Newport Will Never Be the Same
by OyHumbug
Summary: Life as we know it in Newport does not exist, and things are about to change forever as Marissa Cooper comes to town. Raised outside of Newport in a very different lifestyle, she is not the girl we all know from the show, and when she enters into the live
1. Chapter 1

**Newport Will Never Be the Same!**

HELLO! Well, fellow boarders and fan fiction buddies, I welcome you to my first (and hopefully not my last) fan fiction story. I've only recently joined the OC message board, but I have quickly become enamored with many of the tales you have spun about our favorite characters: Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, Sandy, Kirsten, and Julie. In order to be unique and to attempt to make my fictitious narrative memorable, I have decided that this tale will be set in the future, but the past (as we know it from the show) has been changed. Before I begin with the actual dialogue and character interaction, I will endeavor to quickly but efficiently summarize our characters' lives up to the point where the story begins. Once the yarn does begin, it is set three years in the future where our favorite OC teenagers are now 21, adults, and juniors in college at Stanford. If you would like to give comments, critiques, or just let me know that someone is reading, your input would be greatly appreciated. So, here goes nothing and I hope that you enjoy!

Jimmy's Past:

After Jimmy had stayed with Julie when his parents had given him an ultimatum to either leave her or give up his inheritance, they stood by their word and cut him off from any financial aid. Not wanting to remain close to his family or the lifestyle that he had to leave behind because he could no longer afford it, he moved his budding family to the most rural, nobody place in the United States that he could think of: Pennsylvania Dutch Country where instead of Newpsies he would only run into Amish biddies, instead of McMansions, he would see row after row of corn, and instead of Beemers, Benzes, and Porches, he would see mini vans, beat-up farm trucks, and Amish buggies. In a way, Jimmy has actually been excited about the move, because it gave him a new start, a new life, and a new chance to be something other than Jimmy Cooper, son of a wealthy businessman with very large shoes to fill.

Jimmy had been right; he had come to enjoy his new life. He wasn't a millionaire, he didn't live in a vast estate or drive expensive cars, but he was comfortable financially, enjoyed his job, and loved his children dearly. Julie was another story. Their marriage had fallen apart practically before it had even begun, but they were still married. They barely spoke, and he knew she only stayed with him for the financial support, while he only remained married to her because even a mother like Julie Cooper was better for his daughters than no mother, well at least that is what he thought. He had started at a bank when they had first arrived in Pennsylvania, and had now, twenty one years later worked his way up to division manager and was in charge of the all his company's banks in Pennsylvania, New York, New Jersey, West Virginia, and Ohio. This meant he had to travel quite a bit, and although he hated leaving his girls, the trips away from Julie made the business trips vacations.

Julie's Past

Julie of course was furious when Jimmy had told her they were going to move to Pennsylvania, of all places. Her only goal in life was to end up a wealthy socialite, and now she would be stuck living in small town America. What was she supposed to do? She would not and could not move back to that trailer park in Riverside, she had no job skills, she was pregnant, and she only had James to take care of her, she had to move. Well, she thought, at least she would be the best there! No one would know of her past, she would be better than everyone else in their new hometown, and she would be able to turn her nose up to the world and sit in judgment of all those beneath her. Marissa had been born six months after they had moved, and Julie had tried to be an attentive, loving mother, but she did not understand the whole motherhood idea. Why would women want to saddle themselves down to crying children for eighteen years? They were supposed to be taken care of, not responsible for taking care of babies! Jimmy ended up caring for Marissa, and that was fine by her. She tried to get involved in their new hometown, start social groups, so that she could become their leader, but no one here seemed interested in charity balls, luncheon teas, or black-tie galas. Everyone said that they were too busy to worry about such frivolities; they had work to go to, children to take care of, and a home to care for. Without a social scene, that left Julie with two things to do: spend money and drink.

Whenever Jimmy had managed to put some of his hard earned money away for the future, for their children's college education, Julie found it, stole it, and spent it on herself. He never knew where the money would go, but secretly, Julie had been spending a little on herself, you know new pair of shoes, new dress, some more liquor, but most of it she put in her Julie escape fund, slowly, over many years, planning the moment when she would be able to flee from this ridiculous community, he mundane and insipidly weak husband, and her annoyingly needy children to make the life for herself that she was destined to have back in Newport, back where Julie Cooper belonged. Caitlyn had been born four years after Marissa. She couldn't believe that she had actually became pregnant, I mean it is not as if she granted Jimmy too many opportunities to sleep with her, normally just a few times a year to keep him quite. Perhaps it had actually been…..but wait, it really didn't matter now did it, she thought. Nothing mattered now except getting enough money to leave her life behind her, and she was almost there. Just a few more months and she would not be Jimmy Cooper's wife any longer, a few more months and she would not be Marissa Cooper's or Caitlyn Cooper's mother anymore, she would just be the very single, very flirtatious, very attractive Julie Cooper on the hunt for a wealthy Newport businessman to end her financial drought and make her the queen of the Newpsies.

Marissa's Past

Cosmo girl did not exist. In fact, Marissa Cooper had never worn designer clothes; she had never worn expensive jewelry, seen the ocean, or even had a boyfriend. She was not a partier, she would occasionally drink, but she did not understand the mystique of getting so drunk you would pass out and not remember anything you had done the night before. Perhaps she had seen too many of those moments with her mother, if you could call her that. Julie may have given birth to her, but she was not a mother. Marissa had one parent, Jimmy, but that was all she needed. Her father was not only the best parent anyone could ask for, he was her best friend. Plus, she had Caitlyn. Maybe because the girls had not had a great female role model to look up to, they had bonded, Marissa had been Caitlyn's mother figure, and they were extremely close. Besides her dad and sister, Marissa had a few friends, but socializing was not that important to her. Instead, she focused on her education, her future, paying scrupulous attention to her work so that someday she could escape her life and live somewhere better, someplace beautiful, someplace magical.

She was sick of barely making ends meet. She worked two part-time jobs, six days a week, and was a full-time college student, paying her way through college and trying to support herself the best she could, relieving some of the financial burden off her dad. He had a good job, but Julie took every penny he made, leaving Jimmy scraping to make ends meet. Marissa, two and a half years ago, was supposed to go to New York City for college, she couldn't wait to live there, but at the last minute, she knew she was not ready to leave her family, her father and her little sister, and that they needed her. At times she knew that she had made the right decision, but most of the time, she regretted not leaving. Imagine life in New York, with the theatre, the window shopping, she would never be able to afford to actually shop there, all she could do was imagine what it was like to spend your life wearing Manolo Blahnik's, Dolce and Gabanna, and Chanel, her favorite designers, the music, the lights, the sounds, the ambiance, and, just in general, the culture, something that was severely lacking where she lived.

Marissa was a commuter student to the local college where she was studying creative writing. Somewhere down the line, and she was not quite where, she had begun to take our her frustrations with life and dream of a better one through characters, some she created herself and others that she watched on TV, living vicariously through their dramatic, eventful lives, something she had not experienced and wished fervently for. Sometimes, she became so depressed that her only escape were her characters, her only joy was writing, and so, she thought, what better way to earn a living, doing the thing she enjoyed the most, doing the thing she was good at, writing. Her goal was to someday be the head writer of a very popular television show, where she could share her creations with the world, and perhaps those similar to her, to help them escape into another world where they could let their problems float away and live in someone else's shoes, probably expensive ones, for an hour a week.

The fall semester had just ended, which meant that Marissa, a junior would have a month to write everyday, all day, relax, and think. Of course, she would still be working six days a week, but she would now actually have some time for herself, but she was not sure whether or not she could stand another holiday season alone. Everywhere she looked around her, she saw couples in love, friends having fun. Everyone seemed to have someone in their lives to love, to enjoy, and, true, she had her father and sister, but that was not the same. Who would she celebrate the New Year with? There was no one she could go to a party with and kiss at Midnight, and there never had been. Marissa was your perennial single. She had never been in a relationship, and, although there had been close calls, she had never even been kissed. Oh, don't get her wrong, many sleazy guys had tried, but she did not want just another relationship like she saw those around her having, she was not going to waste her time on someone who only wanted her for her body, and she was not going to waste her time on some random fling, she had more important things to focus on: graduating college with the best possible GPA and getting a great job afterwards, but she was not sure she could make it here another year and a half.

Oh, how much she longed for warm weather. She had lived her whole life, so far, in the temperamental weather of Pennsylvania, with the seasonal changes, snow, rain, sleet, hail, bad roads, and winter coats and boots. Was it too much to ask to live somewhere where the weather was always beautiful, where you did not have to watch the forecast everyday to make sure you dressed appropriately for whatever the next front brought your way? What was wrong with wanting to live somewhere where you could wake up every morning, look out your window and see the sun shining on the hypnotizing waves crashing upon a smooth, crystal beach with white mist dancing in the sky catching the rays from the sun and causing the droplets to become magical crystals which float back down to earth, waiting for someone to catch them and make a wish? She wanted to live someplace where there were others with liberal political and religious views, where she wouldn't be termed a radical and scoffed at by all the closed minded, conservatives who surrounded her in the hole in the earth she called home. She wanted to live someplace where she would walk out her door, get in her car, and be able to drive a short distance to find a large city which offered all those things she had blindly thrown away when she had turned her back on New York to remain with her family, to help them make ends meet, to help them survive. She wanted to live in a place where people actually knew what a screenwriter did, so when she spoke of her career plans, she wouldn't receive quizzical looks and gaping mouths showing confusion and disbelief. She wanted to start over; she wanted to go someplace where people did not know who this Marissa Cooper was so that she could make a new one. She wanted to run away, but could she do it?

Ryan's Past

Ryan's life has been pretty much the same as it was in the show. His brother had gotten him in trouble for stealing the car, but Sandy had become his lawyer and had turned his life around. He because a part of the Cohen family, and had been living with them ever since. Without someone named Marissa Cooper, his life in Newport had been much simpler and definitely less dramatic, but Ryan also thought his life was a tad boring. Seth was his best friend and his brother, and after Ryan had helped him catch the eye of his one true love, Summer, the three of them had been inseparable. Occasionally, Ryan had thought about dating girls from Newport, but he just found them all fake, too self-involved, annoying, and basically, a waste of time. Don't worry, he hadn't been lonely, if you catch the meaning, he had had female company, but none of his sexual trysts had meant anything, and none of them had been more than a one night stand. He looked, but at this point, Ryan was starting to wonder if he would ever find someone to love. Would he always just be a bachelor?

Besides being single, Ryan, since arriving in Newport, had focused upon his future. There was no way he was going to end up like his family; he was finally going to be an Atwood who would make something of himself. Quickly, he had turned his life around, and with Kirsten as an example and Sandy's encouragement, he had realized that he wanted to be an architect. After graduation, where he had been in the top five of his class, he had gone on to Stanford. Sandy had recommended Berkley, but Ryan did not want to be that far from his family, the Cohens. Now he was in his junior year, his grades were good, and he enjoyed his life. He lived with Seth and Summer in an apartment off college, and although there were times he felt like the third wheel, he did not think his life could get any better. On weekends, the close-knit group of three went home to Newport and stayed with Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe. Ryan had his pool house, and Sandy and Kirsten, being the understanding, liberal parents they were, let Seth and Summer stay in Seth's room together.

Seth's Past

Seth could not believe how great his life was. Not only did he have the love of his life, well the only person he had ever loved and the only person he would ever love, Summer, but he also had an amazing family. After sixteen years of having no one, Ryan had entered his life, and not only had he become his best friend but he was also the brother he had always wanted. Once he had "seduced" Summer, as he liked to say, the three of them had become inseparable. He now went to Stanford, although all his life he had planned on going to college in the East, his plans had changed rather quickly during senior year of high school. He was glad though that he hadn't gone east, for he loved his life, he couldn't wait to graduate with his graphic design degree and go to work designing video games and comic books, and he knew that he would always have Summer, as long as he did not screw their relationship up! His parents were awesome, and now he also had Zoe. What more could a guy wish for? Well, since you asked, he wished that his brother could find someone to make him as happy as Summer makes him, but hey, you couldn't have everything right? At least he wasn't alone, whew, that was a relief!

Summer's Past

Summer had not had the ideal childhood. Sure, her father had spoiled her rotten, and she did love him, but he was not a parental figure, someone she could count on, someone she could trust to be there to help her when she needed it. Then there was her step-mom, someone she definitely didn't count on, and, in fact, did not want in her life. During her sophomore year in high school, she met Seth and Ryan, and from that day on, the Cohen's had become her family. After Zoe was born, she had a little sister, Seth, of course, was her boyfriend, Ryan was like a big brother, very protective and reliable, and Sandy and Kirsten were the parents she had always wanted. Now, all Summer wanted was a best friend. For some reason she had never found just the right girlfriend to fill that difficult role in her life. Plus, she also needed to figure out what exactly she wanted to do with her life. When it came time to decide what to major in at college, she thought of her favorite things: Princess Sparkle, but she really couldn't be a little pony, Seth, but there was no way she wanted to be Cohen, and then there was the Valley. That was it, she thought, she'll major in acting, she would have fun, and maybe, just maybe, she'd get an awesome job on a television show and become rich and famous! But, if that didn't happen, she'd figure something else out.

Sandy's Past

Busy is the word Sandy uses to describe his life. Not only did he have two sons who were juniors in college, but he also had the world's most amazingly beautiful wife whom he loved more and more as each day passed, he had a very time consuming job as head legal council for the Newport Group, and he also had Zoe. He couldn't believe that he actually worked for the Newport Group, for he had once sworn to himself that he would always work in the public defender's office, but after Cal had "retired", more like ran from persecution by retiring early right before the District Attorney's office had charged the Newport Group with fraud and blackmail charges, leaving Kirsten to possibly take the fall until Sandy had stepped in to fix the situation, he knew that his wife needed someone on her staff to relieve some of the burden and whom she could trust, especially after news of Zoe came. Zoe….just thinking about her made him smile. What had Sandy Cohen ever done in his life, he wondered, to deserve such a wonderful family.

Kirsten's Past

Wow, how things had changed since Ryan had come into their lives. At first, she would admit, she was scared of what he could do to her family, but after spending a few moments with him, she knew that she would never be able to let him leave her family. He just seemed to belong to them, like a lost son whom they had only just found after sixteen long and miserable years. Sure, life had been wonderful before Ryan had entered their lives, but with him, it was magical. Seth now had not only a friend, but a brother, and she had worried about him so much before Ryan had come along. Then, Summer, with Ryan's help, had joined their family when she started to date Seth, giving Kirsten the daughter she had always wanted. As more people began to join their family, Sandy just became happier and happier, and the happier Sandy was, the happier Kirsten was. Her father had almost ruined everything with his underhanded dealings, but then Sandy, her white knight on his high moral steed, had come in and saved the day, and now, because of that close shave with the law, she got to work with her husband everyday. True, she did not go to the office anymore while Sandy did occasionally, but generally, they spent their days working together in the home office and the nights together snuggled up on the couch, playing with Zoe. Zoe was why they worked at home, and she was also why her boys had stayed close to home when they went to college, something she was very thankful for, because she could see them every weekend. Plus, she was sure now, because of Zoe, that the boys would also settle close after they graduated, and she hoped they would all, Summer included, come home to Newport to start their own lives. The only thing she felt she was missing was a best friend, and occasionally, she found herself wondering whatever had happened to Jimmy Cooper.

Zoe's Past

Zoe was two and a half, don't forget about the half, she always said, and she had the "very bestest" family ever! Not only did she have her mommy and daddy, but she also had the two coolest brothers, Ryan who always played with her, took her to the park, and would tickle her till she cried with laughter, and Seth who taught her the all the moves for the Playstation. Plus, she had Summer who always took her shopping, bought her really cool clothes, painted her nails, and played My Little Ponies with her. The only thing she wished for was someone to make her big brother Ryan smile like Summer made Seth smile. He seemed so sad sometimes, Zoe thought, but at least he had her, "his best girl," as he called her. Oh, and she also wished that her scary grandpa Caleb would not visit anymore. He was always mean to Ryan, made her mommy sad, and fought with her daddy, things no one was allowed to do. Maybe he would just move to that far away, bad place her brothers and parents spoke about sometimes, Chino! Boy, she never wanted to go there!

Caleb's Past

He was bored with his life. Because of the infuriating DA's office who pressed charges against HIS company, he had to retire early. Now he was stuck wandering around his large estate, golfing, vacationing, and wining and dining young models instead of making money and causing others to lose theirs. His daughter how ran the Newport Group with that ridiculous hippy husband of hers, Sanford, and, true, it was still successful, but they wasted much of their time trying to help those less fortunate and being charitable. He worried about who would inherit his life work, because Seth showed no interest in the company, Zoe already seemed inappropriate for the job, and he knew that Kirsten and Sandy both had plans to turn it over someday to the delinquent they had blindly let into their home, letting him take advantage of their wealth and status, just because the criminal had a talent for architecture and a love for development. Sure, they said he was just as much their son as Seth, but that company, the company he had started with nothing could not be turned over to someone who did not deserve it just so that he could run it into the ground and ruin Caleb Nichol's name. He knew this would not happen for quite some time, but now Ryan was a junior in college, and he would soon be graduating, and Kirsten would insist upon him working for the Newport group as their chief architect. Somehow he needed to stop that, but how, and who could he find as an ally?

So now you know everyone's past, motivations, and wishes. There is a new character, and definitely room in many of these characters' lives for drama and romance! Since the background has now been successfully explained, I will move onto the first installment. Word for the wise, I am incapable of posting short snippets of storyline. When I post, it will be long and detailed, but I know that when I read other poster's fan fictions, I always want more than what posters give me. I hope everyone will read what I write, but if now, oh well, because I enjoy writing it, and I write for myself and no one else! Happy Holidays and, more importantly, Happy Reading! THANKS!

**Episode #1: The New Arrival**

Marissa: _She was driving to work, she had just taken her last final, and before she had left she had looked at a map of California, finding the town she wished she lived in, and she had looked through the website of the school she wished she attended. Oh, she thought, Newport Beach, what would it be like to live there, and Stanford, could she really go to college there? Mimicking her mood, which at the moment was not that chipper, she was listening to Fiona Apple, and attempting to hold back the tears that kept forming in her eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, she was thinking out loud, first speaking quietly, then yelling loudly over the mellow, depressed music. "_How am I going to survive another holiday season, ALONE, with nothing to give me comfort except my laptop and my writing? Work is miserable, pretending to want to help others, speak with the customers as if I actually enjoy my job and want to see them everyday. What is wrong with sitting quietly by yourself, thinking at work? Why does everyone expect you to be enthusiastic and warm, giving everyone a smile, smiles you want to save for those who actually do something to elicit them from you? How can I go home tonight, smile again through my sadness, and pretend that school is wonderful and that I enjoy my job just so that my family doesn't worry about me. My dad doesn't need to worry about anyone else, and Caitlyn should be enjoying her high school years and not worrying about me. How can I get up tomorrow to just face the same mundane day that I am wasting away right now? How can I live this life any longer! I can't, I just can't do it any more! I need out of here, I need out of this town, but how?" _Her mind worked quickly as she contemplated how she could escape, how she could start over, and by the time she had reached work, her plan was complete, and she had a genuine smile on her face, knowing that tomorrow would be a better day._

Credits and Commercial Break

_Back in California, Seth, Ryan, and Summer had just finished with their last final as well, had packed their bags, and had gone back to Newport to stay with their family and celebrate Chrismukkah. Of course, Seth was acting like a kid in a candy store; he couldn't wait to get home, so that he could order everyone around and tell them how to decorate the house for his awesome, super, uber-holiday! Plus, he needed to spend a little Seth/Ryan time in the poolhouse, playing Playstation, and discussing his favorite subject, himself, so that he could get advice from Ryan as to what to buy Summer for Chrismukkah. Ryan was just excited that he would have almost a month off to relax and not worry about cramming for tests, writing papers, or cleaning up their apartment. No one else really cared about how messy things got in their place, but he could not stand it when everyone's' stuff was just lying around, cluttering everything up. Plus, maybe being home would help him forget how lonely he was at school or the fact that he had to finally take an English class, something he had been dreading and putting off since he had begun college. He was taking a creative writing course, figuring that creative writing might be easier because he would not have to follow as many English rules on sentence structure, grammar, and vocabulary. He thought time would tell though if that was a good decision or not, but there was no changing his schedule now. Summer was just thrilled to be getting presents. She was a little shallow, and she knew that, but Seth had been acting weird, well stranger than normal, so she was curious as to what he had up his sleeve for this Chrismukkah. Then, being at the Cohen's, she would also get to see Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe. What could be better than spending the holidays with the people you loved and respected the most in the whole world? They had just arrived, and were all getting out of the car, walking up to the door, and waiting for Sandy and Kirsten to answer the doorbell._

Seth: (_rubbing his hands together in anticipation and slightly jumping up and down out of excitement) _Oh my gosh, you two, I can't believe you're not more excited, don't you know what is almost here. _(waits a few seconds, punches Ryan's arm playfully)_ Dude, it's almost Chrismukkah! I can feel the slight nip in the air…..

Summer: Cohen, we live in southern California, there is no nip in the air.

Seth: Summer, you're ruining the moment, and besides _(He gives her a wink and a kiss on the cheek.)_ I would love to see you a little nipply, if you get what I'm saying!

Summer: Ugh, Cohen, shut up! I can't believe you, Ryan is standing right there, and we're waiting outside of your parents' house! You're such a freaking perv!

Ryan: Yeah, our parents house, why, again Seth, are we standing here ringing the doorbell? This is our house, too, and they know that we're coming.

Seth: But, they didn't know WHEN we're going to get here, so when they open the door and see their three favorite people in the whole world, they're going to be so excited and happy, and it will put them in the perfect mood to decorate for…._(the door opens to reveal Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe standing there)_ Chrismukkah! Merry Chrismukkah, family! And how is everyone? I was commenting on how you can tell it's almost Chrismukkah. There's a nip in the air…

Kirsten: Seth, we live in Southern California It's 67 degrees today. What are you talking about?

Seth: Mother, you're ruining this special Chrismukkah moment! Anyway, back to what I was saying, there's a nip in the air, everything smells like gingerbread cookies and pine trees, the houses are all aglow with their little, twinkling lights, and the whole family…. _(looks around him and notices that no one is standing there, but the bags are in the foyer and there are noises coming from the kitchen) _Hey, where did everyone go, I was just telling you how you could tell it's Chrismukkah time! OH MY GOD! _(Seth yells and everyone runs into the living room thinking that something is wrong.)_

Sandy: What, what is it?

Seth: Who picked out this tree? Mother, I can't believe this! I sent you explicit instructions, drawings even, about what I wanted the tree to look like, and you got this! What didn't you understand? The needles were supposed to be the color of the Hulk when he gets really mad, it was supposed to be ten foot tall and proportionally wide, not too wide that it looks fat, but just the right size so that the width would match the height. It was supposed to fit this room, not look like a dwarf. I can't believe this, we're going to have to throw this away and go out and buy another one, but it's getting late, what if we can't find the right tree. I knew I should have just come home early, so that I could pick the tree myself. Well, anyway, I guess we can't decorate yet, so who's coming with me to pick out the new tree. Ryan….Ryan, where are you. You can put this tree in the poolhouse, dude, I'll give you this, see how generous I am. _(As he continues to talk, he moves into the kitchen looking for everyone else and gets louder and louder, trying to get their attention and make them listen to him as he rambles on, and the family just keeps avoiding him by moving from room to room.)_ Mother, now Mother, I think you should go with me. That way, for next year and subsequent years, I could teach you the art of picking out a tree, so that a mistake like this will never happen again. Plus, Mother, you know that the Christmas tree is from your gentile tradition that you passed down to me, but Father you could go. You know, pick out the perfect tree, and experience what the other side does for the holidays. You could leave your Jewish roots behind and become a gentile for a day, alright fine, an afternoon. Father, are you listening? What about my little Summer! I know you want to go, you love Chrismukkah almost as much as I do, don't deny it; I know you do. You've been as giddy as Gramps in a vault this week, preparing what you'd pack, buying presents for everyone, wrapping them, singing Chrismukkah carols with me. Summer you are my Chrismukkah partner, you're the Cher to my Sonny, except I'm not dead, and you're not tall, I'm actually tall, but you get my picture, don't you Summer. Summer, Summer, where are you. Oh, yeah, and Ryan, I almost forgot your Chino roots. You should come along, bargain with the tree dealer, get the price down, you know, put your street skills to good use, save the old Cohen family a few dollars around the holidays! Is anyone listening to me, doesn't anyone care about the holidays. Zoe, that's it, little Zoe, you'll go with your favorite brother to pick out a tree, you know you want to. If you come, I'll let you put the star on top, I know it usually is my job, but you're getting older now, it may be time to pass the tradition down to the younger generations, but I won't be able to pick you up while you do it, you're too heavy for me now. Ryan will have to hold you, or Summer .You know, Zoe, Summer is really strong, especially when she's having a rage blackout! I think I still have bruises from her hitting me the last time she got one….

Summer: _(hitting him as hard as she can in the arm)_ What you mean like that Cohen? God, can't you just shut up? We've only just got here, and you're already driving everyone nuts with your incessant Coheny banter. Give the tree thing a rest already, this one is fine. No, it's more than fine, it's perfect.

Kirsten: Thank you Summer. I'm glad someone appreciates my tree, and for your information Seth, the salesman at the tree lot said that you're tree buying instructions were incomprehensible.

Seth: Yeah, well that's probably because he doesn't have a degree in forestry. If he did, he would have realized the genius of my tree design. But anyway, OOOWWW, Summer, that really hurt. Now, I won't be able to wear the Chrismukkah shirt I designed for the family picture.

Ryan: You designed yourself a Chrismukkah shirt? Dude, I think you've just gotten to a whole new level of weird.

Seth: Well, for your information, Ryan, I designed everyone a Chrismukkah shirt for the family photo, but maybe someone, I won't name names, but he's acting like a real Ebenezer Scrooge right now, yes he is, well maybe that someone won't be getting their shirt this year, maybe he'll be kicked out of the family photo. Poor sports, those who don't have the Chrismukkah spirit cannot partake in the wonders I have planned for this family.

Sandy: Seth, you can't just kick Ryan out of the family photo because he doesn't want to wear the shirt you designed for him, and now that you mention it, good luck getting me into a shirt you made.

Seth: Father, you insult me and injure my feelings. _(Summer moans and rolls her eyes.)_ My talents for design are way under-estimated in this family. Wait, I'll show you all, just wait, I'll just go get the shirts out of my suitcase, and I'll show you just how wonderful they all are.

Sandy:Have you seen these shirts? Tell us, how bad are they?

Summer: Mr. C, I didn't even know he was making them! _(Seth walks back in the room, holding a pile of t-shirts, Summer hits him)_ Cohen, and where have you been making these shirts, because I sure haven't seen any thing around the apartment. Are you hanging you with some Home Ec nerds, some Betty Crockers, because if you are dare step out on me Seth Cohen, your little, bony fingers will get broken soooo bad, you'll never be able to sew again, do you understand me?

Kirsten: Making it so Seth can't sew might be a good idea anyway Summer.

Seth: Mother, I can't believe you just backed violence, you just supported an idea to injure your beautiful baby boy, and Summer, don't insult the Home Ec girls. They have taught me so much stuff. I can sew, darn, I can make a mean milkshake, and, and, I can now iron, though I still won't do it, because ironing makes my arm sore, and a sore arm always throws off my bad back, you know how it is, right Ryan? _(Ryan just gives him the look)_ Right, of course, kids from Chino don't own any clothes that need to be ironed, got it, sorry buddy. _(Seth looks up again, and Ryan is still giving him the look)_ Alright, anyway, before Ryan pummels me to death, let me at least share with everyone their pre-Chrismukkah gift, the new, traditional, Cohen family holiday t-shirt. _(Seth pulls a shirt out of the pile, fans it out, and holds it out for display for everyone to see.)_

Ryan: I hope that one is Zoe's Seth.

Seth: No, look at the back, yeah, I know, I shouldn't have, but I put everyone's names on the backs, too, and this one is yours. _(Seth turns the back around for all to see, and the shirt which is on display, definitely says Ryan, but it looks to be the size of a boy's youth small, definitely too small for Ryan or any other adult.)_ So, what do you think? See Ryan, the shirt's not that bad. I know, I know, too much holiday cheer might ruin your whole bad boy, moody image, but would you just wear it around the family, that's all I ask, oh, and for the picture. I know we mail those out, but no one really pays any attention to you, everyone looks to see me, because they know that Chrismukkah is my holiday, I'm the star of this one. Oh, and I will also need you to wear it to all of the holiday parties the Newpsies have around her, you know, show this town that the Cohen family is united in their Chrismukkah spirit. _(By this time, everyone is just rolling in laughter, but Seth is oblivious. He just keeps talking, rambling on about, what else, what Seth wants and thinks, and is displaying all the shirts around the living room, getting out each one, one by one, and it is obvious that each shirt is way to small for their intended receiver.)_

Sandy: _(Choking back another laugh)_ So, Seth, son, I guess your buddies in the home ec department didn't teach you that t-shirts with 100 cotton shrink in the dryer did they? _(Everyone just starts to laugh harder)_

Seth: Father, what are you talking about, and don't start trying to pull off the sarcasm, that is my calling, my little niche in this family. I'm the sarcastic one. _(Seth finally shuts up long enough to hear everyone laughing)_. What, what is so funny? Mother, Summer, Ryan, Father, Zoe….is anyone going to answer me? What?

Kirsten: Seth, I know you're proud of your shirts honey, but really take a good look at them. Those aren't going to fit us.

Seth: Oh, no, look _(Seth pulls off his sweater to reveal that he is already wearing his Chrismukkah shirt)_, see Mother, they do fit. I've secretly been wearing mine since the first week of December.

Summer: Ew, Cohen, that's disgusting! I haven't seen that in the wash once, and you've been wearing it this whole time.

Seth: Oh God no, that would be gross, and I could never disgrace the Chrismukkah shirt with a bad odor or sweat stains…

Ryan: What would you have done in Home ec to break a sweat, Seth? _(Everyone laughs again.)_

Seth: Very funny, Ryan, you know I prefer you when you are not funny. Why don't you just go out to the poolhouse and brood a little, huh? We don't need you bringing down our Chrismukkah spirit, now do we, everyone? _(Everyone is still laughing)_. Anyway, back to me. _(Seth clears his throat and everyone slowly stops laughing.)_ Like I was saying, I did not wear this shirt everyday. In order to make sure the shirts were perfect, I began practicing making them at the beginning of the semester. It was my big project for the class, and by the time the first of December rolled around, I had enough practice shirts to wear one everyday as an undershirt, and Summer, I didn't put them in the laundry, because I didn't want to ruin the surprise, but when we get back to school, I will need you to gather them all from under the bed and wash them so that they are ready for next Chrismukkah.

Summer: Ew, Cohen, under our bed. The room is going to reek when we get back.

Sandy:So back to these shirts, son, why did you dry them all?

Seth: Father, do you know nothing about clothing design? After I had screened all the photos on them, I had to dry the shirts to make sure that all my hard work wouldn't peel off.

Kirsten: Instead of having all your hard work peel off, you just made sure that you and Zoe would be the only ones who would be able to wear the shirts.

Seth: Well, oh well, you guys don't deserve a Chrismukkah shirt, but Zoe does, and she wants to wear one, right Zoe?

Zoe: _(yells)_ NO!

Seth: But Zoe, I worked so hard, and you'd look adorable in them, not as adorable as me, but still pretty cute. Come on, you know only cool kids wear Chrismukkah shirts.

Zoe: No! I'm not wearing one if Summer doesn't. _(Seth gets an incredulous expression on his face and is shocked that Zoe doesn't want to wear his shirt.)_

Ryan: Just think of it, Seth, this way, there are more for you.

Seth: Ryan, my man, you are so right! Besides, no one else could carry off this look. It takes a fine physique and a graceful body to pull off these shirts, and I'm only one in this whole room who has that. _(During this, Seth first flexes his arms, where no muscle is shown, and then poses like a supermodel.)_

Summer: Yeah, whatever you say there, bird arms! _(Everyone laughs, except Seth.)_

Seth: You know what Summer, you're not being very nice to me, so I guess I won't buy you any presents this year!

Summer: You haven't bought my presents yet? Cohen, you promised you were already done shopping this year, that's why you couldn't go with me!

Seth: If you all will excuse me, _(Seth starts running away and goes upstairs)_ I need to leave before Summer kills me in her rage blackout!

Summer: _(Starts to run after him)_ You may run fast, Cohen, but you can't hide from me forever, and when I get my hands on your skinny ss, there will be hell to pay!

Kirsten: It's so nice to have such a mature son and his girlfriend home for the holidays!

Sandy: You definitely can't complain now honey that this house is too quiet.

Ryan: Yeah, welcome to my life. They're like this everyday, and most of the time, they're worse. Consider this their dialed down, holiday version of foreplay! _(Sandy laughs, and Kirsten mock hits Ryan on the arm)_

Kirsten: Not in front of Zoe, Ryan!

Ryan: _(picks Zoe up and twirls her around)_ Oh come on Kirsten, Zoe will never know what that word means if I have anything to do with it!

Sandy:Amen to that!

Kirsten: _(laughs)_ What are you going to do Ryan, lock her up?

Sandy:Or he could just lead by example. _(Sandy laughs at his own pun on Ryan and Kirsten gives him a look.)_

Kirsten: Sandy, stop it, leave Ryan alone. I'm glad he focuses on his school work.

Sandy:I'd just like for him to bring a girlfriend home once in a while, you know, honey, our son is a stud, look at him.

Kirsten: Well, he is rather dashing, if I do say so myself. _(Ryan blushes)_

Sandy:Exactly, and from what Seth tells me, the girls at Stanford have noticed as well, but Ryan just doesn't show any interest in them.

Kirsten: That's because none of them are good enough for Ryan. _(She goes over to her son and kisses him on the cheek)_

Sandy:Oh, honey, please, don't turn Ryan into a snobby Newpsie! He's the only normal one around here that I can talk to about guy stuff!

Kirsten: Yes, of course, I forgot how big you are into sports and motorcycles, Sandy, I'm sorry! _(Ryan laughs)_

Ryan: Guy stuff, Sandy, I'm sorry man, but when have you ever wanted to talk about guy stuff. You always try to get me to talk about musicals and show tunes.

Kirsten: See what I mean?

Sandy: Boy, now I know how Seth feels when we all gang up on him! _(He pretends to pout.)_

Kirsten: Oh Sandy, _(she walks over to him and puts her arms around his neck.)_ did we hurt your feelings?

Sandy: Yes, yes you did, and there is only one way to make me feel like a man again, and baby you're the only one who can do that! _(Kirsten starts to kiss Sandy, and Ryan, who's holding Zoe on his shoulders, reaches up and covers her eyes for her while she giggles. Seth and Summer walk back into the room- they're in the kitchen now. As Ryan continues to cover Zoe's eyes, he walks outside and goes to the poolhouse.)_

Seth: Oh parents please! _(Sandy and Kirsten ignore him.)_ Ryan, buddy, I'm right behind you. Come on Summer, I don't want them to corrupt your innocence!

Summer: Corrupt me, what are you talking about Cohen? We've been having s….

Seth: Ew, Summer, not in front of the parents, that's disgusting, besides I don't think they know._ (Seth whispers this and winks at her. They begin to walk out of the house, but Seth stops and turns around and heads back to the fridge, shielding his eyes from his parents' make-out session.)_

Summer: Cohen, what are you doing? Aren't you coming to the poolhouse?

Seth: Summer, I'm hungry, I need pudding. Go on without me, I'll make it, I'll survive the grossness of my parents, but I don't want you to suffer. Go, go, please, Summer, save yourself.

Summer: Shut up, Cohen. _(He shoos her) _Fine, I'm going.

Seth: _(Seth grabs some pudding, grabs a spoon, and heads out the door, skipping.) _Hey, you two don't do anything I wouldn't do! _(Seth leaves, and Sandy and Kirsten just wave goodbye. When Seth bursts into the poolhouse, Ryan and Zoe are playing Playstation, Summer is reading a magazine, and no one pays any attention to Seth's arrival.)_ So, now the real poolhouse party can start, because I'm here, and I brought pudding, Tapioca, my favorite, but I only brought one spoon, so I guess everyone else can just lick the pudding out of the containers.

Summer: That's okay Seth; I think we'll survive without your pudding. I'm sure your Mom has her take-out order already planned, and it's sure to taste better than your stupid pudding.

Seth: Summer, I can take you insulting me and the bird arms; you can even insult comic books, but don't ever insult the pudding. If you do that again, I don't think we could remain together!

Summer: Fine by me!

Seth: Summer! _(pretends to cry)_

Summer: Ah, baby, did I hurt your feelings. Here, let me make it better. _(she takes the pudding from him, opens it, takes the spoon, and feeds him his pudding.)_ You're not mad at me any more, are you?

Seth: Summer, you just fed me pudding! Besides, you know I can never stay mad at you.

Summer: Ah, Cohen. _(They begin to kiss, and Seth pushes her down on the bed so that he's leaning over her while he's kissing her.)_

Ryan: Hey, no PDA in the poolhouse, especially because Zoe's here. _(He covers her eyes, until he notices that Summer is still holding the pudding.)_ Zoe, honey, cover your own eyes, please, Ryan has to go kick Seth's scrawny little ss! _(Ryan gets up and goes towards Seth and Summer.) _You guys, no pudding in the bed, please, I have to sleep here! _(Ryan tries to grab the pudding out of Summer's hands, as Zoe watches everything that happens and giggles.) _

Seth: Please, Ryan, don't! I'm sorry, but Summer and I are not into kinky stuff like 3-ways like you Chino boys are. You'll just have to find some other couple to join!

Summer: _(hits Seth)_ Ew, Cohen!

Ryan: Seth, you better get yourself and your pudding out of my bed before I count to three, or you're so going down!

Seth: _(Seth jumps out of the bed, grabs his pudding, runs out of the poolhouse and heads towards the main house as Ryan chases after him with Summer, carrying Zoe, following suit, but they're laughing.)_ Mom, help! Ryan's going to kill me…and, and he said _(arriving in the house and Sandy and Kirsten pull apart)_ss _(whispered)_ in front of Zoe.

Ryan: _(he enters the house, too, and gives Seth the look.)_ Seriously, Seth, tattling, what are we, still eight and three-quarters?

Seth: No, as a matter of fact, Ryan, I am now nine and a half _(notices Zoe has come in with Summer)_, and ask Zoe, those half years make a lot of difference, don't they baby girl?

Zoe: Seth, you're not nine and a half, you're old! _(Everyone laughs)_

Seth: Yeah, thanks for the help there Zoe, but anyways, Mom, Dad, so what's going to be Ryan's punishment? You know as well as I do that violence is prohibited in the Cohen family household, and add on top of that, swearing in front of the minor, I'd say that would definitely merit Ryan having to carry in all the Chrismukkah decorations from the garage! So, parents, what do you think, does the punishment fit the crime, or is it not harsh enough, because I can be stricter, you just let me know? Seth Cohen, punisher extraordinaire! _(Seth looks around looking for encouragement, but all he finds are grins.)_

Sandy: You know, I think you're the one who should lift the boxes and carry them in from the garage. It will help you fill out all of those Chrismukkah shirts!

Seth: Father, that is not funny. I am already more man than Summer, over there, can handle, what do you think she would do if I started to look like this protein injected beef cake? _(Points to and indicates Ryan)_ She wouldn't be able to contain herself.

Summer: Oh just wait, Cohen, you will see how well I can contain myself. This will be one long Chrismukkah vacation for you, because you'll be spending it all alone on the living room couch.

Ryan: I've heard it's pretty comfortable. And besides, Zoe cover your ears please, honey, Seth also had a potty mouth out in the poolhouse, didn't you Seth?

Kirsten: Seth, what did you say? Tattling and you were in the wrong, too? Ryan, go ahead, this is just getting interesting, because if you have to be punished, then I guess Seth might have to be, too, and since he's determining your punishment, you can determine his.

Ryan: Well, you see Mom, Seth here brought up a little thing called the three-way, and I know Zoe heard every word of his sordid ramblings.

Sandy: Son, you know that sex talk is not allowed in front of Zoe, so what should his punishment be, Ryan?

Zoe: _(While Ryan thinks, Zoe gets impatient and yells)_ Can I uncover my ears yet?

Summer: _(Gently pulls her hands down.)_ Yes, the boys are done tattling on each other, but you still get to hear what their punishment will be.

Zoe: Daddy?

Sandy: Yes, baby?

Zoe: What's a three-way?

Sandy: _(Smacks Seth over the head.)_ It's a phone conversation honey where three people talk at the same time.

Seth: _(speaks at the same time Sandy does and rubs his head.) _Ouch! What are you trying to do, give me brain damage? I can't think. Everything is going blurry, Dad, I think you gave me a brain aneurysm.

Zoe: No, daddy, I don't think that's what they meant.

Summer: Yes, Zoe, trust me, that's what Seth meant, because that's the only option Seth will ever have.

Seth: Summer?

Summer: Shut it Cohen!

Kirsten: Anyway, back to the punishment, what do you say Zoe?

Zoe: Can Seth get a time out?

Ryan: I don't know, Seth is used to spending time with himself, so that really wouldn't be that much of a punishment for him.

Summer: You could say that again!

Seth: You're hurting my feelings here Summer.

Ryan: I thought that since I have to carry in all of Seth's Chrismukkah decorations, that the whole time we decorate, he can help, but wait, Seth doesn't do manual labor, but, anyway, he can't say a single word, the whole time, even if he doesn't like where we put something.

Sandy: I like it!

Kirsten: Ryan, I wish you would have been around to punish Seth when he was little, because in sixteen years, Sandy and I, while you weren't here, never thought of a better punishment than that!

Seth: Whoa, guys, wait, I can't do that. No, that's not fair. Ryan's punishment really isn't punishment, anyway. You know I would have made him carry everything in anyway, and I have to talk, I have to instruct. It's my job on the Chrismukkah wheel. Wait, maybe you've forgotten, I'll go get it. It's just right upstairs… _(Seth starts to walk away)_

Sandy: Stop right there, Seth. You heard your punishment, and you have to live up to the deal.

Seth: Nope, I'm not doing it.

Kirsten: Fine, then, I'll cook every night you're home during break.

Sandy: Please, Seth, take the punishment. Chrismukkah is the time for giving, take your punishment and give us all good meals. _(Everyone laughs and Kirsten slaps Sandy playfully.)_

Kirsten: Hey!

Sandy: Sorry, honey, but the more you practice, the worse you get.

Summer: Oh, and Cohen, if you don't take your punishment, you will sleep on that couch in there all by yourself, and I'm not joking this time!

Seth: Of course you are baby; you couldn't make it through one night without a little lovin' from your Sugar daddy, Seth! _(He walks towards her with his hands out looking to embrace her, but instead she puts Zoe in his arms.)_

Summer: Here, hold your sister.

Seth: _(putting Zoe down quickly.) _Summer, you know I can't carry Zoe, she's too heavy. _(He holds his back in feigned pain.)_ Oh man, now I definitely can't help decorate, you just made me throw my back out!

Kirsten: _(looks at her watch.)_ So, what do you say Ryan, is it time to carry in those decorations?

Ryan: Sure. _(He goes off towards the front door.)_

Sandy: And you know what that means, Seth, quiet time.

Seth: But…..

Sandy: Nope, that's it, but was your last word until all the decorating is over. _(Seth opens his mouth to say something)_

Kirsten: Hey, no take-out, and I cook, remember.

Summer: Yeah, and you'll also spend all of break on the couch.

Seth: _(He mouths okay and walks into the living room, sits down, puts his head in his hands, his feet up, and prepares to watch everyone decorate.)_

Ryan: Here's the first load. Who wants the tree decorations?

Kirsten: I'll take those. Thank you. _(Ryan hands her the box and the scene fade outs as the group starts to decorate.)_

Commercial Break


	2. Chapter 2

It is a few days later, and as the scene opens up, we see Marissa pull into the parking lot at the beach (by the life guard stand) and Ryan, at the same time (scenes cut in and out of the two of them as they make there way to the same place), goes to the beach for some peace and quite, basically, some time away from Seth, just to think and be by himself. The first Marissa scene shows her parking her car, getting out, taking off her sun glasses and looking around at the ocean until she spots the life guard stand. It is visible by the dustiness of her car that she has traveled a long distance and that she is here for good, because her car is filled with boxes. Then it cuts to Ryan leaving the Cohens'.

Ryan: _(He grabs his keys off the counter and starts to head out when he sees Kirsten in the living room, putting the finishing touches on the decorations.) _Oh, hey, Mom, I'm just heading down to the pier to take a walk. Do you want me to pick up anything while I'm out?

Kirsten: _(Looks slightly worried.)_ Is anything wrong?

Ryan: _(Laughs slightly and motions out the window where Summer is trying to sunbathe, Zoe is playing, and Seth is talking to himself.)_ Nope, nothing's wrong, I just need a break from Seth/Ryan time. You know, peace and quite for a few hours.

Kirsten: Gottcha. Oh, and yes, could you please pick up some take-out before you return? I don't care what.

Ryan: Sure. See you later.

Kirsten: Bye, sweetie.

The next scene with Marissa shows her walking her way along the beach, slowing making her way to the life guard stand. You can tell she's finally at peace, because there is a slight smile, a genuine one, on her face. Ryan, meanwhile, is shown driving towards the pier, passing along the California coast. He pulls into the parking lot at the pier, notices Marissa's car, and keeps walking towards the life guard stand. When he gets there, he walks up and sits down before he looks over and sees her, Marissa. His breath catches in his throat, for he is taken away by her.

Ryan: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was already sitting here.

Marissa: Don't worry about it. This life guard stand is big enough for the both of us. Stay.

Ryan: Sure? I don't want to bother you.

Marissa: You're not going to bother me. I'm just sitting here enjoying the view.

Ryan: Well, I'm sure you've seen it before.

Marissa: Why do you say that?

Ryan: Well, you are from this area aren't you?

Marissa: Me, no. This is my first day in California, first day ever in Newport and first time ever to see the ocean. Pretty eventful day, huh?

Ryan: Where are you from?

Marissa: Pennsylvania.

Ryan: Visiting?

Marissa: No, relocating. I'm transferring into Stanford next semester, and I couldn't stand another Christmas at home with the snow and my Mom. I wanted a peaceful holiday before starting back to school.

Ryan: Stanford?

Marissa: Yeah, why?

Ryan: Oh, I, um, I just go there, so maybe I'll see you around. _(He starts to get up to leave.)_

Marissa: Where are you going? Stay. Keep me company. You're the only person in this entire state I know, and now I find out we're practically going to be neighbors, and hey, you never know, we might have classes together.

Ryan: _(Looks at her, sits back down.)_ Yeah, that might be nice. So, what's your name, new girl?

Marissa: Marissa Cooper _(holds out her hand)_ Yours?

Ryan: Ryan Atwood.

Marissa: So Ryan, what's your favorite thing about Newport?

Ryan: Well, um, you really do ask difficult questions, you know that?

Marissa: Don't avoid me! _(Said playfully, they're beginning to flirt a little.) _

Ryan: You mean besides this moment, right now, well then, I guess I'd have to say my family.

Marissa: Tell me about them.

Ryan: You really want to here about it?

Marissa: Yeah. I have all night to kill. I know no one here, it's the holidays, and until the dorms open back up, I'm spending my winter vacation in my car. So speak up, what's so special about your family?

Ryan: You're living in your car?

Marissa: It's not that bad, and you're avoiding the question again.

Ryan: So, that's your car full of boxes that I parked next to?

Marissa: Unless there's someone else here at this beach who has recently moved and has their every possession crammed into their car, I guess you are parked next to me. Anyway, enough about me, tell me about your family.

Ryan: Okay, well, if I'm going to tell this story, I better start at the beginning.

Marissa: Oh no, another David Copperfield. 'I was born.' _(Starts laughing softly)_

Ryan: _(Moves closer to here so that they're sitting side by side.)_ Hey, what's so funny, and David Copperfield?

Marissa: English major, I'm sorry, it's a book. When you said 'start at the beginning' I instantly thought of this story. In the book, the character begins his life story with those words. 'I am born' and the book is extremely long. Sorry, not a good joke, something only a nerd would get, I guess.

Ryan: Oh, I get it; you're saying I'm long winded. _(Pretends to be insulted and begins to stand up.)_ Fine, fine, then, I'll just leave you to your peace and quite and the view.

Marissa: _(Puts her hand up, grabs softly onto his arm, and pulls him back down. There are definitely sparks flying during this moment when their eyes meet.)_ No, wait, I don't care how long your story is, I want to hear it. I don't want you to leave. _(Ryan sits back down.)_ Besides, this view is too good, you should enjoy it, too.

Ryan: _(Looking at her and not at the ocean.)_ You're right; it is too good to leave. _(A silence grows, but not an awkward one, just one where they look at each other for a few seconds.)_ So, you want to know my story. Okay, let's see. When I was sixteen, my older brother stole a car, and he kind of roped me into it. We got arrested and that's when I met Sandy. He was my lawyer. He helped me get out of prison, but my Mom's boyfriend was abusive, and he beat me up and she kicked me out of the house when I tried to fight back. I had no where else to go, so Sandy took me in. It was supposed to be for the weekend, but my Mom left, I stayed longer, and by the time my Mom came back for me, I didn't want to leave the Cohens' and they, for some reason beyond me, didn't want me to go. They became my legal guardians, and I've been their son and they've been my parents ever since.

Marissa: So, you mentioned Sandy, but you said parents. Is he married?

Ryan: Yeah, her name is Kirsten, and they have a son, Seth. He's my best friend and my brother. He has a girlfriend, Summer, and she's my other best friend. In fact, the three of us share an apartment at school. And there's also Zoe.

Marissa: Your girlfriend?

Ryan: Well, I do love her, and she's the only girl in my life, _(He notices Marissa's crestfallen face- she was hoping he didn't have a girlfriend.) _but you see, she's only two and a half. _(Marissa looks confused.)_ She's my little sister.

Marisa: Whew, that is a relief; I was beginning to wonder about you.

Ryan: Nope, I prefer women my own age.

Marissa: Which is?

Ryan: 21. You?

Marissa: Same.

Ryan: Good.

Marissa: Why is that good?

Ryan: Well, it will better our chances of having a class together next semester, you know so someone can show you the ropes around Stanford.

Marissa: You just met me?

Ryan: So, I'm the only person you've met.

Marissa: True.

Ryan: And I like talking to you.

Marissa: Well, no wonder, I let you do all the talking.

Ryan: Not any longer. Your turn, why did you leave home?

Marissa: Oh, you don't want to hear that.

Ryan: I don't think so, I told you about my family, now you have to tell me why you're here in California alone, during the holidays, and why you left.

Marissa: Well, it's more like I ran away. _(Ryan gives her a quizzical look.)_ Okay, the short version is that I just don't belong there. I hate the cold, I hate snow, I hate small towns. I wanted a warm climate, and, more importantly, culture. Plus, for what I want to do, I need to be out here for my future job.

Ryan: Which is?

Marissa: A screen writer.

Ryan: Yeah, I could see why you'd have to be out here. Movies?

Marissa: No, TV, movies are too impersonal. I want to write something that is constantly evolving, constantly changing and never ending, because life doesn't end, relationships never end. You may think you've moved on, but really the relationship is just into a new level, a new place, a new dynamic, and you can't show that with movies.

Ryan: Wow!

Marissa: What? _(Slightly embarrassed)_

Ryan: I can tell you write.

Marissa: Huh?

Ryan: You're very articulate.

Marissa: Thank you. Most people just say I talk too much.

Ryan: No, Seth talks too much. He talks to hear his own voice sometimes, but not you. When you talk, it is detailed when you're passionate about something, but you don't speak when it is not necessary.

Marissa: Seth, huh, he sounds funny.

Ryan: Well, by saying that, I know already that he'll like you.

Marissa: You'll have to introduce us when we get back to school.

Ryan: Will do. So, what about your family? You have to have some.

Marissa: Don't we all, unfortunately. No, I'm not serious. I really love my Dad, his name is Jimmy, and my little sister, her name is Caitlyn. They're my best friends.

Ryan: And do you have a mom?

Marissa: Not really. I mean, yes, I do, but she's totally self-involved and a drunk.

Ryan: Been there, done that. Drunks for mothers are not fun.

Marissa: _(Confused)_ Kirsten?

Ryan: No, my biological Mom. So, if you were close with your Dad and sister, why did you leave?

Marissa: I just felt trapped there, and I've known for a long time that I didn't belong there. I knew that now they didn't need me anymore. Three years ago, I was supposed to go to school in New York, but I couldn't leave them then, but now, I felt I could. Their lives were together enough, they didn't need me to take care of them anymore. So I left a note, packed my bags, and left.

Ryan: You left them a letter? That's kinda harsh.

Marissa: I know it's not the ideal way to say goodbye, but, like I've said, I'm a writer, I can express myself better by writing, and I knew if I told them, they would try to stop me, and I couldn't stay there any longer. I felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't breath, and then I got here, got out of my car, walked down to this life guard stand, and I could finally breath again. I felt like I had finally come home, like I belonged here. _(Slight pause as Marissa looks out at the ocean, watching the waves come pouring in and Ryan just watches her in amazement.)_ Well, enough about me and my tale, back to happier subjects. We've already covered how I'm spending Christmas, what is your family doing.

Ryan: Oh, yeah, happy topics, you living in your car for practically a month. _(He rolls his eyes.)_

Marissa: It's not that bad. It is comfortable enough, I have music and books to keep me entertained, and during the day, I have the ocean to keep me company and the beach to go to.

Ryan: Are you being serious?

Marissa: Yeah. Besides, I'm not one for a lot of company. I'm one of those people who enjoy the quite, being by myself, just thinking, but you probably think that sounds weird?

Ryan: Seth would think that was weird, but I don't. That's why I'm here, for peace and quiet.

Marissa: Oh, I'm sorry, and here I am interrupting you, and I keep talking when all you want to do is have some peace and quiet. I'll leave. _(She starts to get up.)_

Ryan: Wait, don't go. _(This is his turn to stop her by grabbing hold of her arm.)_ This feels good, talking to you. Please, stay, keep me company. I suddenly realize that I really am not in the mood for peace and quiet.

Marissa _(She gives him a quizzical look)_ Positive?

Ryan: I've never been more positive about anything in my life. _(They share an intense moment of just looking at each other before Ryan breaks the moment.)_ So, what's your favorite thing about Newport so far?

Marissa: The company.

Ryan: Thank you.

Marissa: No problem, but I warn you, if you keep being nice to me, you might be stuck with someone.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Marissa: Well, like I've said, you're the only person I know in this whole state. If you keep being nice to me, I might have to rely upon you and hopefully your friendship to get me through the first few weeks of school, at least until I meet a few people.

Ryan: Or there could just be me? _(He gives her a flirtatious look.)_

Marissa: _(She playfully hits him.)_ So, what they say is true.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: That all California boys are flirts!

Ryan: Just wait till you meet some of the girls!

Marissa: Let's hope they don't try to flirt with me, okay?

Ryan: Let's hope no one flirts with you.

Marissa: Oh, so I can spend all my time in California alone and miserable?

Ryan: Well, not completely alone, you'll have me.

Marissa: I see, and what will your roommates think of that?

Ryan: Oh, they'll be thrilled. They've been trying to set me up with someone….._ (He realizes what he says and blushes, embarrassed.)_

Marissa: Time will tell I guess. So, what are you going to Stanford for?

Ryan: Architecture.

Marissa: Then I don't think we'll ever have classes together.

Ryan: Why?

Marissa: Well, I take it, because of your age, that you're a junior, too, which means that you've probably already completed all of your general requirements, and since you're an architecture major and I'm an English major, I doubt we'll have too many classes together.

Ryan: I do have a creative writing course next semester.

Marissa: Really? Why? What time?

Ryan: Let's just say that I'm not the biggest fan of English…_(Marissa feigns being insulted)_, but I'm really fond of English majors.

Marissa: Nice save.

Ryan: Thanks. Anyway, I put my English requirement off for as long as I could, dreading the class, but now I have to take it, and I thought creative writing might be easier, so I took it. Oh, and I have it Tuesdays and Thursdays from 2:00-3:30.

Marissa: Oh. _(Pretends to be disappointed)_ So, I guess I will have to have a class with you.

Ryan: Well, don't get excited at all, I wouldn't want you to exert yourself by showing a little delight.

Marissa: Oh, can't someone take a little teasing? _(He gives her the look, which just makes her laugh harder.)_

Ryan: You laughed? I can't believe you laughed; everyone always shuts up after that look!

Marissa: Well, you don't scare me at all Ryan Atwood.

Ryan: I don't, do I? _(He begins to move closer to her.)_

Marissa: Nope. _(Looks away, pretending not to notice that he is moving closer to her, and then he starts to tickle her and she laughs so hard she beings to cry.)_ Ryan, please stop! Ryan. Don't! _(More laughing)_ I mean it, stop! Please.

Ryan: No, not until you take it back.

Marissa: What?

Ryan: That I don't scare you!

Marissa: Well you don't, and I don't want you to be able to scare me.

Ryan: _(Stops tickling her and looks into her eyes.)_ You're right. I don't want to scare you, ever, but _(He smiles.)_ I do want to tickle you again! _(He begins to tickle her again, and she just laughs even harder. The camera pans away.)_

Commercial Break


	3. Chapter 3

In the next scene, Ryan and Marissa are still at the beach, talking, but the sun is setting and it is getting rather late.

Marissa: Alright, my turn to ask a question, favorite musician or band?

Ryan: Oh, I don't know….Journey, I guess, yours?

Marissa: Journey?

Ryan: Don't insult Journey! _(He pretends to be threatening.)_

Marissa: Of course not. Journey, they rock, I think! _(Completely making fun of him)_

Ryan: Be careful there, I just might have to tickle you again!

Marissa: Okay, Okay, I give.

Ryan: Now, who's your favorite band?

Marissa: Oh, it changes all the time. Right now, I'm really into Deathcab…

Ryan: Are you serious?

Marissa: Yeah, why?

Ryan: Seth is really going to like you. First you think he's funny, and now you love his favorite band.

Marissa: He likes Deathcab, too, then?

Ryan: Like is not a strong enough word. More like he's obsessed.

Marissa: Well, anyway, I do like Deathcab, but I'd have to say that my all time favorite band would be The Smashing Pumpkins. _(She shivers after she finishes talking.)_

Ryan: Are you cold?

Marissa: Yeah, but it's okay, I should be going anyway, let you get back to your family, you know. I can get something warmer from the car.

Ryan: No wait, here. _(He takes off his sweater and hands it to her.)_

Marissa:Are you sure?

Ryan: Yeah, I was warm anyway.

Marissa: Sure you were, but thanks, I didn't really want to leave. _(She puts the sweater on and then for a second stars at Ryan who's now just in jeans and a wife beater. His phone ringing interrupts the moment.)_

Ryan: Sorry, I have to take this.

Marissa: It's no problem. Do you want me to get up and give you a moment?

Ryan: No, stay, it doesn't matter, you can hear. _(He answers the phone. As the conversation occurs, the scene flows between both Ryan and Seth as they each talk.)_ Hello.

Seth: Dude, where are you? I'm starving! And why did you just disappear? One minute I was talking, and the next you were gone? Are you on your way back, I'm really, really hungry! _(Throughout the entire time Seth is taking, Ryan is making fun of him and Marissa is quietly laughing so that Seth can't hear her.) _Ryan, man, are you listening to me?

Ryan: Yeah, sorry Seth. I'll be home soon, I just ran into a friend and we've been talking.

Seth: Ryan, nice try. What are you really doing, because we all know that you don't have any friends, I mean besides me and Summer. What are you doing, stealing another car, getting into a fight? No, I know, you're burning down another model home!

Ryan: I'll be home soon, Seth, with food, I promise, but I have to go. Bye. _(Ryan hangs up the phone.)_

Seth: Ryan, buddy, Ryan. _(Flips his phone shut.)_ He just hung up on me, I can't believe it. _(After Seth finishes speaking, the scene goes back to Ryan and Marissa.)_

Marissa: _(She stands up and begins to take off Ryan's sweater.)_ So I guess you have to be going.

Ryan: Hey, you don't have to take that off.

Marissa: But, you just told Seth you'd be home soon, so you have to be going, right?

Ryan: Well, yeah, but, hey, are you a fan of Thai food?

Marissa: Never had it, why?

Ryan: Well, I just thought that you should meet Seth and Summer now, before we go back to school. You could come back home with me, you know, have dinner with us.

Marissa: Oh, no, I couldn't. I'd be intruding.

Ryan: Are you kidding. In the Cohen house, the motto is, the more the merrier.

Marissa: No, really, I can't. _(Starts to take his shirt off again, but he stops her and puts it back on her.)_

Ryan: Yes, you can, and besides, I'd love your company. I mean, you know, after dinner, we can continue our conversation, because you know, we were interrupted. _(She starts to yield.) _Please?

Marissa: Well, if you insist, I'd love, too, besides, it is important to try new things, and, as I said, I've never had Thai food.

Ryan: Good then, it's all settled. _(Starts to leave, but turns around when he notices Marissa is not following him.)_ Hey, you coming?

Marissa: Sorry, I just had to look around one last time. So, do you want me to follow you?

Ryan: No, I'll drive.

Marissa: But, later.

Ryan: I'll bring you back to your car.

Marissa: Are you sure?

Ryan: Yeah, it will give me something to look forward to.

Marissa: Oh, you mean finally getting rid of me! _(She pretends to be offended.)_

Ryan: No, of course not, being alone with you again…._ (He becomes embarrassed as he realizes what he just said.)_ you know, to escape from Seth again.

Marissa: Right, of course. _(At this point, they have reached the car. Ryan opens the passenger side door for her of the range rover and helps her in. He then shuts her door and gets into the driver's side, starts the engine, and pulls away.)_ Well, we are quite the gentleman.

Ryan: Thanks, but if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you. _(Marissa laughs.)_ You know, I have reputation of being a bad boy to protect here.

Marissa: _(Puts her hand over his which is holding onto the gear shift) _Don't worry your secret is safe with me. _(Realizes what she did with her hand and begins to pull it away, but Ryan stops her. The scene blacks out and the next thing we see is the vehicle pull into the Cohen driveway.)_

Marissa: This is your house?

Ryan: Yeah, why? _(He gets out of the car, runs to her side and opens the door for her before she can. She gets out and gives him half of the takeout bags.)_

Marissa: Nothing, it's just beautiful! I never have seen a house like this except for on television or in the movies.

Ryan: Yeah, I know what you mean. When I first got here, that's exactly what I thought, too. But come on, let's go and eat.

Marissa: Ryan, wait a minute. _(She puts her hand out and stops him, and he looks at her wondering what's wrong.)_ Thanks.

Ryan: For what?

Marissa: For this afternoon and inviting me here. It's nice to spend some time with someone.

Ryan: Thanks for coming. _(They stare at each other for a few seconds.)_

Marissa: Well, come on; let's go in, I'm starving. _(They laugh softly. Then they walk up to the door, and he opens it for her before they walk in. She looks around for a moment before speaking again.)_ So, where's your room?

Ryan: Well, I actually stay in the poolhouse.

Marissa: Yeah right, very funny.

Ryan: No, I'm serious. I stay in the poolhouse.

Marissa: You have a poolhouse? You mean, they actually DO make those?

Ryan: _(laughs)_ Yeah, weird right?

Marissa: _(Laughs back)_ Weird, no, cool, yes.

Seth: _(Yelling from the kitchen.)_ Ummm, is that Thai I smell Ryan? Finally, I'm starving.

Ryan: _(yells back) _Yes, Seth, food. _(Quietly, to Marissa)_ So, ready?

Marissa: Yeah. _(They walk together into the kitchen.)_

Ryan: _(yells)_ Food's here.

Seth: _(before he looks up) _Finally, man, what did you do, make the food yourself? _(Turns around, and sees Marissa)_ No, you didn't, you just went out and found herself a hot lady friend and gave her your shirt. Nice look man, wife beater in December. Hi, I'm Seth, who are….._ (Summer hits him in the head.)_

Summer: Watch it Cohen. I'm sorry; he doesn't know how to behave in public. I'm Summer. _(She holds out her hand to Marissa.)_

Marissa: Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Marissa.

Ryan: Marissa goes to Stanford, too. _(He winks at her without anyone seeing.)_

Seth: Well, I've never seen you there before, which was a shame, but I'm glad I met you now. So, do you live in the area? How did Ryan run into you?

Ryan: No, she's just visiting the area; you know escaping from the holidays.

Seth: Ryan, man, first you never talk, and now you won't let the poor girl get a word in edge wise! Gees man!

Summer: No, Cohen that would be you who won't let her speak. God, shut it! Ignore him, we all do.

Seth: Hey!

Summer: Why don't you bring the food over to the table and sit down, make yourself comfortable.

Marissa: Thanks. _(They sit down at the table. Ryan follows, puts his bags down, and sits down beside Marissa. Seth follows suit and sits down beside Summer. Everyone starts getting food out of the bags, and then Kirsten walks in with Sandy who is carrying Zoe.)_

Seth: Mother, Father, Zoe, look what Ryan brought home, a lady friend. _(He indicates Marissa. Ryan and Marissa turn around and look at Kirsten, Sandy, and Zoe.)_

Ryan: I hope you don't mind?

Sandy: Of course not, the more the merrier.

Ryan: _(He leans in and whispers quickly to Marissa who laughs softly afterwards.) _I told you, so. _(He turns back around to speak with the others.)_ Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe, this is Marissa. Marissa, Sandy, Kirsten and Zoe.

Marissa: It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, all good, rest assured. Ryan has only great things to say about all of you. _(She looks around, indicating everyone, until she stops at Seth)_ Well, at least, almost everyone, sorry Seth. _(Everyone laughs, Seth pretends, too.)_

Seth: This is just perfect, but you'd think I'd be used to the harassment by now.

Sandy: Welcome to our home, Marissa. If you keep picking on Seth, you'll always be welcome in this house. _(Sandy come over to the table, puts Zoe in her booster seat, and sits down. Everyone turns around though, because they notice that Kirsten has not moved since she saw Marissa.)_

Seth: Mom, is something wrong?

Kirsten: _(Shaking her head and comes out of her revelry.) _No, I'm sorry Marissa, you just remind me of someone that I used to know. So, how do you two know each other?

Marissa: I go to Stanford, too, and, actually, next semester, Ryan and I have a class together.

Sandy: So what's your major? Are you planning to be an architect too, like Ryan here?

Marissa: Oh, no, I'm an English major.

Seth: And you and Ryan have a class together, how did that happen? Make your schedule out in the dark there buddy?

Ryan: No Seth, I had to have an English course, and it just so happens that Marissa is in it.

Seth: Well, here's to hoping that she teaches Ryan how to speak in sentences longer than three words. _(Ryan gives Seth the look and everyone is quiet except for Marissa who laughs at Ryan.)_

Summer: Uh, oh, Chino, you're in trouble now! She's not afraid of the look. Looks like you've found your match. _(Everyone laughs.)_

Marissa: _(Ryan gives her a sheepish grin, and she whispers back and smiles.)_ Sorry.

The camera begins to pan back as everyone continues to eat, talk, and laugh as the scene ends.

Commercial Break


	4. Chapter 4

The next scene takes place the next morning. It is early. Even though Seth had an eventful night, he couldn't sleep, because he had to find out what had happened in the poolhouse the night before with Ryan and Marissa. As the scene opens, Seth is laying down on the cement looking into the poolhouse through a small gap between the bottom of the window and the bottom of the blind. He seems engrossed with what he sees, and is startled when Summer catches him.

Summer: _(Whispers but you can tell she is not happy with Seth.)_ What the hell do you think you're doing? You know what, I hope Chino wakes up, doesn't see you and walks all over your skinny ss when he goes in to get his bagel and coffee.

Seth: _(He turns to her and puts his fingers to his lips and attempts to sshhh her.)_ Summer, quiet, you can't wake him up. Don't you remember, he never took Marissa home last night?

Summer: So, and did you just ssshhh me?

Seth: I'm sorry, you can go all rage blackout on my ss later, but right now you have to look at this. They are so adorable together.

Summer: What do you mean?

Seth: Come on, I saved you a seat. _(He pats to the concrete spot next to him, indicating that she should come and lay down there.)_ Ryan and Marissa are lying in his bed together, and you'll never guess what they're doing.

Summer: _(Walks towards him and begins to get down.)_ They better not be having sex, you pervert, because I have no desire to watch them….._ (She sees what Ryan and Marissa are doing.)_ Aaaawwww, that's so cute! Who knew Chino had it in him to be so romantic. _(They continue to watch Ryan and Marissa who are lying completely clothed but are cuddling as closely as possible. They don't realize it when Sandy gets down beside Seth and turns to him and asks…)_

Sandy: What are we looking at you two? You know that spying is illegal.

Seth: Ssshhh, father, don't wake them.

Summer: Mr. C. look at Ryan and Marissa. Aren't they so cute? _(Sandy looks into the poolhouse.)_

Sandy: Now look at that. Who knew Ryan had it in him to be so romantic?

Summer: That's exactly what I said!

Sandy: Okay you two, wait here, I'm going to go get Kirsten. She has to see this, too. This will just make her Chrismukkah. Do you know how long she's been waiting for Ryan to meet a nice girl and bring her home?

Summer: Probably not as long as Seth. _(Summer says this in jest, and gently pushes Seth.)_

Sandy: Be right back. _(He runs back into the house and is gone for just a few seconds. While he is gone, Seth and Summer don't say a word. They just watch, enthralled.)_

Kirsten: I highly doubt Sandy that he is cuddling. I just don't think Ryan is a cuddler.

Sandy: Lay down, honey, and see for yourself. _(They both lay down on the ground beside Seth.)_

Kirsten: Oh my God! He is cuddling. I can't believe it. Sandy, this is wonderful! Do you know how long I have been waiting for this?

Sandy: Told you guys.

Kirsten: Well what can we do?

Sandy: For what?

Kirsten: To show them our support for their relationship. To let them know that we are glad they are together.

Sandy: I don't know, honey, couldn't we just tell them?

Kirsten: No that would make Ryan feel uncomfortable.

Sandy: Yeah, you're right. _(Seth clears his throat trying to get everyone's attention.)_

Seth: Hello wasn't anyone going to ask me, the genius who came up with Chrismukkah.

Summer: No.

Seth: But, but, I have a really good idea.

Kirsten: Fine, Seth, what is it?

Seth: You could invite her to spend Chrismukkah with us. We have the room, we're decorated to impress, you have the ability to order take-out for thousands Mother, and if worst comes to worst, Father could entertain us all with his world famous rendition of Dradle, Dradle. Besides, didn't she say that she was visiting the area, and that she was not spending the holidays with her family and you know that Chrismukkah is the time for giving? We should give her a Cohen family Chrismukkah, and you never know, she might have so much fun; she might come back year after year.

Sandy: Do you know what Seth?

Seth: Yes, father?

Sandy: That actually is a wonderful idea.

Kirsten: I love it.

Summer: Good work, Cohen.

Seth: I know, my brilliance even amazes me sometimes!

Sandy: But we all better go inside before they wake up. We don't want to make Ryan mad…

Seth: God no, he's scary.

Sandy: _(Rolls his eyes at his son.) _or frighten her away. _(Kirsten, Sandy and Summer all get up and walk back to the house, but Seth turns around and looks back into the poolhouse._

Summer: Cohen, get your skinny ss in gear, let's go.

Seth: Sorry, Summer, I just needed one last look. _(He gets up and jogs into the house behind the others._ _Meanwhile in the poolhouse, totally oblivious of what had just occurred outside the poolhouse doors, Ryan starts to stir.)_

Ryan: _(As he begins to wake up he realizes that there is someone in his arms sleeping peacefully with their arms wrapped around him. He whispers.)_ So that wasn't a dream then, she's real. Good morning beautiful. _(He then kisses her hair softly so as not to wake her up. A few moments later, Marissa begins to stir and awakens to find herself in Ryan's arms, in his poolhouse, and although she cannot believe all that happened during her first day in California, she has never been happier than this moment.)_ Sleeping beauty awakes.

Marissa: I'm soooo sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. _(She starts to pull herself out of his arms, but he doesn't let her. He pulls her back down to lying beside him.)_ What are you doing? You should have pushed me off of you last night. I can't believe I did that. Why did you let me stay that way? Didn't I make you uncomfortable?

Ryan: I have never slept better than I did last night, and for your information, I happen to enjoy waking up to you in my arms, and I'm not ready for you to leave yet, so make yourself comfortable again, because I intend upon laying her for at least a few more minutes before I go into the insanity that is the Cohen kitchen in the morning.

Marissa: Insanity?

Ryan: You have never seen the Cohen family fight over bagels before, and it is not a pretty site. Plus, Sandy will definitely want to teach you the art of the smear, and I would like to keep you to myself for a little while longer. _(Marissa laughs.)_ What's so funny?

Marissa: You. You're just soooo sweet, I can't get over it.

Ryan: Ugh, that word again.

Marissa: If you keep being this sweet _(said on purpose to rub it in)_, then you might just be able to convince me to move in with you.

Ryan: Well then maybe being…._ (Swallows difficultly)_ sweet has its advantages.

Marissa: _(She jumps up out of the bed.)_ I'm going to go brush my teeth, and then we will go into your family's kitchen, eat breakfast, and then you can take me back to my car. We'll go our separate ways, and then when you're back at Stanford, you can give me a call, and I'll give you my answer.

Ryan: Whether or not this morning is the last time I see you this entire break is yet to be determined, but you should definitely brush your teeth. _(He mimics that her breath smells.)_

Marissa: Oh, I will get you for that…when we have that pillow fight rematch, but for now, I have to make myself presentable for your family. You might want to consider doing the same. _(Ryan laughs and gets up, straightening up the room and waiting to get into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Seth, Sandy, Kirsten, and Summer are all standing in the kitchen eating bagels and looking out the window at the poolhouse waiting to see the duo emerge.)_

Seth: So what do you think they're doing out there?

Kirsten: Seth.

Sandy: They're probably just sleeping.

Summer: Yeah, Seth, you saw for yourself, they were up pretty late last night. _(Sandy raises an eyebrow and Kirsten turns to her son.)_

Kirsten: You spied on them Seth?

Seth: Thanks, Summer. No, actually, I was just waiting for my little lovely gumdrop here to get ready for bed, and I found myself wandering over to the window and looking out at the beautiful view, and it just so happened that my eyes wandered to the poolhouse. It was completely innocent, and as I was waiting and watching, I saw the lights go out.

Sandy: It couldn't have been that late, you and Summer were still up.

Seth: That's because Summer here as an insatiable appetite for her hunka-hunka burnin' love, don't you Summer? _(She slaps Seth and glares at him, letting him know that he has said too much.)_

Summer: Shut it Cohen, or somebody won't play Jenga will you tonight!

Seth: But you promised me were could have a marathon Jenga competition. Hey, maybe now we could convince Ryan and Marissa to join us, break out and try the whole fantastic four idea, what do you say Summer?

Sandy: Please, Seth, don't Jenga Marissa yet. We don't want you to scare off the first girl Ryan ever brought home.

Kirsten: If you want them to hang out with you, why don't you save this Jenga competition for another night and go out instead, you know show Marissa around, take her to the Diner, the Baitshop.

Seth: What a wonderful idea Mother, and Father says your ideas are always crazy. Jeez, Dad, ease up on Mom, she can be good for something when she really tries. _(Kirsten gives Seth the look.)_

Kirsten: You know Seth, all the presents I bought for you can still be taken back to the store?

Seth: I'm sorry Mother. It is you whom I get my genius from. I bow in awe to be in your presence. _(He does what he says.)_

Summer: Cohen, you're such a ham.

Seth: I am not! In fact, I think I am quite thin, but if you keep saying I'm a porker, I might get a complex, stop eating, and disappear.

Summer: First of all, like you would ever stop eating, and secondly, just think of it, if you disappear, it would really be like your were the invisible character from the fantastic four, the one you were wishing to be so that you could sneak in after curfew and your parents wouldn't catch you.

Sandy: He needed that a few years ago, because we all know that the stealth moves didn't work so well.

Seth: Very funny, Father, but it wasn't my fault that there were garbage cans there. Who takes their trash out, really? And Summer, thank you for sharing our intimate conversations with my family. I now know that I can never tell you anything personal or private. You have ruined my faith in you.

Summer: Ah, Cohen, I'm so crushed.

Seth: I thought you would be. _(Acts full of himself.)_

Kirsten: _(She looks back out the window and notices that Ryan and Marissa have just walked out and are headed towards the kitchen.)_ Sssh…They're coming.

Seth: Mother, what are you talking about? _(He was lost in his own conversation and forgot what they were waiting for.)_

Kirsten: Ryan and Marissa, they just left the poolhouse and they're headed right here. Everyone act normal, we don't want them to know we've been watching them and talking about them all morning.

Seth: But we haven't, we've also been talking about me, and my plans, and my thoughts, what I want, what I don't want, my relationship with Summer, my…

Sandy: Seth, we get, you're self-involved, we know, but, as Summer says, Can it, Cohen.

Seth: Father, that hurts my feelings, and technically, when you say that it is as if you're telling yourself to shut up. _(Seth laughs at himself but Sandy just gives him the eye.)_ Right, got it, it is now time for Seth to be quiet, but that's hard…._(Sandy looks at Seth again.)_ for me to do. That was the last word, promise. _(He zips his mouth shut and mimes throwing away the key. When Marissa and Ryan enter the room, all three of them are standing close to the sink looking at Seth. When they see them walk in, they all try to walk their separate ways but end up talking at the same time and bumping into each other. It definitely looks suspicious, and Ryan and Marissa are put on their guard.)_

Ryan: What's going on?

Kirsten: No nothing sweetie, we were just having a family discussion, sorry you weren't included, but you were still sleeping.

Ryan: And about that…

Sandy: Son, you don't have to explain anything.

Marissa: I'm really sorry. We were talking, and it got late, we were tired, and I really didn't want Ryan driving. I hope you don't mind. I really didn't intend upon taking advantage of your generosity. It will never happen again, honestly. _(Ryan looks at her with the expression on his face that says, really, it won't?)_

Sandy: About that, actually we had something different in mind. Marissa, we would like to invite your to spend the holidays with us. We know that you're not from this area and that you're just visiting so your family isn't close, and this time of year is no time to spend it by yourself. Besides, everyone needs to experience Chrismukkah at least once.

Marissa: I have heard a lot about it.

Seth: Well, that's because it is the greatest holiday ever!

Sandy: Plus, it is the Cohen family Chrismukkah tradition to have a guest stay with us each year, to welcome them to the new holiday, you know, trying to give Seth more converts.

Summer: Besides, I could really use the company. Kirsten has to work during the days, Zoe takes a lot of naps, and these two doofases are always off spending Seth/Ryan time together playing Playstation and talking about lame ss things such as comics and ninjas, so I need someone with me to go shopping with, have girl talk, you know actual female bonding.

Kirsten: And any friend of Ryan's is a friend of our family's, so you're always welcome here, and what better time to get to know this somewhat wacky and insane family than at the holidays, where everyone's worst traits are displayed, so if you survive the next couple of weeks, you know that you always have a place to stay. _(No one says anything, waiting for Seth to speak his peace, but when a few moments of silence fills the air Summer elbows Seth and in an attempted whisper that everyone hears, she says…)_

Summer: God, Cohen, it's your turn to say something. Dmn, first we can't get you shut your trap, and now when you're supposed to say something, it's as if you swallowed your tongue. Out with it, or Princess Sparkle will break up with Captain Oats.

Seth: No, Summer, they're a destined couple, star crossed lovers, just like you and me. _(Summer clears her throat, trying to get Seth back to the task at hand. Everyone is slightly smiling, Ryan watching Marissa, and she has tears in her eyes out of happiness.)_ Oh, yeah, Marissa, they're right, and just to let you know, it was my idea to invite you to stay with us, granted it was more of a selfish idea because I need someone to take Ryan off my hands so that I can finally have some alone time with Summer here, but for the altruistic side of my idea, you should definitely stay because our table balance is all thrown off for Chrismukkah dinner, we needed someone to make it an even number again. You know even numbers are extremely important when one is throwing a dinner party, right mother?

Marissa: But wouldn't I make seven?

Seth: Oh, no, Grandpa makes seven, you'll make eight, but, I promise, we won't make you sit by him. That job goes to Ryan so he can protect us all. _(Kirsten gives Seth the look, Ryan punches him in the arm.)_

Kirsten: My dad is not that bad, Marissa, honestly.

Sandy: No, not all at, well at least as long as you decorate with white lights. You see many years ago, Cal, that's Kirsten's Dad, he had a run-in with some Carnies, and ever since, colored lights, which remind him of his favorite carnival employees, just set him off in a rage. _(This time it is Sandy's turn to get the glare from Kirsten.)_

Kirsten: And anyway, there will be some really fun parties to go to, the Christmas Eve gala thrown by Newport Group, that's our company….

Sandy: _(interrupting her)_ Oh, honey, please, I may work there, but do not say that I own that place. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my name was anywhere on that business's letterhead.

Kirsten: Well, now I know what to give you for Chrismukkah, a promotion. Back to the parties, besides the Christmas Eve gala, we also have a New Year's Eve party every year.

Ryan: See, what did I tell you about these Newpsies and their parties?

Kirsten: Watch it Ryan, some people would consider me a Newpsie. Oh my gosh, did I just say that out loud?

Sandy: Honey, I'm afraid you did.

Kirsten: Oh, excuse me, I need to sit down. _(She appears flustered and bewildered at what she just admitted.)_

Summer: And anyway, you know the way you ring in the New Year always determines how the rest of that year will be. Take Cohen for instance. Each year, he spends New Year's Eve with Captain Oats, Carson Daily, and the ball dropping, so it's no wonder he has no life.

Seth: Summer, how many times have I told you not to say Carson Daily's name in the same sentence as ball dropping? It's completely disgusting, and I was just looking forward to eating my morning bagel.

Summer: Seth, you already ate one.

Seth: So, I wanted another, what are you the food patrol?

Sandy: Ignore my son, so Marissa, what do you say? Will you do us the honor of staying with us for the holidays? Ryan can take you to pick up your stuff, and I promise, we will all give you two your privacy in the poolhouse, won't we Seth?

Seth: If you insist, but you don't really want to spend all your time with Ryan, do you Marissa? You want to hang with your new pals Summer and Seth and really find out what it's like to live it up Newport Beach style, right?

Marissa: I would love to stay here, and spending time with both you and Summer, Seth sounds fun…._ (Ryan interrupts her)_

Ryan: Are you sure about that, because once you agree to it, he won't quit bothering you?

Marissa: Yes, I'm sure. It would be nice to have some girl time as Summer said, and Seth and I can talk about music. Ryan tells me you're a Deathcab fan.

Ryan: Oh, you did it; you brought up Deathcab, now he'll never shut up.

Seth: Very funny Ryan. _(Seth makes a face at him.)_ But, seriously, Marissa, you like Deathcab? I have been waiting for this for years. Finally, I've met someone who I can go to actual good concerts with.

Summer: Seth, we went with you to a Deathcab concert once, you just don't remember Chino and I there because we fell asleep while you salivated all over yourself out on the dance floor, making an ss out of yourself. _(Marissa laughs along with everyone else but Seth just sits there and tries to remember that night.)_

Seth: No, Summer, I think you're wrong. I really don't remember you and Ryan there. Besides, like anyone could fall asleep at a Deathcab concert. _(Ryan just gives him the look.)_ Fine, maybe someone with poor taste in music could fall asleep at Deathcab, but Marissa here, she has good taste in music, so if you'll excuse us, we need to go listen to them right now.

Marissa: Wait Seth, I do have a condition.

Ryan: You do?

Seth: What else could here be? Oh, I know, you've heard about my Chrismukkah shirts, and you want one. If that's the case, come with me, step into my office, and I will let you chose which shirt you want.

Marissa: You really have Chrismukkah shirts? _(She looks around at everyone who shakes there head no.)_

Ryan: Seth wears Chrismukkah shirts.

Seth: But you would look just lovely in one, and I would bet, I have one just the right size.

Marissa: That's okay, thanks anyway Seth, but my stipulation is that I have to find out who this Captain Oats is. I've heard so much about him. Is he your pet, because I love cats?

Summer: _(Laughs)_ Well, I guess you could say he's Seth's pet, he is his best friend.

Marissa: Oh, so he's a dog?

Seth: Do not insult the captain by calling him a dog. He is a pure bred stallion with perfect proportion and a beautiful gait. There is nothing more handsome than Captain Oats, well maybe besides me.

Marissa: You have a horse? You ride horses? I didn't think anyone had barns in Newport Beach. Where do you keep him? Is there a stable close by? _(Everyone laughs.) _What, I'm confused.

Ryan: Captain Oats is a horse, but he's plastic. Seth has this little plastic, miniature toy horse that he talks to and treats as his best friend.

Marissa: _(Confused and incredulous)_ You talk to a plastic toy horse?

Seth: Summer has one, too, yeah, you can't forget about Princess Sparkle.

Summer: Oh, don't go there Cohen! There is no comparison between your old nag and my beautiful Princess Sparkle. _(She turns to Marissa to explain herself._) Princess Sparkle is a My Little Pony.

Marissa: A what?

Summer: You can't be serious; you don't know what My Little Ponies are? Where did you say you found this girl, Chino, the Himalayas?

Marissa: Actually, it's worse than that, Amish country.

Seth: You've seen one of them, they actually do exist other than in the movies? Can they all bowl, you know like in Kingpin?

Marissa: Kingpin?

Seth: Hello, the classic comedy with Woody Harrelson!

Marissa: Um, I don't know. I've never actually talked to anyone who was Amish; I just lived by them, passed them in my car. It's not like I went to school with them or anything.

Seth: _(Disappointed)_ Oh.

Sandy: Well, anyway, Marissa, since you now know who Captain Oats is, will you stay with us?

Marissa: I'd love to, thank you.

Kirsten: Well, in that case, I better go get some extra supplies for the poolhouse. Will you please excuse me, Sandy, are you coming.

Sandy: Right behind you dear. _(Kirsten walks out and Sandy lingers.)_ That woman can't do anything without my help. _(He Shakes his head in disbelief.) _It really is quite sad.

Kirsten: I heard that Sandy Cohen!

Sandy: Sorry honey. Well, must be on my way, duty calls. _(He leaves the room.)_

Seth: So, what have you two planned to do today?

Ryan: Dude, we just got up, and besides we have to go get Marissa's stuff and bring it back here this morning.

Marissa: And right now, I'm starving. Are than any bagels left?

Seth: I bet you're starving! _(Summer hits him.)_ I mean, talking late into the night would cause anyone to be famished the next morning. Right Summer, you know, because that's what we did last night, talked. _(He says talked with air quotes, and Summer punches him again.)_

Summer: Cohen, how many times do I have to say? Shut it, God, no one wants to hear your incessant ramblings and ridiculous conspiracy theories. Sorry, Marissa, anytime he annoys you or says something stupid, which is just about every time he opens that hole in his face he calls his mouth, just slap him, that's what I do. Oh, and yes, there are plenty of bagels left. Would you like me to toast one for you?

Marissa: Sure, thanks.

Summer: Chino, you, too?

Ryan: Yeah, thanks Summer. _(Seth clears his throat trying to indicate that he would like a bagel, too.)_

Summer: You already had one Cohen, and you've been an annoying ss this morning so no more bagels for you.

Seth: But Summer, please, I'm starving.

Summer: You're always starving. _(She says this mimicking his begging, whining tone, but then he gets down on his knees, walks towards her on them and begs for one.)_ Fine, already, God, at least while you eat you'll have to be quiet.

Ryan: Yeah, like a mouth full of food has ever stopped Seth from talking before, he'll just keep on blabbering and spray the entire contents of his mouth onto everyone.

Marissa: Ew, that's disgusting!

Summer: Yeah, well welcome to my world, just consider yourself lucky that you date Ryan instead of that thing. _(She points to Seth indicating him with the knife she is using to cut the bagels.)_

Ryan: Well, Marissa and I…..

Marissa: We're not dating.

Ryan: Yeah, we're just friends.

Seth: Yeah, okay, whatever you say, but in that case, Summer and I are just friends, too, and so were Katherine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy, Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton, twice,

Marissa: Vivien Leigh and Lawrence Olivier….sorry, I just love classic movies, and Vivien Leigh is my favorite actress.

Summer: Who are you guys talking about? I know Liz Taylor, but who is everyone else? Seth, what have you been watching at night after I go to sleep?

Seth: TCM.

Summer: And what's that stand for, Testosterone Challenged Men? First you take a home-ec course, then you make everyone Chrismukkah shirts, and I already know you hate hardware stores and walk in on Ryan getting dressed all the time, and now you tell me you watch TCM, whatever the hell that is, what am I supposed to think, Cohen? Are you gay?

Seth: Very funny, Summer, but if anyone should know I'm not gay, it would be you, especially after last night! _(He winks at her, but she glares at him.)_ Anyway, as Marissa must be able to attest to, TCM stands for Turner Classic Movies.

Ryan: What kind of movies do they have on that channel? _(Summer hands Ryan and Marissa their bagels, which they begin to eat. She then goes back to making herself one.)_

Seth: Dude, do you not listen at all, classic movies.

Ryan: If they are so great, why haven't Summer and I ever heard of these people you're talking about.

Marissa: Oh my gosh, Seth, I just had a genius idea. Since they don't know any of these movies, we should rent a bunch of the classics tonight, veg out, eat junk food, and give Ryan and Summer here an education on what constitutes a classic film.

Seth: Summer and I were planning on asking you two out to the Diner and the Bait Shop, but this is such a better idea, except for the junk food, it clogs my pores, and I really can't have a breakout for the Chrismukkah picture. _(Summer rolls her eyes.)_

Summer: Like you have ever had a zit before, Cohen. In order to get your first zit, you first have to enter puberty.

Seth: Yes, and we all know that could come any day now. _(Marissa looks at him like he is completely weird.)_ No, no Marissa, Summer and I are just joking. I've already gone through puberty, honesty, look. _(He pulls down his shirt to reveal a few measly hairs on his chest.)_ Yep, I know, it's really manly, but that my friend is chest hair. Don't faint, and I wouldn't want you to start crushing on me, but Seth Cohen is a man and has been for a few years now.

Summer: I can't believe you just did that.

Ryan: What's even sadder is that he did that to his aunt a few years ago.

Summer: Ew, what kind of weird, kinky relationship do you have with Hayley, Cohen?

Marissa: Hayley?

Ryan: Oh, that's Kirsten's younger sister. She won't be here for the holidays though, because she lives in Japan. So, hey, are you about ready to go get your stuff?

Marissa: Just finished my bagel. Thanks again Summer, it was delicious, and Ryan said you couldn't cook. _(She is teasing Ryan, who starts to chase her out of the house, leaving Seth and Summer alone in the kitchen.)_

Seth: So, what do you think, woman, do you like her? _(They make their way to the family room and sit down on the couch together.)_

Summer: I have to give Chino props, he finally found a nice girl. So, do you think he'll ask her to move in with us, because that would be soooo cool to have her around to hang out with?

Seth: By the looks of things this morning, I wouldn't be surprised if Ryan hasn't already asked her.

Summer: Really? Do you think we should bring it up, you know fish around for clues to whether or not she's going to?

Seth: Please, Summer, whatever you do, leave the questioning to me.

Summer: Yeah, because you're so subtle!

Seth: Do not insult my investigation skills. Between you and me, we've always managed to do well.

Summer: Exactly, you think of all the hair-brained schemes and I have to get your scrawny ss out of trouble.

Seth: See, it could work again. _(Summer gives me the look.)_ Besides, if she is going to move in with us, we'll have to get her some Chrismukkah presents.

Summer: We're going to get her something even if she doesn't move in, Cohen.

Seth: Fine, but wouldn't it be nice to know.

Summer: _(Starts to give in.)_ Yeah, it kinda would be.

Seth: And think of all the fun we could have teasing Ryan if he did ask her.

Summer: _(Laughs)_ He'll get so embarrassed, but I wonder how they met or even when. You know, he never did tell us. In fact, before yesterday, I don't think Chino had ever even said her name.

Seth: You know, Ryan, he doesn't say much at all.

Summer: That's because you never shut it, Cohen, you never give the poor guy a chance to say anything.

Seth: You know Summer, someone else is becoming quite chatty, and, I don't want to name any names, but she is also starting to babble, just like her favorite handsome, brunette boyfriend. _(Summer picks up a pillow off the couch and hits Seth with it as hard as she can.)_

Summer: Oh, you didn't just say what I think you said, did you?

Seth: I don't know Summer, maybe all that talking you've been doing lately has messed with your hearing! _(He gets up and starts running off. Before he leaves the room, he turns around and says…)_ Nananana, you'll never catch me! _(He then sticks his tongue out at her and starts to run up the stairs. Summer follows behind and screams after him.)_

Summer: Oh, you want to bet! You may be limber and quick, but you have absolutely no endurance, and as you always point out, I would be the one to know, Cohen! _(Seth stops in his tracks, walks backwards down the stairs, and turns around to face Summer.)_

Seth: Excuse me? You did not just insult my love-making abilities, did you, because that is a low blow if I ever saw one!

Summer: And what if I did, what are you going to do about it?

Seth: I could cut you off from your sex machine, huh, now what do you think of that? Your joke not so funny now, is it?

Summer: Oh, Seth, I'm shaking in my boots! I remember the last time you went on strike, and that did not last long at all!

Seth: I was the one who stopped it though, by standing on a coffee cart and declaring my love for you in front of the entire student body.

Summer: Exactly, you couldn't resist me long enough to stay on your own strike, so now how are you going to keep your grubby little paws off me?

Seth: I guess I'll have to try another tactic.

Summer: Which is what?

Seth: _(He gets a goofy smirk on his face, puts his arms around her, pulls her close, kisses her, and says…) _With lots and lots of practice!

Summer: _(laughs)_ Well, let's get started now!

Seth:_ (He stands there awkwardly as Summer runs up the stairs.)_ Summer, what are you doing? Aren't you going to carry me up, you know, sorta like over the threshold?

Summer: You're supposed to do that for me!

Seth: But you're more of a man Summer than I'll ever be…._ (He realizes what he said.)_ and I meant that as a compliment, because, you know, you're so strong and brave.

Seth: Can it, Cohen. _(She grabs his hand and pulls him after her.)_ Now come on!

Commercial Break


	5. Chapter 5

The last scene begins when Ryan and Marissa walk into the house with the movies for the four's classic movie night.

Ryan: I can't believe you made me rent these movies. You do know now that Gone With the Wind….

Marissa: Watch buddy, that's my favorite movie of all time, and if I'm going to be living with you guys, you may as well get used to it now, because we'll be watching it at least once a month. Plus, I will also make you read the book, which is even better than the movie.

Ryan: There is no way you'll get me to do that!

Marissa: Wanna bet? Trust me; a woman has many ways to get a man to do what she wants him to.

Ryan: Well, I might be able to think of a few ways you could convince me to do anything you wanted. _(He moves towards her, puts his arms around her waist, and holds unto her very tightly.)_

Marissa: And what do you think you're doing?

Ryan: Letting you convince me to do whatever you say.

Marissa: Uh-hm, mister, I don't think so. There is one thing you need to know when it comes to relationships, good things are worth the wait, and lucky for you, the movies we are about to watch with your brother and his girlfriend, are perfect examples.

Ryan: Speaking of Seth, I wonder where he is. If he were ready to watch the movies in the family room, we'd have heard him by now.

Marissa: They did say they'd be here right and that they'd get the food?

Ryan: Yeah, which means we'll probably have pizza and pudding.

Marissa: Pudding?

Ryan: Get used to it. You're going to be here for a while, and after that, if you move in, you will see enough pudding being consumed by Seth to last you a lifetime. Seth fully believes that pudding is a separate food group, that it should be eaten at every meal, and that it makes a great snack. I don't know what Sandy and Kirsten did to that kid when he was a baby, but he is definitely not normal. _(His cell phone rings.)_ Speaking of the devil, _(He answers the phone.)_ yes, Seth, what do you want now?

Seth: Hey, buddy, I was just calling you to let you know that Summer and I decided we should watch the movies out here, in the poolhouse. We're waiting for you, so whenever you get here, the pudding will be chilled and ready to eat.

Ryan: Okay, see you in few. _(Ryan hangs up the phone.)_ They're outside in the poolhouse. They want to watch the movies out there.

Marissa: Good.

Ryan: Why good?

Marissa: Because I like being in the poolhouse, but they better not be in the bed. Come on, let's go. _(She grabs his hand and pulls him out to the poolhouse with her, but he doesn't argue with the contact. When they get into the poolhouse, Seth and Summer are indeed laying on Ryan's bed.)_

Seth: Dude, how did you get here so fast? You really must have wanted some pudding. Well, my man, I have chocolate, vanilla, banana, butterscotch, and, of course, my favorite, tapioca.

Ryan: Thanks, but I'll pass.

Seth: Marissa?

Marissa: Not a big pudding fan, Seth, sorry, but hey, think of it this way, more for you, right?

Seth: I like the way you think.

Ryan: Summer, please say you bought something to eat besides pudding.

Summer: Of course, what kind of an idiot do you take me for Chino? Let's see _(She gets up and goes to the kitchenette portion of the poolhouse and starts to rummage through the bags.)_ there is pizza, chips, gummy bears, ice cream, Cohen, why didn't you put that in the freezer?

Seth: Oops, Sorry, my love, I forgot, but it can't be that bad, we've only been here for about a half and hour.

Marissa: Looks like we won't be eating that for a while.

Summer: _(She winks at Ryan and Marissa and mouths to them, watch this.)_ Oh my God, Cohen, I don't think the cashier packed your pudding. Either she forgot to put it in the bags or we left it there. _(When Seth hears this, he jumps out of Ryan's bed and comes running to the kitchenette and starts to rummage through the bags.)_

Seth: What, woman, what the hell do you mean? If that bimbo did not give me my pudding, I am going back to that grocery store right this minute and you're going to go all rage blackout on her ss! _(He finds the pudding and calms down instantly until he realizes that Summer did that just to make him go crazy.)_ Summer, how could you do that to me? You know that pudding is the most important thing in my life _(He sees her pissed off face so rethinks his tactic.)_ besides you, of course. How could you scare me like that? I thought you loved me, and you know I couldn't handle a movie night without my little tapioca. _(He starts to open a container of pudding and begins to suck it out with his mouth.)_ Hey, this is fun. Ryan, do you have any straws out here? I just discovered a brand new way to eat pudding.

Ryan: _(Who is laying in the bed beside Marissa now)_ Try the top drawer, man.

Seth: Thanks. _(He opens the drawer, finds a straw, and continues to suck pudding out of the container until he sees that Ryan and Marissa are now on the bed.)_ Dude, what do you and your lady friend think you're doing? Summer and I were there first. Haven't you heard of a little thing called first come, first serve?

Ryan: Have you ever heard of a little thing called it's my bed, Seth, so sit on the floor.

Seth: Ryan, I can't sit on the floor, it's too uncomfortable.

Summer: Chino, come on man, you know that Seth's hiney is too bony; a floor makes it feel like he's sitting on rocks.

Ryan: There are plenty of chairs, or you two could lay on the pillows over there.

Seth: I thought we were brothers, and brothers stick together Ryan. Plus, it's Chrismukkah, how can you make me uncomfortable during the holiday I invented.

Summer: Shut it, Cohen, no one cares anymore that you came up with Chrismukkah. Go over there, take your pudding, and sit down like a good boy. So, what movies did you get?

Ryan: Don't look at me, Marissa picked them all out. _(She goes over and sits with Cohen on the pile of pillows.)_

Marissa: First of all, I got my favorite movie, Gone With the Wind.

Seth: Oh, that is a good one, but I personally prefer Casablanca.

Marissa: I got that one, too. Plus, we got An Affair to Remember,

Seth: Another awesome movie!

Marissa: and last but not least, a musical,

Seth: Let me guess, My Fair Lady?

Marissa: How did you know?

Seth: Well, considering your other selections, I knew it had to be a romantic musical, a period piece, and, secretly, I was hoping it was that one. I just love the part at the races when she yells out "Move your bloomin' arse!" in front of all those snobs. It makes me laugh every time, especially if I think of something like that happening at one of the Newpsies' parties. _(Ryan's mouth is wide open due to his shock that Seth even knows this stuff, and Summer_ _is rolling with laughter.)_

Summer: Where the hell and why the hell did you ever watch that movie?

Seth: My dad is into musicals, he used to make my Mom and I watch them with him.

Ryan: Nice try, man, but I've been here now for over five years and not once has your Dad tried to get us to watch a musical.

Seth: That's just because he knows you wouldn't. Plus, ever since you came around, Dad has been trying to act more macho. I don't know, maybe he was afraid you'd show him to Mom or something.

Summer: Still not buying it Cohen, but as long as you don't sing along when we watch it, I'll let you slide. Someday though this moment will come back and haunt you, I promise you that.

Ryan: So, what are we watching first?

Summer: Which one has the cutest guy?

Seth: You don't need a hot guy in the movie, Summer, you have me! _(She hits him with one of the pillows and gives him the look.)_ Okay, fine, I'd say, hmmmm, between Clark Gable, Humphrey Bogart, Cary Grant, and Rex Harrison, you'd probably like Clark Gable the best, because we all know you go for the tall, dark, and handsome type, don't we. _(He indicates himself when he is describing Summer's type.)_

Marissa: Good, then it's Gone With the Wind.

Ryan: Here, I'll put it in for you.

Marissa: Thanks.

Ryan: While I'm up, do you want anything, I'm going to grab the pizza.

Summer: Oh, bring the gummy bears and a pop, too, thanks Chino.

Ryan: Marissa?

Marissa: Pizza sounds good and a water please.

Seth: Water?

Marissa: Yeah, that's all I drink.

Seth: You're definitely not from Newport Beach then. _(Ryan returns with everything and passes it out.)_

Marissa: Thank you.

Summer: Yeah, me, too.

Ryan: No problem. _(He sits down on the bed and presses play.)_

Seth: Since you asked, man, I could really use a yoo-hoo. _(Ryan just looks at him.) _No, okay then, I see how it is. You will get stuff for the girls, but when it comes to doing one teeny, tiny favor for your own brother, you won't do it! _(Ryan still doesn't get up, and in fact, he doesn't even look at Seth while he is talking. Seth notices this and turns to Summer.)_ Summer, can I at least have a drink of your pop? _(She hands it to him, and he drinks it. Everyone else is quiet because the movie is beginning.)_ Ahhhh, thanks Summer, at least a guy can always count on his girl…._ (Everyone interrupts him with ssshhh.)_

The scene goes black and comes back on a few hours later. The movie is ending, and Sandy and Kirsten come into the poolhouse. When they arrive, Seth and Summer are laying on their stomachs, knees bent with their legs in the air and their head resting in their hands beside each other. Seth is crying, and Summer is handing him Kleenexes. Ryan and Marissa are on the bed, she also is crying, but he is just holding her. While she watches the movie, Ryan watches her. After Sandy and Kirsten come in, no one notices their entrance, and they wait for the movie to end before speaking up.

Kirsten: Oh, I love this movie! Whoever picked this out has great taste. _(When she first says something, Seth is startled and jumps up like he's on fire. Once he calms down, his breathing is heavy.)_

Sandy: _(Laughing at Seth)_ Get a little into the movie there, son?

Seth: How can you not, I mean, when Rhett tells Scarlett, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," your heart just melts. I mean, she just realized that she loved him all along, and now she tells him and he just can't love her anymore. It breaks my heart. _(Seth sniffles and wipes his eyes with his Kleenex.)_

Kirsten: Well, Sandy, at least we can say that we've raised a son who's in touch with his feminine side. _(Everyone laughs except Seth.)_ So, what else did you get?

Marissa: Well, I also got Casablanca, which I thought we'd watch next for Seth because it's his favorite,

Sandy: Casablanca is your favorite movie?

Seth: Favorite classic movie, you know, I have a favorite from all the genres.

Marissa: and we also have An Affair to Remember

Kirsten: On one of our first dates, Sandy took me to see that movie. They were having a midnight showing of it one night, and every time I watch it, it just makes me remember why I fell in love with him. _(She turns to Sandy and kisses him.)_

Seth: Stop that, you two know the rules, no PDA in the poolhouse, and that rule definitely includes parents.

Marissa: Oh, and I almost forgot, I also rented My Fair Lady.

Sandy: Really? Ryan, this girl has excellent taste in movies!

Marissa: Thank you.

Sandy: Would you mind if we borrowed My Fair Lady while you guys watch the other two movies? I haven't seen it in years, and I just love the part where…_ (Ryan, Summer, and Marissa all interrupt and say what he was going to say)_

Ryan, Marissa, and Summer: the scene at the races when she says "Move your Bloomin' Arse." _(Kirsten laughs)_

Sandy: How did you know?

Summer: Cohen loves that part, too, he already told us all about it. _(Sandy now laughs along with everyone.)_

Sandy: Anyway, back to the movie, do you mind Marissa? _(Marissa grabs the movie and walks towards them.)_

Marissa: Be my guest. You guys can borrow all of them if you want.

Kirsten: Oh no, this is plenty, thank you though. Sandy will be entertained, and I will fall asleep right away. _(Sandy looks at her like he is disappointed.)_ Sorry, Sandy, but I really don't like musicals.

Sandy: Oh well, thanks for the movie, Marissa.

Marissa: Any time. Oh, and Kirsten, we have the movies for a while, so if you want to watch any of them later, just let me know.

Kirsten: Thanks, honey, I'll keep that in mind. _(Marissa's face lights up when Kirsten calls her honey. It is the closest thing to motherly affection that she's received in years. After Kirsten finishes talking, she leaves with Sandy, and Marissa goes and sits back down with Ryan. Seth gets up to put in the next movie, because he's excited about what they get to watch. As the two couples talk to each other, the other one does not pay attention.)_

Seth: Summer, I want you to pay attention to this movie, because there are many scenes tonight I want to act out together before we go to bed, you know, a new kind of foreplay.

Summer: Haven't you had enough of me yet today, Cohen, damn boy, you may not last a long time, but your batteries recharge rather quickly! _(Seth laughs.)_

Seth: I do believe there was insult mixed up in that compliment, but I'll take it anyway. _(He puts the movie in and presses play. While they were talking, Marissa and Ryan had their own conversation.)_

Marissa: Ryan, did you just hear that?

Ryan: What?

Marissa: Your Mom just called me honey.

Ryan: Is that okay, because she'll probably do it a lot.

Marissa: Yeah, I like her calling me that, it's just been a long time since anyone said that to me, and it was a nice to hear, a surprise, but good one.

Ryan: I told you they'd like you, especially because of how I feel about you.

Marissa: Which is what?

Ryan: _(Silent for a few moments while he thinks of a way to get out of answering her question.)_ Sssh, the movie's about to start. _(Marissa gives him a look, but gives up, settles down beside him, and begins to watch the movie.)_

The scene fades to black again, and when it comes back up, the second movie is over. Ryan and Marissa are once again cuddling while they sleep, and, this time, both Seth and Summer are crying while the credits roll and handing each other Kleenexes.

Summer: Oh my gosh, Seth, I can't believe you never had me watch this before. I mean, when I saw that it was in black and white, I hesitated for a moment, but this is really good. _(She slaps him on the arm.)_ Why didn't you ever take me on a romantic date to see classic movies at midnight like your Dad did for your mom?

Seth: Well, Summer, I do believe that we never actually dated before we became a couple. You just sorta jumped my bones one day, and that was it. From that day on, you were hooked and, still, you can't get enough of me!

Summer: Very funny, Cohen. So, what's the next movie again, An Affair to Remember?

Seth: Oh, that's a good one as well! Hey, it's your guy's turn to put this one in, I did the last movie. _(They both look over at Ryan and Marissa for the first time and realize that they are sleeping.)_

Summer: Dmn, what does Chino do to that girl to make her fall asleep like that? _(She hits Seth again.)_

Seth: Woman, what now? I didn't do anything!

Summer: Apparently, that's the problem, because we've been at it like rabbits all day long and I'm wide awake, but look at those two! It's only 12:30 and they're sound asleep, and who knows how long they've been like that. They went to sleep earlier than we did last night, and now they're asleep before us again.

Seth: I don't understand.

Summer: Think about it, Cohen. Sex is supposed to make you tired, and we've had sex all day long, but we're wide awake. Are you doing something wrong?

Seth: Excuse me, but my technique is perfect. Maybe you're the one who's doing something wrong, hum, ever think of that?

Summer: No, of course I'm not. I just don't get it. What do they do that we don't?

Seth: Summer, maybe they didn't go to bed last night. All we saw them do was turn out the light, but they may not have gone right to sleep, if you get what I'm saying.

Summer: Yeah, but they were completely dressed this morning as we watched them sleep. Like they'd have sex and then put their clothes back on, that's stupid, Cohen.

Seth: Or, maybe Ryan's figured out a way to have sex with clothes on, granted it wouldn't be as much fun or as visually appealing, but it could be kinky and it would be quicker.

Summer: Hey, you don't need any help in that department!

Seth: What, you really think I'm kinky?

Summer: No, yeah right, but you definitely are fast enough!

Seth: Summer, you promised you wouldn't bring that up again, and you know as well as I do, that I'm working on that! Besides, how long do you want it?

Summer: Um, longer than fifteen minutes would be nice for once!

Seth: Oh, that's harsh, you've just hurt my feelings, but, yet again, we just better go and practice some more. _(He gets up and head out the door. When he notices that Summer is slow to follow, he turns around and speaks to her.)_ Are you coming, woman?

Summer: Yeah, right behind you, but let me just grab the last movie. When we're done with your endurance practice, we'll watch this one as well.

Seth: OUR, our endurance practice Summer, you're just as big a part in this as I am.

Summer: Whatever. _(At this point, she has the movie and is standing by him.)_ So, are you coming or are you going to stand here and talk the night away?

Seth: Lead the way, my lady! _(Summer laughs at his corniness. Once they leave, Ryan and Marissa open their eyes and start talking.)_

Ryan: I thought that they would never leave!

Marissa: I was beginning to wonder if they would ever even notice that we were sleeping.

Ryan: Well, really we weren't, but they don't need to know that.

Marissa: You are going to tell them someday right, because they just revealed some very embarrassing information that could be put to good use blackmailing them someday.

Ryan: Or, it could be an interesting Chrismukkah dinner topic.

Marissa: You wouldn't?

Ryan: Seth would do it to me, but I think it would be more fun to just make snide remarks, under my breath but loud enough for them to hear, that would let them know that I heard that entire conversation and that they are at my mercy.

Marissa: I am sooo glad I decided to stay here with your family, because that will be one entertaining dinner. _(She laughs just thinking of it.)_

Ryan: I just can't believe that Seth can't go longer than fifteen minutes, that is priceless!

Marissa: I can't believe they think we're having sex!

Ryan: Hey, what's so unbelievable about that? They see how amazingly gorgeous you are and probably just suppose that I can't act like a gentleman around you.

Marissa: Why are you? _(He raises his eyebrow at her as if he is asking her, really, you want to?.) _Nice try, I don't think so, but you have been behaving yourself, well mainly. You have had your moments.

Ryan: Like what?

Marissa: Let me see, there are the numerous times you have tickled me, there was the illegal move during the pillow fight, and last night, you cuddled with me!

Ryan: Oh, I cuddled with you, you mean like this? _(He pulls her to him and holds her tightly. She responds by making herself comfortable in his arms and resting her head against his chest.)_ Just as I thought, you didn't fight me last night, you didn't fight me when we pretended to be asleep just a little while ago, and you didn't fight the cuddle just then, so sorry, but I guess someone else has not been behaving either!

Marissa: _(She sits up and pulls away from him.)_ Okay, first of all, last night, I was sleeping so I had no idea what I was doing, secondly I had to go along with your plan earlier to get rid of them, and just now, I, I, I didn't want to be rude!

Ryan: _(He sits up to look her in the eyes.)_ Is that all, you didn't want to be rude? You mean, you don't find me irresistible, too?

Marissa: Definitely not.

Ryan: So if I move towards you like this, _(He does so.)_ you don't want to move even closer?

Marissa: _(She starts to lose her composure slightly and it is evident that she would like to move closer.)_ Nope.

Ryan: What if I do this? _(He now pulls her closer to him and leaves his hands on her waist, which just affects her even more.)_

Marissa: Still not irresistible.

Ryan: Okay, how about I let go of you for a second and put your arms around me before I hold you tight again? _(He does this by putting her arms around his neck, and at this point she can barely keep herself from kissing him.)_

Marissa: I'm still not going to kiss you, and you're not going to kiss me.

Ryan: Oh really, and how can you be so sure?

Marissa: Because, you're going to wait until you can't handle it any more, until the point where you feel if you don't kiss me that you'll burst. I want the perfect first kiss with you, and nothing short of sparks flying, sirens and bells going off will please me, so are you sure you can live up to the pressure?

Ryan: Oh, I can give you a kiss you will never forget and for all the right reasons if that is what you want?

Marissa: It is.

Ryan: Just curious, though, how long do I have to wait to kiss you, an hour, a day, a week?

Marissa: Well, technically, that is up to you, but remember, you better not disappoint me, but if I had to pick a time, a day, and a place, I would go with the when the clock strikes midnight New Year's Eve when we're at the party. Just like Summer says, that moment determines your whole upcoming year, and you better make it the best it can be.

Ryan: Are you sure I can't talk you into a few practice sessions?

Marissa: Oh, I see, so Seth isn't the only one who needs practice in the love department in this family?

Ryan: Oh, hey now, that was a low blow! I don't need practice, I just enjoy it.

Marissa: Whatever you say.

Ryan: _(He leans in and whispers this to her, remind you they are still holding onto each other the entire time they are talking.)_ Don't worry, though, I don't have a problem with endurance; that just happens to be my specialty.

Marissa: Aren't you getting ahead of yourself. We were talking about a first kiss, not making love.

Ryan: But someday I hope to discuss that topic with you, and I just wanted you to know that whenever that perfect moment comes, it will last longer than fifteen minutes. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: I wonder if his fifteen minutes include foreplay, because if so, that is terrible.

Ryan: _(Laughs.)_ I dare you to ask him tomorrow during breakfast.

Marissa: Oh come on, I couldn't do that to Summer, but if it is true, how does she deal with it?

Ryan: Or lack there of? _(They both laugh.)_ Hey, can I ask you something?

Marissa: What is it?

Ryan: Have you ever?

Marissa: _(She is embarrassed and looks down.)_ No. Not even close. In fact, if we're going to be honest I've never really had a boyfriend before.

Ryan: You, I find that hard to believe.

Marissa: Why?

Ryan: Because you're too beautiful and intelligent not to have had a boyfriend before.

Marissa: I never paid guys that much attention. If they didn't catch my attention and hold it, then I didn't waste my time on them. I didn't want a handful of unmemorable relationships; I want one meaningful, special, time of your life relationship that will last forever.

Ryan: And you want me to be that person?

Marissa: I'm probably totally freaking you out right now, aren't I?

Ryan: No, not at all, and, just to let you know, I'm glad you never, you know. Even though I can't say the same, at least I know that no one has ever hurt you or taken advantage of you in the past, and hopefully, someday when we do, it will be everything you dreamed of. _(They look at each other for a few seconds, before the sexual tension is almost deafening. Ryan speaks to break the tension.)_ Boy, I gave myself big expectations to fulfill, didn't I?

Marissa: Well, you're the only one who could make those dreams come true, because from the moment I met you, I knew I wanted you.

Ryan: I think I knew I wanted you even before I met you. _(She gives him a look.) _Whenever I imagined what I wanted in a girlfriend, it was you.

Marissa: So now what are we going to do?

Ryan: I don't know, but I don't think I'll be able to sit like this much longer and contain myself. You're just too alluring.

Marissa: You know, I said you couldn't kiss me yet, but I never said you couldn't touch me, couldn't hug me. _(After she says this, Ryan pulls her into a hug, not a friendly one but a sexually charged one, but after a few moments, she pushes him away. She then continues to push him down till he is lying on his back on the bed. She straddles him, putting one leg on each side of his. Starting with his hair, she slowly touches his face, working her way down body part by body part. The entire time she does this, they do not break eye contact. When she finishes with his face, she does the same thing to his neck, his arms, his chest, his stomach, and then she runs her hands underneath his back, along his hips, and down his legs until she ends with his toes. Once Marissa finishes, Ryan says…)_

Ryan: My turn. _(She un-straddles him and remains sitting on her knees on his bed before him.)_

Marissa: How do you want me to lie down? _(Instead of answering her with words, he lifts her up and lays her down and arranges her body how he wants her to lay. He puts her on her side with one hand holding up her head, resting on her elbow. Then he lies down beside her also on his side, and throughout the whole switch, their eye contact never wavers. He starts with her lips, and circles his way out on her face, working his way up to her hair, which he runs his fingers through and smells, and down to her chin. He then touches her neck, her arms, both of them even the one angled to hold up her head, her chest, her stomach. Then, he traces his hands down her hip, down her leg to her foot where he switches to the other leg and works his way back up, tracing the opposite side of her body that he hadn't yet, the side that was the closest to the bed. By the time he finishes, he has reached his way back to her chin. Once he stops, he leaves his hand there and rests it while he leans in and whispers to her…)_

Ryan: I have two confessions to make. The first, I have already kissed you. _(She gives him a questioning look.)_ This morning, or rather now yesterday morning, when I woke up with you in my arms I couldn't help myself and I kissed your hair, smelled the scent of your shampoo, and tried to drink in as much of you as possible.

Marissa: And what's your other confession?

Ryan: _(This time he blushes.)_ We've already discussed that I'm not un-experienced, but in every situation from my past, I have never done anything as sexually arousing or exciting as what we just did. If I can get these feelings by just touching you, I can't imagine what it will be like to finally kiss you. _(Marissa leaned into his ear and whispered back to him.)_

Marissa: It will be ecstasy.

Ryan: And when we make love?

Marissa: Magic.

Ryan: Magic, I can wait for that. Goodnight Marissa Cooper.

Marissa: Good night, Ryan Atwood.

Ryan: Come here, please. I won't be able to sleep without you in my arms. _(He helps her shift her body's position so that she is lying in his arms just like she had previously and the camera fades.)_

End of Episode


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode #2: Commitments**

As the scene opens up, Summer is lying in the bed starring at the alarm clock and Seth is lying beside her sound asleep. When the clock changes to 6:00, Summer jumps out of bed and immediately attacks Seth trying to wake him up.

Summer: Cohen, come on, wake up, now! _(She yells at him while pushing his arm, rocking him in his fetal position, attempting to wake him, but he just keeps sleeping.)_ Cohen, I mean it. It's New Year's Eve, I need to go shopping, Marissa and I have a whole day of pampering ahead of us, true she doesn't know about it yet, but I wanted to surprise her, and you have to leave the house. We're going to be getting ready here, and I don't want you to see me before I'm ready. Cohen, are you listening to me at all? Cohen?

Seth: What! Dmn, woman, I heard you, but I was trying to ignore your whiny little voice. We're supposed to be on break, and here you are waking me up at six in the morning.

Summer: Oh, do not even start with me. Every day of Chrismukkah you were up by 5:30 insisting that everyone else get up, too, just so that you could open up your presents, and now, for just one day, I want you to get up for me early, because it's my favorite holiday, and you complain! I don't think so! If you are not out of that bed by the time I count to three, I will find a different date for tonight, you will have to stay at home by yourself, and I will find all your comic books and burn them! Capishe? One, two…._ (Seth gets out of bed. His hair is completely disheveled, and his pajamas are all twisted. When he gets up, he rubs his eyes like he is still half asleep but heads out the door and goes downstairs. Summer follows him.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

Seth: So, your highness, what am I supposed to do today since you are kicking me out of my own house?

Summer: First of all, I need you to go wake up Ryan and Marissa.

Seth: What now?

Summer: Yeah.

Seth: It won't matter what you threaten me with, if I go out there and wake them up right now, Ryan will kill me and you'll have to find yourself another date for tonight, and could you deal with that Summer, could you really, my blood on your hands all because of your selfish desires to groom yourself.

Summer: Oh do not get me started on who is selfish in this room, and besides, I'm not doing this for me. Haven't you heard how Marissa has been talking about tonight? I think those two have some big plans, and I want her to be looking her best. I'm not quite sure what they're going to be doing, and, quite frankly, I really do not want to know, but I do know that I want to help her, and besides, it would be a great opportunity for me to find out what's going on between the two of them.

Seth: You don't think Ryan's going to propose do you?

Summer: What? Are you on crack? Cohen, where the hell did you get that idea?

Seth: Well, obviously, they're already dating, so it's not like this is their first date or that they haven't spent the night together before. What else could there be?

Summer: Ryan is not going to propose, god Cohen, do you not know anything about relationships?

Seth: I haven't heard you complaining.

Summer: Like it would do any good. _(Seth gives her a look.)_ Anyway, I'm not quite sure that Ryan and Marissa have been dating as long as you think. I've been checking around, asking questions….

Seth: Without me?

Summer: We've already covered this Cohen! You are not subtle at all, and as soon as you get involved, something always goes wrong.

Seth: Not always!

Summer: _(She gives him the look now that says, oh really!) _Anyway, from what I can tell, Marissa is just starting at Stanford.

Seth: What?

Summer: One of my friends back at school works in the records department, and when I mentioned that Ryan had Marissa here with us, she said that they had just had someone by that name transfer in from some school out east.

Seth: Well then, how does Ryan know her?

Summer: I don't know, but that's what makes me think that they've just met.

Seth: No way! So, you think that Ryan randomly met her that night, brought her home, and since then she's been a staple in the poolhouse? That's ridiculous and completely something Ryan would never do! Hell, he doesn't even bring home girls he's known for months!

Summer: I know, that's what makes this so romantic. Imagine Chino being so swept off his feet that he invites Marissa home with him the first night he met her. I mean, did you ever think he would fall in love at first sight?

Seth: No, and I don't find it romantic, I find it dangerous. He didn't even know her when he brought her home. She could have been a drug dealer, a gang leader, an ax murderer, and he let her stay in the same house as me! You know, she's never liked me since she got here, I bet she's just here using Ryan and secretly wants to kill me or worse take advantage of my body! I've seen the way she looks at me, she wants me Summer, and now that she's living here, I won't be able to hide from her, I won't be able to fight her off! You're going to have to protect me, you know, channel those rage blackouts whenever she attacks me, protect your boyfriend, and when it's over, let me know how it goes, because I won't be able to stand it! I know I'll pass out. _(Throughout this entire diatribe, Summer just stares at Seth with her mouth open, shocked and flabbergasted. When he finally shuts up, she explodes.)_

Summer: Cohen, what the hell are you talking about? First you think she's a deranged murderer out to kill you, and then all of a sudden your paranoia switches and instead of wanting to chop you up into little pieces, which I am about to do any second now, she wants to take advantage of your body! Were you sniffing Captain Oat's shoe polish? Have all those products you use on your Jew Fro finally seeped through that thick head of yours and altered your brain makeup? Marissa is no more dangerous than you are, and if you dare say a word to Ryan or anyone else for that matter about what I told you just now, I swear Cohen, you will never be able to have insecure Coheny kids some day, if you get my picture! _(She holds up her hand and moves it like they are scissors.)_

Seth: No one, not even you Summer, will ever be able to pound that information out of me, I swear!

Summer: And?

Seth: And, no one will be able to trick me into admitting what we've just discussed, bribe me into sharing, or blackmail me into revealing any of our secrets.

Summer: Good, now take this out to Ryan and Marissa. _(She hands him two plates with two bagels on them and two cups of coffee. While they were talking, Seth and Summer had been working together making this.)_

Seth: At least I'll have breakfast to protect me against Ryan's wrath. You know Summer, he hates being awakened in the mornings.

Summer: You do it to him about every other day, and, unfortunately, you're still breathing.

Seth: That hurts Summer, that really hurts! _(He starts to head out the door, but stops and turns around to ask Summer a question.)_ So, what do you think is so important about tonight for those two slumbering pool house residents?

Summer: I think that tonight is their first official date, and who knows, maybe their first kiss.

Seth: _(Seth laughs.)_ Yeah, right Summer, whatever you say. They've only been sleeping in the same poolhouse now for two weeks together, and you still think Ryan has not got any action? Did you forget about that fateful first morning we found them sleeping out there together, spooning? Plus, I haven't said anything, but every morning when I sneak out there to check on them, they are always curled up around each other, cuddling while they sleep.

Summer: _(She slaps him.)_ Cohen!

Seth: Woman, I'm holding scalding hot coffee here!

Summer: Well, you deserve to get burned! _(Seth gives her an injured look and puppy dog eyes.)_ How could you spy on them, and every morning Cohen, that's just weird! You're not some peeping tom are you? Ew, you weren't actually trying to catch Chino in the act were you?

Seth: Of course not Summer, but he might be able to give me some pointers, now that you mention it. _(This last part is said out loud but you can tell that he's just thinking to himself and didn't intend Summer to hear that part.)_

Summer: Cohen! You're such a perv! Now get out there, wake them up, no watching from the window before you go in, and you better knock! Plus, don't forget that you have to get Ryan out of here all day long so that Marissa and I can have the poolhouse to get ready in. I don't want to see your scrawny ss before seven when you two meet us out front, got it?

Seth: Yes, Summer, I understand, but what are we supposed to do all day long?

Summer: I don't care! Go shopping…_(Seth gives her a look)_, right you're with Ryan, okay, skip shopping, but maybe you could talk him into getting his hair cut. He's been looking a little shaggy lately, and he needs to look his best for Marissa tonight, because when I'm done with that girl, she's going to be ready for the cover of Vogue.

Seth: Oh yes, and we all know that high end fashion models are just Ryan's type!

Summer: That's enough from you, got it, and besides, tonight is a special night, one which Ryan deserves, and I'm going to help make sure it's one he will never forget. Besides, every girl deserves to look like a princess on New Year's Eve.

Seth: You always look like a princess to me Summer.

Summer: Ah Cohen, that was so sweet…_ (She thinks for a moment.)_ What do you want?

Seth: Nothing….I just thought that maybe you would help me wake them up, you know, be my back up.

Summer: Sorry, I have to go get ready. Tell Marissa to make sure she wears a button up shirt so that it will be easy to take off when she gets ready tonight and won't mess up her hair and makeup. Now get going, I want you and Ryan showered, dressed, and out of here by 7:00. _(She begins to push Seth towards the door, opens it, shoves him out, and then shuts the door behind him. When she's finished, she dusts off her hands like she's just done some hard work. Seth gives her a look, presses his face up against the window for a second, and pouts before heading to the poolhouse and just walking in contrary to Summer's instructions.)_

Seth: Have you two seen what a beautiful morning it is today outside? You know you really should not waste the last day of 2005 sleeping. Come on, get up, rise and shine. Summer and I have been up already for a while now. We've made you both a bagel, made the coffee, and also, we already made your guys' plans for the whole day. _(Ryan and Marissa slowly start to stir and eventually sit up in the bed. Seth hands them their bagels and coffee, and while he continues to talk, Ryan and Marissa eat.)_ I'm really not quite sure what all Summer has planned for you today Marissa, but I do know it includes girl talk, trips to the salon for hair, makeup, and nails, probably shopping for new dresses for tonight, and knowing Summer, lunch at the club, but Ryan, my man, my best friend, my amigo, my brother, my…..

Ryan: Get on with it Seth, I get the picture. What do you want me to do today?

Seth: _(He gives him a glare which Marissa just laughs at, and that makes him give her a look, too. For this look, both Ryan and Marissa laugh at it and Seth just gives up.)_ Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to tell you our awesome plans for the day, Ryan! First, we have to go and get that mop on the top of your head which you call hair trimmed. We can't have you looking like a shaggy dog for New Year's Eve, and I thought I might get my hair trimmed as well. Plus, what do you think, I've been thinking about this for a while, but do you think I should get some high and low lights, you know, shake things up a bit, make it so that Summer can't resist me? _(Ryan and Marissa laugh again.)_ Okay, then, a simple no would have worked, but I get your point. No high or low lights. Well, then, back to the plans. After our haircuts, I thought we'd hit the mall. I need to pick something up for tonight, and I know how well you like to shop Ryan. I thought maybe you'd like to pick out a new tie or perhaps a new pair of shoes, something to give your look the right polish for the big night. _(Again, Marissa laughs and Ryan, this time, just gives Seth the look.)_ Fine then, no shopping for you, but I really do need to go to South Coast Plaza. Now Marissa, I know you're just dying to know what I would need to get at the mall, but since you and Summer are about to spend twelve hours bonding, I can't reveal it to you, but rest assured, the surprise is worth it. It's brilliant; it's marvelous, it's perfect, and Ryan, my man, my best friend…. _(Ryan gives him a look to shut up.)_ yeah, I got it, no more titles, anyway, you, Ryan, my brother, sorry, I just had to squeeze in one more, you will get to know, and just as soon as we leave, which, by the way, Summer has mandated will be by 7:00, I will let you know. But, I digress, after we do a little shopping for my lady love, I thought we could swing by our favorite little diner, grab some chili fries, some burgers, some shakes, catch up, have a little Seth/Ryan time, share our secrets, bare our souls. After lunch, do you what we haven't done all break yet and really need to do, so I thought we'd do it today?

Ryan: I don't know, have some peace and quiet.

Seth: That's funny man, really, but please, I'm the funny one, not you. You're the brooder, the loner, although, since Marissa arrived, you haven't been brooding much, so I'm not sure what you're role is anymore. Perhaps you're now the Don Juan, the lady's man. We should really tivo some old episodes of Saturday Night Live so can study Leon Phelps. He would teach you a few things yet!

Ryan: Seth! Get on with it, what are we going to do after lunch besides get a headache from all your incessant ramblings?

Seth: I don't ramble. Everything I say has momentous value; you just don't know how to appreciate my insights and thoughts. Anyhoooo… back to the plans! After lunch, I thought we'd take out the Summer Breeze, do some sailing, perhaps a little sun bathing.

Marissa: Did you just say sun bathing? _(She laughs and so does Ryan.)_

Seth: Well look at the guy! He's really looking a little pasty over there, I was just trying to help you out Marissa, I didn't want him to blind you tonight under the lights while you two were dancing.

Marissa: Dancing?

Seth: Uh, duh, it's New Year's Eve tonight, remember Newpsies, Charity party, you, Ryan, Summer, and I, plus the parents. You didn't forget right?

Ryan: Well, to be honest Seth, we thought we'd just pop in tonight at the party, say a few hellos and skip out early. We kinda made other plans.

Seth: You can't do that! You two have to be there tonight. I want you there, Summer will want you there!

Marissa: Why? Won't you two be off on your own, celebrating together? Why would you want us there, too?

Seth: Well, Ryan's going to be my best man, and I thought if things continue the way they are, you would be Summer's maid of honor, so you should be there tonight.

Marissa: You two are getting married? I didn't even know you were engaged….and she never asked me to be a part of the wedding ceremony.

Seth: No, no, _(He snaps his fingers.)_ Stay with me here, we're not getting married, but I'm going to propose to her tonight at midnight, and I thought you two should be there.

Ryan: Well, you could've said something earlier before we made plans.

Seth: I couldn't man, you know Summer, she has ears like a fox. Oh my gosh, you guys haven't seen her lurking have you? I have to go and find out where she is, but you better be ready by 7:00 buddy, and you, too, Marissa. I'll see you in a little bit. I have to go do damage control, make sure Summer doesn't know anything. Oh, and don't forget, you're going to the Newpsies' party tonight. Alright? Fine, see you in a few! _(Seth leaves.)_

Ryan: Well, there goes our plans.

Marissa: _(Disappointed a little.)_ Its okay, we just have to edit our plans a little, not cancel them. We'll just have to stay at the party until Seth proposes and then we can head to the lifeguard stand just like we planned.

Ryan: But we were going to already be there when the clock struck midnight so that we could share our first kiss where we met.

Marissa: I guess we'll just have to have our second, our third, our fourth, and who knows how many there instead. The first will have to be at the party, because at Midnight, you are mine and only mine!

Ryan: Oh, don't you worry; I am not waiting any longer than midnight to finally kiss you!

Marissa: I guess we better get going. See you tonight. _(She jumps up and runs into the bathroom laughing. Ryan gets up and starts to get dressed.)_

Ryan: You do know that tonight will be all about Seth and Summer, and even when we finally get a moment alone, they will find a way to ruin it?

Marissa: Just until he proposes, but then it's just you and me.

Ryan: And something will probably go wrong, they'll probably end up fighting, and then Seth will make it our job to help him with the proposal and to make Summer forgive him long enough to stay at the party. I don't think an event can happen without those two first ending up in a fight and then making up all night afterwards once I fix things for them.

Marissa: Well, I guess you could look at them as an example of what not to do.

Ryan: That's the truth. Well, I guess I better go find Seth. Have fun with Summer today. See you tonight.

Marissa: Bye, and I'd say the same to you, have fun with Seth, but I don't think that possible. He's going to be so wound up over the engagement; he probably won't stop talking once. You might want to take some ear plugs, though.

Ryan: _(Ryan laughs.)_ Aw, no, I don't need ear plugs. After five years with Seth, I can block him out perfectly. _(Marissa laughs from the bathroom, and we hear the water start.)_

Marissa: Good luck then!

Ryan: Thanks. _(He leaves the poolhouse and shuts the door behind him smiling.)_

Commercial Break


	7. Chapter 7

This scene begins at the mall. Summer and Marissa are in a high end boutique and Summer is looking for dresses. While she tries them on, Marissa looks around, sad but attempting to stay chipper for Summer. Because Summer is in seventh heaven, she is, at first, oblivious to how Marissa is feeling. There are dresses every where, and it is obvious that Summer is very hard to please and having a hard time deciding what to buy.

Summer: Hey Marissa, could you hand me that black halter dress, the silver one with the plunging neckline, oh, and the red one with the really long slit, thanks. _(Marissa hands the dresses to Summer over the top of the dressing room door.)_ I know we've been here forever, but I just love New Year's Eve, and I want to look perfect. I just can't decide which dress to get. Have you seen any you like so far? I would kill for your figure, with those long legs, oooohhhh, it would be so much fun to buy dresses for you! I'm so jealous! But, it's not like Ryan will care what you wear! I've seen the way that boy looks at you, he'd probably drool if you showed up with in your pajamas, but wait, that might remind him of bed and then sex, so you better not do that. _(Marissa laughs at Summer.)_

Marissa: Summer! We've never….

Summer: Oh I know, and don't worry, Cohen swore he wouldn't tell anyone, and when I scare him bad enough, he keeps his word.

Marissa: What do you mean?

Summer: I figured you two out, you and Ryan, and it's so romantic! Love at first site, seeing each other for the first time and bringing you home to meet his family the first day he met you, I didn't know Chino had it in him! I've always wanted to know what that felt like, but let's just say, with Cohen and me, it was not love at first site. Lust for him maybe, but for me, I didn't even know who he was until Ryan helped him infiltrate my world, and then, once I did take notice of him, I thought I couldn't stand him! I guess the whole school yard idea of picking on your crushes isn't that far from the truth. In fact, Cohen considers the time we went to Kickoff Carnival and I threw up on his shoes our first date, so you can probably imagine how nice I was to him before that! But anyway, back to you, dmn, I've been around Seth too much, I'm starting to ramble just like him. Oh yeah, I know all about you and Chino. I bet you two haven't even kissed yet, am I right, because if I'm not, I have no idea why you two are so psyched for tonight. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your first kiss with someone at midnight on New Year's Eve!

Marissa: _(She can't help but giggle with excitement.)_ You're right.

Summer: Dmn, I'm good, but I better hurry, because we definitely have to find you just the right dress for tonight! We want to leave Ryan breathless when he sees you. For me, the goal is always to render Seth speechless, but with Ryan, he doesn't talk much as it is, so speechless wouldn't be that big of an accomplishment, but breathless, that's our goal!

Marissa: Oh, that's okay. Take your time, Summer, really. I can't afford a new dress right now, let alone one from this mall, so I'll just wear something I already own. I guess leaving Ryan breathless will just have to wait until another date.

Summer: _(Clearly disappointed.)_ Well, okay, are you sure. I mean, I could buy you something.

Marissa: _(She's very emphatic here.)_ No, you can't do that. I can't accept your charity.

Summer: It wouldn't be charity, and besides, it's not like I don't have the money, and I love to shop and dress people. It would be fun for me, a challenge to find the perfect dress for you.

Marissa: No, Summer, thank you, but no.

Summer: Okay, gottcha, but will you at least let me lend you one of my dresses. I know it may be a little short on you, but it will just be a Minnie, and honey, those legs of yours, they can handle a teeny-weenie Minnie skirt!

Marissa: Borrowing, I can handle that. Now come on, let's find you the perfect dress. One of us should at least look perfect tonight and rendering Seth speechless, sounds wonderful to me! You should have heard him this morning. He would not shut up; he just kept going and going and going. Is he always like this, or do the holidays bring it out in him?

Summer: Oh no, he's always like this. Just you wait till you live with us, you'll see.

Marissa: What?

Summer: Well, I just assumed Ryan would ask you. We've wanted him to find a fourth roommate since we moved in, and since you're going to Stanford, I just thought he probably asked you to. Oh, can you hand me some more dresses? _(Marissa does this. While they talk Summer continues to try on, reject dresses, hand them back to Marissa, and Marissa continues to look for dresses for Summer on the racks and hand them to her periodically when she puts her arm over the door, insinuating that she needs more.)_

Marissa: He did, but I'm not sure I'm going to. I mean, we've just met, like you said, which, by the way, how did you find out?

Summer: Unlike Cohen, I have a lot of friends on campus, and I'd never heard of you before, so I asked around and one of my friends works in the record's department and she said that you had just transferred here from someplace out east. Ugh, how could you live out there?

Marissa: Why do you think I moved out here? I couldn't stand it anymore! I've wanted to live in California since I was a little girl, and finally, I got my nerve up to just move. I finally realized that if I waited for the perfect time to come here, I'd never leave, because there would always be something standing in my way, and I just couldn't stand it any longer, so here I am.

Summer: Well that settles it! You cannot have your first place in California be some depressingly small dorm room. You have to move in with us. Our apartment is plenty big for you, too, and I know Ryan wants you there, I can tell. Plus, I really could use some backup! You have no idea what it's like being the only girl living with Chino and Cohen. They drive me nuts with all their Playstation and comic book talk. Now, if you live with us, I'll have a female ally, someone who actually likes normal things! They can go off and have Seth/Ryan time and we can have Marissa/Sum time, but wait, Marissa, oy that's a mouth full!

Marissa: You just said oy.

Summer: I know, and hanging around Seth and Sandy, you will, too. Their jewishness is very contagious.

Marissa: Sum, I don't think that's very politically correct!

Summer: See, you have a nickname to call me, Sum, so now we need a nickname or you. I guess I could call you Maris or just Riss.

Marissa: Absolutely not! That's what my mom called me, and trust me, you don't want to be anything like my mother!

Summer: Okay, hmmmm, let me see. What's your last name?

Marissa: That's right; I haven't even told you guys that yet, have I? It's Cooper.

Summer: That's perfect! Coop, I'll call you Coop. Coop/Sum time, it'll have to do, and so will this dress.

Marissa: Oooohh, let me see! _(Summer shows the dress to Marissa but the audience does not get to see it.)_ If anything will make Seth speechless, that dress should do it! Wow!

Summer: Really? _(Marissa shakes her head yes.)_ Thanks Coop.

Marissa: Coop, I like it. Well then, Sum, I guess you have got yourself a new roomy, but don't tell Ryan yet. I want to torture him some more. I think I'll tell him my answer tonight, after we leave the party and are alone.

Summer: Oh and where are you two love birds going?

Marissa: We're going back where we met a couple of weeks ago. After midnight, we're going to leave the party and spend some time together, just the two of us.

Summer: And, like I asked, where is this?

Marissa: The lifeguard stand.

Summer: You two met at the beach?

Marissa: Yeah, and we thought it would be romantic to go back there tonight. We were going to go there before midnight, so that we could have our first kiss there, but Seth begged us to stay at the party, he kept going on and on and the only way we could get him to shut up was to agree to stay.

Summer: Ignore Seth; you two should do what you want.

Marisa: We'll see, but it's getting late and we still have to go rooting through your closet for something for me to wear, so come on, you go change, I'll go wait out in the store and then you can check out and we can go!

Summer: Right, I'll only be a minute. _(Summer goes back into the dressing room and Marissa walks out into the store and walks around looking at dresses. Summer walks out, dressed and ready to go and spies Marissa looking at the dresses longingly. It is obvious that Summer gets an idea. She heads back into the dressing room, rummages through the dresses until she sees one, grabs it, hides it from Marissa, goes and checks out before Marissa realizes that she is buying two dresses. Once she is done, they leave, and Marissa remains oblivious. The scene blacks out with the girls walking out of the store, laughing, and talking, and the next one opens back at Summer's house in her bedroom.)_

Summer: Sorry we had to come here, but I keep most of my fancy dresses here. I really don't need too many back at school.

Marissa: How many do you have?

Summer: Oh, I'd say at least fifty. I mean, with the amount of charity events they have in Newport, you have to have a lot of dresses.

Marissa: Great!

Summer: Oh don't worry; you can just wear mine until you get a collection of your own. It's not like they're in bad shape or like Ryan will remember any of them. Just stay here, make yourself comfortable, I'll go into the closet and grab a few for you. Then you can try them on. I'll be back. Why don't you put in The Valley, season one, your education needs to begin!

Marissa: The Valley?

Summer: You mean you've never even heard of it! I figured you guys didn't watch it back east, but you've never even heard of it! That is a sin! Okay, you really need to watch it, so pop in the first disk, and I'll be back. _(Marissa goes over to the TV and puts the first disk in. The camera follows Summer into the closet where she takes the price tag off of the dress she bought for Marissa and puts it on one of her hangers. She then grabs some other dresses which will not work for Marissa so that she is forced to take the new one. Once she finishes, she goes back out to the room. When she re-enters the bedroom, Marissa is curled up on her bed watching The Valley.)_

Summer: Okay, so I brought out quite a few dresses, but I don't think you'll have to try on more than one.

Marissa: What do you mean?

Summer: Well, when I was going through the dresses, I came across this one that I bought last year because I absolutely loved it on the rack, but it just never looked right on me, but I think it'll be perfect for you!

Marissa: Why didn't you take it back?

Summer: It was just too pretty to get rid of. I liked looking at it when I went in my closet, and I kept hoping I would grow a few inches so that I could wear it, but obviously, that didn't happen. _(She indicates her height here by moving her arms up and down showing how short she is.)_ So, come on, let's go, you need to try this on. _(Summer goes through the dresses in her pile and pulls out the one she bought for Marissa at the store. It is a dark blue satin dress that has a slight shimmer to it, so that in certain lights it looks almost silver. It is a sheath dress, long, floor length with a long slit up the left side of the dress. It has a halter neck, but the back plunges all the way to the waist and gathers in waves below the small of the back.)_ This dress will be perfect with your deep blue eyes, and I know I have jewelry that will look great with it. Oh, and you should wear your hair up, somewhat loose and wispy but elegant at the same time. I hope you have shoes though, because that is one thing I don't have that will fit you. _(While Summer talks, Marissa goes into the bathroom and changes. When she comes out, it is obvious that Summer knows exactly what she is doing, because the dress fits Marissa like a glove.) _What did I tell you, that dress is perfection on you! Ryan will not know what hit him!

Marissa: I cannot thank you enough. This dress is more than I could have even imagined for myself!

Summer: You don't shop much do you?

Marissa: Unfortunately, no, but I do love clothes! We did not have dresses like this back in Pennsylvania.

Summer: Well then, you just have to come shopping with me more often, and after I buy new things, you'll just have to raid my closet. My clothes are now your clothes.

Marissa: I couldn't ask that of you!

Summer: Please, like I'll ever be able to do justice to all of them anyway! You saw my closet, and I have more than that back at the apartment. Besides, what are roomies for, Coop?

Marissa: You better be careful, because I could definitely get used to this! _(Marissa takes the dress off and puts her clothes back on.)_

Summer: I hope so, because you better stick around for a while, and if sharing my clothes will help accomplish that, take as much as you want! _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: I just can't believe everything that has happened already!

Summer: What do you mean?

Marissa: I mean I've been in California now for about two weeks, and already I've found this great guy, someone who is beyond amazing and better than I thought possible…

Summer: Chino's all that, huh, maybe I picked the wrong brother! _(Both girls laugh.)_ What else have you found?

Marissa: Besides Ryan, I've also found two great friends in you and Seth, and an apartment. I feel like I have more friends here and that I'm less alone in California than I had ever been in Pennsylvania with my family in the town I grew up in. It's just amazing!

Summer: And it's only going to get better!

Marissa: What else could happen, how could it become any better than this?

Summer: Because in that dress, the way you look, there is no possible way things cannot get better and I'm not talking about with Seth and me, if you get my point! One look at you in that dress and Ryan will be putty in your hands! Next year is going to be wonderful for you, because after the way your night is going to go, there's no way it won't be the best year of your life! But, wait, we better stop talking.

Marissa: Why?

Summer: Well, first of all, we only have a few hours left before the boys are meeting us back at the Cohens', and second of all, you really need to focus on The Valley. Grab that and bring it with you, we'll get ready in the poolhouse-more space that way. Plus, all of my makeup and tools are there waiting for us.

Marissa: Okay, I've got The Valley, you got the dresses?

Summer: _(Emerging from the closet.)_ Yep, and I grabbed the jewelry, so let's vaminos! _(The girls head out the door of Summer's bedroom, and as they shut her door, the camera goes to black and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	8. Chapter 8

In this scene, Ryan and Seth are on his boat, so while they talk, Seth is constantly working with the sails and maneuvering things around so that everything works properly.

Seth: So Ryan let's talk. I feel like we never talk anymore.

Ryan: No, you talk all the time, but I don't.

Seth: I know, and you really should. It would make you feel better, trust me.

Ryan: I feel fine, thanks.

Seth: Ryan, now come on, share with me, tell me your secrets. We spent all day talking about me, my relationship with Summer, my plans to propose to her, our future together, the semester I have coming up, my comic book ideas, you know, the norm, but now, I really think you should tell me a little about what's been going on in your life, namely what's going on between you and Marissa- that's what I want to know about! I mean, come on man, I'd never heard of the girl before and then all of sudden you show up with her for dinner one night, she stays the night, and now she's probably moving in with us, am I right.

Ryan: Well, I asked her, but she hasn't said yes yet.

Seth: What do you mean? If you don't get her to move in with us, Summer will never forgive you and she'll never let me hear the end of it. That woman has only known Marissa for two weeks, but she already thinks she's her best friend.

Ryan: Yeah, they have hit it off well, haven't they? I was hoping they would, but what do you want me to do, force Marissa into living with us?

Seth: Yes, if that is what it takes, then tie her up, throw her over your shoulder and force her to move in. I cannot stand it when Summer does not get her way; she's unbearable to live with!

Ryan: Well, for your comfort and happiness, I'll see what I can do. _(Ryan rolls his eyes, but Seth believes what he is saying.)_  
Seth: I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Ryan, I really appreciate that. Now, back to what I was saying before. Your relationship did seem sort of all of a sudden.

Ryan: That's because it was.

Seth: Oh my God, Summer was right.

Ryan: What do you mean? What do you two know, what did you find out?

Seth: Nothing. _(Ryan gives him the look that says I know you're lying, what do you honestly know.)_ I swear! I know nothing about your relationship, but Summer said you would tell me if I asked and I didn't, so you see, as always, Summer was right. So, how did you two meet? _(Ryan is still looking at him like there is more to the story, but he decides to just let it go.)_

Ryan: We met the night I brought her home with me… at the pier, or rather, the lifeguard stand.

Seth: Really, and what happened, sparks flew, she ran into your arms, melted into your embrace and you kissed her passionately right then and there, and then after you made out, you two were hungry, I called, and so she came home with you?

Ryan: Where do you get this stuff, romance novels? You know, maybe you're going into the wrong business. Instead of comic books, maybe you should go into the greetings card business; we all know you're cheesy enough.

Seth: I will ignore that comment, although Hallmark would be lucky to get me and my uber-holiday, Chrismukkah. Back to the topic at hand, what happened when you two met?

Ryan: We just talked.

Seth: _(laughs not believing what he just said.)_ Ryan Atwood sat for a couple of hours and just talked to a girl, yeah right! Dude, you haven't talked to a girl for two minutes without either hooking up with her right away for becoming bored since the day I met you, and now you're expecting me to believe that you two just sat, at the beach, a very romantic place, I might add, and just talked the afternoon away, completely forgetting what time it was and that you were supposed to pick up dinner? Nope, I don't buy it!

Ryan: Believe it or not, but that's what happened.

Seth: You didn't even kiss her, once?

Ryan: No.

Seth: No fondling?

Ryan: No….. _(He starts to hesitate here.)_

Seth: Aw, I have cracked your shell, come on; tell me, what'd you two do?

Ryan: There was no fondling, but I did tickle her, but that's it, that's all.

Seth: But that night, after dinner with the family, you two were up for a while, I saw the light, what'd you do then?

Ryan: Ew, you watched the light? Dude, that's creepy!

Seth: Not exactly. I was waiting for Summer, _(He gives Ryan the you know what I mean look.)_ She was giving me an early Chrismukkah present, herself if you must know…..

Ryan: Thanks, but I really didn't need to know that.

Seth: And, while I was waiting for her to change, I just happened to glance out the window and saw the poolhouse light go off while you two were still in there together. After Summer came out, I forget you two were in there, but in the morning, I snuck down when Summer wasn't looking and found you two snuggled together, spooning on your bed. Now, you can deny, but we all know something happened that night!

Ryan: What do you mean we?

Seth: Nothing!

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: Fine, I may have got my Dad, Mom, and Summer to watch you two sleep, too, but we didn't watch for that long, and come on, how could we resist, it was the first girl you had brought home, none of us knew her, and we were curious.

Ryan: That's sick! Please don't tell me you are still doing this!

Seth: Of course not! _(It is obvious that he is, because Seth is a bad liar.)_

Ryan: Seth! _(He punches him hard on the arm.)_

Seth: Ryan, please, no punching! Have you forgotten that tonight is the most important night in my life! I'm about to propose to Summer in a few hours and you go off and hit me! OUCH, by the way! I do not need any bruises, alright.

Ryan: You'll have more than a little bruise if I catch you watching again, and if Summer found out what you've been up to, she'd probably punch you, too.

Seth: No, she slapped me! Summer slaps, pinches, pokes, threatens, you punch.

Ryan: I can't believe you.

Seth: Oh come on Ryan, you should know by now that the suspense would be killing me, and it's partly your fault that I've been spying on you.

Ryan: What?

Seth: If you just would have been honest with me in the beginning, included me in your relationship, told me what was going on, I wouldn't have had to resort to my classic sneak tactics, although it has provided me with a lot of practice being stealth.

Ryan: From what I've heard, you need practice in other areas as well!

Seth: And what does that mean?

Ryan: Ah nothing, let's just say that you're not the only one who can be sneaky.

Seth: _(He realizes what he's talking about, gives a fake laugh, and tries to deny everything.) _I have no idea what you're talking about Ryan! You must have dreamt about it or something, because everything else in my life is perfect, I'm perfect, we're perfect, it's perfect…. _(Ryan is giving him the quizzical look.)_

Ryan: Perfect huh?

Seth: Yes, perfect. Right, you get the idea.

Ryan: Well, anyway, we better be heading back home. I know you're not in that great of shape, and since you haven't been sailing in a while, your endurance is probably at a low level. _(Ryan chuckles to himself silently.)_

Seth: Thank you for your concern Ryan, but I am fine, but you're right, we better head in because if we're late, Summer will flog me again with her hairbrush, and that really hurts!

Ryan: Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, you're always early.

Seth: _(He scoffs and laughs nervously at what Ryan just said, pretending to be clueless as to deny the charges.) _I don't know what you're talking about, but obviously it's not about you, and we're not supposed to be talking about me right now, we're talking about you.

Ryan: We always some how end up talking about you, Seth, so why don't we just skip over me and go right back to you?

Seth: No. I have nothing I want to talk about, well at least, not about me. So, what have you two done so far, a little canoodling in the poolhouse, perhaps a little tangoing, horizontally _(Ryan glares at him.)_ Fine, sorry, you like to be more creative. You don't do it lying down, got it. _(Seth thinks a moment and Ryan continues to glare.)_ So, does that mean you always do it standing up, well maybe sitting, I guess there's always the shower? Ryan, help a brother out here!

Ryan: No, we're not having this discussion! It's none of your business Seth.

Seth: Always, you never lie down? _(Seth is in confused and cannot believe what he is hearing or thinking he is hearing.)_

Ryan: Shut up, Seth, and no.

Seth: I can't believe it; you never do it lying down!

Ryan: No, I mean, we haven't had sex.

Seth: Oh. Oooohhh, I get it, but when you do, you will lie down, won't you, because I don't want you throwing out your back. Summer and I tried it once, not lying down, and it was a disaster, completely! I couldn't walk right for a week!

Ryan: Seth, I don't need to hear about this, and seriously, you always lie down?

Seth: Yes, don't you, I mean, didn't you, in the past?

Ryan: No. Variety is important, Seth.

Seth: Right, variety, I'll try to remember that. Thanks for the tip man, but back to you, you two haven't had sex?

Ryan: We haven't even kissed yet.

Seth: What!

Ryan: We just met, and I really like this girl, woman. It's not like with the others.

Seth: You mean your booty call girls. _(Ryan glares at Seth and then softens his look as he realizes what Seth said was right.)_

Ryan: Yeah, I guess your right. I want to actually have a relationship with her, not a one night stand.

Seth: But, every morning, when I look, you two always have your arms wrapped around each other.

Ryan: With clothes on.

Seth: Right, I forgot that part, but you could've gotten dressed afterwards. _(Ryan gives him a look that says yeah right.)_ You don't?

Ryan: Well, yeah, because I leave afterwards, but like you said, those were booty calls. When you're in a relationship, you're not supposed to. Cuddling afterwards is one of the best parts. You know, holding the woman you love in your arms, naked, falling asleep with her skin touching yours, at least that's what I've heard. I can't believe you get dressed!

Seth: Well I get too cold!

Ryan: That's what she's there for, to keep you warm.

Seth: Summer won't cuddle with me. She says I flare my arms and legs too much and give her bruises, so I have to get dressed.

Ryan: To bad for you.

Seth: How would you know? You haven't slept with Marissa yet.

Ryan: Correction, we haven't made love, but we sleep together every night, and true, she's not naked, but I still couldn't imagine falling asleep now without her in my arms.

Seth: Mark this day on the calendar, Ryan Atwood just said making love instead of sex! Boy, you've fallen hard for this girl, haven't you?

Ryan: _(He's embarrassed.)_ Yeah, I guess so.

Seth: That's great man!

Ryan: Really?

Seth: Yeah. Summer and I have been waiting for this for years, and now that it has happened, we couldn't be happier for you. Besides, we both really like Marissa. She's good for you, you seem to be good for her, and as long as she makes you happy, she's always welcome in our eyes.

Ryan: I guess she does make me happy. _(He rolls his eyes.)_ Imagine that!

Seth: No, I couldn't do it before, that's what's so amazing about this. We've given up hope for you, man, and had decided to quit trying to set you up, and then look what you did. You went out on your own and found the perfect girl. Love at first site, isn't it wonderful?

Ryan: I don't know, you tell me.

Seth: Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, come on, buddy, you can admit it to me; you're in love with Marissa. _(Ryan doesn't even look at him but starts fiddling with the boat.)_ Fine, but if you don't say anything, I'll take that for a yes. _(Ryan looks up at Seth and begins to say something but can't.)_ Ah-ha! I knew it. Summer is going to go crazy when I tell her this!

Ryan: Seth, I warn you….

Seth: Fine, I won't tell Summer, but she probably already knows. That woman has a sixth sense about this stuff! She's good, trust me, she probably already knows how you feel, hell, she probably knew before you did yourself!

Ryan: _(Whispers this so that Seth can't hear.)_ I doubt that.

Seth: What'd you say man, I couldn't hear you. You're starting to mumble just like me, you know that!

Ryan: Whatever, but come on, what do you need me to do; we're to the shore. _(Seth and Ryan work together anchoring the boat and putting down the sails. When they are finished, which only takes a minute or so, they leave the boat, cover it, and head up to the Cohen house. The scene jumps forward to where they are standing outside the front door. Ryan goes to enter, but Seth stops him.)_

Seth: Wait, man, I better check with Summer to make sure we're allowed to enter.

Ryan: What?

Seth: _(He talks as he dials Summer.)_ I have to call her and make sure we're allowed to go in. You know she doesn't want us seeing them before seven when we're to meet them out front with flowers at the door.

Ryan: Flowers? Oh no, I didn't get any!

Seth: Don't worry, what do you take me for anyway. I ordered two bouquets this morning, they were delivered this afternoon while Marissa and Summer were shopping, and Mom signed for them. Anyway…._ (Summer picks up the phone.)_

Summer: What do you want Cohen?

Seth: I just wanted to make sure we're allowed to head up to my room to get ready.

Summer: Yeah, go ahead. _(Seth opens the door and motions for Ryan to follow him upstairs.)_ I have your outfits picked out and laid out on the beds so that you'll flatter what we're wearing. Oh, and Cohen, do not let Ryan come to the poolhouse no matter what excuse he offers. We're getting ready in here.

Seth: Gottcha, no Ryan in the pool house! You're the boss, Summer, my love.

Summer: Dmn straight, and you better not forget it!

Seth: You'll never let me. _(Ryan laughs.)_ Now woman, are you going to let me go, because we men have some serious grooming to do, someone has to represent tonight! _(Summer hangs up on him while he's still talking.)_ Love you, too, Summer. _(Ryan laughs again, and the boys head into the room and begin to mess around with the clothes Summer has laid out for them.)_

Ryan: I can't believe Summer picked out my outfit.

Seth: You know Summer; she's a little obsessive compulsive, not to mention a fashion freak.

Ryan: Unfortunately, she hasn't helped your taste at all!

Seth: This coming from the guy who believes wife-beaters are a wardrobe staple.

Ryan: Well, at least I can fill them out!

Seth: _(He pretends to laugh.)_ Very funny, but some of us believe that there are more important things to do in life than live in a gym!

Ryan: And how many times have you ever seen me go to the gym?

Seth: That's not the point, Ryan, gees man, get with the program. Anyway, back to me, can you believe what Summer picked out for me?

Ryan: It's a suit. What did you expect?

Seth: Look at the tie.

Ryan: So?

Seth: Are you telling me that you'd be okay with wearing a purple tie?

Ryan: No, I wouldn't wear one, and that's why I don't own one, unlike someone else I know.

Seth: Dude, I didn't buy it!

Ryan: So, you also didn't throw it away.

Seth: Yeah, like Summer would let me do that!

Ryan: You are so whipped! You know you don't have to ask her permission for everything.

Seth: You just wait; you'll be the same way! _(There is a knock on the door and Sandy walks in.)_

Ryan: I don't think so, never gonna happen!

Sandy: Oh, Ryan, face it, it's inevitable. The first two things that go when you're in love are your pride and your free will. Soon, just like Seth and I, the woman you love will be running your life and telling you exactly what to do.

Seth: Isn't it, love, grand!

Ryan: No, no, you're wrong, both of you. I don't care what you say, Marissa or any other woman will never get me to wear a purple tie or do anything else for that matter that I don't want to do.

Seth: You can deny it all you want, but you'll see, you'll fall just like us, it's inevitable. _(Ryan starts to protest.)_

Sandy: I know what you're thinking, that will never happen to me, I'll never stoop that low….

Seth: I'll never become whipped.

Sandy: Thank you, son, anyway, but you will….become whipped, as Seth says, because women, and don't ask me how they do it, they have magic powers unknown to man and these powers give them ways to guile and cajole you into doing anything they want you to do.

Ryan: I'm sorry, but there is nothing any woman will be able to do to make me whipped.

Sandy: Oh no, well, I'd hate to break it to you; well actually I think it's all kinda funny, but anyway, I always said the same thing. Then I met Kirsten, fell in love, got married, and look at me. I am so whipped. That woman, now don't forget I love her more than life itself, but she drives me nuts and she controls every single thing I do. Look at my track record. She has gotten me to go to countless Newpsie parties, hell she even had me chair one once, I have to pretend to get along with her father, not to mention how many times has she gotten me to get him out of trouble, and, to top that all off, she even has me drinking wine instead of beer, wine, I still can't believe it!

Seth: You are whipped Father. I don't even think Summer controls me that bad. _(Both Ryan and Sandy give Seth a look arguing with this statement.)_ Okay, so maybe she does, but still, I expected more of you, Father!

Sandy: I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but I caved, just like Ryan here will. _(Ryan gives him the look.)_ Now, if you boys will excuse me, I have to go put my face on, because if I'm late, Kirsten will… well, let's just say, I can't be late.

Seth: Ugh, Father, that's my line. Give it back. There are no stealing jokes in the Cohen household. _(Sandy leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.)_ Sanford, are you listening to me?

Ryan: Now you're in for it. You called him Sanford. The only person who can get away with calling him Sanford is Caleb, and he gets away with it because he won't… not.

Seth: I'm not afraid of Sandy Cohen; he can't do anything to me!

Ryan: He could cut you off, financially.

Seth: Let him bring it on! If he would cut me off, I'll just go and take from someone with deeper, more expensive, designer pockets, Gramps.

Ryan: You live a hard life Seth. _(Seth makes a face indicating that what Ryan said is true.)_

Seth: Don't mock my struggles. You have no idea how hard it is to be me.

Ryan: And that is something I never want to experience.

Seth: Very funny, Ryan, but let's lay off the comedy tour for a while, because, Dude, I'm sorry, but jokes, well, they're really not your thing. You should leave comedy to the seasoned pros.

Ryan: You mean your Dad.

Seth: He learned all his material from me.

Ryan: Yeah, whatever you say.

Seth: Speaking of hard life, must I remind you that we are to meet Summer and Marissa out front at exactly 7:00, so if we're not going to be late, we better start getting ready, now.

Ryan: So, do you want the bathroom first or should I take it.

Seth: Go ahead, you get ready first…. _(Ryan starts to head to the bathroom, taking his clothes with him, but he stops after he hears Seth start talking again.)_ But, wait, maybe I should use the bathroom first, you know, with the new do and all, because it will take me a while to work out the Jew fro. In fact, you could probably just skip the bathroom all together. You don't need a mirror, you can get dressed out here, and you don't need to shower either, because a little birdie told me that Marissa likes you dirty anyway! _(He grabs his clothes and runs into the bathroom, locking the door before Ryan's fist can hit his arm.) _

Ryan: Very funny, Seth, and don't worry about me, I'll just go find another bathroom, one that is not occupied by vain, selfish eight year olds.

Seth: Now, other than the insults, that's the spirit, but remember, 7:00, or rather, make it five till, because you never know, Summer's watch might not be set exactly the same as mine, and if we're late tonight, she will claw me to death with her newly manicured nails!

Ryan: Well, if you put it like that, see you at 7:15.

Seth: Fine leave and insult me if you want, but I thought we stuck together, you know brother with brother against the rest of the world, and by the rest of the world, I meant Summer, the Newpsies, and the parents, but mainly, I meant Summer. Dmn that woman can be mean, and after the day we spent together, bonding, me talking and you listening and sympathizing, I thought you would be there for me, to protect me against Summer's rage blackouts, but I guess not. Out of anyone, I thought that I could depend upon my best friend, my brother to help me out, to save my life from the woman who loves to torture me, _(At this point, Ryan gives up and leaves, but Seth doesn't hear him go so he continues to ramble on.)_ but you disappoint me, Ryan, you wound me, and it takes a lot to hurt me. I mean, after years of being stuffed in lockers and having my shoes peed in, it takes someone especially cruel to crack the Seth Cohen mask of strength, and you did it, you my flesh and blood, well not really my flesh, or rather, for that matter, my blood, but you get the picture. Ryan, man, Ryan, buddy, are you even listening to me? Hello? Anyone there? You left me; I can't believe you left in the middle of our conversation. That is just rude! _(The camera fades and goes to another portion of the scene, but as it fades out, Seth begins to sing to himself and turns the radio on while in the bathroom. As the camera leaves Seth's bedroom, it goes to Kirsten and Sandy's room. Sandy is laying out his clothes when Kirsten runs into the room, obviously late, and trying to hurry so that she can be ready on time.)_

Kirsten: I know, I know, I'm running late, and I'm sorry. We were running right on schedule, but then the caterers called, and they had some sort of problem, and then there was an accident with the dishes and a bunch of plates and cups got broken. By the time I got everything sorted out, it was six, and I still had to stop by the dry cleaners and pick up your suit, which by the way, here it is. _(She hands him his suit, and he grabs the other items of clothing he had set out and heads towards the bathroom.)_ Oh, Sandy, please let me use the bathroom first. I promise I won't take that long, but I need to wash my hair, and then it has to be dried, and makeup, getting dressed, it takes a while, and if I go first then while you're in the bathroom, I can do all the other stuff.

Sandy: What that other stuff is, I'll never know.

Kirsten: Good. Oh, and did you already take Zoe to the babysitter's?

Sandy: _(While they talk here, Kirsten is changing out of her work clothes and getting everything ready to get dressed. Sandy is just lounging on the bed watching her, because he can't do anything until after she finishes in the shower.) _She was delivered an hour ago safe and sound and ecstatic. I guess they were going to have a girls' night in.

Kirsten: So pizza, movies, and toe nail painting.

Sandy: Is that what you ladies do when you're all alone?

Kirsten: Oh, you mean besides talk about our guys?

Sandy: Something I hope Zoe doesn't do for a long time.

Kirsten: I think you can rest assured for a few more years. How about the boys? Are they ready to go yet?

Sandy: I just left them a few minutes ago upstairs in Seth's room. They were about to get ready I think, but who knows, I left before the conversation could get too interesting.

Kirsten: And what were they talking about? Girls, I presume.

Sandy: Well, sorta, but mainly the ways of women, you know how you mysterious creatures have the ability to control our every thought and action.

Kirsten: We do not, and if we could, that would be wonderful.

Sandy: You're pretty dmn close.

Kirsten: I wish, maybe that way I could get you to give up those Cheetos you love so much and, even more importantly, maybe you and my father would finally get along for once.

Sandy: Oh honey, we pretend, what more could you ask for.

Kirsten: I don't know, maybe a real, genuine conversation that does not end with you glowering and my father leaving the house with the door slamming.

Sandy: Well, that's our small talk. You take my glowering away and his storming out angry and we're left with nothing.

Kirsten: Exactly my point. But, back to the topic at hand, what brought up the female ability to control the male race?

Sandy: I'm not really sure, I kinda walked into the conversation late, but it got interesting when Seth and I started picking on Ryan that his time was coming.

Kirsten: Oh, you mean with Marissa.

Sandy: Yeah.

Kirsten: I really like her, but….

Sandy: But what? This is what you've been hoping would happen for a long time now, Ryan meeting a nice girl, bringing her home, introducing her to us. I don't think I've ever seen Ryan happier than he's been these last two weeks.

Kirsten: No arguments here, I just, I don't know. Every time I look at her I can't help but think that I already know her. It's like I've seen her face before. She just reminds me of someone from my past.

Sandy: Who?

Kirsten: Do you remember Jimmy Cooper?

Sandy: Wow, is that a blast from the past. I haven't heard that name in a long time. How long has he been gone now, twenty one years?

Kirsten: Exactly, and when he left his wife, what was her name again….Julie, she was pregnant, so you never know, Marissa could be their daughter.

Sandy: That would be quite a coincidence, honey that Jimmy Cooper, your high school sweetheart's, daughter would end up back here in Newport dating Ryan, our son. I think you're stretching it a little there.

Kirsten: Well, you've seen her, and you know what Jimmy looks like.

Sandy: You're father still keeps pictures of him up at his house; of course I know what he looks like.

Kirsten: Think about it. Doesn't Marissa look like him?

Sandy: I guess, a little.

Kirsten: More than a little, Sandy.

Sandy: Alright fine, she looks like him, but you know as well as I do that the chances of Marissa being Jimmy Cooper's daughter are very slim, less than that, they're basically non-existent.

Kirsten: What's her last name?

Sandy: I don't know. What does that matter?

Kirsten: I was just curious. Knowing what her last name is would clear this up rather quickly, wouldn't you say?

Sandy: I doubt it's Cooper, but, hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll ask Ryan later.

Kirsten: No, don't do that. I don't want to raise his suspicions or make him feel uncomfortable. We'll find out sooner or later, and the important thing is that she makes Ryan happy.

Sandy: Not to mention that Seth and Summer seem to really like her as well. I've actually heard that she might be moving in with the kids when they get back to school.

Kirsten: Who told you that?

Sandy: No one, I've just heard some rumblings about it. Summer seems thrilled to finally be getting another girl to live with them, and obviously Ryan would want her to move in. I think Seth's pretty keyed into the idea as well, because, well, you know, she's a Deathcab fan.

Kirsten: Right and they're a band?

Sandy: Honey, where have you been? Seth has been a Deathcab fan now for at least six years; of course they're a band.

Kirsten: I just don't get the name.

Sandy: Don't ask me, if they don't sing show tunes or torch songs, I know nothing about them.

Kirsten: Oh, I know, don't remind me.

Sandy: I thought you loved my taste in music, you might not share it, but I at least thought you found it endearing.

Kirsten: Comical maybe.

Sandy: You better be careful there or when I'm in the shower I'll sing the whole time.

Kirsten: Like you don't already!

Sandy: You know how to stop me from singing, you could always join me.

Kirsten: Then we'll be even later to the party.

Sandy: I wouldn't mind.

Kirsten: I didn't think you would, but you know I love New Year's Eve….

Sandy: Not as much as you love Valentine's Day.

Kirsten: I know, but tonight is still important, and I do not want to miss the party, so I'm going to go jump in the shower.

Sandy: You do know that if I took one at the same time, we would get ready quicker.

Kirsten: Nice try. Why don't you go and find an empty bathroom instead of waiting for me.

Sandy: I believe they are all occupied, I better just join you.

Kirsten: Oh, and who's in the bathroom by your office?

Sandy: Ryan?

Kirsten: And the guest bathroom upstairs?

Sandy: Ryan again. Boy that kid uses a lot of space when he gets ready. _(Sandy laughs and Kirsten gives him the look.)_

Kirsten: Nice try mister. If you're not ready by the time I am, I am going to the party by myself.

Sandy: Really? _(He pretends to like this idea.)_

Kirsten: And at midnight I will just have to find someone else to ring the new year in with if you know what I mean.

Sandy: This isn't another swinger's party is it, because if it is, I'm leaving my watch at home?

Kirsten: Very funny, Sandy.

Sandy: I still can't believe your sister sent us to that party years ago. Talk about gall.

Kirsten: I can't hear you. Go get in the shower already!

Sandy: I'm going, I'm going. _(He walks out of the room and goes to the other bathroom.)_ Seth's right, I'm completely and utterly whipped.

Commercial Break


	9. Chapter 9

The next scene occurs at the party when the two couples, Ryan and Marissa and Seth and Summer, arrive together. Ryan cannot take his eyes off Marissa, and just as Summer predicted, he appears to be breathless in her presence. Seth is visibly jumpier than normal, because of his plan to propose to Summer, while Summer is completely calm and does not suspect anything.

Marissa: Wow!

Summer: What?

Marissa: I've just never been to a party like this before. I knew that it would be impressive, but I never imagined anything this grand. Are all the parties like this?

Seth: Unfortunately, yes. I never thought I would say this, but I miss the high school parties we used to have around her, you know, on the beach with alcohol flowing, pipes burning, and coke lines for all, dancing naked girls, _(Summer slaps him here.)_ Summer ignoring me instead of beating me to death, and Ryan and I taking on the entire water polo team by ourselves and getting our sses kicked royally.

Summer: Cohen what are you talking about? You've never been in an actual fight in your life. The closest thing you ever experienced to a fight is your stupid little video games, and you still lose.

Seth: I do not! Oh, and Ryan tell her, I was in a fight.

Ryan: He was.

Summer: I would have loved to have seen that.

Seth: You were there.

Summer: What are you talking about?

Seth: Well, you see, Ryan's first night in Newport was initiated with a little fight after your charity fashion show.

Marissa: You had charity fashion shows in high school?

Summer: You mean you didn't?

Marissa: Ah no, are you kidding me? The closest thing to a fashion show we had were the cheerleaders and their insane competition as to who could wear the better clothes.

Summer: You poor girl. You have lived a very sheltered life. I don't know how you survived.

Seth: Anyway, back to me. We went to that party afterwards, you ignored me, you spilled beer on Ryan, and then I was wandering on the beach when the entire water polo team decided it was time, once again, to pee in my shoes and harass me, but then that's when Ryan came to my rescue. He punched the captain, all the players let go of me to attack him, I tried to help, and in the end, we both got our sses kicked. Boy, those were the good old days.

Ryan: You go ahead and live in the past, I prefer the present.

Seth: Well, now that you mention it, the present is pretty good, too. _(He puts his arm around Summer, pulls her close and kisses her on the cheek.)_ So, Summer my love, would you care to dance with me?

Summer: I guess, since no one else is asking.

Seth: Oh, Summer, please stop, you're just too nice to me. I know you can't keep your hands off of me, but please, try to contain yourself; we're in public you know.

Marissa: From what I've heard, you have nothing to worry about, because you'll be done before anyone even notices what you're doing. _(Ryan and Summer both laugh, Marissa tries to keep a straight face, and Seth is incredulous.)_

Seth: Dude, you told her! I can't believe this….I mean, there is nothing to share, because you know nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about Marissa, but I have to go. Summer, are you coming?

Summer: _(Still laughing.)_ Right behind you, Cohen. _(He grabs a hold of her hand and gently leads her out to the dance floor.)_

Marissa: Well….

Ryan: Hm?

Marissa: Aren't you going to ask me to dance, too?

Ryan: I'm really not the dancing type.

Marissa: I don't care. Come one, let's go. _(She grabs his hand, and just like Seth, she leads him to the dance floor.)_

Ryan: No really, Marissa, I don't dance, well I mean I can dance, but not well.

Marissa: I don't care, just as long as you hold me close and keep your arms around me, I'll be happy. We don't even have to move. Besides, what else are we going to do till midnight?

Ryan: I have a few ideas.

Marissa: That's for after midnight. Right now, I want to dance. _(When they reach the middle of the dance floor, Seth and Summer are already dancing and Ryan and Marissa start. Before long, however, Seth and Summer have worked their way over to Marissa and Ryan and start talking to them again.)_

Summer: Ryan, I didn't even know that you knew how to dance.

Seth: I'm little surprised myself, because I've never seen you dance before, and we all know that they don't even have music in Chino.

Ryan: I don't dance.

Seth: You do, just not well. Dude, are you two even moving?

Marissa: He's doing just what I want him to do.

Summer: What, holding you close. I've tried telling Cohen that's how you slow dance, but he insists that I hold him instead.

Seth: _(Laughs and scoffs at the thought.)_ I do not, Summer, but… well, you lead, so you have to be the one to hold tight.

Ryan: I'm surprised Seth can even slow dance, I thought he only knew one speed and that's fast. _(Everyone laughs except Seth.)_

Summer: Isn't that the truth!

Seth: Summer! You're supposed to be on my side, and Ryan, buddy, I thought we already discussed this. Leave the funny to me, don't attempt the comedy, you're no good at it. _(Everyone is still laughing.)_ Well, look there Summer, my parents, they've arrived. Let's go over there and say hello. _(He starts to walk away and pulls Summer after him. Ryan and Marissa follow.)_

Marissa: Don't think that you're getting out of dancing with me mister. This is just a short break.

Ryan: Right, but I'll probably have to go off and help Seth in a little while set up for you know what.

Marissa: Like that will take the whole night.

Ryan: Well, you never know, it might, this is Seth we're talking about here.

Marissa: You may help him, but what exactly am I supposed to do while you're gone. I guess I could always dance with another guy, someone who actually enjoys holding me in their arms and swaying their body with mine to the music.

Ryan: Now that you mention it, Seth won't need my help, and have I mentioned yet that my new favorite hobby is dancing.

Marissa: Really, you don't say, no, you hadn't mentioned that. _(She laughs.)_ Alright, I guess you can help Seth…

Ryan: And you won't dance with anyone else.

Marissa: Summer and I might dance a little while you're gone, and I'll keep her preoccupied so that she won't notice Seth's gone.

Ryan: You better get ready to talk a lot.

Marissa: I can handle that. Summer and I have many things we can talk about, and if I can get her to do it, I might just have her tell me some stories about a very handsome gentleman I met a few weeks ago.

Ryan: And who would that be?

Marissa: Let's see. He lives in a poolhouse, he loves sitting at the beach and picking up perfect strangers, and oh, he cheats during pillow fights.

Ryan: Sounds like quite a catch.

Marissa: Time will tell. _(They reach Sandy, Kirsten, Summer, and Seth.)_

Seth: And doesn't Ryan look dashing, Mother?

Kirsten: You're right Seth, he does look handsome.

Seth: But not as handsome as me.

Ryan: Of course not, I mean who else could carry off a purple tie?

Seth: Yeah, I'm ignoring that comment, but don't you worry, Marissa will have you in your own purple tie soon enough.

Marissa: Oh no! I don't like ties. I prefer open collar, and besides, even if he did wear a tie, I'd never let him wear a purple one. No offense Seth, but that's a little effeminate.

Sandy: Oh wow, Ryan, this one is definitely a keeper. She doesn't like ties. Hey, Marissa, why don't you and Kirsten share fashion ideas, you know, why don't you convince her that ties are evil.

Kirsten: I happen to like you in a tie, Sandy, and besides, when you get out of line, they come in handy. All I have to do is this. _(She grabs his tie and pulls him towards her. Once he's close to her face, she kisses him.)_

Seth: Ugh, parents please, can't you at least save that till midnight when I'm kissing Summer so I won't notice you two getting busy on the dance floor.

Sandy: Speaking of dance floors, I think it's about time your Mother and I taught you kids here something about cutting a rug.

Seth: Don't say cutting a rug, Father. You're showing your age. _(Sandy and Kirsten leave to go dance, but Kirsten stops and turns around to speak again.)_

Kirsten: Oh, and I just wanted to say that you've never looked more beautiful Summer, and Marissa, wow! I have two very lucky sons.

Summer: Yes you do, now if only Cohen here would give me a compliment half as nice as that one. _(She pinches him.)_

Seth: Owww, woman, what are you doing to me? Now there is no way I'm going to give you a compliment. That will bruise you know, I have very sensitive skin.

Ryan: Come on, let's dance, they'll be here a while. _(Marissa laughs and Ryan, once again, pulls her gently to the dance floor.)_

Seth: I just don't understand why you constantly have to hurt me, and they say that Ryan's the violent one, hah! He doesn't injure me nearly as much as you do.

Summer: That's because you don't give him as many reasons as you give me. I can't believe you Cohen. Your Mom realized how hard I worked getting ready for you today, she gave me a compliment, but you can't! Not even a little, Summer, you look nice. Nothing!

Seth: But you always look nice.

Summer: Not this good!

Seth: To me, you're always perfect, and yeah, I noticed how beautiful you look tonight, I always do. I just wanted to wait and say something later when we're all alone.

Summer: I don't know if I want to be alone with you.

Seth: Really?

Summer: Fine, but you better start saying something when you think I look really good.

Seth: You always look really good, Summer, you know that.

Summer: So, I still want you to say it, got it?

Seth: Whatever you say, my love. Now, can we please go and dance. Those fools out there have no idea what they're doing, and I know that we have some moves that will really knock the socks off these Newpsies! _(They start walking out to the dance floor as they talk and on the way Seth busts out some of his classic dance steps.)_

Summer: Speaking of Newpsies, have you seen my Dad or step-monster yet. Rumor has it, she left the couch long enough to help plan this event, so I figured they'd show up eventually.

Seth: Nope, I haven't seen your father, but when I do, I'm running away. You know, he still doesn't like me after all these years.

Summer: He'll never like anyone I date, because no one will ever be good enough for his little girl, but the last time we had dinner with him, I thought it went a little better.

Seth: It did, didn't it? _(At this point, they start to dance but continue to talk.)_

Summer: Yeah, we made it through a whole meal without you mentioning comic books or Captain Oats, and my Dad actually got a word in edge wise.

Seth: Hey, you never know, Summer, maybe in a few more years he'll actually smile at me or at least wave.

Summer: I wouldn't push it.

Seth: Yeah, you're right. I tend to get greedy, but that's just too much to ask for.

Summer: That's enough talk about my Dad, Cohen, I'd rather talk about other things.

Seth: _(He raises his eyebrows at her.)_ Oh really, and what would you like to talk about my little bedroom tigress?

Summer: _(She laughs at Seth's new nickname.)_ That's a different one.

Seth: Well, you know, I like to keep you on your toes, keep things interesting.

Summer: With you around Cohen, things are always interesting.

Seth: But in a good way, right?

Summer: Yes, in the best way possible. Now, follow Ryan's lead and hold me closer.

Seth: Your wish is my command. _(He pulls her towards him, and they continue to dance. As the camera pans around, we see all three couples enjoying themselves. Summer and Seth continue to dance and talk, because when does Seth not talk, Sandy and Kirsten are also talking and quietly laughing as they dance, plus they also watch their sons and their girlfriends dance as well, and finally there is Ryan and Marissa. They are not speaking at all, but the silence is not awkward, instead they are just lost in each other's eyes and completely swept away by the moment. After a few seconds, Sandy's phone rings. He pulls slightly away from Kirsten to answer it.)_

Kirsten: I can't believe you left it on.

Sandy: I'm sorry honey, but it's only for emergencies.

Kirsten: And what would be an emergency on New Year's Eve. All I have to say is that that better not be work.

Sandy: No, it can't be. _(He opens the phone and answers it.)_ Hello. _(The audience can only hear Sandy's portion of the conversation so when he hangs up it is not clear what exactly is wrong.)_ Oh hey, is everything all right? No. What's wrong? Oh, okay, we'll be right there. Thanks.

Kirsten: What is it Sandy?

Sandy: It's Zoe. She's in the hospital.

Kirsten: Oh my God. Go get the car, I'll get the boys and we'll meet you out front as soon as we can.

Sandy: Alright, but hurry.

Kirsten: Did they say what was wrong?

Sandy: I'll explain in the car. We need to get going. _(He pulls her in for a quick hug to reassure her.)_ Everything will be okay, don't worry.

Kirsten: But Sandy….

Sandy: No buts. Get the boys, I'll get he car. I love you.

Kirsten: I love you, too. _(They separate. Sandy leaves and Kirsten works her way over to Seth and Ryan. The audience can't hear what she says to them, but they all leave together quickly with worried expressions on everyone's faces.) _

Commercial Break


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, so somehow this episode ended up with eight scenes- someone, obviously me, must not have planned this very well. But, oh well, this post will just be extra long for you. Enjoy! And thank you for the wonderful reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated._

This scene opens up at the hospital. Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer are all gathered in the family room waiting for news about Zoe, while Kirsten and Sandy are off with the doctors awaiting news.

Summer: Okay, so go through this one more time. What happened exactly?

Seth: My Mom said that the babysitter called and told my Dad that she had left the room to go answer the door because the pizza had arrived. When she got back to the family room, Zoe was unconscious. She had no idea what had happened, but she dialed 911, and while she waited for the ambulance to arrive, she called my parents. Other than that, no one knows anything yet.

Summer: Well, how much longer are we going to have to wait to find out if she's okay? That dmn babysitter should never have left her alone; I don't care if it was for just a minute, and when I get my hands on her….

Marissa: She couldn't have known anything like that would happen. I'm sure Zoe is fine. Maybe her blood sugar got too low or maybe she's dehydrated. Simple things like that can cause you to loose consciousness.

Summer: Did anyone say how long she was out?

Ryan: Kirsten said that she had woke up while they were waiting for the ambulance to arrive, but she was weak afterwards and didn't say much.

Marissa: And don't forget that she hadn't felt well today.

Summer: That's right. This afternoon when we got home, she was asleep, voluntarily, and you know that Zoe never goes down for a nap easily.

Marissa: Exactly, and Mr. Cohen…

Ryan: Why don't you call him Sandy?

Marissa: Really? _(Ryan shakes his head.)_

Ryan: Yeah, it sounds strange to hear you still refer to his as Mr. Cohen.

Marissa: Okay. Anyway, Sandy had said that she had slept off and on all day long. He had thought it was because of all the recent excitement over the holidays, but maybe she was sick.

Ryan: The flu?

Seth: Or something else like a sinus infection or just a bad cold.

Summer: Yeah, she's probably going to be okay, but just in case, what can we do to help your parents, help Zoe?

Seth: Ryan and I will go get everyone some coffee. Summer would you mind calling my Grandpa to let him know we're here?

Summer: No problem. I'm excellent on the phone.

Marissa: Is there anything you want me to do, some dinner perhaps? I know no one has eaten because we were supposed to eat at the party, but if Zoe is alright, everyone will be hungry later. We could go pick up some take out after Summer calls Mr. Nichol.

Seth: Oh, that's a great idea, because I'm sure that Zoe will be fine, and afterwards she'll want us here, so we'll have to celebrate the New Year as good as possible in her room. Hmm, what is Seth in the mood for?

Ryan: You're doing it again.

Seth: What?

Ryan: Talking about yourself in the third person.

Seth: Well, I'm good at it, and you should always stick with what you know and what you do well. Now, what does Seth want to eat, a little pizza, a little Thai, a little Chinese? No, I know, Japanese, sushi sounds really good right now.

Ryan: You can't be serious, sushi?

Seth: Of course, nothing says New Year's Eve like a little raw fish and rice.

Summer: I don't think so Cohen, there is no way I'm eating Sushi tonight. We just had that yesterday. I want pizza.

Marissa: Hm, pizza sounds delicious. I could eat pizza everyday.

Ryan: Same here.

Summer: Good, it's settled. We'll pick up some pizza, some champagne, some pop for Zoe, and some other munchies.

Seth: But Summer! Sushi, Sushi, Sushi, pleeeeaaassseee!

Summer: Fine, Cohen, I'll get you some Sushi, now can it.

Seth: Oh, and pudding, too, please.

Summer: Don't you already have some stuffed in your back pocket or something. I thought you never left home without it.

Seth: Ha-ha, very funny. Actually, no, I have no pudding on me, because I had no where to store it. Unlike you, it is not cool for me to carry a purse.

Marissa: Oh, but I think a man purse would be just your style. _(Ryan and Summer laugh.)_

Ryan: Or maybe one of those belt purse things that hook around your waist….

Seth: A fanny belt, Ryan, please. Those things went out years ago. I couldn't be caught dead wearing one of those now.

Summer: _(Everyone laughs.)_ Now, does that mean that if we rummage around we could unearth some pictures of a little Cohen and his fanny pack? This I have to see.

Seth: Ryan, coffee, now. _(Seth leaves the room. Ryan starts to leave but hesitates and goes back over towards Marissa. Summer has already gone into a corner to call Caleb.)_

Ryan: _(He holds Marissa's hands in his and looks into her eyes.)_ I'm sorry about tonight. This is definitely not what I had planned for us. First Seth changes our plans, and now Zoe is sick. I just want to….

Marissa: Hey, no apologies. Seth is your brother, and Zoe is your baby sister. This is exactly where you should be, so it's exactly where I want to be. If you weren't here supporting your family, you wouldn't be the guy I think you are. There are other dates, and there is always next year's New Year's Eve party if you still want me around. Now, go help your parents. Summer and I will handle dinner, and if you get any news, call us immediately, okay? _(Ryan nods his head in accordance with what she asked, and Marissa leans in and kisses his cheek.)_

Ryan: What was that for?

Marissa: I thought you could use a little encouragement. Plus, midnight is not going to serve as the perfect moment now, so we'll just have to edit our plans.

Ryan: We will still have that perfect moment. It may not be at midnight tonight, but we will have it. _(Marissa leans in and whispers to him.)_

Marissa: After we find out Zoe is alright, I hope this perfect moment will come quickly, because I don't think I can wait much longer.

Ryan: Me either. I guess that leaves us two things to look forward to.

Seth: _(He barges back into the room.)_ Ryan, man, come on. This coffee is not going to pour itself.

Ryan: Coming Seth. _(He gives Marissa hands a quick squeeze and then follows Seth out the door.)_

Summer: Okay, so I couldn't get a hold of Caleb, but I left him a voice mail. I know that's not the best way to receive bad news, but it's the best I could do.

Marissa: So, are you ready to go?

Summer: Yep. I have my purse, my keys, are you all set?

Marissa: Right behind you. _(The two girls walk out of the room together. As the camera leaves them, it goes back to Seth and Ryan getting coffee from a vending machine. After they have finished getting coffee, they walk to the elevators, go upstairs, and walk together to Zoe's room where Sandy and Kirsten are inside with the doctors. After they finish talking to them and the doctors leave, they come out to speak with Ryan and Seth, get their coffee and go back in.)_

Ryan: So I guess you'll have to put off your plans to propose to Summer. Hey, by the way, how were you going to do it?

Seth: Well, I may as well tell you because I won't be able to do it now. I snuck Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats into the car. At the party I was going to have Marissa keep Summer occupied so I could go back out and get them. Then I was going to get up on stage and announce that as a special New Year's Eve treat I had written a short play. I'd worked out the dialogue and practiced it, and the play was going to briefly describe our relationship, with Captain Oats playing me and Princess Sparkle portraying Summer. Then at the end of the play, I was going to have Captain Oats propose to Princess Sparkle and then turn, face Summer, and say, 'So, how about, my princess, will you make me the happiest stallion in the stable and marry me, Summer Roberts.' I even had a saddle bag made for Captain Oats to hold the ring. _(Once Seth starts describing his plan, Ryan's jaw drops, and he just stares at Seth in shock.)_

Ryan: Are you serious?

Seth: Yeah, why?

Ryan: I can't believe you would have the nerve to do that in front of all of those snobby Newport Beach socialites.

Seth: Like I care what they think of me. All I wanted to do was show Summer how much she means to me, and, you know, those two toy horses have played very important roles in our relationship. _(Ryan is still giving him the shocked look.)_ What, you don't like it man, too corny?

Ryan: It's a little corny, but hey, so are you and Summer, no offense. I just can't believe you came up with that. What made you even think of half of those things?

Seth: I don't know where my genius comes from, but I've been thinking about doing this since the first time Summer kissed me, so I've had quite a long time to plan this out.

Ryan: I wouldn't tell Summer that.

Seth: Why?

Ryan: Dude, that's a little creepy not to mention obsessive. She kissed you for the first time over five years ago.

Seth: I thought it was romantic. And, can you seriously tell me that since you met Marissa you haven't even thought about what it would be like to be married to her, to have children with her, to spend the rest of your life with her? _(Ryan hesitates before he answers for a slight moment.)_

Ryan: Of course not.

Seth: Ryan?

Ryan: Okay, fine, maybe a little, but I'm not planning a proposal already. I mean, we haven't even….

Seth: I know, I know, you haven't even done the deed yet. _(Ryan glares at him.)_ Made love? _(He still gets the glare.)_ Right, none of my business…. _(He looks around and notices their surroundings.)_ and definitely not the appropriate place to discuss this.

Ryan: Thank you. So, what are your plans now?

Seth: Uh, I thought we'd take this coffee to the parents, check in on Zoe, call the girls, I don't know, what'd you have in mind? Man, I really don't think this is the best situation to have Seth/Ryan time.

Ryan: _(He shakes his head in disbelief at Seth.)_ No, I meant, what are your plans now for proposing?

Seth: Oh, yeah, right. Well, I don't know. It only took me five years to come up with the last plan, so why don't you ask me in a few years. Maybe by then I'll have come up with something just as brilliant.

Ryan: Why don't you just ask her?

Seth: Just ask her? What, is that how they do it in Chino? I'm sorry, but Ryan, do you really think that Summer would be happy with just a regular old proposal?

Ryan: I think she would, but I think you need the whole production, the drama, the plotting, the ridiculous plays.

Seth: I resent that statement, _(Ryan looks at him with the look that says I'm right and you know it.)_ but maybe you're right. Maybe simplicity would be the key to the perfect proposal, just Summer and I in a very private moment.

Ryan: Hey, what about after one of your practice sessions?

Seth: Only if my time improves, because there is no way I could propose after a lack luster performance. _(Seth looks around and sees Ryan smirking at him.)_ I just said that out loud didn't I?

Ryan: Every word.

Seth: I was afraid of that.

Ryan: You could always do the classic fancy dinner and proposal routine.

Seth: You know I don't do well with food. I always get it all over me, so that idea's out.

Ryan: On the beach?

Seth: Too sandy. What if I drop the ring and can't find it?

Ryan: A weekend getaway at a spa?

Seth: Too obvious.

Ryan: Her birthday? Valentines Day?

Seth: Please, valentines day, you've been hanging out with the Kirsten too much there Ryan.

Ryan: I'm out of ideas. I've got nothing left.

Seth: And that's why I am the brain of this partnership. If I need someone to beat an answer out of Summer, I'll come to you, but I'll leave the brainstorming to myself, thank you very much. _(Sandy and Kirsten come out of the room after the doctors who leave.)_

Sandy: Where are the girls?

Seth: They went to get food. We figured that since no one ate and that we'd be here all night with Zoe, we better get something to eat. Besides, we wanted to have the proper tools to celebrate after getting good news. We are going to get good news right?

Kirsten: Zoe is fine. We can take her home tomorrow morning.

Ryan: So what was wrong?

Sandy: It turns out she was just dehydrated, and that combined with her ear infection which threw off her equilibrium, she passed out.

Seth: Ear infection?

Kirsten: It turns out she hasn't been feeling well this week, but she didn't say anything. The doctors said that many kids do it.

Ryan: Do what?

Kirsten: Ignore symptoms when they're sick instead of telling their parents. She's probably been running a slight fever all week, and although we've noticed she's been tired the last few days, we just supposed that she was exhausted from all of Seth's Chrismukkah events.

Seth: Do not blame Chrismukkah! _(Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan all give him the look.)_ Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood around her a little bit. Sorry.

Sandy: How soon will the girls be back, I'm starving?

Ryan: They left a few minutes ago. We'll go call them, see where they're at. Is there anything you want us to ask them to pick up?

Kirsten: What are they getting?

Ryan: Pizza, champagne, we were hoping to celebrate Zoe being okay, and other snacks.

Seth: And don't forget the sushi.

Sandy: Sushi, again, we just had that last night.

Seth: You can never get enough raw fish. Plus, they're also bringing the most important food staple.

Kirsten: Let me guess, pudding?

Seth: _(He has a shocked expression on his face.)_ What else would it be?

Ryan: So, anyway, is there anything else you want?

Sandy: Pizza sounds good to me.

Kirsten: Same here.

Ryan: Alright, so we'll go call them and check in. We'll probably just wait outside until they get back, so we'll see you in a little while. Tell Zoe we love her.

Seth: And that we're bringing pudding.

Kirsten: I'm sure she'll be excited, Seth.

Sandy: Alright, well, we better get back in there. See you guys in a little bit. _(Sandy and Kirsten walk back into the room, while Seth and Ryan head to the elevators to go back downstairs. The next portion of this scene begins with Summer and Marissa pulling into the driveway at the hospital after they've gotten the food. The boys are waiting by the doors, but see them and walk over to help them carry everything in.)_

Summer: I still can't believe she's okay.

Marissa: I told you she would be.

Summer: How can you remain so sane in an emergency?

Marissa: I have a little sister, I've been through these situations before, not only with her but with little kids I babysat myself.

Summer: You were a babysitter?

Marissa: For many years. It was a good way to earn money while I was in high school.

Summer: I love kids, well I love Zoe, she's really the only one I've ever known, but I couldn't imagine babysitting other people's kids. They would drive me nuts!

Marissa: It's not that bad. In fact, after a while, you really start to care about the kids….well at least some of them.

Summer: I don't care what you say; I say no thank you to babysitting. So, do we have everything?

Marissa: Yeah. You grab the sushi and champagne, I'll grab the pizza and snacks. _(Summer turns around in the car and rummages through the bags grabbing what she's to carry, but then she spies Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats.)_

Summer: Hey, what are they doing in here?

Marissa: What?

Summer: Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle. I bet Seth brought them with him to play with while we were driving over tonight and forget he had them. Maybe Zoe would want to play with them. I'll just put them in my bag and take them with us.

Marissa: I still can't believe you two have them.

Summer: I can't imagine not having Princess Sparkle, and trust me, she can't imagine her life without this hunk of glue either, _(Summer holds up Captain Oats before she puts him in her bag.)_ although I don't know why. She could do so much better, but I guess his quirks and insecurities just keep her interested.

Marissa: Are you sure we're still talking about the toys here and not you and Seth?

Summer: Of course I'm talking about Seth and I, but Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats represent us. When we aren't getting along, neither are they.

Marissa: Oh, I see, you made it perfectly clear now for me, thanks. _(Marissa laughs quietly and the girls grab their things and get out of the Range Rover and walk toward the entrance to the hospital.)_

Summer: You'll see what I mean after you and Ryan have been dating a while. You'll find something to represent your relationship. Perhaps there's a favorite toy from your past?

Marissa: My characters tend to represent my life at any particular moment. If I'm happy, then so are they and vice versa.

Summer: Your characters?

Marissa: I write. Well, I want to be a writer, so I practice now.

Summer: What? What do you write?

Marissa: TV scripts.

Summer: Well, when you get your own show, you let me know, and I'll play the b!tch for you.

Marissa: You want to be an actress?

Summer: I guess, I mean, that's what I'm studying, but basically I just want to be rich, famous, and successful.

Marissa: Oh, is that all? _(Both girls laugh.)_

Summer: That's not asking for too much is it? _(Again, they both laugh.)_

Marissa: No, of course not, and I'll keep you in mind….for the role of the b!tch.

Summer: Thanks, Coop. _(The boys reach them. They meet half way between the doors. Ryan grabs what Marissa is carrying from her, while Seth just walks beside Summer.)_

Seth: Coop?

Summer: It's Marissa's new nickname.

Seth: Well then, thanks for picking up the food, Coop.

Summer: Uh-uh, I don't think so Cohen. That's my nickname for her, and if you use it, too, it's ruined. You have to just call her Marissa.

Seth: But, Summer, I want to …..

Summer: No buts, Cohen, Coop is my nickname for Marissa, and if you ever try to use it, I'll stab your eyes out with these keys here. Capishe?

Seth: You didn't have to get so violent.

Ryan: Seth, are you just going to stand there and let Summer carry everything? Why don't you help her a little bit?

Summer: Thanks Ryan!

Seth: She's going a good job, besides, we all know that Summer is stronger than me, _(Ryan gives him a look.)_ but I'm a gentleman and Summer is my lady, so give me the bags Summer. Your white knight is here. _(She unloads the bags but keeps her own.)_

Summer: White Knight my ss, more like my b!tch! _(Everyone laughs except Seth.)_

Seth: I really don't know why I take this abuse.

Summer: Because you love it.

Seth: Yeah, and Superman loves kryptonite. _(Everyone just looks at him confused.)_ Seriously, people, you need to read comics if you're going to hang around with me.

Ryan: I guess we'll just have to stop hanging around you then.

Marissa: Yeah, because there is no way you're going to get me to read comics.

Summer: Same here, but I've told Cohen that for years, but he still tries to convert me over to the dark side.

Seth: What dark side?

Summer: The dark side of being a dork.

Seth: Oooh Snap! Someone ate their comedic wheaties this morning! _(They approach the doors, which open automatically and everyone walks in. As the door closes, the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break

As the scene opens, everyone is gathered in Zoe's hospital room eating and laughing. Zoe, of course, is lying in her bed, while Sandy and Kirsten are sitting on the end of it with her. Seth and Summer are sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall, while Ryan and Marissa are sitting at a table provided in the room. They have just finished eating, so boxes and food are lying everywhere. Everyone is enjoying themselves, but it is obvious that Seth is a bit preoccupied and that Ryan and Marissa are anxious to leave, but no one else seems to notice.

Sandy: Excellent meal. Summer, Marissa, you two really out did yourselves. I see you've learned a thing or two from Kirsten. Takeout is a great recipe. _(Everyone laughs softly and Kirsten gives Sandy a playful reproach. Zoe yawns.)_

Kirsten: It's getting late though, so maybe we should all let Zoe go to bed. If you guys leave right away, you might make it back to the party before midnight.

Ryan: I think Marissa and I are going to do something else. What about you two?

Seth: I don't know. I'm really beat. Summer?

Summer: My feet are killing me. Cohen, will you carry me to the car please?

Seth: Yeah, like that will ever happen, but I may be able to round you up a wheel chair.

Sandy: I think, Summer, it's more likely we'll see you carry Seth one day than Seth carrying you. I hate to admit it, but my son, he's a weak one.

Seth: Perhaps physically Father, but mentally, I'm sharp enough to go a few rounds with anyone.

Kirsten: Okay, honey, whatever you say.

Seth: _(Seth stands up with his hands on his hips.) _That's it; I cannot handle this harassment any longer. Summer, let's go home. _(He puts his hand out and helps her get off the ground.)_ Awww, I think I just jarred my back out of place. Summer, can you get me a wheel chair please. We could race out the door. _(Seth goes over to Zoe and gives her a hug.)_ Glad to see you're okay kiddo, and hey, since you'll be laid up for a few days when you get home, we'll have a marathon Playstation competition, just you and me.

Zoe: And Ryan, and Summer, and Marissa. _(Seth leans down to whisper to her but everyone hears.)_

Seth: Are you sure, because they're not nearly as good as we are and we don't want to embarrass them, especially Ryan in front of his lady friend.

Zoe: Lady friend? Seth, what do you mean?

Kirsten: Ignore everything he says, sweetie. Ryan, Marissa, and Summer can play, too. Right, Seth?

Seth: Whatever, but they're going to get creamed. _(He sidesteps to avoid Ryan punching him.)_ Summer, you coming?

Summer: Yeah, just a minute though. I have something for Zoe.

Seth: You do?

Summer: Yeah, I found your secret toy stash in the car when Marissa and I went for the food, and I thought Zoe might want some company tonight.

Zoe: Oh, oh, what did you bring me?

Seth: Wait, Summer, no!

Summer: Cohen, I think you're a little too old to not share. I brought you Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats. I'm not quite sure why Seth had them in the car, but they sure came in handy. Now, you take good care of them, okay?

Ryan: Maybe it isn't such a good idea Summer, you know, she really needs to rest.

Summer: It's not like they'll keep her up all night. She can just hold onto them while she sleeps. What is with you two?

Seth: Please, Summer, give them to me.

Summer: _(She goes over to her bag and gets the two toys out.)_ Cohen, can it. _(She looks down and notices Captain Oat's saddlebag.)_ Hey, when did you get this? Did you go accessory shopping without me?

Seth: It's nothing. Summer, give me the horses. _(Sandy and Kirsten are shocked by Ryan's and especially Seth's reactions and just watch the events unfold, Ryan is trying to help the best he can, Marissa is clueless, and Zoe finds the entire situation funny so she continues to giggle.)_

Summer: No. Zoe is sick, she's in the hospital. I would think you would want to give her anything to make her feel better. I can't believe you're acting like this. _(She takes the horses and starts to move towards Zoe's bed. Seth tries to grab them and they struggle over the horses, pulling them back and forth. Finally, the struggle is resolved when Summer retains possession of Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats falls to the floor. When he lands, his saddlebag opens and the ring pops out.)_ Now look what you did, Cohen. You better hope he's un-injured. _(She reaches down to pick him up and sees the ring. She leaves Captain Oats on the floor and picks up the ring instead. When she sees what it is, she immediately begins to cry softly and is not mad at Seth any longer.)_ What is this? _(Seth takes the ring from her hand and holds it in his fingers. He gets down on one knee and everyone in the room, besides Ryan, is shocked at what they are witnessing.)_ Summer Roberts, obviously this is not how I had planned to do this, but I guess right now is as good of a time as ever, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? _(Summer is speechless.)_ An answer would be nice, Summer, you know I have trouble with my back and I'm on my knees here on concrete.

Summer: Can it, Cohen, I'm trying to fully appreciate this moment, and I don't need your incessant complaining ruining it for me.

Seth: So, is that a yes?

Summer: What do you think? _(She puts her hands out and helps him to his feet.)_ Now put that rock on my finger and give me a kiss. _(Seth does this and he has the goofiest look on his face as he smiles from ear to ear.)_

Sandy: Well this is a surprise, a pleasant one, but definitely unexpected. I can't believe you were able to keep this a secret, Seth.

Seth: Well, Ryan and Marissa knew, but I had to tell them. They were planning on skipping out of the party, and the original plan was to propose there, and I wanted them there when I popped the question.

Kirsten: Can I see the ring?

Marissa: Oh, me, too!

Summer: Gladly. _(Kirsten and Marissa go over to Summer who has her hand extended so that they can see the ring. Ryan and Sandy both approach Seth to give him congratulatory hugs. Sandy goes first then Ryan.)_

Sandy: _(While he hugs Seth.)_ Congratulations, Son. I had a feeling this would come some day. You and Summer….well, what can I say. I think it was destiny.

Seth: Destiny, I like the sound of that.

Ryan: _(He hugs Seth after Sandy pulls away.)_ Congratulations, man, but I have one question for you. What happened to the idea of a big production?

Seth: Well someone ruined that when they found the ring.

Marissa: What were you going to do?

Seth: Well, since you asked….

Kirsten: Sorry to interrupt, Seth, but Zoe has had a very eventful day, and I really think she needs her rest. Why don't you save that story for dinner tomorrow night? We could invite my Dad over; make it a family affair, a celebratory dinner.

Seth: As long as you don't cook.

Kirsten: _(She gives Seth the evil eye.)_ I won't cook.

Marissa: Ryan and I could cook. _(Everyone turns around and looks at them.)_

Sandy: You cook?

Marissa: Yeah. I used to cook dinner every night at home. My Mom, well even if she could, which I'm not sure about, she wouldn't, so I had to learn how to early. My next door neighbor taught me, because we didn't have any family who lived close. You could pretty much name anything and I could cook it. Ryan could be my assistant, hand me things, keep me company, right?

Ryan: Yeah, sure, I'd love to.

Sandy: And we would love you to. Do you know how long it has been since we had a homemade meal? The last time we tried to cook, it was Thanksgiving five years ago. It was Ryan's first with us, and Kirsten here wanted to have a real family dinner. We burnt the turkey, I got into a fight with Cal, and we all ended up eating Chinese. After that experience, we all decided, unanimously, to leave the cooking to the professionals.

Marissa: Well then, it's settled. Let me know what you want tomorrow morning, and by dinner, everything will be hot and ready to eat.

Kirsten: Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to do this.

Marissa: I'm sure. I haven't cooked in a few weeks, so I need to keep my skills fresh.

Seth: Well, if you ever need someone to cook for, you know for practice, look no further than me. I'll even be your guinea pig for new dishes.

Sandy: I think this one's a keeper, Ryan. _(Ryan puts his hand in Marissa's.)_

Ryan: Yeah, so do I.

Kirsten: Now that that is settled, everyone say goodnight to Zoe. _(Seth and Summer go over to Zoe first to say goodnight. They give her Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats.)_

Seth: Since I proposed, I guess you can borrow them for the night, but they better be returned to me tomorrow morning as soon as you get home. Agreed?

Zoe: Yes, Seth. _(She says this like she is exasperated, Seth kisses her goodbye, and they leave and hold open the door for the others. Ryan and Marissa say goodnight next.)_

Ryan: Glad to see you're okay kiddo. You know you gave us quite a scare.

Zoe: You weren't scared were you, Ryan, because you're never scared?

Ryan: I was scared tonight. _(He kisses her on the cheek and moves back slightly so Marissa can say goodnight.)_

Marissa: Now, I want you to think really hard tonight about what you want for dessert tomorrow night. It's your pick, okay?

Sandy: Oh my gosh, she bakes, too. I think I might pass out. _(Everyone laughs.)_

Zoe: Really?

Marissa: You bet, but you have to get better. Deal?

Zoe: Yeah!

Marissa: Alright, goodnight. _(She reaches down and gives her a hug. When she stands back up, Ryan takes a hold of her hand, and they join Seth and Summer by the door. Sandy and Kirsten approach Zoe last and Kirsten goes first.)_

Kirsten: See you in the morning honey. I love you.

Zoe: Love you, too, Mommy. _(Kirsten bends down and kisses her daughter and then hugs her. She then waits for Sandy to say goodnight.)_

Sandy: _(He kisses her goodnight and hugs her as well.)_ Love you, baby doll.

Zoe: I love you, too, Daddy. _(He takes Kirsten's hand in his; they walk towards the door, turn the lights out, and step outside with Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer.)_

Sandy: So what are you guys thinking for the date?

Seth: Dad, I just proposed!

Summer: Can it Cohen. I have been planning my wedding day since I was a little girl. I was thinking October because I look dmn good in fall colors. Plus, the weather is perfect, not too hot, not too cold, but I want to wait until after we graduate, so it will be almost two years from now.

Seth: Well, that's a relief.

Summer: _(She turns around and looks at him.)_ Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?

Seth: I just didn't want to see you rush the plans. I know that you'll want everything to be perfect, and this way you'll have almost two years to work on all the arrangements.

Summer: I will have, sorry Cohen, but you're going to do just as much work as I am. Oh, and Kirsten, I would really love your help, and you, too, Marissa.

Kirsten: I would love to.

Marissa: Same here.

Seth: Right, and Ryan will help me, because he's already agreed to be my best man.

Summer: Oh he has has he? We were awfully sure of ourselves weren't we, and what if I would have said no?

Seth: Like you could resist this. _(He indicates himself, walks towards her with his arms open looking to hug her in a bear hug. Summer can't help but laugh, and she lets him hug her. Seth attempts to pick her up, but grunts and gives up.)_ Damn woman, what have you been eating?

Summer: _(She pulls away and slaps him.)_ Cohen!

Ryan: And that is my cue to leave. We'll see you guys at home later. _(He says this to Seth and Summer who are fake fighting off to one side.)_ Goodnight, see you tomorrow. _(This he says to Sandy and Kirsten.)_

Sandy and Kirsten: Goodnight.

Kirsten: Oh, and happy New Year.

Marissa: Same to you. Bye. _(She waves as she walks off holding Ryan's hand, and Sandy and Kirsten wave goodbye to them as well. Seth and Summer realize that Ryan and Marisa have left, so they quit fighting and go over to say goodbye, too. Kirsten embraces Summer.)_

Kirsten: Congratulations, again, I'm so happy for you two.

Summer: Thank you, Kirsten.

Kirsten: _(She whispers to Summer.) _I think you should call me Mom now if that's alright with you.

Summer: Really?

Kirsten: Really. I've thought of you as my daughter for years now, so we should make it official.

Seth: And what are you two lovely ladies whispering about may I ask?

Kirsten: Just how handsome my son is.

Seth: I am pretty handsome, aren't I?

Kirsten: Well, actually we were talking about Ryan.

Seth: Very funny Mom. Now give me a hug good bye. _(She does. Sandy walks over to them and shakes Seth's hand.)_

Sandy: Again, congratulations. We couldn't be happier for you.

Seth: Alright, alright, we get the point. Now, if you will excuse us, Summer and I have some private celebrating to do, and if I know the two of you the way I think I do, I bet you want to ring in the New Year properly, too.

Sandy: I couldn't have said it better myself. Now, _(He turns to Kirsten and speaks with her.)_ if you will excuse me for a few minutes, I have to go get something but I'll be right back. Goodnight. _(He says this to Seth and Summer, waves goodbye, and heads off towards the nurses' station.)_

Seth: Now what is he up to?

Summer: Whatever it is, you're not sticking around to find out. Like you said, we have celebrating to do. _(Summer grabs his hand and pulls him towards the elevators.)_

Seth: _(He yells over his shoulder to his mom.)_ She just can't get enough of me!

Summer: Cohen!

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ Goodnight.

Summer: Night, Mom. _(Seth is about to say something but he's shocked by what Summer says. As they get on the elevators, he speaks.)_

Seth: Mom, when did that happen? _(The elevator doors closse so the audience can't hear Summer's response. Kirsten stands outside Zoe's window and looks in at her. Zoe has already fallen asleep. She then turns and watches Sandy. After he finishes speaking with the nurses, he walks back towards Kirsten with a little boom box. He plugs it in, turns to Kirsten, and puts his hand out ask her for a dance.)_

Sandy: I do believe our New Year's celebration was interrupted earlier, so you owe me a dance.

Kirsten: _(She takes the hand he has offered to her.)_ I thought you'd never ask.

Sandy: I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to, but we finally got rid of the kids and Zoe went to sleep. Now, Mrs. Cohen, dance with me. _(He turns the CD player on and he and Kirsten dance in the hospital hallway. As the camera leaves them, it goes to Seth and Summer just getting home and walking into the house.)_

Summer: So Cohen, _(She grabs a hold of his tie and pulls him into the house after her, walking backwards.)_ how do you propose that we celebrate our engagement?

Seth: I can think of a few things we could do.

Summer: Only a few. _(She kisses him.)_

Seth: We could play Jenga, watch a movie, read some comics, but I leave the choice up to you, my beautiful fiancé.

Summer: Is that really all you can think of? What about this? _(She kisses him again.)_

Seth: That is also a good idea. _(He leans in and kisses her back.)_

Summer: Follow me. _(She grabs a hold of his hand and pulls him after her as she walks up the stairs slowly. As they walk up the stairs, Seth following Summer, they both are smiling and evidently extremely happy. The camera then moves to Ryan and Marissa. They are at the beach. His jacket is off and two of his buttons on his shirt are unbuttoned. Marissa is still in her dress, but she has taken off her shoes to walk along the beach.)_

Ryan: What a night.

Marissa: Hey, it's not over yet.

Ryan: So, what do you have in mind, how do you want to finish New Year's Eve?

Marissa: What time is it? Have we missed midnight?

Ryan: No. There are still a few minutes of left of this year.

Marissa: Good. Now, I say that we go to the lifeguard stand, the place where we met. I want you to take me in your arms and hold me while we watch the waves crash into the shore. Then at midnight I do believe that you owe me our first real kiss, a kiss to remember.

Ryan: That I can do. Come on. _(He puts his hand in hers and pulls her gently along with him up onto the lifeguard stand. There he pulls her into his arms, and just like she said, he holds her in his arms, and they watch the ocean roll into the beach. After a moment, he speaks…)_

Ryan: Hey. _(And he moves her face so that he can look into her eyes. Then he slowly moves in to kiss her, at first the kiss is soft and gentle, but as time lapses, it becomes more heated and more aggressive. As the camera pans away and the scene ends, they continue to kiss on the lifeguard stand.)_

Commercial Break

The last scene of the episode is a musical montage. As the song progresses, it moves through the three couples, back and forth, and shows them celebrating New Year's in their own unique ways. As explained later, Summer and Seth are dancing (the song is also explained.), Sandy is holding Kirsten at the hospital while they sit on a couch outside Zoe's room and she sleeps, and Ryan and Marissa are at the lifeguard stand at the beach holding each other in their arms and making out. The scene starts with Summer and Seth. They are in Seth's room, and Summer is working with Seth's record player, looking through his record collection, and finally selects one to play.

Summer: Now, Cohen, I want you to think back to the first time we shared a dance together. Picture it in your mind, imagine it again. Now, I want you to hold me like that and dance with me. _(The music starts and she turns around and faces him. Then she moves towards him and puts her arms around his neck.)_

Seth: I can't believe you remember what song we danced to. _(Wonder wall, the same song that played when they originally danced during season one, is playing.)_

Summer: How could I ever forget it? That night, when you danced with me, I realized that I was falling in love with you. I didn't want to be, but I was, and with that one simple moment, you swept me off my feet. Now, on New Year's Eve and the night you proposed to me, I want to relive the moment where my life really began. _(Seth leans in and kisses her.)_

Seth: I think I fell in love with you the day in sixth grade when you read your poem, I wish I was a mermaid.

Summer: Oh, and that night you recited my poem to me at your Grandfather's party, that was sooo cute.

Seth: Cute in an adorable way or cute in a lame, stalker way?

Summer: Adorable, and Cohen….

Seth: What?

Summer: Shut up and dance with me. _(He pulls her closer, and they continue to dance. Then the camera goes to Sandy and Kirsten in the hospital and the music continues. As mentioned, Kirsten is asleep and lying in Sandy's lap as he sits there awake. He speaks out loud and as he talks he strokes Kirsten's hair.)_

Sandy: Well, it's been a good year, but these last few weeks….wow. First, Ryan finally brought a girl home, someone who gets along with the whole family, someone who can cook, and most importantly, someone who makes Ryan happy. Now Seth and Summer are engaged and Zoe is fine, and for some reason I feel that next year, well, I guess it's this year, it's going to be even better. As long as I have you though, I'll be happy. _(He leans down and kisses Kirsten's forehead.)_ I love you. _(The camera fades away from Sandy and Kirsten and goes to the beach where Ryan and Marissa are entangled in each other's arms, kissing. The music continues and after a moment, Ryan pulls away from her lips to talk to her.)_

Ryan: So, the first kiss, was it everything you had hoped it would be?

Marissa: Hm, let me see. First Seth ruined our plans to spend the evening at the beach together. Then while we were at the party enjoying ourselves, we got a call that your baby sister was sick and in the hospital. _(As she continues to relate everything bad that had happened that night, his face falls because he thinks she is unhappy and that their first kiss was a disappointment to her.)_ Plus, besides our evening being interrupted, we barely got to spend any time together, alone, _(She kisses him.)_ and because of everything that happened, it was even better than I imagined.

Ryan: _(He is surprised by her answer.)_ What?

Marissa: After all of our attempts were thwarted to spend the perfect evening together, we had it anyway, unplanned, and that's what makes this night, our first kiss even more than what I anticipated it to be.

Ryan: But I don't understand.

Marissa: First, you showed me just how wonderful you are. When your brother wanted you by his side when he proposed, you agreed despite the fact that being there at the party went against everything we had planned. Then, when your little sister was in the hospital, you rushed to her bedside as quickly as possible without any thought as to how, once again, your plans were being uprooted. As I watched you worry about Zoe and then later spend time with your family as you celebrated the fact that she would be okay, I once again saw how sweet you are. It just made me want to be with you even more. Plus, I enjoy spending time with your family. Everyone wants to be with each other and everyone gets along and enjoys each other's company. We even got to see Seth propose. On top of all that, we eventually found our way to this very beach where we met, and at midnight you kissed me, just as we had wanted. The only thing that could make this moment better is if you would kiss me again.

Ryan: _(By the time she finishes talking he is smiling.) _With pleasure. _(He leans in, pulls her close again, and they begin to kiss again. The scene leaves them and goes back to the hospital. There Kirsten stirs and sits up unsure of her surroundings. When she sees Sandy beside her, she wraps his arms around her, smiles at him, kisses him passionately, and then leans back against him with his arms still around her and settles down to fall back asleep. As she closes her eyes, Sandy kisses her hair, leans his head against hers, and closes his eyes as well. The camera pans away again and goes back to Seth and Summer. They are still dancing. Seth lifts Summer's head from his shoulder and holds her head in his hands. He kisses her and then pulls away again before he speaks.)_

Seth: I love you Summer Roberts.

Summer: And I love you Seth Cohen.

Seth: Thank you.

Summer: For what?

Seth: For loving me and for saying yes to my proposal.

Summer: What else could I say? I could never imagine you not in my life.

Seth: Well, that is something you'll never have to worry about, because I am not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, forever.

Summer: I better be. _(It is now her turn to pull his face to hers and kiss him. As the camera fades away from them, they continue to kiss and dance in Seth's room. Lastly, before the episode ends, it goes back to Ryan and Marissa again. Just like before, they are kissing on the lifeguard stand. After a moment, Marissa pulls away and just looks at Ryan.)_

Ryan: Is something wrong?

Marissa: No.

Ryan: Then what are you doing?

Marissa: Just thinking.

Ryan: About what?

Marissa: Well, it's just that before tonight I have always hated New Year's Eve. In fact, I think it was the holiday I dreaded the most, and that's saying something because I have never been a big fan of the holidays. They were always too depressing and I always felt alone, but with you and your family, I don't feel alone anymore.

Ryan: Before I met the Cohens, I hated the holidays, too, but somehow they make you love them. Just wait until Valentine's Day.

Marissa: Oh really? I can't imagine you as a cupid.

Ryan: Valentine's Day is Kirsten's favorite holiday, and even though we don't get a break from school, we all come home that weekend anyway, no matter what, because we have to go the Valentine's Day dance. I think if we skipped it, Kirsten would disown us. At least this year, I'll have someone to go with.

Marissa: Oh really, and who's the lucky lady?

Ryan: Who do you think? _(He leans in and begins to kiss her again, but stops after she shivers.)_ Do you want to go home?

Marissa: What? Why would I want to do that?

Ryan: Because you're cold.

Marissa: I don't care about that. I'm not ready for this night to end yet. Just put your arms around me and hold me tight and I'll be perfectly content. _(He does this. She leans into his body and he holds her in front of him and keeps his arms around her for warmth and holds her close. After a few moments, Marissa pulls away and turns around to face Ryan before she speaks.) _Yes.

Ryan: Yes, what?

Marissa: Yes, I would love to move in with you.

Ryan: Really?

Marissa: Yeah. I knew I wanted to when you asked me, but I couldn't tell you right away, I had to let you squirm for a few days.

Ryan: A few days, try two weeks.

Marissa: Do you want to rescind the offer?

Ryan: Nice try, roomy. _(He pulls her back to him and kisses her, again._ _As they remain in each other's arms, the camera pans across the ocean and the eventually fades away as the song reaches its end and the episode comes to a close.) _

End of Episode #2


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode #3: First Day Jitters**

In this episode, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer are back at school for their first week of classes. Not only do they have to return to the grind of classes and work, but Marissa is also moving into the apartment. Their first day back does not flow as smoothly as everyone had wished, and the seemingly perfect situation is revealed to have some holes in it. On top of everything else, once the hectic week has passed, they are expected to go back to Newport to celebrate Kirsten and Sandy's anniversary. To honor the occasion, there is a small party, well for Newport's standards, and let's just say that not everything goes to plan. Plus, there are two surprise guests in attendance that will shake the Cohen's world to the core. Everyone will be affected, and after the party ends, no ones lives will be the same. As the scene begins, Seth and Summer are just getting up. They are in the kitchen of the apartment, she is making coffee, he is sitting on a kitchen stool reading the paper, and they are discussing their upcoming day. Marissa and Ryan are still asleep. The four of them had not gotten to sleep the night before until very late, especially after they had returned from Newport and had gotten Marissa settled in.

Seth: _(He is yawning and rubbing his eyes before setting down with the newspapers. Both Seth and Summer are still in their pajamas which just happen to be matching.)_ Ugh, I never knew finding a roommate for Ryan would be soooo exhausting.

Summer: What are you talking about? Last night, while we were unloading her car, you didn't lift a single box. All you did was hold the doors open, press the buttons on the elevator, and give us directions as to where to move if we couldn't see.

Seth: Yeah, and all that talking has left me parched, woman, where is the coffee?

Summer: Don't you take that tone with me, Cohen. If you don't like the pace at which I make coffee, then you can get off that scrawny little ss of yours and make your own coffee.

Seth: I can't. You make the best coffee, _(She gives him a look expressing that she isn't buying his line of blarney.)_ Besides, it's good practice for you for when we're married.

Summer: Excuse me?

Seth: I mean, so you can give the maids and cooks proper instructions.

Summer: Much better. _(She hands him a cup of coffee, and they both drink from their own cups.) _Do you think we should wake up Coop and Chino?

Seth: They're big kids, they can get themselves up. Besides, you know Ryan, if they had an early class; he had already been up making bagels and getting his nerd gear packed for the first big day back.

Summer: Yeah, I guess you're right. So what do you want for breakfast?

Seth: Well, as I see it, we have two options. Option number one is that we can wait for Marissa to wake up so that she can cook us something, or we could get dressed and just go out for breakfast, you know, at our favorite little diner. We could share some toast, canoodle in the booth, and play footsy.

Summer: Option number two, but _(She puts her coffee cup down and starts running to the bathroom.)_ I'll race you to the bathroom. First one there gets the shower. Second has to wait till later. _(She clearly will win, so Seth doesn't even start running.)_

Seth: But Summer, I smell like sweat from last night's heavy lifting. _(This is said in a whiny voice.)_

Summer: Fine, if you pay for breakfast, I'll let you take a shower….but I'll be in there, too. _(She is smiling very coyly, and when Seth hears the last part, he starts running for the bathroom, stripping as he goes.)_

Seth: Now that is what I call a good deal. _(As he is running and attempting to strip, he trips as he tries to take off his pants and falls to the floor. Summer immediately starts to laugh, but Seth, because of what he's running to, is not daunted and gets right up and starts running and stripping again.)_ I could have been seriously injured there, and all you did was stand and laugh. I'm not feeling loved and appreciated right now.

Summer: Well, get in the shower, and I'll show you just how much I love and appreciate you.

Seth: _(He smiles broadly.)_ Oh, okay. _(The door shuts behind him and as the camera fades, giggling can be heard from the shower.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

Seth and Summer return from breakfast back to the apartment to grab their school supplies. When they return the apartment is exactly how they left it. Their coffee cups are still sitting on the counter, half full, no other dishes have been used, and Seth's clothes are still thrown all over the living room and hallway. It does not look as if anyone had been in the apartment since they left.

Seth: Are they still sleeping?

Summer: What are you talking about?

Seth: Ryan and Marissa. Do you actually think that if Ryan would have gotten up he would have left the apartment while it looked like this? He always cleans up after us.

Summer: Maybe they were in a hurry.

Seth: And do you think that they would have left without eating or drinking anything?

Summer: Maybe they washed their dishes. _(Seth goes over to the dishwasher and opens it to reveal that it is empty.)_ I bet they just went out to breakfast like we did.

Seth: We didn't see them at the diner.

Summer: There are other restaurants.

Seth: But, Ryan is a creature of habit….

Summer: Speaking from experience?

Seth: You know as well as I do that he always goes to the diner and that he never tries new restaurants.

Summer: I don't know, new girlfriend, new diner. Maybe he's expanding his horizons. You never know.

Seth: No, I know, this is my brother we're talking about. Besides, even if they went out to breakfast, that still doesn't explain why he left the apartment messy.

Summer: Because it's not his mess.

Seth: Yeah, but Ryan hates when the apartment is messy, so he always cleans it up before he goes anywhere. This just does not make sense. Do you think that something's wrong?

Summer: Do you always have to jump to the worst conclusions? Maybe you were right the first time, maybe they're still sleeping.

Seth: Ryan never sleeps this late, and although I don't know what Marissa's sleeping habits are, she seems like a very punctual girl, someone who would not want to be late for her first day of classes.

Summer: There are such things as afternoon and night classes. Not everyone likes to make their schedule so that they're done by noon, Cohen. But, if it will make you concentrate better in class today, I'll just go and check up on them. _(She walks down the hall, opens Ryan and Marissa's door, sees that they're still asleep, and then returns to the living room.)_

Seth: What's wrong? Are they injured? Are they missing?

Summer: _(She just stares at him for a moment with her mouth open in shock at his paranoia.)_ No, nothing's wrong…at least with them, but there is definitely something wrong with you. Why do you always jump to the worst conclusion?

Seth: It's a Cohen thing, well; actually, it's a Jewish thing. Besides being really good at guilt and making bagels, we always anticipate the worst. You'll see, when we have kids, they'll be the same way.

Summer: Aw, Cohen.

Seth: What?

Summer: You want to have kids…with me?

Seth: No, I just want to marry you; I'll have my kids with all of my random flings and affairs.

Summer: Oh, so you want to be like your Grandpa?

Seth: _(He laughs.)_ Hey, that was a good one.

Summer: Thanks.

Seth: But, no, I don't want to be like Gramps, even though he only had one illegitimate kid. Trust me Summer, you're woman enough for me, I won't need any girls on the side. You're crazy enough to keep me interested for a lifetime. Oh, and who else would I want to have my kids with? If I didn't want you to be the mother of my children, do you really think I would still propose to you?

Summer: Okay, sorry, I just have never heard you speak about kids before. I wasn't even sure if you wanted them.

Seth: Do you?

Summer: Yours.

Seth: Same here.

Summer: Good, that's settled. Now, what do you think about practicing tonight?

Seth: Endurance practice, again?

Summer: Actually, I wasn't thinking about that, but what I had in mind would help that. I thought we could practice making babies tonight.

Seth: Are you serious? You want to get pregnant now? We're only juniors in college!

Summer: No, birdbrain, I said practice, not really make one. Hello, I'm on birth control, and trust me, that is not going to stop for a while.

Seth: Oh, good, you had me scared, because technically, I'm only nine and a half, so I'm not old enough to have kids yet.

Summer: I'm twenty one, and I'm not old enough to have a kid yet.

Seth: Ew, Summer, that's disgusting. You're such a cradle robber, me, nine and a half and you twenty one. Don't you find that a little twisted?

Summer: Well, if you find it that twisted, then I guess we better not have sex for a while. So, I guess tonight is out of the question and that we won't be practicing?

Seth: Did I say it was twisted, I meant romantic and sexy….

Summer: And?

Seth: And that we should not wait to practice till tonight, we should begin now.

Summer: Cohen, I have class in a half an hour.

Seth: So, it's just the first day, it's not really important. We can skip it. Come on, Summer, you know you want to. _(At this point, Seth goes up to Summer and starts kissing her neck, her lips, her chest, and although Summer tries not to react at first, she begins to kiss him back just as Ryan and Marissa come out of their room.)_

Marissa: You two are always practicing. Don't you know what time it is, and you're already dressed? _(Seth and Summer pull away from each other, and Ryan and Marissa head to the kitchen and Ryan pours them each a cup of coffee.)_

Seth: Do you know what time it is?

Marissa: Yeah, it's 8:00. I set the alarm for eight, because I have my first class at nine.

Seth: And I bet that class would have been thrilling….

Ryan: What do you mean would have been?

Seth: Like I was saying, that class would have been thrilling if you still went to school on the east coast, but it's 11:00 not 8:00.

Marissa: Very funny, Seth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for class. _(She turns to Ryan.)_ Is it okay if I get in the shower first?

Ryan: Yeah, that's fine. I don't have class till 10:00 anyway. _(She walks off with her coffee and goes into the bathroom.)_

Seth: Well then, in that case, you're class would have been thrilling too.

Ryan: Seth, drop it. It wasn't funny the first time, and it's still not funny.

Summer: He's not joking, Chino. It's seriously 11:00. That's why we're already dressed. I have class in a half an hour…_ (She realizes what she is saying.)_ Why haven't you gone to class yet? _(This she says to Seth.)_ Did you really skip them like you told me to?

Seth: No, I don't have class today.

Summer: What?

Seth: I made my schedule so that all my classes are only on Tuesday and Thursday. Plus, I also made it so that I'm done by 1:00.

Ryan: I don't care, Seth. Is it seriously 11:00?

Seth: Dude, all you have to do is look at a clock if you don't believe me. _(Ryan does this.)_

Ryan: Oh, sh!t! _(He puts his coffee down and runs to the bathroom and begins to knock on the door.)_ Marissa, can I come in?

Marissa: _(She is heard on the inside of the door saying yes over the sound of the shower running. Ryan opens the door and goes in. Seth and Summer just watch the door, waiting to see some kind of reaction. After a few seconds, Marissa's voice is heard yelling.)_ Are you serious? I thought Seth was kidding. Oh, this is just great. My first day at a new school and I sleep in and miss my first three classes. Now what am I supposed to do? I'm going to have to go to all three professors and explain myself to them. Talk about a great first impression.

Ryan: I'll go with you if you want me to, you know for moral support.

Marissa: Thanks, but don't you have your own classes to catch up with?

Ryan: Yeah, but I already know my professors, and besides, they'll just think it's funny that my east coast girlfriend forgot to set our alarm clock to west coast time. _(He laughs softly.)_

Marissa: It's not funny, Ryan. _(There are a few seconds of quiet before Seth and Summer can hear both Ryan and Marissa laughing loudly.)_

Summer: Whew, that was close. I thought we were about to hear the first fight.

Seth: At least we could have recommended make up sex to them if they had.

Summer: Cohen, they're not having sex, yet.

Seth: Really? Still?

Summer: I don't think so, I mean, Coop never said anything to me about it if they did.

Seth: And girls always compare notes afterwards, right?

Summer: Right.

Seth: Great, so once they do have sex, I'm going to be compared to the Casanova from Chino in there, what with his muscular arms and ripped stomach. This will just be great! _(He says this with mock enthusiasm.)_

Summer: Is someone worried that they're going to be showed up in the bedroom department? _(Seth shakes his head up and down while giving her puppy dog eyes.)_ Don't worry, I won't let anyone show up my fiancé, and trust me, I'm very talented at exaggeration.

Seth: And what is that supposed to mean?

Summer: _(She grabs her bookbag off of the couch, puts her arm through his, and begins to pull him out the door.)_ Come on, Cohen, since you have nothing to do today, you can walk me to class. Oh, and would you mind going by the bookstore and picking up my books for me, please?

Seth: And how am I supposed to carry them?

Summer: With your arms. _(They leave the apartment, shut the door behind them, and the camera follows them as they make their way out of the building and continue toward the campus.)_

Seth: I know these babies look like ambassadors of pain….

Summer: For some reason, I have the distinct feeling you've used that line before.

Seth: Good similes should always be recycled, Summer. Anyway, I know they look like they can lift a lot, but really, they can't. The last time I attempted heavy lifting, my legs went numb, which I don't think that is normal.

Summer: Ask someone who works in the bookstore to carry them out to the car for you. Besides, if you handle this for me, I'll have more free time to spend with you this afternoon….and tonight. _(She winks at him.)_

Seth: I could always recruit a football player to help.

Summer: Like you even know any of the football players; it's not like high school where the jocks introduced themselves to you by peeing in your shoes.

Seth: Okay, so I don't know any football players, but all I have to do is look for some guy who has obviously been talking to Victor Conte, offer him a meat ball sandwich if he carries something for me, and voila, books are bought and deposited in the Range Rover.

Summer: Or you could just take Chino along with you. At least that way you could save some money. Plus, he could help out Marissa and pick her books up for her, too.

Seth: Yeah, because we don't need her flipping out again. Now I see why those two are perfect for each other. Can you say anger issues? _(Summer gives him the look which says what are you talking about.)_

Summer: Shut it, Cohen.

Seth: Seriously, woman, I think you need to come up with some new one liners, maybe something with a little more sass and zip. I'm really getting sick of hearing you say either can it, Cohen or shut it, Cohen. A very wise man once told me that variety is the spice of life; maybe you should follow his astute advice.

Summer: Oh really, and who told you that. The only men you've ever really had a conversation with are your Dad, your Grandpa, and Chino.

Seth: Try the latter.

Summer: Chino, seriously, told you that variety is the spice of life. I can't believe that. This coming from the guy who wears either a wife beater or a t-shirt every day, eats a bagel every morning for breakfast, and resorts to the same glare every time you say something to piss him off. Obviously, he doesn't practice what he preaches.

Seth: We weren't really talking about those things when he spoke of variety.

Summer: What else would you two have been talking about….oh my god, you weren't discussing our sex life with him, were you?

Seth: And why would you jump to that conclusion, my little Summerith?

Summer: Because obviously you were fishing for advice, and, let's face it, compared to you, Chino looks like a sex god! Whoops! _(She realizes what she just said and smacks her hand over her mouth.)_

Seth: I can no longer walk you to class. I, instead, need to go and find my pride somewhere after you stomped all over it and smashed it to smithereens. _(He starts to walk off quickly away from Summer, but she chases after him, running, or at least attempting to in her high heel, wedge sandals.)_

Summer: Cohen, wait, that didn't come out like I meant it.

Seth: I think you made your position quite clear, thank you very much.

Summer: Would you just stop so I can talk to you?

Seth: So you could rip me on my comic drawing talents or my ability to play a video game, or maybe you would like to insult my taste in music or movies or my looks, but wait, you insult those every day. The one thing you've never chided me on, well, at least not since our first few attempts, have been my talents between the sheets, other than the endurance part, but that was mainly teasing, but now you have, and I really don't know if there is anything left for us to talk about, ever.

Summer: Cohen, please, stop and listen to me. _(He stops and turns around to look at her. It is obvious that he's been hurt, and the look on his face says it all.)_ Alright, I realize what I said sounded bad, but it came differently than what I meant.

Seth: Oh really, I think you basically said that I have no talent at all in the bedroom and that you're disappointed in our relationship.

Summer: You are so insecure! No, that's not what I meant. I said looks, and don't they say that looks can be deceiving. You always compare yourself with Ryan, or with any other guy who is physically… more endowed than you, and I don't mean downstairs. Chino looks like he'd be great in bed what with those arms, those abs, and well, in general, that whole package….

Seth: You're not making me feel better, here, Summer.

Summer: Sorry. Anyway, what I meant was that Ryan looks good on paper…in a photo, well in real life, too, and that you always seem to think that he'd be better than you, so you would obviously go to him for advice, but you don't need to.

Seth: I don't?

Summer: No, not at all. Like I said, after our first few awkward hook-ups, you became quite debonair and skilled in the love making department. I am happy with what I have, you don't need to be insecure, and besides, I doubt Chino, with all those muscles, can be near as flexible as you in bed. _(By the time she ends this line, Seth is pulling her into a kiss. After he kisses her, he begins to speak again.)_

Seth: I am pretty flexible, aren't I?

Summer: You're more flexible than I am, and that's saying something, but can I ask a question without you getting all Coheny and insecure again?

Seth: I'll try not to, go ahead, what's the question?

Summer: Why did variety come up in the conversation in the first place, because, personally, I think that we lead a pretty varied sex life? I mean…there have been many, and I mean many, different places where we've, um, you know.

Seth: Oh, no, we weren't talking about locations….just positions.

Summer: Oooohhhh!

Seth: Yeah, according to Ryan, we should change that up a little bit, you know, try it not always lying down.

Summer: But you have a bad back, and the one time we did try that, you couldn't walk right for a week.

Seth: That's what I said.

Summer: And anyway, what does Chino know about us, right. Are you happy with our sex?

Seth: God yes!

Summer: So, so am I, so Chino can go and throw his own back out for all I care. I need you healthy.

Seth: Right, exactly! Now, about that walk to class? Are you sure I can't persuade you to skip?

Summer: Nice try, but I'll be done by 3:00, so your place or mine? _(They both laugh and go back to walking towards the campus, arm in arm. As this portion of the scene ends, it blacks out before the camera is back in the group's apartment. At the beginning of the next portion of the scene, Seth and Summer are putting the finishing touches onto the dinner table. They have obviously ordered in, but the reason is explained.)_

Summer: Is that everything?

Seth: I think so. You know it was a really good idea to do this for Marissa. I know we have all been looking forward to home cooked meals while she's living here with us, but after the morning she had, asking her to cook tonight may have just pushed her over the edge into crazy town. _(Seth holds up his hands and does a loony motion.)_

Summer: I can't believe that they're not back yet. Did Chino say why they'd be so late?

Seth: Something about Marissa trying to find a job. He was driving her around while she looked for job openings and picked up applications. Talk about the first day from hell. Not only did the poor girl set her alarm clock wrong and missed all of her classes, but she's at a new school where she only knows three people, granted we are awesome, but none the less, the idea has to be daunting.

Summer: I really don't think she minds that part. From the way she's talked, she knew tons of people back in Amish country, but she still felt totally isolated and alone, but since she's been here, she said that she's never had better company. It's actually kinda sad.

Seth: If she hated the east so bad, why did she wait so long to move out here?

Summer: Family.

Seth: Ugh, family can be such a b!tch. Look at me; I would have been living her life, what with the cold winters, unpredictable weather, and horse drawn buggies had it not been for my family.

Summer: And what about me?

Seth: Summer, you are my family; don't you know that by now?

Summer: Ah, Cohen, just when I think you have put your foot in your mouth, you somehow pull it out and make me love you even more. Come here. _(He listens and moves in towards her, and once he reaches her, she begins to kiss him. After they kiss for a few moments, the door opens and Ryan and Marissa walk in.)_

Ryan: I swear every time we turn around or enter a room, you two are going at it!

Seth: Jealous, aren't you?

Ryan: Of you, never, man.

Seth: That hurts. There are lots of reasons you should be jealous of me. I have the better hair of the two of us, _(He messes with his hair after he says this.)_ I definitely have the better taste in music, Journey, seriously, who listens to them anymore,

Marissa: Ugh-oh, now you're in for it, no one messes with Journey in front of Ryan.

Seth: Not to mention that I am in possession of the best three horses a man could ask for. First of all, there's the stallion, Captain Oats, a ladies killer himself, just like his owner, and to top him off, I also have the two prettiest fillies in the stable, Princess Sparkle, who technically Summer owns, but I claim part ownership, and this little firecracker here, Summer, talk about a show pony. Look at that hind end; you can't make them better than that. _(Ryan and Marissa are staring at him in shock at how he has just described Summer, but she's actually quite pleased with his Coheny compliment.)_

Summer: You're not such a bad steed yourself, Cohen.

Seth: Aw, Summer, you make me blush. _(He walks towards her to begin kissing her again, but is stopped by Ryan clearing his throat and obviously trying to stop them before we start.)_

Ryan: And what's all this? You two ordered in, again, really you shouldn't have.

Summer: I know, I know, we've all been looking forward to Marissa gracing this table with her home cooked meals, but we figured after the hectic and not so smooth day that she had to go through, that it would be too much for us to ask her to cook tonight, so we thought we'd cook, well at least provide dinner. I hope Mexican suits everyone. Cohen and I tried to think of something different to eat besides Thai, Chinese, Japanese, or Pizza.

Marissa: I love Mexican food, and thanks, I really didn't feel like cooking.

Summer: Well sit, dig in. I know Cohen can't wait to eat; he loves fajitas.

Seth: I do love the fajitas; I can't believe how long it's been since I had one. _(He smells the air.)_ De-lic-ious! _(Everyone sits down while laughing at Seth and his stomach. As they pass the food around, letting everyone take what they want, the conversation begins again.)_

Summer: Now, the only thing that's missing is the tequila. Cohen, do we have any left?

Marissa: Oh, no thanks. I have a really busy day tomorrow, and the last time I drank tequila, I spent the entire next day in bed, and I really can't afford to do that tomorrow, literally.

Summer: So I guess the job hunt didn't go so well?

Marissa: Nope, I'll be back to looking tomorrow, but for right now, I just want to forget about it and enjoy the evening. It's not like fretting over the fact that I don't have job tonight is going to get me one.

Seth: Right and that is very un-Cohen like of you, Marissa. We are notorious for fretting and anticipating the worst, it's really quite healthy of you not to. Besides, this weekend, you'll be able to escape the job hunt once again, because we have the annual party coming up back in Newport to celebrate the union of the Kirsten and the Sandy, something we should all be grateful for, because it produced me, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather not go into that too much, because parents and _(He tries to say sex but it doesn't come out and he struggles with it for a moment before Ryan says it for him.)_

Ryan: Sex?

Seth: Ugh, Ryan, please, I'm eating here, fajitas in fact, and I really don't want this delectable and delightful meal ruined, okay, so nix the parents and the reproductive talk. _(Everyone laughs.)_

Marissa: I would love to go to your parents anniversary party, but the way today went, I'll probably still be looking for a job this weekend, and I absolutely have to find one. Besides having to pay my share of the rent _(Ryan starts to interrupt her, but she stops him.)_ which I am going to do no matter what you say, I also have other bills to pay, most importantly my tuition.

Summer: Wow, really?

Marissa: What?

Summer: You have to pay for your tuition?

Marissa: Not all of it, most is covered by scholarships and government grants, but what is not paid by financial aid, I have to. So, you see, finding a job is imperative.

Ryan: Well, I'll take you again tomorrow after classes.

Summer: Yeah, and Cohen and I will start reading the papers looking for advertisements, right, Cohen? _(She elbows him to get his response.)_

Seth: Right and I was going to agree, I was just waiting for you to finish talking. You didn't need to elbow me!

Marissa: I'm also thinking about selling my car.

Ryan: Why?

Marissa: I really won't need it now, what with public transportation and all. Back home, we didn't have public transportation and absolutely nothing was in walking distance, so I had to have a car, but I don't need it anymore, so if I sell it, I'll get a little influx of cash, not to mention I'll lose a bill.

Summer: You will, how? You don't own your car? No offense, but it doesn't look that new.

Marissa: Oh no, I own it, but my insurance is outrageous.

Summer: Really? Insurance is that much?

Ryan: We've never really had to pay insurance. Our parents have always taken care of it.

Marissa: It's not a problem, I understand, and it doesn't bother me. I mean, you guys are lucky and I envy you a little, but it's cool. Besides, now that I'm selling my car, I'll need you three rich kids to drive me around when I don't want to take the bus.

Seth: Mi coche is su coche.

Ryan: Aw, do you always speak in Spanish when you eat Mexican, Seth?

Seth: I try to keep it real.

Summer: Don't worry, Coop, anytime you need a ride, just ask, but I wouldn't recommend asking Cohen. He drives like a yenta- slow and cautious! Oy, it's so annoying! _(Everyone laughs except Seth.)_

Seth: I am a very good driver, thank you very much. _(They ignore him.)_

Marissa: I'll keep that in mind, and thanks.

Summer: Hey, what are roommates for? _(She yawns.)_

Marissa: Sum, it's not even 8:00 yet, and you're already tired. What's up with that?

Summer: Um, I don't know. I just can't seem to ever get enough sleep, but that doesn't matter. So how did your professors take the news about you sleeping in this morning?

Marissa: Um, some better than others. You can definitely tell who has a sense of humor and who doesn't. Just a second though, I'm going to go and grab a drink. Does anyone want one?

Ryan: I'd take one.

Marissa: Okay. Be right back.

Summer: Ryan, why don't you go and help her. You know, unlike what Cohen says, chivalry is not dead. _(Ryan gives her a curious look wondering why she is trying to get rid of him, but he gets up and goes after Marissa anyway.)_ Okay, listen; we have a task upon our hands.

Seth: What?

Summer: We need to find Marissa a really cool job, something that she will like, but what will help her career in the long run. Plus, it has to pay decently but not make her work too many hours because of school and social time. Oh, and Sundays off would be a good thing, too, if we could manage it, you know for family stuff. So, what do you think? _(Seth sits and ponders over what summer has said.)_ Hurry up; they'll be back in a minute, so?

Seth: It sounds good, but what did you have in mind?

Summer: I think we should get her a job working in TV, because that's where she wants to work after she graduates.

Seth: Well, that's great, but how are we supposed to get her a job in the television industry. I know we have so many influential contacts seeing that we're two, 21 year old nobodies in college, but I'm sure we'll be able to find Marissa a job that fits everyone of your perquisites.

Summer: Don't get all pessimistic on me, Cohen, and we do know one person who can just about get any strings pulled in the state of California, your grandfather. I'm sure if you talked to him and told him what type of job we wanted for Marissa, he'd be on it quicker than Chino on a wife beater.

Seth: Oh, and I know he'll just love to do Ryan's girlfriend a favor.

Summer: Why would you tell him that Marissa is Ryan's girlfriend? Just tell him that she's a friend of yours and mine. He won't even blink an eye to do a favor for us. Call him in the morning, set it up, just make sure that she doesn't start until next week so that she can go home with us this weekend, and we'll tell her as soon as your grandfather gets her the job. Oh, and get the details from him, her work schedule, her salary, what she'll be doing. Now, sshhh, I think they're coming back. Do not say a word about this to Ryan, either, you hear me, Cohen?

Seth: Of course not.

Summer: Seth?

Seth: I won't say a word, I swear.

Summer: On what?

Seth: On Captain Oats, my comic book collection, and Deathcab.

Summer: Good. _(Ryan and Marissa re-enter from the kitchen.)_ What did you two do, go outside and pump that water?

Ryan: I thought you two wanted a moment so we waited a few minutes. Are you done with whatever you had to talk about, or should we go back into the kitchen?

Seth: What, what are you talking about, Buddy? We didn't want to be alone to talk about anything or to do anything. We just thought you two might like a few minutes alone.

Ryan: We've been alone together practically all day as we drove around looking for job openings.

Summer: Well, you can never have too much alone time.

Marissa: I don't buy it; you two are up to something. Spill it, what we're you talking about in here while we were in the kitchen.

Seth: Honestly, nothing.

Ryan: Seth, sorry man, but you have to be the world's worst liar.

Seth: _(Somewhat under his breath.)_ Second only to you.

Summer: Fine, if you really want to know what we're up to, I'll tell you.

Seth: Woman, what are you doing? You just got done making me promise that I wouldn't spill the beans, and now you're going to. This is not fair.

Summer: Cohen, they're not going to take no for an answer, so we might as well just tell them. Okay, so while you were in the kitchen, we were kinda planning a weekend away for all of us. I know you can't go this weekend Marissa, but we thought that once you find a job, we should celebrate by all of us going somewhere. What do you think? We thought either Big Bear to go skiing, can you ski, Marissa?

Marissa: No, but I can always learn.

Seth: Now that's the spirit.

Ryan: You guys, I can't ski either.

Summer: Ah, Chino, we never thought you would want to learn, and besides, we figured we'd all stay in our hotel rooms more than we'd actually be out on the slopes, but if you don't like the skiing idea, we could always head down to Mexico or go up to Vegas. We're all of age now, so we could really turn the Vegas on it's ear. Chino could count cards; Cohen could try to pick up some hookers. It'd be fun for all.

Marissa: Whoa, hookers, what's that about?

Seth: Marissa, don't you know, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?

Marissa: Yeah, I've heard of that, but I didn't think I'd ever hear Summer supporting the idea of you spending your time with call girls.

Summer: I really don't want him to, but it would be funny to watch him try. _(Everyone laughs and Seth turns to look at her surprised.)_

Seth: Are you all doubting the Seth Cohen pick up moves?

Ryan: I don't really think they'd care too much about your moves, just how much money you're carrying.

Marissa: And what do you know about prostitutes, Ryan?

Ryan: Absolutely nothing, except for what I've seen in the movies. You do know that Seth loves the movie Pretty Woman. I think he's made me watch that at least a hundred times.

Seth: I don't think I could get you to do anything you didn't want to.

Summer: Are you kidding me, Chino does anything you say just to get you to shut up!

Seth: _(He thinks about it a little bit.)_ Yeah, I guess you're right, but what do you say Marissa? How about a little Vegas, a little skiing, or maybe a little cock-fighting?

Marissa: I appreciate the thought, but why don't we wait and see what happens. Who knows, I might have to work every weekend, which means, we won't be able to go anywhere.

Summer: Yeah, I guess you're right. We just jumped the gun a little. Sorry.

Marissa: Don't apologize. A trip with the four of us sounds like a blast, I just don't know if I'll be able to do it.

Seth: Enough with all this gab; can we please get back to eating? My stomach is so excited; it's jumping around and talking to me.

Summer: Whatever you want, Cohen. _(Everyone starts to eat, but Ryan continues to watch Summer and Seth. He obviously doesn't buy there cover story and still believes that they're up to something. Summer notices his look and gives him a reassuring smile, saying yes, something's up, but don't worry. He calms down and begins to eat, too. The camera fades and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	12. Chapter 12

It is the next day. During this scene, the camera will follow not only Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer, but it is going to show what the other characters are up to in preparation for the big anniversary party. Julie is now staying in Newport and she's put operation catch a wealthy man into action. Plus, Jimmy has also arrived in Newport. He is looking for Marissa, and thought he would bring Caitlyn to stay with his parents. Although initially they cut him off, they respected him for his actions and recently they have been in contact with each other. Jimmy never said anything because he did not want Julie to find out, but he may come into his inheritance after all. Caitlyn is glad to move away from PA, and wants to remain in California even longer than what it takes her Dad to find her sister. This is a new chance for her, somewhere where she is not Marissa Cooper's little sister. Sandy and Kirsten are finalizing their plans for the party, and there is also Caleb who is annoying them. The first person shown is Julie. She is dressed to the nines. Her hair has recently been redone; it is very stylish and very Newport. Her clothes are new, her nails have been done, and she has on what appears to be expensive jewelry. Basically, it looks like she is already a Newpsie. Obviously, she has not forgotten how the privileged live. When she pulls up to the restaurant to have lunch, she is driving a Mercedes. Those there don't know it, but it is only a rental.

Valet: Hello. Welcome to the Arches. _(He looks Julie up and down and smiles out of appreciation.)_

Julie: Well, aren't we a sweet…and handsome. _(She smiles back, flirting shamelessly with the young valet, something Julie Cooper has always been good at.)_ I'll see you later. _(She walks away, but as she heads to the door, she turns around and gives the young man one last look and smile.)_ Ugh, if only I had my own money, life would be so fun in this town, but oh well, that will come soon enough. Now, it's time to go hunting. _(A doorman opens the door for her, smiles, and, just like before, she starts smiling and flirting again with this employee.)_ Thank you. Are all the young men in Newport Beach such gentlemen? I swear, a girl could get used to this treatment.

Doorman: Only for women as beautiful as you.

Julie: You're too kind. Stop it. _(She playfully slaps his chest and walks on into the restaurant. As an attendee approaches her, he leads her to a table where she sits by herself to eat lunch and stake out Newport's most eligible bachelors.)_

Next, the camera leaves Julie and goes to Sandy, Kirsten, and Caleb. Sandy and Kirsten are sitting around the kitchen counter talking, when Caleb walks right in without knocking.

Caleb: This does not engender good feelings in me, Kiki, to see you two talking in your kitchen instead of working. Is this what I pay you for?

Kirsten: Dad, you don't pay me anymore. You signed the company over to me years ago.

Sandy: It's nice to see you too, Cal, and, if you really must know, we're on our lunch break.

Caleb: Don't make it a long one. What are you talking about, anyway?

Kirsten: Our anniversary party.

Caleb: When's that?

Kirsten: Dad, I sent you an invitation a month ago, plus a plus one, so you could bring anyone you wanted to, but you'd think that a father would remember his daughter's anniversary after twenty four years of marriage.

Sandy: We know you weren't actually at the wedding, but you've been to the anniversary parties almost every year.

Kirsten: Plus, I also had your secretary put the event in your date planner. Did you not notice it?

Caleb: Fine, I'll be there. What do you two have to discuss about it, though, I mean, like you said, you have one of these things every year, it can't be too difficult to plan.

Kirsten: Actually, we were talking about the kids.

Caleb: But I thought you said you were talking about your party?

Sandy: We were. _(Caleb looks at them confused.)_ We're not sure exactly who's coming. At first, we thought that all four of the kids would be coming, but now Ryan said that Marissa won't be able to because she has to find a job.

Caleb: I handled that.

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Caleb: Seth called me and asked me to get this friend of his, Marissa, a job in television. I guess that's where she wants to work, and she's been having trouble finding a job, so they wanted to get one for her to cheer her up. I guess the girl's had a difficult life, and she just moved her.

Sandy: _(He looks at Kirsten and she looks back at him suspecting that something is up.)_ We've heard that, but you said Seth's friend?

Caleb: Well, I presume that she's Summer's. Have you guys met her? I'm surprised that you're worrying whether or not she'll be at your party.

Kirsten: She actually stayed with us during the holidays, Dad. If you would have been able to make it any of our holiday festivities or to the dinner we threw for Seth and Summer after they got engaged, you would have met her.

Sandy: In fact, she cooked that meal.

Caleb: Why would Ryan call you about it?

Kirsten: Well, she's their roommate now, so I presume that he's become friends with her as well.

Caleb: Makes sense. Well, I hope she comes to the party. I'd love to meet this girl, since I was the one who got her her job.

Kirsten: Yeah, but I'm sure that Seth and Summer didn't tell her that you pulled some strings, so if you do meet her, you'll have to pretend that you've never heard of her.

Caleb: I guess you're right. So what's for lunch?

Sandy: Cal, I didn't know you cared what we ate. Well, since you asked, Kirsten and I ordered in from the deli.

Kirsten: Would you like us to call and order you something as well. You're welcome to stay and eat with us.

Caleb: No thank you. I can't believe you two eat food from a deli. Where's my granddaughter?

Sandy: She's napping.

Caleb: Dmn, I had a present for her out in the car.

Kirsten: Dad, I thought we'd agreed that you'd dial down the presents for a while. We love that you want to give your granddaughter gifts, but I don't think there is anything she doesn't already have that she still needs. You don't need to bring her something every time you come here.

Caleb: I'll just leave it by the door. I'm going to lunch at a real restaurant where they serve real food. If you need me for anything, you know for work, I'll be at the Arches.

Sandy: Thanks, Cal; we'll keep that in mind.

Kirsten: Have a nice day, Dad.

Caleb: Yeah, thanks, oh and I'll see you…when's the party again?

Kirsten: Saturday night at the club.

Caleb: Right. _(The door is heard slamming shut.)_

Sandy: It is always such a pleasure to see your father. When he comes over, it is the highlight of my day, hell, my week. _(Kirsten kisses him.)_

Kirsten: It better not be the highlight this week. _(She laughs as she kisses him again, and he laughs as well.)_

Sandy: Did I say highlight, I meant….

Kirsten: _(She pulls away from him.)_ Just shut up and kiss me.

Sandy: Gladly! _(He begins to kiss her again.) _But, we'll have to find out what the kids are up to, and when I say kids, I mean Seth and Summer, because it's obvious that Ryan and Marissa are completely out of the loop.

Kirsten: Are you seriously thinking about that right now?

Sandy: _(He leans in and kisses her again.)_ Nope, I just wanted to say it before I completely forget about that conversation. Your kisses tend to erase every thought I have had or will ever have.

Kirsten: Good answer. _(She begins to kiss him and the camera moves away from them and goes to another portion of the scene.)_

The next scene goes back to Jimmy dropping off Caitlyn at her Grandparents house. When they arrive, his parents are about to eat lunch. Their home is your typical Newport Beach McMansion, and when they greet their son and granddaughter, they show genuine affection for them. Although they have never actually met Caitlyn, Jimmy has been sending them pictures of the kids throughout the years and has told them about them. Because the names of his parents have not been used on the real show before, we are going to name them James Sr. and Jane.

Jimmy: _(Caitlyn is standing with him as he rings the doorbell to his parents' house.)_ Nervous kiddo?

Caitlyn: No, Dad, not all at. I'm just about to meet my grandparents for the first time, and I'm going to be living with them while you search for Marissa. Everything's just great.

Jimmy: You know, this will be my base for the search. Unless I'm out actually looking for her, I'll be staying here while I make phone calls and speak with some people I know from the area. Besides, you'll have school to keep you occupied, and trust me, if you want some alone time, this house is plenty big for you to hide out in. Plus, I bet you'll be able to convince your grandfather to let you use one of his cars, and your grandma loves to shop, so she'll probably want to take you to South Coast Plaza for a little school shopping. Things are really different here, and since you'll be going to Harbor, you'll need some new stuff.

Caitlyn: So is this going to be permanent, because you sure make it sound like it? _(The door opens.)_

Jane: We're hoping that it will become permanent. I can't believe this. Jimmy, give your mother a hug. _(He does so.)_ And Caitlyn, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment, and your pictures do not do you justice.

Caitlyn: You've seen pictures of me?

Jimmy: I've sent them pictures and letters about you and Marissa since you were born.

Jane: I know this is probably weird, but would you mind giving me a hug?

Caitlyn: No, that's alright. _(Caitlyn hugs her grandmother, and although she tries to pull away, Jane holds unto her tightly for quite a while.)_

James Sr.: Son. _(Jimmy's father pulls him into a hug, and it is obvious that he's just as glad to be seeing his son and his granddaughter. In fact, he is somewhat choked up. After letting go of Jimmy and choking back his tears, he speaks.)_ Now enough of this emotional reunion, I'm starving. Jimmy, Caitlyn, we were just about to have some lunch, would you care to join us?

Caitlyn: What's on the menu?

James Sr.: Anything you want. Now come here, Grandpa James would like a hug, too, you know.

Caitlyn: Sure, why not, as long as I get to pick what we eat.

James Sr.: I'd say that's a pretty good deal. _(He pulls her into a hug and walks with her into the kitchen. Jimmy and his mother follow, as Jimmy puts his arm around his mother's shoulders just as his father had done to Caitlyn. The camera pans away from them as they continue to walk through the hall as it goes to the next portion of the scene.)_

The next portion of the scene goes back to Arches as Julie is dining by herself. As she is sitting there, Caleb enters. At first, he sits alone at a table, until he spots Julie who appears to be extremely sad, a ploy she is putting on to attract attention and to get an invite to lunch. It works. After Caleb is seated, the waiter comes over and attempts to give him a menu, but Caleb turns it away and orders without looking. As he sits and waits for the meal to arrive, he works on paperwork, until he notices Julie. She catches his eye, and he watches her a moment before he decides to go over and speak with her.

Caleb: Now why is a beautiful woman like you dining alone?

Julie: Being new in town kinda leaves you with limited options for dining partners, if you know what I mean.

Caleb: Well that is truly a shame.

Julie: And why are you dining alone? Where's your wife?

Caleb: Dead.

Julie: Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed…..

Caleb: No, no, don't apologize, I understand. At my age, most men are married.

Julie: But still, why dine alone? I take it you've lived in Newport for a few years at least.

Caleb: You could say that.

Julie: So you have to have friends, business partners, family to dine out with?

Caleb: Well…

Julie: Oh, I'm sorry again. Listen to me, intruding into your business. I'm being rude. Please, don't let me keep you any longer. _(She says this quietly, but loud enough that Caleb can still hear her.)_ Look at this mess. Here is the first nice man in this town that I meet, and I go and chase him off by not minding my own business and prying. _(She looks up and sees he's still there.)_ Again, I'm so sorry.

Caleb: Nonsense. First of all, I approached you and started asking questions. You were just being polite by reciprocating. Don't worry, I'm not offended, in fact, I'm quite impressed with your grace and charm. To answer your question, I have some friends, but they're too busy to just drop everything and have lunch with me, my daughter and her annoyingly self-righteous husband practically pushed me out of my own business for what they said was for the best, and my family is too busy as well. My daughter Kiki, whom I just mentioned, was eating deli takeout with her husband for lunch, my grandson, Seth, that's Kirsten's son, he's off at Stanford, my granddaughter, Zoe, also Kirsten's, is only two and a half, and my other daughter, Hayley, who isn't married and does not have any children, is off living and working in Japan, so I never see her. Life can get pretty lonely around her, but at least today, if you don't mind me imposing, I can eat with you.

Julie: I would love the company, and, if you would oblige me, I would love to hear all about Newport Beach. Like I said, I'm new in town, and I really need to learn about this place.

Caleb: Oh, so you just moved here?

Julie: Yes. I'm getting divorced, and I wanted a fresh start. Can you believe, married 21 years and having to start over?

Caleb: If you don't mind me asking, why are getting divorced?

Julie: I haven't been happy for a while, but my children are grown, so I felt I better break away while I still was young enough to start over. Now, it's my turn to ask a question. Why didn't you remarry after you your wife died?

Caleb: I guess I never found the right woman.

Julie: _(She looks at him for a moment and places her hand on his to offer support and comfort. After a moment, she pretends to be astonished by what she did, and pulls it off.)_ Sorry, I didn't realize…... I'm sorry. _(The last I'm sorry is said very quietly. After a moment she changes the subject and begins to speak again.)_ I still can't believe you have a grandson in college. Is he a child prodigy, a boy genius?

Caleb: _(He laughs.)_ No, Seth is quite intelligent, although he has some questionable hobbies, but he's 21. I think you have under-guessed my age.

Julie: Oh no, we're not playing the age game, because a lady never tells.

Caleb: Fine then, but would you mind if I ordered some wine? I have a feeling this lunch could become quite longer than anticipated.

Julie: You know, I love a good wine, please do. _(Caleb motions for the waiter, and as the camera pans away from Julie and Caleb, he orders the wine. After their portion of the scene ends, the camera goes to Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer's apartment.)_

It is now later at night. Marissa, with Ryan's help, is preparing dinner, and Seth and Summer are still not home. Ryan and Marissa are laughing and talking as they work, and Seth and Summer arrive shortly.

Marissa: I'm surprised Seth and Summer aren't home yet. I know he is done early, and Summer's classes only last until mid-afternoon. Wonder what they're up to.

Ryan: With those two, who knows? I'm just thankful for the alone time with you and for some peace and quite.

Marissa: They are a little loud and needy, aren't they?

Ryan: I guess you could say things are never boring when they're around.

Marissa: But sometimes, boring is nice.

Ryan: Are you regretting moving in here?

Marissa: No, absolutely not, I just think that you and I will need to make alone time. Maybe we should have nights out, just the two of us.

Ryan: What did you have in mind, because you know if the plans are that great, they'll want to come along, too?

Marissa: We could have study nights at the library….

Ryan: Seth hates libraries, and Summer says that she can't do work someplace where it's too quiet, so they probably wouldn't want to come along there, but will we really have to study?

Marissa: Of course, what else would we do? _(She is playing here, because both of them know what they would want to do and would end up doing.)_

Ryan: I don't know, we could find a shady corner in an obscure room where no one would ever come in….

Marissa: So it would be really peaceful, right?

Ryan: Yeah, peaceful, that's exactly what I mean, so peaceful no one would ever discover what we were doing.

Marissa: So you don't really want to study? _(She pretends to be shocked and disappointed.)_

Ryan: You mean you really want to go and study, but I thought….

Marissa: You thought correctly. I just wanted to see what you'd say. _(She goes up to him and puts her arms around his neck and begins to kiss him. While they are kissing, Seth and Summer walk in.)_

Seth: Now look who's all over each other. Man, get a room! _(Ryan gives Seth the look and turns back around and begins to kiss Marissa again.)_ Seriously, please don't ruin the food. I can't see it, but it smells good, and this is Marissa's first meal that she's cooked for us in the apartment, so it has to special. I don't need you two to go and slobber on anything or neglect a dish and let it burn while you make out in the kitchen. Besides, we have news. _(He waits a second before speaking again. While he is talking, Summer is putting their things in the bedroom and then comes back out and stands beside Seth. They keep kissing, trying to ignore Seth.) _Big, exciting, important news, and not about us, but about you…well, not you, Ryan, but you, Marissa, and trust me, you'll like it. _(Ryan and Marissa continue to kiss.)_ Fine, if you don't want to hear it, maybe I'll undo what I did. How would you like that? _(Summer pulls on his shirt.)_

Summer: Cohen, leave them alone. They're trying to have a private moment, and God knows, they let us have them all the time. They don't need you yapping off their ears while they try to make out. Now, the news can wait, but I can't. I need your help to set the table. Marissa cooked, so the least we could do is set the table for her. Come on, let's go. _(She finally manages to drag him out of the kitchen and over to the dining area of the living room. They get the plates, cups, and silverware out of the cabinet, and begin to set the table. As they talk, their voices are softer so that Ryan and Marissa won't hear them.)_

Summer: So, how do you want to tell her?

Seth: I thought we first could really talk up this weekend, make it sound like a blast and a real shame if she missed it. Then when she's good and depressed, we could say that it's too bad she will be going with us.

Summer: Cohen, that's mean.

Seth: So, it will be interesting…not to mention funny. Plus, imagine her face when we say the last part.

Summer: If Chino even lets you get that far. If he picks up on the fact that you're trying to torture Marissa, he may pound your sorry ss so far into the floor boards that you'll blend in with the rugs and we'd walk all over you and not notice a thing.

Seth: Well in that case, you can take this one then.

Summer: Oh, I see how it is. Whenever the going gets tough, Seth gets going leaving all the dirty work to his fiancée.

Seth: I knew you'd be handy for something.

Summer: Watch it, Cohen, or you'll be sleeping with the fishes tonight. _(She pinches him. Ryan and Marissa walk in carrying the food. They place it on the table, displaying that Marissa had made Manicotti and has salad and garlic bread for side dishes.)_

Ryan: Looks like we arrived just in time. Five minutes longer and Seth may have been a corpse and Summer would have been about to spend the rest of her life in an orange jumpsuit. _(Marissa laughs, and Ryan and Marissa sit down in their seats. Seth is standing open mouthed staring at the food, and Summer has her arms crossed starring at Seth with an angry look on her face.)_

Seth: You made that?

Marissa: Ryan helped.

Seth: This is going to be the best semester ever! _(He sits down and begins dishing out his food. Because Seth is ignoring her look, Summer sits down as well but she is still angry.)_

Marissa: Thanks, I think that was a compliment.

Seth: Definitely and how do you feel about summer school?

Marissa: What does that have to do with my cooking?

Seth: It has to do with your cooking, because if you stay and take summer courses, then so will I, because that way I can eat like this all summer long as well.

Summer: And what if I don't take summer courses, Cohen, are you still going to stay here?

Seth: Hello? Do you see this food? Why would you leave, in the first place, and secondly, yes, I'd stay. Summer, you know I am ruled by my stomach.

Summer: Not any longer. The day you proposed to me, was the day I began ruling your world.

Seth: _(He backs down and realizes that he is under Summer's control.)_ Whatever you say, Summer.

Ryan: Do you want to take summer courses? _(At this point Ryan is ignoring Summer and Seth's little battle of wills, and is only concerned that Marissa will be going to school during break.)_

Marissa: Oh, no way! I don't know what I'll do, but I always need the vacation to recuperate, and besides, it will be my last summer vacation, but after senior year, I'll be heading into the real world, hopefully, with an actual job, so I won't get an opportunity to just hang out, have fun, and relax. I'll still have to get a part time job, but I'm definitely not taking summer courses. Are you going to?

Ryan: No.

Marissa: Do you guys stay here, in the apartment for the summer, or do you go home?

Seth: We all go home, but sometimes, if there's something fun happening in the city, we come back for the weekend or something.

Marissa: So you pay rent for three months but only use the place for the occasional weekend?

Summer: Yeah, why?

Marissa: Well, I'm going to have to figure out what I'm going to do. It would be weird to stay here by myself, but it would be even weirder if I let you guys pay for rent when you weren't here. I can't go home, but….

Ryan: Well, we thought you'd come back to Newport with us for the summer, you know spend it like we did winter break.

Marissa: Seriously?

Summer: You didn't think we'd let you stay here by yourself all summer long, did you? Besides, now that you're a part of this group, it is not going to be that easy for you to leave us.

Marissa: Thanks, but I'll have to think about it.

Seth: What's there to think about?

Marissa: First of all, would your parents even want me there?

Ryan: They told you that you were always welcome.

Marissa: I thought they were just being polite.

Seth: Are you kidding me? When you revealed to my father that you could cook and bake, he didn't want you to leave then, and my Mom loved spending time with you.

Marissa: Summer is a long way away, but if this does work out, I'll at least have to pay them rent and work out an appropriate amount and figure out what my share of the household bills would be. _(Ryan looks slightly shocked, Summer is definitely shocked with her mouth hanging open, and Seth is just rolling with laughter.)_ What, what's so funny?

Seth: Do you actually think that my parents would let you pay for anything? I think they would offer to pay you to cook occasionally for us, but they would never accept you paying rent or helping out with, what did you call them, household bills.

Summer: I think they'd be offended if you even offered.

Marissa: Seriously? So I shouldn't mention it at all, even offer?

Ryan: No, definitely not.

Seth: Although my Dad's face when you would even bring it up would be priceless. On second thought, Marissa, why don't you ask? It would be entertainment for the rest of us. Those memories would keep me laughing for years. I can just see it, _(He looks off in the distance for a few seconds, smiling, before his thoughts are interrupted by Ryan smacking him.)_

Ryan: Way to go man! We're trying to convince her to come home with us this summer, not give her bad advice.

Summer: And you call yourself a friend.

Seth: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Sometimes I just forget.

Marissa: So what was your news you wanted to tell us all?

Seth: That was not such a subtle shift in conversation, Marissa, but I'll take it anyway. Summer, you tell them. _(Summer gives him a dirty look, but he pretends to not see it and avoids looking at her.)_

Summer: Fine. Seth was going to tell you, but he's being a real horses' ss! So, Marissa, I know you said that you couldn't go with us this weekend, but is there anyway we could get you to change your mind? I know that Sandy and Kirsten would really like to see you, Zoe has plans for the three of us to hang out together, and we _(She indicates herself, Seth, and Ryan.)_ would really like you to come along.

Marissa: I know, and I would really like to go, but, like I said, I have to find a job.

Seth: So I take it the job search still didn't go so well.

Ryan: We went back out today, but everything's either full time or a bad shift.

Seth: You know the jobs will still be out there after this weekend, and if you come, we would all help you next week.

Marissa: Thanks, but I won't be able to sleep well until I know I have a job. Even if I went this weekend, I wouldn't be good company, because I'd be too preoccupied with the fact that I'm still unemployed.

Summer: Well, what if we told you we already got you a job?

Marissa: Yeah right. Nice try, but I know that's not true. I'm sorry, I just can't go.

Summer: Yes you can. We got you a job, a good one for that matter, and you don't start until next week, so you can come with us this weekend. _(Marissa is in shock. Summer is not eating because she is talking, Ryan is shocked as well so he has forgotten the meal, but Seth just keeps shoving the food into his mouth.)_

Ryan: You are serious. How did you, where did you, what?

Summer: Next week, on Monday after your classes are over, you're to report to Fox's television studios. You'll be working as a paid intern for one of their hit television shows. The work is part time, but it pays well, and the hours are flexible with your school schedule, so next semester, when your classes change, you'll just be able to change your work schedule. During the summer, they'll just want you to drive down twice a week and work two long shifts, so you won't loose the job or your income while on break, and if they like you, you may just be able to go to work for them on a full time basis after you graduate.

Marissa: How….how did you do this?

Summer: Well, as you know, I'm studying to be an actress, and they always have job notices for all the TV and movie studios around here. When I heard you needed a job, I looked to see what you might like. We _(She indicates herself and Seth.)_ got a copy of your resume and some of your writing samples, made copies and submitted it to a few of the jobs. I left my cell number though, because we wanted it to be a surprise. Plus, we figured if you knew about it, you'd be even more nervous, so there was no reason to bother you until you actually had the job, which, now you do.

Marissa: I can't believe you guys did this for me! I'll never be able to repay you.

Seth: Trust me, meals like this, are thanks enough. _(He goes back to eating.)_

Marissa: Okay, so tell me more. How many hours do I have to work? What is the exact pay? What will I be doing as an intern? _(She starts to say more, but Summer stops her.)_

Summer: Whoa, slow down there. I don't know too many details. They said they'd fill you in when you got there Monday afternoon, _(Marissa looks disappointed.)_ but I will tell you everything they told me. First of all, you have to work Monday through Friday, and although you can make your own exact hours, you have to put in twenty hours a week. The pay, I think, is salary, whatever that means, but they did say something about there not being any benefits since you're only part time, but again, I'm not sure what they meant. Oh, and as for what you'll be doing. You'll work a lot with the writers, typing up their scripts, editing. They also said something about helping out during shoots. I really don't know, you just have to wait and see, but it sounds like stuff you'd be good at. Plus, it will look great on your resume for after you graduate if they don't just hire you on full time.

Marissa: This is just surreal. I can't believe this is happening or that you did this for me.

Summer: Please, there was nothing to it. It was your resume that won you the job, not Seth or I.

Marissa: I can't believe I'm going to working for a television studio, and that I won't have to work weekends! This is the first time since I was in ninth grade that I'll have my weekends free to do with them what I want. Now, I will be able to go home with you guys and we'll be able to take those trips.

Ryan: And you won't have to sell your car now. This job sounds like it will pay enough for you to afford car insurance.

Marissa: This is just amazing. I…I'm speechless.

Seth: _(With food in his mouth.)_ That is something I never am.

Summer: We know. _(Everyone laughs.)_ Now, I'm starving. I now you want to know everything Marissa, but I don't know much more, and this just looks too good to let it get cold. Do you mind?

Marissa: No, not at all, just, thanks, again, both of you. _(She indicates and looks at both Seth and Summer.)_

Seth: No problem, glad to help. _(He puts his fork down, takes a drink, and sits back in his chair.)_ That was delicious. So, what do you guys want to do now?

Ryan: Eat.

Seth: What, you're not done yet?

Ryan: We haven't even started. While you ate, we were all talking. Some of us like to talk without food in our mouths.

Seth: Apples and oranges, whatever. So, Marissa, is there dessert?

Marissa: What do you take me for?

Seth: Ooohhh, I could so get used to this! What did you make?

Marissa: Cheesecake. _(He gets up to go and get it.)_ It's in the fridge. Oh, and could go grab the toppings for it, too. I just made an original one, so I have different fruits to be used as topping.

Seth: _(Yelling from the kitchen.)_ Got them! _(He enters back into the dining room, puts the food on the table, and begins to dish himself out some cheesecake.)_ So, am I allowed to put requests in, because I've really been craving some things lately? A little stuffed sole, perhaps, lasagna would be awesome, oh, and I have wanted some strawberry shortcake so bad lately! Do you know how to make jambalaya? I've always wanted to try that. Do you know what we should do? We need to get a bunch of cookbooks and find recipes for you to make, you know something new and interesting each night, living it up at the Cohen, Atwood, Roberts, Cooper residence. Whew that is a mouthful! But anyway, with you as our cook and my taste buds to guide us, we will soon be eating like kings! _(By the time he finishes talking, all three of them are staring at him. Finally, Summer replies.)_

Summer: Cohen, do you think with your stomach all day long? Where do you come with this stuff?

Seth: I am quite inspired, aren't I? _(He rubs his hands together as if in anticipation and to show that he works hard to be as brilliant as he thinks he is. Afterwards, Ryan and Marissa laugh and then go back to eating, but Seth and Summer continue to talk as the camera fades away from them and goes to the final portion of this scene.)_

The last portion of this scene goes back to Jimmy's parents' house. Kirsten approaches the door with an invitation her hands, but Jimmy is the one to answer the door. Kirsten is looking off at the sunset so she does not see who is looking at her, but when she hears his voice, she is shocked.

Jimmy: Kirsten Nichol. _(She turns around and faces him with a very flabbergasted look upon her face.) _I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see you again. How are you?

Kirsten: _(After a slight moment of silence as she gets her bearings.) _Married, I'm married. My name is Kirsten Cohen now.

Jimmy: Of course you are. Do you want to come in?

Kirsten: No, I can't. I just stopped by to drop this invitation off to your parents. It was supposed to have been sent out weeks ago, but some how a pile of them got shifted aside and we didn't realize it until today. Would you mind giving this to them for me?

Jimmy: Not at all. Are you sure you can't come in?

Kirsten: No, I need to get home. It's dinner time, and my daughter will have to go to bed soon. But it's great to see you. What are you doing here? Are you back in town?

Jimmy: I think so. My wife left me, and my daughter and I, I think, are relocating. We've had a bit of personal drama lately, so we're here to sort things through and try to get everything back on track.

Kirsten: I'm sorry, that was rude of me to ask, but you and your daughter are welcome to come to.

Jimmy: What?

Kirsten: The invitation, it's to invite your parents to my anniversary party this weekend, but you and your daughter…

Jimmy: Caitlyn. _(After he says this, as Kirsten was still be haunted by Marissa's resemblance to Jimmy, she looks slightly relieved, because she now believes that there is no way Ryan's girlfriend is the daughter of her high school boyfriend.)_

Kirsten: You're both welcome to come, too. It would be nice to catch up, and I'd love to meet her.

Jimmy: Same here, I'd love to meet your daughter….

Kirsten: Zoe, and I have two sons, as well, Seth and Ryan, but they're in college. They'll be home this weekend though for the party. And you can meet my husband, Sandy.

Jimmy: I'd love to. So, I guess I'll see you…

Kirsten: Saturday night. _(She starts to walk away but turns around to speak to him once more.)_ It's really good to see you again, Jimmy. Thanks. _(She indicates the invitation and waves goodbye before she walks away. He stares after her for a few seconds out of shock before he turns back to the door, walks inside, and shuts it. The camera fades away, and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	13. Chapter 13

It is now Saturday evening. Although Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer had driven up to Newport Saturday night, they have not seen Sandy and Kirsten yet. They offered to watch Zoe for the evening and had picked her up from her sitters, while Sandy and Kirsten had gone to a bed and breakfast to have a romantic evening away. They all planned to meet back at the party. Unbeknownst to anyone, Caleb is bringing a date to the party, Julie, something Marissa will find surprising and frightening at the same time. Not only will she be confronted with seeing her mother again, but her father and sister will also be there, accompanying the grandparents she has never met, after Kirsten invited them, not knowing that Marissa was related. As the party rolls on, secrets will be revealed, making this one party no one will forget for quite a while.The first portion of this scene involves the group of four meeting up with Sandy and Kirsten at the party. It is being held outside at the country club, but the doors are open so that people can go inside where there is dancing. People flow back and forth. The six characters meet up outside, as Sandy and Kirsten stand by the entrance welcoming their guests. Everyone is dressed in typical, fancy Newport attire, but the dresses are not as formal as they were for New Year's Eve. Instead they are shorter, cocktail dresses. When they walk up to speak to Sandy and Kirsten, Seth and Summer are first, followed by Ryan and Marissa.

Seth: Congratulations, parents, on making it through another year with each other.

Sandy: Son, your sentimental streak is heartwarming. _(Seth gives his father a hug.)_

Summer: Unlike, Cohen, I can appreciate how rare it is for your parents to stay married. You two are my marriage role models. I just hope that Seth and I can survive each other long enough to be married as long as you have.

Kirsten: Thank you, Summer. And you will. _(She gives her future daughter in law a hug. Then Seth and Summer switch parents and give the other one a hug.)_

Sandy: We'll talk later, why don't you two go in, have some dinner, and enjoy yourselves. There's a dance floor.

Seth: Father, this is a Newport Beach party, and one thrown by you to boot, did you actually expect me to doubt the presence of a dance floor. Hell, there's probably a stage set up for you to serenade Mom later, too.

Sandy: Am I really that predictable?

Kirsten: Yes, and you better not change. I like you just the way you are, predictable or not. _(She kisses him.)_

Seth: And that is my cue to leave. Come and find me when you two come up for air.

Summer: Trouser it, Cohen. It's their anniversary. They can make out as much as they want, and you better not say anything. Capiche?

Seth: _(Said quietly.)_ Whatever you say, Summer. _(She takes his arm and puts it through hers and walks him into the party. As they walk off to a table to put their things down, the camera leaves them and goes back to Sandy and Kirsten who are now talking to Ryan and Marissa.)_

Kirsten: We're so glad you could make it. When Ryan said that you wouldn't be able to come because you had to find a job, we were both disappointed.

Sandy: And not because you wouldn't be cooking Sunday dinner, although we would have missed your cooking.

Kirsten: Sandy! I'm sorry, Marissa, but your cooking is all that he's been talking about all week long. Is there any way we could talk you into making dinner tomorrow night.

Marissa: It's your anniversary weekend. It's the least I could do, especially since you let me stay with you during winter break and invited me to return.

Sandy: That is the best anniversary present anyone could give us, a home cooked dinner with the family all there. I'm feeling so generous; I'll even suggest that Kirsten invite her father, although I might end up with indigestion after the meal and not because of your cooking.

Kirsten: Very funny, Sandy, but you better behave. My father is bound to be here any minute now, and he's bringing a date. Supposedly, he just met this woman this week, but he sounds very smitten.

Sandy: Honey, did you just say smitten?

Kirsten: _(She ignores his making fun of her vocabulary.) _So, Marissa, what kind of job did you get?

Marissa: I'm going to be working for a television studio as a paid intern, working with the writers and producers. I still can't believe that I got this job, and if it wasn't for Seth and Summer submitting my resume for me, I would have never even heard of the job let alone have gotten it.

Ryan: _(While Marissa was talking, Ryan's face was beaming with pride as he watched her with his feelings for her written all over his face.) _It's perfect. Not only is she going to make a decent salary, but her schedule is flexible and she's off weekends, so we'll be able to come home as often as you want us.

Kirsten: Which is every weekend, but you guys won't come home that much. No matter what we try to persuade you with, there is always something more interesting in Los Angeles to do than visiting the parents.

Sandy: So, speaking of LA, how was the first week back to classes? Are you enjoying Stanford so far Marissa?

Marissa: It is completely different than my previous school, and our first day, let's just say you could call it very interesting. _(Ryan and Marissa both laugh softly.)_

Ryan: More like a nightmare. Someone hadn't changed their alarm clock yet, so it was set to east coast time. By the time we got up, Marissa had missed all of her classes, and I had missed two out of three of mine. Most of the professors thought it was funny, but Marissa had one who was not too amused by our story. _(Sandy and Kirsten are now laughing along softly with them.)_

Marissa: I thought, after that, that changing colleges would be a disaster, but after the first day, things have definitely improved, especially since I got my new job.

Sandy: Well, congratulations. If anyone deserves this job, it's you.

Marissa: Thank you. And speaking of congratulations, I hope this weekend so far as been enjoyable for the two of you.

Kirsten: Last night was wonderful. We really appreciate the four of you watching Zoe for us. Whose idea was it by the way to send us away for the night?

Ryan: That would be Marissa.

Sandy: Is there anything you can't do?

Marissa: Plenty, trust me.

Kirsten: Well, give us both a hug you two. _(Hugs are passed around.)_ Thank you again for last night.

Ryan: You're welcome, and congratulations on your anniversary. We better go though, if Seth keeps waving like he is, he might accidentally injure himself or take out a bunch of your unsuspecting guests. _(The camera pans over and Seth is flapping his arms in the arm like a air traffic control employee trying to get Ryan and Marissa's attention and to get them to come over to where he is sitting with Summer.)_

Sandy: We'll see you guys later, but for now, duty calls. _(Kirsten playfully hits his arm.)_ Kirsten: Don't let Sandy fool you, he just loves welcoming all of his favorite Newpsies to the party. _(Sandy feigns ignorance to what she's saying, while Ryan and Marissa laugh with Kirsten. They then walk towards Seth and Summer. The camera stays with them.)_

Seth: And what were the four of you discussing for so long?

Ryan: We were just talking about you, Seth, what else?

Summer: I could think of a few things. _(She gives a quick laugh.)_

Marissa: They were just asking me about my new job. Good news sure travels fast around here.

Seth: You should she how fast bad news travels in Newport, quicker than me running away from the water polo team, and trust me, that is fast! So, what do you want to do? We're going to be here a while, and I imagine later we'll be introduced and forced to make nice with Newport's elite, but for now we can do what we want. We could always hit the buffet table, but I was hoping for a little dance competition. What do you say Ryan, do you want to enter the ring and try to beat me with some smooth moves on the dance floor?

Ryan: Nice try.

Summer: Oh come on, it would be fun.

Ryan: I had to dance last weekend, and I really don't want to this weekend. Why don't you two go off and dance, I thought, _(He turns to Marissa.)_ if you don't mind, that we'd go and take a walk. It's a beautiful night, one to not be wasted inside embarrassing myself in front of the entire town.

Marissa: I'd love to take a walk, but you are going to dance with me at least once tonight, but later, when it's cooler out. That way, when we dance, you can keep me warm.

Seth: Aw, you guys, we're in public. No flirting in front of all of Newport, please, that's always been our mantra.

Ryan: _(He raises his eyebrow in confusion and questions Seth's statement.)_ It has?

Seth: Of course, where you're concerned. Now Summer and I, everyone expects us to publicly display our affection for each other, but you Ryan, you're too stoic, too standoffish. If you started acting like Casanova, we'd have Newpsies passing out left and right. Stick with what you know, man, brooding and fighting. Speaking of fighting, while you're off for a walk, why don't you find someone to hit. This party really needs some entertainment. Dad won't hit the stage for a while, and I don't want to hog the spotlight, so you better do something to liven this celebration up.

Summer: We'll be leaving now. _(She pulls Seth after her towards the dance floor.)_ You two have fun; just don't do anything we wouldn't. _(Ryan and Marissa start to walk away, but they can hear Summer chastising Seth.)_ Are you ever going to learn to keep your mouth shut? Seriously, Cohen, the way you bait Chino, you're lucky to even be standing. If I were him, I would have let you have it years ago, put you in your place, teach you a lesson.

Seth: Would you like to take me into a dark corner and teach me a lesson right now? You know, I've been a bad boy, and I really should be punished.

Summer: It's no time for your lame attempts of foreplay, Cohen, and when did you become so kinky? Where have you been playing and who have you been playing with? _(Seth feigns innocence, but before he can speak and defend himself, Summer cuts him off.)_ Whatever, now shut up and dance with me. _(He pulls her close to him and squeezes their bodies together as they dance. Summer pulls back.)_

Summer: _(Whispering.)_ Ow, Cohen, watch it!

Seth: What?

Summer: You can't hold me too tight.

Seth: Why?

Summer: Because…._ (Seth looks at her confused.)_ because my _(She starts to give him the eye and then looks down trying to convey her meaning without saying anything, but Seth doesn't understand what she's doing.)_ boobs….they're really sore.

Seth: Really, how come?

Summer: If I knew, don't you think I'd fix it?

Seth: I really don't know much about this stuff.

Summer: I'm probably just getting my period. It's my month to have it. _(Seth starts to make faces.)_

Seth: Summer! Please, we're at a fancy, Newport party here, no talk involving bodily activities._ (Summer laughs and then begins to dance with him again. Seth holds unto her like she has an infectious disease.)_

Summer: It's not contagious, Cohen. You can hold me a little closer than this; just don't squeeze me, okay? _(He smiles and laughs sheepishly, pulling her towards him so that they are closer.)_

Seth: I won't argue with that._ (By this time Marissa and Ryan are out of sight, and the camera pans back, leaves the party, and goes to the Coopers who are all getting into the car at their house. As they talk, James Sr. drives them to the party.)_

Jimmy: I still can't believe that I've been back in Newport for less than a week, and I'm already off to Kirsten Nichol's, I mean Kirsten…Cohen's, anniversary party. Do you really think I should go, I mean, I could use this time to make some more phone calls about Marissa.

James Sr.: It's Saturday night, who are you going to be able to get a hold of? Besides, if there is anyone in Newport who has the resources to help you find your daughter, Kirsten is it. She runs her father's company now with the help of her husband, and he's an excellent attorney. In fact, he was in the public defender's office for years. We were all shocked when he left to go work for a private firm, and then when he defended Caleb, it went totally against character, but I hear that he enjoys working with his wife. Plus, he now is in charge of all the Newport Group's charity projects, so he is still championing the poor and downtrodden.

Jimmy: Are you telling me, Kirsten married someone outside of this Newport bubble?

Jane: About as outside as you can get. Sandy and Caleb did not get along for years. You see, Sandy is a very liberal, self-righteous do-gooder from the Bronx. Caleb couldn't stand him, and to top it all off, he's Jewish, which just annoyed Cal even more. Over the years, their relationship has stabilized, but the first few years of the marriage, Caleb wouldn't even go into their home.

Jimmy: And they have three kids, two boys and a girl.

Jane: Now there's a story for you. For a long time, it was just Seth. He was an only child for almost sixteen years, but then Ryan came into their lives.

Jimmy: What, I thought Ryan was in college, too?

Jane: He is. Kirsten and Sandy adopted him. He was a client of Sandy's actually, and when Sandy brought him home for the weekend because his mother had kicked him out of the house, he just never left. Ryan and Seth became best friends, and Sandy and Kirsten fell hard for the kid. He's their second son, and has been with the Cohen's since he was sixteen.

Jimmy: And what about the daughter?

James Sr.: She was a surprise package that came to them, what was it two, three years ago?

Jane: Two and half, and oh, she is so adorable. Those boys just dote on her, and Summer, that's Seth's fiancée, she's practically a daughter to Sandy and Kirsten as well. I've heard that Ryan has a girlfriend now, and that the family adores her. I guess she stayed with them over the holiday break, and she was at the New Year's Eve party, but we didn't go to that, so we didn't meet her.

Caitlyn: Sounds like your old girlfriend did pretty well for herself after you left with Mom, Dad.

Jimmy: Guess so. It seems as if she has the perfect family. And then there's us Caity.

Caitlyn: What do you mean?

Jimmy: First, your sister just left us with only a note explaining herself, and then your Mom ran out, too.

Caitlyn: Thankfully, I've been waiting for her to leave or for you to kick her out for years. I was beginning to lose hope.

Jimmy: Caitlyn!

Caitlyn: Don't even start Dad, you know as well as I do that that woman was never a mother to Marissa or I, and I'm glad she left no matter what you say. Let's just hope we never see her again.

Jane: I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I agree with Caitlyn.

James Sr.: As do I.

Caitlyn: Majority rules Dad, just admit, you're glad, too, that Mom is gone.

Jimmy: Alright fine, I will admit that it's much more peaceful since she left, I've actually been able to sleep at night and enjoy myself a little, and although my pocket has never been lighter, I still can't believe that she stole all that money from me, I am glad she's gone.

Jane: We are not going to ruin this evening by talking about Julie Cooper…

Caitlyn: The dragon lady.

Jimmy: Excuse me?

Caitlyn: That's what Marissa and I had secretly called her for years.

James Sr.: That name suits her.

Jane: Anyway, we're not going to ruin this night by talking about the dragon lady. This is a night to celebrate. Although Marissa is not here with us, Jimmy you're home, where you belong, and you've brought my Granddaughter here with you, and we're off to show the entire population of Newport Beach that the Cooper family is about to make a come back.

James Sr.: Now that is a reason to party. _(Jane, Jimmy, and Caitlyn quietly laugh. The camera pans away from the happy scene and goes to Julie and Caleb arriving at the party and walking up to Sandy and Kirsten.)_

Caleb: Kiki, you're looking wonderful tonight. Sanford, sorry I can't say the same about you.

Sandy: It's always a pleasure to see you, too, Cal.

Kirsten: Thanks Dad, and your date, _(She turns to Julie.)_ you look lovely as well.

Sandy: _(Somewhat under his breath but loud enough that Kirsten can hear him.)_ Young, too. _(Kirsten elbows him slightly trying to get him to shut his mouth.)_

Julie: Thank you, and congratulations, Caleb here tells me that you two have been married for 24 years. That is quite an accomplishment, especially in today's world.

Kirsten: Thank you.

Caleb: Where are my manners? Julie this is my daughter, Kirsten, and her husband, Sandy. _(Kirsten shakes Julie's hand, as does Sandy.)_

Julie: It is lovely to meet you.

Kirsten: Like wise.

Julie: I have heard so much about you. Caleb here is a very proud father and grandfather. You have two kids, a son, Seth, and a little girl, Zoe, that's wonderful.

Sandy: Actually, we have three children. Cal, here, always forgets our son, Ryan.

Caleb: Unfortunately, I could never forget that criminal you've brought into this family; I just try to by not mentioning him.

Kirsten: Ryan is our adopted son. He and Seth are the same age.

Julie: How nice, adoption. I always respected people so much for doing that.

Kirsten: Do you have children?

Julie: Two daughters, but I am afraid to say that after their father and I separated, we have not been on the best of terms.

Caleb: Julie just actually relocated here to Newport. She's trying a fresh, new start.

Sandy: And you just happened to meet Cal here, already. Talk about quick work. _(Julie smiles but there is venom in her smile, Cal ignore Sandy and keeps talking to Kirsten, who is slightly suspicious of Julie herself.)_

Caleb: You'll have to ignore my son-in-law, he's constantly suspicious. Actually, Julie and I met the day you two ate deli takeout for lunch. I, instead of joining you, went to lunch at The Arches, and Julie was dining alone. I joined her, and since then, I've been showing her Newport Beach, introducing her to the best restaurants, golf courses, and shopping venues.

Sandy: Those you know, Cal, hell, you built half of them.

Julie: You never told me that, Caleb.

Sandy: Oh, Cal is too modest to brag, aren't you?

Caleb: Lovely to see you as always, Sanford, but Julie and I are famished. If you two will excuse us, we're going to go eat dinner. I'll talk to you later, Kiki, hopefully without your annoying husband present.

Kirsten: Thanks for coming, Dad, and it was nice to meet you Julie. _(Julie and Caleb walk away practically ignoring Kirsten and what she said.)_

Sandy: Well that was interesting. _(He chuckles softly.)_

Kirsten: You could say that again.

Sandy: That woman is definitely hiding something, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was also up to something as well.

Kirsten: I'd hate to admit it, but I think you're right. This evening may not go as smoothly as we hoped. I can't believe that my Dad met her earlier this week and that he's already bringing her to family events.

Sandy: This isn't really a small family affair, honey. Look around; there is over a hundred people here. Besides, at least now we know what he's been up to lately.

Kirsten: Looks like Newport just got itself one more Newpsie. If that woman wasn't born to criticize and gossip, I've never met one. Oh, and speaking of new arrivals, I forget to tell you who I ran into earlier this week. _(Sandy looks at her quizzically, urging her to tell him.)_ Jimmy Cooper.

Sandy: Your ex is back in town, and you forget tell me.

Kirsten: I really didn't talk to him much, it was really weird actually, but I invited him here tonight, and I told him to bring his daughter. At least now I now his daughter isn't Marissa.

Sandy: You were still worrying about that.

Kirsten: A little, but it doesn't matter now, because he said his daughter's name is Caitlyn.

Sandy: Well, what's he doing back in town? Where did you see him?

Kirsten: You know how we found that stack of invitations that had not gotten mailed; well one of them belonged to his parents. That night when I delivered theirs, he answered the door. I explained why I was there, and I really couldn't tell him I was inviting his parents to our anniversary party and not invite him, especially since he was staying there.

Sandy: What about his wife?

Kirsten: I guess that's why he's back. I guess his wife left him, but I don't know any of the details.

Sandy: Well, what reminded you of the run-in?

Kirsten: Julie.

Sandy: What?

Kirsten: Julie. Wasn't Jimmy's wife, well, I guess ex-wife, named Julie?

Sandy: She was.

Kirsten: And Julie's whole story just fit his.

Sandy: Except for the fact that she said that she has two daughters and Jimmy only mentioned one.

Kirsten: I guess you're right, but you don't think….no, it's not possible.

Sandy: That Caleb's Julie is Jimmy's Julie. No, honey, not even in Newport would something that twisted happen. Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. Look around, everyone is enjoying themselves, we're happy, and hell, even your Dad is smiling. I didn't even know he had teeth. _(Kirsten laughs despite herself.)_

Kirsten: I guess you're right, and even if there is something off about Julie, it isn't going to ruin our evening.

Sandy: Exactly. Now kiss me quickly while no one is watching or waiting to speak with us. _(Kirsten laughs and does so. As the camera pans away from them while they are still kissing, it goes to Julie and Caleb who are now sitting down to eat.)_

Julie: Well, that could have gone better.

Caleb: Oh ignore Sandy, I always do.

Julie: I don't think he liked me too well, Caleb.

Caleb: Sandy never likes anyone whom I do.

Julie: Except for Kirsten.

Caleb: Well, yes, but she seemed to like you.

Julie: I hope so. I enjoy spending time with you, Caleb, you know that, but a woman always needs some female companionship, and I was hoping that we could be friends, your daughter and I. You know, we could do lunch, go to the spa, talk girl talk. It would be fun.

Caleb: I'll see if I cannot arrange something for you, Juju.

Julie: Thanks, Cal. _(She leans over and kisses him on the cheek.)_ You're too good to me, you know that.

Caleb: Nonsense, you're too good to me. Coming here this evening without knowing a single soul just to keep me company, I really appreciate it.

Julie: Well, I couldn't leave you alone to suffer in boredom. Besides, I have wanted to meet your family since you first spoke of them. So where is this grandson of yours, anyway?

Caleb: That's a good question. He's probably off in some corner with his fiancée.

Julie: And your granddaughter, will she be here?

Caleb: Zoe, no, I doubt if Kirsten and Sandy let her come, but you'll just have to come over for a family dinner one Sunday to meet her.

Julie: Oh, I couldn't impose.

Caleb: Are you kidding me? I am the head of this family, and I want you there, then of course you are welcome. Besides, if that son-in-law of mine can invite a car thief into the family and let him partake in family dinners, then you have just as much right to be there as he does.

Julie: I take it you and…what's his name?

Caleb: Ryan. _(He says this with a very distasteful voice.)_

Julie: You and Ryan don't get along very well?

Caleb: I guess you could put it that way. First, my daughter adopted him without consulting me, and then he just ingratiated himself into their lives, taking their money, living in their poolhouse, eating their food, and to make things worse, Seth and Zoe, my real grandchildren, consider him their brother. Hell, Zoe adores him, hangs on his every word, but just you wait, that boy will only bring pain and trouble to this family. I'm just waiting for the day when he proves me right, and then Kirsten will realize what a mistake she made by inviting him into her family.

Julie: So where is he?

Caleb: I don't see him around, either. He's probably off stealing a car, getting into a fight, or committing some other crime. But that's enough talk about him, so what do you think of the party.

Julie: Oh, it's wonderful. I've never been to a party as grand as this. _(Caleb snorts to disagree with the statement.)_

Caleb: This is nothing. I am going to throw you a welcome to Newport party that will make this party seem like the lame one it really is. I love my daughter, but she doesn't have the gift of show that I do. We'll hold the party at my home, and everyone in Newport will get to meet you, the best thing to come to this town in years.

Julie: Cal, I couldn't ask that of you.

Caleb: You didn't, and it's settled. You're going to have your party and eat your cake, too.

Julie: You really are too good to me, do you know that? _(She grabs a hold of his hand and pulls it up to her lips and kisses it.)_ Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room. Be right back. _(She gets up and walks off going inside of the club. Caleb sits there for a moment before turning to look back at Kirsten and Sandy. After a second, someone walks up to him and speaks with him. They share hellos, but Cal cuts the conversation short when he sees who just arrived. It is Jimmy, Caitlyn, James Sr. and Jane. Caleb excuses himself and heads over to see his daughter's ex. As he gets up and begins to walk over, the camera fades and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	14. Chapter 14

As the next scene begins, Caleb has arrived over at the small group at the entrance. They had all been talking amongst themselves, but as Cal arrives, everyone turns to him.

Caleb: Jimmy Cooper, what are you doing back in Newport? _(Caleb shakes his hand with his right hand and places his left one on Jimmy's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.)_

Jimmy: That is a very long story. It's good to see you Mr. Nichol.

Caleb: Please, please, after all these years, call me Caleb, and it's a story I want to hear. Later, come and find me and we'll talk, just like the old days. And who is this gorgeous young lady?

Jimmy: This is my daughter Caitlyn. Caitlyn I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine and Kirsten's father, Caleb Nichol. _(Caleb reaches for Caitlyn's hand, bows, and kisses it lightly as if in a Victorian novel.)_

Caitlyn: It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir. From what I've heard, you were almost my Dad's father-in-law many years ago.

Kirsten: I wouldn't go that far.

Caleb: Oh, I tried, but as you can see, I've failed. Instead of marrying your father, my lovely daughter went and married Sanford here.

Sandy: Oh Caleb, you're going to make me blush, please stop with all these compliments. _(He says this as a joke but there is definitely ice in his voice. Jane, James Sr., and Jimmy all try to laugh but they realize that this is a tense situation and Caleb is digging at his son-in-law.)_

Caleb: So Jimmy, are you back in Newport for good?

Jimmy: I think we are.

Caleb: Wonderful. And where are you working?

Jimmy: I actually just got here, but I'm not sure. For now, though, there are other things I need to handle first before I find a job.

Caleb: Well, you always have one working for me, you know that don't you.

Jimmy: Thank you.

Sandy: Except Cal, you don't run the company any longer.

Caleb: Of course, but Kiki doesn't mind, do you, Kikes?

Kirsten: No, why would I, but Jimmy probably wouldn't want to work for the Newport Group, I'm sure he has some jobs in mind Dad. _(Kirsten says this smiling, but it is obvious that she feels awkward and does not like being put in this awkward spot.)_

Caleb: Well, time will tell. Now Jimmy, where is this wife of yours that you ran off with years ago?

Jimmy: Not here. She left me.

Caleb: Oh, so you're single, too bad. You know there are many eligible women in this town, and you just say the word and I'll set you up.

Jimmy: Thanks, but I'm not even divorced yet, and I think it will be a while before I'm ready to start dating again.

Caleb: You just remember what I said, but I really must get back to my date. I don't want her to think I ran off on her, but, like I said, come and find me later and we'll catch up. Okay?

Jimmy: Sure, I'd like that. It was great to see you again, Caleb.

Caleb: Likewise, and it was lovely to meet you, Caitlyn. It's a shame my grandson has a fiancée. _(He winks at her.)_

Caitlyn: Thank you, but I think he'd be a little too old for me. I'm still in high school, and isn't he in college?

Caleb: You're in high school…but I thought you were the same age as Seth.

Caitlyn: No, that'd be my sister, she's 21. I'm only 17, but it was lovely to meet you too, sir.

Caleb: Now, if you all will excuse me. _(He walks off leaving everyone else standing there. Kirsten and Sandy are looking at each other with worried looks on their faces, but realize that they still have guests standing in front of them.)_

Sandy: Again, thank you for coming. We're glad you all could make it. It was nice to meet you Jimmy and Caitlyn. Make yourselves comfortable. There's a very decadent dessert cart floating around here somewhere and a huge smorgasbord of food over there right in front of you. Enjoy.

Jane: Thank you and congratulations, from all of us. Come on, everyone, let's go eat dinner, and James, you owe me a dance. _(James Sr. smiles at his wife and puts his arm around her waist. He then puts his other arm around his granddaughter and Jimmy takes his mother's other arm in his and the four walk off towards the buffet table. Once they are gone, Sandy turn back to Kirsten who has a panicked look on her face.)_

Sandy: Kirsten, do not jump to conclusions. I know that there are a lot of coincidences running around rampant tonight, but I'm sure none of them have any validity.

Kirsten: I know you're trying to reassure me, Sandy, but would you please just face the facts. First of all, there is Marissa's resemblance to Jimmy and her immense dislike for her mother. Secondly there is the fact that a newly arrived and separated Julie is being escorted around town by my father, a woman who very much fits the description of Julie Cooper that I've heard and she has two daughters, the same amount that Jimmy and his separated wife, also named Julie, have. Speaking of daughters, the one we met is named Caitlyn, but she's seventeen, and her 21 year old sister, who could very well be named Marissa, is not here, at least they don't think she is, but she could very well be here with our son, Ryan. They come from the east, and so does Ryan's Marissa. Plus, not only does Marissa have a strong resemblance to Jimmy, but she also looks like Julie. I'm starting to think these are more than coincidences, Sandy, I think that Ryan's Marissa's is Jimmy's oldest daughter, that she ran away from her depressing family life with a not so wonderful mother, Julie, the same Julie who is now dating my Dad and worming her way into his life. Oh, this is confusing, but how can you not see this?

Sandy: Because I don't want to. If you're right, I don't even want to think about that. Ryan is finally happy, and if Marissa finds out her parents are here, if they really are her parents, she just might leave. And if that is the same Julie that Jimmy married, what is she doing with your father? I'm not admitting to this mess, because I can't. This is not going to happen, it is not going to ruin our anniversary, and it is not going to ruin our family's happiness.

Kirsten: Deny it all you want, but that is not going to solve this mess. If what I suspect is true, we need to confront it head on and come up with a plan so that the fall out does the least amount of damage as possible.

Sandy: And what do you propose we do?

Kirsten: I don't know. I was hoping you'd have some ideas, but we have to get some answers and soon.

Sandy: I guess we could talk to Marissa. She at least can tell us if she is Jimmy Cooper's daughter, and if not, great, but if so, she can also tell us if your Dad's Julie is her mother, perhaps informing us if that same woman is also Jimmy's Julie, and if this mess is real, then we can help her as much as we can.

Kirsten: No matter what, Marissa needs protected. We can not let this affect her or push her out of Ryan's life. So, I guess we better go and find her._ (They leave their post by the entrance to go and search for Marissa and Ryan. As the camera leaves them, it goes to where Marissa and Ryan are. They are walking along the beach, quite a distance from the country club, holding their shoes in their hands and holding hands as well. They are quiet when the cameras first come upon them, but they do begin to talk.)_

Marissa: We should probably be heading back to the party soon. We've been gone awhile, and although I really don't want to leave, it would be rude of us to miss your parents' anniversary party. Plus, I really want to hear your Dad sing. I've heard a lot about his affinity for the stage, and I have to say, I'm quite curious to see him perform.

Ryan: He's good.

Marissa: Does he do this often, sing to your Mom?

Ryan: When we were 17, he forgot it was their 20th anniversary. He thought it was their 19th, so to make up for it; he threw her a surprise party. Since then, the party has become a tradition. Plus, that night, as another surprise and a present, he sang to her. That has also become a tradition.

Marissa: A pretty romantic one.

Ryan: Yeah, it's actually kind of cheesy, but Mom just eats it up, and as long as it makes them happy, I'm all for it.

Marissa: Does singing run in the family?

Ryan: What do you mean?

Marissa: Do you or Seth ever get up on stage, too, to belt out some tunes?

Ryan: There is no way I would ever do that. Let's just say, I'm not the world's best singer. Now, Seth has never tried it, but don't give him the idea, because he probably would, and he's not that good at singing either. In fact, he might be worse than me. One time, and it may just be a coincidence, but I'll let you be the judge, he was singing really loud out his open window, and the next thing you know the entire canine population of Orange Country was howling along with him. _(Marissa laughs softly.)_

Marissa: So about heading back?

Ryan: I guess you're right. Come one. _(He turns her around and they begin to walk back to the in the direction they just came from. The camera leaves them and goes back to the party. It is now following Caleb and Julie. They have finished eating and are now dancing together and talking.)_

Caleb: You will never guess who I just ran into while you were in the ladies room.

Julie: Well, I don't…, how would I know whoever it was. Remember you are the only person I really know in this town.

Caleb: I know, but his arrival back in Newport couldn't be at a better time.

Julie: Do tell.

Caleb: Well, 21 years ago or so, my daughter's ex boyfriend had knocked up this girl and his parents cut him off. He left with her never to be seen in Newport again. Sandy and Kirsten were already married, but they were living in Berkley at the time finishing college, so they didn't hear about Jimmy.

Julie: Jimmy? _(There is a slight edge to her voice as she becomes slightly paranoid.)_

Caleb: Yeah, that's Kiki's ex's name. Anyway, I had always hoped that Jimmy would end up with Kirsten, but that didn't work out. She went off to college and met that imbecile Sanford and married him, but now Jimmy's back in Newport, single because his wife left him, and I have the intention of setting him back up with my daughter.

Julie: But Kirsten is happy, she's married, and she has kids with Sandy.

Caleb: Oh who cares? She should have never married Sandy in the first place, and one does not forget their first love. I'm going to make her give him a job at the Newport group, make them work together, and constantly throw them together in awkward situations, hoping to reignite the sparks.

Julie: So what is this Jimmy's last name?

Caleb: Why?

Julie: Just curious, remember I don't know anyone.

Caleb: Right. His last name is Cooper, Jimmy Cooper. Wow, I just realized how weird this is. Your last name is Cooper, too. Small world, wouldn't you say.

Julie: Yes, very small. _(She puts her head back on Caleb's shoulder so that he doesn't see her face which is full of shock, hatred, and anger, but it is evident that her mind is working, trying to figure out how to get herself out of this one. The camera fades away from them and goes to Seth and Summer who are now eating.)_

Summer: I can't believe that Coop and Chino aren't back yet from wherever they went.

Seth: They're probably just in some dark corner making out. Speaking of making out, after we're done eating, what are your plans?

Summer: I thought we could make our way around the party, speak with some of our friends.

Seth: Summer, we don't have any friends here.

Summer: They're our parents' friends, so as members of the family, we have a responsibility to be welcoming and hospitable.

Seth: But Ryan doesn't have to.

Summer: Yeah, but no one knows Marissa, and we both know that hob-knobbing with the rich and snobby of Orange County is not something Ryan is good at. He'd probably end up fighting with someone and punching them, and we can't have him doing that at your parents' anniversary party. Besides, we have to win over these Newpsies and their leash controlled husbands. That way we will get great wedding presents.

Seth: I do love presents. Do you think we should register soon?

Summer: Yeah, that's not a bad idea. I just can't believe you know about registering for weddings.

Seth: Oh, Summer, you should know by now that I am always full of surprises.

Summer: That you are, Cohen. _(She laughs along with him quietly as they enjoy their time together. While they are laughing, they do not notice Caleb and Julie approaching them.)_

Caleb: Seth, it looks as if being engaged agrees with you. _(Seth and Summer stand up to greet Caleb and Julie, although they don't know who she is.)_

Seth: Grandpa, thank you. _(Caleb gives him a hug.)_

Caleb: So, I guess congratulations are in order. _(He turns and says this to Summer, who hugs him.)_

Summer: Thank you Mr. Nichol. We appreciate that you support our engagement.

Caleb: I'm very proud of you, Seth, not only have you found yourself a good looking fiancée, but she's also very polite and comes from a good family. Now if only your Mother would have done such a good job.

Seth: Grandpa, can't you lay of Mom and Dad for at least tonight? It is their wedding anniversary.

Caleb: Yes, and a sad day it was 24 years ago.

Seth: But, I thought that you weren't even there?

Caleb: I wasn't, but that's beside the point. Seth, Summer I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Julie Cooper. _(Seth and Summer turn to Julie and both have surprised looks on their faces when they hear her last name. Summer is the one who stops staring first and reacts to the introduction properly.)_

Summer: It is nice to meet you. _(She elbows Seth softly to get his attention.)_

Seth: Same here. _(He shakes her hand.)_ Did my Grandfather say your last name was Cooper?

Julie: It's a pleasure to meet you as well, I've heard a lot about you, and yes, my last name is Cooper, why?

Summer: Oh, it's nothing. We just have a friend with the same last name, so it took us by surprise, but you two can't be related. Just ignore Seth, we all do. So, how did you two meet?

Julie: We were both dining alone for lunch one day this week, and Cal here decided to come over and strike up a conversation with me. I'm new in town, and so he's been showing me around Newport.

Seth: Grandpa, I didn't know you were so good with the ladies? _(Summer, Julie, and Caleb all laugh softly.)_

Caleb: I like to think that I can be debonair if I try.

Seth: Wow, debonair, I feel as if we're trapped in a 1940's romance movie.

Summer: Something you know well. Did you know Mr. Nichol that Seth loves classic movies? In fact, Casablanca is one of his favorite movies ever.

Julie: My daughter loves that movie, too.

Caleb: I'm impressed Seth. I thought that you only watched movies about comic book… characters.

Seth: Oh no, I have a wide and varied taste in movies. You have a daughter?

Julie: Two, actually.

Summer: Well, like we were just saying, Cohen here is just full of surprises. He always keeps me entertained, that's for sure. _(Summer stares at Julie the whole time she is speaking, which she does to try and change the subject. Both Summer and Seth are now suspicious of Julie. They don't know why, they just have a feeling about her, what with the name and the movie reference.)_

Julie: That ought to serve you well when you're married. What were you thinking for the date?

Summer: Fall of next year.

Caleb: I'm glad to see you two aren't rushing this, that you're taking the proper time to prepare yourselves and your lives. Where are you going to have it? You're more than welcome to hold it at my house.

Seth: Thanks, Gramps, but we're not really sure. We haven't started making plans yet, we just got engaged.

Julie: Oh, and when was that?

Seth: New Year's Eve.

Julie: How romantic.

Seth: Actually, it was in a hospital room.

Summer: But it was romantic, don't be modest, Cohen, it doesn't suit you. To think of it, I didn't know you had it in you to be modest. Another new thing I've learned about you tonight.

Caleb: And that is something he gets from me, his almost utter lack of modesty _(Everyone laughs softly.)_ But, will you please excuse us. I just saw someone that I really must speak with. Julie?

Julie: Again, it was lovely to meet you. _(Summer and Seth reply at the same time.)_

Summer: Likewise.

Seth: Same here. _(Caleb and Julie leave Seth and Summer alone.)_

Summer: Oh my God!

Seth: You could say that again. You don't think….I mean; it's not possible, is it?

Summer: Oh, I hope not. Could you imagine her as your mother?

Seth: Please, I'll have nightmares, but she couldn't be Marissa's Mom, right. I mean, what is she doing here? I doubt she'd be here for Marissa after everything she's told us about her.

Summer: There is a slight resemblance.

Seth: You saw that, too?

Summer: Unfortunately, yeah. We have to find Marissa and find out what's going on. Where do you think they went?

Seth: I don't know. I haven't seen them around here at all, so they probably went off on a walk or something. Probably the beach knowing those two, but we're surrounded by beach, we'd never find them.

Summer: Does Chino have his cell phone on him?

Seth: I don't know, but I'll try it. _(Seth pulls out his cell phone from his inner pocket of his suit jacket. Summer fidgets anxiously as Seth dials. After he puts the phone to his ear, he hangs up quickly.)_ It went right to voice mail, so it's probably at home and turned off.

Summer: Great, so I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for them, and no matter what not let Marissa see Julie before we warn her.

Seth: If she's really her Mom.

Summer: Right. Maybe we should make a round of the party, see if we can't spot them.

Seth: Good idea. Come on. _(She takes Summer's hand and they start to walk the party in the hope of finding Marissa and Ryan. The camera leaves them and goes to Sandy and Kirsten who are also walking the room looking for Ryan and Marissa, too.)_

Sandy: I don't think they're here.

Kirsten: You know that Ryan is not a big fan of these parties. I bet they went for a walk on the beach to escape for a little while.

Sandy: Well we can't leave to go and find them.

Kirsten: We wouldn't even know where to start looking.

Sandy: But Seth and Summer might now. We should go talk to them.

Kirsten: Have you seen them?

Sandy: A few minutes ago, I saw them sitting at a table outside eating.

Kirsten: Lead the way. _(They start to walk outside but are stopped by Jimmy and Caitlyn who walk in front of them.)_ Jimmy, Caitlyn, enjoying yourselves?

Caitlyn: Yeah, thanks.

Jimmy: Where are you two off to with such serious looks on your faces? Nothing's wrong, right?

Sandy: Wrong, no. We were just looking for the boys. Have you seen them?

Jimmy: I've never met them, but I'd love to.

Kirsten: Sure, later, okay?

Jimmy: Later?

Kirsten: Well, we don't know where they are.

Caitlyn: We'll help you look. What do they look like?

Sandy: _(He whispers to Kirsten.)_ They're over there.

Kirsten: Oh good.

Jimmy: Oh good, what?

Kirsten: Sandy just found Seth.

Jimmy: Great, you can introduce us now then, right? _(Sandy and Kirsten look at each other and realize they can't say anything to politely get out of this.)_

Sandy: Sure, follow us. _(Sandy and Kirsten lead the way over to Seth and Summer.)_

Summer: Have you guys seen Ryan?

Sandy: No, you're looking for them, too?

Seth: Yeah. They're probably just off taking a walk. _(Jimmy clears his throat.)_

Kirsten: Oh, I'm sorry. Jimmy and Caitlyn Cooper, this is my son, Seth, and his fiancée, Summer. _(Seth, Summer, Jimmy, and Caitlyn exchange handshakes.)_

Seth: So this is Mom's high school sweetheart. I've heard a lot about you, and you're last name is Cooper, too.

Jimmy, Sandy, and Kirsten (simultaneously): What?

Seth: Geeze, what are we, a chorus. I've just met so many people named Cooper lately, it's un-nerving, actually.

Summer: Ignore Seth; he doesn't know how to act in public. We barely let him out. _(Everyone laughs awkwardly. Summer then turns to him and gives him the look that says shut up, now.)_ So, are you guys on vacation here, visiting family, enjoying the warm weather?

Caitlyn: We're actually relocating.

Seth: Here?

Caitlyn: Yeah.

Summer: So you'll be going to Harbor?

Caitlyn: Ugh-huh. Why?

Summer: Oh, that's just where we went.

Caitlyn: Oh. _(There is a moment of awkward silence.)_

Jimmy: Well, Seth…and Summer, it was really nice to meet you. _(He turns to Sandy and Kirsten.)_ I still have to meet your other son Ryan and your daughter, Zoe, but she's not here right?

Sandy: Yeah, she's at the babysitters.

Jimmy: And Ryan?

Kirsten: We think they're off taking a walk on the beach.

Seth: Those two can't get enough of the beach.

Jimmy: Those two?

Summer: Ryan and his girlfriend.

Jimmy: Oh, so if he comes back, Kirsten, Sandy, I'd, we'd _(He pulls Caitlyn towards him and puts his arm around her shoulder.)_ love to meet him as well, but if you'll excuse us, we have to go find my parents.

Kirsten: That's fine. _(Jimmy and Caitlyn walk away. Everyone watches them leave, and once they are gone, Sandy and Kirsten turn to Seth and Summer.)_ So you guys haven't seen them then?

Seth: No, Mother, like we said, they're probably taking a walk along the beach.

Summer: Yeah, you know how Chino hates these kinds of things.

Sandy: We figured that, too, but if you see them, we really need to talk to them.

Seth: As do we, so if you see them, let them know that they need to find us. It's really important.

Kirsten: It's even more important that we speak with them.

Seth: Yeah, I doubt that.

Sandy: Why, what's going on?

Seth: I could ask you the same thing, parents.

Kirsten: You first, Seth.

Summer: We just need to talk to Coop about…. something from her past. Don't worry though, I mean, nothing wrong. _(She stresses the word wrong.)_

Kirsten: Coop?

Seth: Oh, that's Summer's nickname for Marissa. You know Summer, always making up crazy nicknames. Chino, Cohen, it's her thing, but we have to go keep looking for them. Good luck finding them, you two, and if we see them, we'll let you know you're looking for them.

Sandy: Thanks, and we'll do the same.

Seth: Appreciate it. _(Seth and Summer walk off leaving Sandy and Kirsten standing alone.)_

Kirsten: Did you hear that?

Sandy: Yes, I did. Honey, I no longer think that all of this is a coincidence.

Kirsten: What happened to avoiding the truth?

Sandy: Summer's nickname for Marissa just smacked the truth into me.

Kirsten: I can't believe this is happening, Sandy. Can't Ryan ever catch a break? Everything in his life has to be so complicated. I don't like this Sandy; I don't like this at all.

Sandy: Maybe we can still save the situation.

Kirsten: And how do you propose that we do that?

Sandy: We need to get Marissa out of here, first of all. Then somehow we need to convince both Julie and Jimmy to leave town.

Kirsten: Oh, is that all?

Sandy: Yeah. _(He says this very dejectedly.)_ That's all. _(The camera fades away from Kirsten and Sandy who both have a very worried expression on their faces as they search the crowd for Ryan and Marissa, and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	15. Chapter 15

As the last scene begins, Ryan and Marissa are just making it back to the party. They stop outside of the entrance to put their shoes back on. As they make their way inside, they talk.

Ryan: So, are you hungry?

Marissa: Starving. We must have walked at least a few miles out there. What is there to eat?

Ryan: If this party is anything like the last one, just about anything you could ask for. I thought we could hit the buffet, find a table, and eat in peace. Afterwards, though, we better find Seth and Summer, because if we avoid them all night, we'll never hear the end of it.

Marissa: And then maybe you could give me that dance you owe me.

Ryan: What dance? _(He asks this very playfully. Marissa turns to him and smacks his arm lightly.)_

Marissa: Oh no you don't. Do not even try to get out of this dance. Besides, the last time we danced together, I don't remember you complaining that much.

Ryan: Fine, I admit that dancing with you is not that bad, in fact, I rather enjoy it, but you better not tell anyone I said that.

Marissa: And what are you going to do about it if I say anything? I know you won't not dance with me, because the last time you threatened that, I countered with my own threat of finding another dancing partner and you caved within seconds, so what are you going to try this time?

Ryan: I won't kiss you anymore.

Marissa: Oh really? _(She stops walking which makes him do so as well. She leans into his face very closely, their lips are almost touching.)_ So, you're not going to kiss me anymore, are you?

Ryan: Did I say that? I must have been suffering from some sort of temporary loss of sanity to say that.

Marissa: Must have been. _(She leans in even closer.)_

Ryan: Yeah, because kissing you is too fun to give up, even for a worthy cause.

Marissa: Good. _(She pulls away and starts to walk towards the buffet. He follows her.)_

Ryan: Hey, where are you going? I thought you were going to kiss me.

Marissa: What, here, at this formal party. I don't think so, Ryan Atwood. Besides, I have to give you something to look forward to later for when we're back in your poolhouse.

Ryan: That is something to look forward to. Would you like to go home now?

Marissa: Nice try, but we're not leaving for a while. We still need to hear your Dad sing, we still have to eat and dance, and we still need to build the anticipation a little more.

Ryan: You and your anticipation.

Marissa: You enjoy my building of the anticipation. Didn't anyone ever tell you that instant gratification is not worth having?

Ryan: No.

Marissa: Well, now I have. _(They reach the food table and begin to put things on their plates. She turns and kisses his cheek.)_ Now come on, I'm starving. No more flirting, not while we're eating. _(He laughs and they both continue to fill their plates. Meanwhile, the camera pans away to James Sr. and Jane. They had been talking to friends, but as the couple leaves, they are left standing alone outside. After a moment, they spot Marissa.)_

Jane: James, is that who I think it is? I know we've only seen pictures of her, but I could never forget that a face that beautiful.

James Sr.: I don't believe it. Jimmy's been frantic to find Marissa, and this whole time, she's been in Newport. And look who she's with.

Jane: Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy's Ryan. You don't think….

James Sr.: It has to be his girlfriend. Can you believe it? Our granddaughter is dating her father's high school sweet heart's son, small world.

Jane: Especially if you consider the fact that Marissa grew up in Pennsylvania and just recently arrived here. Why, think about it, they must have started dating as soon as she got here. They were already together at New Year's.

James Sr.: She looks happy though. That's a good sign. Do you think we should go find Jimmy? He'll want to know that his daughter is here.

Jane: Yeah, we should tell him. I just hope that their reunion goes smoothly. If she left home, she might not want to be found.

James Sr.: That's not our decision to make, Jane.

Jane: I know, I know, I just hope that she doesn't take off again after she learns that her father is back in Newport.

James Sr.: Time will tell, but come on, let's go find Jimmy. _(They leave and the camera goes back to Ryan and Marissa who are now sitting down at a table eating. As they are sitting there, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Summer all see them sitting there and they head over to speak with them. Both couples arrive at the same time.)_

Ryan: Looks like a few people have been looking for us.

Marissa: They don't look very happy. Do you think something is wrong?

Ryan: I don't know. _(Everyone arrives at the table.)_ Is something wrong?

Sandy: Marissa, we have some questions for you, and we don't want you to panic, but we think that there are some people here that we should warn you about.

Ryan: What's going on?

Seth: What's your Mom's name, Marissa?

Marissa: _(She is hesitant because they have made her nervous.) _Julie, why?

Summer: Oh no, and your father?

Marissa: _(She is scared. She has dropped her fork and is holding Ryan's hands in both of hers, practically squeezing the blood out of them. Her face is pale, and she is beginning to shake as she begins to realize what is going on.)_ Jimmy.

Kirsten: And you have a sister named Caitlyn and your last name is Cooper?

Marissa: Oh my God! Please don't tell me they're here. How did they find me? _(She is becoming hysterical. She stands up, as does Ryan, who puts his arms around her protectively.)_

Sandy: They don't know you're here, at least not yet, we don't think, but you should probably leave before they see you.

Ryan: I'll take her, come on.

Summer: Coop, do you want Seth and I to come along?

Kirsten: I don't think that's a good idea. People may become suspicious if both you and Ryan left, Seth. Besides, Marissa probably wants to be alone right now. _(Marissa doesn't say anything. She just keeps staring at Ryan, basically saying to him with her eyes, help me, get me out of here. Ryan grabs her purse from the table, and starts to lead her away from the table, but before they can escape, Marissa sees Jimmy and Caitlyn and they see her.)_

Seth: Ugh oh.

Sandy: Ryan, get her out of here, right now. Kirsten and I will run interference. Seth, Summer, clear a path for them to the car, now, quickly. _(Everyone starts to move in their respective distances. As Marissa leaves, Jimmy tries to reach her, but Kirsten and Sandy cut him off and block his way.)_

Jimmy: What do you think you're doing? Please, get out of my way. I need to speak with my daughter.

Kirsten: _(Playing innocent.)_ What are you talking about, Jimmy? Caitlyn is right here.

Jimmy: Not Caitlyn, Marissa.

Kirsten: Oh, is that your other daughter's name?

Jimmy: Yes, and she's right there, she's leaving, and she's with your son and his fiancée and another young man.

Sandy: Oh, that's Ryan, our other son, but that girl's name is not Marissa.

Jimmy: Of course it is.

Sandy: Nope. We've known her for some time now, that's….Amanda. She and Ryan grew up together, and she's been visiting him for years. They just started dating, but I've never met a Marissa before. You must be mistaken, but I now how it is. As we get older the eye sight goes first.

Jimmy: _(He tries to push Sandy out of his way.)_ Get out of my way. That girl is not named Amanda, that is my daughter, Marissa, and you two know it. Why won't you let me get to her?

Kirsten: We wanted to talk to you. We thought we should all get together this week, you know become re-acquainted.

Jimmy: Sandy, let me pass, now!

Sandy: I can't let you do that. Besides, AMANDA is probably already gone now. Why don't you go back to the party and enjoy yourself. The champagne is excellent. Have you had any yet? Here, come with me, we'll get you some. _(He starts to pull Jimmy towards the bar, but Jimmy pulls away.)_

Jimmy: I don't know what's going on here, but someone better start talking. Why don't you want me speaking with my own daughter? Why did she run out of here when she saw me? And most importantly, where the hell was she going?

Kirsten: We don't know where your daughter is, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Fine then! Tell me where this Amanda is going?

Kirsten: We can't do that, Jimmy, sorry. Now, like Sandy said, some champagne?

Jimmy: I can't stay here, excuse me. _(He spits out this last line, furious with Sandy and Kirsten for whatever they are up to. He pulls Caitlyn after him and goes to find his parents.)_

Kirsten: I hope they got out of here without seeing Julie.

Sandy: We should be so lucky. What are we going to do?

Kirsten: I can't believe we just lied to him and said that Marissa was named Amanda, but did you see her face when she saw him?

Sandy: Yes, I did. What happened between their family?

Kirsten: I don't know, but whatever it was, it was not good, that's for sure. I can't believe this is happening. Should we stay here, or should we just go home and see what we can do to help?

Sandy: Why don't we find the manager, tell him that we're leaving, and ask him to make an announcement, letting everyone know that they are to enjoy the party but that we had to leave for a family emergency.

Kirsten: Good idea. He's probably in his office inside. _(They walk off and go inside. The camera fades away from them and goes into the parking lot. There Ryan is supporting Marissa as they quickly walk towards the car and Seth and Summer are still walking with them.)_

Summer: I know they said we should stay, but I don't see what that will help now. We're coming with you.

Ryan: Thanks. _(As they approach the car, Caleb is heard calling for Seth. Seth turns slowly around, afraid that Julie might me with Caleb and she is.)_

Caleb: Seth, leaving so soon?

Seth: Yeah. Summer and I aren't feeling so hot, so we thought we'd go home early. Talk to you later, Grandpa. _(He turns back around but Caleb is not deterred that easily.)_

Caleb: Who's Ryan practically dragging to the car? Is that your friend, Marissa?

Julie: Marissa? _(She is beginning to panic, and when Marissa hears her mom's voice, she faints. Ryan catches her and picks her up in his arms and puts her in the back seat of the car. Once he's in, he yells for Seth.)_ You have a friend named Marissa?

Ryan: Seth, Summer, let's go, now! Seth, you need to drive. I have to sit with her, because she lost consciousness. _(Seth and Summer get in the car and ignore Caleb and Julie. Seth starts the engine quickly and pulls out while burning rubber. Caleb and Julie are left standing there in shock over totally different things.)_

Caleb: What the hell got into those four, and why did that girl pass out?

Julie: Marissa, Marissa is here?

Caleb: What are you talking about? Do you know Marissa?

Julie: Caleb, we need to talk, but first, I need a drink or I might just pass out, too.

Caleb: _(He is uneasy and annoyed, but still kind to her because he does not know the extent she has gone to in order to avoid telling him the truth about her family.) _Sure, let's go back inside. _(They begin to walk back toward the party. The camera leaves them and goes back inside to find Jimmy and Caitlyn talking to Jane and James Sr. As they notice their son approaching them, they begin to ask questions.)_

Jane: Did you find Marissa?

Caitlyn: I guess you could say that.

Jimmy: I saw here, but before I could reach her, she ran out with Ryan and Seth, Kirsten's sons, and Seth's fiancée, Summer. And then, I went to follow her, but Sandy and Kirsten wouldn't let us pass. When I said that I had to talk to my daughter, Marissa, who was with their sons, they said that Marissa's name was Amanda, claiming that there was no way she could be my daughter. Obviously, they were up to something, but why were they trying to stop me from seeing my own daughter?

James Sr.: Marissa did run away Jimmy, maybe she doesn't want to see you and maybe they know that.

Jimmy: We need to get out of here. I need to go looking for Marissa. Where do Sandy and Kirsten live?

Jane: It's a gated community; you won't be able to get in. They'll have the guards block us all out. You're just going to have to wait. Perhaps try to talk to Kirsten and Sandy in the morning, call them on the phone. Explain why you want to see Marissa, and then maybe they can convince her to see you.

Jimmy: _(He is angry.)_ Why should I have to get permission to see my own daughter, and from people who don't even know her?

James Sr.: She's been staying with them Jimmy. We heard that Ryan's girlfriend had spent all winter break at their house, and now we know that Ryan's girlfriend is Marissa. They probably know her better than you think.

Jimmy: Well, where is she staying now?

Jane: My guess is that she's living with Ryan, Seth, and Summer in their apartment in LA. They all go to Stanford. I bet Marissa is going there, too.

Caitlyn: Wow, go Riss. _(She whispers this while talking to herself outloud.)_ You really move fast don't you? Dmn, he's hot!

Jimmy: Caitlyn, what are you talking about?

Caitlyn: _(She is embarrassed.)_ Ryan, he's hot, Dad, and if she's already found a boyfriend, friends, and a new family, plus an apartment and a new school, she's probably happy. You know she's always wanted to live out here. Maybe you should just leave her alone for a while, let her live her own life. When she's ready to see us again, she now knows how to find us.

Jimmy: I can't believe you're saying this! She's your sister!

Caitlyn: _(She is now angry, too.)_Yes, she is my sister, and I know her even better than you do, and I know that she doesn't want to be apart of our family right now. Did you not listen to a word she wrote in the letter? She said that she needed to be on her own, find out who she was, make a future for herself. She said she'd see us again in the future, but for now, she needed to be away from us, from the pressure you put upon her. Can't you just leave her alone?

Jane: Come on, let's go home. We're making a scene. We'll discuss this more after we get back to the house. _(Everyone starts to walk towards the exit. As they reach it, they stop cold in their tracks as they come face to face with Julie and Caleb.)_

Caleb: You're leaving already Jimmy? We haven't had that chat of ours yet. _(Jimmy ignores Caleb and faces Julie.)_

Jimmy: Julie?

Julie: Jimmy?

James Sr.: Oh no!

Caitlyn: _(She whispers.)_Great, she's back. _(Now she starts to yell, and it is obviously that she is furious.) _How the hell did you find us already? Why aren't you passed out drunk in a gutter somewhere, huh?

Jimmy: Caitlyn that is enough.

Julie: I am still your Mother, young lady. Don't you ever speak to me like that!

Caitlyn: You were never my Mother! _(Julie raises her hand and begins to hit Julie, but James Sr. grabs her hand and stops her.)_

James Sr.: Don't you ever lay one finger on my granddaughter. I think you owe us an explanation, Julie. What are you doing here? How do you know Caleb?

Jimmy: Yeah and where's my money, Julie?

Caleb: Oh my God! You _(He looks at Julie.)_ and you? _(He looks at Jimmy.) _No, it can't be. Oh my God!

Jimmy: Yes Caleb, oh my God is right. Julie here, your date, I presume, is my estranged wife, the wife who left me and stole all my money.

Julie: Like you had much to start with, and it was our money, Jimmy, joint property.

Jimmy: Like you ever did anything to earn any of it!

Jane: This is not the time or the place, for that matter, for this conversation. Jimmy, let's go. _(She starts to leave. Caitlyn and James Sr. walk away with her, but Jimmy is slow to follow. Eventually he begins to walk away, but Julie's bitter voice stops them all.)_

Julie: What's Marissa doing her, Jimmy? I thought she had run away from you?

Caleb: Oh my God! Marissa is your _(He motions between Julie and Jimmy.)_ daughter? I can't believe this is happening! _(Everyone ignores his confusion and surprise.)_

Jimmy: She did run away, but if anyone drove her to that, it was you. She lives out here now, we just found her.

Julie: Well, she didn't seem to be in too good of a mood to have just reunited with her father and sister. And then when she heard my voice….

Jimmy: What, what did she do?

Julie: She passed out. Thankfully for her, that Ryan was there to catch her, but they drove off before I could speak with her. _(Julie sounds as if she is enjoying this, torturing Jimmy and her daughter. After her initial shock abated, she was able to go into B!tch mode, even though the revelations were sure to ruin her chances with Caleb or at least she thought so.)_

James Sr.: Jimmy, we're leaving now! _(Jimmy looks at Julie one last time and then turns around and leaves with his family.)_

Caleb: I need a drink, and I imagine you do as well. Plus, I want an explanation, Julie, now! _(He walks off towards the bar and Julie follows with a smile on her face, knowing that if he was giving her a chance to explain, she would be able to spin this in her favor. The camera leaves them and goes to the Cohen house where Ryan is carrying Marissa into the poolhouse with Summer and Seth following. Once they are inside, Ryan sits down on the bed, leans back, but still continues to hold Marissa. She has regained consciousness but is crying softly into his shoulder. Seth and Summer sit down on the side of the bed, too.)_

Summer: I can't believe this is happening. Is there anything we can do?

Marissa: I know you want to help, and I also know we need to talk, but for right now, do you mind if I have some alone time with Ryan? _(Seth and Summer stand up.)_

Summer: Of course not. We understand. Come on Cohen. _(She begins to walk out of the poolhouse with Seth following, but he stops.)_

Seth: I'm so sorry, Marissa. This is just not fair. _(He turns back around and continues to walk out of the pool house. They close the door behind them leaving Ryan and Marissa alone.)_

Marissa: Ryan, will you help me get out of this dress?

Ryan: Sure. Here, turn around. _(He helps her move so that her back is facing him. He unzips her dress. She raises her arms, and he pulls it off. Marissa is just sitting there in her bra and panties. He gets up and puts the dress over a chair. Then he gets into her suitcase and pulls out a nightgown, which he goes over and puts on her. Once he is finished, he takes her hair down, sits back down, and pulls her to him, holding her as tightly as he can without hurting her. They are silent for a moment, Ryan knowing that she would talk when she was ready.)_

Marissa: I can't believe this is happening. I have to get out of here. _(She pulls away from Ryan and goes towards her suitcase pulling out clothes, obviously in a panic.)_

Ryan: What do you mean? Do you want to go back to the apartment?

Marissa: Yes, so I can get my car and get the hell out of here.

Ryan: What? What do you mean?

Marissa: _(She turns towards him.)_ I can't stay here any longer, they found me.

Ryan: So, if you don't want them to get to you, I won't let them, but you can't leave. You're happy here. You have friends, a new life, you just started at Stanford, and you have your job.

Marissa: None of that matters. I can't be pulled back into their world.

Ryan: And there's me. What am I supposed to do without you? You can't leave me, I won't let you.

Marissa: _(She starts to cry again.)_ Do you think I want to leave? I love it here, I love my new life, I love my new friends, I love being around your family, I love this new school, I love my new job and I haven't even started it yet, I love the weather, but most of all, I love you!

Ryan: _(He speaks barely above a whisper.)_ I love you, too.

Marissa: And I know this is happening quickly, but….you love me, too?

Ryan: Yes.

Marissa: _(She crumbles to the floor and continues to cry.)_ Why! Why did they have to find me? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I told them I'd see them again, that I just needed time on my own, and they're here. _(Ryan sits down beside her and strokes her hair attempting to show her that he is there and to comfort her. She looks up at him with so much pain in her eyes that it tears him apart.)_ What am I supposed to do?

Ryan: You're supposed to let me take care of this. I won't let them get to you, if you don't want them to. I already gave word that they are not to be allowed to enter the community. The guards at the gate won't let them in. They don't know where the apartment is, and we'll go back there first thing in the morning. They won't be allowed on campus, security won't allow it, they won't be able to find out where you work, that is confidential. If we're careful, you won't have to see them, you just can't leave. This is your home now; you can't let them make you leave. If you run away again, they'll just search until they find you, and then what? Are you going to run away your whole life? If you do, you'll never have one. You can't do this, and I know you don't want to.

Marissa: Are you sure they can't get to me?

Ryan: Do you really think I'd let them?

Marissa: _(She stops crying and gives him a very loving smile.)_ I want to go to bed, I want you to hold me in your arms as tight as you can and never let go. I want to forget this night ever happened, at least for a few hours.

Ryan: I can do that. _(He stands up, picks her up, and carries her over to the bed. He sets her down, pulls the covers over her, and turns the lights out. He then takes off his suit and gets in bed wearing only his boxers-briefs. Once he lies down, he takes Marissa in his arms and holds her just as she asked. The camera fades away from them and goes back into the house where Sandy and Kirsten have just gotten home. They go into the kitchen and Seth and Summer are sitting at the counter.)_

Kirsten: How is she? Should I go and check on her?

Summer: I wouldn't. She wants to be alone with Ryan.

Seth: She's not good Mom.

Kirsten: I was afraid of that.

Sandy: What happened after you went outside?

Seth: Just as we got the car, Grandpa cornered us…with Julie.

Sandy: Oh no.

Summer: When Marissa heard her Mom's voice, she passed out.

Kirsten: Are you serious?

Seth: Unfortunately, yes. Ryan caught her, luckily, put her in the car, and we just left Grandpa and Julie there without explaining anything. She came to in the car and didn't say a word. Ryan held her the whole time. When we got home, he carried her into the poolhouse and then she asked to be alone with him.

Sandy: What happened in that family to make her react this way?

Kirsten: Well, we already know that Julie is an alcoholic and a terrible mother by what Marissa has said. That's enough to make any child resent her parents and hate her home life.

Sandy: I think there's more to it than that, though.

Kirsten: So do I. Has she said anything to you two?

Summer: Not really. I mean, she's said a few things that made us realize she didn't like living at home and that she hated her Mom, but nothing revealing.

Kirsten: I wonder what they're doing.

Seth: The lights were turned out a couple of minutes ago. We were hoping that she was going to go to sleep, get some rest. I guess in the morning we can talk to her. Oh, and Ryan told the guards….

Sandy: We know. We stopped to tell them, as well, and they let us know. We also put a block on Jimmy's parents.

Seth: Oh, we never thought of that.

Summer: I just can't believe this is happening to her. She was so happy earlier, everything was going her way, and now, bam, her world is just crashing down around her.

Seth: Where's Zoe?

Kirsten: We talked to the sitter, and she's going to stay the night there. We thought it would be best to keep her away from this as much as possible.

Seth: Yeah, that's a good idea. Is there anything you can do Dad, you know get restraining orders against them or something.

Sandy: I won't know until I hear her story. _(Summer yawns really loudly on an accident.)_

Summer: Oh, I'm soooo sorry. I've just been really tired lately.

Kirsten: Well, there's nothing we can do now, so why don't we all go to bed. We can figure this out in the morning. It's been a long day.

Seth: And an even longer night. _(Seth and Summer begin to walk away to go upstairs but stop and turn around.)_ Happy anniversary you guys.

Sandy: Thanks son. I guess you can't accuse our parties of being uneventful.

Seth: _(Laughs ironically.)_ You could say that again, but for once, I wish a party would just be peaceful and not wreck havoc upon someone's life.

Kirsten: I know what you mean. _(Everyone is quiet for a moment contemplating this.)_

Summer: Well goodnight. _(Seth and Summer walk upstairs and leave Sandy and Kirsten alone. Kirsten goes over and turns the lights out. She then goes up to Sandy and puts her hand in his.)_

Kirsten: Come on, let's go to bed, and tonight, I'm definitely going to need you to hold me close.

Sandy: Every night. _(He kisses her softly in an attempt to comfort her and they walk back to their bedroom. Before the episode ends, a musical montage watches all three couples as they lie in bed together, holding onto each other as they attempt to comfort each other and forget the horrible evening and the events that occurred. It starts with Ryan and Marissa, goes to Seth and Summer, then to Sandy and Kirsten, and finally ends back with Ryan and Marissa. As the camera pulls away from them, it films the outside of the poolhouse, and then the ocean and fades back, making the picture a vast shot of the empty abyss that is the ocean, a very depressing site at night. The song should be: Depeche Mode's Precious._

**End of Episode #3**


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you SOOOOOO much to everyone who is reading and responding. Your comments and interest mean so much to me!_

**Episode****#4: Surfacing**

In this episode issues will be resolved while new ones will surface, leaving several futures in question. As it opens, Seth and Summer are in the kitchen looking at the poolhouse, waiting for the rest of the house to stir, and anticipating a day filled with tears and pain for Marissa. Although they dread having to see her upset, their curiosity about her past home life is getting the better of them. They are both drinking coffee, and for once Seth does not have an appetite. The house is extremely quiet, and the mood is somber.

Seth: I wonder if she got any sleep last night.

Summer: I wonder if Chino got any sleep last night.

Seth: Did you?

Summer: Ugh, not much. I tried, but I could not get the look on her face out of my mind when she saw her family walking towards her, and then how she looked as we drove home. I don't think that I've ever seen anyone as frightened as she was.

Seth: I eventually fell asleep, but I had nightmares all night of Julie Cooper being my Mom. I don't think my heart rate has gone back to normal yet. That woman is scary!

Summer: I can't believe your grandfather was dating her; at least there is one thing that came out of this mess. He no doubt will dump her after learning what whoppers of secrets she was keeping hidden.

Seth: I wouldn't be too sure, if I were you.

Summer: What do you mean?

Seth: Think about it. We all know that Caleb Nichol can keep significant secrets, remember the illegitimate child, the shady business practices? Knowing Gramps, he'll probably like Julie even more now. This will just give them something in common.

Summer: Wow, you really are upset about this aren't you? I've never heard you speak so harshly about your grandfather before.

Seth: I may be self-involved and selfish, but I know what type of man he is. _(Kirsten and Sandy walk into the kitchen.)_

Sandy: As do we all. _(He startles Seth and Summer a little, because they were so lost in their conversation and thoughts, they never heard them approach.)_ So, Ryan and Marissa are still asleep? _(He pours two cups of coffee, one for himself and one for Kirsten.)_

Summer: We're not sure; at least they're still in the poolhouse. I'm not sure if either one of them would have gotten any sleep last night.

Kirsten: I hope they did. After the night they had, sleep would have been the best thing for them. At least then maybe Marissa could escape and forget her pain for a few hours.

Seth: If I couldn't sleep last night, well at least not well, and we all know that I can always sleep no matter what the emergency or tragedy, then there is no way they slept.

Sandy: So you two had a rough night, too?

Seth: Yeah, and not in a good way. _(Summer gives him the eye.)_ What kept you up?

Sandy and Kirsten (simultaneously): Julie Cooper.

Seth: I feel your pain. For me, it was a nightmare and she was my mother.

Sandy: She was my wife. Scariest thing I ever lived through.

Kirsten: I can top you both. She was my Step-Mother, worse than a mother because she was married to my Dad and I had to pretend to be her friend. _(Everyone looks at her with pity in their eyes.)_

Seth: Yep, you win. _(Everyone is just silent as they contemplate what had happened the day before, and simultaneously, everyone takes a drink of coffee and the scene ends.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

As the next scene begins, the camera is in the poolhouse. It is a beautiful day out, but the poolhouse is quite dark as the blinds are pulled for privacy, hiding the sunshine from the inhabitants. Ryan and Marissa are still in bed, Ryan's arms are around Marissa attempting to keep her safe by holding her tight, but Marissa is not sleeping. As Ryan continues to sleep, she lays there staring into space, and although she does not say a word, it is evident that she is still not comfortable or content. After seeing her family, she has been on edge, scared, and unsure of herself. A moment of silence passes before she begins to cry, and although they are silent tears, her unconscious, emotionally prompted moments stir Ryan and cause him to wake. Although he had just been sleeping, he immediately rises to comfort her and reacts as if he had never been sleeping at all.

Ryan: Hey, what is it? What happened? _(Marissa had not noticed that she had woken him from his slumber because she was so consumed by her grief, so when he speaks he slightly startles her.)_

Marissa: When, when did you wake up?

Ryan: Just now, when you started to cry. Are you okay?

Marissa: I'm fine, don't worry about me. Go back to sleep. I know that you didn't sleep much last night.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: You watched me sleep practically all night didn't you, wanting to make sure that I was alright? _(He doesn't say anything but his expression conveys that she is right.)_ Then you finally fell asleep, probably on accident, and I go and wake you up. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying, it's nothing, at least nothing new. I can't believe I'm acting like this. _(She starts to dry the tears off of her face and takes deep breathes attempting to stop herself from crying.)_ This is not going to solve anything, falling apart and becoming emotional. I need to keep a clear head right now, concentrate on what I need to do, and forget everything else. I cannot do this. _(At this point, she is becoming angry with herself. She is no longer lying against Ryan, letting him hold her. She has sat up in the bed and has pulled away from Ryan and is clenching the sheet.)_ I won't do this. _(By now she has forgotten that Ryan is even in the room with her and she is basically talking to herself.)_ I don't do this. Emotions convey weakness. If I let them get the best of me, they win. _(She stands up and starts pacing.)_ Marissa, you will not cry again, do you hear me? _(Ryan cannot believe how hard she is being on herself, and he gets up out of bed and attempts to stop her by getting her attention, but she ignores him as she continues to chastise herself. Finally he grabs her arms, stands in front of her, and forces her to look at him.)_

Ryan: Marissa, stop! _(She struggles against him and tries to get away, but he won't let her.)_ STOP! _(She does and just stares at him with a blank expression on her face that says what now.)_ Don't do this to yourself. It is okay to show emotion, to let your pain out, especially here, with me. I don't want you to keep this to yourself, I want you to let me in, let me share in your pain, so that I know what you're feeling and can comfort you.

Marissa: That is not your job, Ryan. _(She breaks eye contact with him and looks down. Although he is still holding onto her arms, she does not seem to even notice he is there.) _I've always taken care of myself, physically and emotionally. I don't need you to hold me together or protect me. I know last night I agreed to let you help me, hell, I basically asked for it, but I can't accept that now.

Ryan: Why not? Why won't you let me help you?

Marissa: _(She looks back up at him and is slightly angry.)_ All night as you held me in your arms and thought that you were watching me sleep, I was laying there thinking. Finally, you fell asleep. Although my eyes were closed, I could tell because your body finally relaxed, but I never slept. My thoughts were a mess, they were jumbled and confused, probably because there was so much running through my mind, but the one, comprehensible thought that I was able to interpret and understand was the fact that I could not let you take care of me. If you fight my battles for me, if I depend upon you for support, comfort, and protection, what will I do when you're not there anymore? Eventually you won't be. I can't lower my guard; I have to remain strong and self-sufficient. I've never really had anyone to take care of me; I have always been the one to take care of everyone else. This is no time to become the dependent. Somewhere down the line, you'll be gone and I'll be alone again. Then what, hum? If I let you shelter me now and make all my cares go away, how will I go back to being on my own with no one and no thing to support and care for me? I can't do it; I can't let you be my knight in shining armor. _(When she finishes speaking, her voice is extremely quiet and she appears to be exhausted, but she manages to pull away from Ryan and to walk away from him and go towards her suitcase where she starts to pack.)_

Ryan: What are you doing?

Marissa: Like I said, I can't depend upon you, and there is no way I'll be able to keep my parents from finding me now, so as I said last night, I have to go.

Ryan: _(He runs over to her, pulls what she is holding out of her hands and throws it in her suitcase, and roughly, although not intending to hurt her, pulls her around to face him.)_ NO!

Marissa: Ryan, you don't get to tell me how I will live my life. It is not up to you.

Ryan: Don't I get a say what happens to my own life though?

Marissa: What do you mean?

Ryan: You can't come waltzing into my life, make me fall for you and make me the happiest I've ever been, and then decide that you can't be here anymore because you're afraid of what you feel and then leave me alone again.

Marissa: I'm not afraid of what I feel; I'm afraid of the consequences of those feelings. _(She is yelling, and although it sounds as if they are angry they both are just yelling out of fear and pain. She tries to break away from him again, but he doesn't let her. Before he speaks, he pulls her closer to him and makes her look into his face.)_

Ryan: Yes you are; you're afraid of what you feel. Don't you understand that a part of being in a relationship is letting yourself be vulnerable to the other person? It is scary, hell, it's the scariest thing you can do, but if you don't open yourself up, if you don't let them in and share every aspect of yourself with them, if you don't let them take care of you just as you will take care of them, then you really aren't in a relationship, you really aren't in love, and without that feeling, what is there in life worth living for, your job, school? None of that matters, Marissa. The only that matters is this… _(He stops talking and pulls her into a kiss. It is not a soft, gentle kiss, but it is filled with passion, with frustration, with every emotion coursing its way through his body. She resists at first and begins to pull back, but as his actions intensify, she melts under his touch and returns the kiss with even more force. After a few seconds, he pulls away and lets go of her. She just stares at him, wondering why he did that.) _If you want to leave, I can't stop you. There's the door, but I can ask you to stay. I can ask you to give this a chance, to give us a chance. Sure, we don't know what will happen, and maybe things won't work out, maybe we'll break up, maybe someday we'll hurt each other so badly that we'll end up hating each other, but you don't know that. This could be it; we could be it, for each other. If you don't give us this chance, you'll never know, and you could be throwing away your one and only shot at happiness, my one and only shot at happiness. So what is it going to be, Marissa? Are you going to let me in; are you going, for once, to trust someone enough to let them take care of you? Are you going to be an adult and quit running away from your feelings? _(While he is talking, he is very emotional, almost to the point of tears as he pleads for her to remain with him. By the time he finishes, he is emotionally drained and cannot go on. He just stares at her, knowing that he can do no more, and she just stares back. After a few seconds she runs to close the gap between them, throwing her arms around his neck, and kisses him. This time the kiss is slow, still passionate, but it is not desperate. Her arms hold onto him as tightly as possible, perhaps afraid that if she would let go, he would disappear, and as soon as she begins to kiss him, his arms go around her back and he pulls her to him so that there is absolutely no space between them. The kiss becomes more passionate. Before it can go any further than a kiss though, Marissa pulls back. She drops her gaze away from his eyes and lowers her head before speaking in a whisper that is barely audible.)_

Marissa: I want to give this, give us a chance. _(He lifts her chin with his hand so that she is looking him in the eyes. Although she is not crying, there are tears of joy and fear in her eyes at the same time.)_

Ryan: Are you sure, because once we do this, there is no turning back. I'm in this for as long as we can make it, Marissa, and if you aren't that committed as well, I need to know now so that I can walk away, because I will not let another person walk out of my life and leave me.

Marissa: I'm sure. _(She lets go of his neck and puts her hands on his face, pulling it closer to hers, so close that their foreheads rest on each others.)_ No turning back. _(Ryan smiles which makes Marissa smile. He slowly leans in and begins to kiss her again, but it is gradual. First he just kisses her lips and pulls away again, briefly. Then he moves back in and gently opens her mouth with the urging of his tongue. She does the same, and they stand in each other's arms and kiss passionately. As the mood intensifies, Ryan's lips travel away from Marissa's lips and he begins to kiss every part of her body he can reach. First he kisses the side of her neck, traveling down to her collar bone and kissing the indentation between the two. As he continues to work his way down her body, she throws her head back in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of his lips upon her skin and relishing his every touch. In order to be closer to her, he picks her up and she straddles him, wrapping her long legs around his muscular core as he holds her tightly to him. His lips then move from her neck to her shoulders, from her shoulders to her chest. He kisses her through her shirt, not caring that the material is there, but she does and pulls the nightgown over her head and tosses it behind her not caring where it lands. He pauses for a moment, because this is the first time he has seen her topless since they met, but quickly the passion takes over again, and he continues to kiss her all over her slim and elegant upper body. As he kisses her, she begins to kiss his neck and shoulders. Finally, she can't stand it any longer and she pulls his face back to hers so that her mouth can once again find his. They stand there, Marissa topless and straddling him, Ryan holding her as tightly as he can, drowning in each other and kissing as if there is no tomorrow, until Ryan could not take it any longer and he pulls away. He knew that if he did not stop this now, he might not be able to. Before he can speak though, Marissa pulls him back to her, wanting to not be two separate lovers, but one joined together. He pulled away again and starts to speak but she silences him by putting her finger to his lips._

Marissa: What? _(She is breathless, breathing hard, and it takes effort to speak. Before he can respond, he has to take a few deep breaths.)_

Ryan: If we….I won't be able to…..

Marissa: Ssh. _(She begins to slowly kiss him again.)_ No more talking. I think we've talked enough this morning. _(She smiles and he smiles back at her, slowly realizing what she is saying.)_

Ryan: I thought you wanted to wait….for the perfect moment.

Marissa: _(She kisses him slowly, but deeply before pulling away to speak.)_ Ryan, I want you now. I want to feel as if you are physically a part of me not just emotionally. If this is not the perfect moment, we will never find it. Now, if you would please kiss me, I would appreciate it. _(He laughs when she finishes speaking. Slowly he walks towards the bed and lays her down gently on it. Before he can lie down beside her though, she sits up and begins to kiss his stomach as she holds onto his sides. Then she pulls him down to the bed and pushes him down so that he is lying down beside her. As they lay their, side by side, he looks at her for a few moments in disbelief that this woman was his to love and cherish, his to kiss and make love to, his to hopefully, grow old with. Self consciously, Marissa laughs while Ryan just stares at her in amazement._

Ryan: _(Breathlessly and in a whisper.)_ Exquisite.

Marissa: What?

Ryan: You, you're exquisite. _(Before Marissa can reply, his lips are once again on hers, and he pulls her towards him wanting her entire body to be on top of his. After kissing for a moment, their passion becomes even stronger, and Ryan turns over so that he is laying on top of her, not only so that he could more easily kiss and touch every part of her body but so that he can look into her eyes without her hair falling down into her face. Once repositioned, he begins to get up, but Marissa pulls him back to her.)_

Marissa: Where are you going?

Ryan: I need to…. You know, get…. _(Before he can finish speaking, she kisses him again.)_

Marissa: No, please, don't leave me. I don't care; we don't need one.

Ryan: Are you…._ (Again though, before he could even finish his sentence her mouth took possession of his and all thoughts were lost.)_

Marissa: I'm sure. _(They began to kiss again and although it is not seen _(Remember I write these as if they were actual scripts. Plus, during this scene, the television guidelines, unfortunately, also have to be recognized and obeyed, so only certain body parts can be shown.)_ it is conveyed that the couple makes love for the first time. As the camera leaves them it goes to the Cooper residence. Although it is early, Julie has just arrived to speak to Jimmy. Caitlyn is up because she and Jane are going shopping that morning to get her ready for Harbor, and she answers the door to see her mother.)_

Julie: Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: Julie. _(Julie at first looks like she is going to be angry, but after she considers what her daughter has called her, she rethinks her original reaction and smiles instead.)_

Julie: I actually like that. Please, don't ever call me Mother or Mom again.

Caitlyn: Gladly. What do you want? Why are you here? If you came for more money from Dad, he doesn't have any. You took it all.

Julie: Please, like I would want anything else from that man, but as for not having anything, look around Caitlyn, you're living in a mansion in Newport. If your father wanted money, all he'd have to do was ask. _(Caitlyn just glares at her.)_ Anyway, though, I'm here to discuss the divorce terms.

Caitlyn: Dad didn't say anything about it.

Julie: That's because he didn't know I was coming. _(She waits to be invited in, but Caitlyn just stands there holding the door and not letting her through.)_ Aren't you going to invite me in?

Caitlyn: Sorry, alcoholic whores aren't welcome here. Why don't you go back to that poor sucker who was escorting you last night? By the looks of him, I'm sure he has plenty of money to pay for another night of your company.

Julie: Ahah. When did you get so funny, Caitlyn? _(This is obviously said extremely sarcastic, but Julie's patience are wearing thin, and she is becoming angry as well.)_

Caitlyn: Somewhere between the time you gave birth to me and now, but you missed that time in my life, and I'm too busy to play catch up right now. I have shopping to do. If you will excuse me, _(She walks out the door and into the driveway but leaves the door open. When she talks, she keeps her back towards Julie.) _Dad's in the kitchen. Find your own way. _(She continues to walk away, and Julie starts to enter the house when Jane reaches the door.)_

Jane: What are you doing here? What do you want?

Julie: Oh, not you, too. First of all, you old shrew, this is none of your dmn business, and second of all, for your information, you should be nicer to me, because I'm here to discuss the details of the divorce. If you're not nice, I might decide to take Jimmy to the cleaners, and by Jimmy, I mean you and your loaded husband. Caitlyn's waiting and I thought you were leaving. _(She flips her hand as if to dismiss Jane, but she does not leave that easily.)_

Jane: _(She pulls Julie around and makes her look her in the face.)_ Listen to me, Julie, no one speaks to me like that, and no one treats my family the way you did.

Julie: Such a close family, you haven't seen your son in 21 years and before last week, you'd never met your granddaughters.

Jane: And why is that? _(Julie is silent.)_ You're in over your head little girl. Just try to threaten me and I'll ruin you. _(Jane walks away as Julie looks after her a moment.)_

Julie: Who spiked her Metamucil? _(She shrugs, smiles, and shakes off everything Jane said, forgetting her warnings and turns to walk into the house, shutting the door behind her.)_ Jimmy, it's Julie, we need to talk, now! _(She waits in the hall a moment before Jimmy walks into it.)_

Jimmy: Where did you come from, well beside hell?

Julie: Caitlyn somewhat let me in as did your mother. We need to talk.

Jimmy: Don't you think this conversation is a little late. I don't know, maybe we should have had this before you ran off with all my money.

Julie: Apples, oranges. Jimmy, look, we both know that our marriage was a mistake, a joke, now we both want out, so this shouldn't be difficult. I won't fight you for anything, no money, no visitation rights…

Jimmy: Yeah, right, like Caitlyn would want to see you. She hates you more than I do.

Julie: Anyway, I'll give you a quick and easy divorce…

Jimmy: Why did someone else already knock you up?

Julie: No, not everyone can be as lucky as you, Jimmy. I just want one thing.

Jimmy: What? I don't have anything. You obviously wouldn't want our house back east, you already took my money, you don't want Caitlyn, what else could there be?

Julie: I want you out of Newport.

Jimmy: Excuse me?

Julie: You heard me, a quick and easy divorce in exchange for you and Caitlyn leaving town and never coming back. I want a life here, I want to belong in this neighborhood, and I can get everything I want if you leave and I continue working Caleb Nichol to my advantage.

Jimmy: And what about Marissa?

Julie: Oh please, like she wants anything to do with me, and trust me, that's just how I like it, but she can stay here, because, actually, she might be useful to me.

Jimmy: You're unbelievable.

Julie: Jimmy, I really don't have time for you to criticize me. Do we have a deal or not?

Jimmy: What's your hurry, is the bar about to open?

Julie: Now I see where Caitlyn gets her sense of humor. _(Said quietly under her breath, but Jimmy still hears it.)_ Actually, I have a date, a breakfast date. Caleb and I are meeting at the club.

Jimmy: You're good, I'll give you that. Even after you lied about your identity, you were still able to keep the most powerful man in Orange County on your leash. You have either gotten better in bed or you're a better liar than you used to be.

Julie: For the first part, that is something you won't be finding out soon, and as for the second, I've always been a dmn good liar, I just never wasted the effort on you. Now, what's your answer?

Jimmy: No.

Julie: No?

Jimmy: You heard me, no deal, but I'll offer you one. While we were still living out east, I had started corresponding with my parents, and unbeknownst to you, they changed their minds about my inheritance. Turns out, I'll be getting it anyway, so if you leave town, I will give you a really generous and green divorce settlement.

Julie: Like anything you could offer me could compare to Caleb Nichol's bank account. No thanks. I'd rather take my chances and see if I can't land myself the biggest fish in the pond.

Jimmy: Don't get greedy. You don't want to end up without Caleb and without my money. Take the deal, leave town.

Julie: Not in a million years. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll let myself out.

Jimmy: Wait.

Julie: What now, Jimmy?

Julie: Have you heard anything about Marissa? Do you know where she is, how she's doing? She is dating Caleb's grandson.

Julie: No she's dating Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy's adopted, criminal son. Ryan is nothing to Caleb.

Jimmy: Whatever. Did he say anything about her?

Julie: Like he cares, and like I would ask him. Obviously, she wants nothing to do with you, smart girl if you ask me, just let her go. This desperate father routine is really sad, Jimmy.

Jimmy: You don't care t all, do you?

Julie: _(She thinks for a second before speaking.)_ No. _(This is said happily. After it, she turns around on the heel of her stiletto, walks towards the door and lets herself out. Jimmy is left standing in the hallway by himself.)_

Jimmy: I wonder what she's doing now, where she is. _(He says this out loud, thinking to himself. As the camera leaves him it goes back to the poolhouse where a post coital Ryan and Marissa have both finally fallen asleep and are laying in each other's arms at peace with smiles slightly curving their lips. A sheet is pulled over them, but it is obvious that they are both completely nude. The camera fades and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay, so I just want to let everyone who is reading this know that I am so grateful! I love hearing what you think, too, so to anyone who replies...thank you so much! I look forward to your comments, daily!**_

As the next scene begins, it is now afternoon. Because the shades are pulled in the poolhouse, it still appears to be semi-dark, but the clock reveals that it is past one. Ryan and Marissa have been sleeping for four hours, something both of them needed desperately. Unbeknownst to them, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Summer, although still interested, gave up hours before and had quit waiting for Ryan and Marissa to come in for breakfast and had gone on with their day. Ryan has just awakened but is still lying there just watching Marissa sleep, slowly stroking her hair, her cheek, her neck, her arm, but gently enough so that it won't wake her. He is content, in fact the lazy smile that had been present while he slept, is still on his face. Almost as if she sensed that he was awake, Marissa begins to stir as the scene begins. Once she opens her eyes, she sees Ryan watching her intently.

Marissa: Morning, again.

Ryan: Afternoon.

Marissa: What? What time is it?

Ryan: It's after one, but it doesn't matter. We needed the sleep, and, besides, it's Sunday. We have nothing pressing to do; we can talk to Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Summer any time.

Marissa: How long have you been awake? You didn't have to stay in bed. You could have gotten something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry, _(She smiles remembering their morning.)_ especially after the morning we had. _(He smiles back at her.)_

Ryan: Food is the last thing from my mind right now.

Marissa: And what are you thinking about?

Ryan: Playstation.

Marissa: _(She realizes that he is playing, so she decides to join in.)_ Oh good, because I really wanted to go shopping with Summer this afternoon. You and Seth can hang out here, and we'll just go to South Coast Plaza. Actually, we might be awhile, so maybe the two of you should head back home and we'll drive separately and meet you there later.

Ryan: I don't think so.

Marissa: What, do you want to come along to the mall?

Ryan: Nice try, but you're not leaving my sight today. After we talk to the family, we're coming right back her and spending the rest of the afternoon together…in bed… before we head home, together.

Marissa: But I thought you wanted to hang with Seth?

Ryan: I wasn't serious. _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: Really? I couldn't tell. Neither was I. _(He leans in and kisses her.)_

Ryan: Aw, funny, real cute. That's it; you've been spending too much time with Seth. I'm going to have to limit the time you spend together. You're just becoming too hilarious. _(This is said very sarcastically.)_

Marissa: I'm not being the sarcastic one, you are. Perhaps you're the one becoming a little too much like Seth.

Ryan: Oh really, and would Seth do this. _(He leans in and kisses her neck. While his kisses travel around her body from her neck to her chest to her ears to her face to her lips, Marissa talks.)_

Marissa: I hope not. First of all, Summer would not be very happy and I really don't want to lose her as a friend. Secondly, I'm not attracted to Seth. Third, I'm kind of seeing someone and I don't think he would appreciate it if Seth was kissing me. _(He stops kissing her and pulls back to speak.)_

Ryan: Kind of seeing someone?

Marissa: Fine, I'm dating someone, is that explicit enough?

Ryan: You just make sure you say that if someone asks you if you're single.

Marissa: Like I would talk to another guy long enough for that topic to come up in conversation. I have the man I need, the man I want right here with me now.

Ryan: You do?

Marissa: Yeah. _(She scoots closer to him, and he puts his hands around her waist over the sheet she's wearing. He is also wearing a sheet around his waist. As he begins to kiss her again, he pulls that sheet up and over both of them, Marissa giggles, and they kiss under the sheet for a few moments until Ryan pulls he sheet back over their heads and sits up. Marissa is lying down underneath his legs which are straddling her.)_

Ryan: You know, the quicker we talk to them, the quicker we can come back out here.

Marissa: You read my mind. If you would just let me up, so I can get dressed…

Ryan: I don't like that idea.

Marissa: Well unless you want me to speak to your parents, brother, and his fiancée with a only a sheet on, you better let me put some clothes on.

Ryan: Fine, but once we're back out here, the clothes come off and sheet becomes optional. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: We'll see. Now _(She sits up and gathers the sheet around herself tightly, crawls out from under him, stands up and starts walking to the bathroom.) _if you'll excuse me, I have to make myself presentable for your family. _(After she disappears into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, Ryan gets up out of the bed and puts clothes on behind the kitchen counter so that he is covered from any poolhouse intruders. He only takes a moment, as does Marissa, as both of them just throw on jeans and a t-shirt, and she exits the bathroom. Without saying anything, they take each other hands, open the poolhouse doors, and walk towards the house. As they walk in, expecting to be immediately ambushed with questions, especially by Seth, they are surprised to see that no one is waiting.)_

Ryan: I wonder where every one is.

Marissa: I thought for sure they'd be lying in wait for us, but they must have gotten sick of waiting. Where do you want to look first?

Ryan: I have a better idea. Why don't we grab something to eat; they'll figure out soon enough that we're here.

Marissa: What do you have in mind?

Ryan: There might be some left over Thai from Friday night in the fridge.

Marissa: Um, that sounds delicious. _(Ryan heads to the fridge while Marissa sits down on a stool at the kitchen counter. As Ryan pulls out some food, he speaks.)_

Ryan: Found it. _(He places the Thai on the counter in front of Marissa and heads back to the fridge.)_ Want a water?

Marissa: Yeah, thanks. _(He gets two waters out, shuts the fridge, and sits down beside Marissa. They barely get the food containers open before Summer walks into the kitchen.)_

Summer: So you two are alive? We were starting to wonder if someone crept into the poolhouse last and murdered you.

Marissa: Sorry, we didn't get much sleep last night, but we did finally fell asleep this morning. _(She turns to look at Ryan and they share a knowing smile while she giggles slightly.)_

Summer: What, do I have something on my face? _(She thinks they are laughing at her, so she becomes paranoid, which just makes Marissa laugh harder.)_

Marissa: No, your face is fine. It's nothing, really.

Ryan: Nothing?

Marissa: _(She playfully hits him and leans in and whispers.) _Okay, so it is definitely something. _(She kisses him lightly on the lips just as Seth walks in.)_

Seth: Hey, how many times do I have to say it, not in front of the pudding! _(Marissa and Ryan pull away from each other and Marissa laughs at Seth.) _Glad to see someone is in better spirits. _(Marissa and Ryan go back to eating.)_ So then, are you okay?

Marissa: Yeah, I'm great. _(Again she looks at Ryan and they smile at each other.)_ I, we've decided to not let my family ruin this, the life I am building. I'm just going to avoid them and forget that they're here.

Seth: I've always been a fan of running away.

Ryan: She's not running away, Seth. She's staying here; she's just not going to let her family get to her anymore.

Summer: What did they do in the first place? _(Sandy and Kirsten enter the kitchen as Summer says this.)_

Sandy: I have to admit that we've been wondering about that ourselves.

Marissa: Well, that story could take a while.

Kirsten: We have the time.

Marissa: Okay, but why don't you guys grab some Thai, and we'll all eat and talk. _(She gets up and carries her food and water over to the table and sits down so that they can all sit down together. Ryan follows her and sits down as well. Seth is the first one to listen to her suggestion. He grabs food and runs over and sits down. Everyone else then does so as well.)_

Seth: I never turn down food.

Summer: We know. _(Everyone laughs quietly, not sure as to what the mood should be or how Marissa will handle the situation, but as she laughs freely, they realize that she is comfortable discussing the topic and calm down as well.)_

Marissa: So where do you want me to begin?

Seth: The beginning is always a good choice... _(Sandy gives his son a look that tells him to shut up and eat.) _or anywhere you feel comfortable would work, too.

Marissa: The beginning is fine. I don't know what you already know…

Kirsten: It doesn't matter. Tell us what you know, what matters to you.

Marissa: Okay, here it is. My Mom got pregnant with me and had me when she was eighteen. I don't think she ever really wanted children, but I do know she should have never had them. They never really talked about what they were like when they were dating or when I was little, so I'm not sure, but I don't think they ever really loved each other. By the time I have memories of them, they were constantly fighting, my Mom would be drunk, and my Dad would just lock himself away in his office afterwards. She would throw things sometimes, but they never knew that I saw them fighting like that. I was four when Caitlyn was born, and I still can't believe that my parents ever conceived her together. My mom never took care of her, my Dad was always off at work, and that left me, a four year old little girl, to watch a baby. I learned to feed her, change her, and when it was time for her naps, I would make her a bed on the floor because I couldn't reach her crib. When I went to school, I really don't know who took care of Caity. I learned to cook in elementary school so that we could have real dinner not frozen, microwavable meals. My neighbor taught me. I remember in fourth grade having to write a story about what our average day was like. Mine consisted of getting up in the morning, on my own, getting dressed, getting Caitlyn dressed, packing our lunches, and making us breakfast. After school, I went home and made dinner. While it was cooking, I would do the laundry and clean the house. My Dad would get home at six; we would have dinner. Then it was time for homework, I would do mine while helping Caitlyn if she had any. Mom would be drunk up in her room and Dad would go in and watch TV, saying he had to relax. When our homework was finished, I would give Caitlyn her bath, play with her for a little while, and then put her to sleep. I repeated this ritual for myself. Day after day, this was my life. By the time I got to high school, I also worked every day after school. My Dad needed help supporting us, because my, I guess, Mom drank away all his money, so I worked, too. That just made my life harder. Instead of cooking at night, I prepared a meal in the morning and either put it in the crock pot or left instructions for Caitlyn to cook it after school. I would work till nine, come home, help Caitlyn with her homework, make sure she went to bed, and then start the cleaning and my own homework. Normally, I never got to bed before two and was back up by five to get everything done that I had to. I don't know how I survived physically, but I did. College didn't make things any easier. I applied to schools in New York, got accepted, because through it all I was able to keep a 4.0 average and graduated valedictorian, but when it came time to leave, my family begged me not to go, saying they needed me to help them. Who would make the second income? If I left then Caity would have to work, and I wanted at least one of us to have a semi-normal childhood if I could help it. Who would take care of my Dad, make sure he had clean clothes and ate daily? So I stayed. I gave up my dream to make their lives easier. Then, no matter what I did, I couldn't run away from my feelings any longer. I couldn't breath, I never smiled, I only wanted to be by myself, locked away from the rest of the world. Caitlyn was seventeen, a junior, and she didn't need me anymore. My Dad would always need me; I couldn't help that, but I could not take care of anyone any longer, and that's when I left. I quit my job, packed everything that mattered to me, and drove west, to California, to the only place I had ever really wanted to live. It had warm weather, the television industry, the ocean, the liberal ideals, and it was far, far away from the life I had lived before. So you see, you probably think I'm over reacting. My family never abused me, mentally or physically, but I can't see them right now. Seeing them just takes me back to that world, takes me back to when I was miserable, and no matter what they say, if I see them, I know they will try to pull me back into their lives. My Dad has never been able to take care of himself, he could never be alone. I think that's why he stayed married to my Mom, even Julie was better than having no one. Don't get me wrong, I love my Dad and my sister, and there were moments when we were happy, but I don't want to be the person they think they know any more, that girl is not me. I tried to explain this to them in my letter, and I told them that someday I hoped that we would be able to see each other again, but, obviously, they didn't listen, and now here they are looking for me. _(Once Marissa started sharing her tale, everyone became more and more interested in what she had to say. By the end, Kirsten is teary eyed, Sandy looks furious, Ryan is attempting to look on at Marissa reassuringly, Summer is also angry, and Seth is shocked. His mouth is open, he has a hurt look in his eyes, and, for once, he is speechless, as is everyone else. After she finishes speaking, she expects someone to say something, but everyone remains silent and just looks at her which makes her self-conscious.) _Someone, please, anyone, Seth, say something.

Kirsten: I can't believe Jimmy would let you live like that. What happened to him? The Jimmy Cooper I knew would not have treated his own daughter that way or have taken everything Julie dished out.

Marissa: I don't know when, and I don't know how, but something made him break a long time ago, and he's never been the same since. It is as if he isn't complete, like he's a shell of his former self sleep walking his way through life. I only know he wasn't the way he is now his whole life because of old photos I've seen and letters I've read.

Sandy: Why didn't your teachers ever step in, intervene?

Marissa: They never knew what my life was like; I never told anyone, not even the few friends I had, if you could call them that. They were more like acquaintances that I just talked to at school. I had no social life, so there was no way to form any real friendships.

Summer: It makes sense now, why you said that you were always lonely at home but feel completely surrounded by friend here. _(She is talking to herself, but she does it out loud and everyone hears what she says.)_

Sandy: I want you to know, Marissa, we will do anything you want us to to help. We, Kirsten and I, could try talking to your father. Maybe another voice, two voices, both parental who can understand what he's feeling, would be able to finally show him why you left, convince him that it was the best decision for you, and try to encourage him to leave you alone until you're ready to be a family again.

Marissa: Thanks, Sandy, Kirsten, but I couldn't ask that of you.

Kirsten: You didn't, we offered, but I think the conversation should wait a little while, until your Dad has relaxed and calmed down some. The last time Sandy and I talked to him we tried to convince him you were someone named Amanda from Ryan's past. He didn't believe us, and let's just say we're not his favorite people right now. _(Marissa turns to Ryan curious and a little worried.)_

Marissa: Who's Amanda? _(Ryan looks back at her incredulous and slightly confused. Sandy laughs quietly.)_

Sandy: We made her up; I don't even know anyone named Amanda. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: You did what? I can't believe you did that for me.

Kirsten: Hey, you're a part of the family now, and we protect our own. _(Marissa is speechless when Kirsten says this, but her face says it all. She is beaming from ear to ear, relishing what she has just been told. Ryan puts his arm around her and hugs her, showing that he is just as pleased. Seth is still speechless, because Marissa's story upset him severely.)_

Summer: Way to go Sandy! That was pretty cool of you.

Sandy: Thank you, Summer. _(Sandy smiles, and looks pretty full of himself.)_

Summer: At least you won't have to worry about your Mom wanting a relationship, so no one will have to speak to her. From her reaction when she saw you, I don't think you'll have to worry about her searching for you.

Marissa: That's because she's not my Mom, I mean she is by blood but not by actions. She never wanted me, and I, now, don't want her. I really don't have a mother and never have.

Kirsten: Not true, at least not any longer. _(She reaches across the table and takes the hand that Ryan is not holding and squeezes it.) _You have me now. _(Marissa's eyes cloud over with tears of joy, and as she looks at Kirsten, a few fall from her eyes.)_

Marissa: I, I really don't know what to say, but…. thank you.

Kirsten: For what?

Marissa: For what you said; for what you've all done for me _(She looks around the table at each person.)_ When I'm with you, with your family, I feel safe, wanted, loved, like I finally belong somewhere.

Sandy: That's because you do. Something had been missing for us before you arrived, and now we're complete, too, as a family.

Kirsten: I think we need to celebrate. How does champagne and ice cream sound?

Summer: Delicious…and we should have some pickles, too!

Marissa: Pickles? Summer…is there something you're not telling us? _(Summer is clueless.)_

Summer: What are you talking about? _(Sandy and Kirsten look interested, and Kirsten laughs.)_

Kirsten: Summer, they always say that pregnant women have cravings for weird food, and a famous example is pickles and ice cream. Maybe you shouldn't be drinking champagne.

Summer: Pregnant! Are you serious? How? _(Everyone gives her a look saying that they know that she has sex with Seth.)_ No…I didn't mean it that way; it's just, it's not possible. _(Everyone still looks at her questioningly.)_ Seriously, read my lips, impossible! Now, about this champagne issue, I am so having some. I love champagne, besides; we should totally make a toast, a toast to formally welcome Coop here into the family.

Sandy: Well, if I do say so myself, I've been known to make a pretty good speech every now and again.

Kirsten: And that's why we love you, Mr. modest. _(Ryan, Summer, and Marissa laugh. Everyone stands up except Seth and walks over to the kitchen. Ryan and Summer begin to get the ice cream out, Sandy gets the champagne, and Kirsten gets the glasses. Marissa just stands and watches, until she realizes that Seth is not with them. She looks back at he table and sees him sitting there still and goes over and sits down with him. Everyone sees what is happening, but they ignore it, letting them talk and continue what they're doing making small talk so as not to overhear.)_

Marissa: Seth, did I say something wrong? Did I offend you somehow? Talk to me, what's the matter?

Seth: I'm sorry. _(He is extremely solemn and apologetic.) _

Marissa: For what?

Seth: For what you went through. I can't imagine living a life like that, growing up like that. Hell, I still haven't grown up, and I hope I never fully have to. I can't believe you're so normal…

Marissa: Normal is a very subjective word, Seth. I wouldn't exactly call myself normal.

Seth: Fine, but you're well adjusted, you're not bitter or angry, and you're happy.

Marissa: Now, finally. You don't have to worry about me. That part of my life is over; I'm moving past it. I don't want you to get caught up in my family drama. Trust me, it only encumbrances you and makes you miserable. Come on, cheer up. We're celebrating! There's ice cream, champagne, and I'm sure we could find you some pudding if you join us. Seth, you know it's not a party without you.

Seth: Actually, I'm known for shutting parties down, clearing them out, not making them, but, hey, things change. _(He smiles.)_ Do you know what this party needs? _(This is said louder so that everyone looks at him.)_

Summer: What, Cohen?

Seth: Me! _(He jumps up and saunters into the kitchen.)_ Now, no one let mom touch the ice cream right? Knowing her, one touch and it will become freezer burnt, the whipped cream will spoil, the hot chocolate will burn, and the cherries will be poisonous. _(Kirsten glares at him.)_

Kirsten: I may not be able to cook, but I'm not that bad, Seth. _(After she finishes speaking, she turns around and instantly knocks a carton of ice cream off the counter, spilling it all over the floor.)_

Seth: Mother, look what you've done. I told you guys; do not let her near the refreshments. Now what are we going to eat?

Summer: There's more ice cream, Cohen, calm down.

Seth: Just to be on the safe side, _(Seth goes over to Kirsten, grabs gently onto her arm, and begins to pull her to the table.)_ Mom, why don't you come with me? We'll sit, watch, and anticipate. _(Once they reach the table, he makes her sit down in her chair. Everyone laughs.)_

Kirsten: Are you ever going to let me help with food?

Seth: Not as long as I have breath in my body.

Kirsten: You know, I could arrange for that to be taken care of.

Seth: No, that can't be right, I couldn't have just heard my own mother, the woman who gave birth to me, the woman who worships the ground I walk on, threaten to put a hit on my life? I knew Grandpa was shady, but I never knew he passed down the names of his hit men to you, Mother.

Summer: Yeah, like your Mom would need a hit man to take you on, Cohen. You're so weak; she could take your ss in one round.

Seth: No, Summer, I don't think so. She could not beat me in one round, no matter what the game, and for that matter, she wouldn't be able to beat me no matter how many rounds you gave her. _(Everyone laughs at Seth not with him, because they realize that he's thinking video game and Summer is thinking on a boxing ring.)_

Summer: You're such a dandy, Cohen. I wasn't talking about a stupid Playstation game, I meant she could take you in a fight, gloves or bare knuckles.

Seth: Fine, but what do rounds have to do with fighting? _(Everyone looks at him like he's an idiot.)_

Ryan: Yeah, I think dandy is definitely too masculine for him. _(Everyone laughs except Seth who is slightly pouting.)_

Seth: Oh, and since obviously everybody else knows something I don't, why doesn't someone fill me in.

Marissa: We know a lot of things you don't Seth, not just one. _(Again, they all laugh at Seth.)_

Seth: Hahahahahah, oh so funny. I'm laughing on the inside.

Ryan: Who's ready for ice cream?

Marissa: Ooh, me. _(Marissa runs over and grabs hers, and Ryan and Summer pick theirs up and the three walk over to the table. They also take Sandy's and Kirsten's for them. Meanwhile, Sandy carries over six champagne classes and begins to fill them.)_

Sandy: Now everyone grab their glass. To…. _(Seth finally has joined them with his ice cream, but he interrupts Sandy.)_

Seth: Dad, let me. _(Sandy looks at him quizzically.)_ I think it's time to pass the touching speech torch onto your very well versed and quick witted son, and I think we all know how well I can talk.

Summer: You might not do it well, but you definitely do it often. _(Seth leans in and kisses her on the nose.)_

Seth: I think you were making fun of me, but I'm going to take it as a compliment anyway.

Ryan: Yeah, we know, you only hear what you want to. _(Seth leans in to Ryan, who bats his face away and covers his face.)_ Hey, hey, watch it. Dude, you weren't going to kiss my nose, too, were you? _(Everyone laughs. As the talking continues Ryan and Marissa start eating their ice cream.)_

Seth: There is nothing wrong with brotherly affection, but, for your information, no, I was not going to kiss your nose. Ew! I was going to spit in your face.

Kirsten: What a well mannered and polite son we raised, aren't your proud Sandy? _(Seth mockingly smiles and shakes his head in agreement.)_

Sandy: All I can say is that he must take after his grandfather. _(This makes everyone laugh even more, and although Seth tries not to, he laughs as well.)_

Summer: Hurry this speech up, Cohen. I want to drink this champagne before it goes flat.

Seth: Do not rush the master, my little guzzling glutton. Perfection takes time, a good toast is like a good wine, it takes time to age and ripen to its fullest capacity.

Summer: Wow, Cohen, that's really interesting, but I don't care. Make the toast, now, or I will.

Seth: _(He glares at Summer playfully before clearing his throat and raising his class. Everyone follows suit.)_ To Marissa, someone who has…. _(He is interrupted by the front door opening and Zoe's voice yelling hello.)_

Zoe: Mommy, Daddy, Ryan, Marissa, Summer, I'm home! _(She runs into the kitchen and flies into Ryan's arms who twirls her around and she giggles. The babysitter walks in after her.)_

Babysitter: I hope you don't mind that we walked in.

Kirsten: It's no problem at all. Thanks for bringing her home.

Babysitter: Oh, it was on my way.

Sandy: Here, come with me, and I'll get your money. _(He leaves the room with the teenager and goes into his office.)_

Seth: I can't believe this!

Summer: What? _(Confused as to what he's annoyed about.)_

Seth: First, Zoe runs in here and interrupts my toast, and then she forgets to even say my name when she announces that she's home. What am I, everyone's doormat, walk all over me, wipe your dirty shoes on me, but heaven forbid if Seth is shown any love or attention. _(Ryan and Marissa are playing with Zoe as they eat so they don't hear Seth and Summer, and Kirsten is picking up Zoe's bags and putting them in the foyer by the stairs to take up to her room later, so she doesn't hear them either.)_

Summer: Ah, Cohen, does someone feel neglected. _(He shakes his head up and down like a puppy as he walks towards her pouting.)_ Come here and I'll show you just how much you are appreciated. _(His expression instantly changes and he gets a ridiculously happy look on his face which makes Summer laugh before she kisses him. As she kisses him, she puts her hands on his face to hold him close and Seth's arms work their way around Summer's back. Sandy and Kirsten walk back into the room together but stop and watch their kids.)_

Sandy: Will you look there? Seth and Summer engaged and so much in love. Doesn't it remind you of us at their age?

Kirsten: A little. And look at Ryan and Marissa, how good they are with Zoe. Watching them, I can just imagine them with their own little girl someday. Do you think they'll end up together?

Sandy: Oh honey, it's way too soon to tell, but if that _(He indicates their playing with Zoe.) _is any indication, I'd say we at least have a good sign they might. _(Sandy and Kirsten continue to stand together watching their kids. Sandy puts his arm around her, but Ryan notices them standing there, so he speaks up.)_

Ryan: Oh, good, you're back. What are you guys doing just standing there?

Kirsten: Just thinking… about the future, you know. _(Seth and Summer pull apart.)_

Seth: It's about time you two showed up. I thought you'd ditched us.

Sandy: Yeah, we could see how concerned you were. _(He laughs.)_

Seth: Anyway, everyone back to the table and back to the champagne, my toast still awaits. _(They listen and everyone gathers around the table and picks up their glasses.) _Anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted….by Zoe…_(He makes a funny face at her which makes her laugh.)_ To Marissa, someone who in one dinner changed our lives forever. From the moment you sat down with us to eat a delicious Thai supper, we knew that our lives would never be the same. Ryan was happy, which made us happy, and you fit right in becoming a perfect part of the family. Hell, hellos were just practically out of everyone's mouths and you were already abusing me, but I'm used it. In fact, I wouldn't know what to do without the ridicule and teasing, but I digress. Welcome to the family Marissa, and may you never leave. Cheers! _(Everyone says cheers together after Seth does and they click the glasses together and drink.)_

Summer: Not too bad, Cohen, a little predictable because you mentioned food…

Seth: I think with my stomach, as we already established, I can't help it.

Summer: But, you got the sentiments right. _(She goes over and hugs Marissa.)_ Now I have two sisters, _(She leans down to Zoe.) _don't I?

Zoe: Right! _(Kirsten and Sandy both approach her as well. They, in turn give her hugs, too.)_

Sandy: And we have a third daughter.

Kirsten: Which I think is the perfect amount. _(Now it is Seth's turn to come over and hug Marissa.)_

Seth: And I finally have someone to take Ryan off my hands. _(Everyone laughs.) _Nah, seriously, welcome to the Cohen family, Marissa. Unfortunately, you're not Jewish, that would have helped my balance during Chrismukkah, but I'll take you anyway. _(Laughter, again.)_

Marissa: _(As Ryan puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.)_ And I finally belong somewhere, with all of you. I have friends, family, and a boyfriend. What more could a girl ask for? Seriously, though, thank you, all of you, you don't know how much this means to me.

Kirsten: Oh, I think we know. _(She winks at Marissa.)_

Sandy: I say we eat. There is no way I'm about to let my ice cream melt.

Seth: I couldn't have said it better myself, Father, well, actually, I could, but what couldn't I do better than any of yooouuss? _(He points around the room, indicating everyone.)_

Summer: Watch it, Cohen, or you'll be licking your ice cream off the floor.

Seth: Okay, okay, fine, I'll behave, just don't threaten the food. _(Everyone sits back down at the table and begins to eat their ice cream except Ryan, Marissa, and Zoe.)_

Marissa: Do you want some ice cream, too, Zoe?

Zoe: Please. _(Marissa takes her hand, and Zoe takes Ryan's and they walk into the kitchen together.)_

Kirsten: Oh, Marissa, Ryan, eat your ice cream. I'll get Zoe's for her.

Marissa: That's okay; we ate ours while everyone was talking earlier. _(Kirsten sits back down and Ryan and Marissa get Zoe her ice cream.)_

Summer: Chino, Coop, what time did you guys want to head back to school?

Ryan: We thought that we'd stay here until this evening. _(He looks at Marissa who look back at him.)_ We didn't get much sleep last night, so we wanted to rest a little before heading out on the road. Plus, we also still have to pack up our stuff.

Kirsten: What about dinner?

Sandy: Kirsten could order in, Marissa's choice.

Ryan: _(Still looking at Marissa.)_ What do you say, an early dinner here before we go back to the grind of school?

Marissa: Sounds perfect.

Seth: _(With food in his mouth.)_ Do I not get a say in this?

Everyone: NO!

Seth: Oh, okay. _(He goes back to eating not really caring.)_

Sandy: Since you're staying, what poison is your pleasure Marissa?

Marissa: Ummm, is there anything we haven't tried yet? I'm feeling adventurous.

Kirsten: There is a great Cajun take-out restaurant. Oh, Sandy, we haven't ordered from them in a long time.

Seth: Hot, damn, I can finally try Jambalaya, but Marissa you still have to make it, you promised.

Marissa: What if you don't like it?

Summer: Seth, not like food, won't happen.

Sandy: So it's settled. We're going spicy tonight. _(He looks at Kirsten.)_ I guess we should just order a little bit of everything.

Seth: Try a lot of everything.

Kirsten: Don't worry, I may not be able to cook, but I am still a pro at ordering. Your stomach will be happy, Seth.

Seth: That's all I ask. _(He gets up and goes to get more ice cream. Ryan and Marissa bring Zoe back to the table and sit her down with her ice cream before heading towards the door.)_

Summer: Coop, where are you two going?

Marissa: I'm sorry to leave the party early, but like Ryan said, we got hardly any sleep last night, so we're going to go out and take a nap. Wake us up before dinner, though, okay?

Summer: No problem. _(She says this with a hint of suspicion in her voice as if she understands just what Ryan and Marissa have planned during their nap time. Everyone else remains clueless. Ryan and Marissa exit, but she walks back in briefly.)_

Marissa: Oh, and thanks again…. for everything. _(She turns and heads back out, catches up with Ryan, places her hand in his and they walk to the poolhouse. The camera fades away from them as they enter and close the doors behind them. The lock can be heard being turned and Marissa giggles before the camera goes back to the kitchen.)_

Summer: Hm. _(She is thinking about Ryan and Marissa conspicuous exit.)_

Seth: And what are you hming my little Sherlock Holmes? _(He comes back to the table and sits down with his ice cream. Summer had been eating hers, but all of a sudden, she pushes the food away.)_

Summer: What? _(Seth looks at her confused.)_

Seth: Have you not heard a word I've said?

Summer: What….no. I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well all of a sudden, maybe I ate too much ice cream. Seth, would you help me upstairs?

Kirsten: Are you okay, honey?

Summer: Yeah, I just want to rest a little. _(Seth gets up and helps her out of her chair. Sandy and Kirsten start to rise, but Summer stops them.)_ Don't get up; I'll be fine. A little Pepto-Bismol and a little relaxing and I'll be as good as new. _(Seth and Summer start to walk out of the kitchen.)_

Kirsten: Fine, but it you need anything….just let me know.

Summer: _(She turns around and looks at her briefly while she speaks.)_ Thanks. I'll see you guys in at dinner, if I eat. _(She turns back around and continues out of the room with Seth. When they reach the stairs, they start talking. The camera follows them up.)_ Wow!

Seth: What?

Summer: I've just never felt like this before.

Seth: Seriously?

Summer: I never knew cramps could be so bad.

Seth: Cramps?

Summer: Yeah, the ice cream was fine, and I'm not full, but the pain got so bad, I couldn't stay down there any longer and I really didn't want to tell your parents that I had cramps.

Seth: Well, that would have cleared up the baby issue for sure. _(Summer laughs lightly.)_

Summer: True. _(They reach the top of the stairs.)_ Cohen, will you stay with me, keep me company?

Seth: Where else would I go? _(He puts his arm around her shoulder and helps her into his room as she puts her arm around his lower back and holds onto him for support. The camera goes back to the kitchen where Zoe is eating her ice cream and Sandy and Kirsten are cleaning up in the kitchen.)_

Sandy: What'd we say?

Kirsten: Hm?

Sandy: Something had to happen to chase those kids away so fast.

Kirsten: They did all seem to be in a hurry to leave, but we didn't say anything. I mean, if Summer didn't leave when we were teasing her about being pregnant, then I don't know what would make her run out.

Sandy: And Ryan and Marissa.

Kirsten: Sandy, don't you remember what it's like to be young and in love? _(He walks towards her and puts his arms around her waist.)_

Sandy: I think you better remind me. _(He leans in and begins to nibble on her neck, but Zoe interrupts the moment. When she speaks, they pull apart.)_

Zoe: Can I have more ice cream, please?

Kirsten: Nope, that's enough. You have to save room for dinner later. Now, how about we take your bags up stairs to your room? _(Kirsten picks her up out of her chair and they begin to walk upstairs. As they enter the hallway, Zoe calls out.)_

Zoe: Daddy, aren't you coming? _(He laughs softly.)_

Sandy: _(Under his breath.)_ These Cohen women can't do anything without me. _(Louder so that Kirsten and Zoe can hear him.)_ Coming. _(He walks out of the kitchen and the scene comes to a close.)_

Commercial Break


	18. Chapter 18

It is now Monday evening. Marissa and Summer are cooking dinner as Marissa has just returned from work. They are having girl bonding time while the boys are off having their own bonding session. As they cook, Marissa discusses her first day at work and gives Summer some good news. After Marissa and Summer talk, the scene jumps to Seth and Ryan as they discuss their respective relationships while at an arcade. The scene ends as the boys leave to go home for dinner.

Summer: _(She has just walked in the door and she is carrying her backpack and a bag of groceries.) _Hey, Coop, sorry I'm late. I got cornered at the store by this annoyingly chipper do-gooder from school who wanted me to help her organize a fundraiser to support some beached whale or something. I don't know, I really wasn't listening much; I was just trying to come up a good excuse to not help. _(Summer puts her backpack on the couch in the living room and then goes back into the kitchen portion and starts to unpack the bag. She is pulling out things that the girls would use to make Chicken Cordon-bleu, the dish Marissa is making that night.)_

Marissa: Well, did you?

Summer: Did I what?

Marissa: Come up with a good excuse to get out of helping her?

Summer: No, I ended up saying that I would think about it but had to go because I had ice cream in the bag and I didn't want it to melt. I know, lame, right, but that was the only thing I could think of.

Marissa: That's okay.

Summer: No, it's not, because I absolutely cannot be apart of this fundraiser. I have no problem helping a whale, although I'm not giving up my lipstick collection, but I'll write her a nice big check, my Dad won't care, but there is no way I am going to work with that environmental harpy.

Marissa: No, I meant that it's okay because I have an excuse for you.

Summer: Wow, Coop, you're mind works quickly. How did you come up with something so fast?

Marissa: Well, actually, I thought of it this afternoon at work, but I didn't know my great idea would kill two birds with one stone for you.

Summer: Go on, I'm intrigued.

Marissa: _(She stops what she is doing, which was cooking the chicken for the meal, and she makes Summer stop fussing with the groceries and face her as she speaks.) _Okay, first of all, I want you to look at me, because I want to see your expression when I tell you. Good. Now, today at work, we had a meeting discussing what is coming up on the show I'm working on.

Summer: Which is what by the way?

Marissa: It's called Malibu. It's a drama about this group of teenagers who are friends, some of them date, and it also heavily showcases their parents and their lives so that it's just not about the kids. I think it's something that both parents and their kids could watch together. Plus, it's not pure drama; there are a lot of funny parts, too. Well, anyway, so they are casting this new role. On the call sheet, it says that the role will only be for one episode, but if they like her, the writers and producers today were discussing keeping her on the show longer. As I was listening, I realized that you fit their description perfectly. So after the meeting was over, I went up to my boss and told him about you. I got you an audition tomorrow, and if you get the job, then we'll be working together! Can you imagine how great this will look on your resume after you graduate? Plus, they always say the hardest thing is to get your first gig, so you're half way there!

Summer: _(She just looks at Marissa for a few moments, with a dumbstruck expression on her face before speaking up.)_ Are you serious, because if you're teasing me about this, I swear Coop, I don't care what you say in your own defense, I will never forgive you!

Marissa: Sum, I wouldn't do that, especially after all you and Seth did for me. The way I see this, this is just a little payback for you getting me my job.

Summer: _(She laughs, and because Marissa now knows that she believes her and that she is happy about it, she laughs as well.)_ I can't believe this is happening! _(Marissa goes back to cooking. While Summer talks, she plays around the kitchen, getting out the supper dishes, handing things to Marissa, but basically she just talks. Marissa cooks the chicken and ham, and prepares the chicken cordon bleu. Plus, she also makes the side dishes, asparagus with lemon and boiled baby red potatoes. The dessert is already made, chocolate mousse, and is chilling in the fridge.) _Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear tomorrow, and my hair needs cut and re-highlighted. I'll have to skip my classes tomorrow so that I can get everything done in time, but how am I going to get a last minute appointment? Plus, my nails need done, I'll want someone who's a professional to do my make-up, and, and…. Oh Coop, there is just so much I need to do! I won't be ready in time.

Marissa: First of all, I'll help you pick out an outfit, but they'll have you change into your costume anyway, and secondly, I wouldn't get anything done to your hair yet. If you get the job, they might want you to get it cut or colored a certain way, so it would be better for them to decide what it should look like instead of you. No sense wasting the money when they'll probably change it anyway, so I'd wait. Plus, the make-up artist will do your make-up for you, so you don't have to worry about that. Besides, you can't skip classes already; this is only the second week of school. What will your professors think?

Summer: Who cares, besides, it's not as if I haven't skipped this early in a semester before. Most of the professors I have know me already, so they expect me to skip all the time. I miss at least half the classes a semester, I'm just lucky Stanford is a big school with big classes, so they don't take attendance or something. Besides, if I would skip, it's for a good cause in furthering my career. I would think my acting and theatre professors would be excited for me, hell, proud. _(Marissa laughs at her logic.)_

Marissa: Well, if you change your mind, let me know, because I thought that we could drive in together tomorrow. I had your audition scheduled at the same time that I arrive at work so that I could be there with you, but if you don't want to….

Summer: Ah Coop, _(She hugs her.)_ that was sweet, and you're probably right at my hair and clothes and make-up for that matter. Besides, it will be so much fun to go to class tomorrow and brag that my big-shot roomy who works for FOX television got me an audition to be Malibu. Hey, why haven't I heard of this show before?

Marissa: Actually, it's a pilot. They are just in development, so that's why the characters and their durations are so flexible. Basically, you're going in as a friend of one of the main characters, and if you fit well with the roles already cast and if you have chemistry with the other actors, if you get the role, then they'll probably extend your role and make you something like her side-kick, best friend.

Summer: So, since this is a pilot that also means that the show hasn't been picked up by the network though, right? _(She sounds disappointed and wary, nervous that she could be getting excited for nothing.)_

Marissa: Right, but the buzz around the studio is that the network is extremely excited about the show and that it will be picked up. Then it all depends on the TV viewers and if they watch it or not this fall.

Summer: This Fall! Do you mean that I'll have to wait that long to find out if the show will make it?

Marissa: Actually, sometimes networks don't give their final Okays until the early winter, so it will be a while, but welcome to television, Sum, it's a risky business, full of opportunities to make it big or fall flat on your face. _(Summer considers this for a moment, and then she smiles.)_

Summer: Well, I'm in, and if it comes down to it, then you and I, Coop, will just have to make this show totally awesome, because there is no way I'm going to let this chance pass us by. This is going to be absolutely fabulous, working together on a real television show, having real jobs. Just wait till Cohen finds out!

Marissa: Are you going to tell him tonight about the audition, perhaps over dinner?

Summer: Nah, I want to wait until I know for sure that I have the job in the bag.

Marissa: That's probably smart.

Summer: Yeah, and besides, you know how excited Seth gets, I wouldn't want him to get his hopes up for me and then have them dashed if I don't get the gig.

Marissa: But that's not going to happen, because you're going to get the job. Only positive thoughts, Summer. You should not be sending negative ones out into the universe right now.

Summer: Right, how could I forget? This is definitely a time to be vibrating at a high frequency.

Marissa: Excuse me?

Summer: Ugh, didn't they teach you anything in the boonies? We don't have time to go into that now, but trust me, it will change your life. This weekend, we're not going to Newport, so you and me, we'll break out the tapes and I will teach you all about vibrating at a high level. _(She claps her hands together out of excitement.)_ Ooohh, this is going to be so great!

Marissa: Sure, whatever you say; can't wait.

Summer: Hey, no sarcasm; I get enough of that from Cohen. _(Marissa laughs.)_ So, we still haven't talked about this past weekend.

Marissa: _(Attempting to avoid the topic.)_ Why? What is there to talk about? You were there, you know everything that happened.

Summer: Ugh, no I don't.

Marissa: _(She turns away from her and continues to avoid the conversation.) _I have no idea what you're talking about.

Summer: Coop, look me in the eyes and tell me that nothing happened between you and Ryan, _(Marissa turns and looks at her, but before she can say anything, Summer cuts her off and continues to talk.)_ and I know you can't, so obviously, something happened. First of all, when we got back Saturday night, you were devastated, couldn't even talk. I mean, Ryan had to carry you into the poolhouse, and then that morning, or rather that afternoon, when you two emerged from your poolhouse of love, _(Marissa tries to protest, but Summer, again, stops her short and keeps interrupting her attempts to talk.)_ don't argue, you were happy, beyond happy, you were glowing. Then, as exhibit number two, in the middle of our celebration, you and Ryan disappear because you were tired and wanted to take a nap before driving back to school that night. What are you two, an old married couple; naps, who the hell takes naps at our age?

Marissa: _(She picks up the asparagus, which is finished, and takes it to the table in the living room, avoiding Summer.)_ I have no idea what you're talking about. We were tired.

Summer: That still doesn't explain how you went from the girl who lost her favorite toy to the girl who just won an all exclusive shopping spree at Tiffany's.

Marissa: I didn't know little kids liked jewelry that much. _(She walks back into the kitchen and goes back to working on the food.)_

Summer: That's it! _(Summer pulls the utensils out of Marissa's hands, and holds her arms as she spins her around to face her.)_ If you don't tell me what happened between you and Ryan, I am never going to let you borrow clothes from me again.

Marissa: Oh, that's okay; really, I have enough clothes of my own. _(Marissa tries to pull away, but Summer holds on tightly.)_

Summer: Okay, first of all, a girl can never have enough clothes, and secondly, Marissa, we're supposed to be girlfriends, best friends, at least I thought we were, and that means that when something big happens in our lives, we are supposed to tell the other person.

Marissa: _(It is obvious by her body language that she has given in.)_ Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell Seth, because he cannot keep his mouth shut.

Summer: I swear, but like I would tell Cohen anything important anyway. That boy's mouth is like a leaky sieve; everything that goes into his ears comes right out of that hole in his face.

Marissa: We…. _(Marissa raises her eyebrows and bites her lip out of embarrassment.)_

Summer: _(She begins squealing out of excitement and jumping up and down.)_ No way; you did! That's awesome, wasn't it?

Marissa: Which time?

Summer: You slut! _(This is said in jest.)_ Tell me everything!

Marissa: Alright, but just let me turn this off; it was done anyway. We'll set the table after we talk, but we have to make it quick, because the boys are bound to be back soon. _(She does this- turns off the food- and the two girls go into the living room and sit on the couch together, facing each other.)_

Summer: Out with it. I want to know exactly how everything happened, and then we'll compare notes.

Marissa: Actually, everything started out with a fight.

Summer: _(She sounds disappointed.)_ A fight? _(But then she gets an idea.)_ I can't believe you guys skipped regular sex and went right to make up sex. How hot is that! _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: So, anyway, we were fighting because I was packing to run away and leave because of my family and Ryan said that I was afraid of a relationship and was actually running away from him not my parents. He said that the only thing that mattered was us and then he pulled me into a kiss. Afterwards, he said that I was free to go, he couldn't stop me, but that he didn't want me to, he wanted to give us a chance, he wanted us to take care of each other. The only thing I could think of to show him what I felt was to kiss him, so I pulled him to me and said that I wanted to make it work, too, and that there was no going back. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, I was the one who insisted that we… make love. _(Summer's mouth is hanging open, but her eyes are dewy as if she is about to cry at any moment.)_

Summer: Wow! That is sooo romantic, especially for your and Chino's first time.

Marissa: My first time.

Summer: _(Her mouth falls open, shocked.)_ Are you serious? You were still a virgin before you two, you know? Double wow! You and Chino, so this is serious then?

Marissa: I'm in love with him Summer.

Summer: Have you told him?

Marissa: Yeah.

Summer: And what did he say?

Marissa: _(At this point she can't keep a straight face any longer and her face lights up as she smiles, showing just how much she is in love.)_ He said that he loves me, too, but Summer, you can't say anything, you promised.

Summer: No, of course not. It's none of my business, but I am happy for you two. After the childhoods you two have had, you deserve this. So, you still haven't told me what happened during your nap. _(When she says nap, Summer uses air quotes which makes Marissa laugh.)_

Marissa: What do you think happened?

Summer: And?

Marissa: It was even better than the first time.

Summer: So the first time was good, not awkward or painful?

Marissa: I couldn't have imagined it any better than it was. It was the perfect moment, perfect guy _(She giggles here.)_, it was just….

Summer: Perfect. _(Marissa shakes her head.)_ Figures, let's just say that Seth and I can't say the same thing.

Marissa: Why, what happened for you two?

Summer: I think Seth still refers to it as fish sex to this day.

Marissa: Ew!

Summer: Yeah, it was that bad, but it got better, and I have no complaints now.

Marissa: Really, because from what I've heard….

Summer: I thought so! So you and Chino did overhear that conversation that night. What, did you two pretend to be sleeping to get rid of us?

Marissa: Yeah, we wanted to be alone, and we knew that you two would want to watch all four movies if we didn't think of some way to get you to leave the poolhouse, so we pretended to fall asleep. _(Marissa gets up here and goes to the kitchen. Summer follows her, and as they continue to talk, they begin to set the table.)_

Summer: He's not as bad as we made it sound. I just like to tease him, and for what Cohen lacks in endurance he more than makes up for in the romantic department. He's always surprising me with little presents, weekend getaways, and cheesy love poems.

Marissa: He writes you love poems?

Summer: Actually, they're more like limericks.

Marissa: I would love to get my hands on some of those. They would be great blackmail tools.

Summer: Seth would kill me if I told you were we keep them hidden.

Marissa: Well, if he ever makes you mad enough, you now know how to get back at him.

Summer: Good idea! _(She playfully slaps Marissa on the arm.)_ I can't believe we got along without you. Do you know how boring it was around here without you?

Marissa: I find that hard to believe.

Summer: No seriously, if you weren't here, I would probably be off crashing Seth/Ryan time right now instead of having girl talk and helping you cook. This is awesome, Coop.

Marissa: Speaking of Seth/ Ryan time, I wonder what they're up to.

Summer: Oh, knowing those two, they're probably at some comic book store or eating at the diner or buying a new video game to torture us with. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: I hope that we're not that predictable.

Summer: Who us, absolutely not. _(They look at each other.)_ Okay, so maybe we are, but at least the things we do don't include like ninjas and like pirates.

Marissa: So true. _(Both girls laugh. The scene goes to Ryan and Seth at the arcade playing a video game about ninjas.)_

Ryan: So what do you think the girls are doing?

Seth: I don't know what Summer's doing, maybe painting her toes, who knows what that woman does with her time, but as for Marissa, she better be cooking because she promised me a wonderfully delectable meal this morning.

Ryan: You aren't going to make her cook for you every night are you, Seth?

Seth: Why not?

Ryan: It's rude.

Seth: She likes to cook.

Ryan: She's not your servant though.

Seth: I know buddy, but sssh, I'm trying to play here.

Ryan: So am I.

Seth: Yeah, but you don't really care if you win or not, but I do, so if you don't mind, can we please save this discussion for later?

Ryan: No, no we can't. Now listen to me. If Marissa wants to cook dinner, fine, but I better not hear you pressuring her into it, alright?

Seth: Fine, fine, whatever you say. Now, as my lovely fiancée says, can it.

Ryan: _(He gives him a glare.)_ You did not just tell me to can it, did you? _(Seth looks at him briefly in an attempt to convince him that he's innocent.)_

Seth: Are you serious man, of course not. I would never say that to you, never. But, even if I did, you'd forgive me and move on like a brother should.

Ryan: Don't do it again.

Seth: Right. Oh, Oh, Oh! _(With each oh, his voice gets louder and louder till he is shouting and everyone in the arcade turns and looks at them. Seth, who always loves an audience, turns to address the crowd.)_ Did anyone see that? I just made his entire body, not just his head, but his entire body explode! Dude, I just so kicked your ss.

Ryan: Yeah, and if you don't shut the hell up, I will kick your scrawny ss all the way back to the apartment.

Seth: _(He whispers in a very exaggerated way so that his voice is not really quiet.)_ Sorry, man, I just got excited. So do you want to go another round?

Ryan: Nah, I think we should probably get back. You don't want the food to get cold do you?

Seth: _(He becomes completely serious.)_ Right, we better hurry. _(He starts running out the door and Ryan follows walking. The camera follows them, and as Ryan gets outside, Seth has already stopped running ahead of him. As Ryan approaches Seth to walk home with him, the arcade is close to the apartment so they just walked Seth is breathing heavy from his little jog.)_

Ryan: _(He laughs at how badly Seth is out of shape.)_ Are you sure you don't want a gym membership this year for your birthday?

Seth: I would, but I really don't want to show you up in front of your people. I know you're some kind of God there, and I don't want to take that away from you, bro.

Ryan: You're too kind, Seth.

Seth: So….

Ryan: What?

Seth: I think you know what. We need to talk. _(Ryan just looks at him and doesn't say anything. As they are walking on the sidewalk, the neighborhood should convey that of a college campus, and if possible be Stanford itself.)_ Buddy, what happened this weekend with you and the lady? One minute she's depressed and crying, and the next time we see you, granted it was the next afternoon, but she was, how did Summer put it, glowing.

Ryan: So Summer put you up to this?

Seth: No, I wanted to know, too, but it's all we've been talking about since Sunday afternoon. Plus, you two left the little celebration to go out and take naps. Zoe takes naps, not Ryan Atwood. What's up?

Ryan: Nothing.

Seth: It's not nothing, I know better than that. Plus, Summer said that's probably what you'd say. Spill it, I want details.

Ryan: It's none of your business Seth.

Seth: And when did that every stop me before?

Ryan: Good point.

Seth: So, are you going to tell me?

Ryan: No.

Seth: Pppllleeeaaasseee! _(He begins to beg and whimper, but Ryan just glares at him.)_ You know that I won't shut up till you tell me, so you might as well just get it over with, man, and save yourself a whole lot of misery.

Ryan: _(He looks at Seth while he contemplates this.)_ Fine. _(Seth jumps up and down and claps his hands together.)_

Seth: Now, we're talking! So, did you two…. _(He is trying to be subtle and not just ask point blank._

Ryan: Did we what?

Seth: _(He can't handle it any longer so he just blurts it out, yelling.)_ Did you two have sex? _(The people who are walking around them turn to stare, which makes Ryan somewhat uncomfortable, but they keep walking and eventually everyone turns their heads around and continue in their own direction.)_

Ryan: Do you have to broadcast it to the entire campus?

Seth: _(He is smiling from ear to ear.)_ So you did? Dude, that's awesome. Congratulations.

Ryan: It's not like it's my first time.

Seth: Yeah, but it was your first time with Marissa, your first time while in a relationship, while in love, _(Ryan glares at him, but Seth pays no notice.)_ and hell, it was basically your first time not being a man whore. _(Seth looks up and Ryan who is now angry.)_ Sorry.

_(Seth is quiet for a moment because of how mad he made Ryan, but he can't stop himself from talking.)_ So, how was it? _(Ryan tries to glare, but can't help but smile.)_ That good huh?

Ryan: Which time? _(He gets a devilish smirk on his face and looks like a regular rogue.)_

Seth: _(He laughs.)_ You dog! So, how many….

Ryan: Oh, no, I'm not telling you that.

Seth: Okay, but answer me this, before you guys came in from the poolhouse that afternoon…

Ryan: We had been sleeping.

Seth: But, you had been sleeping because….

Ryan: We were tired.

Seth: And you were tired because….

Ryan: Because neither of us had slept well the night before…. _(Seth looks disappointed.)_ and because we had that morning. _(Seth starts to smile, and once again jumps up and down.)_

Seth: I knew it. And that afternoon when you went to take the naps? _(Just like Summer, he says naps with air quotes. Ryan smiles in response.)_ Dmn, we're good.

Ryan: We're?

Seth: Summer and I. After you two left, we said that we were partied out, too, and went upstairs to talk. When we compared notes, we both thought that you had gone out to the poolhouse to get your groove on.

Ryan: You don't think…

Seth: What Mom and Dad, no, they had no clue what was going on, but I hate to break the news to you, Ryan, but they don't think you're a virgin. _(Ryan gives him a sideways glance to show that he doesn't appreciate the sarcasm.)_

Ryan: Very funny. I just don't want them to get the wrong impression of Marissa, I mean, she's not just another girl, this is different, and it's not like she does this with every guy she meets. I mean, she was a…. _(He had been thinking out loud at this point, but remembers that Seth is walking beside him and that he has said too much.)_

Seth: Dude, Marissa was a….

Ryan: I did not mean to say that out loud, and if you ever breathe a word of this conversation to anyone, I swear Seth…

Seth: _(Seth is very serious to show that he understands the situation.)_ No, of course man, I know; I won't say anything. This is yours and Marissa's business.

Ryan: Thank you.

Seth: Yeah, and like I said, Mom and Dad have no clue.

Ryan: Good, because they like Marissa and I don't want to do anything to ruin that.

Seth: Why would this bother them?

Ryan: It's just that we haven't been going out that long, and I know it seems fast…

Seth: Ryan, are you forgetting how my relationship with Summer started?

Ryan: Hey, that's right, compared to the two of you, Marissa and I practically waited until we were married, and they know all about you and Summer, right?

Seth: Ugh, don't remind me. That had to have been the most embarrassing conversation, hell, the most embarrassing day of my life, talking to my Dad about my sex life and asking for advice, and all because you didn't give me any. Thanks again for that.

Ryan: For what? All I said was to do it again.

Seth: Exactly! Because of you and your lack of advice, I was forced to talk to the Sandy Cohen about the art of love making. _(Ryan laughs and Seth makes grimacing faces.)_

Ryan: Speaking of you and Summer, how are you guys?

Seth: I am detecting a not so subtle attempt to change the subject, but I'll go with it; we both know I can't help but talk about myself. We're good man; actually, we're beyond good, we're great.

Ryan: Really?

Seth: Why, has Summer said something to you? Is she not happy?

Ryan: Paranoid much?

Seth: I would think by now you'd be used to my unnatural and ridiculous paranoia; just be glad you're not a Cohen by blood, otherwise, you'd have inherited this trait as well.

Ryan: No, Summer has not said anything to me; well at least she didn't know she was.

Seth: I'm confused man, but, seriously, please tell me, because you're going to make me have a coronary here, I'm practically flat lining right now!

Ryan: Haven't you figured it out yet? Think about all the snide comments Marissa and I have been making to you these last few weeks, _(Seth begins to ponder what Ryan is saying.)_ starting the morning after we had movie night. _(The light bulb goes off and Seth remembers.)_

Seth: Oh, I completely forget you two overheard that conversation, but don't worry about me or Summer, we're fine, it's fine, no, it's prolonged and protracted.

Ryan: Big words; are you sure you're not over compensating, Seth? _(Seth gives up.)_

Seth: You're not going to stop harassing me until we talk about this are you?

Ryan: Nope.

Seth: Fine. If you really must know, yes, sometimes I have a time problem, or to be more precise, a lack there of, but we're working on it.

Ryan: I've heard; endurance practice, huh, and how's that going for you?

Seth: To be honest, not so well. I haven't even added a minute onto my time yet, and we've been practicing constantly, in the morning, the afternoons, at night, late at night. You name the time, we're doing it.

Ryan: Listen, maybe you should just forget about it. The pressure can't be good for you; you've never dealt with pressure well before in the past.

Seth: I know, but I don't want to disappoint Summer.

Ryan: You do know what might help?

Seth: What? Do you have some magic herbal remedy, perhaps a powerful protein drink, whatever it is; I'll do it, even though man, those protein shakes are totally disgusting.

Ryan: No, there's no magic dietary supplement, but going to the gym and getting yourself into better shape would definitely help.

Seth: Have I mentioned that I've decided to change my birthday? _(Ryan laughs.)_ No, seriously, it's this month, and do you know what I want for my birthday from my favorite brother, that's right Ryan, I want a gym membership.

Ryan: I'm not getting you a gym membership.

Seth: Why not? I'll pay for it, I just need you to show me where to get it, because I'm not really sure where the gym is.

Ryan: First of all, there are gyms all over this city, and secondly, if you really want to go to the gym, you could use the school one for free.

Seth: Yeah, but I would know people there, and I really don't want to be harassed. Hey, I know, what about a personal trainer?

Ryan: Seth, listen to me, I was just teasing you, and I'm sure Summer was as well.

Seth: Really?

Ryan: Yes. Besides, if she wasn't, do you really think Summer would be able to wait five years before saying something? Think about it.

Seth: Why that sneaky, conniving little vixen was just putting me through this to get more sex! She really can't get enough of me! Wow, thanks buddy, this is awesome. Now looky there, it's our apartment, and I'm famished. Boy that walk really took it out of me though. Next time, we better drive to the arcade. _(They enter the building and walk towards the elevators.)_

Ryan: Dude, the arcade is less than a mile away.

Seth: I don't care; I wasn't made for such physical labor. Besides, my people had to walk in the desert for years, I think we Jews, we've done enough walking and deserve a break from here on out, which means we drive to the arcade.

Ryan: Whatever.

Seth: That's the spirit. See, this is what they call compromise, Ryan.

Ryan: No this is what they call giving Seth what he wants to shut him up.

Seth: I like getting my way, but there is no way you're ever going to get me to stop talking. _(They are at their door. Ryan gets out his keys and unlocks the door. Before they walk in, he says one last thing.)_

Ryan: Remember, you promised.

Seth: Yes, yes Ryan I did, so that means these two lips, these two very sexy lips I might add, will not utter anything about you and Marissa having sex. _(Ryan looks at him.)_ That was it, I swear, _(Ryan turns back around and opens the door. He walks in, and Seth follows. When he talks, it is in a whisper.)_ love machine. _(Seth laughs and the door closes behind him._

Commercial Break


	19. Chapter 19

It is now Friday evening. Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe are getting ready to go out to dinner.

Sandy: _(Yelling up the stairs.) _Kirsten, Zoe, if you two don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you. _(Zoe is heard giggling upstairs.)_ I'm serious; by the time we get there, the restaurant is going to be out of food. _(Kirsten and Zoe appear walking down the steps, both are dressed and ready to go out. Kirsten is holding Zoe's hand.)_

Zoe: Really Daddy?

Sandy: No honey, Daddy was just teasing.

Zoe: Well, that was not very nice, because you scared me.

Sandy: I did; I'm sorry.

Zoe: You should be, because I'm starving! _(She says this very dramatically.)_

Kirsten: You get more and more like your brother, Seth, every day, Zoe.

Zoe: I look like Seth?

Kirsten: No, you act like him.

Zoe: I do? Do I talk as much as he does? _(Both Sandy and Kirsten laugh.)_

Sandy: Definitely not. _(Kirsten and Zoe are now only three steps from the bottom it took them a while because of Zoe's short legs. and she lets go of her Mom's hand and jumps into Sandy's arms. When he catches her, she laughs. Kirsten finishes walking down the three steps quickly, takes Sandy's left arm, as he holds Zoe in his right arm, and they walk out the door and go to the car. Kirsten goes to the passenger side as Sandy puts Zoe in her car seat. He then gets in, too.)_

Zoe: Mommy?

Kirsten: What, baby?

Zoe: Are Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer coming home this weekend?

Kirsten: No.

Zoe: Why?

Kirsten: They had plans.

Zoe: But I wanted them to.

Sandy: So did we, Zoe, but maybe we could get them to come home next weekend.

Zoe: Yes, I like that idea. It's too quiet when they're not here.

Kirsten: You're too smart for your own good, do you know that Zoe?

Zoe: I don't know what you mean, but thank you. _(Kirsten and Sandy laugh.)_

Sandy: And polite, too? _(Kirsten laughs, but Zoe ignores them.)_

Zoe: We should call them.

Kirsten: Tomorrow, okay?

Sandy: Because right now, we have a restaurant to go to where we are going to eat all their food.

Zoe: _(She laughs.)_ Except for the pudding. We'll bring that home for Seth. _(Kirsten and Sandy laugh again.)_

Kirsten: I think he would like that, Zoe.

Zoe: Oh, and we have to bring all the apples home, too, for Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle.

Sandy: Of course. _(They both laugh again, and the camera leaves them as the family continues to drive and make small talk. It now goes to Ryan and Marissa who are lying on the couch together, Marissa in his arms, in the apartment, alone.)_

Ryan: Finally, I thought they would never leave.

Marissa: How long did Summer get ready this afternoon?

Ryan: I don't know. I got home at three and she was already in the bathroom. I don't think she went to class today.

Marissa: I don't think she'll be going back.

Ryan: What, what do you mean?

Marissa: I know why she was so excited, but I didn't say anything because she didn't want Seth to find out until it was a done deal.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: Well, on Monday, at work, they mentioned this character they were casting, and I thought Summer would be perfect for the role, so I set up an audition for her. Well, it turns out they loved her, and instead of the role just being for one episode, they've extended it and are going to make her a regular cast member and give her a full time contract. She found out yesterday afternoon, and I'm pretty sure that she's going to quit school, and I think she's going to tell Seth about it tonight.

Ryan: So that's why she made the special dinner reservations and was going to such a fuss over this date.

Marissa: Yep.

Ryan: Good for her, but mainly I'm happy because we finally get some alone time. It feels like forever since we've been by ourselves…. _(He looks into her eyes.)_ I mean, other than when we're in bed.

Marissa: And it's a good thing that Seth and Summer aren't in there with us.

Ryan: I couldn't have said it better myself. _(She laughs.)_ So what do you want to do tonight? It's only us, and we have the whole apartment to ourselves.

Marissa: I don't know. This is the first weekend since I've gotten to California that you didn't have some Newport Beach party or event for me to go to. What else do you do around her to have fun?

Ryan: I could think of a few things. _(He leans in and kisses her.)_

Marissa: I'm sure you could. _(He pulls away.)_

Ryan: We could always go out.

Marissa: Are you kidding me? After the week I just had, the last thing I want to do is go out. Besides, I really don't want to share you tonight and we should take advantage of this privacy. _(Ryan decides to play with her, so he continues to give bad ideas.)_

Ryan: We could rent some movies, make some popcorn, and have a night on the couch.

Marissa: I don't think so. Besides, I'm not really hungry, at least not for food. _(It is now her turn to lean in and kiss him. When they stop, he suggests another idea.)_

Ryan: Do you want to play a game, I'm sure we could borrow Seth's Jenga or we could play cards?

Marissa: Jenga, I don't think so, but cards….well, I guess we could play strip poker.

Ryan: Only if you lose every round.

Marissa: Now how would that be any fun for me?

Ryan: Oh, I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about me.

Marissa: That was obvious. _(She pulls away from his arms and turns around to face him. Once she does this, she reaches over and pulls his shirt off of him.)_

Ryan: Aren't we forward? _(She shakes her head in agreement and beings to kiss his chest.)_

Marissa: So, do you still want to watch a movie or play cards?

Ryan: Now that you mention it, I'm feeling tired. Perhaps we should go to bed?

Marissa: What, at 8:00; I thought you'd never ask. _(She laughs. He stands up and puts his hand out to help her off the couch. Once she is standing though, he picks her up, throws her over his shoulder, and carries her into the bedroom. She laughs the entire time.)_ Put me down. _(She slaps his butt.)_ Ryan, I mean it, put me down. _(She tries to act serious, but she begins to laugh again.)_

Ryan: Patience. I'll put you down in a minute; you just have to wait until we get to the bed. _(As they walk into the bedroom, Ryan kicks the door shut with his foot. The camera does not follow them in, but Marissa can be heard laughing and yelling in fun as the camera fades away from them and goes to Seth and Summer who are having dinner in a very fancy restaurant.)_

Seth: Okay now Summer will you please tell me what is up? You called this special dinner because you had news, but you won't tell me what it is. First you said you would tell me when we got here, then you said you'd tell me after we ordered, well, Summer, we're here, we've ordered, we're eating, and still you haven't said a word.

Summer: I know, Cohen, it's just really big news and I want to make sure that when I tell you, it's perfect.

Seth: Well, if you don't get to it soon, the night will be over and I still won't know what the hell is going on.

Summer: Okay, but you'll have to bear with me, let me tell you the story exactly how it happened without interrupting me too much, and then, once everything is out there, then you can tell me what you think.

Seth: You sure are being mysterious Summer, but okay, I will try to limit my interruptions, so now will you please tell me.

Summer: Well, do you know how you and Ryan went out on Monday evening before dinner while Marissa and I were cooking, well, actually, while Marissa was cooking and I was handing her things, to have Seth/Ryan bonding time? _(She begins to wince her face and rub he shoulder out of pain.)_

Seth: Yeah. _(Brief pause as he watches Summer.)_ Summer, what are you doing?

Summer: I'm sorry. My shoulder is just really hurts, but I have no idea what I did to it. _(She stops rubbing it and tries to look comfortable for Seth but she can't.)_

Seth: Do you want to go home?

Summer: No. We're here to celebrate and that's exactly what we're going to do. Anyway, Marissa gave me some good news, unexpected news, but awesome none the less that night.

Seth: So, what was it? Does Ryan know about it?

Summer: He didn't, but because I was going to tell you tonight, I imagine Marissa has told him by now.

Seth: Okay.

Summer: I guess when she went to work that day they had a meeting, and in that meeting they were talking about this new role they were going to cast. She thought that I would be perfect for it, so she set up an audition for me. I went Tuesday; it went well. At first the role was supposed to be just for the first episode, but I guess they really liked me, and, after they cast me, they decided to give me a contract role.

Seth: Wait, wait, this is the show that Marissa works on, right?

Summer: Yeah, so that means that we'll be working together. I start working next week, and although we don't know if the show will be picked up, I guess there is some really good buzz and that the network is really, really excited about the show. _(By this time Summer is just dancing in her chair and she is smiling from ear to ear.)_ So, what do you think?

Seth: I…I don't know what to say. You got a job. _(He is rather nonplussed.)_

Summer: _(When she sees his reaction, her enthusiasm starts to wane.)_ Yeah, but it's not just any normal job, I'm going to be acting on a real TV show, making an awesomely big salary, and actually making a name for myself.

Seth: But you weren't even sure if acting was what you wanted to do. You only majored in that because you thought it would be fun and because you loved The Valley.

Summer: So, I'm excited about it now, and speaking of school, that's something else I have to tell you.

Seth: What, did you get a role in the spring play?

Summer: _(She laughs nervously.)_ No, and I will never get a role, because I'm quitting.

Seth: You're quitting what, school? You're dropping out?

Summer: Well, I'll be working full time, I'm going to be making more than enough money, and since I already got a job, what's the point in staying in school?

Seth: Ugh, how about what if this show doesn't work out? What if it doesn't get picked up or what if it does and then it gets cancelled?

Summer: Then I'll start auditioning for other roles, other shows. I don't know, and I don't care. This is amazing, Cohen. I'm not going to sit here and second guess this wonderful gift that just fell into my lap; I'm going to ride this rollercoaster for as long as I can and take advantage of every opportunity it brings to me.

Seth: And what is your father going to say about this?

Summer: You're thinking of my Dad right now? Cohen, please, listen to me. I'm happy, I'm excited, I'm trying to share this with you. Can't you support my decision and show at least a little enthusiasm?

Seth: I'm trying Summer; I just can't believe you're doing this. I mean, we're engaged.

Summer: I know, and I thought that as my fiancée you'd want this for me.

Seth: Well, sure, I want you to become successful someday, but what's going to happen to us, now. I mean, you're going to become this big TV star, and I'm going to be stuck at Stanford attending classes. We were supposed to be starting to plan our wedding, but now you'll be too busy with your new job and your new friends. And then, if we do make it to the wedding, what's going to happen afterwards. I thought we wanted kids, but you won't be able to have them now. You'll be too busy maintaining your figure and hobnobbing with the rich and famous. Are you going to keep living with us, or are you going to move out and get your own swanky, hip house in Beverly Hills?

Summer: Cohen, what are you talking about? Come on, be serious!

Seth: I am being serious! You cannot just go and make a decision like this and not first talk to me about it. This is not just your life now, Summer, it's our life.

Summer: What is there to talk about? Are you actually saying you don't want me to take this job?

Seth: I don't know.

Summer: Oh, I think you do! Spill it, Cohen, what the hell do you mean by all this? _(She is now yelling in the restaurant and people are beginning to stare at them. Seth stands up and yells back at her.)_

Seth: Like I said, I don't know! I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I thought you were going to tell me that you found your wedding dress or that you scheduled our honeymoon; I was not expecting news that would completely change our lives forever. I can't be here right now; I can't talk to you about this. I need to go and think by myself. _(He starts to walk away. Summer gets up from her chair, but before she can run after him, she almost loses her balance and has to hold onto the table to regain her balance. It should appear as if she almost fainted. Once she regains her composure, she runs after Seth.)_

Summer: Cohen, wait, you just can't leave. We need to talk about this. Cohen, please, wait. _(He turns and looks at her over his shoulder, but he can't face her so he turns back around and leaves. She stops as she sees him walk away and begins to cry.)_ I thought you'd be happy for me, I thought we'd celebrate and spend a magical night together, one that we'd never forget and could cherish all our lives. I thought…. I just… _(She cannot control her emotions any longer. Instead of just crying, she begins to sob and begins to run out of the restaurant. Then she turns back around and goes back to the table. Although they have not gotten their bill yet, she just takes out a wad of cash and throws it on the table knowing that it would be plenty to cover the meals cost and a tip. She then leaves the restaurant with tears still streaming down her cheeks. As the camera leaves her, it goes back to Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe at the restaurant. They are having an enjoyable evening, but it is interrupted by Jimmy.)_

Sandy: So, Zoe, do you think there is any food left in this restaurant or did we eat it all?

Zoe: Daddy, we haven't had dessert yet, so there has to be some more food.

Sandy: Of course, dessert. And what do you want?

Zoe: Um, I don't know; let me think. Mommy, what do you want?

Kirsten: I want ice cream.

Zoe: Yum! Daddy, do they have ice cream here?

Sandy: I don't know.

Kirsten: What if we didn't eat dessert here, but instead went to the pier and had Balboa Bars?

Zoe: And we could all sit on bench together….with me in the middle?

Sandy: I think that is a great idea. Just let me try to get the waiter's attention so that I can pay, and then we can get out of here.

Zoe: We can hit the road. _(She giggles at herself which makes Sandy and Kirsten laugh. While Sandy is signaling for the waiter, Jimmy walks up angry and looking for a confrontation.)_

Jimmy: Well isn't this just a lovely picture? You get to spend time with your daughter, but I can't spend time with mine or even know where she is.

Sandy: Jimmy, this is neither the time nor the place. Why don't you come by the office Monday and we'll talk there, privately.

Jimmy: No, I think this is the perfect time and place. So, this must be Zoe. Hi Zoe, my name is Jimmy. Do you know that I have two daughters myself? I have a daughter named Caitlyn and a daughter named Marissa.

Zoe: I know Marissa; she's Ryan girlfriend. I like her. She plays with me and made me a special dessert when I got back from the hospital.

Jimmy: Really, that was nice of her. Where is Marissa? Is she at your house?

Zoe: No, she's at school with Ryan, Seth, and Summer.

Jimmy: And where's that?

Kirsten: Jimmy, please. This does not concern Zoe; she's only two and a half. Now, why don't you go home, and if you don't want to wait till Monday to talk, Sandy and I will meet you somewhere tomorrow.

Jimmy: Thanks, Kirsten, but no. I want to talk now, well actually, I want you to talk now. _(He begins to yell.)_ I want to know where the hell my daughter is, and you better tell me! _(Zoe starts to cry when Jimmy starts to yell. Kirsten picks her up and holds her and they leave the restaurant. Jimmy turns to Sandy who is now standing up and ready for a confrontation.)_

Sandy: I'm trying to be nice about this Jimmy, but you're really pushing my limit. We were trying to have a nice, quiet dinner with our daughter and you come in here yelling, scaring Zoe, and demanding to speak with me. Well, here's your chance. What can you possibly say to me to get me to tell you where Marissa is? I've heard about her childhood, I've heard what kind of parent you were, and you still think I'd help you out. In my opinion Marissa is better off without you. Why don't you go back to Pennsylvania, go back to the life you made there, and leave Marissa alone. She's happy without you, she doesn't need you to bring her down anymore.

Jimmy: That's really sweet, how much you care about my daughter, but you're missing something here, Sandy, she's not your daughter, she's mine.

Sandy: And when were you ever her father? While you let her take care of you, while she took care of your house, while she took care of herself and her younger sister? You deprived her of her childhood, but you're not going to take any more time from her.

Jimmy: And how would you like it if I told you that you couldn't see your daughter anymore, if I knew where she was and you didn't and you wanted to know where she was but I wouldn't tell you?

Sandy: There are two differences here, Jimmy. First of all, my daughter is two and half, Marissa is twenty one and old enough to make up her own mind, and she does not want to see or speak with you, and Kirsten and I are going to honor her wishes. Secondly, I would never treat my daughter or your daughter for that matter the way you did. Marissa is now a part of our family, and the Cohens stick together. Go ahead and try what you want to, Jimmy, but we're not going to help you. By the way, how did you know we were here?

Jimmy: I followed you. You may have guards who can keep me out of your fancy, gated community, but I waited for you to leave and followed you here. Then I sat in the parking lot, giving you time to become relaxed while I formulated my plan.

Sandy: What plan?

Jimmy: The plan about what I would do if you wouldn't help me.

Sandy: So I take it then that you're not going to listen to me and leave Marissa alone?

Jimmy: Did you actually think I would?

Sandy: To be honest, no, but I was hoping you'd listen to reason. Why can't you do what she wants?

Jimmy: She's my daughter, she ran away from home, and this decision is not up to her to make.

Sandy: She's an adult, a grown woman, and I beg to differ; this decision is precisely up to her and no one else. If you force this Jimmy, if you won't leave her alone, all you're going to do is make her leave this life she is making for herself here, a life I can first handedly tell you she loves and does not want to leave, but if you pressure her, she'll run again. Tell me, Jimmy, would a father do that to his daughter.

Jimmy: Listen, I don't know who you think you are, telling me what to do and coming between me and my family, but stay out of it; this is none of your business.

Sandy: But, that's where you're wrong. When Ryan brought Marissa home and they started dating, that's when it became my business, and I will do everything in my power to help her.

Jimmy: Fine, you do that, go ahead and try and stop me. I dare you. _(With that he stomps his way out of the restaurant. Sandy looks around and notices that everyone is looking at him.)_

Sandy: Folks, I'm sorry about this, about interrupting your meals. _(Everyone starts to talk again. The room is at first deadly quiet, then whispers start, and then after a moment, the restaurant returns to normal. The waiter approaches Sandy.)_ I'm sorry about that. We didn't know that would happen, that he would come here.

Waiter: And we're sorry, sir. Our security should have stopped him.

Sandy: Don't worry about it; it's not your fault, but if you don't mind, I'd like to pay now so that my family and I can get out of here before anything else happens.

Waiter: Right away, sir. _(Sandy hands him his credit card.)_

Sandy: Here. _(The waiter takes it.)_

Waiter: I'll be right back. _(He starts to walk off.)_

Sandy: Wait. _(The waiter turns back around.)_ If you don't mind returning that to me in the entrance, I think it would be a good idea if I just let everyone enjoy their meals and get the hell out of here as quickly as I can. _(The waiter laughs softly and shakes his head.)_

Waiter: Sure, no problem. _(Both he and Sandy walk in their respective directions. The camera fades out and returns with Sandy carrying a sleeping Zoe and Kirsten walking into the house. Before Sandy carrying Zoe upstairs, he speaks with Kirsten briefly.)_

Sandy: While I carry Zoe upstairs and put her to bed, why don't you go and call Marissa. I really don't want to worry her or ruin her evening, but she deserves to know what her Dad is up to.

Kirsten: Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you? I mean, you were the one who spoke with Jimmy.

Sandy: I'll be down in a minute but go ahead and start without me.

Kirsten: Okay. _(He goes upstairs and Kirsten walks into the kitchen. She picks up the phone and dials the apartment. When Ryan answers the phone, it is obvious that the two of them are having fun, because his voice is happy and Marissa can be heard laughing in the background. The camera switches back and forth between the two while they talk. Ryan and Marissa are in their bedroom.)_

Ryan: Hello.

Kirsten: Hey Ryan. Sounds like you two are having a nice evening.

Ryan: Yeah. We finally had some peace and quiet around here.

Kirsten: So, I take it Seth and Summer went out.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ They had celebrating to do, but I'll let them tell you the news later. It's not my place. So, what's up?

Kirsten: Actually, I was calling to talk to Marissa. _(He becomes serious. Marissa, who is no longer laughing, comes up to him and stands beside him while he talks.) _

Ryan: Is something wrong?

Kirsten: Well, no, not really, we just had a run in with Jimmy, her Dad. Is she there; can I talk to her?

Ryan: Yeah, sure. _(He goes to hand the phone to Marissa, but before he does, he covers the mouthpiece and tells her what is happening.)_ It's my Mom. I guess my parents had a run in with your Dad. _(Marissa's face falls even more.)_

Marissa: Kirsten, what happened?

Kirsten: So I take it, Ryan told you what this is about?

Marissa: Yeah. What did he do?

Kirsten: Nothing really. We were eating dinner in a restaurant, and he came in to ask questions. Things got a little out of control, but I left with Zoe while Sandy talked to him. Basically, he just demanded to know where you are. Don't worry, Sandy didn't tell him, but he's not giving up. Sandy tried to convince him to go back home, but he wouldn't listen to reason. He has no idea where you are, so don't worry about that, we just thought that you should know.

Marissa: Thanks, and I'm sorry he did that to you. I shouldn't be putting you or your family in the middle of this.

Kirsten: Hey, stop. You did nothing wrong. There is no way you could have known that your Dad would react this way, and there is no way that you can control his actions. You did what you had to do, and, honestly, we don't mind. In fact, we're just glad we can help. Remember what we said, you're a part of this family now. But that's enough about that; this is the weekend, you and Ryan were having a fun night before I called, and you need to just forget everything I said…at least until Monday.

Marissa: That's easier said than done.

Kirsten: I know, but _(Sandy walks into the kitchen and sits down at the counter.)_ really, it was nothing. So, tell me about your first week at work?

Marissa: _(She gets excited again and smiles.)_ Oh my gosh, it was amazing.

Sandy: How was it? _(Kirsten covers the phone while she tells Sandy.)_

Kirsten: Amazing.

Marissa: I can't really say too much though, at least not until you talk to Summer.

Kirsten: Summer?

Marissa: I know it doesn't make much sense, but it will. _(Ryan walks up behind her and starts to kiss he neck, trying to get her to hang up the phone. She laughs out loud.)_ Ryan, stop. _(He then starts walking her towards the bed. She laughs again, which makes Kirsten laugh as she realizes what they are up to.)_ I'm sorry Kirsten.

Kirsten: What? I can't hear you. I think there's a bad connection. I'll talk to you soon, sweetie. Have a nice weekend. _(She hangs up the phone and starts to laugh. Sandy is slightly confused.)_

Sandy: Bad connection, you were on a land line?

Kirsten: True, but I was interrupting a moment.

Sandy: Oh. So you were just trying to end the conversation as quickly with as little awkwardness as possible.

Kirsten: Right. Besides, the kids aren't the only ones who should be enjoying the weekend. It's a Friday night, Zoe's in bed, and we have the entire evening to do what we want. Whatever will we do with ourselves?

Sandy: I could think of a few ideas. _(He goes over to her, puts his arms around her waist, and kisses her. She pulls back and begins to talk.)_

Kirsten: I'll grab the wine; you turn on the hot tub. We'll meet outside in five after we change. How does that sound?

Sandy: Perfect. _(He quickly kisses her again and then runs to the bedroom. As he leaves, Kirsten laughs, puts the phone back on the cradle, and goes to get the wine. The camera leaves her and goes back to Ryan and Marissa. They are lying on the bed, Ryan on top of Marissa, while they make-out.)_

Marissa: I can't believe you just did that!

Ryan: _(He pulls away from her and lies down on his side beside her.)_ What?

Marissa: You know what. I was trying to talk to your Mom and you started kissing me. She knew what we were up to.

Ryan: But I thought she said that there was a bad connection?

Marissa: Yeah, after I heard her laugh. That was a little embarrassing.

Ryan: Why? We're adults, and besides, she interrupted us. Plus, if I know my parents, they're probably about ready to open a bottle of wine and go into the hot tub.

Marissa: Oohh, a hot tub, that sounds nice right now.

Ryan: Better than this? _(He lies back on his back and pulls her over so that she is lying on top of him. Once he does this, he softly puts her hair behind her ears, pulls her head towards him, and kisses her.)_

Marissa: Okay, so maybe not. _(She leans back in and begins to kiss him even more passionately. As they become more heated, Ryan sits up and holds her in his arms while she encircles her legs around his waist. They continue to kiss and they take each other's top off. Ryan then pulls her back to him as they lay back down. After a moment, they roll back over so that Ryan is on top. He moves his lips from her lips to her neck and continues to travel further down her chest until he reaches her abdomen. As he does this, Marissa smiles and laughs to herself while running her hands through his hair. Once she cannot take it any longer, she pulls his head back to hers and begins to kiss him on the lips once again. The kissing continues as Marissa reaches out and unhooks Ryan's belt and unbuttons and unzips his pants. They pull away for Ryan to take his pants off, and before he begins to kiss her again, he unzips her skirt and pulls it off as well, leaving her in her boy shorts and bra and him in his boxers. Instead of kissing her right away, Ryan lies down beside her and traces her body like they did that night a few weeks before when they hadn't kissed yet. She smiles as he does this, and once he works his way to her lips, he puts his fingers under her chin and pulls it up towards him as he sits up with her. When they sit up, she once again straddles him before they begin to kiss each other with the force of passion. As the camera fades away, Marissa's back is to the camera and Ryan takes off her bra. Afterwards, he continues to rub up and down her back and massage it while he kisses her. The scene goes to black and it is obvious what they are about to do.)_

Commercial Break


	20. Chapter 20

As the scene begins, Ryan and Marissa are post-sex and are lounging in their beds, under the sheet, lying in each other's arms as they talk.

Marissa: So, how much longer do you think we'll be able to enjoy this privacy before Seth and Summer return?

Ryan: I was hoping that we'd have the whole night to ourselves, that maybe they'd either go to a hotel or come home and go straight to their room wanting to have some privacy of their own.

Marissa: _(She laughs as she thinks about this.)_ Do you really think that'll happen? _(They look at each other.)_

Ryan and Marissa: Nah. _(Both of them laugh.)_

Ryan: They'll probably come running in here without even knocking wanting us to celebrate with them. _(Marissa starts to get up out of his arms.)_

Marissa: In that case, I better get dressed. There is no way I'm going to let your brother catch me naked.

Ryan: Wait. _(He pulls her back down towards him, kisses her, and then pulls one sheet off the bed and wraps it around his waist. He goes over to the door and locks it.)_ Now, they'll have to knock and we'll have warning to get dressed, which means, you're not going anywhere and you're definitely not putting any clothes on that gorgeous body of yours. _(He gets back in bed and under her sheet with her, discarding the one he had wrapped around his waist.)_

Marissa: I can't argue with that. _(She giggles, pulls the sheet over her head and then pulls it over the two of them. Although the camera can't see them, their voices can be heard.)_

Ryan: Oh, you think so?

Marissa: _(She laughs again.)_ Definitely.

Ryan: Okay. _(There is more laughing from Marissa. All of a sudden, Ryan flips her over so that he is lying on top of her. The sheet gets pulled off some and her head and shoulders are revealed while his entire upper body is. He leans back in and kisses her while she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him even closer to her. The camera leaves them and goes back to Sandy and Kirsten. They are now lying on the couch together in their robes, talking and drinking wine. Kirsten is lying in Sandy's arms.)_

Sandy: So, Mrs. Cohen, January is quickly coming to an end.

Kirsten: And you know what that means, what's coming up.

Sandy: Yes, I do, President's Day. _(Kirsten gives him the eye.)_ And there seems to be another holiday, too, I just can't think of what it's called.

Kirsten: Maybe this will remind you. _(She turns over and kisses him softly and slowly.)_

Sandy: I'm starting to remember, but you're going to have to do that again, and this time longer, so that I can remember everything. _(She laughs softly and goes back to kissing him. After a moment, she pulls away.)_

Kirsten: That's it, that's all the reminders you're going to get, and if you don't remember by now, that will be the last time you will be kissed until after my favorite holiday is well past.

Sandy: You're favorite holiday, why didn't you say so in the first place. Groundhog's Day, I forgot how much you love that furry little rodent. _(She starts to get up, but he pulls her down back to him and kisses her. She doesn't fight him.)_ So, Valentine's Day is approaching soon, and what will it bring me this year? A Newpsie charity singles dance gala, a romantic weekend away for two, or alone in the doghouse.

Kirsten: It better not be the last option, but I'm not sure what we'll do this year. _(She lays back in his arms.)_I thought we'd all go to the gala, Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa, you, me, but now, I'm not sure.

Sandy: What, what do you mean? You look forward all year round to this party, and now you're not sure you want to go.

Kirsten: Oh no, I want to go; I'm just not sure we will be able to go.

Sandy: Why not?

Kirsten: _(She turns around and looks at him.)_ Jimmy Cooper. He's bound to be there with his parents, which means Marissa won't be able to come, and if she's not there, then no one else will want to go, including me. _(She lies back down.)_

Sandy: Well then, I think that leaves us with three options. One, we could just not do anything, skip Valentines Day, which is really not an option where you're concerned.

Kirsten: Good answer.

Sandy: Two, we could go to the kids, take Valentines Day to them and celebrate in LA, but you know how I feel about that city.

Kirsten: It steals your soul.

Sandy: Exactly. So, I guess that leaves us with one option. We could hold the Newpsie party here, that way, we can control who's on the guest list. I know it's normally held at the country club, but I'm sure we could convince those vultures to let us have it, especially if you offer to organize it, if the Newport Group sponsors it, and if I volunteer to be the entertainment for the night free of charge. _(This last part makes Kirsten laugh.)_

Kirsten: Sandy, we want people to come not run away.

Sandy: We do?

Kirsten: _(She laughs again.)_ But, that's not a bad idea, and I'm sure you're right, the girls will go for it, but you're not allowed to sing, at least not until everyone leaves. You, my Valentine, will only be serenading one lady that evening.

Sandy: Now, we're talking. _(He pulls her back to him and begins to kiss her. She laughs, which makes him laugh. The camera leaves them and goes to Jimmy sitting at the pier on a bench looking out at the ocean holding his cell phone. It rings and he answers it.)_

Jimmy: _(He is extremely depressed.) _Oh ugh, hey Caitlyn._ (The audience can only see and hear his portion of the conversation.)_ No, not yet. I'm actually looking for Marissa. Yeah, I know it's late. I should be home in a little while. Caitlyn, don't you understand why I'm doing this? No, well then I guess we have nothing to say each other than do we? Tell you're grandparents I'll be late. _(He hangs up the phone and acts as if he is going to throw it over the edge of the pier, but rethinks the idea. Instead he opens the cell up and speed dial a number. The only thing he gets is the operator, whom is heard by the camera.)_

Operator: We're sorry but you have reached a number that has been disconnected and no longer is in service. If you think that you've reached this number….. _(The message is cut off by Jimmy hanging up the phone. This time when he goes to throw the phone over the edge, he doesn't stop himself and does. The phone goes falling into the ocean, and Jimmy yells like a tortured man. He sits back down on the bench, puts his hands in his head and rocks himself back and forth. The scene leaves him and goes to Seth walking along the campus. He is walking no place in particular, just wandering while he thinks about the news Summer has just told him. As he is walking, his cell phone rings He reaches down in his pocket, pulls it out, and looks at the caller ID. It is Summer, he contemplates picking up, but instead puts the phone back in his pocket and just keeps walking aimlessly down the sidewalk under the trees.)_

Seth: I'm sorry Summer, but I just can't talk to you right now. I need to think; I need to be on my own for a little while. _(He says this out loud, but he is just expressing his innerthoughts verbally. After he finishes speaking, he goes back to walking and the camera goes to Summer who is sitting in her car. She has just pulled into the parking lot at the apartment. After Seth won't pick up, she puts her phone back in her purse, wipes the tears away from her eyes, and gets out of the vehicle. Although she attempts to not cry any longer, she can't help it, and the tears start again. She walks into the building, gets in the elevator and goes up to the apartment. Outside the door, before she unlocks it, she wipes her face clear again.)_

Summer: Summer, stop this, enough is enough. Cohen is a jerk, you do not deserve this and you will not waste one more tear on that selfish ss. _(She takes a deep breath and unlocks the door. When she walks into the apartment, she looks around and does not see Marissa or Ryan, so she yells out to let them know she's home.)_ I hope you two are decent, because I'm home. Don't worry though, I'm tired, I'm sore, I don't feel well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning. Oh, and Cohen's not back yet, so if you hear something later, it's just him. _(She goes in her room and shuts the door. The camera goes to Ryan and Marissa who are sitting up in the bed wrapped in their sheets again eating ice cream facing each other and talking.)_

Marissa: Wait, why's Summer home by herself?

Ryan: I don't know. That's weird.

Marissa: And she didn't sound okay. Do you think I should go check on her?

Ryan: If I know Summer and if she's upset, then she'll want to be alone for a little while. If she wanted us to be with her, do you actually think she wouldn't have said so?

Marissa: Yeah, you're right, but something is definitely going on.

Ryan: I hope they didn't get in a fight.

Marissa: I don't know what they would be fighting about, I mean, Summer had good news.

Ryan: Who knows with those two?

Marissa: Maybe we should get dressed, just in case.

Ryan: Ugh….

Marissa: Come on. _(She puts her bowl of ice cream aside on the nightstand and pulls Ryan up with her. They both hold onto their sheets as they get up. Marissa grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom, which is connected to the bedroom, while Ryan gets dressed in the bedroom. They talk to each other as they get dressed.)_ So, what do you want to do now?

Ryan: I didn't want to get out of bed.

Marissa: Do you think that I wanted to?

Ryan: Alright, fine, but obviously we won't be going back to what we were doing before. Have any suggestions?

Marissa: Why don't we go back one of your earlier ideas?

Ryan: Popcorn and a movie?

Marissa: No, cards. I mean, we can't play strip poker now, but I'm feeling competitive. Besides, we could practice playing poker for another day when we could add stripping to the equation.

Ryan: Sounds good as long as you don't put on too many clothes.

Marissa: Is this okay? _(She walks out of the bathroom wearing one of his wife beaters and her boy shorts. He just has on his boxers.)_

Ryan: I'll take it. _(She laughs. They sit back on the bed and he reaches over to the nightstand, opens it, and pulls out a deck of cards and begins to deal. The camera leaves them and goes back to Seth. As it does this, music begins to play. The song is 30 Seconds to Mar's "Attack". While it plays, the show ends with a musical montage, shifting between people and storylines. It starts with Seth walking through the campus. Then it goes to Summer who has now changed and is lying in a fetal position on their bed in her pajamas, holding Princess Sparkle and crying. Next it goes back to Sandy and Kirsten who are now lying in bed. She is in Sandy's arms and is sleeping while he watches her sleep and softly strokes her arm. Following them, the camera goes to Ryan and Marisa who are joyfully playing cards. Marissa is laughing and carrying on while jumping up and down while she sits there and Ryan just watches her. Next, it goes to Jimmy who is pacing on the pier. As he walks back and forth, he can't take the pressure any longer and goes off and hits a lamp post, injuring his hand and pulling it back in pain, holding it as if it might be broken. Back again to Seth, who is now sitting on a bench just staring into the night. As the camera leaves him it goes back to Summer whose eyes are closed but she is still silently sobbing. The camera pans back and forth between them a few times before going back to Ryan and Marissa once again. While watching them, Summer lets out a blood curling scream, making Ryan and Marissa run to her out of fear. When they get to her room, she is doubled over in pain. Marissa runs to her side as Ryan gets a phone and dials 911. Their voices can be heard over the music.)_

Ryan: Yeah, we need an ambulance now! 3472 10th street, apartment 3C. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's doubled over in pain and can't speak. _(He turns to Marissa for help but she just shakes her head to say she doesn't know what's wrong.)_ Yeah, we'll wait with her. I'm her roommate. My brother is her fiancé. Yes, we'll try to get a hold of him. Thanks. _(He hangs up the phone.)_ I'm going to call Seth. _(He speed dials Seth, but it goes straight to voicemail. He leaves this message.)_ Seth, where are you, why aren't you picking up? Something is wrong with Summer. We called 911, they'll be here any minute, but when you get this meet us at the hospital. _(He hangs up and goes over to where Marissa is sitting attempting to comfort Summer who is just crying and yelling out in pain. All of a sudden, Marissa notices blood, but because she doesn't want to frighten Summer more she turns and whispers to Ryan and Summer doesn't' notice because her eyes are closed and she can't hear because of her sobs.)_

Marissa: Ryan, look at the blood. This is not good. That ambulance better get here soon and so better Seth.

Ryan: I have no idea where he is, but we're not waiting around for him I told him to meet us at the hospital. They won't let us ride along because we're not family, but we'll follow them and go straight there. Sit with her while I go put some clothes on and then we'll switch. _(Ryan leaves. The scene goes back to Seth who stands up and gets his phone out of his pocket as he walks and turns it back on. Ryan returns to Summer's room and Marissa leaves to change. While she's gone, the paramedics arrive. They put Summer on the stretcher and wheel her out. As Marissa reappears dressed, both she and Ryan are wearing jeans and sweatshirts; they grab the keys off the kitchen counter, lock the door and hurry after Summer. The scene goes back to Seth who dials his voice mail as he notices he has a message. Back to Summer, she is being put in the ambulance and Ryan and Marissa follow it as it drives off. As Seth listens to the message, his face becomes the color of ash and he immediately starts running. He gets to the street, hails a cab and tells the cab driver to take him to the hospital. The last portion of the montage shows Summer being wheeled into the hospital, now unconscious. Doctors and nurses swarm around her, but their voices cannot be heard, just the music. She gets taken into an ER room and Ryan and Marissa just stand and watch shocked by what is happening, holding each other. The scene fades to black and then the music ends as credits begin.)_

**End of Episode #4**


	21. Chapter 21

**Episode #5: The Conceived**

As the scene begins, Seth has just arrived at the hospital and first sees a waiting Ryan and Marissa. Summer has been taken to the OR. When he comes in, he is running. By the time he reaches Ryan and Marissa, he is out of breath, but his face conveys just how worried he is, and, for once, he does not waste words.

Ryan: Finally, man, what took you so long?

Seth: _(Breathing difficultly.) _Where is she?

Marissa: We don't know. We followed the ambulance here, but they took her into the ER right away, and no one has told us anything yet.

Seth: So you don't know what's wrong with her? _(Ryan and Marissa look at each other not knowing what to say. Marissa had her suspicions about what was wrong; she was a woman, she understood their illnesses and health issues, but neither wanted to say anything before a doctor spoke with them.) _What? _(When they still don't say anything, he begins to become angry.) _Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on with my fiancée! _(Still they don't say anything.)_ If someone doesn't say something soon, I think I will go out of my mind.

Ryan: We just don't know, Seth, that's all.

Seth: No, I saw your faces, especially yours Marissa. You know something, so tell me. What is wrong with Summer?

Marissa: Why don't we just wait till a doctor comes? I imagine one will be coming to give us an update soon.

Seth: Fine, if you won't tell me anything, I'll find someone who will! _(He begins to pace around the waiting room, looking for help, but not sure exactly where to find it. As he continues, his actions become even harsher, and it becomes apparent that he is about to loose his composure. He is hanging on by a thread, and when Marissa notices this, she decides that she needs to say something.)_

Marissa: Seth. _(He doesn't answer her.)_ Seth! _(She yells to get his attention. He looks up from where he is standing but does not walk back towards her. Marissa goes to him and Ryan follows.)_ Now, I want you to listen to me but do not jump to conclusions, okay. If you don't promise to remain calm, I won't tell you what I know.

Seth: Just tell me. _(She looks at him and realizes that his response is as good as a promise.) _We didn't know anything was wrong until we heard her scream out in pain. By the time we got to her, she was doubled over, lying on your bed, sobbing and screaming. She couldn't speak she was in so much pain. Ryan called 911; I went to her side trying to help her, find out what was wrong. After Ryan called you, that's when I saw it. There was blood.

Seth: Blood?

Marissa: Was Summer…pregnant?

Seth: What? _(He is silent for a moment caught off guard, but then answers.)_ No. I mean, I don't think so, but no, she couldn't have been.

Marissa: Are you sure?

Seth: _(He becomes angry because he is out of control, has no idea what is happening or if Summer is alright, and because everything that is happening is bewildering.)_ Yes, I'm sure! She's my fiancée; I would think I would know if she was pregnant.

Ryan: Well, what if she didn't know?

Seth: No, I'm not doing this. This is pointless. Summer was not pregnant, and even if she was, what does that have to do with this? _(Ryan and Marissa look at each other again.)_ Would you quit doing that! If you have something to say, then say it, and if not, just leave me alone….and quit looking at each other that way and at me!

Marissa: Seth, how much do you know about miscarriages?

Seth: No, we're not doing this! I told you Summer was not pregnant! That's it; I can't handle this. If you will excuse me, I'm going to go find her doctor and try to learn the truth about what is going on here. _(As he turns around, a doctor comes into the room. When he sees Seth, Marissa, and Ryan, he approaches them. He notices that Ryan and Marissa are standing together and that Seth is the one who looks as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest, so he presumes that Seth is his young patient's fiancée and begins to speak with him.)_

Doctor: Are you Mr. Cohen? _(Seth shakes his head yes.)_ I'm Dr. Phillips; I'm treating Miss Roberts. I was told to ask for you by the paramedics; they said that you are her fiancée.

Seth: Yes, I am. Is she okay? What's wrong with her?

Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you this, especially since you probably didn't know anything about it, but she lost the baby. _(Seth's mouth falls open, he cannot say anything but just stares at the doctor. Ryan puts his arm around Marissa who lets a single tear fall down her face. As they see Seth's reaction, they approach him. Marissa puts her hand in his, and Ryan puts his arm on his shoulder.)_

Doctor: I'm sorry. _(He pauses a moment before continuing.)_ It was a tubular pregnancy, no matter what, the child would not have survived, but I'm afraid it is worse than that. Not only has Miss Roberts lost the child, but her fallopian tube ruptured due to the pressure of the growing fetus, that is what caused the pain….and blood. _(He looks at Ryan and Marissa when he says blood before looking back at Seth.) _She is currently being taken up to the OR for emergency surgery where Dr. Klein, the chief of our OB-GYN unit, will operate on her. She has to remove the ruptured tube before she bleeds to death. If you could come with me, I'll show where you can wait, but you cannot see her until the surgery is over. I'm sorry. _(He begins to walk away. Seth pulls free of Ryan and Marissa and follows the doctor. They, in turn, follow him. The scene ends.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

When the scene opens back up, Summer is still sleeping, Seth is sitting beside her bed, holding her hand and watching her sleep, and Ryan and Marissa are waiting outside the room watching. It is extremely late, and they've decided to go home in order to shower, grab things for Seth and Summer, and call Sandy and Kirsten. Before they leave, though, they go into the room to tell Seth.

Ryan: _(He knocks on the door before entering, but Seth does not waver his attention away Summer to look up to see who's coming in.)_ Hey, how's she doing? _(He still doesn't look up but keeps staring at Summer.)_

Seth: Sleeping. The anesthesia should wear off in a couple of hours, and then she'll wake up, but she'll be in quite a bit of pain, so they'll have to keep her medicated.

Marissa: And the surgery?

Seth: _(He sounds defeated.)_ The bleeding's stopped. _(They wait for him to tell them more, but Seth does not offer any more information, unsure about what to say and how to say it.) _

Marissa: And?

Seth: If you guys don't mind, I'd rather talk to Summer first before I tell you anything.

Ryan: Sure, no problem. Actually, we just stopped by to tell you that we're going home for a few hours. We both wanted to take a shower, get something to eat. Plus, we thought that we could bring you a change of clothes and some things for Summer to make her feel more comfortable when she wakes up.

Marissa: Like Princess Sparkle and maybe The Valley.

Seth: Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks. Oh, and Ryan, could you call Mom and Dad and let them know what happened, just make sure that they don't come down. I really couldn't handle that right now.

Ryan: Sure. Is there anything else we could do for you?

Marissa: Anything you want us to bring you to eat, to drink?

Seth: _(He shakes his head dejectedly.)_ No, thanks, but I'm not hungry.

Marissa: Are you sure?

Seth: Yeah.

Ryan: Well, we'll bring something for later just in case. If Summer wakes up before we get return, let her know we'll be back.

Marissa: And if you think of anything you want or need while we're gone, just call one of our cell phones.

Seth: Thanks. _(They start to leave, but Seth turns around and finally faces them before speaking.)_ Hey, _(They stop and turn back around.)_ thanks for everything, not just offering to bring me things, but for being here, and especially for finding her and getting her help. If you two had been out….

Ryan: Hey, that's what brothers are for. Why don't you try to sleep for a little while since Summer's sleeping. She wouldn't mind.

Seth: I just can't right now. If I close my eyes….I'll just sit here, but I'll see you guys later.

Marissa: Okay, bye. _(Seth waves and then turns around and just watches Summer sleep while holding her hand again. Ryan and Marissa walk out of the room and close the door behind them. As the door to the hospital room closes, their apartment door opens as Ryan and Marissa get home. It is 6:00, the apartment is dark, and they are extremely somber.)_

Ryan: Why don't you lie down for a while? I'll take a shower, grab their stuff, and go back to the hospital, and you can join us later after you get some sleep. _(They walk into their bedroom. As they talk, they begin to gather fresh clothes to change into after they shower.)_

Marissa: I'm not doing anything of the sort. I'm going back to the hospital when you go. This is my family now, too, you know, and there's no way I'd be able to sleep when I know that Summer is lying in a hospital bed after having surgery. I mean, she lost a baby. She's going to need more than Seth to support her; she's going to need to speak with another woman. I just wish that Seth would let your parents come. I know he doesn't want them here right now, but Summer needs to have Kirsten with her.

Ryan: It's not our decision. Besides, if Summer wants my Mom here with her, she'll just call her when she wakes up.

Marissa: No, she won't. _(She takes off her sweatshirt and goes into the bathroom but leaves the door open so she can talk to Ryan as she washes her face.) _She won't want to impose or force her problems on someone else. She'll keep everything to herself, and although I can try to sympathize, I've never been pregnant, so I don't know what it's like.

Ryan: _(He sits down on the bed.)_ But Summer didn't even know she was.

Marissa: Doesn't matter. She'll still feel the loss deeply, especially since this could cause problems in the long run for them. I mean, she might not be able to have a child now.

Ryan: Are you serious?

Marissa: It depends upon the severity of the injuries.

Ryan: I can't imagine what Seth's going through right now.

Marissa: That's why we have to be there for them, both of us.

Ryan: And they wanted children.

Marissa: They've talked about it in front of you?

Ryan: Not much, but Seth's told me that they'd recently discussed the idea of children. I know that they wanted at least a couple of kids.

Marissa: And they still might be able to.

Ryan: How do you help someone through this? _(Marissa leaves the bathroom and goes back into the bedroom. She sits down beside Ryan on the bed.)_

Marissa: You just have to be there for them, show them you care, and do whatever they ask you to and especially the things they don't ask you to…like take them breakfast even if they say they don't want any. _(Ryan raises his eyebrows as he turns to look at her.)_

Ryan: What are you planning?

Marissa: Seth has to eat, even if he says he's not hungry. So I thought that while you go and take your shower, I'd go and make some home-made muffins, make up a basket to take to the hospital. Even if Seth doesn't eat them now, he and Summer can eat them later. They'll last.

Ryan: And what about me? Do I get some of these muffins?

Marissa: After watching you last night, so concerned about your brother and his fiancée and so supportive, absolutely. Any requests?

Ryan: Can you make blueberry muffins?

Marissa: Sure. _(She kisses him on the cheek and stands up, pulling him up with her.) _Now, go take that shower. Let me know when you're done, so I can get in. _(She begins to walk away, but he pulls her back to him. He kisses her softly on the lips and then pulls her into a hug, both of them needing the physical touch to show how much they care and how much they need each other's support. It is not a sexual moment but one of comfort and joint pain. After a moment he lets her go all except her hand.)_

Ryan: Thank you.

Marissa: For what?

Ryan: For caring, for being there with me last night…. _(His voice trails off.)_

Marissa: _(She speaks softly.)_ Where else would I be, hum? _(She kisses him again, this time slower and longer, and then pulls away, lets go of his hand, and exits the room. The camera follows Ryan as he picks up the clothes he got out earlier, takes off his sweatshirt and wife beater, and then goes into the bathroom, shutting the door. The scene goes back to Seth who is still sitting beside Summer's bedside. A nurse comes in while he is in there to check on Summer. As she does her work, she speaks to Seth.)_

Nurse: She's beautiful? Is she your wife?

Seth: She's my fiancée.

Nurse: Lucky lady.

Seth: I'm the lucky one. _(She notices his somber mood.)_

Nurse: She's doing great. Don't worry. In a little while, she'll wake up.

Seth: I almost wish she could stay asleep forever.

Nurse: Why? _(For some reason, Seth feels that he can open up to this stranger even when he couldn't say anything to his brother.)_

Seth: We lost a baby, a baby we didn't even know we were having, and now, who knows what will happen.

Nurse: I know, honey, I read her chart. You don't want her to know though, do you? You don't want her to feel the pain you're going through right now, right? _(Seth just looks at her without saying a word.)_ She has to know though, and the best thing for you two to do is to mourn this loss together; sharing this heartache with each other will eventually ease the pain. How old are you honey?

Seth: Me? _(She shakes her head yes.)_ 21.

Nurse: And your fiancée?

Seth: 21.

Nurse: Oh, you're both young pups yet. _(The nurse is quite a bit older than Seth, probably in her fifties.)_ How long have you been together?

Seth: Since we were 16.

Nurse: High school sweethearts, and now?

Seth: We both go to UCLA….well at least we did. Summer, she was going to school to be an actress, but she just got a contract role on this new show. Actually, she'll be working with my brother's girlfriend who is an intern for the show.

Nurse: You sound awfully proud.

Seth: _(He considers this for a moment and realizes that she is right.)_ Yeah, I guess I am proud of her. When she first told me, I didn't take the news well, I was scared that things would change between us, and we actually ended up fighting. In fact, I haven't talked to her since I left her in the restaurant by herself last night, but after what she went through and thinking that I could lose her, sitting here I realized that I don't care what happens as long as she is alright and that she's happy.

Nurse: _(She realizes that talking to her is helping Seth, so she stays in the room, takes a seat, and continues talking to him.) _So, when did you become engaged? _(Seth laughs quietly.)_

Seth: That is quite the story.

Nurse: Tell me. It's slow around her this morning, and besides, I'd love to hear the story. It's been a long time since I was young and in love. _(Seth smiles.)_

Seth: We got engaged this past New Year's Eve.

Nurse: I love New Year's Eve. It's my favorite holiday.

Seth: It's Summer's, too! So, I…. _(As he continues to talk to the nurse and relate his history with Summer to her, the scene goes back to Ryan and Marissa who have both showered by now. Marissa is gathering things around the apartment and packing them for Seth and Summer while Ryan eats his blueberry muffins. He is sitting on the couch while he eats, the TV is on but muted as CNN plays in the background, and Marissa continues coming in and out of the room. The bag she is packing is on the table.)_

Ryan: Marissa, how much are you packing?

Marissa: Not that much, why?

Ryan: Not that much? That oversized suitcase is almost filled to the max.

Marissa: Well, I just don't know what Summer would want. I put in Princess Sparkle and The Valley for her. Plus, I threw in some magazines for her to read, her favorite blanket, her make-up, her toiletries, and some nice pajamas and a set of clothes for when she gets to come home. Then I packed Jenga for Seth, some clothes for him, Captain Oats, some comics, his toiletries, and I considered putting his dehumidifier in, but I thought that was a little excessive.

Ryan: Yeah, just a little. _(He laughs at her.)_

Marissa: Well, I don't see you helping.

Ryan: Like I would want to get in the way of a woman packing. Besides, these muffins… _(He puts another pieces in his mouth and goes back to eating while Marissa leaves the room and goes into Seth and Summer's room. When she walks in, she looks at the bed and sees the blood stained blankets. She immediately walks over and begins to strip the bed and throws the blankets away in a garbage bag. She takes the bag out to Ryan and gives it to him.)_ What's this?

Marissa: It's their bedding. There's no way they can keep it now or would even want to. If I were Summer or Seth, every time I saw these, I would instantly think of what happened. So, if you could just take this out for me to the garbage, then I'll change the bedding.

Ryan: And when I come back?

Marissa: We'll call your parents. _(He gets up and takes the bag from her.)_

Ryan: Okay, then, I'll be right back.

Marissa: Thanks. _(She leaves the living room. Ryan walks out of the apartment and shuts the door behind him. Back in Seth and Summer's room, Marissa gets fresh sheets and a new comforter out of the closet and begins to make the bed. The scene leaves her and goes back to Seth at the hospital, but now he is alone; the nurse has left. As he sits there, holding Summer's hand, he puts his head down on the bed and rests it there for a moment. While in that position, Summer wakes up.) _

Summer: Cohen? _(He lifts his head at the sound of her voice and immediately stands and kisses her forehead. When he does this, Summer begins to cry softly.) _

Seth: How much do you know?

Summer: I lost our baby. _(She begins to cry harder.)_

Seth: Did you know….I mean, when did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?

Summer: _(She calms down enough to talk, but the tears continue to flow down her cheeks as she does so.)_ That's just it; I didn't know I was pregnant.

Seth: _(He sounds a little relieved.)_ Oh.

Summer: And now, he or she is gone. Did I do something wrong?

Seth: What? No, absolutely not. Summer, no matter what, the baby wouldn't have survived. You had something called an ectopic pregnancy where….

Summer: I know what an ectopic pregnancy is, Cohen! _(She says this in a very angry tone. Seth becomes confused by her reaction but then she breaks down again and starts to cry and he realizes that she just does not know how to handle the situation. He picks her hand up again and holds it with one of his hands as he strokes her hair trying to comfort her. After a moment goes by and he can do nothing to help calm her, he presses the call button.)_

Seth: I called for the doctor. I think we both need to know what happened…

Summer: And what's going to happen. _(She looks up at him and he looks at her confused.) _What if we won't….I can't _(He realizes what she is saying, but before he can reassure her, a nurse, a different one than from before, steps into the room.)_

Nurse: Can I get you something?

Seth: We'd like to speak to the doctor if we could, please.

Nurse: Sure, I'll go get her. She's been waiting for Miss Roberts to wake up. She'll be in in a minute.

Seth: Thanks. _(The woman leaves and Seth turns back to Summer.) _You're going to be fine, Summer.

Summer: I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I just want to know the truth right now, so until we talk to the doctor, can we just change the subject.

Seth: Are you sure that's what you want?

Summer: Yes. _(She says this very emphatically.)_

Seth: Okay. So, Ryan and Marissa were here all night, but they left to go home and shower. They're bringing us stuff when they come back. Marissa said something about grabbing Princess Sparkle and The Valley for you. _(Summer laughs quietly through her tears.)_

Summer: That's because Coop's hoping she can get me to watch season one with her while I'm stuck in here. We were supposed to watch it over break and we never seemed to get around to it. I think that girl's more obsessed with it than I am.

Seth: I find that hard to believe.

Summer: No, I'm serious. You should see her. After each episode, she has to break it down, analyze it, predict what's to come. It takes her forever to get through one disk! _(Seth laughs quietly along with her and the scene fades and goes back to Ryan and Marissa in the apartment. Ryan has just returned from taking the garbage out and Marissa has just finished changing the bed. Ryan enters the apartment.)_

Ryan: Hey, Marissa, are you done yet? _(She walks into the living room.)_

Marissa; Just finished; are you ready to call your parents?

Ryan: Just let me grab the phone. _(He runs into their bedroom and comes back out with his cell phone. They sit at the dining room table together and Ryan speed dials Sandy and Kirsten. Sandy picks up.)_

Sandy: Cohens.

Ryan: Hey.

Sandy: Ryan, this is a surprise. It's a little early for you to be up on a Saturday morning. You're lucky you caught me. I just got back from surfing and Kirsten's still in bed. What's up?

Ryan: Actually, we have some bad news. Could you go and get Mom up; she needs to hear this, too.

Sandy: _(He leaves the kitchen with the phone and walks towards his bedroom.) _Is it Marissa; are you two okay? _(Ryan looks at Marissa and smiles lightly.)_

Ryan: Yeah, Marissa and I are fine, it's actually Summer.

Sandy: Seth didn't do something stupid and make her call off the engagement did he?

Ryan: If only. That's fixable; this isn't.

Sandy: You're starting to scare me Ryan, what's going on? _(He reaches the bedroom, opens the door, goes inside, and proceeds to Kirsten and gets her up.)_

Ryan: I really don't want to say it twice. Have you gotten Mom up yet? _(Sandy grabs the other line and hands Kirsten the phone from their room. As she turns it on, he mouths that it is Ryan and then speaks.)_

Sandy: She's listening; what's wrong?

Ryan: Well, first of all, are you both sitting? _(Sandy sits down beside Kristen who is now sitting up instead of lying down.)_

Sandy: We are now.

Ryan: Okay, so…. _(The scene leaves them as Ryan goes on to tell them what happened to Summer. The scene goes back to the hospital. The doctor has just entered the room. Summer is propped up in her bed, Seth is standing beside her holding her hand, and the doctor is standing beside Summer as well but on the opposite side of Seth so that she can face both of them as she talks.)_

Doctor: So, I know you have a lot of questions, but let me just first tell you that you did nothing wrong, you didn't cause this, you couldn't have prevented it.

Summer: But Dr…?

Doctor: Dr. Klein.

Summer: Dr. Klein, I was on birth control.

Doctor: I know; I've read your chart.

Seth: So, how could she have become pregnant?

Doctor: Birth control is not 100 preventive. Sometimes, a woman can become pregnant while on it.

Summer: Well, what were the symptoms? How did I not know I was pregnant?

Doctor: Many of the symptoms can be explained away by other, less complicated reasons. Did you miss a menstrual period?

Summer: I always do; the birth control I'm on makes it so that you only have four periods a year.

Doctor: So, I take it that when you started to spot and get abdominal pain, you assumed that your period had come.

Summer: Exactly.

Doctor: Other symptoms include tender breasts,…

Seth: You…_ (He turns to her.)_ you had that, remember my Mom and Dad's anniversary party? _(They look at each other and recognize that the other did remember as well and then turn back to the doctor to hear more.)_

Doctor: Plus, there's also fatigue, nausea, and increased urination.

Summer: Yeah, like who counts how many times a day they pee. That's just ridiculous. These symptoms are so ambiguous.

Doctor: Well, those are the earlier symptoms. There's also pain with intercourse, dizziness, and shoulder pain.

Summer: Had all those except the first one. _(She turns towards Seth.)_ I guess we haven't done that in a little while. _(His eyes show that he agrees with her. Summer turns back to the doctor.)_ Once I started not feeling well, we stopped…you know.

Doctor: I'm an OB-GYN; of course I know what you're talking about.

Seth: Why did it get so bad? Do these things always require surgery?

Doctor: No, but Summer's pregnancy went unrecognized so long that the embryo got too large and it made her tube rupture. By the time we performed the surgery, the damage was so extensive that we had to remove the whole thing.

Summer: So what does that mean for the future; will I be able to have kids?

Doctor: At this point, we have no evidence to suggest you won't be able to, _(Summer and Seth look at each other and smile.)_ but your chances are decreased. We won't know if there was any further damage from the surgery for a little while.

Seth: Damage from the surgery, what do you mean?

Doctor: We had to perform the surgery to save Summer's life, but it can cause scar tissue that could cause future pregnancy complications.

Summer: Give it to me straight….please. What kind of numbers are we talking about here? _(Summer has stopped crying and is trying to take this the news as well as possible. Seth just keeps looking at her amazed at how strong and resilient she is.)_

Doctor: Alright, that's fair. Recent studies have shown that 85 of the women who have experienced one ectopic pregnancy are later able to achieve a normal pregnancy, but a subsequent ectopic pregnancy may occur in 10-20 of those cases. Some women fail to become pregnant again, while others become pregnant and spontaneously abort during their first trimester. Infertility occurs in 10-15 of women who have experienced an ectopic pregnancy, but I don't want you to worry. You're both young, you're both healthy, I'm sure you'll be able to have children, but just in case, you now know the facts. Is there anything else I can do for you? _(Both Summer and Seth are extremely solemn.)_

Summer: _(As she speaks, she sounds very dejected.)_ No thanks, nothing else.

Doctor: Remember, every case is different, and we won't know for a while. I can tell you though that agonizing over this, over-analyzing it won't help you. In fact, it is extremely important that you remain as stress free as possible. _(She turns to Seth.)_ I take it you can make sure that she takes care of herself, gets plenty of rest and eats properly. _(Seth nods.)_ Now, if you'll excuse me, I have rounds, but I'll be back later this afternoon to check in. _(Summer is still in shock, so she doesn't even hear her leave or say goodbye. Seth turns to her before he speaks.)_

Seth: Thank you.

Doctor: I just wish I'd been able to give you better news. _(She leaves and Seth sits back down at the bed still holding Summer's hands. With perfect silence, the scene fades away from them mourning their loss and agonizing over the future.)_

Commercial Break


	22. Chapter 22

Kirsten is sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast counter drinking a cup of coffee; she is in deep thought and does not notice Sandy come into the room. He pours himself some coffee, and sits down beside her, but she still doesn't acknowledge his presence for she is too consumed with what is on her mind. Finally, he clears his throat and speaks to get her attention.

Sandy: If I didn't know better, I'd think that we'd never met before.

Kirsten: Oh, Sandy, I didn't hear you come in, sorry.

Sandy: Is something wrong?

Kirsten: No. _(He doesn't stay anything but continues to look at her knowing very well that something is on her mind and that it is not a happy thought.)_ Well, maybe, yes.

Sandy: Do you want to talk about it? _(She stands up and goes to the counter to pour herself some more coffee.)_

Kirsten: It's just with everything that has happened to Summer, it has got me to thinking.

Sandy: About?

Kirsten: About our children, about the fact that I probably won't have any more.

Sandy: You want to have another baby? Well, I can help in that department. _(He laughs and goes up to her as she stands by the counter and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. She pulls away quickly and turns around to face him.)_

Kirsten: Sandy, please, I'm trying to be serious here.

Sandy: _(He stops smiling and there is a slight edge in his voice due to the fact that she hurt his feelings when he was only trying to make her feel better.)_ Well then, enlighten me. What is this all about?

Kirsten: Forget it. _(She is now angry and walks away and goes outside and sits on the patio at the table. He follows her out and sits down. When she looks up at him, he appears to be sympathetic and his eyes encourage her to continue while apologizing for his testy behavior at the same time. After a moment, she begins to talk.)_ I don't know if I can fully express what I'm feeling. It's a sense of loss, of grief, of fear, of anger all rolled together.

Sandy: Why?

Kirsten: Us. _(Her response surprises him, but she doesn't turn back and just continues to stare at him. The scene leaves them and goes to Ryan and Marissa who are driving back to the hospital.)_

Ryan: Uh, Marissa, do you care if we talk about something?

Marissa: No, but you're being mysterious. What is it, Ryan, just ask?

Ryan: With everything that's happened to Summer and Seth, I just need to know how you feel about kids? _(Marissa starts to say something, but he stops her.)_ It's just that I know they never planned for this to happen, and if it can happen to them, it could happen to us. I guess I just want to know what you'd want to do if you ended up pregnant, if you want kids, and…you know.

Marissa: _(She sits for a moment and thinks about what she says before she continues.)_ To be honest, I'm not sure how I would react if I got pregnant right now. I'm finally starting to enjoy my life; and with school and work, I'd have to change my lifestyle completely if we had a child. Plus, I'd always pictured myself settled, financially and career-wise, before starting a family. I know I don't want kids….

Ryan: You don't want kids?

Marissa: No! I want kids, just not right now and not for a while. I've never imagined having them before I was at least 30.

Ryan: Are you serious?

Marissa: Yeah, definitely, I mean, with my career, it will take a while before I've made a name for myself and can support myself and a family properly.

Ryan: Well, it wouldn't be just you. There'd be two incomes.

Marissa: You never know what could happen, and I have to be financially secure enough that I could take care of my children the way they deserve even if I got divorced without having to depend upon alimony or child support.

Ryan: I see. _(The more she talks the more disappointed he becomes.)_

Marissa: And you? What did you always see for yourself?

Ryan: Before this, I'd never really thought about it that much. I mean, I knew I wanted kids, but when or how many, I'd never thought about before.

Marissa: And now? Obviously, since you brought this up, you've thought about it. What do you want?

Ryan: I think I just want to let things happen naturally, if you would get pregnant then you'd get pregnant. Obviously, right now would not be the time to plan for a child, but I also wouldn't want to avoid having one now, because you never know when you won't be able to or when something could go wrong.

Marissa: Are you saying what I think you're saying? _(Ryan turns towards her for a moment and looks at her before turning back to the road.)_ You want children soon, don't you?

Ryan: _(He is avoiding her and regretting his decision to discuss this.) _No, well, I don't know, maybe.

Marissa: And how many children do you expect me to have for you? _(She is angry and her tone and implications make him angry as well.)_

Ryan: What is that supposed to mean, Marissa?

Marissa: It sounds like to me that you've planned out my whole future and I'd really like to know what role I will be playing! So, what is it; are we having two kids, three, four, how many do you want, Ryan?

Ryan: I don't know! I just know that I don't want to push it off forever because of unimportant issues such as careers. You can always have a career, but you can't always have a healthy baby.

Marissa: And let's just say I got pregnant. How do you plan on supporting this child?

Ryan: I don't want to have a baby now; I just don't want to do anything that would prevent us from having one.

Marissa: I can't believe we're having this discussion!

Ryan: I can't believe you don't want to have it, after what happened to Seth and Summer!

Marissa: It's not going to happen to us, Ryan.

Ryan: And what if it does? Would you even tell me or would you just handle it? _(He says this with so much venom in his voice that it takes Marissa back and she is genuinely hurt.)_

Marissa: I can't believe you'd say that to me. Obviously, if you think that, you don't know me very well, do you; and we probably shouldn't be having sex!

Ryan: Oh, so now we're just having sex? This is great.

Marissa: Just to let you know, I'd never do that.

Ryan: Couldn't tell by the way you talked!

Marissa: Just because I don't want to rush into anything doesn't mean I don't want children; I just don't want them now. It's not the right time.

Ryan: Tell me, when will it be a good time for you? Do you have this scheduled into your calendar?

Marissa: I can't talk to you when you're like this. So, why don't you just drive and when we get there you can go find Seth and I'll go and find Summer.

Ryan: I don't think so; you're not running away and hiding from this discussion, Marissa.

Marissa: At this point, I really don't see what else we have to say to each other.

Ryan: You don't need to say anything; you just need to listen to me. _(He softens his voice a little before continuing.)_ I understand your reasoning as to why it is smart to wait to have children, but you're not listening to me. Life and time are not guaranteed; children are not guaranteed, and what if we spend our lives putting it off and then when we decide we're ready, we can't? I don't want to tempt fate, I just want to let things happen the way their supposed to. Something could happen to either of us, and then what? What if it was us right now in that hospital room instead of Seth and Summer? How would you feel if you found out today that you might not be able to have children? I'd be devastated, because I want children, at least two, and at this point, even though you're infuriating me right now, I can't imagine anyone else having my kids except you. _(Marissa turns to him with tears in her eyes and she is about to say something but he cuts her off not realizing that she wanted to talk because he is watching the road.)_ I don't want you to say anything now, and I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you, I just want you to think about it, honestly and truly think about it from every angle. Children are not something that can be perfectly planned. They're scary, hard work, intimidating, even intrusive, but an essential for me no matter what. That's it; that's all I have to say. _(When he finishes, Marissa is looking out the window, and although she does not look happy, she does look like she is thinking. What Ryan can't see is that she is crying. The camera leaves them and goes back to Sandy and Kirsten. They are still sitting outside on the patio but Sandy's chair is closer to Kirsten so that he can intently listen to her and show his interest in what she is saying.) _

Sandy: Enough of this beating around the bush, Kirsten, what is going on? _(He is beginning to sound exasperated because he cannot understand what she is upset about.)_

Kirsten: Sandy, think about it. We're not young anymore. In a few years, we're going to be fifty.

Sandy: Oh, honey, fifty is the new forty….at least that's what I've heard. _(The last part is said after she looks strangely at him. When he finishes, he laughs softly.)_

Kirsten: It's not funny, Sandy. It might not be a big deal to you, but I'm getting older.

Sandy: As we all are; it's a natural thing honey.

Kirsten: I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to be okay with it. Think about it. Don't you realize what I'll be going through soon? _(Sandy looks at her confused and without a clue as to what she is talking about.)_ Menopause.

Sandy: Oh, oh…..I see.

Kirsten: You do?

Sandy: Yeah. You're feeling the biological clock ticking away.

Kirsten: Way to comfort me, Sandy.

Sandy: Does this mean that I was right; do you want to have another baby?

Kirsten: No….yeah….no, I don't know. _(There is a slight pause before she continues.)_ No, I don't want to have another baby, I just like having the option and soon I won't.

Sandy: True, but soon you'll be having grandchildren. If today's drama wasn't enough evidence to show you that, then nothing will convince you.

Kirsten: Forget it, you don't understand! _(She gets up and walks off to their bedroom through one of the open French doors. Sandy follows her. When he reaches the bedroom, she is sitting on their bed with her head in her hands. He sits down beside her and puts his right hand on her left leg.)_

Sandy: You're right, I don't understand, but I want to. Tell me; show me how you're feeling. Let me share this with you….please.

Kirsten: I guess it's just that I don't think I'll feel like a woman when I no longer can have a baby. It's what makes a woman a woman…_(She looks up at Sandy) _and we all know men couldn't do it because they couldn't handle the pain, _(She laughs softly while making fun of Sandy and the male race in general. Sandy smiles and puts his arms around her shoulders.)_

Sandy: I know this won't make you feel better and I really don't understand this, but I can tell you that no matter what happens, you're all woman to me, baby! _(She realizes that he is just trying to make her smile and not be flippant about her fear, and she laughs.)_

Kirsten: Nothing can remain emotional with you in the room? You just have to ruin the moment with some sarcastic, not-so-witty comments, and we wonder where Seth gets it. _(They laugh together.)_

Sandy: As long as it makes you laugh like that, I don't care. _(He kisses her forehead and he pulls her towards him as he wraps his arms around her to show his support and give her strength.) _So, is that it; is that all that's bothering you?

Kirsten: The boys, too.

Sandy: What about them?

Kirsten: Zoe's still young so it doesn't bother me as bad, but the boys are not boys any longer but men. They're grown Sandy. Ryan is finally happy with Marissa, and then there's Seth who's engaged and almost had a baby. They don't need me anymore, and that is not something a mother likes to feel.

Sandy: Are you kidding me? They will always need you, it may not be all the time or for anything important, but they'll always need advice, support, guidance, and love, and we can always offer them that. They'll always need their mother.

Kirsten: Well, we are good at the advice part. _(She playfully elbows him in the ribs and laughs. He stands up and starts towards the bathroom.)_

Sandy: I'm not going to sit here and take this abuse. Because of Ryan's call this morning, I never took a shower after surfing, so I'm going to grab a quick one right now. You?

Kirsten: If you don't mind, I think I'd like to go take a walk along the beach, clear my head, re-group. I still need to do some thinking, but when I come back tonight, we have a party to plan. _(Sandy rolls his eyes and turns around so that he doesn't notice that her joviality is forced and that she is still upset.)_

Sandy: And for what charity am I going to be dragged to an event for this time?

Kirsten: Nope, this is not a Newport party; this is a private party. _(He comes out of the bathroom holding his towel with a mischievous smile on his face.) _

Sandy: Could this be a party for two?

Kirsten: Nice try, but no. Summer is going to need cheering up when she gets home from the hospital, so I thought we could take a trip down there, surprise her with a welcome home party tomorrow night, you know, something to take her mind off of her pain at least for a couple of hours.

Sandy: That's a great idea. Okay, I will help with this party, but don't tell anyone, I have a rep to protect. _(He walks back into the bathroom.)_

Kirsten: I know, Sandy Cohen, party co-coordinator extraordinaire. We can't let your good name be disgraced by a bad party, these Newpsies look up to you, especially your talent for decorating a mean table. _(The shower is turned on and can be heard.)_

Sandy: I'm going to ignore that remark. Go…take your walk. When I'm done getting a shower, I'll make Zoe some breakfast and then get her up. Take the whole day, treat yourself. You deserve it.

Kirsten: Thanks, Sandy, I think I will. I'll talk to you later…about the party.

Sandy: Okay, whatever you say. _(He begins to sing, so he cannot hear what she says.)_

Kirsten: I have to get out of here. _(She stands up and grabs her keys off the dresser and her purse from the bench in front of the bed and walks out of the room.)_ Why, why can I not stop thinking about this? It's been 25 years…and still. _(She reaches the front door, opens it, goes outside, closes it, and proceeds to get into her car. As she drives off, she puts the windows down and opens the sunroof, attempting to let as much air in as possible. As she drives off, she takes a deep breath as she begins to sob uncontrollably. The scene goes back to the hospital. Seth is sitting beside Summer as she lays in bed. They are talking, and occasionally, while they do, a tear or two escape from Summer's eyes before she dries them.)_

Summer: Seth? _(He looks up into her eyes and puts his right hand on her cheek to reassure her.)_

Seth: Hm.

Summer: _(She is barely audible as she whispers to him.)_ I'm sorry.

Seth: For what?

Summer: For this…for losing our baby, for hurting our chances at every having a baby.

Seth: You, _(She looks down and avoids his eyes, so he pulls her chin up gently with his hand so that she looks at him.)_ you did absolutely nothing wrong, you did everything right. It's not you like planned this; you were on birth control. It was just some freak, one in a million occurrence, and neither of us could have known it was going to happen. Hell, I didn't even know that it could.

Summer: Yeah, but I should have known something was wrong with my own body. I had the symptoms….

Seth: Symptoms that can be signs of a number of trivial things. How would you know you were pregnant?

Summer: Mother's intuition?

Seth: Summer.

Summer: Seth, Marissa and your Mom even asked if I was…

Seth: Because you wanted to eat pickles.

Summer: Yeah, but even they thought of it and I never did. The thought that I might be pregnant never even once crossed my mind. Maybe…

Seth: Maybe what?

Summer: Maybe I'm not cut out to have children…maybe I won't be a good mother, maybe I have no maternal instincts like your Mom and Coop.

Seth: That's ridiculous, Summer, and you know it! You're great with Zoe, look how much she adores you, and our kids will love you just as much. _(She starts to quietly cry and sniffle.)_

Summer: But what if we won't be able to have children now; what if I ruined that for us?

Seth: First of all, you did not do this, so there is no way you have ruined our chances for a family. Second of all, there is more than one way to have a baby, Summer. If we can't have one naturally, we can always consider a surrogacy or adoption.

Summer: You would do that for me…I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to marry me now.

Seth: Are you kidding me? Summer, there is no one else I would ever marry. Don't you realize that you're the only thing I've ever really wanted my whole life. Without you, nothing else matters. _(Through her tears, she slowly starts to smile.)_ I don't even care if we have kids, I mean I want them, but as long as I have you for forever, I'll be happy.

Summer: _(She has stopped crying now and is smiling from ear to ear.)_ Cohen. _(This is said very sweetly, but he is so focused upon what he needs to tell her that he ignores her and keeps talking.)_

Seth: Plus, we could be over-reacting. You might be able to easily have a baby, but if not, like I said, there are other ways if we want to. I mean, think about it. Look at Ryan. My parents adopted him, and he's there son. DNA and blood do not matter; love is the only thing.

Summer: Cohen, before this moment, I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more than I did, but you have proved me wrong. You're just full of surprises aren't you? _(She pulls his face to hers and kisses him gently on the lips, but he pulls away and starts talking again.)_

Seth: I'm not finished, Summer. _(She represses her smile and lets him continue.)_

Summer: Okay.

Seth: There is one more thing I have to say to you. _(He looks back up at her.)_ I'm sorry.

Summer: What are you sorry for?

Seth: For how I acted last night when you told me about your new job. I think it's great that you got it, and that you're making a name for yourself, acting, like you wanted, but….

Summer: But what?

Seth: But, I was scared…of losing you. I was scared that you would go into that world and see that there was something better out there for you besides me. I mean, why are you with me? You are so gorgeous and talented and smart and funny and, and, the list just goes on and on, and you're with me! How is that possible, and when you told me you would be working in Hollywood amongst all those great looking, well built guys, I just got jealous and insecure, and well, you saw the result. But I am happy for you, and I want you to take the job. I don't want to hold you back or make you resent me, and if something happens, if you leave me…_ (She interrupts him.)_

Summer: Cohen, shut up! I am not going to leave you, and like I told you before all of those quirks and insecurities you have make you way more interesting than those boring, unintelligent, muscle heads out there. Besides, remember what I said; they would never be as flexible as you are. _(She laughs and he begins to relax some.)_ I love you more today than I ever have in my life, and nothing and no one is going to take that away from us. Someday soon, I am going to be Mrs. Seth Cohen and that, my fiancée, is going to last a lifetime. _(When she finishes this, he is smiling from ear to ear as well, feeling reassured.)_ Now, this bed is too big for just one person and I'm lonely. Will you please get in and lie down beside me and hold me so that I can get some sleep?

Seth: Gladly! _(He stands up and helps Summer gently move to the one side of the bed. He then gets in and lies down beside her on his side and she puts the blankets over them. As they settle down to sleep, his arm goes around her and holds her hand in his. Before they close their eyes, he kisses her neck.)_ I love you Summer Roberts.

Summer: And I love you Seth Cohen. Now enough of this chit chat, I'm sleepy. _(They both laugh quietly and close their eyes to take a nap with smiles on their faces. The scene leaves them and goes back to Ryan and Marissa who have now arrived at the hospital. They are not talking to each other. When they get out of the car, he grabs the bag and Marissa grabs the food. As they walk into the hospital they do not stand near each other and, again, walk in silence. In the hospital, without speaking, they walk to the elevators and get on, Ryan pushes the floor button, and they ride up to Summer's room. They get off the elevator and walk towards her room. When they get there, they look inside and see both Summer and Seth sleeping.)_

Marissa: Great. Now we're stuck here, just the two of us, together with no distractions and no one to break this silence.

Ryan: Well, maybe we should just talk about it.

Marissa: Actually, if you would take this, _(She hands him the food basket.) _I would really like to be on my own. If Summer needs me, I'll be in the gift shop. _(She turns her back on Ryan and begins to walk towards the elevators. He puts the bag and basket down and runs after her, gently grabbing her by the arm and pulling her around to face him.)_

Ryan: Oh no, it's not that easy. We're going to fix this. This is not going to come between us.

Marissa: _(She is whispering because they are in the hospital, but her voice is powerful and full of venom anyway.)_ Oh, I think it is already between us!

Ryan: Come with me. _(He begins to pull her down the hall towards the hospital rooms, looking for an empty one.)_

Marissa: Let go of me, Ryan! _(He doesn't.)_ Now! _(She tries to pull her arm free, but he doesn't let her.)_

Ryan: No! _(They reach an empty room, and after Ryan looks around and sees that no one is watching them, he opens the door and pushes her in before him. When he gets inside, he locks the door behind him so that someone would have to knock to get in.)_ Now, sit down, shut up, and listen to me. _(She doesn't do this. Instead she just stands there and puts her arms over her chest.)_ Fine, you can stand, but you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not. _(She gives in and sits down on the bed. He moves in front of her and stands there. When he tries to grab her hands to hold them, she pulls them free of his grasp and, once again, folds them over her chest.) _Alright, I see you're not going to make this easy for me, and that's fine, I deserve it.

Marissa: You're dmn right you do, after what you said to me!

Ryan: I know, and that's why we have to talk. Look, I'm sorry.

Marissa: And that's supposed to make everything better?

Ryan: Look, I'm trying here!

Marissa: Maybe you shouldn't have said what you did in the first place.

Ryan: I know, you're right, but I did, and I can't take it back, but I can try to make up for it, explain myself, and beg for forgiveness.

Marissa: I'm listening.

Ryan: I never really thought that you'd do that….you know.

Marissa: What, get rid of our baby if I got pregnant. Well, thanks for the confidence.

Ryan: Marissa, I'm serious. It's just the thought of what happened to Summer happening to you scares me so bad. I mean, that is something I can't protect you from.

Marissa: And like I told you, you are not going to always be able to protect me.

Ryan: Want to bet?

Marissa: _(She starts to give in some on her anger, but she still remains sitting there with her arms crossed.)_ Listen, what happened to Summer is rare, and it is highly unlikely that it would happen to me, too.

Ryan: But you could end up pregnant…I mean, we haven't, you know, used anything….

Marissa: I can do math, Ryan. I may be an English major, but I can figure out by own body and when it's safe to…have sex. We're in no danger.

Ryan: There can be accidents, and what about when you can't have sex. _(She unfolds her arms, takes his hands in hers, and pulls him down so that he is sitting beside her on the bed.)_

Marissa: Then we won't or we'll just use a condom.

Ryan: What about birth control?

Marissa: No. That is something that can hurt your chances of having a baby. My next door neighbor….

Ryan: The one who taught you how to cook?

Marissa: Yeah, well, she could never have kids, because when she was a teenager, her doctor put her on birth control so regulate her periods. When she was ready to have a baby, her reproductive system had completely shut down after using birth control for so long, and I know it's rare, but I could never do that, willingly hurt my chances of having a baby.

Ryan: But waiting until you're in your thirties will hurt your chances.

Marissa: Women have babies well into their forties now, your Mom did.

Ryan: Yeah, and it was unplanned, not unwanted, but definitely a surprise, and she was constantly monitored throughout the pregnancy. In fact, by the time she got to her third trimester, she was on bed rest until Zoe was born. You don't want to have to go through that, do you?

Marissa: That doesn't happen all the time; plenty of women have perfectly healthy pregnancies and babies at your Mom's age, and besides, I never said that I wanted to wait that long.

Ryan: You didn't say you wouldn't either.

Marissa: What are you getting at Ryan?

Ryan: It's just… I don't want you to put off having children for reasons that may seem important now, but later, if something goes wrong and we can't…you can't and they'll seem trivial and you'll regret your decision. _(When he says we, her face goes completely soft and any residual anger that she felt left immediately. By the time he finishes, she is crying softly.) _Hey, don't cry, please, don't cry. I never wanted to make you upset by saying this.

Marissa: Ryan, shut up; I'm not crying out of sadness, these are tears of joy.

Ryan: Joy?

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: But, why?

Marissa: Because of you, how sweet you are and how much you care. You probably don't realize it, but when you were talking you said we.

Ryan: You heard that then and you don't care?

Marissa: Why would I care?

Ryan: I don't want to scare you off, make you think that I'm obsessed with you or that I already have our whole future planned out.

Marissa: First of all, a little obsession is okay.

Ryan: _(He raises his eyebrow.)_ Really?

Marissa: Yeah, it's flattering, and secondly, and don't be afraid to answer honestly, do you have our future planned out?

Ryan: No. _(He looks up at her very sheepishly and smiles.)_ Well, maybe a little, but don't worry, they're just thoughts, nothing, of course, is concrete. I'm open to your suggestions. _(He laughs awkwardly.)_

Marissa: Tell me.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: What you have planned, what you want?

Ryan: Really?

Marissa: Yes. _(She pulls her legs up and sits cross legged, listening intently, interested. When he is slow to answer her, she leans in and kisses him softly on the lips and then takes his hands in hers. Finally, he begins to talk.)_

Ryan: It's not really a plan; it's just want I want for myself. When I think of my future, I see myself working as an architect, living in a home I designed with you, my…wife. _(His face turns beat red when he says this. Marissa, to make him feel more comfortable, gets up and moves across the bed and makes him come with her. She has him lie down and then she gets in his arms and lets him hold her.) _

Marissa: This is better. Continue. _(He smiles, kisses her on the forehead, and then continues talking.)_

Ryan: Okay, so, like I said, we're married, Seth and Summer are our next door neighbors and we live close to my parents. You also work, writing like you want, for a TV show, but you get to work from home a lot and only have to drive up to LA every once in a while for meetings. We have children.

Marissa: How many, what are they?

Ryan: Actually, in my dream….

Marissa: This was a dream?

Ryan: Yeah. I had it that morning…back at my parents, in the poolhouse.

Marissa: Why didn't you tell me about it?

Ryan: I didn't want to scare you away.

Marissa: Not going to happen. You might make me mad, like earlier, but I'm not leaving. _(She sits up and kisses him, but this time it's more passionate and lasts longer than before. When she pulls away, she nestles back into his arms.)_ So, tell me, hubby, _(He laughs and she smiles.)_ how many kids do we have and what are they?

Ryan: Honestly, we had two daughters, I don't know what their names were, but I do know they looked like you. They were absolutely….angelic.

Marissa: I doubt our children would ever be angelic.

Ryan: If they are like you, they will be.

Marissa: Are you sure about that? You saw how I was acting before.

Ryan: Only because I provoked you.

Marissa: I like this. We have a fight, and you take all the blame. Keep this up, and we might end up with more than two kids.

Ryan: Well, you were pregnant in the dream.

Marissa: Oh, I had to look just gorgeous!

Ryan: _(He says this with all the sincerity he can muster.)_ Never better.

Marissa: Ugh-oh. This is just great. I'm in love with a guy who has a fetish for pregnant women. _(She says this teasing him.)_

Ryan: Absolutely not, I only have one for pregnant women named Marissa with whom I happen to be in love with.

Marissa: Well, that's a good thing, because we're in a maternity ward here, and there are plenty of beautiful, pregnant women. I don't need your eyes wandering.

Ryan: Not going to happen. _(He pulls her on top of him and then kisses her. She deepens the kiss and instinctively tucks the stray pieces of hair that fall into her face behind her ears. As the kiss becomes more and more aggressive and passionate, Marissa hands begin to unbutton Ryan's shirt. Once it is open, she runs her hands across his chest and down his chiseled abdomen, urging him on. He then, in turn, begins to take off her shirt, but stops and pulls away.)_

Marissa: What, what's wrong?

Ryan: Shouldn't we go and check on Seth and Summer?

Marissa: They're adults, and they were sleeping a few minutes ago. It would be rude for us to interrupt them. Besides, we have this room all to ourselves, there are nothing and no one trying to get out attention, so I think we should take advantage of this privacy.

Ryan: We're in a hospital, in a room we're not even supposed to enter…let alone use.

Marissa: Are you chickening out on me? Are you not man enough to take a little risk? Come on, don't you find it a little bit exciting, the lore of the forbidden?

Ryan: Do not dare me, Marissa Cooper, if you're not willing to go through with this.

Marissa: I wasn't the one who stopped in the first place, was I? _(He just smiles in response, sits up, and flips her over onto her back so that he is hovering over top of her. She laughs, but he silences her with his lips, prying her mouth open with his and unbuttoning her shirt at the same time.)_

Ryan: No laughing. We have to be quiet; I don't want to get caught in the middle of this. _(She smiles back at him, but does not laugh. He lowers his body and begins to kiss her once again. As the kisses grow longer and their breathing heavier, she begins to unbuckle his pants. He helps her pull them off and then he does the same to her. As the camera leaves them, he is laying there with his boxers on and she is only clad in her bra and panties and they are trying to pull the blankets over top of them, but it does not work so smoothly and they both end up quietly laughing. Once the task is accomplished, the blanket is pulled over their heads, Marissa laughs quietly once again, and two arms appear from under the blanket and both let go of their respective undergarments. The camera leaves them and goes back to Seth and Summer. They are both still sleeping, but are interrupted by someone barging rudely in. Seth is the first to speak, but he does so without looking at who is standing there.)_

Seth: Ryan, dude, please, stop with the forceful entries. Summer's trying to get some much-deserved sleep here. _(Once he finishes saying this, he turns around and does not see Ryan. He is pulled out of the bed and thrown up against the wall.)_

Dr. Roberts: What the hell have you done to my daughter! I'll kill you before I ever let you near her again! _(Summer wakes up and turns around to see what is happening, and her movements make her wince and she cries out in pain. Dr. Roberts is temporarily distracted, so Seth gets free. He rushes to Summer's side, presses the call button, and whirls around to face Dr. Roberts and for the first time, he's not afraid of him but angry.)_

Seth: Get the hell out of this room!

Dr. Roberts: Not before you do! _(The two men stare at each other with their anger boiling and their eyes conveying every emotion. The nurse comes in, asses the situation, and becomes angry as well.)_

Nurse: _(Different one than before.)_ What is going on in here! _(The scene fades as Dr. Roberts turns to look at the nurse, Seth turns back to Summer, and the nurse approaches the bedside.)_

Commercial Break


	23. Chapter 23

When the scene opens up, Kirsten is sitting at the pier on a bench just staring out at the ocean. She has been crying, and although she is not making a sound, tears silently flow down her cheeks. She is startled when someone approaches her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Believing it is Sandy, she puts her hand on his and turns around to face him.)

Kirsten: Sandy, how did you find me? _(She sees who is actually holding her hand and is shocked for a few minutes but removes her hand.) _

Jimmy: Can I sit down? I promise, I've learned my lesson. _(He holds up his bandaged hand.)_ Violence does not solve anything. I'd just like to talk, like two rational adults who, at one point in their lives, actually meant a great deal to each other.

Kirsten: Sure, Jimmy, sit down. So, how did that happen? _(She indicates his hand.)_

Jimmy: That night when I ruined your family dinner, I ended up here, at the pier, and I punched a light pole after throwing my cell phone into the ocean. By the way, do you scuba dive, because I'd love for someone to find it. I think it's on roam. _(He laughs trying to lighten the mood, but Kirsten does not buy the forced joviality and remains serious.)_

Kirsten: Why did you do that?

Jimmy: I was mad and frustrated. Plus, I'd just gotten into a fight over Marissa with Caitlyn. She was trying to convince me to just let her go, that she'd come home to us when she was ready.

Kirsten: But you wouldn't listen to her?

Jimmy: No. So, I tried calling Marissa's phone, and I got a recorded message saying that the number was no longer in service.

Kirsten: You have a very intelligent daughter, Jimmy. Do you actually think that she'd forget to have her cell phone number changed?

Jimmy: No, I guess I was just hoping….but that's enough about me, what's wrong with you? Those aren't tears of joy out of seeing me, that's for sure.

Kirsten: It's jus that something happened…we got bad news this morning.

Jimmy: It's not about Marissa is it?

Kirsten: What? No, Jimmy, no, and trust me, if something serious happened with Marissa, Sandy and I would tell you. It's Seth and Summer. They lost a baby last night.

Jimmy: Oh, Kirsten, I'm so sorry, but I didn't know they were expecting.

Kirsten: They didn't either, but it's serious. She had an ectopic pregnancy, and it ruptured. They had to remove….it, and who knows if she'll be able to have kids now. Sometimes these things cause severe fertility problems.

Jimmy: I'm sure everything will work out. You can't automatically go to the worst possible scenario. I'm surprised though, this isn't the Kirsten I remember.

Kirsten: Jimmy, I've been married to Sandy now for 24 years, who just happens to be Jewish; he always anticipates the worst. _(He laughs as does she, but it is just a laugh to lighten the mood and neither are actually enjoying themselves.)_

Jimmy: So this has you pretty upset then, I take it.

Kirsten: Of course I feel bad for them and I'm worried about their future, but there's more to it than what meets the eye.

Jimmy: Go on.

Kirsten: It just brings up some issues for me, things I really don't want to think about but can't ignore right now.

Jimmy: Tell me about them.

Kirsten: I couldn't.

Jimmy: Sure you could. It's not like I have anything important to do today. My daughter is mad at me…

Kirsten: Caitlyn?

Jimmy: Yeah, and I can't even comprehend what Marissa is going through right now. I have no job; I have no friends in this town, no real hobbies, so I have the afternoon free. Besides, compared to me, how bad could it be? _(He laughs in a very self-deprecating way.)_

Kirsten: I guess if there is anyone I should talk to this about, it should be you.

Jimmy: What?

Kirsten: I'll get there, be patient.

Jimmy: Okay. So, tell Jimmy what's bothering you. _(He crosses him legs and turns to her acting like a therapist. She can't help but laugh at him.) _No, none of that, out with it.

Kirsten: It's just I'm getting older, the boys are grown and will be starting families on their own and they really don't need me anymore…

Jimmy: They'll always need you Kirsten.

Kirsten: That's what Sandy said.

Jimmy: Good. You should be talking to him about this.

Kirsten: And I just feel that my time is running out.

Jimmy: Are you sick?

Kirsten: No, no, that's not it. I just won't be able to have any more children soon.

Jimmy: Do you want more kids?

Kirsten: I don't think so; I just like having the option.

Jimmy: And soon that will be gone?

Kirsten: Yeah, and I guess it just scares me. I mean, what if Sandy someday decides he wants another child and I can't give it to him.

Jimmy: I don't really know Sandy, but from what I've seen of you two together, you are his world. He loves you, and nothing will make him not love you.

Kirsten: I know all of this, I just…

Jimmy: You need reassured?

Kirsten: I guess. _(She says this dejectedly, and he realizes that there is more to the story.)_

Jimmy: What aren't you telling me?

Kirsten: This isn't the only issue that Summer's miscarriage has brought up for me. _(She starts to cry again.)_

Jimmy: Oh my gosh, Kirsten, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…when?

Kirsten: What?

Jimmy: When did you and Sandy have a miscarriage? Was it recent? _(He pauses for a moment and considers what he is asking her.)_ What am I doing; I shouldn't be asking you this.

Kirsten: Jimmy, it's okay, we never had a miscarriage.

Jimmy: But I thought….

Kirsten: I was talking about my abortion.

Jimmy: Oh. _(She stands up.)_

Kirsten: Can we walk while we talk? _(He stands up with her and they begin to walk along the pier.)_ We never really talked about this then.

Jimmy: At that point, what was there to talk about? We both knew it was the right decision for us.

Kirsten: Yeah, but I still think about what would have happened, and now I've met Marissa, and I see what a beautiful, intelligent woman she is, and I can't help but think every time I hear her voice or catch a glimpse of her, that she could be my daughter.

Jimmy: But it doesn't work that way Kirsten.

Kirsten: I know….but, do you ever think about what would have happened if we'd kept the baby?

Jimmy: Occasionally, but chances are I wouldn't have survived. I think your father would have killed me.

Kirsten: Sandy survived my Dad.

Jimmy: Yeah, but you guys were married.

Kirsten: Much to his chagrin. _(She laughs quietly.)_

Jimmy: Look, Kirsten, sure, we could have kept the baby and tried to make things work between us, but we both know that you wouldn't have been happy. I wasn't the right guy for you, Sandy was. And look at us now. Would you change your life?

Kirsten: No.

Jimmy: Me either. _(She looks at him quizzically.)_ Sure, I regret marrying Julie to an extent, but I don't regret what I got out of that marriage, my girls. And if we would have kept that baby, you wouldn't have Seth, or Ryan, or Zoe, and can you imagine your life without them?

Kirsten: No.

Jimmy: The one thing I've learned through everything that has happened to me over the years is that everything happens for a reason.

Kirsten: Well, don't you think maybe you should apply that very wise philosophy to your current situation with Marissa?

Jimmy: How about this? I'll make you deal. If you come with me and get a coffee, tell me all about her, what's been going on in her life these past few weeks, I'll consider what you've been trying to convince me of since your anniversary party…which I sorta ruined, didn't I?

Kirsten: It wasn't ruined; you just spiced things up a bit. Every Newport Beach party needs at least one fight or confrontation. But you have yourself a deal….if you treat?

Jimmy: How can I pass up an offer like that? _(Kirsten laughs. As they approach the diner, Jimmy holds the door open for her and they go in together. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, the nurse has made Dr. Roberts go and wait in the hall while she makes Summer comfortable once again. Seth remained inside, and as she leaves, Summer asks for him.)_

Summer: Seth, I want you to go get my Dad and ask him to come in here?

Seth: Are you sure?

Summer: Yeah. Oh, and Cohen, you need to be in here, too.

Seth: But…

Summer: It is time we settled this between you two, because he's Dad, that's never going to change, and I love you, we're getting married, and that's not going to change. _(Seth smiles after she says that.)_ You two need to finally make peace, because I'm not going to live like this forever.

Seth: Summer, I've always wanted your Dad to like me; I've always tried hard to impress him…

Summer: A little too hard, Cohen.

Seth: Granted, you're right, but you'd think he'd at least acknowledge my efforts.

Summer: He's going to…now. _(Seth slowly walks out of the room, and as he approaches the door, he looks back once more at Summer with a pleading, puppy dog look, begging for her to relieve him of his duties which just makes her laugh.)_ Oh, and don't show any weakness, remain strong, and don't act like you're afraid of him. Channel the Cohen from a few minutes who was ready to kill to protect me, just don't attack him.

Seth: Right, so I should just act like Ryan every time he has to talk to my Grandpa?

Summer: Exactly. _(Seth opens the door and leaves; Summer laughs. After a moment, Seth returns with Dr. Roberts following. He, by the look on his face, is obviously still angry but is attempting to hold his emotions in.) _Dad, why don't you sit down; we need to talk.

Dr. Roberts: Yes, we do, but in private. _(He looks at Seth and expects him to leave. Seth looks at Summer awaiting instructions.)_

Summer: No, Cohen stays. Dad, take the chair, Cohen come over here and sit with me. _(Both men listen to the woman who controls their lives.)_ Now, I don't know how you found out I was here, Dad, and that really doesn't matter right now; what matters is that we negotiate a peace between you two. I can't handle this, my father and my fiancée fighting.

Dr. Roberts: Excuse me; did you just say your fiancée?

Summer: Yes, I did, and we were planning on telling you, but _(She looks at Seth.)_

Seth: We knew how you'd react. It's no secret you don't like or approve of me.

Dr. Roberts: You're dmn right I don't!

Summer: Well, there's nothing you can do about, so you need to get over this insane and unfair grudge you hold against Cohen and accept him as a part of my life. I love him more than anything else in this world, and I have now for a long time.

Dr. Roberts: Please, you're 21, what do you know about love?

Summer: _(What her father has just said to her hurt, but she does not let him see that.)_ Dad, we've been together now for five years, and in that time, we've been through a lot together, more than many couples who've been together their whole lives, and now, after this…

Dr. Roberts: You mean after he knocked you up!

Summer: Stop it! Do not belittle this situation! It was not like that. He did not knock me up.

Dr. Roberts: Oh, this was planned?

Seth: No, of course not. We may be in love, and we may be engaged, but we know better than that. I'm still in school, Summer's just starting this new job, and we still live with my brother and his girlfriend. This was not planned, but if we wouldn't have lost the baby, I would have loved this child unconditionally, because it was a part of Summer, and we made it out of love for each other. You may not like me Dr. Roberts, you may not respect me, but I love your daughter, I always have and I always will, and there is nothing you can do to me or say to me to make me walk away from her.

Summer: And someday, who knows when, _(She looks at Seth.)_ we're going to have a family one way or another, and I would really like you to be a part of that family, but if you cannot accept Seth as a part of my life, then I won't be able to accept you as a part of mine.

Seth: Summer?

Summer: No, let me finish. If it comes down to it and you make me choose, Daddy, I will always choose Seth over you, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. _(She takes Seth's hand in hers and squeezes it tight.)_

Dr. Roberts: So, I either give in or loose you? _(The room is silent as he contemplates the ultimatum his daughter has given him.) _Are you sure there is nothing I can buy you to change your mind? _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: Not this time, Dad. _(He laughs, which makes Seth feel more comfortable.)_

Dr. Roberts: I need to make two things clear first. Number one, this is not going to be easy for me. I never imagined my daughter would ever marry you, let alone be the mother of your children, so it will take me a while to get used to the idea.

Seth: I can understand that. _(He looks at Summer.)_ I still can't believe she's agreed to marry me.

Dr. Roberts: So then we both agree that she's too good for you?

Summer: Dad!

Seth: _(He turns away from Summer and looks at Dr. Roberts.)_ I've always known that.

Dr. Roberts: Well, I guess that gives us our first piece of common ground. _(He moves over and shakes Seth's hand, but as he does so, he issues his warning.)_ Oh, and Seth, the second thing I have to tell you is that if you hurt her…ever…I will kill you.

Seth: And I believe you, sir, but don't worry, I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen.

Summer: _(She says this very hopefully.)_ So, friends? _(Dr. Roberts looks at her like she has gone insane, which Seth notices.)_

Seth: I think we better start with acquaintances first, Summer. Maybe we can become friends someday.

Summer: Well at least it's a start.

Seth: Why don't you stay in town for a couple of days, Dr. Roberts? You could spend some time with Summer, we could show you around, she can tell you about her new job, and maybe you could get to know me a little better, I mean, if that's okay with you?

Summer: Yeah, Dad, stay. We don't have room at the apartment unless you would want to sleep on the couch, but there are lots of nice hotels around here?

Dr. Roberts: Really?

Seth: I insist…if that's okay with you? _(Summer and her father both laugh at Seth who is trying so hard not to say the wrong thing or to offend him.)_

Dr. Roberts: Alright, I think I will. If you two will excuse me, I'm going to go check into a hotel and settle in, but I'll be back tonight to check on you, and when I do come back, I want to talk to your doctor, learn everything I can about your case so that I can find you the best specialist my money can buy.

Seth: _(He says this under his breath, but Summer and Dr. Roberts both hear him.)_ And we all know how much that is! _(Summer pinches his hand which is still in hers.)_

Summer: Cohen!

Dr. Roberts: _(He actually laughs at Seth.)_ Yes, we all do know how much money I have, so we also all know how easy it would be for me to make you disappear. _(He says this in a serious nature, but it is obvious he is joking. It takes Seth a moment before he catches on.)_

Seth: Sorry, sir….but, oh Dr. Roberts, you got me. Hahahaha, that was a funny one. _(He turns his back to him and faces Summer and mouths: So not funny! Dr. Roberts laughs as he walks out the door. Before he opens it, he turns around and speaks once again.)_

Dr. Roberts: Thanks again for the invitation to stay, and Seth….

Seth: _(He turns around and looks at him.)_ Yes, sir?

Dr. Roberts: Take care of her while I'm gone.

Seth: You have my word. _(Dr. Roberts laughs again. As he opens the door and leaves, he says something under his breath that Seth and Summer do not hear.)_

Dr. Roberts: This could be fun, torturing him. _(He laughs again and disappears down the hall. Back at the diner, Jimmy and Kirsten have just finished their coffee and have paid. As they walk out the door, they both head to the parking lot and continue their conversation.)_

Jimmy: So she's really happy?

Kirsten: Granted, I haven't known her as long as you, _(She laughs softly.)_ but I can still tell when a woman is happy. The last time I saw her, she was glowing, and it was the day after the infamous party. We all thought she would be depressed or that she even might run away, but Ryan somehow convinced her to stay, and when those two are together, well, let's just say you can see the love radiating out of them.

Jimmy: So my little girl is in love with your son. Who would have guessed that would ever happen?

Kirsten: It is a small world, isn't it?

Jimmy: And Ryan, I take it he's happy then as well?

Kirsten: Happier than I've ever seen him before. It's like those two are perfect for each other.

Jimmy: How did they meet, because according to my parents, they were dating soon after Marissa arrived in town?

Kirsten: I really don't know that. Ryan went out for some peace and quiet… _(Jimmy looks at her questioningly.)_ Seth can be a real talker, and the next thing we know he shows up back at the house with dinner and Marissa. He'd never brought a girl home before, so we were all thrilled, and then when we started getting to know Marissa, she immediately fit into the family. Summer took to her like a Newpsies to a black Am-Ex card, Seth, my Seth, actually had things in common with her, and Zoe just adored her. We invited her to stay with us through the holidays, and since then, we've all decided that she's not allowed to ever leave the family.

Jimmy: And how does she like school out here?

Kirsten: She had a rough first day, but things have picked up since then considerably.

Jimmy: What happened?

Kirsten: It's actually quite funny. She forgot to change her alarm clock to west coast time, so they got up three hours late and missed their first day of classes. Most of their professors were understanding, but one did give her some flack about it. I'm just glad Ryan didn't hit him.

Jimmy: Excuse me? Is Ryan violent?

Kirsten: Oh, that came out wrong. No, Ryan is not violent, he's just overly protective of anyone he loves, and he loves Marissa. He's the type of guy who would do anything to protect her, so the professor probably made him mad.

Jimmy: Okay, so tell me about this job.

Kirsten: She's actually working for FOX.

Jimmy: As in the television studio?

Kirsten: Yeah. She got a paid internship with them, a very good one at that, and it looks like if they like her, they'll hire her after she graduates.

Jimmy: Wow, I can't believe all this has happened in such a short amount of time. This is what she always wanted. I guess California suits her well, then?

Kirsten: I don't know about California, but we seem to suit her well. Jimmy, honestly, she's doing great. You have a wonderful daughter, but you need to let her find herself, without you. We know that she had a rough childhood, and I'm not judging you, but she needs this time to be free from any burden or pressure or stress. She has been through so much and has taken care of too many people for too long, she needs to a have a little fun. Someday, she'll come back to you and Caitlyn, and it might be next month or next year or five years from now, but she loves you.

Jimmy: How do you know?

Kirsten: Because she told us.

Jimmy: If I agree to this, would you do me a favor?

Kirsten: Sure, what is it?

Jimmy: Actually, there are two things.

Kirsten: Okay….

Jimmy: First I need you to tell Marissa that I'm sorry, that I love her, and that I'll leave her alone, I'll respect her wishes and let her live her life the way she wants.

Kirsten: Thank you.

Jimmy: But, that's not all. I need you to finally forgive yourself for the abortion all those years ago. You did the right thing, Kirsten, honestly, and I think, deep down, you know that, too. It might not be a bad idea to talk to someone about it.

Kirsten: Like who?

Jimmy: What about Sandy? Does he know?

Kirsten: I never told him.

Jimmy: Well then, I think you've found your man. Talk to Sandy. It might be weird for him at first and hard for him to accept, but he will, and you need to talk to him about this.

Kirsten: Maybe you're right.

Jimmy: I am, and besides, if you don't promise me that you'll do this, then I'll keep searching for Marissa.

Kirsten: So, I'm being blackmailed?

Jimmy: Yeah, I guess you are. I've only been back in this town a few weeks after being gone for more than twenty years, and I'm already blackmailing someone, and they say you can't go home! _(Kirsten laughs along with Jimmy.)_

Kirsten: Alright, I promise.

Jimmy: Good.

Kirsten: This has been nice, hanging out with my old friend. We should do it again.

Jimmy: Yes, but under better circumstances, when I don't have a broken hand _(He holds it up in its cast.)_ and when you haven't just received bad news.

Kirsten: And I'll bring Sandy along. You two haven't exactly set off on the right foot, but we can fix that.

Jimmy: _(He laughs.)_ I'm sure he'll be looking forward to that!

Kirsten: You leave Sandy to me; I am known to be pretty persuasive.

Jimmy: Oh, so basically he's whipped?

Kirsten: _(She laughs now.)_ Well, according to Sandy, yes, but according to me, not even close! _(They reach her car.)_ This is me.

Jimmy: And I'm right over there. _(He points to one of his parents' cars, and Kirsten looks surprised.)_ Oh, it's not mine, it's my parents. Trust me; I don't have money like that! Actually, I don't have any money.

Kirsten: I've heard. Julie drank it all away, Marissa told us.

Jimmy: That's what we thought, but it turns out, she was secretly hiding it away until she amassed enough to run away.

Kirsten: To Newport Beach to date my father.

Jimmy: Yeah, sorry about that. I can't believe he didn't dump her.

Kirsten: Oh, don't worry about it; she's not your problem anymore.

Jimmy: See, there are such things as miracles. Maybe your son and his fiancée will get theirs. _(Kirsten laughs.)_

Kirsten: I take it then that you two are getting divorced?

Jimmy: Yes and hopefully soon.

Kirsten: I know this isn't the customary response to divorce, but it seems appropriate: congratulations. _(They both laugh.)_

Jimmy: Thanks!

Kirsten: There's our reason.

Jimmy: Excuse me?

Kirsten: That can be our reason to go out. Sandy and I will treat you to a celebratory dinner to commemorate you being a free man once again, and you never know, we just bring along another of our single, female friends.

Jimmy: That's okay. I don't think I'm ready to date yet.

Kirsten: I'll be the judge of that, but I have to go. Thanks for today, Jimmy.

Jimmy: And thank you…for giving me another chance.

Kirsten: Hey, what are old best friends, high school sweet hearts for? I'll call you about that dinner. _(She opens her car door.) _See you around. _(She gets in, turns on the engine, and pulls away. Jimmy waves to her as she leaves.)_

Jimmy: _(Smiling.) _Yeah, see you around. _(He walks to his parents' car, unlocks it, gets in, and drives off as well. Back in the hospital, Seth has found the bag and basket that Marissa and Ryan brought with them, but there is still no sign of the couple themselves. Seth and Summer are sitting in her bed watching The Valley. Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle have been set up on the nightstand, and Seth is devouring the food, practically eating a whole muffin in each bite. They are both content. All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door and Seth is startled which makes Summer laugh.)_

Summer: _(Between laughs.)_ Come in. _(Ryan and Marissa enter. They look suspicious because their clothes are rumpled, their hair is out of place, and they are both smiling like they've been up to no good.) _Don't mind Cohen, you two just scared him. _(Seth laughs nervously.)_

Seth: They did not. _(Everyone laughs, so he decides to change the subject.)_ These muffins are to die for Marissa. You have to make them every morning from now on!

Marissa: Thanks, but we'll see about that.

Ryan: So I take it you found your stuff? Seth's eating, the horses are on full display, and Summer's watching The Valley. Looks like things are back to normal around here.

Seth: Yeah, I found the stuff, but where were you two? I looked everywhere for you, the gift shop, the waiting room, the cafeteria, outside. I saw the car, so I know you were here, but I don't know where. _(Ryan and Marissa look at each other before turning back to Seth and Summer.)_

Ryan: We were around.

Marissa: Yeah, walking the halls. We probably just missed each other.

Seth: That would make sense, except for the fact that I had you paged like ten times. _(Ryan and Marissa look at each other again. Ryan keeps a straight face, but Marissa starts to laugh quietly but tries to hide it.)_

Marissa: _(Ryan sits down in the chair.)_ We were listening to Ryan's ipod. _(Marissa sits down on his lap. Seth believes her but Summer doesn't.)_

Seth: Oh, hey man, can I borrow that and keep it here when you guys go home?

Summer: Can it, Cohen!

Seth: Woman, what did I do now?

Summer: Nothing, but there is no ipod, is there Chino?

Seth: Of course Ryan has an ipod; we've seen him use it thousands of times…normally to block me out when I'm trying to talk to him, which I must say is very rude.

Summer: Yeah, but those two were not listening to it. Look at the evidence. Exhibit one, their appearance. Walking down the halls and listening to music does not do that to your clothes, your hair, or your complexion.

Seth: _(He begins to realize what Summer is doing and decides to play along. Meanwhile, Ryan is not paying any attention to them. He is playing with Marissa's back, slowly working his way up under her shirt and around to her stomach and rubbing it as well. Marissa tries to ignore him and keep a straight face, but she can't and occasionally she lets a smile grace her face, which does not escape Summer's eagle eye.)_ That is a good point Summer my love.

Summer: Exhibit number two, these two have been exchanging secret glances trying to communicate in code ever since they walked into this room. _(Marissa and Ryan look at each other again.)_ Aw-hah, that's it; that's the exact look!

Marissa: Really, Summer, we have no idea what your talking about. Like we said we were walking the halls listening to music.

Summer: That is yet to be determined. Exhibit number three, you giggled a little while ago, and I distinctly remember hearing that giggle during a past conversation we had about this very topic. _(Marissa laughs out loud and turns to Ryan.)_

Marissa: Quit that, it tickles. _(She whispers this, but both Summer and Seth hear her and Ryan's response.)_

Ryan: And how are you going to make me? _(She leans in and begins to kiss him. Seth and Summer remain quiet for a moment, but then Summer can't handle it any longer.)_

Summer: And exhibit number four is that you two are about to give us a replay, kiss by kiss, grope by grope, moan by moan.

Seth: Ew, Summer, way too graphic.

Summer: Look at them! If you don't stop this soon, Cohen, they're going to go at it right in front of us. _(Marissa hears this and pulls away from Ryan and turns around to face Summer and Seth.)_

Marissa: We're not going to do any such thing.

Ryan: _(Laughing.)_ Yeah, I'm not that adventurous.

Summer: So then, you admit it, you two were having sex earlier…here? _Ryan and Marissa just look at each other and then back to the Seth and Summer.)_

Ryan: So, how are you feeling?

Summer: Oh I don't think so, Chino! Changing the subject to him might work with Cohen but it will not work with me! Where did you two?

Seth: Please don't say in the car.

Marissa: We're not exhibitionist.

Seth: Whew, because I have to drive and ride in that, too, you know.

Ryan: Always thinking about yourself Seth.

Seth: Ugh, yeah. Did you expect anything else?

Summer: Out with it Coop.

Marissa: So how was your day? We talked you to your parents, Seth, so you don't have to worry about calling them. Everything's fine at the apartment. We checked the machine, cleaned up a bit, I made the muffins that Seth ate so quickly and disgustingly, and then we came back here. You two were sleeping, and we were fighting, but that's okay, we settled it.

Summer: Yeah, by having make-up sex.

Marissa: Did you have any guests this morning?

Seth: Her Dad stopped by and tried to kill me.

Summer: Shut up Cohen, I'm not done with these two yet. Where did you two do it? _(Ryan and Marissa look at each other.)_

Ryan: She's not going to give up until she knows.

Marissa: And she is in the hospital, so we probably shouldn't add to her stress level.

Summer: Exactly, humor me, I'm wearing hospital pajamas and these sheets are definitely not high thread count.

Ryan: Alright, tell her.

Marissa: Are you sure?

Summer: Yes, yes, yes, he's sure, tell me!

Marissa: In a hospital room down the hall…but we locked the door! _(The last part she says in their defense expecting objections and ridicule.)_

Seth: Way to go man! _(He gets up and walks towards Ryan. When he reaches him, he slaps him on the back a few times.)_

Ryan: Thanks, I guess. _(He looks confused.)_ Would you stop hitting me?

Seth: Yeah, sorry, I just got excited.

Summer: _(She huffs out of mock indignation and disgust.) _That doesn't happen much!

Seth: Summer, please, I thought you'd promise to lay off the sexual teasing. _(Ryan and Marissa bust out laughing, but Seth is completely serious. Summer tries to hold her laughter in, but she can't. Eventually Seth starts laughing as well. After a moment, Seth begins to talk again.)_ So how was it?

Ryan: _(Still somewhat laughing.)_ How was what?

Seth: Oh, that forgettable? _(Everyone just looks at him because no one knows what he's talking about. Finally, Summer gets frustrated.)_

Summer: Cohen, how many times do I have to tell you that we don't understand your code talk? When you want to ask something, just ask it, don't beat around the bush so much we are completely clueless as to what you mean!

Seth: Fine! I was trying to get Ryan to tell us how the secret sex was. _(Everyone starts to complain out of disgust and they all talk at once.)_

Ryan: Dude, that is really disgusting. I can't believe you just asked me that!

Summer: Cohen, were you raised by wolves? I can't take you anywhere without you making an ss out of yourself!

Marissa: Seth, that's really creepy and not to mention just plain weird!

Seth: What, curious minds want to know. You can't blame me for being inquisitive. I'm Sandy Cohen's son; it was bred into me.

Ryan: Seth, just stop, you're just digging yourself into an even deeper hole.

Summer: Hey, guess what, Cohen here got into a fight earlier.

Marissa: Seth, with who? Did some old, feeble man suffering from dementia try to steal your J-ello, Summer, so Seth rushed to your rescue?

Seth: Not funny Marissa.

Summer: Actually, my protector here _(She pulls Seth to her and holds onto his hand.)_ came to my rescue and got into a fight with my Dad.

Ryan: You got into a fight with Neil Roberts? I don't see any bruises or blood. _(Seth makes a face at Ryan, but Summer talks before he can.)_

Summer: Oh, I stopped it before that. My Dad came barreling in here, pushed Seth up against the wall, and they were yelling back and forth. Seth got away, but before anything else could happen, I took care of the situation.

Marissa: What did you do?

Summer: I negotiated a peace between them, and I think it may just be a lasting one, well, as long as Cohen here doesn't do anything wrong.

Ryan: Then it's not going to last.

Seth: Thanks for the confidence.

Ryan: Come on Seth, face it, you always mess things up.

Seth: People change.

Summer: Well, we'll just have to make sure my Dad doesn't find out when he does mess up, won't we. _(Seth smiles and kisses her.)_

Marissa: Oh hey, I don't think so!

Seth: Consider this payback for your guys' earlier display, or rather displays, of affection.

Summer: Hold it Cohen. We'll get back to this, but first, we have to tell them about my Dad.

Ryan: What about him?

Seth: Oh, we invited him to stay in town for a few days, so he can spend some time with Summer and maybe actually learn to like me finally after five years.

Summer: So, after I get out of here, we probably won't see too much of you guys for a few days, so you'll just have to find someway to keep yourselves occupied. _(Ryan and Marissa both smile and look at each other before looking back at Summer.)_

Marissa: Oh, I think we can handle that…not that we won't miss you.

Ryan: Well, we'll miss Summer.

Marissa: Exactly.

Summer: Yeah, I bet you will. _(Seth's mouth is hanging open and he is about to protest to his name being excluded from the missed list, but Marissa speaks first.)_

Marissa: So, speaking of getting out of here, when do you?

Summer: They said I can leave tomorrow evening. I'll be sore for a while but I will at least be able to go home and sleep in my own bed and not this torture chamber. Plus, Cohen will be able to sleep with me again without either of us being uncomfortable.

Ryan: You let him sleep with you in that thing?

Seth: You two just had sex in one!

Ryan: Yeah, but thankfully, I'm not you, and I know how to sleep without flailing like a two year old and giving those around me bruises.

Seth: Okay, but you two weren't sleeping.

Summer: But they were moving around quite a bit. No one got injured?

Marissa: Injured?

Summer: Yeah, Cohen's injured me before.

Seth: _(He turns and faces Summer before whispering.)_ Woman, quit sharing our intimate details.

Summer: Why? It's not like I haven't told people before.

Seth: You did what! Who did you tell! _(Summer begins to laugh uncontrollably, Seth gets angry, and Ryan and Marissa stand up and slowly start backing away towards the door.)_

Summer: Hey, where do you think you're going?

Ryan: We thought we'd give you two your privacy. It doesn't look like he's going to be placated that easy this time Summer.

Seth: _(He is still yelling.)_ Yeah, well at least tell us your room number so I don't accidentally walk in on you two having sex!

Marissa: You know there is such a thing as knocking, but don't worry, we lock the door. _(With that, Ryan and Marissa quickly leave the room laughing. Seth turns back around to continue yelling at Summer but she is laughing as well.)_

Seth: Woman, what is so funny?

Summer: The idea of you, Seth Cohen, knocking before entering a room, it's priceless.

Seth: I knock…sometimes, but that's beside the point. Don't you try to change the subject; I need to know who've you told our sex stories to and if there is any danger in my parents ever finding out! _(This just makes Summer laugh even harder, which infuriates Seth so much he begins stomping his foot and throwing a fit. The camera pans away and goes black.)_

Commercial Break


	24. Chapter 24

When this scene begins, Kirsten has just arrived back at the house. She walks in but does not see anyone or hear anything. As she walks through the house, she gets no clue as to what is going on. Finally, she walks into the backyard and sees that it is full of candles, soft music is playing, and that a gourmet meal has been set up on one of the tables. There are flowers everywhere, and when she turns towards her bedroom, Sandy walks out wearing a tux.

Sandy: It's about time you got home; I was worried the food would get cold.

Kirsten: _(She is smiling from ear to ear.)_ You wore a tux? _They reach each other, and Sandy puts his arms around her back and pulls her tight.)_ You hate tuxes.

Sandy: I'd do anything to get you to smile like that. _(He leans in and kisses her, a kiss which she welcoming returns.)_ Now, come on, you need to go in and change. I have a new dress laying out for you on the bed, but don't take too long getting ready, I'm starving. _(Kirsten laughs.) _

Kirsten: You went dress shopping, too?

Sandy: Uh, actually, I cheated there. I called that little boutique in the mall you love so much and asked them to send something over for you that would suit your taste. They know your shopping habits better than I do. Now go! _(He slaps her butt softly to try to get her to go and change.)_

Kirsten: We're behaving very fresh this evening.

Sandy: What can I say; the thought out you changing brings that out in me. _(She laughs again but continues to walk towards the house. While she's in the room changing, Sandy fusses with the table and they talk back and forth but have to yell to do so.)_

Kirsten: Sandy?

Sandy: What honey?

Kirsten: Where's Zoe?

Sandy: Believe it or not, I was in the middle of planning this, and your Dad stopped by. We talked, and no, we didn't end up in a fight, and I told him about what had happened to Summer and Seth. Then I told him, I hope you don't mind, that it had hit you hard and that I was planning a surprise for you, and he actually offered to take Zoe for the night. He said they'd have a grandfather/granddaughter bonding session, which probably means he was going to take her shopping, but I wasn't going to argue with the man. Oh, and don't worry, I made him promise that Julie Cooper would not get anywhere near Zoe.

Kirsten: That's a relief! I can't believe he offered to take Zoe though. Did you give him something; slip him a few happy pills.

Sandy: Actually, I'm disappointed in myself, I never even thought of that, but I'll keep that in mind for the future. _(She laughs.)_ So, what did you do all day? _(She appears at the door wearing the dress he had purchased for her. It is baby-blue, long, and with an empire waist, flowing naturally around her body, it resembles a Grecian gown. Her hair has been swept up into a loose chignon.)_

Kirsten: Now, what were you asking me?

Sandy: Hm? _(He has completely lost his train of thought and has forgotten what they were discussing.) _

Kirsten: Hello, earth to Sandy. What did you just ask me? _(She walks towards him.)_

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ I honestly don't remember. _(She looks at him like he's playing her, but when he continues to look astonished, she realizes that he is telling the truth and laughs along with him.)_ Now, come on, let's eat.

Kirsten: Always thinking with your stomach, at least we know where Seth got that trait.

Sandy: Hey, I've never denied it. _(He pulls out her chair for her and she sits down.)_

Kirsten: I thought we were going to make the welcome home party plans tonight. _(He has walked around to his side of the table and now sits down as well. They both take their napkins and put them on their laps.)_

Sandy: About that, I think it's time to groom someone for that job, because some day, you're not going to want to do it any longer.

Kirsten: Okay, who do you have in mind?

Sandy: I think Marissa would be perfect for the job; besides, she's there, so it will be easier for her to set up. _(He lifts the lid off of her food and then does so for himself, too.)_

Kirsten: Plus, if we impose this upon her, we don't have to worry about it, and you can have me all to yourself tonight.

Sandy: You better believe it.

Kirsten: _(When she speaks, her voice conveys the fact that she is not going to fight his idea and will let Marissa plan the party.)_ When do you want to call her because I actually need to speak to her about something as well?

Sandy: _(He sounds intrigued.)_ Oh?

Kirsten: I had a very productive day today. You'll never guess who I spent the afternoon with having coffee and talking.

Sandy: _(He thinks for a minute.)_ No!

Kirsten: Yes. Jimmy Cooper, a Jimmy Cooper with a broken hand and a bendable ear. He finally listened to what we've been trying to tell him, what Marissa's been trying to tell him.

Sandy: So does that mean what I think it means?

Kirsten: He's agreed to let her go, to stop searching for her, and to just let her come to him when she's ready.

Sandy: And here I thought I had done the impossible by getting your father to take Zoe for the night, but you tamed the lion named Jimmy Cooper. How did you manage to do that?

Kirsten: I really don't know. He actually approached me while I was sitting on a bench and apologized for the way he's been acting. We started talking, talking led to coffee at the diner, and talking led to him giving in, but I did invite him out to dinner one night. I told him that we'd take him to celebrate his upcoming divorce. _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: You don't hear that that often, now do you?

Kirsten: Well, wouldn't you be celebrating if you got free of Julie Cooper after more than twenty years of marriage?

Sandy: I would have never married her! Do we really have to take him out though, he's not that high on my list of favorite people right now, honey?

Kirsten: Yes, we do, because the Jimmy you've met is not the Jimmy I know. Today, while we talked, he was the Jimmy of old, and I'd like for you to meet him.

Sandy: Why don't you just take him out; I'll watch Zoe, because I doubt this caring Grandfather routine your Dad is pulling right now will last long!

Kirsten: Nice try, but sorry, your presence has already been promised.

Sandy: I was afraid you'd say that.

Kirsten: But, if you're a good boy and are nice, I'll give you a treat that night when we get home….dessert.

Sandy: Oh boy, dessert, I'm sorry honey, but this is one time going through my stomach is not going to work.

Kirsten: But what if I was the dessert?

Sandy: Now, you're talking. _(She laughs.)_

Kirsten: And I need to talk to you about something else as well.

Sandy: Okay, shoot.

Kirsten: It can wait; tonight it's just about us. _(She leans across the table and kisses Sandy.)_ Now lets' eat.

Sandy: And then we'll call Marissa.

Kirsten: And after that?

Sandy: Oh, the night is young, honey, the night is young; I have many surprises yet in store for you. _(She laughs at him and they both begin to eat. Meanwhile, Seth and Summer are in the hospital room arguing about what to order for dinner.)_

Seth: What about Greek; we haven't had that in a long time?

Summer: Ew Cohen, I'm not going to eat some poor innocent lamb tonight for dinner.

Seth: You can substitute the meat, Summer.

Summer: No, I went fast food, greasy, salty fries, burgers, and shakes.

Seth: But, it's not good for my figure.

Summer: What figure? You're a freaking bean pole Cohen?

Seth: Exactly, and I don't need your unhealthy food habits to ruin that!

Summer: And who's in the hospital right now Cohen?

Seth: Technically, we both are. _(She goes to slap him but he ducks out of her reach.)_

Summer: Cute, ssclown, very funny, let's try this again. Who was admitted to the hospital; who had surgery?

Seth: You Summer. How long are you going to try to use this card to get your way?

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: What, I was just curious?

Summer: I can't believe you just said that to me!

Seth: What, you are using it.

Summer: So, it's my right.

Seth: Summer, if you really want to fight about this, I'll go and get the nurse and ask her what the doctor would think of you eating fast food so soon after surgery.

Summer: You wouldn't dare!

Seth: How are you going to stop me; you're not allowed out of that bed. _(He jumps up and starts to run towards the door, but Summer stops him with her threat.)_

Summer: If you dare run and tattle on me, you'll be the next one who needs surgery Cohen, but let's just say they won't be removing something; they'll be re-attaching. _(He stops dead in his tracks.)_

Seth: Well, that'd be the final nail in the coffin for us having a child naturally together. _(He says this quietly but Summer hears him.)_

Summer: Oh you did not just say what I think you did! That's it, get out Cohen!

Seth: I'm going, I'm going….to pick up the Greek food.

Summer: Freeze, right there, Seth Cohen. I can threaten, too. Do you want me to call my Dad back here? He just left, so he can't be that far away. I'm sure he'd be here within minutes if I told him you were bothering me!

Seth: Then I guess we're at a stand still. What are we going to do? _(The door opens, revealing Ryan and Marissa carrying pans and bags. As Ryan pushes the door open though, he hits Seth in the head. Seth cries out in pain, and Summer doubles over in laughter.)_

Marissa: Hey, you two better stop it; we had to convince the nurse to not go and get security. She thought you were about to kill each other in here.

Seth: _(He is rubbing his head and sits down in the chair dejectedly.)_ Summer was threatening worse.

Ryan: What's worse than death?

Seth: Dismemberment. _(Ryan and Marissa both start laughing which makes Summer laugh again, too.)_

Marissa: So what did you did you do this time, Seth?

Seth: Why does everyone always assume our fights are my fault?  
Summer: Because they always are!

Ryan: So?

Summer: Cohen was going to make me eat a baby lamb for dinner. _(Ryan and Marissa look at each other confused and in unison reply.)_

Ryan and Marissa: A baby lamb?

Seth: Greek.

Marissa: Oh, I love gyros!

Summer: You eat baby lambs, too! How could you do that?

Marissa: You can substitute the meat, Sum.

Seth: I told you. Besides, you've never had a problem eating veal before.

Summer: Veal is made from cows, Cohen, not lambs.

Seth: Yeah, baby cows.

Summer: Excuse me?

Ryan: You didn't know that?

Summer: Who knew that?

Ryan: Everyone.

Summer: Ew! I've never eating that again!

Marissa: Well, what did you want to eat instead Summer?

Summer: I wanted cheeseburgers, French fries, and milkshakes, but Cohen, over there, said it would ruin his girly figure!

Marissa: Well, I have good news for both of you and bad news. We brought dinner…

Ryan: Yeah, we thought after what happened we needed a family dinner, to regroup and spend time with each other.

Marissa: So, we went home this afternoon, after we ran away from you two out of fear for our lives, and cooked dinner.

Seth: Oh, what did you make?

Summer: Yeah right, you two left to have sex again; we had nothing to do with it.

Marissa: _(She turns away from Summer.)_ I'm going to ignore you and answer Seth's question instead, but you're lucky the food is already made, because otherwise you'd be getting lamb and calf meat.

Seth: Yeah, forget about her…focus on me. Everyone should always focus on me. So, what did you make?

Marissa: Ryan and I…

Seth: Oh, you let Ryan cook; guess that means we're having grilled cheese.

Ryan: _(He punches Seth on the arm lightly, but Seth still grimaces in pain.)_ I can cook more than grilled cheese.

Seth: Whatever you say, buddy, yeah. _(Ryan glares at him so Seth turns to Marissa.)_

Marissa: Actually, I went more for comfort food. We made home made macaroni and cheese. Plus, I brought some applesauce, sorry it's not homemade, but I didn't have time and transparent apples aren't in season, but I did make some dinner rolls.

Summer: Wait a minute; did you just say homemade applesauce, and what the hell are transparent apples; obviously they aren't see through. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: You guys seriously know absolutely nothing about cooking do you? _(Everyone shakes their heads no after looking at each other.)_ Okay, first of all, homemade applesauce is the best; I'll make some this fall. Secondly, transparent apples are the type of apples which make the best sauce.

Seth: Homemade applesauce, I didn't even know such a thing existed. _(He sounds far off like he is dreaming.)_ Is there such a thing as homemade pudding?

Marissa: Of course, you've never had it?

Ryan: Oh no, now you did it. _(Everyone turns towards Seth expecting him to start talking a mile a minute, but instead, he sits down in the chair and just stares off into space dreaming of homemade pudding.)_

Summer: Cohen?

Seth: Sshh. Please, don't ruin this moment for me. _(He whispers this and goes back to daydreaming.)_

Summer: He's finally speechless. I've been trying for this for five years and all Marissa has to say is homemade pudding and he clams up like a deaf, dumb mute. _(She turns to Marissa.)_ You're a miracle worker!

Marissa: I wonder what he'd do if I made him some?

Ryan: He might not talk the whole time he was eating. _(Summer, Ryan, and Marissa contemplate the thought of a whole meal with a quiet Seth.)_

Marissa: Yeah, I'll get on that right away. _(She is completely serious.)_

Ryan: Tomorrow morning, do you want me to take you to the store so that you can buy the ingredients?

Summer: Please say yes, Coop!

Marissa: Absolutely, and if the results are what we want, I'll make him some every day.

Summer: I knew it was a good idea for you to move in. Now about this food, who's dishing me out some; it smells delicious!

Ryan: I can do that. _(He goes over to the table where he and Marissa put everything down and pulls out a plate from a bag and gets the food out, too. Then he begins to dish it out. When he finishes, he hands the plate to Marissa who takes it to Summer. While Ryan is dishing out more for someone else, Marissa goes over to Seth with another basket.)_

Marissa: Hey, Seth, here are some more muffins for your breakfast tomorrow. _(He grabs the basket and pulls the cover off of it to look inside.)_ Hey Sum, don't let him eat all those tonight though, because I'm not making any more tomorrow morning.

Ryan: No, you are not. We're sleeping in tomorrow morning, because it's the last day of the weekend and we've barely slept at all.

Seth: Yeah, because you've been too busy having sex.

Summer: I knew his silence wouldn't last forever. _(Ryan hands Marissa a plate to give to Seth and when she stands next to him, he kisses her.)_

Ryan: Yeah, we did, and I definitely don't regret that decision. _(Marissa laughs and takes the plate to Seth. Then she takes another basket to Summer first and then Seth offering them dinner rolls. Summer takes one, Seth takes five.)_

Marissa: When you guys want some applesauce, just let me know.

Seth: Did you make dessert, too, Marissa?

Summer: Jesus, Cohen, she's not your personal chef! Can't you just be happy with what you've got?

Seth: Sorry, I just get excited when Marissa cooks and I can't get enough.

Marissa: It's okay Sum, I don't mind, and yes, Seth, I made dessert.

Ryan: Yes, she did!

Summer: What happened?

Ryan: Let's just say that when Marissa makes chocolate cake she likes to smear it all over people.

Marissa: _(She is flirting with Ryan and goes up and puts her hands down his back pockets and leans up against him. When she talks, it is in a very provocative tone.)_ Yeah, but I also cleaned it off.

Seth: People please, I'm eating here.

Ryan: We can tell, and the janitors will be able to tell as well. _(Everyone looks over at Seth and he is making a large mess, spilling food onto the floor as shovels his food into his mouth.)_ Dude, slow down, you have all night to eat.

Marissa: I'll even leave all the leftovers here with you.

Seth: Seriously, because don't tease me about this? _(Marissa shakes her head yes.)_

Summer: I have to admit, Coop, this mac and cheese is awesome!

Seth: Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it; it has to be the best ever. _(Ryan positions his and Marissa's plates on the table and they both sit down and begin to eat.) _But, did you say something about chocolate cake?

Marissa: Yes. Actually, it's red velvet cake with a cocoa butter frosting, but you have to eat your dinner first like a good boy before you get dessert.

Ryan: It's well worth the wait, trust me, I had the batter rubbed all over my face, but for being such a good sport, I got to lick the frosting spoon after Marissa finished.

Seth: Finished what, licking you?

Summer: Cohen! I thought we settled this earlier? No more asking Ryan and Marissa sick perverted sexual questions; it's none of your business!

Seth: Sorry my little apple dumpling, I forgot. _(Everyone is silent for a moment as they eat, but Seth cannot stay quiet long.)_ Oh, speaking of apple dumplings, do you know how to make those, too, Marissa? _(Everyone groans out of annoyance with Seth's stomach.)_

Marissa: Yeah, but they're really time consuming, so you're not getting any for a while.

Seth: No hurry, there are plenty of other things you can make me…._ (Ryan glares at him reminding him of the conversation they had earlier in the week about Marissa cooking.)_ if you want to, of course. _Marissa and Summer laugh while Ryan just looks at Seth. The camera leaves and goes back to Sandy and Kirsten who have just finished eating.)_

Kirsten: I don't think I could eat another bite if my life depended on it! How much food did you order, Sandy?

Sandy: Obviously too much, look at all of the left overs. _(There is a lot of food left sitting on the table as they attest to.)_ So, are you ready to call Marissa?

Kirsten: I doubt we'll get her. If I know Ryan and Marissa, they're probably at the hospital with Seth and Summer.

Sandy: Well, we'll just leave a message on her voice mail; she'll check it.

Kirsten: I know, I just wanted to actually hear her reaction when we gave her the good news about Jimmy.

Sandy: Look on the positive side, honey. If we just leave a message, then you'll just get to your next surprise quicker.

Kirsten: Hm…I like how you think. _(He stands up and goes around and pulls her chair out for her. Then he puts his hand out for hers to escort her into the house.)_

Sandy: Mrs. Cohen. _(Kirsten laughs.)_

Kirsten: What a gentleman I married, if only my Dad could see you now, you might finally be able to convince him that you deserve me.

Sandy: First of all, please no more talk about your Dad, and secondly, that could never happen, because…_ (He stops her and pulls her hand up to his lips so that he can kiss it.) _I don't deserve you; somehow I just got lucky.

Kirsten: And if you keep this up, you'll be getting lucky tonight. _(They both laugh.)_

Sandy: Well in that case…. _(He turns around and before she knows what he is doing, he picks her up and proceeds to carry her into the house. She laughs.)_

Kirsten: Sandy, what are you doing?

Sandy: What does it look like; I'm sweeping you off your feet. _(She leans in and whispers in his ear.)_

Kirsten: It's working. _(She then pulls back and kisses him. They reach the house and he puts her down on the bed.)_

Sandy: Wait there, I'll get you the phone. _(He walks to his side of the bed and grabs the phone before sitting down on his side and handing it to her. She takes it from him and dials. Like she predicted, it goes straight to voice mail.)_

Marissa's phone: Hey, this is Marissa, you know what to do. _(Kirsten waits for the beep before speaking.)_

Kirsten: Hey Marissa, it's Kirsten. I'm calling with bad news and good news. First, the bad news is that I have a favor to ask of you. Sandy and I want to come up tomorrow night to welcome Summer home, but I can't very well plan a welcome home party here, so I was hoping you would do it for me. I mean, nothing big, just some decorations and food. Just let us know what time you want us there, okay. Now for the good news: I talked to your dad today, and I got him to agree to leave you alone. He said he won't look for you any longer, he'll stop trying to get in touch with you, and that he'll wait till you're ready to see him again. I don't know how I did it, but I did, so you can finally have some peace. He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he's sorry for everything that he's done. Give Ryan our love. Talk to you soon, sweetie, and thanks. OH, and if you need anything, we'll be up for a while…

Sandy: In bed, but awake!

Kirsten: _(Laughing.)_ Sandy! Marissa does not want to hear that! Marissa, I'm sorry, ignore Sandy. Like I said, if you need anything or have any questions just call. See you tomorrow. _(She hangs up the phone.) _I can't believe you just did that!

Sandy: What? Marissa will get a good laugh out of it, and besides, I now know she won't call us until tomorrow, and I really didn't want to be interrupted tonight, so problem solved. _(He leans over and begins to kiss her.)_

Kirsten: I thought you said that you had some other surprises for me.

Sandy: All in due time, honey, all in due time. _(Kirsten laughs and begins to kiss him back. The scene fades.)_

Commercial Break


	25. Chapter 25

In the last scene of the episode, Summer and Seth have just gotten home to the apartment. He is helping her along, holding her up as she walks because she is still in a great deal of pain.

Seth: Once we get you inside and make sure you're comfortable, I'll recruit Ryan and we'll go down to the car and bring up all the stuff. We were in the hospital for less than 48 hours but we managed to accumulate quite a few bags. Plus, there are all the flowers, my muffin baskets….I wonder if I could talk Marissa into packing me one every morning?

Summer: Cohen, I don't care about your dmn muffins, just unlock the door.

Seth: Right, sorry Summer. _(He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. After he unlocks the door and pushes it open, the apartment is dark so he turns on the entry light.)_ Where the hell are Ryan and Marissa? I don't hear any noises coming from the bedroom so they're not in there.

Summer: Ew Cohen, shut up. _(Seth helps her into the apartment. When they reach the living room, Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Marissa, Zoe, and Dr. Roberts all yell surprise. Summer smiles and laughs while Seth screams out in fright. Dr. Roberts is the first to laugh at him, but soon everyone follows suit.)_

Dr. Roberts: Were you startled there, Seth?

Seth: Just a little bit. _(He turns to Ryan and Marissa.)_ It would have been nice to know this was going to happen. The point, I presume, was to surprise Summer not me.

Ryan: Yeah, it was, why do you think you weren't told?

Sandy: Secrecy is not exactly your strong suit son.

Marissa: If we had told you about this, Summer would have found out within fifteen minutes or less.

Summer: Yeah, you're right, I would've.

Seth: That's not true; I can keep a secret from you Summer.

Summer: Oh really?

Seth: Yeah. You never found out about the engagement until I wanted you to.

Kirsten: You mean when she found the saddle bag and the ring popped out when you two were fighting over Captain Oats.

Zoe: That's when I was in the hospital.

Dr. Roberts: You were? _(He goes over to her and picks her up. They go over and sit down on a chair to have a conversation.)_ And what happened to you? _(As they continue to talk, the camera leaves them and goes back to everyone else.)_

Summer: I'm sorry to be a bummer, but Cohen, will you help me sit down on the couch please? _(Seth rushes to her side and helps her sit down.)_

Marissa: I have food, Seth. _(Ryan sits down on the other chair in the room and pulls Marissa down to sit on his lap.)_

Seth: Where?

Marissa: Over on the table. There are a bunch of appetizers. I thought we'd just have finger food tonight, keep this casual since it's just the family. You can eat anytime you want. _(He gets up and goes to walk towards the food, but stops and turns around to talk to Summer.)_

Seth: Do you want me to fix you a plate?

Summer: Thanks, Cohen.

Marissa: _(Marissa stands up.)_ I'll go and get the drinks out of the fridge for everyone.

Kirsten: _(She stands up and pulls Sandy up with her.)_ We'll get those for you, just sit back down and relax.

Marissa: Are you sure?

Kirsten: It's no problem, especially since you already did everything yourself.

Marissa: _(Ryan pulls her back down and she turns to smile at him.) _No, Ryan helped me.

Sandy: Well then, he should stay and relax, too. We'll be right back. _(They walk into the kitchen together and the camera follows them.)_ I know you, Kirsten, why did you want to get away from them?

Kirsten: Did you hear what she said?

Sandy: Who?

Kirsten: Marissa. _(He looks at her to show that he is waiting to hear.)_ She said 'just the family', and in it, implied that she's a part of it.

Sandy: She is a part of the family.

Kirsten: I know, but that's the first time she's said it.

Sandy: Oh, I get it. _(He pulls her towards him.)_ So, I take it that made you happy?

Kirsten: Very. _(She kisses him softly. Seth walks into the room, covers his eyes, and walks out. When he reaches the living room, he is talking. The camera stays with him, and Sandy and Kirsten soon follow him out and join everyone in the living room.) _I figured out why those drinks were taking so long. I guess we'll be right back is code for let's make out in the kitchen, because when I went in there, they were macking it on each other.

Summer: Cohen, don't say macking it.

Seth: Sorry Summer. _(Dr. Roberts laughs as he sees how Summer controls Seth.)_

Sandy: We'll just sit these on the coffee table. _(They put down eight bottles of water. Kirsten sits on the arm of the sofa and Sandy stands behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder.)_

Seth: Water? What kind of celebration is this?

Marissa: Your fiancée just got out of the hospital, I really didn't think alcohol would be appropriate, Seth. Besides, your parents are driving home tonight, so they can't drink.

Seth: Fine, if you put it that way! _(He says this in a huffy manner.)_

Summer: God Cohen, don't get your tighty-whities in a bunch!

Sandy: Son, you wear tighty-whities?

Seth: _(Pretending it isn't true.)_ No, what are you talking about Summer? _(She gives him the eye as everyone watches.)_ Not all the time. _(He hangs his head in shame, but then whips it up as he comes up with an idea.)_ I'm not wearing them now, right Ryan?

Ryan: Dude, why would I know what kind of underwear you're wearing?

Seth: You packed them for me didn't you when you and Marissa brought us clothes? _(Ryan shakes his head. Slowly Seth realizes who packed them then.)_ You? _(He says in horror as Marissa smiles shyly.)_

Marissa: Yeah.

Seth: You packed my clothes; you were in my underwear drawer? _(Ryan, Sandy, Kirsten, Summer, and Dr. Roberts start to laugh.)_

Marissa: I swear I didn't snoop around and I didn't look at anything. All I did was put my hand in and I grabbed a pair. Then I tossed them in the bag and shut the drawer, but they were boxers, I can attest to that.

Seth: Thanks, I guess, but you validating my current style of underwear really doesn't make up for the fact that you were in my underwear drawer. _(He is embarrassed and then he remembers what he keeps in there.)_ You didn't read them did you?

Marissa: Read what? _(Everyone stops laughing, except Summer who just starts to laugh harder, and they stare at him wondering what Marissa may have found. Suddenly, Marissa realizes what he's talking about and starts to laugh, too.)_

Seth: Oh my God, you did find them. _(His face becomes beat red and he puts a pillow up over it.) _Did you read them?

Marissa: I didn't even find them, like I said; I didn't look through the drawer.

Seth: _(He talks into the pillow.)_ Then how do you know what…._He realizes that Summer must have told her about their existence. He pulls the pillow down and turns to face Summer.) _You told her about my love limericks! _(Everyone immediately starts to laugh except for Seth.)_

Ryan: Dude, you write her love limericks?

Seth: I just said that out loud didn't I? _(Summer shakes her head yes.)_ I really need to stop doing that.

Sandy: I'd love to hear some of these poems, son. Your mother and I didn't know you were so talented. _(Everyone starts to laugh again.)_

Seth: _(He stands up.)_ If you all would excuse me, I have to go drown myself in the toilet now. _(This just makes everyone laugh even harder. He starts to walk away, but Summer grab his hand and pulls him down beside her again.)_

Summer: You're not going anywhere Cohen. I love those poems, you're going to keep writing them to me, and no one else is going to say one more thing about them. Is that understood? _(Everyone becomes silent as Summer rules everyone with her iron will.)_ That's better. Now, let's talk about something else. _(There is a moment of silence.)_ Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Do I have to do everything? Dad, where's Gloria? I know she's not my biggest fan, but I never thought she'd pass up a trip to LA where she could spend all day wasting your money.

Dr. Roberts: Your step-mother is vacationing in Europe actually, and has been now for the last couple of weeks.

Kirsten: Oh, where did she go Neil?

Dr. Roberts: She started in London and then went to Paris. Now, she's in Milan. I guess she's hitting all the fashion capitals of Europe, at least that's what she says.

Kirsten: It has been so long since I've been to Europe; I miss it. We should go soon, Sandy?

Sandy: I never turn down a vacation with you, although they are never what you'd call relaxing. _(Kirsten gives him a look.)_

Kirsten: We should go next year for our 25th anniversary.

Summer: And we all can keep Zoe, can't we baby-doll? _(She turns to Zoe and talks to her when she talks.)_

Zoe: Yeah, and then you, me, and Marissa can go shopping and have tea parties, and go to the beach.

Seth: What about me, Zoe?

Zoe: You can't come Seth; you're not a girl. Besides, you'd talk the whole time and we wouldn't be able to have any fun. _(Seth pretends to pout.)_

Sandy: She's got your number son. _(Everyone laughs. The camera pulls back from the happy scene as everyone continues to talk. The screen goes black and when it comes back on, Ryan and Marissa are walking back into the living room after seeing everyone off. They sit back on their chair, Ryan first and Marissa one his lap, but this time, they don't keep their hands off each other. Marissa leans back onto him and he holds her to him with one arm around her stomach which he puts up her shirt and the other on her upper thigh, softly rubbing it up and down. Seth and Summer are still sitting on the couch, but now she is lying down with her head in his lap.)_

Marissa: I should really get up and clean up this mess. _(There are plates of food lying around and the food is all out on the table still.)_

Ryan: You're not going anywhere. We'll clean it up tomorrow.

Summer: Yeah Coop, go to sleep, enjoy the rest of your Sunday night. Cohen will clean it up tomorrow….afternoon. _(Ryan and Marissa laugh.)_

Ryan: Works for me.

Seth: Hey, who said I wanted to clean?

Summer: Me, do you have a problem with it?

Seth: _(He gives up.)_ No, Summer. _(Ryan and Marissa laugh. She then gets up out of his arms and grabs his hand to pull him up after her. He takes her hand and they move towards the hall and their bedroom.)_

Ryan: Goodnight.

Summer and Seth (in unison): Night.

Marissa: We're really glad you're home Sum.

Summer: It's good to be home. _(Ryan and Marissa go into their bedroom and shut the door.)_ Come on Cohen; let's go to bed, too. _(He gently gets up and puts her back down on the couch because she was lying on him. He turns off the lights, comes back, and picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.)_ And your Dad said you couldn't do this. Guess you showed him, didn't you Cohen? _(She laughs softly and puts his arms around his neck and kisses his lips gently as he walks into their room.)_

Seth: Don't worry; I'll pay for it in the morning.

Summer: Way to ruin the moment, Cohen.

Seth: It's what I do. _(She laughs as they go into the room and he kicks the door shut behind him. Music starts Beth's Orton's "Conceived" as the camera moves to Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe in the car. The song is just starting on the radio, but will also play as the montage moves to the various couples. Zoe is already sleeping, Sandy is driving, and Kirsten is staring out the window in deep thought. She turns to him.)_

Kirsten: Sandy, can we talk?

Sandy: Sure, what is it?

Kirsten: There's something I have to tell you.

Sandy: Okay.

Kirsten: And you might think that I should have told you this a long time ago, but I didn't and it's too late to go back and change things now. It's just with everything that's happened with Summer, it's been on my mind lately and I really need to talk to someone about it.

Sandy: Go on. _(He sounds worried because of the tone of her voice and the obvious importance of the topic.)_

Kirsten: Before I met you, back when I was dating Jimmy, I became pregnant and I had an abortion. _(The scene leaves them and goes to Dr. Roberts. He is lying in his hotel bed looking at pictures in his wallet of Summer. Eventually he reaches a picture of her and Seth from prom.) _

Dr. Roberts: Well Summer, maybe you could have, after all, done worse for yourself than Seth Cohen, but we won't let him know that yet. I like watching him squirm. _(He smiles to himself as he moves on to other pictures and the camera goes to Seth and Summer. She is sitting up in their bed as Seth helps her change her clothes. He gets her pajamas out of her drawer and sits them down beside her. First he takes off her shirt and then unhooks her bra. The camera is to her back so that nothing is shown. She raises he arms and he slides the nightgown over her head. Then he lays her down and pulls off her pants which are track pants because of the surgery. Next, he takes off her socks and then pulls the blankets up over her. Before he gets into bed, he undresses and puts on a pair of pajama bottoms and a clean t-shirt. Once he is finished, he gets into bed and snuggles under the covers. He turns the light out, kisses Summer good night, and then wraps his arms around her gently and the camera leaves them and goes back to Sandy and Kirsten in the car.)_

Kirsten: Are you going to say anything Sandy?

Sandy: What am I supposed to say? You were once pregnant with another man's baby, and you decided to tell me this now?

Kirsten: It's just after I saw Summer lose this baby, I couldn't help but remember the baby I didn't have and now with my time running out to have children, I just needed you to understand what I am feeling.

Sandy: Do you regret your decision.

Kirsten: I think about the child all the time; not a day goes by when I don't, but I don't regret what I did, how could I? If I had kept the child, I probably would have ended up with Jimmy and I'd never have met you, we would have never have had Seth, been given the gift of Ryan, or had Zoe, and I can't imagine my life without the four of you. You guys are my life.

Sandy: Does Jimmy know?

Kirsten: Of course, we made the decision together. _(There is a prolonged silence. After a moment, Kirsten quits waiting for him to say anything.) _Aren't you going to say something, tell me what you think?

Sandy: I can't right now, Kirsten, I'm sorry. You just can't spring this information on me and expect me to process it right away. I need to think.

Kirsten: Oh, okay. _(She turns back towards her window and looks out of it. After a moment she turns to look at Sandy who is obviously deep in thought. His hand is resting on the gear shift. She places her hand on top of it, but he pulls it away from her and places it on the steering wheel. No words are said, but his emotions are expressed quite clearly by that simple action. She turns back towards the window, holds her hands together, and lets the tears run freely down her face silently. The camera leaves them and goes back to Ryan and Marissa. Ryan is lighting a couple of candles beside their bed. He is only wearing a pair of pajama pants. While his back is turned, Marissa walks out of the bathroom and goes up to him putting her hands around his chest and rubbing it. He turns around his neck and head to kiss her quickly, but when she deepens the kiss, he turns his whole body around to face her. The lights are out in the room as they are getting ready to go to bed. Marissa is only wearing a short, black, silk nightgown which does not leave much to the imagination. As the kiss becomes more passionate, she pulls back from him and puts her hands on his chest.)_

Marissa: I've been doing a lot of thinking since our conversation yesterday, and I've realized something.

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa: I've changed my mind.

Ryan: About what?

Marissa: About waiting….for children. _(He raises his eye brows in curiosity.)_ I'm not saying I want to plan for a child right away, but I also don't want to do anything to prevent us from having one. I just want to let things happen, naturally, let nature take its course. If I get pregnant, then great, and if I don't….for a while, that's great, too. What do you think? _(When she finishes she is nervous that he'll disagree with her.)_

Ryan: Do you think nature would care if we tempted it now? _(She laughs and then pretends to consider it.)_

Marissa: Hm….let me…. _(She is cut off by Ryan's lips. As he begins to kiss her, he scoops her up in his arms and carries her over the bed laying her down gently and then laying down on top of her. He stops kissing her for a moment and then looks at her. She smiles back at him. Before he begins to kiss her again, he rubs her stomach and leans down and kisses it. She laughs, but once again is cut off by his lips seeking hers. As the camera fades away and the scene ends, the music becomes louder.)_

**End of Episode #5**


	26. Chapter 26

**Episode #6: The Green Eyed Monster**

As the scene opens up, Marissa is waiting for Ryan to pick her up after work outside of the studio on a Friday night. Wolfmother's "Mindseye" plays throughout the scene and gets louder when the speaking ends. She is standing with a co-worker who is quickly becoming a friend. His name is Branning. Branning's description: mid-20's, 6', dark brown hair cut close to the scalp, brown eyes, tan complexion, genuine smile, small build, works in the prop department Marissa does not see Ryan pull up and get out of the Range Rover because she is absorbed in her conversation. When Ryan walks up, he sees Marissa giving Branning a hug. He does not say anything, waiting to see what happens next, and then Branning kisses Marissa on both cheeks before turning to walk away. Ryan stops him in his tracks though when he yells out.

Ryan: Hey, where do you think you're going? _(Branning is startled by the angry note in Ryan's voice and he also has no idea who this very confrontational man is. Marissa, meanwhile, did not notice the edge in Ryan's voice because she was just glad to see him. When she turns to speak to him, she has a smile on her face and walks towards him.)_

Marissa: There you are! I was wondering what was keeping you. _(She throws her arms around Ryan's neck and tries to kiss him but he pushes her off. Although she is puzzled why he acted so, she just assumes that he is uncomfortable behaving like that in front of a perfect stranger.)_

Ryan: What the hell were you doing with my girlfriend? _(Branning goes to answer, but Marissa speaks before he can.)_

Marissa: Ryan, what are you talking about? Hey, come on, _(She tries to grab his hand but he pulls it away from her rather roughly. The hurt she feels is evident in her eyes at once.)_

Ryan: I'd like to hear what he has to say to my question, whoever the hell he is!

Branning: I'm Branning, I work with Marissa. I take you you're the wonderful boyfriend, Ryan? _(When he speaks about Ryan, his voice is dripping with sarcasm.) _

Ryan: Yeah, I'm Ryan; do you have a problem with it?

Marissa: Ryan, what are you doing? _(She is becoming worried and emotional but he just keeps ignoring her.)_

Branning: No, I don't have a problem, but obviously you do. What's up with you man?

Ryan: I don't know, you tell me. I get here to pick up my girlfriend and I see your hands all over her, hugging her and then, when you pull away, you kiss her, twice!

Marissa: Oh, you've got to be kidding me, Ryan, come one, quit it. I can't believe you're doing this! _(She tries to get his attention by grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him towards her, but, once again, he shoves her off.)_

Branning: Yeah, I hugged her goodbye, she's a friend, and, yes, you're right, I kissed her twice…on the cheeks, well, not even, they were air kisses.

Ryan: I don't care what they were! If I ever catch you laying a hand on her again…. _(Marissa interrupts him and finally gets his attention by standing in front of him and putting her hands on his chest.)_

Marissa: Branning, I'll see you tomorrow, but if you don't mind, Ryan and I need to talk…in private.

Branning: Are you sure you'll be okay? _(Ryan starts to go after him, but Marissa puts her right hand up to his face and pulls it back to her and pushes on his chest with her left hand to remind him to stay where he is.)_

Marissa: Ryan would never hurt me, but he might hurt you, so just go, please! _(Branning looks once more at his friend, and then turns his back and walks back into the studio leaving the fighting couple by themselves.) _What the hell was that about!

Ryan: Don't start with me, Marissa; that guy's hands were all over you! _(She takes her hands off of him and begins to walk towards the car.)_

Marissa: Fine, if that's how you want to play this, I won't start with you. _(He starts to run after her. Thinking she realizes he was right, he grabs her hand and pulls her around to face him and moves in and kisses her. She immediately pulls away from him and starts walking toward the car again.)_

Ryan: What was that for? _(Marissa does not answer him but waits beside the passenger door for him to unlock it.) _What's this? You're giving me the silent treatment? What the hell did I do to you?

Marissa: You just acted like a Neanderthal back there, you yell at me, threaten my friend, and then act like you've done nothing wrong and expect me to fall into your arms as soon as you kiss me! I don't think so! Now open this dmn door so we can get home, and don't you dare say one word to me! I don't even want to hear you breathe right now, because I might just say something I'll regret in the future.

Ryan: Gladly! I guess this means we're not going out tonight. _(He angrily unlocks the door, violently opens his door, gets in, and turns the car on. As he pulls out the parking lot, he turns the radio up as loud as it will go, and it just happens to be the same song, "Mind's Eye" that was playing before and it picks up at the exact same place. They drive home in complete silence as the music blares on.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

It is Saturday morning. Kirsten is sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper while drinking her coffee, and Zoe is in the family room engrossed in watching cartoons, so she cannot hear or see what happens in the kitchen. As Sandy comes in from surfing, he does not say anything to Kirsten. He goes to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup. Then he goes to the fridge and gets the cream cheese out to make a bagel. As he's making it, the phone rings, but he does not move for it even after Kirsten puts her paper down and looks at him, a look he refuses to return. Finally, she gets up and answers the phone.

Kirsten: Cohen residence. _(Her tone definitely reflects the tension between the married couple. Only Kirsten's side of the conversation can be heard.) _Oh, hi Nancy, what'd my Dad do now? He what? But, it's a Saturday. I'm not dressed; I'll have to arrange for a sitter. No, I'll, we'll be there…eventually. Thanks for calling. _(She hangs the phone up, and her voice remains annoyed.) _My Father has called an emergency board meeting for 11:00, which means we have an hour to both shower, get dressed, and find someone to watch Zoe. _(Sandy keeps eating his bagel and does not look up at her since he has stolen the newspaper.) _Sandy, are you even listening to me. _(He shakes his head yes.)_ Fine, if that's the way you want to play this; I'm going to take a shower. You can find someone to watch Zoe, just be ready on time. _(She twirls around and walks quickly out of the room because she is extremely angry. Sandy does not even look up from the paper now, but does salute her with his bagel before taking another bite. The camera leaves them and goes to the Newport Group offices as Caleb is sitting at his desk working on paperwork when there is a knock on the door.)_

Caleb: Come in. _(Jimmy walks through the doors and Caleb stands up and goes around his desk to welcome his guest and shakes his hand.)_

Jimmy: These are quiet the swanky offices you have here Mr. Nichol.

Caleb: Glad you could make it, Jimmy, and what did I say about the name.

Jimmy: Right, I forgot, Caleb. You've got to remember though, I'm trying to break a twenty nine year habit here; it will take me a while to get used to the new moniker.

Caleb: Well, we'll just have to spend some time together, becoming friends again after all this time, and the formality will vanish. How about this tomorrow? Do you have plans, because I thought I'd take the sail boat out to Catalina, and if you would come with me, we could have lunch, catch up, share war stories.

Jimmy: You have no idea how good that sounds; I haven't been sailing…well, since Kirsten and I broke up all those years ago.

Caleb: It's settled then; you were a natural sailor, you have to get back out there. My grandson Seth also likes to sail. Maybe I'll invite him up to go with us.

Jimmy: Won't he be with his fiancée, helping her recuperate?

Caleb: Yeah, I guess you're right; I see you've spoken with Kiki though, that's good.

Jimmy: I guess; we ran into each other last weekend on accident, and since I had some apologizing to do… _(Caleb looks at him wanting to know why he would have to apologize to his daughter.)_ because of the whole Marissa situation, I approached her. It turned into a very positive afternoon. Kirsten and I buried the hatchet, and not in my back which was a good sign, so I think we've made peace, she told me about Seth and Summer losing the baby, which I'm sorry about, Caleb, I really am, that's a horrible thing for your family to go through.

Caleb: Thank you. I appreciate that Jimmy.

Jimmy: And we also talked about Marissa, reached a settlement you might say. Oh, and she invited me to go out to dinner with her and Sandy, too.

Caleb: I hope you said no; no one should have to spend time willingly with that man.

Jimmy: No, I accepted, but I don't think that you invited me here this morning, Caleb, to make small talk. What is this cryptic meeting about?

Caleb: Work.

Jimmy: Work?

Caleb: Like I told you at Kiki and Sanford's anniversary party, there is always a job for you here at the Newport group, and I asked around, and from what I can tell, you haven't even begun applying for jobs yet, so I thought I'd offer you one before someone else snatches you up. A company can always use another good man, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Well, as much as I like the flattery, I don't buy it Caleb. I've only worked for a bank as a manager; I have no experience in helping to run a multi-billion dollar corporation. I know nothing about real-estate, sales, or development. From what I can tell, I'd only be a liability to this business, not an asset. So, what do you really want with me, Caleb, and if you don't mind me saying so, I want you to tell it to me straight. I want an honest answer, not some bullsh!t blarney. _(Caleb laughs.)_

Caleb: This is good, Jimmy, this is very, very good. I wasn't sure if I was making the right decision, but now, after that speech, I'm sure. You're not the same naïve, rich kid who use to date my daughter years ago, you have a back bone and some spunk to you now.

Jimmy: Recently acquired, I might add, thanks to my daughter and wife running out on me.

Caleb: Oh, I don't care about the reasons, and to be honest, I don't want to hear about your personal problems, but what I do want you for is very important. I need a spy, a right had man, someone to watch out for my interests. Basically, you'd be a glorified assistant, but I'd teach you what I know, groom you to run a place like this someday. The work could get a little…messy, you could say, at times. Do you have any objections to that?

Jimmy: _(Completely understanding Caleb's intentions.)_ No.

Caleb: Good, then do we have ourselves a deal, and don't worry, you will be handsomely compensated for your hard work. _(He stands up and puts his hand out for Jimmy to shake. Jimmy does.)_

Jimmy: You have a deal.

Caleb: Good, because we have an emergency board meeting at 11:00 to announce you joining the Newport team. _(He looks down at Jimmy's clothes.)_ Why don't you go find my secretary, her name is Nancy, and ask her to show you to my personal closet. You need to be wearing something more professional than that when you walk into that meeting, because not everyone, least of which will be my son-in-law, will be glad to see you.

Jimmy: Why you cocky, son-of-a-b!tch? You knew I'd accept this whole time.

Caleb: Dmn straight, only an idiot in your position would turn down the offer I just gave you, and of all things Jimmy, you've never been an idiot. Now, go and change, and meet me back here. There are a few things I want to discuss with you before the meeting. _(Jimmy walks off without saying another word, knowing Caleb was not the man for pleasantries. Caleb sits back in his chair and goes back to work. After a moment he lets a small chuckle escape his lips and the scene goes to Seth and Summer. He has just walked into their room holding two cups of coffee. He gives the first one to Summer, puts his on his nightstand, and gets back into bed with her.)_

Seth: So, what's on the agenda today? Some Saturday morning cartoons, perhaps? _(Summer shakes her head no.)_ Alright, Jenga? _(She shakes her head again, but this time it's more profusely.)_ A different game? _(Still, she shakes her head no.)_ Comics?

Summer: NO! Cohen, can't you come up with something else, anything else other than your lame hobbies. We can do other things, you know?

Seth: Well, we can't do what I'd like to do, our normal Saturday morning activity, a sort of welcome to the weekend, at least, not for a while, so I'm out of ideas, except, I am not watching any more of The Valley. Oh, and I'm not going to paint your toes again, or brush your hair, read Vogue or Cosmo, no matter how interesting you make the sex stories sound, or, or, what am I missing? _(Summer starts to interject, but he remembers what else he wanted to mark off the to-do list.) _That's it! _(He snaps his fingers as he realizes what else he did not want to do.)_ No more arm wrestling competitions! My uniceps, biceps, triceps, and quadceps are killing me! _(Summer laughs but she does not even attempt to correct him; she had bigger issues at hand.)_

Summer: Actually, Cohen, I don't want to do any of those things. In fact, I think you'll like my idea. Normally, I can't get you to stop, and, this time, I'm going to give you permission. _(Seth looks at her puzzled.)_ Talk.

Seth: You want me to talk?

Summer: Not just you. I'm going to talk too. _(Her tone is serious.)_

Seth: Is something wrong?

Summer: No, no, nothing's wrong, per se, at least, not with us. You'll see, but before we get to that, we need to talk about work.

Seth: But, I told you, I'm okay with your job, more than okay, I'm really pumped _(He flexes his arms to signify pumped, which makes Summer giggle.)_ for you. Besides, like any guy in Hollywood could ever compete with this. _(He moves him arms up and down his body, showing her what those other guys could not beat. She laughs again, but pulls him by the shirt to her.)_

Summer: You're too cute sometimes, do you know that? _(She kisses him, but he pulls back with an extremely goofy smile on his face.)_

Seth: You think I'm cute.

Summer: Shut it, Cohen, and kiss me. _(He smiles again, she puts her hands on his face this time, and they move towards each other and share a passionate kiss. After a few moments, he pulls away.)_

Seth: I think we better stop there. Otherwise, I won't want to stop at all!

Summer: Right. _(There is a slight pause as they both readjust and settle back into the bed. Seth leans against the headboard and Summer snuggles into the crook of his arm and lays her head against his chest. They are both under the covers.)_ So, about work, are you sure you're okay with it?

Seth: Perfectly.

Summer: Good, because I'm going back next Friday. I called and talked to my doctor yesterday while you were running errands, and she said that as long as everything checked out okay at my check-up Wednesday….you haven't forgotten about it, have you?

Seth: Summer, of course not. Hello, I made it.

Summer: Oh yeah, I forgot about that, probably because it's a first. I always have to make both of our doctors' appointments, normally.

Seth: Well, this was a special situation, but don't get used to it. In a few days we're going back to irresponsible, care-free, lazy Seth, whom you have to take care of.

Summer: You know, and I can't believe I'm actually admitting this to you, because you'll never let me forget it, but I miss taking care of you. _(He grabs her hand, entwines his fingers with hers, and pulls it to his lips and kisses it.)_

Seth: Aw, Summer, that's sweet, and do you know what? I like you taking care of me!

Summer: I would have never guessed.

Seth: _(He ignores her.)_ So, what'd work say when you told them you would be back…well, more like, there for the first time?

Summer: I haven't been able to tell them yet. The studio's closed, because it's Saturday, and I didn't decide when I was going back until this morning, so I won't be able to call until Monday morning. _(Seth sits in contemplation for a moment.)_

Seth: I have one question.

Summer: Shoot.

Seth: If your doctor's appointment is for Wednesday and you're probably going to get the go ahead, why aren't you going back until Friday?

Summer: Promise you won't make fun of me?

Seth: _(He is extremely serious.)_ I promise. What?

Summer: _(She looks away from him and her voice is very quiet.)_ I wanted you to go with me and you can't Thursday because you have classes. I mean, it's my first day at work, and I'm just getting over this huge event in our lives, and I wanted you with me….for moral support.

Seth: _(He lifts her head up to face his and tenderly kisses her lips before replying to her request.)_ I'd be honored to escort you to your first day of work; hell, it would be my privilege. _(She laughs.)_

Summer: Yes, it would be.

Seth: We could make a day of it. I could wait in the car until you were done in the morning, and then I'd take you out to a celebratory lunch. Then I'd find something to do while you worked that afternoon until I could pick you up and then we could go out, spend a night on the town, just you and me.

Summer: That sounds great Cohen, but they'd probably let you wait inside. You, maybe, could watch us as we work, or, even better, I bet I get a dressing room, so you could take your Playstation 2, some games, some comics and make it your room, too.

Seth: Our little home away from home?

Summer: Perhaps…but, I work there, so no hanky-panky between scenes! _(He just stares at her out of shock.)_ What? Why are you looking at me that way?

Seth: Summer, do you realize what you said?

Summer: Yeah, no sex in the dressing room. What, did you actually think we would? Please, Marissa will probably be in there a lot, too.

Seth: No, obviously we're not going to do it in there. I was talking about how you said it. _(Summer looks at him clueless.)_ Summer, you called sex hanky-panky! I didn't even know that phrase was in your vocabulary.

Summer: I did not!

Seth: Oh, want to bet? Here, let me bring up the mental transcripts. _(He pretends to be a court reporter, and searches through an imaginary piece of paper to "read" back what she said.)_ Oh, yes, here it is. "Perhaps…but, I work there, so no hanky-panky between scenes!" Oh, and if you didn't notice, that was definitely with an exclamation point.

Summer: You are so weird Cohen! Who does that?

Seth: The fiancée of a man engaged to a woman who says hanky-panky and then tries to deny it. _(He says this with a straight face, but Summer gives up playing hardball, laughs, and moves on.)_

Summer: Well, since that's covered, there's one other thing we have to talk about.

Seth: I think I know what you're alluding to.

Summer: Good, so you've noticed, too?

Seth: Noticed, how could I not? _(They speak at the same time.)_

Summer: Ryan and Marissa.

Seth: Me and my hair. _(She glares at him after she hears that what he said didn't match what she said.)_

Summer: Cohen! Your hair, seriously, you thought I wanted to talk about your hair? I can't believe you; how self-absorbed can you get?

Seth: Really self-absorbed.

Summer: Obviously!

Seth: Fine, we'll table the topic of me and my hair for our lunch conversation piece, and we'll talk about Ryan and Marissa now. Okay?

Summer: Better.

Seth: Actually, I have noticed them.

Summer: How could you not? They don't talk, they don't kiss, they don't even look at each other. The closest thing they did all night to communicating was slam doors, something they are both really good at. Do you know what's wrong?

Seth: You know Ryan. He keeps everything bottled up inside and won't talk to me.

Summer: Have you tried?

Seth: Do you really want to go back to the hospital with me as the patient this time?

Summer: He needs someone to talk to. Besides, with all the workouts this week your uniceps, biceps, triceps, and quadceps have gotten from arm wrestling me, you could probably take Chino. _(Seth gives her his classic Cohen grin.)_

Seth: I know, I know, but really, I don't want to embarrass the guy. I mean, that's his thing, being the tough one, and if I took that away from him, what would he have left?

Summer: I don't know, his looks, his intelligence, his talent for design, his lack of Coheny Cohenisms,….

Seth: Which you love! _(She glares at him.)_ Fine, woman, I'll talk to him. When do you want me to do it and where?

Summer: I don't know. Let me think about it. Now, get going.

Seth: What? _(He's confused.)_

Summer: You heard me, vaminos! _(He starts to get out of bed but continues to look at Summer confused.)_

Seth: But, Summer, what did I do? Where am I supposed to go?

Summer: You're going to pick me up some lunch. I've sick of take-out.

Seth: Well, what do you want, because you know all I can make are bagels and cereal, and there's no way I'm asking Marissa to cook! She might slam by hand in a door!

Summer: Ew, Cohen, like I would ever ask you to cook for me. Yeah right! I want fast food, cheeseburgers, French fries, and milkshakes. You may not have gotten it for me when I was in the hospital, but you're going to now.

Seth: Fine. _(He says this dejectedly, fully gets out of bed, tucks the covers back in around her, grabs his keys, and leaves, but he is only gone a second before he runs back into the room.)_ Oh, and I forget to tell you. I love you. _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: Cohen, I love you, too, but you don't have to tell me every time you leave a room. I know how much you care.

Seth: But you're wrong. I do have to tell you every time I leave the room, because if I learned one thing from this experience it's that you never know what could happen, so we always have to leave each other on a good note. Now, bye. _(He runs out of the room before Summer can say anything. When the camera pans back to her, there are tears in her eyes while she quietly laughs at Seth. The camera leaves her and goes back to the Newport Group offices. Sandy and Kirsten have just arrived, and although they rode together, they are still not speaking. Despite her dire predictions, they are still early. When they walk into the board room, Caleb is not there and neither is Jimmy, although they aren't expecting him. However, there are various people sitting around the table, five in fact, four men and one woman, all in business appropriate attire and with unpleasant expressions on their faces. When they see Kirsten and Sandy walk in, they still don't say anything. Sandy and Kirsten look around the room and then he motions for her to follow him back outside of the door and closes it before speaking.)_

Sandy: What the hell is your father up to?

Kirsten: So now you'll speak to me?

Sandy: Look, I realize we have some issues to deal with, and we will, but for now, I think we need to present a united front. I don't know what this meeting is about, I have no idea what your father has up his dirty, designer sleeve, but I now it's not good.

Kirsten: I have a feeling you're right.

Sandy: So, we may be in rough patch right now, but no matter what, you and me, we're an unbeatable combination. If we stick together, we might just be able to head your father off before the pass and keep whatever mess he's made this time from exploding in our faces.

Kirsten: What do you have in mind?

Sandy: I say we wait out here for him, ambush him, and make him talk to us before we go in there and face the other hungry, hungry, un-holy hippos.

Kirsten: And how do you propose we get him to tell us anything?My Dad's not exactly the most open and honest man alive.

Sandy: Oh honey, you don't have to tell me that. _(When he calls her honey, Kirsten smiles, but Sandy does not see her face for he is looking down the hall looking for Caleb.)_ I think our only option is blackmail.

Kirsten: Do you have something on him? _(She is surprised.)_

Sandy: Unfortunately, this is one time when I'm fresh out of scandals involving your father.

Kirsten: You may be sorry, but I'm not. His scandals turn into gigantic messes, which you have to clean up, we suffer, and he, somehow, ends up smelling like a perfume afterwards.

Sandy: I was thinking you'd use your feminine wiles and means of persuasion and manipulation to get him to speak to us. You could pull the injured daughter card; it's seemed to work well in the past.

Kirsten: Yeah, but in the past, I really was an injured daughter angry at my Dad.

Sandy: So, you have lots of practice; channel your anger, and as Summer says, go all rage-blackout on his ss! _(Kirsten laughs as they both scan the hallway looking for Caleb. The camera moves into his office. There he is sitting with Jimmy, talking.)_

Caleb: So, do you understand what I want you to do?

Jimmy: Sit there, keep my mouth shut, and defer everything to you, that's not so hard to remember or understand for that matter. I am your puppet, and you're my puppeteer.

Caleb: Good. Now, how about a drink? Scotch?

Jimmy: It's not even 11:00 in the morning, Cal.

Caleb: What's your point? I say we deserve a drink to commemorate your new position. Besides, I'd like something to brace myself before I have to go and speak with that tree hogging, liberal, Mary Jane toking harpy I have to call a son-in-law. _(When Caleb says Mary Jane toking, Jimmy starts to laugh, but hides it from Caleb, whose back is turned pouring the drinks. Caleb turns around and takes a glass to Jimmy as he sits down behind his desk once again.)_

Jimmy: _(He takes a drink.)_ So, is this what it's going to be like working for you? Boozing it up in expensive, designer suits, mocking Sandy, and attending top-secret board meetings, because I have to tell you, a man could get used to this. _(Caleb laughs.)_

Caleb: Not quite, but trust me, we'll do this often enough. Drink up, and when you're finished, go see my secretary, Nancy, again, and ask her to show you into the waiting room. You'll remain there until I call her and she'll show you to the board room.

Jimmy: Alright, but quick question first.

Caleb: Shoot.

Jimmy: Is there anything I should know about who'll be at this board meeting? How many members, their names, their weaknesses, their secrets, because we both know everyone in this town is hiding something, and I have a feeling, you know everything about your employees and fellow businessmen? _(Caleb laughs again.)_

Caleb: Your enthusiasm is refreshing Jimmy, and I can see already that we'll work well together, but there are too many skeletons in the closet to reveal them right now, all in due time; all in due time. As for who will be there, you might recognize a few of them from the anniversary party a few weeks ago or even from when you still lived here, but it really doesn't matter. They're really insignificant. I'm the Newport Group, so I'm the only one who really matters, but besides the two of us, Sanford, and Kiki, there will be five others present.

Jimmy: _(He finishes off his drink, stands up, and puts it back on Caleb's bar.)_ I still can't believe that Kirsten married a man named Sanford who's from the Bronx, is Jewish, and is a radical. I would have loved to have seen you the day of their wedding!

Caleb: Why? I was in the Caribbean working on a business deal.

Jimmy: You didn't go to their wedding?

Caleb: You actually think I would?

Jimmy: But, you love Kirsten…

Caleb: And marrying him was the biggest mistake of her life, one I'm still working on fixing.

Jimmy: Didn't she want you there, though?

Caleb: Of course she did, but I kept scheduling business meetings so that I wouldn't have to go. They ended up rescheduling it for me three times and then gave up.

Jimmy: Who walked her down the aisle?

Caleb: She walked herself, but it's not as if it was some big production. It was a very small-scale wedding, and don't think his mother was any more thrilled about the union than I was. In fact, I think she was angrier.

Jimmy: Did she go?

Caleb: _(He sits back in his chair and looks off, thinking wistfully, before replying.) _I'm really not sure. _(He shakes his shoulders.)_ Hm, it really doesn't matter now though does it? _(Jimmy is deep in thought.)_

Jimmy: Yeah, I guess. _(When Caleb speaks, Jimmy snaps out of his revelry and to attention.)_

Caleb: Well, you finished that drink a while ago, Jimmy. Don't you think it was time for you to go hunt up Nancy?

Jimmy: Right. _(He leaves.)_

Caleb: _(He laughs to himself.)_ This is going to be even easier than I thought. _(He stands up, goes to the bar, pours himself a refresher, tosses it down, puts the glass back on the bar, buttons his coat, and leaves his office with a slight smirk on his face, pleased with himself.)_

Commercial Break


	27. Chapter 27

The scene begins with Sandy and Kirsten sitting together on a couch outside of the boardroom when Caleb approaches. They both jump up immediately and walk towards him, slightly surprising him because he expected everyone to be inside.

Caleb: What happened, Sanford, did all those fumes you inhale from your bong finally go to your head and make you unable to remember the simplest instructions? Board meetings are held in board rooms not in the hallways outside.

Sandy: Good one, Cal, but actually, we have something we need to discuss with you before you walk into that room, in private.

Caleb: Seriously, Sandy, can't it wait?

Kirsten: No, it can't! Your office, now!

Caleb: Alright, Kiki, whatever you want, but let me first tell the other board members that we'll be just a minute.

Sandy: It can wait. Have Nancy call in and tell them.

Caleb: Fine. Lead the way. _(He puts his arm out indicating that they should move first. He lets Kirsten pass, but steps in front of Sandy and cuts him off before he can walk off. Sandy just shakes his head and laughs to himself silently. The three of them, in a row, walk into Caleb's office. Sandy, being the last one in, shuts the door and then goes and sits down beside Kirsten in the two chairs facing Caleb's desk. Caleb, in turn, sits behind his desk. Before he lets them speak, he rings Nancy.)_

Caleb: Nancy, please ring the boardroom and let the members know that we'll be a few minute late. Thank you.

Nancy: Anything else sir? _(There is a tone to her voice which implies there would be because of Jimmy.)_

Caleb: No, that's it. _(He lets go of the intercom and sits straight in his chair before addressing Sandy and Kirsten.)_ Now, what is this about? It is highly unprofessional to keep the board waiting.

Sandy: Oh, do not start giving us that line. You've been late to every board meeting you didn't call since I got here.

Kirsten: We want to know what's going on. Why did you call this meeting? _(Caleb laughs uncomfortably.)_

Caleb: Well, if that's all you wanted to know, why are we here. Let's go in and I'll announce it to everyone, including you two, at the same time.

Kirsten: No. We know you're up to something no good, now you either tell us what you're doing or we walk.

Caleb: You can't be serious, Kiki?

Kirsten: Try me. _(He watches her for a moment until he realizes that she is adamant and means what she says.)_

Caleb: Actually, I have two announcements that I am going to make today.

Sandy: Spit them out.

Caleb: I bet eloquence like that used to serve you well in the court room?

Sandy: My clients never complained, including you, on more than one occasion, if I remember correctly.

Kirsten: Get to the point Dad and quit insulting Sandy, it's not going to help you out of this one. We're not going to be deterred.

Caleb: If only…fine. First, I'm coming back to work. _(Kirsten stands up furious.)_

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Caleb: I've realized that I miss the business, and you've got plenty of things to keep you occupied, your kids, your charity events, your marriage.

Kirsten: So I'm being punished for having a personal life unlike you.

Caleb: This is not a punishment Kiki.

Kirsten: Well, what else do you call demoting me?

Caleb: Really, it's not about you. I'm bored; I needed a change, and what better way to keep myself occupied than to come back to work?

Sandy: I don't know…space exploration sounds like a good idea to me. You could go and look for alien life forms, find your family. _(Sandy is angry, so he insults Caleb to take his frustration out.)_

Caleb: Good one, Sanford, come up with that one all on your own?

Kirsten: Stop it, Dad! I can't believe you're doing this to me? So, what position will I hold now in this company?

Caleb: You'll be working under me again, say, vice president.

Kirsten: Great.

Sandy: You can't do this to Kirsten after everything she's put into this company!

Caleb: Why not? It's my company as everyone around here seems to forget!

Sandy: Well, a company ran by you is not a company I want a part of.

Caleb: Don't flatter yourself; like I would seriously keep you on as chief council?

Kirsten: Sandy is the best attorney we've ever had here, Dad, and you know it. You are not firing him!

Caleb: We'll see. Now is there anything else you want to know?

Kirsten: You might as well tell me what else you're up to, although I can't imagine anything worse than this!

Sandy: Oh, honey, don't say that. This is your father we're talking to here; he can always top himself.

Caleb: The other announcement is that not only am I coming back to the Newport Group full time, but I am also bringing someone new in to work with me, be my right hand man.

Kirsten: Who?

Caleb: Jimmy Cooper.

Sandy: You've got to be kidding me?

Kirsten: Why? He's not qualified to work here. I thought we had settled this. Dad, he was a bank manager. He has no training in real-estate, sales, or development.

Caleb: Things I am well aware of and things we have discussed.

Kirsten: You already spoke to him about the job?

Caleb: He's already been hired.

Sandy: I'll probably regret asking this, but what exactly will he be doing for you as your right hand man?

Caleb: I don't see why that's any of your business.

Kirsten: You may not think it's Sandy's business, even though you're wrong, but it sure as hell is mine.

Caleb: Basically, he'll be learning from me, doing small things until he gets the hang of the business and I can trust him with the more important stuff.

Sandy: Wow Cal, thanks for the job description. I certainly understand now after that ambiguous summary. _(Kirsten begins to pace behind the chairs.)_

Caleb: Kiki, sit down, relax. I do not need you marking up my imported Italian marble.

Kirsten: Glad to see you have your priorities straight. _(She keeps pacing.)_

Caleb: Well, since you know now what I'm about to announce, do you two mind if we get to the meeting. I think we've kept the board and Jimmy waiting long enough.

Kirsten: He's here?

Caleb: Waiting to be announced.

Sandy: You're unbelievable Cal, you know that? _(Caleb chuckles.)_

Caleb: I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Sanford, thank you. Now, let's go. _(He stands up and walks towards the door holding it open for Sandy and Kirsten to leave first. Sandy stands up and gently grabs Kirsten's arm to lead her out of the office; she is visibly upset.) _Glad to see you two are listening to reason.

Sandy: If what you're spewing is reason, I'm not listening, that's for sure. Oh, and just to let you know, I was serious earlier; I quit. _(Sandy and Kirsten walk out of the office.)_

Caleb: Fine, no big loss. See you around Sandy. Kiki, are you coming. _(She has stopped in the hallway and turns to face Caleb who is waiting for her to walk with him to the boardroom.)_

Kirsten: No.

Caleb: What?

Kirsten: You heard me. I'm not coming. Have your board meeting without me; at this point, I don't really care to be there.

Caleb: If you walk out of this office, you might not be welcome back.

Kirsten: Is that a threat.

Caleb: It's up to you. _(She beings to walk away.)_ You wouldn't dare, Kiki.

Kirsten: _(Without turning around to face him, she speaks.)_ Try me. _(She leaves the office with Sandy, putting her hand in his as they walk out the doors. The camera leaves Caleb and goes to Seth and Summer while they eat their lunch in bed. Summer is leaning up against the headboard, while Seth is sitting crossed legged in front of her.)_

Summer: This was such a good idea! It's been too long.

Seth: What, having lunch together? We do that all the time.

Summer: No, dumb ss, I'm talking about this. _(She holds up the food.)_ I can't believe you made me wait a week to eat this.

Seth: Okay, that really isn't important right now. Did you figure out what to do about Ryan and Marissa?

Summer: Do you know what happened between them? I know you haven't talked to Ryan, but you've been moving around the apartment, interacting with them, you've had to pick up something, some vibe.

Seth: Are you kidding me? I haven't spent more than thirty seconds with either of them since they got back last night.

Summer: Did they sleep in their room together last night?

Seth: From what I can tell, no. It looked like Ryan tried to sleep in there, but he was out within five minutes with a blanket and a pillow, and I found him on the couch this morning.

Summer: Well, why didn't you talk to him then?

Seth: I said 'hey man' and he got up off the couch and walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and turned the water on.

Summer: Well, he had to come out sometime.

Seth: Yep, he did, and he walked out the front door and hasn't been back yet.

Summer: And what about Marissa?

Seth: She hasn't left their room. It's locked. I knocked, telling her I wanted to talk, I wanted to help, but she didn't say anything. I waited for about ten minutes, but she never even told me to leave.

Summer: So you did?

Seth: Standing there wasn't going to solve anything.

Summer: This is probably killing you, Ryan not talking to you…well, more like he's not listening to you ramble on and on while he ignores you.

Seth: I know. So, what'd you come up with?

Summer: I have an idea, but I'm still working on it.

Seth: Okay? So anything else you want to talk about?

Summer: Actually, yeah.

Seth: What?

Summer: Us.

Seth: Yeah. What about us?

Summer: Us and babies.

Seth: Oh.

Summer: What, you don't want to…talk about it?

Seth: No, I do, I do, but are you ready?

Summer: No time like the present.

Seth: Hit me. _(He puts his food down. She sits up and crosses her legs beneath her as well and takes his hands in hers.)_

Summer: Well, I've been thinking.

Seth: So have I.

Summer: Really?

Seth: Yeah, and I know we said that we'd wait to have a kid until after we were married and settled, but I don't want to put this off as something we'll do someday when today is perfect.

Summer: Cohen. _(Her eyes begin to tear up.)_

Seth: No, wait, let me finish. I don't want to scare you, make you feel pressured, but I thought that we could try…to become pregnant again, see how it goes, after you're fully recuperated and we've waited the recommended length of time. I know a year sounds like a long time, but we can prepare ourselves. Think of baby names, plan the wedding, look for a house, start buying things. Can you imagine how fun it will be to shop for our baby?

Summer: The best shopping ever.

Seth: I know, and I promise I won't complain about it ever.

Summer: That would be a change, you not complaining.

Seth: Oh, and I bought something. Wait here, I'll go and get it. _(He stands up and goes to his dresser, opens it, and pulls out a book. He goes back over to the bed, sits down, again with his legs crossed beneath him, and hands her the book. As she looks at it, she notices that it is a baby name book.) _I thought we could read this together, a little bit at a time, every night before we go to bed and start making a list of names that we like.

Summer: I love it. _(She puts the book down, and before she lets herself cry, she kisses Seth.)_

Seth: I just have one question.

Summer: Okay.

Seth: I know they recommend that a woman wait a year before trying to get pregnant again after being so, but does that mean that we're going to quit having sex for a year?

Summer: What! Are you insane?

Seth: Well, last time, we used birth control, but I was so fertile, I still impregnated you, so I wasn't sure what we'd do now.

Summer: We'll just be extra careful. I'll go back on birth control, but this time its going to be the normal kind, no special skip your periods type, you'll use a condom, and we'll just be….careful.

Seth: Whew, good, because, although I would do it, I really didn't want to! _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: Glad to hear it.

Seth: So, I guess this means that in two years' time from now, we might be parents.

Summer: We can only hope.

Seth: Poor little guy.

Summer: Hey, it's going to be girl!

Seth: I'm sorry to tell you, Summer, but I determine the sex of the baby, and I say it's going to be a boy.

Summer: I take it you've been doing some research?

Seth: A little, at night, when you're asleep from your medicine, I've been going online and reading up on all kinds of stuff.

Summer: Well, have you read the part yet where they tell you that slow sperm makes boy babies and fast sperm makes girls?

Seth: Seriously?

Summer: So I've been told.

Seth: Well then, get ready for a passel of mini-Summers, because my little guys are excellent swimmers.

Summer: I think we've already determined that. _(They both laugh. She moves in and starts to kiss him passionately. He breaks away.)_

Seth: What was that for?

Summer: Just because I wanted to. So, are we going to sit here and analyze why I kissed you or are we going to make out?

Seth: Make out! _(He laughs, as does she and he gently lies her down. Then, he lies beside her and they slowly begin to kiss, and as the kiss lengthens, the passion grows. The camera leaves them and goes into the living room. No one is there, but Marissa's head appears out of her door as she looks to see if anyone is there. When she sees that the coast is clear, she begins to walk towards the kitchen. Just as she reaches the door that heads into it, the apartment door opens and Ryan walks in. He looks as if he hasn't slept. His hair is unkempt, his clothes are the same ones he wore the day before, and his face finely details how miserable he feels emotionally. Marissa also does not look her greatest. She appears to have not slept at all either, her makeup from the day before is smeared as if she's been crying all night, her eyes and cheeks are puffy and red, and she is wearing Ryan's clothes, a pair of sweats and a wife beater.)_

Marissa: Great.

Ryan: Hey. _(She ignores him, does not say anything, and goes into the kitchen. He follows, but she immediately leaves and heads towards their bedroom.)_ Fine, I won't follow you. Go ahead into the kitchen and get what you wanted. I won't have you starving to death or dying of dehydration because of me.

Marissa: _(She stops and speaks under her breath but it is still loud enough for him to hear.)_ At least you realize you're to blame for this.

Ryan: That's not what I meant. _(She shakes her head, laughs in an annoyed way, and starts walking towards the bedroom again.)_ I thought you were hungry.

Marissa: Lost my appetite when I saw you. _(She reaches the door. He runs over and puts his hand on her shoulder, willing her to turn around and look at him.)_ Take your hand off of me!

Ryan: Fine! _(After a slight pause where she doesn't continue into the bedroom, which surprises him, he speaks again.)_ I see we're resorting to running away again.

Marissa: _(She whirls around to face him and sees that he has a very smug look on his face which just infuriates her even more.)_ If I was running away, I'd be gone already. I told you I'm not going to do that, but until you realize what you've done wrong we have nothing to say to each other!

Ryan: So you don't think you have any explaining to do?

Marissa: No.

Ryan: His hands were all over you!

Marissa: You're wrong. He gave me a hug, a friendly hug, and he air kissed me goodbye. That's it.

Ryan: Well, I didn't like it.

Marissa: Trust me, you made that quite obvious.

Ryan: So, it happened. There's nothing we can do to change it, so why can't we just move past it and go back to the way we were?

Marissa: You're right, we can't change yesterday, but you can change, and until you realize you have to, like I said, we have nothing to talk about. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go where the view _(She indicates him.)_ doesn't make me sick. _(She starts to walk back to the door, but his voice stops her. As he talks, he walks towards the couch. Eventually she follows and sits on the opposite end.)_

Ryan: Listen, I know that I messed up. I overreacted, I get it, and I shouldn't have been so confrontational, but the thought of another guy putting his hands on you just makes me go insane…

Marissa: With jealousy?

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa: And you get over-possessive?

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa: And you go after whoever you feel is a threat and you want to totally obliterate them?

Ryan: I guess.

Marissa: No, you don't guess, you do. There's no guessing about it.

Ryan: Okay, I get it. I have some issues, but who doesn't?

Marissa: I know.

Ryan: So? Are we okay?

Marissa: Not even close. First of all, you never apologized.

Ryan: I tried to last night, remember when we were getting ready for bed, but you threw me out of our room, you gave me a pillow and a blanket, and you made me sleep out here on the couch.

Marissa: Try again.

Ryan: Okay, I'm sorry.  
Marissa: For what?

Ryan: For getting jealous, attacking your friend, and for making a scene.

Marissa: That's a good start.

Ryan: What else do you want from me?

Marissa: A little sincerity would be nice, but there's something else I want you to do. Everything that you apologized for is fine and great, but that's not what's bothering me. There's something else you did that I need you to realize, apologize for, and attempt to change, but obviously, you have no idea. So, I'm going to leave you alone to think it over.

Ryan: And what if I don't ever think of it?

Marissa: I'll move your clothes out here for you. _(She gets up off the couch and walks towards the hall and their bedroom door. He follows her.)_

Ryan: Please, Marissa, just tell me what I did. Look, I'm miserable without you. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think. I need you, and no offense, but by the looks of you, you're not too happy right now yourself.

Marissa: You're right; I'm miserable, but I can't tell you what you did wrong. I need you to figure that out for yourself.

Ryan: A compromise?

Marissa: I'm listening.

Ryan: Okay, I'll think about it, hell, that's all I'll do all day, all night, and all of tomorrow if that's what it takes for me to figure this out, but would you give me clue and let me be with you?

Marissa: No, I need to be by myself right now. Looking at you just makes me get more upset, and, as you've noticed, that's pretty hard to do right now. But, a clue, I can do.

Ryan: Okay, I'm listening.

Marissa: O Rose, thou art sick./ The invisible worm/ That flies in the night/ In the howling storm/ Has found out thy bed/ Of crimson joy/ And his secret love/ Does thy life destroy.

Ryan: Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Marissa: Ryan, I'm an English major. I relate to life through literature. If you want to know what it means, do some research, listen to the words, and apply them to our relationship. You wanted a clue; I gave you one. What you do with it is your business. _(She turns around and opens the door to the bedroom but stops when he speaks.)_

Ryan: Marissa?

Marissa: _(She turns back around.)_ Ryan?

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa: That does not make this better.

Ryan: That's all you're going to say?

Marissa: I really don't think I need to return the sentiment, you know how I feel, and to be quite frank, at this point, I don't want to return it.

Ryan: I can't believe you just said that to me!

Marissa: I can't believe what you did to me yesterday!

Ryan: So then, I guess we're even?

Marissa: Not even close! _(She slams the door shut in his face and from the outside, where Ryan stands pounding on the door, the lock can be heard being turned.)_

Ryan: Marissa, please!

Marissa: Go away Ryan! I don't want to hear your voice right now, I don't want to see you, and I really don't want to hear any more excuses or lame attempts to make this go away!

Ryan: I'm not giving up!

Marissa: Who asked you to? Just go, Ryan. _(As she says the last part, her voice is barely above a whisper, and it is obvious that she is once again crying and does not have the strength to continue the fight. When he hears her cry, he stops pounding on the door, grabs his keys off the table, and goes back out the door he had just recently entered. Meanwhile, back in Seth and Summer's bedroom, they are silent, having been listening to the fight or as much of it that they could hear, which was not much, jus the very beginning and the very end. Confused, they sit and ponder what they've just overheard before Summer breaks the silence.)_

Summer: This is serious.

Seth: Really, thanks for telling me that. Where did you get your detective badge, because I want to be trained by the same experts you were?

Summer: Can the sarcasm, Cohen, I'm in no mood, and for that matter, you shouldn't be either! You're brother is miserable; he's fighting with our friend, my new best friend, and you're here making flippant remarks.

Seth: I know, I know, but it's a Cohen family trait, making jokes at really inappropriate times.

Summer: Ryan doesn't do it.

Seth: He doesn't have the blood, Summer, you know that. He's an honorary Cohen, adopted into this comically depraved family.

Summer: Let's hope it doesn't rub off on him.

Seth: I'll ignore that. Now, spill this plan. You've had to have come up with something genius by now.

Summer: Okay, but it will take dedication, hard work, and a lot of stealth.

Seth: Stealth, my specialty.

Summer: Not exactly, but that doesn't matter, because if you mess this up, I'll mess you up, get my picture?

Seth: Crystal clear, digital camera format. _(Summer rolls her eyes.)_

Summer: Okay, so how I see it, we both have to get them to open up separately so that we can determine what is wrong. Then, we compare notes and come up with a plan of action for them.

Seth: Sounds good, except for one thing.

Summer: _(She is angry because he finds fault in her plan.)_ And what exactly is it?

Seth: How are we going to get them to speak with us, let alone listen?

Summer: Oh, that's simple; we lie.

Seth: Works for me.

Summer: So, I thought first you'd go and bang on Marissa's door claiming that something was wrong with me and that you need her help. You know Marissa; she'll come out for that.

Seth: Think you're special?

Summer: I am special, as you better remind me of everyday when we are married, but in this situation, I think Marissa would help anyone.

Seth: Well, maybe, except her mother.

Summer: Ew, who would help Julie Cooper?

Seth: I wouldn't go near that woman with a mask on and a ten, no, make that twenty foot pole.

Summer: Uh, who would?

Seth: Good point. So, we get Marissa in here, and then what, I mean, she'll leave when she sees that you're fine.

Summer: Cohen, do you not know anything?

Seth: _(He pretends to be hurt, but he does not fool or deter Summer.) _Apparently not.

Summer: Once she's in here, you sneak out quickly and lock her in here. At least that creepy lock on the outside of our door will finally serve a purpose. Don't leave a key with me, because she could accidentally find it. Trapped in here, she will eventually open up and talk to me.

Seth: How long do you want me to leave her in here?

Summer: As long as it takes. I'll call you when you can come back.

Seth: Come back? Where am I going? Summer, please, not another food run?

Summer: _(She laughs.)_ No, but you're going to the diner.

Seth: I am?

Summer: We're going to call Ryan and tell him that Marissa left here really upset, regretting her decision to not forgive him, and that wanted to meet him at the diner to talk. When he shows up, no Marissa, but you'll be there.

Seth: Not for long! When he finds out what we…what I did, he'll kill me.

Summer: Ryan's not going to kill you, especially if you tell him that Marissa did go somewhere and only you know how to get her back, which technically isn't a lie.

Seth: I see how your brain works. It's kind of scary, because we're getting married. Are you going to play me like this then?

Summer: Of course; it will be my wifely duty. _(He shakes his shoulders, submitting.)_

Seth: I figured you would control me one way or another.

Summer: Cohen, I already control you.

Seth: I know, I meant to a bigger extent.

Summer: Yeah, really not important right now. So, when do you want to put operation reunite Ryssa?

Seth: Excuse me?

Summer: You know, all famous couples have a combination name, so I combined theirs and came up with Ryssa.

Seth: What's ours?

Summer: We can't make our own up; someone has to do it for us.

Seth: Well, it's bound to happen, I mean, you're going to be this rich and famous actress and I'm going to be your b!tch.

Summer: You're already my b!tch.

Seth: _(He laughs.)_ I know. So woman, what time does operation Ryssa go into action. _(She yawns.)_

Summer: Well, I just took my medicine before we ate, so I'm ready to take my nap, but when I get up, we'll get started, okay?

Seth: Okay. _(He gets off of the bed and walks towards the bedroom door. Before can leave though, Summer sits up.) _I love you.

Summer: Hey, where do you think you're going?

Seth: I thought you wanted to take a nap?

Summer: I do, but I also need you to hold me so that I can go to sleep. _(He grins widely and runs towards the bed. After he jumps down on it, he gets under the covers with her and she crawls into his arms.)_ I love you, too, Cohen. _(He smiles once again as she giggles and the camera leaves them. It goes to Sandy and Kirsten who have just gotten home from their disastrous board meeting. After they left the Newport Group's offices, the silence once again invaded their relationship, enveloping them throughout the entire car ride home. Because of the issues they need to discuss, they have not picked Zoe up from the baby sitter's yet. When they walk into the house, they both head to their bedroom to change out of their work outfits into something more casual. Kirsten goes into the bathroom as Sandy begins to undress and waits for his turn in the bathroom. After a moment, he broaches the topics at hand, admitting that it is time to talk.)_

Sandy: So, are you ready to do this?

Kirsten: _(As she speaks, she is still in the bathroom so she is yelling a little.)_ Ready to do what? _(She appears in the doorway wearing a pair of jeans and one of Sandy's sweatshirts with her hair up loosely off of her face.)_

Sandy: You're wearing my sweatshirt?

Kirsten: Do you mind?

Sandy: No, it's just you never do that.

Kirsten: I guess I just wanted to feel close to you. _(She sits down.)_

Sandy: But I wore that one this morning after surfing, so it has to smell like the ocean.

Kirsten: It does, but that smell reminds me of you, so I love it. _(He looks deeply in her eyes and then kisses her tenderly. After they pull apart, relief is washed all over her face.)_ So, does that mean we're okay?

Sandy: Oh honey, we were never not okay. _(She gives him a look questioning his last statement which oozes doubt.)_ I just had to do some thinking.

Kirsten: And you couldn't talk to me all week while you were doing it? You scared me, Sandy.

Sandy: I know, and I'm sorry. I guess there were just too many things rattling around this here trap of mine, _(He playfully taps his own head.)_ and I just needed the quiet to come to terms with what you told me.

Kirsten: And?

Sandy: And what?

Kirsten: Have you…come to terms?

Sandy: I think so.

Kirsten: Would you do me a favor; would you please tell me what you honestly think about what I did? Were you angry, disappointed? _(He takes her in his arms and hugs her, holding her close to him protectively and kissing her hair as she begins to softly cry.)_

Sandy: Oh honey, absolutely not. You could never disappoint me, and I understand why you did it. What bothered me was the fact that you had once conceived a child with another man. That was something that was just ours before, but now, I have to share that part of you as well with Jimmy Cooper. I guess I was…I am a little jealous.

Kirsten: _(She sits up so that she can look him in the eyes.)_ I want you to listen to every word I'm about to say. There's a difference between the sitations. Jimmy and I conceived a child because of a mistake. I didn't love him, but I do love you, and our children were made out of that love. If Jimmy and I would have kept that child, I wouldn't have been happy and it probably wouldn't have worked out. This is where I was meant to be, you are who I was meant to be with, and our children are the children we were meant to have together. Sure, I think about that child every day, and I always will, but I have never and will never regret my decision. You and our children are my life now, forever, and always. _(She pulls his face towards hers so that she can kiss him, in order to convey her emotions and feelings through the physical touch as well as through her words. The kiss is long, deep, and passionate, and when they pull away, Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: Well, if that's what you're going to do after I give you the silent treatment; I might have to start doing it more often!

Kirsten: Don't you dare! _(He smiles at her sheepishly.)_

Sandy: Uh, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. We both know I love to talk!

Kirsten: Just like Seth, except he's worse, much, much worse.

Sandy: I like to say intelligent, amusing things; Seth just likes to hear his own voice. _(She laughs.)_ Now, how about this other topic at hand? _(She looks at him confused.) _Your father, Jimmy Cooper, and our current employment status….

Kirsten: Oh, that. _(She is, initially, depressed, but after a moment it turns to anger.)_ I can't believe he's doing this!

Sandy: When it comes to your father, nothing really surprises me anymore, and you have to remember, we did get a warning. Remember at our anniversary party, he mentioned to Jimmy that he'd always be welcome at the Newport Group.

Kirsten: I didn't believe him; I thought he was just being polite.

Sandy: Your father, polite, in what bizarre universe would that ever happen?

Kirsten: Yeah, I guess you have a point. _(She speaks again after a short contemplation.)_ So, are you really serious about quitting?

Sandy: My resignation will be on your Father's desk by 9:00 Monday morning.

Kirsten: What then, I mean, what do you want to do?

Sandy: You know, I really don't know. I've worked for the PD office, I've worked for the evil empire of Partridge, Savage, and Kahn, and I've had my own practice, at least briefly.

Kirsten: Well, I already know you won't be going back to the law firm. You hated it, working there, but does that mean that the other two options are still on the table?

Sandy: I guess, but like I said, I really don't know what I'd like to do now. I thought you and I would retire together from the Newport Group, but I guess I have some very important thinking to do ahead of me.

Kirsten: Let me guess in your black socks and robe, eating Cheetos and watching Dr. Phil?

Sandy: Nah, I've moved on. Now it's Cheetos and those Tele-novellas Seth's always talking about. You know, he's right about Victor's handle-bar mustache; it's quite becoming. How do you think I'd look with one? _(He is pretending to be serious, but Kirsten knows him better than that and sees right through the charade and laughs.)_ Will you be joining me on the couch in your pjs to eat junk food and watch mind-numbing television for hours every day?

Kirsten: I'm not sure what I want to do. What my Dad did infuriates me beyond words, and the idea of Jimmy working as my Dad's right hand man is disturbing, but after all the years I put into that business, I just can't walk away from it. To me, although my Dad started it, it's my company now; it's a part of me and it's our children's inheritance. You know I always wanted to hand it down to Ryan some day. Seth has no interest, but Ryan, he loves architecture; he'd be a natural with the company.

Sandy: _(He laughs softly as he teases her.)_ That's kind of scary honey, the Newport Group a part of you? _(She gives Sandy the look.)_

Kirsten: What do you think right hand man means exactly?

Sandy: Knowing your father, I'd say it's nothing good, and I wouldn't be surprised if Jimmy started handling the types of projects Uncle Shawn used to.

Kirsten: You really think Jimmy would do that?

Sandy: I don't know him, you do, but from what I've seen of him, Jimmy Cooper seems to be a man of questionable moral fiber and is easily swayed by fear. Your Father has the ability to put the fear of god in anyone, not to mention the fact that Jimmy has no job and no prospects, and no courage. I think your father will use him and then if something goes wrong, let him take the fall for him.

Kirsten: That sounds like something my Dad would do and at this point, I'm sorry to say, but I don't think Jimmy has a clue.

Sandy: Probably not, but I'm sick of talking about those two. Why don't we make this terrible morning into a great day? We could go pick up Zoe, go to the beach, have a picnic lunch, and then, tonight, after she goes to bed, we can get reacquainted after our week of little interaction. _(When he says reacquainted, his eyebrows waver, implying perhaps a little foreplay and whatever else might follow.) _

Kirsten: _(She thinks a moment before standing up and speaking.) _I'll race you to the car! _(Before he can even answer or stand up, she is already out of the door. He stands up and runs after here yelling.)_

Sandy: What about the picnic food? _(Kirsten yells in reply.)_

Kirsten: We'll get a take out picnic, because we both know, if we want to have a pleasant day, I should definitely not cook! _(The scene ends as Sandy exits the bedroom leaving it unoccupied.)_

Commercial Break


	28. Chapter 28

As the next scene begins, Seth is pounding on Marissa's door trying to get her to answer. Obviously, get Ryan and Marissa back together, Seth and Summer's plan, has been set in motion. After pounding away for a moment, Seth starts to yell.

Seth: Marissa! Please, I really need your help! It's Summer, I think something's wrong! _(There are noises on the other side of the door. As she approaches, he arranges his face to look like he's concerned. Marissa opens the door a crack and peers out of it.) _Thank god! Please, come with me…I need your help getting her to the car. I think she's tore some stitches!

Marissa: Just let me get dressed. It will only take a second, I promise. _(Marissa is concerned and shuts the door quickly. After about a minute, in which Seth impatiently drums his fingers against the walls, she opens the door up and exits, shutting it behind her.) _

Seth: Lead the way. _(He puts his arm out indicating that she should go first, which surprises Marissa so that she gives him an odd look, but realizing that this is Seth she is dealing with, she does not question his motives and goes first into his bedroom with Summer. When she enters, she sees Summer lying on her side with her back to the door.)_

Marissa: Summer, I really don't think you should lie like that. Why don't you try to move onto your back, wait, I'll come and help you? _(She moves towards the bed and Seth shuts the door and the lock can be heard being turned from the outside, trapping Marissa and Summer in the room as planned. Outside of the room, Seth walks out of the apartment and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. Meanwhile, in the room, Marissa is shocked.)_ What the hell is going on here! Why did Seth lock the door…and why does your door lock from the outside? _(When she reaches her second question, some of her anger fades and it is replaced with confusion.)_

Summer: Umm, I really don't know. It was just like that when we moved in. Ew, I wonder if the guy before us was into freaky stuff…oh my gosh, do you think he was a kidnapper, held helpless women hostage here! _(Marissa looks at her like she is insane.)_

Marissa: No…and who thinks like that Sum?

Summer: Sorry; guess I've been hanging around Cohen for too many years and now I'm acting all Coheny. _(Marissa becomes angry again as she remembers that she was duped and then locked in a room. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at Summer. The look is quite similar to Ryan's glare.) _And by the look of your face right now, you've been hanging around Chino too much.

Marissa: Oh no; I've always had this look in my repertoire; you'd just never seen it before because I've never been this mad!

Summer:And to think I thought you'd be grateful to Cohen and me for helping you two.

Marissa: What are you talking about?

Summer: No offense Coop and you know I love you, but did you actually think that I'd go to these lengths just to get some Coop/Sum bonding time. True, I haven't seen you since you stopped in Friday morning before you left for classes, but I'm not stupid. Cohen and I know very well that something has happened with you and Ryan, and we are going to get you two to fix it. This is your intervention. Ryan is probably getting his summons right this very minute. _(Marissa just looks at Summer confused, but she is still angry. The camera leaves the room and goes to Seth. He is driving and dials his cell phone. Ryan picks up. He's in a library, doing research, trying to find the poem Marissa recited to him and is frustrated with his lack of success. When he picks up the phone, his voice is testy. The scene will flow back and forth between them, and whoever is talking, will have the camera focused on them.)_

Ryan: Seth, what do you want? I don't have time for your stupid games, annoying questions, or for any Seth/Ryan time right now. I have more important things to do.

Seth: Yeah, like fix things with your girlfriend! _(Ryan's head snaps to attention. He forgets about the computer screen he was looking at and stares off into space as he talks to Seth.)_

Ryan: What do you know about me and Marissa?

Seth: Honestly, not much, but that's your fault for not telling me, man. All I know is that there have been a lot of doors slammed in the apartment since last night when you two got back early…did you even go on your date?

Ryan: No, we got into a fight before that.

Seth: I thought so. What about?

Ryan: I don't have time to rehash everything with you, Seth; you said something about calling to fix things. Has Marissa talked to you or Summer?

Seth: No, not really, I mean she didn't tell us anything that's going on, but she did ask me to call you and ask for you to meet her at the diner by campus, something about wanting to talk to you in public so that neither of you could over-react, but I thought to myself, hello, this is Ryan we're talking about here, he always over-reacts and… _(Ryan interrupts him.)_

Ryan: Seth, you're rambling. What time am I supposed to meet her?

Seth: Uh…I think she said in twenty minutes, but that was like ten minutes ago. Sorry I didn't call…_ (First, the cameras go to Ryan hanging up his phone, and then back to Seth as he laughs at Ryan's predictability.)_

Seth: That didn't take long, and he didn't even ask why I called instead of Marissa. It's too bad, because I had a great answer lined up. _(The camera goes back to Ryan as he runs out of library, down the stairs, and out the door till he gets to the Range Rover. He unlocks it, jumps in, and speeds off. Back to Seth, he has just arrived at the diner. He gets out of Summer's car, locks it, and walks in and sits down in a booth to wait for Ryan. The camera leaves the diner and goes to Julie and Caleb. She has just stopped by his office to speak with him. As she walks in, she begins to speak immediately.)_

Julie: And why are you working on a Saturday, mister? I thought you didn't work much now that you let your daughter run the company.

Caleb: As of today, I retook control of the Newport Group. _(She puts a shocked expression on her face.)_

Julie: Oh no, did something happen to your daughter; did she do something wrong?

Caleb: Other than marry that hippie twenty four years ago, no. I just wanted something to keep me occupied. I was too young for retirement; I missed the thrill of the hunt…and the kill.

Julie: How did she take the news? _(She sits down in a chair in front of his desk.)_

Caleb: Not well. She didn't like my other announcement either.

Julie: Which was? _(She says this with some trepidation, uncertain as to where he was headed with this.)_

Caleb: Actually, it might not make you that happy either.

Julie: _(She is now nervous but attempts to and succeeds at not letting Caleb see her reaction.)_ Just say it. What did you do?

Caleb: I hired Jimmy.

Julie: Jimmy, as in my soon to be ex-husband, Jimmy?

Caleb: That would be the one. _(Julie is relieved because this information does not bother her. In fact, if things did not work out with Caleb the way she planned, she could now reconsider her offer for an easy divorce. Alimony, at this point because her money was running out, did not sound like that bad of an idea. She is lost in thought, but is interrupted by Caleb speaking to her.)_ Well, are you going to say anything?

Julie: Oh, I'm sorry Cal, I was just thinking. _(All of a sudden, a confused expression leaps unto her face.)_ Why would you want to hire Jimmy, I mean, he was just a bank manager before. How is that going to help you?

Caleb: I have plans for him, don't you worry. He's going to be my right-hand man, do all the, how should I say it, complicated tasks. _(His tone implies that Jimmy's work will be more than complicated but rather underhanded, things Caleb does not want associated with. Julie realizes what he's saying.)_

Julie: Oh, I see.

Caleb: So, to what do I owe this pleasure…you stopping by?

Julie: I wanted to ask you out for dinner tonight, sort of a goodbye.

Caleb: A goodbye? What the hell are you talking about? _(He is not happy with what she has said.)_

Julie: Cal, Jimmy was not a successful man, and the money I spent years acquiring is gone. I have to leave, find a job, move. I love Newport, but I can't afford to live her any longer. I thought I'd go home.

Caleb: _(He cannot believe what he is hearing.)_ To Pennsylvania, but I thought you hated it there?

Julie: Hell no, I wouldn't go back there if someone paid me. I'm originally from California, just not as nice of a place as this. Riverside, no doubt you've heard of it but you've probably never been there, and I don't recommend it. Let's just say, it's neither a cultural Mecca nor a beautiful place to live. _(Her tone, disgusted and dismayed, reveals just how she feels about leaving and about returning to her hometown.)_

Caleb: You're right…I've never been there, and I'm not about to after that stellar reference. _(Julie laughs.)_

Julie: So, dinner?

Caleb: Where would you like to go?

Julie: Surprise me. Pick me up at the inn at 7:00 and wherever we go, I'm sure I'll love.

Caleb: 7:00 then, oh, and Julie, let me think about this move before you make any final plans. I just might be able to help you.

Julie: I couldn't ask you to do that, Cal.

Caleb: You didn't, so don't say another word. Now, out with you, I have work to do and you have to get ready.

Julie: Yes, I do. _(She walks around to his chair, leans down, and kisses him on the cheek. As she walks away, a sly smile appears on her face as her plan has just worked. When the door closes, Caleb goes back to work and the scene goes to Marissa and Summer.)_

Summer: So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Chino or are we going to sit here all night waiting for Cohen to come back only to tell him that you didn't cooperate and he'll just have to keep us locked in. Besides, I may be still somewhat sore, but that won't stop me from going all rage black out on your ss. Ask Cohen, it hurts! _(Marissa gives in and sits down beside Summer. She craws under the covers and they sit there and talk while the camera pans back to the diner. Ryan has just arrived. When he walks in the door, he looks around quickly trying to locate Marissa. His face is a combination of many emotions, excitement, because she is willing to talk to him, fear, because he could mess this up and loose her for good, and nervousness, because he really did not know what he was going to say, but all that changes when he sees Seth sitting in a booth smiling weakly. Ryan approaches, but he is now angry.)_

Ryan: What the hell are you up to Seth!

Seth: Sit down, and I will explain everything. _(Ryan stares at him a moment, but does not sit down.)_

Ryan: Where's Marissa?

Seth: She is being detained for the moment, and I am the only one who can let her out.

Ryan: Let her out? Seth, what have you done?

Seth: Don't worry, she's not hurt, and I imagine right now she is talking to Summer about what we're going to discuss, what exactly is going on between you two.

Ryan: No, I'm not talking to you.

Seth: That's your decision, but if you don't talk to me, I won't let Marissa go, which means you won't be able to fix whatever is broken in your relationship, and from the sounds the doors have been making lately when you two slam them, I take it this is not just some passing argument; it's serious. So, sit down and start talking. Besides, someone else's insight might help the situation, and we both know that I've had my fair share of fights with Summer, so I should have loads of advice to give. Someone should learn from my mistakes, because I sure don't. _(Ryan stares at him for a minute not saying anything. Finally, he sits down but still there is silence. Seth moves his arms in an inviting manner, trying to get Ryan to talk, and he is about to say something when Ryan interrupts him.)_

Ryan: I really don't have a choice about this do I?

Seth: Not if you want to see Marissa any time soon or make this better between you two.

Ryan: Easier said that done.

Seth: Why don't you just start from the beginning? Tell me what happened between you, step by step, and then maybe while you're talking, you'll figure out why she's so mad, and, if not, it will still serve three purposes. First, I might be able to shed some insight on the fight. Secondly, my curiosity and imagination has been going wild, so if you tell me what happened, I'll finally be able to quiet my mind, and we all know how much I hate being in the dark about something, so you telling me what happened will help me sleep better at night.

Ryan: Now, if that isn't a reason for me to bare my soul to you, I don't know what would be! Do you always think of yourself?

Seth: Yes, but, but, there is the third reason you should tell me. Even if we both can't figure this out, talking about it should make you feel a little better. If you don't, you'll just keep brooding until eventually you snap and you'll boil over in a red, hot, bubbly, steamy, volcanic….

Ryan: SETH!

Seth: Yeah, sorry. Anyway, talking about it should make you feel better; keeping everything locked inside is not healthy.

Ryan: Oh and how do you know this; we both know it's not from experience, because Seth Cohen never keeps anything to himself; you tell the world instead!

Seth: And look at the two of us, which one of us is happier? _(Ryan just glares at him.)_ True, you've been much happier lately, but generally, I've always been the more chipper of the two of us, the sunshine to your rain cloud, the daisy to your dandelion, the….

Ryan: SETH!

Seth: Yeah, right, sorry. We are not here to talk about me, no matter how interesting that might be, we are here to make sure you and Marissa don't break up because of this gigantic, messy, sordid…._(Ryan glares at him.)_ fight. _(Seth is quiet, but Ryan doesn't say anything expecting Seth to speak at any moment. Eventually Seth does speak.)_ I'm done; I won't say another word until you have finished the story. I promise. _(He pretends to rip duct tape off of a roll and puts the imaginary piece over his mouth and pats it down. Ryan looks at him like he is insane, which makes Seth mumble and make noises like his mouth is really taped shut. Ryan stares at him for a moment longer and then begins to talk.)_

Ryan: Okay, so we had this date on Friday night. We were both really excited about it. _(Seth raises his eyebrows wondering what they had planned. Ryan notices this and cuts him off.)_ And no, I'm not going to tell you what we had planned, because at this point, it doesn't really matter, it's none of your business, and, if we do work this out, I plan to try to have this date again, so you definitely can't know. _(Seth goes to protest but Ryan glares at him which makes Seth clam up quickly and sit back in the booth. He puts his hands across his chest.)_ I was to pick her up at the studio so that we could go straight to the date and not have to worry about dropping her car off at the apartment. _(The camera leaves Seth and Ryan and goes back to Summer and Marissa. They are still sitting in the bed and Marissa has just reached the exact spot that Ryan had in the tale. As the story is told, the camera will shift back and forth between the two sets of friends. Whoever is talking will have the camera focused on them.)_

Marissa: When he got there, I didn't hear him. Branning had walked me out…

Summer: Who's Branning?

Marissa: Oh, he works in the prop department; you'll meet him when you start work. He's really nice; we hit it off instantly, and I bet you will, too. He loves to shop, and I told him that you do as well, so he's already planning this big shopping trip for the three of us. He wants to show me the best stores in LA, even if I can't afford anything from them, and he thought it would be fun to have another seasoned expert there to help me, which means you.

Summer: He's a shopping fanatic? Is he…

Marissa: Yeah.

Summer: Oh, okay, cool. So, go on.

Marissa: Anyway, so Branning walked me out and stood with me talking about the plans while I waited for Ryan to get there. I wanted to introduce the two of them, because Branning's the first friend I've made at work, and I thought it would be fun for us all to hang out sometime. Ryan was running a couple of minutes late, and Branning had to get back in to finish work, so he was going to leave without meeting Ryan. He gave me a hug goodbye and then gave me an air kiss on both cheeks. _(The scene goes back to Ryan and Seth.)_

Ryan: ….and I saw them. She said they were air kisses. What the hell are air kisses, and who does that? _(Seth raises his eyebrows to ask for permission to talk.)_ Go ahead, I want to hear your input here…I think.

Seth: Air kisses are very European aristocracy.

Ryan: What the hell are you talking about?

Seth: _(He leans across the table towards Ryan.)_ Here, I'll show you. _(He goes to give Ryan air kisses, but Ryan bats his head away and dodges Seth.)_

Ryan: Ew, Dude, don't!

Seth: They're not real kisses, Ryan, chill. You just put your cheeks close to each other and then kiss the air, hence, air kisses.

Ryan: Really?

Seth: Yeah.

Ryan: Oh. _(He realizes why what he did, his overreaction to the contact between Marissa and Branning was such a big deal. Seth shakes his head up and down agreeing with Ryan's new found knowledge and understanding.)_ That still doesn't mean I want you to EVER air kiss me. My cheeks do not need to be anywhere near yours! Do you understand me?

Seth: Never the twain shall meet. _(Ryan shakes his head in confusion and just stares as Seth.)_

Ryan: I really don't understand you sometimes.

Seth: No one does, but I like it; it's fun this way. _(Seth smiles quite content with himself but Ryan just keeps staring at him in blank confusion. After a moment of silence, Seth breaks the revelry.) _Dude, come on, your lady fair is not going to wait forever! We need to get to the bottom of this and soon, so that you two can mend this broken fence.

Ryan: Broken fence?

Seth: _(He smiles and shakes his head yes.)_ Yeah, I thought it had a nice ring to it, very "Desperado".

Ryan: "Desperado"?

Seth: The guy who knows Journey does not know the Eagles! What is this world coming to, hm? _(Seth begins to sing the song "Desperado", but after a few words, Ryan cuts him short and begins talking about what happened again to shut him up which Seth does.)_

Ryan: So, when I saw him kiss her…air kiss her…

Seth: I knew that would work like a charm…me singing…but go on, continue with what you were saying.

Ryan: First, you have to promise never to sing that again.

Seth: Alright, if you insist, anything for you man. _(The camera pans to Seth's side and it shows that his fingers are crossed.)_

Ryan: Well, I got mad…really mad. I thought he was trying something on Marissa and that he was interested in her.

Seth: So, let me guess, you charged in, pushed him off of her, and tried to start a fight?

Ryan: Yeah, how did you know?

Seth: Because, you can take the boy out of Chino but you can't take the Chino out of the boy no matter how long he's been away from the ol' hood. _(Ryan, once again, just glares at Seth, but he continues talking anyway.)_ So, let me guess, Marissa wasn't impressed with your Neanderthal behavior?

Ryan: That's exactly what she said. She said that I was acting like a Neanderthal.

Seth: So then, you stopped what you were doing and left?

Ryan: No, she didn't say that until we got back to car and really started fighting.

Seth: Wait, go back. What happened after you first arrived and started the confrontation?

Ryan: Marissa at first was confused, I think, because of the way I was acting, but I really didn't pay much attention to her. I was too mad and all my focus was on this Branning guy. _(The scene goes back to Marissa and Summer.)_

Marissa: Sum, I just kept trying and trying to calm him down, but he was so mad. He threw my hands off of him roughly and kept trying to bait Branning into fighting him.

Summer: Oh, I bet Branning was impressed with Chino. Talk about your classic introduction there!

Marissa: Well, Branning got a little protective towards me, and when I finally had Ryan calmed down some, I asked Branning to leave, but he basically accused Ryan of being abusive and said he didn't want to leave me alone with him.

Summer: Which probably just riled Chino up all over again?

Marissa: Exactly, but I told Branning the truth, that Ryan would never hurt me…that way. He left. I asked Ryan what that, his behavior, was all about, and he just told me not to start with him!

Summer: He said that to you?

Marissa: Exact words and then he accused Branning of basically hitting on me. He said his hands were all over me. _(Summer laughs which makes Marissa laugh lightly, but her laughter is sad.)_

Summer: Boy, Chino isn't the most observant guy is he?

Marissa: I think he was just blind with jealousy.

Summer: Well, you know him. You really can't be surprised that he was jealous or that he is protective of you.

Marissa: I don't mind that he was…is jealous, I actually like it, but when he over-reacts like that….

Summer: I know, it's not about the jealousy; it's about your relationship.

Marissa: Yeah. Why can't he realize that?

Summer: Boys are a little dense. What seems like common sense to us takes them a long time to figure out, but don't give up on Chino, he'll figure it out, and if I know Ryan at all, he'll pull off some big, romantic gesture, apologize, and win you back.

Marissa: Well, he better do it soon, because I feel my resolve weakening. I love him, Sum, and I know he loves me, and even though I'm mad at him, I miss him. I didn't sleep at all last night. We've only been together for a little more than a month, but I need his arms around me at night to sleep, and he wasn't there last night.

Summer: Not because he didn't want to be; it was your choice to make him sleep on the couch.

Marissa: That's because he needs to learn a lesson. He can't act like this forever, and he needs to realize what he did wrong so that we can fix this.

Summer: Mend your broken fences.

Marissa: What?

Summer: Oh, there's this song that Cohen always sings…by the Bald Eagles or Falcons or something, I really don't know, I don't pay that much attention to him, but the song always makes me think that about relationships. You'll hear him singing it someday, trust me.

Marissa: _(She gives Summer a puzzled look, but shakes it off and continues talking.)_ Okay?

Summer: So, what happened after Branning left and Chino told you not to start with him?

Marissa: I said fine, that I wouldn't start with him if that's the way he wanted to play it and I walked away towards the car. _(The scene goes back to Ryan and Seth.)_

Ryan: When she said that, I thought that she had agreed with me and that she realized that Branning had been in the wrong, so I ran after her, whirled her around to face me by the arm, and I kissed her. _(Seth laughs out loudly. People turn to look at the two of them.)_

Seth: Whoa, Buddy, definitely not the smartest thing to do!

Ryan: Really, I couldn't tell after she pulled away from me, furious, and kept walking towards the car.

Seth: Did you apologize?

Ryan: No, I just got mad at her then, too. I said that she was giving me the silent treatment and was mad at me for no reason. _(Seth laughs loudly again.)_ Dude, quit doing that! Everyone is staring! _(Ryan's voice is a strong whisper.)_

Seth: Oh, trust me; she had plenty of reason to be mad at you, cave boy.

Ryan: Cave boy?

Seth: Well, I'd say Cave man, but you were definitely not acting like a man but, instead, a spoiled, insecure little boy. _(Ryan is slightly offended, becomes defensive, and attacks Seth, verbally.)_

Ryan: Well, if anyone should know what that's like!

Seth: I know; I am the expert at childish antics and immature tantrums. _(He is not sarcastic and actually agrees with Ryan without even thinking.)_ So then what happened?

Ryan: Not much. Basically she told me not to talk to her, that the date was cancelled…

Seth: The date you won't tell me anything about. I have to say man, my imagination is running wild.

Ryan: Yeah, I really don't want to hear what you're thinking, so just keep those ideas to yourself, please.

Seth: No problem; actually, they might come in handy. I could use some of them on Summer.

Ryan: Too much information. _(Seth is daydreaming when Ryan speaks, but quickly snaps out of it and puts his focus back on Ryan.)_

Seth: So you came home?

Ryan: Yeah.

Seth: In complete silence?

Ryan: Well, we didn't talk, but the vehicle was definitely not quiet. _(Seth looks confused.)_ I had the music up full blast because I was so angry.

Seth: Oh, what were you listening to?

Ryan: You can't be serious?

Seth: Well, I know it wasn't Journey, because they're too sappy for the post-fight silent treatment.

Ryan: When did you ever listen to Journey?

Seth: I bought their greatest hits CD a couple of years ago to try and figure out what you liked about them?

Ryan: And?

Seth: Dude, they suck! _(Ryan glares at him.)_ I'm sorry, but we all know that between the two of us, I have the musical taste.

Ryan: What did you do with the CD? If you don't want it, I'll take it?

Seth: Please, after I suffered through that thing once, I took it out of my CD player and I burned it; I did the world a favor and saved some poor innocent person's eardrums! _(Ryan glares at him.) _But, this is no time to debate the merits of cheesy 80's music. We have bigger fish to fry; well, actually, it's more like we have bigger fish to save from being fried.

Ryan: Seth, what are you taking about?

Seth: You, we have to devise a way for you to win back Marissa, but first, we have to figure out what you did wrong exactly.

Ryan: Any ideas?

Seth: _(Seth's head pops up and he gets excited, making Ryan believe that he knows what he did wrong.)_ Actually, _(The false bravado is abandoned and Seth goes back to acting like normal.)_ no, I have NO idea! _(Ryan reaches across the table and punches him in the arm.)_ OUCH, Bro, what the hell was that for! _(Ryan glares at him and Seth knows exactly what he did wrong.)_ Yeah, I guess I did deserve that.

Ryan: Yeah, you did.

Seth: So, what are you going to do about this? _(The scene goes back to Marissa and Summer.)_

Summer: So, what are you going to do about this?

Marissa: I have no idea. I tried giving him a clue, but it was stupid.

Summer: What, what did you say to him?

Marissa: I recited this poem.

Summer: A poem, to Chino, and you expected him to immediately understand why you are upset? Yeah, Coop, no offense, but that was stupid. Chino does not do poetry.

Marissa: I know, but I love this poem and it fits with our situation so well.

Summer: Which poem is it?

Marissa: William Blake's "The Sick Rose."

Summer: What the hell does a dying flower have to do with your relationship?

Marissa: The rose, in the poem, represents a relationship that is destroyed because the couple lets jealousy and a lack of trust come between their love. Jealousy is the worm which destroys the rose and makes it sick and it dies.

Summer: And you think this could happen to you and Chino?

Marissa: No, at least, I hope not. I think we can fix this, I really do, but not if he doesn't realize why he hurt me.

Summer: He will, trust me. I've known Chino for over five years now, and he's not Cohen. He doesn't need someone to beat him over the head before he begins to understand something. I'll bet you that before the weekend is over, he'll realize what he did wrong, apologize, and you two will be at it again like rabbits.

Marissa: _(She grabs the pillow behind her, lifts it up, and lightly hits Summer in the head with it.)_ Summer!

Summer: Hey! Who just had surgery last week? _(Marissa puts the pillow back but laughs at Summer.)_ And don't deny it; you two can't keep your hands off each other…well, at least, you couldn't before this happened.

Marissa: Well, can you blame me? Look at him! _(Summer begins to laugh and Marissa follows suit. After a moment, Marissa speaks.)_ So, how long do you think Seth is going to keep me locked up in here?

Summer: Until Ryan figures out what he did wrong. They're at the diner right now, as we speak, talking about this, too.

Marissa: Do you think Seth will be able to help?

Summer: Honestly, no, but he'll probably be able to get Ryan to talk, and that's what's important. I'm sure all Chino needs to do is rethink what happened, go through it step by step and then he'll figure it out for himself.

Marissa: Really?

Summer: Yeah, I do.

Marissa: I hope so. _(The camera goes back to Seth and Ryan.)_

Seth: Dude, I don't get it. What the hell does a worm and a sick and dying flower have to do with you and Marissa? _(Ryan sits there in silence and thinks to himself while Seth continues to talk.)_ I wonder what kind of worm it is. It could be an earth worm, a tape worm, a glow worm…yeah, that's it, I'm out of worms. Do you know any others, Ryan? Ryan? RYAN? _(He waves his arms in front of Ryan's face to try and get his attention.)_ Earth to Ryan; man, I'm trying to talk to you! I've ran out of worms, I need you to help me think of some more types.

Ryan: Seth, shut up. I'm trying to think.

Seth: Well, don't think so hard you pop a blood vessel, because that can be dangerous, and I really don't want to go back to the hospital. Summer just got out; and I can't take care of both you if you get sick as well. I can barely take care of myself; normally Summer does it for me, but because you and Marissa are fighting and Summer can't get out of bed yet, I'd be the only one who could nurse you back to health, but I draw the line at sponge baths…oh, and changing your clothes; I refuse to do that, too.

Ryan: SETH! I'm not going to pop a blood vessel, but if you don't close that hole in your face, you might!

Seth: The tape will be reapplied. _(He mimes putting the tape back on his face, sits back in the booth, and puts his arms over his chest once again. Ryan sits there for another moment, before jumping up.)_

Ryan: Listen, I have to go. I need to go and buy a couple of things before I go back to speak with Marissa. Let her go, wherever you have here, okay?

Seth: Wait, dude, did you figure it out? _(Ryan is running towards the door but stops and turns around to face Seth quickly.)_

Ryan: Yeah! I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier; I could have saved myself a sleepless night, a lot of pain, and a seriously annoying conversation with you, but I have to go. _(He runs out of the door and leaves Seth alone.)_

Seth: Sure, no problem. I'll pay for the coffee; and don't worry about it, you can tell me later. _(He gets money out of his wallet and leaves it on the table before getting up and walking out of the door.)_ Well, I guess I better go and let Marissa out so that she can be ready whenever Ryan returns home from his mysterious shopping trip. I wonder what he's up to. _(Seth walks out of the door, it closes behind him, and the scene fades to black.)_

Commercial Break


	29. Chapter 29

**THIS ISTHURSDAY'S POST! Because of FF malfunctions, I could not log on to post.**

This scene opens up with Seth returning to the apartment. As he approaches the door, he stops and tries to listen, but he cannot hear anything, so he unceremoniously unlocks the door and just barges in without knocking first. They are not surprised to see him though, and they immediately stop their conversation and turn to him.

Summer: God Cohen, haven't you ever heard of knocking?

Seth: Why would I knock to come into my own bedroom?

Summer: Because, Coop and I could have been discussing something personal that you weren't supposed to hear.

Seth: Well you weren't.

Summer: How do you know?

Seth: Because…you just said you weren't.

Summer: Oh yeah, but you still should've knocked, Cohen!

Marissa: Really, Sum, it's okay; I mean, it's not okay, but I'm getting used to it. Seth's not really known for his knocking ability, you know. Ryan's told me all about his numerous trips to the poolhouse where he just walks in when Ryan is changing. _(Summer grabs a pillow and throws it at Seth. He tries to catch it, but can't, and it ends up falling to the floor after his attempted juggling act. Marissa laughs at Seth's lack of coordination, but Summer is angry so she doesn't even notice that he couldn't catch the pillow.)_

Summer: Cohen! You promised me that you didn't do that! You lied to me! How many times have you walked in on him? Have you seen him naked, Cohen? _(Seth shuffles his feet self-consciously because he is nervous. Marissa, who is still laughing, stands up and walks towards the door.)_

Marissa: I think that this is my cue to leave. Thanks for the talk Summer, and, Seth, even though I'm still mad at you for making me think something was wrong with Summer, thanks for getting me in here. _(She reaches the door and Summer calls out to stop her.)_

Summer: Where do you think you're going?

Marissa: I think you and Seth have things to talk about, and I want to take a shower. So, I'll talk to you later, okay?

Summer: Keep me posted.

Marissa: I will. _(She turns around to leave but addresses Seth as she walks away.)_ And, I'm sure Ryan will keep you in the know, Seth, so I'll leave you two to it? _(Seth wakes up out of his self-pity session, and runs after Marissa.)_

Seth: Marissa, wait! _(She walks back to the door and faces him.)_

Marissa: What?

Seth: You're not going anywhere are you?

Marissa: Like I said, just to the bathroom to take a shower. When Ryan gets back, we need to talk, so I better get ready for that and a shower always helps me think clearly and relax. So, if he gets back before I'm done, please don't let him leave, okay? _(She looks past Seth towards Summer.)_

Summer: Don't worry Coop; we're on the job.

Marissa: Thanks…for everything. _(She turns around and goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. Seth shuts his and Summer's door and walks towards their bed to sit down. Once he does, Summer turns towards him.)_

Summer: Out with it!

Seth: Look, I'm sorry I lied, but, okay, I have walked in on Ryan changing, but I've never seen him naked, I don't want to see him naked, and I've been trying to stop. Now, can we just move past this?

Summer: Cohen, does every moment with you have to seem like a scene from Clueless?

Seth: Haha, Summer, but I'm not that bad. _(She looks at him questioning his statement.)_ Okay, so maybe I am, but it's not on purpose. What did I do this time?

Summer: I really don't care about you walking in on Ryan changing; I mean, I care, but it's not important right now. What happened at the diner? Where is he?

Seth: I don't really know. We were talking. He had told me what had happened, and then he said something about this poem Marissa recited to him, about some rose and a worm…

Summer: Blake's "The Sick Rose."

Seth: Yeah, whatever, I don't know. Anyway, I was trying to think of all the different types of worms, but I could only come up with three, earth worms…

Summer: Yeah, Cohen, I don't care. Get on with what happened and skip the science lesson.

Seth: Right. So, I asked Ryan to help me think of more worms, but he jumped up and said that he had to go buy a few things and he asked me to let Marissa go so that when he got back he could talk to her.

Summer: That's it. He didn't tell you what he had to buy or if he finally realized what he did wrong?

Seth: No.

Summer: Great, but does he know?

Seth: What he's buying, yeah, I would think so. _(She hangs her head and lets it fall into her hands while she shakes it out of disbelief at Seth's ignorance to life.)_ What, what did I do now?

Summer: Seth, listen to me. I don't care what Chino is buying. I wanted to know if he realized what he did wrong, so that when he comes to talk to Marissa, we will know if they will solve this on their own or if we are going to have to intervene again.

Seth: Oh. Ooohhh, I get it. _(He thinks for a few seconds before replying.) _Yeah, I don't know.

Summer: Cohen! _(She slaps his arm, angry at him for not knowing more.)_ Didn't you ask him when he left?

Seth: Uh, duh!

Summer: Never, ever do that to me again. Understand?

Seth: Yes, Summer.

Summer: He didn't say anything? He just ran out after saying he had to buy some things and that you should free Marissa.

Seth: Uh-huh. I asked him what he figured out, but he wouldn't tell me.

Summer: SETH!

Seth: What?

Summer: I already know what he needed to figure out; that was easy. I just wanted to know whether or not he did!

Seth: Of course, why else would he have run out of there so quickly?

Summer: Couldn't you have just said that in the first place instead of playing this run-around game with me?

Seth: I thought you wanted to know what he did wrong not if he realized something. I thought that was obvious enough. _(They sit in silence for a second before Seth speaks.) _So, what exactly did he do wrong? _(Summer's jaw drops and she stares at Seth.)_

Summer: You really don't know?

Seth: Ummm, nope.

Summer: I can't believe you!

Seth: What?

Summer: If you don't realize why Marissa was mad, then maybe you need to do some thinking about our relationship. _(She rolls over and faces the wall opposite of Seth.)_

Seth: Dmn it woman! This is not our fight! Why are you getting so hormonal on me? _(Summer rolls back over and faces him slowly because of her surgery.)_

Summer: That's it! We're not talking for at least an hour! First you don't understand why they are fighting…

Seth: Who cares? It's not our fight!

Summer: Well, now it is, isn't it?

Seth: This is the last time I ever try to help them!

Summer: And then you go and tell me I'm acting hormonal! Way to be sensitive, Cohen! Did you forget that I just lost our baby last week? _(She starts to cry and Seth immediately regrets what he said and is sorry, but, like normal, he spoke before he thought.)_

Seth: Summer, I'm sorry. You're right; I'm an insensitive jerk, I don't deserve you, and what I said was uncalled for.

Summer: I never said that though.

Seth: I just thought I would save us some time and cut right to the chase. So, what can I do to make it up to you?

Summer: Unfortunately, because Ryan should be back here to talk to Marissa soon, I can't kick you out of our room tonight. So, I guess, to make it up to me, you're going to have to be my slave all night long.

Seth: I'm always your slave…your love slave!

Summer: Yeah, and we both know that's not going to happen for a while, so tonight, you have to do anything I want you to.

Seth: Fine! What's first on the list? _Summer sits in contemplation for a moment, before she thinks of his first chore.)_

Summer: I'll start slowly and make your first duty an easy one, one that will not be at all painful for me and not that painful for you. I want a foot massage.

Seth: Which foot? _(Summer kicks him as he moves to sit by her feet.)_

Summer: Not funny, smart ss!

Seth: I thought it was pretty funny!

Summer: Do you want another kick, and this time, I'm aim in a certain direction!

Seth: No thank you. So, which foot…first?

Summer: Better, and you can surprise me, but the rule is you can't talk while you work. Only I get to talk, and you have to remain silent unless I ask you a specific question.

Seth: But Summer….

Summer: No buts! You said you'd do anything to make it up to me, and this is just a part of your punishment. Besides, I need the quiet to think of what you're going to do next. Now, let's see what those bony fingers of yours can do. _(She wiggles her toes, he cracks his fingers, and then he begins to massage her feet. The scene leaves them as Summer giggles quietly and goes to a fancy restaurant. Julie and Caleb are having dinner there. They have just finished their meal and are sitting there drinking wine and talking.)_

Julie: Cal, I just want to say thank you.

Caleb: For what?

Julie: For the past few weeks. I, honestly, have never had this much fun nor been more honored to be someone's friend. This was a wonderful dinner; it was the perfect goodbye. Whenever I look back upon my time in Newport, I will always remember you and how sweet you were to me and how well you treated me, even after…everything that happened.

Caleb: It has been my pleasure, but I was under the impression that we were more than just friends, Juju.

Julie: If I wouldn't have to leave, who knows what would happen. I was hoping maybe we would be able to date; I know that I have feelings for you, but, at this point, I think it will be easier for me to leave you if we just kept things simple between us, you know, no emotional attachment.

Caleb: And I thought I told you to give me a chance to think of something. You are not leaving Newport if I have anything to say about it, and you know, as well as I do, that here, in Newport Beach, I have plenty to say about what happens.

Julie: I really don't see what you could do.

Caleb: Well, what do you need to be able to stay here?

Julie: A miracle.

Caleb: No, I don't think it's that bad. How about a job?

Julie: Doing what? I have no training, no work history, no formal education. I was a stay at home Mom for twenty one years and not a very good one for that matter.

Caleb: I don't really think you were cut out for that type of life. What about if we start with what interests you? What, if you had your choice, would you do for a living?

Julie: Honestly, I always imagined myself in one of two jobs. I would either be a party planner or an interior decorator. I've always had a flair for presentation and design, but, at this point, I don't think either one of those careers are very feasible. The only things I'm qualified for wouldn't pay enough for me to live in this community, so I'm going home…to Riverside.

Caleb: Nonsense, I could help you get a job wherever you want. I'm an influential man, people listen to me, fear me, and many, many people owe me favors.

Julie: I don't want you to get a job for me, Cal; I want to earn it on my own credentials.

Caleb: I can respect that. So, how are we going to get people to notice you?

Julie: Excuse me?

Caleb: You need some publicity, some way to show this community what you can do. My house is already decorated, but there are always parties to be thrown. _(He sits for a minute to think. Julie is shocked by the direction this conversation has taken. She expected him to loan her money, invite her to live with him, or offer to put her up as his mistress, but never help her get a job. Did she even want a job? As he sat and thought of how to give her exposure as a party planner, she sat there bewildered at the present turn of events.)_ I've got it!

Julie: Got what?

Caleb: The perfect event for you to throw. It will take you a while to organize it, because I want it to be the biggest party Newport has seen in years, but that works with their timetable. What do you say about a spring engagement party?

Julie: Excuse me?

Caleb: For Seth and Summer, I want you to throw them an engagement party for me. I'll pay for everything, pay you to do it, and once everyone sees how wonderful you are at event planning, I'll help you start up the business, and once you're on your feet, you can pay me back.

Julie: _(She fakes being excited about the idea and plasters a smile on her face.)_ Cal, do you really think it would work?

Caleb: Of course it will work! Why wouldn't it?

Julie: I don't know…what do you have in mind?

Caleb: I want this to be big, huge. We'll have it when the kids are on spring break so that they can be home for the whole week. It will be a week long festivity, mainly family events, but then on Saturday night, you will throw their party for me at my home. Everyone, all of Newport Beach, hell all of Orange County, at least the wealthy and influential, will be invited. It will be a party people will be talking about for months afterwards and the perfect launching pad for your new career. So, what do you think?

Julie: I can't believe…I can't believe this is happening. It's all so sudden.

Caleb: Well, since you came into my office this afternoon, it's the only thing I've been thinking about, and I thought that you'd be good at this, but I didn't want to force you into it if you weren't interested.

Julie: Cal, this all sounds wonderful, but what am I to do with myself while I'm planning this party. I can't afford to stay at the inn any longer let alone a cheep motel; like I told you, I am out of money. I won't even be able to buy food, and I won't be able to find a second job, because by the sounds of your plans, this party will be occupying all of my available free time. I just don't see how this could work.

Caleb: Is that all? Those problems are easy to solve. You'll just move in with me…in my guest house.

Julie: You have a guest house?

Caleb: I never showed it to you?

Julie: No, no you did not.

Caleb: Yes, I do, and, trust me, you'll be very comfortable, and as for meals, we'll be dining out or ordering in every night, so you won't starve. I'm sure my maid can also drop by the guest house in the morning and bring you breakfast as well, and since you'll be working from the main house during the day, you can just help yourself to the kitchen when you're hungry.

Julie: Well, I guess you have thought of everything. I just have one…well, actually, two more questions.

Caleb: Okay. You can go first, but I have one for you, too.

Julie: First of all, I don't want to push you, but when can I move in, because tonight is my last night at the inn?

Caleb: I will send my car to pick you up in the morning when you check out.

Julie: Thank you.

Caleb: And your other question? _(Julie laughs flirtatiously.)_

Julie: I was just wondering if you would mind if I ordered dessert. I just didn't want this night to end yet; it's been so perfect.

Caleb: Anything you'd like, but first, you need to answer my question.

Julie: What is it, Cal?

Caleb: Since we solved your financial problems, can we explore this relationship and where it could take us?

Julie: Really, you want to?

Caleb: I thought I just said so.

Julie: Well, I just want to make sure I heard you right, because that is exactly what I want to do. _(She looks around her to see if anyone is paying attention to them, and when she is satisfied that no one is, she leans across the table and kisses Caleb quickly but with enough intensity to show that she wants to explore a relationship with him. Once she pulls away, she smoothes out her lipstick, sits back down, looks around her nervously, and straightens her clothes feigning embarrassment.)_

Caleb: Well, let's get you that dessert. _(He signals to the waiter and the man begins to walk towards their table. The scene leaves them and goes back to Seth and Summer in the apartment. He is still massaging her feet. Summer looks completely at peace, and although Seth is going to complain, he really doesn't mind doing this for her.)_

Seth: Woman, can I please do something else? My fingers are going numb. _(He stops massaging her feet and shakes his hands as if to wake up his fingers. As he is doing so, he makes a whining noise continually, but Summer sits up and puts her fingers over his lips and grabs his hands to stop him because she has heard the front door open. The shower can be heard going in the background.) _Summer, what are you doing?

Summer: _(She whispers.) _Ssh! Cohen, didn't you hear that? I think Ryan just returned. Now get up and go over and spy out the door, see if you can't see what he bought. _(Seth shakes his head and gets up and tiptoes to the door. When he gets to it, he gingerly pulls it open enough to provide a crack to look through.) _Cohen, can you see anything? _(He doesn't turn around when he replies so that he can keep spying.)_

Seth: Oh, wow!

Summer: _(She is still whispering.)_ What? Seth, tell me what you see. _(He doesn't say anything, and she gets impatient and yells.)_ What the hell did Chino buy, Cohen? _(Ryan hears Summer and starts walking towards their door. Seth sees him, jumps back and runs back to the bed and jumps inside of the covers and tries to act like he wasn't spying on Ryan.)_  
Seth: He heard you and I think he saw me, and now he's coming here.

Summer: Good! He can tell me himself what he has planned. God Cohen, can't you do anything right? _(Seth starts to object that she was the one who blew his cover, but Ryan knocks on the door before he can say anything.)_ Come in. _(Ryan walks in. He is carrying dozens of roses in bundles in all colors, white, yellow, pink, purple, and orange but no red and bags with unknown supplies in them. Seth is still glowering at Summer for blaming him, while Summer is just beaming at Ryan.)_

Ryan: So, Summer, I heard that you might be interested in what I have in these bags.

Summer: _(She laughs dismissively.)_ What makes you say that?

Ryan: I do believe you said so yourself just a few minutes ago.

Seth: I told you he heard you! _(He sticks his tongue out at her and she grabs it and pulls it. He cries out in pain and she lets go. Ryan laughs at them.)_

Ryan: Alright, I'll tell you, but Seth has to do me a favor.

Summer: He will do anything you want.

Seth: I will?

Summer: Yes, you will.

Seth: I will.

Ryan: Okay, so obviously I bought roses, because of the poem.

Seth: Dude, why no red? We already know that you love her, and red roses mean love?

Ryan: They're also cliché and I don't like them.

Summer: He's right. Go on though, what else did you buy?

Ryan: I got a bunch of candles, a few CD's for us to listen to, hopefully, there are some chocolate covered strawberries and champagne in the fridge, and I also got her a little gift.

Summer: Which would be?

Ryan: Un-uh, that's between Marissa and I, sorry Summer.

Summer: That's okay, I understand.

Seth: Well I don't; what did you get her?

Ryan: Fine, there are two gifts. One…is…

Summer: You can say it, Ryan, we're all family here.

Ryan: Jewelry.

Seth: Boy, you're really trying to get some aren't you? _(Summer pinches him hard and Ryan just glares at him.)_ I'm sorry; that's very romantic of you.

Summer: Yes, it is, and I'm sure Marissa will love it…whatever it is, but trust me, I will see it tomorrow.

Ryan: I don't doubt that for a second.

Seth: What's the other gift?

Ryan: Nope, that is definitely just between me and Marissa. There is nothing you will be able to do to get me to tell you about that one.

Seth: Fine. _(He pouts.)_

Summer: So, what do you need Seth to do?

Ryan: I just wanted him to help me set up. She won't be in the shower forever, and I wanted to have the room set up by the time she got out.

Seth: _(He stands up.)_ Sure man. I'm right behind you. _(Ryan leaves the room with all of his bags and goes into his room. Seth stays behind for a second to speak with Summer.)_ Don't worry, I'll find out what that other gift is. _(He smiles, she laughs, and then he runs out of the room and goes into Ryan and Marissa's. When he walks in, Ryan puts his finger to his lips signifying that Seth had to be quiet.)_

Ryan: I appreciate you helping me, but we have to work quickly and you can't talk, because I don't want her to suspect anything. Okay?

Seth: I understand. _(He walks towards the bed where all of the bags are lying and starts to pull candles out and sets them around the room. Ryan spreads the loose rose petals around the room and arranges the bouquets in vases that he bought.)_

Ryan: Seth, while I light these candles, will you go and put water in all of the vases, please? _(He whispers this, and in reply, Seth just shakes his head and takes the first vase out of the room with him and walks towards the kitchen. As soon as he leaves, Ryan grabs a bag under the bed and pulls out two wrapped boxes and puts them under the blankets before he goes to light the candles. Seth keeps walking back and forth to grab the other vases and Ryan keeps lighting the candles. Once Seth returns with the last vase, he goes up to Ryan.)_

Seth: I was going to try to get rid of you to snoop for the mystery present, but I'm going to be mature for once in my life and just leave you alone. I'm going to grab some food from the fridge, and Summer and I will just stay in our room all night playing Jenga. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! _(Ryan laughs quietly before replying.)_

Ryan: Thanks for all your help, man. _(Seth waves as he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him and Ryan goes back to lighting the candles. The scene leaves Ryan and goes to Sandy and Kirsten as they are tucking Zoe into bed. She is asleep, and Sandy is carrying her upstairs while Kirsten follows behind him. When they reach her room, Kirsten pulls down the bedding and Sandy lies her down. They take her shoes and socks off but leave her in her clothes and tuck her in. Sandy kisses her forehead first and then waits for Kirsten who does it second. Once she is done, they leave together and shut the door behind them quietly. As they walk down the stairs, they begin to talk quietly.)_

Sandy: She was beat.

Kirsten: We had a busy day.

Sandy: But a good one. We should just spend more time like that, simple, family fun.

Kirsten: It was nice wasn't it? No drama, no fighting, no big fuss. Just you, me, and Zoe at the park and beach. _(They reach the bottom of the stairs and Sandy pulls Kirsten to him.)_

Sandy: But she's in bed now, so you and I, Mrs. Cohen, are all alone with a whole evening all to ourselves. Do you have any ideas of what we should do with ourselves?

Kirsten: I think we should play a game. _(She is becoming very flirtatious.)_

Sandy: _(He raises his eyebrows.) _A game?

Kirsten: Yes.

Sandy: Okay, I'll bite. What type of game do you want to play?

Kirsten: Well, I'll let you pick the game, but I am going to change the rules a little.

Sandy: There's only one game I'm any good at…chess.

Kirsten: I can work with that. _(This surprises him.)_

Sandy: You hate chess.

Kirsten: You haven't heard my rule change.

Sandy: Fine then, enlighten me.

Kirsten: Hmm…_ (She leans in and kisses him lightly.)_ I will, but first, we should put our pjs on, because we could be playing for a while, and I want to be comfortable. Why don't you grab some beer from the fridge?

Sandy: You bought beer?

Kirsten: I thought you deserved a treat after the week we had.

Sandy: And here I thought I'd get you for a treat, but I won't argue with beer. _(He tries to enwrap her in a hug, but she pulls away.)_

Kirsten: Nope, none of that right now. You grab the beer and the board, and I'll meet you in the bedroom. I'm going to change. _(She walks away, and he goes to the kitchen and grabs a six pack of beer from the fridge. Then he goes into his den and grabs the chess board. When he gets to the bedroom, Kirsten is in her pajamas.)_

Sandy: Aren't you a little warm in all those? Don't you think you should take some of them off?

Kirsten: Are you trying to seduce me, Sandy, because it's not going to work. We're going to play chess…modified chess. Now, go and change and I will set the board up. _(He shakes his head but listens and leaves to change in the bathroom. Kirsten gets two bottles of beer out, puts them on the table, and then sets up the board game. When Sandy walks out of the bathroom, she is waiting for him sipping her beer.)_ Now, I do believe I owe you a new rule explanation.

Sandy: That would be nice. _(He sits down and takes a drink of his beer when she replies.)_

Kirsten: We're going to be playing strip chess. _(He almost chokes on his beer, and when he puts he bottle down, there is a large grin on his face and a very sly look on hers.)_

Sandy: You never cease to surprise me. This is going to be one good night! _(He laughs, which makes her laugh, and they begin to play. The camera fades away from them, but before it leaves, it stops outside the door to the bedroom and peers in. They are talking as they play, enjoying each other's company, but it cannot be heard what they are saying. The scene goes back to Ryan who has just finished setting up the room and all the candles are lit. He then pulls the covers back and takes the two gifts out and sets them on Marissa's nightstand. On his, the chocolate covered strawberries are arranged on a silver tray, two frosted champagne classes are sitting there, and an un-opened bottle is as well. He goes over to the door which leads into the bathroom through their room and stops for a second before entering. Once he enters, he says her name and then he goes over to the shower and opens the door. Marissa is frightened and screams. While she turns around to see who it is, she tries to cover herself. When she sees that it is Ryan, she becomes angry. The camera does not show anything inappropriate for television.)_

Marissa: What the hell are you trying to do, Ryan, give me a heart attack! You scared me to death!

Ryan: I'm sorry; I just assumed you would have heard me come in. I never meant to scare you.

Marissa: Well, I didn't hear you, and you did scare me.

Ryan: What were you thinking about that you were so lost in thought you never heard me open the door and say your name? _(She glares at him.)_

Marissa: What do you think I was thinking about!

Ryan: Oh…yeah, about that…

Marissa: What do you want Ryan! I'm trying to shower here, so if you don't have anything to say that will fix this problem between us, I'd really like you to leave!

Ryan: I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out.

Marissa: Well, could you hand me a towel at least, because I'm getting cold!

Ryan: I rather prefer you just the way you are. _(He is very turned on by her right now, but that is not what he should have said, and she just becomes angrier.)_

Marissa: Tell me what you have to say or get the hell out of here, Ryan!

Ryan: _(Her tone angers him because she doesn't seem to want to give him a chance to explain, so he becomes angry as well.)_ No, I'm not going anywhere until you listen to what I have to say! _(Marissa shifts positions, puts her hands on her hips, but she does not say anything so he continues.)_ I'm sorry that I got jealous; I realize that he did not try to come on to you. I'm sorry that I tried to start a fight with your friend from work. I'm sorry that I embarrassed you in front of your new friend, but most of all, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, that I didn't trust our relationship and what we feel for each other. No matter what, even if that guy would have hit on you, I know that you would not let anything happen and that you would never hurt me or cheat on me, because you love me. You trust me, and I, although I didn't show you, I trust you, too, and I promise you that I will never doubt you again. I can't promise that I won't get jealous again or try to start a fight over you, because there will be plenty of guys who will want to take you away from me, but I will do anything and everything in my power to show you just how much I trust you. Here. _(He moves his left arm from behind his back and he holds out a perfect, Sterling rose to her.)_ I finally understand what you were trying to tell me with that poem. _(Marissa is becoming emotional. Tears are slowly gliding down her cheeks.)_ I don't want to let my jealousy ever ruin the rose that our relationship is, and from this day on, I promise to always keep a fresh, healthy rose in our room to remind me of the love we share, the trust we share, and the wonderful relationship you have given me a chance to be a part of. I'm so sorry Marissa for ever making you doubt me, how much I love, respect, and trust you. I'll just set this down and let you get back to your shower. When you're done, we can talk, okay. I have a surprise for you later, but nothing has to happen. We can just talk, spend time with each other. I'll go. _(He turns around and reaches to put the rose on the vanity. Before he can leave though, Marissa shoots her hand out and grabs a hold of his shoulder. He turns around to face her. By this point, she is crying uncontrollably.)_ Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you this sad; I just wanted to let you know how I felt, and now look at what I've done. I've made you feel worse. I'm sor…_ (Before he can finish was he is saying, she grabs his shirt with both of her hand and pulls him towards her. Her lips crash into his as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls her towards her soaking wet body. He doesn't argue or pull away from the contract. As the kiss becomes more passionate, Marissa lets go of his neck and begins to fumble clumsily with his buttons on his shirt. She is still standing in the shower and he is outside of it. He pulls away and looks into her eyes.)_ Marissa….I just…. _(She interrupts him.)_

Marissa: Ryan, just shut up. I've heard enough talk. All I wanted was for you to realize what made me mad. I was never going to break up with you or lose you over this, although I was really mad yesterday. But, you've apologized enough, and we've spent enough time fighting and being apart. I want you to be with me right now.

Ryan: What, right now? _(He is confused.)_

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ You know, I think that you need a shower, too. _(He catches on to what she means and smiles. He tries to step away from her to take off his clothes, but she pulls him into the shower with her. After she closes the door, she pushes him up against the shower wall but does not kiss him. Music begins to play and continues throughout the rest of the scene. The song is: "Strong Enough" by Sheryl Crow. First, she finishes unbuttoning his shirt and lets it fall onto the floor of the shower. The she pulls his wife beater up over his head and throws it to the ground as well. As she unbuckles his belt, she kisses his chest and abdomen. He tries to pull her lips to his, but she doesn't let him as she insists that he wait for the contact. Once the belt is off, it is thrown with other clothing onto the floor of the shower. His pants come off quickly afterwards, as both are about to the point where they cannot take it any longer. They, the pants, are left on the floor. Next, she runs one finger underneath his waistband of his boxers, teasing but not pulling them down.)_

Ryan: _(He is breathing loudly out of anticipation and excitement, but he is almost to his breaking point.)_ Baby, please, soon! _(Marissa laughs and stands up straight to kiss him. As their kiss becomes passionate, she slides her hands into the boxers and pulls them down and he kicks them off. Now, it is Ryan's turn to take control. He picks her up and she straddles his torso with her legs. Her arms go around his neck once again and she runs her hands through his hair, slightly pulling on it as she rubs her body even closer to his. He turns them around so that her back is towards the wall and leans in against her as their bodies melt into one, the water pours down on them, and the cameras fade to black.)_

Commercial Break


	30. Chapter 30

**THIS IS FRIDAY'S POST!**

In this last scene, the three happy couples will be shown enjoying each other's company, but to contrast that, there are three scenes with the potential to destroy at least one if not all three couples. At first, Ryan and Marissa are getting ready to go out. Seth and Summer have ventured out of their room and are sitting on the couch together, Summer laying down in Seth's arms. They are watching cartoons. When Ryan and Marissa emerge from their room, she is just glowing. They are both dressed for the beach and are carrying bags with supplies in them. It is obvious that they are back on solid ground, and they do not even notice Seth and Summer watching them.

Marissa: I think I have everything. You?

Ryan: All I need is you. _(He pulls her to him and begins to kiss her. Seth and Summer watch but don't say anything, curious to hear more. Marissa pulls away to speak.)_

Marissa: Oh, and what exactly are you going to swim in? We are not going skinny-dipping.

Ryan: We're not?

Marissa: Close enough. I hope this beach that we're going to is secluded, because that suit you bought me would probably break a few laws in most of the continental United States. _(Seth and Summer look at each other and stifle giggles.)_

Ryan: Do you actually think I would take you to a beach that wasn't private and let you prance around in that bikini for anyone else's eyes but my own? You got your present…_ (He plays with the necklace that is dangling from her neck. It is a small pendant in the shape of a rose. It is not solid, but an outline of diamonds. It hangs from a very thin chain so that the necklace almost appears to be floating.)_

Marissa: Which I love.

Ryan: And seeing you in that bikini I bought you is my present.

Marissa: We were very sure of ourselves weren't we when you bought these gifts…especially yours?

Ryan: Let's just say I was hopeful.

Marissa: Well, if you promise to be really good the whole day, I might give you another present.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: I just might let you take the oh so skimpy bikini off of me….at the beach.

Ryan: Really? _(He pulls her to him and begins to stroke her back up her shirt.) _

Marissa: Hm Hm. _(She closes the gap between them and bites his lip before kissing him down his neck and then sucking on it. His hands begin to travel away from her back and around to the front of her shirt and up under it. As she continues to nibble on his neck, she begins to giggle as he slightly tickles her. Both of them jump apart though when Seth clears his throat and Summer whistles.)_

Seth: See, we didn't have to do anything and you two revealed everything we wanted to know about last night: if you made up, and I'd say that's a definite yes, what the piece of jewelry was, and we can see that it is the necklace on Marissa's neck, and, finally, what the second present was, which would be Ryan's gift to himself in the shape of a very teeny-tiny bikini for Marissa to wear for him. _(He begins to clap.)_ Thank you very much, but we had to stop you before we saw just exactly how you made up last night. _(Ryan glares at him, but Marissa decides to play along and tease right back.)_

Marissa: Oh no, the show we were performing here was nothing like how we made up last night, was it Ryan? _(He realizes what she is doing, so he plays along, too.)_

Ryan: You're absolutely right, and from what I know about Seth, there's no way he'll ever…experience what we did. _(Ryan and Marissa have smirks on their faces, Seth is pouting, but Summer is laughing loudly.)_

Summer: Oh please, I know exactly what you did! It does not take a genius to figure you two out.

Seth: What, what did I miss?

Summer: Oh, that's right; I had sent you out for food when everything went down. Well, the water was still running in the bathroom, I could hear the shower going, and the next thing I know, I can hear Ryan and Marissa yelling at each other in the bathroom. Then their voices stop, but the water continues to run…the whole time you were gone Seth.

Seth: It was still running when I got back; I'd just assumed that Ryan was then taking a shower.

Summer: Oh, he was, but Marissa was still in there with him, _(Summer turns to face Ryan and Marissa.)_ weren't you?

Marissa: No! I hate taking long showers like that. I wasn't showering at all. _(She continues to smirk.) _

Summer: Fine, deny it all you want, but I know the truth, but there is one question I still have. Ryan, Seth told me you two had some secret date planned for Friday night before everything happened; is this it? Were you two going to spend the night on the beach?

Ryan: Wow, Marissa, look at the time. We better get going.

Marissa: Well, don't just stand there. Let's go. _(She picks their bags up again, and walks out the door with Ryan following laughing. Seth and Summer, in stunned silence, just watched them leave, shocked that they just walked out and did not answer them.)_

Summer: It was their plan.

Seth: I think you're right.

Summer: Do you think they'll stay there tonight even though they have class tomorrow?

Seth: After what they've been through this weekend, it would not surprise me at all.

Summer: Then I think we should do something for just us; we do have the apartment to ourselves all day long and possibly all night, too.

Seth: Well, we can't have sex for weeks and weeks and weeks, so what else are we going to do?

Summer: We can spend a whole day together without having sex, Cohen. _(He looks at her blankly because he is at a loss for ideas.)_ Now that I think about it, after you got home with dinner last night, we just watched movies, and you did not have to finish your servant duties for me.

Seth: What did you have in mind now, your highness?

Summer: I like that; your highness, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

Seth: Beautiful. _(He rolls his eyes as he says this.)_

Summer: Can the sarcasm, Cohen! Now, take me into the bedroom, _(He looks up at her excited.)_ but do not get any ideas. You are going to pick up where you left off last night with my feet.

Seth: I have to massage your feet again?

Summer: No, they're finished, but the rest of body still needs a massage. _(Summer smiles as him slyly. Seth jumps up and picks her up quite easily because he is excited and forgets to complain.)_

Seth: This no sex is not so bad, you know?

Summer: _(She laughs.)_ Yeah, let's see if you're still saying that a month from now?

Seth: Summer, don't ruin my moment here, okay?

Summer: Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be able to think of many things we can do to still have fun. _(Seth laughs this time.)_

Seth: And we both know I have an active imagination, so between the two of us, we should have a very kinky six weeks ahead of us._ (With that, the have arrived at the bedroom. They enter and Seth kicks the door shut with his foot. Summer can be heard laughing as the camera leaves them. It goes to Sandy and Kirsten next. They are with Zoe, eating breakfast in the kitchen. Zoe is laughing and playing, while Sandy and Kirsten both appear to be a little tired, perhaps from their "intellectually" stimulating game of chess the night before. Zoe is in her chair eating, while Sandy is drinking coffee leaning up against the counter and Kirsten sits in a stool drinking her coffee.)_

Sandy: So, my girls, what are we going to do today on this beautiful Sunday morning? Up for some more board games, honey?

Kirsten: _(She laughs at his suggestion.) _I believe that I need some time to recuperate, thank you very much. We're not as young as we used to be, Sandy. Besides, I think that Zoe would find those games a bit….boring?

Sandy: Alright then, we'll let Zoe decide what to do. Zoe, we can do anything you want to today, so how about it kiddo?

Zoe: I want to go to the park again, like yesterday! And then we can go for ice cream, and go to the pier, and then come home and go swimming, and then watch movies and eat pizza, and, before bed, we can call Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa.

Kirsten: Well, Sandy, sounds as if Zoe has the whole day planned out. Are you ready to go? _(He puts his coffee cup in the sink.)_

Sandy: Just finished my coffee. I'll go and get ready, but you two ladies better not take long getting dressed.

Kirsten: _(She stands up and puts her arms around his waist.)_ And what are you going to do if we do take a long time? Leave without us, I don't think so.

Sandy: You have me there. I can't do anything without my girls. _(He kisses her softly, but Zoe interrupts them by laughing.)_

Zoe: No sex in the pudding palace! No sex in the pudding palace! _(Sandy and Kirsten whirl around and face Zoe. They are not mad but surprised.)_

Sandy: What did you say?

Zoe: Seth taught me. He said that whenever you two kiss in the kitchen, I should say no sex in the pudding palace! _(She laughs.)_

Kirsten: Yeah, definitely have to talk to Seth tonight. _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: Our son, doesn't he make you proud?

Kirsten: On second thought, why don't we just tell Ryan what Seth said. He's more protective of her than you are, so he'll make sure Seth doesn't pull anything like this again. _(Sandy and Kirsten both laugh together softly. Zoe just looks at them confused.)_

Zoe: Mommy! _(Kirsten turns towards her daughter.)_

Kirsten: What honey?

Zoe: Let's get ready! _(Kirsten walks over towards her, picks her up out of her chair, and begins to walk out of the room.)_

Kirsten: We'll meet you outside in fifteen, Sandy. Could you grab all beach toys, please? _(The girls leave the room. Sandy is now by himself.)_

Sandy: Pudding palace? _(He shakes his head and laughs to himself.)_ Only you, Seth! _(The camera leaves him and goes to a driveway where a limo has just pulled up. Julie steps out of it when the door opens. Caleb walks out of his house, a colossal mansion in the typical Newport style but just slightly more flamboyant. He walks up to Julie, takes her hands in his, and kisses her cheek. The window of the limo is rolled down, and Caleb addresses the driver before speaking with Julie.)_

Caleb: Please take Mrs. Cooper's things to the guest house and carry them in for her. _(The window is closed and the limo pulls away. Caleb turns back to Julie.)_ You're just in time for breakfast. _(He takes her arm in his and leads her up the massive staircase which led to his front door.)_ Come, let's eat, and then I will show you my estate.

Julie: Sounds wonderful. _(She smile at him and he smiles back. They walk into the house arm in arm and as the door shuts, the camera leaves Caleb's mansion and goes to the club. Jimmy is sitting at a table, waiting for his parents to arrive, while reading the paper. As the camera focuses on him, it glances down to what he is reading and there is a rather large picture of Kirsten in the paper. The article was detailing the changes about to take place at the Newport group and speculated what Kirsten would do. Jimmy is engrossed in the article, or, to be more precise, Kirsten's photo. When his parents walk in, they notice that he is reading something in the newspaper and that he seems lost in it. Fortunately for him, he notices them before they reach him and he closes the paper and sets it aside to avoid being caught in an awkward position.)_

Jane: _(Before she sits down, she kisses Jimmy on the cheek.)_ Good morning Jimmy. What were you reading, anything interesting or important in the paper today?

Jimmy: Skipped everything else and went straight to the sports page; it's a bad habit of mine.

James Sr.: I do the same thing, but I haven't gotten a chance to read it yet. Any interesting… _(Jane interrupts him.)_

Jane: Oh no, no sports talk during breakfast; you two will spend the entire afternoon in the den watching games, this morning we're going to talk about other things.

Jimmy: Where's Caitlyn? I thought this morning when I went to the driving range that she was going to be joining us this.

James Sr.: Change in plans, I guess.

Jane: Your father, the softie over there, let Caitlyn stay home by herself to lay out in the sun while we had a family breakfast.

James Sr.: She never gets any time to herself; we're always trying to get her to spend as much time with us, and she just wanted to relax by the pool and be by herself for a few hours. There's no harm in that. Besides, we want to hear all about this new job of yours with Caleb. _(The camera leaves the restaurant and goes to the Cooper residence where Caitlyn is laying by the side of the pool. Unbeknownst to her, there is a Pool Boy, about 25 watching her as she lays out on the deck chair. He continues to watch when she sits up, takes her top off, and tosses it aside as she lays back down on her stomach and turns her ipod back on. He is engrossed and does not take his eyes off of her. Deciding he wants a close up view, he begins to walk towards her, but she can not hear him because her music is on and she cannot see him because her eyes are closed. He sits down beside her on the chair and runs his fingers along her back softly. She jumps up, startled, and forgets that she does not have a top on. She turns off her ipod and then covers herself with her arms when she remembers that she is naked from the waist up.)_

Caitlyn: Who the hell are you!

Pool Boy: The Pool Boy.

Caitlyn: Do you always sexually harass your clients' granddaughters?

Pool Boy: No, because no one else's Granddaughters have turned me on so much that I didn't care about losing my job. What's your name? I've never seen you here before; are you visiting?

Caitlyn: And what makes me any of your business? Besides, if anyone should be answering questions right now, it's you.

Pool Boy: For you, I'm an open book. Ask away; I'll answer any and all your questions just to sit here beside you.

Caitlyn: Hand me my top…please.

Pool Boy: I prefer you without it on.

Caitlyn: I don't care what you prefer. If you want to talk to me, you will hand me my top. If my Grandparents or Father for that matter came home right now, they would have you arrested and I would be sent off to a nunnery.

Pool Boy: A nunnery?

Caitlyn: Hamlet; Shakespeare? _(He continues to look lost, but hands her the top and she puts it on.)_ Right, so, first question, do you know how to read?

Pool Boy: If I said I didn't, could I come here and so you could give me lessons?

Caitlyn: No.

Pool Boy: Alright then, I can read.

Caitlyn: How old are you?

Pool Boy: However old you want me to be. _(She glares at him and begins to get up, but he gently pushes her back down so that she is sitting.)_ I'll be 20 this spring, April. _(She looks at him closely, not sure whether or not she should believe his age.)_

Caitlyn: And you've never read Shakespeare of Hamlet?

Pool Boy: I'm not like you; I didn't grow up in the lap of luxury.

Caitlyn: What makes you so sure I grew up here?

Pool Boy: You seem to fit in quite well.

Caitlyn: Well, I didn't. I just moved here, and I'm staying with my grandparents. So, if you're not from Newport, where are you from?

Pool Boy: You wouldn't know it.

Caitlyn: Alright fine; let's go back to your original question. My name is Caitlyn; what's yours pool boy? _(She puts her hand out to shake his. He puts his hand in hers and begins to shake it before replying.)_

Pool Boy: Trey. _(The camera leaves them and goes back to Seth and Summer. They are in their bedroom, but Seth is not giving Summer a body massage. Instead, they are playing the game where a person traces letter into someone's back and then the other person has to guess the letters and then figure out the word. Music is playing throughout the rest of the scene as it flows through the three happy couples enjoying their Sunday afternoons. The song is: Sia's "Breath Me." Summer is lying on her stomach while Seth sits beside her, softly tracing her shirtless back. He is also shirtless for when it is his turn to be written on. Summer is giggling softly as his fingers move along her back, and Seth is happy. He leans down and kisses her back softly before continuing to write. They are talking while doing so, but they can't be heard as the music plays over their voices. The scene leaves them and goes to the park where Sandy is pushing Zoe in her swing and Kirsten is swinging beside her. They are all laughing, smiling, and talking together. Finally, it goes to Ryan and Marissa who are at the beach. It is a secluded one, just like Ryan said. They have a blanket spread over the sand, and beach umbrella over them to partially shade them from the sun, and she is laying in his arms. As Ryan just watches her, she is reading a book. The song that is playing throughout the scene is playing in a portable CD player beside them softly. Ryan begins to kiss Marissa's neck as she tries to concentrate on her reading. When it doesn't distract her, he keeps kissing her neck but also moves to her shoulders with his lips and along the back of her neck. Then he begins to massage her stomach lightly with his fingers, running them up and down and tracing circles all around her abdomen. When she still resists him, he lets his hands travel up to her breasts and begins to lightly move his hands along the sides of them up and down back and forth. Finally, out of total frustration, he lets his hand work its way up to her neck and unties her bikini top, helping it fall off, and then takes his hand back down to her breasts and, once again, continues to massage them. All of sudden, Marissa throws her book to the side, flips her body over, and forces Ryan to lie down on the blanket. Her hands go on either side of his head as she uses them to support herself as she reaches down and begins to kiss him. His hands travel to her bikini bottoms, and he slowly starts to work them off as she moves her kisses down his chin, to his neck, chest, and abdomen. When she reaches his swimming trunks, she quickly pulls them off, throws them, and then lowers her body so that she is lying on top of him. He rolls her over so that he is on top and they begin to passionately kiss while their hands explore each other's bodies. The camera fades away as they get smaller and smaller until they can not even be distinguished any more and the scene ends. (As always, the camera has to work it so that only appropriate body parts for television are shown while everything that occurs is still accurately displayed.)_

Note on Trey: After he got out of jail, he did not come to Newport. He has only spoken to Ryan once since he got out, and that was on a complete accident. They had run into each other at a club in LA the year before and had exchanged hellos and that was it. Now, he is working for a pool company in Newport, and unbeknownst to Ryan, he has moved there. At this point, Ryan does not want anything to do with Trey. He does not really consider him his brother any longer, and knows that he would only cause trouble in his life.

**End of Episode #6**

**(Okay, so now we're caught up for next week.)**


	31. Chapter 31

**MONDAY'S POST(site not working properly, wouldn't let me post!)**

**Episode #7: The Sting**

At the beginning of this episode, Ryan and Marissa have just finished with their creative writing class. It is 2:30; Ryan is finished with classes and is going to go home after he takes Marissa to the studio to work. They have gathered their bags and are two of the last students out. Before they can leave though, the professor stops them, well, to be exact, he stops Marissa. Initially the room is rather loud as students attempt to leave, but as it thins out, it becomes quiet.

Ryan: So, I'll take you to work now and meet you back then see you back at the apartment around 7:00?

Marissa: Yep, sounds good, and remember, don't let Seth eat too much! I'm making a celebratory dinner when I get home for Summer going back to work and getting a clean bill of health.

Ryan: Hm…what are we making? Could I talk you into making these two separate, private, celebratory dinners instead? Seth and Summer could eat in their room and spend the night doing whatever they want, while you and I could be in our room doing exactly what we both want.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Aren't we just a little ccky? _(Ryan laughs as well. This short conversation has been spoken very quietly so know one would pay attention. They have just reached the exit in the front of the room, but the professor stops them.)_

Ryan: When it comes to us… _(The professor interrupts him.)_

Dr. Frasier: Miss Cooper could I please have a word…. _(Ryan and Marissa walk towards the professor. Both have confused and slightly curious expressions on their faces.) _alone, please. _(Ryan realizes that he is not wanted. Marissa turns towards him and kisses his cheek.)_

Marissa: See you in a few. _(He turns back around and leaves the room but does not shut the door. The professor stands up and shuts the door before returning. He sits on the edge of the table in the front of the room and motions for Marissa to sit in a desk.) _Is there something wrong; did you hate my short story?

Dr. Frasier: No, nothing's wrong, and, to be honest, your story was incredible. You have a gift Miss Cooper, a real talent. Do you mind if I call you Marissa; Miss Cooper sounds so formal and I want us to be friends. _(She is slightly surprised but agrees anyway.)_

Marissa: Alright.

Dr. Frasier: I just wanted to let you know that I've taken a special interest in you Marissa, and that I know you want a job in television after you graduate.

Marissa: Yeah, I do.

Dr. Frasier: Well, I am a very influential man in this town; television executives would listen to me if I recommended you for a job.

Marissa: And I would be grateful.

Dr. Frasier: How grateful? _(She is becoming uncomfortable and begins to panic.)_

Marissa: I don't know. What are you getting at?

Dr. Frasier: What I am saying, Marissa is that if you help me, I'll help you.

Marissa: _(She is angry now and stands up to confront him.) _And do I get to know what you want in return for your help? _(Her voice has an edge to it and is biting.)_

Dr. Frasier: I think you know how attractive you are; I would just like to spend some time with you outside of class.

Marissa: I don't like the direction this conversation is going! _(She is angry and her words are powerful, but she is not yelling because she does not want to cause a scene.)_

Dr. Frasier: Why not?

Marissa: _(She is incredulous.)_ First of all, this is completely inappropriate. Secondly, I have a boyfriend with whom I am very much in love with.

Dr. Frasier: Mr. Atwood?

Marissa: Yes, and trust me, he would not appreciate this conversation. Plus, I do believe you are married; what would your wife think of these insinuations and dirty offers?

Dr. Frasier: _(He stands up and grabs a hold of her arm roughly when he confronts her.) _Do not threaten me! _(He, too, is now angry.)_ If you don't do what I want, I can make your life here at this college and that of your boyfriend's very difficult, say non-existent.

Marissa: _(She pulls herself free of him and begins to walk away from him.)_ This conversation is over!

Dr. Frasier: I wouldn't be too sure. If you know what's good for you and Mr. Atwood, you will do what I want, when I want it, where I want it, and as often as I want it. Don't worry; you will be heavily compensated when I get you a job next year after you graduate. You have a week to come to me to make arrangements; otherwise I will ruin you and Ryan. Do you understand me?

Marissa: Understand this! _(She walks out the door and slams it. The professor just smiles to himself and laughs softly as he watches her leave.)_

Dr. Frasier: You'll be back; they always change their minds. _(The scene goes back to Marissa who is met outside the door by Ryan.)_

Ryan: So that was weird. What did he want?

Marissa: Um…I'd rather not talk about it now. I'll tell you soon, though, okay, I promise.

Ryan: Tonight, when we're alone?

Marissa: We'll see, maybe. It's not important right now. Let's go; otherwise, I'll never get to come home tonight.

Ryan: And I couldn't handle that; I'd get no sleep. _(He smiles and pulls her close to him putting his arm around her and kissing her hair as they walk out the building and towards the parking lot close to the building. The scene ends.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

In this scene, there will be three different dinners occurring. The first one is with Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa. They are celebrating Summer's health clearance and that she is about to start work the next day, Friday. Caleb has Kirsten meet with him and Julie to discuss the party she is throwing and he recruits her into helping Julie, claiming it would be for Seth and Summer. They also discuss Julie's new living arrangements, their relationship, and Caleb's intentions to help her start her own business with the party being the springboard for her career. The last dinner takes place at the diner in Newport. It is between Trey and Caitlyn as they get to know each other better. This scene begins at the apartment. Summer, Seth, and Ryan are setting the table, waiting for Marissa to return from work so that they can begin eating the takeout Seth so expertly ordered. It was decided that since Marissa had to work late, they would just order in and not make her cook. She doesn't know this though. While they wait for her, conversation flows.

Seth: So, where is your young, blonde, leggy lady of love, Ryan? _(Ryan glares at him while he continues to place plates, cups, and silverware on the table. Summer has just entered in time to hear Seth's comment bringing with her the take out and placing it on the table.)_

Summer: Yeah, I thought she'd be here by now. Did she say if she would be late, maybe she had to pick something up?

Ryan: She got to work late so she's probably just putting in her four hours before coming home so that she doesn't have to stay late tomorrow.

Seth: Well, I hope she hurries because I've STARVING! _(With this, he collapses into a chair and reaches for the food only to have his hand slapped away from it by Summer.)_

Summer: Oh, I don't think so, Cohen; take those self-groping mechanisms away from the food! We're waiting for Coop. _(She turns away from Seth but not before she gives him a glare to make sure he wouldn't try to get to the food and begins to speak with Ryan again.)_ Why was she late? Did you to pull over on the way to the studio for a little quality time? _(She raises her eyebrows and elbows Ryan in the side. He is completely bewildered by what Summer is saying, shocked that she would speak like this to him, and blushes out of embarrassment.)_ Still making up for the lack of interaction last weekend….well, I mean, before you two ran off to the beach all by yourselves leaving me here locked away, recuperating from surgery, I might add, with that dork on a stick? _She throws a look to Seth as she playfully insults him.)_

Seth: And when did you two become so chummy? I've never heard you talk like this before, well, in all actuality, Summer's talking and Ryan is cringing in embarrassment while he turns the very same shade of red, rouged kisses I think it's called, that Estee Lauder just introduced in their latest ad campaign. I'm his brother and I can barely ever get him to open up about his sex life and here you are grilling away at him, Summer. This is awesome! Let the show continue. I can't wait to see Ryan's next reaction.

Ryan: Dude, Estee Lauder? What the hell are you talking about?

Summer: Cohen, have you been reading my In Style again? _(Seth realizes that he said something out loud that he shouldn't have. He puts a shocked looked on his face as he attempts to lie his way out of this.)_

Seth: What? Me…read your In Style…without you pestering me into it? No, of course not!

Summer: I do not pester Cohen!

Seth: Ah, yeah, you do.

Summer: _(She stomps her foot out of annoyance and looks to Ryan for help, too angry to even say anything.)_

Ryan: Fine, if you didn't read Summer's fashion magazines, how did you learn of this new shade of…. _(He doesn't know what type of product they're talking about.)_

Seth: Lipstick. _(Seth slaps his hand over his mouth knowing that he just made his case weaker and theirs stronger.)_

Ryan: Perhaps were we kissing someone who wears it? Have you seen any signs of red lipstick on his shirt collars Summer?

Summer: No, and if I ever do catch some on there, his lips will be sliced off his mouth with a rusty, hepatitis invested butcher knife!

Seth: Good thing I mainly wear collarless shirts.

Summer: Oh, you so did not say that! _(She starts for Seth, but he stands up and puts his chair between them. She tries to reach around it to slap him but he keeps dodging out of her way and moving it so that she can't get passed it to get to him. Ryan just keeps laughing at them.)_

Seth: Fine, woman, fine! I read it in your In Style. Happy?

Summer: _(She stops trying to slap him but is still angry. Her hands go to her hips and she confronts him once again.)_ And why may I ask were you reading my In Style? I thought I made it perfectly clear the last time you read that Cohen that I didn't want you putting your grubby paws on my magazine again because you were feminine enough for the both of us already.

Seth: I'm sorry, Summer, I just couldn't help myself. You know I love SJP and she was on the cover, so I picked it up to read the article, and then my eyes started wondering over the whole thing and before I knew it, I had read the entire magazine cover to cover, ads included.

Ryan: Yeah, I think we've established that already. _(He thinks for a second.)_ Who's SJP?

Seth: Oh my gosh…you don't know who SJP is! That is just wrong, sacrilegious! Sarah Jessica Parker…Sex in the City….Carrie Bradshaw! _(Ryan looks at him with a blank stare completely lost as to what he's talking about.)_ Lovely, her new perfume, _(He turns to Summer.) _speaking of which, Summer, we should totally buy some of that for you. I smelled a tester of it, and it is amazing! _(He turns back to Ryan and remembers the task at hand, showing him who Sarah Jessica Parker is.)_ Oh, and she is also in The Family Stone, which we should pre-order from so that we get it when it first comes out. _(Ryan still looks at him clueless.) _Dude, she's a fashion icon! Don't you remember that Oscar de la Renta dress, the pink feather ballerina one she wore to The Golden Globes a few years ago? _(Ryan sits down in his chair out of confusion, but Summer, who prior to the clothes reference was also staring at Seth like he had gone insane, instantly becomes enthusiastic as to where the conversation has turned to.)_

Summer: Cohen, you remember that dress?

Seth: Uh, how could I not?

Summer: _(She turns to Ryan.)_ It was amazing. I'll have to go back through my In Style collection because I know I have pictures of it somewhere. Cohen and I can do it tonight after dinner. You have to see this dress.

Ryan: No, I don't. I really don't care about it, sorry, and sorry I asked, too. _(Seth and Summer look at each other, this time it is now their turn to be confused both not knowing why he wouldn't want to see it, but they shrug their shoulders giving up.)_

Summer: So, anyway, back to what I was saying before, why was Coop late? Are you two still having make-up sex? If so, please just tell me you didn't run the risk of getting arrested for indecent exposure, because that is one phone call to Sandy I never want to have to make.

Seth: Oh, and dude, you didn't get anything on the seat of the Range Rover did you? I don't have time to get it cleaned tomorrow before we all go back to Newport for the weekend and I don't want to have to sit in your….fluids. _(Ryan shoots Seth a death glare and gets up and goes into the kitchen.)_

Summer: God Cohen, learn when you're taking things a little too far. That was just, EW! _(She rethinks what Seth asked though.)_ But, do you think they did get anything anywhere, because I'm not riding home sitting in a giant pool of Chino's little swimmers! _(Ryan returns to the dinning area of the living room just in time to hear what Summer said. He is carrying a rose which he places on Marissa's plate before sitting back down in his chair. Seth and Summer watch his actions with puzzled looks on their faces but, for once, don't say anything because both are too consumed about thinking about the state of the Range Rover.)_

Ryan: Don't worry, there's nothing inappropriate for you two to sit in, because we didn't do anything inappropriate….in the car. _(Seth and Summer's faces wash over with gratitude and relief.)_

Seth: But, so then where did you guys do it this afternoon?

Summer: Oh my Gosh! Did you two do it at school, maybe in a bathroom, an empty classroom? That's so hot!

Ryan: NO! We didn't have sex this afternoon! Why are you two so concerned with our sex life?

Seth: Because I'm not getting any right now and won't for quite a few more weeks until Summer fully recuperates. I just thought I might be able to live vicariously through you, but obviously, you're too selfish to share! _(Summer slaps him.)_

Summer: Cohen! Chino does not need to know about us. _(She gives him a glare silencing this conversation.)_ So, if you two weren't fooling around, why was Marissa late?

Ryan: She had to stay after class to talk to a professor.

Summer: About?

Ryan: Not sure. When we were leaving, he asked to speak to here alone about something.

Summer: Really? That's weird. Was something wrong?

Ryan: I don't know.

Summer: Well, what did they talk about?

Ryan: Again, not sure.

Summer: Well, didn't you ask?

Ryan: Yeah, we're going to talk about it later though. She was running late, remember, so we didn't have time to get into it.

Summer: So then, it's serious?

Ryan: I don't know! We didn't talk about it, but I'll make sure she sends you a memo informing you all about it. Check your email. _(Seth laughs at Ryan and Summer glares at him.)_

Seth: Ryan, buddy, aren't we getting good at the sarcastic come backs! See, being brothers with me does pay off!

Summer: Just what we need, two Cohens!

Seth: I know; isn't it awesome, but it sounds like to me that there are currently three sarcastic people in this room, Summer.

Summer: Can it Cohen! _(The door opens and everyone stirs as they hear someone enter the apartment. Ryan stands up out of his chair and walks into the entrance. Seth and Summer remain at the table waiting for them to join them, bickering the whole time. The camera follows Ryan. He goes to greet Marissa and takes her bag from her before quickly kissing her passionately.)_

Ryan: Hey. I'll take this and put it in the room for you. _(He leaves before she can say anything but she follows him into the room and goes inside shutting the door behind her.)_

Marissa: Thank you.

Ryan: For what?

Marissa: For just being you. Now, come here. _(He approaches her and puts his arms around her waist pulling her to him and gently kissing her tenderly. She places her head on his chest and wraps her arms around his torso pulling him even closer to her and holding on tightly.)_

Ryan: Hey, is everything okay, bad day at work?

Marissa: No, work was fine. I just wanted to feel close to you.

Ryan: Well, I won't argue with that. _(He kisses her hair.)_ Sure you're okay?

Marissa: It's not important. _(He pulls slightly away from her and cups her head in his hands and lifting it to look into his eyes.)_

Ryan: It is to me.

Marissa: _(She smiles.)_ I know and we'll talk about it later, okay? _(He just nods his head not taking his eyes off of her.)_ Right now, though, I'm starving, Seth's probably climbing the walls waiting to be fed, and I still haven't started dinner yet.

Ryan: We ordered in, figured you deserved a night off from the job of Seth's personal chef. _(She laughs and a slight smile works its way onto her lips as she lays her head back down on Ryan's chest.)_

Marissa: Good. _(They remain that was for a few seconds until she lifts her head up, takes his hands in hers, kisses him lightly on the lips, and then pulls him to the door after her.)_ Come on, let's eat. _(They exit the room, shutting the door after them, and walk into the main living area. Ryan pulls out her chair for her and helps her sit down. She notices the rose, but before she can say anything, Seth begins to talk.)_

Seth: Finally! Now can I eat Summer! _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: Yes, Cohen, help yourself. _(They begin to dish out their food while Marissa leans over and kisses Ryan.)_

Marissa: It's beautiful, but you don't have to keep doing this.

Ryan: Yes I do, as a reminder to you and to myself just how much you mean to me, how much we mean to me.

Summer: What is this all about? _Ryan and Marissa ignore her and kiss once again watching each other with their feelings plastered all over their faces.)_

Seth: _(He speaks with his mouth full of food.)_ It has something to do with this poem…the diseased rose, the sick daisy, the….I don't know, something like that.

Summer: Coop. _(Marissa turns away from Ryan and looks at Summer.)_

Marissa: Hm?

Summer: The rose, what's it about? Spill.

Marissa: Nope.

Summer: What!

Marissa: No, not sharing. This is between Ryan and I. Sorry, but this looks delicious. Can you hand me some fried rice? _(Ryan smiles are her and grabs her hand from under the table. Summer glares at her but hand the food to her anyway realizing that she would not be able to change her mind. Seth continues to shove the food into his mouth, completely ignoring everyone else at the table. The scene leaves the apartment and goes to a very posh, expensive Newport restaurant where Caleb is sitting with Julie awaiting Kirsten's arrival.)_

Julie: I thought you said she was coming, Cal. Do you think she changed her mind?

Caleb: She would have called. I'm sure she's just running late, probably something to do with Zoe. _(Julie rolls her eyes at the mentioning of Zoe's name as Caleb slightly smiles. There is moment of silence before Kirsten arrives. She walks towards the table while Caleb stands to greet her and Julie continues to sit and roll her eyes in an annoyed manner.)_

Caleb: Kiki, you're looking lovely as always. Here, let me help you. _(He pulls out her chair for her as she sits down. She watches him carefully knowing that he is up to something.)_

Kirsten: What do you want, Dad?

Caleb: Excuse me?

Kirsten: You're never this nice unless you want something. Plus, I haven't talked to you since the weekend and all of a sudden your secretary called me today at home and requested my presence at this dinner. I have to admit I considered not coming.

Caleb: Well, I'm glad you reconsidered.

Kirsten: My curiosity got the better of me, and maybe there was a naïve part of me that thought maybe you wanted to apologize for your recent behavior, but obviously that's not going to happen. _(She suddenly remembers that Julie is sitting there as well, so she turns to address her.)_ I'm sorry, Julie, hello. How are you?

Julie: Oh, I'm wonderful. You? _(Julie paints a fake smile on her face and pretends to be interested in Kirsten's response.)_

Kirsten: I've been better. _(She glares at Caleb.)_

Julie: Oh, that's right. I heard about your little mini-meltdown at work. Not the most profession behavior if you ask me, but anyway, are you enjoying being unemployed? What have you been doing to keep yourself occupied? _(Kirsten now directs her glare to Julie while Caleb looks confused.)_

Caleb: Unemployed?

Julie: Well, didn't she quit?

Caleb: No, Kiki will be back. The Newport Group is a part of her; she won't be able to walk away from it, will you Kiki? _(Kirsten turns back to her father.)_

Kirsten: Well, since you bring it up, no, I'm not quitting, but that's not my reasoning. I have two sons who will be graduating from college next year, one of whom is studying architecture, and I would love to have him work with me, so if it means working under you again in order to keep my children's inheritance safe, then I will remain at the Newport Group.

Caleb: If you're referring to that delinquent, Ryan, and alluding to him working for my company, I have to tell you that you are clearly delusional. He will never work for me as long as I live.

Kirsten: _(With ice in her voice.)_ You won't be alive forever, will you? _(Caleb stares at her for a moment and then starts to laugh.)_

Caleb: I have to say, well played, Kiki.

Julie: That's it; that's all you're going to say? She just told you that she'd pass the company down to that piece of trash you hate so much when you die and you laugh. And what am I going to do now? How is she going to help me if she's going to be going back to work? _(Kirsten turns to her out of confusion.)_

Kirsten: Help you? Help you do what?

Caleb: _(When he starts talking, Kirsten's attention is once again returned to him.)_ Don't worry, Juju, I still have some tricks up my sleeve to keep Ryan out of my company, but I have to admire good strategy when I see it, and as for you, I knew Kiki would be back to work soon, so helping you will just be her first task when she gets back.

Kirsten: Like I said, help her do what?

Julie: _(She is overly excited.)_ To throw a party!

Kirsten: A party? I'm coming back to work so that I can help your latest bed bunny throw a party? What's it for this time, your gambling buddies, some elite business partner who needs wine and dined?

Caleb: _(He laughs.)_ Nothing of the sort, Kiki. You'll be helping Julie organize an elaborate and decadent engagement party.

Kirsten: You're engaged! _(She is furious, Julie is pleased yet curious to see Caleb's reaction, and Caleb is shocked.)_

Caleb: Engaged, hell no, but if I was why would you care?

Kirsten: She's not even divorced yet, Dad, not to mention that she's young enough to be your daughter!

Julie: I am sitting right here, Kirsten. You don't have to speak about me as if I wasn't. _(Kirsten just ignores Julie's statement and continues.)_

Kirsten: Who's it for then?

Caleb: Seth and Summer.

Kirsten: Fine, but I'm still not helping her plan the party! Why is she doing it?

Caleb: Actually, this is going to be her new business.

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Caleb: I'm helping her set up a business. I thought you'd be a great asset for her while she's planning this party, her first one, I might add, and the very thing to get her name out there if I do say so myself.

Kirsten: _(She turns to Julie.)_ So, the money you stole from Jimmy finally ran out then, so you latched onto my Father's coat tails figuring you could get him to support your new high standards of living, country clubs, designer clothing, expensive sports cars?

Caleb: That's enough, Kiki. I suggested the business idea not Julie. She was leaving town, for good, and I didn't want her to, so I had to come up with a realistic way for her to remain here.

Kirsten: Couldn't you just find someone else to sleep with, someone less expensive?

Caleb: First of all, that's none of your business and I won't take this from you, and secondly, I think you owe Julie an apology. She has been nothing but a lady since she arrived her and I enjoy her company too much to just let her slip away like those other women.

Kirsten: So, what does that mean? Are you two seriously dating? This isn't just a week long fling?

Caleb: Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. _(Julie is sitting smugly in her chair smiling at the scene unfolding before her.)_ Julie's actually living with me.

Kirsten: Great, so now you're shacking up together! _(She laughs ironically as she angrily takes a drink of the ice water sitting in front of her.)_

Caleb: No, she's living in the guest house. Julie, no matter what you may think of her, is a lady. _(Kirsten snorts and laughs again obviously not believing what he is saying.)_ Obviously, this dinner is not going to be pleasant, so why don't we just get to the point. I want you to help Juju throw this party and you don't want to do it. You do, however, want to keep working for me so that you can get the company after I die to just pass it along to Sandy's criminal stray, so you aren't going to quit. So, here's the deal. Either you help Julie plan this party or you're fired. _(Kirsten glares at him before standing up and walking away from the table. She speaks to them one last time over her shoulder before leaving.)_

Kirsten: Call my secretary on Monday morning Julie, and we'll set up our first meeting. If you will excuse me though, I suddenly lost my appetite. _(She turns back around and continues to leave the restaurant. Julie and Caleb remain.)_

Caleb: So, now that that is handled, shall we order? _(The scene leaves them and goes to the diner where Caitlyn is sitting in a booth waiting for Trey to arrive. As music plays in the background songs should be: the Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs' "Gold Lion", she, out of boredom, drums her fingers on the Formica table top, fidgets with her cell phone, and twirls her hair. She sits for a few moments and then sees Trey walk in. When he approaches her, her face lights up as she smiles and he leans down and kisses her cheek before sitting in the booth opposite of her.) _

Trey: Sorry I'm late.

Caitlyn: You're not; I was early. _(He gives her a look questioning why she would come early.)_ I was bored. My grandparents' house may be plush and loaded, but it is not fun hanging out with them or my clueless dad.

Trey: What about your school friends?

Caitlyn: Please, I'm the girl who just moved her from out east, and not someplace fashionable like New York or Boston but a tiny little town no one has ever heard of in Pennsylvania. Not the best resume to attract the people in this elite neighborhood.

Trey: You're here now, and people should know your grandparents.

Caitlyn: I don't want people to like me for my grandparents' money; I want them to like me for me…like you, right?

Trey: Oh come on, do you even have to ask that?

Caitlyn: _(She smiles a large grin.)_ No. _(The waitress approaches the table for their orders.)_

Waitress: Do you two kids know what you want?

Caitlyn: I'm ready. Trey?

Trey: Sure. Ladies first though, I insist. _(Caitlyn laughs lightly and smiles again.)_

Caitlyn: Um….I want a large chocolate milkshake and a double order of fries.

Trey: No sandwich?

Caitlyn: Nope. Not a big fan of meat.

Trey: Don't you dare try to steal mine then. _(She laughs.)_

Caitlyn: Don't worry.

Trey: I'll take a coke, bacon cheeseburger, and onion rings…._ (He looks at Caitlyn who scrunches up her nose at the sound of onion rings.) _Uh…better make those fries instead. Thanks.

Waitress: Is this separate or one check? _(Trey and Caitlyn speak at the same time.)_

Caitlyn: Separate.

Trey: One. _(They look at each other and Caitlyn smiles to tell him that he wins.)_ Together…one check, please.

Waitress: No problem. I'll be back with your food in a little while. _(She leaves shaking her head at the two young people.)_

Trey: So, no meat. Why not?

Caitlyn: Ugh, never really liked it. My Dad always did when we grew up, but my sister was picky and she cooked so we ate what she liked which normally meant not a lot of meat…well at least not a lot of red meat.

Trey: Your sister cooked? Where was your Mom?

Caitlyn: Drunk or out.

Trey: Hey, I had a Mom like that. At least your Dad was around and you had an older sister to take care you. I was stuck with my Mom's drunk boyfriends and a little brother who got in the way more than he helped out.

Caitlyn: I don't think my sister ever cared that she had to take care of me. It bothered her more that she had to take care of my parents, too.

Trey: So, where is she now? You two still close?

Caitlyn: No.

Trey: That paints a picture. Thanks.

Caitlyn: I don't see her anymore.

Trey: Let me guess. She got married and left to start her own family.

Caitlyn: Nope. Want another try?

Trey: She ran off and joined the circus. I don't know. Tell me, though, I'm interested.

Caitlyn: Really. Why?

Trey: Because she's apart of your life and I'm interested in you. _(Caitlyn smiles before she speaks again.)_

Caitlyn: No, she didn't join the circus, but she did run off. _(He lifts his eyebrows signaling for her to continue talking.)_ She ran away before Christmas and, actually, came out her. She goes to UCLA and lives with this gorgeous new boyfriend of hers and his slightly dorky brother and his fiancée.

Trey: Boyfriend? Do you like him? What's he like?

Caitlyn: Not sure. I really don't know him, but I've talked to his family. Actually his Mom, well, adopted Mom, was my Dad's old high school girlfriend, small world huh?

Trey: Yeah. So, I take it he's from around here?

Caitlyn: His adopted family is. They're the Cohens. Ever heard of them? _(Trey shakes his head no, obviously lying.)_ Oh, well his step-mom is Caleb Nichol's daughter, the same Caleb Nichol who owns the Newport Group and practically this whole town.

Trey: So, she's found herself someone with money?

Caitlyn: How else would she be able to afford an apartment in LA? She does have a job though my Dad said. She works for FOX.

Trey: _(He acts shocked.)_ FOX, as in the TV Company?

Caitlyn: Uh-huh. That's what she wants to do…write for TV.

Trey: I don't get it though. If she's so close, why don't you talk anymore, why don't you know anything about her life?

Caitlyn: It's a long story.

Trey: We have all night. Besides, I think it would be good for you to talk about this.

Caitlyn: So what am I, your patient Dr. Shrink-my-head?

Trey: No. I'm just a guy who's interested in you…and your life.

Caitlyn: You are?

Trey: You haven't realized that yet? I think all that Shakespeare is going to your head and clouding your common sense.

Caitlyn: You can thank Marissa for that, too.

Trey: Marissa, I take it that's your sister's name?

Caitlyn: Yeah. She was a big Shakespeare fan, and when other kids were getting fairytales for bed time stories, I was getting Shakespeare, Poe, and Dickenson, her personal favorites.

Trey: Yeah, I don't have any idea who you're talking about.

Caitlyn: _(She laughs.)_ Don't let my sister hear you say that; she'd have a fit.

Trey: Well, from the way you talk, I'll never get an opportunity to meet her.

Caitlyn: Ah, you never know. We're not quite sure how long she'll be gone.

Trey: Okay, I still don't get it. You better start this story from the beginning. _(The waitress approaches the table and places their drinks down.)_

Waitress: I'll be back with your meals in a little bit. _(She smiles and leaves. Trey and Caitlyn resume talking.)_

Trey: I'm waiting. Let's hear the story of Marissa Cooper.

Caitlyn: Well….._(The scene fades and goes back to the apartment. Ryan, Marissa, and Summer have all finished eating, but Seth is still going strong. While they watch him eat in shock, mouths agape, he scrapes the take-out containers clean and finishes off all the food. Finally, after a moment, he takes the final bite, leans back in his chair and lets out a content and stuffed sigh.)_

Summer: Cohen, that was really disgusting. I didn't think you'd ever stop.

Seth: _(He perks up and looks around.)_ What, is there some left?

Marissa: No, but if you're really still hungry, there's food in the fridge.

Seth: Naw, I think I'm good for now, might need a late night snack later though before I go to bed.

Ryan: Dude, where did you put all that?

Summer: And more importantly, why?

Seth: Why what?

Summer: Why did you eat so much?

Seth: Why not? It was there, it was delicious, and there was no sense in letting it go to waste.

Marissa: We could have just finished the rest in the morning for breakfast. We weren't going to throw the leftovers away, Seth.

Seth: I didn't want cold Chinese food for breakfast. I was hoping…

Ryan: No! Marissa is not cooking you breakfast, and after the meal you just ate, I would think that you wouldn't eat again till next winter.

Seth: Actually, now that I think of it, I could use some dessert. I kind of have a sweet tooth.

Summer: One more word about food from you Cohen, and you won't have any teeth, sweet or otherwise, left when I'm done with you!

Seth: Fine, fine, _(He whispers under his breath.)_ I'll just wait till you fall asleep.

Summer: What was that Cohen?

Seth: Nothing, I didn't say a thing about food or anything else you wouldn't want me to talk about for that matter, scout's honor.

Summer: Too bad you were never a boy scout Cohen. I'd believe it if you said you were a brownie though.

Seth: No, they wouldn't let me join. _(Everyone looks at each other as Seth stares down at his feet depressed over missing the brownies and the other three laugh until they almost get tears in their eyes.)_ What! They had the better badges, and I loved Girl Scout cookies. If I had been one, I would have been able to eat as many as I possibly could.

Summer: Cohen, nix on the food talk. What did I say?

Seth: Sorry, Summer. _(He mumbles this and goes back to staring at his feet in a depressed way. Summer turns to Ryan and Marissa and speaks with them while Seth pouts.)_

Summer: So, what are you guys going to do tonight? Do you want to hang out with me and Cohen?

Marissa: Actually, I have a lot of school work to do and I wanted to get to bed early because we're going to Newport tomorrow.

Summer: Oh, okay, what about you Chino?

Ryan: I have a design to finish before class tomorrow morning. Guess that leaves you and Seth all by yourselves.

Summer: Great, thanks. I'll pay you two back for this!

Marissa: Hate to break it to you, but it will probably happen a lot…we are in college still, Sum. Not all of us are big TV actors now.

Summer: True, but that's nothing to complain about. So, Cohen, what do you want to do? _(When his name is mentioned, Seth picks his head back up and looks at Summer.)_

Seth: I don't know. _(He yawns.)_ Actually, I'm kind of tired. I think all this food made me sleepy. _(He holds his arms up for Summer to pick him up and carry him back to their room.)_ Carry me; I'm too full to walk.

Summer: _(Summer snorts in response.)_ Yeah, maybe you should have thought about that before shoveling every single bit of food into your mouth.

Seth: I don't regret it. _(He smiles and reaches down and unbuttons his pants, and pulls out his shirt but does not unzip them. Marissa turns her head away and stifles a giggle, Ryan glares at him, and Summer goes off in a rage. She stands up and grabs him by his ear dragging him out of the room and toward theirs while yelling at him the entire time.)_

Summer: Cohen, what the hell do you think you're doing! That was so disgusting and un-called for! We were eating with your brother and Coop; and trust me, they did not want to see that little peep show!

Seth: Aw, Summer, come on, let go, please. They don't care; they didn't see anything anyway. You're hurting me, Summer, and if you dare stretch my ear out so that it doesn't match the size of the other one, I'll never forgive you. My ears make my face. _(He is heard yelping out again.)_

Summer: There, now they'll be balanced. Better Cohen?

Seth: But, Summer…._ (The door is heard slamming shut and although muffled words can be heard, the actual argument can no longer be understood.)_

Ryan: So, do you really have a lot of homework?

Marissa: _(She smiles at him, stands up, and pulls him after her towards their room.)_ Nope. I just have to edit a landscape description for my novel class and then I'm all yours.

Ryan: So we'll finally talk about what happened today?

Marissa: Or we could do something else.

Ryan: After you talk to me.

Marissa: We'll see. _(They enter the room and she pushes him down on their bed and leans down to hover over him but he quickly gets up and moves away from her.)_

Ryan: Oh no. First, we're going to do our work, then we're going to talk, and then we'll get back to that, because once I have you in my arms, I'm not going to let go until morning, got it?

Marissa: Fine. _(She walks over to her book bag and takes out a notebook. She lies down on the bed while Ryan sits at his drafting board and begins to work. Trying to distract him, she sits up and takes off her shirt leaving her in a see-through camisole and throws it at Ryan, hitting his head. He looks over at her, smiles, and then turns back to his work. She gives up and goes back to reading, but he can't concentrate and continues to look at her. She notices this and begins to snicker. After a few seconds, he gets up and goes over to the bed. He rolls her over on her back and sits down beside her so that he can kiss her. While he does so though, he grabs her notebook and stands up pulling away from her quickly.) _What do you think you're doing?

Ryan: Either you tell me what happened today or I'll read this, and I know how much you hate it when someone reads your work when it's not finished.

Marissa: Go ahead. I really don't care.

Ryan: Fine. _(He begins to read from the notebook as Marissa looks away from him, nervous as to what he will think of her landscape description for class.)_ It was ever changing; it was constant. Waves crashed against the soft dunes of sand which littered the desolate beach, briefly quenching the tiny particles glistening in the sun, the sun which warmed the surface and attempted to dry the land in its continual battle with the tides. Rising steeply behind the beach were cliffs the shade of black onyx crowned with perfectly manicured golf courses, majestic palm trees, and Spanish-Mediterranean mansions. The cloudless sky attempted to rival the sea, an impossible feat. No matter what sought the attention of those around the affluent, gated community, the eyes of all things were eventually drawn back to the mesmerizing, haunting ocean. It was hard to believe something so enchanting could be so dangerous. The droplets of salt-tinged water sparkled like sapphires dancing amongst each other, to the music of the tides, enjoying the company of the waves as they journey to the shore and back again; the mists jump in the air reaching for the sun in order to frolic for all to see, spraying those near and leaving them wanting more as they disappear as quickly as they came. And then, just as quickly, the ocean moves on to its next victim. _(He stops reading and look up at Marissa who is hesitantly watching his face for a reaction.)_ You wrote this?

Marissa: Yeah…so what do you think? Do I need to revise it some more?

Ryan: Is this the deserted beach we were at on Sunday? _(She shakes her head yes but does not say anything waiting for his opinion.)_ It's amazing. _(Her faces lights up with a wide smile and she is instantly relieved.)_

Marissa: Really? _(He puts the notebook down and then turns back to her and lies down beside her on the bed.)_ It's amazing, but not as amazing as the woman who wrote it. _(He kisses her gently before pulling back.) _You have to let me read more of your writings from now on, okay?

Marissa: With compliments like that, how could I resist? _(She leans back in and kisses him back.) _Well, since I don't have to work on the piece anymore according to your expert opinion, are you done pretending to draw, because I could think of a better way to spend our Thursday night?

Ryan: Yes I'm done, I didn't really have to draw, but you are going to tell me what happened today before anything else happens.

Marissa: You're not going to drop this are you? _(He shakes his head no.)_ And there is no way I can distract you? _(She smiles flirtatiously, but he just continues to shake his head. Her head drops, but he picks it back up with his fingers and makes her look in his eyes. Then he scoots up so that he is resting against the headboard and he brings her with him so that she is lying on his chest with their arms around each other.)_

Ryan: See, you're safe. Now tell me what happened today.

Marissa: I don't want to tell you what happened. I need to handle it on my own and I have a plan.

Ryan: How serious is it?

Marissa: Serious, but there is nothing you can do. This is something only I can solve.

Ryan: Marissa.

Marissa: No, there's no changing my mind. If I need your help, I'll ask for it, but until I do you need to trust me….

Ryan: I do.

Marissa: Then trust my instincts and ability to take care of myself. I don't want to have to get you involved unless I have to.

Ryan: But, if you need anything, you won't hesitate to ask right?

Marissa: Of course not, but I just think it will be easier to fix if you're not involved. I'll explain everything to you when it's done.

Ryan: Which will be when?

Marissa: Hopefully early next week.

Ryan: That's all I'm going to get?

Marissa: _(She raises herself out of his arms and lies on her side beside him. Her hands start to trace his abdominals over the top of his shirt as she flirts with him.)_ That's all I'm going to tell you about it this evening, but as for all you're going to get tonight, I think there are a few things on the agenda.

Ryan: Such as?

Marissa: You tell me. _(She leans in and kisses him softly. The lights are turned off and Ryan's voice can be head laughing while Marissa quietly giggles. The scene fades and comes to an end.)_

Commercial Break


	32. Chapter 32

This scene begins with Seth and Summer leaving for her first day of work. Ryan and Marissa have already left for class, so it is just the two of them. Summer looks radiant, face beaming with a beautiful, anticipating smile, while Seth is laden down with bags and supplies. He is carrying two bags for Summer containing various things for her dressing room, her purse, his own bag so that he can get some work done on his latest comic ideas, and two mugs of coffee. The camera follows them out of the apartment as they talk along the way.

Summer: Cohen, can you hand me my coffee please? _(She places her hand behind her waiting for the mug of coffee to be placed in it, but Seth can barely move and cannot do what she asks. She whirls around to face him about to yell, but notices his lack of capability to help her, so she just takes the coffee for herself and keeps walking towards the elevators.)_ You know, it might be a good idea to stop using the elevators and start using the steps. It'd be good exercise, and after the gluttonous meal you ate last night and the insanely large breakfast you inhaled earlier, I'd say you could use a workout to burn off those calories.

Seth: Summer, look at me. _(She turns around and walks backwards until they reach the elevator, but she doesn't press any buttons.)_ I can barely stand let alone walk down stairs, so if you don't mind, I think I'll skip my workout for the day. This physical exertion is quite enough for me thank you.

Summer: Fine, you dandy, come on, let's get going. _(She hits the down button on the elevator and the doors open after a moment. They enter the elevator together, Summer presses the button for the first floor, and then they continue to talk.)_

Seth: So, do you know what you're doing today?

Summer: You mean other than getting my dressing room?

Seth: I'm beginning to think that that's the only reason why you took this job.

Summer: No, it's just the only thing I'm sure about right now. Marissa said something about a read through of the script before lunch, and then afterwards I get to meet with wardrobe, hair, and makeup so that we can come up with my character's look.

Seth: Hey, what's your character's name? _(The doors open and they leave the elevator. Summer walks ahead of Seth and waits for him as she holds open the front door.)_

Summer: Ugh….

Seth: Summer!

Summer: What?

Seth: You don't even know what your character's name is!

Summer: I do, too; it's….Kit….or is it Val….nope, that's not it either. It's Evie, yeah Evie, that's it, I think. _(By the time she finishes thinking about this, she is flustered, Seth is laughing quietly to himself, and just as he's about to pass through the door, a distracted Summer lets go of it and it hits Seth almost knocking him over as he stumbles to regain his balance. As he battles the force of gravity, Summer just keeps walking towards her car ignoring him.)_

Seth: Yeah, I can totally see how great of a handle you have on your character, Summer. I bet you understand her just as about as well as you understand Japanese or frugality or decent human kindness! _(She whirls around to confront him.)_

Summer: What are you blathering on about, Cohen? God, can't you move any quicker. If you keep this speed up, which by the way is slower than Chino trying to open up about his thought and feelings, then I'm going to be late for my first day at work, and I hate being late, Cohen! _(He laughs ironically.)_

Seth: Oh, yeah, I remember that clearly. Who got detentions constantly in high school because they kept getting one too many unexcused tardies? Who almost flunked their freshman humanities course after being a half an hour late for the final? Who held up an entire wedding last spring while she was at home putting the finishing touches on her outfit while the wedding party was waiting for their special guest reader to arrive?

Summer: People change and the new Summer Roberts refuses to be late! _(Seth arrives beside the car with her. He dumps the bags into the backseat and then stands up to speak to Summer, but he notices her gaze off in the opposite direction. He turns around to see what she's looking at, but there is only a car sitting there.)_

Seth: Nervous? _(His voice brings Summer back from her revelry.)_

Summer: What? _(She realizes what he asks her.)_ No, I'm not nervous. Have you ever seen that car before?

Seth: _(He turns back around and looks at the car on the other side of the road.)_ What, that car? I don't think so, but it definitely does not have any redeeming qualities to make me remember it. Why?

Summer: I just get an un-easy feeling from it, like whoever's in it is watching us.

Seth: I know I'm gorgeous and you're not bad looking either, but I really don't think we have a stalker Summer. But, just in case, do you have your pepper spray?

Summer: What kind of fool do you take me for, Cohen? Of course I have my pepper spray, fog horn, whistle, and taser.

Summer: You have a taser?

Summer: _(She gives up looking at the car and gets in shutting the door while she glides into the driver's seat effortlessly.)_ Yeah, Daddy gave it to me when I started college. It was one of my going away presents. _(She notices that she is sitting on something that she shouldn't be and reaches down and pulls her antenna up.)_ Cohen, what is this?

Seth: An antenna, Summer sweetheart, what did you think it was?

Summer: Why is it off my car?

Seth: We got into a fight. I got angry, did not want it anymore, so we wrestled and I guess you can tell who won. It was touch and go for a while, but then I just imagined a world without top forty countdowns and the lame comedy attempts by the djs on the morning shows, and I knew that I had to start the revolution if no one else was going to. So I tore the antenna off and threw it!

Summer: And now what am I supposed to listen to while I'm driving?

Seth: I handled that. I made you a bunch of mix CD's with all my favorite songs, so pick one and treat your ears to a morning drive filled with beautiful melodies, harmonies, and choruses. _(He begins to day dream as he thinks about the music, but Summer brings him out of it as she smacks him on the arm.)_

Summer: Cohen, I hate your music. It's whiny…

Seth: Like something else I love.

Summer: Aw, you did not just say that.

Seth: Fine, I'll buy you a satellite radio and have it installed for you next week to make up for my masculine display of power and strength, but I get it, this new Seth Cohen is just too macho for you to handle.

Summer: Shut it, Cohen! Now, put one of those annoying CD's in and do not say a word to me the rest of the way to the studio. _(She starts the car, but before she can pull out, she whips the antenna at Seth hitting him in the arm hard enough to surely leave a bruise if not a welt.)_

Seth: Yeah, definitely rethinking this idea of me going to work with you today I probably won't make it; you'll probably end up killing me mercilessly with your eye lash curler. _(Summer gives up trying to figure Seth out for the morning and pulls away from the apartment complex and began their trip in silence. The scene then shifts to Kirsten at work at the Newport Group just as Caleb enters the room and sits down in a chair in front of her desk without even waiting for an invitation to sit.)_

Caleb: I wasn't expecting you back until Monday. Missed this, didn't you?

Kirsten: If by this you meant you, your recent antics, or the fact that you are forcing me to plan a party with Julie Cooper in order to jumpstart her career, then no, I didn't miss this, but as I've told you, you and I are in a battle, and if I intend to win, I need to be here watching you instead of at home plotting my revenge.

Caleb: So you were worried about me?

Kirsten: No. At this point, after the all the stunts you've pulled, they could hang you for all I care and I wouldn't even attempt to free you from the rope, but this company, which you are once again in charge of, is my children's inheritance, and I will stop at nothing to make sure that that heritance is valuable and respected when it is time for them to take over.

Caleb: So then, this is war, because you are convinced that Ryan should run the Newport Group someday and I would rather the business go bankrupt than let that happen.

Kirsten: You almost made it go belly up once, I'm sure you could try again, and as for Ryan, I think he scares you. I think you see yourself in him too much and you realize that he is a better man than you will ever be even though he came from worse, much worse. At first, I thought you'd respect him because, like you, he made a life for himself out of nothing….

Caleb: No, he took your charity.

Kirsten: So, that's why he works summers to pay for his share of the apartment, for his spending money, and that's why he turned down our offer to pay for his education and got a full scholarship instead. Yeah, you're right Dad, if I've ever heard of a case of charity, that's it. Now, unless you have something to say that will further this plot along, I'd prefer you to leave so that I can have as peaceful of a day as possible before I have to work with the possessed, surgery enhanced Barbie doll you call your latest girlfriend.

Caleb: Actually, and I'll ignore that remark, I know you can't help the sarcasm after living with Sanford for so many years, but yes, I do have something to discuss with you. _(She looks back up at him and focuses all of her attention on him with an icy glare. Taken aback with her fierce countenance, he stalls the discussion and does not immediately speak up.)_

Kirsten: I'm waiting; I don't have all day. _(She is rather impatient and her annoyance seeps through her voice.)_

Caleb: Do you remember that trip you and Sandy were planning on taking in three weeks for work?

Kirsten: Of course…we were going to go to Atlanta, together, for our final meeting about the new development, but I guess now I'll have to go by myself. What about it?

Caleb: Well, look at it this way; at least you won't have to find a babysitter for Zoe.

Kirsten: That was already arranged.

Caleb: Oh?

Kirsten: The kids were going to come home and stay with her for us while we were gone. It's not like I would ask you.

Caleb: I've watched her before, last week in fact.

Kirsten: I still think Sandy drugged you into that. I can't imagine you ever volunteering to watch your own granddaughter.

Caleb: Anyway, the trip has been moved up. It's next weekend.

Kirsten: Valentine's Day weekend?

Caleb: You still celebrate that? After being married for twenty-four years I can't believe you still buy into this ridiculous holiday what with the sappy cards, the unimaginative roses, and the sleazy lingerie, seriously, Kiki, how old are you?

Kirsten: It happens to be my favorite holiday, and we're having a party at our house for it. I can't just run off on a business trip when I have this event to host.

Caleb: I've heard Sanford has a weak spot for table cloths, I'm sure he can handle it for you, because you are going to this meeting and that is final. If you don't go, the deal will be lost and you will be fired. _(Kirsten glares at him while he sits back and ponders their conversation for the moment.)_ So, I take it my invitation got lost in the mail?

Kirsten: Do you actually think I'd invite you? You've never shown any interest in our parties before, and now, with all your recent antics, there is no way I'd want you there. Besides, you'd probably try to bring Julie with you and I don't want that woman anywhere near Marissa.

Caleb: You're a little protective over the girl considering the fact that you just met her. Could it be, perhaps, because she is Jimmy Cooper's daughter?

Kirsten: What does that have to do with anything?

Caleb: You two were close; he was your first love. It would only be natural for you to harbor feelings for him, and seeing his daughter has to be like seeing him.

Kirsten: I don't know what you're doing, but I do not harbor any feelings for Jimmy Cooper. I can't even say that he's a friend right now, after what he did to his daughter and his role in your plot to demote me, but I'm trying to be civil.

Caleb: And I'm sure he appreciates it. How does Sandy feel about Jimmy?

Kirsten: _(She begins to suspect her father is up to something, so she begins to watch him with a skeptical expression on her face, waiting for him to give a clue as to why he is questioning her about this topic.)_ He doesn't know him.

Caleb: And were the Coopers, sans Julie, invited to your Valentine's Day soiree?

Kirsten: Of course not.

Caleb: Afraid the holiday might bring back some deeply buried feelings?

Kirsten: What are you rambling about? No! They're not invited, because frankly, I don't need another party ruined by an outburst from your latest flunky, and Marissa, who is quickly becoming like a daughter to me, does not want to see her family, and anything I can do for her, I will.

Caleb: What did Jimmy do to that girl exactly?

Kirsten: It's none of your business.

Caleb: Fine. I can accept that, but I don't understand why you care for her so much. You just met her, Kiki.

Kirsten: And she's Ryan's girlfriend.

Caleb: Poor girl. Talk about settling for the first guy who comes along…

Kirsten: That's enough! First, you insult Ryan, then you ruin my plans, and now you're back to insulting my son again. I think I've seen enough of you today. Get out! _(Caleb stands up and as he walks away, he can be heard laughing softly.)_ Oh, and if you need anything else, talk to my secretary. I think seeing your face once more today would make me nauseas.

Caleb: _(He stops at the door and turns around to speak to her.)_ Love you too, Kiki. _(Before she can respond, he opens the door and exits quickly, laughing loudly as he walks away from her now closed door. Once he leaves, she lets out a frustrated sigh, leans back in her chair, and takes a deep breath trying to calm herself before she turns back to her desk and picks up a file to continue working. The camera leaves her and goes to Harbor where Trey pulls up to the parking lot in a beat up car. He is there to pick up Caitlyn who is skipping the rest of the day. It is lunch time. When he first pulls up, the music is loud (he is listening to She Wants Revenge's "Out of Control"), but when Caitlyn approaches the car running and a little breathless, he turns it down, leans over and kisses her cheek, before pulling away leaving tire marks. Caitlyn is laughing the entire time.)_

Caitlyn: I can't believe I just did that!

Trey: What, are you telling me that this was your first time ditching school?

Caitlyn: _(She is surprised by his blasé attitude.)_ Ugh, Yeah! Why? _(She turns to him smirking.)_ Tell me, Mr. Shakespeare, how often did you do this when you were in high school?

Trey: Hmmm…it's been so long I can't remember.

Caitlyn: What, two years? That's lame.

Trey: Hey, I've been busy since I got out of high school. Besides, the current memories I'm making are much better than those I have from when I was a kid.

Caitlyn: Fine. _(She turns around and faces the windshield, obviously trying to pout but failing miserably. Trey puts his hand on her knee, startling Caitlyn out of her flirtatious game, but she smiles after a moment and lets the hand rest there as she turns back around to talk to him once again.)_ So, what did you have in mind for us to do today? Since I skipped school for you, you better have some great plans for us.

Trey: And what if I don't; are you going to make me take you back there?

Caitlyn: No, but I will make you take me back to my house.

Trey: Have fun explaining why you're home early from school and who brought you there.

Caitlyn: Do you actually think that anyone would be there? I guarantee you my Dad's at work, my Grandma is either shopping or lunching with the other grand dames of Newport Beach, and my Grandpa is probably at the club playing golf or cards.

Trey: Rough life.

Caitlyn: Tell me about it. I thought people only lived like this on TV.

Trey: You know, you're living that life too now?

Caitlyn: Don't get me wrong; it has its advantages, but…

Trey: But what?

Caitlyn: I guess a part of me misses my old life.

Trey: What, with a drunk Mom, a deadbeat Dad, and no money?

Caitlyn: Yeah…but at least I had Marissa. _(Caitlyn does not notice, but at the mention of Marissa, Trey perks up and begins to play close attention to what she says and contemplates everything he says very carefully.)_ She was my best friend, and now, sometimes, it feels as if I have no one. I mean…I understand why she had to do what she did, and, to be honest, I envy her. I can't wait to leave and go off to college on my own, but, for now, I guess I'm lonely.

Trey: You have me.

Caitlyn: I know, and you're fun, but you're not my sister.

Trey: Last time I checked. _(Caitlyn laughs.)_ There that's better. Now, why don't you try to get in touch with her? I know she wanted to get away from your family, but, from what you've said, she didn't want to leave you.

Caitlyn: Yeah, she did. I'm a part of the Cooper family package, and if you take one of us, it's hard to avoid the rest. I'd rather miss her than drag her back into my dysfunctional world. At least, this way, one of us is happy.

Trey: Just think about it. How bad could talking be? Besides, your Dad would never have to know. If it goes well, then I could drive you up there one day….where did you say she lived again?

Caitlyn: LA.

Trey: Yeah, you could skip school all day, and I'd take you up there. Plus, you'd be able to introduce us.

Caitlyn: And why would I want to do that? _(She is teasing him, but moves over so that she is sitting closer to him and turning her full attention to his face. He glances at her a moment before turning back to the road.)_

Trey: Because you want to show me off?

Caitlyn: Show what off? You don't even read, remember, and there's no way my sister would like that.

Trey: And how would she find that out unless someone opened their big mouth?

Caitlyn: I'll ignore that comment, because I wouldn't have to say anything; she'd test you and find out for herself.

Trey: I guess you'll just have to tutor me everyday after you get done with school so that I'm prepared to meet her.

Caitlyn: And what about your job?

Trey: You can come with me. You'll sit by the pool in your skimpy bikini, top optional, _(She hits him lightly and he laughs which makes her giggle.)_ and tutor me while I work.

Caitlyn: How is this going to benefit me?

Trey: You'll be able to work on your tan.

Caitlyn: That is important. _(She pretends to ponder the idea for a moment before speaking up.)_ No, but in all seriousness, I'll just have to wait for Marissa to come back to us. It's okay; I'm okay.

Trey: _(He attempts to keep his disappointment out of his voice.)_ Are you sure, I mean, this is your sister, you know?

Caitlyn: _(She begins to get defensive.)_ Yes, it is my sister, and I don't understand why you care so much! _(She slides away from him and sits as close to the door as possible before continuing with her verbal assault.)_ It seems like all we ever talk about is my sister, and you don't even know her! Why? _(He doesn't say anything at first, which just makes her angrier.) _Trey, I asked you why you are so interested in my sister!

Trey: I care, because you care. I thought you'd want to talk about her.

Caitlyn: If I want to talk about my sister, I'll bring it up.

Trey: You did bring her up.

Caitlyn: Yeah, briefly, but you won't let the topic drop!

Trey: Sh!t Caitlyn! _(After he yells this, he calms down.)_ Sorry. I just wanted to be supportive, to show interest in your life.

Caitlyn: A little too much interest I'd say.

Trey: Fine. I'll never mention your sister again, okay?

Caitlyn: Good. _(They pull into the Cooper driveway.) _What are we doing here? I was just joking. I didn't want to come here.

Trey: We're just here so you can grab some stuff. Go inside; grab your suit, some towels, and whatever else you need for the beach.

Caitlyn: The beach! _(She forgets that they are fighting and kisses his cheek before quickly jumping out of the car and running into the house. She takes her book bag with her but leaves her purse in the car. Once she's inside, Trey starts to rummage through it, and, eventually, he pulls out her cell phone. After checking the door to make sure she wasn't coming yet, he opens it and scrolls down the numbers. When he reaches Marissa's name, he writes the number down and quickly shoves the phone back in Caitlyn's purse and puts the number securely in his pants pocket. Caitlyn has still not returned, so he rummages through her purse again and pulls out her wallet. Glancing through it, he stops when he sees a picture of Marissa with Caitlyn and lets out a whistle.)_

Trey: Dmn baby brother, you did well for yourself! Jimmy Cooper might be a waste, but he sure has hot daughters! _(He looks back up from the picture and notices Caitlyn returning, so he replaces the wallet in her purse before she reaches the car and smiles at her when she opens the door and gets in. Without speaking, he puts the car in reverse and drives away. The scene leaves the Cooper residence and goes back to Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer's apartment. Marissa is all alone in her room, packing. Music is on in the background, (the song should be Fiona Apple's "Parting Gift") and it is obvious that Marissa is crying as she quickly works to get ready to leave. After a moment, she hears the door open out in the apartment and Ryan calling for her.)_

Ryan: _(He cannot be seen but is heard. When Marissa hears him calling for her, she beings to frantically wipe the tears off of her face and takes deep breaths trying to calm down.)_ Hey, are you coming? Seth wants to know if you're coming this afternoon, this evening, or next year. Exact words, I swear, but I hit him for you. _(He opens the door and walks in. Her back is to him, so he can't see her face right away.)_ So, are you looking forward to this weekend? _(He puts his arms around her waist and kisses the back of her neck, but she doesn't respond and instead just keeps pulling things out of her drawers.)_ I take it that's a no then? _(He lets go of her and gently puts his hand on her arm so to pull her around to face him.) _Do you want to stay here this weekend? We don't have to go to Newport. I mean, I know we're going next week for Kirsten's party, but she wanted our help this weekend, and I didn't think you'd mind….._(Marissa stops him by putting her lips gently on his and kissing him softly.)_

Marissa: I want to go.

Ryan: Then….what….

Marissa: I'm fine. Now, let me just throw this stuff in my bag and we'll leave before Seth drives Summer completely crazy with his incessant nagging and complaining. _(Marissa walks away from him and places the items she was holding in her hands into her bag and zips it. She turns around to face Ryan, who takes her bag for her, but when she goes to walk out the door, Ryan stops her.)_

Ryan: If you're so fine, then why were you crying, and don't tell me you weren't because the evidence is all over your face.

Marissa: Well, thanks for the compliment. _(She is not mad, but is teasing him, but he doesn't laugh and just takes her hand in his, the one which is not holding the bag.)_

Ryan: Is this about yesterday, what happened with…. _(Marissa shakes her head yes.)_ I wish you would talk to me…_ (She starts to interrupt him, but he stops her.)_ but I know, I know, you have to do this on your own, but I could listen, offer advice, just be there for you. _(She lets his hand go and puts both of her hands on his face cupping it. Before speaking, she leans him and kisses him. At first the embrace is soft, but as her lips linger longer, they deepen the kiss and pull back moments later both slightly breathless. When she talks, she keeps her hands on his face.) _

Marissa: I love that you want to help me, to listen, and be there for me, but there is no sense in ruining both of our weekends, and I have a feeling, if I told you, you'd want to do something rash and irrational. I've got it covered, trust me.

Ryan: Alright, but if you change your mind….

Marissa: I know, you're there for me.

Ryan: Always.

Marissa: Good and I promise you'll know soon enough. _(She smiles and grabs his hand and pulls him out the door.)_ Now, come on, let's go!

Ryan: You're the boss.

Marissa: Yes, I am, and don't forget it. _(He laughs as he locks the door after they leave. The camera goes from the apartment to the Range Rover where Seth and Summer are sitting together in the back while Seth paints Summer's toe nails as her legs lay on his lap.)_

Summer: God, what are Chino and Coop doing up there for so long?

Seth: Probably having sex.

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: What? Oh come on, we both know that they can't keep their hands off each other. See, I told you you should have gone up to get her. Now we'll never leave on time!

Summer: Even if they are having sex, we'll get their eventually. I mean, they can't go on forever, can they? _(Seth and Summer look at each other questioningly trying to answer this question for themselves silently.)_

Seth: I just better not miss dinner! _(Summer laughs. She leans back and looks out the window, but notices that Seth has stopped painting as he zones out thinking about food.)_

Summer: Cohen! COHEN! _(Seth jumps when she yells his name the second time as he finally breaks away from his daydream about dinner.)_

Seth: What woman?

Summer: Quit calling me woman! How many times do I have to tell you that?

Seth: Summer, my petite pistachio, you should know by now that telling me that you don't like something is just going to make me want to do it more.

Summer: Pistachio? Seriously, Cohen, where do you come up with this stuff?

Seth: Well, you're hard like a nut, tough and strong, but interesting and salty, too.

Summer: _(She thinks about what he has said for a moment before replying.)_ Yeah, okay, I guess it works, but don't say it in public. That's a private name, got it?

Seth: Whatever you say my…

Summer: Give it a rest, Cohen. I can only handle one new, lame nickname a day. Now, what do you think you're doing? _(She begins to wiggle her toes trying to get his attention.)_ You need to finish before Ryan and Marissa come back so that they don't get bumped and smudged when Chino's driving. _(Seth doesn't return to painting her toes, so Summer kicks him with the foot which hasn't been painted yet.)_ Cohen!

Seth: Fine! _(He proceeds to paint her toe nails. As he does so, Summer notices the same car she saw from that morning parked across the street again and stares at it for a moment before speaking.)_

Summer: Hey Cohen?

Seth: Hm?

Summer: Do you remember that car I saw this morning, the one I thought was suspicious?

Seth: Yeah. What, are they still there?

Summer: Uh huh.

Seth: And let me guess, the inner Miss Marple in you is just fighting to get to the surface to solve this mystery. _(Summer is temporarily distracted from the strange car by what Seth has said. He just keeps painting her toe nails.)_

Summer: Who the hell is Miss Marple!

Seth: Oh, she's a character who solves mysteries.

Summer: In comics?

Seth: No, I can read things other than comics.

Summer: Yeah, In Style, I think we covered that last night.

Seth: No, _(He sticks his tongue out at her and wiggling his hands up by his head.)_ I had this unhealthy obsession with Agatha Christy books when I was a child. Who knows, maybe I was secretly plotting how to murder the entire water polo team without getting caught, but whatever the reason, what's important is that you're just like Miss Marple, except you're not old.

Summer: Hey, Cohen, can I ask you a favor?

Seth: Sure.

Summer: Try not to tell people about these stories about yourself. I mean, you can tell me, but no one else. It's for your own good.

Seth: Toes done. _(He moves her legs back to the floor so that they are sitting in front of her.) _So, how'd I do?

Summer: _(She is looking back out the window again.)_ What is that car up to?

Seth: _(He groans.)_ Summer, come on, seriously, we're not back on this topic are we?

Summer: The car just gives me the creeps. It makes me feel as if we're being watched.

Seth: By whom? Who would want to follow us around, take pictures report back to their boss? Were you huffing the polish while I painted my masterpieces?

Summer: Ew, no!

Seth: Well then, you've finally lost it, Summer. Maybe we should cancel the trip and take you to a mental ward right now. Dang woman, paranoid enough? _(She kicks him, hard, in the knee. Seth lets out a little whimper, but before Summer could get angrier or Seth could get even, Ryan and Marissa show up. First, he opens her door for her and lets her in, then he puts her suitcase in the back for her, and finally, he gets in the driver's side. Meanwhile, Marissa found the rose waiting for her in the front seat, which makes Summer smack Seth in the head. Ryan gets in to hear his cries.)_

Seth: Please, don't hit me, woman, and if you have to, avoid the Jew fro! It took me hours in front of the mirror to get it to look this good, and then you go and smack me and ruin it!

Marissa: _(She kissed Ryan on the cheek when he got in to thank him for the rose while Seth was complaining. When she finishes, she takes his right hand in her left one and turns around to speak with Seth.)_ Hours? What did it look like before you started?

Summer: ss, just like it always does, and what did I tell you about calling me woman!

Seth: What did I tell you about insulting the hair!

Summer: You never told me anything! _(Ryan gets sick of listening to them bicker, so he starts the car and pulls out and they do not even notice or stop. As they leave, the car continues to watch them go, but Summer is too preoccupied to remember to look at it or mention it to Ryan.)_ Besides, how could I not insult that mop of curls you call a hairstyle? You better not pass that gene down to our children, and if you do, you're handling bath time and doing all the hair brushing!

Seth: I can't even bathe myself properly, how am I going to bathe a child, and as for brushing their hair, do you really think that I can get a brush through this? I just use my hands.

Summer: EW! We are so buying you detangler when we get back.

Seth: Summer, I'm a man; I can't use hair products!

Summer: Chino does.

Seth: He does, does he? _(Seth scoots forward in his seat and pears around to look closely at Ryan. Then he moves in and begins to mess with Ryan's hair, but his hand is quickly slapped away, making Seth hold it in mock pain and to whine.)_ I just wanted some inspiration, a little example of what to do to my hair. I was admiring yours, it is a thing of beauty, and you slap my hand away. You know what; I think you hit some nerve endings, because I can't feel anything in my fingers! They're numb, and if I don't get the feeling back in them, how will I ever draw again? You'll have to let Summer and I live with you when you become a rich and powerful architect for the Newport Group and support us because you ruined my chances of providing for my family.

Summer: I don't need anyone taking care of me! I'll make plenty of money working for the show, trust me.

Seth: Ssshhh, Summer, go with me here. We're trying to scare him into apologizing. _(He whispers this, but Ryan and Marissa still hear, but before Ryan can say anything, Marissa squeezes his hand to get his attention and let him know that she'll handle it.)_

Marissa: Seth, can I see your hand. My neighbor taught me a trick when I was little that makes the feeling return. _(Seth gives her his hand, which Marissa takes gently into hers. While she massages it, Seth turns to Summer with a look of pleasure on her face, but she just keeps her eyes on Marissa knowing that something is up. All of a sudden, Marissa digs her nails into Seth's hands as hard as she can and pushes his fingers into abnormal positions. Seth shrieks in pain while the other three howl with laughter.)_ There, you see problem solved. You definitely felt that, so I take it your hands aren't numb any longer.

Seth: That really wasn't nice Marissa! You've either been hanging out with Ryan too much or your evil Mother taught you some of her ways before you skipped town! _(Summer pinches him.)_

Summer: _(She whispers.)_ Do not talk about Julie, Cohen!

Marissa: Sorry Seth, but I learned these skills all on my own, and there are more where they came from.

Seth: Great, so I'm living with three abusive people! How am I going to survive the next year and half without being maimed to death?

Ryan: Who said you were going to survive? _(Seth begins to pout so the vehicle becomes quiet. Summer settles back with a magazine, Ryan continues to drive, and Marissa goes through the CD collection in the vehicle until she picks one out and puts it in. It is Jenny Lewis's new CD and she puts it on the song "The Big Guns." After a moment, Seth forgets that he's supposed to be pouting and he quietly beats his fingers to the beat against the seat, while Marissa sings along under her breath. Summer can't take it, so she interrupts the moment to speak.)_

Summer: What the hell are we listening to, and Cohen, quit with your constant drumming! I can't take those fingers of yours for another minute. _(He continues to hit them against the seat.)_

Seth: And what are you going to do about it Summer?

Summer: I'll bite them off one at a time if you don't stop! _(He stops instantly and places his hands in his lap folded so that he is not tempted to use them again. Everyone, except for Marissa who is still singing along, is quiet until Summer erupts again.)_

Summer: Hello? Is anyone going to answer me? Who is this, and what type of music is it?

Ryan: Don't ask me; Marissa's controlling the music today.

Seth: Yeah, thankfully, otherwise, we'd be stuck listening to Journey or some other equally mushy 80's pop-rock band. _(Ryan glares at him through the rearview mirror which makes Seth squirm in his seat and sink back further to get as far away from him as possible.)_

Marissa: It's Jenny Lewis.

Summer: Uh, who?

Marissa: Jenny Lewis, Rilo Kiley.

Summer: Are you speaking English? Who the hell is Rilo Kiley?

Seth: It's a band.

Summer: Are they foreign?

Marissa: No.

Summer: Well, I've never heard of them.

Seth: Like that wasn't obvious!

Summer: Can the sarcasm, Cohen! Not everyone listens to obscure Indie music.

Seth: Well at least you learned what genre I listen to. _(Summer pretends to laugh but she's still slightly confused by the music selection and mad at Seth for making fun of her.)_

Marissa: What about the Postal Service; have you heard of them?

Summer: Yeah, they deliver my mail everyday. _(Seth laughs.)_

Seth: Hey, that was a good one, but no.

Summer: What do you mean, but no?

Seth: The Postal Service is a band, Summer.

Summer: And what does that have to do with this Jenny Lewis lady?

Marissa: She's in the Postal Service, too.

Summer: Okay, I still don't know who this Jenny Lewis is though.

Seth: Then just shut up and listen, Summer.

Summer: Cohen! _(She elbows him in the ribs.)_ You did not just tell me to shut up, did you?

Seth: Who me, never!

Summer: What did I tell you about saying that to me?

Seth: What you always tell me to shut up?

Summer: Yeah, because you deserve it!

Seth: Well, so did you!

Summer: Ugh! That's it; you are so going to pay for that! _(She shoves him away from her, folds her arms over her chest, and stares out the window as she ignores his pleas to forgive her.)_

Ryan: It's going to be a long drive home! _(Marissa laughs as the scene fades away.)_

Commercial Break


	33. Chapter 33

As the next scene opens up, it is early Saturday morning. Sandy is working in his office while he believes everyone is still asleep. However, Marissa is awake, and she comes into his office bearing gifts: a cup of coffee for him and a bagel with plenty of cream cheese and a plain bagel and a bottle of water for her. She puts the food down in front of him to gain his attention.

Sandy: Well, this is a surprise and a very welcome one. Thank you.

Marissa: You're welcome, but it is not a purely selfless act of kindness. I was hoping that I'd be able to bend your ear for a little while and ask your advice, especially since everyone is still sleeping.

Sandy: Anytime, kid, anytime, and, for you, I'd listen even without breakfast. _(She smiles and takes a bite of her bagel.)_ So, what's on your mind?

Marissa: It's actually a problem with school.

Sandy: Well, I'd love to help, but I don't know how much I'll know about English. I may be a lawyer, and I may like to talk, but I'm definitely not up on all my reading.

Marissa: Oh no, I don't need help with school work.

Sandy: Then, I don't understand.

Marissa: It's with a professor.

Sandy: _(He becomes serious.)_ Okay.

Marissa: So, I have this professor, actually Ryan and I both have him.

Sandy: So, he's your creative writing professor.

Marissa: Yeah, and on Thursday, he kept me after class…to talk to me.

Sandy: About what?

Marissa: Well, you see…

Sandy: Marissa you can tell me. Anything you say to me, not only because I'm a lawyer but because I'm your friend, will remain confidential.

Marissa: Okay, well you see, um, so he kind of threatened me. _(Sandy just nods his head to display that he is listening and that she should continue.)_ He said that he has influential friends in the television business, that I had talent, and that if I helped him, he would help me get a job after I gradated.

Sandy: And by helping him he meant sleeping with him?

Marissa: Yeah. _(She breaks eye contact with him and looks down to her hands which she constantly plays with due to her nerves.)_

Sandy: Alright, so I can see why you'd be upset, but at this point, do you really need his help? I mean, you'll be able to get a job when you graduate because of this part-time one you have already. Hell, they're probably planning on hiring you right now as we speak.

Marissa: _(She looks back up with an appreciative, small smile on her face.) _Thanks for the confidence, and I know what you mean, but there's more to it.

Sandy: What else did he say?

Marissa: Basically, I told him off and said that I didn't need his help and that he should really think about what his wife would think of his offers, but threatening him might not have been the best idea.

Sandy: _(He laughs quietly.)_ You do have spunk kid! So, what did he counter with?

Marissa: Well, because Ryan and I have both have the class with him, he knew that we were dating; we make no secret about it.

Sandy: So he threatened Ryan, too; how?

Marissa: He said that if I don't cooperate with him, that he would make it so that Ryan and I would not go to UCLA any longer, that he would get us kicked out, so now, even if I went to the dean, I'd be risking Ryan's future as well as mine, so I can't do that.

Sandy: Well, you can't let him get away with this.

Marissa: Oh, I know, and don't worry, no one threatens me or anyone I love _(Sandy smiles when she says this about Ryan, realizing just how much these two already mean to each other.) _and gets away with it, but that's where you come in. I need your help to bring him down.

Sandy: I'd love to help, but I don't know exactly how I can.

Marissa: I need someone who knows the boundaries of the law, what's admissible in court, and how to go about setting someone up. You see, he gave me a week to get back to him to set up arrangements, as he liked to put it, so I thought I'd pay him a little visit, get him talking, and record every word the bastard said. _(Sandy laughs again.)_

Sandy: Remind me never to cross you! So, after you get him on tape, then what do you want to do? If you're planning on just blackmailing him into submission, then I won't help you.

Marissa: What? No, of course I'm not doing that. That would get me off the hook, but he'd still be free to do it to other women. No, I want him fired, I want this put on his permanent record, and I want to know if I could possibly send him to jail.

Sandy: If you can get the proof and possibly someone else who could come forward to corroborate your information, say someone he's tried this with in the past or another student he's currently blackmailing, then we should definitely be able to accomplish all three of your goals. So, since you have this pretty much figured out, what do you have in mind?

Marissa: I want to get this over and done with; I want to go to him Monday morning. If you will help me set up the microphone and sit with the equipment while its being recorded so you can listen and send help if I need it, then I can do everything else. I know I can get him to talk, to reveal all we need, because he's smug and arrogant and believes that he can get away with anything. Then, once we do, I want to bust him right then and there so that I can see his face.

Sandy: So, you want the cops involved right from the beginning and ready and waiting for him.

Marissa: Definitely!

Sandy: I think that would be the best way to handle this, and as for getting some other testimony, let me think on that for a little while. I'll come up with a plan; maybe we could make this a double performance.

Marissa: What do you mean?

Sandy: I don't have all the kinks worked out yet in my mind, but, by what you've told me about this guy, I'd say that he'd be pretty easy to trip up. I'll keep working on the plan, and I'll get back to you when I have the details ironed out so that we can set everything up tomorrow before you go back.

Marissa: Thanks Mr. Cohen.

Sandy: Marissa, please, you're Ryan's girlfriend, you cooked for me, we're friends, you can call me Sandy. Mr. Cohen makes me feel too old.

Marissa: Okay, Sandy, thank you.

Sandy: Much better, but I have one more question for you.

Marissa: Shoot.

Sandy: How much about this does Ryan know?

Marissa: I didn't tell him anything; I knew he'd immediately run to the professor and want to kill him for threatening me that way, so I kept him the dark.

Sandy: And he doesn't suspect anything?

Marissa: Oh no, I'm not that good. He knows that something is up, but I've told him that I'm handling it on my own and that when it's taken care of, I'll tell him exactly what happened.

Sandy: And he let you slide with that?

Marissa: It's not like he has a choice. What can he do if I don't tell him, pout and brood? That's not going to make me change my mind; he knows that, so he has no power over me.

Sandy: _(Once again, he laughs.)_ I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to that kid. Sounds like you have him wrapped around your little finger. How did you manage that?

Marissa: I gave him some of his own medicine. I was mad at him, so I shut him out, wouldn't talk to him, and kicked him out of our room until he realized what he did wrong and apologized.

Sandy: And he did?

Marissa: Within 24 hours.

Sandy: You're good.

Marissa: Thank you.

Sandy: And I agree; Ryan can't know about this until after we've nailed the guy. I will have to talk to Kirsten though, so she knows where I'll be tomorrow.

Marissa: That's fine. Oh, but don't tell Seth, because he really can't keep a secret, and if he found out, I know he'd tell Ryan one way or another, no matter how Summer threatens him.

Sandy: Oh trust me; I know not to tell Seth anything. I had to live with him for sixteen years before I got someone trustworthy that I could use for a confident.

Marissa: Ryan?

Sandy: The one and only. _(They both smile as they think of Ryan. Sandy starts to eat and Marissa stands up. She walks around the side of Sandy's desk and kisses his cheek, which surprises him but he smiles.)_

Marissa: Thanks again, Sandy. _(She bounds out of the room smiling after grabbing her breakfast. Sandy laughs and goes back to working while he eats with a smile on his face. The scene leaves his office and goes to the poolhouse where Ryan is just getting up. He rolls over to see Marissa but notices that she is not there. He stands up and pulls on a pair of track pants. (He had just been in boxers.) Before he can put a wife beater on though, Marissa enters the poolhouse bearing breakfast for Ryan. She brings in a bagel, a box of cereal, a big glass of orange juice, and a cup of coffee, somehow balancing everything. When he sees her, he runs over and grabs the coffee and juice from her.)_

Ryan: Hey, let me take some of this. You know, you could have made two trips.

Marissa: Yeah, but I heard Seth and Summer coming down, and I thought if I got out here quick enough, he'd think we were still sleeping if we kept the blinds down and door shut.

Ryan: Seth? No, he'll be walking in here with his own breakfast within minutes.

Marissa: _(She puts the food down on the nightstand and places her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him to her.)_ Well then, I guess we better take advantage of the peace, quiet, and privacy while it lasts. _(She begins to kiss him, and quickly becomes passionate. He pulls her down on the bed with him and rolls over on top of her, bracing himself with his arms.)_

Ryan: Good, because I really wasn't hungry…for food. _(Marissa laughs and he begins to kiss her again. Just as he gets her shirt off, leaving her in only a bra and a pair of shorts, the door opens and Seth followed by Summer walk in. Ryan collapses on her so as to hide her lack of clothing and she giggles.)_

Seth: Oh my God! _(He turns around quickly and faces the outside but does not leave while Summer laughs.)_

Ryan: Seth?

Marissa: Who else? _(Ryan shakes his head, reaches behind himself without looking, grabs her shirt and hands it to her. She puts it on while Ryan still tries to block her. Once she is dressed, he gets up and grabs his wife beater, puts it on, and then sits back down with her and begins to eat the cereal out of the box.)_

Seth: Dude, do you guys always have to be all over each other, and so early in the morning? Ugh, I think I lost my appetite. _(He walks over and sits down in the chair and then continues eating his bagel with cream cheese and drinking his coffee. Summer walks in as well and sits down on the floor in front of Seth and leans up against the chair he's sitting in.)_

Summer: Cohen can't do anything in the morning until after he has completed his morning ritual.

Ryan: Speaking of that, where's the arts and leisure section?

Seth: Can't find it. I bet my Dad took the newspaper with him when he went surfing.

Marissa: He's already back. He's in his office. Why don't you go get it from him?

Seth: Yeah, like I'll believe that one.

Marissa: No, seriously, he's in his office eating his breakfast.

Seth: How do you know?

Marissa: Because I took his breakfast to him after I made it.

Summer: That was nice of you Coop.

Seth: A little too nice.

Ryan: What? Why was that too nice?

Seth: I don't know; I just find Marissa's generous behavior to be suspicious.

Ryan: Why? She makes you breakfast almost every day? You don't find that suspicious.

Seth: Yeah, well, she lives with me.

Marissa: Technically, I'm living with your Dad this weekend if you want to get specific.

Seth: True, but you didn't make anyone else their breakfast.

Ryan: She brought mine in to me.

Seth: Well, I guess we can see who your favorites are!

Marissa: I guess you can! _(She smiles and laughs briefly before continuing.)_Actually, when I got up, your Dad was the only one else awake, so I took him some breakfast so I could have someone to talk to while I ate mine. And then, after we finished eating, I was bored again, so I got some for Ryan so that I could wake him up.

Summer: Oh, I think you woke him up and it wasn't the food that did so by the looks of things earlier.

Marissa: Actually, he was already awake, Summer, for your information.

Seth: I still don't understand why you didn't make me any breakfast.

Summer: Oh shut up, Cohen, no one cares about your incessant whining. Ugh, can't we have one peaceful moment a day. By the way, Chino, are you going to eat that bagel?

Ryan: Nope. You want it? _(Summer shakes her head yes, so he tosses it to her and she catches it and steals Seth's coffee to drink.)_

Summer: Thanks.

Seth: _(He notices that she took his coffee.)_ Hey, what do you think you're doing? _(He reaches for the cup but she pulls it away so that he can't reach it.)_

Summer: Get your own, Cohen.

Seth: That was mine.

Summer: Wrong. You see, a good fiancée would have gotten a cup of coffee for his future wife first, then worried about himself, so, technically, this is mine, so, like I said, get your own. _(She takes a drink.)_

Seth: You didn't ask for any.

Summer: I shouldn't have to.

Seth: _(He begins to pout.)_ I can't believe this. Can't we at least share?

Summer: Fine, this time we'll share, but from now on, I expect my own cup every morning, got it?

Seth: Whatever you say, Summer. _(She hands it back to him, he takes a drink, but immediately puts it back in her waiting hands, which makes Ryan and Marissa laugh.)_

Marissa: So, what's on the agenda for today?

Summer: I have some shopping to do.

Marissa: For what?

Summer: Oh, I have to get a dress for the Valentine's Day party next weekend.

Seth: Oh, can it be short, red, and sultry?

Ryan: Sultry?

Seth: Sounds better than slutty, but you get the picture.

Summer: Definitely not now! Do you really think I'd take fashion advice from you, Cohen?

Seth: It wasn't advice, I was asking for a present.

Summer: I do believe that this is the holiday where you have to get me a present and not vice versa.

Marissa: Actually, Sum, I think you're supposed to get him a present, too.

Summer: Really?

Marissa: Yeah.

Summer: Are you getting Chino something? _(Ryan looks at Marissa and smiles as she smiles back at him.)_

Marissa: Yes.

Summer: What?

Ryan: Yeah, honey, what are you getting me?

Seth: Honey? _(Summer and Ryan speak at the same time.)_

Summer: Shut it Cohen.

Ryan: Shut up, Seth. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: First of all, I'm not telling because Seth's here and he can't keep a secret and Ryan's here, too, so it would ruin the surprise. But, I should probably come with you today Summer, so I can pick something up.

Summer: No problem; I'd love the company, but I'm still not getting Cohen anything, no matter what you say.

Seth: I used to being ignored.

Summer: So, that leaves you two boys, alone. How are you going to occupy yourselves? You could always come with us to buy our presents.

Ryan: I think we better go sometime when you two aren't there, so you can't spy or trail us.

Marissa: Hey, I like surprises!

Seth: Summer doesn't; she'd follow us.

Summer: Yes, I would, and you'd never know. The mall is my element; you'd never be able to stop me!

Ryan: Exactly why we're not going with you. I think I'll just hang in here; _(He looks at Seth.)_ catch up on my sleep!

Seth: Or, or we could have Seth/Ryan time, a little Playstation, a little conversation. It would be awesome! We haven't had Seth/Ryan time in a while.

Ryan: We had it last weekend.

Seth: Yeah, but we used to have it everyday.

Ryan: When I first got here.

Summer: And when Cohen didn't have any other friends or anything else better to do.

Seth: Oh, and when you say anything else better to do, are you referring to yourself?

Summer: Cohen, you're such a perv. _(She elbows him in the knee.)_

Seth: See, now, even if I wanted to go to the mall with you, I wouldn't be able to walk! Looks like it's you and me in here all day long now, buddy.

Ryan: I don't think so!

Marissa: Uh, neither do I! I need to get dressed, and you're not staying in here for that.

Seth: That's what the bathroom's for.

Ryan: No. You out, now!

Seth: Oh come on, Ryan, she can get dressed in the bathroom.

Ryan: No, Seth, she can't. It's too crowded in there for two people.

Seth: What? _(Marissa playfully hits him with a pillow and Summer laughs.)_

Ryan: Do you really want to start that now? _(As he says this, he smirks at her, picks up a pillow, and raises his eyebrows. She grabs one, too, and nods her head towards Seth who is not paying any attention. They both jump out of bed and run towards him, hitting him with the pillows at the same time.)_

Seth: What the hell! _(Summer stands up and runs over to the bed and picks a pillow up herself and joins in. While hitting him, all three laugh.)_ What did I ever do to you three? I don't deserve this! I'm leaving. _(Seth stands up and moves towards the door quickly, but they continue to hit him until he's outside. Summer tosses her pillow to Ryan and walks away with Seth as Marissa shuts the door and locks it.)_

Marissa: Now, where were we? _(Ryan drops the pillows right there, as does Marissa and takes her shirt back off and tosses it. She puts her hands on his waist, where she'll be able to pull his pants down easily, and walks him backwards towards the bed. Once they reach it, she pushes him down, grabs his pants by the ankles, and pulls them off.)_

Ryan: Aren't we forward?

Marissa: Well, when a girl knows what she wants, she goes after it.

Ryan And what do you want?

Marissa: _(She sits down on the bed on her knees which are placed on either side of Ryan's body. She runs her nails down his chest and then onto his torso but stops when she gets to his boxers, playfully moving her hands in circles just above the waistband. Then, she leans down and kisses his neck right where his Adam's apple is and whispers.) _A workout. _(He smiles and flips her over so that he is on top, which makes her laugh.)_

Ryan: That I can do. _(He begins to kiss her and reaches down to take her bra off and notices that it is a front clasp.) _This is convenient. New?

Marissa: You like?

Ryan: Very much so! _(He unclasps the bra and helps her take it off before tossing it aside. Once he finishes, he goes back to kissing her, but quickly moves his lips away from hers to travel lower on her body and the scene fades and goes into the family room where Seth is eating cereal this time while watching cartoons and Summer is flipping through a magazine.)_

Summer: I wonder how long it will take her to get ready. Do you think I should go and start?

Seth: Yeah.

Summer: But, do you think she'll get ready right away, because you do know that we interrupted them earlier?

Seth: Really, I couldn't tell! _(Summer glares at him.)_ Besides, even if they are getting tangled in the sheets as we speak, you know you take longer than Marissa to get ready anyway, so if you start now, you'll probably both finish at the same time.

Summer: Yeah, I guess you're right, Chino does take a while. _(She contemplates what to do.) _Well, catch you later, Cohen. _(She runs out of the room and goes upstairs leaving Seth by himself.)_

Seth: Ugh…finally, some peace and quiet. _(He puts his cereal bowl down and contemplates playing Playstation.)_ Hm, maybe I should wait till later when we have Seth/Ryan time. So, what to do, what to do…._ (He spots Summer's magazine and picks it up to see what it was.)_ Bingo, Cosmo! _(He starts to read it and becomes quiet engrossed quickly so he does not notice Sandy and Kirsten walking into the kitchen. When Sandy notices what Seth is reading, he gets Kirsten's attention and points out their son's reading material. Kirsten laughs which startles Seth, so he slides down the sofa further and hides behind the magazine.)_

Sandy: Brushing up on the art of the female orgasm?

Seth: Ugh, Father, that was nine words I never needed to hear you say, EVER! _(Sandy laughs.)_

Kirsten: Why exactly are you reading Cosmo, Seth?

Seth: Waiting, had nothing better to do within reach of the couch.

Sandy: Where's Summer?

Seth: Showering to get ready to go to the mall.

Kirsten: Ryan and Marissa?

Seth: Canoodling in the poolhouse, I would presume.

Sandy: You mean you've resisted the urge to go out there and wake Ryan up?

Seth: Nope, been there, tried that, but he was already awake, wide awake and making out with Marissa on the bed.

Kirsten: Looks like we have another morning man in this house.

Seth: Mother! No sex talk in the pudding palace.

Sandy: Speaking of the pudding palace, would you mind coming out here so that we don't have yell between rooms?

Seth: _(He reluctantly stands up, brings his bowl with him and places it in the sink before sitting down at the table.) _So, what can I do for you parents?

Kirsten: _(She sits down beside him with a cup of coffee, but Seth immediately gets up and walks towards the kitchen counter.)_ Where are you going?

Seth: Coffee. _(He pours it, but doesn't say anything because she's waiting for him to sit back down.)_ And pudding. _(He goes to the fridge, opens it, and gets some pudding out. She still doesn't speak, so he moves again.)_ Spoon. _(Once he gets his spoon, he starts to leave, but her voice makes him stop.)_

Kirsten: I don't think so; sit now, Seth! _(Slowly, he shuffles his way back to the table and sits down. While she talks, he eats his pudding.)_ Now, what's this all about, you telling Zoe to tell your Dad and I no sex in the pudding palace.

Seth: She said that! Wow, Zoe's either brilliant or psychic, either way, congratulations you two, you have a talented daughter! _(Sandy laughs despite himself which warrants a dirty look from Kirsten.)_

Kirsten: How many times do we have to tell you to watch what you say around Zoe? She may be young, but she remembers everything you tell her, especially when they are instructions, Seth!

Seth: Instructions, I don't know what you're talking about. You must be having those weird dreams again, Mother, because you're sounding a little loony. _(He makes a crazy face at her, which makes her take his pudding away from him. She gets up and throws it away.)_ Hey, what was that for?

Kirsten: It's your punishment for telling your two and half year old sister to say no sex in the pudding palace.

Seth: Fine, but I'll just get another one.

Kirsten: And I'll throw that one away, too. No pudding this whole weekend, Seth, do you understand me.

Seth: _(He mumbles under his breath.)_ You might be able to stop me here, but you'll never know what I eat when I'm at the diner.

Kirsten: I heard that, and don't worry, I'm going to give Ryan strict instructions to hit you if you even attempt to order pudding.

Seth: Fine, I won't go with him.

Sandy: Summer will hit you, too, if we ask.

Seth: She's not invited either.

Sandy: So will Marissa.

Seth: I'll just go by myself.

Kirsten: You won't go anywhere by yourself any more. Nice try, Seth, but we're not buying it, and you're not having any pudding this weekend.

Seth: _(He pouts for a few seconds, then perks up and forgets what he was mad about.)_ So, Father, I heard someone made you breakfast this morning.

Kirsten: I did not.

Seth: No, that's right Mother, you didn't, because Marissa did.

Kirsten: _(She turns to Sandy.)_ She did? _(He shakes his head yes.)_ Well, that was nice of her.

Seth: Oh come on, Mom, aren't a little bit suspicious as to why she would do that?

Kirsten: No.

Seth: What?

Kirsten: No, why would I be suspicious? Marissa makes you breakfast almost every morning, and you don't find anything wrong with that.

Seth: Yeah, but…

Kirsten: Oh, I get it; you're mad that Marissa didn't make you any breakfast but she made your Dad some. _(Kirsten laughs softly.)_

Seth: Why does everyone say that?

Sandy: Because, son, I hate to break it to you, but you're easier to read than a picture book. _(He laughs at his own joke while Seth just mocks him.)_

Seth: Funny, so funny I forgot to laugh.

Kirsten: That was an original comeback. How old is that one now?

Seth: You know what; I don't have to take this. First, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer beat me out of the poolhouse with pillows, then you two ground me from pudding, and now you're making fun of my quick one liners.

Sandy: Quick, ancient one liners.

Seth: See, you make my point for me! I'm leaving. _(Seth stands up to leave but is not sure where to go. First he moves to the patio doors, but remembers that Ryan and Marissa probably locked them this time, then he moves towards the family room, but remembers that his parents could still taunt him if he was in there, and then he moves towards the stairs, but remembers that Summer is getting ready and he does not want to be anywhere near that, so he ends up sitting back at the table. After taking a long drink of his coffee, he speaks to his parents who have just watched him with amused expressions on their faces.)_ You know what, why should I have to leave. This is as much my kitchen as it is yours, so you two should leave. Now, get out, as Summer would say, vaminos! _(He begins to shoo them away, but they just move closer towards him. Sandy joins them at the table and sits down as well, and both he and Kirsten lean in so that they are extremely close to his face. Finally, frustrated, he gets up and goes upstairs, grumbling the entire way.)_ Fine, I guess I'll just have to put up with Summer getting ready. Anything would be better than you two! _(He disappears out of the kitchen and Kirsten laughs.)_

Sandy: Finally, I thought we'd never be alone. _(He leans in and kisses Kirsten. The scene goes black put picks back up in the poolhouse about an hour later as Ryan and Marissa are just finishing getting ready. He is lying on the bed while she is finishing her make-up application, which is simple so it only takes a moment.)_

Ryan: So, what are you getting me for Valentine's Day?

Marissa: I'm not telling, so you better just quit asking.

Ryan: Can I get a clue?

Marissa: Nope.

Ryan: Oh, come one, I've never had a Valentine's Day present; I don't know what to expect.

Marissa: Good, then it will really be a surprise, and you know that I love surprising someone almost as much as I love being surprised.

Ryan: You're no fun!

Marissa: Really, because I thought we were just having fun, together, but if that wasn't any fun for you, I'll quit doing it. _(She has finished applying the makeup, so she leaves the bathroom and comes to sit with him on the bed.)_

Ryan: Don't you dare!

Marissa: So, I guess this means that we'll just have to sit here and patiently wait for Seth and Summer, because, since you didn't have fun, we can't do what we were just doing. _(He pulls her to him so that she is lying on top of him, and he beings to kiss her, but she pulls away and smirks at him.)_ I thought you said that I wasn't any fun?

Ryan: Nope, wasn't me, you must be hearing things.

Marissa: Well, in that case, please continue. _(He smiles and brings her back down to him so that she is lying completely on top of him. Just as things begin to heat up, the door handle begins to be pulled.)_ Seth's here. Wait, I'll get it. _(She gets up, unlocks the door, and opens it up slightly.)_ Hey guys, Ryan's still not done; he's still in the shower.

Seth: I don't hear it.

Marissa: Actually, I don't think he's started yet. _(Summer pushes the door open further startling Marissa.)_

Summer: Nope, Chino's right her, laying on the bed waiting for you to finish lying to us! Coop! _(Seth and Summer walk in. Seth goes to the TV and turns the Playstation on while looking for a game, while Summer stands in front of Marissa with her hands on her hips.)_

Marissa: What?

Summer: You lied to me!

Marissa: We probably would have ended up back in the shower, so I was just stretching the truth.

Summer: We, back in the shower, are you telling me you two showered together? _(Marissa's face turns slightly pink but she doesn't back down.)_

Marissa: It saves water that way.

Ryan: Plus, it's not like it would be the first time, right? _(Marissa looks over to him and laughs. Summer just gets angrier.)_

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: What?

Summer: How come Chino can have sex in the shower and not hurt his back?

Seth: Do we really need to discuss this…again?

Summer: Fine! _(She grabs Marissa hand and tries to pull her towards the door.)_ We're leaving, now, Coop! _Marissa frees herself and goes to the kitchen counter and grabs her purse. Afterwards she goes back to Ryan and kisses him goodbye.)_

Marissa: _(She whispers to him.)_ We'll pick up where we were interrupted later, okay?

Ryan: I'm going to hold you to that.

Marissa: You better.

Summer: So not subtle you two, I heard everything you said.

Ryan: She really can hear everything! I thought you were kidding when you said so, Seth, but you were right.

Summer: Huh, funny. Let's go, Coop. _(She starts to leave and Marissa follows, but stops and turns back around.)_ Oh, and when we get back tonight, you two better be ready to go to the Baitshop.

Marissa: Tonight? We're going to be gone all day?

Seth: Baitshop? Who's playing?

Ryan: Summer, I really don't want to go out tonight. I thought that Marissa and I'd just do something together.

Summer: Okay, first of all, Coop, I haven't been shopping since I was in the hospital; I have much to catch up on, so no whining. Secondly, I don't know who's playing Cohen, and I don't care. We're going, and that goes for you too, Chino. You and Marissa can just have sex when we get back, or hell, for all I care, have sex at the Baitshop in the bathroom, just lock the doors, don't let me see you, and be careful. You never know what kind of diseases you could pick up there!

Marissa: Ew, Summer, that's disgusting. _(She starts to leave, but Summer doesn't follow.)_ If we're going to go, let's go. _(Summer finally leaves.)_

Seth: So are you?

Ryan: Am I what?

Seth: Going to have sex with Marissa in the Baitshop bathroom?

Ryan: No, and even if I would, it'd still be none of your business or Summer's for that matter.

Seth: So then you're thinking about it?

Ryan: No! Can we just play and quit talking. I've had enough of your talk already today.

Seth: We can play, _(He tosses Ryan a controller and begins the game.)_ but I'm afraid we're no where near being done talking. Let's see, what do I want to hear about first? _(He thinks for a moment before talking.)_ Oh, that's right, Summer and I have been very interested in the details of last weekend. How exactly did you apologize, where exactly did you to go on Sunday and what did you do, and what's with giving her a rose everyday? You're really starting to give me a bad rep!

Ryan: No.

Seth: No what? I don't have a bad rep?

Ryan: No, I'm not telling you about that.

Seth: _(He pouts for a moment before talking once again.)_ How about you tell me what you're getting Marissa for Valentine's Day and perhaps give me some ideas as to what I should get Summer?

Ryan: No and no.

Seth: Yeah, I really don't know what that is or where to get it, so you better help me out.

Ryan: Seth! No, I won't tell you what I'm getting Marissa; you can't keep a secret! _Seth starts to protest, but Ryan shuts him up.)_ Don't deny it, you spill the beans as soon as you find something out, and the second no was to tell you that I won't pick out Summer's present for her. It has to be from you, and you should know her by now. She's your fiancée, not mine.

Seth: You suck.

Ryan: Thanks. Now, can we just play….in peace?

Seth: Or we could talk about me?

Ryan: Fine, you talk about yourself, I'll pretend to listen while zoning out and winning the game.

Seth: Hahahaha, you're sharp this morning, must be the early workout. _(Ryan glares at him.)_ But, zone out all you want buddy, you're not beating me. _(At this moment, Ryan kills Seth's character.)_

Ryan: Just did. Now what?

Seth: Rematch?

Ryan: Start it up, but if you want to beat me, you better shut up.

Seth: Can't do Ryan, can't do.

Ryan: I'll let you win if you shut up.

Seth: No fun. Play, I'll talk, and we'll see who the better man is. _(The scene fades to black as they continue to play and ends.)_

Commercial Break


	34. Chapter 34

The fifth scene begins at the Baitshop. There are two different groups that the camera follows. The first, of course, is Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer, while the other one is of Trey and Caitlyn. The scene jumps back and forth between the two sets of people but they never mingle. Music plays the entire time throughout the club. The first song is "The Calendar Hung Itself" by Bright Eyes. The first group to be shown is the foursome. They are sitting in a booth talking.

Summer: Ugh, sometimes I hate coming here!

Ryan: You suggested it.

Summer: I know, but who listens to this stuff? I mean really. Did Cohen pick the music for tonight, because this sounds like something he'd listen to?

Marissa: Careful Sum, don't want to make Seth mad.

Summer: What? He's used to me insulting him.

Marissa: Yeah, but this is Bright Eyes, one of his favorite bands. I think they rank right up there with Deathcab.

Summer: Oh, I don't care. _(Seth is just staring at her with his mouth hanging open in shock until Summer notices him.)_ God Cohen, what's your problem? _(She turns around and begins to look around the club.)_ Are you checking out some hot girl Cohen, because you better not be doing that, and right in front of me, your fiancée! _(She kicks him under the table.)_

Seth: OW! No, I'm not checking anyone out, but if you keep that up, I might.

Summer: You better not!

Ryan: Uh, why don't you guys go and get us some drinks?

Summer: Your legs aren't broken, but your back might be from all the stud use you've been getting from Coop _(Marissa's mouth drops open and she glares at Summer while Ryan just slightly grins at the thought of what Summer mentions.), but I don't care_; get your own drinks, Chino!

Ryan: Well, I thought you two could continue your fight over by the bar.

Summer: We can continue here, thank you very much. If you don't want to listen to us, get up and leave. _(He stands up to go to the bar, but Marissa jumps up behind him.)_

Marissa: Wait! _(She grabs his arm.)_ Do not leave me there with those two! _(He laughs.)_

Ryan: So what do you guys want? _(He says this to Seth and Summer, but they are so engrossed in bickering that they don't hear him.)_ Fine, I'll just guess. _(Ryan and Marissa leave Seth and Summer fighting and go towards the bar. The camera stays with them.)_

Marissa: How long do you think they'll keep it up for this time?

Ryan: Who knows? Last time Summer thought he was looking at another girl, the fight lasted for a week.

Marissa: I don't know if I'll be able to handle that.

Ryan: Well, the good news is that if they keep it up, we'll be able to sneak away early and they won't notice.

Marissa: But we all drove here together.

Ryan: We could leave them a note, telling them that we got sick of their foreplay and to take a cab.

Marissa: They'd kill us.

Ryan: Summer would attempt it, but Seth, I don't think so.

Marissa: Attempt?

Ryan: Do you really think I'd let her hurt you?

Marissa: No, I know you wouldn't. _(She kisses him, but they are interrupted by the bar tender clearing his throat.)_

Ryan: Sorry.

Bartender: What can I get you?

Ryan: We'll take two mountain dews, _(He turns to Marissa.)_ What do you want?

Marissa: I'll just take a water.

Ryan: Make that two waters and two mountain dews then.

Bartender: Just a sec. _(He walks away from the counter and grabs the drinks before returning. Ryan pays him without even having to wait to see how much and they walk away carrying the drinks. As they walk away, the camera pans to the opposite side of the bar to where Trey and Caitlyn have just arrived. Trey sees Ryan and Marissa right away.)_

Trey: Hey, that girl over there looks just like you.

Caitlyn: Where? _(He points Marissa out to her.)_ Oh my God!

Trey: What?

Caitlyn: That's Marissa! They must be home for the weekend.

Trey: Do they do that a lot?

Caitlyn: I guess.

Trey: So, is this the first time you ran into her around here? That's kind of hard to believe.

Caitlyn: First time since the night we found out she was here. _(He looks at her waiting for an explanation. The song changes as he does so to Ween's "Taste Good on the Bun".) _Ryan's, that's Marissa's boyfriend, parents had their anniversary party a few weeks ago, and my family was invited because the two families are old friends and they didn't know that Marissa was a Cooper.

Trey: So they let her stay with them, Ryan was dating her, and they didn't even know what her last name was?

Caitlyn: Well, I would think Ryan knew, but he didn't know that it would matter. Anyway, so my Dad saw her there, went to confront her, but Ryan's parents cornered us, by that point they realized who she was and they knew that she wanted nothing to do with her family, and they stopped him from getting to her, but I guess she ran into our Mom in the parking lot and she ended up passing out. Ryan caught her and carried her to the car, so she didn't get hurt. It was a crazy night and the party was definitely ruined. Maybe we should avoid her so that another scene does not happen like last time.

Trey: Hey, we have just as much right to be here as they do!

Caitlyn: Oh, I know, but we'll just be careful, we'll sit over here where they aren't, and we'll watch out so that we don't run into them. _(They go upstairs and sit at a table while the camera goes back to Ryan and Marissa who have just gotten back and sat down in the booth.)_

Ryan: Here you go, two mountain dews. You guys wouldn't answer me when I asked what you wanted, so I got your usual.

Summer: Thanks Chino.

Marissa: So, are you two better now; are you done fighting?

Summer: Yeah.

Seth: At least that argument has been handled, but we never know when the next one might jump up and bite us. Just watch your back.

Marissa: Yeah, I will, thanks for the advice.

Summer: Ugh….

Seth: What now? I didn't look at anyone, stare at anything, or act annoyed?

Summer: It's this music! Can it get any weirder?

Marissa: So, you don't know who Jenny Lewis or Rilo Kiley are, you hate Bright Eyes, and now you don't like Ween. What do you listen to, Sum?

Summer: Stuff that's on the radio, like normal people.

Seth: Yeah, people who have no taste whatsoever in music. _(She glares at him.)_

Marissa: You should get satellite radio for your car; it will change your life.

Summer: You have it?

Marissa: How do you think I know about all these bands?

Summer: Hmm….there you go Cohen. You can get me that for Valentine's Day. I know you had no ideas on your own, and this way Chino won't be harassed to come up with my gift, too.

Ryan: Too late. He bugged me the entire time you two were at the mall for ideas. Don't worry, though, per your request, I didn't tell him anything.

Summer: Thank you.

Seth: You told him not to help me!

Summer: Yeah. I was sick of getting presents that you paid for but Ryan picked out. I wanted to see what'd you get me on your own, but I guess I'll just have to wait until the next event where I deserve a present.

Seth: I picked your engagement ring by myself.

Summer: Really?

Seth: Yes…with the help of the sales girl.

Summer: I thought so.

Marissa: _(She is purposely interrupting them in order to stop a fight.)_ So Sum, now that you have us here, what do you want to do?

Summer: We could….no. Oh, I know….nah. Wait, wait, I'll think of something. Let's….better not. Okay, so I have nothing.

Ryan: You made us come here for you to fight with Cohen and listen to music that you don't even like?

Summer: Well, I was hoping that we'd get here and either the ideas would come to us or we'd be swept up in the excitement.

Seth: Oh yeah, if I ever saw excitement, this would be it!

Summer: Cohen, you can just stick your sarcasm so far up your ss that it would take an anal probe to find it! I am so not in the mood tonight for your so called humor!

Seth: Looks like you should have made her drink a little stronger there buddy.

Summer: Ugh, that's it! I'm not dealing with this. Coop, come on, let's go and leave the boys here. We'll go have fun on our own. _(Marissa does not know what to do. She doesn't want to make Summer leave by herself, but, at the same time, she really doesn't want to go and wants to stay with Ryan. Lucky for her, he steps in and adamantly refutes Summer's idea.)_

Ryan: Oh no, I don't think so. You took Marissa from me all afternoon; you're not taking her tonight, too. Why don't we all just finish our drinks and then we'll leave, go home. This place is definitely not too entertaining tonight, and no one ever said we had to stay all night. Okay? _(Summer reluctantly sits back down and picks up her pop to down quickly. Seth is just sipping his through his straw making noises until Summer glares at him and he pushes it aside.)_

Summer: Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not spending the evening with this over-grown eight year old.

Seth: Nine and three quarters, Summer. _(Another glare sends him to examining his fingers. The song changes once again. This time it is Morningwood's "Jetestter".) _Marissa: How about we just have fun at home tonight?

Summer: And how are we going to do this?

Marissa: We could have a game night…._ (Seth looks up excited.)_ but no Jenga…._ (Once Marissa refutes his favorite game, he becomes sullen again, while Summer looks up with a devilish look on her face.)_ and no truth or dare, Sum. _(Summer becomes sullen as well, but after they realize that both of their ideas were dismissed quickly without even a second thought, they are once again on each other sides.)_

Seth: I don't understand why you get to decide what games we play; why can't Summer and I have any input?

Ryan: Because your ideas suck and Summer's are dangerous. Do you really think that I want to learn all your deep and dark secrets, because we all know that you'd never take a dare?

Seth: There is nothing about me that you don't already know, Ryan, so there.

Summer: _(She looks at him paranoid and whispers under her breath while trying to avoid Ryan and Marissa's peering eyes.)_ You told him about….you know?

Seth: _(He knows what she is talking about.)_ No, of course not.

Ryan: See, there are things I don't know about you, and from the look on Summer's face, I really don't want to.

Marissa: So it's settled. After everyone finishes their drinks, we'll go back to the house for game night. I'll pick the games, and trust me; I have a very entertaining one in mind. _(Everyone looks at her with anticipation.)_ I'm not telling you now, because if I do, you'll all try to get out of it. It might not sound very fun, but it's my favorite game. _(Now it's time for Ryan to turn to her skeptical and attempt to whisper and avoid Seth and Summer's peering eyes and tuned ears.)_

Ryan: You want us to all play strip poker?

Marissa: What? No, that's not my favorite game!

Ryan: It's not?

Marissa: Okay, it's my favorite private game, but this is not a private evening. That will just have to wait until we have another night to ourselves. _(She kisses him quickly before turning around to face Seth and Summer who are just staring at them with amused faces. When Marissa sees their expressions, she just lowers her head and continually drinks her water trying to disappear. Ryan just stares back at them and places his arm around Marissa's shoulders.)_

Seth: You two play strip poker…when you're alone in the apartment? Hm…sounds like we have some stealth work ahead of us my diminutive damsel in distress. _(Summer does not even bat an eye at her new name, but Ryan starts chuckling to himself and Marissa spits her water across the table as she laughs uncontrollably.)_

Summer: Ew, Coop, that was disgusting!

Marissa: Your diminutive damsel in distress, seriously Seth, what is wrong with you?

Summer: Well, it's better than his petite pistachio!

Seth: I thought you said no one was to know about that nickname?

Summer: I changed my mind, it's my prerogative. But that doesn't matter; I want to hear more about these strip poker games!

Marissa: Nothing to share. At this point, it's more of a theory and not an actual practice. _(Seth and Summer look at Ryan and Marissa confused.)_

Ryan: We were interrupted when we tried to play last time.

Summer: By what?

Ryan: You two.

Seth: When? _(Ryan and Marissa look at each other and communicate without a word.)_

Ryan: Ah…can't really remember.

Seth: Makes sense, probably the only thing that stands out is the disappointment.

Marissa: So, Sum, you haven't said anything about this song. Do you like it better? _(Summer is instantly distracted, because she can once again talk about herself and possibly complain. The foursome stands up and begins to walk out of the club. As they walk, they continue to talk.)_

Summer: Not as bad, but I've still never heard of it, and I definitely am not going to run out and download it on my ipod. _(Seth just shakes his head.)_ What Cohen, no comments?

Seth: I do believe I've learned my lesson at least for tonight.

Summer: No, I really want to know what you're thinking. If you're making fun of me, I want to hear it!

Seth: Can't we just agree to disagree and move on?

Summer: No, tell me right now! What did I say this time that you obviously dispute? _(They slightly separate themselves from Ryan and Marissa and continue to fight as they walk out of the club, while Ryan and Marissa walk slightly behind them in order to remain out of their argument. They are standing close together and holding hands as they walk.)_

Ryan: Do we really have to play games with them when we get back home. I'd much rather keep you all to myself and lock you in the poolhouse where they can't get to us.

Marissa: Patience, that will come later, but for now, we should probably spend some time with them, but I have a plan to keep them under control.

Ryan: Is that even possible?

Marissa: I thought we could recruit your parents to play with us, that way if Seth and Summer get out of hand, they'll discipline them and we can just sit back and enjoy the show.

Ryan: _(He laughs softly and kisses her cheek.)_ Have I ever told you that I like the way you think?

Marissa: Nope, but you can keep it up!

Ryan: I can do that. _(They exit the club and the camera goes back to Trey and Caitlyn who have been watching the two couples leave. They are still sitting upstairs but have a view of the entire club so that they could watch what Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Summer had been doing.)_

Trey: They left in a hurry.

Caitlyn: They couldn't have been here very long.

Trey: _(He is slightly panicked.)_ Do you think they saw us?

Caitlyn: What? No, you're paranoid, and why would you care? _(She is now slightly suspicious of his concern.)_

Trey: I don't, I just know that you do.

Caitlyn: I bet they just left because this place is kind of boring tonight. Do you care if we follow suit?

Trey: What, you want me to take you home?

Caitlyn: Are you kidding me, this early? Absolutely not! I just thought that we could go someplace else, someplace where we could have a little more fun.

Trey: What did you have in mind?

Caitlyn: Your place?

Trey: My place is a mess.

Caitlyn: The beach?

Trey: At night?

Caitlyn: Yeah, it would be fun. We could get some food from the diner, build a fire, and maybe, if you're lucky, we could go swimming later.

Trey: At night in February, are you crazy?

Caitlyn: I'm sure we could think of something to keep us warm.

Trey: We don't even have swimsuits.

Caitlyn: You know, for a bad boy, you don't act so bad. Why would we need suits? I'm sure we could figure something out. _(She is definitely flirting with him.)_

Trey: Now, how could I say no to an offer like that? Ready?

Caitlyn: _(She stands up.)_ Thought you'd never ask. _(She walks first out of the club; he follows, smiling slightly in anticipation. The scene fades to black and picks up back at the Cohens' the next morning. Sandy quietly goes into Seth's room and wakes Summer up by shaking her shoulder gently.)_

Sandy: Summer. _(He is whispering.)_

Summer: _(She slowly opens her eyes and has to wait a second as they adjust to the light of the morning sun seeping in through Seth's windows.)_ Mr. C?

Sandy: Yeah, sorry to wake you Summer, but I needed to talk to you before Seth and Ryan woke up. Can you come with me downstairs…so we can talk?

Summer: Sure. _(She sits up out of bed and puts her feet in slippers. He sees her robe across the room and grabs it for her and hands it to her. She slips it on, stands up, ties it, and then covers Seth back up before following Sandy out of the room. Once they are outside of the door, she shuts it and follows him down the stairs. Once they reach the bottom of the stairs, Sandy begins to talk.)_

Sandy: I know this probably seems strange…

Summer: _(She laughs nervously agreeing with his statement.)_ Just a little, but I've been apart of this family long enough to be used to the strangeness, I mean I am engaged to Seth.

Sandy: _(Now it is his turn to laugh.)_ Right, so anyway, I have a favor to ask of you.

Summer: Shoot. _(They have reached the kitchen and Marissa is sitting at the counter with a glass of water reading the paper. When they walk in, she closes the paper and sits up so as to talk.)_ Aw, hey Coop. _(Summer turns to Sandy and looks at him as if to ask if Marissa's presence is okay.)_

Sandy: It's fine, Summer, this favor actually has to do with Marissa.

Summer: Okay. _(She goes over and sits down beside Marissa.)_

Sandy: Coffee? _(He asks this to Summer while walking over to the coffee pot.)_

Summer: Sure, thanks. _(Sandy pours her a cup, hands it to her, and then pours himself one. When he finishes, he turns around and leans against the counter to speak to them.)_

Sandy: Well, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm going to just come on out with it. Summer, Marissa was blackmailed last week by a professor who gave her the ultimatum of either sleeping with him or he would have both her and Ryan thrown out of UCLA. _(Summer becomes immediately angry.)_

Summer: Tell me who did this! Coop, I swear, if I get my hands on….

Sandy: Summer, it's okay. Please, just listen. Marissa and I are planning to set him up.

Summer: You're going on an undercover, secret sting operation?

Sandy: Yeah, you've definitely been spending too much time with my son, but I guess you could say that.

Summer: Oh, count me in, how can I help?

Sandy: We we're hoping you'd say that. Marissa is going to be wired so that we can record her conversation with him. She's going to get him to repeat his threats so that we can have evidence to get him fired and hopefully worse, but our case would be stronger if we had another example of the professor's inappropriate behavior.

Marissa: And that's where you come in. Who else do we know that has real acting experience, is attractive enough that he'd never be able to not hit on her, and would be willing to help?

Summer: Can I go in costume, use an alias like Sydney Bristow?

Sandy: Excuse me?

Summer: Mr. C, come on, Jennifer Gardner, the TV show…Alias? Not ringing a bell is it? _(Sandy just looks at her confused, so she turns to Marissa.) _Coop, do you know what I'm talking about?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Yeah, but I really don't have any costumes or wings handy.

Summer: Oh, I have those.

Sandy: I'm not even going to ask.

Summer: Hmm….so who should I be? Something really quaint and innocent so that he never suspects that I'm going to nail his pervy ss to the wall! _(Marissa and Sandy just stare at her while she thinks about her alias flabbergasted by her enthusiasm and strange hobbies.)_ Oh, I've got it! I'll be Violet Thompson, education major who wants to be a kindergarten teacher but has a love of poetry. I want to learn how to write myself and would love it if he would be able to give me private lessons. I'll wear a curly auburn wig, with my green contacts, and a tight tulip skirt and a sweater with buttons which could pop open slightly but in a completely innocent way. Plus, I'll wear my hair in a bun, little make-up, a small gold cross necklace, hose with the seam up the back, and closed toed pumps. _(Once she finishes describing her outfit, she becomes excited and jumps up and down in her seat clapping her hands together.)_ It will be perfect!

Sandy: I'm kind of scared right now of you, Summer, and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

Summer: Wouldn't be the first time.

Marissa: You're really good at this type of thing, Sum. Are you sure you've never done this before? _(Summer thinks quickly but seriously before replying.)_

Summer: Nope, but I've always wanted to. This is going to be so much fun!

Sandy: And serious. Summer, are you listening to me?

Summer: All ears Mr. C.

Sandy: Okay, because you are going to have to be careful. I know you want to nail this guy as much as we do, if not more, but we have to do this by the book. You'll be mircrophoned and the cops will be listening in, but if anything happens that makes you feel threatened or like you're in danger, you have to get out of there as quickly as possible, and you cannot give yourself away no matter what.

Summer: If there is one thing I can do well, it's lying to get my way with professors and older men. I've never met one that I haven't been able to wrap around my little finger. Relax, Mr. C., I have this covered. It will be a piece of cake that he'll be lapping out of the palm of my hand! So, when is this all going down?

Marissa: We were hoping to do it tomorrow morning, but can you, I mean, what time do you have to be at work?

Summer: Tomorrow morning is perfect. I don't have to be at work until 1:00.

Sandy: Good. Now, let's go over this step by step. _(The scene fades away from the kitchen and goes to the country club where Caleb is waiting at a table. He has a cup of coffee and an orange juice sitting in front of him, but he is waiting for someone. After just a few seconds, he stands up to greet his guest. When the camera pans around to show who has arrived, it is Jimmy. They shake hands and sit back down.)_

Jimmy: Sorry, I'm late, but I was not expecting you to call this morning. I was actually still sleeping when you called, then I had to get a shower and get ready before I came over here. So, what did you want to meet about?

Caleb: I just got here myself, Jimmy, don't worry about it. I wanted to meet with you to discuss business.

Jimmy: _(good naturedly.)_ What else?

Caleb: First of all, do you have any plans next weekend?

Jimmy: Nope. Why?

Caleb: No Valentine's date or party to attend?

Jimmy: I've told you Cal, I'm off the dating market for a while. After Julie, no offense, any guy would need a respite.

Caleb: None taken. So, next weekend, you're free?

Jimmy: Free as a recently released convict. I can't go too wild, my probation officer, Caitlyn, would get after me.

Caleb: Aw, teenage daughters, got to love them.

Jimmy: Is that what they say?

Caleb: _(Caleb laughs.)_ I guess, I never understood them. So, how does she like Newport, Harbor?

Jimmy: I really don't know. She's not around much, says she's hanging out with friends.

Caleb: So then she must be fitting in.

Jimmy: I guess, I'd just like to meet some of these friends, but 17 year olds really aren't into introducing their aging hipster dads.

Caleb: And your parents, how are they; are they glad to see you back in town?

Jimmy: They couldn't be more thrilled. They love having Caitlyn around, and we're finally getting back to a good place after all these years of not really speaking.

Caleb: Good, good.

Jimmy: Now that you've asked me about my family, do you want me to return the favor or do you want to cut to the point.

Caleb: The latter. I was hoping that I'd be able to send you on a little trip next weekend Jimmy.

Jimmy: Where to, when, why, and with whom?

Caleb: You'd be going to Atlanta for a meeting, the final one before a new development is started there on Friday and you'd return Sunday afternoon. A quick trip, but a vital one anyway. I was going to go, but, because of the holiday, I thought I should be here…with Julie. Don't want her to get mad at me.

Jimmy: Well, not if you want to keep dating her, but if you're looking for a way to get rid of her, forgetting Valentine's Day would be a great start.

Caleb: No, I don't want to get rid of her, but I'll keep that in mind for the future just in case.

Jimmy: So, would I be going alone or with a group of employees?

Caleb: Actually, you'd be going with Kiki.

Jimmy: Just the two of us? Does she know about this?

Caleb: She knows about the trip.

Jimmy: And about me going?

Caleb: She will…eventually. Making a long story short, we're not on good terms right now.

Jimmy: I hadn't noticed.

Caleb: The trip was supposed to be in a few weeks, but it was moved up. Originally, she was supposed to go with Sandy, but since he quit, it will just be you two.

Jimmy: And what will Sandy think of this?

Caleb: I have no idea, but if he can't trust his wife of 24 years enough to go on a simple, weekend business trip with her old high school sweetheart, then their marriage isn't as solid as they thought, is it?

Jimmy: Cal, what exactly are you up to?

Caleb: I resent that Jimmy; I am not always up to something.

Jimmy: _(He laughs nervously.)_ Uh, yeah you are. You better spill, Cal, or I won't go.

Caleb: Fine. Yes, I'm testing their marriage, and I'm giving Kiki a peak of what her life would be like if she had married you instead of that self-righteous schmuck.

Jimmy: You aren't hoping that one weekend away with me will make her fall out of love with her husband and right into my waiting arms, because even if I was open to that idea, which I'm not, it will never happen.

Caleb: First of all, Jimmy, do not insult my intelligence by trying to deny that you still have feelings for my daughter. It was obvious that first night we met back up at her anniversary party and it's just as obvious now, if not more, than it was that night.

Jimmy: So, there's always a part of me that will care for Kirsten, you never forget your first love, but nothing is going to happen.

Caleb: Don't be so sure.

Jimmy: Oh, I'm sure. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not ready for a new relationship? Not to mention that your daughter is deeply in love with her husband. The only thing that will go down next weekend is business.

Caleb: It's Valentine's Day, you never know, cupid may strike….again.

Jimmy: _(He shakes his head and just laughs at Caleb's audacity.)_ What do you say that we just order? We're not going to agree on this, so we might as well take advantage of your wealth and have a gourmet breakfast.

Caleb: _(Now it is Caleb's turn to laugh.)_ I like that idea. _(She signals for the waiter who walks towards them.)_ We'll table this discussion till after breakfast, okay James?

Jimmy: Whatever you say, boss. _(The waiter reaches the table and the scene fades to black as the two men prepare to order.)_

Commercial Break


	35. Chapter 35

The last scene opens with a knock on Professor Frasier's door. He is sitting at his desk working, and tells the person to come in. When he sees that it is Marissa who is there, he instantly smiles a self-congratulatory smile and slides his feet up on his desk and he motions for her to sit in a chair before his desk. His hands he places behind his head and he leans back in his chair as he relaxes for what he presumes will be news he wants to hear. Marissa is dressed very conservatively in jeans, a mock-neck sweater, knee-length coat, and sneakers. As she approaches his desk, she is severely timid, and he immediately picks up upon her nervousness which just adds to his smug demeanor.

Dr. Frasier: I did not expect you this soon Marissa, but I must admit that it's good to see you. I just wish I could see more of you. Chilly, are we?

Marissa: Um, yeah, something like that.

Dr. Frasier: So, I take it you're here to give me an answer to my offer.

Marissa: Offer! Is that what you call it?

Dr. Frasier: _(He laughs.)_ What would you call it?

Marissa: Blackmail, sexual harassment, take you pick.

Dr. Frasier: And I was hoping we could be friends, that this could be pleasant for both of us, but I guess I was wrong, but since you're here, I presume that your answer is yes.

Marissa: I'm not sure yet.

Dr. Frasier: I'm not sure exactly what you had to think about. I made it quite simple for you, Marissa, either your sleep with me whenever and wherever I want you to or I will have both you and your boyfriend, Mr. Atwood, kicked out of this school permanently, and if that happens, good luck ever getting accepted anywhere else credible. Your futures would be ruined forever.

Marissa: Maybe, maybe not.

Dr. Frasier: What do you mean?

Marissa: You should have done some more research before you picked me as your target, Dr. Frasier. You see, Ryan's mom is Kirsten Cohen, daughter of Caleb Nichol, CEO and owner of the Newport Group. I've sure you've heard of it.

Dr. Frasier: _(He is a little surprised by this but does not back down.)_ From what I know of Mr. Atwood, he would not accept charity from his Mom, which means he would not work for her father's company if he did not earn his position.

Marissa: Hm, I guess time will tell.

Dr. Frasier: And what about you? You need my recommendation, and if you turn me down, I'll not only have you thrown out of this university, but I'll blackball you to every television studio in town.

Marissa: Even Fox?

Dr. Frasier: What's so special about Fox?

Marissa: Oh, didn't you know, I already work for them, and let me tell you, they love me. In fact, they're already talking about hiring me on full time as a writer after I graduate next year.

Dr. Frasier: They won't when I'm done running your name through the mud.

Marissa: I'll fight you; I have a great lawyer, Ryan's Dad, Sandy Cohen. I'm sure you've read about him, too.

Dr. Frasier: So, your boyfriend has connections, very powerful connections, but he might not be your boyfriend forever. What if I let it slip that you came on to me, that we had an affair, and then that you tried to blackmail me into getting you a job; I wonder what he'd think about that? I bet he would dump you before you could even squeeze out a single tear. You put up a good fight, Marissa, but face it, I have you backed into a corner, and realistically, you only have one option. So, let me see, when do I want to have our first meeting. How about right now? _(He stands up and starts to walk around his desk.)_ I wasn't planning on starting our relationship this early, but you're here, I want you, and I think you need this to happen so that you know how real this situation is and that there's no one you can run to that can help you out of this one. Now, take off your clothes, slowly, I don't want to rush this, and let's begin. _(He attempts to take off her coat, but she slaps his hand away, begins to cry, and runs out the door. Before she leaves though, she yells over her shoulder.)_

Marissa: I don't care what you do to me, I can't do this. Ruin me; at least I'll still have my self-respect. _(With that, she runs out of the door and slams it behind her.)_

Dr. Frasier: Keep your sanctity then you little b!tch, but that won't keep you warm at night when you have no job, no future, and no boyfriend! _(He swipes his hand across his desk knocking off all of his paper work and books before angrily sitting back down in his chair.)_ Now what…or, to be more precise, whom am I going to do now? _(The scene leaves him and goes to Marissa who has just run into the room down the hall where Sandy is set up with the police and Summer. When she enters the room, he goes over to her and hugs her.)_

Sandy: Are you okay?

Marissa: I'm great! _(She reaches up and wipes her tears away and laughs.)_ He said even more than I thought he would the smug bastard!

Summer: And the tears were a nice touch, Coop, real authentic, but you better not keep this up, I don't need you stealing my job!

Marissa: Oh no, these are real tears, not from fear or pain but from frustration and anger. All I wanted to do was hit him in his arrogant face, but I knew I couldn't and eventually my emotions came pouring out through these waterworks, but it seemed to make me more convincing.

Police Officer: Ms. Roberts, you're up next. Are you ready?

Summer: I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life. How does my costume look, Coop?

Marissa: Great, Violet. _(Summer and Marissa laugh and embrace each other.)_ Be careful, okay?

Summer: Violet Careful Thompson will be my name, promise.

Sandy: _(He goes over and hugs Summer, too.)_ Good luck kid.

Summer: Thanks Mr. C. _(She goes to the door, opens it, but turns around briefly to smile and reassure them.)_ Be back in few. _(She laughs, walks out of the room, and shuts the door behind her. The camera follows her as it moves towards Dr. Frasier's door. She knocks on it softly and waits for his response. A gruff, angry come in is sounded and she opens the door. When she walks in, the pushed aside books and papers are still strewn over the floor, and Dr. Frasier is sitting with his head in his hands contemplating what to do next.)_

Summer: Oh, I'm so sorry, am I interrupting you?

Dr. Frasier: _(He looks up form his desk and smiles when he sees Summer.)_ Not at all, and I apologize for the mess. I had an angry student in here earlier, and he went a little crazy. I haven't had a chance to straighten it up yet.

Summer: I could come back later, sometime when you're having a better day.

Dr. Frasier: Please, stay; you're just the thing, woman who could make this day perfect again. _(Summer flashes him a sugary sweet smile and then sits across from his desk.)_

Summer: You're just too sweet, you know that?

Dr. Frasier: Oh, I don't know if I would say that. Now, what's your name and what can I do for you?

Summer: My name is Violet….Violet Thompson.

Dr. Frasier: That's a beautiful name, Violet, _(Summer smiles again and he smiles back at her.)_ and you have an enchanting smile.

Summer: Are you this nice to all your students?

Dr. Frasier: Are you my student?

Summer: No, unfortunately, but actually, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. You see, I'm an education major. I want to be a kindergarten teacher, but I love poetry, and I've always wanted to learn how to write it, and someone said that you were the person for me to talk to. You see, I was wondering if there was anyway possible, and feel free to say no, I'll understand, but I was wondering if you would give me private lessons. I wanted to take your creative writing course this semester, but it wouldn't fit in my schedule, and I'll be graduating this year, so it's now or never. I could pay you for private lessons, tutorials, however much you want; I just really want to become a good poet.

Dr. Frasier: _(He is intrigued by her offer and it is obvious that he is attracted to her.)_ I think we could work something out, but I couldn't take your money. Do you know how gorgeous you are Violet? _(Summer pretends to be flustered and looks down at her feet.)_ No, I mean it, you are stunning, and I would love to help you, but there would have to be something in it for me, something to make this worth my while.

Summer: Yes, anything you want, please! I just feel like if I don't do this now, I'll never get a chance.

Dr. Frasier: What would you say to a little arrangement between you and I?

Summer: What kind of arrangement?

Dr. Frasier: An arrangement where I help you and you help me.

Summer: What could I do that would help you?

Dr. Frasier: I'm sure we could think of something. _(He moves his eyes up and down her body, insinuating what he wants from her.)_

Summer: Are you saying that you want to have an intimate relationship with me, Dr. Frasier?

Dr. Frasier: Would that be so bad?

Summer: Well, I…um….well….I don't know.

Dr. Frasier: Think about it; that's my offer. I'll give you private lessons on the art of poetry if you give me private lessons on the art of making love. _(Summer just stares at him pretending to be confused and taken aback but still interested.)_ I'll tell you what, if this is what you want, you need to decide today. I don't have time to sit around and wait for another girl to decide whether or not she'll sleep with me, so if this is what you want, meet me this afternoon at 3:00 at the Beverly Hills Hotel. If you don't show up, I'll know that we don't have a deal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to clean up this mess and get some work done. I hope to see you later, Violet. _(Summer stands up to leave. She approaches the door, opens it, but before she can leave, he speaks once more.)_ Remember Violet, 3:00 Beverly Hills Hotel. You can go now. _(She shakes her head to show that she heard him and she closes the door. The camera stays with her as she runs into the room down the hall. After rushing in, she closes the door quickly and throws off her wig.)_

Summer: Ugh! Coop, how did you not claw his eyes out! What a creep! I'm soooo glad I got to be apart of bringing him down! I wonder how many others he's tried to pull this on.

Sandy: I'm sure once the word has spread that he's been busted, other women will begin to come forward. Do you two know how proud I am of you? _(He pulls Marissa and Summer to him and hugs them. Summer and Marissa respond at the same time.)_

Summer: Thanks Mr. C.

Marissa: Thanks Sandy….for everything.

Police Officer: Good Job, everyone, but if you'll excuse us, we'd like to go and have a nice little chat with Dr. Frasier. I think it would be a good idea if you girls left now. Mr. Cohen, you're welcome to stay.

Sandy: Thanks. After what he did to my girls, especially Marissa, I'd really like to see his face when you guys arrest him. Why don't you two go home together? I'll call you tonight when I have some news. _(Marissa hugs him once again and then turns to the police officers.)_

Marissa: Thank you, for all your help and for believing me.

Police Officer: Thank you Miss. Cooper for bringing this to us. _(Marissa smiles at them once before turning to Summer and they walk out together. The scene goes black and opens up again back at the apartment. Marissa and Summer have just gotten back. They both walk into the kitchen where Marissa grabs a water from the fridge and Summer grabs a bagel and juice. As they grab their stuff and walk towards their rooms, they talk.)_

Summer: So, do you want to ride together to work?

Marissa: Actually, I'm going to wait here so that I can talk to Ryan before I come in this afternoon. This has been driving him crazy, not knowing what was going on with me, and I really want him to hear it from me and not anyone else, but thanks.

Summer: No problem, just make sure you show up today. We don't need you two going crazy and having wild, passionate sex all day long to comfort each other!

Marissa: Sum!

Summer: What? Are you denying it that you guys have quite the intense love life?

Marissa: Well, no.

Summer: And are you denying it that you two can get carried away and end up spending all day in bed?

Marissa: _(She blushes and laughs.)_ No, but you don't need to know this, and you definitely don't need to mention this in front of Seth, EVER!

Summer: Don't worry, I wouldn't want to make him anymore insecure than he already is, but if you don't show up for work, the deal's off and Cohen will know everything.

Marissa: Duly warned.

Summer: So, I'm going to go change and then throw these clothes in the garbage before I leave for the studio. See you later, Coop. _(Summer walks off towards her room, but before she disappears behind her door, Marissa calls out.)_

Marissa: Hey, Sum?

Summer: What?

Marissa: Thanks….for all your help today.

Summer: Hey, what are best friends for if they can't help you bring down sleazy professors? _(Marissa laughs as Summer enters her room and shuts the door behind her. Marissa does the same, goes into her room and shuts the door as she waits for Ryan to come home. The scene leaves the apartment and goes to Sandy who has just arrived home. He yells for Kirsten when he enters the house.)_

Sandy: Honey, are you still here? _(Kirsten walks out of their bedroom hallway dressed for work.)_

Kirsten: Yeah, I called Julie and postponed our work, lunch date. We're meeting later for dinner instead. So, how did it go today? _(They walk into the kitchen together. She sits down at the counter in one of the stools while he gets a bottle of water out of the fridge and leans against the counter as they talk.)_

Sandy: Well, the guy is, at this moment, being processed by some of the LAPD's finest.

Kirsten: _(She smiles.)_ Oh, Sandy, that's wonderful, and how are the girls?

Sandy: Marissa is safe and I think, if Summer didn't already have a job, that today would have made her want to be an undercover cop! Oh honey, you should have seen them, they were so good, and Summer was having fun fooling that sick son-of-a-b!tch the entire time! If I ever need anyone in the future to trap a man, I know who to go to. She was unbelievable, but, after seeing her performance today, I know that she's definitely made to be an actress.

Kirsten: I'm just glad that this is over, that he'll be put away where he can't hurt another young woman.

Sandy: Me, too, honey, me, too.

Kirsten: Yeah, but there seems to be something you're leaving out. Sandy, what else happened today?

Sandy: Oh honey, it was so much fun, being involved with the cops, working undercover, and I think they could tell just how much I enjoyed working with them.

Kirsten: Why?

Sandy: Because I got offered a job when we got back to the station.

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Sandy: Well, it will take a lot of commuting, but I think it will be exciting and definitely something new.

Kirsten: What will be?

Sandy: Honey, as long as you approve, you're looking at he new ADA of Los Angeles.

Kirsten: You're not serious?

Sandy: As serious as your Father's heart condition. _(He laughs slightly, but she just gives him the glare which stops his amusement immediately.)_

Kirsten: But Sandy, you've always been on the other side, first as a public defender and then as a private defense attorney.

Sandy: I know, but don't you think it's time for me to see how the other side works? It isn't permanent, I can always go back to private law or even to the PD's office, but I had fun today, and I want to feel like I am benefiting others again and not the wealthy and privileged of this Newport bubble.

Kirsten: So, Sandy Cohen is going to be working for the government.

Sandy: I guess so.

Kirsten: I hope they're prepared, I mean, do they really know what they're getting into? You're going to want to let every kid go so that they get a second chance and you're going to want to hang every underhanded, corporate businessman like my Dad in Southern California.

Sandy: And would that be that bad? _(She laughs.)_

Kirsten: Come here you. _(She stands up and he walks towards her and they embrace in a passionate kiss.)_ You know, I don't have to meet with Julie for a few more hours. Perhaps we should have a private celebration of your new job before Zoe gets home from her play date?

Sandy: I like the way you think. _(He picks her up and cradles her in his arms while running out of the kitchen and to their bedroom. While he does this, Kirsten laughs the entire time. The scene leaves them and goes back to Ryan and Marissa at the apartment. She's in their bedroom waiting for him to come home, and when he walks in, he notices that she is there and yells out for her.)_

Ryan: Well, this is a surprise. I thought you'd be at work already!

Marissa: I'm in our room. Can you come in?

Ryan: You don't even have to ask. _(He puts his bags down and opens the door and shuts it behind him as he enters the room. Marissa is sitting on the edge of their bed when he walks in, so he goes over and sits beside her.)_ Hey, what's wrong? Is this about what happened last week; can you tell me yet?

Marissa: Yes and yes.

Ryan: Alright, I'm listening. _(Marissa moves so that she is facing him and sitting crossed legged on the bed. She takes his hands in hers before she speaks.)_

Marissa: Okay, but I want you to promise me that you'll listen to everything I say first before you do anything or say anything, alright?

Ryan: You're making me nervous Marissa, what's wrong?

Marissa: Nothing's wrong, at least, not anymore. Do you promise? _(He tentatively shakes his head yes.)_ Okay, so last week when Dr. Frasier had me stay after class he tried to blackmail me into sleeping with him. _(Ryan starts to get upset and to speak, but she puts a finger on his lips to settle him.)_ You promised. _(He remains sitting but the anger is crackling in his eyes.)_ Anyway, he said that he would help me get a job with a TV studio if I slept with him, and when I declined, he threatened to have both you and I thrown out of UCLA and that basically he'd make sure we never got into another credible school. I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd go off to settle this with him on your own, and although I'd love nothing more than to see you beat the living snot out of him, I couldn't risk you getting in trouble to save me, so I went to Sandy. He went to the cops, and with their help and Summer's, we set him up today and got him to admit on tape to blackmailing me and then he did something similar to Summer. _(After she says this he relaxes and actually gives her the classic half grin.) _Right now, as we speak, he's being processed. Sandy's going to call tonight with more information, more details for us. So, what do you think?

Ryan: Are you okay?

Marissa: Me, I'm great! I stood up to a disgusting man today, and brought him down by sending him to prison after who knows how many years of him doing this to others. You're not mad are you…that I didn't tell you, I mean, you do understand why I didn't, right?

Ryan: _(He laughs softly.)_ Oh come on Marissa, do you really think that I would have gone off on him and beat him up, me?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Oh no, not you, Mr. cool, calm, and collected without a jealous bone in his body! _(He joins in and laughs with her, but stops abruptly and looks deeply into her eyes before pulling her into a tight hug.)_ Hey, what's this for? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but…

Ryan: I just needed to feel you close to me, that's all, keep you with me….so I know you're safe.

Marissa: Hey, I'll take that any day…always. _(As they hug, she moves her face so that she can kiss his cheek. When he notices her actions, he stands up and pulls her with him so that they are standing together in each others' arms. After holding her for a moment, he pulls away and walks towards the stereo, which he turns on and tunes the CD player to a certain track. As the music starts (the song should be Aqualung's "Brighter than Sunshine"), he goes back over and puts his arms around her once again.)_ I can't believe it! Ryan Atwood is initializing dancing! Are you feeling okay? _(She is teasing him and she laughs, but he is serious.)_

Ryan: I always want to dance with you. _(And with that, he pulls her even closer and she lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms tighter around his body. They sway slowly to the music as the camera pans away from them, he occasionally kisses her hair, and the scene ends and fades to black.)_

**End of Episode #7**


	36. Chapter 36

**Episode #8: The Key to My Heart**

In the beginning of the episode, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer have all just arrived at the Cohens' to spend Valentine's Day weekend there. It is early Friday night, and when they arrive, Kirsten has already left for her weekend in Atlanta, although none of them knew she was going, and Sandy and Zoe are sitting in the family room playing Playstation. Zoe is winning. When they walk in, Seth immediately begins talking, although he doesn't even know where the audience is.

Seth: Where are you Mother? I don't want you jumping out in front of me and shooting me with your bow and arrows. Cupid has already found me and delivered to me my beautiful little Summer, so no need for your pathetic attempts at matchmaking. Been there, done that, and boy do I never want to experience it again. Do you remember when I was fourteen and you tried to set me up with, what was her name….., oh, that's right, it wasn't a her, it was a boy, Stuart Allen, because you and Dad, my wonderfully confused and misguided parents thought I was gay! _(Ryan, Marissa, and Summer who have been carrying in the bags while Seth rambled on all start to snicker quietly, but Seth pays them no attention and continues on his diatribe.)_ And then there was the next year. I have tried, oh I have tried, to forget that year, but I was scared and the memories will haunt me for the rest of my life. That was the year that Dad thought he should purchase me an escort for the evening so that I wouldn't be dateless and embarrassed that year. Yeah, having everyone in Newport find out that you're date is a call girl would definitely have been the way to make friends, but luckily Mom nixed that idea before Dad made any phone calls. _(Summer and Marissa are now staring at Seth with their mouths agape, shocked at what he is admitting.)_

Marissa: _(She whispers this to Summer while Seth walks down the hall towards his parents' bedroom looking for them.)_ Is he drunk; did you slip him something, say truth serum before we got here? _(Summer laughs but shakes her head no before walking away and taking her bags along with Seth's upstairs. Ryan approaches Marissa and kisses her cheek.)_

Ryan: He gets like this sometimes, but, then once he realizes what he has revealed in his state of confession, he clams up and doesn't speak for a while, so not only do we get plenty of blackmail material to use against him, but we get some peace and quiet afterwards, too. I love when he gets in these moods. _(Marissa laughs at him before talking herself.)_

Marissa: How long does he ramble before he realizes what he has admitted?

Ryan: Depends. Sometimes it only takes a few minutes for him to realize his mistake, but once he talked for an hour straight before stopping. After everything he shared that night, I couldn't sleep without nightmares for a week, but I'll be back. I'm going to take our bags out to the poolhouse, but let me know if he says anything else interesting.

Marissa: Will do. _(She kisses his cheek before he leaves. She then walks into the family room and finds Sandy and Zoe immersed in their game, not even aware that they had all arrived. Not wanting to startle them, she shuffles her feet and tries to make natural sounds, such as clearing her throat. When Sandy hears her, he turns around and smiles. He pauses the game, which Zoe un-pauses when he walks away and goes up to greet Marissa. He does so by giving her a hug.)_

Sandy: I didn't hear you guys come in. Where is everyone else?

Marissa: Oh, Summer took her and Seth's bags upstairs and Ryan took ours to the poolhouse.

Sandy: And Seth? _(Marissa smiles and starts to laugh quietly.)_ Do I even want to know?

Marissa: That depends on how you feel about Seth's confessional blackouts.

Sandy: He isn't?

Marissa: Oh, he definitely is!

Sandy: What is he disclosing this time?

Marissa: He's sharing details about past Valentine's Days.

Sandy: Let me guess, he told you guys about the one where his Mom tried to set him up with a guy because we thought he might be gay. _(Marissa shakes her head yes.)_ What else?

Marissa: Well, he also mentioned that you thought you should set him up with an escort the next year, but Kirsten had stopped that idea. _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: Where is he now?

Marissa: He left, went off looking for Kirsten and her bow and arrows…whatever that means, but he was rambling as he walked away, so who knows what he's talking about now.

Sandy: Come on, let's go find him. _(They walk off together in the direction of Sandy's room while Zoe just sits and continues to play.)_

Marissa: So, where is Kirsten?

Sandy: Working…in Atlanta.

Marissa: What?

Sandy: Trust me, she was just as surprised as you are, but she couldn't get out of it. Her father threatened her, either she went or she got fired.

Marissa: But Valentine's Day is her favorite holiday and what about the party?

Sandy: That torch has now been passed down to me. _(Marissa laughs.)_ Unfortunately, I cannot say that this is the first Newport event that I've had to plan for her. She once left me in charge of a Charity yard sale that took place in a ballroom at the country club where the donors got to keep half the profits. _(Marissa looks at him confused.)_ I know, don't ask, I thought the same thing.

Marissa: Why didn't you go with her?

Sandy: I was supposed to, but that was before I quit. Come on; let's go find my very entertaining and revealing son. _(He walks ahead of her and Marissa stays back for a moment before catching up with him in deep thought.)_

Marissa: I'll be right there, Sandy. _(He disappears out of the room.)_ I wonder….oh definitely! _(She hurries to catch up with him with a sly smile on her face. As she walks out of the room, Ryan catches up with her and puts his arm around her waist as they walk together to find Seth and Sandy. The camera fades to black and the scene ends.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

As the next scene begins, the six of them have just finished dinner. Before everyone disperses, they announce what they are going to do. The kitchen is somewhat of a zoo as everyone moves to and fro as they take their plates to the dishwasher and put the takeout garbage in the trashcan.

Seth: Dad, I still don't know why you wouldn't let Marissa cook tonight?

Sandy: Because, she's not your private chef, Seth, and this is Valentine's Day weekend, and no matter what I may think of this holiday, your Mother would never let me hear the end of it if I let Marissa work to feed us. She is supposed to be pampered not forced to feed you.

Seth: First of all, pampering her is not mine nor your responsibility Father; it's Ryan's.

Summer: And I'm sure he'll do a great job.

Ryan: Thanks Summer.

Summer: No problem, Chino.

Seth: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what made you two so chummy? Are you sneaking around my back with my brother, Summer?

Summer: Please, you're crazy enough to keep me entertained, trust me, Cohen.

Seth: Okay, good. _(Everyone laughs because they realize that what Summer said was not exactly a compliment but Seth didn't mind.)_ And, back to what I was saying before, secondly, Marissa likes cooking for me.

Marissa: I do?

Seth: You don't?

Sandy: Well, although this conversation is just thrilling, I have work to do. Ryan, can you do me a favor and put Zoe to bed?

Ryan: Sure. _(He goes over and picks Zoe up out of her seat.)_ So, Zoe, what kind of story do you want to hear tonight?

Zoe: I don't care, but, Ryan, you won't read me comic book like Seth will you? _(Everyone turns and glares at Seth who just snickers and shrugs his shoulders.)_

Seth: What, she likes playing video games, so I thought she'd like comics, too. _(Everyone keeps glaring.)_ Thanks a lot, Zoe! _(She sticks her tongue out at him as Ryan carries her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. No one sees her, but Summer sees Seth stick his tongue out at her and she slaps him.)_

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: What, she did it to me, too!

Summer: I can't believe you, trying to get your little sister in trouble to ease the attention off yourself. God Cohen, how immature can you get?

Seth: Pretty immature, but you'd think you'd know that by now, but I'm not making it up this time; she really did stick her tongue out at me.

Summer: Yeah, whatever. If you don't start behaving, you're getting a timeout, do you understand me?

Seth: Yes, Summer. _(Sandy and Marissa laugh at Seth's submission and Summer's form of punishment.)_

Sandy: And that is my cue to leave. _(He walks out of the room, leaving Summer, Seth, and Marissa to themselves.)_

Summer: So, Coop, what are you and Chino doing tonight?

Marissa: I don't know, why?

Summer: Just curious.

Marissa: You're going to let us spend it alone?

Summer: Yeah. Cohen and I have things to do.

Seth: We do?

Summer: Yes!

Seth: What?

Summer: I'll tell you upstairs. _(A massive grin spreads across Seth's face, but when Summer sees it, she flips her hand and walks off.)_ Oh, I don't think so Cohen. Have you forgotten that that still can't happen for weeks?

Seth: _(He becomes sullen and depressed._ Oh, yeah, I forgot. _(Still pouting, he sits down at the island in a stool, but is there only a second, because Summer begins to yell him.)_

Summer: Cohen, are you coming, or am I going to have to drag you up here!

Seth: _(He dejectedly drags himself off of the stool and walks extremely slowly out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.)_ No need to resort to physical violence; I'm coming my love.

Summer: Well, can you put some oomph into it; I don't want to be up all night waiting for your scrawny ss to finally reach the bedroom! _(Seth begins to walk faster, and by the time he reaches the stairs, he takes them two at a time trying to hurry up to please Summer. Marissa takes one more look around the kitchen making sure that it is clean enough to leave, which it is, so she goes towards Sandy's office. Before stepping in, she knocks on the wall to ask permission.)_

Sandy: Marissa, come in. _(She walks in and sits down.)_

Marissa: Hey Sandy. I have a question for you.

Sandy: Shoot.

Marissa: Okay, so if you could be with Kirsten for Valentine's Day, would you?

Sandy: Of course, but with Zoe and the party and with Kirsten being in Atlanta, I guess it's just not our year.

Marissa: But what if it could be?

Sandy: _(He's confused.)_ Are you purposely speaking in riddles, because I really don't understand what you're getting at?

Marissa: I'm just saying that if someone could arrange for all your worries to be taken care of, would you be with her this weekend?

Sandy: Sure. Is something wrong between you and Ryan?

Marissa: _(She is shocked by his presumptions.)_ What? No, everything's fine; why would you ask?

Sandy: Well, I don't know where you're going with this line of questioning, so I had to jump to some conclusion.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ No, it's nothing like that; I just wanted to make sure that what I did would be okay before I told you.

Sandy: Which would be what?

Marissa: No time to chat. Get up. _(She stands up and goes around to his side of the desk and pulls him up so that he is standing.)_ You have to go and pack a bag, because you leave for Atlanta in a little over and hour. Your ticket is waiting for you at the airport; you just have to pick it up. We'll watch Zoe, and Summer, I know, will gladly handle the party. We'll act as hosts, so you can spend Valentine's Day with Kirsten. _(He just stands and watches Marissa as she gives him instructions, amazed at what she did for him. Because he hasn't moved yet, she gently pushes him out of the door and to his room.)_ No time for you to stand their shocked, you need to get going! Now go! _(Sandy laughs and starts towards his room, but stops and turns around and grabs Marissa in a bear hug.)_

Sandy: Thank you. I don't know what we'd do without you, do you know that?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ You guys seemed to do okay before I got here.

Sandy: Ugh, we're better with you, so you better stay, always. _(Ryan has just entered the room and just smiles at what he sees and hears.)_

Ryan: I couldn't have said it better myself! _(Sandy looks up and smiles at Ryan and lets go of Marissa.)_

Sandy: This wonderful girlfriend of yours will have to tell you what she did for me, but, for now, I really need to go and pack. _(Sandy runs off as excited as a schoolboy. Once he's gone, Ryan goes up to Marissa and takes her in his arms.)_

Ryan: So I take it you just told him that he's going to Atlanta?

Marissa: How'd you guess? _(He leans in and kisses her softly.)_

Ryan: Thank you.

Marissa: For what? I'm not sending you on vacation.

Ryan: Well, I wouldn't go unless you came with me, but I'm just thankful that you did that for him, that you care about my family, and that you're here, actually dating me.

Marissa: There's no place I'd rather be. _(She leans back up and kisses him back.)_ Now come on, let's take this to the poolhouse.

Ryan: Race you? _(He starts running, and she begins after him, but then she stops and pretends to be hurt, so she calls him over. They are now in the kitchen by the doors.)_

Marissa: Ryan? _(He turns around and sees her in what he thinks is pain so he runs over to her.)_ Can you get me an ice pack, please?

Ryan: Sure. _(When he reaches the freezer and opens it, she stands up, laughs, and starts running towards the poolhouse.)_ Oh, you did not just fake an injury to win. Look who's playing dirty now! _(He chases after her, catches up, and grabs her around the waist just as she reaches the poolhouse door. Before she can get away, he has lifted her off the ground and has thrown her over his shoulder to carry her to the pool.)_

Marissa: Ryan, Ryan, what are you doing? _(She notices where he is headed.)_ Oh no, I don't think so! You better not throw me in the pool! Ryan! If you do this, I swear, you'll be sleeping by yourself for a month! Do you understand me, because I'm serious! There is no way you'll be able to apologize for this and get yourself out of the dog house if you throw me in that pool! Come on, Ryan, it's February, and you know how cold I get! Ryan! Are you listening to me!

Ryan: I've heard every word you've said, but you still haven't said the right thing, but if that's the way you want to play this, I guess I'll just have to deal with sleeping on the couch for a month, because you're going to be punished for making me think you got hurt. I mean, if that's really what you want, if you want to sleep alone, if you don't want me to keep you warm at night, if you don't want to spend any alone time with me for a whole month, I guess I'll just have to deal with it, but are you ready? _(He takes her down off his shoulder and cradles her in his arms, throwing her up in the air and counting to three before tossing her in.)_ One,….

Marissa: Wait, Ryan, wait, can't we just talk about this, negotiate?

Ryan: Two,…

Marissa: Okay, I don't want to sleep alone, so please, don't do this, Ryan!

Ryan: Three! _(He throws her in, but before she lands, she realizes what she was supposed to say and yells it out.)_

Marissa: I'm sorry. _(She lands in the water with a large splash while Ryan laughs at her. He begins to walk to the poolhouse slowly, while shaking off his hands as if he has just performed a difficult task, and Marissa hurries out of the pool and runs over quietly to him. Just as he reaches the door, she launches herself on him, holding him tight. He doesn't make her let go, but instead turns around and looks at her smiling face.)_

Ryan: What happened to shutting me out? You don't even look mad.

Marissa: It wasn't that bad, and you know I'd never be able to go a month without you in our bed, and I know I'd never be able to get you in the pool, so I figured the best thing I could do was get you as wet as possible.

Ryan: And you thought wrapping your wet body around mine would be punishment for me?

Marissa: _(She thinks about what he said.)_ Oh, well, yeah, at first, but now, I guess not. What the hell, I don't care! _(She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her and kisses him passionately.)_

Ryan: _(He pulls away.)_ Maybe I should throw you in the pool more often.

Marissa: Ryan, why are you talking? Won't you just shut up and kiss me? I'm freezing, and you in bed with me is the quickest and most fun way I know how to warm back up. So…. _(She looks at him expectantly. He doesn't disappoint. He lifts her up in his arms like he was holding her before throwing her in the pool and begins to kiss her. She opens the poolhouse doors for them before throwing her hands around his neck and running them up through his hair. The door can be seen being kicked shut. The camera leaves the outside of the poolhouse and pans its way upstairs to Seth's window where he is seen peaking out of the blinds watching what just occurred between Ryan and Marissa. It then goes into the room where Summer has just emerged in her pajamas and spots Seth watching out of his window. He does not hear her come in so when she speaks, he is startled.)_

Summer: Cohen! _(He lets go of the blinds that he was holding apart to peek out of, but he does not turn around to look at her.)_ What the hell do you think you're doing!

Seth: Ugh…. Checking the weather?

Summer: Uh-huh, and I just got back from running the LA marathon! You were spying on Coop and Chino again, weren't you, and after I told you not to and after Chino threatened to skin your eye lids off!

Seth: Okay, okay, I admit it, I was spying on them, _(He finally turns around to face her.)_ but I have a good reason.

Summer: I'm listening.

Seth: Okay, so I was sitting here, minding my own business playing a little Magic the Gathering when all of a sudden I heard a commotion outside. What could it be, I said to myself, could someone be robbing us, attacking Ryan and Marissa out in the poolhouse, spying on the house for top secret, Newport Group information? So I crept out of my bed and went over to the window to look out. I only opened the blind slightly so that they wouldn't see me; I didn't want to tip them off that they had witnesses, but when I looked out, I saw that it was just Ryan and Marissa fooling around and flirting.

Summer: Could you have made your explanation any longer or more pathetic?

Seth: _(He thinks about this for a moment.)_ Yeah, probably, do you want me to try again?

Summer: Please, no, one was plenty, but I have another question for you.

Seth: I am an open book.

Summer: _(She rolls her eyes at him.)_ After you found out that it was just Ryan and Marissa, which I'm guessing you knew all along, because voices do carry and you probably could hear every word they said, why were you still watching them when I came into the room?

Seth: Oh, there is a very simple and altruistic answer to your question, Summer my tiny tigress. _(She rolls her eyes once again but does not interrupt him, hoping that by keeping silent he will finish his diatribe sooner.)_ You see, when I stumbled upon our roommates, Ryan was about to throw Marissa into the pool, for, from what I can gather from their conversation, pretending to be injured to beat him in a race to the poolhouse. _(Summer laughs.)_ Well, she tried to deter him, but you know Ryan, nothing stops him when he gets an idea in his head, so he threw her in, and I wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt, which, if you were wondering, she wasn't.

Summer: So the point where you saw that Marissa was safe was the exact moment that I walked in, right, because since your spying was for her best interests, you would have quit when your watching wasn't benefiting her anymore?

Seth: Well, not exactly, but by that point my curiosity had kicked in, and you know what I'm like when that happens.

Summer: Like me at the mall when there is a sale, relentless and unstoppable.

Seth: Exactly. _(She sits down at his desk, crosses her legs and arms, and waits for him to continue. When he doesn't, she speaks.)_

Summer: So, what happened next? _(Seth smiles before continuing.)_

Seth: So, Marissa had threatened Ryan that if he did throw her in she'd make him sleep alone on the couch for a month if you get my drift…

Summer: Cohen, I wasn't born yesterday, and besides, that is the classic girl threat, but we all know that Marissa wouldn't be able to do it, so it was a pointless threat. I'm sure Chino saw right through it.

Seth: Yeah, he did, but how do you know that Marissa wouldn't be able to do it? She kicked him out of their room after the whole Branning fiasco.

Summer: Yeah, and after not being with him for less than 24 hours, she was miserable and ready to crack. She told me that she can't sleep without his arms around her.

Seth: Really? _(He smirks and laughs.)_

Summer: What's so funny?

Seth: Well, Ryan didn't admit it, but I think he can't sleep without her in his arms, because that night that she made him sleep on the couch, he didn't actually sleep at all, couldn't.

Summer: Do you think they'll get married?

Seth: What?

Summer: I mean, Chino in love, who would have ever have thought it was possible, and look at him, he's so gone!

Seth: _(He sits down on his bed and motions for her to join him like they are two little girls at a sleep over about to share their deepest and darkest secrets.)_ Come here, sit with me and I will let you in on a little bit of information. _(She does so and they both sit crossed legged, Indian style. Summer is excited as to what Seth might tell her.)_ Now, you can't tell anyone this, especially not Marissa, because if Ryan found out I told you, I really do think he would murder me or at least put me in a vegetative state, but he admitted something to me.

Summer: What?

Seth: Well, do you remember how you kicked us out on New Year's Eve so that you and Marissa could get ready?

Summer: Yeah, what about it?

Seth: He kind of disclosed exactly how he feels about Marissa.

Summer: Cohen, we all know that he loves her, _(She realizes that he said New Year's Eve)_ but wait, you said New Year' Eve, and that was before they even kissed for the first time. What did he say, and tell me it word for word?

Seth: How am I supposed to remember exactly what he said; it was over a month ago!

Summer: Try.

Seth: Okay, so anyway, he basically admitted that he was already in love with her then, and that he had imagined what his life would be like if they got married and had kids.

Summer: You've got to be kidding me! Chino admitted that to you?

Seth: Not in so many words, you know Ryan, the less said the better, but that's definitely the impression he gave me. _(They both sit and think for a minute before Summer starts speaking again.)_

Summer: So, I guess now we just have to wait and see when he pops the question.

Seth: You don't think he'd do it before we got married, do you?

Summer: Hm, I don't know, why?

Seth: Because that way we could have a double wedding!

Summer: Oh I don't think so! Our wedding is my day to shine, and although I love Coop, she is not getting married on my wedding day, too.

Seth: Oh, okay, bad idea.

Summer: Ah, yeah! So, anyway, what happened after Marissa got out of the pool? Did she try to push Chino in or did she get mad and stomp off leaving him alone?

Seth: Neither. _(Summer looks at him puzzled.)_ She went over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and in between talking, they made out until he lifted her up and carried her into the poolhouse, shutting the door behind him with his foot. _(Summer's mouth drops open.)_

Summer: She didn't even pretend to be mad?

Seth: Nope.

Summer: Well, what did she say?

Seth: I'm not quite sure; I couldn't hear everything they said very well because by that time they weren't yelling anymore, but I think she said something along the lines that the best way for her to warm up, because she was cold,…

Summer: Really Cohen, thanks, I couldn't figure that one out for myself!

Seth: _(He makes a face at her and then continues to speak.)_ Anyway, as I was saying, she said something along the lines that the best way for her to warm up was him. _(Summer slaps him over the head.)_

Summer: Why don't you ever throw me into the pool?

Seth: What?

Summer: You never do anything like that for me!

Seth: First of all, Summer, why would you want to be thrown in the pool on a February night? If I did that, you'd burn me at the stake! Secondly, you know I have a bad back, so if I attempted to pick you up, I wouldn't be able to walk for weeks!

Summer: Whatever Cohen, you could at least try to be spontaneous sometimes!

Seth: Are we really going to fight about this? _(She glares at him.)_ You haven't even told me what you wanted to come up here for yet. _(With this, Summer forgets that she is supposed to be mad at Seth and jumps off of the bed.)_

Summer: That's right! I need you to help me pick out my dress for the party tomorrow.

Seth: Summer!

Summer: What?

Seth: You got to be kidding me?

Summer: No, why?

Seth: I don't want to do this.

Summer: To bad. _(She walks off towards his closet, opens it, and starts to rummage through it. She pulls out about seven dressed, carries them to his bed, and dumps them down in a large bright pile.)_

Seth: Are you at least going to try them on for me so that I can watch you change?

Summer: Nope.

Seth: So, what do I get out of this little exercise?

Summer: You get to help me out and keep yourself off my naughty list.

Seth: Well, what if I want to be on your naughty list, Summer, what if I want to be a bad boy so that you can punish me, spank me for my dirty deeds! _(Summer stares at him for a moment, and then erupts in laughter.)_

Summer: Ew, Cohen, never, ever try dirty talk again! It was just….Ew!

Seth: Way to kill the mood Summer.

Summer: The only mood you were setting was a creepy one that I might run away from. _(He hangs his head.)_

Seth: Fine, let's just get this dress thing over with so that we can do something else. _(He starts to look through the dresses, but stops when he sees a red one. He pulls it out and holds it up.)_ I thought you said that you weren't going to buy a red dress because that's what I wanted.

Summer: Oh, that's for Coop.

Seth: Why do you have it? Why didn't she pack it with her own stuff?

Summer: She doesn't know about it yet.

Seth: What?

Summer: Okay, I'll keep the secret you told me earlier, so you have to promise to keep mine.

Seth: I promise.

Summer: Cohen?

Seth: _(He sticks his pinky out, knowing that she would make him do it anyway.)_ Let's get this over with. _(She rolls her eyes, but they pinky swear so she can tell him her secret.)_

Summer: Well, you know that Coop isn't exactly flush with cash, so when we went shopping for New Year's she wouldn't buy a dress and was afraid that she wouldn't have something appropriate to wear. I told her she could borrow something of mine, but instead I bought her the dress she wore so it would be perfect but didn't tell her. It was so much fun, that I decided to do it this time as well.

Seth: How did she not notice you buying two dresses?

Summer: The first time, I was stealth, and this last time, I bought so much she stopped paying attention.

Seth: Stealth, eh, and who taught you how to be stealth?

Summer: Definitely not you, so I'd have to say Chino. _(Seth pouts.)_ You were probably an example of what not to do. _(This just makes him pout even more.)_ But, I like it that you're not stealth, because that way when we're married, you'll never be able to pull one over one me. I'll know what time you get home every night, what time you leave, and where exactly you are at every moment of the day.

Seth: Wow Summer, that didn't just sound just like a stalker at all!

Summer: Oh please, you'd be flattered if I ever stalked you and don't deny it!

Seth: _(Seth thinks about it before replying.)_ Yeah, you're right, I would. Actually, I find it kind of hot. You should definitely pretend to when we have the all clear part…if you know what I mean. _(She laughs.)_

Summer: I think I can figure it out. So, do you think that Marissa will like the dress? _(Seth picks it up and looks at it. It is a simplistic, red, strapless, satin, short, and form fitting dress.)_

Seth: I don't know about Marissa, but I can definitely tell you that Ryan will like it!

Summer: Yeah, I thought so. _(She takes the dress away from him and hangs it back up.)_ Okay, so enough about Coop, we need to figure out what I'm wearing tomorrow. _(As she begins to sort through the dresses, Seth leans back against his head board and just watches her work her magic and the scene fades to black.) _

Commercial Break


	37. Chapter 37

In the next scene, everyone is gathered in the kitchen having breakfast or, at least, attempting to. Summer is on the phone with the caterers about the party that night, Seth is completing his morning ritual of bagel, coffee, and the arts and leisure section of the newspaper, and Marissa and Ryan are feeding Zoe while trying to eat their own breakfast.

Summer: Listen, I don't care what your boss told you, Kirsten Cohen left me in charge of her party and that is the way I want things done, and if you have a problem with that, then maybe we'll have to find a new company to go through for our next event! _(She is angry but enjoying every moment of controlling this party. Seth looks up from his paper with a proud expression on his face, while Ryan, Marissa, and Zoe stop what they are doing and all turn around to stare at Summer, shocked at how mean she is being to the employee on the other end of the phone.)_

Seth: That's my fiancée! Oh, I can't wait to see her deal with our wedding preparations; she's awesome!

Marissa: Actually, Seth, she's kind of scary.

Ryan: So, this is a rage blackout. I've only seen her threaten before, but now that I'm witnessing one, I really don't think I ever want one directed at me.

Zoe: She looks like Grandpa when she yells like that! _(Zoe laughs at her own joke, but the other three look at Summer to see if she heard what Zoe said, but she is so too absorbed in her phone conversation to pay attention to what they are doing, so they laugh, too.)_

Seth: You're right Zoe; she does look like Grandpa. He'd be proud of her right now. Hey, come to think of it, I should find a camera! _(He jumps off of the stool and runs out of the room to look for a camera.)_

Ryan: This ought to go well. _(Marissa laughs at his sarcasm.)_

Marissa: I really don't know if Zoe should be in here when Summer catches Seth taking pictures of her. Maybe we should go and play in the family room. Are you done eating?_ (Ryan takes one last sip from his coffee cup before eating his last bite of cereal.)_

Ryan: Now I am.

Marissa: Here, will you take our plates to the sink, too, while I get Zoe out of her seat. Thanks. I'll wash them up later. _(He leans down and kisses her cheek.)_

Ryan: I'll help. _(He walks off leaving a smiling Marissa to take Zoe out of her booster seat. When she's free, Marissa puts her on her hip, Ryan comes back and puts his arms out to take Zoe, but the little girl wraps her arms around Marissa's neck so that he can't take her.)_ Looks like someone has a new favorite.

Marissa: Jealous?

Ryan: Nah, not really, Zoe will eventually come to her senses. _(Marissa playfully punches him in the arm before putting Zoe down on the floor. She goes to sit down, but Ryan pulls her back up and whispers in her ear.)_ Actually, I love seeing you with Zoe. It just gives me a preview to how wonderful of a mother you're going to be to our children. _(She smiles and he kisses her briefly before she nudges him to look down at Zoe who is watching their every move.)_

Marissa: So Zoe, what do you want to do? Do you want Ryan to go get you your dolls and we'll play with them?

Zoe: No.

Marissa: Okay. Do you want to color?

Zoe: No.

Marissa: Playstation?

Zoe: No.

Marissa: Watch a movie?

Zoe: No.

Marissa: _(She turns to Ryan.)_ Help me out here will you. You've known her for a lot longer than I have; what else does she like to do?

Ryan: _(He starts running out of the room.)_ I'll be back.

Marissa: Well, Zoe, it looks like we've been ditched.

Zoe: He'll be back.

Marissa: How do you know?

Zoe: He said he will be, and Ryan always does what he tells me. _(Marissa sits down beside her.)_

Marissa: Do you want me to braid your hair while he's gone? _(Zoe shakes her head emphatically and climbs unto Marissa's lap.)_ So one braid or two?

Zoe: What do you want?

Marissa: What do you mean?

Zoe: We should match, so what do you want?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ How about one then? _(She starts to braid her hair in a French braid.)_ Who's going to braid my hair? Do you know how?

Zoe: I'm only two and a half Marissa!

Marissa: I know, but you're so talented and intelligent!

Zoe: I know, _(Marissa stifles a giggle.)_ but Mommy hasn't taught me that yet. Will you?

Marissa: Sure.

Zoe: Good, but today, Ryan can help me.

Marissa: I don't think that Ryan knows how to braid either.

Zoe: You can teach him too then.

Marissa: He'll love that! _(Ryan has reentered the room and is carrying the game Candyland. He puts it down on the coffee table.)_

Ryan: Yes, he will. _(He sits down behind Marissa on the couch so that his legs are straddling her body. As she continues to braid Zoe's hair, he leans down and whispers in her ear.)_ Ryan loves anything where he gets to touch you. _(Marissa smiles.)_

Marissa: Well then, in that case, when I finish with Zoe's hair, she can sit up with you and I'll give you two instructions while you work. And then when you're done with my hair we'll all play Candyland. Would you like that Zoe?

Zoe: Yeah! _(She continues to braid Zoe's hair while Ryan gently massages Marissa's neck and shoulders occasionally kissing her neck or ear as well. Summer is now off the phone and is standing in the doorway watching them interact as if they were a family themselves. The camera leaves them and goes to Caleb and Julie eating breakfast in his dining room silently. A phone call breaks the silence. As the conversation progresses between Cal and his caller, Jimmy, the camera switches back and forth to show who ever is talking. Jimmy is in his hotel room sitting on his bed watching ESPN classics on mute while eating his breakfast, a very decadent meal considering that Caleb had to pay for everything and he is wearing the complimentary robe, quite relaxed and enjoying his "work". After three rings Caleb answers the phone, knowing who is calling due to the caller ID.)_

Caleb: Jimmy. I didn't expect to hear from you this early…well for you at least.

Jimmy: Meeting at 9:00. I wanted to get up so I could eat breakfast, call you, and then get ready before I meet Kirsten down in the lobby.

Caleb: So I take it you spent the night alone?

Jimmy: Alone? No, I spent it with Dan Marino watching classic Dolphin's games.

Caleb: Thrilling, I'm sure, but that's not the company I was referring to.

Jimmy: I knew exactly who you were referring to, and it's not going to happen. I'm not your own personal gigolo that you can send to woo your daughter away from the husband she loves and whom loves her. I appreciate this job and the fact that you gave me a chance, although I don't think I was hired for my abilities as much as my indiscretion and vulnerability, but this is where I draw the line. I'll be Kirsten's friend, that's it.

Caleb: I know that's not all you want Jimmy and don't deny it.

Jimmy: Fine, Cal, if you really want to hear this, there is a part of me which still cares about your daughter and I always will, but nothing, are you listening here Caleb, nothing, absolutely nothing, will ever happen between us. I want to be her friend, prove myself to my daughters that I've changed, that I'm not the same selfish man who ruined their childhoods, and I can't do that if I'm trying to break up Kirsten and Sandy's marriage, especially because Marissa is dating their son.

Caleb: Hmph, Ryan, are you sure that's such a great idea Jimmy? You do know about his past, don't you?

Jimmy: I know that Sandy and Kirsten love him, are proud of him, and that he took the terrible situation that was his life and made himself a promising future.

Caleb: Yeah with Kiki's money.

Jimmy: They gave him a chance, but he was the one who took advantage of that chance, did well in school, got a scholarship, and turned his life around. True, without their help he may have ended up in prison for the rest of his life, but that is not going to happen now. Besides, he makes Marissa happy; that's all I can ask. _(He whispers the last line.)_ It's more than I was ever able to do. _(Caleb ignores this last comment although he did hear it.)_

Caleb: Fine. If that's the way you want to play this, I'll have to find another way to show Kiki that she made a mistake. You just be her friend, be there for her when she needs someone to confide in, that's all I ask.

Jimmy: That I will do gladly.

Caleb: Keep me posted about this weekend, if she says anything that alludes to her being unhappy. Why don't you two go out on the town tonight, a nice restaurant, take in a show, make the trip entertaining. It just doesn't have to be about business, but I do want a phone call later detailing the meeting.

Jimmy: Will do Cal. I'll call you while we're on our way back to the hotel.

Caleb: Wait till you're back there, just in case we need to discuss something confidential.

Jimmy: Okay. Talk to you later. _(Caleb hangs up without giving Jimmy a salutation. While he had been talking, Julie had watched him very carefully, attempting to figure out exactly what he was up to. She was able to put the pieces together, but at this point, she really has no interest in his daughter's affairs, a daughter she feared would come between her and what she wants, Caleb's money and the status that comes with being Mrs. Caleb Nichol.)_

Julie: So, speaking of this evening, do you have any plans?

Caleb: I was assuming that we would be spending this evening together.

Julie: Really? You want to spend Valentine's Day with me?

Caleb: I don't see anyone else here sitting and eating breakfast with me. I don't know of anyone else that I'm letting live in my guest house. I don't know of anyone else that I'm helping set up a business. I don't know anyone else whom I'm dating, so yes, I did think that we'd be together tonight. Why, did you have other plans?

Julie: Me? No, I wasn't sure if you wanted to go out tonight, I mean, Valentine's Day is a big step.

Caleb: I think we're there, Juju.

Julie: _(She gives him her biggest smile.)_ Oh, Cal, you don't know how much I love hearing you say that. So, what do you want to do?

Caleb: I thought we could take my yacht out, have dinner on it, perhaps spend the night while sailing, and then spend all day tomorrow over on Catalina, shopping and dining out.

Julie: That is even more perfect than I imagined. Should I change now?

Caleb: _(He laughs at her enthusiasm.)_ Finish your breakfast; we're not leaving right away. In fact, I have work to do. How about I meet you down at the guest house tonight say at six and then we'll leave. I've already made the plans with my captain, so everything will be ready for us when we arrive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my office if you need anything.

Julie: I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm just going to pack and work on the party preparations. _(He was about to stand up, but, just as Julie surmised, he stays put when she mentions the party.)_

Caleb: Oh, and how is that coming?

Julie: Good, I think. As you know, I've never done this before, and although I wish Kirsten was more enthusiastic about the project, she does know what she's doing. She has amazing contacts, and they are just full of ideas and are all extremely helpful. I'm so glad you insisted she help me with this, my first party, but after this experience, I know that I'll be able to handle the business on my own. _(He stands up and busses her cheek with a kiss before leaving the room talking over his shoulder as he goes.)_

Caleb: That's great Juju, and I'm sure the party will be a wonderful success. See you tonight. _(With that he leaves. After he exits the room, Julie leans back and relaxes in her chair while helping herself to another Mimosa and enjoying living in the lap of luxury, even if it was not hers yet, it soon will be, she thought. A snide and sly smile breaks out across her face as the camera leaves her and goes to Sandy and Kirsten waking up in their hotel room. Sandy is sitting on their bed, flipping through the TV channels, and eating his breakfast, a bagel, what else, and drinking coffee. Kirsten is getting ready in front of the mirror in the bedroom. She is dressed, her hair is fixed, and she is now applying her makeup. While he eats and she finishes what she is working on, they talk.)_

Kirsten: Alright, so tell me again how you materialized here, in Atlanta, last night. I know you tried to tell me then, but, as you most assuredly remember, I was not in a mood last night to listen. I had other things on my mind.

Sandy: _(He chuckles at her before replying.)_ Oh, honey, trust me, that is one night I will never forget, and I'm not complaining about your lack of interest in what I was saying. That was the only way I don't mind being silenced.

Kirsten: Hm, I'll have to keep that in mind.

Sandy: Okay, so anyway. The kids got home last night, and by the time I heard them, Marissa was the only left standing in the room. Seth had gone off on one of his self-disclosing rambles, reiterating past Valentine's Day experiences….

Kirsten: Which I'm sure he'll pay for later. I doubt Ryan, Summer, or Marissa will ever let him live down those stories. _(Sandy and Kirsten both laugh.)_

Sandy: I know I'll never forget those stories, but anyway, Seth was off mumbling to himself while looking for you and your bow and arrows, while Summer and Ryan took their respective luggage to their rooms. Marissa and I talked, I told her that you had to go on a business trip for the weekend, and if I would have been paying attention, I would have realized that she was cooking up her idea then and there, but I was too distracted by the idea of catching Seth and listening to his tales. After dinner, everyone went their separate ways. Then Marissa came into my office, pulled me out of my chair, and told me to pack because I was going to Atlanta to spend Valentine's Day weekend with my beautiful wife. She promised to take care of Zoe, and said that Summer would be glad to handle the party. So, here I am, your loving husband, in your hotel room living the life thanks to your father's business expense account. I can't wait till he hears that I ended up spending the weekend with you despite his best intentions.

Kirsten: Oh come on, you don't think he purposely changed the meeting's date so that we couldn't spend Valentine's Day together, do you?

Sandy: Wouldn't be the first time, and the fact that of all his employees, he sent the least qualified person, Jimmy Cooper, who just happens to be your old high school sweetheart and who is now Cal's Minnie Me of terror…

Kirsten: Minnie Me?

Sandy: Sorry, the in flight movie was Austin Powers, guess the references sort of stuck with me, but it works.

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ I never imagined you as the Austin Powers type of man.

Sandy: Maybe there's a little bit of a sexually promiscuous hippy in all of us.

Kirsten: I think I'm going to ignore that line; now, about this theory about my Dad?

Sandy: Think about it. Wouldn't it be just your Father's style to send you away with Jimmy hoping you'd rekindle the flame on Valentine's Day?

Kirsten: It would help explain his presence here.

Sandy: And why the meeting was suddenly rescheduled.

Kirsten: If you're right, I'm surprised my Dad didn't have his secretary "accidentally" _(She motions the quotations marks.)_ only book one room with one bed so that we'd just happen to have to share.

Sandy: He's slipping in his old age. _(Sandy laughs for a moment by himself before Kirsten finally lets go and joins him.)_ Well, I tell you what, I'm glad that he didn't do that, because I don't know if I could share a room with Jimmy Cooper.

Kirsten: Glad to see you're worried about me!

Sandy: Oh honey, your Father might think that you'd cheat on me with Jimmy, but I know you better than that. You would never do anything like that with any guy. I mean, how could you ever possibly want anyone else when you have me? _(She looks at him through the mirror as he smiles at her in jest before she whirls around and whips a box of tissues at him. He ducks easily and just continues to chuckle to himself.)_

Kirsten: Aren't we smug?

Sandy: Yes, we are. So, what are the plans this evening?

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Sandy: What do you want to do tonight?

Kirsten: I don't know; you tell me.

Sandy: So, you're saying I better have something planned by the time you get back from your meetings this afternoon?

Kirsten: Uh huh.

Sandy: I can do that.

Kirsten: Good. So, how do you think the kids are doing?

Sandy: Do you want me to call and check up on them? _(She shakes her head yes and he picks up his cell phone and dials. As he does so, Kirsten puts her shoes on. Before he says anything though, he hangs up quickly.)_ It was busy. _(They both look at each other before speaking at the same time.)_

Sandy and Kirsten: Summer.

Kirsten: I still can't believe Marissa did this for us.

Sandy: I hope I didn't scare her.

Kirsten: What do you mean?

Sandy: Well, I got a little excited with the news, and when I hugged her, I know that I was acting like a lovelorn teenager. Then I went on to say that I didn't know how we managed without her.

Kirsten: I'm sure she took that modestly and tried to deny it.

Sandy: Yes, but Ryan cut her off and agreed with me.

Kirsten: I'm so glad he found her. He's a completely different person with her now, I mean, he's still our Ryan, but he's happy, content, and excited all at the same time. I wouldn't be surprised if before the year's out, they're engaged, too.

Sandy: Face it Kirsten, our boys did well for themselves, almost as well as I did.

Kirsten: _(She goes over, now that she is ready to leave, and kisses him quickly goodbye.)_ Good answer.

Sandy: Hey, that's all I get?

Kirsten: There's much more where that came from tonight, so just keep it in your pants, Austin. _(She laughs at herself before she walks out of the door, shutting it behind her. Sandy smiles at her comment, settles back down in the bed, and begins to talk to the TV as he channel surfs. The scene leaves him and goes back to the house where Ryan and Marissa are cuddled up on the couch with a sleeping Zoe in Marissa's arms. Candyland is strewn across the floor, evident that they had been playing it earlier. Although Zoe is asleep, Ryan and Marissa are just relishing each other's company and enjoying the peace and privacy. Summer is in the kitchen, still on the phone organizing things for the night to come, but she is no longer angry, so she is quiet and does not disturb the three on the couch. Seth is sitting at the table, bored stiff, and silently hitting his head against it while waiting for Summer to finish on the phone because he wants to talk to her, but she won't let him until she hangs up. The scene begins with Ryan and Marissa quietly talking.)_

Ryan: So Summer seems to really get into planning these parties?

Marissa: I could never imagine enjoying that. I don't even want to think what she'll be like with her wedding. _(They both laugh quietly together as they imagine Summer on a war path planning her nuptials.)_ What time is it?

Ryan: A little after 12:00, why?

Marissa: I just feel guilty. I mean, Summer's been working on this party the entire morning, and I got to spend it with you playing with Zoe.

Ryan: Do you really think that she'd have it any other way?

Marissa: No, but I could have at least offered to help.

Ryan: And those offers would have fallen on deaf ears, trust me.

Marissa: What do you think we should do about tonight?

Ryan: What do you mean?

Marissa: Zoe's not going to want to stay at the party; she'll be bored stiff.

Ryan: She won't be the only one. _(Marissa laughs. After a moment of silence, Ryan speaks again.)_ We could offer to take Zoe out, skip the party.

Marissa: Oh, and what a sacrifice that would be for you. _(She laughs at him again.)_

Ryan: I just mean….well….you know I'm not a fan of these parties, but if you want to stay, I understand and we will. I guess we could always try to get her babysitter to work tonight.

Marissa: _(She sifts awkwardly because of the sleeping Zoe in her arms, but manages to look Ryan in the eyes.)_ Ryan, it's okay, I really don't want to go to the party either. I'd love to spend time with just you, me, and Zoe, but I do request some private time for just you and me after we get home.

Ryan: Oh, you mean so you can get your present?

Marissa: Well, yes, but so I can also give you yours.

Ryan: _(He kisses her softly.)_ I can't argue with that.

Marissa: Do you think that Seth and Summer would mind?

Ryan: I don't see why they would. _(He kisses her again.)_

Marissa: But…_ (Her thoughts are cut off by his seeking lips, and although she wanted to say something else, she cannot pull away from him. They are interrupted by a newly phone free Summer who clears her throat to get their attention.)_

Summer: And here I thought you two were the perfect picture of the perfect parents, but I was wrong! Making out in front of a two and a half year old, what would Dr. Spock say?

Ryan: Dr. Spock?

Seth: _(He has left the table and his latest hobby of hitting his head on it behind to join in the conversation.)_ He's a child-rearing expert.

Marissa: Seth, who says child-rearing?

Seth: Me.

Marissa: Oh, okay.

Summer: I think it's a good idea.

Seth, Ryan, and Marissa (at the same time): What?

Summer: That you two should take Zoe for the night….at least till the party ends, and that we'll stay here and hold down the fort. Then, when you get back from your evening out on the town, we'll switch up and Cohen and I will take Zoe for the night so that you can have some alone time, but I have one stipulation.

Seth: Summer! I don't want to watch Zoe all night!

Summer: Cohen, it's not like we can do anything, so she won't be interrupting us, and besides the fact that you should want to spend time with your little sister, I have a plan, so just go with me. _(She gives him a look to convey that he should go along with her or suffer the consequences.)_

Seth: Fine. _(He starts to pout.)_

Summer: Anyway, I'll go along with this plan on one condition. You two are in charge of the cleanup tomorrow morning.

Ryan: That's all we have to do, clean up, to get a night alone where you two keep Zoe?

Summer: Yep.

Seth: This is awesome! _(He has rapidly gone from pouting to being ecstatic.)_

Summer: I thought you'd like that Cohen; you should trust me more.

Seth: I do trust you Summer, you were just scaring me earlier.

Summer: I'm okay with that.

Seth: Hey! _(When he yells, Zoe begins to stir.)_ That's my line!

Ryan: Seth, shut up! Zoe just fell asleep; if you wake her, you know she'll be grumpy all afternoon, and it doesn't look like you'll be the one taking care of her! _(Although his voice is harsh, he is whispering.)_

Seth: I'll just be on my way then, because obviously no one wants me here. _(He walks away slowly, pretending to pout.)_

Ryan: We'll take Zoe upstairs to her room Summer, but when we get back down, we'll help you set up, okay?

Summer: Works for me, Chino. _(She leaves the room and goes back out to the kitchen and sits down to make a check list. The camera goes back in the family room where Marissa is now sitting up. She stands, still cradling Zoe in her arms, as does Ryan. He then takes the sleeping Zoe out of Marissa's arms and holds her while Marissa quickly cleans up the game. While she does so, they talk.)_

Marissa: So, what do you have in mind for us tonight after we drop Zoe off at home?

Ryan: What would you like to do?

Marissa: As long as I'm alone with you, I don't care.

Ryan: _(He smiles at her as she looks up at him.)_ Beach?  
Marissa: Perfect…for a while, but I want to come back here to open our gifts from each other. The beach may be beautiful, but it will be too cold to do what I want there.

Ryan: Oh, I'll keep you warm.

Marissa: I don't doubt that for a second, but…

Ryan: Hey, trust me; I'd rather be in the poolhouse, too. _(She smiles up at him again and he returns the sign of affection.)_ What do think we should do with this little monster to keep her entertained tonight?

Marissa: How about the classic date combination, dinner and a movie, of course the movie will have to be a kid's movie, but I doubt we'd watch much of it anyway. If she gets occupied, we might be able to sneak in a few clandestine embraces.

Ryan: I like the way you think, and if not, we'll at least be able to hold each other. _(She stands up with the newly returned game in its box, kisses him lightly on the lips, and then leads the way upstairs.)_

Marissa: Oh there'll be opportunities. I'm not spending my Valentine's Day not kissing you, even if that means Zoe does catch us. I'm sure there's some way we can bribe her to remain quiet. _(Ryan laughs and playfully smacks her butt as they walk upstairs, Zoe sleeping soundly the entire time. As the go up the stairs, the scene fades and goes to commercial.)_

Commercial Break


	38. Chapter 38

The fourth scene focuses on many of the characters preparations for the night ahead of them. It is late afternoon. The party is set to begin in a couple of hours, and Summer, Marissa, and Zoe are all in the guest bedroom getting ready together. Of course Summer's preparation is more extensive because she is hosting the party, while Marissa and Zoe are just going out to eat and to the movies. When the scene opens, Marissa and Zoe are both ready, so they are just there keeping Summer company. Summer is sitting at a vanity applying her makeup while Marissa and Zoe are sitting on the bed relaxing. Zoe is reclined in Marissa arms and is just enjoying the feeling of her caring for her. Marissa's hair is no longer braided, but instead it is in lose waves around her face, because she has to be able to change quickly when they return later that night for her and Ryan's private celebration. The dress Summer chose is a soft, pastel pink. It is form fitting, satin, with one inch straps that cross over her back before meeting at the waist of the dress and it reaches to her mid-calf with just a slight slit to allow for walking.

Summer: So Coop, what are the plans for the evening?

Zoe: We're going to see Curious George!

Summer: You mean they finally made a movie about Cohen?

Zoe: _(Marissa is quietly laughing at Summer's comment while Zoe just looks at her confused.)_ No, curious George is a monkey, Summer!

Summer: And so is Cohen!

Marissa: _(Marissa, although she is still laughing, is trying to suppress her giggles, because Zoe is so confused, and she gives Summer Ryan's signature look.)_ Sum.

Summer: Don't Sum me; you are still laughing and don't deny it!

Marissa: You're confusing her.

Summer: She needs to learn the truth about her brother eventually, and I speak the truth.

Zoe: Seth's a monkey!

Summer: Yes.

Marissa: No honey, Seth is not a monkey; Summer just likes to tease him. Summer calling Seth a monkey is like how Ryan calls you little monster, but you're not a monster and Seth's not a monkey.

Zoe: He kind of looks like a monkey. _(Both Summer and Marissa cannot hold in their laughter when Zoe says this. When she speaks again, she is scared.)_ Do I look like a monster?

Marissa: No honey; you look like an adorable pixie.

Zoe: Like Tinker Bell?

Marissa: Exactly.

Zoe: You look like Aurora.

Summer: Aurora?

Zoe: Duh, Sleeping Beauty!

Marissa: I do; thank you, Tink.

Summer: Who do I look like? _(Zoe ponders this for a moment.)_

Zoe: You look like that girl that Seth always draws.

Summer: Well that's because that's me.

Zoe: Nuh huh!

Summer: Yes, it is.

Zoe: Nuh huh, Seth said her name was Little Miss Vixen, so there! _(Zoe gets out of Marissa's arms and stands up on the bed to fight with Summer. When Summer sees this, she stands up from the vanity to fight back.)_

Summer: But that's because I am Little Miss Vixen!

Zoe: Nuh huh! You don't fight Demon Water Polo Players!

Summer: Oh I used to when I had to stick up for Cohen so he wouldn't get beat up at school or shoved in the locker or have his shoes peed in anymore!

Zoe: You're lying! You're not Little Miss Vixen!

Summer: Am so!

Marissa: Sum, you're fighting with a two and a half year old, please, come one, let this go. Here sweetie. _(She holds her hands out for Zoe who collapses in her arms and buries her head in Marissa's shoulder holding onto her tightly.)_

Summer: It's not fair! You got to be Sleeping Beauty and I got stuck being the figment of Cohen's pervy little mind!

Marissa: If the shoe fits, Sum. _(Summer at first gets mad, but when she realizes that Marissa is teasing her, she cracks a smile and laughs.)_

Summer: Zoe, baby, I'm sorry. _(Zoe turns around to look at Summer and flashes her a dazzling smile.)_

Zoe: It's okay, Sum; I still love you.

Summer: Well, I'm glad, because I'll always love you. What else are you guys going to do tonight?

Zoe: We're going out to eat. _(With this she repositions herself so that she is sitting on Marissa's lap so that she can talk to Summer again. Summer turns back to the vanity and once again resumes her makeup application.)_

Summer: Where?

Zoe: I don't know, but _(She turns to Marissa.)_ it won't be fancy will it?

Marissa: Nope. What do you want to eat?

Zoe: _(Zoe thinks about this for a second.)_ Ice cream.

Marissa: _(She laughs at this.)_ I'm sure Ryan and I can handle that.

Summer: And, speaking of Chino, what are you two going to do after you drop off Zoe?

Zoe: What?

Summer: You're going to spend the night here with Cohen and I so that Ryan and Marissa can be alone for Valentine's Day.

Zoe: Oh, so they can kiss.

Summer: And do other things as well.

Zoe: Like what…hug?

Marissa: Exactly, so we can hug.

Zoe: And open presents?

Marissa: Of course!

Summer: So, Coop, what are you guys doing?

Marissa: We're going to the beach and then coming back here later to open our gifts and…

Summer: Yeah, I get the picture, and I'm not surprised at all about the beach. It seems to be a recurring thing in your relationship. At this point, you'll probably get married on the beach, name your first kid Ariel, and keep a dolphin for a pet. _(Marissa laughs at Summer's exaggeration, but Zoe is slightly confused. When she works out what Summer said, she becomes excited and hugs Marissa in a death hold.)_

Zoe: You're getting married?

Marissa: What….no!

Zoe: _(She becomes disappointed.)_ You're not…ever?

Marissa: Well hopefully someday, but not right now.

Zoe: And then you and Ryan will have lots of babies and I'll be an aunt, and I'll come over and visit you all the time and I'll baby-sit them so that you two can go out! _(As Zoe continues to talk, Summer's face drops because she knows that this fate may not be hers for the taking. Marissa and Zoe are too wrapped up in each other and the future to notice Summer's change in mood.)_

Marissa: You've thought about this a lot haven't you? _(She begins to tickle Zoe who giggles in between what she says.)_

Zoe: Yeah! Are you going to have a baby soon?

Marissa: I don't know; you never know. _(At this, Summer gets angry and whirls around to face Marissa.)_

Summer: You're pregnant, and you never told me!

Marissa: _(She stops tickling Zoe who just stares at the two adults with a confused but interested expression.)_ No! Why would you think that?

Summer: Because you just told Zoe that you never know when you'll become pregnant and that you don't know if you'll have a baby soon or not!

Marissa: Well I don't!

Summer: You should! What don't you and Chino use protection, aren't you on the pill!

Marissa: Summer, I really don't think this is an appropriate conversation for us to be having right now. _(She motions her head towards Zoe.)_

Summer: Oh I don't know of a better time! I want you tell me what's going on and I want you to tell me now!

Marissa: _(She turns to Zoe.)_ Zoe, will you please go and ask Ryan where he wants to eat tonight, please? He's in the poolhouse with Seth.

Zoe: _(She bounds out of the bed and begins to run out of the room yelling over her shoulder.)_ Okay! _(Marissa gets up and walks towards the window.)_

Summer: What are you doing over there!

Marissa: I'm going to watch for Zoe to make sure she's okay.

Summer: Oh! _(With this she starts to cry.)_

Marissa: Summer, what's wrong?

Summer: You're just so good with her, you know exactly what to do, what to say, and she's only known you for two months and she already worships the ground you walk on. You have this natural maternal instinct, and I don't! And now, what if I never get to have kids!

Marissa: What do you mean?

Summer: Because of what happened, I might not be able to have a baby!

Marissa: Sum, women have tubular pregnancies all the time and go on to have healthy children, and, if the worst happens, and you can't have kids, then you and Seth will adopt. Ryan's not Sandy and Kirsten's biological son, but they don't love him any less than they do Seth or Zoe. You will have children and you'll be a wonderful mother!

Summer: Are you pregnant?

Marissa: No.

Summer: But you wouldn't mind it if you were would you?

Marissa: No.

Summer: Are you guys trying?

Marissa: Not exactly.

Summer: What is that supposed to mean!

Marissa: Sum, can you listen to everything I say before you react. Please, just let me explain everything fully.

Summer: Fine. Talk. _(Summer crosses her arms in front of her as she prepares to listen to what Marissa is going to tell her. Marissa notices that Zoe has been safely ushered into the poolhouse, so she goes and kneels in front of Summer, placing her hands on her knees.)_

Marissa: Before you lost the baby, Ryan and I hadn't even discussed children yet, but it made us think and it scared us. Initially, I had always planned upon waiting until my career was well established so that I would not be dependent upon anyone for financial support if I ever got divorced, but what if we waited and then by the time I felt I was financially ready to have a child, I wouldn't be able to. Plus, my neighbor had problems with birth control. It was prescribed to her when she was a young teenager to help control her period, but by the time she went off of it many years later, she couldn't have children. It may have been a fluke, but it scared me, so I always swore I'd never go on it. Because of these two things, Ryan and I have decided just to let nature take its course. We're not doing anything special to get pregnant, but, at the same time, we're doing absolutely nothing to prevent it. I don't want this to hurt you, and if I did get pregnant we would tell you….eventually.

Summer: What do you mean eventually?

Marissa: I wouldn't tell anyone, other than Ryan, until after I got through my first trimester.

Summer: Because of the risk of a miscarriage?

Marissa: Yeah. _(A few more tears leak out of Summer's eyes.)_ Hey, what are those for?

Summer: I'm sorry.

Marissa: For crying?

Summer: No, for attacking you.

Marissa: Hey, I knew I'd see a rage blackout eventually, but I do feel I escaped with just a mild one, so I'm not doing that bad. _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: Did I ruin my makeup?

Marissa: Nope, still perfect.

Summer: _(She stands up.) _Come one, I know just the thing to make me feel better. I brought in a few dresses for you to choose from for tonight when you and Ryan have your private party, so why don't we go and chose one.

Marissa: I don't think I'll need a dress for our private party, Sum.

Summer: You're going to wear your jeans?

Marissa: Nope. _(Summer looks at her skeptically, but then realizes what she is insinuating.) _

Summer: Ew, Coop, not at the beach! That'd be public indecency!

Marissa: Wouldn't be the first time!

Summer: Oh I so did not need to know that! Now come on, enough about your and Chino's extensive and adventurous sex life; we need to find you a dress. _(Marissa laughs as Summer pulls her to the closet. The scene leaves the two women and goes to Caitlyn's bedroom at her Grandparents' house. She is getting ready for a Valentine's Day dance that will be going on at Harbor. Music is blaring (the song should be Nada Surf's "Blankest Year".) She is sitting in her robe, hair and makeup done, on her bed just relaxing to the music and singing along when her Grandmother comes in.)_

Jane: Is this song really necessary, and if so, do you have to have it up so loud?

Caitlyn: What's wrong with this song?

Jane: _(She walks towards the stereo and turns it down, only to have Caitlyn turn it right back up.)_ It's a little explicit!

Caitlyn: They're just words and they aren't meant in a derogatory manor. What is wrong with expressing yourself?

Jane: I just wish they would express themselves with a little less vulgar language.

Caitlyn: Who says that it is vulgar? That is your opinion; I don't think the song is vulgar. I find it fun and entertaining. Besides, if they edited their creativity, that would be censorship.

Jane: Which I'm sure you disagree with?

Caitlyn: If you were raised by Marissa you would as well.

Jane: _(The song has now ended so Caitlyn turns the music down.)_ Tell me a little bit about her; why is she so opposed to censorship? _(Jane sits down on the edge of Caitlyn's bed as they talk.)_

Caitlyn: She's a writer; censorship completely goes against the artist inside of her and threatens her very existence, it limits her creativity, it cages her in and makes her feel restricted and as if her writing is not her own anymore. Censorship destroys the arts.

Jane: She's told you this?

Caitlyn: She has instilled this belief in me. It is now as much a part of me as it is her.

Jane: What does she write?

Caitlyn: Dramedies.

Jane: Excuse me?

Caitlyn: She writes dramas with comedic moments to lighten the mood and to showcase reality, because life is never pure drama or pure comedy; it is a mixture of both, but she never writes a happy ending. She finds them too contrived, a copout and that they don't portray what life is actually like.

Jane: She sounds like a pessimist.

Caitlyn: No, she's a realist.

Jane: I wonder if falling in love has changed her.

Caitlyn: Marissa; no way. She's still my big, idealistic sister who has taught me everything I know. You know, she's been the only real role model in my life.

Jane: Do you miss her?

Caitlyn: More and more everyday.

Jane: Have you tried to get in contact with her?

Caitlyn: No, and I don't want to. She needs this time, and when she's ready, she'll come back and we'll be close once again.

Jane: I'm sure she'd love to hear about your dance tonight.

Caitlyn: She will, some day, but for now, I write down everything that's happening in my life in a journal for her to read someday.

Jane: I bet she'll like that.

Caitlyn: She expects it of me. _(Jane gives her a puzzled look.)_ When I was little, to help with my writing skills and to give me an emotional outlet, she made me keep a journal and I've been expected to do it ever since. I rather enjoy it now though, so I guess I'm grateful for her forceful suggestion.

Jane: _(She stands up and goes over to Caitlyn's dress which is hanging up on her closet door. It is a black baby doll dress with an empire waist with a sash that falls well above her knees. The sash is red and the little capped sleeves are see-through.)_ So, no date for tonight?

Caitlyn: Flying solo.

Jane: But you're meeting your friends there?

Caitlyn: Yep.

Jane: What time do you want to leave?

Caitlyn: How about in an hour?

Jane: I'll be ready. Do you want anything to eat before you go; I could make you something?

Caitlyn: I'm sure they'll have food there, but thanks.

Jane: Are you excited?

Caitlyn: Sort of. I mean, I've been to dances before, but I guess I'm just nervous. I doubt the dances here are anything like what they were at home.

Jane: You'll be fine. Just picture what you had at home and blow it completely out of proportion with lavish decorations, dresses which costs too much money, and ridiculous gift bags. They alone are worth going to these things. _(Caitlyn laughs.)_

Caitlyn: If that's what they do for a simple Valentine's Day dance, I can't imagine what prom is like.

Jane: You'll find out soon enough, but don't let the social chair hear you call the dance tonight simple; she'll black ball you for life if she does.

Caitlyn: Social chairs, who would have ever guessed? What are you and Grandpa doing tonight, hot date?

Jane: He wishes! _(Caitlyn laughs.)_ We were invited to a party at the country club, but I doubt too many people will be there. From what I've heard, most people are going to the Cohen's party.

Caitlyn: Including Marissa.

Jane: I would assume.

Caitlyn: I wonder what Ryan will get her for Valentine's Day.

Jane: Kirsten is quite the fan of the holiday, so I bet she has those boys trained well. _(Caitlyn smiles at the thought that her sister has a great boyfriend.)_ I'll let you get back to getting ready. I didn't want to bother you but just check to see when you wanted to leave. See you in about an hour.

Caitlyn: Bye…and thanks, Grandma. _(Caitlyn smiles at Jane, and Jane returns the smile as she walks out of the bedroom door and shuts it behind her. As she leaves, Caitlyn turns the music back up. (The song, this time, should be Nada Surf's "Always Love".) The scene leaves Caitlyn's bedroom and goes to the inside of the poolhouse. Seth is lying on Ryan's bed playing Playstation by himself as Ryan sits on the stairs putting his boots on.)_

Ryan: Tell me again why we had to get ready so early.

Seth: Because that way we can Playstation it up until you have to leave.

Ryan: Finished. _(He leaves the steps and goes to sit beside Seth on the floor as he picks up the other controller. He waits for Seth to restart the game so that they can play together but he doesn't.)_ Dude, are you going to let me play, too?

Seth: Not yet. I have to finish this game. I'm winning.

Ryan: _(He puts the controller back down to wait for Seth to finish with his solo game and leans back against the bed.)_ I wonder what Marissa and Summer were fighting about; I didn't think they fought.

Seth: My guess it had something to do with the baby…or, to be more precise, lack there of.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Seth: That's the only thing I can think of that would upset Summer enough that she would loose her control in front of Zoe and lash out at Marissa.

Ryan: Speaking of that, how are you doing man?

Seth: Okay, I mean, not great. We really don't know what to expect, what will happen in the future, whether or not we'll be able to have our own kids, but as long as I have Summer, I can be happy, and we can always adopt. I mean, you didn't turn out that bad. _(He playfully punches Ryan's shoulder.)_  
Ryan: Wow, Seth, thanks for that fine recommendation! I'm really feeling the love right now.

Seth: Hey, I try.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Have you guys talked about this, has she told you how she feels about adoption?

Seth: Yeah, and we're not giving up hope that we'll be able to have a kid naturally, but it's an option that we can always explore. Summer seems okay with it, well not okay, but resigned, but sometimes it just catches up to her, you know. She can forget about her pain for a while, and then all of sudden, something reminds her of the heartache we went through and the potential heartache that could be awaiting us and she just looses it.

Ryan: I'm so sorry man.

Seth: Hey, it's not your fault, it's not my fault, and it's definitely not Summer's; it will just take time.

Ryan: You're being pretty mature about this.

Seth: I can be when it's important enough. So how about you and Marissa, how are you doing?

Ryan: Good, really good. I'm sure Summer told you about Dr. Frasier though.

Seth: Yeah, what a creep!

Ryan: I wish I could have helped her through that…

Seth: Oh, I'm sure you killing the man and ending up in prison would have been a great help, buddy!

Ryan: If you would have let me finish, I was about to say that she made the right decision and that I am proud of her…and Summer.

Seth: Yeah, me, too.

Ryan: _(He stands up and goes towards the kitchenette.)_ Want something to drink?

Seth: Make it a dew. Oh, and do you have any pudding?

Ryan: I don't keep pudding out here.

Seth: You sure I didn't leave any out here?

Ryan: You leave pudding uneaten?

Seth: Yeah, good point. _(Ryan returns and hands Seth his bottle of Mountain Dew. He sits back down and opens his bottle of water and takes a large drink. As he does so, Seth loses while attempting to drink and play at the same time, so he tosses him the controller and they begin to play each other while they continue to talk.)_ So, what did you and Marissa do last night? Summer and I, you ask, oh, she forced me to help her pick out her dress for tonight.

Ryan: Not much.

Seth: What?

Ryan: Yeah, we just went to sleep early.

Seth: Nothing exciting happened?

Ryan: Nope.

Seth: Okay, so you call throwing her in the pool and then not getting punished for it nothing exciting!

Ryan: Seth, were you spying again?

Seth: No…Summer was.

Ryan: Uh huh, I'm sure. Okay, so what is it that you really want to know?

Seth: How do you do it?

Ryan: What?

Seth: Get away with stuff like that?

Ryan: What?

Seth: Stuff like throwing her in the pool.

Ryan: I was just teasing her, and I made it up to her.

Seth: _(He rolls his eyes as he talks.)_ Yeah and I bet that was a huge sacrifice for you!

Ryan: _He laughs.)_ So, back to you because I know that will work, how much longer is it that you two have to….wait?

Seth: About three weeks.

Ryan: Half way done then.

Seth: Yeah, and it is definitely not going that quickly!

Ryan: I'm happy to say, I'm not feeling your pain right now.

Seth: Way to commiserate, Ryan, way to make me feel better. That really helps, thanks. _(Ryan laughs.)_ So, what's happening on your reproductive front?

Ryan: _(He is shocked by what Seth has asked.)_ Excuse me!

Seth: You heard me. Will we be hearing the tiny patter of little Cooper-Atwood feet soon?

Ryan: No…at least, I don't think so.

Seth: Dude, how can you not know?

Ryan: I guess it's possible. Why, have you heard something? Has Marissa said something to Summer? I can't believe she wouldn't tell me first.

Seth: What, Marissa's pregnant?

Ryan: Isn't that what you said?

Seth: No. I was just asking. Is she?

Ryan: I don't think so. She never said anything to me.

Seth: Wouldn't you know…I mean, did something break or did you forget to….

Ryan: We don't.

Seth: What!

Ryan: We don't.

Seth: Why?

Ryan: Why not?

Seth: I am so confused right now. Is Marissa on the pill?

Ryan: Whoa, that is so none of your business! That wasn't border crossing; that was border long jumping.

Seth: Just answer the question Ryan, because if you don't tell me, I'll just find out myself some other way.

Ryan: No.

Seth: She's not; why not?

Ryan: We decided we didn't want to….prevent anything from happening.

Seth: And you don't…wrap the tool?

Ryan: _(He glares at Seth.)_ Seriously, Seth, how old are we?

Seth: Fine! You don't use a condom?

Ryan: Was that so hard?

Seth: I was just trying to be clever before.

Ryan: By what, recycling cheesy metaphors?

Seth: Just answer the question.

Ryan: No.

Seth: Why?

Ryan: We don't care if we get pregnant right now.

Seth: You don't?

Ryan: We're not planning on it, but if it happens, then we'll be happy. We just don't want to take the risk of putting it off and then never being able to.

Seth: So, you're just letting fate take over?

Ryan: Yeah.

Seth: And that doesn't make you nervous? I mean, you and Marissa aren't married, you're still in college.

Ryan: She has a job, and I'm going to be getting one again this summer, so we'll be able to put some money aside, and if it happens, we'll be fine. Besides, neither of us are what you call religious. The whole taboo that a child out of wedlock is wrong is something neither of us believes in, so the fact that we're not married isn't important.

Seth: What would Mom and Dad say?

Ryan: If it happens, I'd imagine congratulations or something along those lines.

Seth: Yeah, probably. _(There is a moment of silence before Seth starts speaking again. When he opens him mouth, Ryan sighs heavily out of impatience with Seth's latest session of fifty questions.)_ So, how is it, I mean, not having to worry about anything, not having an restrictions?

Ryan: _(He looks at Seth for a moment considering whether or not he wants to answer his question, but eventually he smiles before replying.)_ Awesome!

Seth: Really?

Ryan: Yeah and when you and Summer try in the future, you'll see. _(Seth starts to lose his concentration as he daydreams, and all of a sudden Ryan yells out startling him out of his revelry.)_ Aw, killed you, like always! Rematch?

Seth: _(It takes him a moment to focus on what Ryan has just said.)_ Sure. _(Both guys smile and go back to playing the game. The camera leaves them and goes to Caitlyn who is riding with her Grandmother to the dance in the car. As the pull up to the sidewalk, they begin to talk.)_

Jane: So, what time do I have to pick you up? What time is it over?

Caitlyn: Actually, I'm going to a party with some friends after the dance is over. That's what's the bag of clothes are for. _(She lifts this off of her lap and holds it up.)_ Someone will bring me home when I want to go home.

Jane: Try not to stay out all night, and I know you're going to drink, your Father did, all teenagers do, just be sensible, okay?

Caitlyn: That I can do. _(She opens the door to go but turns around one last time to speak to her grandmother.)_ Thanks, again, for everything.

Jane: It's my pleasure. I should have been doing this a lot sooner, but better late than never, right?

Caitlyn: _(She smiles at her.)_ Yeah. _(She begins to walk away, but Jane calls out for her.)_

Jane: Oh Caitlyn? _(Caitlyn walks back over to the car.)_ I'll keep my cell on just in case you need anything, so don't hesitate to call no matter how late it is, and would you just let me know when you get home so that I can quit worrying?

Caitlyn: Sure.

Jane: Have fun! _(She drives off and Caitlyn continues walking up the stairs into Harbor, but when her Grandma is out of site, she turns right back around and walks out to the parking lot where she meets Trey. He approaches her and kisses her quickly before jumping into the car and waiting for her to get in. Once she does, they speak for a minute before pulling out.)_

Trey: You're a little over dressed for what I had in mind for tonight.

Caitlyn: Well I couldn't very well go to a Valentine's Day dance in jean and a tank top now could I, well, at least, not if I didn't want my Grandma to get suspicious?

Trey: True.

Caitlyn: Well, do you like?

Trey: Very much, and, in fact, even though you're definitely over dressed, I think you should keep it on, let me enjoy it a little while longer. _(She laughs.)_ You know this is the first time I've ever seen you in a dress. You should wear them more, they look good on you.

Caitlyn: Thank you. So, what do you have planned for us tonight?

Trey: Don't get excited; it's nothing fancy.

Caitlyn: If I wanted fancy, I would have drug you to that dance going on up there, but I don't want that. I just want us to hang out and have fun like normal; make this a very un-Valentine's Day like date.

Trey: Okay, so I thought we'd go to the pier, grab some dinner, maybe, if you're good, you can have ice cream afterwards, and then we'd just hang out, maybe hotwire a yacht, take it for a spin around the harbor, joyride.

Caitlyn: Yeah, I don't think so! Why don't we get something to eat like you said, I'll be good so that I can have my ice cream, and then go to this all night movie marathon at the theater.

Trey: What's playing?

Caitlyn: Oh, they're playing the classic date movies tonight, stuff like When Harry Met Sally. I love that movie! Marissa and I used to watch it at least once a month! It will be fun.

Trey: Yeah, I've never heard of that movie, and I bet none of them have even a speck of action, but you and me in dark theater; I'll take that any night. _(Caitlyn laughs.)_ So, should we get going?

Caitlyn: Ready and waiting. _(He starts the car up and they pull out of the parking lot as the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	39. Chapter 39

In this scene it is now evening. The party is getting underway (which means there are many extras milling around the Cohen house. Summer and Seth have been greeting Sandy and Kirsten's guests, answering the various questions as to why the hosts were not there. No one seemed to mind, because, hello, this was Newport and a party at the Cohen residence meant an open bar, gourmet food, and a distractingly beautiful ambiance. As it seems as if the arrivals are winding down, Seth is becoming impatient and wants to leave the room, but Summer is keeping him there by her side, threatening him with her eyes, and they finish speaking with the last arrivals. The house is decorated for the holiday, of course red, pink, and white being the dominant colors, and fresh flowers are everywhere. As the camera zooms in on Summer and Seth, the couple they had just been speaking with walk off to find refreshments and Summer finally closes the door, hoping that there would be no more arrivals.

Seth: Ugh! If this is what it's like to host a party, we never are…ever!

Summer: Yes, we are, because although putting on fake smiles and pretending to like people sucks, it's still fun to organize the party and to get ready for it.

Seth: But, that's like work, Summer, why would you ever want to voluntarily put yourself through that kind of headache?

Summer: It was fun...doing this for your Mom, calling the caters, florists, decorators. I love bossing people around!

Seth: I know.

Summer: You better get used to it, because it's only going to get worse when we're married and especially after we have kids.

Seth: I would expect nothing less of you.

Summer: So, speaking of orders, I have one for you now.

Seth: What? Who do I have to be talk to now; what do you want me to get for you?

Summer: Quit your complaining, Cohen. I want my present, now!

Seth: _(He smiles.)_ Okay. Do I get mine, too?

Summer: What present?

Seth: _(His mouth falls open in shock and he begins to pout.)_ But Summer, I thought Marissa told you that you had to get me something. _(His eyes leave her and gaze out into the room looking at nothing.)_ Maybe I should date Marissa? She cooks, she's literate…

Summer: And I'm not?

Seth: Reading chic lit and magazines don't count my miniature mademoiselle.

Summer: If you keep this up, Cohen, all your going to get for Valentine's Day are my stiletto heals up your scrawny little ss!

Seth: Both!

Summer: Yeah! Imagine the pain Cohen! Will she do it or won't she? Then ask yourself, do you feel lucky, well do you punk?

Seth: _(His face erupts in a wide smile.)_ I never thought I'd ever get to call you my Dirty Harry, but Summer you have proved me wrong! That was awesome! Have you been catching up on my DVD collection?

Summer: What else was I supposed to do while on bed rest when you were all out of the apartment?

Seth: And you picked that movie?

Summer: Actually, Chino recommended it. It wasn't bad.

Seth: I can't believe my girlfriend likes Clint Eastwood movies! This is a dream come true! So, do you want to watch one tonight after everyone leaves and we have Zoe tucked in bed?

Summer: Sure. Now, come on! _(She grabs him by the tie and pulls him up the stairs after her.)_ I want my present and I want it now!

Seth: What about the guests?

Summer: They have the bar to entertain them; we'll be back later.

Seth: So, you seriously did not get me anything?

Summer: Ugh, Cohen, stop whining!

Seth: If I stop whining will I get my present?

Summer: What?

Seth: I know you got me something!

Summer: I did not! _(They have now reached Seth's door. Summer opens it and walks inside. Seth follows her and shuts the door behind him.)_

Seth: Yes you did; I saw the box. I tried to shake it to see what it was, but I couldn't hear anything, so I'm thinking you got me some new comics, perhaps first editions.

Summer: Yeah right, like you need anymore comics!

Seth: _(Disappointed.)_ Oh.

Summer: Well if you know that I got you a gift, I might as well tell you that it might not be comics, but you'll like it.

Seth: Good! I wouldn't want to hate my first Valentine's Day present ever!

Summer: But, as punishment for snooping, I get to open mine first. _(Seth holds up one finger to symbolize that he will be right back. He walks over the closet, opens it and rummages on the shelf above the rack. Finally he pulls down two boxes. He hands them to her and motions for her to sit down on the bed to open them. When she goes to unwrap one, he stops her.)_

Seth: No, wait, open this one first. _(He takes the gift she had been prepared to open out of her hands and slides the other one closer to her. She picks it up and quickly rips off the paper. When she opens it, it is a satellite radio.)_ I know this is not really a surprise, so I don't know why I wrapped it, but you said I had to buy you one. So, here you are. _(Summer looks at him with a disgusted look on her face, which Seth notices and laughs.)_ Don't worry, I promise the second gift, here, _(He hands her the second gift.)_ is much better. _(She begins to open it quickly, eagerly anticipating what he got her.)_ I thought of it all on my own, and I must say, I don't think Ryan would ever come up with this gift. _(Summer finally gets the paper off of it but stops before opening the box.)_

Summer: God Cohen, how much tape did you use? I don't need to go to the gym tomorrow; I just did some strength training while trying to open my present!

Seth: Well, I wanted to make sure that if you found the gifts, I'd be there to catch you before you ever got it opened. _(She laughs.)_

Summer: I'm not a child like you Cohen; I can resist the urge to snoop.

Seth: _(She sits there laughing at him, but Seth snaps her out of her giggles.)_ Are you going to open it or are you just going to insult me all night? _(She rolls her eyes and finally opens the box. She gently picks up the two items in the box and holds them in her hand to examine them. They are gold stars with her name engraved on them. One says Summer Roberts and the other says Summer Roberts Cohen.)_ I thought that everyone should know who the star was in your dressing room, so I had these made. The second one's for after we're married. _(She laughs at him.)_

Summer: Really Cohen, I couldn't tell. _(Although she's picking on him, her tone implies that she is not mad but just teasing him.)_

Seth: So?

Summer: I love them! Whatever made you think of it?

Seth: Well, to be honest, I was watching your DVD set of The Valley, season three, and on the behind the scenes footage, it showed Grady Bridges' dressing room door. He had this huge gaudy placard on it literally proclaiming him to the star of the show and that without him, the show would be cancelled. At first I was mad, because April so makes that show, and if it wasn't for her….anyway, I knew that my little star needed something on her door, of course less vulgar and stuck up, so I had these made.

Summer: Did you buy me a drill so that I can install this Monday morning? _(She is teasing him, but he doesn't pick up on this.)_

Seth: What's a drill again, because although I know I didn't buy you one, I don't want to go in a hardware store without you there to protect me because those guys always threaten me when I go there, but we may be able to steal one from my Dad.

Summer: Your Dad has tools?

Seth: Okay, so there basically Ryan's, but that doesn't matter.

Summer: Never mind Cohen. Let me grab your gift.

Seth: No, don't get up, stay. I know where it is. _(He stands up and runs out of the room down the hallway to the guest bedroom. While he is gone, Summer runs her hands over the engraved names on the two stars while smiling down upon them. When Seth runs back into the room, he bounds unto the bed and immediately starts to rip open the box, tearing through the paper and just tossing it aside. When he gets it open, he is holding a rather large white box with nothing on it to give away what is inside. Slowly, he picks it up and lowers it back down repeatedly.)_ For such a large box, it sure doesn't weigh much.

Summer: Well, you have a big mouth but that doesn't mean great thing come out of it. Just shut up Cohen and open your dmn present before I decide to take it away! _(He grabs a hold of the box and pulls it away from Summer protectively.)_

Seth: Never! You will never get my present! _(Summer rolls her eyes, Seth laughs at his own "humor", and then he once again resumes opening the box. Once he opens it, he gets a confused look on his face as he pulls out an envelope.)_

Summer: I knew that if I handed you just an envelope you'd be disappointed, so I had it wrapped in a box, but trust me, you'll like the gift. _(He opens the envelope and pulls out two plane tickets. When he reads them, his face lights up.)_ I know it's not the same as sailing there, but we won't have enough time to sail, so I thought we'd just have to fly.

Seth: Tahiti! You bought us tickets for Tahiti!

Summer: Don't get too excited, those tickets are for our honeymoon.

Seth: But that's a year and a half away!

Summer: I know, but I wanted to get the most important aspect of the wedding planned first, so I already organized and booked everything we need for the honeymoon.

Seth: I can't believe they let you book this early.

Summer: Cohen, haven't you learned yet that money can get you just about everything you want?

Seth: It didn't get me you.

Summer: And what do you think did?

Seth: My dashing good looks, my charm, my witty sense of humor, my artistic ability, Summer, the list just goes on and on!

Summer: Yeah, I don't think so. I'm with you because you're Caleb Nichol's grandson, heir to the Newport Group.

Seth: _(He knows that she is teasing him, so he smiles, leans in, and kisses her briefly before pulling away.)_ That works for me. _(Summer laughs.)_ But, although I love your present, it does seem like a present to yourself, too.

Summer: Duh! Why would I buy something that I didn't benefit from?

Seth: _(He pulls her to him again and starts to kiss her, this time more passionately.)_ You wouldn't, and that's why I love you! _(She pulls him closer to her as they continue to make out on his bed. The camera leaves them and goes to the pier. Trey and Caitlyn are quietly walking their way down the boardwalk working their way to the marina where the yachts are docked. They are silent as they work their way there as they both are eating their ice cream. When they reach the end of the dock, they sit on a bench to finish their last few bites of ice cream.)_

Trey: Are you full yet? I've never seen a girl so small who could eat so much! Where do you put it?

Caitlyn: Maybe I just needed to refuel; you know after all that strenuous activity I did this afternoon. _(By looking at her face, it is obvious that she is teasing him, but he is looking out at the ocean and misses the smirk on her face.)_

Trey: What! _(He turns to her out of shock and slightly angry.)_

Caitlyn: Yeah! I don't think my body has ever been in some of those positions before…._ (He is about lose his cool, but she smiles and laughs at him throwing him off guard.)_ at Yoga. _(When she finishes the sentence he looks at her and realizes that she was goading him the entire time.)_

Trey: That was not funny…at all!

Caitlyn: Oh come on, you have to admit that it was a little bit funny, I mean your face…I wish I had a camera. It was priceless!

Trey: I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves; sorry I can't say it's mutual.

Caitlyn: Well if you dislike the idea of me going to yoga so much, I could always stop.

Trey: _(He laughs at her little game.)_ Oh no, I don't think so, and you know that I have absolutely no problem with the yoga; what I object to is the fact that you led me purposely to believe that you were…. that you had been….

Caitlyn: What?

Trey: You know, that you and someone else…

Caitlyn: Nope; I have no idea what you're talking about. To make sure I don't do it again, you better enlighten me.

Trey: You like making me squirm, don't you?

Caitlyn: It is rather amusing.

Trey: Well, since you find this little game so amusing, I'll just play one of my own, a silent game. _(He turns away from her and refuses to look or speak to her. At first, when she moves closer to him, he pulls away, but then she stands up and sits back down on his lap, straddling his legs with hers. She kisses his right cheek and then his left, slowly getting him to smile. Once his eyes catch hers, he pulls her closer and kisses her on the lips. After a moment of making out, they are interrupted by a very snotty woman clearing her throat. Caitlyn embarrassed, gets off of Trey, smoothes out her hair, and then sits down beside him before looking up. The woman though notices who she is disapproving of before the girl does and her face drops in surprise.)_

Julie: Caitlyn! _(Hearing her name being yelled by a very familiar voice, Caitlyn looks up and sees her mother standing in front of her with Caleb Nichol with her hands on her hips.)_ Does your Father know that you're here….with this…thing….making a public spectacle of yourself!

Caitlyn: _(Her voice conveys her annoyance and sounds like she is exhausted and can't wait for the conversation to be over.) _He's in Atlanta, not that that's any of your business. What do you want Julie?

Caleb: You can't talk to your Mother like that young lady!

Caitlyn: And why not? She's never been my Mother; Marissa raised me! If anyone was my Mother growing up, it was her, and now, thanks to her and my Dad, Marissa has left me so that she can actually be happy!

Caleb: I don't think this is the time or place for this conversation and I don't think your behavior _(He indicates Caitlyn and Trey.)_ is appropriate for the pier. Perhaps you should take this someplace else?

Caitlyn: _(She stands up and pulls Trey after her.)_ Gladly; suddenly I find it hard to breathe here anyway! _(They walk away in a hurry as Caleb watches her leave with a curious look on his face and Julie looks frankly bored with the whole experience.)_

Julie: So, I take it you two have met before?

Caleb: I'm not sure.

Julie: What? She seemed to know you and you definitely acted like you had spoken before. I mean, you didn't need any introductions from me.

Caleb: Oh of course I've met Caitlyn before, at Kiki's anniversary party, but that kid looked so familiar, I could have sworn I've seen him before.

Julie: He's probably the son of one of your business associates.

Caleb: That kid is not from Newport, and, now that I think of it, he's no kid either. He has to be 25, and Caitlyn's only 17; doesn't this bother you at all?

Julie: Not really, I mean she's practically an adult and it's not like my opinion of the situation is going to matter to her.

Caleb: Maybe you should at least speak to Jimmy about it when he returns.

Julie: Hm….we'll see.

Caleb: Juju!

Julie: Fine, I'll talk to Jimmy although that conversation should be interesting.

Caleb: Thank you. Now come on, we're late. _(He walks off towards the yacht without even waiting for Julie to come with him. As he leaves her alone, she turns around and takes one more glance at a minute Trey and Caitlyn off in the distance. Before joining him, she talks to herself.)_

Julie: Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm! When you're done with that Caity, pass him along to Mama! _(She smiles one more time before walking as quickly as she can in her heals to Caleb who is waiting for her on the deck of the yacht. The camera leaves them and goes to Ryan, Marissa, and Zoe at he diner. They already have their food and are eating while they talk. The first song playing softly in the background is Hard-Fi's "Cash Machine".)_

Zoe: Guess what Ryan!

Ryan: What?

Zoe: Marissa is Aurora.

Ryan: She is?

Zoe: Yeah, and Summer is Little Miss Vixen and I'm Tinker Bell!

Ryan: _(Ryan laughs.)_ Poor Summer. _(Marissa laughs at his comment, while Zoe suddenly loses her motivation to talk and goes back to her fries dipping them in catsup and getting it all over her face.) _

Marissa: Do you even know what she's referring to?

Ryan: You're Aurora from Sleeping Beauty,…

Marissa: How do you know that?

Ryan: It's her favorite movie, and she has made me watch it hundreds of times, but you do realize the honor she has bestowed upon you, naming you after her favorite character?

Marissa: Wow, that really makes me extra bad for Summer, or shall I say Little Miss Vixen, then.

Ryan: And she does look like Tinker Bell. I assume that was your idea?

Marissa: Yes. I have a question though, where did this character Seth drew of Summer come from?

Ryan: Back when we were in high school he created this comic book, and Little Miss Vixen was based upon Summer.

Marissa: Do you have a character?

Ryan: Yeah, Kid Chino.

Marissa: And Seth?

Ryan: The Ironist.

Marissa: Excuse me? Did he fight crime with his iron and ironing board, because he definitely does not have the strength of iron? _(Ryan laughs.)_

Ryan: I'm not quite sure where his name came from.

Marissa: So, what happened to the comic?

Ryan: He submitted it for publication but got denied. They said he needed another character, that Kid Chino needed a girlfriend, too.

Marissa: Great, so that probably means that Seth is transforming me into a comic book character as we speak! This ought to be interesting. _(Ryan laughs and gently kisses her.)_

Ryan: Don't worry, I'll make sure you're well represented, because, I mean, your reputation reflects upon Kid Chino's as well.

Marissa: Wow, what a selfless and benevolent boyfriend you are!

Ryan: I try. _(He leans and kisses her again, but before the kiss can become too passionate, Ryan is hit in the head with a fry and Zoe starts to laugh hysterically. As he pulls away, Marissa notices that he has catsup on his forehead, so she leans and kisses the spot so as to clean it off. When she does this, he smiles and turns to Zoe.)_ I was going to yell at you Tink, but now I guess I have to thank you. _(Zoe looks at him confused.)_ Because you threw that fry at me, I got a kiss from Aurora.

Zoe: You're only allowed to kiss when you have to wake her up, Ryan.

Marissa: But honey, I don't sleep all the time and I'm not under a spell. Just look at it as if Ryan already woke me up and that now we're happy together so we get to kiss each other all the time.

Zoe: Well, if you're already awake, then you two have to get married. _(Marissa and Ryan smile at each other slyly but turn back to Zoe to explain to her that they couldn't do that. While they talk to her, the song changes and "Not Going Home" by the Elected starts to play.)_

Ryan: I'm sorry, honey, but Marissa is really not Aurora just like you're really not Tinker Bell, but we can pretend, okay?

Zoe: So then why don't you guys pretend to be married?

Marissa: _(She looks at Ryan and they both shrug their shoulders.)_ Is that what you really want us to do?

Zoe: Yes!

Marissa: So what do we do?

Zoe: Well, first you need to wear rings. _(Ryan grabs two straw wrappers and begins to work with them.)_

Ryan: I can handle that; what else? _(As Zoe talks, he folds a straw wrapper around Marissa's ring finger. She is glowing and smiling broadly as he places their "wedding ring" around her finger. She then takes the other wrapper and does the same to him. When they finish, they kiss each other lightly.)_

Zoe: Okay, so now that we have the rings, you have to dance with each other. _(Ryan looks apprehensively at Marissa but she pushes him out of the booth.)_

Marissa: You heard your sister, dance with me.

Ryan: What, here?

Marissa: _(She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him closely to her. As they dance, Zoe watches them with a large smile on her face. People in the restaurant turn to look at them and smile at the adorable couple ignoring everyone else and getting lost in each other's eyes.)_ Yes, here. _(Ryan relents and pulls her even closer and puts his arms around her waist, letting them hang lowly on her hips, grazing her butt.)_

Ryan: _(Ryan whispers in her ear making her laugh quietly.) _If I have to do this, I might as well enjoy it! _(After a moment, Zoe stands up in the booth and yells to everyone in the restaurant.)_

Zoe: I'm marrying them, so they're dancing and then they're going to have lots of babies! _(Everyone starts to laugh at Zoe while Ryan and Marissa pull apart and blush deeply. Ryan grabs Zoe and pulls her down to sit on his lap in the booth as he glides in after Marissa.)_

Ryan: Zoe, you can't do things like that when you're in public.

Zoe: What? _(Her lip starts to protrude and quiver as she is about to cry.)_ You're not going to have babies, but you have to, you're married!

Marissa: Honey, we're pretending to be married, remember?

Zoe: _(Zoe shakes her head yes, although she still doesn't like their answer.)_ Yeah, I know.

Ryan: How about I make you a deal, but you have to keep it a secret. _(Zoe smiles and shakes her head emphatically.)_ Okay, but you have to pinkie swear.

Zoe: Okay! _(They pinkie swear and then Ryan talks to her.)_

Ryan: Now, someday Marissa and I will get married, and then once we do, we promise that we'll have lots of babies, okay? _(Marissa is shocked that Ryan told his little sister this, but she can't help but smile. Zoe meanwhile is so excited that she starts to bounce up and down in Ryan's lap and Ryan just laughs at her before putting her back on her side of the booth.)_ Now, finish eating, okay, and then we'll go see that movie.

Zoe: Do you know Ryan that Seth looks like a monkey?

Ryan: _(He thinks about this really seriously before replying.)_ I think you're right, Zoe. Did you think of that all on your own?

Zoe: No, Summer told me, but she's right. _(She, once again, goes back to eating and after Ryan and Marissa share a light laugh together, she turns to him so that they can talk.)_

Marissa: I can't believe you told your little sister that we would have lots of babies after we're married.

Ryan: _(He winks at her.)_ Or before.

Marissa: And what are your parents going to say when she tells them what you said?

Ryan: She won't tell; she promised. She's not like Seth. _(Marissa laughs once again before becoming extremely serious.)_

Marissa: Just how many babies constitute lots?

Ryan: Oh I don't know….

Marissa: The last time we spoke numbers you mentioned two already born and one on the way, what are you thinking now?

Ryan: Let me think. _(After a slight pause, he smiles.)_ I think we should ask Zoe how many lots mean. _(Marissa roles her eyes but does not say anything, curious as to where this will lead.)_ Hey Zoe?

Zoe: Yeah.

Ryan: You said that we had to have lots of babies; how many does that mean exactly?

Zoe: _(She is quiet while she contemplates this. She pus her fries down and plays with her fingers while choosing her number.)_ Um…12! _(Marissa's jaw drops and Ryan smirks. Zoe goes back to eating, wanting to finish so that they can go see the movie.)_

Ryan: 12 works for me; making 12 babies with you should be fun!

Marissa: And will it be fun to have to go through nine months of mood swings, late night cravings, and a fat wife twelve times?

Ryan: First of all, you will be even more beautiful to me when you are nine months pregnant with our child than you are at this moment, and trust me, you look great! _(Despite herself, Marissa smiles at him and moves closer to him in the booth so that he can place his arm around her.)_ Secondly, not everyone has the mood swings, and I love food, so bring on the cravings! _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: You're incorrigible, do you know that?

Ryan: Uh, I've been called worse. _(He leans in and kisses her lips, but they are quickly interrupted by Zoe.)_

Zoe: I'm done! Can we please go the movie now! _(Ryan stands up, helps Marissa out of the booth, and then picks up Zoe. As they walk towards the counter, Marissa leans in and whispers in his ear.)_

Marissa: Maybe we'll be able to take those light kisses a little further during the movie.

Ryan: Are you talking dirty to me, Miss Cooper?

Marissa: Is it working?

Ryan: More than is advisable! _(She laughs. A waitress comes up to them to check them out. Once she finishes, she addresses them.)_

Waitress:_ (She smiles.)_ Your daughter is adorable! I can't wait to see you three in here again. You provided us with quite the entertainment tonight, and it was much needed. Have a nice Valentine's Day; hope you two get to spend some time alone together…to work on all those babies! _(She smiles at them, but before Marissa can tell her that Zoe is Ryan's sister, Ryan speaks up.)_

Ryan: Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too. _(With that, he puts his free arm around Marissa's waist and the three walk out of the diner laughing, smiling, and chatting as they make their way to the Range Rover. The camera leaves them and goes back the Cohen residence where Summer and Seth are back outside. The guests are now gone and they are alone. The back yard is a disaster zone with garbage and dishes strewn about all over the tables. Summer is sitting at one of them slowly sipping on a glass of champagne. As Seth walks up to her, he puts his hand out silently requesting for her to stand up and dance with him. She smiles, places her hand in his, and stands up. He pulls her over so that they are standing on the patio by the pool so that they can have a view of the ocean, but before he pulls her into his arms, he takes a remote out of his pocket and presses play as music starts. The song should be Deathcab's "I will follow you into the dark". Summer laughs quietly as she hears what is playing.)_

Seth: Summer, will you do me the honor of dancing with me on Valentine's Day?

Summer: I would love to. _(He takes her in his arms and pulls her closely to him as they begin to slowly dance.)_ Do you know how predictable you are Cohen?

Seth: What do you mean; you knew I was going to ask you to dance?

Summer: No, but as soon as you did, I knew that we'd be dancing so something by Deathcab.

Seth: You recognize it?

Summer: How could I not? You force me to listen to them every night while we sleep. _(He smiles sheepishly.)_

Seth: Just trying to give you a musical education.

Summer: Why don't you expand your curriculum a little Cohen?

Seth: Nah, I think I'll stick to what I know and love; why, do you hate it?

Summer: Ugh, it's like one guitar and a whole lot of complaining! _(She smiles as she teases Seth.)_

Seth: Whoa, is it just me, or did we just experience some deja-vu?

Summer: Just shut up and kiss me Cohen!

Seth: Oh, okay! _(He leans in and pulls her into a tender kiss. She returns it and they continue to dance in each other's arms as the scene fades to black and goes to commercial.)_

Commercial Break


	40. Chapter 40

The last scene opens with Seth and Summer tucking Zoe into bed. Her pajamas are on and she is under the covers. Both Summer and Seth are laying beside her in her bed. Summer has her arm around the little girl. The lights are out, but a night light illuminates the room enough for them to see each other. It is story time before Zoe sleeps. Seth has volunteered to tell the story.

Summer: Okay Zoe, are you ready for your story now? We've brushed our teeth, we've gotten a drink, we've gone the bathroom, and we said goodnight to Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats. There's nothing else to do, right? _(Zoe yawns before shaking her head no.)_ Good. Cohen, hit it.

Seth: Hit what?

Summer: _(She rolls her eyes at him.)_ You are telling the story, are you not?

Seth: Yeah.

Summer: Well, start.

Seth: _(He smiles.)_ Oh, I get it…hit the story. _(Summer leans down and whispers in Zoe's ear.)_

Summer: See, not only does he look like a monkey but he's as smart as one, too! _(Zoe laughs at Summer's comment, while Seth pretends to think it is hilarious and chews the scenery while faking to slap his leg and bursting into fits of mock laughter.)_

Seth: Now that we've all had a good laugh at my expense, I shall begin the story.

Summer: _(Again she leans down to Zoe.)_ Only took him twenty minutes to get around to it. _(Zoe and Summer both laugh again, but this time Seth doesn't even pretend to find it humorous. Instead he folds his arms across his chest and starts to pout.)_

Seth: You know what, Summer, for your comments, your character in my story is going to die! Haha, how do you like those apples?

Zoe: NO! Seth you can't kill Summer! I love her! _(Seth realizes that his baby sister does not understand that he was only teasing, and he immediately regrets what he said and starts to try to make it up to her.)_

Seth: Oh, I'm sorry Zoe; I was just teasing. I would never kill Summer, don't worry. How about I make her a super hero in my story to make up for what I said.

Summer: Oh I don't think so, Cohen! This story will have nothing to do with comics what so ever, and if you dare break that rule, you'll never get to tell the bedtime story again. Do you understand me?

Seth: Yes Summer. What type of story do you want then?

Zoe: I want to hear about how you two fell in love? _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: This ought to be interesting! Good luck explaining our first…date. _(Seth's face drops and his mouth falls open, but then he smiles all of a sudden and winks at Summer. She doesn't say anything but sits back down and makes her self comfortable hoping that Seth did not make a fool out of them in front of his two and a half year old sister.)_

Seth: So, Zoe, it all started many years ago back when Summer and I were just a little bit older than you.

Zoe: Wow, you guy's have known each other for a long, long time, because you're old.

Seth: Yes Zoe, we're very old, ancient.

Summer: _(She hits him.)_ Watch it Cohen! I better not hear you ever say I'm old again, do you understand me?

Seth: Yes Summer. So, anyway, for me, it was love at first site.

Summer: More like lust!

Seth: Who's telling this story?

Summer: Fine, tell it your way, but you're lying to the child.

Seth: I am not.

Summer: Whatever.

Seth: Anyway, I fell in love with Summer the moment I saw her, but it took many long years of her ignoring me for us to finally become a couple, but I never gave up on her. I used to watch her every move to make sure that she was comfortable and happy. I'd listen to everything her melodic voice said hoping to learn everything there was to know about my beautiful Summer Roberts.

Zoe: So, she was always pretty?

Seth: The prettiest. _(Summer takes his hand in hers and kisses it before sliding down in the bed and making herself comfortable.)_ Summer, what are you doing?

Summer: I've decided that I want to hear this, so keep talking. _(Seth smiles at Summer before continuing with the sage.)_

Seth: Well, I have too many memories to share them all, but there are a few Summer stories from when we were in elementary school that really stick out in my memory. Of course, you've both heard me tell the mermaid story many times along with the tale about the squirrel, but there are some I've never shared. In second grade one day Summer was playing jump rope with all of her friends when this new girl came over and asked to play with them. All of the other little girls laughed at the new girl and made fun of her clothes and pulled her hair. When the girl began to cry and run away, Summer went off, in what I later learned was a rage blackout, and pushed and punched her way through all her friends making every single one of them cry. Then she told them to leave, and they listened. After they were gone, she ran over to the crying new girl and asked her to play with her. Eventually Summer's friends apologized to the little girl they had made fun of and Summer forgave them because she was too kind hearted not to, but from that moment on, I thought Summer was the bravest person I'd ever met. Of course she never noticed that I had watched the entire thing and looking back I'm ashamed because I hadn't done anything to help, but knowing me, I would have just ended up getting hurt and embarrassing myself in front of my crush. _(When he finishes with this story, he looks over at his sister and his fiancée to find Zoe sleeping already and Summer silently crying while smiling at him. She leans over and kisses him passionately before laying back down.)_

Summer: Will you tell me another story, Cohen?

Seth: Anything for you my love. _(She smiles again and makes herself comfortable again before Seth starts his second story.)_ How about we just move on to my favorite memory from third grade? It was the annual Harbor View Elementary School talent show. I, of course, was too shy to try out although I did have a mean comedy routine even back then, but Summer Roberts wasn't afraid. The night of the concert, everyone became scared to go first, and the kid who was supposed to go on, refused, so the teacher was desperate. Before she even had a chance to ask for volunteers, Summer raised her hand and said she would go first. When she walked out on the stage and the spotlight focused on her tiny frame, she smiled at the audience, a toothless yet radiating smile and motioned to the piano player to start. She sang "My Favorite Things" from The Sound of Music and the entire time she sang the song, I kept thinking about my favorite thing in the whole world, her. I don't know what happened, but she didn't win. I still think they should have called for a recount, but oh well, it's too late now. When she was done, she ran off the stage and launched herself into her Dad's arms and he hugged her so tight and, unlike most kids our age, she kissed her Dad in front of everyone and told him that she loved him. On the way home that night, the only thing I talked about was Summer, so, if I had to pinpoint the moment when my parents realized I liked her, I would say it would have to be then. _(He looks over and notices that Summer is sleeping now, too. He smiles to himself.)_ I love you Summer and I have since the moment I first saw you. It was the first day of Kindergarten. You had your hair in pig tails tied with ribbon and you wore a little yellow sundress with white sandals. I remember that you carried a purse which matched your outfit and that you wore sunglasses, too. You were a vision! _(As the camera leaves Seth's room he continues to reminisce about Summer. It then moves to the beach where Ryan and Marissa are just arriving. She has the dress on that Summer secretly bought for her but she is barefoot while Ryan is in dress slacks and a white cotton button up which is un-tucked and the top buttons are undone. As they walk towards the beach they are holding hands and Ryan is carrying a picnic basket. When they get close to the water, he places the basket down, pulls out a blanket and spreads it on the ground. Before they can sit though, Marissa grabs his hand once again and pulls him towards the water.)_

Ryan: What are you doing? You're going to make yourself cold. _(They reach the water and she walks out until the water reaches her mid calf and pulls her with him.)_ And you're obviously going to make my pants wet, too.

Marissa: I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. You know how much I love the ocean, and I wanted to feel the waves rolling against my legs if only for a moment. Besides, you can always warm me up later. _(She smiles at him. He pulls her to him and stands behind her so that he can wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to his body. As they stand there just enjoying the view and the closeness of their bodies, he gently kisses her shoulder.)_

Marissa: See, I already feel much warmer. _(He kisses her other shoulder and then leans his head against hers in order to breathe her in. After a moment of silence, she breaks it.)_ So, what did you bring in the picnic basket. I purposely didn't eat dessert because you said that you had something to bring with us tonight. What is it?

Ryan: Aren't we impatient? Can't you just wait and see?

Marissa: I'll make a deal with you.

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa: _(She turns around to face him before speaking.)_ I'll wait patiently like a good little girl if you do one small thing for me.

Ryan: And what would that be?

Marissa: Kiss me?

Ryan: I would do that for nothing in return. _(He leans in and kisses her. As the passion flowing between them begins to increase, his hands move from her face to her back as his hands brush against her skin as lightly as butterfly wings, tickling her gently, and her hands go to his hips as she pulls him closer to her. After a long moment, he breaks away and puts his hand in hers again and leads her back to the blanket. He sits down first, so that when she sits she can sit between his legs. Once she is seated, she leans back against him and lets her entire body be supported by his.)_ So, to be honest, I'm kind of hungry, so what do you say to the idea that I show you what I brought with me now?

Marissa: Sounds like a delicious idea to me. _(He laughs at her response.)_

Ryan: A few weeks ago, I distinctly remember a food conversation you had with Seth, who else, where you mentioned that you loved Strawberry Shortcake. _(She whirls around as looks at him with a shocked but pleased look upon her face.)_

Marissa: You brought Strawberry Shortcake with you?

Ryan: _(He laughs at her enthusiasm.)_ Yes. _(He opens the picnic basket and pulls out a container with the smashed strawberries in it and then one with the shortcake, two bowls, two spoons, two champagne flutes, and a bottle of champagne. As he attempts to set it up, she grabs his face and kisses him with all the passion she can muster.)_ If I would have known you loved Strawberry Shortcake this much, I'd have some made for you every night.

Marissa: Thank you.

Ryan: You're welcome, and don't worry, Kirsten didn't make it. _(Marissa laughs. As Ryan dishes out their dessert and pours the champagne, the camera leaves them and goes to Sandy and Kirsten. They are in her hotel room lying on the couch together starting to watch a movie.)_

Kirsten: I'm glad you made plans for us to stay in tonight.

Sandy: I figured I had to share you every other year, so we might as well take advantage of the privacy your Father unwittingly gave us this year. _(She laughs softly.)_

Kirsten: First you had dinner brought up for us, and it was wonderful, and then you willingly consented to watch romantic movies with me all night.

Sandy: Whoa, wait a minute there; I never said anything about all night.

Kirsten: Just testing. I have better things in mind to keep us entertained later, but for now, we'll just watch this one movie, okay?

Sandy: One sounds good to me, besides, before we do anything strenuous, I really need to let all that food settle first. _(Kirsten laughs at him.)_

Kirsten: Aw, Sandy, that was just so romantic of you! _(He laughs along with her.)_ So, what movie did you put in?

Sandy: It's called Love Actually; the girl in the store I was in today recommended it, said that it's one of her favorite movies ever and that it was not your traditional romantic comedy but better.

Kirsten: And what store was that?

Sandy: Oh no, I don't think so, honey. You're not getting clues as to what your present is, so you better quit wasting your time and efforts to get me to spill now, because these lips aren't budging.

Kirsten: Oh yeah? _(She sits up and leans in and kisses him.)_ I think I just budged them.

Sandy: That kind of movement is allowed anytime you want, but the lips are not allowed to budge on revealing any clues as to what your Valentine's Day gift is.

Kirsten: Are you sure I can't convince you somehow to give me just one, teeny, tiny clue? _(She leans in and kisses him again, but he pulls away.)_

Sandy: Aw look honey, the movie's starting and we really don't want to miss anything now do we.

Kirsten: _(She turns around and starts to listen the movie.)_ Oh my gosh, is that Hugh Grant's voice; I love him!

Sandy: And he loves prostitutes. _(She grabs a pillow and smacks Sandy with it.)_

Kirsten: That will be enough from you, and if you're not good, we will watch movies all night long!

Sandy: Did I ever mention how much I love Hugh Grant?

Kirsten: _(She laughs and lies back down in his arms.)_ Much better. _(They both focus on the TV but the camera leaves them and goes back to Ryan and Marissa on the beach. They have finished their dessert and have packed everything back up and are laying in each others arms just staring into each other's eyes not speaking at all. Suddenly, Marissa breaks the quiet and stands up pulling Ryan with her towards the water again.)_

Ryan: We're going in again, and just when my pants started drying?

Marissa: Do you always complain this much or does Valentine's Day just bring it out in you?

Ryan: Hey, I'm not complaining; I was merely thinking of you…I didn't want you to get cold again.

Marissa: Well, quit worrying, we're not going back in the water, I just wanted to walk along the shore.

Ryan: That I can do. _(He takes her hand in his and they start walking up the shore as they talk.)_

Marissa: Now you stuck to our rule right, that you couldn't spend any money on the gifts? _(He grins at her sheepishly.)_ Ryan!

Ryan: Hey, I didn't spend a lot, you'll see. I just needed to buy some supplies.

Marissa: Oh, okay. You know what, I think that we should do this every year for Valentine's Day; we should have to make each other's gift.

Ryan: I can go for that, it was actually kind of fun, challenging to come up with ideas but still when I was done, it felt as if it had more meaning.

Marissa: Good, so it's a deal. _(He pulls her hand out of his and holds it out for him to shake, which he does while grinning at her. After they shake, he takes her hand in his as they continue to walk.)_

Ryan: How much longer do you want to stay?

Marissa: Just a little bit longer; it's just too beautiful to leave. Sometimes I wish that I never had to.

Ryan: So I take it someday you want to live on the beach.

Marissa: I don't know. I mean, it'd be nice, but it probably wouldn't be the safest thing for the kids. _(He smiles when she says this, but she doesn't even realize what she said and just keeps talking.)_ I've only known it now for about two months, but I hate it when I can't be near it everyday. It's like it's a part of me, and _(She looks over at him.)_ it doesn't hurt that I met you by the ocean, that it was the reason that we met in the first place, that we both just wanted to escape the hectic world and relax in front of the sea. I'm thankful everyday that Seth can be annoying. _(He laughs at this.)_

Ryan: What?

Marissa: Think about it. If he was a normal person, he would have never driven you to run off that day for some peace and quiet, and then I would have never met you. So, because Seth is annoying, he led you to me, and for that I will forever be grateful.

Ryan: Yeah, you're right, but we're telling not him that, okay? _(Now it is her turn to laugh.)_

Marissa: Come on, do I look like an idiot, do you really think I'd ever tell Seth that? He'd never let us forget it or live it down. That is definitely one thing that needs to remain between us.

Ryan: Whew, for a second there I thought you actually wanted to tell him, but I have to think that somehow, even if we hadn't of met that day, that we would have, because I can't imagine my life without you in it, so, at some point, you would have had to show up sometime. _(She leans in and kisses him.)_

Marissa: And with that, you just earned yourself the chance to return to the poolhouse right now. _(He laughs and starts running towards the blanket. She chases after him, and once he has grabbed everything and is holding it, he starts to walk off but she doesn't follow this time.)_

Ryan: What, did you change your mind, do you want to stay here longer?

Marissa: Nope.

Ryan: Then what's wrong?

Marissa: I don't want to walk home.

Ryan: But we didn't bring the Range Rover, so we really don't have a choice.

Marissa: See, that's where you are wrong. You have no choice but to walk, but I have another option.

Ryan: You're seriously not going to make me go home by myself and then come back here and pick you up in the car?

Marissa: What, no, that's ridiculous. I want a piggy back ride home. _(Ryan smiles widely.)_

Ryan: Well, why didn't you just say so?

Marissa: It was more fun confusing you. _(She runs over and jumps onto his back and they walk back towards the Cohen's with her arms around his neck, talking and laughing the entire time. The camera leaves them and goes back to Seth's bedroom. Summer is still asleep along with Zoe, while Seth is still talking to himself.)_

Seth: And there you have it; that takes us up to the present, but I know that the future stories will only be better. _(He looks over at a sleeping Summer and decides that he will just let her sleep, so he snuggles down in the blankets and makes himself comfortable as well.)_ Good night Summer. _(As he says this, he takes her hand in his and holds it while he drifts off to sleep. The camera leaves him once again and goes back to the poolhouse where a newly arrived Marissa and Ryan have just entered the doors and closed and locked them behind them. He walks her over to the bed and collapses down on it with her. She giggles the whole time. As they lay there, Ryan begins to smirk.)_

Ryan: Ugh! That had to be the longest trip I've ever made home from the beach; I thought it would never end!

Marissa: Hey there Mister, what are you implying?

Ryan: Just that I thought we'd never make it!

Marissa: Oh, you are so going to get it now!

Ryan: Well, I hope so, after that trip, feeling you so tightly pressed against my body with your legs wrapped around my waist and your arms around my neck, breathing steadily into my neck, I thought that I'd have to stop half way here and then just take you there right in the street. _(As he continues with this speech, a wide smile envelopes her face. When he finishes, she crawls across the bed until she is hovering over him and leans down and kisses him.)_

Marissa: Well, in that case, maybe you should have stopped on the way back. _(She kisses him again, but after a moment, he slides off the bed and stands up.)_ What, now suddenly not in the mood? _(She is, of course, teasing him.)_

Ryan: No, quite the opposite, but I know that if we don't stop this now, we never will, and I want you to open your present. _(She gets out of the bed and runs to her suitcase.)_

Marissa: Okay, get yours out and I'll get mine at the same time, but who's going to give there's first, because I want to watch you when you open your gift, so I can't open at the same time.

Ryan: You can open first.

Marissa: No, you can go first.

Ryan: We're never going to agree on this, are we?

Marissa: Probably not, but…._ (She gives him her puppy dog eyes.)_ Will you please open yours first?

Ryan: You're impossible, do you know that. I really need to learn how to resist those eyes, because otherwise you'll be able to control my every move. _(They walk towards the bed and both sit down holding their gifts.)_

Marissa: Okay, so while you open them, I'll explain why I got them for you. Here, _(She grabs one.)_ open this one first. _(It is an envelope. After he opens it, he pulls out what looks like coupons.)_ I know it's corny, but this is just your filler gift. The other one is the more important one, but I thought I'd give you redeemable coupons, ones you can use anytime you want and I cannot object.

Ryan: _(He reads the first one.)_ Good for one entire body massage. _(He moves on to the next one.)_ Good for one sex location choice. _(He laughs at that one before moving on to another.)_ Good for one surrender in a fight. _(He laughs even harder at that one.)_ This would have come in handy last weekend. _(He starts to read the next one, but she stops him and pulls them out of his hands and sits them down on the nightstand.)_

Marissa: Okay, you are seriously not reading all of them now; we have bigger and better things to do than that. _(She smiles seductively at him.)_ But first, open your second gift. _(After he un-wraps it, it is revealed to be a manuscript of some kind.)_ I didn't want to tell you until I heard some feedback, but I recently submitted some short stories for publican out of curiosity, and it turns out they loved them. What you're holding there is my final draft, well at least before the editing process begins, and you can read the stories if you want, but what I want to show and what is your present is the dedication page. _(She takes the manuscript from his hands and flips the pages until she gets to what she is looking for and then hands it back to him. He reads it out loud.)_

Ryan: Two months ago, I would have never have dreamed of trying to get my writing published, but then something amazing happened in my life, someone amazing happened to come into my life. He sheltered me the outside world yet let me spread my wings to experience all life has to offer. He encouraged my creativity and provided me with more inspiration than all other people combined from my past. He let me enter his family and they welcomed me into their fold with open arms, making me finally feel wanted and as if I was a part of something bigger than myself. He opened himself up to me and showed the vulnerable side that he kept hidden from the rest of the world. He took care of me and I took care of him. He needed me and I needed him. He loves me and I love him. To Ryan, the man who made me come to life with the sound of his voice and the touch of his gentle hand, thank you for being you. _(When he stops reading, he looks up at her with his eyes glistening and he is smiling from ear to ear, but cannot say anything. He is speechless.)_

Marissa: I know you are normally a very private person, but that book would not have been possible if you hadn't come into my life, and I wanted to shout that I love you from the rooftop. Besides, no one will probably read it anyway, so your reputation should be safe, and if you want, I can take your name out or you can edit what I wrote, whatever, nothing is set in stone. I….._ (Before she can continue talking, Ryan stops her by kissing her gently.)_

Ryan: You don't have to change a word or take my name out. Besides, I want the world to know that you're mine to love, and that no one is going to be able to take you away from me without a fight. No one has ever…. I mean, what you said, it is….

Marissa: Not even close to what I feel, but no matter what I wrote, I cannot put what I feel accurately into words. It's too big, too important, too powerful. _(Ryan laughs softly.)_

Ryan: Oh, I think you've succeeded. And, by the way, _(He pulls her closer to him and kisses her again, but this time it is more passionate and lasts longer.)_ congratulations.

Marissa: Thanks.

Ryan: Do I get to keep this copy?

Marissa: Ryan, it's only a draft. You can have a book when they come out, and, if you're really good, I'll even autograph it for you. _(He laughs.)_

Ryan: Well, I definitely want a copy of the book, but I want to keep this, too; is that okay?

Marissa: It's fine.

Ryan: Now, it's your turn to open your gifts. There is a procession to it, though, so you have to open them up in the order I say.

Marissa: Okay. _(He sets his draft down on the bed beside him and hands her the first box. It is small, shaped like a jewelry box. When she opens it, it is indeed a jewelry box.)_ Ryan, what is this? You said you didn't spend money?

Ryan: Well, aren't we presumptuous! And what exactly do you think you did to deserve jewelry for Valentine's Day?

Marissa: Fine, I won't jump to conclusions, but you better have stuck to the rules! _(She stares at him for a moment, which makes him smirk even more.)_

Ryan: Are you going to pretend to be mad at me all night and sit there and glower or are you going to open your present? The choice is yours. I already opened my present, and I can stare at you for hours. Granted, you naked would be even better, but this view isn't bad.

Marissa: _(She surveys his face for a moment before slowly opening the box. She tries not to break eye contract with her, but knowing that his gift is visible, she can't help put look down. When she does so does the camera and it shows that the box is holding a key. He gets up and goes over to her purse and takes her set of keys out. Without saying anything to her, he takes the box out of her hand and places the key on her key chain. Then he hands her the next box. Marissa is beginning to become emotional.)_ Wha…what is this for?

Ryan: I'll explain as you open your next present. _(She takes it from him and with shaking hands un-wraps the second box which is identical to the one she had opened previously. As she discards the wrapping paper, she holds the box a moment and opens it to reveal a second key. He takes this one and, again, places it on her keychain.)_ Now, the first key you opened is a key to this house, and the second key is to the poolhouse. I never wanted to be anywhere where you couldn't ever let yourself in, where it is not your home, too, so know you belong here with me as well as in the apartment. _(Tears are streaming down her face but she is smiling while he talks.)_ Now, you're not done yet. _(He hands her the third gift which is much larger than the other two. As she opens it, he once again speaks.)_ Now, this gift will look really strange when you open it, but I'll explain. _(When the wrapping paper is off, the gift is revealed to be a lock kit for a new door.)_ I wanted to stay in the same family of gifts that I already gave you, so I needed to get a key for the future. _(He hands her the last gift which is shaped liked a long tube. For this, she only has to pop off the ends. When she does, she puts her hand in and pulls out blueprints. He takes them from her and takes her by the hand and pulls her to his worktop. There he spreads the blueprints out.)_ I don't know when it will happen, but someday this is the house I want to build for you, for us, and for our family. I know I haven't graduated yet, but I already had some ideas before I met you as to what I wanted in a house, but I took those and thought of you and your personality and your likes and dislikes. You may not realize it, but every time you made any reference to a house, I stored it away in my memory so that I would know exactly what you'd want. Now, that lock set and accompanying key will someday belong to this house. _(He finally looks up at her face which is shocked yet full of love and pride at the same time.)_ Take a look; let me know what you think. _(She laughs and eagerly looks at the blueprints. She runs her hands over the house taking in every detail silently. While she does so, she is smiling. Even though words aren't being expressed, Ryan knows that she likes what she sees. After she laughs, he begins to grow a little nervous.)_ What?

Marissa: You were serious when you said you wanted a dozen kids; Ryan this place is huge, and it has so many bedrooms!

Ryan: Well, for a while, they all can be our bedrooms so that we have a variety. _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: Oh no, I don't think so. I clearly see a master bedroom, and that Mr. Atwood is the only bedroom we'll be sleeping in. We'll just have to do other things to add variety to our relationship. _(Now it is his turn to laugh.)_

Ryan: I think I like that idea better.

Marissa: So?

Ryan: So what?

Marissa: The bedrooms?

Ryan: Well, you never know how many kids we'll have, and I wanted to be prepared. Besides, do you honestly think that they won't go unfilled? Think about it. Seth and Summer will be over constantly with their children, Sandy and Kirsten will be visiting constantly. Friends will pop in, hopefully not unannounced,…_ (She laughs at this statement.)_

Marissa: Okay, okay, I see your point; besides, you're the architect, I should definitely not be arguing with you. When it comes to houses, you know best.

Ryan: _(He pulls her towards him and wraps his arms around her waist.)_ Is that the only thing I know best about? _(She tilts her head and silently pretends to ponder this.)_

Marissa: Well, you might know a few things about other…stuff. _(She smiles when she says this and slowly kisses him putting her hands around his neck so that she can pull him closer to her. After a moment, she breaks away and laughs before turning back to the blueprints. She wriggles her way out of his arms, takes them, and starts to walk towards the bed. He runs after her and grabs her by the waist, lifting her off the ground and taking her back with him towards the desk. He puts her down briefly, but before she can get away, he spins her around and picks her up so that her face is facing his.)_

Ryan: What do you think you're doing?

Marissa: _(When she speaks, she is completely innocent not knowing what she did.) _What? I just wanted to sit down and study these. I want to see every detail you put in them, so come on _(She laughs and wiggles her body trying to get free.)_ put me down so that you can come over and sit with me and show me everything.

Ryan: You see, I would, but we can't look at this now.

Marissa: _(She's puzzled.)_ Why not?

Ryan: Well, blueprints should always be looked at in natural light, lots of natural light, and it's night now, so there's none available. I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow….afternoon. _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: But Ryan, I want to look at them.

Ryan: And we will, tomorrow afternoon like I said, promise.

Marissa: Okay. _(She is skeptical.)_

Ryan: If I put you down, you put them away, right?

Marissa: Yeah. _(He puts her down, but she doesn't move. She is too puzzled and just stands there holding the blueprints. He takes them from her, rolls them up, and puts them away. She watches his every move, just moving her head and nothing else, frowning slightly as she tries to puzzle out why she really can't look at the blueprints. When he finishes, he goes back to her and puts his arms around her waist again and leans down and whispers in her ear.)_

Ryan: I do believe that there is one more present you are giving me tonight. _(She slightly pulls away from his embrace to look at him. When she sees his smirking, seductive face, she laughs.)_

Marissa: Well then follow me. _(She takes him over towards the bed, but does not let him sit down. Instead, she starts to strip him, first taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants for him to kick off. His wife beater comes next. Then she gently pushes him down so that he is lying down, tucking the covers in around him.)_ Now, after all your hard work designing my dream house for me, I'll give you a peaceful, uninterrupted night's sleep. _(She kisses his forehead before walking towards the bathroom.)_

Ryan: Hey, where are you going, and what do you mean by a peaceful, uninterrupted night's sleep?

Marissa: I'm going to change into my pajamas, and then I'll sleep on the sofa to make sure I don't disturb you. _(She smiles teasingly at him.)_ Is that okay?

Ryan: No! _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: Fine, I'll sleep in the bed, but you, mister, are going to sleep right this instant. I can't have you becoming sick on me, now can I?

Ryan: What are you trying to do to me?

Marissa: I'm trying to give you your last Valentine's Day present, but you won't accept it.

Ryan: Yeah, because I don't want it; I want you.

Marissa: And you have me.

Ryan: You know that's not what I meant! I want you, all of you, right now.

Marissa: Aren't we demanding?

Ryan: You're purposely punishing me, aren't you, for not letting you look at the blueprints tonight? If that's what it will take to make you give me the present I want, then fine, we'll look at them right now. _(He begins to stand up, but Marissa rushes back over and pushes him down so that he is lying there again.)_

Marissa: No. I want to change; I want to get out of this dress. I'll be right back and we'll discuss this further, but until I get back, you better not move a muscle. Do you understand me? _(He smiles as he begins to catch on to her game and puts his hands behind his head and leans back on them.)_

Ryan: I'll wait for you forever.

Marissa: Good. _(She kisses his cheek and bounces off to the bathroom. As soon as the doors shut, Ryan jumps up and runs about the room frantically. First he turns out the lights and then he lights a few candles that are sporadically placed around the poolhouse. Then he picks up the clothes that she had stripped off of him earlier and neatly lays them in a chair. Next, he picks up the various gifts they got each other and puts them on the kitchen counter. Going into the kitchen, he opens the fridge and pulls out a rose and goes over to the bed and lays it on her pillow. Before he runs back and dives into the bed, he makes sure that door is locked and lies down trying to look like he never moved. When she opens the door, she just peeks her head out and looks. Her makeup is all scrubbed off.)_ Ryan? I thought I told you not to move?

Ryan: Look, I didn't move at all. _(He tries to play it off as if he innocent.)_

Marissa: Uh huh, so then how did this room come to look like this?

Ryan: Cupid, he felt sorry for me and felt that he should try to help my wonderfully amorous girlfriend figure out what my last present was.

Marissa: Oh, he did, did he? What if I told you that Cupid was a girl, that would ruin your story, now wouldn't it?

Ryan: Yeah, but Cupid isn't a girl.

Marissa: Oh, Cupid's not now? Are you sure about that? _(When she walks out of the bathroom, she is dressed as Cupid. Her nightgown is cut like a baby gown and is see-through and white except for where it covers her breast. It has spaghetti straps and she's wearing bloomers. The outfit is completed with feathered wings. Ryan smiles widely at her outfit and lets her walk towards him without moving or taking his eyes off of her. As she nears the bed, he finally speaks.)_

Ryan: If you're Cupid, where are your bow and arrows?

Marissa: Ugh, I really didn't think they went with this ensemble; besides, I think you've already been struck with love's arrow.

Ryan: Oh, and with whom am I in love?

Marissa: You tell me.

Ryan: I'm clueless….._(She looks at him with her mouth hanging open playing along with his charade.)_ but maybe you're talking about this one person whom I can't fall asleep unless they're in my arms, or the future mother of my children, my future wife, or maybe it would be the woman whom I designed our future home for?

Marissa: I think you're getting pretty warm.

Ryan: How warm?

Marissa: On fire? _(He smiles up at her.)_ Don't you think you should show her just how much you love her?

Ryan: I could probably do that, except she's not here right now, Cupid. _(Now it's Marissa turn to laugh. She sits on the bed on her knees and walks up on them so that she is straddling Ryan's torso. She places her hands on his chest and runs her nails lightly over it so that they end up resting down by the waistline of his boxers. As she leans down to kiss him, he stops her and gently pushes her back so that she is sitting up.)_

Marissa: What, is something wrong?

Ryan: No. I just wanted to look at you one last time. _(He laughs lightly and smiles up at her.)_ Where did you ever find this?

Marissa: A woman cannot reveal all her secrets. That will just have to remain a mystery from you, because there are other things there that you'd like as well, and I can't have you going in and ruining future surprises now can I?

Ryan: Okay, I see your point, but can we at least take the wings off gently, because you definitely need to wear this one again. _(She laughs and gets up off of him and sits down beside him. He sits up and helps her take them off and gently lays them beside the bed. As he lies back down, he grabs her waist and pulls her so that she is once again sitting on top of him.)_ Now, where were we? _(She leans back down so that she can kiss him, but he once again stops her.)_ I love you. _(She leans down to kiss him, yet again, but this time he lets her. After a deep, passionate kiss, she pulls back and stares into his eyes before replying.)_

Marissa: I love you, too, Ryan. _(He smiles up at her and pulls her closer to him and kisses him while rolling over so that he is lying on top of her. He pulls back, caresses her face softly with his hands and gently places kisses on her eyes, then her nose, her chin, the side of her neck, her collar bones, her shoulders, and then finally working his way back up to her lips. As he does this, she just sits back and smiles enjoying the feelings of his lips upon her body. Suddenly, he looks up and smiles at her before speaking.)_

Ryan: So, Cupid, what do you say we get you out of your costume…and into nothing? _(She laughs, sits up and raises her arms, and he puts his hands on the top and pulls it off of her as the camera pans around to face her back. Gently, he cups her left breast and kisses it before doing the same thing to her right. As she lays back down, he lays down with her engulfing her lips in his as their arms wrap protectively around each other and the camera fades out of the poolhouse to look at the ocean briefly before fading to black.)_

**End of Episode #8**


	41. Chapter 41

**Episode #9: Two Worlds Collide**

The episode begins in Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer's apartment. Seth and Summer are eating breakfast on the couch and bickering back and forth as usual while Ryan and Marissa are in their room getting ready for the day ahead of them. The camera shows them first, and Ryan is rushing so as not to be late. Marissa is getting ready, too, but she is not in as much of a hurry. She has just gotten out of the shower, her hair is wet, and she is just wearing her robe. Ryan is dressed and ready, packing his book bag and gathering designs off of his work space. As Marissa walks out of the bathroom, she goes up to him and wraps her arms around his waist while planting gentle kisses along his neckline.

Ryan: Are you trying to make me even later?

Marissa: Nope.

Ryan: Well, if you keep this up, you will. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: I just don't want to go back to reality. This past weekend….wow!

Ryan: _(At the sound of the seductive quality in her voice, he turns around and wraps his arms around her as well.)_ Really? _(All she does is shake her head up and down and moves in to kiss him on the lips. He doesn't pull away and, in fact, although he is running late, he deepens the kiss. After a moment, he pulls back.)_ Well, I guess it doesn't matter if I'm a few minutes late…it's not as if I'm going to class; it's just a work session with my group.

Marissa: And it's even earlier than normal.

Ryan: _(He kisses her again.)_ And I guess I can drive really fast. _(She kisses him this time and slowly moves him towards the bed. As she pushes him down on it, he glances up at her and notices that her robe is hanging open, revealing her cleavage and a large portion of both of her legs.)_ Uh, no matter how much I want to, I don't have time for this. _(She leans over him so that the robe falls off of her shoulders so her breasts hang in his face.)_ You don't play fair.

Marissa: _(She lowers herself further so that she can whisper in his ear and breathe against his neck.)_ Who do you think taught me that, Hm?

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Maybe just one kiss. _(He pulls her face towards his, away from his neck where she had been playfully nibbling on it. As the kiss becomes more passionate, she reaches down and begins to un-tuck his shirt.)_ Hey, what do you think you're doing?

Marissa: _(She pulls away to speak.)_ I'm enjoying my kiss. _(She goes back to kissing him and attempting to strip him of his clothes, but his hands meet hers and stop them.)_

Ryan: I really have to go.

Marissa: I'm not done yet.

Ryan: Well, trust me, if I could, I wouldn't leave this bed or let you out of it all day, but I have to go,… please. _(She sits up and straddles his waist before sitting down on top of him.)_

Marissa: What time will you be home tonight?

Ryan: I don't know.

Marissa: Wrong answer.

Ryan: Late.

Marissa: Nope, wrong answer, again.

Ryan: I will get home as early as I can, but the more work I get done this week, the less I have to do this weekend.

Marissa: When's this project due?

Ryan: Next Monday.

Marissa: And you won't have any more like this the rest of the semester, right?

Ryan: This is the one and only one that will take up this much of my time.

Marissa: Good. _(He gently gets up and moves her over so that she is not sitting on his legs any longer. She wraps the robe around herself tighter and then stands up and goes over to where he once again has picked up all of his things.) _Will you wake me up when you get home tonight?

Ryan: Are you sure?

Marissa: Yes.

Ryan: Okay. _(He leans in and kisses her, meaning for it to be a quick kiss, but it quickly turns passionate. Eventually he pulls away and runs out of the apartment, leaving their bedroom door open as he goes and Marissa follows him out of the room and waves to him as he leaves.)_

Summer: Where the hell is Chino off to so early? _(Marissa walks into the living room and curls up on the chair.)_

Marissa: He had to meet his group to go over some things about their project before his first class.

Seth: _(He looks at his watch.)_ What time were they supposed to meet?

Marissa: Um…I think it was at 7:30.

Seth: It's 8:15 now.

Marissa: _(Marissa laughs.)_ Whoops.

Summer: What exactly where you doing in there Coop?

Marissa: Unfortunately not what you're thinking.

Seth: Ugh, too much information! _(Summer and Marissa laugh.)_

Marissa: So, what time do you have to be at work today?

Summer: Not until 11:00 and I assume you're going in after your classes?

Marissa: Yep, like always. So, what's on your agenda for the day, Seth?

Seth: I think I'll take a nap around 11:00, watch a little TV in the afternoon, and then go to the arcade until Summer calls to tell me she's done with work.

Marissa: You live a rough life, Seth.

Seth: Somebody around her has to! _(Marissa laughs at Seth while Summer rolls her eyes.)_

Summer: So, Coop, you, me, Cohen, and perhaps Branning dress shopping this Thursday since we're off of work?

Marissa: Sounds good, but why is Seth allowed to go; isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?

Summer: What? Coop, are you nuts? This is just a preliminary shopping trip, and I need Cohen there to see what he likes and dislikes.

Marissa: Oh, okay?

Seth: This is just going to be terrific! At least I'll get to meet the guy who almost broke up Ryan and Marissa. _(Summer and Marissa laugh and share a secretive smile.)_ What?

Summer: Oh nothing, Cohen, it's just that Branning's been really looking forward to meeting you, too.

Seth: Oh, good. _(Marissa and Summer laugh even louder as the camera fades away.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

Scene two is Monday evening. Summer is waiting, impatiently tapping her foot a mile a minute and strumming her finger nails on her makeup table, in her dressing room for Marissa and Branning so that they can talk and walk out together. When Marissa and Branning open the door and walk in, she jumps up quickly and starts walking towards them, shutting the lights off as she approaches the door and forcefully ushering them out of the room.

Marissa: Where's the fire, Sum?

Summer: What?

Branning: You're in a little bit of a hurry; what's your rush?

Summer: _(She stops in the middle of the hall to ponder this.)_ Hm, I don't know, guess I just want to get to out of here and get home.

Marissa: Something I'm not in a hurry to do.

Branning: Ugh oh, trouble in paradise? What did lover boy do now? _(At the mention of Ryan, even if not by name, Marissa breaks out in a wide smile and she begins to glow.)_

Marissa: Nothing, he's perfect.

Summer: Not Cohen!

Marissa: What did he do now?

Summer: Nothing, yet, but I know he'll do something to piss me off, probably tonight, or even better Thursday.

Branning: What's Thursday?

Marissa: Oh, Sum wants you to go preliminary dress shopping with us.

Branning: We'll deal with the shopping first, because, well, it's shopping, but we're coming back to you, Miss Marissa, and this sudden lack of enthusiasm about going home. _(He turns to Summer and continues talking.)_ So, I take it that this is the trip where we're going to take Seth with us so that we can see what he likes and dislikes and, of course, start getting ideas as to what you want in your dress.

Summer: Exactly! Now, how come you can understand this concept but both Cohen and Coop were clueless.

Branning: Well, Seth is a guy, even though by the stories you tell, he does seem to be in touch with his feminine side, and as for Miss Marissa, first of all, she's been living in the middle of nowhere up until two months ago, so she has an excuse, and now, that very masculine boyfriend of hers who oozes sex appeal preoccupies her mind most of the time, so she hasn't yet come around to see things from our perspective.

Summer: Yeah, but sometimes I fear she never will catch up to us, like she really doesn't care about shopping.

Branning: I have that same fear, but that's why we will just have to stick together! Do you think she's listening at all to what we're saying?

Summer: Obviously not. Ever since Valentine's Day, she's been off in her own little world unless she's locked away with Chino. I wonder what caused this to happen.

Branning: Is he that good?

Summer: Ew, Bran, he's like almost my brother-in-law; do not ask me that!

Branning: Well, what else could make her act so dreamy all the time?

Summer: I don't know. Try to get her attention.

Branning: Miss Marissa? _(Marissa does not respond, but just keeps walking out of the building in front of them. When she reaches the door, she opens it and walks out, without even looking to see if her two friends are still behind her. Summer and Branning realize that they are going to have to try a different approach and they run after their friend to catch up with her. By the time they reach Marissa, she is to the edge of the sidewalk, and they smirk at each other and speak to get her attention.)_

Branning: Ryan, what are you doing here!

Marissa: Ryan's here! Where? _(She starts to look around frantically, but he, of course is no where in sight.)_

Summer: You are so predictable! We've been trying to get your attention, but you just kept ignoring us.

Marissa: So you decided to get my hopes up and yell Ryan's name?

Branning: Well it worked didn't it? _(Marissa's face falls and her depressed countenance once again takes over.)_

Marissa: Thanks for getting my hopes up for nothing! _(She is also angry so she yells at them and starts to walk off.)_

Branning: Hey, what's wrong? Talk to us, Marissa, please.

Marissa: _(She whirls around to face them.)_ Nothing's wrong.

Summer: Obviously something's wrong; you're never like this, moody and emotional, oh my god!

Marissa: What?

Summer: Branning, are you thinking what I'm thinking? _(She turns to Branning and they both look at each other and smile mischievously.)_

Branning: Oh yeah!

Marissa: What? What do you two know about me that I don't!

Summer: You're pregnant!

Marissa: I am not!

Branning: Why else would you be acting so hormonal?

Marissa: Look, I'm not pregnant, I'm just upset, that's all.

Summer: But you said nothing was wrong?

Marissa: So, I lied.

Branning: You lied to your two best friends; what's going on Marissa?

Marissa: It's not that big of a deal, and that's why I didn't say anything. I knew you guys would laugh at me, and I really didn't want you to know how pathetic I am.

Summer: We already know how pathetic you are, so tell us anyway. _(Although she tries not to, Marissa laughs anyway.)_

Marissa: Fine, but if I tell you do you promise to drop it so that we can get out of here?

Branning: I swear on Betty Davis' grave!

Marissa: Well then, I know you'll stick to your word; Sum?

Summer: Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch, I swear, too.

Marissa: On who?

Summer: I swear on Cocoa Chanel's grave that after you tell us what's wrong we'll drop it and go home.

Branning: Ooohhh, Cocoa, good one, Sum.

Summer: Thanks.

Marissa: Okay, so you know how Ryan had to leave early to meet with his group this morning?

Summer: Yeah.

Marissa: Well, it's for a project he's working on, a big project, and he'll be working on it practically non-stop all week long, early mornings, late nights, and I'm barely going to see him.

Branning and Summer (same time): Aw!

Branning: So you don't want to go home, because Ryan won't be there?

Summer: And you'll have to go to bed later without him?

Marissa: Yeah, but I told him to wake me when he gets home.

Summer: I'm sure you did, but you two better not wake me up, that's all I have to say!

Marissa: Sum!

Summer: What? I know exactly what you'll be up to, and I don't want to hear any of it, especially early in the morning!

Marissa: Like he'll want to after working all day and late into the night? _(She says this like she is upset and asking them to say she's wrong and not sarcastically like one would expect.)_

Summer: Chino, not in the mood; never will happen!

Marissa: Oh God, I hope you're right!

Branning: And that right there ladies, is my cue to leave, so until tomorrow, have a wonderful night.

Summer: Good night Branning; don't forget about Thursday!

Branning: Don't worry, I'm going home to mark it on my calendar and it gets a pink marker for fun and exciting! _(Summer laughs but Marissa just stares off into space. As Branning leaves, Summer puts her arm through Marissa's and pulls her towards their cars.)_

Summer: Come on, let's get you home; the sooner you're in bed, the sooner Chino will wake you up. _(Marissa smiles slightly as they walk away.)_

Marissa: Okay. _(The camera leaves the girls and goes to Caitlyn who is sitting in her room, lying on her bed. Her school books are scattered around her as if she was studying, but she has obviously stopped now. She grabs her cell phone off of her nightstand and dials someone's number. As the person picks up, the camera switches to them. It is Trey. Whoever is speaking will be shown in the scene.)_

Trey: Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: Nice hello.

Trey: I thought you were busy when I called you twenty minutes ago?

Caitlyn: Not busy now, or at least, don't want to be busy now, so I quit.

Trey: Cool, so what's up?

Caitlyn: Well, it's Monday evening, which means I still have four more days until this bloody week is over, and I can't wait till the weekend, because school is miserable.

Trey: Fine, I'll go to school for you if you go to work for me.

Caitlyn: You play in a pool all day; that wouldn't be that bad of a trade, except you'd probably flunk all my courses.

Trey: So, thought you hated school?

Caitlyn: I do, but that doesn't mean I want to fail. I am going to college, you know.

Trey: Of course.

Caitlyn: What are your plans Saturday?

Trey: What are your plans Friday?

Caitlyn: I asked you first.

Trey: Saturday, I'm hanging out with you, right?

Caitlyn: Right. So what time do you want to meet me and where?

Trey: When are you going to let me actually pick you up?

Caitlyn: As soon as you're ready to officially meet my Grandparents and Dad, because if a guy shows up to take me out, there's no way they'll let me out of the house without meeting him.

Trey: Not a good idea.

Caitlyn: How about I just meet you at your place, and then we'll just go from there, and figure out what we want to do as we go?

Trey: Sounds good. So, now it's your turn; what are you doing Friday night?

Caitlyn: Ugh, I have to go to this family bonding dinner with my Grandparents, so Friday's out of the picture.

Trey: So I guess I'll just have to wait to see you until Saturday.

Caitlyn: Yep.

Trey: Sh!t!

Caitlyn: What?

Trey: I'm getting another call; I have to go.

Caitlyn: No problem, dinner's probably ready, so I'm going to go and eat. Talk to you tomorrow?

Trey: Yeah, I'll call you.

Caitlyn: Bye. _(They both hang up but the camera stays with Trey. There is no other call, but he scrolls down his phone book until he sees the number he stole for Marissa. He dials it, and holds the phone up to his ear. When he hears the recording detailing that the number has been disconnected, he goes to throw the phone out of anger but holds back and just squeezes it as he punches the wall.)_

Trey: Damnit! Aaaahhhhh! Now what! _(He hits the wall again, not as hard this time, but still angry, and the camera leaves him and goes to Sandy as he returns from work. When he walks in, Kirsten is dishing out dinner for her and Zoe, who is off playing in her room. Sandy starts talking when he walks in the door, not knowing where his family is.)_

Sandy: I'm home!

Kirsten: I'm in the kitchen.

Sandy: _(He walks into it and kisses Kirsten on the cheek before putting his briefcase down on the table and walking to the fridge to get a bottle of water. After he opens it and takes a drink, they both look up when they hear Zoe running into the room.)_

Zoe: Daddy! _(He picks her up and swings her around in his arms.)_

Sandy: Zoe! How was your day?

Zoe: Busy, I had so much to do. I had a tea party, Ken and Barbie had a fight, I beat Seth's best score on the ninja game, and I drew you some pictures for your new office.

Sandy: You did? Where are they?

Zoe: Upstairs; I'll get them later. How was your day?

Sandy: My day was busy, too. How was your Mommy's?

Kirsten: I have two words for you, Julie Cooper.

Sandy: That bad?

Kirsten: Worse. I can't wait for this party to be over so that I, hopefully, will never have to see her again!

Sandy: Yeah, but knowing your Dad, he'll probably marry her and welcome her into the family.

Kirsten: Do not even think it, Sandy! If he does that, he is disowned from this family.

Sandy: Works for me.

Zoe: What's disowned? _(Sandy laughs.)_

Kirsten: It means he'll be punished.

Zoe: Oh, okay. What's for dinner?

Kirsten: Chinese. Zoe, will you go and get in your seat, please? _(She wiggles in Sandy's arms until he puts her down and she runs over to her seat and climbs in and attempts to buckle it but has difficulty.)_ So, why were you so late?

Sandy: I'm sorry honey, but I'll probably be late a lot now with the new job.

Kirsten: Well if you could at least call, I'd appreciate it.

Sandy: I can do that.

Kirsten: Thanks, now go buckle your daughter before she has a rage blackout. Sometimes I think she's related to Summer! _(Sandy laughs good naturedly, and although Kirsten is attempting to be congenial, it is obvious that she is not happy with Sandy's late arrival home. As he walks off, she turns back to dishing the food out with a scowl on her face. The camera leaves them and goes to Julie. She is pacing in her guest house living room with her cell phone in her hand and a piece of paper in the other contemplating whether or not she should call. Finally, she dials. Unlike most conversations, while Julie talks, the camera only shows her face.)_

Julie: Hello. _(Pause as the other person replies.)_ Julie Cooper. _(Pause.)_ I need your help…with something important. _(Pause)_ Of course I know you won't help me unless you get something out of it! _(Pause)_ No, we're not doing that again, don't even think about it! _(Pause)_ Money? _(Pause) _Yeah, I thought you'd like that, but you don't get any unless it works. _(Pause) _Take it or leave it; besides, if you don't get anything, that means that I don't either, so it's not like I'll be cheating you or anything. _(Pause)_ Caleb Nichol. _(Pause)_ Let's meet. _(Pause)_ No, not here, are you insane! If someone saw us together, they'd know I was up to something! _(Pause)_ I'm a different person here; they've never seen that side of me. _(Pause)_ Thursday afternoon, the old bar we used to go to. _(Pause)_ 4:00. _(Pause)_ Oh, and be discreet about this. I don't need everyone in Riverside knowing that I called you, let alone that we're working together. _(Pause)_ I, fortunately, can't say the same thing! Thursday, 4:00, don't be late! _(She hangs up the phone and crumples the piece of paper up before throwing it away. After putting the cell phone back in her purse, she tries to sit down and watch TV, but her nerves get the better of her, and she stands up and paces again as the camera leaves her and goes to Jimmy and Caleb. They are in Caleb's office at the Newport Group. Caleb, of course, is sitting at his desk, while Jimmy is in his usual chair in front of the desk. Each man has a drink in their hand as they talk.)_

Caleb: Before we get to today, how did the rest of the weekend go after I talked to you Saturday afternoon?

Jimmy: Oh, I had a great time, Cal, how about you?

Caleb: Cut the small talk, Jimmy. Did you and Kiki go out to dinner that night like I said so that you could pry her for information about her marriage?

Jimmy: Nope. _(He drains the rest of his drink and then sets the glass on Caleb's desk before leaning back and making himself comfortable.)_

Caleb: Why not?

Jimmy: Well, it turns out that Kirsten had already made plans that night….with her husband.

Caleb: What are you talking about? Sanford was in Newport, hosting the party Kirsten had thrown.

Jimmy: See, that's where you're wrong. Your little spies must have taken the night off, Cal, because Sandy was no where near Newport; he was in Atlanta, and had been since the night before.

Caleb: Excuse me?

Jimmy: You see, Marissa, that would be my big hearted daughter, demanded that Sandy spend Valentine's Day with his wife, knowing that that was where he wanted to be, so she booked him a flight, told him to pack, and then sent him out the door with instructions to enjoy his weekend while she took care of everything, Zoe, the house, and the party, with the help of Summer.

Caleb: You're not serious?

Jimmy: Very. He showed up and surprised her on Friday night, and then, the next day for Valentine's Day, he planned a date for them. I don't know what they did, but Sunday, when they boarded the plane to come home, first of all, they were running late, and secondly, they had the biggest, cheesiest smiles plastered all over their faces the entire time. Plus, they just talked quietly and held hands the whole flight. I have to say that I'm quite jealous of their relationship.

Caleb: Yeah, because you're still in love with her.

Jimmy: I never said that. I told you that I'll always have feelings for Kirsten and I do love her, but I realized on that flight that I'm not in love with her but the memory of her and how happy I was when I was with her. I'm jealous of them because of how happy they are and how much they are in love. I never found that kind of relationship, but someday, hell, you never know, I'm not that old. So, back to you, I see you survived your first Valentine's Day with my soon-to-be ex, quite the accomplishment.

Caleb: You survived them for how many years?

Jimmy: See, that's where you are wrong. After the first year, I quit celebrating the holiday and Julie would just go off on her own. I never knew what she did, and, frankly, I never care to find out.

Caleb: What are you alluding to Jimmy?

Jimmy: Just how well do you know her, Cal; I mean, you do realize that she's up to something and it's bound to be no good? I hope you're prepared for whatever the fallout will be from her latest scheme.

Caleb: Well then, I guess I know your next assignment. I want you to dig into her past, find out everything you can about her, and report back to me by Saturday night.

Jimmy: You want me to investigate my wife, who, thankfully, will be divorcing me soon, but never the less, whoa!

Caleb: Who else would be better qualified to do it; besides, they'll probably be more willing to give you information if you just tell them that you're married to her.

Jimmy: I don't know exactly what you want me to find out.

Caleb: First of all, follow her around when she goes out, but more importantly, I want to know what she did and who she hung out with before she met you. I want to know about her life from when she was living in Riverside. If she's up to something, she'll need someone's help, and who's she going to go to in this town? She'll go looking for help at home, so your job is to find out who she goes to and what she wants with them. Now, tell me about this afternoon. How did the meeting go?

Jimmy: It went well. Like you told me, we went out to lunch at the country club, went golfing, hung out back at the lounge, smoking cigars and drinking, and I dropped him off at his house to change before I came here.

Caleb: Change for what?

Jimmy: I'm to pick him up at 9:00 to go to the other club you said he liked, the gentleman's club. Everything's been arranged for him to have his own private room with as many girls as he wants and the drinks will be flowing non-stop.

Caleb: Good, good, you do listen when I tell you what to do. Report back to me in the morning, or, on second thought, whenever you sober up tomorrow, and then begin looking into Julie.

Jimmy: So, do you want to join us tonight?

Caleb: I really shouldn't. Julie…

Jimmy: Julie once did porn, I don't she'd object to you going to a strip club. _(When he says porn, Caleb chokes on his drink.)_

Caleb: Did you just say porn?

Jimmy: Wow, you really didn't look into her past at all, did you? I'm surprised at you, Cal; you're getting sloppy in your old age.

Caleb: Is she…safe?

Jimmy: The last time she was tested, she was, but that was years ago, and I know she slept around when we were married, so you might want to have yourself checked out.

Caleb: I can't believe this is happening.

Jimmy: She's probably fine. Her favorite targets were wealthy, respectable business men, not so unlike yourself, or young, energetic teenage boys, experienced enough to know what they were doing yet inexperienced enough to not be unhealthy.

Caleb: What have I gotten myself into?

Jimmy: Welcome to life with Julie Cooper, never a dull moment or easy night's rest. You know it's not too late now to get the hell away from her, and if you want my advice, that's exactly what I'd do if I were you before she does some real damage to your life.

Caleb: We'll just see what you come up with and what my doctor says. _(Jimmy laughs.)_

Jimmy: So does that mean you'll be joining us tonight?

Caleb: Yeah, just give me a minute to put these papers away. I'll meet you out at my limo. If we're going to do this, we might as well do it right. _(Jimmy laughs again.)_

Jimmy: Don't take too long, because I'm hungry and you can take me to dinner before we meet up with the client. _(This time it is Caleb's turn to laugh.)_

Caleb: Just give me ten. Make yourself a drink while you wait for me.

Jimmy: I never turn down good liquor. _(With that he walks out of the office, shutting the door after him. Caleb gets up and starts to organize his office while the camera fades away and goes to Seth sitting in the apartment by himself. He is in the living room listening to music. The song should be Michael Stipe's and Joseph Arthur's "In the Sun." As he listens, he drums his fingers against his legs to the beat of the song, but since it is slow, he gets bored and starts the Playstation up. Before it can even load, he turns it off and grabs his cell phone. As he waits for the person he dialed to pick him, he talks to himself.)_

Seth: Come on, man, pick up! I'm bored out of my mind here, and we haven't had Seth/Ryan time in forever. _(Ryan's voicemail picks up. After he impatiently listens to the message, he starts talking.)_ So, I take it you're still working with all those other architecture nerds on this project of yours. Me, you ask, well I'm sitting here in our empty apartment, listening to the new Michael Stipe and Joseph Arthur charity song, it's not bad, it's not your taste, because it's not Journey, but it'll do, and I'm waiting for the girls to get home so that we can eat dinner and I can finally have someone to talk you. I've been alone all day long. First I took a nap; that was fun. Then I watched soap operas…..because Summer asked me tivo them for her; I don't watch them on my own, not me, not the masculine, sexy Seth Cohen who hates, absolutely hates all soap operas, even Spanish language ones! After that I ate some lunch, some left overs Marissa had packed up for me. Man do you have it made; I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be married to her someday! Do you think she'd give Summer cooking lessons, I'd pay for them? Hm, it's worth a try; I'll ask her tonight, but not with Summer in the room. Anyway, after I ate my lunch, I then…._ (At this point the phone interrupts his message because time has lapsed and it asks him if he is satisfied with his message.)_ You dmn cell phone Nazi! I want more time to talk to my brother, I have a lot more to tell him, and you cannot just interrupt me when you please. _(He sits and ponders for a moment before hanging up and redialing.)_ You may be able to delay me, but when I want Seth/Ryan time, I get Seth/Ryan time. _(The voice mail picks up right away and he waits to continue his one sided conversation with a machine.)_ Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by your not so friendly robot of a secretary on your phone, after I finished my lunch, I went to the arcade and hung out there. I beat every single person I played, and true, no one was above the age of nine, but that's still an awesome record! I was on fire today; I was unstoppable! I'm supposed to go back tomorrow to rematch this seven year old. He said he's going to practice tonight because he thinks he can beat me, me, Seth Cohen, comic book genius and gold-metal winning athlete if they had an Olympic event for video game playing! Well, while I was playing Summer called to tell me they were on their way back home, so I hopped on the trusty skateboard and made my way back here, but they're not here yet and I'm bored and I hadn't talked to you all day, so I figured I'd give you a ring. You'll never guess where I'm being taken against my will on Thursday; you should be glad you'll be cooped up in the library all afternoon and evening and will get to escape it! I have to go with Summer, Marissa, and this Branning guy, hey at least I'll be able to gauge his true intentions towards Marissa for you, on a preliminary wedding dress excursion. She's not buying, she's not even looking to buy; we're just going to get ideas and so she can judge what I like and dislike. Basically it's a torture trip intended to judge the sincerity of my proposal and just how much bullying I'll put up with. We all know that without you I have no backbone, so it looks as if I'm cooked! It's over for me after Thursday; the last shred of manhood I had left will be lost and Summer will officially rule our relationship, not that she hasn't always, but I at least had a say sometimes, but after this evil experiment, I'm done for. Wish me well…_ (He is once again interrupted by the message asking him if he is pleased with his message. Just like last time, he hangs up and redials waiting to continue his monologue. Once he listens to the voice mail message, he continues talking.)_ Now, where was I? Oh yeah, that's right, I was about to ask you to wish me well and to keep positive thoughts going in my direction. I'm going to need all the help I can get. Hey, you never know, maybe Branning can be an ally for me. I'm not really sure why he would want to go preliminary dress shopping with the focused Summer and her black am-ex card, but who am I to judge? He's not really muscular is he, I mean, just in case I annoy him I don't want him to be able to hurt me, but who are we kidding, no one can injure the ironist…well at least not when Kid Chino is around or Little Miss Vixen when she's not shopping, but you'll be off with your nerds and Summer will be too distracted to take care of me, so I guess that leaves Marissa. Hey, speaking of Marissa, we, meaning I, need to come up with a personality for her in my comic. Let me see, what is she good at, what are he defining traits? She can cook; there may be something there. She can write, and although the power of the men is mighty, I'm not sure it would make a convincing super hero. She has the power to take down pervy professors and turn you into mush. Hm ….I guess I'll just need some time to think on this. A decision of this magnitude can not be made lightly; I have to consider every option, weigh the pros and cons of each one, and make sure that whatever I decide compliments the characters already created. Maybe she's the final touch I need to finally get this thing published! If creating a character for Marissa makes me a real comic book author, I will forever worship the ground she walks on, not that I don't already; I mean did you taste that homemade soup she made last week and her pound cake? WOW! _(He is silent for a moment while contemplating the food Marissa makes for him.)_ Oh, sorry there body, I kind of got side tracked, hunger tends to do that to me. Speaking of hunger, I bet you're starving; too bad you have to stay at the library tonight and won't get to eat anything until you get home late, late tonight when everyone's in bed, including Marissa so she won't be able to make you anything and you won't be able to nibble on her! _(He laughs at his own joke.)_ Hey, I kind of like talking to you when you can't reply back; that way, I never get hurt and can say whatever I want. Which reminds me, whenever I decide what Marissa's character will be, I have to get working on drawing her and designing her concept, but whatever it is, her costume will be short! I have to say man, your girlfriend has some nice stems! Summer would hurt me if she heard me say this, but those legs just go on…._ (He is interrupted again by the recording. He hangs up and redials but talks while he listens.)_ Ugh, you just had to interrupt me right when I was getting started! He will be fuming when he gets to that part, but then he'll have to wait till the next message to hear what I went on to say, and by that time, the anger will have resided some. Why oh why do you do you do this to me cell phone Nazi? I was on a roll, and you completely ruined my train of thought! _(The voice mail message ends so that he can start talking to Ryan once again.)_ I'm back; did you miss me? I bet you did! So, where were we buddy of mine, brother of mine, oh yes, that's right, we were discussing the very luscious legs of your lady love! Are they your favorite part of her body, because I have to tell you as an impartial observer, they rank on my top three list. Now when you look at Summer, legs are not what you think of, but she also has many fine physical qualities. Of course she has a gorgeous face, but wow does she have a nice r…._ (Summer and Marissa walk in the door and see him on the phone and hear what he is saying.)_ Rolex watch! Yes Ryan, my man, that she does, but I have to go. The girlies are home, which means Seth should be fed soon, so no time to chat. Have fun with your geeks and don't do anything I wouldn't do! _(As he goes to hang up the phone, Marissa runs towards him talking.)_

Marissa: Seth, don't hang up! I want to talk to him. _(He hangs up anyway.)_

Seth: Sorry to disappoint, but that really wasn't Ryan on the phone.

Summer: Cohen what are you talking about? You said his name, and Marissa really wanted to talk to him. Call him back!

Seth: I was just talking to his voice mail. Bored and lonely while you two took your sweet time coming home, I had to do something to occupy myself.

Summer: Ever heard of cleaning?

Seth: Hahaha, that's what you're for! _(He knows as soon as he said it that it was a bad idea, and as she chases after him, he runs. Eventually she catches up to him, because the room is small and smacks him over the head. Marissa laughs at their entire show.)_

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: I'm sorry Summer my lovely lemon drop; I was just teasing. You'll never have to clean out house. If we don't always live with Ryan and Marissa so they can clean up after us, then I'll hire you a maid. _(She kisses him.)_

Summer: Thanks Cohen. Now, set the table. _(Seth's shoulders slump as he goes to gather plates, cups, and silverware for dinner. He walks like he is depressed.)_

Seth: So Marissa, or as I called you to Ryan, his luscious leggy lady of love, what's for dinner?

Summer: Cohen! Don't talk to her like that, you'll give her nightmares, and Chino won't be here to protect her when she wakes up dreaming of you hitting on her!

Seth: I wasn't hitting on her; I was just stating a fact, and don't deny it, Summer, you know as well as I do that Marissa has great stems. _(Instead of Summer getting mad, she just examines Marissa.)_

Summer: You know he's right Coop?

Marissa: Summer, I'm going to use one of your classic lines here to express what I think about this conversation, EW! Can we please just drop it? The only person who needs to notice or comment about my legs is not here, and I don't need you two trying to take his place, got it? And to answer your question, I'm not making any dinner. You're on your own tonight. I'm not hungry, Ryan's not here, and I'm not in the mood to cook. There's food in the fridge, and we all know you know how to order with the best of them, so do what you want. I'm going to bed. The quicker I fall asleep, the quicker Ryan will wake me up. _(And with that, she leaves the room and goes into her bedroom shutting the door. Summer and Seth silently watch her leave. After the door shuts, Summer explodes and starts to smack him over and over again on his chest, back, arms, and head.)_

Summer: What the hell, Cohen! First you get her hopes up that she could talk to Ryan, then you make sick perverted comments to her about her legs, and then you go and practically force her to cook for you! I don't know how many times Chino has told you this, but you better listen to me; Marissa is not your personal chef, so stop treating her like she is! God, why are you such an ss, Cohen!

Seth: You agreed with me about her legs, and don't tell me you don't enjoy her food and hope everyday that she'll cook for us! I'm just more vocal about my admiration for her talents, that's all, and besides, how was I supposed to know that she was practically falling apart over not being able to see Ryan! I mean, what's it been, ten hours since she saw him last; what's that all about?

Summer: It's not that she hasn't seen him in ten hours, it's that she knows she'll barely see him the entire week, and you know those two, they can't stand to be apart for five minutes let alone five days, so we're just going to have to be supportive and one of us is going to have to think before we speak!

Seth: Who me?

Summer: Yes you!

Seth: Oh, and you never stick your foot in your mouth?

Summer: Shut it, Cohen! I'm going to go check on Marissa. _(She starts to walk off towards Ryan and Marissa's room, but Seth gently grabs her by the arm and holds her back.)_

Seth: I don't think she wants to see anyone right now, Summer, but she's fine. If she needs anything, she knows that we're here for her and she'll ask. Now come on, let's go and see if we can rummage up something to eat without burning down the entire apartment building. _(As they walk off towards the kitchen, Summer laughs despite herself and they go arm in arm. The camera fades to black and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	42. Chapter 42

In the beginning of the third scene, Summer, Seth, Marissa, and Branning are all in an LA bridal boutique looking through rack after rack of designer dresses and books trying to catalogue all of their likes and dislikes. Branning and Summer are in their element, enjoying themselves tremendously while slowly Seth and Marissa begin to dodge them separately and avoid looking through any more dresses. As the scene begins, Marissa and Seth are both sneaking behind a row of dresses but not watching behind them. They bump into each other, but they both whirl around and express by holding fingers to their lips to be quiet so they are not caught. The two silently laugh and sit down. Whenever they want to see what Summer and Branning are doing, they pull the dresses slightly apart and peer in between them. As they talk, they must whisper.

Marissa: So I take it you're not as excited about this preliminary dress shopping excursion as Summer and Branning are? _(Seth gives her a look trying to imitate Ryan, but fails miserably. Marissa laughs quietly at his expression, so he gives in and talks.)_

Seth: What do you think? I don't know what they're talking about, and when they ask me a question, I'm supposed to know what I'm talking about and not just say I like this one or I don't like that one. When I don't say what she wants to hear, Summer gets mad and complains that I really don't care about this wedding and that if it were up to me, she'd being wearing a feed sack, whatever that is! _(Marissa laughs.)_ What's so funny?

Marissa: Summer wearing a feed sack to your wedding, you could probably charge people to see that! This could be a good business venture for you guys. One fashion sacrifice on Summer's part could pay for the whole wedding. _(Seth laughs.)_

Seth: Yeah, I don't think the cost of the wedding is even on Summer's radar right now. I believe her Dad's exact words were, 'you're my only daughter and I love you, spend whatever you want.'

Marissa: You're in trouble.

Seth: I know.

Marissa: This is going to be the most lavish event Newport has ever seen with Summer at the helm with an unlimited budget. By the time she's done, your wedding will probably be a week long instead of just a few hours.

Seth: What about you? When you and Ryan get married…

Marissa: Seth, we're not even engaged yet, don't you think you're jumping the gun there by assuming that we'll get married?

Seth: Don't you want to?

Marissa: That's not what I said.

Seth: Answer my question and then I'll let you in on a little secret, one you will have to swear not to tell Ryan because otherwise I will die a slow and painful death, but a secret I will tell you anyway.

Marissa: Fine, yes I do want to marry him. Now, what's this secret?

Seth: He wants to marry you and wants you to be the mother of his children.

Marissa: That's not a secret Seth.

Seth: Yeah, but did you know he already knew this back during New Year's Eve?

Marissa: Seriously?

Seth: Yep, and I know you guys hadn't kissed yet…

Marissa: Hey, how do you know that?

Seth: Seth/Ryan time is very revealing. If you harp on him long enough, Ryan will let some details slip, not the very important ones, but enough to satisfy my gossip quota.

Marissa: Great!

Seth: Yeah, it is; someday the fantastic four will be all be related. Anyway, back to what I wanted to ask you in the first place, when you and Ryan get married, what kind of wedding do you want?

Marissa: A private one, with just the two of us, on the beach, in simple attire, no reception but I still want to share a dance, a ceremony where nothing religious is stated, and, of course, a honeymoon where no one can find us, Seth!

Seth: Who me, you really think I'd interrupt your honeymoon?

Marissa: Yes, you would, and probably for something stupid like you couldn't find your toothbrush or you needed help deciding what kind of cereal to eat for breakfast.

Seth: Okay, first of all, loosing your toothbrush is very traumatic, trust me, and secondly, choosing the right cereal is extremely important, because if you chose the wrong one, it messes up your whole day.

Marissa: See, and that's why you will not know where we are staying for our honeymoon when we get married.

Seth: I'd be surprised if you even told us you were getting married.

Marissa: Time will tell; I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Seth: You know Summer will kill you if you get married like that; she expects to be your matron of honor.

Marissa: I do have a sister that would be very offended if I didn't ask her to stand up with me, so even if I did have a formal wedding, I'm not sure what happen, but that doesn't matter, because I'm not going to. Summer will just have to deal with it.

Seth: Well, I'm not breaking the news to her; I leave that job to you. I want to survive to my wedding day! _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: So do you think they're done yet?

Seth: Even if they're done here, I heard them mention a few other boutiques that they just have to go and check out! _(Marissa giggles.)_

Marissa: That had to be Branning who said that.

Seth: How did you guess?

Marissa: You imitate him well, Seth.

Seth: What's up with him anyway, I mean, he's nice and all, but seriously what guy likes to shop that much. I mean, he might even like shopping more than Summer, and I thought that was impossible!

Marissa: Seth's Branning's gay.

Seth: Oh. OH! _(He laughs loudly for a brief moment before Marissa slaps her hand over his mouth.)_

Marissa: What the hell are you doing? Do you want her to hear you and find us?

Seth: No, I'm sorry, but it's hilarious. Think about it. Ryan thought that Branning was interested in you and flipped out, causing this major fight between the two of you, and it turned out there was a better likelihood of Branning hitting on him than of him hitting on you! Does he know yet?

Marissa: No, I thought it might be a blow to his ego. Don't you dare tell him, Seth, he'll figure it out sooner or later for himself, probably sooner, because Branning is very vocal that he finds Ryan attractive. _(Seth silently laughs so hard that he falls over on the floor and holds him stomach. Marissa can't help it either and she ends up laughing right along with him.)_

Seth: I cannot wait to see Ryan's face when Branning hits on him! We better start carrying cameras around. Hey, I forgot to ask, why are you hiding back here? Don't you like shopping?

Marissa: Ugh, it's okay once in a while, but Summer and Branning could go everyday and when they do, they're obsessive. Can't they just shop for an hour or two and then leave? You don't have to go into every store and try on every piece of clothing in your size that you like. It wears me out, and frankly, I get bored really quickly.

Ryan: Lucky Ryan! Why does he get all the luck? First you cook, second you don't want a big wedding, and now I find out that you really don't like shopping either. Boy did he hit the jackpot when he met you.

Marissa: Thanks Seth, but you better not say anything along those lines to your fiancée. She might murder you and then blame it on me to get rid of both of us, but make sure you tell Ryan.

Seth: Why?

Marissa: Keep him on his toes and remind him what a great catch he has. _(She laughs.)_

Seth: Wow, aren't we modest?

Marissa: No, but in all seriousness, I'm the lucky one.

Seth: Oh no, you can stop right there. I've enjoyed this little bonding session, but I have to drop the line at this. I do not need to hear you brag about how good my brother is in the sack! It will ruin my dinner, and we all know how much dinner means to me! _(Marissa hits him lightly in the arm.)_

Marissa: Seth! I was not going to tell you about our sex life! That would be complete border crossing and frankly, disgustingly creepy.

Seth: Wouldn't be the first time someone said that about me. _(He looks over and notices that Marissa is looking pale and is leaning back against the dresses like she is dizzy.)_ Hey, are you okay?

Marissa: Yeah, this will pass. I haven't been feeling well this week, I've been nauseous and dizzy, but it only lasts for a few minutes here and there and I hardly ever throw up.

Seth: Oh good, that's comforting. _(He slides away from her.)_

Marissa; What are you doing? If you get too far away, we won't be able to talk to each other and we both know you don't do well in silence.

Seth: And I also don't do well when I'm sick and I don't want to catch whatever you have, which is what by the way? Let's see, you're dizzy, sick to your stomach, occasionally you let your food defy gravity and come back out…

Marissa: That was disgusting Seth.

Seth: Oh my god, are you pregnant?

Marissa: Why does everyone keep asking me that! No, I'm not pregnant, and if you want to know what's wrong, I'll tell you. I get sick when I'm on my period! Satisfied?

Seth: _(He makes a disgusted face and fake gagging sounds.)_ Never say those words to me again, please. I'd rather think you were pregnant than to hear that come out of your mouth ever!

Marissa: You've got to be kidding me, Seth, grow up. Doesn't Summer tell you when she has it?

Seth: _(He sticks him fingers in his ears and speaks gibberish so he won't hear her. After trying to quietly get his attention, she kicks his leg hard getting his attention, but he yelps out in pain, and before they can crawl away and find a new hiding spot, Summer corners them on one end of the row and Branning on the other.)_

Summer: Cohen, what the hell are you doing back here! I've been looking for you everywhere! There are a pile of dresses I need you to go through and tell me exactly what you like and dislike about each one, and I don't want to hear any of this, 'oh Summer I like this one, but that one I don't.' Tell me why dumbass!

Branning: And you Miss Marissa, I've been looking for you everywhere. Summer and I found some dazzling maid of honor dresses that you just have to look at and let us know what you think of them. What are you two doing back here? You're not cheating on Mr. Peckalicious with his brother are you?

Seth: Whoa, Mr. Peckalicious! You seriously call Ryan that?

Branning: Whoops. He's not very comfortable with discussing his brother's sexuality is he? Sorry. _(He grins sheepishly. Marissa looks embarrassed, Seth is flabbergasted, and Summer is playing with her nails bored by the sudden turn in conversation.)_

Summer: Okay, that's enough about Chino; you two still haven't answered our question, why are you back here?

Seth: Well, you see, I…um….we were, well….

Marissa: I don't feel so good and I almost got sick, and Seth was helping me, but we didn't want to say anything and ruin your guys preliminary shopping trip, so we thought we'd hide until you were finished and hope you didn't notice our absence. _(Seth flashes her a grateful look which Marissa notices but Summer and Branning don't because they're too concerned with what is bothering Marissa.)_

Branning: What's wrong Miss Marissa?

Seth: Female issues. _(Now it is Marissa's turn to flash Seth a look of thanks because his answer helped her avoid being questioned about being pregnant.)_

Branning: Aw, that time of the month, I understand.

Seth: You do? _(Marissa laughs, but Summer just rolls her eyes.)_

Summer: Figure of speech, Cohen, but I am proud of you. You were able to discuss a woman's period _(Seth cringes when she says this word but this time does not cover his ears and babble incoherently.)_ without passing out. Maybe you are finally maturing? Hey, you never know, by the time you reach our wedding, the inner Seth might have actually reached puberty.

Seth: Oh no, inner Seth is skipping over that stage in real Seth's life, because as anyone who knew me then can attest, it was not pretty.

Summer: Yeah I can imagine.

Seth: Summer, you knew me then.

Summer: Ah, no I didn't. I'd heard of you, but I'd always thought your name was Stanly or Stuart or something along those lines. I never even looked at you until I noticed you with Chino, and let me tell you, the eyes didn't wander long over you when I had your best friend to look at!

Seth: Wow, that's always great to hear from your fiancée. Now if you all would excuse me, I think I have to go play in traffic. It's been nice knowing you all; hope you enjoy the funeral. Gramps is sure to spurge for a good one, so I'd recommend going. _(With that he gets up to walk away, but Summer stops him.)_

Summer: Ah ha, Cohen, you made your point, but where exactly do you think you're going?

Seth: Well, Summer, I thought I'd be a nice friend and take Marissa home since she's not feeling well. Besides, it really doesn't matter what I think of your dress, because you're the one who has to love it. Anything that you love, I'll love, and you know that I will think you're gorgeous in anything, even if it is a feed sack. So, why don't you and Branning continue your preliminary shopping excursion, and I'll take Marissa home and we'll work on dinner. Maybe she can teach me a thing or two about cooking, that way one of us will be able to cook once we're married. _(Marissa stands up and goes to walk away with Seth, but Summer's arms stop her as she wraps her up in a hug.)_

Summer: Hope you feel better Coop, and if Cohen gets out of hand, just take a spatula to him and beat his scrawny ss! _(Marissa laughs at Summer's comment while Seth looks petrified in the background. Finally, Marissa is able to pull herself out of Summer's tight grasp only to be embraced by Branning.)_

Branning: See you tomorrow Miss Marissa. Do you want Summer and I to pick you up some Midol before we get back?

Marissa: No thanks, I'm good. _(She finally gets away from his grasp and leaves the store with Seth. After Branning and Summer are the only ones left, they both shrug their shoulders and leave Seth and Marissa's hiding place.)_

Summer: So, what do you think, should we head up to Wilshire or hit Rodeo Drive first?

Branning: _(He puts Summer's arm in his and escorts her towards the store's entrance.)_ Let's just see where the mood takes us. _(Summer laughs and they exit the store together. The camera leaves them and goes to Kirsten as she pulls into Caleb's drive way and parks her car. She walks up the steps, rings the doorbell, and waits a moment before ringing it again. Still, there is no answer. Finally she gives in, and pulls out her key and unlocks the door. When she walks in, she starts looking for Julie and yelling her name.)_

Kirsten: Julie! Julie, are you here! _(After waiting for a moment, she begins to walk through the house. As she does so, she continually repeats her greeting announcing ahead of herself that she has arrived so as not to startle Julie and in hope that she will appear.)_ Julie, it's Kirsten. We were supposed to meet her to go over plans for the party. You did say you wanted to meet today, didn't you, because that's what I had written down in my day planner? Julie! Where are you? _(By this point she has walked through the foyer and into a hall which led to the family room and kitchen. Now she is at a set of doors which lead to the back patio. From there you can see the quest house.)_ Oh what the hell, maybe she's down there. _(Kirsten opens the door and exits the main house and makes her way towards the guest house. When she speaks next, she is whispering just in case Julie is around because she does not want her to hear.)_ I swear if she's not here, that's it, I'm through! I'm already doing most of the work anyway. I can't believe my career has come to this, organizing parties and babysitting forty year old women who are currently sleeping with my father! _(She is now close to the guest house so her voice raises and she once against announces her presence.)_ Julie! Hello! It's Kirsten; we were supposed to work on your party today! _(She knocks harshly on the door, but there is no answer. Sick of this game, Kirsten just opens it and walks in. The room is dark, so she turns on lights to reveal that the house is a mess. Clothes are strewn all through the main room (Great room with an adjoining kitchen), the blinds are drawn creating the somber atmosphere, and there are magazines, cds, movies, and dirty dishes everywhere.)_ Julie, are you here! _(Still there is no answer. Kirsten takes another look around the disheveled room and closes the door behind her as she walks away.)_ What the hell are you up to Julie, and, more importantly, where the hell are you? _(She looks back at the guest house again as she walks up to the main house.)_ How can anyone live in a mess like that? _(She is silent until she reaches the main house and lets herself back in.)_ Well, I might as well get some work done while I'm here; besides without having to watch Julie's every move, it will probably be a more productive work session than if she was here. _(She goes into the kitchen and opens her briefcase, removing paperwork and organizing it into specific piles according to its purpose. Once she has finished, she gets the cordless phone off its cradle, sits down in a chair, and begins to work. As she makes the first call, leaning back to make herself comfortable in the chair, the camera leaves her and goes to a dark and grungy bar. There inside of it with a bottle of water sitting in front of her is Julie. She is wearing oversized glasses and a large black hat while her clothes are simple but non-revealing as they cover almost every piece of skin on her body from her neck to her ankles. Suddenly, as the noise of a door opening can be heard, she looks up and takes off her glasses, holding them in her hand the whole time. She is angry. The perso, who she watches walk across the room sits down in front of her.)_

Julie: Finally! Why the hell are you so late! If you don't want to be apart of this, tell me now and you're welcome to leave. I can find someone else who wants to make a lot of money relatively easy! _(Her voice is harsh but she whispers everything she says so that no one else in the wayward looking establishment can hear what she is discussing. Once she finishes speaking, the camera pans across to show the person she is speaking with, Lance.)_

Lance: Look Jules, I'm sorry, but I was in the middle of something, something that you and I both know is too much fun to leave right in the middle.

Julie: Oh spare me another of your wild sex stories, Lance! It's too close to dinner time and I really don't want to loose my appetite. _(He laughs good naturedly at her little dig.)_

Lance: Wow, that's not the Julie I remember, and don't go all high and mighty on me, because if my memory serves me correctly, you were the one who used to make me late all the time years ago before you were married, and once or twice even after you married that waste; what was his name again?

Julie: Jimmy.

Lance: Oh yeah, that's right. Did he ever figure out that the scam artist who tried to sell you a vacuum cleaner was an old flame of yours who just came there to have some fun with his wife?

Julie: What's the point of this Lance? We have more important things to talk about.

Lance: Since when did you become all business and no fun, Jules?

Julie: Where are you going with this Lance?

Lance: I just wanted to see if we could have a repeat performance like eighteen years ago. It's been way too long Jules since you and I were together.

Julie: Not happening, so get the idea out of your head. We have business to do, that's it!

Lance: Oh come on, you know you want to. I know of Caleb Nichol and I also know what you're like in the sack; you can't tell me that that old guy satisfies you, the Julie Cooper.

Julie: That does not matter, and frankly it's none of your business.

Lance: It could be my business if you'd let it be.

Julie: Lance, that's enough! Now are you in or are you out…of the deal?

Lance: What do you think?

Julie: Fine, so do you have anyone lined up yet?

Lance: I'm still narrowing down the selections, but don't worry any of them will work. They all have secrets they need kept or debts they need paid, and I am very capable of helping all of them, but I just need to make sure that we pick the one who is the most desperate.

Julie: Good. Now I want this done by Monday, everything arranged so that when I'm ready, they will be, too. All the candidates work at Newport Memorial, right, because Cal wouldn't believe it if I went to another hospital?

Lance: What do you take me for, Jules? You act as if this is my first scam.

Julie: Oh trust me, I know it's not your first scam; there is just a lot riding on this one, mainly my entire life, and if you mess this up, well then I'm back to being Julie Nobody living in Riverside in a trailer probably dating you. _(He laughs.)_

Lance: And would that be so bad? _(Julie glares at him.)_ So the accommodations weren't that good, but the sex was and you know we had a lot of fun, Jules, come on admit it. We were quite the pair.

Julie: And now we're going to be quiet the business partners, right? _(She sticks her hand out looking to shake his in a sign of good faith that their partnership will work out. He laughs at her before putting his hand in hers and shaking it.)_

Lance: I still can't believe I'm sitting here with Julie Cooper and we're getting ready to pull the oldest trick in the book to catch her the richest guy in Southern California. Feels just like the good old days! _(Julie lets go of his hand and stands up while putting her sunglasses back on.)_

Julie: Don't call me Lance; I'll call you. It's too dangerous for you to try to reach me. The maid might answer, or worse, Caleb himself. Remember, I want everything arranged by Monday. I'll talk to you then. _(With this she walks out of the door leaving a slightly grinning Lance as he watches her walk away. As the camera leaves the bar, he goes over to the bartender and orders a drink. Next, the camera goes back to Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer's apartment. Marissa is sitting on the couch holding a pillow and is crossed legged. Seth walks in carrying a bottle of water for her and a mountain dew and pack of pudding for himself. He sits down beside her. Music is on in the background softly. The song should be Soft's "Higher". The two are talking.)_

Seth: Okay, so every time Summer wants to go wedding shopping, you need to get sick. If I get sick, she'll say that I really don't want to get married and that I'm just faking an illness to get out of going with her, but you she'll believe, because the thought that another woman would not like shopping as much as she does would never enter her mind, and, as she did today, she'll gladly let me go to help you.

Marissa: _(She laughs and takes a drink of her water.)_ Seth, I can't lie to Summer. Today I really didn't feel well, but next time I'll probably be fine so then how are we going to get out of shopping?

Seth: We'll just have to brainstorm and think of something. Come on between the Ironist and the Purple Passage Princess…

Marissa: Who's that?

Seth: Oh, that's you; I thought of it on the drive back here. What do you think?

Marissa: I'm impressed that you know what a purple passage is!

Seth: I may be self involved and narrow minded, but I'm not stupid.

Marissa: Always good to know.

Seth: So, do you approve of your new super hero moniker?

Marissa: So far so good, but I better not be wearing some trashy purple piece of lingerie!

Seth: I will allow you the same honor that I did Summer and give you wardrobe approval.

Marissa: Good. So here's to Atomic County, may my presence make it good enough to be published! _(She raises her water bottle for a toast and laughs at her audacity. Seth laughs along with her and raises his bottle of mountain dew and they gently knock them together.)_

Seth: Now who's being self-absorbed, but I'll take it because it puts positive vibes into the universe about my comic, and those I need! _(They each take a drink and then put the bottles down on the coffee table.)_ What now?

Marissa: What would you and Ryan do now if you two were here alone without Summer and I?

Seth: That's easy; we'd Playstation it.

Marissa: Well then, what are you waiting for?

Seth: You play Playstation?

Marissa: Not well, so you'll probably win unless you're terrible.

Seth: I'm not, and I'll take the easy victory.

Marissa: I figured. So, what type of games do you have….or, on second thought, why don't you just surprise me. I doubt there's anything that will sound appealing. _(Seth jumps up and grabs a game out of the stack beside the TV and puts it in while turning on the proper equipment. He sits back down and hands Marissa a controller. When the game comes on, it's the ninja game.)_ Are those ninjas?

Seth: What else?

Marissa: I am so not surprised by this sudden turn of events. You probably have a game with pirates, too, am I right?

Seth: Oh, that's a good one too, a bit old school but still one of my favorites.

Marissa: Don't you play anything normal like Grand Theft Auto? _(Seth laughs.)_ What?

Seth: Well, Marissa, that game brings up some fond memories and a story which will help explain why I don't own that game any longer.

Marissa: Shoot. _(As they continue to talk, they play the game. Occasionally, they will yell out at the TV as their player either does something good or bad depending upon the situation.)_

Seth: Okay, so I'm sure Ryan told you how he came to live with us?

Marissa: Stole a car, Sandy was his lawyer, and he took him in after his drunk Mom kicked him out when her louse of a boyfriend beat him up, yet again.

Seth: Wow, the single biggest event in my life was just summed up in less than thirty seconds; you've been hanging out with Ryan way too much! _(Marissa laughs. The song changes to Neko Case's "Star Witness".)_

Marissa: There's no sense in complicating an uncomplicated story, Seth, and besides, I need to concentrate if I want to beat you.

Seth: Oh please, you're a first timer; I've been playing this game, in one form or another, since I was practically in diapers.

Marissa: Oh so that means you started playing this a few years ago. _(She laughs and Seth fake laughs.)_

Seth: Wow, that was a good one, Marissa! Not only has your vocabulary been limited since you started dating Ryan, but now you're starting to tell his lame jokes as well.

Marissa: What, his jokes aren't lame; you just don't like them because they're normally sent in your direction.

Seth: True, true, but they're still not very funny.

Marissa: I think it's funny when he makes fun of you, Summer thinks it's hilarious, and the joke I just said, now that was funny.

Seth: Whatever. Anyway, the first morning he was there, I asked him if he wanted to play Grand Theft Auto and got myself into a sticky conversation about the merits of stealing cars. Ryan never said anything, and I think he found the whole situation funny, but I was mortified and destroyed the game in secret later and still refuse to buy a new one to this day. It's just too awkward. _(He shudders at the thought of the game.)_

Marissa: That's really lame Seth.

Seth: _(He starts laughing.)_ Yeah, I know it. _(There is a slight pause as they both concentrate on the game.)_ Now that, my Playstation student, is for insulting your teacher! Oh, I don't see it, where did it go? Marissa, what happened to your guy's arm? _(He turns to look at her, but she starts laughing.)_

Marissa: I don't know Seth. Maybe if your guy still had his head, you'd be able to see where my arm was! _(He looks back to the screen with a shocked look on his face.)_

Seth: I turn around for two second and you kill me!

Marissa: Now what's this about you teaching me how to play; I think it should be the other way around!

Seth: I can't believe this! What's happening to me? Are my skills regressing? First Ryan learned how to beat me, then Zoe started to, and now you beat me on your very first attempt. If you will excuse me, there is a toilet that I need to go drown myself in. _(He goes to stand up and walks dejectedly out of he room. Marissa laughs the entire time. After a few moments, Seth jogs back into the room and sits back down smiling.)_

Marissa: So, how was the self imposed swirly?

Seth: Uh, changed my mind. I figured that your win was just beginners luck. Rematch?

Marissa: I thought you'd never ask! _(They pick the controllers up again and start to play as the scene fades away and goes to black.)_

Commercial Break


	43. Chapter 43

The fourth scene opens in a fancy Newport restaurant. Kirsten is sitting by herself, constantly checking her watch and appears as if she is waiting for someone who is late. All of a sudden a smile appears on her face as she sees someone walk in. That person walks over to her table. When the camera pans up, it is Jimmy.

Jimmy: What are you doing dining alone?

Kirsten: I'm not supposed to be. You?

Jimmy: _(He laughs.)_ Oh, I'm supposed to be. My parents ditched my along with my daughter to spend some quality grandparents/granddaughter bonding time together, so here I am eating alone on a Friday night. I assume you're meeting Sandy here.

Kirsten: Well, he was supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago, but here I am, talking with you with no husband in site.

Jimmy: And where's Zoe?

Kirsten: It seems as if daughters ditching their parents is a theme for this evening. She went to a friend's house instead of coming out to eat with me.

Jimmy: Have you tried Sandy's cell phone?

Kirsten: No. _(He motions his head to tell her to do it. She opens her purse and takes her cell phone out, dials it, and waits to see if Sandy picks up. She gets his voice mail and snaps the phone shut in anger.)_

Jimmy: Voicemail?

Kirsten: Went straight to it, which means he either has his phone shut off or he let it die again. _(Jimmy gives her a questioning look.)_ Sandy's not the best with modern technology. I'd say at least once a week he forgets to charge his phone and it dies, and of course it's when I need to reach him. _(Jimmy laugh.)_ Hey, it's not funny!

Jimmy: Oh come on Kirsten, admit it, it's a little bit funny. _(She slowly gives in and smiles slightly.)_ There, that's better, and I'm sure he's probably just stuck in traffic.

Kirsten: I doubt it.

Jimmy: What do you mean?

Kirsten: He's been late every night this week.

Jimmy: Where's he coming from? I'll call a local radio station and get a traffic report.

Kirsten: LA, and don't worry about it although I appreciate the offer. If he's stuck in a traffic jam, he should have called to tell me that, but he probably forgot about our date tonight and is still at the office.

Jimmy: What's he doing in LA? I don't know Sandy that well, but I never pictured him as a LA man?

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ Oh, he's not. He frequently refers to the city as the place that will steal your soul, but he works there now as the new assistant district attorney.

Jimmy: He switched sides; the brilliant defense lawyer is now working for the government? I don't believe it!

Kirsten: You're not the only one who was surprised. When he told me he was taking the job, I was shocked.

Jimmy: Well, how did this all come about?

Kirsten: After he quit, he never said anything but I think it bothered him to be unemployed, and then he got involved in this undercover set up…

Jimmy: Really! How did that happen? _(Jimmy is enthralled and interested in the story while Kirsten, because it has to do with Marissa is hesitant to tell him.)_

Kirsten: I can't say much because the trial is still pending, but there was someone being sexually harassed and threatened, they came to Sandy, and he worked with the police to set the guy up to bust him.

Jimmy: Now that sounds like fun!

Kirsten: I think that's what Sandy thought, and the police officers enjoyed working with him, and the DA knew his reputation and took a liking to him, and that day he offered him a job right on the spot. Obviously, Sandy took it, but now I'm not sure how well it's going to work out.

Jimmy: What do you mean?

Kirsten: You don't know Sandy that well, but I'm sure my Dad has made numerous comments. _(Jimmy smiles, acknowledging that what Kirsten said was correct.)_ Sandy is an idealist with a big heart that wants to help every down and out kid…

Jimmy: People like Ryan?

Kirsten: Yeah, and he wants to bring down every corporate criminal….

Jimmy: People like your father?

Kirsten: Exactly, and we all know that the government does not always feel the same way, and I can only imagine what's going to happen the first time a situation comes up where they try to railroad a kid into prison or let a wealthy business man slide, Sandy will hit the roof, but he's also stubborn, proud, and sick of switching jobs, so he'll probably be vary of quitting even if he's unhappy.

Jimmy: Did you talk to him about this?

Kirsten: I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was so excited about the new job when he told me, but I fear he went into it with blinders on, that he thinks it will be like the sting operation he helped with a couple of weeks ago.

Jimmy: You'll just have to be there to support him and offer advice and love if things go badly.

Kirsten: I know, and I will, but it's frustrating to watch him bury himself in his work when I don't think it'll pan out.

Jimmy: Why do you think he's putting in so many late hours?

Kirsten: He's the new guy who feels he has to prove himself, wants to fit in with all the other guys, and he also has a long commute everyday.

Jimmy: I don't see why he would feel as if he has to prove himself. He has quite the reputation that precedes him where ever he goes; he's probably more qualified than any other guys in that office and he's definitely over-qualified for the ADA position.

Kirsten: I know that, you know that, and so does Sandy, but I also know he wants his co-workers to realize it, too.

Jimmy: So here you are, stood up by your husband and still worrying about him.

Kirsten: Oh, I'm more than just worried about him; I'm worried about us but please don't tell any of this to my father. I know what he's been up to lately, we both do, and I know that you're not going to try anything, but still he does not need any more ammunition than he already has. He's been trying to break us up for years, and it's not going to happen, but I just have this feeling that Sandy and I are entering into an unsteady portion of our marriage, something we haven't had since Ryan came into our lives.

Jimmy: You guys will be fine.

Kirsten: I know, eventually, but I'm still not looking forward to this, especially for Zoe's sake. She's used to her father being around all the time, and I don't know how this new job will affect her. I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of mother/daughter bonding time on the books soon, not only to distract her from missing her father, but also to distract me from missing my husband. That's enough about me though. Why don't you join me for dinner since you're alone and it looks as if I've been stood up, something that seems to be a trend this week.

Jimmy: What do you mean?

Kirsten: Oh your soon to be ex-wife, whom I've been assigned to help throw an engagement party for Seth and Summer so she can start her new business as a party planner, never showed up to our meeting yesterday afternoon.

Jimmy: Really? I take it this was Caleb's idea?

Kirsten: How did you guess? I still don't understand what my Dad sees in her, no offense.

Jimmy: None taken; I've been trying to get him to dump her since he started seeing her in the first place, but he's stubborn.

Kirsten: I'd never noticed. _(She laughs.)_

Jimmy: At least he's starting to listen to me.

Kirsten: What do you mean? Is he really considering dropping her?

Jimmy: I don't know about that, but he does have me investigating her past and trying to figure out what she's up to right now.

Kirsten: Have you found anything?

Jimmy: You know I can't tell you that.

Kirsten: Oh come on, Jimmy, she's after my Father and his money, which means his company which just happens to be my company as well and my children's inheritance.

Jimmy: I'll tell you this much, okay; I don't know what's she's up to, but she's up to something, and I'm going to do everything I can to figure it out and stop her, because, as you said the Newport Group is your kids' inheritance, and since one of them is seriously involved with my daughter, Julie's also messing with what might be Marissa's future.

Kirsten: Oh, I would bet on it that Ryan and the Newport Group will be Marissa's future. Ryan will run that company. Don't get me wrong, I love Seth more than anything, but Ryan is my son. He's so much like me, his love architecture and business, and I know that he'll be able to take the Newport Group to places my father never even dreamed about, but I somehow have to keep my Dad from ruining the company, from Julie bankrupting it, and convince Ryan that he should work there.

Jimmy: What do you mean; why doesn't Ryan want to work for you?

Kirsten: He thinks that it's a charity job offer, that he'd only be getting it because he's my son, but he's entirely wrong Jimmy. He's so talented! _(When she starts to speak of Ryan, a smile lights up her face and it is evident that she is extremely proud of him.)_ You should see some of his designs. I just saw one that he finished for Marissa…

Jimmy: What do you mean?

Kirsten: _(She slaps her hand over her mouth and her face turns red.)_ I wasn't going to tell anyone about that.

Jimmy: Too late now. Spill.

Kirsten: Well, he doesn't know that I saw it, but I stumbled across a blueprint in the poolhouse when I was cleaning up this week, I assume they left it here on purpose so Seth or Summer wouldn't find it, but it was labeled Marissa's house, and it was amazing.

Jimmy: He's building her a house.

Kirsten: I don't think so, at least not yet.

Jimmy: Wow, so they're really serious.

Kirsten: I'd expect a proposal by the end of the year if I were you.

Jimmy: Really?

Kirsten: Oh Jimmy, they are so much in love, and to watch them together, it's just amazing. I was beginning to wonder if Ryan would ever fall in love let alone date, but then we met Marissa and we all knew that she was it, she was the one he was supposed to be with.

Jimmy: My little girl's in love….with your son! I still can't believe it!

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ I know what you mean.

Jimmy: So, what did they do for Valentine's Day?

Kirsten: They took Zoe out with them to dinner and a movie so that she wouldn't have to go to the party, and then Summer and Seth took care of her later that night so they could be alone. I think they went to the beach for a while, that's where they met, and then just went home, simple but romantic in their own way.

Jimmy: And what did they give each other?

Kirsten: I know two of the things that Ryan gave her, but I know nothing of what she gave him. Seth and Summer tried to pry information out of them, but they didn't budge. I do know that they agreed that neither could spend money on the presents which I just loved.

Jimmy: So, what did he get her!

Kirsten: _(She smiles before she speaks.) _The only reason I know this is because he asked permission. Of course she already has keys to their apartment, but he also wanted her to have keys to the house and the poolhouse, because, as he said, it is his home which means it's her home as well. So, after I said of course he could give her keys, he made copies for her and put them in jewelry boxes for her.

Jimmy: That's pretty sweet.

Kirsten: Ryan's like that. He tries to keep his edgy image, but it started to disappear when Zoe was born, and now that Marissa is in his life, it's completely gone. He's so romantic sometimes, unlike his brother and father, but he'd never admit it. _(Jimmy laughs but then becomes solemn.)_

Jimmy: So at this point in our lives, you're more like family to my daughter than I am.

Kirsten: I'm sorry….I don't know what to say, Jimmy, but yeah, Marissa is a part of our family, a large part, and as time goes on, she's just becoming more and more important to us. It's as if she belonged there the entire time and we never realized we were missing a piece of the puzzle. _(He smiles.)_

Jimmy: I'm glad she finally has people who love and support her the way she deserves, and she sounds so happy.

Kirsten: She just glows, and she's constantly smiling and laughing. She's so happy, it's infectious. I hate it when the kids don't come home on the weekends, I miss them so much.

Jimmy: And since you're here, I take it they're in LA this weekend?

Kirsten: Ryan has an extremely large and important project due Monday so they couldn't come home.

Jimmy: I'm sorry; I can see how disappointed you are.

Kirsten: Oh, it's okay, I understand why they can't be here, but they'll be back, after graduation. I don't care what I have to do; they will live close to me! Now, how about we order; I'm famished!

Jimmy: _(Jimmy laughs as he motions the waiter over.)_ Good idea, and if we discuss work briefly, we might be able to write this off as a business dinner and charge it to your father's personal account. _(This time they laugh together.)_

Kirsten: Perfect! After all the stunts he's pulled lately, he owes me more than a good meal, but that's a start at least. _(The camera leaves them and goes to Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer's apartment, but Ryan is not there and sitting in his spot is Branning. He has just gotten there, and they are all sitting around talking.)_

Seth: So Branning, welcome to Casa de la Cohen.

Summer: Excuse me, Cohen!

Seth: Sorry, welcome to Casa de la Atwood, Cohen, Cooper, and Roberts.

Summer: Better, but why was my name last, Hm?

Seth: Ah, alphabetical order, ever heard of it before?

Summer: I wasn't born yesterday Cohen, but it would be nice if you went backwards once so that I could be first.

Seth: I wasn't first, and besides soon you'll be a Cohen, too.

Branning: So what's on the agenda tonight? Are we going out clubbing? I just heard of this new one that opened down town that's supposed to have the best dance music ever.

Seth: I've been known to cut a rug myself.

Summer: Ew Cohen, how lame can you get? Who says stuff like that?

Seth: Okay, listen, while all you cool kids hung out in high school, I was stuck at home partying with the Sandy and the Kirsten, and they say things like that, especially my Dad, and I'm sorry, but it rubbed off!

Branning: _(He, along with Summer, laugh at Seth's explanation.)_ Well, Seth's in; what about you Summer?

Summer: I don't know. _(She signals over to Marissa by tilting her head.)_

Branning: Miss Marissa, where are you? You haven't said a thing since I got here.

Marissa: Sorry, but I'm just not in that good of a mood.

Branning: Still tore up over the temporary loss of tight cheeks?

Seth: Whoa! You did not just….oh I have been permanently scarred for life. _(He slumps down in his seat, Summer laughs at him, and Branning just looks on confused.)_

Branning: What? Are you telling me that you've never notices how good looking and fit your brother is; are you blind boy? _(Seth just slumps down further and covers his ears in an attempt to block Branning out. Meanwhile, Branning turns back to Marissa.)_ Now Missy, what is this all about?

Marissa: I just miss him, and I definitely do not want to go dancing. I thought you guys said that we'd just spend a quiet night in, order pizza and watch movies?

Summer: And we did, so that's what we will do. We'll all go clubbing next weekend when Chino can go with us. _(Marissa thinks about this and a smile slowly appears on her face. The more she thinks, the bigger the smile gets, and it does not go unnoticed by Branning and Summer.)_ Coop, what's the silly grin for?

Marissa: _(Her face turns a deep shade of red.)_ Ah, nothing.

Branning: Oh my God, you just had a fantasy about him didn't you? You were just imagining what it would be like to dance with him in a hot sweaty club, your bodies gyrating together creating heat and sexual tension so powerful you wanted to take his body right there and ravage him! _(At this point, Seth jumps up and runs out of the room. His door is heard slamming, and music starts to blare. Summer stands up to go after him.)_

Summer: Hey Branning, I know that we see the humor in teasing Marissa about this and that we can sit and talk about Chino's assets and enjoy ourselves, but think about from Seth's point of view. It would be like someone talking about your sister having sex right in front of you. _(Branning makes a disgusted face and his smile disappears.)_ Yep, I think you have a visual, so I'll leave you with that while I go convince Cohen to rejoin us. Be right back. _(With that she goes off and leaves Branning and Marissa sitting together.)_

Branning: I'm sorry.

Marissa: Oh, don't worry about it; trust me, it doesn't bother me at all to talk about Ryan or his body or…being with him, and to be honest, it makes me feel better, because then it feels as if he's closer.

Branning: But his project will be over soon, right?

Marissa: He turns it in on Monday, and he's working late tonight and tomorrow night so that we'll be able to spend all day Sunday together catching up for lost time.

Branning: See, there you go, something to look forward to.

Marissa: _(She smiles.)_ You're right, and I know that how I am acting is ridiculous, but I miss him, and not just sleeping with him. I miss talking to him, I miss him holding me in his arms to make me feel safe and protected, I miss laughing with him, and I miss just being with him.

Branning: Do you know how in love you sound right now? _(She smiles again.)_ It's really quite disgusting. _(She laughs now, the first time since Branning got there.)_

Marissa: Thanks, Branning, that's really nice of you to say that.

Branning: Well it got you to smile, and I was missing those teeth. _(She laughs again.)_

Marissa: So that's why you talk to me, you're in love with my teeth.

Branning: If your teeth were in a gorgeous man's body, then yes I would be in love with them. _(She shakes her head, and Seth and Summer reappear from their bedroom and sit down at the table.)_ Sorry about before Seth. I'll keep my inappropriate comments about your brother to myself until I get alone time with your women here.

Summer: What did you just say? We are not his women!

Seth: Actually, Summer, my polished Prada princess, technically you will soon be my woman.

Summer: Shut it Cohen, and you, Branning, I thought you were one of us, I thought you were on our side!

Branning: I don't think Seth would appreciate me calling myself one of his women, and although I find him yummy…

Seth: You do, but I thought you liked Ryan? _(Summer stares at her fiancée, Marissa is back lost in her thoughts, and Branning laughs.)_

Branning: Ah ha, so the truth is revealed! The reason you didn't like me talking about Ryan was because you were jealous of the attention!

Seth: What, me, please, I was so not jealous!

Summer: Yes you were Cohen, I can't believe this! You are so vain!

Seth: Can we just change the subject, please?

Summer: No, we can't; can you believe this, Coop? _(Marissa does not respond.)_ Coop!

Marissa: Hm?

Summer: Where are you right now?

Branning: Same place she was before, Ryanville.

Summer: Ugh, I can't take this anymore! Seriously, if Cohen here had a project which made it so that I barely had to see him all week, I'd be thankful, living it up with my friends, and celebrating my freedom, but you, you're barely alive, moping around constantly, sad and distant! Snap out of it, Coop!

Seth: That sure makes me feel good about our relationship, Summer. Glad to find out what you really think about your fiancée.

Summer: Stop over reacting Cohen, I'm just trying to make a point. This is ridiculous. Chino would not want her acting like this, and it's depressing.

Seth: I know how to get her mind off of it for a while and to make her smile.

Summer: What?

Seth: A little Seth/Marissa time.

Summer: Please, like Marissa would want that, because we all know what anyone gets when they have bonding time with you, Playstation and endless, mindless talk about you, your ideas, your likes and dislikes, and whiny music in the background.

Seth: Yeah, and Marissa likes spending time with me.

Summer: Since when?

Seth: Since yesterday. When we got back to the apartment, remember she wasn't feeling well, we ended up Playstationing it and talking the afternoon away. It was fun, and she smiled and laughed the whole time.

Branning: Marissa, you like playing video games.

Marissa: I'd never done it before, but it was fun. What do you say, Summer, a little of the ninja game, you and me vs. Seth and Branning?

Summer: No! Cohen, what did you do to my best friend?

Seth: Nothing, I thought you would be happy that we were getting to know each other better.

Summer: Fine, if this is the way you want to play it, I guess I'll just have to start hanging out with Chino now and take him away from you.

Seth: I didn't take Marissa away from you, and besides, what would you and Ryan do together. He doesn't shop, he doesn't tan, he doesn't gossip, he doesn't go to spas, and he doesn't get his nails done.

Summer: Remember my boxing bag I use when you piss me off? I guess we could go to the gym and he could introduce me to all of his muscular weight lighting friends.

Seth: You know Summer, he offered to buy me a membership to his gym, so I guess I could take him up on the offer if you decide to go.

Summer: Ugh, yeah right Cohen. I can see the headlines right now. Skinny Jewish boy dies at gym when he drops his five pound dumbbell on his head! _(Branning laughs at their playful flirting, Marissa is back to ignoring them, Summer is angry and just staring at Seth waiting for his sarcastic retort, which just happens to be a fake laugh.)_

Seth: You want to hear an even better headline, short, rage blackout prone girl dies at gym by choking on her own saliva while watching guys she couldn't get even if she wanted to!

Summer: Is that a challenge, Cohen!

Seth: Nope, just the truth!

Branning: Hey you two, I'm sorry to interrupt your foreplay, because I was really enjoying the show, you're quiet funny, have you ever thought of performing live for an audience? _(Seth and Summer both turn to look at him confused.)_ No, well, you should, but anyway, we have a level ten emergency on our hands.

Summer: What? _(Branning motions to Marissa who now is lying down on the table head resting on her arms.)_ Coop, honey, what's wrong? _(Summer goes over to her and rubs her back supportively.)_

Marissa: _(When she sits up, she looks as if she is about to cry, but instead she laughs.)_ Nothing, don't worry about it, you know me, just upset that I can't see Ryan right now.

Summer: Why can't you!

Marissa: Sum, you know that's he working on his project right now at the library.

Summer: So, he needs to eat sometime, and he never said you couldn't stop in and see him. Take him some pizza and surprise him.

Marissa: You think I should?

Seth: Sure, just don't take too much of the pizza, because I'm famished.

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: _(When he speaks, his done is dejected and depressed.) _Take as much pizza as you want.

Branning: Go! We'll be fine without you. We'll eat, start the movie, and besides, it's not as if you've been good company this past week anyway. Maybe if you go and see him, when you come back you'll be a little more fun.

Marissa: I'm sorry I've been so moody lately, but I think you're right. I'll go and see him. _(She stands up and starts to walk towards her bedroom, but stops and goes back to the table.)_ Hey Sum, do you care if I borrow some clothes? _(Summer and Branning look at her suspiciously, but don't say anything.)_

Summer: Sure. _(Marissa smiles a large, genuine smile and bounces off towards Summer and Seth's room.)_

Branning: What is that girl up to?

Summer: I don't know, but by the look on her face, I don't think I'm going to want the outfit back for a long time!

Seth: What?

Summer: Cohen, do you ever pay attention?

Seth: Yeah. Marissa's taking my pizza to Ryan to surprise him with dinner so she can see him at the library while he works with the other blueprint drawing nerds on their project.

Summer: And what would she need to borrow clothes for?

Seth: Because she doesn't have a lot of clothes and she's bored with all of hers, or maybe because she needs to do laundry and she's out of clean shirts. I don't know.

Summer: And did you see that smile on her face when she went into our room?

Seth: Yeah, she looked happy.

Branning: She looked like she was up to no good.

Seth: What are you two implying? _(Summer and Branning exchange looks which Seth notices.)_ Whoa! You don't think that she would….at the library….Marissa and Ryan…..with all those books!

Branning: Well, she is an English major and a writer, maybe all those books are a turn on for her. _(Summer and Seth both laugh.)_

Seth: Well this has definitely made me see the Purple Passage Princess in a whole different light! Maybe I should change her name to the Purple Passage Porn Star!

Summer: Cohen, what are you talking about?

Seth: Oh, didn't I tell you, I came up with Marissa's personality for Atomic County. _(Summer notices Branning's confused expression.)_

Summer: My freaky fiancée is a comic book nerd who just happened to design his own comic book, which he called Atomic County, and he submitted it to be published, but the editors thought that it needed another core character, someone for Kid Chino, that's Ryan's character, to date. I guess Cohen has decided that Marissa gets a character now, too, which means, he'll be trying to submit his comic book again, won't you?

Seth: Not for a while. I have a lot of drawing to do and many, many storyline revisions to work out.

Summer: Just get it over with before the wedding, deal?

Seth: You have my word Summer. So Branning, would you like to be apart of comic book history and have a character in the best one ever written?

Summer: Aren't we jumping the gun here a little bit, Cohen? How do you know that they'll like this version any better than they did the last one?

Seth: Because they will, because it's going to be awesome! So what about it Branning, do you want to enter into the world of graphic novels?

Branning: Now graphic do they get, _(When he says this, he raises his eyebrows.)_ and more importantly, who am I going to be going graphic with? _(Summer is rolling with laugher, but it takes Seth a moment to understand what he is saying. When he does, his face falls open in shock.)_

Seth: Uh, I'm, um, but, well, I don't, see, it's, ugh…..No. Nevermind, offer withdrawn from the table! _(Summer and Branning laugh even more at his reaction, but their fun is interrupted by a newly returned Marissa. All they can tell that she is wearing is a long trench coat with high black stilettos. Her hair is up in a bun and her makeup is very dark and sultry)_

Summer: So Coop are you running off to join a gang of sexy assassins?

Seth: This totally might work for your costume! _(Marissa goes into the kitchen to get the pizza.)_

Summer: What? I have to wear a skimpy leather Minnie and bustier with knee high leather boots, fish net stockings, a cat mask, and a whip, and you're going to let her wear a trench coat and high heals and that's it!

Seth: We need the two characters to be different Summer, and besides, she'd sometimes take off the coat and her outfit would be more revealing then, but think about it, do you really think Ryan would let me dress her too seductive?

Summer: Fine, but we'll talk about this later, brainstorm about what she'll wear underneath the coat!

Seth: Good, you know I always value your wardrobe input.

Branning: You two can go ahead and contemplate what she'll wear in the comic, but I'm more curious as to what she has on underneath the trench coat now? _(Marissa reappears with the food packed in a basket.)_

Marissa: And that is one thing you'll never see, but as a clue, I'll tell you this. Don't wait up! _(With that, she spins around, looks over her shoulder and tosses them a smile, before laughing and walking out of the apartment.)_

Seth: Ryan is so getting lucky tonight and doing it in an exotic locale! _(Summer hits Seth on his arm.)_ What!

Summer: Why don't you ever spend all your time at the library so I can do this to you!

Seth: You hate the library!

Summer: So, it'd still be fun to dress up like Coop just did and surprise with you hot, wild, passionate sex!

Seth: Fine, let's go now! We can be there in a matter of minutes.

Branning: And what am I supposed to do, come and watch, no thank you! _(Summer and Seth both realize how ridiculous they were sounding and start to laugh with Branning.)_

Summer: Ugh, I'm sick of sitting here. Can we eat now?

Seth: Finally! I've been waiting for those four magical words since the food arrived! I'll grab the pizza and the drinks, you two grab the DVDs and then we'll all pick one when I get in the living room. _(All three stand up and go their respective distances. The camera leaves them and goes into a car. Trey is there sitting with a mysterious man. The radio is on in the background of the car, which is in bad shape, and it is on a station which plays classic rock music. The song that is playing while they talk is Nirvana's "Lake of Fire". They are watching the apartment building that the four friends live in. The other person is older than Trey, probably in his late forties.)_

Man: So are you ready, is everything set?

Trey: I wish we could wait. I didn't want to do this when they were home. They'll be going to Newport again in a couple of weeks, why can't we just wait till then?

Man: Because I'm sick of waiting, and besides, it might be better to have someone there to get the message across that we want to send. What about the sister? Has she given you any more information?

Trey: Dead end.

Man: So I take it that's over with then?

Trey: What? Why would I end it with her, she's hot.

Man: I don't like it; it makes you vulnerable.

Trey: Oh get off my back. You don't get to tell me what I do with my life.

Man: Watch it, Trey! Wait, did you just see that?

Trey: That was here, wasn't it; that was Marissa?

Man: In the flesh.

Trey: She's even better looking in person than she is in the picture I saw of her.

Man: You're telling me, and the other guy's girlfriend…

Trey: I think they're engaged.

Man: I don't know what they are, but she's hot, too. It's too bad you won't let us….

Trey: No, none of that. I've never stooped that low before, I don't intend to now.

Man: It'd be fun, and I'd even let you have the pick between them.

Trey: I said no! This is between Ryan and us, not them.

Man: Fine, but don't tell me you wouldn't love to…

Trey: Drop it! Where do you think she's going?

Man: He never came home yet tonight, and he left early this morning. She's dressed pretty fancy; maybe she's meeting him somewhere.

Trey: Anything interesting been happening this week?

Man: Yeah, he hasn't been around much. Looks like he's leaving early and getting back late, probably some school project, because he's always lugging a bunch of bags, books, and papers around with him.

Trey: Which means he might not be around when we…

Man: Exactly, and I really didn't want to have to fight him off, so we'll just have to contend with the two girls and that scrawny kid.

Trey: His brother.

Man: Is that what he calls him?

Trey: Yep.

Man: He won't be a problem.

Trey: If anything happens, you know how to reach me?

Man: I'm not an idiot, so you better quit the attitude with me, do you understand!

Trey: Just call my cell, okay; I'm not in the mood to fight with you.

Man: Then don't piss me off, Trey!

Trey: I've gotta go. Here. _(He hands him a twenty.)_ Get yourself a decent meal, order a pizza. _(The man takes the money but does not say anything.)_ And no booze; I need you sober and without a hangover. _(The guy doesn't say anything and Trey gets out of the car and slams the door shut, walking to his own car which is parked down the road. The camera fades away as Trey walks down the street and goes black.)_

Commercial Break


	44. Chapter 44

The fifth scene opens with Branning and Summer narrowing down their possible movie selections while Seth enters bearing two pizza boxes and a six back of wine coolers. Seth places the pizza boxes on the coffee table and then opens the container of alcohol, passing around one to each person before opening his own and collapsing onto the couch. Summer sits down beside him and after a moment switches positions and lies down with her legs over Seth's. Branning takes the over-stuffed chair and ottoman, reclining back and relaxing while he sips his drink. All three continue to drink in quiet for a moment just enjoying the peace. Seth interrupts their thoughts by speaking.

Seth: So, what were the final choices on the movies, you two?

Summer: Ugh, I gave up and let Branning pick. He seemed to be a movie connoisseur anyway, and I really don't care what we watch as long as it doesn't involve a character with the word man in his name.

Seth: Well then, Branning, what are the selections?

Branning: Just to warn you, I'm an Independent movie fan, so I chose Nine Lives, it's new and I haven't seen it yet but I want to, We Don't Live Here Anymore, it's based upon this short story by this author I really like…

Seth: Great, now you're starting to sound like the Purple Passage Princess. _(Summer slaps him to get him to shut up.)_

Summer: Ignore Cohen, we all do. It's the only way to be his friend. _(Branning laughs before continuing.)_

Branning: There's also Le Divorce and, my ultimate favorite, Garden State.

Seth: Hey, I know that one and I actually like it, so we'll go with that.

Summer: Hey, don't I get a say in this?

Seth: What do you want to watch Summer; I thought you said you didn't care?

Summer: I do now, because I've heard of Le Divorce. Doesn't it have Kate Hudson in it and she lives in Paris what with the fashion and shopping and the clothes?

Branning: Yeah.

Seth: Wow, Summer, you do realize that the three things you used to describe Paris are one in the same?

Summer: What's your point Cohen?

Seth: Nothing….but, I'm never going to Paris with you.

Summer: Good, I'll take Branning. _(He smiles at her.)_ We both understand why a person goes to Paris, I mean who cares about the food or the sites, or the history; you go to Paris for the fashion.

Seth: Yeah, I think you've already said that. _(He sits up and opens the box of pizza and takes out a slice and begins to eat it.)_ Help yourself Branning. _(Branning also grabs a slice of pizza and a new wine cooler and begins to eat. Summer is angry and has her arms crossed in front of her while she scowls at Seth. Finally, he realizes that she is being eerily quiet, so he slyly ventures a look at her, and when he realizes that she's mad, he slouches down in the couch and instinctively cowers to avoid her hitting him. When she sees this, she kicks him instead.)_ OW, Summer, what the hell!

Summer: What am I, chopped dog meat? You offer Branning pizza but you don't say a thing to me let alone actually fix me a plate!

Seth: We're not even eating with plates, just grab a piece and stuff it down your throat and stop kicking me! And, as for Branning, did you forget that he's our guest, which means I'm supposed to be nice to him and play the host role, because obviously you're not going to!

Branning: Glad I finally found out why you're nice to me Seth! _(His words sound harsh, but he is just teasing, but Seth doesn't pick up on it and goes into overdrive trying to reassure their friend that he didn't mean what he said the way he said it.)_

Seth: Branning, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, I mean, yeah, I want to be nice to you because you're our guest, but that's not the only reason why. I like you…not like that, I'm straight and I love Summer _(He turns to look at Summer here.)_ although sometimes she drives me completely insane, but…

Summer: Ah thank you honey, that's sweet.

Seth: I'm ignoring you right now, because I have to make this clear. You're our friend Branning, and I enjoy spending time with you. It's not a chore; it's something I do willingly. Are we cool?

Branning: Aw, Seth, I didn't know you cared so much! Come here. _(He stands up and puts his arms out as if he wants to hug Seth. Summer starts giggling quietly, knowing that Branning has been playing Seth the entire time, but Seth is so consumed by what Branning is insinuating, that he doesn't notice Summer's laughter.)_

Seth: No, that's okay. I actually haven't been feeling well lately, and I don't want to get you sick. I think I caught whatever Marissa had yesterday. _(Obviously Seth forgot that Marissa was just on her period, but Branning and Summer have not, and they immediately start laughing extremely loud.)_ What!

Summer: _(In between sobs of laughter.)_ Cohen, I think we have a serous problem!

Seth: What! What did I do now; I was just trying to show him that we're friends and that I wasn't nice to him because I had to be, but then he wanted to hug me and he was acting strangely, and I just can't do…that. I'm sorry!

Summer: Oh, I don't care about that, but you having your period could be a problem for our relationship.

Seth: What are you talking about!

Branning: Look, Seth, first of all, I was just kidding around with you. I know you're straight, well at least I did, before you mentioned that you caught whatever Marissa had yesterday, which if you remember correctly was her period. _(Branning and Summer dissolve into another fit of laughter, but Seth just looks on confused. Finally the situation and what he says dawns on him, and he become humiliated, turns beat red, and runs out of the room. When Summer notices that he's gone, she yells after him.)_

Summer: Cohen! Where did you go? Are you coming back? Please come back; we'll stop laughing, I promise. _(Branning just starts laughing harder, but she gets up and slaps him.)_ Shut up! He won't come back in until we're quiet, and I don't want him to hide in the kitchen all night. The only thing he'll have to do is eat and get drunk, and you'll never seen Seth with a hangover. It's not pretty! _(Branning starts snickering again, but when he sees Seth walk back into the room, bringing more alcohol mind you, he stops immediately.)_ Cohen, I'm sorry. It was just too funny to pass up. Forgiven?

Seth: You know I can't stay mad at you Summer, but just in case, I brought more alcohol, and I figured since this has already turned into an embarrassing evening for me, we should all share embarrassing stories and keep the movies till later whenever Marissa gets back.

Branning: Yeah, whenever that will be. That boy's in shape, so I imagine he's conditioned enough to go for hours! _(Summer laughs and Seth just makes a nauseated face before sitting down and opening a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. Besides that, he also brought Smirnoff, beer, and a bottle of rum with him.)_

Summer: Trust me, they do go for hours, don't they Cohen? _(Seth just looks back up at her and takes a large swig of his drink. Branning laughs.)_

Branning: Well, I guess that answers that question. So, who's going first, Summer, you or I?

Summer: As Cohen said, you're the guest, so I'll go. _(Branning grabs another slice of pizza and a Smirnoff and leans back down in the chair to listen to Summer's confession. Everyone is silent for a moment while Summer thinks.)_ Okay, I have something that's embarrassing and I haven't talked to anybody about this, but it's not really funny, but I think that I want to get it off my chest, and it's my best chance because Marissa's not here and neither is Chino. _(Seth looks at her puzzled, but Branning crosses his legs and makes himself comfortable.)_

Branning: Confess away Summer. It will make you feel better. I've thought that there was something bothering you this week, but I wasn't going to say anything in case I was wrong, because trust me, this face does not look good with a foot in it. _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: Now if only Cohen would learn that lesson! _(She makes a teasing face at Seth, while Branning laughs and Seth just sticks his tongue out at her and grabs another slice of pizza.) _So, anyway, I'm jealous of Coop and Chino.

Seth: _(He looks up suddenly interested.)_ You are?

Summer: Yeah, I mean, they could get pregnant any day now, and then there's us. We might never be able to have a baby of our own, and although I know we can adopt, it's still not the same thing.

Branning: You should talk to Marissa about this, Summer. You know she wouldn't purposely try to hurt you.

Summer: Oh I know, and I don't want them to not have a baby, it's just going to be hard, and sometimes, I have this sneaky suspicion that they're going to start this family of there own and then we'll never see them anymore. I love you Seth, more than anything you know that, but I also love having my friends, friends like Ryan and Marissa and now you, too, Branning, but…oh, I don't know.

Seth: No, you know what you mean, and so do I. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great that Ryan's in love, but for years it was you, me, and him, the unbeatable combination and we were always together, but now, even though there are four of us, we hang out less than we used to when it was just the three of us. Marissa's great. She can cook, we like the same music, and she's really good person to talk to, something I learned yesterday while you two were shopping, but I miss my best friend. And then, what if they move away after we graduate? I know they both love California, but Ryan's job could take him anywhere, and she'll go wherever he goes.

Branning: You think; what about her career?

Summer: She won't leave Ryan, he's right, and she can always write anywhere he gets a job. It might not be for television, but she writes short stories, and I know she has aspirations to write a novel, too.

Branning: Wow, I never thought about her leaving. I've only known her for a couple of months, but she's a part of me now. I want her to stay here with me where I can keep a close eye on her and where I can call her anytime I want for advice. She's good with advice, knows relationships and people well, maybe that's why she can write about both.

Summer: But what about the Newport Group, Cohen, you know your Mom wants Ryan to run it for her when she retires?

Seth: Yeah, but we both know that Ryan won't take a job from her. If Grandpa hired him, that would be another thing, because he doesn't like him, but with Mom he'll think that it's just a charity job and he won't take it.

Summer: Well then we'll just have to get your Grandpa to hire him.

Seth: _(When he speaks it's with fake enthusiasm.)_ Oh okay, and while we're at it, we'll develop a cure for Cancer, solve world hunger, and discover a new energy source! _(Summer glares at him, but eventually she can't help it and laughs. Branning just stares at Seth.)_

Branning: Wow, so he hates Ryan that much…why?

Summer: That's something I'd like to know.

Branning: I mean did he ever burn down his house or date his daughter? _(Note to readers: Because Marissa was not in the picture, the events that led to these circumstances did not exist and so they never happened.)_

Seth: No.

Branning: Then why does he hate him so much?

Seth: My Mom says it's because of a combination of things. First of all, she says that Gramps sees himself in Ryan and that they're too alike in some ways to get along. I don't see it, but she knows him the best, so maybe she's right. Then there's the fact, she says, that he can recognize how intelligent, driven, and talented Ryan is and that he secretly knows that given the chance, he would be able to do more with the Newport Group than he ever could, which makes him jealous and hurts his ego.

Summer: Which just happens to be even bigger than the fortune he's amassed, and let me tell you, that's no laughing matter.

Branning: Ah ha, so the truth is finally revealed! You're with Seth here for his family's fortune. It makes sense, because I've been wondering why someone as amazing as you would fall for a comic geek like Seth here.

Seth: Wow, thanks for that, Branning, you just managed to wipe away any shred of self pride I had left. _(Branning and Summer laugh, but Summer sits up and snuggles against Seth.)_

Summer: Aw, he knows I love him for all his insecurities. _(She kisses Seth's cheek and he smiles at her.)_

Branning: Why would they make you love him?

Summer: Because every time I see them, it makes me realize just how amazing I am! _(Seth feigns a shocked look and starts to tickle her.)_ Cohen, take those paws off of my designer clothes! I do not need you staining me with pizza sauce!

Seth: Speaking of pizza sauce, you have a little bit on your face, Summer.

Summer: What! _(She starts frantically wiping at her face, but before she can get it off, Seth leans in and licks it off.)_ Ew, Cohen, that was so disgusting!

Branning: Aw, you gave her a snoopy! _(Seth and Summer both stop what they are doing and stare at Branning and talk at the same time.)_

Seth: A snoopy, what the hell is that!

Summer: You thought that was cute, EW!

Branning: _(He just laughs even harder. After he calms down, he responds.)_ A snoopy is when you lick someone like you just did, Seth, and yes, Summer, I thought it was adorable.

Summer: How long has it been since you got some? _(Branning smiles sheepishly while Seth chokes on his drink and spits it out.)_ Cohen, control your bodily fluids! That was disgusting!

Seth: Sorry, you just caught me off guard there, but _(He turns to Branning and notices his discomfort with the conversation.)_ this a very interesting turn in conversation, my fantastic fiancée. Answer the question, Branning, when was the last time you had some action? _(They both lean forward and place their head in their hands which are propped on their elbows resting on their knees. Their eyes are big with interest and anticipation and neither says a thing waiting for Branning to respond.)_

Branning: It's been a while.

Summer: How long?

Branning: Over a year.

Seth: Are you serious?

Summer: Shut up, Cohen, you spent the first sixteen years of your life living like a nun, so you have no room to talk! _(Seth pouts but Branning laughs.)_ So, what's up? Why the drought?

Branning: That's something I'd love to know myself. I guess I just haven't met anyone in a while that I liked and who has liked me back, you know, the classic boy-boy problems. _(Summer and Seth both laugh, but then Summer startles the two guys by bounding up and jumping up and down.)_

Seth: Summer, what are you doing; do you have ants in your pants?

Summer: Cohen, can it, and who says that anymore. No, I'm just excited! I'm going to set Branning up! Oooohhhh, I love matchmaking, and sure, I've never set a guy up with a guy before, but how different could it be?

Branning: Summer, thanks but no thanks. I can handle my own love life, thank you.

Seth: Yeah, because it sounds like you've been doing such a good job so far!

Branning: What, you're on her side?

Seth: It's the price of love, my friend, and once we became engaged, I lost my free will, meaning all my own ideas left and whatever Summer wants is now what we both want.

Summer: Good job Cohen, you're learning! But anyway, _(She sits back down, but her legs are tapping a mile per minute.)_ what are you looking for in a guy, ideally?

Branning: Ideally?

Summer: Yeah, it will give me somewhere to start.

Branning: Okay. _(He pauses for a second and thinks.)_ Well, like everyone, I'd love a gorgeous body.

Summer: Of course. What else, personality wise I mean?

Branning: I love a guy with a sense of humor, someone quirky and unique, who has hobbies and substance. I just don't want a pretty face.

Summer: Alright, so basically you want Chino on the outside and Sethela here on the inside?

Branning: _(He considers this for a moment before replying.)_ Yeah, that would work.

Seth: What! What's wrong with my body? _(Summer and Branning both start laughing instantly at Seth.)_ Oh man, I did not just say that! _(He picks up a beer and drinks it rapidly without stopping.)_

Summer: Cohen, slow down! I am not cleaning you up if you puke tonight! You'll just have to wallow in your own vomit if you get sick!

Seth: I'll take that risk, thank you. _(He finishes the beer and opens the bottle of rum.)_ After the evening we've had so far, I think we need something stronger. I'll be back; I'm going to go grab some cokes for this. _(He gets up and leaves the room briefly. While he is gone, Summer remains quiet and Branning watches her closely.)_

Branning: You're thinking of someone aren't you? _(Seth walks back in and pours himself a rum and coke. When he takes a drink Summer speaks.)_

Summer: Zach! _(The drink Seth just put in his mouth comes spewing back out.)_ Cohen, I swear to Gucci that if you do that again, you'll be drinking out of a straw for months unable to move in a hospital bed!

Seth: Zach's not gay!

Summer: He might be.

Seth: What? He dated you. Are you saying that you want your ex to now date Branning?

Summer: Think about it; he'd be perfect. _(She turns to Branning.)_ He's really sweet and nice. He can cook great Italian food, he knows how to dress, he's built because he was an athlete, but he's also like Cohen because he loves comics and has actual real hobbies. You two would look great together. I should call him up and invite him down for a weekend.

Seth: He's not gay!

Summer: What's your point Cohen?

Seth: What do you mean, what's my point! He's not gay, which means he won't be interested in Branning, _(He turns to Branning.)_ no offense.

Branning: None taken. Summer, I know you're enthusiastic, but come on; I may be a catch, but not a big enough one to make a straight guy gay.

Summer: Okay, so Zach thinks that he's straight, but you have to admit Cohen, that he could be gay.

Seth: What!

Summer: He was always a little feminine, and what was with that whole idea of no sex till marriage? Maybe he just didn't want to have sex, because I was girl and he was secretly in the closet. His father is a politician, maybe he was afraid of how'd he react.

Seth: How he'd react to what, he's not gay!

Summer: How can you be so sure?

Seth: If anyone, I'd think you'd know that he wasn't.

Summer: Exactly, and I'm not sure. So, I think we should invite him down here, introduce him to Branning, and just see where things lead.

Branning: Do I get a say in all this?

Summer and Seth: No!

Seth: Fine, but how about we make this interesting?

Branning: Seth, I think you're right; we definitely need something stronger to drink. _(He grabs the rum bottle and drinks straight from it while Seth and Summer ignore him and continue talking to each other.)_

Summer: What do you have in mind Cohen?

Seth: A bet. Fifty bucks Zach's straight and stays straight.

Summer: Oh, I'll take that bet, but let's make it more interesting. If I'm right and Zach turns out to be gay, I get to take away all of your Deathcab and Bright Eye cds for a month!

Seth: Fine, but if I'm right and Zach remains straight, I get your black amex card for a whole month!

Summer: You're on! Let's drink on it. _(She looks around for the bottle of rum, and spots Branning holding it.)_ Hey, share a little why don't you! Give me that! _(She takes the bottle from his hands and takes a big swig before passing it to Seth who does the same thing.)_

Seth: So it's on!

Summer: It's so on! Hey, I have a brilliant idea! Let's get really, really drunk!

Branning: I think we're already on the way there Summer.

Summer: Yeah, but let's speed up the process. We'll all take a swig from the bottle and then share a secret before passing it around. Everyone in?

Branning: Why the hell not?

Seth: I have nothing to hide, but since it's your idea Summer, you have to go first!

Summer: Okay. _(She takes the bottle from Seth and sits down on the floor crossed legged and motions for the guys to join her. They do and then she begins.)_ Alright so back when I was fifteen…._ (The scene fades away and goes to the library. Ryan is sitting around a table in a secluded room working with three other guys. No one is speaking as they are all absorbed in their work. His back is to the door, so when Marissa walks in, he does not see her, but the other guys do and they immediately begin to clear their throat and look anywhere but at Marissa. Ryan looks up from his work and around the table at the guys who are in his group.)_

Ryan: What?  
Marissa: _(When he hears her voice he whirls around in his chair and smiles instantly when he sees her, running his eyes up and down her body, taking in her strange outfit before finally resting them on her face. Her voice is very seductive.)_ Hello stranger!

Ryan: Hello to you, too. _(He stands up and goes to her kissing her lightly.)_ What are you doing here, not that I'm complaining, and _(He whispers the next part.)_ what is with this outfit? Are you trying to drive me crazy? _(She laughs before responding.)_

Marissa: Hey you guys, do you mind if I borrow Ryan? I brought him some dinner, but I didn't bring enough for everyone.

Ryan: Yeah, you can borrow me. _(He smiles and she laughs at his enthusiasm and they leave the room together as the three other guys snicker as the door closes. Once it does, Ryan turns to her and kisses her passionately.)_ So why are you really here? _(Her eyes fall down to the picnic basket at her feet and she smiles. He follows her gaze and his expression falls.)_ Oh, you really did just bring me dinner.

Marissa: Not just dinner.

Ryan: What else?

Marissa: I brought you dessert as well. _(He smiles once again, picks up the basket, and wraps his arm around her waist.)_

Ryan: So where are we going?

Marissa: Follow me! _(She takes him by the hand and pulls him through the library as if they are moving through a maze. Eventually after a few minutes and a few flights of stairs, they reach a dark room that can be closed up and locked shut. When they walk into the room, she already has music playing. The song is Zero 7's "Waiting Line", and it is set on repeat.)_

Ryan: And how do you know about this place?

Marissa: You don't really think I'd find you before I cased the place, do you? _(He laughs.)_

Ryan: So, you don't think anyone will find us up here?

Marissa: Well why would that matter?

Ryan: Because if they can't then I can do this. _(In one swift motion, he pulls her into his arms and lifts her off the ground so that he is cradling her and he leans in and kisses her passionately. As they kiss each other, he slowly walks to a table and places her on it, laying her down, but before he can join her, she sits up and stops him.)_ What are you doing?

Marissa: _(She gets off the table and pushes him onto it.)_ We're playing this my way, and I have a surprise for you and when I reveal it, I want to see your facial expressions, so you're just going to have to sit there and be patient.

Ryan: _(His smiles widely.)_ Yes, ma'am.

Marissa: That's better. Now, _(She takes out her hair so that it cascades down her back and around her shoulders.)_ did you ever wonder why I was wearing this heavy, hot trench coat? _(She starts to unbuckle it and he shakes his head no, unable to speak.)_ Really, not a single idea? Well, I'll tell you, Mr. Atwood, what I am about to show you is not just for anyone. It is only for those who deserve it. _(His smile just continues to get wider, and he repositions himself so that he is leaning back on his hands and watching her. She has now unbuttoned all the buttons, but is holding the coat tightly around her so that nothing is revealed.)_ You see, someone told me that you were working too hard, so I decided that you needed a break, and just in case you thought you'd argue with me, I brought persuasion. _(She lets the coat fall and she is standing there in Summer's Little Miss Vixen costume, whip and all, but sans the mask and fish nets.)_ So, what's it going to be? Are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to take you by force? _(Ryan laughs at her statement and stands up off the table, taking the whip from her and tossing it aside.)_

Ryan: You even have to ask?

Marissa: Good, now kiss me! _(He takes her head in his hands, running his fingers through her hair, and slowly, painstakingly slowly, brings their lips together. Just before he kisses her, he stops and smiles and speaks.)_

Ryan: I like my surprise by the way! _(However, before she can reply, he has engrossed her in a passionate kiss. Before either of them know what they are doing, they are once again on the table; clothes are flying off their bodies rapidly, landing anywhere and everywhere. The moon shines in through the window, providing the only illumination.)_ Are you sure you want to do this here?

Marissa: This is what I came here for.

Ryan: Oh, so you only wanted me for my body and didn't care about whether or not I was hungry like you said?

Marissa: _(She smiles and laughs.)_ Exactly! _(He laughs with her and begins to get up with only his jeans on, but she stops him.)_ What are you doing?

Ryan: I'm going to lock the door. _(She doesn't let him go and instead wraps her now naked legs around his body pulling him towards her. While she whispers in his ear, she unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants letting them fall to the ground.)_

Marissa: No, leave it open.

Ryan: _(He laughs nervously.)_ What!

Marissa: You heard me. It makes it more exciting, the possibility that we could get caught. Besides, a public library has always been one of my fantasies.

Ryan: What has gotten into you?

Marissa: I'm missed you, that' all.

Ryan: Maybe I should deprive you more often if this is how you react.

Marissa: Don't you dare!

Ryan: Will you at least share with me some more of these fantasies.

Marissa: Yep. _(She leans down and bites on his neck playfully and speaks between nibbles.)_ When we're done. _(He pulls her face to up to his and begins to slowly kiss her, first running his tongue across her lips before prying them open with his tongue. As the kiss intensifies in passion, he slips off her strapless bra and pulls her towards him so that their bodies are pressed tightly together. Gently, as they continue to passionately kiss, he leans her back so that he is lying on top of her. Her hands reach down and remove his boxers while his do the same thing to her last garment of clothing, her boyshorts, but the camera keeps its focus on their faces, and the entire time they kiss each other, neither one breaks eye contact. Once they are naked, he pulls her body up once more so that he is sitting up on his knees while her legs are wrapped around his body. She leans back in ecstasy as their two bodies fuse together and he trails slow, fiery kisses down her throat and chest before she pulls his face towards hers once again and their lips join together in a sizzling embrace. The camera fades away as they join together once again.)_

Commercial Break


	45. Chapter 45

It is now Saturday night. In the beginning of the last scene, Caitlyn is in her bedroom, pacing and on her cell phone. Her expression shows how angry she is. She is dressed for her date with Trey, but as she glances at the clock, it shows that it is 10:00. She begins to speak when his voice mail picks up.

Caitlyn: Trey! Where the hell are you! I went to your apartment like we agreed and I waited there outside on the sidewalk for two and a half hours before walking home! I can't believe you did this to me; no one does this to me and gets away with it! Whenever you slink your way back into town do not come crawling to me with some lame excuse and expect me to be waiting with open arms! We're done Trey, and we never really even began. Don't call me, don't come looking for me, don't even think about me! I knew I was too good for you! _(With that she hangs up her phone and goes to her CD player and puts a CD in, tuning it to the right song. It's Liz Phair's "Fck and Run". As the song plays, she sings along at the top of her voice while trying to suppress her cries and she changes her clothes from what was a demure, cute outfit, to an extremely revealing and slutty one. By the time the song finishes, she turns the CD player off and saunters out of her bedroom, wiping the last tear away and slamming the door. The camera leaves her and goes to Jimmy and Caleb in his office. It is dark, no lights are on, and the light from outside is the only thing illuminating the room. They are whispering.)_

Caleb: What did you find out?

Jimmy: She's definitely up to something. When I was digging into her past, I came across this guy that she used to date before she met me. It turns out he was the one she made the adult film with, and to my utter shock and horror, he also showed up about eighteen years ago to sell us a vacuum. He hung around the house for a few days until finally I told him that we weren't interested in what he was selling. I did a check on him, and it turns out he has served a little time in prison for extortion and armed robbery.

Caleb: You've got to be kidding me.

Jimmy: Oh no, it gets better. Thursday, when I followed her, she went home to Riverside and ended up in this shady bar. Not ten minutes after she arrived, in walked our guy. They were in there together for a while, and then she left but he remained. Instead of following her, I stayed to see what he was up to. After about an hour he came out quite drunk and drove off, but I went inside and causally asked questions about him. Turns out once he's got a few drinks in him he starts to open up some. All I got from the bartender was that he was working with the woman who had been in there earlier, that would be our Julie, to scam some Newport big shot, which, if I were you, I'd be assuming was me. He didn't say what they were up to, but he did tell me that if Julie didn't get what she wanted than her partner, Lance Baldwin, that's his name by the way, wouldn't get paid.

Caleb: Damn it! What is she up to? You were married to her, what do you think she's after?

Jimmy: Oh that's easy, she's after your money, but I just can't figure out how she thinks she's going to get it.

Caleb: I don't even want to try to figure out that woman's mind!

Jimmy: So what do you want to do now? I take it Julie will be kicked out tonight when you home?

Caleb: Can't. I'm leaving on a business trip for about two weeks tonight, and I don't want to do anything until I figure out what her plan is. Your assignment's changing though. Still keep an eye on Julie, but I don't think she'll lead us to the answers, instead I want you to start following around this Baldwin character. I'll check in every night for updates. I don't care what it takes, sleep in your car, go without food or breaks, but figure out what they are up to, do you understand me?

Jimmy: Got it, but I have to ask. What am I supposed to do if or when he catches me? He's not stupid; he'll figure out that he's being followed, and he's not going to discuss this like a gentleman. He'll solve the problem the only way he knows how, with brute violence, and I'm not a fighting man.

Caleb: I'll call in and hire two armed bodyguards for you. That should deter any attacks from Mr. Baldwin. They'll ride with you and be by your side at all times. Oh, and Jimmy, you might want to avoid going home for next couple of weeks. Check into a hotel when you need to shower. Put any expenses you incur on the company card.

Jimmy: Where are you going…in case I have to get in touch with you?

Caleb: Europe, but I'll call you unless it's an emergency, and if it's an emergency, call my secretary and she'll put you through immediately. I'll be back by the engagement party.

Jimmy: What engagement party? You're engaged to Julie!

Caleb: No, of course not; don't be absurd Jimmy. Oh, that's right, you're not invited. Julie is working with Kiki to throw and engagement party for Seth and Summer.

Jimmy: Oh that's right, Kirsten told me about that.

Caleb: You two have been talking?

Jimmy: Accidentally ran into each other at a restaurant. That's it.

Caleb: I see. _(He is disappointed but does not linger long. He stands up and grabs his briefcase walking out of the door.)_ Oh and Jimmy…

Jimmy: Yeah?

Caleb: No matter what don't let Mr. Baldwin know who you work for, got it?

Jimmy: I understand. Have a nice trip, Cal. _(With that Caleb walks out of the room but leaves the door open. Jimmy picks up his jacket and walks out of the door whistling, shutting it as he leaves and locking it before continuing to walk away. The camera leaves him and goes to the apartment. It first shows Seth laying in bed reading a comic while listening to music on his ipod. He is completely oblivious to everything going on around him. Next it goes to Marissa who is in the bedroom she shares with Ryan. She's sitting up in bed writing on her laptop. The room is completely silent. All of a sudden she hears a loud pounding noise as if someone is beating down the door. She quickly puts the laptop on the bed and gets up. She is in shorts and a t-shirt and runs over to the door and quickly opens it. There standing in front of her are two men, men she does not know but the audience will recognize as Trey and the man he spoke with in the car the night before. They are dressed in normal clothing and their faces are not hidden at all. As soon as she sees him, music begins in the background and will continue to get louder as the scene progresses. The song that is playing is Nine Inch Nails "Every Day is Exactly the Same".)_

Trey: I've been waiting for a long time to meet you, Marissa. Is this as good for you as it is for me? _(He laughs evilly as he roughly pushes her aside into the wall so that they both can walk into the room. As he continues to torment her, the man goes over and gathers up all of Ryan's blueprints, his drawing and drafting materials, and laptop and puts them into a large duffel bag. He places the bag down by the bed and goes into the bedroom. Trey moves to the bed and begins to rip off the sheets and shred them.)_

Marissa: What the hell do you think you're doing! _(She tries to get to the phone, but he jumps in front of her and shoves her away again. She falls, but stands up right away and runs towards the living room to grab the other phone, but he's too quick and picks her up around the waist and drags her back into the bedroom kicking and screaming.)_ Seth, help, Seth! Let go of me! _(She thrashes around in his arms and tries to hit and scratch him.)_

Trey: Keep still! I said to quit moving! That's it, I was going to try to be nice about this, but you're not going to get to a phone to call the police or Ryan. We're doing this without him, but make sure you give him this message from me. _(He leans into her face to kiss her roughly, but she leans back and spits in his face. Now furiously angry, he throws her as hard as he can against the wall, and she hits her head on it and immediately looses consciousness, sliding down limp and leaving a slight trail of blood where here head was. He laughs.)_ You dumb, stupid b!tch! That should teach to you never, _(He leans down and grabs her face in his hand roughly and squeezes it before shoving it in the opposite direction.)_ ever _(He then kicks her once in the side.)_ speak to me or treat me like that! Who do you think you are! I know all about your little family, your waste of a father, your drunk, slut of a mother, and your pathetic little sister who I've been using for information this whole time! Do you hear me, princess, Hm, do you ya! _(He kicks her again before laughing and returning to the bed. He grabs the sheets and wraps them around Marissa's head to get the blood on them. Then he throws them back where they came from, drops the vase of roses that were beside the bed on her nightstand, and then starts to take all the pictures displayed in the room. There are pictures of Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe all over the room, and Trey takes them all and places them in the bag except one. The one he leaves is of all of them on Chrismukkah. He takes it and tears Ryan's head off of it and dabs his finger in Marissa's blood again and smears it all over her in the picture. He throws this down on the bloodied bed. Once this is finished, the man comes out of the bathroom smiling and grabs the bag heading for the door.)_

Man: Trey, let's go! We better get out of here before Ryan returns. Trey! What the hell are you doing! _(When he turns around because Trey is not following him, he sees Trey bent down beside the unconscious Marissa. He smirks at her and rips the necklace Ryan gave her off of her neck.)_

Trey: Thanks for he souvenir Princess. Maybe I'll give it to your little sister when I apologize to her for standing her up tonight just so that I can get her into bed. _(He laughs as he stands up again and once more he kicks her as hard as he can in the side. With the necklace still firmly grasped in his hand, he runs out of the apartment behind the man leaving the broken door hanging loosely on its hinges. The camera pans back to Marissa who is still unconscious before going into Seth's room. He has now stopped reading the comic and is dancing around the room in his boxers and t-shirt as he listens to the music, completely oblivious to the attack which just occurred outside of his door. After a moment, the camera returns to the hall where it shows a recently arrived Ryan. When he sees the door, he drops everything he is carrying and runs into the apartment and straight into the room he shares with Marissa. When he sees her passed out, he rushes to her side and picks her up to put her on the bed, but when he notices its condition he just keeps her in his arms and starts yelling for Seth.)_

Ryan: Seth, Seth! SETH! _(When he doesn't get an answer, he runs to the room and kicks open the door to Seth's room. Seth is startled and when he sees Marissa he is speechless.)_ What the hell happened here! Marissa was attacked, our room has been destroyed, and you're in here dancing! I don't even know if she's alright and here you are! What the hell Seth!

Seth: I'll call 911. She's bleeding. _(Seth is quite calm considering the situation, but his lack of emotion just sets Ryan off more.)_

Ryan: Bleeding! Where!

Seth: Her head.

Ryan: Jesus Christ, what the hell happened here! Tell me Seth, what the hell happened and why didn't you stop it!

Seth: I had no idea anything was even happening. Besides, what would I have done…?

Ryan: Stop him or them, I don't know! _(He goes over and puts Marissa down on the bed, holding her hand in his and kissing her forehead while whispering to her. Seth is rushing around the room looking for a phone, but the events are slowly catching up to him and he is loosing his cool and can't concentrate on what he needs to do.)_ Marissa, please just open your eyes, please, you have to be alright. What happened to you; who did this? Please, Marissa, I need you to wake up. I'm so sorry. _(He gently shakes her and she does slowly open her eyes.)_

Marissa: Help, we need help.

Ryan: Marissa?

Marissa: Ryan? _(She starts to cry.)_

Ryan: Sshh, I'm here now and no one's going to hurt you now. _(He turns to Seth.)_ Seth, have you called 911 yet?

Seth: I uh, um, I can't find the phone, Ryan!

Marissa: No.

Ryan: No, what?

Marissa: No doctors, I'm fine.

Ryan: You're not fine; your head is bleeding.

Marissa: I just hit it when he threw me against the wall. _(She puts her hand up to her neck to hold onto her necklace, but then feels that it is gone and begins to sob.)_

Ryan: What, what hurts?

Marissa: Nothing, it's just…I'm so sorry Ryan.

Ryan: What? Why are you sorry?

Marissa: I tried to fight him off, but I wasn't strong enough and he wouldn't let me get to a phone to call for help. I tried calling for Seth, but he didn't hear me, and then we were struggling, he leaned in to kiss me, and I spit on his face, and then everything went black. _(She sobs again.)_ He took my necklace.

Ryan: Did he….did he uh…._ (He intently at her and she realizes what he is asking.)_

Marissa: _(Her voice is firm.)_ No! But he did know me, and they knew you, too.

Ryan: They?

Marissa: There was a younger guy, probably in his mid twenties, and an older guy either in his forties or fifties, I couldn't really tell.

Ryan: What did they say?

Marissa: I don't know, nothing really, but they knew our names and I just got the sense that they knew us. _(Tears continue to stream down her face, but she is no longer making crying noises, but her body does begin to shake.)_ They took all your school work, laptop, drawing and drafting materials, your blueprints, but they left my laptop, I don't understand it. And he destroyed our sheets, ripping them up into shreds. Oh, and the older guy went into the bathroom and never came back out while I was still conscious. _(Ryan gets up and goes to leave to look, but Marissa's voice stops him.)_ Ryan!

Ryan: _(He turns around to look at her.)_ Hm?

Marissa: I need to see what they did. _(She sits up and cries out in pain and grabs a hold of her side. Ryan rushes to her and pulls up her shirt to reveal ribs that are already bruised.)_

Ryan: What the hell happened to your ribs!

Marissa: I don't…I don't remember.

Ryan: It looks like you've been kicked, repeatedly! That's it; we're going to the hospital now!

Marissa: NO! I need to see what they did, and I'm not going to the hospital. Please, can't we just go look at the room and then we'll decide what to do? _(Without a word, he picks her up and carries her in his arms as carefully as he can so as not to hurt her. Seth follows behind timidly not saying a word. They all enter the bedroom and survey the damage. Ryan sees the picture.)_

Ryan: Seth, pick that up and tell me what they did to it. _(Seth does as he's told.)_

Seth: _(His voice is horrified.)_ Oh my god, they ripped off your head and there's something swiped all over Marissa. _(He runs his finger over it and his face goes pale and he drops it.)_ It's blood. _(Ryan grimaces but does not say a thing. They continue to look around the room.)_ There's blood all over the bed, too, and the vase has been knocked down and all your guys' other pictures are gone.

Marissa: Ryan, the bathroom. _(He carries her into the bathroom and gently puts her down so they can look around. Seth follows and he's the first one to see the mirror. There is writing all across it, again, in blood.)_

Seth: Oh my God!

Ryan: What? _(He whirls around and sees it. He moves closer to read it, and when Marissa sees it, she walks forward even though she's in quite a bit of pain and puts her hand in his as they read it together. Seth approaches them and puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder to offer comfort. After all three have read it over once to themselves, Ryan reads it out loud.)_

Ryan: You can't escape your blood. You're no better than us. Next time, we'll kill what you love most in this world: Marissa. You're not good enough for her. We'd be doing her a favor, and remember, Ryan, Atwoods don't cry. They get even! _(After a slight pause, he speaks again.)_ Seth call the cops and call your Dad. Marissa you're going home to Newport, you can't stay here, not when they know where we live.

Marissa: Like hell I am! I'm not leaving you, Ryan, your battles are my battles, remember.

Ryan: I can't let you stay here for them to kill you! I'd kill them before I ever let them hurt you!

Marissa: Exactly, you'll protect me, and I'm not going to leave you here for them to hurt or kill either. I don't care what I have to do; I'll kill them before I let them hurt you, too! You're not getting rid of me, Ryan; I'm not letting you face this alone. We'll put in a security system, hire guards, and I'm going to take a self defense course, Summer and even Seth should as well, and if they want to leave, that's fine, but I'm not going anywhere. If you take me to Newport or send me there, I'll just run away and come back, which would be more dangerous than staying in the first place, so what'll it be! Are you going to willingly let me stay!

Ryan: _(He is becoming emotional as the events of the evening are catching up to him. He leans his head against hers and whispers as a few tears escape his clenched eyes.)_ I can't lose you; I won't lose you!

Marissa: Then keep me safe, with you. It's the only place I ever feel protected; I need to be with you Ryan, please? _He shakes his head yes but doesn't let go of her or move his head away from hers. Seth walks back in the room.)_

Seth: I've got everyone called. The police will be here in a few minutes, and my Dad and Mom are on there way. I'm going to go call Summer, but is there anything I can get you? _(Ryan does not move or acknowledge his presence. He just clings even tighter to Marissa and pulls her closer to him.)_

Marissa: No, thank you, Seth. _(She smiles slightly at him and motions for him to leave them alone. He nods his head and walks out of the room. Marissa gently lowers herself and Ryan to the ground because she could not stand any longer, and as she begins to shake once again, he takes her in his arms and pulls her onto his lap so that he can cradle her in his arms. They sit there in silence as they hold each other and lean up against the wall for support. The camera fades away and the music starts up again, the same song, and gets louder as the camera fades and goes to black.)_

**End of Episode #9**


	46. Chapter 46

**Episode #10: The Fete**

The first scene opens up at the LA diner that the foursome frequent often. Sitting in a booth are Seth, Summer, and Marissa. Each of them have a drink in front of them, Seth a pop, Summer a milkshake, and Marissa a bottle of water. There is music on in the background and the song is The Magic Numbers' "Forever Lost". The three of them are talking as they wait for Ryan to arrive.

Seth: How much longer are we going to have to wait for Ryan, I'm starving.

Summer: Cohen, you ate a pre-late-lunch snack at the apartment before we left, and need I remind you that you also ate an early lunch to tide you over to your snack; how can you be hungry?

Seth: I'm a growing boy.

Summer: Hmph! I don't think so! _(Marissa laughs lightly, but she is not in the brightest mood. Seth just ignores Summer and continuously flips through his menu practically salivating over the food. Sick of watching him, Summer grabs the menu away from him, hits him over the head with it, and then puts it beside her so that he cannot get to it again. He doesn't say anything but just pouts.)_ So, Coop, what time was Chino done with his last midterm?

Marissa: What?

Summer: Weren't you listening to a word I just said to you?

Marissa: Sorry Sum, but no; I just have something on my mind.

Seth: Open up Marissa, let out your pain, your anger, your fear, your thoughts. Summer and I are here to listen to anything you may feel like you need to unburden. _(Summer rolls her eyes at Seth.)_

Marissa: Thanks, but uh, no thanks. I'm fine; you know just a lot to think about.

Summer: Uh huh, especially since you're finished with your midterms, we're about to go on spring break, and you have a week off from work, totally a lot on your mind. Sorry Coop, not believing that one; try again. _(Marissa looks up about to explain again that she didn't want to talk about it when she spies Ryan walking into the diner. When she sees him her face lights up and she stands up to greet him. Her arms circle around his neck and she pulls him for a quick kiss, but he diverts his head so that she kisses his cheek and not his lips before pulling himself out of her embrace and sitting down in the booth and taking a menu and immersing himself in it even though they know he'll order the same exact thing that he always does. Marissa is once again depressed and sits back down and does not say a word but keeps her eyes downcast. As they sit, their bodies do not touch at all, and unbeknownst to them, Seth and Summer have noticed every single thing.)_

Seth: So buddy, last midterm, how do you think it went?

Ryan: Good.

Seth: And are we looking forward to a week off, plenty of time for some quality Seth/Ryan bonding sessions, hanging out at the beach, and perhaps a little canoodling in the poolhouse between you and the Purple Patch Princess? _(Ryan just grunts and doesn't look up from his menu. Marissa keeps her eyes down, refusing to look at Ryan, even though he won't look at her either, or at their two best friends sitting across from them.)_

Summer: So Coop, what do you think this big party's for that Kirsten's being so secretive about? I wonder if she and Sandy have some big news or something.

Seth: Oh my god, you don't think she's pregnant again, do you? _(Summer elbows him.)_ Ouch, woman, what the hell was that for?

Summer: What's wrong with it if they are expecting again. At least someone in this family should be having babies, because we all know we won't be for a while! _(Ryan finally looks up when Summer speaks shocked by her outburst and hesitant about the turn the conversation has taken. Without anyone noticing, he sneaks a glance at Marissa who is still looking down and it is obvious that she is holding back tears and is upset, especially after Summer speaks of children. However, he does nothing to comfort her and just winces before returning to his silent brooding.)_

Seth: Summer? _(Seth is hesitant when he speaks.)_

Summer: What?

Seth: I was just teasing; of course I would be happy for my parents if they were having another baby.

Summer: You better be!

Seth: I am.

Summer: So Coop? _(Marissa slowly raises her head but she refuses to look into Summer's eyes.)_

Marissa: Hm?

Summer: Are we coming home for our self defense classes this week or are we just going to skip the sessions because we'll be in Newport?

Marissa: I don't know about you two, but I'm not missing one. I'll be coming back for both.

Seth: Well then, so will we. _(Marissa smiles slightly at him before returning her gaze back to the table and her hands resting on it.)_ Now, where is that waitress? When we first got here, we couldn't rid of her, and now, when we can actually order because Mr. studious finally got here, she's no where to be seen! I wonder if she's purposely trying to unleash the hidden beast inside of me.

Summer: Cohen if you don't can it and give that poor woman a break, I'm going to make you eat your own shoe!

Seth: Well it would taste better than anything you've ever cooked! _(He laughs briefly at his own joke, but the glare from Summer makes him clam up and gulp out of fear. He is speechless.)_

Summer: What, not even an apology!

Seth: Sss…sss…sorry.

Summer: Ugh, I'm not dealing with you right now; I'm going to talk to Coop. So, Coop, we should definitely have a girl's day out and just catch up. I feel as if we haven't spent much time together in like forever, well at least since….. _(Ryan looks up and glares at her.)_

Ryan: What, since my brother tormented her, broke into our apartment, ransacked it, and then proceeded to threaten her life! Yeah, sorry she's been a little too preoccupied lately to worry about you Summer! _(Summer is shocked and slightly hurt by Ryan's outburst but does not say a thing. Seth just watches Ryan with his mouth hanging open with his concern for his brother written all over his face. Marissa turns towards him, places her right hand in his left one and holds it tightly and then takes her left hand and pulls his face up and over to look at her.)_

Marissa: _(Marissa whispers this.)_ Come on, let's go. _(Ryan turns to her gratefully and stands up to leave with her.)_

Seth: Hey, what about lunch; I'm starving remember?

Marissa: How about a rain check Seth? You and Summer should stay and enjoy your meal. I'm not feeling well and we still need to pack, so we'll meet you back at the apartment and head from there together, okay? _(Seth is about to protest, but Summer kicks up under the table and speaks before he can. As she talks, he sits there in silent pain.)_

Summer: Okay. See you in about an hour?

Marissa: Sounds great. _(As Marissa and Ryan walk out, Seth and Summer watch them. They don't say a word to each other, and although Ryan let her hand stay in his, they are not standing close together at all as a large distance sits between them both literally and figuratively. Once they are gone, Seth and Summer begin talking once again.)_

Seth: What's up with them?

Summer: Where have you been Cohen? They've been like this since the whole break in incident, but I don't know why. Marissa won't say anything and you know Chino and he says even less.

Seth: Think they'll work through it this week? It could be awkward and unpleasant if they're like this all of break. Talk about a depressing week off!

Summer: Dang Cohen, can you get any more self involved! Instead of worrying about how this space has come between them and how to fix it for them, you're worried that your vacation will be ruined! Nice, Cohen, nice!

Seth: Fine, what do you want to do?

Summer: Well, we're going to be riding back with them to Newport this afternoon, so I think some sly investigating is in order. You sit and remain silent while I pry them for information. _(Seth pouts, but as soon as the waitress walks over to them he stops sulking and smiles at her.)_

Waitress: So, what happened to your friends?

Summer: We have no idea….._ (She begins to whisper.)_ but I intend to find out! _(The camera fades away and goes black.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

In the beginning of the second scene, the four college students and friends are preparing to leave for their week back in Newport during Spring break. Seth and Ryan are off carrying down the suitcases, mainly all of them belong to Summer, while Marissa and Summer sit waiting the car. Summer is in the front passenger seat of the Range Rover while Marissa is sitting in the back aimlessly peering out the window and clearly distracted and upset. Summer sensing something is wrong between Ryan and Marissa breaks the air and starts speaking. The vehicle is off so there is no music playing.

Summer: So Coop….I haven't been hearing any light night moans and groans coming from your and Chino's room lately; have you to switched to being morning people? _(Marissa does not respond with words but just rolls her eyes.)_ Okay, so I see you're taking the silent, brooding approach to this conversation, good thing I have a lot of experience with that because of Ryan. So, what's up; what's wrong with you two? Something been off since the night you were attacked and the apartment was broken into, and the tension between the two of you, _(Marissa turns to look at Summer at this point with a questioning look on her face, almost as if she's wondering how much they'd noticed.) _oh yeah, we've noticed, it's thicker and more suffocating than the hair on the top of Cohen's head! Spill!

Marissa: Really Sum, it's nothing. You're just overreacting, both of you. Ryan and I, we're fine.

Summer: Fine like in we're still together and aren't breaking up this week as far as we know or fine we're madly in love and want to spend the rest of our lives together? _(Marissa just glares at her before turning back to look out the car window.)_ Right, so you're not going to answer that one, which, in itself, gives me my answer, but come on Coop, you have to open up to someone so just tell me what's wrong.

Marissa: I don't have to open to anyone, and if there was something wrong I would not discuss it with you, I'd discuss it with Ryan.

Summer: Well then, what are you waiting for? There is something wrong, whether you want to admit it or not, and if you two don't face the facts and fix whatever is between you, then you're going to fall apart.

Marissa: Summer! I said nothing's wrong, so drop it! I don't want to hear another word about it, do you understand me! Sometimes you need to learn to mind your own dmn business, and this is one of those times! It's my relationship with Ryan, not yours, Seth, Ryan's, and mine! Why don't you just worry about your own issues and quit trying to make some in my relationship! _(With this, Marissa turns back to the window for the final time and Summer, mouth open in shock and hurt, turns around and sits in silence, completely flabbergasted that Marissa just said that to her. When she notices Seth and Ryan walking out of the building taking their sweet time, she honks on the horn annoyingly attempting to make them hurry. They do, and after quickly loading the vehicle with the suitcases they had been carrying, both guys get it, Seth in the driver's seat and Ryan in the back with Marissa. Summer and Seth exchange secret glances and both look into the backseat through the mirror, trying to see what happens between Ryan and Marissa and knowing that they can't talk just yet. When Ryan sits down and situates himself, Marissa turns to him and with a pleading look in her eyes, takes his hand in hers and pulls it up to her lips before kissing it and then holding it against her chest. He notices how upset she is, so he scoots over so that he can sit closer to her, taking her in his arms and holding her. She settles down in his arms, and the two both close their eyes preparing to drift off to sleep for the ride home. Seth starts the vehicle, keeps the radio off because of Ryan and Marissa, and he pulls out of the parking lot as both he and Summer sit silently in their seats itching to talk. The scene leaves the car and goes to the Harbor School. Classes have just been dismissed, and as Caitlyn walks out of the school to begin her trek home, Trey gets out of his car and goes towards her to talk. When she sees him, she tries to avoid him, but he corners her anyway.)_

Trey: Hey there sexy, sorry I missed you last weekend, but I got busy…with work, but I got you something. _(He pulls out Marissa's necklace from his pocket and holds it up for Caitlyn to see. She glares at him, glances at the necklace, and then diverts her eyes as she tries to get away from him. Wherever she moves though, he counters and blocks her progression away from him. Finally giving up, she returns her smoldering eyes to his face and confronts him.)_

Caitlyn: Trey, get away from me! Did you not listen to a word I said in the message I left you!

Trey: Sure, but that was in the heat of the moment, surely you didn't mean it. I mean, come on, you know we have fun together. _(He tries to put his arms around her waist, but she pulls away abruptly and pushes his hands away from her body. Her face which was angry to begin with just continues to show more and more ire as he continues to talk.)_ I said I was sorry, and I got you this necklace to show you just how bad I feel, what more do you want?

Caitlyn: First of all, jewelry, which is so not my style by the way, means nothing when the apology is not sincere, and you're not sorry that you stood me up! Where were you Trey, what so was so important that you couldn't even call and tell me that you wouldn't be able to meet me, hm! _(As soon as she asks where he was, he avoids looking her in the eye, rubs the back of his neck, and starts to shuffle his feet, his discomfort in the turn the conversation has taken evident.)_ Hello, I'm waiting for an answer! _(He still doesn't say anything.)_ Yeah, that's what I thought! Goodbye Trey, and oh, by the way, in case you were wondering, my Saturday ended up not being that bad. I went to the Baitshop, met some new friends, got drunk, and left with some guy I go to school with. How was your evening? _(With this, she finally pushes by him and runs off. He is momentarily stunned, but quickly regains his senses and starts to chase after her.)_

Trey: Caitlyn! Caitlyn, wait up, please! I deserved that, but can we talk! _(Finally she stops running and whirls around to face him with an angry smirk on her face.)_

Caitlyn: There's nothing to discuss. You stood me up, I got sick of your crap, and I decided to move on, end of discussion! Now, if you will excuse me, I have plans to get ready for! _(She turns her back on him once again, but he does not let her walk away. Instead, he grabs her arm and pulls her around so that they are face to face.)_

Trey: Look, like I said I'm sorry, but what I was doing was important. I was helping a friend who just got out of prison, I know it doesn't sound good, but he needed my help, and after everything we'd been through together, I couldn't say no. And I know, I should have called to tell you I wouldn't make it, but when he called, it was serious; I had to get there pronto, so there was no time for me to think. I just ran out of my apartment, jumped in my car and took off for LA.

Caitlyn: So you were in LA last weekend, but that doesn't explain why you haven't tried to contact me since then. Where were you all this week, Trey?

Trey: I can't tell you that.

Caitlyn: Well then I can't continue this conversation. Now let go of me! _(At this point the other students milling around the parking lot start to watch the two fighting figures, but no one makes a move to help Caitlyn, enjoying the show too much.)_

Trey: No! _(He grips her arm even tighter, becoming angry at her resistance, but he is hurting her and she grimaces out of pain.)_

Caitlyn: I said let go of me Trey; you're hurting my arm! _(He doesn't let go, but he does release of the tension he had been applying to it.)_

Trey: I'm not letting you go until you say that we're okay.

Caitlyn: I can't do that, and you're going to make me late!

Trey: Do you think I care if you're late for some date with another guy? I thought we had something going here!

Caitlyn: Obviously nothing that special if you stood me up and then didn't have the decency to trust me with the truth about what you've been up to!

Trey: It's not that simple, grow up Caitlyn!

Caitlyn: No, you grow up Trey! You can't solve all your problems with physical violence! Now let go of me now, or I'm going to press charges! _(With the threat, Trey releases her arm and they exchange glares matching in equal fury.)_

Trey: This isn't over!

Caitlyn: Wanna' bet! _(Calmly, she walks away from him and continues her journey back to her house. He goes back and gets in his car, pulling away froe school parking lot as quickly as he could, leaving tire marks on the smooth pavement. The scene leaves the school and goes to the Cohen residence. Kirsten is sitting outside on the patio underneath an umbrella working at one of the tables on paperwork. She does not hear Sandy, who has just walked in, initially, but as he rummages through the kitchen, she becomes aware of someone's presence. Getting up she walks to the kitchen doors and speaks without looking up from the piece of paper she's reading.)_

Kirsten: Hey kids. You're earlier than I thought you'd be. Let me just finish with this paperwork and I'll be inside in a minute. _(She turns back around without looking up and begins to make her way back to the table she was working at when Sandy's voice stops her dead in her tracks.)_

Sandy: That's not the proper way to greet your hard working husband! _(He's teasing her, but what he says slightly irritates her. She slowly turns back around and removes her eyes from her work, but she does not walk into the kitchen to join him. Instead she remains right outside the door and they speak through the doorway.)_

Kirsten: You're home early; to what do we owe this pleasure?

Sandy: _(He laughs nervously.)_ Well I came home to grab some paperwork and to say a quick hello to the kids before I head back out.

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Sandy: I'm sorry honey but I have a dinner meeting tonight, so I have to run as soon as I see the kids. What time should they be here anyway, I'm already running late?

Kirsten: You're leaving…again, after you just got home! I can't believe this! Sandy, Zoe and I haven't seen you all week, and now when our sons are coming home for spring break, you're not even going to be here for the dinner tonight!

Sandy: It's not like we don't see them almost every weekend.

Kirsten: That's not the point! You're their father; you're supposed to be here for things like this, not to mention that you're my husband which means that we should at least see each other every day! Oh, and by the way, did you forget that less than two weeks ago, their apartment was broken into, Ryan and Marissa's room was ransacked, he was threatened, and she was attacked!

Sandy: Ryan and Marissa are fine, and we're looking for Trey and his accomplice. We'll find them.

Kirsten: Really, Ryan and Marissa are fine? Well, according to Seth and Summer, they are anything but fine!

Sandy: What do you mean?

Kirsten: They said that neither of them will really talk, that there is a strange tension between them, and that they aren't communicating. Looks like that's a problem for more than one Cohen couple!

Sandy: _(He turns his back to her and opens his briefcase as he reads some paperwork as he talks.)_ What are you talking about; we're communicating right now.

Kirsten: No, we're not. I'm yelling and I'm angry, and you could care less as you continue to work and attempt to placate me instead of talking about this and practically ignoring every word I say!

Sandy: I really don't see what there is to discuss. If I could be here tonight, I would be, but I can't. You knew when I took this job that I'd be working late hours. I thought we dealt with this already.

Kirsten: I also distinctly remember you promising to call if you'd be late. Sandy, you've been late every night since you began this dmn job, and I haven't gotten a phone call once!

Sandy: _(He turns around and faces her now angry as well.)_ Well I'm glad you're finally telling me what you think of my new job, but it would have been appreciated before I took it.

Kirsten: Oh please, when we discussed the job offer, you'd practically already said yes! It didn't matter what I said, you were taking it anyway!

Sandy: Fine, now here's your chance! What do you think of my job!

Kirsten: I think it's a mistake, that you'll never be happy there.

Sandy: Way to hold back, Kirsten! Come on, we've started this; you might as well let it all out now!

Kirsten: _(Her voice quickly changes and instead of anger, it is dripping with sarcasm and is in a sugary sweet tone.)_ Well, if that's what you really want! _(The sarcasm leaves as quickly as it came and is once again replaced by anger.)_ Oh come on Sandy, think about it! You working for the government, please! You hate the government! You've been a defense attorney for so many years, I'm surprised you don't burst into flames as soon as you step foot on the opposite side of the court room! Don't you realize that this isn't a game; you're stuck in this job, and it's not going to be all set ups, stings, and cops and robbers! Are you really going to be able to prosecute kids who only need a second chance like Ryan, or how are you going to handle it when someone like my Dad gets away with their crimes because someone in your department is crooked and not beneath taking bribes? This will happen, and then what are you going to do!

Sandy: I'll handle it; obviously without you supporting me!

Kirsten: Don't you dare start with that! You want to talk about supporting each other? I can do that! How much have you been there supporting me since you got this new job, how many times have you helped me with Zoe, watched her, played with her, bathed her, tucked her into bed? She's barely seen you since you began this new job! Then there are your sons, after the traumatic ordeal they've been through, have you even called them once since that night to just see how they were doing? _(She waits for his answer but he refuses to give her one.)_ Wait, I know the answer to this one, not one time!

Sandy: The boys know I'm there for him if they need me.

Kirsten: They shouldn't need you for you to be there! You should want to spend time with them, catch up on their lives, be their Dad even when there isn't some sort of emergency for you to ride in on your white horse and make everything bad go away!

Sandy: I don't have time for this! Tell Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Marissa that I'll see them tomorrow and give Zoe a kiss for me. I have to get to my meetings. _(He picks up his briefcase and begins to walk out the door, but Kirsten follows.)_

Kirsten: You mean now you're not even going to wait to say hello to them!

Sandy: Yeah.

Kirsten: You can't just walk away in the middle of our conversation, Sandy!

Sandy: What conversation, we're not communicating right now, remember? So why don't you keep your anger to yourself and I'll just ignore you by leaving! _(With that he slams the door in her face and leaves her alone. Kirsten looks around needing an outlet for all her fury and pain. She spots a vase full of fresh flowers, picks it up, and hurls it towards the stairs while yelling as loud as she can. The glass vase smashes into thousands of tiny fragments, the flowers are strewn all over the foyer, and water trickles down the stairs. The camera leaves her as she walks over to the mess to begin cleaning it up before the kids arrive and goes to Lance and Julie talking, once again, on the phone. As before, whoever is talking is shown in the camera. He is in a phone booth while she is lying out by Caleb's pool.)_

Lance: Look Jules, I know you didn't want to do it this quickly, but I'm being followed.

Julie: What! By whom!

Lance: Don't you think if I knew that I'd handle it!

Julie: Just handle it anyway. I'm not telling him yet; it's too soon.

Lance: Wish you didn't have to, but if we don't start this now, we might never get the chance. I might not know who this guy is who's following me, but I guarantee you that he works for Caleb.

Julie: That's ridiculous, Cal's been out of town now for a week, and before he left, I never suspected anything. Besides, how would he know about you?

Lance: He's not stupid Jules, I'm sure he had you checked out as soon as he started sleeping with you. Not to mention the fact that you soon to be ex husband now works for him. Aren't they pretty thick?

Julie: Yeah, so what's your point?

Lance: You don't think he takes every opportunity to black ball you. I bet you he told Caleb all about your past, which means me, the adult film, and the affairs.

Julie: Sht!

Lance: Now your getting picture.

Julie: Fine, you're being followed, but it's not the first time. Why don't you just teach them the lesson that no one messes with Lance Baldwin like you've always done in the past?

Lance: Love to, but this guy's smart, which makes me think he either knows me or knows of me, because he doesn't go anyway without two armed guards, and I've never even seen them getting out of their car.

Julie: This cannot be happening!

Lance: Face it, we're backed into a corner, and if you don't set this all in motion soon, then it's over, everything we've done so far will be for nothing.

Julie: I can't let that happen.

Lance: Well then you know what to do.

Julie: But when, he's not even due back in town until the night of the party.

Lance: Then do it that night.

Julie: You can't be serious?

Lance: Actually, I think it would be the perfect time. Think about it, public place, hundreds of people, if you tell him there, he won't cause a scene and you'll have a better chance to avoid him most of the evening as you set the trap.

Julie: Is everything set at the hospital?

Lance: Almost.

Julie: Lance!

Lance: Look, it's been difficult trying to arrange everything with that PI shoved up my ss! It'll be done in time though, trust me!

Julie: That's not exactly something I feel comfortable doing.

Lance: Do you really have a choice?

Julie: No.

Lance: And besides, I wouldn't do that to you, Jules.

Julie: Aren't I lucky? _(He laughs at her sarcasm.)_

Lance: Listen, have you noticed anything strange lately, perhaps someone following you, too?

Julie: No. Why, do you think he'd have me followed as well!

Lance: If he's on to me, he's probably caught on that we met two weeks ago.

Julie: Great, just great!

Lance: Actually, it could be, use it to your advantage. Set it up to really look real. Go to the drugstore, late night food runs, perhaps a doctor's visit at the free clinic, anything that would lead them to suspect that you were….

Julie: Okay Lance, I get it.

Lance: And you'll do it?

Julie: If you think it will help.

Lance: I do. Now we shouldn't meet again, because that will be too obvious. I'll call you next week before the party and give you the final details, but I don't think we should speak until then. Oh, and just to make sure, I'm not using my cell or home phone to call you. I'm on a payphone and I'm only going to call your cell. The house phone could be bugged. You could use that to your advantage, too, though.

Julie: Ugh! I can't believe this is happening! Everything was going perfectly according to the plan.

Lance: And everything is still going to go perfectly, right?

Julie: Right.

Lance: Good.

Julie: Look Lance, thanks for calling, but I really have to go. You know, I do have this awful party to plan.

Lance: Sounds like we just love being a working woman!

Julie: If I liked working then I wouldn't be doing this would I?

Lance: _(He laughs again.)_ Guess not. Talk to you next week, Jules.

Julie: Yeah, whatever. _(She hangs up the phone and goes back to sunbathing. The camera flashes to him one more time as he's laughing and walking out of the phone booth, jauntily walking to his car to leave. After Lance walks away, the camera switches again and, this time, goes back to the Range Rover as the four friends drive home. Seth is still driving and Summer is sitting up front, but now that Ryan and Marissa are sleeping peacefully in the backseat, they are quietly talking. Seth has music playing in the background softly as well. The first song that can be heard is Of Montreal's "Wrath Pinned to the Mist and Other Game".)_

Summer: _(She turns to Seth with a worried expression on her face.)_ Hey Cohen, what do you really think is wrong between Ryan and Marissa?

Seth: Well what did she say when you tried to talk to her earlier before Ryan and I got in the car?

Summer: At first she was just defensive, saying that nothing was wrong and to drop it, but then, of course I didn't listen and I kept asking her questions, and she totally flipped out on me, saying that I needed to mind my business, that if there were problems between her and Ryan that she'd talk to him, and she accused me of trying to make problems for them.

Seth: That's ridiculous; we're just concerned, because they so have not been very Ryan and Marissa-ish lately.

Summer: Ever since the attack….

Seth: Marissa's been sad the whole time.

Summer: Trying to hide the fact that she does nothing but cry, but she hasn't been doing a very good job of it.

Seth: She hasn't been eating very much either.

Summer: Well neither has he.

Seth: All he does is brood.

Summer: He won't talk.

Seth: I don't think either of them have been sleeping well.

Summer: They're like a shell of their former selves.

Seth: You don't think….

Summer: That something else happened that they're not telling us.

Seth: Yeah.

Summer: Like what? You were there, do you remember anything else that seemed weird but went unexplained?

Seth: Nah, not really. Everything seemed accounted for.

Summer: What was it like?

Seth: What do you mean?

Summer: Watching them find everything that they'd done, watching Ryan worry over Marissa?

Seth: Surreal. It felt like I was dreaming and I kept hoping that at any minute I'd wake up and it would all be a nightmare, but I never did wake up and it definitely was real. The scariest thing was watching Ryan hold Marissa when she was unconscious. I didn't even know if she was alive or dead, but once she woke up, it didn't get much better. You should have seen her ribs, how bruised they were. I'm surprised that they weren't broken. It's a good thing she wasn't pregnant….

Summer: Oh my god! You don't think….

Seth: No, she wasn't pregnant, and you really need to stop accusing her of being so, because it's really starting to bother her.

Summer: Do you think they'll still let things…..happen naturally now that this has happened?

Seth: I don't think they'll have to worry about that for a while.

Summer: What do you mean?

Seth: _(He turns to look at her briefly and then looks back at the road.)_ Oh come on, Summer, you know as well as I do, that the embrace they're in right now is the closest they've been physically since everything happened.

Summer: Yeah, because of her injuries.

Seth: She's healing rapidly; do you really think that's why they haven't been very couple like recently?

Summer: What else could it be?

Seth: Look, Ryan's never been very open about his past, about his family, but from what I've picked up over the years, I do know a few things. For one, he's scared to death of becoming just like them.

Summer: That's ridiculous; Chino's nothing like his family. I mean, look at what he's done so far in his life in high school and now in college. He's a freaking genius!

Seth: I know.

Summer: Yeah, and he'd never hurt a woman. He's always been so sweet to me and your Mom, Zoe adores him, and he's so gentle and loving to Marissa. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to any of us, especially her.

Seth: Maybe that's part of the problem.

Summer: What do you mean?

Seth: He wasn't able to protect her.

Summer: He wasn't even there.

Seth: You have to look at this from Ryan's warped, white knight perspective. He knew his family was dangerous and he let himself fall in love anyway, putting Marissa in harms way. If she'd never met him, then she'd never had been attacked.

Summer: That's crap, Cohen, and you know it!

Seth: Yeah, I do, but Ryan doesn't. That's how he thinks. So now he's shut down, he's pushing her away thinking that it's for her own good.

Summer: It's the worse thing he can do!

Seth: I know.

Summer: What's he going to do, spend his whole life alone afraid to take the risk of loving someone and being loved in return? Besides, even if he let Marissa go or pushed her away, she's still could get hurt, and it's not going to stop his feelings. He's stronger with her by his side; she gives him a reason to fight. And now, she's got us taking self defense courses! I'd love to see what happens to the next guy who gets in her face!

Seth: I'd purchase tickets to that show, too! She's like an animal during class!

Summer: I think they call that creative visualization. I imagine every kick, every punch is directed right at Trey.

Seth: I still can't believe that Ryan's family could do this to him, I mean his own brother?

Summer: Trey's not Ryan's brother anymore, you are, and you'd never do that, because you love him and you're a good guy.

Seth: Aw Summer, you make me blush! _(He puts one of his hands up to his face to shield it in mock embarrassment while the song now changes to Scissor Sisters' "Take Your Mama". Summer laughs at him.)_

Summer: Cohen, talk about chewing the scenery!

Seth: What are you talking about woman!

Summer: _(She smacks him upside the head, but then as she sees him prepare to yell out in fake pain, she slaps her hand over his mouth and hooks her finger towards the back of the car.)_ Hello, Ryan and Marissa are sleeping for practically the first time in two weeks, if you dare wake them up, you won't be able to say another word for rest of your life because I'll cut your tongue out and feed it Hannibal Lector himself! And how many times do I have to tell you, do not call me woman!

Seth: _(When he speaks, it is in a very whiny voice.)_ Why not?

Summer: Because it's sexually demeaning!

Seth: That's so not fair! You get to call me a dandy and a pansy anytime you want!

Summer: Well those names are true; you are a dandy and a pansy, Cohen!

Seth: Yeah, and you're a woman!

Summer: So, what's your point? _(He sighs in frustrations.)_ Oh, do not even start with me! I'm not going to sit here and listen to your whining all the way to Newport!

Seth: _(He speaks in a mocking tone as he copies what she says.)_ Oh, do not even start with me! I'm not going to sit here and listen to your whining all the way to Newport! _(She smacks him again and again as she speaks.)_

Summer: If you ever _(Smack)_ do that again, _(Smack)_ you will be celibate _(Smack)_ from this moment until well after we're married! _(Smack)_ And that includes _(Smack)_ no sex _(Smack)_ on our honeymoon! _(Smack)_

Seth: Fine! _(He pretends to brood for a couple of moments before becoming bored.)_ What does that mean?

Summer: What celibate?

Seth: No, I know what that means! Hello, I've been experiencing it now for a few weeks already, so technically my punishment would have already have been in progress, but…

Summer: Cohen! What the hell do you want to know!

Seth: Oh yeah, I forgot. What does chewing the scenery mean?

Summer: Over acing, being overly dramatic.

Seth: Oh, you mean, your style! _(He laughs at his own joke, and although she tries to be mad, she can't help but laugh as well. After a moment, they both stop laughing and are silently thinking.)_

Summer: Cohen?

Seth: Yeah?

Summer: What do you think your Mom is up to with this party?

Seth: I have no idea, and to be frank, it scares the hell out of me! You know how these Newpsie parties always tend to come back and bite you in the butt, something always go wrong, there's always a fight, and some big secret is always revealed.

Summer: Nothing happened at the Valentines' Day party we threw for your Mom.

Seth: That we know about. I'm sure something happened, but you have to admit my gorgeous gooey gumdrop, that we did not spend much time at the actual party because we were too busy up in my room celebrating the holiday how it was meant to be celebrated! _(She laughs.)_

Summer: Okay, so you have a point, but don't you ever give me another nickname with the word gooey in it. That was just….ew!

Seth: Whatever you say.

Summer: Do you think the party's to celebrate your Dad's new job?

Seth: Nah, that's old news, and why would it be a surprise then. Besides, I don't think my Mom's too thrilled with my Dad's new job.

Summer: I still can't believe that Sandy Cohen is working for the government!

Seth: You, I think Ryan almost lost his cookies when he heard about it.

Summer: Yeah Ryan and the cops really haven't seen eye to eye have they, and now that they haven't caught his brother and his accomplice….oh my god!

Seth: What?

Summer: You don't think that the accomplice was his dad, do you? The age description Marissa gave would fit.

Seth: I thought he was still in prison, at least, if he got out, he never contacted Ryan.

Summer: Maybe we should mention it to your Dad and see what he could find out. It would make sense.

Seth: Yeah, I think you're right. We'll talk to him as soon as we get home. _(He reaches over and grabs a hold of her hand, pulls it up to his lips, kisses it, and then lets their hands rest on the console together.)_ Aw, Summer, my little detective, what would the LAPD do without you?

Summer: That's a good question!

Seth: You should become their honorary crime fighter. Do you think they'd give you a badge! _(Summer laughs.)_ I bet this all comes from all your experience fighting crime as Little Miss Vixen.

Summer: Cohen, please no comic book talk! We almost made a whole trip home having a semi-adult conversation; well at least it's been as mature as you can make it.

Seth: I can try, but I can't promise you anything. _(Summer rolls her eyes and Seth goes back to thinking.)_ Maybe they got me a new boat, and this party is the surprise party to give it to me! _(Seth's face contorts into a wide grin thinking about his "new boat" while Summer, once again, rolls her eyes and the scene fades to black.)_

Commercial Break


	47. Chapter 47

The third scene begins in the driveway of the Cohen house. Ryan is getting the bags out of the back of the Range Rover as Seth instructs him. Marissa notices that he cannot carry all of the luggage on his own, so she silently takes a few bags herself. Summer is completely oblivious to all of them and is standing in front of the door ringing the doorbell. Ryan and Marissa are both clearly not happy about their new jobs as bellboys. Kirsten opens the door and is greeted with a barrage of Seth and Summer and a lurking Ryan and Marissa.

Seth: Evening, Mother. You're looking lovely in this March California setting sunlight or perhaps it's just your excitement over seeing your extremely good looking and intelligent son returning home for Spring Break having survived yet another two months of classes and midterms? _(She hugs Seth.)_

Kirsten: You know, I think it's the second one. _(She lets go of him and goes to Ryan to hug him now that he's placed all the bags down in the foyer.)_ How did you know I was looking forward to seeing Ryan so much, Seth? _(Ryan smiles at her comment, but his mood is too dark to actually give her a laugh. Marissa smiles as well, but does not laugh for the same reason as Ryan. Summer howls, however, until the point where she has tears running down her face. At first Seth just looked shocked that his mother said that, but he becomes annoyed with Summer's reaction and starts to pout and complain.)_

Seth: Well Mother, I'd love to chat, but that's impossible with the laughing hyena here! _(He glares at Summer, but as her arm reaches out to pinch him, he runs away from her and cowers afraid that she'll hurt him.)_

Kirsten: Glad to see nothing's changed. _(Just then, Zoe runs into the room and immediately goes to Marissa and wraps her arms around her legs. Marissa bends down and picks her up, kissing her hair softly, and genuinely smiling at her while she talks.)_

Marissa: Hey there Tink! I've missed you, but this week we'll be able to play together as much as you want! _(Ryan walks near them and smiles at his little sister and his girlfriend as they talk and play together. Marissa notices him and turns to Zoe.)_ Zoe, I think someone else has missed you. _(She leans in and whispers to her so that no one can hear what she says.)_

Ryan: Well look who finally made it to say hello! I thought maybe you'd forgot about us. _(Zoe leans over and practically jumps out of Marissa's arms and into Ryan's, making both Ryan and Marissa laugh together. Zoe winks at Marissa, something Ryan notices and smiles at, before she speaks to Ryan.)_

Zoe: I missed you Ryan so, so much!

Ryan: I missed you, too.

Zoe: Can I go back to Marissa now? _(Ryan laughs and passes Zoe back to Marissa who laughs with him.)_

Kirsten: Zoe, don't you think you're forgetting something? _(Zoe thinks on this for a minute while looking around the room before replying.)_

Zoe: Little Miss Vixen! I've missed you, too.

Kirsten: And….

Zoe: _(Zoe rolls her eyes.)_ And I've missed beating you at Playstation, Seth! _(Everyone laughs, even Kirsten who tried to hold it in but couldn't, except for Seth who sticks his tongue out at her. Summer sees him and smacks him upside the head.)_

Summer: Cohen! What the hell did I tell you about sticking your tongue out at your sister! _(Seth starts snickering believing that Summer is about to get in trouble for swearing.)_

Seth: Mom, go get your soap; Summer said a bad word!

Zoe: Oh Seth, grow up! You stuck your tongue out at me!

Kirsten: Yes he did, and as his punishment, he has to carry all of his bags and all of Summer's bags upstairs without any help.

Seth: But Mom, you can't make me do that; I can't handle the physical labor!

Kirsten: Now, Seth! _(Slowly and dejectedly, he works his way over to their pile of bags and takes one up at a time, pretending to struggle with it the whole was up the stairs. They all watch him leave with smirks on their faces.)_ Now little Miss, do you know what time it is for you? _(She puts her arms out to take Zoe from Marissa who hands her over.)_ It's time to clean up your room before dinner. _(She takes her over to the stairs and puts her down on them, insinuating through her body motions that she needs to go up them. Zoe gives her a glare but stomps her way up none the less. When she's gone, Kirsten turns back to the three remaining in the room. She turns to Marissa first.)_ With all this drama from my wayward children, I haven't gotten to properly greet you yet. _(She hugs her and leans in and whispers to her.)_ We'll talk later. _(Pulls away, she speaks again so all can hear.)_ Glad to have a week off?

Marissa: More than you'll ever know. I really needed this break, not just from school but from work and LA as well. It's good to be back here, back where I feel at home. _(Kirsten smiles, but Ryan, despite his dour mood, beams at what Marissa has just said. He takes her hand in his and picks up two bags with the other arm.)_

Ryan: Will dinner be ready soon? I'm starving.

Kirsten: The takeout will arrive in a half an hour. _(She watches him carefully.)_ Why don't you two go and settle into the poolhouse; I'll let you know when it's time to eat.

Ryan: Actually, I was hoping to talk to Sandy; is he in his office?

Kirsten: No. He's working late, again. He said to tell you all hello and that he'd see you tomorrow, when that will be only he knows. _(Kirsten looks off in annoyance, Summer watches from the background as the three interact, and Ryan and Marissa exchange worried glances but do not say anything.)_

Ryan: Oh well…..okay. I guess we'll be in the poolhouse. _(Ryan and Marissa walk out of the room towards the poolhouse, hand in hand, with Ryan carrying their two suitcases. Kirsten turns to Summer and hugs her.)_

Kirsten: I wasn't ignoring you Summer, but I was trying to get rid of everyone else so that I could talk to you in private.

Summer: Why, what's up?

Kirsten: _(She lets go of Summer and steps back slightly.)_ Here, come with me, we don't need Seth or Zoe spying on us, and you know Seth's up there listening to every word we're saying, aren't you Seth? _(They wait for a response, but don't get one.)_ Seth!

Seth: Fine, but it was an accident! I was coming down for the next bag, and I just so innocently heard you talking, and I was hoping I'd be able to pick up on a clue as to what this latest Newpsie disaster that you're throwing is going to be.

Kirsten: Wow, Seth, thanks for the confidence. My room Summer? _(Summer nods her head and the two women walk off. The camera stays with Seth as she mopes his way down the stairs and picks up the next bag and lugs it upstairs mumbling and grumbling the whole time. Once he's out of the camera's view, it goes into Kirsten's room where Summer and Kirsten are sitting at the table.)_

Kirsten: So, how are they?

Summer: Ryan and Marissa, not well. I tried talking to her about it before we left this afternoon, and she completely snapped at me. It's weird though, because they're not fighting, and he's always around watching out for her, like he's afraid to leave her side, but there is this definite tension between them, and they're definitely not very affectionate anymore.

Kirsten: I know she said it didn't happen, but do you think….

Summer: That she was raped, no. I may not have known her all my life, but I understand Marissa, and if someone would have done that to her, she would have definitely pressed charges no matter if it was her boyfriend's brother or not.

Kirsten: Has Ryan said anything about who he thinks the other person was, the older man?

Summer: Chino? Yeah right, he won't even mention that night, and even though we all know that's all he thinks about, I don't think he's even talking to Marissa about it.

Kirsten: He needs to talk to someone. Maybe I'll try this week when he stays here while the three of you go back for your self defense class.

Summer: He won't let Marissa go by herself.

Kirsten: Really? _(Summer just shakes her head yes.)_ Wow. He really isn't going to rest again or take an easy breath until they're locked up.

Summer: Hey Mrs. C?

Kirsten: _(She gives Summer the eye.)_ Summer, you're regressing. I at least had you calling me Kirsten before, and even though I insist that you should call me Mom, you've gone back to Mrs. C. _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: I guess it's just hard for me to say that word; not that I don't feel that you're like a mom to me, it's just been years since I said that.

Kirsten: I understand, but let's leave the Mrs. C. in the past. Even if you can't call me mom yet, could you at least stick with Kirsten?

Summer: Sure, and I'll work on the mom thing, promise.

Kirsten: Good, so what did you want to ask me?

Summer: Have you guys ever heard anything about Ryan's Dad? I know that he was in prison when he came here, but it's been over five years, do you think that maybe he's been released and that he was the older guy with Trey. I mean, think about it. The note on the mirror and how it said that you can't escape your blood and that Atwoods don't cry, they get even, I would think that the person who wrote that would be family as well, and his Dad would be the only one who would fit that description.

Kirsten: Oh, I wish Sandy was here, and I know he won't answer his phone, but I think you're right Summer. Do you think Ryan suspects this?

Summer: He's a smart cookie, Chino, I bet in the back of his mind he does, but he probably doesn't want to accept it.

Kirsten: That's it, I don't care what Sandy has going on tomorrow, he's taking time to talk to his son about this no matter what. Ryan has always trusted Sandy when something big happens in his life, I think they understand each other, and he is going to be there for him now no matter what excuses he gives me!

Summer: Are you two okay, Kirsten?

Kirsten: _(She is taken aback by Summer's blunt question, but realizes quickly that she wants to talk about it.)_ Yes, no, I don't know; it's just been so crazy and…different since he started this new job.

Summer: Yeah, with the government! Never did I think I would live to see the day when the Sandy Cohen would be working under the governator!

Kirsten: So you find this strange, too?

Summer: Yep, even Cohen noticed how weird it was, and we all know how self-involved he can be. For instance, he thinks this party next weekend is to celebrate the fact that you and Sandy bought him a new boat. _(Kirsten laughs.)_

Kirsten: Afraid not.

Summer: I know, and I tried telling him so that he wouldn't get disappointed, but you know Seth and how he is when he gets one of his crazy ideas stuck in his head.

Kirsten: Yes I do, and if I remember correctly many of those one track mind set moments in the past were caused by you, Summer.

Summer: What can I say; I've always had him wrapped around my little finger. _(Kirsten laughs.)_ But seriously, how are you and Sandy dealing with the change in jobs?

Kirsten: If we talk at all, we seem to end up fighting, and that's only if he gets home early enough to catch me before I go to bed.

Summer: That doesn't sound like Sandy.

Kirsten: I know, but I think he thinks he has to prove himself to everyone he works with. This is a whole new ballgame for him; he's always been on the opposite side of the bench, and the guys he works with in the DA's office, have been there since the beginning of their careers.

Summer: Who gives a flying pig's foot; Sandy is one of the best lawyers in the state. I mean, look at all the stuff he's got your Dad off of! _(Kirsten laughs again.)_

Kirsten: I know, but try telling that to Sandy. _(She gets up and wraps her arm around Summer's shoulders, hugging her softly.)_ Thanks Summer.

Summer: For what?

Kirsten: For listening and for making me laugh; I can always count on you to lighten my dark moods.

Summer: You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I better go and check on Cohen and make sure that he hasn't given himself a hernia. _(Kirsten laughs and watches Summer walk out of her room. Summer shuts the door as she leaves, and Kirsten walks over to the French doors which lead to the patio and looks out onto the poolhouse. Sighing, she speaks softly to herself.)_

Kirsten: Oh Ryan, Marissa, what are you two going through right now, and are you going to be able to put this behind you. I hope so. _(She shakes her head and follows the same path Summer has just taken and leaves her room, shutting the door behind her. The camera leaves Kirsten and Sandy's bedroom and goes to Caitlyn's. She is sitting on her bed, reading, when her silent actions are interrupted by the sound of a ping against her window. Getting up quickly, she moves towards it and looks out. Trey is standing underneath it. She opens the window wider, kneels down in front of it, and just glares at him.)_

Trey: Look, you don't have to talk, all I ask is that you listen. Okay, so yeah, I stood you up, and I should have called, but when I got the phone call from my friend, which I'll explain in a moment, I was panicking and I just left. I can't even remember if I took my cell phone with me. Last week, especially that night, was a mess. I didn't even know if my friend would survive. I'm lucky I didn't loose my job, and if it wouldn't have been for my friend calling and speaking with my bosses, I would have been fired. You see, my buddy was just released from prison last week. He'd been in for a few months, but got paroled early for good behavior. He was in for drugs, and that's what got him in trouble this time. As soon as he got out, he went on a total bender, gone for days, and when he started to sober up, he wanted to keep clean this time, so he called me to help. I drove up to LA, stayed with him in this dingy, cheep motel for almost a week, and then yesterday, when he felt it was safe, we left and checked him into rehab. I know that they would have done the detox with him there, but he was scared; he didn't want to do it without a friend by his side. That's where I was anyhow; I just wanted to let you know that I didn't stand you up for something that wasn't important, and if you can't forgive me, then I guess you're not the person I thought you were. I had to make a choice, and my friend's life was more important than our date. I hope that we can move past this, but if not, I really liked getting to know you Caitlyn. See you around. _(He starts to walk off, but Caitlyn's voice stops him and he turns around.)_

Caitlyn: I was mad that night, so I got dressed up, well more like barely dressed, and went to the Bait Shop, like I said, but I didn't do anything. I just sat there and pouted while drinking chocolate Yoo-hoos all night, not even talking, not even dancing. I had wanted to do something to hurt you back, but I just couldn't.

Trey: _(He grins up at her.)_ So what does this all mean…for us? Is there still an us, or are we going to go back to being friends?

Caitlyn: When were we ever friends, Trey, and as for where we go from here, I'm not sure. We'll see, but there's this party next weekend to celebrate my sister's boyfriend's brother's engagement…wow that was confusing.

Trey: And you were invited?

Caitlyn: Yeah, well my Mom is hosting it, not the Cohens, and I think that just about anyone and everyone on the west coast has been invited.

Trey: _(He laughs.)_ I wasn't invited.

Caitlyn: Well if you would shut up and let me talk, then you would be.

Trey: So this means….

Caitlyn: We'll try it out, see how it goes. Maybe, if you look really good in your suit, I'll even dance with you.

Trey: Ugh, dancing!

Caitlyn: That is not the way to get back on my good side, mister, now I'll meet you at the party around 8:00.

Trey: Where is it?

Caitlyn: Have you ever seen the largest house in Newport, the one on the top of the hill that overlooks the whole community?

Trey: Yeah, the one owned by what's his name…Caleb Nichol, richest man in the county and the one we ran into on Valentine's Day with your Mom?

Caitlyn: That would be the one.

Trey: Yeah, I've seen it. Hell, I think you could see that place from all the way in Chino! _(She laughs.)_

Caitlyn: Good, so 8:00, and if you stand me up again, I swear Trey…

Trey: It won't happen, promise.

Caitlyn: We'll see. _(She closes the window abruptly, leaving him staring at her for a few seconds until she moves away from the window. Once she disappears, he runs off into the early evening. The camera returns to the Cohens and the poolhouse. Ryan and Marissa are just lying on the bed, not touching but looking at each other. Their eyes are searching the other person's, wanting to say so much, but unable to bridge the topics that are haunting them. Slowly, Ryan reaches out and takes Marissa's hand in his and kisses it before holding it over his heart. She closes her eyes and a lone tear escapes. He wipes it off her face, and then leaves his hand there, slowly moving towards her to kiss her, but they are interrupted by a knock at the door. They both remain frozen for a moment, not wanting to move, but finally, Ryan stands up and walks towards the door to open it, because it was locked. Marissa sits up slightly and leans against the pillows. When Ryan opens the door, it is Kirsten. He lets her in, but she shuts the door behind her and goes and sits down in the chair opposite of the bed. Ryan goes back to the bed and sits back down beside Marissa, close enough so that their arms brush each other.)_

Kirsten: So how are you guys? _(Ryan turns to Marissa as she does the same to him, and he smiles slightly before replying but never breaks his gaze with her.)_

Ryan: We'll be okay, we'll always be okay; it'll just take time. _(When he says this, Marissa smiles up at him and entwines their fingers together before they both turn back to look at Kirsten.)_

Kirsten: Well, that's all I needed to know, but I have a favor to ask you two.

Marissa: Sure, whatever it is, I'm sure we can help.

Kirsten: Basically, I just need you to keep Seth and Summer off of my scent this upcoming week, because my Dad does not want them to know about the engagement party; it's supposed to be a surprise.

Ryan: What do you want us to do?

Kirsten: If they get suspicious tell them that my Dad has some big announcement to make, that you two overheard me talking to him on the phone, and next Saturday, the day of the party, I was hoping that you could keep them occupied, make a day of getting ready together.

Marissa: Like Summer would have it any other way!

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ Good. Now, I have to warn you that your Mom, Dad, sister, and grandparents will probably all be there; are you going to be okay?

Ryan: I'll keep her distracted. _(He winks at Marissa who is taken aback by his actions, but surprised and pleased none the less. Kirsten laughs and finds herself pondering what Summer said.)_

Kirsten: Alright, well dinner should be here any minute. I'll send Zoe out when it arrives. _(She gets up and walks towards the door, opening it.)_

Marissa: Thanks Kirsten,…for everything.

Kirsten: Anytime. _(She walks out and closes the door behind her. Once she has gone, Marissa turns to Ryan.)_

Marissa: Were you being serious when you said you'd keep me distracted at the party?

Ryan: Yeah, but it's purely a selfish act….I have to keep myself entertained through the long evening as well. _(She laughs and moves in to kiss him, but he pulls away.)_

Marissa: What?

Ryan: Zoe will be here any minute.

Marissa: And what about all the other times you've pulled away from me in the past two weeks; Zoe was no where near us then! Ryan what's going on? Please, talk to me!

Ryan: I will, but not now.

Marissa: No, you either tell me now or we're not going in for dinner. I'll meet Zoe at the door and tell her that we're not hungry, send her back in the house, and lock the door to keep you captive until you talk to me. Please, Ryan, you're starting to scare me! _(He stands up and walks towards the windows, obviously upset by what she's said.)_

Ryan: Great, so now, after my brother attacks you, you're afraid of me, too, like I would do that to you as well. _(His voice is sullen, low in volume, and hurt. Quickly, Marissa jumps out of bed and rushes to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and running her hands up and down his stomach slowly attempting to comfort him.)_

Marissa: No, Ryan, absolutely not. I am not and never will be afraid of you that way. I'm just afraid that after what happened, you don't want me anymore, that you're not attracted to me, that somehow I've been tainted. _(He slowly turns around and takes her face in his hands and kisses her lips gently and softly but with enough passion to convey that he still wants her.)_

Ryan: That will never happen. _(She smiles slightly, but her face quickly falls back into its depressed countenance.)_

Marissa: Then what? Are you afraid that you'll hurt me, because I swear, I'm fine. If I can go to class and kick and punch a bag around for an hour and then spar with the instructor for fifteen minutes, then I'm ready to make love again.

Ryan: I know that you're okay…I'm just…I'm…

Marissa: What Ryan, you're what? Look, I don't care what it is; I'd rather know the truth, because it could not be worse than the ideas that have been running through my mind lately.

Ryan: I'm afraid that we'll make a baby if we do….if we make love.

Marissa: But I thought you wanted children?

Ryan: I do, and I only want them with you, but not right now. I couldn't handle it; I'd lose my sanity if I knew that not only did I have to protect you but our unborn child, too. _(Her eyes well with tears, and although she tries not to let them out, they do eventually find their way down her cheeks. Ryan wipes them away for her though, and then kisses their tracks and the lashes that shed them. As he comforts her, she finally lets her smile light up her face.)_

Marissa: Are you sure that's it, that's all that's bothering you? _(He breaks eye contact with her and looks down at his feet, but she quickly lifts his head back to look at her.)_ Ryan, please.

Ryan: Are you sure that you still want to have kids with me, I mean, you've seen what my family is like up close and personal, what if I pass those genes down?

Marissa: And you've seen my parents, so I could ask you the exact same thing.

Ryan: Yeah, but you're nothing like your parents, you're amazing, your heart, your mind, your body, (_He smirks at her at the last part.)_ I love everything about you, and our children will be lucky to have you for their mother.

Marissa: And I love you and everything you are. You're nothing like Trey or your biological father, and yes, I know that you think he was the accomplice, don't deny it. You're like your real family, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Zoe, the future family of our children, and there is no one else who I would ever want to be the father of my children. You'll be a wonderful father, the best. I mean, look at how you are with Zoe. She adores you!

Ryan: _(He laughs and relaxes as he listens to what she says to him.)_ Not as much as she adores you!

Marissa: Well, can you blame her?

Ryan: _(His face looses its smile and becomes extremely serious.)_ No, I can't blame her. _(He then leans in kisses her with so much intensity that she starts to lose her balance and has to lean against him for support, but she breaks away after a moment.)_

Marissa: I understand, why you're hesitant to make love, but if you want to, we could always be careful, count the days, use a condom like most people our age, but I'm not going on birth control.

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa: _(Her face lights up and she smiles once again.)_ I love you, too, but…

Ryan: Thank you…for understanding, and if you're okay with being careful for while, I'd appreciate it.

Marissa: Of course I'm okay with it. I want us to make a baby when we're both sure, and right now just is not the right time, but it will be soon. You know, you would have saved us a lot of grief and sleepless nights if you just would have told me this right from start! _(She playfully slaps him and he smiles at her.)_

Ryan: Yeah, but now we get to make up for all the time we've lost, and I've never heard of a better way to spend your spring break.

Marissa: What, in bed?

Ryan: Well, yeah, but I could think of a few other places. _(She laughs at him as he leans in to kiss her, but there is a knock at the door which makes them jump apart and laugh silently as they watch each other's reaction.)_

Zoe: Time to eat.

Marissa: You can come in Zoe, baby. _(Zoe opens the door and runs into the room and jumps into Ryan's arms. Seth lurks around the corner and enters as well, pouting.)_

Seth: How come I don't get invited in like that? _(Ryan, Marissa, and Zoe make their way out of the poolhouse as Seth follows and head towards the kitchen.)_

Ryan: Because we don't want to see you, Seth. _(Zoe and Marissa laugh, Seth fake laughs.)_

Seth: You'll be sorry for that, Ryan, you'll see. You'll all be sorry that you were all mean to the Ironist, for someday I will exact my revenge, and you'll all suffer the consequences of wrath and revenge! _(He laughs evilly, but when he looks up from the hands, which he has been rubbing together in a mock menacing way, there is no one there listening to him and he's all alone.)_ Dmn, they didn't even stick around to hear my Butters impersonation, and they call themselves South Park fans! Disgraceful! _(The camera leaves him, goes back and picks up later in the week at a gym. Marissa is already dressed and is putting on her gloves to start boxing. Seth and Summer are slowly working their way out of the locker rooms, but they don't seem to be in any great hurry to begin the class, so they stand off in the hallway where the music is not as loud and talk. Once the music starts, Bush's "Machinehead", Marissa begins to punch away at her bag, kicking it every so often as she warms up.)_

Seth: Summer, do we really have to do this today? Come on, it's our spring break. Rest and relaxation with a lot of foreplay thrown in there because we can't really have sex yet, is what this week is supposed to be about, not learning how to defend myself against Ryan's crazy family!

Summer: Cohen, stop your whining! Besides, with those chicken arms, you should have taken a class like this years ago, and then maybe Chino and I wouldn't have had to defend you to the water polo players!

Seth: But you're so much meaner than I am, Summer, and admit it, you loved every minute that you got to beat up on those hairless, Speedo wearing, muscle heads!

Summer: _(She smiles at the thought.)_ Yeah, those were the days….but now I can't do that anymore because of those stupid restraining orders! Please, give me a break! I can't believe those little sissies got the cops involved over a few broken noses and ribs. How was I supposed to know that my purse could cause that much damage?

Seth: Summer, you put bricks in it; what did you think was going to happen?

Summer: Okay, so maybe there was a little bit of premeditation, but seriously, a restraining order! Pansies! _(Seth laughs at her and pulls her into an embrace as he kisses her forehead.)_

Seth: Aw, my little gang banger…

Summer: Ew, Cohen…ew! That was just wrong!

Seth: What…oh, I didn't mean it like that; I just meant you were like a crip or a blood, you know, the next Tookie Williams.

Summer: Yeah, whatever Cohen! Sometimes I have no idea what you're talking about, and Tookie, where the hell did you ever come up with a name like that! _(He rolls his eyes are her ignorance, but knows better than to say anything.)_ Man, look at Coop; she really gets into this, doesn't she?

Seth: A few more classes and she might rival Ryan at who can throw the best punch in the Cohen family! _(Summer laughs.)_ Do you know who we should bring with us next week and have them enroll, too? Branning. He'd keep us entertained, and imagine what he'd say about the instructor. Too bad the guy's not gay, because it seems as if he'd fit right into Branning's wish list.

Summer: Oh my God! Come on Cohen! _(She grabs his hand and pulls him farther down the hallway so that the music is almost inaudible. When she whirls around to face Seth, her cell phone is in her hand, and she is dialing.)_

Seth: What! What the hell are you doing, woman? _(He notices the phone.)_ Hey, where did that come from, because you don't have any pockets and you're not carrying a purse?

Summer: _Practically ignoring him as she waits for the person she dialed to pick up, she replies causally without noticing the look on Seth's face.)_ Oh, I keep it down my shirt, just in case, you know between the girls.

Seth: You've got to be kidding me!

Summer: What, why; there just boobs Cohen! _(As soon she says boobs Cohen, the person picks up the line. It is Zach. The camera does not show him, but his voice can be heard as he talks to Summer.)_

Zach: Hello to you, too, Summer. Have to say that's a greeting I've never gotten before.

Summer: Hey Zach. How are you?

Seth: _(He pokes her before whispering.)_ That's Zach! What the hell are you doing Summer!

Summer: _(Whispering back.)_ What the hell do you think I'm doing Cohen! I'm calling Zach.

Seth: _(Still whispering.)_ Yeah, but for what? You're not….oh no Summer, I thought that was just a joke.

Zach: Hello, Summer are you still there?

Summer: Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry, Cohen was just being an ss, like normal!

Zach: Yeah, sounds as if things haven't changed much while I've been gone.

Summer: Oh no, they haven't. Cohen's still as clueless and self-involved as ever, but that's about to change in about a year and a half.

Zach: What's happening then?

Summer: Oh, I'm so sorry; we never told you! Cohen and I are engaged!

Zach: Wow, congratulations. So a year and a half, what does that make it, the September after you graduate?

Summer: Close, October.

Zach: Well make sure you send me an invite.

Summer: We will, but actually, we were thinking that you should come down to LA sometime, we all could hang out again, for a weekend, and then if Cohen doesn't annoy you too much, you could invite all of us up to San Fran for a weekend sometime. Oh, and you could totally meet Ryan's girlfriend, Marissa.

Zach: So Ryan finally settled down?

Summer: Yeah, she's totally cool; you'll love her. I mean, you won't love her, because you can't, Chino does, but you'll like her….as a friend, promise. Oh, and you could meet Bran. That's another friend of ours! They're awesome, too, so say you'll come down, please?

Zach: Sure, why not?

Summer: Great, so how about I check with the gang and then get back to you with a date?

Zach: Sounds perfect, and oh, Summer?

Summer: Yeah?

Zach: Say hi to everyone for me, will you?

Summer: Duh!

Zach: And congratulations…again.

Summer: Thanks! Ciao! _(She flips her phone shut, and meets Seth's gaze a moment before moving her head away and pretending to play with her nails.)_

Seth: Bran, and what's with not disclosing that "Bran's" _(Said with quotation marks.)_ is a guy?

Summer: Hm, I didn't think those facts were important, and Branning needed a nickname sooner or later, so I decided to make it up now. Gosh Cohen, what's your problem?

Seth: Summer!

Summer: Fine, I should have told him, but I don't want to freak him out or make it seem like a setup. I want this all to materialize naturally. You'll see; I know what I'm doing.

Seth: Yeah, because setting up a gay guy with your ex-boyfriend who just happens to be straight…

Summer: Who thinks he's straight, Cohen, thinks.

Seth: Whatever, anyway, you really have a lot of practice in this field, Summer, I can't see anything going wrong what so ever.

Summer: Oh yea of little faith will just have to pay up when you lose the bet! Starting to regret you never made it?

Seth: No!

Summer: Good, because it's so on!

Seth: I couldn't have said it better myself, and now my merry, miniature matchmaker, could I please use your cell phone? _(He reaches his hands towards the gap in her shirt to reach between her breasts and pull out the phone, but she slaps his hand away.)_

Summer: God Cohen, talk about being a perv, and we have a class to get to! _(She grabs his hand and pulls him down the hallway towards the entry to the gym while he complains the whole time.)_

Seth: _(His voice is extremely whiny.) _But Summer, I need to stretch first, and you know the best way for me to do that is to fool around with you! _(The camera fades away from them as the scene goes black.)_

Commercial Break


	48. Chapter 48

It is the night of the party, Saturday early evening of the next week. Julie and Kirsten are in the final stages of setting up the party, both still dressed casually. While Kirsten is placing flower arrangement through the back lawn of her father's home, Julie is just walking around, doing nothing even close to manual labor, giving directions to the very capable caters and set-up staff. The camera does not pick up on anything in particular that Julie is saying, but her hands are waving wildly, and the general noise of the scene is a buzzing noise as people bustle about working. Startling Kirsten, Cal taps her on the shoulder and silently motions for her to hurry and follow him towards the house. He is trying to avoid Julie, but at the last minute just before he got safely inside with Kirsten without Julie noticing them, she turns around and sees his fleeing figure, but she does not go in immediately. She takes the moment to sit down and drink a mimosa, careful to not let anyone see her. As she sits down, drink in hand, the camera goes back to the house and inside where Cal has lead Kirsten to his office and has shut the door.

Caleb: Kiki, I know he we haven't been on the best terms lately….

Kirsten: And whose fault is that?

Caleb: Granted, I've done some thing you haven't liked lately, but through it all, I've loved you the entire time, and at this point, I need your help. Julie's up to something.

Kirsten: Really? _(She crosses her arms in front of her and takes a very stubborn position, still standing. He sits down in his chair and puts his head in his hands which are leaning with their elbows against the top of the desk. He looks dejected and frustrated, lost as to what to do next.)_

Caleb: Look, I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important. Would you please just sit down and let me talk to you? _(Kirsten eyes him for a moment, considering whether or not she should grant him his wish, but she concedes and sits down, curiosity getting the better of her, but she has a trick up her sleeve yet.)_

Kirsten: I'll listen to your problem and offer advice, but you have to do something for me, well actually two things.

Caleb: What?

Kirsten: You're not going to like either of them.

Caleb: Just tell me what you want Kiki.

Kirsten: First of all, I want you to agree right here and right now that no matter what happens between us, you will never make me work with Julie Cooper again. I can't handle her. These last few weeks have been some of the worst of my life, and this party, I should be thrilled to be going to it, to celebrate my son's engagement, but when I think of this evening the only thing I feel is dread, as if something terrible is going to happen.

Caleb: It's the same way I feel.

Kirsten: What?

Caleb: I think something bad is going to happen tonight, and at this point, I don't think there's anything I can do to stop it.

Kirsten: Whoa, stop right there; that came too close to revealing what is bothering you and you still haven't agreed to my conditions.

Caleb: Alright, fine, you never have to work with Julie again. What's the other stipulation?

Kirsten: I want you to lay off Ryan, give him a chance, actually look at him as a designer, an intelligent young man, as my son. You don't have to open your arms to him and accept him as a Grandson, I'm not naïve, I realize your pride will never let you go that far and admit that you were wrong about someone, but I would like to see you put aside this ridiculous grudge you hold against him, because if you don't, and let me put this in business terms so that you'll understand it, he's going to go and work for a rival company of the Newport Group's, and if you let that happen, he'll eventually sink us. He's good, Dad, no he's more than good, he's one of the best I've ever seen.

Caleb: I can't believe you're asking me to do this; you know how I feel about that criminal?

Kirsten: You're a criminal and we still love…well love may be too strong of a word, we still tolerate you. Can't you at least try to tolerate Ryan, stop making rude comments every time you see him, and maybe, if you're lucky and you'll be able to mend some the fences you've broken between the two of you, you'll be able to get yourself the most promising architect in the country.

Caleb: You're a little biased Kiki.

Kirsten: Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll bring some of his designs into work on Monday. The house he just designed for Marissa will impress even you.

Caleb: He's building her a house. How the hell is he going to pay for that? Don't tell me you and Sandy are paying for it for them!

Kirsten: They're not building a house, _(She lowers her voice.)_ and I seriously need to stop bringing this house up; it's supposed to be a secret.

Caleb: What was that?

Kirsten: Nothing, just thinking out loud, but no, they're not building a house….yet. This is their future home I'm presuming, something someday he wants to be able to give her.

Caleb: Humph! Like that will ever happen!

Kirsten: Dad! Do you or do you not want my help?

Caleb: I do.

Kirsten: Then you better cool down the Ryan bashing right now! Do we have a deal? You'll give him a shot, something he deserved over five years ago when he became a part of my family and yours, too, I might add.

Caleb: Don't say that.

Kirsten: It's the truth.

Caleb: Look, I may have agreed to give him a chance as a person, but he will never be a part of my family.

Kirsten: Well he's a part of mine, a very important part, and he will continue to be forever whether you like it or not.

Caleb: _(He snorts.)_ Yeah, I realize that. Now, can we please talk about what's going on with me?

Kirsten: Selfish and self-absorbed to the last drop, it's no wonder Seth is the way he is. Go on, what's wrong now?

Caleb: Well, like I said, Julie's up to something.

Kirsten: She's been up to something since the first day she got here, trying to land herself a rich husband, and she currently has her sights on you, to ensure that she has an unlimited supply of money for her shopping trips, spa visits, and insanely expensive upkeep.

Caleb: But you don't know much about her past. _(She just looks at him, silently telling him to continue.)_ Well it turns out that Julie was quite the character before she met Jimmy.

Kirsten: From what I've heard she was the quite the character while she was married to Jimmy, a drunk, a terrible mother, a cheating wife, you name it, she did it.

Caleb: Yes, including porn. _(Kirsten stares at him for a moment before starting to laugh hysterically.)_

Kirsten: You're dating a porn star! We always joked that the young, 20-somethings you used to bring home looked like porn stars with their silicone implants, over processed blonde hair, fake smiles, and trashy clothing, but this, this is priceless, now you're dating the real thing! Amazing, Julie Cooper, adult film connoisseur; just wait till Sandy and Seth get a hold of this information, it will give them material for months!

Caleb: You wouldn't?

Kirsten: I won't have to. This is Newport; nothing like this stays a secret for long. Someone will find out and they'll spread it. I give it six months and the whole community will know that Caleb Nichol, CEO and founder of the Newport Group is dating….

Caleb: Stop right there! Who said that we'll even still be dating six months down the line? Hell, we might not even be dating six hours down the line.

Kirsten: Oh no you don't; if you're going to dump her, you do it after this party. Tonight is not about you and your dysfunctional relationship, it's about your grandson and his fiancée, and I will not have your little romantic melodrama ruining it for them. Do you understand me?

Caleb: You have a point, but I warn you, it's coming soon. First I find out she was once an actress in an adult film, and now she's been sneaking off to see her former flame, a man who's been in and out of prison, the man who produced her little sexcapade, and the man I'm pretty sure she's conspiring with to scam me.

Kirsten: Well what do you think they're up to?

Caleb: That's the part we're unsure of so far, but at least we have our eyes peeled for warning signs, and I'm not going to let her stick around long enough to do any real damage.

Kirsten: So what did you want me to do?

Caleb: You've been working with her. Have you noticed anything off, anything strange?

Kirsten: Ah, I try to avoid talking to her, and actually, we haven't seen much of each other this entire time other than our first initial meeting. I wasn't going to say anything, because I really don't care, but she never showed up for anything and I never found out why. I just went on without her, organizing this party as if I was the one throwing it. I don't think she'll be ready to start the business though.

Caleb: What business?

Kirsten: The party planning business this event is supposed to be preparing her for, the one you promised her to keep her in Newport.

Caleb: That was a mistake, and one I am going to rectify soon. She is not getting a business to run into bankruptcy or hide her illegal actions behind.

Kirsten: Hm, sounds like someone else I know.

Caleb: Kiki, that is all in the past, and you cannot honesty tell me that you would compare my business skills with those of Julie Cooper?

Kirsten: No, I wouldn't, because you're a lot more underhanded and devious, but this is beside the point. I hope you don't expect me to buddy up to her and try to pry information out of her, because I think I'd rather eat Sandy's wetsuit.

Caleb: No, no, I don't want you to do anything of the sort, but if you see anything suspicious just make sure you tell either Jimmy or myself. Speaking of Sanford, will he be joining us this evening? I've heard that he hasn't been around much.

Kirsten: _(She stands up and moves towards the door.)_ He'll be here. _(She opens the door just as Julie puts her fist up to knock. It is uncertain whether or not she's been eavesdropping, but neither Kirsten nor Caleb want to ask. Kirsten walks out without saying another word as Julie enters the office.)_

Caleb: What do you want, Julie? Shouldn't you be working on getting ready for the party?

Julie: Cal, I've missed you, and I was just hoping that we could talk a little before the party, catch up.

Caleb: Can't do. I have a lot of work to finish before this evening, as I imagine you do as well. You are hosting this party, let me remind you, not Kirsten.

Julie: Of course I know that, I was just going to stay for a few minutes, but I'll let you get back to your work. If you need anything, you know where to find me. _(She starts to head out of the door, but stops and turns back to him.)_ Oh Cal, do you know if your maid keeps any saltines in the cupboards?

Caleb: What? Why would I know that? I've been gone for two weeks, you've been here. Go look for yourself Julie. I don't have time for this foolishness.

Julie: Of course, sorry Cal. _(She leaves the room and shuts the door behind her quietly and walks back towards the back of the house where the French doors are open.)_ Dmn! _(She mutters this under her breath so no one can hear it and exits into the back yard where the party preparations are underway. The camera leaves and goes to the pier. Jimmy is standing along side of the railing, leaning against it, and eating a Balboa bar. As Sandy approaches him, Jimmy stands up straight and puts his hand out to shake Sandy's hand.)_

Sandy: Glad to see you hard at work, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Hey we all can't be workaholics like you, Sandy, but why don't you join me, Cal's treat?

Sandy: I really shouldn't, I mean with the party later; you should see Kirsten when I ruin my dinner with sweets, angrier than Summer in rage blackout. _(Jimmy looks at him puzzled.)_ Oh, sorry, of course, you don't really know Summer, but just imagine a mama bear having her cub taken away, multiply that by about 50, and then you have an idea of the amount of anger involved in a Summer Roberts rage blackout.

Jimmy: Wow, not pretty, but are you sure? Come on, indulge a little, live on the edge.

Sandy: Alright, you twisted by arm, but only because you're buying. With the amount of money I've been spending on gas to commute back and forth to work, I might owe the government for their oil even after I get my paycheck from them. _(Jimmy laughs.)_

Jimmy: So work's not the bushel of fun you thought it would be?

Sandy: Not really, but it's only been a few weeks, and I'm not about to quit now. I'm in this for the long haul. I committed to this job, so now I'm stuck, and it's not like any better offers are rolling in.

Jimmy: If you quit, I bet they would.

Sandy: Guess we'll never know now will we. _(They have reached the vendor selling the ice cream.)_

Jimmy: One Balboa bar, please. _(The vendor hands Jimmy the ice cream who passes it to Sandy and then pays him. Afterwards, they both walk off to a bench at the end of the pier. Jimmy sits down and continues to eat his ice cream, while Sandy leans against the railing and begins to eat his.)_ Well, Sandy, I tell you what. If I'm ever in legal trouble, I'm call you, and knowing the way I mess up, it would no doubt be a big case, landmark, put your name in the history books.

Sandy: Well thanks for that, but I do have a favor to ask of you.

Jimmy: _(Slightly puzzled.)_ Sure, what is it? _(Sandy turns around and faces Jimmy.)_

Sandy: Can we keep this little conversation between just the two of us. I haven't talked to Kirsten about this yet, even though she knew it would happen in the first place. I guess it's just pride stopping me from admitting I was wrong.

Jimmy: Sure, no problem, but you do need to talk to Kirsten about this sometime. She's worried about you, you know.

Sandy: How do you know that?

Jimmy: I ran into her a couple of weeks ago. She was waiting for you to meet her for dinner and I was dining alone. I sat and talked to her while she waited, but you never showed up, and she talked to me about the situation.

Sandy: So you know how angry she is at me right now?

Jimmy: She didn't seem angry that night, worried, yes, scared, yes, nervous, definitely, but not mad.

Sandy: Well she is now. I don't think we've had a civil conversation since I started this job.

Jimmy: Well, sorry if this is none of my business, but you did bring it up, but how much have you even been at home since you started this new job?

Sandy: _(He grins sheepishly.)_ Not much.

Jimmy: Yeah, I didn't think so, and I know that you want to impress your new boss and co-workers, but don't let your marriage and family life suffer because of it. Your job is not that important.

Sandy: When did you get so wise?

Jimmy: _(He laughs this time.)_ It took me 21 years and very big wake up call in the shape of my daughter running away from me to make me realize that I had been a terrible father, and now it's too late for me to fix things, but it's not too late for you. Make an effort, show Kirsten that even though you're going to be busy with this new job, that you're still committed to your relationship and your family.

Sandy: Boy, Cal would fire you right now if he could hear you giving me a pep talk about saving my marriage.

Jimmy: Your marriage doesn't need saving, it was never in real danger of breaking up. You and Kirsten have been through too much for this to stand in your way, but you're right, Cal would be shooting darts at my head through those icy eyes of his, so that's why I have to ask you to keep this little conversation between us.

Sandy: Trust me; I'm not saying a word! Cal's tried enough to break us up, including hiring you.

Jimmy: Yeah, I realized that, but I think I've finally made him understand that I want no part in that. I have a new assignment, not very pleasant but at least it doesn't make me a bad guy, and that's where you come in, that's why I called you here.

Sandy: Okay, I'm listening.

Jimmy: Aright, so without going into too much detail, Julie is quite a piece of work.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ Oh you don't have to tell me that. Trust me, Marissa has told us stories about Julie Cooper, and I've already had enough close encounters with her other kind to last me a lifetime! _(Jimmy joins in the laughter with him.)_

Jimmy: Well then I doubt you have any problem doing what I am going to ask you. So, like I said, Julie has a past, one that includes an ex-convict for a boyfriend who just happened to be the director of her adult film.

Sandy: Julie did porn!

Jimmy: Yeah.

Sandy: That's enough to give a man nightmares for a year!

Jimmy: _(He laughs again.)_ Try being married to her.

Sandy: Actually, the night I met her, I had a dream where I was married to her, scariest thing I've ever seen in my life! I don't know how you did it for so many years.

Jimmy: Neither do I, but this is where you come in. She's been meeting up with this ex of hers again, and they're planning some big scam on Cal.

Sandy: Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there. I do not work for that man any longer. I quit, and I am not being sucked back into the drama that surrounds that cesspool called the Newport Group. I gave too many years of my life to that demon of a corporation and it's ogre of a boss, I'm not going back to it.

Jimmy: I thought you would say that; I've heard about how well you and Caleb get along, but this isn't for Caleb. This is for Kirsten, for Seth, for Ryan, for Zoe, and for their future children. If I know Julie at all, and I should because, as you've said, I was married to her for all those years, this scam she is going to pull is not going to be a little one, it's going to be huge, something that lets her sink her claws into Caleb, his company, and his fortune and keep her there forever. That's all Julie has ever wanted, money and prestige, and who else is better qualified to give her those two things than Caleb Nichol. If she gets what she wants, there will be nothing left for your wife or your children when Cal finally kicks the bucket. She'll take it all.

Sandy: Jimmy, please don't put me in this position, to have to choose between my sanity, pride, and morals and my family.

Jimmy: Look, you won't even have to see Caleb at all. You and I will meet and discuss this; he'll have nothing to do with it. I'm running this…investigation, I guess you could call it, and I'm going to need your help. I wanted to know more about Lance's record, actually get my hands on everything that's on it. I know he's been in jail a couple of times for an assortment of crimes, but I guarantee he's been arrested for others that they couldn't convict him or ones that they at least suspected him but couldn't bring him in because of a lack of evidence. Then, when I figure out what they're doing, I'll need someone who knows the limits of the law so that I can go about and nail them legally. I may appreciate the job Cal gave me, but I'm not about to break the law for him blatantly.

Sandy: Well, that's good to hear, but I'm not sure Jimmy.

Jimmy: Hey, I understand, but all I can ask is that you consider it, please.

Sandy: That I can do, and I'll give you my answer tonight at the party.

Jimmy: You don't have to decide that quickly.

Sandy: Yeah, yeah I do, because if I decide not to help, I at least need to give you enough notice to find someone else who can.

Jimmy: As you know, I hope you say yes. I'd love the chance to work with the legendary Sandy Cohen.

Sandy: Legendary, I think that's a little extreme.

Jimmy: I don't; you're reputation precedes you, and besides, as Kirsten's oldest friend, it's only natural that you and I at least attempt to become friends.

Sandy: I have to admit that that makes sense, so I'll see you tonight.

Jimmy: 7:00, on the dot. I'll be the one in a black tux. _(Sandy laughs and starts to walk away after waving goodbye, but he stops and turns back around to say one more thing.)_

Sandy: Oh, and Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah?

Sandy: I hope we can trust you tonight. Marissa is going to be there, and I don't want to see a repeat of the last time you two saw each other. I'd like to try this friends thing out, but if you approach her, all deals are off and I will get a restraining order for her against you.

Jimmy: I understand….and Sandy?

Sandy: Yeah?

Jimmy: Thanks for taking care of my daughter. Someone has to do it, and I'm glad that she has you and Kirsten to support and love her now, because I sure as hell didn't when I had the chance.

Sandy: No need for thanks, we're honored to be a part of her life. See you later Jimmy. _(He turns back around and leaves, throwing the stick from his ice cream away as he passes a garbage can. Jimmy remains sitting on the bench and just watches the ocean roll in as the camera pans away from him and goes to the poolhouse. Ryan, Marissa, and Seth are all sitting together playing Playstation. All three are absorbed in the game and do not notice Summer opening the door and walking in. When she sees that they have not even looked up at her, she turns back to the door and slams it as hard as she can, startling each and everyone of them, especially Seth.)_

Seth: I think I just had my first adult accident. _(Summer rolls her eyes, Ryan smirks, and Marissa hits Seth in the head with a pillow.)_

Marissa: Seth, that's disgusting.

Summer: Yeah Cohen, keep this up and you'll be wearing pull ups to bed again. I will not sleep with a bed-wetter.

Seth: Well what the hell are you slamming doors for. Haven't you ever heard of a simple hello to announce your presence? You don't need to break the door off the hinges, because trust me, we have Ryan to do that when he's brooding. Speaking of brooding, Dude, you so have not had a poolhouse session in a while. What's the matter with you? _(Ryan just glares at him.)_

Summer: Like he would have time to brood in here. Now that Marissa's here, he's never alone in the poolhouse. Guess he found something better to do with his spare time! _(She raises her eyebrows and smirks at them while Ryan and Marissa turn back to the game and start playing it again and Seth just laughs. When Ryan hears him laughing, he punches him in the arm. Seth stands up and walks out of the room. As he's walking he talks.)_

Seth: If you all would excuse me, I have to go and withdrawal from the arm wrestling competition I had entered myself into and schedule the amputation of the appendage instead. _(Ryan and Marissa continue to ignore him, but Summer laughs.)_

Summer: Arm wrestling tournament, who were your competition Cohen, two year old girls? Actually, now that I think about it…_ (He's by the house now, so she yells.)_ Zoe could so kick your scrawny ss, so they'd have to be younger than that! _(He just opens the door and walks in, but before he closes the door, he gives Summer the bird and then runs inside to hide.)_ Ah, he so did not just flip me off, the little btch! Marissa if you don't quit that stupid game within the next five minute and join me upstairs, I'll shave off your eyebrows while you're sleeping tonight, and now if you'll excuse me, it is so time for Seth to feel the pain. When I'm done with him….._ (Her voice trails off as she runs towards the main house to hurt Seth and Ryan and Marissa are finally left in peace and quiet.)_

Ryan: I thought we'd never get rid of them, and asking if Seth wanted to stay here with us while Summer went shopping for dresses, were you temporarily insane? _(He gets up and goes over to the door, shuts it, and locks it before returning to the sit by Marissa.)_

Marissa: What, it wasn't that bad, and besides, I feel sorry for anyone who's supposed to go on an all day shopping adventure with Summer. I've been there; trust me, they are not fun! Plus, your Mom asked us to keep them occupied, and I knew Summer would not leave the mall to snoop on the party, but Seth totally would, so I had to think of something that would keep him occupied, and playing Playstation all day with him was better than reading comics, right?

Ryan: Right, but there are so many other things that we could have done today that would have been so much better.

Marissa: And what would they be? _(He leans over and kisses her.)_ This is a little more fun than playing video games, do you have anything else in mind though, something that's perhaps even better than this?

Ryan: Why don't you quit talking and let me show you. _(She laughs and kisses him back. As they both slowly stand up and move their way to the bed, there is a knock on the door and the handle can be heard being pulled vigorously.)_ Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. All week, we've been trying to have some alone time, and every time we've started this, we've been interrupted.

Marissa: Yeah, but you locked the door, didn't you?

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa: Well then they'll eventually go away. _(More knocking can be heard, but like she said, they ignore it and move up farther on the bed. As they kiss passionately, she removes his over shirt and quickly strips him of his wife beater while he unbuttons her shirt and removes it along with her shorts. Finally, the person outside quits knocking and leaves, so they continue, Marissa by unbuckling and removing Ryan's belt and pants, and Ryan by taking off Marissa's bra. They roll over so that Marissa is lying on top of Ryan, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. All of a sudden, the door opens and Summer barges in to confront Ryan and Marissa barely clothed and definitely occupied.)_

Ryan: What the hell, Summer! _(He grabs the comforter and pulls it over them before sliding off of Marissa.)_

Summer: I could say the same to you two! I told you Coop that you better be in the house within five minutes, and then when you didn't show up, I came back out here and knocked but no one answered, so I had to get the key because the door was locked.

Ryan: It was locked on purpose.

Summer: Speaking of which, you two work fast, because, I know I said I'd give her five minutes, but I didn't want to, and so I was back within like two minutes, and it only took me about 30 seconds to run and get the key from the kitchen, and by the time I came in, you two were already practically naked and ready to roll. I always thought you took your time Chino, you know, patience is a virtue.

Marissa: It would be if we were like a normal couple and actually had some privacy, but we haven't had a moment alone all week, and we were trying to make the most of the few minutes we had, but I guess that's not going to happen now.

Summer: Oh get over it; Cohen and I haven't had sex for weeks now, and we're fine.

Ryan: I'm not Seth.

Marissa: _(Marissa turns to him and smiles before replying, and it's obvious that there was some moment under the sheets, but what exactly she did cannot be deciphered by Summer.)_ And I'm thankful for that everyday.

Summer: Ew! Hand check! _(Marissa whirls her head around and faces Summer with an angry look on her face.)_ Look, you can glare all you want, but it doesn't scare me. You are coming with me now and we are getting ready upstairs in the guest bedroom like last time. Besides, you still have to pick out a dress to where tonight and I think I have the perfect one in mind. Now, let's go!

Marissa: Ah, Summer, I'm practically naked, and we might be best friends now and roommates, but I'm not getting out of this bed until you walk out of those doors and shut it behind you.

Summer: Fine, but if you really aren't upstairs with in the next couple of minutes, I'll send Cohen in with the key! _(She turns around on her heal and marches out of the poolhouse, shutting the door behind her. Marissa and Ryan collapse onto the bed, both irritated and annoyed.)_

Marissa: So I guess we've been sidetracked again. _(She sits back up and looks around the room. When her eyes fall on the bathroom door, she smiles.)_ The bathroom door locks from the inside doesn't it?

Ryan: Yeah, but there are keys to it, too, so we're not safe in there either.

Marissa: Ugh! This is so not how I pictured us spending our spring break!

Ryan: I know what you mean, but I do have an idea. _(He signals for her to move in closer so that he can whisper. She lies down on top of him under the sheets making him smile. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her down so that her ear is right by his mouth and speaks.)_

Marissa: What, is this in case someone is eavesdropping?

Ryan: Partly, but anything that makes you get this close to me has its other advantages as well. _(She laughs slightly before he continues.)_ So tonight is Seth and Summer's engagement party, which means no one will be paying any attention to us. We'll be able to put in our appearance, stay for a little while, and then sneak out early and come back here for some well over due private time.

Marissa: Is that a promise?

Ryan: Oh yeah! _(Marissa laughs and kisses him quickly before sitting up and climbing out of the bed.)_ Hey, where are you going?

Marissa: To get dressed; you might be used to Seth walking in on you practically naked, but I'm not and I'm not about to let it start now! _(He sits there and watches her get dressed, putting her shorts and shirt back on. When she goes to leave, she bends down and kisses him once more before running out of the door and shutting it behind her. Once she is gone, Ryan stands up and goes over to where his clothes are, pulling out a few items and putting them in the bathroom. As he walks out, he hears the door open and thinks that it is Marissa so he smiles. When he looks up though, and sees that it is Seth struggling to bring in his tux, shoes, and other clothes, the smile quickly drops.)_

Ryan: Seth, out, now!

Seth: _(His voice is whiny.)_ Oh come on Ryan; please let me get ready in here. I don't want to be upstairs with the girls, and Summer said that if I saw her before she was ready for me to, she'd scoop out my eyes with an ice cream scoop and serve them to me in my next pack of pudding. _(He goes over and drops the clothes on the bed before looking up at Ryan who is still only in his boxers.)_ Dude, have ever heard of indecent exposure!

Ryan: Have you ever heard of knocking before you walked in?

Seth: Marissa ran off dressed, so I figured I'd be safe.

Ryan: It doesn't matter if I'm not dressed when Marissa is with me.

Seth: Well, glad to see things are returning to normal around here, you and Marissa barely able to keep your hands off each other, Summer and I barging in on delicate moments, I've missed these awkward situations the past two weeks!

Ryan: You're still here Seth.

Seth: Yeah, not leaving. I'll just sit over here in your cozy little chair and read some comics while you shower and get dressed. Then I'll shower and get dressed, and once we're both ready, we'll have some Seth/Ryan time and discuss what we should do first with this new boat Mom and Dad got me.

Ryan: Seth, they didn't get you a new boat.

Seth: Ugh, yeah they did, and they're telling me at the party tonight. _(Ryan just shakes his head, picks up his suit, and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Seth smiles to himself, and stands up to snoop around the room. After a moment, Ryan yells out from inside of the bathroom.)_

Ryan: If I catch you snooping Seth, Summer won't get a chance to scoop out your eyes, because she won't be able to identify your body when I'm through with you.

Seth: Psh, Ryan, please, me, Seth Cohen, snooping, never! _(He runs back over to his chair and sits down scared not moving. The scene fades out and goes to black as it ends.)_

Commercial Break


	49. Chapter 49

The party has begun. Caleb's back yard is fully decorated, lights strung in all the trees and shrubbery, and music is playing softly in the background for guests to dance to or to just listen to as they socialize, drink, eat, and gossip. Many guests have already arrived as our characters make their arrival. Unlike Sandy and Kirsten's party though, there is no formal receiving line, and guests just come and go as they please. As Seth and Summer arrive, without Ryan and Marissa, they almost immediately spot his parents and go over to see them The first song to be playing is Rilo Kiley's "I Never".

Summer: _(She is dressed a floor length, baby yellow chiffon gown with one inch straps. It is v-necked and fits loosely from the waist down as it flows softly when she moves. Her hair is down in loose curls around her face. Seth, like all the other men there, is in a tux.) _Can you believe those two? Pretending that Marissa lost an earring so that they could say that they had to stay to look for it while instead they're making out in the back of the Range Rover like a couple of love sick teenagers.

Seth: Aw, Summer, are you jealous? Do you want to loose your earring, too, because let me tell you, that can definitely be arranged!

Summer: Ew, Cohen, yeah right. We are at one the biggest parties this town has ever seen, there is no way I'm missing a minute of it. Come on, let's go over there and talk to your parents. Maybe we can finally find out what the hell this gigantic party is for!

Seth: Summer, I already told you, they got me a new boat, and this is the party where they're going to announce it, but I have to admit this is a little redonkulous even for Newport. This must be one awesome boat! _(She whirls around to face him and smacks him upside the head.)_

Summer: Cohen! I've told you once, I've told you twice, hell I've told you fifty million times, this party is not for you, you self absorbed ss! Now can it, and let's go talk to your parents.

Seth: You look beautiful my little buttercup.

Summer: Yeah, not going to be able to sweet talk your way out of this one Cohen, and I know I look good.

Seth: Well aren't we quite the pair, the brainy, self-absorbed comic book genius…

Summer: Nerd.

Seth: And the stuck up, btchy princess.

Summer: Dmn straight, Cohen! _(They reach Sandy and Kirsten just as Summer entwines their hands together. Kirsten's dress is a baby blue, silk, spaghetti strapped, semi-tight fitting gown with a slit up the back to her knees. Her hair is also down but flat ironed straight as it frames her face. Sandy, once again, is in a tux.)_

Kirsten: Summer, you look gorgeous.

Summer: Thanks Kirsten, as do you. It looks like we're both trying to reflect the upcoming season with our soft, spring pastels.

Kirsten: We're not the only ones. _(As they look around the party, most of the guests were wearing similar colors.)_

Sandy: So where are Ryan and Marissa? I thought they were coming with you?

Seth: Marissa lost and earring in the car. They're looking for it as we speak. _(Sandy and Kirsten exchange quiet laughs as Seth nods his head in recognition of what they're thinking. Summer just rolls her eyes.)_

Kirsten: So I take it everything's back to normal between them?

Sandy: What do you mean; they had a fight?

Summer: Nah, they've just been acting weird since the break in, kind of stand-offish and distant with each other. Ryan's been brooding a lot and Marissa's been moody and depressed, but they're definitely back to normal…well at least as normal as Coop and Chino can get. I unlocked the door on them earlier in a very compromising position.

Kirsten: You unlocked the door?

Summer: Yeah! I wanted Marissa to hurry up so that we could get ready; how was I supposed to know they were five seconds away from going horizontal? _(Seth laughs as does Sandy but Kirsten is slightly unhappy.)_

Kirsten: You could have just knocked.

Summer: I did, but they wouldn't open up, so I took matters into my own hands. Hey, have you two seen my Dad? He said he'd be coming tonight without the step monster, so I would actually enjoying running into him.

Sandy: He was over by the dessert table the last time I saw him.

Summer: Thanks Sandy. _(She takes Seth and pulls him after her, walking quickly away to try to catch her father.)_

Kirsten: We better hide the poolhouse keys for in the future.

Sandy: Oh honey, calm down. It's funny, and you should be used to Seth and Summer doing things like this by now.

Kirsten: Ryan and Marissa needed that time alone together. Sandy you haven't been home this week…

Sandy: That's because I've been working.

Kirsten: I know, don't remind me, but while you were gone all day concerned about your career, I stayed at home and became very concerned for our son and his girlfriend. They're just not the same since the break in, and I know that Ryan wanted to talk to you this week.

Sandy: And I talked to him. Thursday morning he caught me before I left for work, and we had a nice, long discussion.

Kirsten: About what?

Sandy: His father.

Kirsten: So Summer was right, it was his father who was Trey's accomplice?

Sandy That's what Ryan thinks, but we won't know for sure until the cops close the case, but it fits. He got out of prison a couple of months ago.

Kirsten: Well thanks for telling me this Sandy; glad to see we're still communicating in this marriage! _(She moves away from him, angry, and leaves him standing by himself. As she does so, Jimmy and Caitlyn walk in. Caitlyn's dress is a lilac, chiffon, floor length, Grecian goddess dress with an empire waist and extremely loose, and, just like the other two women described before her, her hair is down, curled like Summer's. Jimmy, too, is in a tux. When Sandy sees them, he walks over to greet them.)_

Jimmy: So where is the happy couple? Have they figured out that this party is for them yet?

Sandy: Well Seth thinks the party is for him and the new boat Kirsten and I bought him.

Caitlyn: That's a little self-involved.

Sandy: That's Seth.

Jimmy: So I take it no boat?

Sandy: No.

Jimmy: This could turn out to be a little disappointing for him then.

Sandy: Well no matter what with my son and his fiancée, it's bound to be entertaining. _(He turns and hugs Caitlyn who is shocked by his actions.)_ You look lovely Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: _(Slightly nervous.)_ Thanks….so do you. _(Sandy laughs.)_ But if you two will excuse me, I think I'd rather go find someone a little closer to my own age to spend the evening with.

Jimmy: Just stay close. _(She waves her hand at him dismissively as she walks away.)_

Sandy: Wow, Jimmy, you have that one on a tight leash.

Jimmy: Well it's kind of hard to become an instant parent when you weren't one for the first seventeen years of her life, but I'm working on it. I was just thrilled that she agreed to come with me. This is the most time I've spent with my daughter since I started working for Caleb.

Sandy: Well Cal doesn't really understand the concept that a parent should be there for his child for more than their birthday and the major holidays. He thinks quality time is sending his personal shopper out to by them a new gift. _(Jimmy laughs.)_

Jimmy: Speaking of Caleb, what'd you decide? Are you in, are you going to help me bring down the evil that is my soon-to-be ex wife, or are you out?

Sandy: In, but we play this my way, and I will make sure you stick to your legal intensions.

Jimmy: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Sandy: Alright so Monday morning I'll start compiling the information you need on…

Jimmy: His name is Lance Baldwin.

Sandy: On Lance Baldwin, and I'll take a trip down to the police station on my break and see if one of my buddies couldn't call the Riverside cops and pry them for a little undisclosed information as well.

Jimmy: Thanks, that'd be great. I'm going to owe you big time when we're through with this.

Sandy: Let's just wait and see if we can stop her first, okay?

Jimmy: Oh we will, I just have a feeling Julie Cooper is going down.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ Now that is something we should drink to. Come on, the bar is right over here. _(They walk off together towards the bar, laughing, talking, and having a good time. The camera pans to Kirsten who is standing with Caleb admiring the party. They both spot Sandy and Jimmy and have a puzzled look on their faces.)_

Caleb: What the hell?

Kirsten: That's what I'd like to know….I mean, Sandy and Jimmy talking and laughing together like long lost friends. When did this happen?

Caleb: I have idea. Last I knew, Jimmy was planning on asking Sandy to help with the Julie situation, but that was earlier today and now this….it's kind of frightening.

Kirsten: What did Sandy say?

Caleb: Just then, how am I supposed to know! Do I look like I can read lips!

Kirsten: No, I meant this afternoon, is he going to help Jimmy?

Caleb: So he didn't tell you about it?

Kirsten: When was he supposed to? I was here all day setting up. I even got dressed here and he just met me here.

Caleb: I saw you talking earlier.

Kirsten: That's not exactly a conversation you should have a party.

Caleb: I guess you have a good point.

Kirsten: So is he going to help Jimmy with this Julie situation or not?

Caleb: Oh, I don't know. Jimmy said he was going to give him his answer tonight.

Kirsten: Well, looks like he probably said yes.

Caleb: So it seems. It actually surprises me. I thought for sure that he'd turn Jimmy down once he learned that he'd technically be helping me out.

Kirsten: Julie's not just going after you; she's going after your money which means the Newport Group which means our children. I'm sure that's why Sandy is doing this. Plus, it doesn't hurt that he's not the biggest fan of your latest arm candy. _(Caleb snorts in acknowledgement of what she says and slightly laughs. The song changes to Cary Brothers' "If You Were Here".)_ So, speaking of little Miss 'Debbie Does Dallas', where is she?

Caleb: Who knows? She said something about not feeling well earlier, that she'd be in the guest house trying to compose herself. I just hope she stays there all night; maybe she's got the flu or something. She did ask me if I had any saltines earlier.

Kirsten: I can't believe she's not out here hanging onto your arm and insisting that you introduce her to everyone, especially the rich older men so that she can work out her next mark once she doesn't get what she wants out of you.

Caleb: Hm, you're right. Maybe she is really sick. _(He shrugs his shoulders, takes a drink, and then watches the party for a few moments in silence with his daughter. As they stand there Ryan and Marissa finally appear. They are both glowing not afterglow just happy to be with each other. Marissa's dress is a black, figure forming, jersey, tea length, boat necked and long sleeved, but when she turns around, it is backless. Her hair is swept up softly so that her back is bare with a few soft tendrils dangling down around her face which drift in the wind. Ryan, unlike every other man there, is not in a tux because Marissa hates ties. He, instead, is wearing black dress pants, a black oxford with the first few buttons undone, and a black suit jacket which matches the pants. Together they make a stunning couple, and when they make their entrance, walking down the stairs that lead from the house to the back yard, almost all the eyes at the party turn to face them.)_ Well, I have to hand it to you, Kiki, they do make a fine looking couple, and I bet their children, your grandchildren, will be gorgeous.

Kirsten: They'll be your great grandchildren.

Caleb: Don't push your luck, Kiki, I'm trying here. _(She laughs.)_

Kirsten: I can tell, but here's your first real test. They're coming over here, and remember the deal we made earlier. _(Ryan and Marissa walk up to Caleb and Kirsten. Kirsten leans in and gives Marissa a hug first and then Ryan one. Surprising him, Caleb sticks his hand out and shakes Ryan's hand.)_

Caleb: Ryan.

Ryan: Mr. Nichol.

Caleb: So I take it you're Marissa. I've seen you before but we've never officially met. I've heard a lot about you, all good let me assure you. _(Marissa smiles and shakes his hand.)_

Marissa: I've heard a lot about you, too, but I can't say the same thing as far as it being all good. _(Caleb laughs. As Kirsten watches the interaction, a slight smile plays on her face, but Ryan is confused and watches Caleb like he's in a very startling dream and is trying to figure out what he has to do to wake up.)_

Kirsten: Marissa, you look…, what can I? Wow! Where did you find that dress?

Marissa: Oh I just always borrow them from Summer. I can't afford to go out and buy dresses for all these events, and I really don't have anything of my own, so she lets me where old dresses of hers. Don't you recognize it?

Kirsten: _(She is slowly catching on to what Summer is doing but doesn't say anything.)_ Oh honey, I've been to too many of these events with Summer to remember all her dresses, and I know she's been to many that I didn't go to. Besides, you two are built so differently, it would have looked completely different on her.

Marissa: Yeah, I guess you're right. So where are they? Do they know yet that this party is to celebrate their engagement?

Kirsten: They went off to talk to Summer's dad the last time I saw them, and no, they don't know the party is to celebrate their engagement yet. My Dad wants to surprise them with toasts to announce what this little gathering is for.

Marissa: Little gathering….this is more like a grand fete. I couldn't imagine throwing a party this big! You must have been working round the clock these last few weeks to pull this off.

Kirsten: Oh it wasn't that bad. After you've thrown as many Newport parties and events as I have, I think I could do it in my sleep! _(She notices that Julie has just emerged from the guest house. She is wearing a fire red, floor length, tight fitting, satin, halter dress which has a very long slit up the left leg. Her hair is up, but unlike Marissa's, it is extremely busy and intricate, and big. As she works her way over to Caleb, he, along with Kirsten, notices Marissa's uneasiness.)_

Caleb: It was lovely to meet you Marissa, but this is a party; you two should be enjoying yourselves. Go and dance, get something to eat. You don't need to stand here all night and keep an old man and his lovely daughter company. _(Marissa smiles, grateful that she won't have to speak with her mother, and leaves with a still very stunned and confused Ryan just as Julie approaches where they once stood.) _

Julie: Kirsten. _(After the short, curt, slightly rude address, she turns to Caleb.)_ So Cal, we really need to talk. Do you have a minute now?

Caleb: Sorry, but I have to go and speak with some important clients. Kiki and I were actually headed there before, but when Ryan and Marissa entered, we stopped to speak with them for a few minutes.

Julie You talked to Ryan, what's wrong with you Cal? You hate him.

Caleb: Times change, and I'm beginning to realize that I might not be the best judge of character. _(Kirsten smirks at his comment knowing exactly what he meant, but Julie just stands there unfazed.)_

Julie: Fine, but when you're done, please come and find me. It is extremely important that we talk tonight.

Kirsten: Really Julie, tonight? This is my son's engagement party…

Julie: Hello Kirsten, I know that. I did organize, throw, and host it for them!

Caleb: I do believe you had some help. From what I've heard Kiki here did more work than I had expected her to do.

Kirsten: Look, this is not the time nor the place to debate who's responsible for this party, and frankly, I don't care, but I will not have you ruining it for Seth and Summer, so if this little conversation of yours is going to cause any problems, you better postpone it until either after the party ends or tomorrow morning, got it?

Julie: Calm down, Kiki, it's not bad news. In fact, I'm hoping that Cal finds the news as exciting as I do. It won't ruin the party; I wouldn't do that. _(Kirsten eyes her suspiciously.)_

Caleb: Come on Kiki, let's go talk to those investors. Julie, why don't you go and find yourself something to drink. _(With that they walk off leaving Julie by herself.)_

Julie: Wish I could, but if you saw me drinking now, this whole scam would be over with a single sip. _(She walks on her own looking for someone to talk to or something to do. The camera moves its focus to Seth, Summer, and Neil as they sit at a table and talk. The three of them are talking while they eat.)_

Neil: So Summer, how have you been feeling lately? Everything has been alright since…

Summer: Everything's good. We have our six week check up soon, and that should tell us more. They'll be able to access the damage now, and then we'll know what we're up against for the future.

Neil: I'm sure everything will work out. _(Seth grabs Summer's hand under the table and squeezes it tightly.)_

Seth: I am, too. _(Neil smiles at him realizing that he is trying to comfort Summer.)_

Neil: And work, how is that going?

Summer: Good, really good. I really like my character, the wardrobe I get is out of this world and I get to borrow things whenever I want, so like my closet has basically doubled in size, and, oh, we met this really great friend, Branning.

Seth: Summer's actually in the process of trying to set him up. _(Summer turns and gives Seth a glare.)_

Neil: Sounds fun. So Seth, how's school going? _(When he doesn't press her with questions about her matchmaking, she releases a long breath, relieved that she didn't have to go into details and explain the whole Branning/Zach situation.)_

Seth: Really well. Mid terms went great, my scores should be good, and I'm just really getting excited to graduate, get a job, and move on to the next phase of my life.

Neil: Well it seems as if you two really have your lives together, which I'm glad to hear. So have you been able to figure out what this party's for yet? I'm dying to know. _(Summer kicks Seth under the table to make sure he didn't suggest his boat idea and glares at him while doing it so that he didn't scream out in mock pain.)_

Summer: Nope, no clue, but how have you been Dad?

Neil: Me, well, I've been fine, working a lot, missing you.

Summer: Aw, Dad, well then you should come down for another weekend some time, especially now since I'm feeling better, because we could go out and do more this time.

Neil: I might just take you up on that offer, but I've kept you two long enough. Go, enjoy yourself. This is a party after all, not to mention that you're on your spring break. I think I just saw Ryan and Marissa dancing.

Seth: Ah, so they came up for air then?

Neil: Excuse me?

Summer: When we got here, Marissa mysteriously lost her earring so they had to remain behind in the car and search for it, but we don't think they were doing much looking if you catch my drift.

Neil: Summer, I may not be young anymore but I wasn't born yesterday. I remember what it was like to be young and in love, I know exactly what they were doing. _(Summer becomes awkward with her father's confession, so she stands up quickly, takes Seth's hand, and walks away with a curt goodbye.)_

Summer: Yeah, well, see you Dad. _(They disappear and Neil just laughs to himself before gathering up their plates and leaving the table. Summer and Seth go directly over to Ryan and Marissa who do not even notice them. They are lost in the dance, holding onto each other tightly, eyes closed, and just enjoying being in each others' arms. Summer goes up to Marissa and looks at the ear which is exposed. There is no earring in it.)_

Summer: Coop! _(Ryan and Marissa jump apart startled.)_ What the hell; you aren't even wearing any earrings.

Marissa: Um….yeah…well we couldn't find the one I lost, so I took the other one out, too, you know didn't want to look like a pirate with only one earring in.

Seth: I've always been a fan of the pirate look; it's very Harbor, very high school. _(Marissa looks at him confused.)_

Marissa: What are you talking about Seth?

Ryan: Our high school, we were the Harbor View Pirates.

Marissa: Seriously?

Summer: Afraid so, and the best part is that senior year when we were all working on our applications, Cohen and I decided that we needed some extra curricular activities, so he ended up trying to steal the job of the mascot and dressed up like a pirate one day. Those pictures will come in handy soon!

Seth: You too pictures?

Summer: Yep!

Seth: _(He smirks.)_ Well then I guess it was a good thing that I got pictures of you in your band uniform!

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: Hey, all's fair in love and war!

Marissa: You were in the band?

Summer: For like one day, and then I decided college wasn't worth the torture. _(Marissa turns to Ryan to speak with him.)_

Marissa: What did she play?

Ryan: The tuba. _(Marissa, Ryan, and Seth all start laughing at the image of Summer with her tuba, while Summer just gets annoyed and grabs Seth's hand and pulls him away again.)_ Well I guess we know how to get rid of them quickly; bring up the old high school memories that they would rather forget.

Marissa: Hey I don't care what we have to do as long as we get some privacy and alone time. Speaking of alone time, how much longer do you think we have to stay here?

Ryan: Kirsten said something about there being speeches, so as soon as they're over, when everyone is congratulating Seth and Summer and they won't realize that we're ditching them, I thought we could sneak off then. _(Marissa pulls him back to her and they start dancing once again.)_

Marissa: Just as long as it comes quickly. _(The camera leaves them and goes to Caitlyn. She is standing alone near the entrance to the party. All of a sudden, Trey appears, but she doesn't see him, because he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Without moving, they speak.)_

Caitlyn: I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up again.

Trey: Hey, I'm not late; I'm right on time.

Caitlyn: Yeah, you are. Come on, let's go someplace more private. We don't need to have anyone catch us together, let alone find out that you're crashing this party.

Trey: Hey I was invited.

Caitlyn: Yeah, by me, and I really don't have any authority.

Trey: Your Mom is sleeping with the guy.

Caitlyn: Ugh, don't remind me, but knowing Julie Cooper, he's not the only one she's sleeping with right now, but she's definitely not my Mom. She's just another stranger in this town. _(They begin to walk away and they leave the area of the party so that they escape the crowd and the lights to where no one will likely see them, but they can still watch the party. Trey leads them to a location where they have an excellent view of Ryan and Marissa, but Caitlyn doesn't notice.)_

Trey: I feel a little underdressed. _(He is dressed similarly to Ryan, but his shirt is white and he does not have a jacket on.)_ You never told me I was supposed to wear a tux….not that I have one, but still, you could have warned me.

Caitlyn: I figured you didn't have one, and I didn't know everyone would be this dressed up. I just thought that my Dad was laying it on a little thick to impress his new boss, but, hey, you're not the only not in a tux. My sister's boyfriend isn't wearing one either.

Trey: Hm, wonder why?

Caitlyn: Oh, that's Marissa's doing, guarantee it. She hates ties, so he'll probably never have to wear one again.

Trey: And am I lucky enough to have this trait run in the family?

Caitlyn: Nope. I like ties; too bad for you, huh?

Trey: Yeah, too bad for me! _(They both laugh together, but then he becomes serious and pulls something out of his pocket but she doesn't notice.)_ You know, I think there is something missing from your outfit tonight.

Caitlyn: Really? You don't like it? _(She begins to look at herself nervously. He laughs at her and she looks up into his smiling face. The song changes to 311's "Love Song ".)_

Trey: No, you look wonderful, but I just think that you would look even better with this on. _(He holds out his hand and she sees the necklace he tried to give her the day they got into a fight in the parking lot of Harbor, the necklace he stole violently from Marissa. Caitlyn smiles and turns around so that he can put it on her. He does and then she turns around and kisses him lightly on the lips before pulling him towards her so that they could dance. The camera leaves them and goes to Kirsten who is talking to random guests while she catches site of Caitlyn dancing with someone out in the shadows and she becomes suspicious. She excuses herself and starts to walk off towards them, but Sandy intercepts her and stops her to talk.)_

Sandy: There you are; where have you been all night?

Kirsten: I've been mingling, talking to a lot of different people unlike someone else I know. _(Sandy grins sheepishly.)_ So, you and Jimmy Cooper, long lost friends or are you pulling one over on him?

Sandy: I'd say somewhere in between those two options. We're definitely not long lost friends, and trust me, I can't forgive him for what he did to Marissa, but he seems genuinely sorry for what he did, and he's a lot more entertaining to talk to than the rest of these stiffs that your father invited.

Kirsten: Is that all there is? There couldn't be a business partnership in the making could there?

Sandy: Hey, how do you know about that?

Kirsten: My Dad told me that Jimmy asked you to help him with the Julie situation.

Sandy: Situation, that's a nice way of putting it.

Kirsten: So I've heard. Who would have ever guessed that; I wonder if Marissa knows?

Sandy: What about Julie's over-exposure?

Kirsten: Yeah.

Sandy: I don't think so. I think that if she knew, she would have told us. She didn't exactly hold anything back when she was talking to us about her family history, and we know that she doesn't feel anything towards her Mother that would make her want to protect her reputation. Besides, that is not something a daughter should know about her Mother.

Kirsten: Do you think we should tell her before she finds out from someone else?

Sandy: Who all knows so far?

Kirsten: Other than everyone who's ever seen the film before, I think it's just you, me, Jimmy, my Dad, Julie, and her ex.

Sandy: Ah, the illustrious Lance Baldwin. Julie sure knows how to pick them. _(Kirsten laughs.)_ I think for now we just wait and see how this whole thing plays out, and then we can decide what to tell Marissa.

Kirsten: I think you're right.

Sandy: So, you and your Dad back on good terms?

Kirsten: Getting there. I know Jimmy's not really qualified for his job, but now that I think about it, he's better than just about anyone else my Dad could have hired. At least we know he won't let my Dad do anything too illegal, and we now both have somewhat of an influence over him, so we can help sway his actions. I still am furious that he came back and demoted me in the first place, but I'm making progress in other areas.

Sandy: Such as?

Kirsten: Getting him to lay off Ryan. We struck a deal today where he has to be civil to him, recognize that he is apart of my family, and give his work and designs a shot.

Sandy: And how's that working out so far?

Kirsten: Well when Ryan and Marissa came in, he was civil to both of them, shook their hands, and only had nice things to say, no digs against Ryan, no snide or rude comments. I was very impressed. In fact, he even complimented them when Ryan was out of earshot.

Sandy: What did he say?

Kirsten: He said that they made a fine looking couple and that they should make us beautiful grandchildren. _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: We can only hope. I am curious as to what you had to give up in order to get him to agree to this deal?

Kirsten: Not much. Julie really has him worked up; he's nervous as to what she's up to, so he agreed to be civil to Ryan in exchange for me listening to his concerns and keeping an eye and ear on her just to see if I could pick up on anything.

Sandy: Wow, if he compromised on Ryan that easily, Caleb Nichol must be shaking in his designer loafers. _(He laughs again.)_

Kirsten: Sandy, it's not funny.

Sandy: It kind of is. Trust me, I don't want Julie Cooper to get what she wants, but it is comical to see your Dad running scared, especially from his girlfriend.

Kirsten: Well, if I were you, I'd keep this little joke to yourself and not share it with my Dad, please. I do not want you two getting into a fight tonight. My nerves could not handle that right now.

Sandy: Speaking of tonight, do you think that we should get the festivities started and begin the toasts, let the kids know that this party is to celebrate their engagement?

Kirsten: Give me a few minutes. There is something….well someone I need to speak to first. I'll come find you when I'm ready.

Sandy: Okay, and Kirsten?

Kirsten: Hm?

Sandy: We'll talk tomorrow, okay? _(She shakes her head as she walks away going towards where Caitlyn is dancing with Trey, but his back is to her. Sandy watches her walk off for a moment before turning around and looking for someone to talk to. As Kirsten walks towards them, Caitlyn notices her and gets Trey to leave. Kirsten sees him go and becomes even more suspicious.)_

Kirsten: Hello Caitlyn. You look beautiful tonight.

Caitlyn: Thank you, so do you. Um….

Kirsten: What do I want? _(Kirsten smiles, although it is a fake one, to try to put her at ease, because it is evident by her shuffling feet and fidgeting hands that Caitlyn is nervous.)_

Caitlyn: Not to be rude, but yeah. I mean, you have all these people here and you purposely come looking for me, and I barely know you. _(Kirsten notices the necklace around Caitlyn's neck. She reaches over and picks it up gently.)_

Kirsten: Where did you get this?

Caitlyn: Uh…a friend gave it to me, why?

Kirsten: It looks very familiar. I could have sworn I saw someone else wearing this before.

Caitlyn: Well, I'm sure that there is more than one.

Kirsten: Yeah, it's just I thought Ma….oh never mind. I'm probably just imagining things. So, how are you and what happened to the young man I saw you dancing with? Have you already met someone?

Caitlyn: _(She knows that Kirsten is fishing for information, so that makes her even more nervous.) _Oh, just a friend from school. I don't know him very well, but you know how these parties are really, really boring. You have to do something to keep yourself entertained, so I thought I'd dance. No one special.

Kirsten: Okay. Well, was this friend the same one who gave you the necklace?

Caitlyn: Yeah.

Kirsten: I see. I know someone, actually I know a couple, whose relationship is symbolized by the rose, which just happens to be her favorite flower. Everyday he gets her a new rose to remind her just how much he values her and how much he cherishes their commitment to each other.

Caitlyn: Well that's nice, but is this leading anywhere?

Kirsten: I was just curious if the rose held special meaning to you, too? Is it your favorite flower as well?

Caitlyn: No.

Kirsten: I wonder what made him pick that necklace for you then.

Caitlyn: I don't know. He probably just liked it, but I don't want to keep you. You have other guests you should be talking to. I'm fine here by myself.

Kirsten: Why don't you come with me? We're just about to really start the festivities. My husband, Sandy, is going to make a speech for the guests of honor as well as her Dad and mine. You should join us. I mean, in a way, your Mom is dating my Dad, we are family. Besides, maybe you could see your sister.

Caitlyn: I don't think that's such a great idea. Besides, I really don't like crowds. I think I'll just find a seat out here away from everyone and listen from there.

Kirsten: Okay, if you're sure, but you need anything, ever, just let me know, okay?

Caitlyn: Sure. _(Kirsten hesitantly walks off. As she leaves, her face is mixture of emotions, as she contemplates her conversation with Caitlyn, the necklace she saw around her neck, and the guy she saw her dancing with earlier. The camera pans away from her and shows Caitlyn holding onto the necklace with a puzzled look on her face and Trey off in the shadows watching Ryan and Marissa intently before it fades to black.)_

Commercial Break


	50. Chapter 50

The last scene opens as the three well wishers are gathered up on the small stage assembled for this very event. Everyone else is at their tables, some eating, some talking, many drinking, and the family Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa are all sitting together at the front table. Everyone seems to be content about what is going on except the guests of honor because they have no idea what is going on. As they sit there and wait, they scan the crowd looking for clues while Ryan, Marissa, and Kirsten all exchange knowing glances. The three men are standing up on the stage discussing secretively what they are about to say, so they are giving out no clues either. Finally, Seth has had enough and he starts talking.

Seth: Okay, enough of this! What the hell is going on, and what are those three stooges doing up there! Are they going to actually say something or are we going to have to sit here all night and watch them discuss their top level secrets in code. I mean, what's with the hand signals, really, how old are we?

Ryan: Uh, Seth.

Seth: What!

Ryan: _(He snickers.)_ If there is anyone who cannot comment upon the secret hand motions and codes, it would be you. I don't know how many times I caught you and Summer signaling to each other like that.

Seth: That's different.

Ryan: How?

Seth: Because first of all, we don't do it in front of a yard full of people up on a stage, and secondly, when we do it, it's cool.

Marissa: It is?

Seth: Oh don't you start either! Not all of us can convey what we're thinking with just a look like you and Mr. Mute here! _(Ryan glares at Seth while Marissa giggles.)_

Marissa: Is someone jealous?

Seth: What…me….jealous, of you and Ryan, yeah right. _(He speaks under his breath.)_ That's Summer's department. _(Although Ryan and Marissa don't hear him, Summer does, and she pinches his leg extremely hard causing him to yell out in pain. The three men on stage hear him, laugh, and turn towards their audience.)_

Sandy: Well with that, thank you Seth, _(Seth fake laughs at his father and sends him a dirty look.)_ we'll begin. _(The quiet conversations that had been going on stop and the yard is silent as they wait for Sandy to continue.)_ Everyone here knows why they are here except for two people, my son Seth and his fiancée Summer, and that is because this party is for them. Now, Seth here is going to be disappointed. You see we told him that this party was a secret, that there would be a big announcement tonight, and naturally, since he is very self-absorbed just like his grandfather here, _(Everyone laughs, but Seth's face falls as he realizes he is not getting his boat. Sandy waits for the laughter to die down. Once it does, he continues.)_ he thought he was getting a new boat and tonight his Mother and I were going to announce the surprise. Well Seth, by now you realize that you were wrong. Instead of announcing that you're getting a new boat, we're here tonight to announce that you're getting a ball and chain. _(Laughter again and Sandy waits for it to stop before continuing his speech.)_ Yes, that's right, tonight is your engagement party. _(Summer, who is smiling widely, looks at Seth who has slumped down in his chair and has a depressed look on his face. She smacks his arm and he sits up straight and plasters a fake smile on his face. People around them notice and everyone starts to laugh again. Once again, Sandy waits for the mirth to stop.)_ Now, before we discuss the present or the future, which will be handled quite effectively by my fellow comrades up here, _(He signals to Neil first and then to Caleb.)_ I will be the ghost of Summereth past and take you on a journey into their relationship. Seth's mother and I had noticed when he was a child that he seemed to have an affinity for the young Miss Roberts, but we never realized how deeply it ran. In fact, there was a point in his life when we thought he was gay. _(The crowd laughs once again, and Seth unable to stand their amusement at his expense, decides it's time to put his own two cents in.)_

Seth: _(Yelling so everyone can hear him.)_ Oh, and thank you for that, Dad and Mom, you almost scared for life, but just in case anyone was wondering, I am 100 straight, right Summer.

Summer: _(She plays along and decides to torture him.)_ What! Oh, yeah, I think so but there are moments…._ (Sandy is now laughing as he realizes that his future daughter in law is torturing his son. The crowd just keeps laughing, but he decides to talk anyway, knowing that by this point they want to hear the story and will stop their glee when he starts speaking again.)_

Sandy: We were so blind that we didn't even catch on when he named his boat after her, The Summer Breeze. Ryan, though, was a lot quicker than we were. He was in Newport less than 24 hours and had already figured out that Seth was in love with Summer. So that night there was some charity event that you people seem to have every weekend, which, of course, Ryan and I did not want to go to. What was it again, honey? _(He speaks down to Kirsten who is sitting.)_

Kirsten: A fashion show.

Sandy: Ah yes, a fashion show, which Ryan later told me was being organized by and starred Summer herself. Seth had convinced Ryan that they had to go, which in turn meant that I had to go, so off we went, but I was really curious to see what this Summer Roberts looked like now. The last time I had remembered seeing her, she was still in pigtails and bobby socks. It was easy to figure out, too, because as soon as Seth saw her, we had to practically wipe the drool off his face. I pointed to her asking if she was indeed the Summer, actions Ryan told me later were salting Seth's game. _(Some people laugh at this, while others are a little confused by the reference. Seth is completely embarrassed. His face is red, and he will not meet the gaze of anyone. Summer is beaming and eagerly listening. Ryan and Kirsten are laughing out loud as they listen to the story, and Marissa who laughs occasionally is quieter because this is the first time she's hearing Seth and Summer's tale.)_ After the fashion show, Ryan and Seth went off to a party at the beach only to have Summer hit on Ryan. _(Now it is Summer's turn to become embarrassed. Marissa looks at her with a questioning face, but Summer won't meet her gaze, because, like Seth, they are both looking at the ground. Ryan is laughing even harder now.)_ Seth threw a little hissy fit and went off on Ryan, thinking that he was flirting back, which Marissa, since I've heard this story many times, I can assure you, he wasn't. _(Marissa now turns slightly pink herself, but she smiles and takes Ryan's hand in hers as he looks over and smiles back at her.)_ Seth then proceeded to announce to everyone that Ryan was from Chino, that he had stolen a car, and that he should go and steal another one and leave the party. The other guests did not take this news too well, and before Ryan and Seth knew what happening, Seth was in his first fight and Ryan was defending him.

Seth: Hey, I got in a few good punches, too! _(Sandy laughs along with everyone else.)_

Kirsten: Right. You do know that I took pictures of your face that morning, don't you?

Seth: What!

Kirsten: I thought your children someday would love to see them.

Seth: Where are they! I want them right now! _Kirsten laughs and motions or Sandy to continue as she sits back in her seat. Seth goes back to pouting as Sandy continues his tale.)_ That night may have not gone as well as Seth had wanted, but, as he said himself, at least he was on her radar. It took them a while to get together, about six months in fact, but they slowly bonded as they became friends first, and then Summer realized her feelings for Seth right about the time he started dating someone else. _(Summer turns pink and keeps her head down as the focus is now on her. The crowd, once again, begins to laugh.)_ Watching her try to break Seth and his girlfriend up was pretty funny, but don't let Seth fool you, it wasn't very hard for her to do either. I often wondered if Seth dated that girl just to make Summer jealous, but he will not admit anything either way. I just get silence when I bring the question up. They dated for a while until Seth met Summer's Dad. If any of you don't know my son, he's a rambler, gets very nervous in pressure situations, and does not do well with authority figures, especially those he finds intimidating. Let's just say that Neil here definitely intimidates my son. _(Neil laughs at this.)_ The meal did not go so well, and all I know about it is that Seth did not shut up the entire time as he rambled about on about comic books, Chrismukkah, and vim and vigor….yeah, I was lost, too. After that disaster, they broke up only to get back together the next year after Seth bombed their comic book pitch because he didn't sleep all night and drank about a gallon of espresso before declaring his undying love for Summer in front of her boyfriend of the time, the co-creator of the comic, and the sales team they were presenting, too. Of course, Summer was extremely annoyed at first, but within two weeks of that fateful night, they were back together after a very Spiderman-esque kiss in the rain. I'll leave it at that. _(At the mention of the kiss in the rain, both Seth and Summer look up and smile at each other before joining their hands together and leaving them rest of Seth's leg.)_ From that night on, through many issues, trust me, they've been together, and then on New Year's Eve, he proposed. Now, that's where I leave off and Neil takes over. _(Everyone applauds for Sandy, who, because of the ham he is, takes a bow. Neil then takes the mic from Sandy's hand and begins to talk himself.)_

Neil: Sandy was not exaggerating the fact that I did not like his son, and that I definitely did not want him dating my daughter, my only daughter and my only child. Summer and I, once they got back together, had clashed over him time and time again, and, to be truthful, it strained our relationship. In fact, just a little over a month ago, I literally had Seth pinned to the wall threatening him, and if Summer hadn't of intervened, Seth might have had to become my patient for a little reconstructive surgery.

Seth: Oh Doctor Roberts, I'd never let you near me with a scalpel. There's too much history there! _(Everyone laughs including Neil before he continues speaking.)_

Neil: It took my daughter giving me an ultimatum for me to finally give Seth a chance. She told me that I either accepted him as the man she loved and was going to marry, which, let me add, at the time was a surprise and a shock since no one had told me they were engaged, probably because they were too scared, or I would lose her. If you know Summer, you know that that was an easy decision to make; I couldn't live without my baby girl. _(Summer becomes teary eyed, as does Neil, who takes a moment to compose himself. Seth takes Summer in his arms and comforts her as he gently gives her a hug and kisses the top of her head.)_ Once I gave Seth a chance, I learned that he wasn't that bad of a guy. Sure, he rambles, like Sandy said, a lot, in fact, he talks a lot in general, he's obsessed with comics and that holiday he created, Chrismukkah, he hates sports and, frankly, doesn't understand them at all, he talks to a plastic horse named Captain Oats, but I have to admit Summer talks to her own plastic pony, Princess Sparkle, and he has this weird fascination with pudding, but putting that all aside, the important thing is that he loves my daughter with every fiber there is in his being, and I recognize that now. We'll probably never be best friends, because, to be honest with you, the idea of having to spend a whole say having Seth/Neil time is the scariest thing I've ever contemplated in my life. I don't know how you do it Ryan.

Seth: Hey, Marissa is now a fan of the Seth/Marissa time. _(Marissa laughs and shakes her head up and down.)_

Marissa: It's true. We do have fun together, don't we Seth, hiding from Summer when she drags us along shopping….

Summer: Hey!

Marissa: me beating you at the Playstation, listening to music, talking about the people we love…it's not that bad. You never know Doctor Roberts, if you gave Seth/Neil time a chance, you might end up liking it. _(Neil laughs.)_

Neil: First of all, Marissa, please call me Neil, you're practically like a sister to Summer already, and secondly, that will never happen. _(Neil looks at Seth's excited face when he says that, which falls when he negates the idea, and he laughs once again.)_ Sorry, Seth.

Seth: Oh, it's okay, but I'll convert you someday. No one can resist my charms! _(Everyone now laughs loudly, obviously refuting this last statement.)_

Neil: I highly doubt it Seth, but we'll see. _(Seth sits back down, and even though everyone there is teasing him, he doesn't care, and there is a big smile on his face.)_ So now it's wedding plans, meeting with the wedding coordinator, and weekend get-togethers for the three of us. When they're home in Newport, we do lunch or spend a day together, and I take mini-trips to LA to spend time with them, and I have to admit that it has been nice finally getting to know Seth, and it's a joy to watch them together. They are just so much in love, even if they flirt by bickering. _(Seth and Summer exchange glances with each other before joining in the laughter.)_ Well, that's it for me. I'm not as long winded as someone else we all know and love, _(He gives Sandy a sideways glance and the crowd laughs right along with him.)_ so without further ado, let us welcome the ghost of Summereth future, Cal. _(Caleb takes the mic away from Neil and begins his portion of the speech.)_

Caleb: I don't know about the rest of you, but I find it ironic that these two picked the oldest one out of the three of us to be the ghost of the future. _(Everyone laughs and Sandy yells out a response.)_

Sandy: It's only wishful thinking Cal….hoping that in the future, you're the first one among us to become a ghost. _(Everyone laughs including Caleb, surprisingly, who for once is getting along with Sandy voluntarily.)_

Caleb: So anyway, I'm here to project into the future, predict what is to come for my favorite grandson and his amazing fiancée. Let's face it, Seth did not inherit the good looking genes I passed down to his Mother, and, instead, he took after Sanford back there. _(Cal hooks his finger over his shoulder in Sandy's direction who just shrugs his shoulders and laughs along with everyone else.)_

Seth: Thanks Gramps, way to boost the old ego!

Caleb: Because of this, I was pleasantly surprised that he was able to snag a girlfriend that was as beautiful as Summer and hold onto her long enough to get that ring on her finger.

Seth: Oh, I figured this one out. She confessed that she's marrying me for your cash! _(Summer hits him over the top of the head.)_

Summer: Cohen! _(Laughter erupts again.)_

Caleb: Well that definitely makes more sense than Summer wanting you for your good looks and charm, and don't worry Summer, Seth controls a large portion of my will. _(Summer's face turns beat red, but Seth just pulls her in his arms and kisses her cheek.)_ But, listen to me; this has nothing to do with the future. Well, of course, I see a wedding in your future, the biggest wedding Newport has ever seen if Summer and I have anything to say about it, sorry Neil. _(Neil laughs.)_

Neil: Fine, fine, but only if you pay for the liquor tab. _(Newport's residents, knowing their own weakness, laughs right along with the men.)_

Caleb: After the wedding, I see you settling in Newport in a beautiful new home that I will bestow you with as your wedding present. Summer will continue working for her show, which will be a huge success, and Seth will be drawing comic books….

Seth: Graphic novels, Grandpa, not comic books.

Caleb: Fine, he'll be drawing graphic novels instead of running the Newport Group with his Mother like I had always hoped. Of course they'll have their little issues, but nothing that they won't be able to work through, and before they know it they'll have little Seths and Summers running around the mansion, driving them crazy, and making Seth as bald as I am. _(Everyone is laughing except for Summer, who is now crying. Everyone just assumes that they are happy tears, except for Seth who knows that the thought of not having those little Seths and Summers is bothering her. He pulls her in closer to him, trying to comfort her.)_ I see only love and happiness for this amazing couple, not only because that's what they deserve, but because it is their destiny, and we all know that what Caleb Nichol says, Caleb Nichol gets. _(Laughter again.)_ So, if everyone would raise their glasses, please, to Seth and Summer, congratulations on the engagement and best wishes for a perfect future! Cheers! _(He raises his glass in the air to signify a toast while everyone else actually does so. Once they all take a drink, there is a loud round of applause.)_ Seth, Summer, join us, please. _(Seth and Summer step up on stage and music begins. The song should be: Matt Pond PA's "Champagne Supernova".) _A little bird told me that this song holds some significance you the two of you. _(Seth and Summer smile as Caleb insists that they dance, so Seth pulls her gently into his arms and they dance in front of everyone. The guests start to stand up and pair off to dance or leave to go in search of more food or something else to drink. Marissa and Ryan take it as their opportunity to slip off unnoticed, but, unbeknownst to them, someone does see them leave. Trey, who watched them the entire time the speeches were being given, while Caitlyn listened attentively and enjoyed the speeches along with everyone else and assumed that that was what Trey was doing, now decides, as he sees them leave that he should go as well. He stands up and so does Caitlyn.)_

Caitlyn: I never pictured you for the dancing type, but hey, if you want to dance some more, I'm game. It's not like there's much else for us to do. I think the entertainment portion of this evening has already been concluded and we've been left to our own devices to amuse ourselves. _(She goes over and attempts to put her arms around him, but he grabs them and stops her by putting them back down to her sides. She gives him a puzzled look.)_

Trey: Actually, I was thinking that I should probably be taking off. Besides having to be up early in the morning for work, I just don't feel too comfortable here, and if I get caught crashing the party, you're going to be in trouble, so….

Caitlyn: So you're leaving?

Trey: Yeah, I think so. Do you want a ride home?

Caitlyn: No, I'm fine. See you later, Trey. _(She walks off a little annoyed that he was leaving so abruptly and not really believing his reasons. As soon as she turns her back he runs off in a hurry towards the entrance to the house so that he could leave. The camera watches him for a moment before going back to Caitlyn who has found her Dad. He is talking to Caleb when she approaches him.)_

Caitlyn: Dad? _(He turns around and faces her.)_

Jimmy: Oh hey, Caity, enjoying yourself?

Caitlyn: No offense, Mr. Nichol because I know you're hosting this party, but not really, and I was hoping that you'd let me check out early.

Caleb: None taken. I can imagine this is not where a seventeen year old wants to spend her Saturday night. _(Caitlyn smiles at him and then turns back to her father expectantly. Jimmy just stares at her for a moment confused.)_

Jimmy: What? _(She puts her hand out.)_

Caitlyn: How do you think I'm going to get home; I'm not walking in this get up. I need cab fair. _(Jimmy smiles, opens his wallet, and pulls out some money for her. She takes it.)_ Thanks. _(As she walks away, she speaks over her shoulder.)_ Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Dad, and remember curfew. _(Caleb and Jimmy laugh with her and she waves good bye before the camera leave her and scans the party giving an overview of what is happening. The scene fades but picks up immediately about 20 minutes later. The party is still going strong. Bush's "Glycerine" begins to play. As the camera zooms into the party, it focuses on Julie who has approached Caleb who was standing by himself from behind so that he wouldn't see her coming and run away. She puts her hand on his arm to get his attention. He turns around with a smile on his face, but it quickly falls when he sees who it is.)_

Caleb: What do you want Julie?

Julie: We need to talk.

Caleb: Yes, we do, about a lot of things, but this is neither the time nor the place to do it.

Julie: I beg to differ. I think this is the perfect time and the perfect place to do it. Besides, maybe if you hadn't avoided me for the past two weeks…

Caleb: I was on a business trip.

Julie: You could have called.

Caleb: Listen I'm not going to get into this right now.

Julie: Fine then, don't talk, but I have something to say and you better be paying attention because I'm not saying it twice.

Caleb: What is it?

Julie: I'm pregnant, you're the father, and I've already scheduled the tests at the hospital to prove it to you, because it's obvious the way you've been treating me lately that you don't trust me. Once it's confirmed we can discuss what you want to do. _(With that she walks away, leaving a stunned and speechless Caleb standing there watching her walk off. The camera leaves him and goes inside of the house into a dark bedroom. Summer is sitting in there alone crying, but a knock can be heard at the door. Without waiting for a response, Seth walks in. They can only see each other by the moonlight. Silently, he walks towards her and sits down beside her taking her in his arms, holding her tight and hugging her as he lets her cry into his shoulders. Neither of them says a word as he comforts her in her pain. After a few moments, the camera leaves the room and goes back to the party. Sandy and Kirsten are dancing, finally enjoying each other's company, but he gets a page, causing him to pull away from her.)_

Kirsten: What's that Sandy, a pager? When did you get that, and more importantly, why the hell is it on during our son's engagement party?

Sandy: I'm sorry honey, but we have this big case going right now, and we just got a break. I have to run. Give Seth and Summer by best wishes and tell them I'm sorry I had to leave. _(He leans in and kisses her cheek softly before practically sprinting away. She angrily watches him leave before walking off heatedly to find someone to talk to. The camera leaves her and goes to Caitlyn who has just gotten home and is now in her room. She sits down at her vanity and takes off the necklace that Trey gave her that night, holding it delicately in her hand and examining it closely as Kirsten's comments replay in her mind.)_

_Kirsten: It looks very familiar. I could have sworn I saw someone else wearing this before._

_Kirsten: Yeah, it's just I thought Ma…,oh never mind. I'm probably just imagining things._

_Kirsten: I see. I know someone, actually I know a couple, whose relationship is symbolized by the rose, which just happens to be her favorite flower. Everyday he gets her a new rose to remind her just how much he values her and how much he cherishes their commitment to each other. _

_Kirsten: I was just curious if the rose held special meaning to you, too? Is it your favorite flower as well?_

Caitlyn: It can't be…can it? I mean,….how? Marissa's favorite flower is the rose. Was Kirsten talking about her? I could have sworn she almost said her name. But, what does that have to do with…..Trey? _(She keeps the necklace in her hand but lowers her head so that it is also resting in her hands and slumps over confused, exasperated, and lost as to what is happening. The camera leaves her and goes to the poolhouse. Ryan and Marissa are there and once again at the point where Summer interrupted them earlier that afternoon before they had to get ready to go. He is only in his boxers, Marissa only in her boyshorts, wrapped in each others arms and about to make move love. Ryan, without breaking the kiss they are engaged in, reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a condom, shutting the drawer as the camera begins to pull back and fade out just as the music ends.)_

**End of Episode #10**


	51. Chapter 51

**Episode #11: The Baby Bombshells**

The first scene begins in Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer's apartment. It is evening, they've already eaten dinner, and now they are all relaxing together in the living room, each entertaining themselves in their own unique ways. Summer is giving herself a manicure, painting her nails in deep concentration. Seth is glued to the TV as he plays the Playstation by himself. Ryan and Marissa are "studying" together on the over-stuffed chair behind one of his rather large textbooks, and every so often noises come from them, sometimes giggles from her, sometimes guttural laughs from him, and sometimes slight, almost inaudible moans from both of them. No one says a word, as they are all lost in their own worlds, but the phone ringing breaks the calm.

Seth: Summer, are you going to get that?

Summer: Can't nails are wet.

Seth: Ryan? _(There is no response, but Seth does not turn away from his game to look behind him before replying.)_ Hey what happened to Ryan and Marissa? I thought they were sitting behind me studying reproduction. _(No one says anything in response to him, and the phone rings again.)_ Jeeves, come on man, answer the phone, it's your job. _(He turns towards Summer, but still can't see Ryan and Marissa.)_ We really need to fire that butler; he does a terrible job! _(She just rolls her eyes and signals towards the phone, but he turns back to the game and does not answer it. Finally annoyed beyond her limit, she stands up and presses the phone on by hitting the speaker button.)_

Summer: Dmn it, Cohen; if my nails are screwed up now, I'm going to remove all your nails with a pair of pliers!

Sandy: Hello there Summer; lovely to speak with you two.

Summer: Oh hey Sandy.

Sandy: I take it from your outburst and the amount of time it took you to answer the phone that you're all a little busy right now.

Summer: Ah, not really. I was painting my nails and didn't want to mess them up, but Cohen was being a lazy ass and wouldn't put the Playstation controllers down to pick up the phone!

Sandy: Where are Ryan and Marissa?

Seth: _(He has now turned around and has caught them.)_ Sucking face behind one of Ryan's text books trying to make it look like they're studying.

Sandy: _(He laughs before replying.)_ Well I won't keep you from your busy lives too long, but I wanted to inform you about the Seder dinner this year.

Seth: What more take out and movies like our usual holiday celebrations.

Sandy: Afraid not, we're having a special guest.

Summer: Awww, is the Nana coming again?

Sandy: And give the lady a prize.

Seth: Does Mom know yet?

Sandy: I just told her.

Ryan: And how's she taking the news?

Sandy: Well I see someone decided to come up for air. _(Ryan and Marissa blush slightly while Seth and Summer snicker.)_ She took it pretty well, but I have a feeling she has something up her sleeve.

Seth: Ah, I think they call those arms, Dad.

Summer: Can it, Cohen; no one wants to listen to your lame stand up comic routine! So, what's Kirsten up to?

Sandy: Ugh, she won't tell me, but she did want me to ask you, Marissa, if you would help the Nana cook the dinner for us.

Marissa: Sure, I'd love to.

Seth: Wow, two good cooks in the same kitchen making one delicious meal for me; one of my wishes has just been granted.

Summer: High expectations you have there Cohen!

Sandy: So, when should we expect you kids to roll in tomorrow night?

Summer: Early evening. Marissa has to work and Seth and I are busy all day. _(Ryan clears his throat trying to remind her that he has a say in this, too.)_ Oh, and you know Chino; he's got classes.

Sandy: Great! So we'll have dinner together tomorrow night after you arrive, Thursday will be the Seder, and the rest of the long weekend…

Seth: We'll be sleeping in and you'll be entertaining the Nana on your own. _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: Fair enough. See you kids tomorrow. _(All four of them speak at the same time but say something different.)_

Seth: Hang up now; I have an important game to finish.

Summer: Bye Sandy!

Ryan: Say hi to Kirsten for us.

Marissa: And Zoe, too!

Sandy: _(He laughs once again.)_ Alright, I got all of that. _(He hangs up the phone, and the four friends go back to what they were doing before, but Ryan and Marissa don't even bother with the text book this time. Summer examines her nails and finds them satisfactory, Seth resumes his game, but they both quickly stop what they are doing and just stare at Ryan and Marissa who are very quickly turning their sweet, innocent make out session into serious foreplay. As his hand reaches up her shirt, Summer jumps up and flips out, unable to take their display any longer.)_

Summer: That's it! I don't care if you two technically pay for half of this apartment or not; we're making some new rules around here. First of all, the only action this living room or kitchen for that matter, are going to see is a peck on the cheek or some innocent hand holding. No make out sessions, no groping, and definitely no sex out here! _(Ryan and Marissa continue to ignore her and just keep doing what they want, which just infuriates Summer even more. Seth puts his game controller down after pausing it, and spins around to watch the show his fiancée is about to put on. She stomps over to Ryan and Marissa and grabs him by the ear, attempting to pull him away from Marissa. It works, but he sends her an extremely mean glare.)_ Oh, and second of all, if you want to do this, you have a room, so take it there, lock the door, and keep your voices down! The whole floor does not need to hear every moan and groan, let alone Cohen and I! _(Marissa is becoming angry, which Ryan sees, so instead of letting them fight and say things they would both regret in the morning, he simply helps her stand up, takes her hand in his, and leads her into their room. As she walks away, she glares at Summer, and once they're inside, she slams the door shut.)_

Seth: Summer?

Summer: What! _(She whirls around to face him, hands on hips and with an angry expression on her face.)_

Seth: Uh, nothing. Enjoy your evening. I'm just…going…to…go…to…bed. _(With each word he says, he scoots further and further out of the room until he reaches their room and shuts the door behind him gently. Summer sits back down on the couch, picks up the remote, turns on the TV, flips around until she finds an episode of The Valley, settles back into the couch, and then proceeds to paint her toe nails as she watches.)_

Summer: _(She laughs to herself.)_ Worked like a charm! Nothing like a little rage blackout to clear the room in time to watch TheValley! _(The camera fades away from her and goes black.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

The second scene opens early the next day in the morning. Summer and Seth are lying in bed, both asleep, but when their alarm goes off, she jumps up immediately, and in the same motions, shuts off the alarm and grabs her pillow and smacks Seth over the head with it a couple of times, pretty violently, to wake him up. He rolls off the bed, and then slowly climbs up to his knees and he leans his elbows against the bed and rests his head on his hands, barely opening his eyes and obviously not functioning very well. By the time he does this, though, Summer is out of bed and prancing around the room, putting her robe on and picking out her outfit for the day from inside of their closet.

Seth: Morning to you, too, Summer! I'm glad we're going to the hospital today for your doctor's appointment, because we need to make a pit stop at the neurologist's to make sure that I don't have bleeding on the brain after your little wake up call, and, oh, maybe we should also stop by the mental ward and see if they couldn't prescribe something to help you with those mood swings and rage blackouts, because between last night and this morning, I don't know how much more of this I can take before I loose my marbles!

Summer: _(Still inside the closet.)_ Cohen, you're such a sissy! You're not hurt, so just lay off the hypochondriac routine this morning, and as for my rage blackouts and mood swings, did you ever think that they are purposely enacted to get what I want?

Seth: Wow, slow down, you're using too big of words for this early in the morning.

Summer: Cohen, it's 9:00, and you need to get a move on it if we want to make my doctor's appointment by noon. I know how long it takes you to get ready, what with combing that Jew-fro of yours and deciding what to wear, so get your ass in gear!

Seth: I'm just going to go and see what Marissa left me for breakfast. _(He starts to glide out the door, but she emerges from the closet with her clothes, throws them on the bed quickly, and runs over and stops him before he can leave by slamming the door shut again.)_

Summer: Uh-huh, I don't think so! You only get to eat if you're dressed and ready to go early enough, which means you have to be in and out of the bathroom in an hour, giving you thirty minutes to eat. If you don't follow those simple instructions, you'll just have to wait for lunch, and you only get that if you behave at the doctor's office.

Seth: But Summer, you know what happens to me when I get low blood sugar.

Summer: Yeah you pass out like the dandy you are, but it doesn't matter, because we'll be at a hospital, and if you pass out, I'll get an orderly to put you in a wheel chair and push you around like the geriatrics you look up to so much!

Seth: Fine, I'll be in the shower. _(He walks through the door but quickly pops his head back in the room to speak to her again.)_ Oh, and could you pick out my outfit for me; it'll save me time that way, thanks. _(He leaves this time for good, and Summer goes back into the closet with a smirk on her face as she has won that battle. The camera leaves her and goes to the Cohen kitchen. Sandy is already there, eating his traditional bagel with cream cheese and drinking a cup of coffee while reading the paper, and Kirsten walks in dressed and ready for what the day brings her.)_

Kirsten: You're still here?

Sandy: Late court case, and I needed to talk to you before I left.

Kirsten: Alright, what's up?

Sandy: You're not going to like it.

Kirsten: That seems to be a recurrent theme these days with our conversations. Just say whatever you have to say and let's get it over with.

Sandy: Well actually it's not something I have to tell you more like something I need to ask you, a favor.

Kirsten: Okay. What is it? _(She goes and pours herself a cup of coffee and slowly drinks it while she packs her purse on the counter with various things such as her keys, cell phone, blackberry, day planner, and other such things as Sandy talks.)_

Sandy: Well as you know, Seder is coming up, and my Mother has decided to come to town this year to celebrate this great holiday with us.

Kirsten: You're laying it on a little thick there Sandy. If you don't tone it down a few notches, you're going to make me think it's something as serious as donating a kidney to the Nana or something along those lines.

Sandy: Oh no, nothing that involves surgery; in fact, some people might call the favor I'm about to ask you a joy.

Kirsten: If it has something to do with your Mother, I'm not sure how it could be joyous, but I have my secret weapon this year to distract her, Marissa.

Sandy: Honey you know that's not exactly nice. Marissa's the newest member of the family and you're going to dump the Nana on her within three months of knowing us.

Kirsten: She's a big girl, and besides, they have things in common.

Sandy: What that they both can cook and they're from the east coast?

Kirsten: Yes. Oh, and I think she's a liberal, too.

Sandy: That I can guarantee.

Kirsten: See so while they cook together, they can complain about the state of the government.

Sandy: Just the way I would want to spend my holiday weekend!

Kirsten: You're avoiding the topic Sandy. What is this favor?

Sandy: The Nana's plane arrives today at 3:00.

Kirsten: So she told us last night about a dozen times, and you'll pick her up on your way home.

Sandy: But, I have a late court time, remember? That's why I am able to spend this glorious morning with my beautiful wife, sipping coffee, eating bagels, and catching up on each other's lives.

Kirsten: We're not catching up right now Sandy, you're about to ask me a favor which I am not about to do.

Sandy: Why not?

Kirsten: Because she's your Mother, and because she hates me!

Sandy: She doesn't hate you. _(Kirsten turns around, her bag packed and on her shoulder, and stares Sandy down.)_ You might not be her favorite person, but, honey, hate is strong word.

Kirsten: One, which if I remember correctly she used quite often in one of her tirades the last time she was here.

Sandy: I don't have the foggiest recollection of what that was. _(He buries his head in the newspaper trying to avoid making eye contact with her, but she pulls it down and glares at him.)_

Kirsten: It went something along the lines of that she hated the sunshine, she hated the ocean, she hated California, and she hated Schwarzenegger.

Sandy: Don't we all?

Kirsten: Sandy! I am not picking your Mother up from the airport. You know as well as I do that the two of us trapped in a car together can only result in injury, pain, and eventually death.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ And now I see where Seth and Zoe both get their flare for the dramatic. I think you're exaggerating the animosity my Mother feels for you a little bit. Besides, the last time she was here, I thought you two got past some of your issues?

Kirsten: She thought she was dying of cancer; what did you expect. Our petty differences didn't seem as important then, but she's in remission and I know those differences are going to rear their ugly head again as soon as she sees me.

Sandy: Maybe the ride from the hospital will give you two a chance to discuss your so called differences, work through them, and find a common ground.

Kirsten: Yeah and it snows all the time in Southern California. Dream on, Sandy, it's never going to happen. There are only two ways your Mother and I will ever get along. One, if she developed an alternative personality who suddenly was Christian, conservative, and from an affluent family. The other is if she would go senile and lose her mind so that she wouldn't be able to remember who I was. _(Sandy laughs at her.)_

Sandy: Great, so you'll pick her up. Why don't you take Zoe as your buffer? I'm sure my Mom will take it easy on you if Zoe is in the backseat. Hell, she might even just talk to her the whole time and ignore you.

Kirsten: Yeah, my luck Zoe will fall asleep and she'll leave me all on my own.

Sandy: You could always pump her up full of sugar to ensure that she won't fall asleep.

Kirsten: Oh yeah, that would impress the Nana. She'd probably turn me into child services for trying to turn my daughter into a diabetic. _(They both laugh together this time as he stands up and grabs his briefcase and she walks with him towards the door.)_

Sandy: Please honey, can you pick up my Mother from the airport. If you do this for me, I will owe you big, okay?

Kirsten: Oh this is beyond big Sandy; this is dream vacation, amazing piece of jewelry big!

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ I'll see what I can do. _(He opens the door and walks out, but before he shuts it, he speaks one last time.)_ Thanks. _(She makes a rather ungracious face at him before quietly shutting the door. As soon as it closes, she starts walking up the stairs talking the entire time.)_

Kirsten: Zoe. Zoe, baby, time to get up. You have to run errands with Mommy today, and then we're going to go pick up the Nana. _(As she rounds the corner of the stairs where she can't be seen any longer unless the camera would follow her up, the scene shifts and goes to Caleb. He is quietly sitting in his dining room alone, eating breakfast, and seemingly enjoying his peace and quiet, which is interrupted almost immediately by Julie and her clicking heals as she walks in rather quickly. Without even asking permission, she sits down and begins to make herself a plate of food. He just stares at her in disdain.)_

Caleb: What do you think you're doing?

Julie: Eating, and for two now for that matter.

Caleb: I thought we agreed that you would eat your meals in the poolhouse for now until this was all sorted out. You might be pregnant, but like you said yourself, I need to see those paternity test results, and then once I do, I don't know what will happen. There is quite a bit about yourself that you didn't disclose. Most of the secrets I could tolerate even admire, but some of them I can't. Plus, I still don't believe you when you say that running into Lance was a coincidence and you were just speaking with him in attempt to get in touch with some of your family.

Julie: Believe what you want; obviously, I can't change your mind, but it's the truth.

Caleb: I don't think you're capable of telling the truth.

Julie: Cal, are we going to sit here and debate my character all morning or are you going to let me eat in peace and quiet. I am carrying your child, remember, and as an older woman, I don't need any unneeded stress upon this pregnancy.

Caleb: Humph, we'll see about that. Again, though, why are you here? Per our agreement, you could stay here until we learn of the paternity results but you were to remain in the guest house and not step a single foot in the main house.

Julie: Well, like I said I was hungry, and I didn't have what I wanted to eat down there, so I came up here. You know, cravings.

Caleb: Is there anything else?

Julie: Oh, _(With food in her mouth, she speaks while she chews. He grimaces at her horrible manners, and the impression is given that she is doing this to annoy him on purpose, perhaps to get rid of him.)_ just the paternity test.

Caleb: And?

Julie: And it's this afternoon. Our appointment is at 2:30. You are driving us are you not?

Caleb: I suppose.

Julie: Good, so I'll meet you out front at 2:00.

Caleb: Can't wait. _(With that sarcastic comment, he roughly pushes his chair back and stands up, throwing his napkin on the table, and stalks out angry that she interrupted his meal. Julie smirks, moves into his chair which is at the head of the table, puts her plate in her lap and her feet on the table, and sits back to continue eating, the smirk never leaving her face. The camera leaves her and goes back to the apartment where Seth is happily eating at the table and Summer is quickly walking in and out of the main living room as she goes back and forth to their bedroom to get things she remembers. Finally satisfied that she's ready to go, she turns to Seth.)_

Summer: Cohen, let's go. I can't believe you're still eating!

Seth: Hey, you threatened not to feed me lunch, so I had to make sure that I had enough in me to last a few hours until we get back here.

Summer: Whatever. Let's go.

Seth: What about my dishes?

Summer: Maid Chino will get them. _(Seth laughs.)_

Seth: Seriously, what are we going to do when we don't live with them any longer? Think about it. They do the laundry, cook dinner, and clean.

Summer: Well we'll all just have to get a house together after we graduate. Can't you just picture it?

Seth: Hey, that's not a bad idea.

Summer: I know. _(They are now by the door, having opened it, and have walked out with Summer locking it behind her. As they continue to talk, they make their way to the elevator, get in, and go down.)_

Seth: Do you think they'll go for it? I mean, what do they get out of the deal?

Summer: Ah, besides only having to pay half a house payment, they get us.

Seth: We are pretty great.

Summer: And entertaining. Think of how boring their lives would be if we weren't in them. We're the only things standing between them becoming shut-ins. They'd never go out if it weren't for us. Hell, I'm not even sure they'd leave their room or come up for air if we weren't there to drag them out of bed.

Seth: I guess you're right…

Summer: Of course I'm right; I'm always right.

Seth: Yes, you are. Boy, now that I think about it, their lives would be so dull without us. For all we do for them, they owe us the cleaning services!

Summer: I know! _(The elevator doors have opened, and they walk out of the lobby to the parking lot where they eventually reach Summer's car.)_ Hey Cohen?

Seth: What?

Summer: Do you remember that car that I kept seeing back before the break in?

Seth: Yeah, why? Please don't tell me you want to trade in the Mercedes and find yourself one of those…whatever it was.

Summer: Can you ever think rationally and put your joking aside?

Seth: You love my joking; it's what drew you to me!

Summer: Nope.

Seth: Whatever, keep telling yourself that, but you and I Summer, with my sarcasm and humor and your rage and blunt comments, we're a perfect comedic pair.

Summer: Focus, Cohen!

Seth: Right, gotcha, ugly beater of a car, you noticing it parked across from our parking lot every day and were creeped out about it, I'm tracking.

Summer: Good. Now, do you think that they were in the car?

Seth: Who? Bert and Ernie? Burt and Lana? Peter Parker and Mary Jane? Dorothy, Blanche, Rose, and Sophia?

Summer: Aw, Cohen, was that your first Golden Girls reference? _(By now they have gotten to the car and have gotten in, but Summer does not start it while they continue their discussion.)_

Seth: Oh my God! What have you done to me?

Summer: I've taught you what good taste is, and for that, I think a treat is in order.

Seth: What?

Summer: After our appointment we should stop somewhere and buy every season of the Golden Girls on DVD and have a marathon this weekend at your parents'.

Seth: Aunt Hailey won't be there; you should wait for her to come home for a visit, _(The next part he says under his breath)_ which I now hope will never happen, _(He's back to his normal voice.)_ because she loves that show, too.

Summer: I bet the Nana would enjoy watching it, so we'll do it this weekend.

Seth: Why did I ever open my mouth?

Summer: I don't know, because if you wouldn't then you'd suffocate and the whole world would be better off! _(She smacks him upside the head.)_

Seth: What the hell! What was that for!

Summer: I heard what you said under your breath about not wanting Hailey to come back!

Seth: Oh.

Summer: Now back to me.

Seth: What?

Summer: Cohen!  
Seth: What!  
Summer: The car, my theory….

Seth: Yeah, what about it? Who do you think was in the car?

Summer: Chino's dysfunctional DNA counterparts.

Seth: Ooohhhh!

Summer: Yeah. _(She shakes her head enthusiastically as he seems to understand where she is taking this.)_

Seth: So you think they were casing the place?

Summer: It would make sense. That car was definitely up to something, I don't care what you say, and it's not like either Trey or Chino's Dad would have the cash to drive a nice car.

Seth: You're going to have to talk to the police about this, you know?

Summer: Well….

Seth: Summer?

Summer: What?

Seth: What is that hot little head of yours contemplating now, another undercover sting operation perhaps?

Summer: I just thought that instead of telling the cops so that they can mess up the case and scare them into hiding, what if we were to look up their license plate on the internet and try to track them down ourselves. Once we find them and it turns out to be Trey and Chino's Dad…what's his name by the way?

Seth: Don't know.

Summer: Anyway, if our suspicions are right, then we call in the police right as we watch them so as to make sure they don't skip town.

Seth: I know that you're into this whole crime fighting, Charlie's Angels thing, but don't you think that this is a little too dangerous even for you. _(She starts to protest, but he stops her.)_ I know we're taking this self defense course, but we're no where near ready to take on two ex-cons. Besides, after everything you've been through these past couple of months, I don't want anything else to happen to you.

Summer: But Cohen….

Seth: No, no buts. We're going to the doctors and then we're going to come home and call the police right away. _(As she pouts, he thinks for a moment.)_ You seriously remember what the license plate said?

Summer: Yeah, don't you?

Seth: No. What, did you memorize it?

Summer: Yeah. So?

Seth: You must have been really paranoid to memorize their license plate. How many times did you read it while they were parked there?

Summer: Ummm, once, I think.

Seth: Once!

Summer: Ah, you know one more than none but one less than twice, once! What's so difficult about this Cohen?

Seth: Is it always so easy for you to memorize things?

Summer: I don't know. I look at something and then I know it. What, aren't you like that?

Seth: NO! Summer, that's called a photographic memory; it's really rare!

Summer: Oh, and I thought it was just how everyone memorized things. Now I get why people always complained about memorizing things in school! _(Seth rolls his eyes at her while she starts the car and they pull out of the parking lot.)_

Seth: _(He's mumbling to himself but she can hear him.)_ Well at least now we know how you scored so high on your SAT's. You just memorized all the possible questions and then looked up all the answers and memorized them, too. _(Because he's staring out the window, he does not see Summer's rage filled face as she reaches over and pinches his ribs as hard as she can.)_ OW! What the hell!

Summer: Cohen, if you want to avoid bodily injury, you better learn to mumble to yourself, because I hear everything, and I heard what you just said! I can't believe you'd say that! _(She hits him over the head now never taking her eyes off the road.)_ I can't believe _(She smacks him again.)_ that you would accuse me _(Another smack.)_ of cheating on my SAT's! _(She smacks him one last time.)_ Ass! Don't talk to me the rest of the drive to the hospital, understand?

Seth: I can handle the silence! _(He scoffs at her, and she laughs, knowing that the silence would drive him insane. After about ten seconds, he starts to wiggle his feet and reaches for the radio, but she slaps his hand away, causing him to pout and turn his head to lean against the window. Summer smiles triumphantly and just continues to drive as she watches to make sure Seth doesn't try anything again. The scene leaves them and goes into a small, dingy office with a metal desk, an office chair behind it, two metal chairs in front of it, and many filing cabinets. Marissa and Ryan are sitting in the guest chairs waiting for someone to appear to speak with them.)_

Ryan: Are you sure it's okay that you are missing your classes for this, because if not…. _(She puts her finger up to his lips to stop him from talking further.)_

Marissa: Quit. It's fine. My professors understood perfectly. It's not like I'm skipping class to sleep in or go shopping; I'm skipping class to meet with the detective who's in charge of the investigation into the break in of our home and attack on me. _(At the words attack on me, he winces, which she notices, so she takes his hand in hers and moves her thumbs reassuringly over it.)_ So, what do you think they wanted to talk to us about?

Ryan: Well, I hope they have a new lead, that maybe they're close to finding them. If not…

Marissa: If not, we're going to do nothing. You're not going off and trying to solve this on your own. _(He gives her a puzzled look.)_ I know all about old school Ryan Atwood, remember Seth and I have been spending more time together lately, and he loves to talk, especially about all your days in high school when you first got here. You're not going to take this into your own hands, because these are my hands now, too, and I don't want them or any other piece of you injured. Besides, you're not going to be doing me any favors if you go off and get your own retribution by putting one of them in a coma or killing them, because then you'd go to jail, and I'd lose you, which is something I don't want to ever happen. _(He smiles sheepishly at her.)_

Ryan: So no personal vengeance?

Marissa: Not unless it's through the court.

Ryan: But I really don't like cops that well, and…

Marissa: I know, and trust me, I can understand that, but it's your only option now, and Sandy's involved, too. He won't let them let this case slide through the cracks. If it's the last thing he does, he'll make sure they are arrested and tried for what they did to us.

Ryan: What they did to you.

Marissa: No, us, I may have been the one there, but they hurt you just as much as they hurt me. _(He looks down to avoid her eye contract as his emotions rage through his eyes, but she doesn't let him remain that way for long as she takes one of her hands out of his and lifts his chin up and over to face her.)_ It's okay, you don't have to hide your pain from me.

Ryan: It's just something I've never….done before, let someone in and show them what I'm feeling.

Marissa: _(She laughs lightly.)_ Well, I'm not just someone; I'm your girlfriend. _(He smiles with her.)_

Ryan: You're more than just my girlfriend and you know that. _(She leans in closer to him while she speaks.)_

Marissa: Yeah, I do. _(Then, she kisses him gently, just on the lips, but he doesn't let her move, and as they both smile into each others' mouths, the kiss intensifies. After a moment, she's about to scoot over to sit on his lap when the door opens and the officer clears his throat to let them know that he arrived.)_

Officer: Sorry to interrupt, but… _(Ryan and Marissa pull apart. Ryan smirks as the officer smiles back and Marissa turns bright red.)_ I'm glad you found something to occupy your time while I was finishing out there. I hope this meeting wasn't an inconvenience to you two, I know that you're both college students.

Marissa: It's fine, our professors were very understanding.

Ryan: So…

Officer: Why did I have you come in?

Ryan: Yeah.

Officer: Sandy told me about your suspicions that the older man who was with your brother is in fact your biological father. _(Ryan nods his head to show that what he said was correct.)_ So we ran him through our computers, and it fits. He was released from prison a few months ago right before Christmas. Our records show that Trey visited him sporadically while he was in prison, basically in between his own incarcerations, and that he was the one who picked him up when he was released.

Ryan: Why wasn't I notified that he was out?  
Officer: He was not in jail for a crime that he committed against you, you had never visited him, and he did not request that you'd be notified, so there was no reason for us to.

Marissa: Have you been able to locate either of them?

Officer: No. We don't think they're in LA though, so we've notified the Chino authorities to keep an eye out for them both and the other surrounding neighborhoods. We don't think that they've gone far, because from the note they left, they want something else and it seems to be a game to them, a mental game that they're playing with you Mr. Atwood.

Ryan: Yeah, I think so, too.

Officer: Do you have any idea what they might want?

Ryan: Knowing those two, probably money. They know that my new family is affluent; perhaps they think that if they threaten me enough, they will offer to pay them to go away.

Officer: _(He laughs.)_ Well, no offense to your relatives,…

Ryan: They're not my family anymore, so it won't bother me what you say.

Officer: They obviously aren't that intelligent and have not done their homework, because if they did, they would find out that Sandy Cohen would never pay them to leave you alone and let them get away with their crimes. _(Marissa and Ryan laugh quietly.)_

Marissa: So, if you don't mind me asking, what happens next?

Officer: First we want to show you some pictures of Ryan's Father to make sure that our assumption that he was the accomplice is accurate.

Ryan: Please, just call him by his first name. He's not my Father; Sandy's my Dad. _(The officer smiles broadly at Ryan.)_

Officer: I understand, and Sandy would be proud to hear you say those words.

Marissa: So I take it you know Sandy pretty well?

Officer: I've met him once or twice before he started working for the DA's office, but since this investigation came onto my desk, I've seen more of the man than I do my own wife. _(Ryan and Marissa both laugh softly again.)_ That man is definitely dedicated not only to the law but to his family. He actually comes down here almost every day to eat his lunch with me and the guys. I'm not quite sure he's cut to work in the DA's office; he really doesn't seem to like it, but we'll keep him around as long as we can; he's good for entertainment.

Ryan: Just don't give him a mic, otherwise, he'll push a few desks together to make a stage and serenade you all day with torch songs and show tunes while you're working. _(Now it is the cops turn to laugh, but it is not a soft one but loud and booming,) _

Officer: Thanks for the warning. But, back to the case, as I said I want you, Miss Cooper, to identify Dan Atwood as the accomplice, and then I want you, Ryan, to help us compile a places to begin looking for them. We've already sent word to all the pawn shops in the area to watch out for your laptop and the necklace they stole being that they are really the only two valuable things that they could try to sell, but we need to know if there is any valuable information on your computer that they could access, bank account numbers, credit card numbers, safe combinations, anything. _(Ryan smirks.)_ What?

Ryan: My parents may have money, but I am not a trust fund child. I pay my own way, Marissa and I both do, and even if I did have that kind of information on my computer, they wouldn't get anything. Besides, they'd never figure out my password.

Officer: You might be surprised.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ No, trust me, there is no way Trey or Dan Atwood would ever guess my password.

Officer: Do you mind if I ask what it is, that way if we recover the equipment we'll be able to verify that it is yours?

Ryan: _(He looks at Marissa and smiles at her before replying.)_ It's thesickrose, all lower case with no spaces separating the letters. _(The officer looks at them puzzled as if asking why that would ever be his password.)_ That's Marissa's fault, she's an English major and is attempting to instill an appreciation for literature in me. "The Sick Rose" is a title of a William Blake poem. _(The officer still looks confused but decides to drop it.)_

Officer: Alright then, let me take note of that, and we'll move on. _(After writing for a couple of seconds he looks up.)_ So, what about their old hang outs, friends, where would they be?

Ryan: I haven't seen Dan since I was a child, and Trey and I never reconnected after he was released from prison. We saw each other once at a club in town but didn't speak at all. My guess is that they'd both go back to Chino. I don't know who Dan was friends with if he had any, but he'd always be in the dive bars, and Trey had two close friends Arturo and Eddie, but I don't know if I ever learned their last names. Oh, and Trey had a girlfriend off and on, Theresa, she was Arturo's sister, but I avoided all four of them as much as possible. As you can tell from my record, hanging out with Trey did not amount to much good.

Officer: Any place else, any one else?

Ryan: What about Dawn, my biological Mother? Have you been in contact with her?

Officer: Can't seem to locate her. It's as if she disappeared off the face of the earth about two years ago. Before that we found records of her in Chino, of course, Reno, and Las Vegas, but after that the trail died.

Ryan: I don't find that too surprising.

Marissa: What about Newport?

Ryan: What?

Officer: Why would you say that?

Marissa: I've just been thinking that if they want something from Ryan, maybe they've been watching us. Obviously they knew that he wouldn't be there when they broke in, because they weren't armed and they would not have wanted to face Ryan. Maybe they know our schedule, where we go, what are lives entail, and since the cops already know to look out for them in LA, maybe they're hiding out in Newport watching us from there.

Officer: I'll call the Newport Police Department as soon as we're finished here today. That makes sense. Are you sure you don't want to be a detective?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Positive, and, in fact, I'm hoping that the job I have now part time turns into a full time position.

Officer: What do you do?

Marissa: I work for FOX television studios in their creative writing department for one of their current shows in development for next fall, but you should talk to Ryan's brother's fiancée, Summer. She really gets into the whole undercover sting, mystery solving thing. In fact, she already has an alias.

Officer: I don't want to know do I?

Marissa: _(She laughs again.)_ No, it's nothing like that; she had to help me and some of your fellow officers set up a professor who was sexually harassing and blackmailing me.

Officer: Boy, sounds like you've had an eventful winter?

Marissa: Yes, but the good has definitely outweighed the bad. _(She looks over at Ryan and smiles slightly. The officer notices the look between them and realizes that they have much better things to do than hang out in a police station all day and entertain a bored detective.)_

Officer: Come on; let's go get those pictures for you to look at. _(He stands up and waits for Ryan and Marissa to stand and head out the door before following them, shutting off the lights, and then shutting his door behind him. The scene fades out.)_

Commercial Break


	52. Chapter 52

The third scene opens with Seth and Summer sitting in her OBGYN's office. Summer is sitting on the exam table fully dressed because the tests have already been run and now they're just waiting for the results. Seth is sitting beside her in a chair, holding her hand, and is actually silent. Both are too scared and nervous to speak. After a moment, the doctor enters.

Summer: So Doctor Kline, what's the verdict? Will I be able to have children or not?

Dr. Kline: It's not as simple as that, Summer.

Seth: What do you mean?

Dr. Kline: Look, I now how anxious you two are and that you're nervous, but this is not something I can answer in a yes or no response. There are many factors to figure in, and frankly, there's always the chance of something atypical occurring. For instance, if you would have come to be before the pregnancy and asked if you would have an ectopic pregnancy while on birth control, I would have told you it was highly unlikely, but that still happened.

Summer: Okay, so is it highly likely that we'll be able to have children?

Dr. Kline: No. I'm sorry Seth and Summer, but it's the opposite. It's highly likely that you won't be able to have children on your own. _(Seth's eyes tear up, but he doesn't let them fall, thinking that he has to remain strong for Summer, but she is completely expressionless. Her eyes appear empty and lifeless, but Dr. Kline continues to talk.) _When we removed your right fallopian tube, we had hoped that there would not be excessive scarring from the surgery, but we were wrong. It's nothing that you did anything wrong or the surgeon; it was just how your body reacted to the trauma and procedure and how your body healed. The scarring is on your ovaries, making it highly unlikely that they will produce eggs or release them. Now there is always the chance that they will work properly and that your left fallopian tube will be able to carry the egg to the uterus, but I don't want to get your hopes up. At this point, I would say you have a 95 chance of being infertile.

Seth: But….but…I thought you said that only happened in 10-15 of all cases where a woman had an ectopic pregnancy where her tube ruptured?

Dr. Kline: And so I did, but Summer appears to be one of the women who are unlucky.

Seth: So what comes next? We still have a 5 chance to have a baby, right? Are there drugs she should take to help increase her chance of fertility, a procedure to reverse the effects of the scarring?

Dr. Kline: First of all, yes there is a slight chance that you could conceive a child, but that does not necessarily mean that you would be able to carry the child to term, Summer. As I told you when you were in the hospital, there is a 10-20 chance that if you would become pregnant you would suffer another ectopic pregnancy, and then there is always the chance that you would spontaneously abort during your first trimester. That can be common with women who have suffered severe damage to their reproductive organs. Now, as for the medication, I'm afraid there is no miracle cure, Seth. Other than adoption your only other choices could be surrogacy or a host mother if you cannot have a child naturally.

Summer: No.

Dr. Kline: No, what?

Summer: No host mothers. If the child is not going to be mine biologically, then we should just adopt.

Dr. Kline: With a host mother the child wouldn't be yours biologically but it would be Seth's.

Summer: No.

Seth: What about the surrogacy option?

Dr. Kline: If Summer's eggs are viable, which is highly unlikely, surrogacy could be an option, but I caution against surrogacy for several reasons. For one, it is hard to find someone who is willing to do it. Often they want paid for the service of their body and then they also expect you to feed, clothe, and house them the entire time they are pregnant and sometimes longer than that. Secondly, it is impossible to control what they do to their body even if you invite them into your home to watch over them, but the biggest issue is that many surrogate mothers after carrying the baby for nine months do not want to give the child up, they feel a bond to it like it is their own child and will either attempt to get joint custody or at least visitation. Few surrogacy pregnancies go smoothly. Unless you already have someone in mind, I would just recommend sticking with adoption. _(Seth turns to Summer to speak with her. It is obvious that he has someone in mind, but Summer won't meet his eyes. Finally, giving in, he takes her hand in his, and makes her look at him.)_

Seth: What about Marissa?

Summer: _(Summer's eyes which were before empty become furious. She pushes Seth away from her violently and stands up and stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind her.)_

Dr. Kline: May I ask who Marissa is?

Seth: She's my brother's girlfriend, but they're practically engaged already, and she's a good friend of ours, Summer's best friend. She would be a wonderful mother, loves children, loves us, I know she would take care of herself and the baby, and I think she would want to help us.

Dr. Kline: Does she want children of her own?

Seth: Oh yeah, in fact, I think they're planning on having a big family.

Dr. Kline: And Summer knows this?

Seth: Yeah.

Dr. Kline: First of all, Marissa sounds like a wonderful woman, and she may be very willing to help you, but involving family is a tricky thing because of all the issues that come up. I have a feeling that Summer is feeling very insecure about herself right now, and the fact that Marissa wants and can have as many children as she wants probably makes her jealous.

Seth: Oh, she's already told me that she's jealous of Marissa. You see, they're not exactly trying to have a baby now, but, as far as I know, they're not doing anything to prevent one either. Summer's not really comfortable with the idea that they might have a baby in nine months time and she might never have one.

Dr. Kline: I wish you would have spoken with me before you said anything Seth, because Marissa is obviously not a candidate. She might already be pregnant from what you've told me, and if Summer is already uncomfortable around her and jealous of her fertility, than she would never be able to accept her as the surrogate mother to her child. I think for the two of you adoption will be the best option. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another appointment to get to and you need to go and find your fiancée, calm her down, reassure her that you love her, and promote the idea of adoption. You need to do everything you can to boost her self esteem right now, because she's going to feel incomplete and like she did something wrong. I'm not going to lie to you Seth, this will probably be the biggest test your relationship will ever have to face, and the repercussions it could cause are astronomical, but I know the two of you love each other and I think you can make it through this together. Make sure you make her annual check up before you go today, too, and stick with her normal schedule. Do not change it to revolve around this situation.

Seth: I will….do everything, or at least try to, that you suggested. Thank you, for everything. _(He puts his hand out as he sits back up and shakes her hand. Afterwards, she opens the door and holds it open for him as he walks out and shuts the lights out before she leaves the room herself. Seth waves goodbye to her before they walk off in separate directions. The camera leaves the hospital in LA and goes to the Newport hospital where Julie and Caleb are sitting in a private waiting room not speaking. They are the only ones there of course.)_

Caleb: Dmn it, Julie; what the hell is taking so long. I thought you said you made an appointment?

Julie: We've only been waiting for fifteen minutes. I'm sure the nurse will be here any minute. _(He turns away from her to watch the door, as she looks down anxiously at her watch. All of a sudden he stands up and leaves, not even turning around to speak to her face.)_

Caleb: I'll be back. If the nurse comes in before I get back, please ask her to remain. I want to talk to her.

Julie: Where are you going?

Caleb: If I thought you needed to know that, Julie, I would have told you. _(He opens the door and walks out, letting it shut behind him. As soon as he's gone, Julie pulls out her cell phone and begins to dial, but the door opens up again and she throws it back in and whirls around with a fake smile on her face thinking that it is Cal. Instead it is a nurse.)_

Nurse: Julie?

Julie: Who wants to know?

Nurse: Lance said you'd be suspicious. Come on, he wants us to meet and talk for a moment. Sorry I'm late, but he was late getting here.

Julie: Typical. _(She stands up and puts her purse on her shoulder but does not move towards the door.)_

Nurse: Are you coming?

Julie: No, not yet. The "baby's father" _(She demonstrates the exclamation points.)_ wants to speak with you. So we have to wait here for him.

Nurse: Why's he even here? Don't we have his DNA on file from a previous paternity test?

Julie: Yes, but he doesn't trust me, so he here's to make sure I don't pull anything.

Nurse: _(She crosses her arms and gives Julie a knowing eye.)_ Hm, go figure, he doesn't trust you, and here I was thinking you were very trustworthy. This is not a healthy environment to bring a child into. _(She smirks knowing that she is annoying Julie.)_

Julie: You're not getting paid to annoy me, and frankly, I don't need it. I get enough of that from Caleb and his daughter; I don't need it from you, too.

Nurse: Caleb, Caleb who?

Julie: _(Not realizing that what she is admitting will make the girl nervous, she blurts out his last name.)_ Nichol.

Nurse: As in CEO of the Newport Group? No, no, I'm not doing this! Are you kidding me? You expect me to help trick the most powerful man in the county!

Julie: Sssshhh, shut up! Listen, you are not backing out of this. We had your word, and if you don't do what we want, you won't get paid, and I know exactly how bad you need that money. Once I have what I need from you, you can leave town and Caleb will never find you.

Nurse: You better pay up.

Julie: And you better keep your mouth shut! He'll be back her any second, so quit looking like you're guilty of something and act professional! _(Julie sits back down and holds he purse in her lap. The nurse just stands there waiting with her arms crossed not meeting Julie's eyes. Just then, Cal walks in.)_

Caleb: Good, I'm glad to see that you are here. I'm Caleb Nichol and you are? _(He sticks his hand out for the nurse to shake. As she does so, she replies.)_

Nurse: Nurse Williams. Now if you will excuse me, I'll take Julie to her room and get her set up.

Caleb: Wait. I just want to let you know that this is very important to me. I want nothing to go wrong, to be compromised, or tampered with, and just to let you know, I am a very powerful man.

Nurse I'm well aware sir. Ms. Cooper, please come with me. _(She turns to the door, opens it, and holds it open for Julie to go out with her. As the door closes, Cal sits down and calls Jimmy on his cell phone. Only Jimmy's voice can be heard and Cal's face is shown throughout the short phone call.)_

Jimmy: Caleb?

Caleb: What?

Jimmy: Aren't you at the hospital?

Caleb: Do you honestly think I'd let her come here alone. If I did, she'd never show up and somehow get her hands on a fake couple of a DNA test she never even took.

Jimmy: But you're on your cell phone.

Caleb: Yeah, so what?

Jimmy: You're in a hospital; they're not allowed!

Caleb: I'm in a private waiting room. No one will notice, and if they do, I practically build the entire cancer research wing through charitable donations, so they'd just have to deal with it. This isn't important though; where's Lance?

Jimmy: Well….

Caleb: Do you mean to tell me that you and those two idiots I'm paying an exorbitant amount of money to protect you lost him again?

Jimmy: Look, he knows we're watching him, and he's been purposely trying to give us the slip all week. We've caught up with him every time, but the guy has connections and someone's been helping.

Caleb: I want him found, and as soon as you do, you call me.

Jimmy: Alright. _(Cal snaps his phone shut and settles back in the chair with a grimace on his face. The camera leaves him and goes into a stairwell where Lance is waiting. As the door opens, Julie and the nurse walk down to speak with him.)_

Lance: _(Speaking to the nurse.)_ Is everything set?

Nurse: Yes, I got the file from Lindsay Gardner's records and made a copy of it. The copy was placed in her folder, and the original I kept out. It's set to go for tomorrow.

Julie: Tomorrow?

Nurse: Yeah, you wouldn't get the DNA results right away, so I'll tell you two to come in tomorrow morning for them.

Julie: You've got to be kidding me! I have to wait 24 hours more for this to be finished?

Nurse: I do believe you have about eight months left. _(She snickers.)_ And then what if the kid comes out and doesn't look anything like him?

Julie: What kid? _(The nurse laughs.)_

Nurse: You're not even pregnant, oh this is rich! It's like I'm caught up in some cheesy novel. You do know that you'll get caught? He's going to discover sooner or later that you're really not pregnant.

Julie: Listen, I know what I'm doing! Why don't you just worry making sure you don't blow this, because if you do, you're not getting paid and the guy you owe money to, your old dealer, who just happens to be on friendly terms with Lance here, will have no choice but to get the payment for his goods some other way! _(The nurse stops laughing right away. Julie turns to Lance?) _You did loose them again, didn't you? They didn't see you coming here?

Lance: I just got a call. They're still in Riverside driving around looking for me. We're fine.

Julie: You're having them tailed?

Lance: Two can play this game, Jules, and there's no one who's as good at it as me. This is going to work, trust me.

Julie: It better! _She turns back to the nurse.)_ How much longer do we have to wait until we can say the procedure is over?

Nurse: Oh, you have a while yet. Come on, let's go and make it look like you're actually getting the test done. My superiors could come looking for me at any time, and I do not need this on my permanent record. _(She walks off and Julie follows. Lance remains there, but calls up before they leave.)_

Lance: I'll call you tonight with an update Jules.

Julie: What's there to update Lance?

Lance: Fine, I'll call you because I want to.

Julie: Whatever, just don't get us caught! _(With that she walks out of the stairwell, shutting the door quickly behind her. Lance just laughs as the camera leaves him and goes to Kirsten's car. Zoe is sleeping like she predicted, and it is silent between her and Sophie until Kirsten's cell phone rings. She answers it after looking at the caller id.)_

Kirsten: What do you want Dad? _(Sophie looks over at her and watches her from the corner of her eye. Caleb's voice can be heard but only Kirsten's expression can be seen.)_

Caleb: I was bored. I'm sitting here in the hospital….

Kirsten: You're at the hospital, what's wrong?

Caleb: Nothing, just waiting for a friend to go golfing with.

Kirsten: You don't have any friends, and you're at a hospital. It came up that you're on your cell.

Caleb: Why does everyone keep saying that?

Kirsten: Because it's not allowed.

Caleb: I'm sitting in a private room, it's fine.

Kirsten: Listen, Dad, I'm sorry to rush, but I can't talk right now unless this is for something important. It's rude.

Caleb: What, who are you with?

Kirsten: Sophie came in for a visit. I just picked her up from the airport and we're on our way home now.

Caleb: You picked her up, where's her son?

Kirsten: Working.

Caleb: Like you should be.

Kirsten: Don't start.

Caleb: So, what's wrong with her this time? Last time she was here, she had lung cancer. Is it a heart condition, Alzheimer's, we all know she's not pregnant.

Kirsten: Very funny, and no, tomorrow is Seder.

Caleb: Is that one of those Jewish holidays you have to celebrate because of Sandy?

Kirsten: Yes Dad, and I'm hanging up now, and no you're not invited. I'll talk to you on Friday when I come into the office. _(She flips her phone shut.)_

Sophie: You didn't have to quit talking because of me.

Kirsten: Yes, I did, but I'm glad you're here. Saving me from a conversation with my Dad is always something I appreciate, especially since he sounded bored, and that's never a good thing. He tends to end up in even more trouble when he's bored.

Sophie: So….Sandy said something about a surprise for me?

Kirsten: He did?

Sophie: Yeah, he said that there's finally someone who knows how to cook in the family. _(Kirsten laughs.)_ What, did one of you take a cooking class, Summer, Seth, Ryan, Sandy? I know it's not you.

Kirsten: No, it's not me, but it's none of them either.

Sophie: Zoe's too young, so who is it? Oh wait, your sister must be home again. What's her name, I can't remember it?

Kirsten: Hayley, and no, she's not home and I doubt she's learned to cook while working in Japan.

Sophie: Well then who the hell is it?

Kirsten: It's Ryan's girlfriend, Marissa.

Sophie: Ryan has a girlfriend? I thought he just slept around?

Kirsten: Sophie!

Sophie: What? It's true, and I don't judge him for that. Besides when you got it, flaunt it! _(Kirsten smiles awkwardly, shocked by what Sophie just said.)_

Kirsten: He's not flaunting it anymore, and they're really happy. I think you'll like her. She's from the east you know.

Sophie: No, I didn't know, because my son neglected to tell me any of this!

Kirsten: Well, Sandy's been busy lately, and you two don't exactly talk much.

Sophie: I was glad to hear that he's no longer working for that monstrosity you run.

Kirsten: Yes, he quit the Newport Group, but I'm not running it anymore. My Dad came back.

Sophie: Aw, so you were demoted? What'd you do?

Kirsten: Nothing, he was bored. See what I mean when I say nothing good comes out of it.

Sophie: And how does Sandy like this new job working for the government? I'm not sure if that was a step up from his former job or a step down. I still haven't figured out who's more crooked. _(Kirsten rolls her eyes.)_

Kirsten: I don't know how well he likes it, Sophie; you'll have to ask him for yourself.

Sophie: I see.

Kirsten: What, what do you see?

Sophie: You two are having problems again.

Kirsten: We're not having problems again; it's just been a little hectic around the house lately. We haven't had much time to talk.

Sophie: Yeah, okay, whatever you say Kirsten.

Kirsten: _(She grits her teeth and tries to remain calm although Sophie, like usual, is pushing her buttons.)_So, let me tell you about Marissa since Sandy didn't.

Sophie: I'm listening.

Kirsten: She's a writer, a beautiful one, and actually works for Fox as a paid intern for a new show their producing.

Sophie: I don't like FOX, too conservative.

Kirsten: Well she doesn't work for their news department.

Sophie: What's she look like? Obviously if she got Ryan to settle down, she must be pretty good looking.

Kirsten: Yes, she is. _(Sophie just looks at her expecting her to go on.)_ Long, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, slender, full lips, high cheekbones, long legs….what else do you want to know?

Sophie: Model material?

Kirsten: I guess so, but I've never thought about it before. She's not like that; she doesn't even pay much attention to her looks, her clothes. Marissa's beauty comes from the inside. She has the biggest heart, Zoe just adores her. She's so intelligent, polite, helpful, gracious, and obviously she can cook, much to Sandy and Seth's delight. Then there's Ryan; he just adores the ground she walks on. Oh Sophie, you should just see them together….

Sophie: I will in a few hours, and then I'll be able to make my own opinion of her. She sounds nothing like Summer though, do they even get along?

Kirsten: They get along very well, and they're more alike than you think.

Sophie: Speaking of Summer, I heard Seth proposed.

Kirsten: Oh good, Sandy at least told you that.

Sophie: No, Summer made Seth call me and tell me the good news. You know Kirsten, you could call me, too; it's not just up to Sandy to tell me about these things.

Kirsten: Well, I uh…..you…..we…._ (Sophie just gives her the eye.)_ How about email?

Sophie: Perfect. _(They both give out a sigh of relief.)_ And what about Zoe; how has she been?

Kirsten: Perfect.

Sophie: Yeah I can see that she gets away with anything and everything, just like Seth.

Kirsten: She's a good girl, Sophie.

Sophie: She may be, but you and Sandy have always been too lenient with these kids. At least this time you're working from home and not shipping her off with a nanny like you did Seth.

Kirsten: So, how are you Sophie? We've talked about everyone in my family, including Hayley whom I haven't seen in almost four years, but you haven't mentioned anything about yourself.

Sophie: What's there to tell? I feel great, life's good. End of story.

Kirsten: Are you seeing anyone?

Sophie: How is that any of your business?

Kirsten: I'm sorry, just trying to appear to be interested in your life. Music? _(Kirsten reaches her hand towards the radio, but Sophie's reply stops her short.)_

Sophie: I doubt they play anything worth listening to in this state! _(Kirsten rolls her eyes as both of her hands go back on the steering wheel.)_ Why don't we just go back to the silence? It seemed to be working well before your father's call interrupted it.

Kirsten: Whatever you'd like. _(She smiles graciously, but anyone who knows her would be able to see the anger in her eyes. Sophie turns to look out the window with a pleased and amsed look on her face, smiling slightly to herself. The camera leaves them and goes to Ryan and Marissa's room at the apartment. She is humming along with the music on in the background and packing her bag for the long weekend, while he is lost in thought staring out the window, but she doesn't notice. The song should be Margot and the Nuclear So and So's "Quiet As A Mouse" . _

Marissa: So what's your Grandma like?

Ryan: Hm?

Marissa: Sandy's Mom, your Grandma….what's she really life. All Seth will say is you'll see with a gigantic smirk on his face, while Summer hasn't really said much at all which is weird in and of itself.

Ryan: The Nana?

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: Oh, she's….nice, in her own way.

Marissa: Wow, Ryan, thanks, that really helps me imagine what she'll be like. Come on, you've all met her, and I want to make a good first impression, so help me out. _(He doesn't say anything and just keeps staring out of the window. She finally looks up slightly frustrated and curious to see what he's up to. When she sees his face, she knows that something is wrong, and the annoyed expression fades away to be replaced by a worried one.)_ Are you thinking about the case?

Ryan: What…oh,…yeah.

Marissa: They will eventually catch them.

Ryan: Not soon enough for me. I want them locked up where I know they won't be able to hurt you.

Marissa: They're not going to hurt me again, I promise. Besides, I'd like to see them try. _(She laughs to herself trying to lighten the mood, but his eyes remain transfixed out the window.)_ What are you thinking about exactly?

Ryan: Where they might be, places I didn't think of before.

Marissa: And? _(He shakes his head dejectedly no to symbolize that he has not thought of anything.)_ Nothing, well what can you expect? You barely knew them years ago, and now they're different, you're different. There's no way you should know where to find them. You've done all you can Ryan. For now, you just have to let it go.

Ryan: _(He laughs ironically.)_ It's a little hard to do. _She doesn't say anything, but goes over and changes the CD. The song "Lovefool" by The Cardigans starts to play. Gently, so he won't hear, she takes their suitcase off of the bed and puts it one the floor. Pulling her shirt off over her head and quickly removing her jeans, she remains only in her camisole and boyshorts. Walking up behind him, she laces her arms around his chest, under his arms, and pulls him close to her so that she can lean her body against his and hold onto him tightly. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she whispers to him.)_

Marissa: Maybe I can help you forget then. _(Her voice is seductive and he is quickly intrigued. As he turns around, he is surprised by her appearance but a smile quickly forms on his face. He wraps his arms around her as well so that they are holding each other.)_

Ryan: When did you do that? _(He looks down and scans her body before returning his eyes and locks them on hers.)_

Marissa: Just a moment ago, but you were too occupied to notice, sorry. _(He laughs at her teasing game and picks her up off the ground slightly and leans back so that she can lean into him. He kisses her softly.)_ So, now what are you thinking about?

Ryan: I'm thinking that we have plenty of time for a little fun before we have to leave for Newport. Besides, if we're running late, I'll just let you drive. _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: And what is that supposed to mean?

Ryan: You tell me. You're either a lead foot or training for the Indianapolis 500; either way, you're not driving our kids someday.

Marissa: Oh, I'm not?

Ryan: Nope.

Marissa: And how are they going to get places?

Ryan: Seth will be their designated driver. I don't think he'll ever really get a job, and we all know how slow he drives. _(Marissa laughs again.)_

Marissa: Are we going to talk all our time away, because I had something else in mind when you said we could have some fun? _(Now it is his turn to laugh. While he does so, he shifts her so that she is higher in his arms and her feet almost automatically wrap around his waist. Slowly, he walks them to the bed, but with every step he takes, he kisses her, and with each kiss, the passion grows just slightly. She is getting frustrated with him because he keeps pulling away, so she'll chase his lips with her own, and that just makes him laugh at her. Finally, annoyed, she vents her frustration.)_ Ryan! If you don't quit this right now, you can just put me down! _(He only tightens his arms around her and smirks.)_

Ryan: I don't feel your legs letting go of me, and even if they did, you still wouldn't get away.

Marissa: Dmn it Ryan, what are you trying to do to me! Is this torture! UGH! _(She starts to squirm in his arms, but he just moves in and kisses her deeply, opening her mouth with his tongue before pushing it in. She instantly stops fighting him and moves her arms from around his shoulders to his neck, holding tightly on while running her fingers through he hair at he base of his neck and pulling him even closer to her, deepening the kiss even more. For a moment, the kiss is enough as they let their tongues mingle and dance together hungrily, but neither is satisfied for long. Her hands leave his neck and go down to his shirt, which she doesn't even take time to unbutton. Instead, she just pulls it apart as buttons fly everywhere, and he doesn't even notice. Her hands then work their way down to his wife beater and she pulls it up to gain access to his belt. As she is about to unhook it, he sits down on the bed and lays back, taking her body with him. Unwrapping her legs from underneath him, she slides down his body so that she is sitting on his legs so that she can finish undressing him. He slips off his over shirt and wife beater as she gets his pants and belt off, but when she goes for his boxers, he grabs her arms and pulls her up to him. Slightly puzzled, she gives him a questioning look.)_

Ryan: We don't have to hurry; I don't want to rush this. _(A smile then replaces the confused expression on her face as she leans down and kisses him. He rolls her over and then sits up, once again taking her with him.)_

Marissa: What now! _(She sounds exasperated, but he just laughs at her impatience.)_

Ryan: I just thought it would only be fair that you lost your top, too. _(She smiles and raises her arms for him. He takes it off and keeps her body tightly pulled to his as he leans down and whispers in her ear.)_

Ryan: What has gotten into you?

Marissa: As far as I'm concerned we're still making up for that two week dry spell we had a couple of weeks ago.

Ryan: Well, in that case, happy long weekend to us! _(They both laugh together and he reaches down with one hand and pulls the comforter up around them and over their heads as he lays them both down on the bed. After a moment they hear their door open and they both become silent and attempt not to move. Summer walks right in without knocking. First she sees the one suitcase with both their things in it. She walks over to the stereo and turns it off while talking.)_

Summer: Ugh, Marissa, I don't know how you can share a suitcase with Chino, let alone just take one. I mean, we're going to be gone four days and four nights! There's no way I'd ever do that! Marissa? _(She looks around the room and doesn't see anyone, so she goes into the bathroom and looks around. Still not finding her she comes back in the room and sees that their bed looks awfully lumpy. Without saying anything, she tries to pull the comforter off of them, but Ryan grabs it and holds tight with one hand, but not quick enough to prevent both of their heads from being revealed. Marissa starts to laugh, finding the situation funny and thinking Summer would, too, while Ryan just looks disappointed.)_

Ryan: Marissa, why didn't you lock the door?

Marissa: I'm sorry, it's not like I was planning this all along. The idea just came to me. _(She looks at him and smiles, and both of them once again get lost in each other. Summer, meanwhile unlike Marissa anticipated, is not finding the situation to be at all humorous.)_

Summer: God, you two, quit! You don't know how sick I am of constantly having to watch the two of you groping each other and making out constantly just like two freaking animals in heat! It's disgusting! You don't see Cohen and I all over each other, and I don't really appreciate your obscene behavior! _(They both think that she is joking with them, and they both burst into fits of laughter as soon as she finishes. Of course, she is not kidding, and the fact that they did not take her seriously just infuriates her even more.)_ You know what, you two need to seriously grow up! Not everything is a joke! _(Marissa keeps laughing, but Ryan is starting to get slightly annoyed.)_

Ryan: Oh, that's rich coming from you Summer! Um, who walked in here without knocking and definitely without an invitation? Yeah, that would be you, and that's not exactly mature in my book.

Marissa: Ryan, quit, she's just kidding. Sum, come on, the quicker you leave us alone, the sooner we'll be done…

Ryan: Hey! I resent that! I'm not quick, take it back. _(She kisses him on the nose before speaking.)_

Marissa: You know that's not what I meant, and you're definitely not quick…at least I don't think you are. I really don't have anyone to judge you against, but I think you know just how good you are. _(Ryan smirks and leans down and kisses her once again. Summer, acting out more from her pain than from actually being angry, goes into the bathroom. They didn't see where she went, but they did hear her leave, so Ryan pulls the blanket up around them once again. Summer comes back from the bathroom with a cleaning bucket full of water and tosses it on them before throwing the bucket down on the floor. At this point, Ryan has had it. He throws the covers back, angry, leaving Marissa completely exposed except where her hands shot up to cover her breasts. He stands up in only his boxers and confronts her. As quickly as she can while herself covered, she pushes the wet comforter aside and pulls the sheet up and covers herself with it.)_

Ryan: What the hell is your problem Summer!

Summer: You and Marissa are my problem, that's what! Someone needed to cool you two off for a long time now, and that was the best way I could think to do it!

Ryan: WHY!

Summer: Don't play innocent with me, Atwood! I know all about your little plan to have a baby as soon as you can, and there is no way I'm living with any of your screaming brats, so as long as you live in this apartment, you better not even think of knocking her up!

Marissa: Summer! Why are you saying this!

Ryan: Don't worry, Summer, if Marissa and I are lucky enough to have a baby together, there's no way I'd raise him or her around you. _(Ryan's tone is not loud but it is menacing.)_

Summer: Like I would want to be around you when she's pregnant or afterwards when your little bstard child is born! You two make me sick!

Marissa: Just get out Summer before I say something we're both going to regret! I don't know what your problem is, but maybe it's a good idea if we drive up separate this afternoon!

Summer: Don't even think that you and Chino are getting the Range Rover either. The way you act, you don't deserve it, and I really don't want your child to be conceived in something that is part Seth's! Take your piece of sht car, or yet, even better, why don't you just not go at all!

Ryan: Where's Seth?

Summer: Like you care! Ever since Marissa came into your life, you haven't paid any attention to him at all! What, have you forgotten that he's your brother, that you're supposed to be best friends with him! God, Ryan, you practically abandoned him and for what, a good piece of ass! _(With that last line, while Marissa tried to remain in control of her emotions and not let any tears escape her moist eyes, Ryan lost it. He stalked over to Summer and took her arm in his hand, not aggressively so that it wouldn't hurt her, but enough to compel her out of the room. Without saying a word, he slammed the door in her face and locked it before running back over to Marissa. He gets in the bed with her and holds her in his arms, but she still won't let herself cry.)_

Ryan: I'm sorry about that…about her. What she said to you, about us….

Marissa: It's okay, Ryan, I mean it's not okay, she shouldn't have said it, but I know that you don't think that about me or us.

Ryan: Yeah, but still…

Marissa: Enough talking. Right now, I don't want to think about Summer, but when we get to Newport later, you have to talk to Seth, find out what's going on, okay?

Ryan: Okay, but you're coming with us wherever we go; I'm not leaving you alone with her.

Marissa: She's not going to act like that in front of your parents, and besides, I can handle myself. Seth won't be as likely to open up if I'm with you, and besides, if he had to deal with that all day long, he's probably in desperate need of Seth/Ryan time.

Ryan: Are you sure?

Marissa: Yeah. _(They are silent for a moment. He kisses her hair and she turns up to look at him. After gazing into his eyes, she kisses him softly yet passionately at the same time. He looks at her with a puzzled look on his face.)_

Marissa: Turns out I am driving home to Newport tonight, so we have plenty of time to play, and this time the door is locked so we won't get interrupted. _(She smiles at him as he leans down and kisses her, sliding their bodies down the bed so that they are laying flat, and pulling the sheet up over them before her giggles can be heard and the scene fades away.)_

Commercial Break


	53. Chapter 53

The scene opens with Kirsten and Sophie sitting in the kitchen just staring at their cups of coffee. Each is holding them in their hands, and the silence is deafening. All of a sudden, the doorbell sounds, and Kirsten practically sprints out of her chair to answer it. She leaves her cup on the island countertop and rushes to the door. When she swings it open energetically, Ryan and Marissa are standing there. Their suitcase is on the ground and they are kissing. Kirsten clears her throat and smiles up at them. They pull apart quickly while Ryan offers her a sheepish grin and Marissa blushes. He picks up the suitcase with one hand and with the other he holds hers as they enter.

Marissa: Sorry about that Kirsten.

Kirsten: _(She laughs before replying.)_ Please, don't apologize for that, but I wish you guys would really stop ringing the doorbell when you come here. This is your house, too, for as long as I live here even after you have your own home. _(Ryan and Marissa both smile at her. He puts the suitcase down and then goes and shuts the door. Kirsten hugs Marissa hello first and then she turns to Ryan. Without any of them noticing, Sophie has entered the foyer and is standing there watching them.)_

Sophie: Well isn't anyone going to introduce me? _(Ryan laughs and goes over and hugs her hello which makes her smile.)_

Ryan: Sorry about that, we didn't see you standing there. _(He leads her over to Marissa.)_ Sophie, I'd like you to meet Marissa. _(Sophie takes her hand and shakes it.)_

Marissa: It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cohen. I'd like to say that I've heard a lot about you, but I haven't. I asked and Seth just kept telling me that I'd find out on my own. And this one over here, _(She takes Ryan's hand and pulls him closer to her never letting go of him even after he's standing right beside her.)_ let's just say that he was a little too distracted to even listen to my question.

Sophie: Please, call me Sophie, no Mrs. Cohen; it makes me feel old. _(Marissa laughs and shakes her head up and down.)_

Marissa: No problem.

Sophie: So speaking of my grandson, where are Seth and Summer? Didn't you all ride down together?

Ryan: No, we drove separately.

Kirsten: You did? You guys never do that.

Ryan: Yeah well, we wanted to today. Besides, we're here for a long weekend and this way we both can go out at the same time without all having to go together.

Kirsten: What time do you think they'll be here?

Ryan: Soon. Marissa passed them a little while ago just as we got off the freeway, so they should be here any minute.

Kirsten: Well at the rate Seth drives, that could take a while. I'm surprised you didn't pass him earlier than when you did Marissa.

Ryan: She would have except we left a half hour later than they did. _(Kirsten laughs and Sophie just watches the three of them as they interact. Marissa blushes slightly.)_

Marissa: Ryan, it wasn't a half and hour, and besides, we got lucky, the traffic wasn't bad.

Ryan: _(He starts laughing.)_ It wasn't bad because you just kept weaving in and around everyone.

Marissa: Ryan!

Kirsten: Don't worry about it Marissa. I've already heard that you're quite the driver; Seth told me you'd be quite the drag racer. _(Marissa's face continues to redden.)_

Marissa: Hey, if you grew up driving on long stretches of deserted highways with no one in sight, you'd be a fast driver, too. Besides, I didn't see you complaining earlier. If it wasn't for my lead foot, we wouldn't have been able to…._(She realizes what she is admitting and shuts up while her eyes grow really wide and she gets a terrified look on her face. Kirsten sees this and steps in to help her.)_

Kirsten: Why don't you two go out and get settled in the poolhouse. We'll talk some more later during dinner when everyone's home. _(Marissa smiles gratefully at her, and turns to Sophie.)_

Marissa: It was a pleasure to meet you Sophie, and as I understand it, we're going to be cooking together tomorrow. Now, I don't know much about Seder, so you'll have to fill me in on what we're making. Do we need to go shopping for ingredients? What about a grocery list?

Sophie: Go, go and get settled. We'll talk when you two come back in.

Marissa: Okay. _(As Ryan and Marissa walk off, Ryan carrying the suitcase, Kirsten turns to Sophie.)_

Kirsten: Sophie, I have to go and pick up Zoe from her friend's down the street. Do you want to walk with me or do you just want to stay?

Sophie: I'll come with you, give those two a few minutes of alone time, and you're right Kirsten; she is wonderful, isn't she? _(Kirsten smiles at her for the first time that day genuinely.)_ And she embarrasses easy, which could prove to be fun. _(Kirsten laughs at this as the two women walk out of the door and shut it behind them. The camera leaves them and goes to the poolhouse. Ryan and Marissa are just lying down on the bed together, she in his arms.)_

Ryan: So, that was the Nana.

Marissa: I like her.

Ryan: She liked you.

Marissa: Really, how could you tell?

Ryan: Well, because, if she wouldn't have liked you, she would have told you to your face.

Marissa: Really?

Ryan: Yeah. _(She laughs softly before yawning.)_ Are you tired?

Marissa: A little, I guess someone wore me out earlier.

Ryan: You were the one who instigated it.

Marissa: Are we complaining?

Ryan: Oh no, you can instigate it anytime you want, morning, noon, night,…now.

Marissa: Not happening. _(He laughs.)_ But, I would take a kiss. _(He leans down and kisses her gently.)_ Good, now I can take a little cat nap. _(He starts to get up, but she holds on tighter.)_ Where do you think you're going?

Ryan: You said you wanted a nap.

Marissa: Yeah, and you know I don't like to sleep when I'm not in your arms. Besides, you make a comfy pillow.

Ryan: Ah ha, your true motivation for keeping me around, don't hold back to protect my feelings!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Don't worry, I wasn't going to. _(She sits up one last time and kisses him with a little more passion this time before settling back down. He wraps his arms around her tighter and they both close their eyes as the camera fades away from them. It has been about twenty minutes as the camera goes back to the foyer where the doorbell can be heard ringing. No one answers. The person continuously rings the bell until a voice is heard yelling.)_

Summer: Cohen, no one is going to open it, so just go in! _(The door opens and they walk in without their bags, presuming that they could get someone to carry them in for them later.)_ Where the hell is everyone? Your Mom's car is here and so is Marissa's. They're probably off screwing again even after what I told them!

Seth: Ew, Summer.

Summer: What, Cohen!

Seth: My Mom and the Purple Patch Princess, that's just wrong.

Summer: UGH! _(Without saying another word or even attempting to hit him, she stomps up the stairs. Seth listens to her the whole way, and then when the door to his room is heard slamming, the door behind him opens and Kirsten, Sophie, and Zoe all walk in together. When Sophie sees Seth she smiles and walks towards him with her arms open.)_

Sophie: Sethela! _(He hugs her as she was wishing.)_

Seth: Nanala!

Sophie: Now, were is that feisty fiancée of yours?

Seth: Upstairs having a rage blackout.

Sophie: Ah ha, and what did you do now?

Seth: I don't know really. I mean, I made a joke, but she's used to them. She's been acting really weird today, must have been…._ (He stops himself before he says what happened that day and turns towards his Mom.)_ Where are Ryan and Marissa?

Kirsten: I sent them to the poolhouse to get settled in a little while ago. They're probably still out there. _(He starts to head that way, but her voice stops him.)_ And Seth, don't barge in on them. Knock, and if they tell you to leave them alone, do it. _(She glares at him attempting to convince him to listen to her.)_

Seth: _(Under his breath he speaks.)_ Sure, I'll leave them long enough to go and get the key like Summer did a couple of weekends ago.

Kirsten: Seth, I heard that, and don't worry, I hid that key, and you'll never be able to find it so don't even try to look for it. _(He shakes his head like he is disappointed in her but doesn't say a thing. Zoe takes off after him and follows him to the poolhouse.)_

Kirsten: Zoe, where are you going?

Zoe: I'm going to go and see Marissa! _(With that they both disappear without a word to each other out the door. Sophie and Kirsten exchange glances before she replies.)_

Kirsten: I told you she was very fond of Marissa. _(Sophie laughs and they both walk back into the kitchen. Meanwhile out at the poolhouse, Seth and Zoe are both knocking on the door annoyingly and rapidly. After a moment, a groggy Ryan opens it, rubbing his eyes and only noticing Seth making it so as Zoe can run in and jump on the bed waking Marissa.)_

Ryan: Look, Seth, I'd love to chat, in fact we need to talk, but not right now. Marissa's taking a nap, and she's exhausted. I'm kind of tired, too, so how about you give us an hour and then we'll be in, promise. _(Seth smirks at him the entire time, knowing that Zoe was getting Marissa up as he spoke by jumping on the bed. Marissa sits up at the very end of Ryan's speech.)_

Marissa: Hey Ryan. _(Surprised that she's awake he turns around with an apologetic look on his face and sees Zoe. He goes over, picks Zoe up off the bed, puts her over his shoulder, and then puts her in Seth's arms. Seth feigns as if he's going to drop her, which makes Zoe giggle, but Ryan slams the door shut and locks it.)_

Seth: _(He is yelling outside of the door. As he talks, Ryan goes back over to the bed and gets under the covers again as Marissa crawls back into his arms.)_ Hey, what do you think you're doing? You can't leave me alone with an emotional Summer, Mom and the Nana in the same room, and Zoe! Can't she at least take a nap with you and Marissa….well unless you're taking a nap like you did on New Years, because that would just be creepy, but you looked tired, like you were actually sleeping, but you never know with you two. Marissa hangs around actors all day; she may have picked up a few tricks, and your facial expressions really don't vary much between being tired and being mad, let alone happy or sad or depressed or well any mood for that matter. _(Ryan and Marissa both take their pillows and put them over their heads trying to block Seth out.) _Come on Ryan, please, I need your help! Actually, I need Marissa to come and take the little potato bug _(Zoe can be heard giggling here.) _here out of my arms. She's really getting heavy, and then she can go in and keep the Nana entertained, you know talk about cooking and…..and….whatever else the ladies do on the east coast. Then maybe you and I would be able to have some Seth/Ryan time, play a little Playstation….

Zoe: I want to play!

Seth: Sssh, Zoe, they're trying to take a nap. _(She giggles again.)_ And we should really get Mom to order dinner soon, because the tummy, it's a rumbling! Hm…., what is Seth in the mood for tonight? Ideally, the Nana and Marissa would cook tonight as well, but I will just have to wait until tomorrow to taste their yummy, scrumptious creations, so take out will have to do. We could always go with the tradition Thai, Chinese, or Pizza, but for some reason, the day before Seder seems to warrant something a little bit more special than just our usual. There's always French or Italian or Moroccan, but Ryan, buddy, you're already messy enough with your food; I'd hate to see you have to eat with your hands. Then there's Greek, Japanese, Indian,…. _(Ryan gives up and sits up in the bed and throws his pillow aside before yelling.)_

Ryan: Seth! Shut the hell up! Leave now! We'll be in five minutes.

Seth: Five minutes, buddy, no more, I'm warning you.

Ryan: _(Getting really annoyed now.)_ And what are you going to do, Seth!

Seth: I haven't figured that out yet, but it will be BAD!

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: Got it! Brian Gatwood is angry and we don't need those fists of fury to mess up the Ironist's handsome face. See you in five, man. _(Ryan lies back down and Marissa snuggles close again. After they don't hear anything for a few seconds, they assume the coast is clear and begin to talk.)_

Ryan: I'm sorry. I didn't see Zoe sneak in, and then Seth…

Marissa: Ryan, quit, like you could control either of them. I'm not mad, and although I was enjoying our nap, there is an advantage to all this.

Ryan: _(He looks at her like she is insane.)_ There is?

Marissa: Yep. We can now go to bed early, and they won't be able to say a thing because we have reason to be tired, our nap was interrupted. _(He smiles at her.)_

Ryan: But, we're not going to go to sleep right away, right? _(With just a smile, she gets up out of the bed, and pulls him up after her. The camera leaves them and goes back into the house where Seth and Zoe have just entered. Seth is opening the fridge when Kirsten walks in behind him and slams it shut. Zoe is off playing with Sophie in the family room.)_

Kirsten: You're not ruining your dinner, Seth, with pudding. You can have some later.

Seth: I wasn't getting pudding; I was getting…..something to drink.

Kirsten: Yeah, sure you were. Can you go and pick dinner up for me?

Seth: What? You already ordered? I was going to choose for all of us though!

Kirsten: I guess if you don't like it then you don't have to eat it, right? _(She leaves him standing by the fridge after giving him a glare to warn him not to open it again.)_

Seth: Fine, what'd you order?

Kirsten: Wings, and before you say a word, the Nana is right in the other room and we're not supposed to eat anything made of grains. _(Seth's face shows that he would like to complain but knows better.)_

Seth: Well, if I have to pick it up, Ryan's coming with me, because we need to have some male bonding time.

Kirsten: And you do this over picking up take out?

Seth: Hey, I take it where I can get it. Besides, I really need to talk to him.

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ Don't you always?

Seth: Pretty much, but this is important, _(He sees Ryan and Marissa walk through the door. Marissa yawns but tries to hide it.)_ and speaking of Ryan, there he is. Ready to go, buddy?

Ryan: Where are we going?

Seth: You, me, take out, now.

Ryan: _(Ryan gives him a weird, confused look.)_ Take out what, and when did you give up full sentences? You sure were using them a few minutes ago when you wouldn't let Marissa and I go back to sleep.

Seth: We're not taking out anything; we're picking up the take out, and as for the abbreviated sentences, I thought I'd give it a shot. It works so well for Mother here, but I see that words are my thing; I shouldn't use less of them.

Marissa: Uh, yeah you should, Seth.

Kirsten: You woke them up?

Seth: Technically, I only woke Ryan up, but in my defense, I didn't even know they were sleeping. Zoe woke up Marissa, and when we saw that they were already awake, we just decided that they shouldn't go back to sleep this close to dinner.

Kirsten: But you didn't know yet that I'd already ordered dinner.

Seth: Intuition?

Kirsten: Intuition my ass, Seth. _(She looks around them.) _Where's Summer?

Seth: Probably chewing through my pillows right about now. She's not quite in the best mood today.

Kirsten: Is something wrong?

Ryan: Oh, I'd say so!

Seth: Hey, how do you know already?

Ryan: Know what? All I know is that she stormed into our room today, flipped out, said some extremely rude, ignorant, and mean things to us, especially Marissa, and, oh yeah, she threw cold water all over our bed.

Seth: And that ladies and gentlemen is a rage blackout. What were you doing that set her off? _(Ryan and Marissa exchange glances and both blush slightly.)_ Oh, that, well it is all starting to make sense to me now. Why don't we go now Ryan, and I'll tell you what you need to know during the car ride, and Mom, would you mind going and talking to Summer? I'd ask you Marissa, but you're obviously not her favorite person right now, and that is partly my fault. I'll let Ryan fill you in later, okay? _(Kirsten and Marissa exchange glances before both women nod. Kirsten walks off and goes upstairs, while Seth moves to the front door. Ryan remains and turns to Marissa to kiss her goodbye. After it lasts a few seconds too long for Seth, he yells out.)_ Dude, let's go! I'm hungry.

Ryan: _(Whispering so that only Marissa can hear.)_ I'm always hungry, too, but not for food. _(She smiles.)_

Marissa: I know, and that's exactly how I like it. _(He kisses her once more on the nose, which makes her smile even more and then walks off to join Seth.)_

Seth: So, Ryan, what were you two whispering about? _(Ryan gives him a sideways look.)_ Okay, then, you're not in the mood to talk, but that's good, that's really good, more time for me to talk then. _(They disappear out of the kitchen and Marissa laughs as she walks to the family room to sit with Sophie and play with Zoe. When she walks in, she sits down on the couch with them, and Zoe immediately climbs into her lap while she continues to talk. Marissa plays with her hair, Sophie smiles at the two of them, and Zoe just continues to talk, but the camera is far enough away that what she is saying cannot be understood. It then goes upstairs to Seth's room where Kirsten is knocking on the door.)_

Kirsten: Summer, it's me, Kirsten. Would you like to talk? Is everything okay? _(She stands outside of the door for a moment before a Summer with a tear stained, puffy face opens the door. She doesn't say anything but leads her to Seth's bed and sits down dejectedly. There is music playing in the background. Summer has on the song "A M Slow Golden Hit" by Hotel Lights. Kirsten sits down beside her and takes her in her arms and hugs her while a fresh bout of tears surface and fall. As Summer sobs, the camera switches to Ryan and Seth in the Range Rover. Ryan is driving; Seth is talking. The same song is playing in the car as well.)_

Seth: So, our six week check up was today.

Ryan: What, you guys hadn't had that yet?

Seth: I know, I know, but Summer's schedule has been hectic these last few weeks, but she was off today, so we could go.

Ryan: Well judging by her actions earlier today, I take it you didn't get good news?

Seth: That's like the understatement of the millennium!

Ryan: So, how bad it is?

Seth: Looks like Summer and I have no choice but adoption.

Ryan: Whoa, wait, what do you mean, start at the beginning. _(The camera goes back to Summer and Kirsten, and although she is still crying softly, she is able to talk.)_

Summer: So I guess that there was a lot of scarring after the surgery.

Kirsten: And it's going to be difficult to conceive a child?

Summer: If only. It looks like it's going to be nearly impossible.

Kirsten: What's the percentage?

Summer: Dr. Kline told me that there is a 95 chance that I will be infertile, and even if I did become pregnant, there's a good chance I would have another ectopic pregnancy or just spontaneously abort in my first trimester.

Kirsten: So, what are your options? Are you eggs still viable?

Summer: She thinks that my ovaries will stop producing because of the amount of damage they sustained, and as for other options, well…. _(The camera leaves them and goes back to Seth and Ryan.)_

Seth: The doctor did say that a host mother would be an option. _(He looks at Ryan who is lost.)_ That would be where they would use her egg but impregnate her with my sperm, so technically the baby would be half hours biologically.

Ryan: I imagine Summer did not like that idea.

Seth: No, and I can't really blame her. I'd feel awkward if I was the one who couldn't have children and then have her impregnated by another man.

Ryan: I couldn't handle that either. What were the other options?

Seth: Other than adoption, it was surrogacy. _(The camera goes back to Summer and Kirsten.)_

Summer: but the doctor didn't really recommend that idea.

Kirsten: Why?

Summer: Because of how difficult it is to find a suitable candidate, because of complications and disagreements with the birth mother, because of custody issues, and besides, we don't even know if I would be able to…if my eggs would be…

Kirsten: It's okay, you don't have to say anymore, I understand.

Summer: And then Cohen decided to offer his suggestion of who should be our surrogate.

Kirsten: Oh, this aught to be good.

Summer: He thought it was a good idea to ask… _(The camera leaves them and goes back to Ryan and Seth.)_

Seth: Marissa.

Ryan: What! No! Absolutely not, no way, no how, don't even think about it!

Seth: Wow, buddy, way to hold in your true feelings there. _(Ryan realizes that he must have hurt Seth, so he softens his tone.)_

Ryan: Look, I'm sorry, but I could not handle seeing Marissa carry a baby for nine months that was not mine, even if it wasn't technically hers either, and besides, how would she give the child back to you? The baby would have been growing inside of her, day after day, and no matter if it is your child or not, that has to be a tremendous feeling, a bond that DNA does not dictate.

Seth: Okay, so I see now that the idea was flawed, and let's just say that Summer did not appreciate the idea….for several reasons.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Seth: Well you see, Summer is a little… _(The camera leaves them once and again and goes back to Seth's room where Kirsten is still comforting Summer as she talks.)_

Summer: jealous of Ryan and Marissa, their relationship, the fact that they could be having a baby any time. Hell, she might be pregnant right now as we speak. _(Kirsten is shocked by this.)_

Kirsten: What! Marissa might be pregnant! _(Summer senses the excitement in her tone and is hurt. When Kirsten sees this, she changes her tone and apologizes.)_ I'm sorry Summer, you just took me by surprise there. But, I didn't know that they were even trying.

Summer: They're not. _(Kirsten looks at her confused.)_ They just decided to let everything happen naturally; whenever she gets pregnant is fine with them, whether it's now or five years down the road.

Kirsten: Well, that is a healthy attitude about it, but it must be difficult for you right now. _(Summer shakes her head yes.)_ But, you have to know that they're not doing this to hurt you, and I know that deep down you want them to have children. You wouldn't want them to face the same fate that you and Seth are going to, do you?

Summer: No, but I just have this fear that years down the line they're going to have this perfect marriage with all these children…

Kirsten: _(Slightly curious.)_ How many do they want?

Summer: I don't know, but seeing them with Zoe, I'd say at least a few. _(Kirsten smiles to herself but does not let Summer see.)_ Anyway, I see them happy with this great big family, and then there's Cohen and I all alone in this big mansion living with our cats, and I don't even like cats that much, miserable and fighting all the time. And then he leaves me for someone who can have children. _(She starts to cry again.)_

Kirsten: Summer, that's not going to happen and you know it. That's just your fear talking. What does your heart tell you?

Summer: That the doctor was right; we'll just…._ (The camera leaves Summer and Kirsten and goes back for the last time to Seth and Ryan.)_

Seth: adopt.

Ryan: I think that would be great. Besides, think of it this way, your kids will actually have a chance to be athletic and cool now. _(He purposely is teasing him trying to get him to laugh and lighten the mood.)_

Seth: Yeah, and Summer won't be able to pass down those frightening rage blackouts.

Ryan: I'll second that idea. _(Seth laughs softly as does Ryan. The car stops as they come to the restaurant.)_ You just stay put; I'll get it. _(As he opens the door, Seth stops him by talking.)_

Seth: Hey Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah.

Seth: Thanks, for everything, listening, understanding, for agreeing to tell Marissa later for me. I don't think I could share that story again.

Ryan: It's no problem, Seth. Come on, what are brothers for, right? _(Seth smiles.)_

Seth: I'm remember that; brothers are for listening and giving compassion. Hm, I like it.

Ryan: Don't push your luck. _(He gets out, shuts the door, and walks towards the entrance leaving Seth to smile and laugh to himself quietly as the song fades out and the camera goes to the family room where Marissa, Sophie, and Zoe are still sitting.)_

Zoe: ….and then I married them and they danced and everyone watched and they kissed and then we talked about babies and I told them that they had to have twelve. _(Marissa is laughing at the story Zoe is telling as she recalls their Valentine's Day to the Nana, while the Nana listens intently. When she hears twelve children, a shocked expression covers her face.)_

Sophie: Wait! You want them to have twelve children? _(Zoe shakes her head up and down to signify that she does. Sophie turns to Marissa.)_ And, you how many kids do you want?

Marissa: I don't really know…at least a few.

Sophie: Really?

Marissa: Yes, I've always wanted a big family, and I'm starting to get it already with you guys. Sandy and Kirsten have been so welcoming to me, including me as a part of the family, and it's been wonderful, but I want my own large family some day, too.

Sophie: Sandy will love that you kids want to have a large family. _(Marissa smiles while Zoe just looks confused. She gets up off Marissa lap and starts to walk off.)_

Marissa: Hey, where do you think you're going, Tink?

Zoe: _(Without looking at her.)_ Potty, I'll be right back. _(As she rushes off down the hall, Sophie and Marissa laugh softly.)_

Sophie: So tell me everything, all about you and Ryan.

Marissa: That's a lot to tell. I wouldn't even know where to begin.

Sophie: How about how you guys met?

Marissa: _(She smiles over the memory before speaking.)_ It was pretty amazing actually. It was the very first day I was ever in California, and I only came to Newport because I had heard how beautiful it was here. I saw this lifeguard stand, went to sit on it to watch the ocean and soak in the sun, and he just walked up the ramp and into my life and we haven't been apart for longer than a few hours since.

Sophie: _(Smiling.)_ Yeah, I'm going to have to have more information than that.

Marissa: _(She laughs.) _Okay, so after a few seconds of awkwardness, we just started talking, which I found out later was rare for Ryan around most people.

Sophie: He's definitely no Seth in the talking department. _(They both laugh.)_

Marissa: Well we talked so long that he lost track of time, and the next thing we knew Seth was calling demanding to be fed as Ryan was to pick up the take out while he was out, but instead of letting me go, he insisted that I come home to have dinner with him and his family. I was hungry, didn't know a single soul in this whole state, and I liked him, a lot, already, so I said yes. Then he found out that I was living in my car until the dorms opened back up, so he insisted that I stay with him here, but I wasn't going to until the whole family invited me to spend the holidays with them.

Sophie: So when was the first kiss, that same night? _(Marissa laughs at her forwardness.)_

Marissa: Nope. I made him wait till New Year's Eve.

Sophie: But that was weeks! _(Marissa laughs again.)_

Marissa: Yep, but it was worth it.

Sophie: Well, what are you waiting for, spill.

Marissa: So, _(Just as she begins to talk, Zoe runs back into the room and the doorbell chimes. Zoe leaps into Marissa's arms and Sophie stands up annoyed at the interruption.)_

Sophie: You stay right there. I'm going to go get rid of whoever that is, and then you're going to tell me everything. _(She walks off as Marissa smiles up at her.)_

Marissa: Did you wash your hands honey?

Zoe: Yyyyyeeeessss, Marissa. Geez, only Seth doesn't wash his hands after he goes potty. _(Marissa laughs and hugs Zoe to her, tickling her at the same time. The camera leaves them and goes to Sophie as she opens the door to see Caleb standing there just about to ring again.)_

Sophie: Do not even think about touching that bell again.

Caleb: Sophie.

Sophie: Mr. Nichol.

Caleb: Please call me Caleb.

Sophie: Please call me Mrs. Cohen. _(Caleb laughs.)_

Caleb: You might not like me, Sophie, but I sure do get a kick out of you. So, are you going to invite me in or are you going to make me stand out here until my daughter realizes that you've barricaded the door to keep her beloved father out?

Sophie: You're not welcome to come in, but since this is not my house, I guess I can't stop you. _(She opens the door wider and steps aside as Caleb walks in. She shuts the door loudly. He hears Zoe giggling from the family room and starts to walk in there.)_ So I take it you were invited to dinner?

Caleb: No, but thank you for the invite. I'd love to stay. _(She rolls her eyes at him as he walks into the family room and sees Zoe.)_ Hello there Marissa, and Zoe, can you come over her and give Grandpa a hug and kiss?

Marissa: Hello Mr. Nichol. _(Zoe jumps off Marissa's lap and runs to Caleb who picks her up and hugs her. She kisses his cheek as he talks.)_

Caleb: Caleb, please. _(Marissa smiles.)_ So, by the evidence of the amount of laughter coming from this room, I'd say that someone was having a good time. _(Zoe laughs as Caleb talks to her.)_ And just exactly what were you up to missy?

Zoe: Marissa was tickling me!

Caleb: She was? _(He feigns shock, but Zoe doesn't understand that he's just playing.)_ How dare she!

Zoe: She's allowed, and you better be nice to Marissa because she's my favoritest person in the whole world! _(Caleb smiles at Zoe and then over at Marissa who is laughing softly at Zoe.)_

Marissa: Zoe, honey, it's okay. He was just teasing me.

Zoe: Oh, okay! _(She squirms in his arms until he puts her down. Then she goes over to Marissa and takes her hand to pull her up. Marissa plays along.)_

Marissa: Where are we going?

Zoe: To set the table, silly. _(Marissa laughs at her young friend, and Caleb and Sophie follow them into the kitchen. Marissa goes and grabs the plates from the cupboard and sets them down on the table while Zoe attempts to climb the stool. When Marissa sees this, she rushes over and picks her up holding her tightly to her.)_

Marissa: Oh no, I don't think so. You know you're not allowed to climb up here Zoe. Now, what did you want, I'll get it for you. _(Just as Zoe is about to answer, the front door can be heard opening and Seth begins to yell.)_

Seth: Food's here! _(He walks into the kitchen carrying nothing, while Ryan is burdened down with many bags of take out. He puts them on the counter and goes up and wraps his arms around Marissa's waist. Seth just opens a bag, takes out a box of wings, heads to the table, opens it, and starts eating without saying a word. Sophie and Caleb watch them all with keen interest.)_

Ryan: _(Arms still around Marissa's waist as he kisses her neck softly.)_ And how are my two favorite girls? _(He lets go of her with one arm and ruffles Zoe's hair who laughs.)_

Marissa: Great, now that their favorite boy is here.

Ryan: Hey!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Okay, their favorite man, is that better oh macho one?

Ryan: Much. _(He takes Zoe from her as she grabs the silverware. They go back to the table, put the silverware down beside the plates, and buckle Zoe into her seat. When Ryan sees the silverware, he picks it up. Marissa gives him a strange look.)_ We're eating wings; don't need silverware. _(She smiles at him.) _We'll be right back. We're just going to grab enough drinks for everyone and then we'll get you your food, okay?

Zoe: Okay, I want pop.

Marissa: You get juice. _(Zoe pouts for a moment, but then reaches out and kicks Seth. He just ignores her, so she loses interest and just watches Ryan and Marissa. As Caleb and Sophie continue to watch them, Marissa and Ryan go the fridge, open it, but share a kiss behind the door as they think they are undetected, before grabbing the beverages.)_

Sophie: Now aren't they a beautiful site, especially with Zoe. Now I see why she wants them to have a dozen children, and I have to say I agree with her.

Caleb: _(Caleb laughs.)_ Marissa wants a dozen kids?

Sophie: No, Zoe wants them to have that many, but I guarantee you that Ryan and Marissa will have a large family.

Caleb: Oh really, how do you know?

Sophie: She told me. _(She walks off and he follows as they grab some of the food and take it over to the table and sit down. She starts to fill a plate for Zoe as Ryan and Marissa come over and sit down. Kirsten and Summer walk in just as they do.)_

Kirsten: Glad to see you could wait for the whole family, Seth, and Dad, when did you get here, and what are you doing here?

Caleb: Sophie invited me.

Kirsten: Since when are you two on a first name basis, and she did? _(Sophie shakes her head no and rolls her eyes, but Caleb just laughs at her and continues.)_

Caleb: The first names started today, at my insistence and Sophie's annoyance, and she really didn't really invite me, I just took it as an invite.

Kirsten: Why are you in such a good mood?

Caleb: Because I got out of the house and away that terrifying woman.

Sophie: Aw, so you've found yourself some new jailbait? How old is she this time, 18? _(Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Kirsten all laugh. Zoe looks on confused, and Summer just fills her plate.)_

Kirsten: Actually, Sophie, he's getting better. This one is my age. _(Sandy walks in behind them, startling everyone when he speaks because no one heard the door open.)_

Sandy: Ma, _(He's excited until he sees Caleb.)_ Cal!

Caleb: Glad to see you could finally make it home, Sanford. _(Sandy rolls his eyes and kisses Kirsten hello on the cheek. They make their way over to the table and join the rest of the family.)_

Seth: How did you get in here so quietly, Father? Have you been hiding out on us, is there a secret, private door somewhere?

Sandy: No, it's just that some of us actually know how to be stealth, son. _(Everyone laughs, except for Seth, who fake laughs, and Summer who just plays with her food without looking up from her plate, but no one notices her mood as they are enjoying themselves too much. The camera pans away as the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	54. Chapter 54

The fifth scene starts early Thursday morning. Marissa's cell phone's alarm has just gone off, and she quickly shuts it off so that she doesn't wake Ryan. She kisses his shoulder before crawling out from underneath the covers, making sure to tuck them back in around him gently so that he doesn't get cold. She goes to their suitcase and pulls out clothes to change into. When she's not looking, Ryan sneaks up behind her, and lifts her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to the bed. She laughs the entire way while speaking.

Marissa: Ryan, what are you doing? I have to get ready to go grocery shopping for the Seder dinner with Sophie.

Ryan: I'm hungry now.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Yes, I know you are, because we established last night that you're always hungry…for me. _(He tosses her gently on the bed, takes the clothes out of her hands, and throws them aside before lying down on top of her, completely making it impossible for her to get up or escape. Leaning in he kisses her softly.)_

Ryan: And I want my breakfast. _(She laughs again, while trying to move her head from side to side so that he can't kiss her lips. Not deterred by her movements, he shrugs his shoulders before assaulting her chest with his lips.)_ Fine, if you don't want to be an active participant, I'll do all the work myself. _(He unbuttons her pajama top while continuing to kiss her as he moves his lips continuously lower as he opens the shirt button by button, slightly raising himself off of her as his lips travel further and further down her body. He does not remove the shirt, but leaves it open so that all of her cleavage is exposed and a good portion of her stomach but her breast are still covered enough so that the nipples are not exposed. By the time he reaches her pant line, she has given up fighting him and is just enjoying the sensations his lips are causing to race through her body. Rolling over unto his side, he hooks one finger into the waist of her pants, and ever so slowly, inches them lower side by side, while with the other hand, he is massaging one of her hidden breasts, teasingly squeezing the nipple every few moments. Once her pants are free of her waist, she starts wiggling around so that they will fall down all the way, and then she kicks them across the room. He looks at her with one eye brow raised and moves his other hand to the other breast as he gets back on top of her, straddling her waist. Leaning lower as if he's going to kiss her now waiting lips, he stops and instead starts to lick down the same trial he had kissed earlier. Frustrated, she grabs his head and pulls it up to hers.)_

Marissa: I'm ready to participate now! _(He smiles and leans in and kisses her urgently and passionately before she can break away again for a moment. However, unbeknownst to them, someone has just walked up to the poolhouse doors, Sophie, who is fully dressed and ready to go with her purse on her arm, and she can hear exactly what they are saying.)_ I do think you need to loose some of your clothes now.

Ryan: That can be arranged. _(He lifts his wife beater up and over his head, tossing it aside without looking to see where it lands. He leans in and kisses her once again, so long and so deep that she whimpers. The camera pans to Sophie who is smiling the entire time. She knocks softly on the door before the camera goes back into the poolhouse where Ryan and Marissa are still kissing, his left hand still massaging her left breast, his right one playing with the waistband of her boy shorts, and both of her hands reaching for his boxers, when they hear the knock. They break away quickly, but do not get up or move away from each other. His head shoots up and looks at the door while she closes her eyes in frustration, annoyance, and embarrassment.)_

Sophie: Marissa, are you up yet? _(Marissa looks up with Ryan and whispers.)_

Marissa: What should I do?

Ryan: _(He whispers back.)_ Answer her, but get rid of her fast.

Marissa: Uh, yeah. _(Her voice is loud so that Sophie can hear her.)_

Sophie: Oh doll, lower your voice. You don't need to wake Ryan up, too. _(Ryan smiles and closes his eyes as a look of relief washes over his face. He lets himself fall back down on Marissa and he begins to kiss her neck. She smiles at him when she attempts to push him away, to no avail, so that she can pay attention to what Sophie is saying.)_ I just wanted to let you know that I overslept and that I still have to shower, get dressed, and eat some breakfast, so take your time. _(Marissa now relaxes as Ryan's hands find their way back down to the waist band of her boy shorts as he slowly removes them (the camera stays focused on Marissa's face. She is biting her lip the entire time he does this so as not to say anything inappropriate or make any weird noises for Sophie to hear. He tosses them aside and they can be seen flying through the air recklessly.)_

Marissa: Thanks Sophie, so I'll see you in about an hour then? _(Her voice is softer this time and definitely happy. The camera goes outside to show Sophie talking.)_

Sophie: _(She is smirking the entire time she talks.) _Take however long you need; no need to rush. You don't have to be quick. _(She walks away quietly laughing at her own pun. The camera goes back in the poolhouse where Ryan and Marissa's bodies, from the waist down, are under the blankets, Marissa on top, straddling him with the camera to her back, and the rest of their clothes that had not been shed before, his boxers and her shirt are now thrown carelessly on the floor as well. She is sucking on his neck playfully as he talks.)_

Ryan: You know, since the Nana said that we could take our time, maybe when we're done here, we should take a shower….together.

Marissa: If you keep this up, I'll never get to the grocery store which means there will be no Seder dinner. Seth will be disappointed and it will be miserable to live with him, not to mention the fact that you have to keep yourself refueled. Remember, it is a long weekend.

Ryan: _(He pulls her body down to him and kisses the dip between her collar bones, sucking on it briefly before moving his lips along her collar bones and then shoulders as he talks, a kiss between each word.)_ I'm…already….a…step…ahead….of….you. All…the….banned….food….was….put….out….here,…so….we….can...eat….that...and…each…other.

Marissa: _(Her eyes are closed and there is a far off dreamy look on her face and in her smile as even just his lips give her a sense of ecstasy.)_ And what about your family?

Ryan: I'm with my family right now…you. _(She whips her eyes open and stares at him in shock and awe, amazed at what he said and touched. Unable to find words to express what she is feeling at the moment, she just leans over and cups his head in her hands and kisses him gently and sweetly at first, but as the camera fades away from them, the kiss grows in intensity and passion. The camera leaves the poolhouse and goes to the hospital where Caleb and Julie are sitting in a doctor's office, each in a chair facing the man's desk, but he is not there. They are completely silent not even looking at each other. When the doctor walks in and sits down in front of them, they just stare at him not saying a word.)_

Doctor: Good morning Mr. Nichol, Mrs. Cooper.

Julie: _(She puts on her most flattering smile and flirts with him.)_ Please, call me Julie.

Doctor: Alright, Julie. _(Caleb rolls his eyes recognizing what she is doing and not caring enough to say a word.)_

Caleb: If you don't mind, I'd just like to get this over with, and skip the medical jargon; just tell me whether or not the baby is mine. I have someplace to be, and I'm not spending today trapped in a hospital room with a hormonal woman and the clueless doctor who is flirting with her. Have her if you want her; I don't care. At least she'd be your problem then.

Doctor: _(He glares at Caleb before opening the folder.)_ Nurse Williams just handed me this, so let's see what it has to say. _(He opens it and reads the information.)_ The test shows conclusively that the paternity is a match. Congratulations, Mr. Nichol, you're going to be a father.

Caleb: I'm already a father, and this is nothing to celebrate. _(He stands up and walks out without taking a further look at Julie who, for the doctor's benefit, lays on the waterworks. The doctor, when he sees this, gets nervous.)_

Doctor: Are you alright?

Julie: I'll be fine, I'm just scared that I'm going to end up a single mother and I don't know if I could handle the responsibility of a child on my own. Thank you for your time, but if you'll excuse me, I need to be leaving. _(As she opens the door, she turns back around and smiles at the doctor.)_ Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, please say hello to Nurse Williams, she was so kind and helpful yesterday.

Doctor: Of course. _(Julie smiles appreciatively at him before walking out and shutting the door. Once she's gone, the doctor takes a deep sigh of relief.)_ Hormones! _(He shakes his head as if he knows what he's talking about and continues on his way. The camera leaves him and goes to Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom. He is getting ready to go surfing while she is still sleeping in bed. Trying not to wake her, he moves about quietly, but she stirs naturally and groggily sits up looking around the room for him when she sees he's not in the bed any longer. Spotting him searching for something around the room, she smiles to herself knowing that he has, yet again, misplaced his keys.)_

Kirsten: Check your briefcase. _(He looks up slightly startled at her voice, but walks over quickly, opens his briefcase, and finds his keys. Picking them up, he jingles them in his hands and goes over and kisses her on the cheek.)_

Sandy: How do you always do that?

Kirsten: _(She smiles up at him.)_ I think it's a mother thing, constantly watching every action of those you love…to make sure they're safe, and I guess, even though you're definitely not my son, that habit has been passed to you as well.

Sandy: And of course to make sure they don't lose their keys.

Kirsten: Way to ruin the moment Sandy, and _(She laughs without giving him a chance to reply.)_ I know, that's what you do.

Sandy: _(He joins in her laughter and sits down on the bed, over the covers while she's still under them.)_ So, changing the subject and not to something humorous either, what was wrong with Summer last night?

Kirsten: _(Her smile disappears and it is replaced with a concerned frown.)_ Seth and Summer got some bad news yesterday….about having children.

Sandy: No…, I mean they still can, right?

Kirsten: Probably not Sandy.

Sandy: Numbers.

Kirsten: 5 chance to actually conceive, but even if they would they'd have a good chance of losing it anyway before she even reached her second trimester.

Sandy: Wow. _(His tone is depressed, his shoulders slumped, and their general moods are on of depression and grief.)_ I can't believe Seth was so upbeat last night. He definitely wasn't as upset as Summer.

Kirsten: I don't think Seth cares as much as Summer does. I mean, don't get me wrong, Seth wants children, but he doesn't care if they're theirs naturally or if they adopt. You have to remember that before Zoe got here, Seth's only sibling was Ryan, who he is not blood related to at all, but that doesn't matter. He and Ryan could not be any closer even if they were actually full brothers. Summer's never had that experience before. Plus, she's a woman, and no offense Sandy, but these types of things affect us differently. _(She gets up out of bed and walks to her vanity and sits down and puts on hand lotion while she talks.)_ She'll probably never be able to experience what it is like to be a mother, what it is like to carry a life inside of you, and Summer wanted children.

Sandy: You have a point.

Kirsten: It also doesn't help that Ryan and Marissa could have a baby at any time now.

Sandy: What! _(He does not like this idea and is slightly angry that they would consider it and that no one has said anything to him.)_ She's pregnant!

Kirsten: I don't think so, but, from what Summer told me, they're not exactly doing anything to prevent it from happening.

Sandy: I can't believe he would do this!

Kirsten: Sandy, calm down. It's their decision; you can't do anything about it, and frankly, if either couple is ready for a child, it's Ryan and Marissa. Seth and Summer still have a lot of growing up to do.

Sandy: He's just a kid Kirsten!

Kirsten: They're both 21, she has a pretty good job and definitely a bright future, and you know as well as I do that Ryan will be employed at only the best architectural firms if not the Newport Group when he graduates. They'd be fine. You know that and so do I. Besides, there's not trying to get pregnant, they're just not stopping it from happening, you know, tempting fate. Summer didn't say anything, but I think her scare made them afraid.

Sandy: _(He is slowly coming around to the idea after he loses the initial shock.)_ So we might be grandparents soon, and to think we have a daughter who isn't even three yet! Their kids will be closer in age to our daughter than our own kids are to each other.

Kirsten: You just make sure you don't pull a George Banks on me and make it so that Marissa and I are pregnant at the same time!

Sandy: _(Laughing.)_ I don't think that's going to happen if our lack of sexual activity the last couple of weeks continues much longer.

Kirsten: _(She stands up and walks into their closet and rummages through the racks looking for something to wear as she talks. She is not in a very good mood and is annoyed with Sandy's attitude towards Ryan earlier and his comment about their sex life.)_ Well if someone was really interested in spending time with me, they'd get home a little earlier at night or perhaps say more than five words to me as we're passing by each other. You want a sex life, Sandy, be apart of my every day life. _(He gets up and moves towards her, but she slams the door in his face, but they talk through it. Whoever is talking is shown by the camera.)_

Sandy: You want to talk, let's talk.

Kirsten: We are.

Sandy: Come in Kirsten, through a door? How old are we?

Kirsten: Oh shut up Sandy! I'm getting dressed and I don't feel like doing it in front of you right now!

Sandy: Well that's a good sign for our marriage.

Kirsten: It can just join all the others like walking away from me when I'm trying to talk to you, not calling when you're going to be late, barely even seeing your daughter, or the worst thing yet, leaving your own son's engagement party because you got an urgent page from a co-worker.

Sandy: I thought we talked about this already?

Kirsten: No, you talked and explained away your actions thinking that they were excusable and I listened. You never offered one apology or even said that you'd try to change. I've decided this time, I'm going to talk.

Sandy: Fine then, tell me what's on your mind.

Kirsten: We both know that you hate your job, you're miserable, so why won't you quit, or, better yet, why did you even take it!

Sandy: Don't you think that should have been something you asked me before I took the job?

Kirsten: You were so wrapped up in your fantasy world of how fun this job would be that you never even thought it out, and it's not as if you would have listened to a word I said. You would have just told me I wasn't being supportive and that I just wanted you to end up back at the Newport Group, which was not true by the way. I just knew that you do not belong there, working for the government, taking orders from someone else.

Sandy: So okay, you're right, I'm miserable, but I'm not going to quit. _(He goes over and sits down on the bed, putting his head in his hands dejectedly.)_

Kirsten: I know that, Sandy, come on I've been married to you for 24 years now, give me a little credit here, but you can't keep living like this either, you can't keep pushing your family away. If you don't like this job, why are you working so hard at it?

Sandy: I may not like it, but there's no way I'm going to get shown up by anyone, especially not some young punk attorney who just joined the DA's office or any of my old colleagues.

Kirsten: Speaking of whom, I wonder what they think of your recent switching of the sides.

Sandy: Let's just say the lunch invites have not been rolling in at the same speed as they used to. I've definitely ruffled some feathers down at the PD's office.

Kirsten: _(She opens the door and walks out dressed causally. She goes back to vanity and sits down to put her make up on. He changes his position on the bed, takes his head out of his hands, and moves so that he is sitting facing her and not the closet any longer.)_ Look Sandy, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the fighting, the silence, the walls we've put up around each other, and I'm not doing it anymore. We're not going to let this ruin us, so we need to make some ground rules.

Sandy: I agree.

Kirsten: From now on the absolute latest you can be home is 7:00 unless it is an important meeting or something, and I don't foresee more than one of those a month. If you have work left, do it at home, at least while you work we can sit together and talk.

Sandy: I can handle that.

Kirsten: On Sundays, you have to dedicate at least most of the day to your daughter and I, spending time with us, being a family, doing things like we used to.

Sandy: I've missed that.

Kirsten: We've missed you.

Sandy; Okay, so far we're two for two, what else do you have for me?

Kirsten: You're calling your sons at least once a week if they do come home for the weekend, and twice a week if they don't.

Sandy: They'll love that rule. When I called Tuesday, Summer was painting her nails, Seth was playing video games, and Ryan and Marissa were studying….each other behind his text book. _(She laughs softly.)_ Oh, that reminds me! Make sure that Marissa does not get the traditional four glasses of wine during the Seder tonight. You never know if she's pregnant, and there's no sense in her doing anything foolish just to follow the rules.

Kirsten: Won't she get a little suspicious?

Sandy: Just play it off and maybe she won't even notice.

Kirsten: She's not stupid.

Sandy: If she asks, then we'll just tell her the truth.

Kirsten: Speaking of telling the truth, from now on will you please talk to me about work and what's going on. You can't shut me out Sandy and expect this….us to still work. We have to be able to communicate and we both know that we haven't been these past few weeks.

Sandy: Agreed.

Kirsten: So, are you going surfing this morning?

Sandy: Yeah. Is that okay? _(She looks at him as if to say come on Sandy, do you actually think I would ever stop you from doing something you love so much. He laughs and goes up to her and kisses her.) _So what are you going to do this morning?

Kirsten: First I'm going to go and wake Zoe up and get her dressed, and then I think I'm going to find some errand to run so as to avoid your Mother and her in the kitchen. I doubt they will want me in there out of fear that I'll mess something up.

Sandy: Why don't you leave Zoe with Ma and Marissa this afternoon and spend some time with Summer? She doesn't have a mother of her own, and I bet she'd appreciate a little motherly affection right now. Maybe you could take her someplace to get mind off what has happened.

Kirsten: I don't think there is anything that will take he mind off not being able to have a baby.

Sandy: Probably not going to be able to have a baby, we've got to hold out a little bit of hope even if it's for Summer's sake.

Kirsten: Maybe facing reality would be the best thing for her. We don't want to build up her expectations, give her said hope, and have it crushed. It'd be like receiving this bad news all over again. She needs to accept what has happened so that she can move on and work towards whatever their next step in life will be. It will be years before they'll be able to adopt, because they can't start the proceedings until after they're married, and once it is started, we all know how long it takes to get a baby.

Sandy: I still think spending time with her is a good idea.

Kirsten: So I do. I'll suggest that we go out to lunch and then we can stop by the South Coast Plaza. I know Summer is a firm believer in retail therapy. _(Sandy laughs, stands up, kisses her hair, and then heads out the door speaking over his shoulder.)_

Sandy: Have fun, but if I don't get going soon, Ma will corner me and find some favor for me to do for her, and then I'll never get out of here. _(She laughs, shakes her head at him, and then goes back to her makeup application as the camera fades away from her. It goes to the kitchen where Seth is sitting reading a comic, eating pudding, and drinking his coffee. Ryan and Marissa walk in from outside, dressed.)_

Ryan: What's this, what happened to the morning ritual, no arts and leisure section, no bagel?

Seth: Thought I was getting too predictable, wanted to switch it up a bit.

Marissa: You're always predictable, that's your style. I don't buy it, there's another reason. _(Ryan and Marissa stare at Seth waiting for his response.)_

Seth: Fine! No one got the paper this morning, and I didn't want to walk outside and get it myself. Plus, I can't eat bagels right now because of Passover, so I'm postponing the morning ritual and having an early morning snack until someone takes pity on me and makes me an omelet or something. Speaking of which, if you, Ryan, wouldn't mind getting the newspaper for me, and if Marissa wouldn't mind fixing me a real breakfast, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. _(He smiles at them dismissively and goes back to eating and reading. Marissa and Ryan look at each other before walking to the coffee pot. He pours himself a cup and turns to her.)_

Ryan: Do you want anything to eat?

Marissa: Would you grab me a banana, thanks. I'll eat it on the way. _(He reaches over and takes two, one for her and one for himself as she goes to the fridge and gets out a bottle of water. They both go to sit at the table, but approaching footsteps stop them and they turn around to see who is entering the kitchen.)_

Sophie: Aw, Marissa, perfect timing. I just finished getting dressed. Are you ready to get going?

Marissa: Sure. _(She takes her banana from Ryan's hand, kisses his cheek, and turns to go after the Nana, but Ryan follows her and speaks up.)_

Ryan: Hey Sophie?

Sophie: _(She turns around and looks at him with an amused smile on her face.)_ Yeah?

Ryan: How would you like someone to come along who could carry all the bags for you? _(Marissa looks at Ryan with a puzzled look on her face, but he winks at her making her smile.)_

Sophie: That's the best offer I've had in months, and hey, this way, you can help Marissa tell your guys' story. We were just getting to the good part, New Years Eve, when Mr. Nichol interrupted us yesterday. _(Ryan moves over, puts his banana back but keeps his coffee in one hand, and puts his other arm around Marissa's waist and pulls her close to him.)_

Ryan: That was when things started to get really interesting. _(Marissa playfully pushes him away but he just pulls her closer to him. After putting his cup in the sink, they walk off together laughing, following Sophie who gets slightly ahead of them as Ryan lags behind.)_

Marissa: What's this about?

Ryan: I wanted to come with you. What, what's wrong with me wanting to spend time with my gorgeous…

Marissa: Ssshh, okay, come one, what's the real reason? _(They have reached the door which Sophie left open, but stop there to talk. He leans against the door jam and she stands right in front of him close.)_

Ryan: Didn't want to see Summer yet.

Marissa: _(Her smile fades.)_ Yeah, me either. I really don't know what to say to her, especially because I can have children, want to have children, and will have children no matter what she feels about it.

Ryan: I know, but Seth seems really excited about adopting, so maybe she'll come around too. Maybe I should talk to her.

Marissa: What, why you? I wouldn't say you're her favorite person right now either.

Ryan: Yeah, but my situation with the Cohens was similar to adoption, and I was able to cheer Seth up.

Marissa: How?

Ryan: By telling him at least this way his kids have a chance to be cool and athletic, and then he said they probably wouldn't have rage blackouts either. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: You're terrible. _(She looks outside and sees Sophie in the car and buckled, takes his hand, and pulls him outside with her.)_ Come on, we have to go. She's waiting. _(Ryan shuts the door behind him but the camera stays in the house and goes back to the kitchen where Seth has just gotten himself another pudding pack and is happily eating away when the doorbell rings. He ignores it; it rings again. Frustrated he begins to yell.)_

Seth: Lurch! _(The doorbell rings again.)_ What? Am I the only person alive in this house! Dmn it, I'm hungry! _(The doorbell goes off this time, but the person does not stop ringing it. Seth angrily gets out of his chair and walks to the foyer. When he reaches the door he swings it open quickly and speaks to impersonate the way Lurch spoke.)_ You rang?

Caleb: Seth, stop acting so morose. What is this anyway, making me wait so long at the door? Whatever were you doing, and where's the rest of the family? _(Seth walks off towards the kitchen, Caleb follows. When they reach it, Seth sits back down and eats while he talks much to Cal's displeasure who pours himself a cup of coffee and leans against the counter.)_

Seth: First of all, aren't you a little early for the Seder dinner? We won't be starting that until this evening. Don't you remember the last one?

Caleb: I wasn't here.

Seth: Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry. _(He goes back to eating, but Caleb's stare makes him stop and answer his previous questions.)_ Okay, I was eating and didn't want to stop, that's why I didn't answer the door right away. I figured someone else would get it, but obviously they're deaf, dumb, dead, or departed, because no one came to answer it and I had to. I know that Ryan, Marissa, and the Nana just left to go grocery shopping, Dad's probably surfing, and Summer's sleeping still, but who knows where Mom and Zoe are. _(Under his breath.)_ Not answering the door obviously.

Caleb: Why are you eating pudding for breakfast?

Seth: Do you not know anything about Judaism?

Caleb: No. Why would I want to?

Seth: Ugh, because half of your family is Jewish. _(Caleb just gives him an empty glare.)_ Fine, live in your sheltered little gentile world. Anyway, not allowed to eat normal breakfast foods like bagels, pancakes, cereal, waffles….._(He gets a far off look of hunger and pure desire on his face as he starts to rattle off the various foods he's not allowed to eat, Caleb sits down in front of him and startles him out of his revelry.)_

Caleb: Why?  
Seth: Technically, because of the holiday, but really we just do it because the Nana's here and Dad gets all Jewish again when she's around.

Caleb: I'll make you a deal. I'll take you out to breakfast right now, you can have whatever you want and as much as you want, and of course I'll pay, but you invite me to the Seder tonight.

Seth: Really?

Caleb: Would I say it if I didn't mean it?

Seth: No, but why do you want to be here so bad?

Caleb: I don't really want to be here, I just need an excuse to get away from that infuriating woman. She's driving me nuts! Oh, and I also need to speak to your father in private about a very important matter, and I know the only way he'll do that is if there's some important thing going on where he can't start a scene, so I need this as a cover to get in.

Seth: Alright, I can respect that. _(He finishes his pudding, stands up, puts his spoon in the sink, and throws the plastic container away. Walking out of the kitchen, he calls over his shoulder.)_ Hey, let's go; I'm hungry Gramps! _(Caleb gets up and walks after him.)_

Caleb: Aren't you forgetting something?

Seth: Oh, yeah, so Grandpa, would like you like to join us this evening for Seder dinner?

Caleb: Thanks, Seth, I'd love to.

Seth: Food, now! _(With that he walks out the door, leaving it to hang open for Caleb to follow him out. Caleb does and shuts the door behind him laughing to himself as he walks over to his car which Seth is already in waiting. The camera fades out.)_

Commercial Break


	55. Chapter 55

The last scene takes place during the early afternoon. It starts in the kitchen with Sophie, Ryan, Marissa, and Zoe all working together to cook the Seder dinner. Sophie works somewhat off on her own preparing the brisket simply enjoying watching the other three interact, while they work together on the island to finish cleaning up from making the macaroons. Again, they are adorable together, very perfect family vibe, and Sophie just laps it up.

Ryan: So Zoe, only two more months till your birthday, do you know what you want yet?

Zoe: Hm. _(She puts her hand up to her chin and sits and ponders his question making Ryan and Marissa laugh at her dramatics.)_ I want a baby.

Marissa: You mean like a doll baby?

Zoe: No, a baby, baby, one that cries, and drinks bottles, and poops in its diaper.

Ryan: Don't say poop Zoe.

Zoe: Seth does.

Marissa: Do you really want to be like Seth?

Zoe: NO!

Ryan: Well then don't talk like him.

Zoe: Fine, but I still want a real baby.

Marissa: You can't buy babies, honey.

Zoe: No, you're supposed to have one. _(Marissa is speechless, so Ryan steps in.)_

Ryan: Zoe, Marissa's not going to have a baby for your birthday. What else do you want?

Zoe: A slide for the pool, a kangaroo, my ears pierced like Mommy, Marissa, and Summer, I want my own boat like Seth has, a car like Summer's,…

Marissa: Wow, a Mercedes, you Newport girls start young don't know?

Zoe: Marissa please, I'm thinking. _(This makes Ryan and Marissa laugh at her while she's not looking. As Zoe continues to ramble off the ridiculous things she wants for her birthday, the camera zooms off of her onto Ryan and Marissa so that it can hear them whispering to each other. He has his arms wrapped around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder so that he can whisper in her ear. Her head is turned so that she can whisper back. As they talk, the hands that are resting on her hip bones, slowly move and his thumbs begin to massage the skin just visible between her jeans and tank top.)_

Ryan: Can't you just what it will be like to have a few of her?

Marissa: It will be fun, won't it?

Ryan: Little girls with your long blonde hair and adorable freckles.

Marissa: With your piercing eyes.

Ryan: Nope, your eyes and your nose.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Do they get to look like you at all?

Ryan: Nope.

Marissa: Now, when you say a few, does that mean you have a number in mind now, and don't tell me you've gone over to the dark side with Zoe there and think we should have a dozen?

Ryan: Nope, I'm thinking two.

Marissa: _(Her face falls.)_ You only want two kids?

Ryan: Two dozen. _(She playfully pushes him away from her.)_

Marissa: Are you insane?

Ryan: What, it would be fun to make them!

Marissa: We can have fun before, during, and after we quit making babies.

Ryan: We better! _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: Now, come on, tell me, what are you thinking, how many do you want?

Ryan: I know I'd like to have at least one of each, but I want more than two. What about four?

Marissa: Or five?

Ryan: No more than six.

Marissa: Unless….

Ryan: Really?

Marissa: What?

Ryan: How many are you thinking?

Marissa: Don't worry, I was thinking four or five, but if we had more, it would be okay as long as we could take care of them properly, give them everything they deserve to have.

Ryan: I will make sure of that. _(He leans in and kisses her gently, and when they pull apart they have a very angry little girl staring at them. As they turn to her, they try to hide their laughter.)_

Marissa: Zoe, honey, what's wrong?

Zoe: You weren't listening to me!

Ryan: Of course we were.

Zoe: Well then what did I say I wanted?

Ryan: A lot of stuff you'll never get. _(Zoe starts to pout.)_

Marissa: But you will get other things that you'll like.

Ryan: As long as you're good and don't pout. _(Zoe looks up at him scared. Her lip starts to tremble as she is about to cry.)_ Hey, Zoe, I was just teasing you; of course you'll get presents because you're the best little girl in the whole world. _(Instantly, her face lights up at the compliment and her earlier sadness is forgotten. He picks her up off the counter where they had let her sit so she could help and holds her closely to him on one of his hips, and he holds Marissa with his free arm around the waist. As he does so, he gazes deeply into Marissa eyes and she instinctively puts one of her hands on his face, cupping it, as he leans into it. Sophie sees all, and speaks interrupting the moment.)_

Sophie: I'm almost done here, and Zoe needs a nap. Kirsten said that she and Summer would not be back till close to dinner, so would you two mind taking care of her while I finish up in here? _(Ryan and Marissa share a sly look before replying.)_

Ryan: Sure, it'd be our pleasure. _(He turns back to Zoe.)_ Come on kid, time for our naps.

Zoe: You're going to take one, too? _(The three of them still holding onto each other walk out of the room and go into the foyer.)_

Ryan: Sure, but we're going to have to take our nap out in the poolhouse.

Zoe: But Seth's out there.

Ryan: Well then I guess we'll just sleep in Seth's bed. _(Marissa laughs at his evil plot, but then reconsiders. While speaking, she makes sure she makes her point with her eyes to Ryan because she can't say what she's thinking in front of Zoe.)_

Marissa: Oh no, I don't think so. Seth and Summer _sleep_ in that bed, which means, I'm not! _(Ryan realizes what she's saying and laughs.)_

Ryan: Alright, so the guest room?

Marissa: Perfect. _(They start walking up the stairs as she whispers to him.)_ The door does lock doesn't it?

Ryan: Oh yeah!

Zoe: Oh yeah, what?

Ryan: Oh yeah it's time for a nap. _(Zoe rolls her eyes at him, Marissa laughs, but when they reach the landing on the stairs, the doorbell rings. Ryan hands Zoe to Marissa and starts to walk down the stairs.)_ I'll be back up in a minute, just let me answer the door.

Marissa: Make it quick, I'm _tired_. _(She disappears up the stairs as Ryan opens the door to reveal Caleb standing there.)_

Ryan: Mr. Nichol. Hello. _(He realizes that he hasn't opened the door all the way or invited him in out of surprise.)_ Oh, I'm sorry, come in. _(He steps aside and Caleb does as Ryan said. Once the door is closed, Ryan turns back to him.)_ Kirsten isn't here. She and Summer went out to lunch and shopping, but Seth's out in the poolhouse and Sophie is cooking. I'd get Zoe for you, but Marissa and I were just about to put her down for her nap. Is there anything I can do for you?

Caleb: _(Actually smiling slightly as Ryan attempts to be as polite and helpful to him as he can be.)_ I'm actually here to speak to Sandy. Is he in?

Ryan: _(He looks slightly confused.)_ Yeah, he's working in his office. _(There is a slight pause, awkward as both are unsure if they should be saying anything else.)_ Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get up to Zoe.

Caleb: Yes, of course. Tell Zoe I'll see her tonight, at the Seder dinner. _(Ryan is surprised to hear this and reacts in accordance. Caleb sees his reaction and laughs.)_ Trust me, I have ulterior motives, but I promise I'm not here to cause problems, just hiding out from Julie. _(Ryan laughs.)_

Ryan: I can understand that. _(Another awkward moment of silence is followed by them both speaking at the same time.)_ I um….

Caleb: I'll see… _(They both realize what the other intends to say, so they shake their head to acknowledge it, and then go their separate ways. As Ryan walks off up the stairs, the camera stays with Caleb as he goes into Sandy's office. He knocks on the side of the door jam before walking in. Sandy looks up from his desk with a smile on his face as it quickly fades when he sees who he's looking at.)_ Can we talk?

Sandy: About what?

Caleb: Julie.

Sandy: I thought the deal was that anything you had to say to me would go through Jimmy and that he was the only person whom I'd be working with.

Caleb: Look, he's off trying to track down the nurse who performed the test of Julie, and I really need someone to talk to, someone whom I trust to give me sound advice.

Sandy: And I'm that person, since when? I thought I was too incompetent to work for you?

Caleb: What is this Sandy, are you fishing for a compliment?

Sandy: No, I'm trying to figure out where this sudden faith in my judgment and character stems from.

Caleb: Look, I've always known that you're a good lawyer, and you're too self-righteous and moral to take advantage of my trust. I just couldn't work with you, you would've stood in my way on some things that I wanted to do, so I had to push you out. End of story.

Sandy: Couldn't you have just stayed retired?

Caleb: I don't do well with all that time on my hands. I seem to get myself into trouble.

Sandy: And you so don't get into trouble when you're working!

Caleb: Look are you going to invite me in so that I can sit, or are you going to make me stand here the entire time so that the whole dmn house can hear every word we say, because either way, I'm talking to you.

Sandy: Fine, sit. _(Caleb walks over and sits down in one of the chairs in front of Sandy's desk.)_ Now, what's so important?

Caleb: It's about Julie.

Sandy: Well I assumed that much.

Caleb: So we got the paternity test results back this morning, and supposedly I'm a match.

Sandy: You can't argue with DNA.

Caleb: I don't really even believe she's pregnant.

Sandy: Well then what the hell did they test?

Caleb: Look, Lance has been getting away from Jimmy, and we both know what kind of character he is, you've seen his file. I think they may have set something up with the nurse.

Sandy: Have you talked to her?

Caleb: She's disappeared.

Sandy: Well that's a bad sign.

Caleb: That's why Jimmy's trying to track her down.

Sandy: So what do you want to do?

Caleb: I want her out of my house.

Sandy: But what if she really is pregnant, you can't kick her out until you know for sure. I mean, if it is really your kid, you've got to keep her around at least until the baby's born so that you can get him or her away from Julie. There is no way you can leave an innocent child in her care.

Caleb: I know that. _(There is a slight pause while he thinks to himself.)_ You have to admire her though.

Sandy: I do?

Caleb: Think about it. She is a master manipulator. I didn't see anything coming until it was too late, and we all know that I'm not a foolish man. I'm not someone it's easy to pull something over on.

Sandy: True.

Caleb: She did or at least she's gotten way too close to succeeding for my taste.

Sandy: We all warned you.

Caleb: I know, but anyway, what do you think I should do with her now?

Sandy: Keep her happy, do what she wants, lull her into a state of contentment where she thinks she doesn't have to strategize anything, where she thinks that she's won. She'll become sloppy then, and it will buy us time to figure out exactly what she did and get the proof we need to get rid of her once and for all.

Caleb: Alright, so what does that mean?

Sandy: Do I have to spell it out for you? What has she been after this whole time, your money, so you let her think she's going to get it, propose to her, promise to marry her, take care of the child, say everything she wants to hear, and give her some money, too. Hopefully, she'll pay off Lance, so he won't be hanging around any longer. He'd catch on to us if he were, so we need him gone. Get rid of the bodyguards, and hire some PI's to work with Jimmy. Bring that nurse back, and if she tells us what we need to know, then we promise to help her get out of trouble if she helps us convict Lance and Julie.

Caleb: What, you mean, send her to jail?

Sandy: Julie, yes. I can only imagine what she and Lance have been up to if they got a once competent nurse to forge the paternity test results, bribery, coercion, blackmail. If we get the right proof, we might be able to send them away for a few years each at least.

Caleb: That would definitely take care of that problem.

Sandy: We need to tell Kirsten, and then the kids as well.

Caleb: I don't know Sandy. I don't want anything to be revealed too soon.

Sandy: Look, Kirsten is your daughter, and if she hears from Julie that she's pregnant, she'll be devastated. You need to tell her exactly what is going on, including the fact that you suspect it is all a set up so that she can be prepared. You owe her that much.

Caleb: Fine, tell Kiki, but that's it. The kids don't get to know.

Sandy: First of all, I'm not telling Kirsten, you are. This is your mess, not mine. Secondly, I want to tell the kids for a very practical reason. Marissa might be able to help us; she might know things about Julie that we can put to good use.

Caleb: Oh come on, if there was anything to know, Jimmy would have told me.

Sandy: Please, Jimmy was practically a ghost in that house for years, he wouldn't have noticed if anything happened to Julie or if she did anything worth remembering, but Marissa would, and she would have no qualms in helping to bring down Julie. Plus, the girls can ask questions around the hospital for us without making anyone suspicious. They can pretend to be friends with this nurse and looking for her because they haven't talked to her in a few days.

Caleb: Do you always have to be right?

Sandy: Yes, but I'll make you a deal. You tell Kirsten by herself, and I'll tell the rest of the family when the time is right, but not tonight for either of us. We have a family dinner later, and I won't have you staying and ruining it by letting everyone know the news.

Caleb: Actually, I am staying because I was invited.

Sandy: _(Surprised.)_ You were, by whom?

Caleb: Seth, I blackmailed him with a carbohydrate filled breakfast.

Sandy: You can always get to that one through his stomach.

Caleb: But I won't cause a scene, promise. We won't discuss Julie at all, and I'll attempt to be pleasant.

Sandy: Even to Ryan?

Caleb: I have to.

Sandy: Ah, right, the deal you made with Kirsten.

Caleb: Don't remind me.

Sandy: Buck up, Cal. If you would just keep your pride bottled up long enough to realize it, I don't think you hate Ryan at all. I think you see how great he is, but you don't want to admit that you were wrong about him. Kirsten's right though, you better change your tune soon, because if you don't, your competition will get him and he'll drive the Newport Group to bankruptcy….again, and the next time Kirsten and I might not be able to pick up your shattered pieces.

Caleb: Are you finished yet?

Sandy: For now.

Caleb: Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to harass your mother. It is so fun to make that woman mad. _(With that he stands up and walks out of the room leaving Sandy slightly puzzled by his last statement, but he shrugs it off and goes back to work. The scene switches and goes to Kirsten and Summer. They are getting pedicures and facial at the same time, so while they can't move and their eyes are covered with cucumbers, they talk.)_

Kirsten: Summer?

Summer: Hm?

Kirsten: Can we talk?

Summer: Sure. About what?

Kirsten: You….and Marissa and Ryan.

Summer: Look, I know what you're going to say, I've been telling myself this since our fight yesterday, but it doesn't change how I feel.

Kirsten: You've been telling yourself what?

Summer: That they're not doing this to hurt me, that I have nothing to do with this. It's their decision and they can't dictate their life on my personal issues. I can't expect them not to have children because I can't. I know this in my head, but there's no way I can accept it yet in my heart.

Kirsten: What are you going to do about it?

Summer: Try to avoid them.

Kirsten: You live together, you and Marissa work together, she's your best friend, Ryan is Seth's best friend and his brother; there is no way you can avoid them.

Summer: I might have to see them, but I don't have to talk to them or watch them as they flirt or fool around with each other.

Kirsten: That is not going to fix anything.

Summer: Don't you think I know that, but what other option do I have?

Kirsten: What about therapy? Someplace where you can express all this anger you feel to someone who will understand and know of different techniques that will help you deal with these emotions.

Summer: I don't need a shrink; I need a baby.

Kirsten: And chances are, Summer, you're not going to get one…at least not naturally. I know this sounds harsh, but the sooner you wake up to that realization, the sooner you can deal with what is going on and move forward instead of wallowing in this deep depression of pain, fear, hatred, and jealousy.

Summer: No doctors. I've seen enough doctors recently and none of them help. All they do is give me bad news.

Kirsten: You know that you can always come to me, but I'm not a professional. I don't know if what I'm telling you is valuable information or advice. It's just my opinion on the situation.

Summer: An opinion which I value very highly.

Kirsten: I really think you should reconsider the idea of a therapist, and you also need to sit down and rationally discuss how you're feeling with Ryan and Marissa. They're not going to change their lives for you, but I bet they would make concessions to help you out, to make it a little easier for you.

Summer: I can't do that yet.

Kirsten: When then?

Summer: Soon.

Kirsten: How soon?

Summer: I don't know, alright! God, Kirsten, get off my freaking back! _(Summer takes the cucumber slices off her eyes and starts to sit up. Kirsten hears moments so she takes hers off as well and sees what Summer is doing. Once Summer stands up and begins to walk away, Kirsten's harsh voice stops her.)_

Kirsten: Stop right there Summer Roberts! You do not get to walk away from me right now. Sit down now! _(The employees who were in the room quickly filter out to leave the two women in privacy. Summer whirls around to face her and yells right back.)_

Summer: You do not get to speak to me like that! You're not my mother!

Kirsten: You're right, I'm not your mother, _(She is now on her own feet and takes a few steps towards Summer so that they are only a few paces apart.)_ but right now at this point in your life, I'm the closest thing to a mother that you've had in years, and I don't care whether you like it or not, you're going to listen to what I have to say to you!

Summer: What! What do you have to say that is so important!

Kirsten: You need to quit acting like a selfish brat, Summer! I know that this is hard, that life has dealt you a raw deal, but no one caused this, no one is to blame! It's just fate. Seth has accepted it, and, sure, it's different for a woman, but he's excited about the future, about adopting, but if you push his family out, if you ostracize Ryan and Marissa, you might not only loose your ability to have children, you might loose your fiancée, too! Find someway to deal with these emotions, in a healthy way, and move on with your life. If you don't, your life is going to move on without you.

Summer: Are you done yet?

Kirsten: I don't know, did you even hear a word I said?

Summer: Yeah, but why the hell should I listen to you? It's not like you have any idea what I going through!

Kirsten: You're right, I was able to have children, and I will be grateful for that my entire life. That is why you need to talk to a professional and talk to Seth about this. He is going through this with you, and sure, he messed up at the doctor's by saying the wrong thing, but that's Seth, that's apart of his charm and why we love him. He didn't mean anything by it; he just wanted to make you happy. Maybe, if you talk to him, he can make you just as excited about adopting as he is.

Summer: Adopting is different. Sure, I'll love the child, but he or she won't be mine.

Kirsten: I beg to differ. I did not give birth to Ryan, and I did not know him till he was a teenager, but he is my son, no different than Seth, and there is nothing that can change that. Sure, I regret not being able to know him when he was little, but I have a lifetime to spend with him making up for that lost time. I wouldn't trade him for ten biological children, because Summer, when you're dealing with love, DNA and blood don't matter. Someday when you and Seth adopt, you won't love your child any differently that mothers' who give birth to their children do. Once that child is placed in your arms, he or she is yours, nothing can change that. _(By the time Kirsten has finished, Summer is crying. Kirsten approaches her warily, and when the young woman does not pull away, Kirsten takes her in her arms. Summer sobs into her shoulder and holds on tight.)_

Summer: I just wish my Mom was here now. I miss her so much. _(Summer continues to sob as Kirsten's face displays the pain and remorse she feels for her future daughter-in-law. The scene leaves them and goes back to the house. It is later, almost time for the Seder to begin. Sandy and Sophie are setting the table together, putting the finishing touches on it.)_

Sandy: So, Ma, how's the trip been so far?

Sophie: Other than the fact that I'm in California, that the ocean can be seen outside from every window of this house, that the dmn sun wakes me up every morning way too early for someone who's supposed to be on vacation, and the fact that Kirsten's father seems to think that we're friends all of sudden as he constantly hangs out around here, it hasn't been that bad.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ Cal's having lady problems.

Sophie: With Marissa's Mom right?

Sandy: Yeah, and even I feel sorry for him, so you can figure out just how bad this seed is.

Sophie: I know all about her. Marissa and I, well and in fact Ryan and Zoe, too, have spent a lot of time together, getting to know one another.

Sandy: And?

Sophie: And I love her. She's wonderful, exactly the type of woman you should have married, well except that she's not Jewish, but I could have gotten past that part or at least perhaps gotten her to switch religions.

Sandy: Marissa's not a push over, Ma.

Sophie: I know that. _(There is a slight pause.)_ They are just so happy together.

Sandy: I know and speaking of which, guess what Kirsten told me.

Sophie: What?

Sandy: That you might be a great-grandmother soon. The rumor swirling around the house is that they're not trying to have a baby, but they're not doing anything to stop it.

Sophie: Oh, from what I've seen, they're doing somethings to make a baby. _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: So you noticed that, too?

Sophie: What, that they can't keep their hands off each other? Of course I noticed. I may be old, but I'm not blind or senile. I know a couple in love when I see one, and those two are long gone!

Sandy: Have been since they met each other.

Sophie: They told me.

Sandy: Told you what?

Sophie: All about their relationship.

Sandy: And?

Sophie: It's like a movie script.

Sandy: _(Laughs again.)_ I've never thought of it that way before, but you're right.

Sophie: Speaking of becoming a Grandmother, make sure you don't Marissa have the four glasses of wine tonight, just in case.

Sandy: Already thought of. Kirsten and I talked about that this morning.

Sophie: Good. Now you need to go and get dressed and so do I. I'll go and see if Marissa would mind getting Zoe ready.

Sandy: _(He starts to walk off towards his room.)_ Thanks. _(Sophie walks into the kitchen and looks into the family room where Cal, Seth, and Zoe are sitting together watching a movie. Seth is enthralled, Cal is snoring softly, and Zoe is poking him trying to wake him up.)_

Sophie: Zoe! _(The little girl looks up guiltily.)_ Stop doing that to your Grandpa, now come here. _(Zoe gets off the couch and comes running into the room.)_ I want you to go upstairs to your room. Marissa will be up in a minute to help you get ready, okay?

Zoe: Okay, Nana. _(She skips off laughing to herself. Before Sophie can go outside, she hears Seth's voice.)_

Seth: Now this is the penultimate scene in the fight between Spiderman and…._ (Shaking her head, she opens the door to go outside to the poolhouse and shuts it behind her blocking out whatever else Seth was going to say. The sun is setting, so the poolhouse lights are on. As she approaches the door, she knocks on it. After a few seconds, a fully dressed Ryan opens the door.)_

Ryan: Hey Sophie, come on in. Do you need more help in the kitchen?

Sophie: Actually, I was just coming to ask if Marissa could do me a favor, get Zoe dressed while I get ready, but she's busy, so I'll just do it myself. _(Just then Marissa opens the door to the bathroom and walks out dressed. As soon as she appears, Ryan's eyes become transfixed upon her. She is dressed simply in a knee length, flowing, royal blue, cotton skirt and layered tank tops, the bottom the same color as the skirt and the top one a plain white one. On her feet, she's just wearing flip-flops, her makeup is very minimal, and her hair pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.)_

Marissa: Hey Sophie. Do you need more help in the kitchen? _(Sophie laughs. Ryan and Marissa look at each other puzzled.) _What?

Sophie: You two just said almost the exact same thing. I just found it humorous, that's all.

Marissa; Oh, okay, but do you need…

Sophie: Help, yes, but not in the kitchen. I was just wondering if since you're ready if you would get Zoe dressed for me while I go upstairs and get ready myself.

Marissa: Sure. _(She walks towards the poolhouse doors and follows Sophie out of them until she notices that Ryan is not behind her. She stops and turns around.)_ Are you coming? _(He gives her a sideways grin, turns off the lights, and shuts the door behind him as he takes her hand and lets her lead him inside. The cameras fade out and comes back up with everyone sitting around the table. Everyone is smiling and talking amongst themselves except for Summer who is silent. Her face is puffy, too, from all of her crying, but everyone just politely ignores it for her.)_

Marissa: Uh, Kirsten? _(Marissa leans over to her because they are sitting beside each other.)_ Why don't I have wine? I don't want to not follow the rules of the meal even if I'm not Jewish; I'll still respect their traditions?

Kirsten: What traditions?

Marissa: You know the four glasses of wine all participants are obligated to drink during various portions of the meal.

Kirsten: We just thought it would be wise not to let you have any….just in case. _(Ryan is now listening in. Marissa turns to him and they share a look where they question each other as to whether or not they should just play along or tell them about their current situation. After a moment, she turns back to Kirsten.)_

Marissa: But I'm not pregnant.

Kirsten: As far as you know, but we don't want to take a chance, so don't worry about it, okay? _(Marissa looks at Ryan again and he just smiles slightly.)_

Marissa: _(Uncertain.)_ Sure.

Seth: Are you about done down there? _(Seth, sitting at the opposite end of the table, yells.)_ Mom and Marissa are whispering like school girls, Ryan and Marissa are exchanging guarded looks with each other, and all the while I'm sitting here starving, waiting for this to begin. I mean really, it's long enough already; we don't need any more delays.

Ryan: Then why don't you shut up and let us begin. _(Everyone, except Summer who is just ignoring everyone, and Seth laugh together.)_

Sandy: So are we ready to get this show on the road?

Caleb: Yes. I can't wait to eat some of those macaroons Zoe made with Marissa and Ryan that she showed me. _(Everyone laughs this time except for Summer, for the same reason, and Cal, who is clueless as to what's so funny.)_

Seth: As I said to Ryan a few years ago at his first Seder, we've got like six more hours, strap in, Grandpa. _(There are smiles and laughs around the table, well again except for Summer, as they either relive that memory or take pleasure in teasing Caleb now. The camera pans out from the touching family scene.)_

**End of Episode #11**


	56. Chapter 56

**Episode #12: The Bended Knee**

As the scene opens up, it is Tuesday, almost two weeks since the Seder dinner. It is late at night. Marissa is curled up on their bed on her laptop typing away when the scene starts. She is dressed ready for bed in a pair of Ryan's boxers and one of his wife beaters, while he has just walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. There is music on in the background. The song should be South's "Loosen Your Mind". As Ryan walks in front of her, Marissa's eyes scan up from the screen and watch him walk into their closet. When he disappears from her view, the smile which had been on her face quickly leaves and she goes back to working. All of a sudden she gets an instant message from Kirsten. While she reads it, she tells Ryan what it says and then they discuss her replies back and forth between the bedroom and the closet.

Ryan: Hey, is that your computer or mine?

Marissa: Mine, but it's Kirsten.

Ryan: Everything's okay right? _(Marissa laughs at his paranoia.)_

Marissa: Yeah, she just saw me on her buddy list and sent me a message to say hello. Anything you want me to say from you?

Ryan: Just tell her I said hi.

Marissa: Will do. _(The sound of her fingers typing is the only other noise in the room except for the music until she speaks again.)_ Hey Ryan?

Ryan: Hm?

Marissa: What do you think if I invited your parents up here this weekend? We always go there, and with finals coming up next week, I just thought we probably shouldn't go home, but that doesn't mean they can't come and see us. What about Sunday? We could spend the day with them and then all go out to dinner?

Ryan: Sounds good to me. Do you think we should check with Summer and Seth first?

Marissa: I'm not ready to talk to her yet, and I'm not really in the mood to talk to Seth right now, too sleepy. Besides, even if they can't make it, your parents, Zoe, you, and I can all spend the day together and it will be fun. _(He laughs at her enthusiasm.)_

Ryan: Okay, whatever you want. _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: That is what I like to hear. _(She starts typing again. Ryan comes out dressed in just a pair of pajama pants, but his hair is relatively dry form using the towel on it. He puts the towel in the bathroom and then goes to his desk to shuffle his papers and organize them before turning off his computer.)_ So, what do you think we should do?

Ryan: These are your plans, what do you want to do?

Marissa: You're not going to help at all are you?

Ryan: Hey, I'm going, and besides if you really want me to organize the day we'd probably end up driving around the hills looking at the old, classic mansions from the 20's.

Marissa: That wouldn't be that bad. We should do that sometime.

Ryan: Really?

Marissa: Definitely, just you and me though. I don't think that Zoe would really appreciate your ideas. _(He laughs.)_

Ryan: Why don't you just ask her; she might have some ideas in mind.

Marissa: Hmmm….not a bad suggestion. Okay, give me a sec, we'll get this all lined up, and then I'm all yours and we can go to sleep.

Ryan: I actually had other things in mind.

Marissa: Let me rephrase what I just said. Then I'm all yours and we can go to bed.

Ryan: Much better.

Marissa: Oh, hey that's a good idea. _(Ryan gives her a slightly confused look which she notices so she explains.)_ She wants a tour of the studio, so after they get here, we'll head there, and then we'll just have to find something to do while waiting for dinner.

Ryan: I'm sure there is something in this city that we can all agree on.

Marissa: Well then it's settled. Let me just log off, and then I'm all yours.

Ryan: Really, already? That was a quick conversation.

Marissa: I told her I'd have to talk to her later; I was getting ready for bed._ (He leaves his desk after finishing with what he was doing before and turns off the music and walks over to her. Standing in front of her on her side of the bed, he reaches over and takes her hand in his, pulling her up into a sitting position and helping her scoot over so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed. He gets down on his knees in front of her and leans into her body as her legs surround him. She laughs as she watches him methodically set them up and smiles the entire time.)_

Ryan: What's so funny?

Marissa: You, what's this all about?

Ryan: Marissa, there's something I want to ask you.

Marissa: Yeah, Ryan, what is it? You're acting a little mysterious and….

Ryan: Sshh. _(He puts his finger gently to her lips to silence her. She looks at him confused.)_ Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I know where that mind of yours is taking you. Trust me, I think this is a great thing, and I'm hoping you will, too.

Marissa: Okay. _(She sounds unsure but she's playing along with him. He takes her hands back in his and kisses each one before speaking.)_

Ryan: So, do you remember how we had discussed going away together, just you and me and no one else, not even Seth and Summer, to interrupt us?

Marissa:_ (Instantly, she starts to smile widely, and her smile is infectious as it spreads to his face as well when he sees how happy she is.)_ How could I forget? Those plans we made when we talked that night are all I've been thinking about since.

Ryan: Me, too.

Marissa: So…..

Ryan: So what? _(She laughs and playfully pushes his hands out of hers and slaps his chest.)_

Marissa: Ryan! Come on you brought that up for a reason, what is it? Have you picked a date?

Ryan: What would you say if I did?

Marissa: I'd say you better tell me when I'm going away with you so that I can be ready!

Ryan: You don't need to get anything ready, just show up.

Marissa: Oh, and what about packing?

Ryan: And who said you're allowed to where any clothes? _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: That would definitely be non-traditional.

Ryan: What, we're going to be on a beach?

Marissa: Not a nude one. _(He laughs and concedes, putting his hands over hers which after slapping him lightly settled on his chest. He holds them over his heart as he talks.) _

Ryan: Fine, you can take some clothes, but I get to help pick them out. Oh, and just to let you know, someday I'm getting you on a nude beach.

Marissa: Haven't you learned anything. You can get me nude on a beach as long as no one is around. _(His mind drifts off to that memory, but she does not let him linger there long before speaking and bringing him back to reality.)_ You still haven't told me when we're going?

Ryan: Next weekend. We leave as soon as our last final is over, which I checked and it's at 4:00 Thursday.

Marissa: What about work?

Ryan: I already talked to them.

Marissa: Ryan!

Ryan: What, oh come on, you know that you deserve the day off, and they were very understanding when I told them.

Marissa: You told them!

Ryan: No, no, I glossed it over. Don't worry, I didn't tell them all the hopefully juicy details.

Marissa: Oh, it will be juicy, that I promise you. _(Before he can say anything or even laugh, she crashes her lips against his so passionately that his eyes only show shock before the pleasure takes over. He wraps his arms around her and picks her up, standing up himself as he cradles her in his arms as he kisses her. Her arms snake around his neck. Breathless they pull apart and stare in each other's eyes.)_

Ryan: You do know that after next weekend, nothing will ever be the same. We'll be on a whole different level.

Marissa: I know, and I can't wait. _(This time as they kiss, it is tender. He walks around the bed to his side, and sits down with her still in his arms never breaking the kiss. The camera pulls out and fades as they begin to lie down together.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

The next scene begins in the kitchen of the apartment Wednesday night as Marissa cooks dinner, Chicken Tortellini Casserole with garlic bread and a Caesar salad, while Seth sits on the counter talking to her and eating the croutons off the already prepared salad. Marissa is too busy at first to notice him as she is cutting the bread, buttering it, and putting the seasoning on it. They talk the entire time.

Seth: So Marissa, we've discussed everything from how the revisions on Atomic County are going, to the Nana and the Seder dinner, to you and Ryan, Lollapalooza, and we even debated the merits of me getting a haircut next week before we all go home to Newport for the summer. Don't you think we've avoided the topic long enough?

Marissa: When you're right Seth, you're right.

Seth: _(Clearly shocked by how easy that was, he is flabbergasted.)_ I am!

Marissa: Yes, you are. We really need to talk about our final schedules next week in case we'll have to make special dinner plans or eat later than normal. _(Seth stares at her incredulously.)_

Seth: You know that's not what I'm talking about Marissa, and I'm not going to take the bait, I am going to keep my mind off the food you just mentioned, well more like the food you alluded to and I just filled in the blanks for myself, but…..no, no, I said that I wasn't going to let myself get distracted….

Marissa: Do you want anything particular? _(Knowing that as long as she keeps pressuring him, he would not be able to worm his way out of this one and that he'd drop the topic at hand and focus on his stomach, she keeps pushing the issue.)_

Seth: Dmn it, Marissa, you know my weakness!

Marissa: Weakness, you make it sound like you only have one! _(Seth throws a baby tomato at her which makes her laugh. When she turns around, after picking it up, to throw it back at him, she notices that he has been eating off the croutons. She throws the tomato and as he shields his face against it, she grabs the salad and leaves the kitchen. When he puts his arms down, he notices that she is gone.)_

Seth: Hey, where did you go? _(He looks around the kitchen and notices his snack has disappeared.)_ Oh, I get it. _(Getting off the counter he goes and grabs a piece of bread she hadn't prepared yet. When he hears her approach the doorway, he shoves the whole piece of bread in his mouth trying to chew as quickly as possible. He swallows it with difficulty and starts to cough. As she walks in, her face is slightly concerned.)_

Marissa: Are you okay? _(He waves her off and pretends that it is nothing, but she begins to suspect him.)_ Seth…..what did you do, or perhaps more accurately, what did you eat?

Seth: Nothing, please, I was choking!

Marissa: Uh-huh, why I don't believe you?

Seth: Perhaps because you've been spending too much time with Ryan lately.

Marissa: Yeah, not buying it. I've always spent a lot of time with Ryan. What did you eat Seth!

Seth: Look, Marissa, honestly, I didn't eat anything. I saw how mad you were at me after I ate all the croutons….

Marissa: You didn't eat them all. I somewhat anticipated this so I had some hidden where you wouldn't know to look.

Seth: Oh good, because I really don't like a little salad without a lot of croutons and dressing.

Marissa: Why am I not surprised. So, you were saying?

Seth: Yes, I was telling you that I saw how mad you were so I wouldn't do it again by eating food I did not have permission to. _(She watches him for a moment, eyeing him warily due to her lack of faith in his word, but she eventually breaks the stare and turns back to the counter only to instantly recognize that he did in fact eat a piece of the bread.)_

Marissa: Seth!

Seth: What? _(He tries to feign innocence but it just comes off scared. _

Marissa: What happened to my bread Seth!

Seth: Ryan ate it. _(She glares at him.)_ Okay, so Ryan didn't, but it was an accident. You see I was messing around with the cherry tomato and I hit the piece of bread off the counter. After it hit the floor, I couldn't let you use it, but yet I didn't want to waste any food, so I just sacrificed myself and ate it as quickly as possible.

Marissa: Really, thanks Seth, that was just too nice of you! _(She walks towards him a smile on her face, but when she reaches him, she smacks him upside the head.)_

Seth: Hey! Alright, alright, I'm sorry I ate your stupid bread, but do you really have to hit me? Summer's been so mad at you and Ryan, but especially you lately that she's completely forgotten about her pact to torture me everyday, and I was just beginning to get all my old bruises healed. I don't need a concussion now! _(The smile on Marissa's face fades as Seth says Summer's name, but he doesn't even notice.)_

Marissa: So, next week, finals?

Seth: I only have one.

Marissa: What!

Seth: Yeah, for the rest I just have either a paper to turn in or a project, so I'm done Monday at noon for almost four blissful months no doubt filled with sailing, sunning, sex, and sleeping.

Marissa: Wow, you aim high. _(She rolls her eyes at the end of her comment.)_

Seth: You know what, I love this! A few years ago I was the only one sarcastic, and now look at all of you guys, stealing my comedic technique and completely ruining it for me!

Marissa: Seth, focus, please. Is there anything you want to request next week for dinner before we move on?

Seth: What are we moving on to?

Marissa: Summer. I have to face her sooner or later, right, and it looks as if that will be sooner as dinner is almost finished. _(She picks up the tray of bread that is now finished and puts it in the broiler turning towards Seth once she is done.)_

Seth: Hm….let me think.

Marissa: And just to let you know, Ryan and I won't be here after Thursday afternoon.

Seth: What?

Marissa: We're going away for the weekend….alone, and no you do not get to find out where.

Seth: What about an emergency?

Marissa: Didn't we already cover this that day when we were shopping with Branning and Summer?

Seth: That was concerning your honeymoon, this is just a trip.

Marissa: So, you're still not getting any numbers, and we're certainly not telling you where we are going. In fact, even I don't know.

Seth: What, that's ridiculous!

Marissa: We're not arguing about this Seth. Nothing you cold possibly say could change my mind, so let's just get this done with. Food first, is there anything you want?

Seth: Nah, just surprise me. Now, about Summer….

Marissa: I don't even have any idea where to begin.

Seth: Well then it's definitely a good idea that you're talking to me first, because…

Marissa: She's furious at me.

Seth: It's more than that.

Marissa: What do you mean?

Seth: Ryan didn't tell you that she is also jealous of you?

Marissa: Sure he did, but that was just then, right? I mean, she's over that now isn't she?

Seth: _(He refuses to look at her when he speaks.)_ Actually, I think that it's only getting worse. In fact, the anger's gone, and I know that she feels guilty for yelling at you and for what she said, but the jealousy is still there and increasing ever so rapidly.

Marissa: I don't know what to do! I mean, how do I stop her from being jealous of something I can't control?

Seth: You can't do anything. You're just going to have to let time work its magic. Summer will adjust to this, she will get over this jealousy she has towards you, and she will accept our fate, but you have to know that there will be awkward and probably hurtful times. You just have to remember that Summer loves you, and no matter what, you're still her best friend. There will be normal days, weeks, hell maybe even months, but then everything you have that she can't will make itself apparent and you'll be right back where you started.

Marissa: So, basically you're saying I'm at the mercy of Summer's moods.

Seth: Glad it's you and not me! _(He cracks a smile, and even though what they are saying is true, neither of them can help but laugh because of the startling reality of what they both said.)_

Marissa: And how has she been today?

Seth: Pretty good. I think being back to work and seeing that part of her life a success was good for her. Feeling like she failed at something is where a lot of this animosity is stemming from.

Marissa: Did she tell you that?

Seth: What, Summer, speak about her feelings, I don't think so. I've been researching her condition online, and then when I have questions I call her doctor. I'm sure the nurses there all know my number now on sight. Speaking of which, I might want to switch phones so they keep answering. They warned me the last time I called that they weren't going to answer any more. Good thing we have the home phone as well, and when that number becomes memorized, I can always borrow your cell phone and Ryan's and there's always pay phones and the phone down in the lobby. They won't know what hit….

Marissa: Seth! _(When she says his name loudly, it brings him out of his phone revelry and back to reality and he stops talking.)_

Seth: What?

Marissa: Shut up! I get it; there are a lot of phones you can use. Congratulations, but I don't need to hear about all of them. Now, _(She gets up and opens the oven and pulls out the casserole.)_ I'm going to go and put this on the table. Can you please grab some plates and silverware and meet me out there and we'll get the table set. The garlic bread should be done in a few minutes.

Seth: And then I can eat? _(He starts grinning from ear to ear.)_

Marissa: And then WE can eat. _(She stresses the we to make the point that the food is meant for more than just Seth and that they will all eat together. As they both walk out of the room carrying their said things, the camera leaves them and goes to Ryan and Marissa's room. Ryan is working at his desk on designs while music is playing in the background. The song should be The Vines' "Don't Listen to the Radio". He is startled out of his work by a knock on the door.)_

Ryan: Marissa, why are you knocking? _(He laughs and goes over to the door swinging it open while he speaks.)_ What, are we going to play some kind of game? Isn't this too close to din….Summer.

Summer: And obviously you weren't expecting me, big surprise there. Sorry to disappoint, but no Marissa is not here to play some sick sex game with you.

Ryan: What do you want?

Summer: What is this crap? _(She signals to the radio.)_ Definitely doesn't sound like Journey.

Ryan: It's something of Marissa's. _(He picks up the remote and pauses it.)_

Summer: And you like it? What are you, going over to the dark side?

Ryan: What do you want Summer? _(His voice is forceful.)_

Summer: _(She hesitates a moment before saying anything.)_ Can we talk?

Ryan: We are.

Summer: Ryan.

Ryan: What?

Summer: Please, can I come in. What I have to say I want to say in private. _(He opens the door up wider and steps aside so that she can walk in. Once she does, he shuts the door and motions for her to sit down at his desk. When she does, she swivels the chair around and looks at his designs for a moment not wanting to face him.)_ These are good.

Ryan: Thanks, but I don't think that you came here to discuss my designs. What do you want Summer?

Summer: To fix this….us. I don't like not getting along with you.

Ryan: Well maybe you should have thought about that before you so flagrantly insulted Marissa and I in our own bedroom, someplace you were not even supposed to be. _(She starts to talk, but he stops her.)_ Listen, I know that you've just recently gotten news that no one woman should ever have to hear, and I'm sorry, I truly am, and I know there is no way that I can understand what you're going through, but Marissa did not cause it. All she wants to do is help you, and you just keep shutting out the one person who might be able to at least commiserate with you on some semblance of the same level.

Summer: So she's not mad at me?

Ryan: As soon as she found out what happened, any anger that she was harboring towards you vanished, and that wasn't much. She was mainly worried about you after your little outburst and I think afraid to see you again. I was the angry one. I think if there is any emotion she's feeling right now it would be guilt.

Summer: Guilt! Why does she feel guilty? She didn't do anything to cause this!

Ryan: I don't know, Summer, why don't you tell me why she's feeling guilty. Could it be because someone made her feel like this was all her fault just because she is able to still have children?

Summer: _(Her voice is soft, barely audible.)_That wasn't my intention.

Ryan: I don't know what you intended to do, Summer, but that's what it caused. Now Marissa is afraid to speak to you, afraid that she'll somehow hurt you even more even though this is so far from her fault.

Summer: Yeah well, at least she can have kids….like you said.

Ryan: You're right, she can, and you'll be their aunt if you quit pushing her away. They might not be your own kids, but you know that they'll come to you when they're mad at Marissa and I, that you guys will have a special bond, and that you can be with us through every step of the pregnancy, doctors appointments, co-Lamaze coach, although Seth is not getting anywhere near the delivery room, chief decorator of the babies' rooms, and then when you and Seth get your baby through adoption, we'll be for you, too…if you let us. _(Summer is crying silently, not caring enough to wipe the tears away, but Ryan does not approach her because he is still a little annoyed with the way she's been acting.)_ Look, you can't focus on what you can't have; you have to focus on what you can and will have. As I told Seth, think about it this way. If you adopt, at least this way your kids will have a chance of being athletic and popular, because they won't be able to take after Seth, and besides, you won't have to ever comb through a Jew fro.

Summer: _(She smiles and the tears start to subside.)_ Hey, not to mention the fact that they won't be able to inherit my rage blackouts.

Ryan: _(He feigns innocence.)_ Oh yeah, we forgot about those. That didn't come up at all! _(She laughs.)_

Summer: Oh, I'm sure, nice try Chino. That's probably the first thing Cohen thought of! _(Ryan laughs and shrugs his shoulders.)_

Ryan: Just to let you know, he's sorry about the suggestion he made, _(Her smiles leaves her face when he mentions this.) _and don't worry, I set him straight for you. _(However, it reappears after he says that he spoke to Seth about it.)_ I don't think he'll ever even think about that idea again. _(She stands up and walks towards him. When she approaches she gives him an awkward hug which he softly returns, but neither is very comfortable with each other yet. After just a second, they both pull away and step back so that they are not close to each other.)_

Summer: Thanks…for everything.

Ryan: Glad I could help, so about Marissa?

Summer: I'll talk to her soon, promise, but I can't do it tonight. I need to get my thoughts all in line and think about what I'm going to say. I don't need to have any Coheny moments where I stick my foot in my mouth especially since so much is hanging on what I say.

Ryan: Okay, but make it soon. It's not fair to Marissa to…

Summer: _(She interrupts him.)_ I know it's not fair to make her think she did something wrong and to suffer for nothing.

Ryan: Just so we understand each other. _(She shakes her head yes and then starts to walk towards the door. She opens it and goes to step out but stops and turns around to speak one last time to him.)_

Summer: Hey Ryan?

Ryan: What?

Summer: Are we….

Ryan: We'll be fine Summer. _(She smiles at him.)_

Summer: Good. _(With that she leaves the room shutting the door behind her. Ryan turns the music back on and goes back to his desk to continue working. The scene fades out and goes to the Cohens where Kirsten is sitting at the kitchen table working on paperwork. All of a sudden the door opens and Sandy is heard walking through the house. Kirsten looks up at the clock and sees that it's 6:30 and she smiles to herself. As he walks into the kitchen he sees the mess of paperwork on the table and laughs as he approaches her and kisses her forehead.)_

Sandy: Now look who's the workaholic!

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ Very funny, but your information, I was just getting a jump start on tomorrow's work. Zoe was too busy to entertain her mom this afternoon, so I had to find something to do to occupy myself.

Sandy: Well if someone ever asked me what I'd do with a few free hours, I'd definitely say routine paper work as well. _(She stands up and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him quickly on the lips.)_

Kirsten: Would you have preferred for me to wait and do this tonight after you got home, because personally I can think of a few other things we could do.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ It was a brilliant idea honey to do your work while you had some free time. At least you didn't decide to try and cook.

Kirsten: _(She slaps his chest playfully and pulls herself free of his arms walking off towards the kitchen cupboards.) _And for that, we're not ordering in tonight. You can cook and I'll watch. _(She sits down on the stool and motions for him to begin to work. He takes off his tie, throws it at her which makes her laugh, and rolls up his sleeves as he prepares to cook.)_

Sandy: And what should I grill up tonight?

Kirsten: _(She thinks for a moment seriously and then laughs.)_ I don't even know what we have in the freezer.

Sandy: _(He opens it and looks in.)_ What happened to the fresh salmon I picked up yesterday?

Kirsten: Oh, I put that in the fridge. _(He shuts the freezer and opens the fridge taking out the salmon.)_

Sandy: Well, not as fresh as it would have been yesterday, but it will do. Then I can make a salad and I'll throw some potatoes in the oven and bake them. Any thing you want?

Kirsten: What are you making us for dessert?

Sandy: _(He laughs, puts the food down on the counter, and walks towards her with his arms open like he is going to envelop her in a hug.)_ Me, baby!

Kirsten: Uh-huh, care to explain that to your daughter, because I'm sure she'll be really curious why she doesn't get any dessert tonight and why Mommy gets Daddy for dessert. _(His arms fall to his sides, the smile drops from his face, and Kirsten just laughs at him.)_

Sandy: Way to ruin the fantasy honey. _(She just raises her eyebrows at him to question him.)_ Alright, alright, we'll let Zoe decide.

Kirsten: You do realize that will mean going out to get ice cream?

Sandy: Good, and then we'll all take a walk on the beach while we eat it. It will be fun and good for us, as a family.

Kirsten: After dinner of course. _(She smirks at him and then moves her eye towards the food indicating that he should begin. She watches him work the entire time. First he puts the potatoes in the oven after poking holes in them, then he picks up the salmon and heads towards the grill, but on his way out the door she stands up and slaps his butt. He laughs at her flirting nature, but they both freeze when they hear a little voice.)_

Zoe: Mommy? _(Sandy starts to laugh as he goes out the door. Before she turns around to look at her daughter, Kirsten sends a pleading look to Sandy to ask him to help her out with this. All he does is walk out the door, continuously laughing and teasing her.)_

Sandy: Have fun with this one! _(She glares at him before turning around to look at her daughter.)_

Kirsten: Hey honey, are you done playing upstairs with your dolls?

Zoe: Yeah.

Kirsten: Did you put everything away?

Zoe: Uh-huh.

Kirsten: Good girl. So your Daddy and I were wondering what you'd like for dessert tonight? _(She walks to the counter where Sandy piled out the vegetable for the salad and starts to wash them.)_

Zoe: Duh Mommy, ice cream.

Kirsten: So we surmised, so what do you think about going to the beach after dinner is over, getting ice cream, and then we'll take a walk while we eat?

Zoe: Can we build a sand castle afterwards?

Kirsten: It will be dark, but if you're a good girl tomorrow morning while Mommy's working, then we'll go to the beach where Seth keeps his boat tomorrow afternoon and we'll build a sandcastle down there. That way, we can keep it up for a long time and you can show it to Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer the next time they come home.

Zoe: Are they coming home this weekend? _(Sandy walks in here and goes to get the salt and pepper along with thongs to flip the meat.)_

Sandy: Yeah, Mommy, are the kids coming home this weekend?

Kirsten: Actually, since you asked, we're going to LA this weekend to see them. Marissa invited us down to go out to eat Sunday night and we're getting a tour of the studio where she works that afternoon. Because finals are next week, they won't be able to stay the whole weekend, but this way we'll still be able to see them.

Zoe: We are! _(She starts to jump up and down excitedly.)_

Sandy: I have to go to LA this weekend, voluntarily and not for something work related? _(His voice is whining.)_

Kirsten: Or you could stay here by yourself and pout and Zoe and I will go by ourselves. Your choice.

Sandy: Like there is a choice in there! I know exactly what will happen if I stay here this weekend while you two run off gallivanting in Los Angeles. Besides the fact that the US economy will get a substantial boost from all your shopping on Rodeo Drive, I'll also be in the dog house, somewhere no man enjoys spending his time. _(Kirsten laughs, but Zoe looks at her father with a confused expression.)_

Zoe: We have a dog house? Where? Can I get a dog?

Kirsten: You can take this one Sandy, and by the way, I was successful at avoiding the last one. _(She smirks at him. Because she is done washing the vegetables, she gets out a cutting board and begins to cut them up.)_

Sandy: Zoe baby, when I said dog house I just meant that your Mommy would be mad at me, but I said it in goofy way. We don't really have a dog house. _(When she starts to speak up again, he stops her short by talking first.)_ And no, you can't get a dog. Seth's allergic, so a dog would make him sneeze and cough. _(Zoe laughs.)_

Zoe: Then we should definitely get one! _(Sandy turns his back to her for a moment and laughs with Kirsten silently before turning back to his daughter and talking once again.)_

Sandy: Zoe, that's not very nice, and besides, you don't want Seth's allergies to act up, because when they do, he cries all the time and whines like a little baby.

Zoe: He does!

Sandy: Yeah. _(He shakes his head in a very serious manner which makes Zoe wince at the thought of Seth complaining over his symptoms.)_

Zoe: Okay, no dog, but Dad?

Sandy: What? _(He's trying to go back outside because he has what he needs now.)_

Zoe: If you were bad, why wouldn't Mom just spank you again instead of getting mad? _(Sandy laughs and goes back out the door yelling over his shoulder.)_

Sandy: Thought you said you escaped that one, honey! _(Kirsten glares at him while he walks away and Zoe just stares at her waiting for an answer.)_

Kirsten: Would you like to help me make the salad Zoe, because I've heard you're quite the helper in the kitchen.

Zoe: The Nana told me that I am a better cook already than you are! _(Kirsten laughs and picks up her daughter and sets her on the counter.)_

Kirsten: Now what I want you to do is rip the lettuce off of the head and put in the bowl, just make sure that you make the pieces small enough, okay?

Zoe: No problem Mommy. _(She starts to rip the lettuce and then turns back to her Mom.) _Mom?

Kirsten: Yes?

Zoe: Why did you spank Daddy? _(Kirsten blushes and does not look her daughter in the eye as she replies and keeps working. When Zoe realizes that her mom is not going to look at her, she goes back to ripping the lettuce while she listens.)_

Kirsten: I wasn't spanking him honey. I was just…..trying to get him to….to hurry. It was more like a push to get him to go outside and make dinner.

Zoe: _(She seems slightly confused but goes with what her Mom said anyway.)_ Oh, okay. _(Both girls continue to work as the camera fades out and shows Sandy standing by the door laughing at them and then going back to the grill. The camera leaves the Cohen house and goes to the living room of Jimmy's parents' house. Inside, sitting on a couch are Jimmy and Caleb. They are eating pizza, drinking beer, watching basketball, and Jimmy is enjoying himself while Caleb just seems out of place although he is trying to relax, something that is impossible for him to do.)_

Caleb: So, what's the latest information that you have for me on this nurse? What was her name again, I think she said Nurse Williamson?

Jimmy: She lied. _(Jimmy is trying to pay attention to the game.)_

Caleb: Well then what is it?

Jimmy: O'Brien.

Caleb: Full name Jimmy. _(Jimmy is lost in the game, so Caleb reaches out and mutes the TV, keeping the remote in his hand. Jimmy turns to him.)_

Jimmy: What are you doing? You can't mute the TV in the middle of the game!

Caleb: Answer my questions, and then you can spend the rest of the night totally oblivious to the rest of the world. Hell, I'll give you my courtside tickets to the Staples Center if you would just focus for five minutes.

Jimmy: Really, courtside?

Caleb: Now do I have your attention?

Jimmy: Completely.

Caleb: What is the nurse's full name?

Jimmy: Sharon Kathleen O'Brien, but her friends call her Sherry.

Caleb: Good, and what else have you learned about her?

Jimmy: The important aspects of her past are that she had a previous drug problem, but she got herself clean by going to rehab. Her old dealer just happens to be one of Lance's cronies, so my guess is that she owed him some money and in order to pay him and get him off her back, and trust me, you'd want this guy off your back, she took their deal. Now she has family out east, her Dad, mom's dead from cancer, and two older brothers, but they live in Philadelphia and she flew to Raleigh. That's where we're searching for her as of now. We think she may have gotten a job there, but which hospital and when she starts we haven't figured out yet, but when we do, I'll fly out on the first plane and confront her.

Caleb: How long do you think this should take?

Jimmy: All depends upon how soon she starts building a life there and how quickly she starts this job. All we need is a paper trail, and if she stays there, she'll eventually get an apartment, get a phone number, something. We've searched and so far we haven't found any family who lives there, but she must be staying with a friend or something because she hasn't used a credit card to check into a hotel.

Caleb: Are you trying to track down the friend?

Jimmy: Yeah, the PI's and I are going through her year high school year books and nursing school class records and searching for any which may be from Raleigh. Like I said, as soon as we get an address, I'm gone. Now, is there anything else you need to know or can we get back to the game?

Caleb: _(He stands up and begins to pace back and forth in front of the TV. Jimmy just sighs and listens as he talks.)_ I need to figure out what my next step is with Julie.

Jimmy: I thought Sandy told you to do whatever you had to keep her happy?

Caleb: He did.

Jimmy: And I think that's a good idea. If Julie gets what she wants, she'll back off and let her guard down. Perhaps she'll even pay Lance off and then we won't have him dogging our every move.

Caleb: What?

Jimmy: Just because we were following him before doesn't mean that he can't follow us, which is exactly what he's been doing.

Caleb: Great. You don't think he'll go after this nurse do you?

Jimmy: He has to get our information first. He might be following us around, but those PI's of yours know what they're doing, and they haven't left anything for him to get his dirty hands on. She's safe for now, but I would feel better if we get to her sooner rather than later.

Caleb: So would I.

Jimmy: Are you going to listen to Sandy?

Caleb: I think so, but do you realize what that means?

Jimmy: Yep, you're going to be proposing to my very soon-to-be ex-wife.

Caleb: You two aren't divorced yet?

Jimmy: Our final hearing is this next week.

Caleb: Banner day for you!

Jimmy: Oh I'm celebrating. You're welcome to join me, because that night I'm going to be living it up like a bachelor for the first time in years.

Caleb: You mean you haven't….

Jimmy: I wanted to wait until I was legally safe from Julie filing for anything. There's no way I was going to be paying that woman alimony. _(Caleb laughs but Jimmy's face is just one of pure hatred and completely serious.)_

Caleb: So you're losing her next week, and I'm going to be gaining her even if it is only temporary.

Jimmy: And speaking of temporary, you're not going to get her a real engagement ring are you?

Caleb: Hell no. It's going to be as fake as she is, but she's going to believe that it's real. Speaking of the ring, handle that for me this week.

Jimmy: You want me to find a fake diamond engagement ring for you to give Julie?

Caleb: Yeah, besides, you should know her taste. You were married to her for over twenty years.

Jimmy: Trashy and tacky.

Caleb: Trashy and tacky what?

Jimmy: That's Julie's style. _(Caleb laughs.)_

Caleb: You got that right!

Jimmy: Anything else we need to discuss?

Caleb: No, but how's your daughter, Caitlyn. I haven't seen her….

Jimmy: She's fine, now can I please watch the game? _(Caleb laughs and gives the remote back to Jimmy as he settles back onto the couch. Jimmy turns the volume back on and both men grab more pizza as they put their feet up on the coffee table and settle back in to watch the game. The camera leaves them and goes to the apartment again. Seth and Summer are sitting at the table quietly talking when Marissa brings in the garlic bread and sets it down.)_

Seth: And you're going to do it…talk to her?

Summer: Yeah Cohen, I promised Ryan I would.

Seth: When? _(Marissa walks into the room and Summer clears her throat quietly. When Marissa sees that Ryan's not there, she looks to Seth and talks to him.)_

Marissa: Why didn't you let Ryan know that dinner was ready like I asked you to?

Seth: Um….forgot, but hey, now you can, and we both know he'd rather be interrupted by you then me.

Marissa: Fine, but if you eat anything before I get back with him, you're dead Seth! No home cooked meals for two weeks!

Seth: _(His eyes get wide with fear.)_ I won't even look at it, I swear! _(Marissa walks off and he turns back to Summer.)_ When?

Summer: I don't know…soon.

Seth: Why not tonight?

Summer: I'm not ready.

Seth: She's not mad at you.

Summer: _(She whispers this but Seth can still hear her.) _Maybe I'm mad at myself.

Seth: Summer, stop it; she doesn't want you to feel like that either. She understands that it was just your pain doing the talking and that she just happened to be the target it was directed at.

Summer: Yeah, but what I said to her….

Seth: Just talk to her. She's worried about you, and she doesn't want to lose your friendship.

Summer: I don't want that either, but I need more time.

Seth: For what?

Summer: To think about what I'm going to say.

Seth: But remember, you promised Ryan, and he won't take that lightly.

Summer: I know, I know. Just give me a day or two, okay?

Seth: _(He leans over and kisses her forehead.)_ Okay. _(Ryan and Marissa walk back out of their room and sit down. While everyone dishes out the food, there is an awkward silence because no one knows what to say to each other. Before it can go too long though, Marissa decides to speak up. As she goes to talk, she takes Ryan's hand under the table and squeezes it for reassurance.)_

Marissa: I just wanted to let you know that I talked to Kirsten last night and invited them up Sunday for dinner. I wasn't sure if you had plans or not, but we'd love it if you could join us. We're going to the studio in the afternoon for a tour, and you're welcome to come to that, too. _(She is silent for a minute and then thinks of something else.)_ Oh, and we should have Branning over on Friday night for dinner. With school ending for the summer, we won't be seeing him as much, so we should take advantage of the time we have while we can.

Seth: That's a good idea, and I'm sure we can go out with you guys on Sunday, right? _(He turns to Summer to ask her, but she is smiling mischievously and thinking of something else.)_ Oh Summer, where are you? Hello! _(He starts waving his arms in front of her face.)_ Earth to Summer! _(She smacks his hands away and stands up quickly.)_

Summer: Cohen I was ignoring you, I'm not deaf, although after that screaming fit, I might be on the road to needing hearing aides! _(She starts running out of the room.)_

Seth: Ah, Summer, what are you doing? _(He stands up and goes after her, but she stops and turns around to talk to him. Ryan and Marissa just watch in curiosity.)_

Summer: I have to go make a phone call, but you should stay, eat. Besides, if you come with me, you'll only just end up salivating all over our room as you think of eating and imagine what it will taste like.

Seth: Don't forget while I smell it wafting in the air.

Summer: _(She rolls her eyes.)_ I'll be back in a minute. _(She runs out of the room, Seth shrugs his shoulders, and then he sits back down and the three of them begin to eat talking comfortably.)_

Seth: So Ryan, what big job plans do you have lined up for this summer?

Ryan: Does it really matter what I do, I'll still be making more than you! _(He throws a piece of his garlic bread crust at Seth who dodges it. Marissa and Ryan laugh.)_

Seth: Well, I'll have you know that I have quite a few sailing lessons lined up for this summer. Chester is back from boarding school, and he's bringing some friends, well a friend and I'm not talking about his hand. _(Ryan and Seth snicker while Marissa makes a disgusted face.)_

Marissa: Seth!

Seth: What! _(He laughs, though not in innocence, as he knows exactly what he did. As the three continue to enjoy themselves, the camera leaves them and goes to Summer. She is sitting on her bed, crossed legged, on the phone. Only her side of the conversation can be heard.)_

Summer: Hey Zach, it's Summer. I was calling to see if you were free this upcoming weekend? _(As she continues to talk, the camera pulls back from her and fades out as the scene comes to an end.)_

Commercial Break


	57. Chapter 57

The next scene begins Friday night. Caleb is working at his desk at the house, totally oblivious to anything going on around him. Julie walks in and watches him for a few moments hoping that he would recognize that she was there. He doesn't, so she has to break the silence to get his attention by speaking.

Julie: Cal, we need to talk.

Caleb: Must we, I'm trying to get some work done right now, and I really am in no mood to be interrupted only to listen to your incessant complaining.

Julie: Well I have a right to complain don't you think?

Caleb: Please, what could you possibly have to complain about? You live in my guest house, free of charge, I feed you, I clothe you, I pay for everything. Hell, I just opened up a checking account for you and put a hundred thousand dollars in there for you to use as you see fit. I gave you one of my cars to drive and a credit card in my name to use when you go shopping.

Julie: Yes, to pay for baby clothes that will be worn by your son or daughter or maternity clothes for me to wear because you got me this way.

Caleb: You could have warned me that you weren't on birth control! How many women your age don't use it?

Julie: _(She smiles sweetly at him as she lays on the puppy eyes and lies through her teeth.)_ I thought that I meant something to you and I didn't want to tarnish our relationship with contraceptives. If we were lucky enough to have a baby, I thought you would be happy. Besides, _(Her voice becomes biting.)_ who would have thought someone as old as you would even be able to produce sperm still let alone actually get it up! _(He is fuming at her, but keeps his actions in check. The only release he has for his emotions are to grip the desk as tightly as he can and to grit his teeth.)_

Caleb: What do you want Julie!

Julie: Aw Cal, do you know how touching I find that you're interested in my life and what I have to say. _(She sits down in a chair in front of his desk and crosses her legs.)_ Now get comfortable because this could take a while. _(He breaths in deeply to help calm down as she continues to ramble on.)_ So, I wanted to talk to you, among other things, about how you've been treating me. I may not be perfect Caleb, but I do deserve a little respect especially since I am carrying your child.

Caleb: I gave you all that money, what else could you want?

Julie: What about a little common courtesy? Oh, and I don't think that I should be staying in the guest house. What if I needed help one night when I got sick? No one is going to hear me down there, and walking up those stairs when I'm nine months pregnant is going to be nearly impossible. You have to a suite in the main house that I can use.

Caleb: Fine, pick one, I don't care which, just don't you dare go into mine.

Julie: And who's going to carry my stuff up for me? I can't be carrying luggage, not while I'm pregnant. What if something would happen to the baby?

Caleb: I'll have someone from my staff carry everything up for you. Is that all?

Julie: Oh, not by a long shot. _(She stands up and begins to walk around the room as she talks, occasionally picking things up to get a closer look at them or stopping to examine herself in the mirror. In order to avoid her seeing his reactions, Caleb whirls his chair around and faces the window looking out of it into the dark of night.)_

Caleb: _(He speaks in a dejected tone.)_ What else?

Julie: I really am going to need to remodel this place. With all the sharp objects and corners that a baby could injure itself on, really Cal, what were you thinking?

Caleb: Oh please, this place is fine. Zoe used to come over here when she was a baby and nothing ever happened to her.

Julie: As far as you know.

Caleb: Julie, you're not remodeling the house and that is final.

Julie: Fine, but we are going to have to get a vehicle that I can drive with the baby, perhaps a Mercedes SUV or a Range Rover.

Caleb: Why don't we just wait on that a little while?

Julie: But Cal…

Caleb: Julie, you're barely pregnant. We have plenty of time to go car shopping. Look, if there is something you need to buy for this child, just charge it to the credit card. I don't want to hear about every dmn purchase. Now, if you don't mind, I'd really like to get some work done.

Julie: Actually, I do mind. _(She whirls around to face him, and even though he does not do the same for her, she remains rooted in her position, hands on hips, staring into the back of his chair.) _You have treated me like garbage now for weeks, why I'm not sure, and ever since you found out I was pregnant, you've been practically unbearable, and I'm not going to stand around and just take it!

Caleb: Look, Julie, I think we both know that we're not in love and that we never were, so I don't know what you're expecting.

Julie: How about some decent human kindness!

Caleb: Why can't we just avoid each other? You do what you want and I'll do what I want. We'll never have to see each other; we can live completely separate lives.

Julie: And what about our child? Does he or she deserve to grow up in a home like that? Do they deserve to be teased because their parents aren't married?

Caleb: Julie, I'm not having this discussion right now. As I told you I was working, and if you want to keep spending my money like you have been all week, then you better let me get back to what I was doing.

Julie: That's not good enough. Have you even told anyone yet that I'm pregnant!

Caleb: Yes.

Julie: Who, your lawyer?

Caleb: No.

Julie: Then who?

Caleb: Jimmy.

Julie: My ex husband!

Caleb: You're not divorced yet.

Julie: How do you know that?

Caleb: He told me that your final hearing is next week, and then he invited me out to celebrate his freedom from you.

Julie: _(She laughs mockingly.)_ Anyone else?

Caleb: Sandy knows.

Julie: You told him! You can't stand him!

Caleb: Sanford might annoy the hell out of me, but he's good for advice.

Julie: Advice about what Cal?

Caleb: Everything.

Julie: Care to elaborate?

Caleb: No.

Julie: And what about Kirsten? Have you told your precious daughter yet?

Caleb: I'm going over there to see her tonight.

Julie: How about the rest of your family?

Caleb: They're going to be in LA this weekend.

Julie: Then we'll go with them.

Caleb: Marissa will be there, and she does not want to see you.

Julie: I don't care what that spoiled brat wants! You are telling your family this weekend and that's final.

Caleb: Fine, but we're not staying with them at the dinner. We'll give them all the news and then leave and go out to eat somewhere else.

Julie: Oh and Cal.

Caleb: What?

Julie: Don't tell Kirsten tonight. I want to see her face when she hears the good news. Plus, don't expect to take me to LA without letting me shop as well. Just thought I'd warn you. I'll talk to you tomorrow at breakfast and we can make our final plans. _(The sound of her heals clicking out of the door signals to Caleb that she is gone. He shuts down his computer, locks his paperwork in his filing cabinet, grabs his jacket and keys, and leaves the house. The camera leaves him and goes to Jimmy playing video games in an arcade. As Sandy walks in to see him, his face shows just how incredulous he finds this whole situation that he has to meet a grown man on a Friday night in an arcade. He sees Jimmy and startles him when he approaches._

Sandy: This is a first, having a meeting in an arcade, and to my utter shock, you're playing.

Jimmy: _(He laughs.) _Of course, what else would I do here?

Sandy: I thought we were meeting here because it was out of the way where no one would pay any attention to us.

Jimmy: Well, no one will pay any attention to us because they're all so wrapped up in their own games, but that's not why I asked you to meet me here.

Sandy: Obviously, how long have you been here?

Jimmy: Since the PI's went home for the night. _(He looks at his watch.)_ Since about four.

Sandy: And are you leaving any time soon?

Jimmy: No, why?

Sandy: What about dinner?

Jimmy: Oh, they serve food here, but thanks for worrying.

Sandy: How often do you come here?

Jimmy: Um…probably a couple of times a week, helps pass the night. If there's not a good game on, I'm here.

Sandy: And what about Caitlyn? Don't you spend any time with her?

Jimmy: She's always busy with her grandparents or her friends, and even if she wasn't, I wouldn't know where to even start talking to her. Marissa knows her; I don't.

Sandy: Well, now's your chance to get to know her. She's still here Jimmy, so that means it's never too late to be her Dad. _(Sandy looks around the noisy room and crooks his head towards the door to get Jimmy to follow him out. Once they're outside again, the talk resumes.)_ Thanks, I couldn't hear myself think in there. How can you stand it?

Jimmy: That's what I like about it! The noise takes over and you get lost in the game you're playing and the rest of the world just disappears. It's awesome. _(Sandy eyes him suspiciously.)_

Sandy: Just try to spend a little more time with your daughter, if not for her own good, then for your sanity. Take her out to dinner just the two of you, go see a movie, whatever she likes, but you still have time to be her Dad. _(Jimmy's face falls and he is suddenly depressed.)_

Jimmy: I know what you're saying, but how can I just walk back into her life after 17 years of practically ignoring her?

Sandy: It will be easier than trying to do so in twenty years when you're all alone and you want your kids back, and by then it will probably be too late. Imagine never meeting your grandchildren or being a part of their lives.

Jimmy: Wait, what, Marissa is pregnant!

Sandy: No, but someday she will be, and what then?

Jimmy: I…I don't know.

Sandy: You better figure it out and quickly. _(Jimmy doesn't say anything but just continues to stare out at the ocean. Sandy picks up on this and changes the subject.)_ So, about this nurse, what have you found out, anything new today?

Jimmy: No, we keep coming up with nothing .We've checked hundreds of old records to try and figure out who she is staying with.

Sandy: I might have a way to help you out there, _(Jimmy starts to get excited, but Sandy keeps talking.)_ but I'm not telling you what it is until after I get everything arranged.

Jimmy: Fair enough. So, did Cal tell you that we decided to make the ring he's going to give Julie a fake. I have to just pick it up tomorrow. Surprisingly, it was harder to find a big, gaudy fake ring that looked slightly genuine than I thought it would be, but I got what I wanted or, to be more exact, what Caleb told me to get. How did Kirsten take the news?

Sandy: He hasn't told her yet. _(His cell phone starts to ring. He puts his finger up to signal Jimmy that he will only be a moment.)_ Speaking of the devil. _(He answers the phone.)_ Cal? _(The scene flows between them as they talk briefly on the phone. Caleb is in his car driving while he's talking. Whoever is talking is shown.)_

Caleb: Look Sanford, I don't have time for pleasantries. I'm on my way over to your house to talk to Kirsten, and I was hoping that you could be there for her and because I could use your help to set everything up.

Sandy: Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, tops.

Caleb: Good, and Sandy….

Sandy: Yeah?

Caleb: Thanks…for all your help. I don't know why you're helping me, but I do appreciate it.

Sandy: What's that, what did you say?

Caleb: You heard me you ass, now hurry up! _(He hangs up the phone, tosses it on the passenger seat, and chuckles to himself. The scene goes back to Sandy and Jimmy.)_

Sandy: So, as you probably guessed, that was Cal. I have to get going because I'm meeting him at my house to talk to Kirsten, but think about what I said about you and Caitlyn. Oh, and if you hear anything, give me a call. _(He runs off waving without waiting for a reply from Jimmy and heads off towards his car. Jimmy looks around himself for a few minutes, but then shrugs his shoulders and goes back into the arcade. The camera leaves him and goes to the apartment. Ryan and Marissa are working together in the kitchen preparing food. They are making appetizers as the meal is already prepared and cooking. She is straining spinach and he is chopping water chestnuts. As they work together, they, like the last time they were together in a kitchen, flirt and talk.)_

Ryan: What is this for again?

Marissa: Spinach dip.

Ryan: Oh, spinach dip, and who's supposed to eat this?

Marissa: _(She laughs at him while he turns up his nose.)_ It happens to be one of my favorite things to eat, and don't worry, I won't eat it all on my own. Even if the rest of you are too big of chickens to taste it, Seth will eat anything I make. Besides, you are trying this, and you're going to love it.

Ryan: You sound pretty sure of yourself. _(He goes over and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her exposed neck.)_

Marissa: I am, but aren't you supposed to be working. Who said you could take a break?

Ryan: I did, and I don't hear you telling me you're not enjoying it.

Marissa: If you don't get back to work and leave me alone, none of this is going to be ready when Branning gets here and whoever else this mystery guest is that Summer invited.

Ryan: I think Seth knows who it is.

Marissa: Hm. What are they up to?

Ryan: I have no idea, but it really doesn't matter if we finish this or not.

Marissa: Ryan!

Ryan: What, you've already made enough. I mean, look what's already out on the coffee table? There is a shrimp dip and a taco dip not to mention the pinwheel things you had me make and that garlic cracker snack mix.

Marissa: Which you didn't eat right?

Ryan: Hey, you don't have to warn me twice. Threatening me with not letting me kiss you is more than enough to keep me away from the garlic.

Marissa: Good, because after this little dinner party is over, I thought we could spend a little alone time together.

Ryan: You don't have to ask me twice. _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: But back to work for you or I'll spend the whole evening after Branning and the mystery guest go home writing.

Ryan: You wouldn't?

Marissa: Want to risk it and try me?

Ryan: _(He laughs and lets go of her after dropping one more kiss on her neck.)_ No. _(He walks back over to the water chestnuts and finishes chopping them while she finishes draining the spinach. They work in silence stealing glances at each other briefly before turning back to their work. When Ryan is done, which doesn't take long, he moves back to her with the chopped water chestnuts in his hand.)_ Now what?

Marissa: Dump them in the bowl and stir it please. _(He listens to her, and as he works, they talk.)_

Ryan: So when this is done….

Marissa: I have to frost the cake.

Ryan: How did you find time to make a cake this afternoon, too, after you got home from work? I mean, you didn't get off until four, right?

Marissa: I made the cake early this morning before I went to class.

Ryan: So that's where you were this morning.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Glad to see you missed me.

Ryan: I did! I woke up this morning holding your pillow in my arms, and I have to tell you that is not nearly as much fun as holding you. _(She laughs again.)_ You're terrible do you know that!

Ryan: So, this cake, what kind is it?

Marissa: _(Her face falls and she becomes very serious.)_ It's an apple cake with a cream cheese glaze. _(He looks at her confused about her sudden mood shift. She sees the concern in his face and feels as if she should explain.)_ It was Caitlyn's favorite. I used to make it for her whenever she did really good on a test or had a good game. She played softball.

Ryan: You know that just because you don't want to have anything to do with your parents doesn't mean you can't see your sister. I mean, she lives in Newport, and I'm sure she'd love to see you. Why don't you try calling her sometime?

Marissa: I just don't want to be sucked back into their lives. Sure, I want to see her, I want to talk to her, but I can't be her Mom again, I can't take care of her, and if I let myself give in and reinitiate contact, how am I supposed to know that my Dad won't take that as a sign that I'm ready to take care of them again, that I want to come back. He needs to figure out how to be a parent to Caity on his own, and if I interfere, who knows what will happen. All the progress he's made, if he's made any, will be lost.

Ryan: Who said he had to know? I'm sure she has a cell phone, and you could always meet her somewhere public and just not tell your Dad.

Marissa: I can't ask her to lie to him.

Ryan: Just think about it. You did nothing wrong. There's no reason for you to not see your sister if you want to. _(He leans over and kisses her softly, taking the spinach from her hand and dumping it in the bowl.)_

Marissa: Hey, what are you doing?

Ryan: Freeing your hands. I think there is something better you can do with them. _(He pulls her close to him and takes her hands and puts them on his ass. She laughs but just slips them into his back pockets of his jeans. He does the same thing with his hands to her and leans in and kisses her this time more passionately. As his hands leave her pockets and work their way to the edge of her shirt, they are both startled and jump apart when they hear the doorbell ring. Breathing in deeply they wait to see what happens.)_

Summer: _(She is outside of the kitchen yelling to let them know she's getting the door.)_ I got it. Keep working on the food. _(As they hear that they don't have to answer the door, Ryan goes back to kissing her, but she removes her hands and tries to get away.)_

Ryan: Hey, where do you think you're going?

Marissa: Did you forget about the cake?

Ryan: No, but this was more fun. _(He laughs.)_

Marissa: Uh-huh, you're right it is, but remember the sooner we feed them and get them out of our hair, the sooner we can start our own private party. _(She leans into him to whisper, resting her body on his as she does so.)_ And for that I got us some pixie sticks. _(He raises his eyebrows at her in a surprised way, questioning just exactly what she had in mind.)_ You'll just have to wait and see, but you only get your candy if you're good. Now, stir the dip. _(She pushes herself off of him and goes to frost the cake. Before he turns around to stir the dip like she said, he looks her up and down, taking in her casual appearance and smiles to himself picturing what they could possibly be doing that night. The camera leaves them and goes to the living room where Summer is leading Branning in to sit. When they get there, Seth is eagerly eating the appetizers. Summer sits down in the chair while Branning sits on the couch with Seth and begins to eat as well.)_

Summer: Cohen! Slow down for god's sake! There's more where that came from, and I'm so not in the mood to perform the Heimlich maneuver on you tonight!

Branning: Did you just say that there is more of this?

Summer: This is just the appetizers, and there is one more to come, but I'm not eating it, it's a spinach dip. Yuck!

Seth: Ye of little faith, how I love you, because if you're not eating it, then that means there is more for me. Marissa has never led me astray in the food department; I trust her skills explicitly, which means me and the spinach dip are going to be good friends before the night is over.

Summer: Good thing! Hopefully the spinach will have the same effect on you as it did Popeye.

Branning: What else is there? Did she make a meal, too?

Summer: Oh yeah. Let's see, there is crab stuffed sole, rice pilaf, some kind of vegetable medley, oh and there's a cake for dessert, too.

Branning: I'm not going to be able to eat for the rest of the weekend! This meal is going to exceed my calories limit for all three days!

Summer: Try eating like this everyday. It's a good thing that we go to that self-defense class now.

Branning: How is that going?

Summer: Ah, it's okay. Marissa's really into it; she's the "prize pupil". _(She says prize pupil with air quotes.)_ At least Cohen and his chicken legs make it interesting. Whenever I get bored, I just watch him and I spend the rest the of the class laughing my ass off! He's so uncoordinated, it's hilarious! It's like watching Bambi trying to take his first steps again but on speed!

Branning: You have to tape it!

Summer: You should start coming with us. Besides, the instructor is hot! You could totally stare at him the whole time with me!

Branning: Is it really that good of a workout?

Summer: You have no idea! When I leave that place, I feel like I've been carrying Cohen here up a flight of stairs all day. He might not look like he weighs much, but he's long, lanky, and awkward. Trust me, carrying him is a workout.

Seth: If I didn't know better Summer, those comments could give me a complex, an eating disorder.

Summer: Oh please, at the rate you're going, the only problem with food you're going to have is obesity. _(Summer and Branning laugh together. Seth stands up and goes to walk out of the room.)_ Hey, where do you think you're going?

Seth: I'm going to go and see if Marissa and Ryan need any help.

Summer: Oh, okay. _(She waves her hand to dismiss him before turning back to Branning. Seth leaves the room and the camera goes with him. When he gets to the door to the kitchen, he stops and knocks on it first before entering.)_

Seth: You two are just cooking in there right and not steaming up each other? _(The camera stays on Seth, but Ryan and Marissa's voices can be heard.)_

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: What, sorry, I was just joking. I came to see if I'm allowed to hang with you guys. Summer and Branning were harassing me, so I came to find better company.

Marissa: Oh no Seth, I don't think so! The last time I let you help me cook earlier in the week, you ate everything when I turned my back on you.

Seth: But I'm bored. _(The door swings open and she puts the dip, which is in a crystal bowl resting on a plate with pieces of pumpernickel bread surrounding it, in his hands.)_

Marissa: Fine then, you can help. Put this on the table please, and then go back into the living room and gather everything in there, Branning and Summer can help you, and then put that on the table as well. Ryan and I will be out in a minute with the meal, so we can begin. Oh, and who is this mystery guest?

Seth: Hasn't arrived yet.

Marissa: Oh, okay. _(She shuts the door and leaves him there. He does what she says and puts it on the table. Then, when he goes into the living room, he picks up the shrimp dip and takes it with him to the table, yelling over his shoulder to Branning and Summer.)_

Seth: Can you two grab the rest, please? Marissa wants us to make our way to the table, because she and Ryan will be out with the meal in a minute. _(He walks out and Branning and Summer do as the were asked. When they reach the table, they put the food down and then Summer turns to Seth.)_

Summer: _(She is whispering.)_ Cohen, we can't eat. You know who isn't here yet.

Seth: _(He whispers back.)_ Are you sure he's coming?

Summer: Of course he is dumb ass, his plane was probably just late or something or maybe he ran into some traffic. It is a Friday night, you know. _(Branning sneaks up to them and startles them.)_

Branning: What the big secret and who's the person you referred to Summer as you know who?

Summer: Ah, it's a surprise for….Ryan, an old friend from high school.

Branning: Oh. _(He thinks for a second.)_ It's not an old girlfriend, right?

Summer: What? Girlfriend…Chino, I don't think so.

Seth: Yeah, he didn't really do girlfriends. I mean….he did them, girls, but….

Summer: He never really was in a relationship before Marissa. He just had random hookups.

Seth: But he did them.

Summer: Thanks Cohen, I think you'd made that clear before. _(Just then Ryan and Marissa come into the room carrying dinner. As they set it down on the table, they look up at the three friends and then back and forth to each other in confusion.)_

Marissa: Ah, what's going on? Is there something wrong? _(Now it is time for Branning, Summer, and Seth to all look at each other awkwardly.)_

Summer: No, nothing's wrong. Cohen was just being himself, an ass.

Seth: Yep, that's me, a big, huge ass.

Branning: See, nothing's up. _(He looks at both Ryan and Marissa who are not buying it.)_ Why don't we sit down and wait for this mystery guest. _(Everyone sits down warily. Just as they all get seated, the doorbell sounds. Summer jumps out of her seat and runs to the door, throwing it open and revealing Zach.)_

Summer: Zach

! Come in, come in. _(They walk over to the table where it just so happens that Zach will be sitting by Branning.) _So everyone this is Zach, and Zach you know Chino and Cohen, but that's Marissa and this is Bran.

Branning: Bran?

Summer: Oh yeah, I gave you that nickname. I hope you like it. _(She smiles at him overly eager. He catches on and turns beat red, Marissa and Ryan just look at each other confused, and Seth shakes his head and laughs out of enjoyment.)_

Seth: Now this is what I call a Friday night! _(He puts his hands behind his head and leans back in the chair to watch the events unfold around him, snickering the whole time and getting death glares sent his way from Summer. The scene fades out and ends.)_

Commercial Break


	58. Chapter 58

The fourth scene picks up right where it let off. Zach is still standing awkwardly behind the chair he is intending to sit in with Summer standing by his side. Seth is laughing the entire time, Branning has just buried his head in embarrassment, and Marissa is grasping for straws to try and save the strange situation although she is clueless as to why there is so much tension in the room. Ever the gracious hostess, she stands up and walks towards Zach to greet him, nudging Ryan in the shoulder softly to get him to follow her.

Marissa: _(She casually gives Zach a hug.)_ Hi Zach, welcome. I'm heard so much about you.

Zach: You have?

Marissa: Oh yes. At the time I wasn't quite sure why Seth was so adamant that we discuss you, but now I understand. Normally, I just assume that Seth/Marissa time will be strange but when he started going on and on about a perfect stranger, I was definitely confused. _(Zach laughs.)_

Zach: You have Seth/Marissa time? But I thought you were dating Ryan? _(Marissa looks at Ryan with a 'is he always this big of an idiot look' to which Ryan just smiles and laughs back at her without responding.)_

Marissa: I am. Seth's like the little, annoying brother that I never had.

Seth: Hey, we're the same age.

Marissa: Yeah, technically, but you definitely don't act twenty-one. _(Everyone laughs but Seth.)_

Seth: Yeah, well, well….at least I'm not from Amish country!

Zach: You're Amish? _(He looks at Marissa with a baffled expression on his face. Knowing that Marissa is becoming exasperated with his naïveté, Ryan steps in.)_

Ryan: It's good to see you Zach. _(He shakes his hand hello.)_ Why don't you let me take your coat for you? _(Zach takes it off and hands it to Ryan who has it grabbed out of his hands almost immediately by Marissa who zips off quickly to their room to put it in there. Ryan smiles after her as she leaves.)_ Sit, please. _(Zach sits down and so does Ryan. Summer smiles at everyone and then makes her way to her chair and sits as well. Everyone just looks at each other for a few moments in silence while Seth bobs his head up and down in anticipation. By the time Marissa returns, they still have not spoken. She sits down in her seat and takes Ryan's hand under the table and squeezes it for comfort as they share a reassuring glance with each other.)_

Marissa: So, what did I miss? _(Everyone, once again, looks around the table self-consciously as they have yet to talk to each other. Feeling frustrated, she sighs deeply before delving in and trying to create conversation.)_ So, Zach, how long are you staying in LA?

Zach: Just until Sunday, I have classes next week. _(There is a slight pause as no one speaks, so Marissa does while glaring at everyone around the table, but no one will meet her gaze except Ryan.)_

Marissa: Classes? When are your finals?

Zach: The week after.

Ryan: So how have you been? Still comic obsessed like Seth. Speaking of which, did he tell you that he's _(Seth starts shaking his head violently no but Ryan ignores him figuring this could be payback for the awkward meal.)_ working on Atomic County again?

Zach: Really? Cohen, we made a pact that if either of us ever got inspired to create another character, we'd do it together.

Seth: Uh, it's just speculation at this point, nothing definite. Don't even have a fourth character yet. _(Zach looks at him trying to determine whether or not he's telling the truth and after a few seconds decides to believe him. He turns back to Marissa.)_

Zach: So, you're Amish?

Ryan: No, she's not Amish. She's from the east and there was an Amish community local to her hometown. _(Marissa is really starting to get annoyed which he notices.)_ Why don't we eat?

Marissa: Yes, lets! Please, everyone, help yourselves. _(It does not take second notice for Seth to start piling the food onto his plate, and he starts eating voraciously as soon as it is full. Branning fills his plate next, then Zach, then Summer, then Ryan and Marissa get theirs together, helping each other.)_

Zach: _(He speaks with food in his mouth, pointing with his fork to Ryan and Marissa.)_ So, how did you two meet?

Seth: _(He laughs.)_ You'd never believe it, but Ryan here picked her up at the beach like a total random! _(Marissa's face turns beat red and Ryan glares at Seth while dropping his fork onto his plate in anger, making a menacing clatter. Seth sees his reaction, and immediately stops talking.)_

Ryan: Do not listen to Seth. It was nothing like that! _(Ryan tears his angered gaze from Seth and turns to Marissa who is staring at her hands in anger, annoyance, and embarrassment. He leans over and kisses her cheek softly while, unnoticed by everyone else but her, he rubs up and down her thigh to comfort her. After a moment she looks up at him at they stare into each others eyes while he talks.)_ We just connected, like we'd known each other our whole lives. It was perfect.

Seth: See Zach, Ryan is now whipped, too. _(Summer, Zach, and Branning all laugh, but Ryan and Marissa just ignore them lost in their own little world if only for a moment.)_

Branning: Speaking of whipped, Seth, I've heard the story about how they met a few times now, and no offense to you Zach, but I don't need to hear its disgusting sweetness again, but I am rather curious as to how long it took Miss Marissa to jump Ryan. I'm sure, just by looking at him, that she wouldn't have been able to resist too long. _(This snaps Ryan out of his day dream with Marissa and his eyes go to Branning with a questioning, slightly paranoid look in them. Summer and Seth laugh, knowing that if Ryan and Marissa won't share, they will, and Marissa just glares at Branning.)_

Marissa: Look at our manners, going on about ourselves….

Seth: Oh we don't mind, we love telling embarrassing things about you two, don't we Summer?

Summer: _(She refuses to meet Marissa or Ryan's eyes, but looks at Zach instead.)_ It has to be one of my ultimate favorite things to do.

Marissa: Anyway, like I was saying, we're being rude. Branning has not been properly introduced. Zach, Branning works with Summer and I at the studio.

Zach: Oh, I know, Summer told me.

Branning: She did?

Zach: Yeah, she gave me the basics on you and Marissa, but she didn't tell me you were a guy.

Branning: _(Turning to Summer.)_ She didn't!

Zach: No, and the way she talked about you, I just assumed that you were a girl.

Seth: Go figure! _(He laughs at his own joke, drawing glares from Summer.)_

Zach: Yeah, sorry about that man. _(He slaps him roughly on the back causing Branning to choke. He quickly grabs a glass of water and washing his food down.)_

Branning: No offense taken, just please, never do that again! _(Zach laughs and shrugs off what he's said.)_

Zach: Sure.

Summer: So, Zach, are you seeing anyone?

Zach: Nah, not really. I mean, my family is always trying to set me up with some new politician's daughter or some rich heiress, but I'm just not interested.

Summer: In girls…in the girls….that they're setting you up with?

Zach: _(He doesn't even catch on.)_ Exactly. I don't know, there's just not my type. I want someone who's a little more…real.

Seth: Oh, it's about to get real in here, you have no idea! _(Zach looks at him confused, Branning buries his head in his plate, Ryan and Marissa just ignore the conversation, and Summer kicks Seth from under the table.)_ OW! I think you just split my shin bone in half, woman!

Summer: What did I tell you about calling me woman! _(She kicks his other leg this time, causing Seth to drop his fork and reach down in pain to his legs.)_

Zach: Yep, nothing's really changed around here at all.

Ryan: Well, they haven't changed at all, and they probably never will, but my life's definitely improved.

Zach You do seem a little friendlier.

Branning: Only with Marissa, unfortunately. _(Zach looks at Branning strangely, but still has not caught on. Again, his comment elicit giggles from Seth and Summer and a glare from Marissa, but this time, Ryan just looks away and shakes his head laughing to himself. Seth notices this.)_

Seth: So you've finally realized how big of an ass you made out of yourself with that whole jealous Neanderthal routine you pulled a while back? _(Ryan begins to glare at him.)_

Ryan: You could have told me!

Seth: Hey, hey, don't look at me man, I didn't find out until a few weeks later, but let me tell you, I had a good laugh at your expense! _(Ryan begins to fist his hands together, but Marissa reaches out to him and puts a reassuring hand on his thigh, returning the favor he had done for her earlier.)_

Zach: I want to hear this story! _(Marissa goes to say something, to refute the story idea, but Summer cuts her off.)_

Summer: Oh no, not tonight Zach. We should save that for another night, one where Chino isn't so riled up down there with his tail feathers all in a knot. _(Marissa shoots Summer a grateful look unaware that Summer helped them out for purely selfish reasons, but Summer ignores her causing Marissa to look away with a sad look in her eye and Ryan to become annoyed with Summer.)_

Marissa: _(Not meeting anyone's eye, she stands up and walks away quickly.)_ If you all will excuse me, I need to check the dessert in the kitchen, make sure that the frosting is setting properly. _(Seth stands up to go with her.)_

Seth: And I am her official taste tester, so if you will excuse…

Ryan: Seth, sit down now. You've helped enough this evening, thanks. I'll go and help her. _(He hurries after her and goes into the kitchen. The four remaining friends stare at each other for a moment and then silently all go back to eating, not knowing what to say now. The camera fades away from them and goes to the Cohens were Kirsten and Zoe are washing the dishes together, laughing and talking jovially when the doorbell interrupts them. Kirsten turns the water off, picks her daughter up off the chair she was sitting on, and they walk to the door together to greet Caleb.)_

Kirsten: Dad, I wasn't expecting you. _(He holds his arms out for Zoe who reaches for him so Kirsten lets her daughter pass into her father's arms.)_ I think you've been here more in the past two weeks than you were the first five years we lived here. _(He walks in without saying anything while hugging Zoe and then moves and puts her down on the stairs and talks to her.)_

Caleb: Why don't you run on upstairs for Grandpa, so that he can speak to Mommy and Daddy?

Zoe: Daddy's not here. He had a meeting.

Caleb: He'll be here in a few minutes. I talked to him.

Zoe: _(She shrugs her shoulders.)_ Fine, but just know that I'm stealth. _(She turns around and walks up the stairs only to be stopped abruptly by her Mom's stern voice.)_

Kirsten: Zoe stop right there! If I catch you spying on us, you will be grounded until your birthday and there will be no party! _(Zoe's mouth falls open in shock as she stares as her Mom for a moment before she stomps up the stairs complaining the whole way. Once she is gone, Caleb and Kirsten resume talking.)_

Caleb: You would have never stuck to that grounding and we both know it.

Kirsten: Yeah, but she doesn't, so what does it matter. I'm more interested in why you're here, and why you and Sandy have been talking. Have I entered into an alternative universe where you two actually get along?

Caleb: I think it is a temporary amnesty so that we can get to the bottom of this Julie situation and rid our lives of her.

Kirsten: What exactly is going on? I know that you were having her investigated, but I'm starting to get worried. You're actually being nice, which means you probably need Sandy's help, which means this is serious. _(At that exact moment, Sandy walks in the door.)_

Sandy: It is serious, so serious in fact that he even gave me a compliment last week. _(Kirsten turns and looks at Caleb with a pleased look on her face.)_

Caleb: Look, can we just get this over with. Once this is all out in the open then I can relax as much as possible and go and play with my granddaughter. _(Sandy's head whirls around to look at Caleb when he says this.)_

Sandy: You what?

Caleb: I had fun with her last week, and what better way to take my mind off my own issues than with playing with Zoe?

Kirsten: _(She gives Sandy the look telling him to just shut up and go along with it.)_ I think she'd love it Dad. Now, let's talk. I have some coffee in the kitchen.

Caleb: God no, I'm nervous and wound up enough; I don't need caffeine to add to it!

Sandy: No thank you honey. Why don't we just sit in here? _(He leads her over to one couch and sits there with her as Caleb sits in the one opposite of them.)_ Why don't you begin Cal?

Caleb: Kiki, before I say anything, can you promise me that you'll just listen to everything I have to say before you say anything?

Kirsten: I'm not liking the sound of this. _(He gives her a pleading look.)_ Fine.

Caleb: Same goes for you, too, Sanford. _(Sandy just laughs.) _

Sandy: Oh you know how I am, if the comedic bone starts to itch, I have to say something. Besides, I'm sure we'll need a tension break every now and again anyway, but I'll see what I can do. _(Caleb glares at him causing Sandy to laugh quietly once more before Caleb begins to speak.)_

Caleb: So, the night of the party, do you remember how Julie was acting strange, saying she was sick?

Kirsten: Yeah.

Caleb: Well, it turns out that she also decided that night to drop the baby bombshell on me; she said that she was pregnant. _(Kirsten's eyes fly open and a look of horror, disgust, and anger spreads over her face.)_

Sandy: I guess the junior investor was at a business conference the day they had sex ed in high school and missed the tutorial on how to wrap his tool. _(Kirsten's glare moves from her father to Sandy and he just laughs. Caleb gives him an equally nasty look.)_ What honey, Seth told me that one.

Kirsten: That's great Sandy, getting condom euphemisms from your son! What's next, are you two going to teach them to Zoe?

Sandy: That would be an interesting entertainment idea for her party. Imagine the Newpsies' horror when their pampered little princesses came home shouting about protection.

Caleb: _(Speaking to Kirsten.)_ He's joking isn't he?

Kirsten: He better be, because if he's not I'll get Ryan after him, and I know he will not appreciate anyone, even if it is Sandy, threatening to teach Zoe about sex. He's already sworn that she won't date until she's at least 25.

Caleb: Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was? _(Both Sandy and Kirsten turn their head towards him slowly out of shock, mouths agape, and speechless.)_ What?

Kirsten: Do you even realize what you just said or was that just the fear speaking?

Caleb: What, you were the one who blackmailed me into being nice to him, not that you really lived up to your end of the bargain. You didn't get a single piece of information out of Julie.

Kirsten: She never told me anything.

Sandy: Wait, we're digressing from the point here. Cal here just said that Ryan may not be as bad as he thought. In Cal speak, that's practically an invite to join the will. _(Kirsten smiles despite herself as both she and Sandy continue to drill Caleb with their eyes waiting for him to respond.)_

Caleb: Can we please just get back on track. _(Without waiting for an answer, he continues to talk.)_ So, Julie told me she was pregnant at the engagement party. Last Wednesday we went to the hospital for a paternity test and the results showed that I am the father, but I don't buy it.

Sandy: Well, you actually kind of did. You practically bought Julie's services, so that technically means you bought the kid as well.

Kirsten: Sandy! Just let him talk, please.

Caleb: Thank you, Kiki. _(Sandy continues to snicker at his own little joke as Kirsten glares at him.)_ I don't really think she's pregnant though. I mean, think about it, she's almost forty years old, you'd think she'd have learned how to prevent something like this from happening, and besides that, the nurse who ran the test has skipped town and used an alias when speaking with me. Jimmy's trying to track her down. It turns out that the nurse once had a drug problem before she went to rehab, but she still owed her dealer, who was also friends with Julie's ex, Lance Baldwin who's been working with her on this, and they probably used this against her to bribe her into fixing the results. _(After a moment of silence, Kirsten speaks.)_

Kirsten: So what happens next, I mean, what are you going to do when Jimmy finds this nurse…if he does?

Caleb: He will find her, he has to, my sanity and bank account depend upon it. The goal is to help get the nurse a deal so that she will turn evidence against Lance and Julie and then we can send them away.

Kirsten: And you really don't think she's pregnant?

Caleb: _(His voice is firm.) _NO!

Sandy: I have to say honey that I don't think she's pregnant either. There are just too many coincidences for this to be a simple shotgun wedding situation, and speaking of shotgun weddings, Cal, aren't you forgetting a very important part?

Kirsten: Do not tell me you ran off and married the slut?

Caleb: Oh, God no, but I am going to make her think that I've given in and that I will marry her. That's why I'm going to propose, with a fake ring mind you, Sunday night at the restaurant you will be eating at when we stop in to tell you the good news.

Kirsten: Wait, what about the kids?

Sandy: We're going to call and warn them tonight, and Zoe's too young to really understand. She might be slightly confused, but she'll forget about it quick enough. But the key will be to pull this off without her thinking that the proposal is a trick, because if she buys it, we're hoping she feels a little comfortable with her position in life and she'll drop her guard and we'll be able to nab her.

Kirsten: And what about this Lance character?

Caleb: I deposited a hundred thousand dollars in an account for her earlier this week supposedly for baby expenses, but we're hoping she uses it to pay him off so he'll quit sniffing around, too. He's taken after following Jimmy and the PI's around now.

Kirsten: I can't believe that you've gotten yourself into this mess! As if one paternity scandal wasn't bad enough, we now have to contend with Julie Cooper, too. _(She gets up and walks out of the room yelling over her shoulder.)_ Come on Sandy, let's go call the kids. Dad just go up and play with Zoe like you said you were going to. _(With that she leaves the room and does not say anything else.)_

Caleb: Well, she handled it better than I thought she would.

Sandy: You know what Cal, that's always been your problem when it comes to your daughter, you never have faith in her strength, her intelligence, her opinions, and maybe if you did, you'd be closer to not only her but your entire family. _(He walks off as well leaving Caleb to think about what he said as he climbed the stairs to go play with his Granddaughter. The camera leaves the Cohens and goes back to the apartment. Seth is still eating while everyone else is sitting around lazily in small intimate conversations. Summer is talking to Zach about Branning across the table while Branning talks to Seth about whatever Seth wants just eager to avoid Summer's match making disaster skills. The lull is interrupted by the phone ringing. Ryan stands up and goes into his and Marissa's room to answer it. As soon as the ringing stops, the conversations pick back up again, but he motions for Marissa to grab an extension and join him in their room. She gets the phone from the living room, goes into their bedroom and sits down on the bed with him after she closes the door. As they talk to Sandy and Kirsten the scene flows back and forth between the two couples. Sandy and Kirsten are on a speaker phone in their room. Whoever is talking is shown along with their partner.)_

Sandy: Hey Marissa, sorry about dragging you away from your dinner party….

Marissa: Oh please, at this point even bad news is worth getting away from that table. I am never letting Seth and Summer invite a surprise guest again.

Kirsten: What, who did they invite?

Ryan: Zach, and let's just say that somewhere between dating him herself and now, Summer must have determined that Zach was gay, because she's been trying to set him up all evening with Branning, whom I didn't know was gay until tonight, and it has not been pretty. _(Sandy laughs in the background.)_

Marissa: Not to mention the fact that Zach is not the brightest bulb in the room. He is just such a….

Sandy: Golden retriever?

Marissa: Yes, how did you know? _(Ryan laughs along with Sandy.)_

Sandy: Let's just say that's how Ryan and I referred to another of Summer's friends, Luke, and Zach is the same way. I think it's all the chlorine from being in the pool so much for water polo. _(All four laugh.)_

Ryan: Yeah, well, they should be going home soon, I hope, but if Summer and Seth make plans with either of them tomorrow, Marissa and I are definitely not joining them.

Kirsten: You're always welcome to escape to Newport. I know we're coming down on Sunday, but you two could stay in the poolhouse and we promise we'll keep Zoe away so that you can get some work done on your finals.

Marissa: Thanks Kirsten, but I think we should just stay here. No matter what, something always seems to happen in Newport that makes peace and quiet impossible.

Sandy: Tell me about it, and speaking of Newport drama, that's why we're calling.

Ryan: This can't be good.

Sandy: It's not, and I'll make this as brief and as painless as I can. On Sunday when we're having dinner, we're going to have two surprise guests who are just going to happen to show up to give us their news, which I will get to in a minute, and even though we all know about it, we're going to have to pretend to be surprised.

Marissa: Who is it?

Sandy: Julie, your Mother, and Caleb.

Ryan: _(While laughing.)_ Let me guess, she's pregnant with their love child and they're coming to announce it and while there he's going to propose. _(Sandy and Kirsten are completely silent on their end, but Marissa joins in on Ryan's laughter.)_

Marissa: Oh, yeah, that's totally it, Ryan, nice try!

Sandy: _(His tone is extremely serious.)_ Did Cal call you? I mean, I thought the deal was that he told Kirsten and then I'd tell you kids, but obviously the man is facing this head on just like a business deal.

Marissa: Oh my god.

Ryan: I was just joking Sandy, but….

Kirsten: Wait, calm down. Listen to me. This is going to happen, but my Dad does not think that she's pregnant; he thinks it's a scam she's pulling to get money out of him. _(Marissa's voice is calm again.)_

Marissa: Sounds like typical Julie Cooper.

Ryan: And why does this all have to happen at our family dinner? Why does Marissa have to see her?

Sandy: We're trying to lull Julie into false sense of security so she lets her guard down, gets rid of her former and current partner, Lance, he's a shady one for you, and give us access to nail her. I hope you don't mind Marissa, but we're going to try to put your Mom in prison.

Marissa: Good, and anything I can do to help, just let me know.

Sandy: I was hoping you'd say that. We'll talk more on Sunday, but I have a little rendezvous planned for you and me at the hospital.

Ryan: Uh, Sandy, I don't know about this.

Sandy: Don't worry Ryan, she's not doing anything that's unsafe or dangerous or that could get her in trouble. I wouldn't do that to her, and if it would make you feel better, you can come up with us and serve as back up.

Marissa: _(Laughing.)_ Ah, the buddy cop system, works every time. _(Ryan mock glares at her which makes her laugh even more. Her laughter makes Sandy and Kirsten laugh softly, too.)_

Sandy: Well there's more we could tell you, but at this point, it really doesn't even seem worthwhile. We'll talk more on Sunday when we're all together. Would you two mind telling Seth and Summer for us?

Ryan: _(Ryan and Marissa exchange glances before he answers.)_ We'll tell Seth and then he can tell Summer.

Kirsten: She's still not speaking to you guys?

Ryan: No, she's talking to me, but she won't talk to Marissa, and frankly I'm sick of it, so I've been avoiding her. She promised me she would talk to her soon and that was Wednesday and still no conversation.

Marissa: It's okay, I understand, I just hope that….

Kirsten: We know, sweetie, we know. There's no need to get into this tonight and ruin your evening. We'll see you both on Sunday, and we can't wait for that tour Marissa. It's all Sandy can talk about. _(She elbows him softly.)_

Sandy: Definitely will be the highlight of my week!

Ryan: She might surprise you Sandy; Marissa makes one dmn cute tour guide. _(Marissa smiles at him and pecks him softly on the lips while he laughs along with Sandy and Kirsten.)_

Sandy: Goodnight you two. _(He hangs up the phone and turns to Kirsten.)_ That went better than I thought.

Kirsten: Marissa's a strong woman. If anything, this news was not going to break her but make her angry. I can't wait to see the reaction she puts on for us Sunday night. She may be a writer for television, but I guarantee you she has some acting chops, too. _(Sandy smiles at his wife and puts his arm around her waist as they walk out of their room.)_

Sandy: Let's go and make sure our daughter has not been turned into a white collared criminal during your father's brief nanny duties. _(She laughs as they leave the room and the camera goes back to Ryan and Marissa.)_

Marissa: So I guess we should go and get Seth.

Ryan: You stay here, I'll go and bring him in. _(Ryan gets up and kisses her as he walks by and goes out the door. The camera follows him. The four remaining friends are still sitting at the table. Ryan goes up to Seth and taps his shoulder to get his attention. Seth whirls around frightened by the action.)_

Seth: What the hell man, I thought you were a tarantula coming to bite my neck and paralyze me from the waist down, killing me unless someone would suck the poison out of my neck for me! _(Ryan rolls his eyes before he turns around and heads back towards his room, talking to Seth with his back turned to him.)_

Ryan: Come on, Marissa and I need to talk to you about something important. It will only take a few minutes as long as you don't completely over-react and flip out.

Seth: _(He stands up in his chair and follows Ryan.)_ Yeah, except we all know I flip out over the slightest bit of news, so this could take a while.

Ryan: It's not going to. _(They are now away from the three remaining people at the table so they cannot hear them.)_ You're going to rejoin this bizarre party your fiancé set up so that Marissa and I can escape. There is no way I'm rejoining this mess. We're tired, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow on our finals, and it is just downright awkward out here. _(He opens the door and motions for Seth to walk in first.)_ Come on, let's get this over with. _(Seth walks in and Ryan follows, shutting the door behind him. The camera leaves and goes to the pier where it is dark and deserted. Julie is sitting on a bench wearing a long, black trench coat and sunglasses while she waits for someone to arrive. After a moment, he spots Lance walking towards her completely at ease. He sits by her and laughs before he speaks.)_

Lance: Jules, what are you up to? They're not following us anymore; you don't need to go all incognito.

Julie: There's nothing wrong with taking precautions.

Lance: I bet Cal was wishing he had in his sex life right about now!

Julie: I'm not in the mood Lance. Let's just get this over with. _(She reaches in her coat and pulls out an envelope that is obviously full of money.)_ There's one hundred thousand dollars in there for you, an adequate compensation for your role in this masquerade.

Lance: That's it?

Julie: How much did you want?

Lance: At this point, this was no longer about the money and you know that Jules.

Julie: Look, right now, I can't risk that. Maybe, after the wedding…

Lance: Did he propose?

Julie: Not yet, but we're announcing the pregnancy to his family Sunday so I imagine a wedding is the next step. I've made it quite clear that I don't want this child…

Lance: This fictional child.

Julie: Whatever, he doesn't know that. Anyway, I basically told him that I don't want it born out of wedlock and that he better step up and do the right thing by me. I wouldn't be surprised if the ring isn't on my finger by the end of the dinner Sunday.

Lance: You're going to a family dinner?

Julie: More like crashing it with the good news.

Lance: And you daughter will be there?

Julie: Who, Marissa, I suppose, but she's really not my daughter. Why, what will that matter?

Lance: Won't she be suspicious? I mean you may not be close, but she knows you pretty well after living with you for 21 years.

Julie: Don't you worry, I know how to handle Marissa. She won't be a problem, and I bet she's so consumed with her own life right now that she won't have time to think about me.

Lance: So this is it then, after everything we've been through together, you're just going to hand me an envelope with some money in it and completely disappear from my life again?

Julie: I'd hardly call one hundred thousand dollars some money, but as for the rest, yes, I am, for now, but once I'm married, once I've conveniently suffered a miscarriage, then maybe I'll look you up and we'll have a little fun. It's not like I'm going to stay monogamous in this marriage, especially since I didn't in the last one. Caleb is just my bank account, but you can be my booty call.

Lance: _(He laughs.)_ Anytime, Jules, anytime, and if you get lonely before all this goes down, you know how to reach me. _(He stands up and takes his envelope with him, lightly tapping her on the shoulder with it.)_ It's been fun while it lasted. _(She stands up and they embrace, sharing a brief yet emotion filled kiss before he smirks, pinches her cheek lightly, and walks away, laughing to himself the entire time. Her smile disappears as she watches him leave her, but she puts her glasses back on and walks off in the opposite direction. The camera leaves them and goes back to Ryan and Marissa's room. Seth is sitting in the chair in front of Ryan's drafting board while Ryan and Marissa sit beside each other on the edge of their bed.)_

Seth: So you're telling me that not only is my Grandfather planning on proposing to Marissa's Mom, but she told him she was knocked up to trap him, but he thinks she's faking he whole thing?

Marissa: _(They look at each other and shrug their shoulders before she replies.)_ Yeah, pretty much. _(Seth starts laughing hysterically.)_

Ryan: Seth, shut the hell up! Do you want the three of them out there to come in here right now asking questions, because personally, I don't?

Seth: _(He calms himself down, but there is still a wide smirk on his face.)_ This is just amazing!

Marissa: No, it's disgusting.

Seth: That, too, but still imagine if she was not lying, my aunt or uncle would be Marissa's sister or brother, and speaking of aunt, if this marriage goes through, Marissa will be our step-aunt, Ryan, you'll be dating family. _(Ryan glares at him as Marissa's eyes grow wide in slight embarrassment and horror.)_

Ryan: _(His voice is firm and strong.)_ Caleb will never let that happen, and even if Julie somehow gets away with this, I don't care how Marissa is related to me, nothing's is going to change and you're not going to constantly make snide comments either, and if you do,…

Seth: I know, I know, you'll send Summer after me and if she doesn't do the job, you'll finish me off. Can't I at least be allowed a few rude remarks every so often?

Ryan: No!

Seth: Well, suddenly this room has become even stuffier and uncomfortable than the last one, _(He stands up and walks towards the door talking the whole time.) _so if you'll excuse me, I'm going out to the torture chamber. Don't worry, I'll tell Summer later after Zach and Branning have left, but if she's in a bad mood, I'm waiting till morning. _(He opens the door and leaves, shutting it behind him. Ryan scoots back so that he is leaning against the head board of the bed, legs outstretched before him. Marissa scoots up to him and lays down on top of him, resting her head on his chest and placing her right hand over his heart and her left one cupped under his shoulder holding onto him. His arms go around her slim waist and he holds her closely to him. Before he speaks, he kisses her hair softly.)_

Ryan: Are you okay with all this? It's just you and me now, so you can tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling.

Marissa: I really don't know what to think. For some reason I feel like there is something in the back of mind, some little piece of information that I know about that would change this whole situation, but I can't think of it. I think I'm still in shock.

Ryan: It doesn't matter now. You just need to relax and forget about Julie and Caleb for a little while, and if it comes to you, great, and if not, that's okay, too. What about seeing her Sunday, are you okay with that?

Marissa: I'll be fine. I don't want to see her, of course, I hate her, but I'm a big girl, I can do it, and I promise this time, no fainting and no over-reacting.

Ryan: I was personally kind of hoping for the faint. _(She looks up at him with a slight smile on her face and questioning look in her eyes.)_ Don't get me wrong, when that happened that night I was scared shtless, but looking back on it now, I enjoyed holding you in my arms like that, I'd love to reenact it. Besides, your over-reacting led to an incredible morning. _(She scoots up his body a little more and kisses him softly.)_

Marissa: You don't need me to over-react now to get that response out of me. All you have to do is look at me, touch me, enter my thoughts, and I want you. _(He quirks his eyebrows up at her.)_

Ryan: Really? _(She kisses him again, but this time the kiss is deeper and longer. When she pulls away, they are both slightly breathless.)_

Marissa: Do not play innocent with me! You know exactly what kind of power you hold over me.

Ryan: Yeah, but your power over me is even stronger.

Marissa: Good. _(She kisses him again, but this time it is a chaste kiss like before and afterwards she settles down on his chest again and they resume their previous body positions.)_ That's the way it should be. _(He laughs.)_

Ryan: Do you want to go to bed….I mean sleep?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ No, not yet, and when we do, I don't want to sleep. I want to hold you as close to me as possible, but for now I just want to stay like this for a little while longer.

Ryan: _(He lets his hand caress her face softly while he talks.)_ We can stay like this forever if that's what you want. _(She smiles while still laying down on his chest and he leans over and kisses her hair once more before pulling back and resting with his eyes close. The camera leaves them and goes to the living room where Seth is sitting bored stiff watching the clock, Summer is still talking to Zach about Branning, and Branning is just itching to escape.)_

Summer: Did I tell you that Branning here loves to travel. In fact, it has always been his goal to go on an extended trip to Italy. You should really talk to him about your trip there and when you come back for your next visit bring your pictures. _(Her voice becomes very excited, and Zach's face shows that he is confused to her apparent enthusiasm over him spending time with her friend.) _Or, better yet, Branning could come with us when we come up to visit you and you could show them to him then.

Branning: No! I mean it's nice of you to think about me, Summer, but I couldn't impose.

Zach: It would be no problem, really, the more the merrier.

Branning: Thanks, but I can't. Busy boy, busy schedule. _(Branning looks to Seth for help who shows him to yawn. Branning does, but Summer doesn't see him, or, if she did, she ignores him.)_

Summer: I guess you'll just have to bring them down here next time you come. Speaking of which, we should all totally hang out this summer when you're home, too. Branning could come up from the city and stay at the Cohens in the guest room, and if you were ever over and got tired as well, I'm sure you guys could share the room. _(At this point, Branning is about to snap, so Seth steps in.)_

Seth: Summer, I think it's time we call it a night. Branning is exhausted. He's yawning over here. Why don't you show him out and I'll talk to Zach while you're gone. _(Summer glares at him, but he glares back, and Branning stands up and starts walking towards the door without waiting for her. She finally concedes and follows him out. When they reach the door, he turns to speak with her.)_

Branning: Summer, thank you for caring about me and wanting to see me happy, but Zach is not gay.

Summer: Are you sure?

Branning: Oh yeah. He may be a little effeminate, but he's not gay. I would know, and even if he was, he's not my type. He's a little too innocent and naïve for me. _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: I can appreciate that. When we were dating he told me that he was saving himself for marriage. Don't get me wrong, he's a sweet guy, but what seventeen year old boy says that? _(Branning laughs.)_

Branning: Well, if I had been dating you, I may have used that line for completely different reasons. I guess now I can see how you may have thought he was my type. _(When he says my type he raises his eye brows to show her that he meant gay and not the type of guy he goes for. She laughs one more time, kisses his cheek, and then opens the door and pushes him out playfully.)_

Summer: I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we could all hang out again, but this time I won't try my matchmaking skills out on you, but that does not mean I'm giving up on finding you a boyfriend.

Branning: _(He laughs and walks off waving behind him as he walks away.)_ We'll discuss this tomorrow! _(She laughs at him and shuts the door and walks back into the living room as the camera fades out and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	59. Chapter 59

The fifth scene opens up on Sunday morning. Ryan and Marissa are in the kitchen, both still in their pajamas and obviously still slightly sleepy. She is sitting on the counter swinging her legs like a little kid while he makes their coffee and bagels for them. It is a simple moment, but a very comfortable one between them.

Marissa: I like this.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: You cooking for me while I get to sit back and watch you. Do you know how adorable you look when you're concentrating on something?

Ryan: How adorable…._(He goes over to her after putting down the food and leans into her putting his hands under her shirt and massaging up her stomach and upwards to her breasts.)_ adorable enough to skip breakfast and feed other appetites?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Didn't you get enough last night and Friday night for that matter?

Ryan: _(He leans in and sucks on her neck.)_ Never….get….enough…..of….you. _(She pulls his head up to her and kisses him passionately, sliding her tongue into his mouth as he starts to unbutton her pajama top. All of a sudden the kitchen door swings open and Ryan instinctively covers her partially exposed body by turning around and having her lean into him. Seth is standing their eyes popping and mouth agape.)_

Seth: Wow, you really do have sex all the freaking time. We leave you alone in here for five minutes and I almost walked in on the scene from Fatal Attraction.

Marissa: Which one, because if you're looking for the knife scene, I'm sure that could be arranged, but we're coming after you and you get to be Glenn Close in that rendition. _(His eyes pop open and he looks at her in shock. Ryan smirks at her threat still standing protectively in front of her.)_

Seth: I see we're not in a joking mood this morning, but I'll be nice and forewarn you. Summer's up and she'll be looking for her morning caffeine fix in a few minutes, so if you want to continue this, you might want to move it someplace a little more private. _(With that he turns and walks out of the room. They don't know move though because they know he'll be right back in, and sure enough five seconds later he re-appears and goes straight to the coffee pot, filling two cups.)_ On second thought, I'll just take one to her and you guys can carry on. No sense in stopping one of us from getting some action, because we all know I'm not right now and haven't been for quite a while. _(He leaves pouting, head bowed, without waiting for a reply. Once he's gone, Ryan turns around and lets Marissa lean back from him exposing her revealed abdomen and cleavage.)_

Ryan: You know, we should really get a lock put on the kitchen door. I like the thought of us cooking together in here….food and other things.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ That is something to think about or just look forward to for when we get our own place with no roommates to barge in on us. We would have free run of the place, every room, every wall, every piece of furniture.

Ryan: And you could walk around naked all day long.

Marissa: _(She laughs and playfully pushes him away.)_ You better get rid of that fantasy quickly, because that is something that will never happen. The next thing you'll tell me is that you want to join a nudist colony.

Ryan: I do, but you and I are going to be the only members, because you're the only person I will ever want to see naked.

Marissa: Yeah, I really don't believe you, but that doesn't mean I don't like to hear it. _(She smiles at him and leans into his body, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and teasingly biting it. He picks her up off the counter and she straddles him as their kissing intensifies and he forces her to let him kiss her back, taking them across the room and leaning her up against the kitchen door so as to block anyone from entering. She laughs at his idea.)_ You are such a bad boy, using our bodies as we have sex to block the door.

Ryan: Hey, we do not need water dumped on us a second time. That was really a mood killer the first time. _(They both laugh together briefly before their passion takes over and draws their bodies back to each other, their mouths back to each other, their hands to each other. She quickly removes his shirt, tossing it aside as he slips hers off and leaves her in her bra and pajama pants. As their hands reach for each other's waist bands, there is a soft shove against the door, stopping their actions. Before they can do anything, Summer's voice is heard.)_

Summer: Hey, why won't the door open?

Ryan: _(He laughs silently with Marissa who is struggling to contain her giggles as he replies. A smile covers his face the whole time.)_ Sorry Summer. I spilled something and I'm cleaning it up. I'll be out of the way in a minute.

Summer: Okay, I just wanted to talk to Marissa. I knocked on your door, but she didn't answer, so I assume she's in there with you.

Marissa: I'm here, cooking. _(They both laugh silently together.)_

Summer: Um, what?

Marissa: Just bagels.

Summer: Oh, okay, well whenever you're done with your breakfast, come find me. _(They listened to her walk away before they both dissolved into laughter.)_

Marissa: The door idea was a good one, but she still ruined the mood and no water was required.

Ryan: Give me a few seconds and I'll get you in the mood again.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ I'm sure you could, but let's just eat, because I really want to talk to Summer. _(He walks over to her and kisses her forehead.)_

Ryan: I know you do, and it's fine. _(He grabs their cups of coffee while she grabs the bagels and they walk out of the door to go and eat in their bedroom. The scene leaves them and goes to the Newport diner where Jimmy is sitting in a booth happily eating the rather generous meal in front of him. After a few minutes, Caleb walks in, glances around quickly, and, once he spots Jimmy, walks over to him and sits in the booth. He is completely over dressed for the diner in dress pants and an oxford shirt and sticks out like a sore thumb.)_

Caleb: I really don't see why we had to meet here.

Jimmy: I was hungry, and I was in the mood for a nice calorie filled, artery clogging breakfast complete with hard coffee, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and to top it all off I might even have a side order of pie when I'm done. _(Caleb stares at him.)_ If you want, I can call the waitress over and order you one as well.

Caleb: I think I'd rather eat my shoe.

Jimmy: Aw, live a little Cal. The food may kill you but at least you'll die happy.

Caleb: I'll just take a coffee, thanks. Your treat I imagine since you picked the restaurant?

Jimmy: I can swing for a coffee, and if you change your mind, I even have enough in the old wallet to pay for your breakfast, too.

Caleb: Thanks, but no thanks. So, I assume since you called this meeting, you have some news for me.

Jimmy: Nope, no news other than the fact that Lance and his buddies stopped following us around after Friday night, which means, I assume, that Julie took the one hundred thousand dollar bait and paid him off.

Caleb: The full amount was withdrawn from her account on Friday afternoon, so it all fits together.

Jimmy: So far so good then. None of those previous friends have checked out, but I talked to Sandy yesterday and he said he has a plan that involves Marissa going to the hospital and asking around for this nurse, claiming that they're friends and that she's been worried about her.

Caleb: Hm, good. I'll speak with him tomorrow when I'm in LA if I get the chance, and Marissa will be there so maybe we'll be able to strategize.

Jimmy: You've seen Marissa lately, how is she?

Caleb: She's good. You may have been a terrible father, but your daughter is wonderful and shows signs of being an amazing mother.

Jimmy: Wow, you must really like her to say that many nice things.

Caleb: I do. She's intelligent, witty, warm, great with Zoe, she can cook, she's gracious, generous, if you think about it, she's everything you aren't. _(Caleb laughs at his own joke while Jimmy just smiles.)_

Jimmy: And she's happy?

Caleb: I don't think the smile ever left her face the whole time I was with her, and from what Sophie told me…

Jimmy: Wait, who's Sophie?

Caleb: Sandy's mother. Anyway, from what she told me and from what I witnessed myself, she's very much in love and might be a wife and mother soon.

Jimmy: Whoa, wait, did you just say mother! Kirsten told me that she'd be surprised if they weren't engaged by the end of the year, but she never said anything about a baby! She's pregnant.

Caleb: According to her, not yet, but they want kids, many from what Sophie told me, and from what I gather, they're ready now.

Jimmy: No, she's not!

Caleb: I don't really think you have any right to say anything about her life, Jimmy. Besides, she was practically already a teenage mother as she raised Caitlyn for you. I'd say she's had plenty of experience and she's definitely mature enough.

Jimmy: They're still in college!

Caleb: She has a great job, and one she'll keep for a while if she wants, because they love her there.

Jimmy: How do you know?

Caleb: I have some buddies at FOX, and they know I know her, and they've told me that management is very impressed with her and even if the show fails, she's being kept.

Jimmy: What about him?

Caleb: Trust me, he'll be fine, and as much as it pains me to admit this, he's probably one of the top architect prospects in the country. Companies are going to start bidding wars over him when he graduates.

Jimmy: But if they had a baby now?

Caleb: Listen, Ryan and I might not see eye to eye or get along, but one thing I've always known about him even though I would never admit it to Kiki is that he's smart and he's a hard worker. No child of his would ever go hungry or lack for anything. Besides, Marissa's job pays well, and once she's to full time, she could support them quite comfortably herself.

Jimmy: So my daughter could become a wife and/or mother any time and I have absolutely no contact with her, great.

Caleb: You at least still have one daughter left. How's Caitlyn?

Jimmy: I really don't know, haven't talked to her in a couple of days. She's always busy or I'm out.

Caleb: Maybe you should start worrying about her then and forming a relationship with the daughter you haven't driven away yet and leave Marissa alone. She doesn't need you, perhaps she never did, and she has a real family now who loves and respects her for who she is without her having to take care of them. _(He gets up to walk away but Jimmy stops him. Jimmy pulls a ring box out of his pocket and hands it to Cal. When he speaks, his tone is bitter and angry.)_

Jimmy: Per your request, boss, here's the fake engagement ring for Julie. _(He practically throws it at him.)_

Caleb: Grow up Jimmy. You can't be a parent when you feel like it. It's a full time job, and in order to do it you have to know how to put someone else's needs ahead of your own. I'll see you tomorrow morning at work. _(He leaves the restaurant and lets the door slam shut as he leaves annoyed himself at Jimmy's behavior and treatment of his daughter, a person Cal found himself strangely fond of. The camera goes back to Jimmy as it shows him pushing aside his food and burying his head in his hands and sighing deeply. It then leaves the diner and goes back to the apartment where Marissa is knocking on Summer and Seth's door. Seth opens it and quickly exits, leaving it open for Marissa to walk in and speaks as he leaves.)_

Seth: I've been kicked out. She said this was girl time only.

Marissa: So why weren't you allowed to stay?

Seth: Well Marissa, let me tell you. You see there are certain parts of our anatomy which determine our sex…

Marissa: Whoa, stop right there, I do not need to hear anything else!

Seth: _(He speaks quickly in order to get it out without her leaving and not hearing what he has to say.) _I have a penis and you have a vagina. Therefore, I cannot stay for girl talk.

Marissa: _(She glares at him.)_ I cannot believe you just did that. Seth, how old are you again? It feels like I'm back in elementary school!

Seth: _(He completely ignores her.)_ So, where's Ryan? I feel that a little Seth/Ryan time is needed right about now.

Marissa: He's in the shower, and I better not hear about you going in there to talk to him.

Seth: What, I've only done that a few times and for every time, I was under some heavy emotional distress and could not wait for him to finish.

Marissa: Seth, that's really weird.

Seth: What, I didn't look at anything. It was all good.

Marissa: _(She smirks and gets a dreamy look on her face.)_ You're telling me! _(Now it's Seth's turn to be slightly embarrassed and annoyed.)_

Seth: Hey, what the hell was that about?

Marissa: Payback, and Seth, stay away from Ryan and our bathroom! _(With that she goes inside of the room and closes the door leaving a bewildered Seth staring at it.)_

Seth: How'd she do that? I was so winning that battle of the minds, and then she swept in and with three words completely turned the table and won that round! _(He shakes his head up and down slightly as he thinks, his eyes darting around searching his brain for ideas.)_ I better go work on my game. _(With that he walks away and the camera leaves him and goes into his room where Marissa is standing nervous and feeling out of place. Summer is not in sight.)_

Marissa: Summer?

Summer: Just a sec, I'm finishing my makeup. Make yourself comfortable. _(Marissa sits down on the edge of the bed but does not become very comfortable. After a moment Summer emerges from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. As she talks to Marissa, she flutters around the room straightening things up.)_

Marissa: You look nice. Do you and Seth have plans for the afternoon? Are you not coming with us to the studio?

Summer: We're actually going out to breakfast with Zach before he leaves, but we're planning on going to the dinner, of course. There's no way I'm missing that show! Speaking of which, how are you taking the news?

Marissa: I was a little taken aback at first, but that didn't last long because nothing that woman would do could ever really surprise me. The worst part so far has been Seth's comments.

Summer: Yeah, I've heard him reference to you as Ryan's soon to be step-aunt.

Marissa: Can I ask you something?

Summer: _(She is hesitant at first because she is afraid as to what Marissa is going to ask her.)_ Yeah.

Marissa: What was going on Friday night? I mean, that was one strange dinner and the stuff you were saying, what the hell were you up to?

Summer: _(Her response is quiet and comes out sounding reluctant as she is afraid of what Marissa will think of her actions.)_ I was trying to set Zach and Branning up.

Marissa: We kind of picked up on that, but Zach's not gay…is he? _(At first she is sure of her thoughts, but by the time she turns the simple statement into a question, she has her doubts.)_

Summer: No, guess not, but I had my suspicions.

Marissa: But you dated him?

Summer: Yeah, but not much happened between us. _(Marissa raises her eyebrow to question what exactly that statement means.)_ He wanted to wait for marriage if you catch my drift.

Marissa: No!

Summer: Oh yeah.

Marissa: Well now it makes more sense to me why you would think he was gay. _(She thinks for another moment.)_ Seriously?

Summer: Yep, and it wouldn't surprise me if he was still waiting. _(Both girls look at each other trying to keep a straight face, but almost instantly they fail and start giggling together.)_

Marissa: I've missed this; I've missed you.

Summer: _(She turns serious quickly and sits down beside Marissa and takes her hand in hers.)_ Look, Marissa, I really don't know what to say to you about this. I've missed you too, being able to talk to you, but it's just hard. Even now, when I look at you, I get mad, but it's not as strong as it was and I can push it aside. It's just that you can still have everything I can't, and I'm jealous of that. I'm jealous of the fact that you can and will have children, and maybe soon, I'm jealous of your relationship with Ryan because it seems so strong right now and Cohen and I, we're not so great, and I'm mad at life, circumstance, fate because of what it did to me, and I don't know how to stop.

Marissa: I understand that, I do, and I don't care if you get mad at me again, just don't shut me out. We need to work through this together. If the roles were reversed, would you let me go, would you let me push you out of my life without a fight?

Summer: Hell no, and I'd kick your ass if you even tried!

Marissa: So, why are you dong it to me? _(Summer sits there for a moment and considers what Marissa has just asked her.)_ That's what I thought. _(She stands up to leave.)_ When you're ready to be friends again, you know where to find me. _(She walks to the door and gets it open before Summer breaks down and starts to cry. Marissa shuts the door and walks back over to her, enveloping her in a sister like hug and letting her release her emotions.)_ You don't have to hold it in Summer; it's healthy for you to let these emotions out, and trust me, the self defense class will help. Every day when I'm there I see Trey's face and I re-experience everything he said and did to me that night, and as I hit that bag, it's him that I'm hitting. Use that, the creative visualization when you're there and let all these frustrations, all this anger out. It will help, trust me. I know the situation is different, but…

Summer: _(She lifts her head off Marissa's shoulder and wipes her tears away.)_ No, you're right. It will help. Ugh, I can't believe I did this. How does my makeup look? We have to leave in like ten minutes.

Marissa: You look beautiful Summer, nothing out of place. _(She smiles at her friend and hugs her one last time.)_ Now, I have to go and get ready. I can't very well take Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe for a tour of the studio in my pajamas. _(Marissa laughs trying to be casual.)_ Besides, Seth's either going stir crazy out there by himself, driving Ryan nuts while he's trying to get ready even though I warned him not to, or he's attempting to listen in on our conversation and straining his ears.

Summer: _(She laughs.)_ Oh, he's not eavesdropping. I threatened him enough that he wouldn't try that. _(Marissa smiles at her once again and begins to walk back toward the door, but Summer's voice stops her.)_ Thanks.

Marissa: For what?

Summer: For forgiving me.

Marissa: There was nothing to forgive.

Summer: For understanding.

Marissa: Hey, if your best friend doesn't understand you who will?

Summer: For not abandoning me.

Marissa: You can't even scare me away, go ahead and try. You're stuck with me Roberts and you better get used to it. _(Summer laughs and does a final swipe at her face to rid it of any stray, unnoticed tears as Marissa opens the door and leaves the room. She keeps the door open and her voice can be heard as Summer just watches where she once stood.)_ Seth, you can go in now. We're done. _(Summer laughs as she hears movement coming towards their room and the camera leaves her as it goes to Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe in the car as they drive to LA. Sandy is driving, Kirsten is aimlessly flipping through a magazine while they talk, and Zoe is happily talking to her parents while swinging her feet to kick her seat.)_

Zoe: Mommy?

Kirsten: What honey?

Zoe: When are we going to get there? _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: Honey, we just left. It will be about an hour. _(He lowers his voice and attempts to speak under his breath, but Kirsten hears him anyway.)_ I can't believe I have to spend my Sunday in LA!

Kirsten: If you don't cool it, you could end up spending next Sunday with Julie Cooper. _(Sandy feigns a look of fear knowing that she is teasing him.)_

Zoe: Who's Julie Cooper?

Sandy: Do you want to take this one or should I?

Kirsten: I think I better. Who knows what will come out of your mouth, Mr. euphemism. _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: Aw, that was a fun conversation.

Kirsten: For you maybe, but not for me and definitely not for my Dad. _(He laughs again.)_

Zoe: Mommy! _(She emphasizes calling for her by kicking the back of Kirsten's seat.)_

Kirsten: Zoe, what did Mommy say about kicking her seat?

Zoe: You said not to do it, but I want to know who Julie Cooper is. Is she a bad lady?

Sandy: Yes. Stay far away from her, because she's evil.

Zoe: Does she have a bald cat, too?

Kirsten: What? _(She is confused, but Sandy understands and starts to laugh. Kirsten turns to Sandy when she hears his laughter.)_ Okay, what do you know that I obviously don't?

Sandy: _(He looks in the mirror at his daughter when he says this.) _No, Zoe, she doesn't have a bald cat.

Zoe: Dmn! _(Kirsten whirls around to look at her daughter while Sandy laughs again.)_

Kirsten: Do not laugh at her, you'll encourage the swearing, and you missy, if I ever hear you say that again, you will be in so much trouble!

Zoe: Why? You say it, Daddy says it, Seth and Summer say it,…

Kirsten: We're adults. When you're an adult, you can say it, too, but until then, no more bad words. Do you understand me?

Zoe: Yes, but you're no fun. First there is no bald cat…

Kirsten: Zoe, where did you see a bald cat?

Zoe: Dr. Evil has one, so since Julie was evil, I thought she'd have one, too.

Kirsten: Dr. Evil?

Zoe: Austin Powers, Mommy, duh. Daddy and I watched it yesterday when you were at yoga….yoga…how do you say it again, Daddy?

Sandy: Yogalates. _(He draws it out and says each syllable to emphasize the fun nature of the word.)_

Kirsten: Sandy!

Sandy: What?

Kirsten: I can't believe you let our daughter watch that movie, let alone the fact that you watched it again!

Sandy: Strangely, I find that I can identify with the movie, and as for Zoe, she doesn't really understand what she's watching anyway, so what does it hurt.

Kirsten: I really do not want to even know how you think that you can identify with that movie.

Sandy: Well, you see….

Kirsten: _(She interrupts him.)_ Listen, I may not have the movies memorized like someone else in this vehicle _(She gives Sandy the eye)_ but I know enough about them to know that I do not even want to hear about this. _(There is a slight silent pause.)_ Let's talk about something else. Are Seth and Summer coming on the tour with us?

Sandy: When I called to talk to Seth last night, he said that they couldn't. They were having a late breakfast with Zach and were going to spend some time with him before he left to go back.

Kirsten: I have to admit that I was quite surprised when I heard that he had come down for a visit let alone the fact that they were all still in contact.

Sandy: I got the distinct impression from Seth last night that Summer instigated the contact on purpose just so she could practice those match making skills Marissa and Ryan told us about Friday.

Kirsten: She is sly. I wonder what made her think Zach would….you know. _(She rolls her eyes towards the back seat to show that she was not going to say what they were both thinking because of Zoe and wanting to avoid any more awkward questions.)_

Sandy: _(He laughs softly and deeply.)_ Do not as me. I do not even pretend to understand the ways of women, especially those as complicated as Summer Roberts. _(Kirsten looks at him shocked for a moment before she starts to snicker, too. Zoe just watches her parents in confusion as they continue to laugh, and then, not liking the feeling of not being the center of attention, she speaks to regain the spotlight.)_

Zoe: Mommy?

Kirsten: Hm?

Zoe: What does shag mean? _(Kirsten's laughter ceases, her eyes become angry, and she whirls to Sandy with a look that says look what you've done. He just starts to laugh harder and the scene fades out and goes to Julie who is lounging poolside in a skimpy bikini. She has iced tea beside her, headphones to her ipod in her ears, magazines galore scattered across the table beside her, and her cell phone in her hand. Pushing her sun glasses up into her hair so she can see what she is doing, she dials a number. As she moves the phone to her ear an evil smirk covers her face. It falls slightly when the person's voicemail picks up. After waiting for it to finish so she could leave a message, finally she speaks.)_

Julie: Caitlyn, this is….Julie. Listen, I have news that you need to here, so call me back as soon as you get this. _(With that, she flips the phone shut and tosses it aside on the table, picking up a magazine and opening it while taking her full glass and gracefully taking a sip from it. As she continues to pamper herself, the camera fades off and goes to the LA diner. Sitting on one side of the booth are Seth and Summer and facing them on the opposite side is Zach. They have already eaten as their almost empty plates make evident. The mood is relaxed as they are all enjoying their morning together. In the background Gossips "Standing In the Way of Control" can be heard playing.)_

Summer: So what time do you have to leave….not that we're trying to get rid of you, but I was just curious if you had time to hang out this afternoon or not?

Zach: I have to leave around 1:00, so after breakfast, well it's actually more like brunch, then I should just head back to the hotel and pack, but this weekend, well yesterday and today, Friday night was just weird, was fun. We should do this again some time, but you two have to come up to see me so that you can meet some of my friends.

Seth: In that case I better bring Ryan so that I don't get beat up. I remember your friends from high school, and if these new ones are anything like them, then he'll have to protect me from getting my shoes peed in and shoved in lockers.

Summer: Cohen, there are no lockers.

Seth: Oh, don't fool yourself Summer, I know water polo players and they would find some just for me.

Zach: Still the same self-involved Seth.

Seth: _(His voice is incredulous.) _You expected something else? _(Zach and Summer both laugh.)_

Zach: No, guess not, it's just nice to see that unlike Ryan, you haven't changed at all.

Summer: You think Chino's changed that much?

Zach: Are you kidding me? If I was blind so that I couldn't physically recognize him, I would never have thought the guy I spent Friday night with was the same Ryan Atwood I met in high school. Even his voice tone is different, softer, gentler.

Seth: Marissa is to blame for that.

Zach: It is pretty amazing the changes she has brought about in him. I can't believe you guys don't notice it more.

Summer: I guess we're just used to it now. It's only been a little more than four months since Marissa entered our lives but it feels as if she's always been a part of them. She just fits with us…all of us and especially Chino.

Zach: He just seems so at peace, like he has finally let go of all his insecurities and has taken down those protective walls he had built up around himself and we can finally see who he really is. Sure, he still has a temper; the look is still as scary as ever….

Seth: Marissa just laughs when she sees the look. _(Zach laughs.)_

Zach: That should surprise me, but after seeing them together, it really doesn't. She seems to know him better than he knows himself and vice versa. But the way he looks at her…..

Seth: He's whipped. _(Summer glares at him and Zach even shows some animosity towards his friend.)_

Zach: That's not what I was thinking Seth. I was going to say that for the first time you can tell that he has found someone who he absolutely, 100 trusts and that the love just shines through. As soon as she enters the room, he is a completely different person.

Summer: Its' amazing isn't it?

Zach: Yeah it really is, and I'm happy for him, jealous as hell, but happy for him none the less.

Seth: Okay, seriously, I can't handle any more of this mushy crap about Kid Chino and the Purple Patch Princess. When did you get so deep Zach?

Zach: Wait, who is the Purple Patch Princess? Cohen, I thought you said that you haven't made any new characters for the comic! _(Summer smirks at Seth and turns to him to await the answer he gives a very annoyed Zach who is glaring at him. Seth just shrinks back and looks like a tiny mouse caught in a very big, scary trap. The scene fades out and goes to the parking lot at the studio where Marissa works. Ryan is leaning up against the building sitting on the side walk while they wait for a slightly late Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe, and Marissa is leaning into him, sitting between his legs, and looking up at him while they talk, a smile playing on their both of their faces. They are completely lost in each other, their conversation, and the beautiful spring California late morning.)_

Marissa: I can't wait for next weekend.

Ryan: We only have a few more day left and then….

Marissa: Then we get to go away together.

Ryan: For four blissfully private days, just you and me…

Marissa: No. _(His smile fades slightly and he looks at her with a questioning look on his face.)_ Sure, we'll be gone for four days, but it will always be just you and me, forever. _(He smiles down into her face and leans in and kisses her softly. As they pull apart they continue to just stare at each other and smile. Slowly Marissa's eyes close shut and she leans back into him nuzzling his neck softly.)_ Is it wrong that I really don't want your parents and Zoe to ever show up? I just want to stay like this all afternoon.

Ryan: Honey, _(As soon as he calls her this her eyes fly open and she looks at him in shock. After a second the word registers and the most graceful, loving smile lights up her face.) _we're sitting on a sidewalk in a parking lot in the middle of downtown LA. _(He finally notices the way she is looking at him.)_ What?

Marissa: You have no idea what you just called me do you?

Ryan: _(He starts to look nervous as he thinks back and cannot recollect what he said.)_ No, was it bad?

Marissa: _(She playfully smacks his chest.)_ Do you really think I'd be smiling at you if you said something bad?

Ryan: You could be lulling me into a false sense of security so that when you lash out in anger I would not expect it. _(She laughs at his paranoia.)_

Marissa: No, it was nothing bad. It was adorably sweet, and now that you said it once, I expect to hear it at least once a day. _(His eyes still remain puzzled as he has no idea what he said.)_

Ryan: Well then maybe you should enlighten me as to what I said so that I don't disappoint you.

Marissa: _(She smirks at him thinking that he is going to be slightly embarrassed by his endearment for her.)_ You called me honey.

Ryan: _(He kisses her passionately.)_ I've had to have said it before, because, well,…it suits you. _(She is surprised that he isn't self conscious at all but the emotion manifests itself into the same beautiful smile she had showed him before. This time she reaches her head towards his lips and kissed him slowly and sweetly. They are interrupted however by two laughing adults and a giggling little girl who have been watching them for a few minutes undetected. They look up to see members of their family and stand up together with each others help.)_

Sandy: I was going to apologize for being late, you know the traffic around here, but I see that you two really didn't mind. In fact, I have a feeling you secretly would have preferred being stood up. _(Ryan and Marissa laugh sheepishly as they take each others hands and start leading the small group towards the studio's doors. All five of them are all smiles as they walk off together and the camera scans back and the scene fades to and end.)_

Commercial Break


	60. Chapter 60

The last scene opens up in Ryan and Marissa bedroom as they are getting ready to go out to dinner. Both of them are dressed, Ryan in black slacks and a dark blue oxford shirt, unbuttoned at the top, like always, and Marissa is in a simple baby blue eyelet sundress, hair swept up off her neck in a French twist with very little makeup on. As she sits at the dressing table getting ready, putting her earrings on, Ryan comes up behind her, she can see him in the mirror, and takes the rose, a white one that day, that was behind his back and rubs it softly up and down her cheek. He bends over and kisses the back of her neck as she smiles at him.

Marissa: I don't think I could ever get sick of this, and each day that you give me a rose, it means more than the day before.

Ryan: That's all I need to hear. _(She turns around in the chair, taking the rose gently out of his hand. After smelling its aromatic scent softly, she tilts her head upward and kisses him softly. As he tries to deepen the kiss, she laughs and pushes him away playfully.)_

Marissa: You can't be doing that now. I have to finish getting ready, and then we're going out to dinner with your parents, and I am not about to explain to them that we were late because you couldn't control yourself.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Oh, I'm not ashamed of that, and I don't think I'm the only one who has self-control issues. _(She gives him a playfully shocked expression before eyeing the rose thoughtfully.)_

Marissa: This is mine to do whatever I want with right?_ (As she speaks she teasingly runs the rose down his face to let him know exactly what she is talking about and to torture him a little bit.)_

Ryan: _(His voice is curious as to what she has in mind.)_ Of course.

Marissa: Good, _(She whirls back around and snaps off most of the stem of the rose before pinning it into her French twist.)_ because I decided that I wanted to show off just how great you are to me. _(She turns back around to face him and notices the purely adoring and devoted look upon his face.) _Does it look okay?

Ryan: _(He takes her hands in his and helps her rise to her feet so that she is standing in front of him. Keeping his hands in hers, he laces their fingers together and then raises both set of hands, kissing her left one first and then the right one, before letting them fall down again. Unwinding their hands, he moves his to her face and cups it gently as he leans in and kisses her tenderly. As he pulls away, he speaks.)_ You are perfection. _(Marissa smiles widely, taking his face in her hands this time and kissing him exactly as he kissed her. Once she finishes, she then laces their hands together and kisses his like he did to her, but she only lets go of one of his hands, and they walk out of their room tightly holding onto the other. The camera leaves them as the door shuts behind them and picks back up as a fancy door to the restaurant they are attending is opened letting the party of seven walk in together, Sandy and Kirsten first with him carrying Zoe, Summer and Seth second chattering away contentedly, and Ryan and Marissa last as they are lost in each others eyes yet again and covertly finding ways to touch each other the entire time. The camera follows them as the family is shown to their table and everyone sits down together.)_

Waiter: As you look over your menus, can I get everyone something to drink? _(He directs his question towards Sandy and Kirsten knowing they were the heads of the family. Sandy looks at Kirsten showing her that she should order first.)_

Kirsten: Zoe, sweetheart, what do you want to drink?

Zoe: _(She thinks for a moment before replying.)_ Can I have chocolate milk? _(Kirsten looks up at the waiter who just looks at her with an unknowing look on his face, never having been asked that before._

Kirsten: You're allowed to have something different tonight if you want. You can even have pop. Tonight is a special night.

Zoe: Why?

Kirsten: Because we're all together.

Zoe: Okay, but I don't want pop. Can I have pink lemonade? _(Kirsten looks to the waiter who smiles at this request. Knowing they have it, Kirsten smiles back.)_

Kirsten: Make that two pink lemonades, one for both her and I. _(She turns to look at Summer who is sitting beside Zoe.)_ Summer?

Summer: Um….white wine please. _(The waiter just continues around the circle and stops next at Seth.)_

Seth: I have to agree with Zoe that chocolate milk did sound good, but obviously from the look you gave my mom, that's not going to happen. So, let me think…..you probably don't have milkshakes either, and yoohoos are out, so I guess that leaves a mountain dew. Yep, I'll take a mountain dew.

Waiter: Sure. _(He looks at Ryan who is next, but Ryan has already turned to Marissa with a smile on his face.)_

Ryan: Water, I presume?

Marissa: What else? _(She smiles up at him and he smiles back before turning to the waiter to tell him their order.)_

Ryan: Just two waters for us please. _(The waiter genuinely smiles at them relieved that their order was so simple after listening to Seth's ramble. He turns to Sandy next.) _

Sandy: I'll just have a water, too, thanks. _(The waiter finishes writing down their requests.)_

Waiter: I'll be back in a moment with your drinks and to check in to see if you're ready to order. _(He turns around and walks away. Summer turns to Seth and impatiently hits him upside the head.)_

Summer: Way to be indecisive Cohen! Could you have been a bigger pain in the ass! _(Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe all giggle as the couple playfully bickers back and forth while Ryan and Marissa do not even seem to notice what is going on around them. Unbeknownst to anyone else at the table, they are engaged in a very heavy flirting session under the table, playfully wrapping their legs together and running their hands up and down, inside and outside each others legs, tantalizing close to forbidden locations due to their very public setting. Marissa leans in and whispers to him.)_

Marissa: Just follow my lead when Julie and Caleb make their announcement. I have a plan, and trust me, you're going to like it. _(He looks at her with curiosity swimming in his eyes but does not say anything as the conversation continue around them.)_

Seth: I don't care how fancy of a restaurant this is Summer, who does not have chocolate milk!

Summer: I'm not discussing this all night Cohen, so stuff a cork in it. _(She haughtily turns away from him to face Sandy and Kirsten to talk to them.)_ So how was the tour?

Kirsten: It was wonderful. We had so much fun. It was too bad you two couldn't come with us.

Seth: Please, I've been there a million times already. Nothing I haven't seen before. _(He rolls his eyes so he does not see the death glare that Summer sends his way. Sandy notices however and chuckles to himself.)_

Kirsten: _(She speaks trying to bring the discussion back to safer ground.)_ I loved your name plate on your door, Summer. Wherever did you get one customized like that? _(Summer's facial expression softens and she turns back to look at Seth with love in her eyes this time instead of anger.)_

Summer: Actually, Cohen designed them and had them made for me.

Kirsten: Them?

Summer: _(She laughs to herself.)_ Oh yeah, sorry. He had a second one made that has Summer Cohen on it for after we are married.

Sandy: I'm very impressed son. I didn't know you had a romantic bone in your body!

Seth: I resent that comment. I am very romantic. _(Summer rolls her eyes, but he doesn't notice.)_ Ask Summer.

Sandy: I think the rolling of her eyes just a moment ago spoke volumes son, I don't need to ask her anything. _(Seth starts to pout, but it only lasts a minute as everyone at the table is pulled away from their little world by a high pitched annoying voice attempting to get their attention.)_

Julie: _(She is dressed to the nines, looking as if she is going to a party and not out to dinner.)_ Well isn't this a coincidence!

Sandy: More like a nightmare. What are you two doing here? You know we don't want you anywhere near Marissa Julie.

Julie: She's a big girl she can fight her own battles. _(As Julie says this she shoots a nasty look at Marissa which annoys Ryan and starts to make his temper boil. Marissa senses this and makes him look at her to calm him down. As she turns to look at him, Julie sees the rose in her hair.)_

Julie: Well isn't that quaint Marissa, a rose, really how juvenile can you get? What, can't he afford to buy you real accessories for your hair? _(This comment has now not only made Ryan even angrier, but everyone at the table is annoyed now. Before Summer can say anything though, Zoe stands up in her chair and starts to yell at Julie.)_

Zoe: Do you know what, evil lady, you can just can it! We don't want you here so why don't you leave!

Seth: Yeah, and drink some arsenic laced champagne on your way out, our treat. _(Julie is furious. Kirsten has gotten Zoe to sit back down and is trying to calm her down silently, pleading with her to behave. Julie turns to Cal and glares at him.)_

Julie: I can't believe you are going to let these brats you call your grandchildren speak to me like that, especially since….

Sandy: Especially since what Julie?

Julie: _(She whirls to face Sandy.)_ Oh do not start with me! You have no right to even speak to me, let alone be in this restaurant. You've let your father in law support you, your wife, and your family your whole marriage.

Kirsten: Excuse me! _(She stands up and menacingly looks into Julie's eyes.)_ You have no right to say anything about Sandy, me, or my family. I know all about you! You're a drunk, a waste of a mother, and unlike you, at least Sandy and I never stared in an adult film! _(Julie's face goes deathly pale and she shuts up immediately the fight drained out of her. Caleb has to hide a pleased smirk as he looks on proudly at his daughter. Sandy laughs to himself softly, enjoying the show his wife just put on and impressed with her fury. Seth, Summer, and Ryan all look flabbergasted, while Zoe just looks around confused because she does not know what they are thinking. All of a sudden Marissa laughs, too.)_

Marissa: Oh this is perfect! I should have known. This is such a Julie Cooper stunt. Now all those snide, rude, smartass comments the guys used to make about you in high school make sense all of a sudden. I'm just thankful that you only had two children to traumatize and that I was able to protect Caity while she was growing up. I couldn't imagine what would happen if you had another child, how messed up that kid would end up being. _(Julie glares at her daughter, her former embarrassment replaced with furious animosity. She is so intent upon sending Marissa death glares that she does not notice everyone else smirking at the table because they know the game Marissa is playing.)_

Julie: _(Her voice ice cold.)_ Cal, tell them now so that we can get the hell out of here!

Caleb: Well, we have great news everyone.

Seth: Let me guess Gramps, knowing your track record, you knocked up the porn star here and now you're getting married. _(He laughs to himself while Julie turns her fury upon him.)_

Caleb: Well actually…

Seth: Holy sht, you did! Ew, have you been tested for diseases, Grandpa!

Julie: _(At the end of her rope, she lunges towards Seth.)_ Why you little…

Summer: _(She interrupts her.)_ If you dare take one step closer to my fiancée, I'll slap you so hard; I'll even knock the botox out of your tacky face! _(That stops Julie in her tracks.)_

Kirsten: I can't believe you did this, Dad! What the hell were you thinking, but you're seriously not considering marry this tramp. Pay her off, take the child, and we'll help you raise it. You cannot let her near this child! She'll ruin their life!

Caleb: That's enough Kiki. This is none of your business.

Sandy: Oh I beg to differ there Cal. This child is all of our business, because it is going to affect all of ours lives.

Caleb: I was hoping that this could be a pleasant evening for all us, a moment to celebrate, but I guess that was too much to hope for. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. _(He gets down on bended knee and pulls out a ring box, taking Julie's hand in his. Before he can say anything, comments start to explode from everyone's lips. Julie just smirks like a Cheshire cat, thinking that her ship has finally come in.)_

Sandy: You've to be kidding me!

Kirsten: I am suddenly finding it hard to breathe in here.

Seth: I think I'm going to be sick! Does anyone have a paper bag handy?

Summer: Cohen, just aim it at Julie!

Marissa: I can't watch this. Excuse me! _(She gets up and runs off. Ryan, realizing this is what she had planned, smirks and stands up to follow after her, yelling over his shoulders.)_

Ryan: I better go see how she is and help her. _(He disappears and Caleb takes the moment of silence to say what he has to say.)_

Caleb: Julie Cooper, will you marry me? _(He flips open the box to reveal the fake ring Jimmy procured for him, but its lack of authenticity does not register on Julie.)_

Julie: Of course I will! _(She pulls him up and goes to kiss him, but he hugs her instead before slipping the ring on her figure.)_

Seth: I'm going to need something stronger than that mountain dew. I hope that waiter comes back soon.

Kirsten: I cannot believe this is happening! What is Hayley going to say about this? What would my Mother say about this?

Julie: _(She turns to her and gives her an icy look, smirking that she found her in an awkward situation.)_ Aren't you forgetting someone?

Kirsten: What are you talking about?

Julie: Your other sister. This cannot be that much of a shock to you. At least this time you found out before your sibling was born and not sixteen years later. _(Kirsten's face shows shock.)_ Oh yes, I know all about Lindsay, Cal's illegitimate love child. Did you already forget about her?

Seth: She really isn't close with our family, and if you knew us at all, you'd already have known that. You see, like someone else I know right about now, she only wanted to be apart of my Grandfather's life because of his money.

Sandy: _(He stands up and turns to Caleb.)_ I think you've interrupted our evening enough already, and before it is ruined, I would appreciate it if you two would just leave. _(Caleb shakes his head and shares a private look of gratitude with Sandy that Julie does not see. As he reaches to take Julie with him as he leaves, she pulls away from him.)_

Julie: No Cal, we have every right to be here, and I'm hungry. Let's get a table.

Caleb: We're leaving now Julie. Let's go. _(His voice is strong enough that she does not argue, so after throwing one more menacing look around the table, she stomps off following Caleb. As soon as they are gone, the waiter approaches them. Sandy sees him and looks apologetic.)_

Sandy: I'm sorry about that, but this might sound strange, but we had to do that here. It, in the long run, is…

Waiter: _(He interrupts Sandy.)_ There is no need to explain sir. Mr. Nichol called the owners of the restaurant earlier today and warned them this would be happening and they spoke with my manager. Please, stay and enjoy your meal. Oh, and just to let you know, Mr. Nichol is picking up the bill for the entire thing. I'll give you all a few minutes alone. I'm sure you have many things to discuss. Whenever you're ready to order, please just signal to me and I will be right here. _(As he walks off, the four remaining adults at the table start to talk, but the camera leaves them and goes into a small, elegant outer dressing room of the woman's restroom. With the door locked, the two lone occupants, Ryan and Marissa, were already stripping each other of some of their clothes as they lustfully made out in the bathroom. Stumbling backwards until they reached the counter, Ryan lifted her off the ground easily by grabbing her by her backside and then setting her down on the cool, marble surface. In a hurry, her deft fingers plied open the buttons on his shirt, and after pulling if roughly out of his pants, she tossed it aside letting it float to the ground. He then unzips her dress quickly, pulling it over her head and then letting it slip from his fingers and fall to the counter. As she moves in to undo his belt and pants, he breaks their frantic kissing and speaks.)_

Ryan: I'm sorry. _(She looks at him with a confused expression on her face before continuing to undress him and then moving her lips hungrily down to his neck, sucking on it playfully.)_

Marissa: Why?

Ryan: Because we're going to have to be quick so as to not raise suspicions. _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: I know that, now shut up and make love to me. I guess you'll just have to do this again when we get home tonight to make it up to me! _(He doesn't even reply to her, but instead smiles broadly before pulling her face to his again and kissing her as fervently as he can. At that moment, she gets his pants to fall and he pulls her hips closer to the edge of the counter readying themselves for what is to come. The camera pulls away from the scene and goes black for a moment before coming back up as Ryan and Marissa lay panting in each others arms on the floor with her dress spread over top of them barely covering up their exposed bodies from the waist down. His chest is bare and her strapless bra is still on. Slowly, as they regain their breath, they sit up. He kisses her deeply once more before slipping his boxers on underneath the dress while she slips on her boy shorts. They stand up together, helping each other and then proceed to dress the other quickly. As she straightens her hair and reapplies some of the bobby pins, he buttons up his shirt and notices that while she had sucked on his neck, she had marked her territory. Laughing out loud, he buttons all the buttons except the top one instead of leaving the first three open. Marissa looks at him while he does it confused.)_

Marissa: What?

Ryan: You know what you did, and let me tell you, paybacks are a btch! _(She kisses him seductively, pulling on his bottom lip.)_

Marissa: I can't wait. _(Taking his hand and pulling him out with her, they leave the restroom hand and hand and the camera follows them as they go back to their table. When they exit the room, they look both ways to make sure no one is watching them before leaving. As they walk back, they remain glued to each others side and talk quietly to each other.) _That is something I never imagined myself doing…ever!

Ryan: And now?

Marissa: I think we need to go out to eat at fancy restaurants more often. _(He chuckles softly to himself.)_

Ryan: If that is going to happen every time, we'll go any time you want.

Marissa: _(She kisses his cheek.)_ Good, but you'll be glad to know that our little experiment back there gave me some ideas for next weekend.

Ryan: _(He turns to her excited and eager to learn what she is thinking.)_ What!

Marissa: Uh-huh, you're going to have to be patient and wait. This trip is your present to me, so I guess these ideas will be mine for you.

Ryan: Yeah, we should definitely skip finals and just leave right now!

Marissa: Oh no, I don't think so. Besides, remember what I've told you before. The anticipation will only make it that much better.

Ryan: You love to torture me don't you?

Marissa: Is that what you call it?

Ryan: When you withhold on me, yes!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Don't worry. I'm not going to withhold this week, it's just this weekend we're going to have better, heightened, blow your mind sex….after all we are going to be celebrating, the end of the semester, us, our future, our…_(They reach the table and Sandy's voice stops her from talking further.)_

Sandy: That was a nice touch, running out like that Marissa, but why did you two stay gone so long? We're starving here, and Cal's treating, but we had to wait for you to come back. _(Ryan pulls out Marissa's chair for her and she sits. Then he does as well.)_

Marissa: Sorry. We were waiting in the back and couldn't see the table so we didn't know how long to wait till we came back. We wanted to wait till she was gone.

Kirsten: Are you alright Marissa? _(She looks at her concerned.)_ You look a little flushed?

Marissa: I guess I'm just a little warm, not to mention annoyed at Julie. I know we knew it was going to happen, but seeing her and what she said just infuriated me!

Kirsten: Sorry about revealing the secret about the adult film.

Marissa: Oh it's fine. _(Ryan's hand, unseen by anyone, finds its way back to her leg and she returns the favor, as they go back to flirting under the table like they had been before Julie and Caleb arrived.)_ Like I said, I don't find it that surprising and it actually makes sense now that I think back.

Seth: Hey Ryan, why is your shirt buttoned like that?

Ryan: _(Playing it cool and not blushing at all.)_ What Seth, do you want me to unbutton it, take it off? If I were you Summer, I'd be a little worried right now about my fiancée!

Summer: Cohen, please, let him keep the shirt on. I know Marissa over there would prefer it off, but I don't need to see that! _(She smiles at him teasingly.)_ It will only make me jealous! _(Marissa smirks and turns to Ryan to look him up and down. He does the same to her, catching her off guard and making her cheeks flush. Seth just laughs at Summer.)_

Seth: Please Summer! Come on, what would you rather have honestly, brains or brawns? Those muscles will eventually deteriorate and turn to fat, but me, I'm always at least going to be skinny, and besides, I have the brains, and those I'll never lose!

Summer: Okay, first of all, if you would remember correctly, I had the highest score on our SAT's, making me the one with brains, and secondly, if there is one thing I'm sure of in this world, Chino will never be fat!

Ryan: Thank you Summer!

Sandy: Hey, I'd hate to interrupt this very entertaining dinner conversation, but would you four mind if we actually get to the dinner portion of the evening. I'm famished!

Seth: I think that's a good idea Father. _(He signals to the waiter to come over.)_

Kristen: Wait, Ryan and Marissa haven't even gotten a chance to look at their menus.

Seth: Please, Marissa is a cook herself, she knows what they have at restaurants like these, and Ryan is so predictable. He'll just order something he always does, probably a steak, medium rare, with the same side dishes and the same appetizer.

Summer: Oh please, Cohen, like you'll do anything different than Chino! You order the same thing every time, too, because you always order exactly what he does!

Marissa: Why don't we all order for each other. Sandy will order for Kirsten and she'll order for him, Summer you'll order for Seth and he'll order for you, and then Ryan and I will order for each other, too. It will be fun, to see what we will pick for each other.

Sandy: I like it!

Zoe: Who's going to order for me?

Kirsten: Who do you want to order for you?

Seth: Oh why even ask, we already know who she's going to say.

Summer: Shut it, Cohen, and let your little sister speak. Go ahead Zoe.

Zoe: I want Marissa _(Seth mouths Marissa's name when Zoe does before making faces at everyone at the table because he was right.)_ to order for me. _(Everyone laughs at Zoe's predictability and at Seth not with him.)_

Kirsten: Is that alright Marissa? Can you handle the pressure to order for two people?

Marissa: I think I'll be able to handle it! _(She laughs softly. The waiter approaches the table.)_

Waiter: So, are we ready to order?

Sandy: We're actually going to be a little untraditional tonight…

Waiter: I think you started that a earlier with that family feud before. _(Everyone laughs.)_

Sandy: Alright, so we're continuing with the theme then, but anyway, Marissa here, the brain child of this scheme, will explain what we're going to do. Take it away Marissa.

Marissa: Well, we're all going to be ordering for each other…._(As she continues to explain, the camera pulls away and shows an aerial view of the restaurant while just the soft buzz of many continual conversations fills the air before fading out completely.)_

**End of Episode 12**

_Author's Note: I decided to make Lindsay money hungry in this because, frankly, I couldn't stand her. Obviously in this one she never had a connection to Ryan other than the fact that she is Kirsten's half sister, but the woman and girl did not get along and she will never play a role in this story._


	61. Chapter 61

**Episode #13: The Wedding Bell _Blues_?**

It is the next evening, finals week has begun, and there is still tension in the air at the four friends' apartment. Sitting around after dinner on Monday evening, lounging and relaxing while trying to return to a sense of normalcy, Ryan and Marissa are laying together on the couch wrapped in each other as he softly caresses up and down her arm but doing nothing sexual much to Summer's relief. She is sitting with her legs tucked under her in the overstuffed arm chair drinking a cup of hot chocolate, while Seth is leaning back against her chair on his laptop working on a project. The room is silent for a few minutes until Summer breaks it by speaking up rather loudly at first but lowering her voice to fit the situation.

Summer: _(Her voice is slightly too loud.)_ Soooo, _(Ryan and Marissa wince at the volume of her voice, which she notices, so she adjusts it before she continues to speak. Seth is lost in his own world and does not even notice the conversation. _When are you two done with your finals? Cohen here, as you already know only has one test, but he has projects out the wazoo and told me he won't be done until Thursday morning.

Ryan: My last test is Thursday afternoon while Marissa's in the morning, but she has to work.

Summer: Well, what about Friday, Coop? _(Marissa smiles slightly and looks up at Ryan to see if he notices the endearment being used as well. He did, but Summer never noticed what she said and continues speaking.)_ What time do you get off then? I was just curious what time we'd be heading to Newport? _(Ryan and Marissa exchange glances surprised that she didn't know about their plans.)_

Ryan: You mean you don't know?

Marissa: We just assumed that Seth…..he didn't tell you?

Summer: Tell me what?

Ryan: We're not going to Newport this weekend.

Marissa: We're going away together, just the two of us after I get off of work on Thursday.

Summer: What about Friday? _(Marissa looks up and smiles at Ryan.)_

Marissa: Somebody here got me the day off without me even having to ask.

Summer: _(She is a little annoyed.)_ Well, thanks for letting me know! _(She nudges Seth with her knee which makes him just scoot away from her and continue working.)_

Marissa: But we thought Seth…..I mean, we told him, and you know how well he keeps a secret….

Summer: It would have been nice to hear it from you, but obviously you didn't find it important to tell me, so….

Marissa: It's not like that Sum.

Summer: What is it like then?

Ryan: Maybe if you'd actually been speaking to Marissa last week she would have had a chance to tell you! _(Summer's mouth drops open in shock when she hears what he said to her. Angrily, she wipes a tear away and gets up and walks off to her room slamming the door. Ryan wipes his face as if he's trying to clear it of his sorrow and disappointment in himself. Marissa leans up and kisses his cheek. Just as she goes to say something, her phone starts to ring. Because it's in her back pocket, Ryan reaches automatically for it for her and then hands it to her. She opens it and smiles slightly when she hears who is on the other end. Only her portion of the conversation can be heard.)_

Marissa: Sandy! _(Pause.)_ I'm good; how are you? _(Pause.)_ Um tomorrow? _(She looks up at Ryan for a moment as if thinking.)_ We could both meet you for breakfast but that's about it. With finals our schedules are little messed up. _(Pause.)_ Great, we'll see you tomorrow at 9:00 at the diner. _(Pause.)_ Bye Sandy. _(She hangs up her phone and just places it down on the coffee table.)_ So…

Ryan: _(Smiling.)_ Breakfast tomorrow morning with Sandy sounds great. Is this about Julie?

Marissa: The one and only. _(She looks around the living room at Seth who is still lost in his work, stands up and pulls Ryan up with her.)_ Come on, it's depressing out here. Let's go to our room. _(As she says 'our', her eyebrows wiggle as if to tease him and she giggles as he takes the lead and pulls her away. The camera leaves the apartment and goes to Caleb who is sitting at his desk, drinking a glass of scotch and reading over the newspaper. Unbeknownst to him, Julie has just walked into the room, strutting around in_ _very skimpy pajamas and heals. She crosses in front of him and pulls the paper down over the top of the desk and leaves it to lay there before she speaks.)_

Julie: My divorce is final as of Wednesday, which means, we're getting married….soon.

Caleb: How soon?

Julie: _(Off handedly as if it is a casual thing to say and an easily accepted idea.)_ Friday. _(Leaving Caleb with a stunned fake, she saunters off believing that she has won the battle. _

Caleb: Friday! _(He reaches for the phone and flips it open, scanning down until he finds the person he wants. The camera only shows Caleb again.)_ We need to talk….now! I'll meet you at the office in a little while. _(He hangs up the phone quickly and slams it down on his desk in a swift, angry motion as the camera leaves him and goes to Caitlyn who is reading quietly in her bed. Her cell phone rings, and as she keeps her eyes glued to the page, she reaches over blindly to the table and picks up the phone after a few rings. When she answers it, she sounds as if she is in another world. Only her voice is heard.)_

Caitlyn: Hello? _(There is a silent pause, but as she listens, she snaps up into a sitting position, tosses the book aside without marking it and swings her legs over the side of the bed. As she talks she rushes about the room, slipping on her shoes, grabbing her purse, and picking up a jacket and throwing it over her arm to take it with her.)_ Are you serious? _(Another slight pause.)_ I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in a few. _(As she says the last sentence, she slips out of her door and hangs up her phone and she pulls the door closed. The camera fades out and scene goes to credits.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

As the second scene picks up, it is back in Caleb's office. It watches him grab his keys, cell, and jacket. He locks up his desk and file cabinet before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. As he stalks his way outside to his waiting car, Julie stands in a window upstairs and watches him pull out with a smirk on her face. She picks up the phone and calls down to the staff.

Julie: Yes, this is Ms. Cooper. Would you please have a car sent up for me as soon as possible? _(She hangs up the phone and smiles to herself.)_ I'm about to go have some fun. _(Laughing, she steps away from the window and gathers her things together as well and exits the opulent bedroom, shutting the lights off on her way. As the door closes behind her onto the dark room, the camera leaves her and it goes back to the apartment. Seth is still sitting on the floor of the living room working on his laptop. He has music playing in the background. The song should be Beck's "Lost Cause". Summer comes out of their room dressed for bed in a pair of shorts and a skimpy camisole. Bored and trying to get his attention, she sits behind him on the chair and wraps her legs behind his sides and leans in to give him a massage as she breathes heavily into his neck.)_

Seth: _(His voice sounds slightly annoyed.)_ Summer, please.

Summer: Please what Cohen?

Seth: Please quit doing that! I'm trying to finish this at a decent hour so that I can actually get some sleep tonight, and if you keep distracting me, I won't be able to concentrate.

Summer: Maybe I don't want you to be able to concentrate; maybe distracting you was my intention. _(She scoots her body closer to his so that she is pressed up against his back while her legs are still wrapped around him, moving her hands from his shoulders down his chest.)_

Seth: Summer, I said stop, please! _(She moves away from him and stands up angry. As she goes to confront him, he just ignores her which just annoys her even more.)_

Summer: Look, I'm sorry if I haven't been in the mood lately. I get that you're mad about that.

Seth: Look, I understand, really, I just don't have time right now for this.

Summer: For this, for us?

Seth: Yeah. _(His voice sounds dead, like he doesn't care.)_ When I was in the mood for the past few weeks, after we were once again allowed to have sex, you weren't.

Summer: Because I'd just gotten news that I couldn't have children! I doubt any woman would have wanted to have sex then Cohen! It's not like I was feeling very desirable!

Seth: Sounded like the perfect time to me, we were hurting, we could have comforted each other, and it's not like we had to worry about protection, and according to Ryan, it's even better without.

Summer: _(She picks up a pillow from the couch and hits him with it hard.)_ God Cohen, just because you don't want me anymore does not give you the right to treat me like this, to be an ass!

Seth: Summer, I never said I didn't want you; I just don't want you right now. Right now I want peace and quiet so that I can concentrate on this project and get it done. Obviously, you don't remember what it was like during finals, because you dropped out, but not all of us are lucky enough to have a job handed to us.

Summer: Oh, is that how you see my job, that it was handed to me like a gift!

Seth: Well, can you honestly tell me they would have even known you even existed without Marissa telling them about you. Hell no!

Summer: And who got Marissa her job, that's right we did!

Seth: Too bad after they saw her resume and credentials they loved her and hired her because of what she had to offer and not because my Grandfather mentioned her!

Summer: And why did they hire me after she recommended me?

Seth: I don't know, you tell me. Pretty face, sexy body, even if you couldn't act, which I'm not saying you can't, but even if you couldn't, people wouldn't care because they could still lust after you.

Summer: Oh, this is rich! You don't want me, but it's not alright for other guys to want me! Where is this coming from Cohen!

Seth: Nowhere. I just wanted to get some work done in peace and quiet, and even when I asked you to stop, you kept doing it anyway. All I wanted was a little bit of common courtesy and respect, was that too much to ask for!

Summer: All I wanted was to spend time with my fiancé.

Seth: Well I guess we're in different places tonight, aren't we? How do you like it! _(He gets up and takes his laptop with him, slamming it shut and ending the music abruptly. As he walks towards the door, she follows him looking upset, her anger now vanished.)_

Summer: Cohen, it's getting late. Where are you going?

Seth: Out!

Summer: _(She grabs hold of his arm and tries to hold him back with her so that he can't leave.)_ Out where?

Seth: I don't think I should tell you. You might try to follow me and start up round two, and I really couldn't take that right now Summer! Why don't you go and watch The Valley or something, just let me go. _(He shakes his arm free of her and leaves, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Slowly, as tears slide down her cheeks, she shuts the door for him and runs to her room before she completely looses control. The camera leaves her and goes into Ryan and Marissa's bedroom. They, too, have music on, so they did not hear the fight that just occurred between Seth and Summer. The song that is playing should be song #2. Ryan is lounging on their bed on his side, supposedly studying, but watching Marissa intently while she packs. She is singing along with the music, totally oblivious to her admiring audience. When he speaks he startles her.)_

Ryan: Marissa _(She jumps at the sound of his voice saying her name, but quickly laughs at herself.)_, why the hell are you packing tonight? We don't leave until Thursday; that's three days away!

Marissa: Why not?

Ryan: Because there are better things to do with your time.

Marissa: I know, but you're studying or at least you were,… I thought.

Ryan: I am. _(She looks at him like she doesn't believe him.)_

Marissa: Uh-huh, and what exactly are you studying?

Ryan: The perfect blueprint…_ (He then lowers his voice and speaks under his breath so that she can't hear him.)_ of a woman.

Marissa: Yeah, right! Let's see how much you've memorized so far. Describe it to me. _(Because she is packing, she does not see his eyes as he watches her move while he describes 'the blueprint'.)_

Ryan: Well, it has long, clean, curved lines, perfectly proportioned.

Marissa: Go on.

Ryan: Two domes.

Marissa: Domes?

Ryan: They're small, but I think they're the ideal size, just enough to tantalize the eye and keep it entertained, but not too much that they over power you.

Marissa: Seriously, this is the perfect blueprint, because it sounds strange?

Ryan: Positive. Nothing has even come close before.

Marissa: Who designed it?

Ryan: It wasn't exactly designed; it's more what I would call a dream actualized.

Marissa: _(She laughs at him.)_ Yeah, and I bet your professor will love that answer when you give it on the final.

Ryan: Oh, my professor knows nothing about this blueprint and he never will. This is one I'm studying for myself, my own pleasure.

Marissa: Pleasure? Okay, Ryan, you're seriously starting to scare me here. You're sounding almost as lame as Seth.

Ryan: Trust me, Seth would not know what to do to this blueprint; he'd have no idea how to treat it, enjoy it, or help bring it to its full potential.

Marissa: Obviously, because he's not an architect and he's not studying to be one.

Ryan: This has nothing to do with architecture.

Marissa: What?

Ryan: Let's just say he doesn't have the endurance to see this blueprint to the finish, to the climax. _(As he says climax he hitches his voice so as to get her attention. Finally, she begins to catch on to what he's been talking about and whirls around to face him. His face is covered in a lustful smile, his eyes ablaze with desire.)_

Marissa: Ryan Atwood!

Ryan: Marissa Cooper. _(Instead of mock anger like her tone, his tone is filled false innocence.)_

Marissa: I can't believe you, and to think I actually believed all those lines you were feeding me!

Ryan: What can I say, I'm good!

Marissa: _(Laughing at him.)_ You are so far from good it's not even funny!

Ryan: I don't think you meant that as a compliment, I think you were referring to my behavior, but I'm going to take it as one and switch it around to mean, in my mind, that I'm much better than good….in bed.

Marissa: Ugh, you're impossible. We're supposed to be working on serious things here, you studying for your finals, me packing for this weekend.

Ryan: This long weekend. _(She puts her hands on her hips and just glares at him.)_ Well if you keep that up, we might not be going anywhere. There's no way I'm spending a long weekend with you if you're going to act like this.

Marissa: Like what?

Ryan: Stingy, bashful, no fun because you won't play any games with me.

Marissa: So, we're playing a game right now.

Ryan: Well, I was trying to.

Marissa: You're not going to let me get any work done, are you?

Ryan: Nope.

Marissa: _(She smiles at him ruefully.)_ Fine. Just let me go change into something more comfortable and then we'll play a game, but….

Ryan: _(He was starting to smile and get up, but her but stopped him cold in his tracks.)_ But what?

Marissa: What about your final tomorrow?

Ryan: I know this stuff almost as well as I know every freckle on your naked body.

Marissa: _(She moves towards him sultrily and lays down on top of him and kisses him deeply.)_ Well then I guess someone should pass with flying colors. _(As he goes to pull her closer for another deep kiss, she jumps off of him and runs giggling into the bathroom. He sighs in frustration.)_

Ryan: Marissa!

Marissa: I told you I wanted to change into something more comfortable. _(He lays there for a few minutes with a very frustrated look on his face and eyes closed until they pop open and he smiles. He runs out of the door. As soon as he leaves, Marissa comes back into the room wearing a pink, sheer baby-doll teddy. Her hair, which had been haphazardly thrown up before, is now cascading down her back in slight waves. When she looks around the room and sees he's not there, she looks puzzled.)_ Ryan?

Ryan: _(He's yelling from outside of their room.)_ Be in in just a sec. I had to grab something. _(She smiles and situates herself on the bed, laying on her stomach with her feet swaying in the air as she crosses and uncrosses her feet. Her head is propped up on her hands and her arms are resting on their elbows. When he walks in, she's smiling up at him. After regaining his ability to breath, he smiles back at her. She notices the pink rose he is holding which matches her lingerie perfectly.)_

Marissa: What's that for?

Ryan: _(He walks towards the bed while he talks.)_ I was going to give it to you later right before you went to sleep, but I thought we could put it to better use now.

Marissa: _(Although he is now standing behind her, she has yet to turn around and look at him.)_ Hm, for what?

Ryan: _(He crawls unto the bed as carefully as he can so that she can't feel him, straddles her without her noticing, and quickly flips her over so that she is facing him while still laying underneath his hovering body. Surprise quickly turns to pleasure on her face.)_ Well, I thought we'd use this rose to continue studying the perfect blueprint…of a woman's body. We have to examine every little nook and cranny, so this is going to take a while, and I thought the rose would be an excellent tool to aid us in our research.

Marissa: I have one question for you.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: It doesn't have thorns does it? _(She can't help but giggle slightly as she says this, and that makes him laugh as he leans down and takes her mouth in his.)_

Ryan: _(He whispers.)_Way to kill the mood Marissa. _(Gently, he leans in and kisses her, barely brushing his lips across her eagerly waiting ones.)_

Marissa: It doesn't look or feel ruined from here, _(She quirks her eyebrow up at him, tempting him to even attempt arguing with her.)_ but I think it would be better if I had some visual stimulation. _(She reaches up and slides her fingers underneath his t-shirt and slowly glides it off his body, tossing it aside.)_ See, the view is much better now. _(As she leans up and kisses his chest, placing fiery kisses all along his collar bone and pecks, he playfully pushes her back down.)_

Ryan: Oh no you don't, this was my idea, so I get to go first. Now, where should we begin? _(He thinks for a moment before sliding down her body and stopping at her feet. He picks up the left one first and gently kisses the top of it before tracing the flower in circular motions along the entire surface and moving to her ankle and repeating the process. She reaches to grab his body, but he gently lays her back down before speaking.)_ Oh no, you need to relax. We're doing this right, and tonight we're going very, very slowly. _(The rose starts to glide its way up her leg to her knee as she lays back, closes her eyes, relaxes, and lets a small smile curl her generous lips into a provocative grin. The camera pulls away from them and goes to Jimmy and Caleb. They are sitting in Caleb's office. Caleb is drinking, trying to relax, while Jimmy is slightly uncomfortable after their disagreement the day before.)_

Caleb: So, is there any way you can stall this divorce?

Jimmy: Excuse me? _(He sits up in his chair shocked at what Caleb just asked him and perturbed.)_

Caleb: If you could delay the divorce from being finalized, then she wouldn't be able to insist that we get married on Friday.

Jimmy: _(He's laughing.)_ Friday? _(Cal just glares at him.)_ Enough said. What's her rush?

Caleb: How the hell am I supposed to know? She just told me about a half an hour ago!

Jimmy: Why didn't you protest?

Caleb: She did not ask if it was alright; it was an order, and at this point I thought I was just supposed to be doing exactly what she wanted to keep her happy.

Jimmy: That's really going to leave us crunched for time. I don't know if we'll be able to find the nurse in time.

Caleb: You better!

Jimmy: Look, every single lead we get is a dead end. We know approximately where she is, but we have no way to actually locate her.

Caleb: I don't care if you have to knock on every door is the whole dmn state, you're going to find her and you're going to do it before I have to marry that piranha!

Jimmy: Maybe Sandy's plan will pan out and it will give us something to go on.

Caleb: Except, Sandy is not meeting with Ryan and Marissa until tomorrow morning, and then they're making their plans. This week they have finals, which means who knows if she'll even be able to do anything until the weekend.

Jimmy: How do you know that?

Caleb: What?

Jimmy: About when she has her finals?

Caleb: Because the whole family is excited about the kids' summer break, and recently, they've been inviting for me to join them as a part of the family more.

Jimmy: So, she'll be living in Newport during the summer?

Caleb: I would assume; they haven't said anything different, why?

Jimmy: Just curious.

Caleb: I swear Jimmy if you pull one stunt where Marissa is concerned, that's it, you're fired.

Jimmy: You can't fire me for trying to see my daughter, that's unethical.

Caleb: _(He snorts in response to show just how much he thinks of Jimmy's comeback before speaking himself.)_ Please, who said I even have any ethics! If I did, I wouldn't have accomplished half as much as I have in my life, and squashing you to protect my family, that's something I won't think twice about!

Jimmy: _(His voice is low and his breathing is heavy as he battles his rising anger.)_ She's not your family!

Caleb: _(His tone is flippant.)_ Technically no, but she's more my family than she is yours, and chances are she always will be.

Jimmy: _(He stands up from his chair and starts to walk to the door to leave, but then a thought occurs to him and he whirls around to continue the conversation, pacing back to Caleb's desk so that he is peering into his face from a close distance.)_ Give me a break, you can't even stand Ryan, who is the only reason you ever even met my daughter!

Caleb: I may or may not like Ryan, but that is beside the point. My daughter, my grandchildren, they are my family, and they love Marissa, which means she is my family as well.

Jimmy: Too bad that philosophy doesn't apply to Sandy and Ryan, too!

Caleb: Maybe it does. _(Jimmy looks at him confused.)_ We may fight, and technically we might not like each other, but in a pinch, both of them would be there for me, and I guess, now that I think about, I'd do the same for them.

Jimmy: _(Now it's Jimmy's turn to laugh.)_ Please, you tried to break up your daughter's marriage because you couldn't stand Sandy.

Caleb: Yeah, and look how well that worked. I still might think that Kiki deserves better, but I've finally accepted that she loves Sandy and there is nothing I can do to change that.

Jimmy: And where did this sudden realization come from?

Caleb: Sophie. _(Jimmy looks at him slightly confused, so Caleb keeps talking.)_ She's Sandy's mother.

Jimmy: And how did she work this miracle?

Caleb: _(Now it is his turn to laugh but it is a genuine one not full of malice or ire.)_ I have no idea! For some reason, maybe it's because how even after I handled your situation and going back to work, Sandy's helping me anyway, I don't know, but whatever it is, I suddenly do not have as much animosity built up against him. And as for Ryan, before you even ask, let's just say I'm trying. Kiki and I made a deal, and I'm going to live up to my end of the bargain. _(Jimmy starts to ask a question, but Caleb cuts him off.)_ I don't think so, that is none of your business. That is between me and my daughter.

Jimmy: And if I were married to her like you've said many times that you wished for?

Caleb: Let's just say that I've changed my mind. You and Kiki would never have worked out, and I'm definitely glad that you're not the father to my grandchildren.

Jimmy: _(He is silent for a moment while he lets this all sink in.)_ What a difference a few months make, eh? I barely recognize you.

Caleb: And I'm finally seeing who you are.

Jimmy: So what does this mean? Are you going to fire me?

Caleb: You do what I want, listen to what I say and we shouldn't have a problem, but I'm warning you if you do anything to Marissa, that's it.

Jimmy: _(He sets his face in anger and turns on his heal as he talks.)_ Got it! _(Once he's gone, after slamming Caleb's office door shut, Caleb lets a smile appear on his face, turns on his desk lamp, and begins to work from his office. The camera leaves him and goes to the Cohen family room where Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe are all watching a movie on TV. Zoe is nodding off to sleep, but her parents are just letting her stay because, at that point, they didn't want to get up. As the doorbell rings, Zoe stirs slightly, so Sandy picks her up. Kirsten stands up and turns the TV off.)_

Sandy: I'll take the little rug rat upstairs and tuck her in if you want to get the door.

Kirsten: _(She walks off and smiles at him.)_ On my way. _(As she approaches the door, he is already up the stairs, so he does not hear or see who has just arrived. When Kirsten opens the door, the smile that was on her face disappears. Her tone is icy.)_ Julie.

Julie: May I come in, _(She pushes past Kirsten and walks into the living room.)_ Thank you. _(She sits down in a chair in the living room as if she owns the place. Kirsten is so stunned to see her that she does not say a word but walks into the room starring at Julie with venom snapping in her eyes. Finally, as she stands in front of her, she speaks.)_

Kirsten: What the hell do you think you're doing here!

Julie: I have news, but I insist that we wait until Sandy is here. I know he'll want to hear the news, too, and I don't want to exert myself because of the pregnancy, so I should really avoid repeating the news twice. I hope you don't mind. _(She puts her most innocent mask upon her face and looks up at Kirsten who, thankfully, does not by the act.)_

Kirsten: Save it Julie! You either tell me now what you want or get out! After everything you've…_ (Sandy walks back into the room and sees who his wife is yelling at, so he quickly takes over to prevent her from spilling any unnecessary information.)_

Sandy: After what you said to all of us, you expect us to actually listen to anything you have to say! _(Kirsten looks up at him grateful that he interrupted her, because she realizes that she would have said too much.)_

Julie: I was hoping we could do this as three civilized adults, but obviously you both lack in class and social tact, so I'll just say what I came to say and we'll leave it at that. _(They both glare back at their intruding guest who smiles wickedly before continuing to talk.)_ Well, I just wanted to let you know that my divorce is going to be final on Wednesday, and to celebrate it, Cal and I are getting married on Friday morning.

Kirsten: Does he know about this!

Julie: He will have to show up, so yes. I told him this evening before I came here.

Sandy: And?

Julie: And what?

Sandy: What did he say, because I find it hard to believe that he would agree to get married so quickly?

Julie: Not much, but you both, even your little brat, are invited to the ceremony. It's nothing special, nothing fancy… _(She stands up to leave, putting her purse over her arm again, but Kirsten's voice stops her from walking away temporarily.)_

Kirsten: Obviously it will be nothing special, because we all know you can't throw a party, and I haven't been asked to do it for you! _(All the enjoyment Julie was getting from telling them this news disappears as Kirsten gives as good as she gets, and she stomps off, angrily throwing the door open and slamming it shut. Kirsten breathes a sigh of relief after she leaves and collapses onto the couch. Sandy stands up and walks towards the kitchen.)_ Hey, where are you going?

Sandy: Just going to grab the disinfectant. We need to get all the Julie Cooper out of here. Looks like another person we need to add to the banned entrance list! _(He laughs at himself, but Kirsten just asks him with her eyes to go over and sit with her. He does, and as he sits down, she settles herself in his arms.)_

Kirsten: So, how long do you think it will take before my Dad calls panicking? _(Before Sandy can reply, the phone starts to ring. Groaning, they both stand up and walk to the kitchen together to answer it. The camera leaves them and goes to Trey's apartment. It is, of course, in the numbered streets, small, and in rough shape. Caitlyn is outside of the door, knocking softly, waiting for him to open the door. She does not wait long, because he quickly pulls the door open. Paranoid, he checks outside to see if anyone had followed her or if anyone was watching him. When he is satisfied that they are safe for the moment, he quickly pulls her inside with him and shuts the door in a rush. Before he can even say anything, Caitlyn turns to him with a barrage of question.)_

Caitlyn: Trey, what's going on? Why did you call and tell me that you're in trouble? What did you do, and what does it have to do with me? _(When he doesn't say anything, she starts to get slightly hysterical.)_ Trey, answer me, dmn it! _(He takes her hands and leads her to his couch, making her sit down with him. Once they are sitting, he slides away from her so that they aren't touching and fidgets nervously with his hands, refusing to look at her.)_ You're starting to scare me, so please just tell me what is going on!

Trey: _(After another prolonged silence, he finally speaks. As he continues to speak, her face takes on a shocked appearance.)_ Okay, before you say anything, let me get this all out. _(She shakes her head that she will do this for him.)_ So, the police have been asking around for me, digging for information, and supposedly my description fits with the person they are looking for, but it's impossible that I did what they're accusing me of, because….that was the night that I was in LA helping that friend of mine that I told you about, but I don't have an alibi.

Caitlyn: Of course you do, tell them about your friend. He'd vouch for you.

Trey: But I can't do that. If I say something about helping him, if the cops or his parole officer find out what we were doing that night, that he broke his probation, he'll go back to jail whether he's in rehab now or not, and I can't do that to him.

Caitlyn: So, what are you going to do?

Trey: That's actually why I asked you here. _(She looks at him puzzled.)_ I wanted to ask you something.

Caitlyn: _(Her voice is hesitant.)_ Okay.

Trey: Would you be my alibi; would you tell the cops if they arrest me for this that we were together, all night, that night? _(Caitlyn's eyes grow wide in shock and fear, and she is speechless.)_ I know it's a lot to ask, but I wouldn't if it wasn't my last option. And, I mean you never know, it might not come to anything, but just in case….I want to make sure that I'm safe, that I won't be forced to leave you. _(He watches her out of the corner of his eye, knowing that if anything would make her do it for him, the last line would.)_

Caitlyn: But….but, if I do this, I'll be perjuring myself, and then I could go to jail, too!

Trey: I won't let that happen to you, no matter what. _(She looks at him unsure and bites her lip while she thinks. Slowly he takes her in his arms and rubs his hands over her back trying to sooth her as he hugs her. Knowing she can't see him, he smiles to himself while he talks.)_ Please, Caitlyn, I need you. _(She pulls away after a moment and stares into his eyes for a few second before kissing him softly. As she pulls away, she closes her eyes and whispers her response.)_

Caitlyn: Yes. _(He leans back in and kisses her again as the camera pulls away and the scene goes black.)_

Commercial Break


	62. Chapter 62

As scene three starts, Sandy is sitting in the LA diner waiting for Ryan and Marissa to arrive. They are slightly late, but he is just working on paperwork until they get there. He has not ordered yet, but does have a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Music is playing in the background of the diner softly. The song should be They Might Be Giants' "Ana Ng". After a moment, they walk in, but Sandy does not notice that Ryan and Marissa have just slipped inside and are trying to make themselves presentable. Ryan is quickly tucking in his shirt and running his hands through his hair before he notices that Marissa's hair needs more attention, so he starts to straighten it for her while she organizes her clothes and re-buttons a few buttons on her shirt because she missed one. By the time they reach the booth, they look somewhat presentable but it is apparent why they were running late. Ryan clears his throat to get Sandy's attention, and when Sandy looks up, he instantly smirks at them. Putting his work aside, he crosses his arms in a smug manner in front of his chest waiting for an explanation.

Ryan: So, we're sorry we're late….um, you know, finals and all keep you up at night.

Marissa: Yeah, we had a lot of studying to do last night. _(She glances sideways at Ryan and smirks at him while she ducks her head acting as if she was tucking her hair behind her ear.)_

Sandy: _(He laughs softly to himself and in a joking tone, speaks.) _Wish I could say the same thing! _(Ryan blushes slightly which just makes Sandy laugh harder, but Marissa laughs with him. When the guys hear her laughing, they turn to her. She smiles sheepishly at them to explain her lack of concern for Sandy discussing his sex life with them.)_

Marissa: What?

Ryan: _(He tries to speak under his breath but Sandy can hear him.)_ Marissa, do you not get what he was saying?

Marissa: Yeah, and it was funny, well probably not for Sandy, but I thought it was funny. Why? _(Ryan just looks at her flabbergasted.)_

Sandy: Well at least I can still embarrass one of my kids. _(He smiles widely at them, and when Marissa and Ryan hear what he said, they turn to face him with shocked yet happy looks on their faces. Finally Sandy realizes what he said and he starts to stutter while trying to explain what he said. As he talks, he runs his hand through his hair and messes with his papers while avoiding their eye contact.)_ I um…well you two are kind of a packaged deal these days, and, well, it seems as if we've known you our whole lives and well….we thought, Kirsten and I, that eventually…..you two will, you know, but if you don't like what I said or if I made you uncomfortable, just forget it. It was a slip of the tongue, honestly, and it's not as if I think of you guys as brother and sister…_ (Marissa and Ryan exchange slightly cautious glances with each other but Sandy continues quickly after saying that so they return their gaze to him.)_ Trust me, we know you two are far from that type of relationship as evidenced by the lipstick marks on Ryan's collar and the hickey on Marissa's neck,…nice work by the way, that one's a keeper! _(Marissa turns and glares at Ryan as she starts to trace her fingers on her neck while trying to find where it is. As Ryan watches her feel for the mark, he looks over at Sandy who is aimlessly rummaging through his briefcase, so he leans over and softly kisses where the hickey is. She playfully pushes him off of her and moves her hand to where his lips once were.)_ Anyway, I just meant that we care about you Marissa, you're like a sister to Zoe and Seth and a daughter, soon to be daughter in law someday, not meaning to rush you here Ryan, but it seems pretty inevitable now, and well….you're family like I said before. Plus, I always consider people your age kids. True, I don't always allude to them being mine…._ (Marissa, feeling sorry for him, reaches across the table and takes his hand in hers and squeezes it. Ryan is slightly surprised by her reaction but is pleased to see it nonetheless and smiles at her, while Sandy's head pops up and he stares at her while she talks, slowly letting a smile light up his face.)_

Marissa: Sandy, it's okay, I understand. You just took us by surprise, that's all. There is no reason to apologize or make up excuses, because since the day I met you, you've treated me more like daughter than my own father did for twenty one years of my life. I'm honored that you think of me that way. _(Ryan takes her other hand which is laying in her lap and pulls it to him and kisses it before letting it fall back down on her lap, but he never lets go of it.)_

Ryan: And I can guarantee you that someday she will be your daughter in law. _(Sandy and Marissa both turn their gazes to Ryan. Sandy looks surprised that he admitted that to him, while Marissa just smirks at him.)_

Marissa: Aren't you a little sure of yourself? Who said I would even accept?

Ryan: Oh, you'll accept. Remember, I have ways to persuade you. _(Now it is time for Sandy to blush slightly. He holds up his hands as if he is giving up.)_

Sandy: Okay, okay, you got me. That was too much information even for me!

Marissa: Glad to see we can still embarrass one of our parents! _(Ryan laughs at her turning the table on him while Sandy just smiles at them. The song changes to Ben Folds Five's "Army".)_

Sandy: You know what, we should do this more often. We could have designated breakfast days where the three of us get together and just talk. Hell, I'm in LA everyday, and if you couldn't make breakfast, we could always do lunches. This has been fun so far, and we haven't even ordered yet! _(Ryan and Marissa exchange glances with each other before Ryan replies for them.)_

Ryan: We'd like that.

Sandy: Good then, it's settled. Now, let's see if we can get some food before this old man passes out from lack of nourishment.

Ryan: Are you telling me that you didn't grab a bagel for the drive down here this morning?

Sandy: You got me there, but I'm hungry again. I'll consider this brunch and make lunch a late afternoon snack.

Marissa: Do you realize how much you sound like Seth right now?

Sandy: Speaking of Seth…._ (He is interrupted as the waitress comes over and stands in front of them, notepad in hand ready to take their orders.)_ Lady's first. _(Marissa smiles at him before ordering.)_

Marissa: I'll take a veggie omelet and a carrot muffin. Thanks.

Waitress: Do you want anything to drink with that doll?

Marissa: Just a water please. _(She hand her the unopened menu that she was to use. The waitress takes it and then turns to Ryan next.)_

Ryan: I'll take a coffee, as big as you can make it and the pancake special.

Waitress: Bacon or sausage?

Ryan: Bacon.

Waitress: Anything else?

Ryan: An orange juice, too, please.

Waitress: No problem. _(He hands her his unopened menu as well. She smiles at them before speaking.)_ Come here often, you two? _(Ryan and Marissa exchange a look with each other.)_

Ryan: I guess you could say that.

Waitress: Yep, thought so. _(She turns to Sandy.)_ What can I get you?

Sandy: Do you have bagels? _(Ryan and Marissa snicker at him.)_

Ryan: You are so predictable!

Sandy: Hey, I like what I like.

Waitress: Sorry, out of bagels. I can offer you toast in about three different varieties. _(Sandy looks at her like she has gone insane.)_

Sandy: _(Sounding slightly dejected.)_ I guess I'll take what he's having. _(He signals to Ryan languidly.)_ Oh, and a refill on the java please.

Waitress: I'll be back in a few with your drinks. _(She walks off and the three begin to talk again.)_

Sandy: So, what do you think if we get the business portion of this morning's conversation out of the way before the food gets here so that we can just enjoy our meals, although I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to come back here for breakfast if the bagel situation is this shaky?

Marissa: Alright, agreed. We'll come here if we meet for lunch, but if it's breakfast we'll go somewhere where they are bound to have fresh bagels for you. _(Sandy can be heard taking an audible breath of relief which makes Ryan roll his eyes and Marissa laugh. After a moment, she speaks again.)_ So, what's this plan of yours?

Sandy: It's actually quite simple, and as I told you Ryan, completely safe. I'd never endanger Marissa just to get information on someone.

Ryan: I know that, I just get a little protective.

Sandy: As you should; I didn't take it offensively, and you're more than welcome to come along if you want.

Ryan: That will basically depend upon when you go. _(They both turn to Marissa.)_

Marissa: Well, I don't have any finals tomorrow, but I do have to work. _(She looks at Ryan.)_ What time is your final tomorrow?

Ryan: Not until two. _(He turns to Sandy.)_ So, why don't we meet you at the hospital around ten? Will it be okay with work?

Sandy: Don't worry about that kid, ten's fine. Now, all I want you to do is go in, you can use a fake name if you want, and claim that you're a friend of Sherry's who's curious as to what happened to her. I'll let you work out your exact story, but basically I just want you to act as if you're really worried about her and hoping that the other nurses might know something. I'll email you all the information we have on this nurse this afternoon and then you'll be able to read over it tonight and acquaint yourself with her incase they ask questions.

Marissa: That'd be great, thanks.

Ryan: Will I be going in with her?

Sandy: Ugh, that might be hard to explain, especially because it's not as if you're completely unknown around Newport. Remember, you are Kirsten Cohen's son, which means, legally, you're Caleb Nichol's grandson…though we won't go there.

Ryan: Thanks, because that is a scary thought.

Marissa: I don't think he minds you as much as he lets on. _(Ryan and Sandy both turned to her with an utterly shocked look on their faces.)_ Wait, don't jump down my throat, it was just an observation, but I think a lot of his attitude is bravado, and think if given the chance to actually get to know him, they'd be okay with each other.

Sandy: Who have you been talking to, because it sure isn't the same Caleb I've known for twenty four years?

Ryan: Well….

Sandy: Oh no, not you, too!

Ryan: He's been acting different lately, civil, almost courteous. I noticed it a few weeks ago and Seth and Summer's engagement party, and it's just been continuing ever since, and he seems to really like Marissa.

Sandy: Now that you mention it, he did give me a compliment last week, but I think he's just reeling from this whole Julie situation. _(Ryan and Sandy look at each other while they try to figure this out.)_

Ryan: Yeah, that has to be it, right? _(They are both silent while Marissa just smirks at him.)_

Marissa: I guess we'll just have to wait and see who has the better instincts. My money is on myself, but we'll see. _(Ryan and Sandy both look at her with curious glints in their eyes, but after a moment, they shake their heads and speak at the same time.)_

Sandy and Ryan: Nah! _(The camera pulls away from them and goes into a sparse bedroom in a small apartment as sun streams in through the partially closed blind. Trey's head can be seen, but as the camera zooms in closer, it is obvious that there is another person in the bed with him. As the person moves around, trying to get comfortable, their head pops out from underneath the blanket and it is revealed that it is Caitlyn. Her movements wake Trey up. He looks at the clock and shakes her awake.)_

Trey: Hey, _(He nudges her again.)_ you gotta get up. You have school, and we don't need your Grandparents or your Dad suspicious, so come on. _(He tries to roll her off of the bed, but she grabs a hold of it and won't move.)_

Caitlyn: Food first, then I'll get ready to go.

Trey: _(He smirks.)_ And just exactly what are you going to wear? Did you bring any clean clothes last night when you came over? _(She grabs the pillow she was laying on and throws it over her head.)_

Caitlyn: I don't talk until I eat something. _(He grumbles but gets up. When he does, he has to slip into a pair of boxers before clumsily walking out of the room, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand and yawning. Once he's out of the room, she yells for him.)_ Oh, and could you get me a bottle of water, too, please, thanks! _(She tosses the blankets over her head as she waits for him, but he comes back within a few moments, so she throws them back over her head and looks at him surprised.)_ Well I take it you don't cook since you are back so quickly. What'd you get me to eat? _(He drops down on the bed and tosses her the water she asked for and a box of Cookie Crisp.)_ You've got to be kidding me?

Trey: Breakfast is served. _(He pulls the blankets back up and tries to go back to sleep.)_ Let me know when you're ready to go and I'll drive you to school.

Caitlyn: Wait, you're not going to eat with me?

Trey: I have all morning to eat, but right now I just want to sleep. Can you stop talking now? _(She's annoyed with him but too stubborn to say anything. She throws the cereal across the room and stomps off to the bathroom.)_

Caitlyn: I'm getting in your drawers because I need to find something to wear today. _(He bolts up in bed and looks at her.)_

Trey: No, get in the shower; I'll find you something to wear.

Caitlyn: Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for the girl who just spent the night in your bed and who agreed to give you an alibi, because we wouldn't want you to go without adequate sleep! _(She goes back to the drawers, but he jumps out of the bed and pushes her towards the bathroom. When they reach the doorway, he kisses her cheek.)_

Trey: I'm sorry, okay. Now, take your shower, I'll get your clothes, and if you are good and hurry up, we'll swing by somewhere and pick you up something to eat. _(She glares at him still annoyed from before.)_

Caitlyn: Thanks but no thanks. I'll just grab something at school. _(With that, she slams the door in his face. As soon as he hears the shower start, he moves over to the dresser and takes out a pair of track pants and a sweatshirt for her to wear, and then he moves aside the clothes and sees Ryan's laptop sitting there with his blueprints. Before he closes the drawer, he makes sure that the items are covered so that they can't be seen. Once the drawer is closed, he bends down and picks up the cereal box, goes back to bed, and opens it and starts to eat. The camera leaves him and goes to Jane. She is knocking on Caitlyn's door.)_

Jane: Caitlyn. _(She waits but there is no answer.)_ Caitlyn are you up yet? You're going to be late for school. _(Still, there is no answer.)_ Caitlyn, are you okay? Breakfast is ready. _(She waits again, but when her granddaughter doesn't answer, she opens he door and enters the room as she speaks.)_ I'm coming in. Caitlyn? _(She looks across the room, taking in its appearance, and noticing that not only is her granddaughter not there, but her bed has not been slept in. Worry covers her face as she quickly moves out of the room and goes down the hall to knock on another door. When the occupant hears the knock, they respond.)_

Jimmy: I know, I heard, breakfast is ready; I'll be down in a few minutes.

Jane: _(She knocks again this time a little harder. Her voice is agitated and pitched at a higher level as she is concerned for her granddaughter.)_ Jimmy, we need to talk….it's, it's about…_ (Before she can finish what she is saying, he cuts her off by talking himself.)_

Jimmy: Listen, I don't have time for this. I have to get to work.

Jane: _(She is now becoming angry at her son.)_ Jimmy, open this door now!

Jimmy: No. _(Jane tries to open it but finds that it's locked.)_ Look, I'd love to chat, but as soon as I grab some food, I have to go. Caleb's already on my ass right now about my personal life, I don't need to push him even further because I'm late for work. _(He pulls the door open and tries to move past her but she stands in front of him.)_ Now, if you'd move out of my way….please!

Jane: _(Her voice is firm and commanding.)_ No!

Jimmy: Really Mother, I don't have time for this!

Jane: So I've noticed, but you're going to make time for this! We're talking about your daughter here!

Jimmy: _(Panic starts to grip his voice.)_ What's wrong with Marissa!

Jane: _(She rolls her eyes.)_ Typical. Jimmy, Marissa is fine as far as I know, but that's not much because you drove her away. For the first 21 years of her life, you wanted nothing to do with her, and now all of sudden since you don't have her to take care of you, you want her back.

Jimmy: _(He bites back spitefully.)_ I don't get why everyone keeps bringing this up to me!

Jane: Maybe to try and stop you from hurting her more; she doesn't deserve your garbage any more Jimmy, but I'm not talking about Marissa.

Jimmy: You're not! Who are you talking about?

Jane: _(She is exasperated.)_ Your other daughter….Caitlyn, she didn't come home last night. Her bed has not been slept in and she is no where in site.

Jimmy: _(He moves past her and starts to walk towards the end of the hall.)_ She probably just stayed at a friend's house.

Jane: _(She follows him.)_ Did she tell you she was, because she never told me?

Jimmy: Not that I remember, but I haven't seen her in a few days….

Jane: Jimmy! What do you mean you haven't seen her in a few days; you live in the same house for crying out loud!

Jimmy: We have busy lives; our schedules clash.

Jane: Well then you change yours and pencil her in! She's your daughter Jimmy, and you haven't lost her yet…at least we don't think so. Who knows where she is! Maybe she ran off, too!

Jimmy: Are her clothes still here? Her books? Her photos?

Jane: Yeah.

Jimmy: The she hasn't left. _(They've now reached the kitchen. He opens the fridge and rummages through it while she replies.)_

Jane: Alright fine, she didn't run away, but who knows when she will, and I don't want to loose another granddaughter. Besides, we still don't know where she was last night!

Jimmy: Like I said, _(He pulls out an individualized bottle of orange juice and goes to drink it, but notices something and stares at the container for a minute before replying.)_ I thought I told you to buy pulp free orange juice.

Jane: Caitlyn likes pulp.

Jimmy: _(He laughs more to himself than to her, and his tone is annoyed.)_ Oh, I see, what she wants matters, but what I want doesn't. Glad to know how you really feel! _(He throws the bottle back in the fridge, slams the door, and gathers his things and begins to walk towards the front door. Jane follows.)_

Jane: Are you going to talk to her, find out what she was up to?

Jimmy: You seem pretty good at interrogating kids, why don't you handle it?

Jane: Because she's not my daughter.

Jimmy: Well obviously, I'm not a very good father. _(He opens the door and begins to walk away, but she tries to stop him by yelling after him.)_

Jane: Don't walk away from me!

Jimmy: _(He turns around and faces her, the self-loathing evident on his face.)_ Why not, at least I'm good at that! _(Quickly he turns back around and walks to his car, getting in, starting it up, and pulling out in a hurry, leaving his mother silently crying at the open door. She closes it slowly as the camera leaves her and goes to Summer and Branning in her dressing room. He is lounging on her couch, picking at a croissant, while she is sitting at her desk eating a bagel and slowly sipping on her coffee.)_

Branning: I can't believe you eat bagels!

Summer: _(She is lost in thought.)_ Hm? _(She realizes that he was speaking with her so she turns towards him and raises her eyes as she joins their conversation.)_ What did you say…or ask? I wasn't really paying attention.

Branning: Really, I hadn't noticed. _(He laughs softly at her which induces her to at least smile.)_ Someone's in a mood.

Summer: Bad night. Bad week. Bad month. Hell, bad year so far. _(She thinks for a second.)_ What did you say though?

Branning: It's not important.

Summer: No, come on, tell me.

Branning: Really…. _(She interrupts him.)_

Summer: Seriously, Branning you better tell me right now or this scalding hot coffee is going to be poured onto a very sensitive area!

Branning: _(He laughs good naturedly at her and raises his arms to ward off her threats.)_ Fine, fine, I concede. I was just teasing you about eating bagels. I never imagined you as a bagel girl.

Summer: Yeah, well you hang around the Cohen boys long enough, and by Cohen boys I mean Seth and his father, Sandy, and not Seth and Ryan, and you'll be eating bagels, too. It's kind of a family tradition slash ritual slash prerequisite before you join their exclusive ranks.

Branning: Why not Ryan? _(Summer raises her eyebrows at him.)_

Summer: Look, I may have been wrong about Zach and you pointed that out, but there is no way that Chino would ever….

Branning: I know, but that doesn't mean a boy can't daydream, and it would help my little happy couple one if I knew what I'd be serving him when we had breakfast in bed, so what does he eat for breakfast if he's not a bagel guy?

Summer: _(She snorts out a snide laugh before answering.)_ You mean besides Marissa….probably cereal. I mean, it's not as if he doesn't like bagels, he's just not obsessed with them like Sandy and Seth.

Branning: Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there again, what was with that outburst?

Summer: _(Trying to look innocent.) _What?

Branning: Don't what me, missy, I heard that dig at Marissa loud and clear. What's going on? Does this have something to do with your mood today?

Summer: Only partly.

Branning: Fine, we'll take this one first. What's going on between you and Marissa?

Summer: It's actually a lot better than it was last week.

Branning: That must have been pretty unbearable, because from the sounds of that outburst, things aren't great.

Summer: _(She snickers.)_ Hey, at least I'm not pouring cold water on her and Chino while they get busy in their bed!

Branning: Why were you even in their room; what goes on in that apartment of yours!

Summer: _(She rolls her eyes.)_ Typical, you might be gay, but no male is going to pass up a chance to make a comment about a possible three way, _(He looks up at her shocked.)_ and no, never happened and it never will, end of story! _(He looks back down and smiles sheepishly.)_ I went into their room to make sure they hurried up because I wanted to leave for Newport right away, and when I found them they were about two seconds away from the promise land if you catch my drift! _(Branning laughs.)_

Branning: Did you even knock before you barged in?

Summer: _(She thinks about it.)_ Hm….don't think so, why?

Branning: Then you deserved to see what you saw!

Summer: Ugh, still holding hot coffee here.

Branning: I see that, but that was their room, their only place to get any privacy and you completely violated that.

Summer: Oh please, it was in the afternoon, who has sex then?

Branning: Apparently Ryan and Marissa, and I'd say it's a safe bet to say they have it all the time, any time.

Summer: You're telling me!

Branning: What were you thinking?

Summer: I wasn't, okay? I was angry and hurt and I just wanted out of this dmn city as soon as possible, and then when I saw them like that and they wouldn't stop, I snapped.

Branning: And dumped cold water on them?

Summer: _(She speaks softly as if trying to make the situation seem less significant, like she hopes he won't hear.)_ Along with yelling some choice comments and dropping a few rude names.

Branning: _(His voice is harsh.)_ Like what?

Summer: _(She averts her eyes from his and stares down at her hands while she absently pulls apart her bagel but does not eat it.)_ Um…basically I called her a slut, said that their child would be a bstard who I would refuse to be around,…

Branning: Marissa is pregnant!

Summer: No, I was speaking hypothetically.

Branning: Summer…why?

Summer: Well, that's not all I said.

Branning: There's more!

Summer: I distinctly remember referring to Marissa as a good piece of ass and then using the line knocking her up.

Branning: Oy! _(Despite the somber mood, Summer laughs.)_ I don't think this is funny, Summer!

Summer: I know, I know, you're right. _(She calms herself down.)_ It's just that you said oy. Looks like you've been hanging around Cohen too much already!

Branning: I do believe the future Mrs. Cohen says that as well. _(Summer shrugs her shoulders to show that she concedes that point to him.)_ But, I think we have bigger issues to discuss. All I can say is….why?

Summer: Why what?

Branning: Why would you ever say those things to Marissa? Does this have to do with your jealousy?

Summer: Big time, but it's worse now. _(He looks at her with a confused expression.)_ I got bad news that day. It looks as if I won't be able to have a baby, and when I saw Ryan and Marissa like that, I just snapped. It was like she has everything I don't, can't….

Branning: She can't help that.

Summer: I know, it's just hard, but I'm trying. We've talked since then, tried to put this behind us, it's just sometimes….I get so overwhelmed and all these irrational things just come pouring out of my mouth, and most of them are rude and mean and directed at Marissa.

Branning: How's she handling it?

Summer: You could just call her Jacki O. She's so gracious and forgiving, poised and comforting, and sometimes that just makes everything worse. I mean, here she is acting so magnanimously, and then there's me, acting like a petulant child, doesn't exactly engender feelings of self pride and high self-esteem. I guess I just feel as if she does everything better than me.

Branning: Summer, that's not true.

Summer: _(She becomes defensively.)_ Oh really, you tell me one thing that I'm better at than her!

Branning: _(He thinks for a minute.)_ Shopping?

Summer: Wow, what a life accomplishment. _(She rolls her eyes.)_

Branning: You're funnier.

Summer: Not these last couple of weeks. Ask Cohen, I've just been a bowl full of fun lately.

Branning: And how are things with him?

Summer: _(She tries to avoid the topic.)_ Um…well, you know, things are okay, I guess.

Branning: Suddenly someone's not so talkative, so I take it that something's wrong.

Summer: _(She laughs ironically.)_ Oh you could say that!

Branning: What happened?

Summer: I'm probably just making a bigger deal out of it than it was, but…

Branning: But, let me be the judge of that. Spill.

Summer: Okay, so last night I tried to seduce him, and it really didn't go so well. _(Branning looks at her with a confused expression.)_ We haven't…you know….been intimate…. _(Branning starts to laugh.) _What?

Branning: When did you become so shy? You haven't had sex since….

Summer: _(She smiles at his teasing.)_ since right before the…since we lost the baby.

Branning: Oh. _(He then realizes how long that's been.)_ OH!

Summer: Yeah, OH! Some of it was for medical reasons, but the ban was lifted a few weeks ago, but I really haven't felt in the mood, but last night, it just hit me.

Branning: You were hornier than hell? _(At first she looks at him shocked, but then she starts to giggle.)_

Summer: I guess you could say that.

Branning: And he wasn't?

Summer: He wasn't the least bit interested, and in fact, we ended up fighting about a whole bunch of stuff that had nothing to do with the situation and I can't even remember all that was said.

Branning: Which is probably a good thing. So, what did exactly happen?

Summer: He was working on this school project and I went in and started to give him a massage, a very seductive massage, and let's just say he didn't respond the way I was anticipating.

Branning: Probably because he was trying to work.

Summer: _(Her voice is annoyed.)_ What, you're taking his side?

Branning: Summer, this is not about sides. This is about the fact that you tried to seduce your fiancée when he was in the middle of working on a very important project. It just was not the right time.

Summer: _(She laughs at herself.)_ Well, obviously I did something wrong, because Marissa was able to seduce Ryan all those weeks ago in the middle of his big project when she went to the library. Looks like it's just one more thing she can do better than I can! _(Branning stands up off of the couch and goes over and pulls Summer out of her chair. Holding her tightly by the arms, he shakes her.)_

Branning: Quit this now! Quit feeling sorry for yourself! This is not you, Summer! You have a great fiancée who loves you, _(Summer gives him a wary, doubtful glance, which he notices right away and refutes.)_ and yes he loves you more than anything else in this world, and I can't believe you would ever doubt that, you have a great job, great friends, a loving family, a bright future. So, you've suffered a setback, you're Summer Roberts, you'll bounce back better than ever. _(Summer completely looses it at this point and breaks down sobbing in Branning's arms. As he hugs her close to him, she speaks through her cries.)_

Summer: I just feel so useless, like I'm a failure, and that I'm going to loose everything I love. _(He's speechless, not sure how to handle her fears, so he just continues to hug her, pulling her to him even closer, and whispers into her hair soothingly.)_

Branning: Ssshhhh, you know that's not true. You're not a failure, Summer, and you're certainly not useless. Everything's going to be fine, you're not going to loose anyone. _(As he continues to try to comfort her, the camera leaves them and goes back to the apartment where Seth is staring at his phone contemplating making a phone call. After a few minutes, he sighs and dials. As he waits for the person to pick up, his right foot, which is placed across his left leg, bounces up and down the entire time. When the person does answer the phone, only Seth's side of the conversation can be heard.)_

Seth: Hey, how are you? _(There is a pause while the person replies.)_ You don't sound so good. Are you sure you're feeling okay? You sound sick. _(He laughs during the next pause.)_ Yeah, I guess you're right, but as soon as we're done talking I want you to go and take a nap. _(Another pause.)_ No arguments. _(Pause.)_ That's what I like to hear. _(Pause.)_ Well, actually, no. You see…. _(Pause.)_ Hey, I don't always call when I've screwed up! Sometimes I call out of the goodness of my heart just to talk to you, catch up! _(He laughs during this pause as well.)_ Okay, so yeah, I messed up, and now I'm calling you for your advice oh wise one. _(Pause.)_ I hope so. _(Pause.)_ I'm prepared to do anything…well not anything, but… _(Pause.)_ Right, the Seth Cohen mute button has been pressed and his ears are tuned into everything you have to say. _(Pause.)_ Well, it all started like this…. _(As he continues to talk, the camera pulls away from him and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	63. Chapter 63

The fourth scene begins with Julie driving in one of Caleb's cars. It is a beautiful morning, Wednesday, and she is on her way to her final divorce hearing. As she drives along, she rummages through her purse until she finds her cell phone and pulls it out. Dialing quickly, she drives with one hand as she holds her phone to her ear with the other. As she talks, her voice and the person's voice she is speaking with can heard, but the other person is not shown until the end of their conversation.

Julie: _(She sounds slightly surprised that the person answered the phone.)_ Caitlyn? Why aren't you in school?

Caitlyn: Why aren't you on the corner?

Julie: Caitlyn!

Caitlyn: Julie!

Julie: Look, I didn't call you to fight back and forth.

Caitlyn: Then what are you calling for?

Julie: Like I said in my message, I have news.

Caitlyn: And as I thought you'd realize after I didn't call you back, I don't care.

Julie: I really don't care whether you want to know or not, I'm going to tell you…

Caitlyn: Fine. What is it; what's your big news?

Julie: Well, first of all, I assume you know that your…Jimmy and I are finalizing our divorce today.

Caitlyn: Um, nope I didn't, because I really don't talk to him either. What does this have to do with me?

Julie: I'm also getting married on Friday.

Caitlyn: _(She laughs.)_ What is it, a shotgun wedding, baby came before you were a bride? Really Julie, you should be ashamed of yourself, premarital sex. You'd think you would have learned your lesson the first time.

Julie: As a matter of fact, I am pregnant, but it's nothing like that.

Caitlyn: _(She laughs.)_ Oh my god, this is rich! You've got to be kidding me. You still haven't learned to use birth control! Amazing! All I have to say is that I feel sorry for the poor kid.

Julie: Trust me when I say the child will be anything but poor!

Caitlyn: How can you be so sure?

Julie: Caleb is the father.

Caitlyn: Again, how can you be so sure? You've always been one to be known for her wandering eye and promiscuous behavior.

Julie: Ugh, Caitlyn, do you and your sister always have to use such big words. Don't you realize that boys don't like smart girls?

Caitlyn: And what, they like girls like you, sluts?

Julie: Speaking of sluts, still hooking up with that thing I saw you with on Valentine's Day?

Caitlyn: Not that it's any of your business, but why do you think I'm not in school? _(Julie laughs.)_

Julie: Judge me all you want, Caitlyn, but it sounds as if you're more like your mother than you care to admit.

Caitlyn: Hm, that's interesting, because I don't have a mother. Is this pointless conversation over yet?

Julie: Should I expect to see you at the wedding?

Caitlyn: Nah, I really don't want the place to collapse upon me and then burn me to a crisp after you swear to be faithful. Risking my life to please you is not that high on my to do list, sorry!

Julie: Oh, it's just as well. You probably wouldn't fit in very well, you know, with the moneyed class.

Caitlyn: _(Her voice is dripping with sarcasm.)_ And I'm sure you do! Let me just imagine what you talk about. I bet you compare trailers, eat pork rinds, and drink cheap beer? Classy!

Julie: Ah ha, so funny Caitlyn. And here I was going to invite you to live with me so that you could escape from your insanely protective grandparents and your hopelessly clueless father, of course on some stipulations,…

Caitlyn: Like what, act like we get along in public in front of all the other plastic, socialite wives and stay out of your way any other time. Thanks but no thanks. You can just find someway to explain my conspicuous absence to your snobby, fake friends, and leave me out of it! Look, I've got to go. It's been nice chatting with you. Try not to make this a habit! _(With that, she hangs up on Julie who just laughs to herself and tosses the phone back in her bag before placing her second hand back on the steering wheel while she drives along with a pleased smirk on her face. The camera shifts back to Caitlyn who is laying in Trey's bed. He is still asleep. She tosses her phone back down onto her jeans and pulls the covers back up over her obviously naked body. As she closes her eyes, the camera leaves her and goes to the hospital parking lot. Sandy is leaning against his car as Ryan and Marissa pull in and park beside him. When they get out they walk over to Sandy. He hugs them both hello before they even say a word.)_

Ryan: Sorry we're late.

Sandy: Actually, you're early, and I just got here. Now, come on, we'll talk as we walk. _(Ryan and Marissa walk together, holding hands, and Sandy accompanies them, walking on the opposite side of Marissa.)_

Marissa: So, what's my game plan?

Sandy: It's actually quite simple. Sherry, that's the nurse's name, or at least, that's what her friends and family call her, so you will, too, was a drug addict, which means, you're going to be her sponsor from NA. _(Ryan turns to look at Sandy wide eyed and obviously not thrilled with the plan, but Marissa just nods her head in agreement with him.)_

Marissa: It's good, believable. I like it.

Ryan: _(Now Ryan turns to her with a shocked look on his face.)_ You do!

Marissa: Yeah, if they were friends with her, then they'd know that she was in recovery, but I doubt she would share too many details with them, which means they won't know anything about her sponsor, who she is, what she looks like. That's just not something you bring to work with you.

Ryan: But this isn't full proof, I mean, what if they do know things about her, what if they have met her sponsor? What if it's really a guy and when you say you're this woman's sponsor, they'll know you're lying. No, I don't like it. Sandy, come up with something else!

Sandy: _(He turns to Ryan with a sympathetic yet am.used look on his face, finding it humorous just how much Ryan worries and cares for Marissa.)_ Look, she just can't go in there and claim to be a random friend, because if this nurse requested that they not say anything about her leaving, a friend is not a good enough reason to break a promise, but a sponsor who's worried about her, that will get them talking.

Ryan: Well, why can't I go along? I could be the protective boyfriend who doesn't leave her side. _(He glances sideways at Marissa and smiles crookedly.)_ It's not too far from the truth for me to act it out convincingly. _(Sandy laughs and puts his hand on his shoulder to try to get him to take his eyes off Marissa, but he doesn't. She meets Sandy's eyes and communicates with him that she will handle the situation. He lets his hand fall from Ryan's form and walks off, signaling that he'd just be a few paces away waiting for them to finish. Once he is gone, Marissa turns to Ryan and pulls him closely to her, kissing him softly on the lips before taking his hands in hers. While holding his hands reassuringly, she speaks to him.)_

Marissa: Ryan, I know you want to come in with me and you're worried that something will happen, but nothing will. We're in a hospital. The worst thing that can happen is that someone will find out I'm lying and they'll yell at me to leave. It's not like charges will be brought against me; I'm doing this for the ADA of Los Angles County. Besides, you're number one on my speed dial. If I need anything, anything, I promise, I'll call you right away. _(He gives her a half grin and she smiles back as he pulls her into his arms and hugs her tenderly.)_ Are you always going to be this protective? _(She laughs as she asks the question and they both pull back to look at each other with smiles on their faces.)_

Ryan: Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything yet! Just you wait until you're pregnant for the first time. I've already decided that you're going to be locked up in a protected tower where no one can get to you and I'm never going to leave your side for the whole nine months. _(She rolls her eyes at him laughing at his attempt for a joke.)_

Marissa: Uh huh, and that will be our last child, too, because after spending that much time with me, you'll never want to be in the same room with me again, hence, we would never be able t conceive another child.

Ryan: Never _(He leans in and kisses her.)_ will _(He kisses her again.)_ happen. _(The last kiss is longer and deeper, as he pulls his body towards her again and pries her mouth open so that he can deepen the kiss and interplay his tongue with hers. Breathless she pulls away from him and blushes.)_

Marissa: Ryan, we're in a hospital parking lot and your Dad is just a few steps away.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Yeah, I really don't care. _(He reaches out for her again, but she slaps his advancing hands away, laughing.)_

Marissa: Would you please stop it!

Ryan: _(He laughs at her as he puts his arms around her and they start to walk over to Sandy.)_ So, what happened to the adventurous Marissa from a couple of days ago?

Marissa: She's on vacation, but even when she comes back, she's never going to be that adventurous! _(They reach Sandy who is smiling at them the entire time, but Ryan does not stop this line of questioning.)_

Ryan: When will she be back from vacation?

Marissa: _(Marissa's face becomes a deep shade of red and she glares at Ryan who just waits patiently for her response.)_ It was going to be this weekend, but I've heard that she recently changed her mind and is never coming back, something to do with an un-appreciative boyfriend! _(Sandy, confused, looks between them, while Ryan just chuckles at Marissa who is still glaring at him.)_

Sandy: Who's on vacation?

Ryan: No one you've met…and, trust me, if I have anything to say about it, you never will! _(Marissa can't help but silently laugh at this, but decides to change the subject as she sees Sandy about to ask another question.)_

Marissa: So, I've convinced Ryan that we're going to do this your way, and he's okay with it. I have him on my speed dial, and I promised that if anything goes wrong at all or if I need anything, I will call him immediately.

Sandy: I wouldn't have it any other way. So, we'll just wait out here until you're done, right? _(He turns and looks at Ryan who is still clearly not thrilled about the idea but no longer fighting it.)_

Ryan: Right. _(He steps away from Sandy for a moment and pulls Marissa with him.) _Nothing crazy, promise me.

Marissa: Nothing crazy. Trust me; I know that my Mom is not worth risking my own neck, whether it's to bring her down or not. Promise me that you'll remain calm and not give Sandy too hard of a time when I'm gone.

Ryan: _(He laughs softly.)_ I promise. And you'll call if you need me?

Marissa: Yes, Ryan, I'll call if I need you. Calm down; this is nothing, a piece of cake. I'll be back before you even miss me.

Ryan: I doubt that.

Marissa: Now come on; let's get this started so that we can go home. _(She gives him a soft kiss on the lips.)_

Ryan: Be careful.

Marissa: _(She's teasing him.)_ As careful as you would be?

Ryan: Definitely a little more than that!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Okay. _(She starts to walk away, but he brings her back to him and kisses her once again, slightly longer than when she kissed him. When she pulls away, she speaks.)_ Ryan?

Ryan: I know, I know. Fine, go. _(She laughs, squeezes his hand to reassure him, waves at Sandy, and walks into the hospital, leaving a concerned Ryan to be watched by a laughing Sandy. He walks up to Ryan and puts his arm around his shoulders, leading him to a bench outside of the hospital and the two sit down.)_

Sandy: Well kid, I don't know what to say, but are you in trouble when you two do have kids!

Ryan: I know. _(He laughs sarcastically at himself.)_

Sandy: At least she seems to handle it well, and obviously she can get you to do just about anything. _(Ryan starts to protest, but Sandy just looks at him, asking him to even try to deny Marissa's power over him. He can't. Sandy laughs.)_ Yep, thought so. _(The camera pans away from them and goes to the courthouse after the final hearing for Jimmy and Julie's divorce has ended. Jimmy is standing with his attorney shaking his hand while Julie is off in the distance standing with her attorney and a glaringly angry Caleb.)_

Jimmy's Lawyer: So, how does it feel to be a free man?

Jimmy: Pretty dmn good, I must say. I've been looking forward to this day for a long time!

Lawyer: So, big plans?

Jimmy: Well, I was supposed to be going out with a friend tonight…_ (His eyes travel over to Caleb and turn slightly cooler as he looks at him briefly.)_ but those plans fell through. Looks like I will be celebrating my first night single, solo. What about you?

Lawyer: _(He seems confused.)_ What, you want me to go out celebrating your divorce with you?

Jimmy: No! _(He realizes the lawyer could take this rudely.) _I meant…not if you don't want to. _(The lawyer laughs as he knows that Jimmy feels obliged to say this and that he really didn't want to celebrate with him, which is no skin off the attorney's back.)_

Lawyer: It's okay, Jimmy, I understand, and no offense, but I didn't want to. My plan is to go to the office, fill out your bill, and go home early and spend it with my wife. Even after attending so many of these, I'm still a happily married man at the end of the day….or hearing.

Jimmy: _(He laughs.) _Good for you. Well, thanks.

Lawyer: No problem.

Jimmy: And I'll be expecting your bill. _(The two share a congenial laugh and both walk off, separately, leaving the courthouse and its occupants to their own advices. The camera scans back across the courtroom and zooms in on Julie who is talking to her lawyer while Caleb waits, ever so-not-patiently.)_

Julie: And that's Caleb Nichol, C-A-L-E-B, N-I-C-H-O-L, that you're supposed to send the bill to. He'll take care of everything. _(The lawyer smirks at her while Caleb grimaces. Julie notices both but ignores them.)_

Caleb: Julie, I'm sure he knows who I am.

Julie: We can never be sure Cal, and even if he knows who you are, I have to make sure that he knows that you're handling the costs for me. _(She turns to the lawyer and faux-whispers to him.)_ We're getting married on Friday, so it's the least he could do. _(This catches the lawyer's attention as he files the marriage away in his mind knowing that if it in deed occurs, he'll have another case on his hands. Raising his eyebrows and smiling, he speaks to both of them with just a hit of sarcasm in his voice. Julie doesn't recognize it but Caleb does.)_

Lawyer: Congratulations! I'm sure it will be a long and happy marriage. _(Caleb rolls his eyes.)_

Julie: Thank you. Your well wishes mean so much to me, _(She smiles at him.)_ Cal, and the baby. _(The eyebrows rise once again as he has to hold in a laugh. Caleb notices, and just walks away.)_

Caleb: Julie, when you're done embarrassing me in front of all of Newport, come and find me, I'll be out in the car.

Julie: Will you excuse us, I'm sorry. He's just a little overwhelmed with everything. You know, a father, again, at his age, but we're really very happy. Oh, and don't forget to send him the bill. Thanks. _(She walks away smirking at herself and catches up with Caleb, forcing him to give her his arm. They walk out together and continue to talk.)_

Caleb: Must we really walk out together like this? I really need to be getting back to the office.

Julie: We're getting married Cal, and all of Newport, whether or not you like it, is going to think that we're in love and happy about this child.

Caleb: Why? Do you actually think I care what this town thinks of me?

Julie: No, I know you don't, but I do, and I'm going to run this town when I'm through with it, so I cannot misstep now and blow my whole plan. Everyone is going to think that I'm a loving and devoted wife and mother no matter what you have to say about it. Now, smile please, you never know who might see us.

Caleb: Ugh, I cannot wait to get you to your car so that I can leave on my own.

Julie: Oh, you're not going anywhere. We're going to get a marriage license, then we're having lunch at the club, and then you're going to drop me off here so I can get my car and go shopping for Friday while you do whatever the hell you want. Go to the office, go home, go play golf, I don't care, just don't do anything to embarrass me.

Caleb: _(He snorts a laugh in response.)_ Me, embarrass you, that's really rich Julie. I'm not the one with a porn scandal in my past.

Julie: You're right, I do have one of those, but as soon as we're married, you're taking care of that, _(She peers at him with a determined glint in her eyes.)_ right?

Caleb: _(He speaks through gritted teeth.)_ Right. _(The camera leaves him and goes back to the hospital where Marissa is approaching the nurses' station. There are a few standing around talking, but they stop when they see her approaching. She places a gentle smile on her face and appears to be a concerned yet kind young woman. One nurse speaks for the rest when she reaches them.)_

Nurse 1: Can I help you?

Marissa: _(Her voice sounds slightly desperate.)_ I'm looking for a friend of mine and I'm hoping that you'll be able to help me find her. Her name is Sherry… _(Another nurse interrupts her.)_

Nurse 2: Why are you looking for Sherry?

Marissa: Well at least you're acknowledging that you know her. I'm her sponsor. _(All three nurses look at her inquisitively.)_ You do know that she is a recovering drug addict don't you? _(The three nurses exchange glances.)_

Nurse 3: Please, why don't you come with me? This is not something we should talk about out in the open because she is a nurse and information that you just revealed here is not something they look upon favorably. Sherry worked hard to keep that off her record. If someone found out that…well, you know, she'd most likely never get another nursing job again. _(Marissa smiles at her gratefully and they walk away. Without talking, they continue down a hallway and exit the corridor through a private door that led into a nurses' lounge. There, the nurse motions for Marissa to sit down. She goes over to the coffee pot and pours herself a cup. Once she finishes, she turns towards Marissa.)_ Do you want some?

Marissa: No thank you. I only drink water.

Nurse: That's healthy of you. No offense, but it's hard to believe that a former addict doesn't even drink caffeine.

Marissa: Oh, I used to, but I figured, if I was going to do this right, I wasn't going to be addicted to anything, not even legal drugs.

Nurse: Must be healthier for you. I'd love to quit, but, you know…

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ It's hard. _(The nurse smiles at her and goes over and sits down beside her, slowly sipping on her bitter concoction.)_

Nurse 3: So, you're looking for Sherry?

Marissa: Yes. She's missed our last few meeting, and I'm worried about her. I've tried to reach her, but all of her old numbers have been disconnected, and from the way you're acting, she's not working here anymore and you're not surprised. Did something happen; is she alright?

Nurse 3: She wasn't alright, but I think she is now. At least, the last time I talked to her, she was okay.

Marissa: She didn't relapse did she?

Nurse 3: No, nothing like that, and, in fact, I'd say if she did anything, she made it harder for herself to ever relapse. _(Marissa just stares at her with a confused expression on her face.) _She was being blackmailed by someone who knew her old dealer, because the dealer suddenly called her mark and wanted paid immediately. If she didn't pay, he'd make her any way he could, and she needed the money.

Marissa: What did she do?

Nurse 3: We're not sure, but something bad enough that she felt she had to leave town. She wouldn't tell us, said she didn't want to make us accessories.

Marissa: Why didn't she come to me?

Nurse 3: I'm not sure; she never mentioned you, but I'd just assume that she didn't say anything for the same reason.

Marissa: Do you know where she went?

Nurse 3: Why?

Marissa: I need to make sure she's okay, that she's healthy and secure. I'm her sponsor and her friend, and that's what I am supposed to do; it's what I need to do. Until I know she's alright, I won't be able to rest comfortably.

Nurse 3: _(She watches her for a moment.)_ You look young.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ That's what everyone says, but I am young, I guess, but I've been in NA for a few years now. _(The nurse looks at her incredulously.)_ This is Newport Beach we're talking about here. I was a spoiled, pampered princess who got whatever she wanted and had an unlimited bank account. That led me to party, which led me to drugs, and from there I never looked back. I've been clean and sober though for three years. I'm 21.

Nurse 3: And your parents?

Marissa: Still as clueless. If it wasn't for a friend of mine who realized I needed help, I'd probably still be using. When I went to rehab I told my parents I was going on an extended vacation and would look them up when I got back. I did, but I was clean and sober for the first time in two and half years. Now, I still have the money, but I use it for other things, and, with your help, some of it is going to go to Sherry if she'll let me. At least I'll be able to fly out to see her and check in with her where ever she is…if you help me. Please, I have to do this. _(The nurse smiles at her.)_

Nurse 3: Come with me. I have her new address in my purse. She's staying with a friend of mine. _(They walk out of the room and the camera goes back to Ryan and Sandy. Sandy is still sitting on the bench, but Ryan is pacing in front of it, hands wedged deeply in his pockets, brows furrowed.)_

Sandy: Ryan, calm down, she's only been gone a few minutes. She's fine. If she wasn't, she would have called.

Ryan: _(His eyes flash up to Sandy as he keeps pacing.)_ How do you know!

Sandy: Because she told us she would. Ryan, trust me, if I wasn't sure about asking for her help, then I was after I saw her little performance Sunday evening. Marissa knows what she's doing; she knows how to act.

Ryan: But this isn't just lying to Julie.

Sandy: I know, it's lying to a stranger, and granted, Julie doesn't know her well, but she has to know her better than some random nurse who's busy, trying to work, and just wanting to get rid of the person who's asking questions.

Ryan: I still want to see her walk out of those doors soon.

Sandy: I know you do, kid, I know you do. _(Ryan goes back to pacing, occasionally looking up at the doors that Marissa went in. Sandy leans back and laughs softly to himself. Neither of them notice Marissa walk out the doors on the opposite end of the hospital and head towards them. When she approaches them, Ryan's back is to her and she signals for Sandy to be quiet. She slips in and wraps her arms around Ryan's torso, but he pulls out of the embrace and whirls around to find a giggling Marissa while he berates the person.)_

Ryan: What the hell do you think…_(He finally sees who it is and his face erupts in a smile as he pulls her to him and hugs her tightly, kissing her first. Marissa just keeps laughing and hands Sandy a piece of paper before she returns Ryan's embrace.)_

Marissa: There's the address of where she's staying. _(Sandy smiles at her and places it in his pocket.)_

Sandy: Thanks for your help and thanks for letting me borrow her Ryan, even though I think you were about to have a panic attack if she didn't return soon. _(He laughs once again.)_ Well, I have to get going to work. Will I be seeing you two this weekend?

Ryan: _(He lets go of Marissa but takes her hand in his.)_ No, we're actually going away for the weekend….just the two of us.

Sandy: Does Seth know about this yet? _(Ryan and Marissa both laugh.)_

Ryan: Yeah, he does.

Sandy: Well, if your suitcase feels a little heavier than normal or you hear some heavy breathing from your closet in your room, you know he didn't take the idea of just the two of you too seriously.

Marissa: We'll check the suitcase, but the hotel room isn't an option. He has no idea where we're going. I don't even know.

Sandy: _(Sandy smiles.)_ I see Ryan's as smart as we give him credit for. No sense in taking any unnecessary risks that Seth will show up where he's not wanted. Have a nice trip, and don't worry, I'll tell Kirsten so she won't be calling you all weekend. Call us when you get home. _(He waves as he walks off. Ryan kisses Marissa once again and then they follow Sandy, slowly, back to their car, just enjoying each other's company. The camera leaves them and goes to the apartment. As Summer opens the door and walks in, she finds a trail of poker chips that lead from the front door. She begins to follow them and starts to hear strains of music coming from her bedroom. Sure enough, the chips lead her there, and as she opens the door, the song becomes clear and she can hear what it is. It is Elvis's "Fools Rush In". Laughing, she begins to look around the room. The entire space is filled with balloons and poker chips, giant cards hanging from the ceiling and Seth is wearing an Elvis costume. They walk towards each other, and he takes Summer in his arms and dips her before pulling into the dance. As they make their way around the room, holding each other tightly, she tries to talk.)_

Summer: Cohen, I….

Seth: Ssshhh, and the name is Elvis, baby. We'll talk later my little hunka-hunka burnin' love, but for right now, I just want to feel your sweet cheek on mine as we sway tenderly to the music. _(She laughs out loud to his statement, but smiles and rests her head against his chest as they continue to dance. Once the song ends, he pulls away from her and leads her to their bed to sit down.)_

Summer: Cohen, that costume is a trip!

Seth: Glad you like it, but we can't keep it, so I hope it doesn't turn you on. I have to have it returned by 11:00 tomorrow morning.

Summer: Don't worry, attraction wasn't the reaction it brought out in me, but we are definitely getting some pictures of you in it before it's returned.

Seth: _(He rolls his eyes.)_ There's no way I'm getting out of that is there?

Summer: Nope.

Seth: Yeah, didn't think so, so I'll be mature and just pout and complain the whole time while I let you take a few photos. _(She laughs.)_

Summer: That's what you call maturity Cohen?

Seth: Hey, what did I say, little lady?

Summer: Sorry, that's what you call maturity Elvis?

Seth: Hey, it's progress; take it where you can get it.

Summer: You're right, and besides, I'm way too interested about what all this means. So spill, Elvis, or I'll rip off those disgusting sideburns with my bare hands!

Seth: One step ahead of you Summer my dear, I didn't glue them on. They're just there by a string. _(She laughs, but he continues to talk.)_ You see, I wanted to show you just how much I love you and that I'm sorry for how I acted Monday night.

Summer: Seth…

Seth: Hey, quit, you don't have to say anything. I was a jerk, I know that, but I'm planning on making it up to you. You and I are going to be spending a fun, romantic weekend in Las Vegas, where all my attention will be focused solely on you and we'll do whatever you wish. I swear we don't even have to go to any magic shows, but if you want to, I definitely won't argue. _(She smirks at him and shakes her head no.)_ Right, as I expected, no on the magic, someday you'll change your mind, but anyway, I digress.

Summer: Really, you digress, I'd never noticed before.

Seth: Hey, who said you could talk yet. _(She gives him the eye.)_ Of course, you did, and you may speak whenever you want.

Summer: Thank you Elvis, now, please continue.

Seth: Actually, there's not much else to say except we leave tomorrow afternoon, so pack your bags, buy anything you may want or need today, and you better call off work!

Summer: I can handle that. _(She stands up and walks over to him with a smile on her face. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him in for kiss. He laces his hands around her back and holds her closely.)_

Seth: I figured that if Ryan and Marissa could go off on their secret romantic getaway, we could, too, but we'd just do it better!

Summer: Dmn straight, and now, maestro, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to hear that song again. _(Seth lets go of her briefly and runs over to the CD player and turns it back on, adjusting it so that the same song starts playing again. He runs back to her and they start to dance with each other again as the camera fades off and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	64. Chapter 64

Scene five takes place Thursday afternoon. After Ryan picks up Marissa from work, they drive back to the apartment to say a final goodbye to Seth and Summer. As they walk in the apartment, they call out their arrival.

Ryan: Seth, Summer, are you guys here?

Seth: _(He walks out of their room wearing a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt with sunglasses and flippers on.)_ Present. Summer will be out in a minute. _(Ryan and Marissa eye his outfit with curious expressions.)_

Marissa: Playing in the shower again, Seth?

Seth: Ah ha, ah ha, NO! _(He sticks his tongue out at her.)_ For your information, Summer and I are going away, too. _(Ryan and Marissa look at each other with worried expressions on their faces. Summer walks out of the room and picks up on the situation.)_

Summer: Relax, we're not going to the same place you are, at least I don't think we are.

Ryan: Where are you going?

Seth: Where are you going?

Summer: Cohen, quit being an ass. It's not like they're going to tell us where they are going, because they probably think we'd change our plans or something and follow them.

Seth: We would.

Summer: _(She pinches him.)_ No we wouldn't.

Seth: OW! Forget Vegas, woman, I'm not spending four hours in a car with you. You'll chop me up in little pieces and leave me in the desert long before we even get there.

Marissa: You're going to Vegas…as in Las Vegas?

Summer: Yeah, why? _(Ryan and Marissa exchange glances with each other smirking lightly.)_

Ryan: It's nothing, really, I'm just surprised. Why are you going to Vegas?

Marissa: And why would you need flippers?

Summer: Oh, I'm not sure why Cohen chose sin city, maybe he's hoping to get into some trouble, knowing him, it's inevitable, but the flippers, he's taking those so he can dive in the pool at the hotel. He seems to think there's money at the bottom of it and if he can dive quickly enough, he'll be able to grab it all.

Ryan: Just the way I'd want to spend my vacation. My fiancée is sitting poolside, no doubt in a very skimpy bikini, and I'm diving for pennies. _(Marissa laughs at him, Summer rolls her eyes and shakes her head in agreement, while Seth's jaw falls open.)_

Seth: Since when do you have a fiancée? _(Ryan and Marissa exchange glances, again, but this time they laugh out loud dismissing what Seth asked.)_

Marissa: Don't you think if he had a fiancée he'd tell you about it?

Seth: No. You said you wouldn't tell me about your wedding in the future, so he probably wouldn't tell me if two were engaged.

Summer: Hey deep sea diver, do you see a ring on her finger?

Seth: No, but…

Summer: Exactly, no, so they're not engaged, and _(She turns to Marissa.)_ as for this not telling us when you get married, you can just forget about that right now! I will be your maid or matron of honor, depending upon when you two get hitched….

Ryan: Did you just say get hitched?

Summer: Stay with me Chino, details don't matter here. What matters is that Marissa agrees to let me be the person who stands up with her when you two have your wedding.

Marissa: Summer….

Summer: _(She waves her off as she interrupts her.)_ I know, I know, you're not even engaged, but this is important.

Marissa: If and when we have a wedding, you'll stand up with me.

Summer: Good, now go get your stuff and hit the road! I need to finish packing….

Seth: Woman, I thought I told you to do that yesterday!

Summer: _(She smacks him on his back.)_ If you call me woman one more time, Cohen, I swear I will leave you in the desert for a few hours totally nude and then come back and slap every single piece of exposed flesh on that skinny, formerly pasty body of yours!

Seth: I'm going to go help her pack. Have a nice trip you two, and don't do anything I couldn't fantasize about. I can't say anything I wouldn't do, because we all know you've already done that, but fantasizing….

Summer: Cohen, get a move on it, stick one of those flippers in your mouth, and shut the hell up! _(She pushes him out of the room towards their bedroom and he disappears.) _Sorry about that thing. I haven't force fed him his Ritalin yet today. _(Ryan and Marissa laugh lightly.)_

Marissa: I think we're used to him by now Sum, but thanks for getting rid of him.

Summer: No problem.

Ryan: Well, we'll see you Monday. _(They start to walk out, but Summer stops them.)_

Summer: Wait, don't forget your luggage.

Marissa: Oh, we packed that this morning. We just came back to say our goodbyes. _(Both Ryan and Marissa wave as they walk out the door.)_

Ryan: Have a nice trip, Summer.

Summer: _(She smiles at him.)_ You too Chino. _(The camera leaves the apartment and follows Ryan and Marissa as they descend in the elevator and go out to their car. As they move, they talk the entire time.)_

Ryan: I can't believe they're going to Vegas.

Marissa: _(She looks at Ryan.)_ You don't think they would….you know?

Ryan: Elope?

Marissa: Yeah. _(He shrugs his shoulders.)_ I never would have expected it from Summer a few months ago when I first met her, but after everything they went through with the pregnancy and then finding out they can't have kids, who knows what they're thinking right now. I mean, if they want to adopt soon…

Ryan: Then the quicker they're married, the quicker they can start adoption proceedings.

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: But they never even discussed kids, I don't think, until Summer lost the baby.

Marissa: But she's scared.

Ryan: And when people are scared they do crazy things.

Marissa: Hey, it's not so crazy to elope.

Ryan: It is if you're eloping so that you can adopt a child, but if they're just doing this because they're in love and can't wait to be with each other….

Marissa: for forever….

Ryan: for forever, _(He takes his hand in hers and kisses it.)_ then I guess that wouldn't be so crazy then.

Marissa: I think it's romantic, but people will still say things.

Ryan: Who cares what people say…about them. As long as they're happy,…

Marissa: We'll be happy.

Ryan: But we don't even know if that's what they're doing. Knowing Seth, he could be secretly going for some comic book convention.

Marissa: Summer will kill him!

Ryan: And probably put a big dent in her father's savings as she takes out her annoyance shopping. _(Marissa laughs at him.)_

Marissa: That's enough about them, we can find out what they did when we get back. I'd much rather talk about another trip that another couple is going on.

Ryan: Who and where are they going?

Marissa: I'm not quite sure where, but I better be right when I say that we're the couple!

Ryan: Oh you're right. Trust me; I've been looking forward to this trip for a while now.

Marissa: Just how long have you been planning this? I know you told me last week, but you've been planning this for a while haven't you?

Ryan: I think I've been planning this trip my whole life!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Boy, aren't we a little confident and perhaps psychic as well!

Ryan: Okay, so in theory I've been planning it my whole life, the details just fell into place a few months ago. This is something I've wanted to do since I met you.

Marissa: What, get me alone for a whole weekend in a hotel so we could do anything and everything we could think of?

Ryan: Yeah, something like that. _(He kisses her again as they reach the Range Rover. As the kiss's intensity ignites, he pushes her against the car and presses his body against her, but pulls away after a moment and opens the door for her to get in. She watches him for a moment questioning his actions.)_

Marissa: What? Why did you stop?

Ryan: Because if we continued the way were going, I'd have to take you back upstairs and we have quite a drive ahead of us this evening before we reach our destination.

Marissa: Which is?

Ryan: Oh no, Seth could be spying.

Marissa: _(She gets in.) _Like he's that stealth!

Ryan: Nope. _(He shuts her door for her and runs around to get in on his side. Once his door is shut, he starts talking again as he starts up the vehicle and they pull out of the parking lot.)_ I'll tell you this much. It will take us about five and half hours to get there.

Marissa: So then we must be going north, because if we drove that far south, we'd end up in Mexico and I know we're not going there for obvious reasons, we're not going west because we'd literally drive into the ocean and that's not very romantic, and we're not going east because I know we're going to be on the ocean.

Ryan: You might be right, but I'm not telling you. You'll just have to see when we get there.

Marissa: Fine, then I'm controlling the radio.

Ryan: When don't you? _(She smiles at him and takes starts flipping through the CD's in the car as the scene fades away from them and goes to the front porch of a modest house. Jimmy walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. After a moment of waiting for someone to answer, the nurse opens the door and watches Jimmy suspiciously.)_

Sherry: We're not interested, so take whatever you're selling and leave. _(She starts to shut the door, but he puts his hand out to stop her.)_

Jimmy: I'm not a traveling sales man, I swear. I want to talk to you.

Sherry: You don't know me.

Jimmy: Not well, but I know of you. Can I come in or would you feel more comfortable going somewhere else. I noticed a café down the street.

Sherry: You're not coming in and I'm definitely not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are, how you know me, and why you want to talk to me.

Jimmy: My name is Jimmy Cooper and I work for Caleb Nichol. _(As soon as he says Caleb Nichol, she starts to panic and slam the door again, but he puts his arms out and stops her as he did before.)_ Wait, please don't do that. You're not in trouble, at least, we're hoping you won't be, but we know that the test was altered. _(She just stares at him waiting for him to continue.)_ We've been trying to find you so we could get in touch with you now for a couple of weeks, and we just got a break yesterday morning. We know what they did, that they blackmailed you into helping them, and we want your help. If you will work with us, we'll make sure nothing happens to you, and obviously, by your reaction, you know who Caleb Nichol is and that he has the power to keep that promise. We're also working with an ADA of Los Angeles county on this, so everything will be legal and by the book. So, what do you say? Can I come in?

Sherry: I think it'd be better if we go to that café you saw. I don't want to get my friend involved in this. She doesn't know why I left Newport. Wait here, let me just go and grab my shoes and purse. _(She shuts the door softly as Jimmy leans back against the railing, whistles, and waits for her. When she comes back out, she locks the door behind her and waits for Jimmy to lead the way. She follows him silently down the street as they walk towards the said café. The camera leaves them and goes to the Cohens. Kirsten is sitting at a table in the backyard working on paperwork while Sandy is playing in the pool with Zoe. It is early evening now; the sun is starting to set. Caleb walks out, unannounced, and sits down at the table Kirsten is working at. All three of them look up surprised by his sudden arrival, and Kirsten and Sandy exchange glances with each other, but Caleb, who's head is buried in his hands as he massaging his temples, does not notice their pondering looks. Finally, Kirsten breaks him from his revelry and speaks to him.)_

Kirsten: Dad, what are you doing here, and why didn't you knock or ring the bell?

Caleb: What?

Sandy: You just walked in Cal. _(Caleb looks up completely frazzled and worried.)_ What's up, or should I say, what did Julie do now?

Zoe: She's evil! _(Kirsten looks at Sandy blaming him for their daughter's outburst, Sandy helps Zoe out of the pool while trying not to laugh and sends her upstairs to change, wrapping a towel around himself, and Caleb thinks about what his granddaughter said for a moment and then laughs loudly for a few moments.)_

Caleb: They always say kids can just sense who a person really is.

Kirsten: Or they hang out with their influential father who have no idea how to censure his ideas and what they say in front of them no matter how impressionable they might be.

Caleb: Are you denying the truth behind what the child says?

Kirsten: Well no, but still….

Sandy: Honey, she put this one together on her own. _(He turns and looks at Caleb.) _I wonder what she'd say about you if she met you for the first time today.

Caleb: Oh don't start Sanford.

Kirsten: I'd have to go with cradle robber.

Sandy: That's a good one honey, but you can't forget about the fact that he's also crooked, underhanded, a destroyer of the environment, and not to mention a republican.

Caleb: You're already teaching her politics!

Kirsten: They watch the Daily Show together everyday.

Caleb: And she listens to him?

Kirsten: She asked me for a pet donkey one day last week and told me that all elephants need to be deported. _(Sandy laughs while Caleb just stares in shock and Kirsten's demeanor is matter of fact as if this no longer surprises her.)_

Caleb: I can't believe you let this go on, Kiki! Next he'll be teaching her how to roll a joint and light a bong!

Sandy: Oh no, we won't do that until after her birthday, and you're welcome to join us. It might help you learn to relax some. _(Kirsten turns to her husband and gives him a reproachful look but smirks anyway as she sees his gleeful face. Caleb just shakes his head and goes back to feeling sorry for himself.)_ But I take it that you're not here to critique my parenting skills or take notes for your own little bundle of joy, so what do you need Cal?

Caleb: _(His head whips up and he glares at Sandy after he jokes about the baby Julie's supposedly carrying.)_ And here I thought I actually might get some sympathy and understand, but I see that I was sadly mistaken. If you'll excuse me, I'll find someone else to talk to. _(He gets up to walk away, but Kirsten speaks up.)_

Kirsten: Dad, stop, Sandy's just teasing you. We're in a good mood, and you know how he handles crises, he makes inappropriate jokes that really aren't that funny.

Sandy: Hey, I resent that! I thought they were pretty hilarious if you ask me!

Caleb: But we didn't. _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: See, Cal, joking around is not that hard. It is possible for you to do it, too.

Caleb: I wasn't joking.

Sandy: Come, sit back down, stay for dinner, and we'll talk. I'm sorry I jumped on your case, but you've seemed a little more relaxed lately, so I thought you'd take it all in stride. _(After a slight hesitation, Caleb comes back up and sits down.)_ What can we do for you Cal?

Caleb: It's just that it's Thursday evening, and in a little over twelve hours, I'm supposed to marry Julie Cooper. Jimmy left to go after the nurse since Marissa got us that address, but I haven't heard from him. What if he doesn't make it in time?

Sandy: Well then, as I see it, you have two options. One, you could go through it with it and we'll just annul the marriage later after we get the information we need to put her away or you could just call it off there and take the chances that she'll never pay for what she did.

Caleb: Wow, thanks, and you make them both sound so appealing. _(He rolls his eyes and Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: You're better at this sarcasm thing than you give yourself credit for.

Kirsten: Dad, stop worrying; it's bad for your health. At this point, there's nothing more we can do, any of us. We just have to sit back, wait, and hope that Jimmy pulls through. If not, Sandy will do whatever he can to help you, you know that.

Caleb: That is one thing I'm becoming aware of.

Kirsten: And I'm not claiming to understand why he even helps you, but I am grateful. Now, if you two would pick up Zoe's toys out here for me, I'll go and make sure she's actually changing her clothes and not getting into trouble. When I get back we'll chose a take out restaurant. Behave boys. _(She gets up and walks away. Once she's gone, Sandy and Caleb both stand up and walk around the yard picking up Zoe's pool toys. As they do so, they talk.)_

Caleb: Uh….Sandy?

Sandy: Yeah?

Caleb: _(He stands up straight after picking up a beach ball and putting it in the storage container. His serious demeanor makes Sandy stop what he is doing and look up.)_ Thank you….for everything you've done to help me with this. I know we don't always see eye to eye, in fact, we hardly ever do, but I do appreciate what you've done for me.

Sandy: I didn't do it for you, I did it for my family who for some reason beyond me, loves you no matter what stupid stunts you pull. _(His tone is serious but he has a smile on his face.)_

Caleb: Well, whatever the reason, I am grateful. _(He pauses for a moment.)_ Would you mind giving me Marissa's number so that I can call her and thank her for her help as well?

Sandy: It'd be my pleasure. Really, without her, we'd have never figured out where to find this woman, but you can't call her this weekend. She's out of town and they left no way to get in touch with them.

Caleb: Them, so I take it she's off with Ryan?

Sandy: _(A slight edge enters his voice.)_ Yes, why, is that a problem?

Caleb: _(He actually smiles slightly.)_ No, it's not a problem at all. I think I'd like to do something for her, for both of them for helping out. _(Kirsten appears in the doorway.)_

Kirsten: I don't know what you want to do for Marissa, but for Ryan, why don't you take a look at some of his designs, objectively, and then maybe you'll see what I've been telling you all along. He belongs at the Newport Group, and with him, someday this company you love more than anything else on this world can be, who knows, even international. _(Caleb looks between Sandy and Kirsten feeling somewhat trapped in a Ryan campaign group trap. Finally, he speaks.)_

Caleb: I'll think about it later. Let's go. I'm starving. Oh, and Kiki, no take out. Grab your daughter, we'll all go out to eat, my treat. _(Kirsten smiles and goes inside. Caleb follows her with Sandy on his trail.)_ And you better go and change. I'm not spending an evening with you dressed like that!

Sandy: Do we get dessert, too, Cal? _(As he chuckles softly, the two men go into the house and Sandy closes the door behind him as the camera fades out and goes to Caitlyn's bedroom. She is quickly trying to pack a small duffle bag, throwing her clothes haphazardly into it. She does not notice her grandmother come up in the open doorway. Jane watches Caitlyn and what she is doing for a few moments before she says anything. Once she speaks, she startles Caitlyn.)_

Jane: So you do remember where you live?

Caitlyn: _(She whirls around to face her grandmother for a moment before turning back to her bag and continually packing.)_ Hey Grandma.

Jane: That's all I get, a 'hey Grandma'? The last time I saw you was Monday evening at dinner, and then I come up Tuesday morning to let you know breakfast was ready and I find that your bed had never been slept in and you haven't been home since, not even for clothes. _(She looks at what Caitlyn is wearing.)_ Obviously, you've been borrowing clothes from the person you've been staying with, and from the looks of them, it's not a girlfriend.

Caitlyn: You're right, he's not.

Jane: And who is he? Do you go to school with him? Will we get to meet him or speak to his parents about you staying at their house?

Caitlyn: Whoa, what is this, fifty questions?

Jane: No, that was three, but I'm sure I could come up with a few more. Can I come in, for one?

Caitlyn: That depends.

Jane: On what?

Caitlyn: If you expect to stay in here with you.

Jane: Why are you being so callous towards me? What did I ever do to you?

Caitlyn: I'm not being callous; I'm just in a hurry. And no, I don't go to school with him, you're not meeting him because he doesn't fit into this Newport society you belong to, and you can't meet his parents, because I never have and he isn't in contact with them.

Jane: How old is he Caitlyn?

Caitlyn: Old enough to not be in high school and young enough that this isn't creepy. Isn't that all that matters?

Jane: I could think of one or two other things that matter quite a bit, but I'll let that go for now. How did you meet him?

Caitlyn: He was cleaning your pool.

Jane: You're dating our pool boy!

Caitlyn: He's not your pool boy; he does have his own identity, and I don't think he works for you anymore.

Jane: Well enlighten me as to what this identity is.

Caitlyn: Maybe later. _(She zips up her bag and throws if around her shoulder, turning to face her grandmother who is still standing in her doorway.)_ Look, we have quite a bit of driving to do before we reach our destination, so if you'll just let me go, we'll talk more next week. _(She moves passed Jane and begins to walk down the hallway. Jane follows.)_

Jane: Wait! Where are you going?

Caitlyn: Reno.

Jane: Reno! What in god's name are you going there for!

Caitlyn: Don't know; don't care. I just can't wait to get out of this town, breathe freely again.

Jane: And what about school tomorrow?

Caitlyn: Could you call them and tell them I've been sick recently. Thanks, I'd appreciate it.

Jane: So I take it tomorrow won't be the first time you skipped this week?

Caitlyn: Nope.

Jane: What's going on Caitlyn? You might not like the school that well or the people you go with, and I can understand that, I can, but you've always liked school itself.

Caitlyn: Maybe I'm starting to see that there's more to life.

Jane: _(She smiles to herself as she thinks she's playing her trump card. They've reached the front door, but Caitlyn has not opened it yet.)_ What would Marissa think? _(Caitlyn reaches in her pocket and pulls out a necklace. She puts her bag down, reaches up, and puts the necklace on, adjusting it so that the rose pendant hangs down clearly on her neck.)_

Caitlyn: _(She visibly questions her instincts and actions for a moment, but puts her walls back up.)_ She left, so why can't I? Besides, she left for good; I'm just leaving for a long weekend. I'm not going to throw my life away; I'm not stupid. I'll be back. We'll talk then. _(She picks the bag up and runs out of the door towards Trey's waiting car. Before she gets in though, Jane chases after her, and touches her shoulder. Caitlyn turns around and Jane pulls her into a hug whispering into her ear.)_

Jane: Whatever you do, please just be careful. Protect yourself. _(She impulsively sticks her hands in her pocket and pulls out some money, slipping it into Caitlyn's hand.)_ If you need anything, please call me. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you. _(Caitlyn tears up and hugs her back quickly.)_

Caitlyn: I love you, too. _(After breaking the embrace, she jogs the rest of the way to Trey's car, throws her bag in the back seat, and get in the front as he quickly pulls out the driveway without even a look at Jane. Jane watches the car until it disappears. As she walks back to the house, a lone tear slips out of her eye and winds its way down her cheek. The camera leaves her and goes to Ryan and Marissa. It is now late evening and they have just arrived at their hotel and are checking in. The receptionist hands them their key before speaking to them.)_

Receptionist: Again, welcome to Monterey and the Spindrift Inn. Please enjoy your deluxe ocean view room and if you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call.

Ryan: _(He takes the key card from her and smiles.)_ Thanks. _(As they walk away, his left arm circles around Marissa's waist pulling her closely to him while his right one is carrying their suitcase. They walk in silence till they get to the elevator. Once inside, he goes to talk, but Marissa pushes him up against the wall and attacks him with her lips, immediately slipping her hands inside of his shirt and tickling his abdomen. He laughs at her aggressive nature but does not pull away.)_ You do know that someone will eventually get on here with us, and we'll have to stop and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to if you keep this up. _(She kisses him once more as deeply and as hard as she can before she pulls away, walking slowly backwards until she reaches the controls and smiling at him the entire time.)_

Marissa: Who said I wanted you to? _(Turning her back to him, she presses the stop button, jolting the elevator to a standstill. Picking up the emergency phone she waits for the front desk to pick up and in a calm voice, she replies.)_ Hello, yes, I just wanted to let you know why one of your elevators has suddenly come to a stop. My boyfriend and I are staying here and are on our way to our hotel room, but he started to have a panic attack. I really can't talk, because I need to help him, but until I get his breathing under control, we can't be moving. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. _(There is a slight pause as the receptionist speaks.)_ No, thank you, as of now that's not necessary. I should be able to help him, but if it gets worse, I'll call. Thank you for understanding. _(She hangs up the phone and turns back to Ryan. He is grinning from ear to ear, and she laughs as she walks back to him.)_

Ryan: How long have you been planning this?

Marissa: I think since the first time I heard "Love in an Elevator", but the plans really started to become concrete when I met you. I knew this was something I had to do sometime, so I thought, why not this weekend. Besides, I promised you some adventurous fun, didn't I? _(She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him to her as she kisses him lustfully, joining their tongues together into one.)_

Ryan: Yes you did, but I never expected this.

Marissa; You better get used to little surprises like these, because I have many ideas as to what I want to do to you and where.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ I look forward to it. _(He kisses her slowly this time, tracing her lips with his tongue and running his hands up her sides, practically dancing his finger tips just lightly against her, teasing her the entire time. He pulls his mouth away from hers as she seeks it again, and speaks as he runs his hands up under her shirt and takes it off of her, carelessly throwing it any which way.)_ You know, you told that receptionist that I was having a panic attack, but my breathing does not seem erratic at all. Think we should modify that?

Marissa: Oh most definitely! _(She takes her hands and runs them down his chest and toned torso until she reaches the hem of his tight t-shirt and quickly tugs it off of him, throwing it as haphazardly as he did her shirt.)_ I didn't think it was fair that you had more on than I did.

Ryan: But now you're over dressed. _(He reaches behind her and unhooks her bra as he pushes her up against the wall of the elevator and lifts her up by her butt as she wraps her legs around him. Hungrily, they search for each other's mouths, eagerly taking in each other's taste and feel and exploring the contours of their exposed bodies. Music begins to play in the background as they continue. The song should be Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator". They both kick off their shoes before practically simultaneously unbuttoning and unzipping each other's pants. Marissa pushes his pants down as he kicks them off, but he has to put her down before she can do the same. While they remain in just their underwear, her legs once again wrap around him as they fall back into the wall and continue to explore each other bodies. As their action continue to get more and more heated, the camera drifts towards the ceiling of the elevator, the music continues and gets louder and louder, and the camera fades out and goes black.)_

Commercial Break


	65. Chapter 65

The last scene opens in Seth and Summer's hotel room. Obviously, it is elegantly furnished due to their level of wealth. The sun is shining in through the floor to ceiling windows whose curtains were not pulled while the young couple is curled together completely entangled in the luxurious bedding. Summer is awake just staring lovingly at Seth while he sleeps sounding, mouth slightly open as he drools. As she watches him sleep, she softly brushes his unruly curls off his forehead and a smile dances across her lips. Slowly he yawns awake, pushing Summer, unwittingly, away as he stretches his long, skinny body. Once he settles back down in the bed, he still doesn't open his eyes as he rubs them with his fists trying to wedge out the sleep and to wake himself up. It is not until Summer giggles that his eyes fly open in surprise and a smile breaks out on his face as well. His hair is everywhere and he looks like he had a rough night while Summer looks well rested and beautiful, glowing.

Summer: It's about time your lazy ass woke up! I was getting quite bored here laying by myself.

Seth: _(He settles down into the bed and pulls her into his arms so that she is resting on his chest.)_ I can't believe you didn't wake me up! Normally, if you're awake before I am, I either get my hair pulled, my face slapped, the blankets stripped off of me, cold water poured on my head, or pinched in the ribs until I roll over and complain for you to leave me alone and, instead, you just start your torture fest all over again. _(She laughs.)_

Summer: Yeah, but we're on vacation, but I have to tell you, I was getting pretty close to breaking out my usual tactics. I'm glad I didn't though. Watching you wake up naturally might have been funnier than forcing you to wake up through physical violence.

Seth: Yeah well, it pretty much scared the sht out of me. May I ask what prompted this benevolent treatment?

Summer: I really don't know. I just woke up and I looked over and you looked so adorable with the little line of drool hanging from your mouth and the curls all astray…_(She realizes that she's starting to sound a little too sentimental for her, so she has to lighten the mood and makes a joke out of her sweet actions.)_ and besides, we're on vacation, and if someone noticed too many bruises on your body when we go to the pool, they might call the authorities on me, and there's no way I'm letting this vacation get ruined.

Seth: _(He kisses her forehead laughing softly to himself.)_ Glad to see you have your priorities straight, Summer. We wouldn't want you to miss out on a little good tanning time.

Summer: So, what do you want to do today?

Seth: I get to pick?

Summer: No. I'm just pretending to consider your ideas and then I'm going to refute them all and we're going to do what I want to do, but I thought it would be entertaining to see what your lame brain thought of.

Seth: Well, I'll tell you one thing, we're not staying in this bed all day. Last night was fun, dinner in bed, and you as dessert a couple of times, but my body can't take that two days in a row. I need to recuperate. I need three, big, buffet meals, a little sun, a little sin, and then maybe, maybe tonight I'll be ready for round three. _(Summer laughs.)_

Summer: I guess this weekend is serving many purposes. _(He looks at her confused.)_ Not only are we enjoying ourselves as a couple, refueling and re-bonding, but we're also working on your endurance, practicing for that honeymoon which will be here before you know it.

Seth: Yes, a honeymoon that's in Tahiti.

Summer: The only place it could have been.

Seth: The only drawback is that we won't be able to take the Summerbreeze there.

Summer: Excuse me? Why the hell would we take that tiny piece of plastic all the way across the Pacific Ocean? Do you want to die on your honeymoon, because I can arrange for that to happen much less painfully than drowning or being eaten alive my swarming sharks.

Seth: No, no, I know we can't take the boat, and I understand why, but it had always been my fantasy to sail to Tahiti with you on it. It might not be realistic. True, we could take another boat, but we don't have the time to do that and you don't have the patience.

Summer: Dmn straight we're not taking a boat on our freaking honeymoon!

Seth: Can we please not fight about a trip we're not even on yet?

Summer: Cohen, we're not fighting.

Seth: Then what are we doing?

Summer: We're bickering.

Seth: There's a difference?

Summer: Yes, we fight when we're serious; we bicker when we're just playing around.

Seth: We're playing? How the hell can you tell which one we're doing?

Summer: _(She gets up out of his arms and faces him starting to get annoyed.)_ How the hell can you not tell?

Seth: I couldn't, but you said I should be able to, so enlighten me!

Summer: Cohen, we're seriously not going to fight about bickering.

Seth: What?

Summer: Huh? _(They both look at each other and realize that they are both so confused they don't even know what they had been talking about before. After Seth calms down some, he talks.)_

Seth: Okay, so I really don't know what that was about, and I have a sneaky suspicion it really didn't matter at all, but this does: I'm hungry. So why don't we blow this popsicle stand and go and find ourselves a ridonculously large smorgasbord full of delicious food and eat until we puke and then explore the city?

Summer: That's actually not that bad of an idea…well except for the puking part, but I am really hungry.

Seth: Then I thought after we feed our faces we could go and take a tour of the wax museum. I've never been to one and I have this strange desire to pose beside some really cheesy stars while making fun of them and you can take our picture. _(Summer laughs at him.)_

Summer: You know, surprisingly, that actually sounds kind of fun, but after the museum, we're coming back here for a little rest and relaxation by the pool before we blow our inheritances on the casino floor.

Seth: Sounds like a perfect day in Vegas…well as long as you include lunch, dinner, and snacks in between.

Summer: _(She jumps up excitedly.)_ Good, that's settled then. Now all we have to do is figure out who's using what in the bathroom.

Seth: What do you mean? _(He still has not gotten out of bed but is reclining with his hands behind his head.)_

Summer: I don't want to spend all morning up here while you comb out those chocolate Shirley Temple locks you have going there after I finish in the bathroom, so we're going to use it at the same time.

Seth: We're going to shower together? _(He gets excited and begins to get out of bed, but her voice stops him cold.)_

Summer: Hell no! _(She moves to one of her suitcases and grabs clothes out of it. Then she goes and grabs her makeup case. She does this while she talks.)_ Do you not remember what happened the last time we tried that? You ended up with a sore back, I cut my foot on something, and we broke the door. No, I'm going to take a shower while you use the tub.

Seth: I'm not taking a bath. Baths are for sissies.

Summer: Then what's your problem with it Cohen? _(Having everything she needs, she turns with one hand on her hip to face Seth.)_ Besides, I'd love to take a bath, but not with my long hair. Now get that skinny ass out of bed and into that Jacuzzi before you're as waxy as those stiffs in the museum we're going to. _(With that she turns on her heal and walks into the bathroom, stopping at the door and yelling for Seth, who is still in the bed, without looking back at him.)_ Now Cohen!

Seth: _(He begrudgingly gets out of bed and sulks to the bathroom.)_ I swear you have eyes on the back of your head!

Summer: Nope, you're just really, really predictable. It's quite sad actually. _(With that they both walk into the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door behind them and the camera leaves their hotel room and goes to Caleb who is standing in a judge's office, pacing back and forth nervously in front of the desk of the man who is going to marry him in less than a half an hour. As he keeps glancing at the clock, he finally decides to take his cell phone out of his pocket. Dialing quickly, he waits impatiently for the phone to pick up. No one answers it, so he hangs up before speaking out loud to himself.)_

Caleb: Dmn it, Jimmy! Where the hell are you! _(He dials again and his pacing resumes. After a few rings a person answers. The camera will flow between them as they talk to each other.)_ What the hell took you so long to answer the dmn phone!

Sandy: _(He laughs softly to himself as he shuffles papers on his office and puts things in his briefcase.)_ Why good morning to you, too, Cal! I'm fine this bright and sunny day, but no, I'm sorry, I won't be able to grab a quick bite with you this morning. I'm swamped with work, and now that I mention it, I need to get going. Don't want to be late.

Caleb: Have you heard from Jimmy?

Sandy: _(His smile falls as he sits down in his chair realizing that this is a serious conversation.)_ No, he's not back yet. He left yesterday, so I figured he got back late last night or really early this morning and that you already talked to the police.

Caleb: Wrong again. I haven't heard from him since yesterday, he's not answering his phone, and I'm supposed to marry Julie in less than a half an hour.

Sandy: So stall, say you forgot the rings.

Caleb: She bought them and has them with her.

Sandy: You could always fake a heart attack.

Caleb: Try and be serious here, please. I know this really doesn't matter to you, but this is my life we're talking about here.

Sandy: I am being serious. If Jimmy doesn't get there in time, the way I see it you have two options if you want to keep this charade going until you can throw her in the slammer, either you go ahead with the wedding and just get it annulled like I told you before or you do something drastic, like the fake heart attack. It might hurt your pride after it reaches the newspapers, but instead of being Mr. Julie Cooper-Nichol, you'd still be yourself but with a little bit of a bruised ego.

Caleb: You take some sort of perverse pleasure in seeing me squirm like this don't you?

Sandy: Well, Cal, I hate to tell you this, but, who am I kidding, I love telling you this, but if you would have just listened to us, you'd never have gotten yourself into this position in the first place. We all warned you about Julie, but you were too stubborn to admit that you were wrong and now look where you are.

Caleb: This little pep talk isn't helping Sanford.

Sandy: It's not intended to, but I do hope that the next time you find yourself on the receiving end of sound advice from either Kirsten or I, you listen.

Caleb: You're treating me like a petulant child.

Sandy: Well, if the shoe fits…

Caleb: I don't have to take this!

Sandy: So, hang up.

Caleb: _(He is silent for a moment, but eventually talks again.)_ I can't. At this point, you're my only life line.

Sandy: Look, I'll try to get a hold of Jimmy, but if I'm not there before the ceremony starts, marry little Miss May, and we'll handle it later. After all the hard work we've done, after all the money you've spent, do not throw it all way now.

Caleb: I want updates.

Sandy: There's less than a half an hour until the ceremony, how many updates do you want.

Caleb: Call me every ten minutes. _(With that, he snaps his phone shut and goes back to pacing. The camera leaves him and goes to Julie who is getting ready in another office. She looks very Newpsie-ish with a tasteful cream suit, stilettos, hair primped to the fullest extent and a full face of makeup. As he works on touch-ups, she sings "Going the Chapel" while peering into the mirror, smiling the entire time. After a few moments of her revelry, she speaks to herself.)_

Julie: This is it, Julie. Today you're getting everything you have wanted since you were a little girl and exactly what you deserve. Smile baby, you've made it! _(She squeals with laughter and joy and jumps up and down before dancing around the room and continuing to sing. The camera leaves her and goes back the Cohen's where Sandy is frantically trying to reach Jimmy. Kirsten knocks on his door before entering his office and sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Once he hangs up the phone, they talk.)_

Kirsten: I take it my Dad has you doing something by the scowl on your face.

Sandy: Jimmy's still not back yet, no one's heard from him since yesterday before he left for the airport, and in less than a half an hour, if he doesn't pull through, you're getting a brand new step-monster and I'm getting the scariest mother–in-law in the world!

Kirsten: Sandy do not even joke about that.

Sandy: At this point, it's not looking much like a joke unfortunately. It appears to be almost a promise.

Kirsten: Well, what are you going to do if he does marry her? You're not going to stop with this witch hunt are you?

Sandy: Hell no!

Kirsten: Then what are you going to do?

Sandy: If he has to marry her, I gave him the other idea of faking a heart attack,…

Kirsten: Sandy!

Sandy: What, it'd work!

Kirsten: _(She ponders it for a moment.)_ Yeah, I guess it would, and I'm not even sure if a real one wouldn't be better than marrying that horrifying woman.

Sandy: That's what I thought, but anyway, if he does have to go through with the wedding, I'll just have it annulled for him once she's arrested. It won't be hard at all.

Kirsten: _(She is silent for a moment while she thinks.)_ How's he holding up?

Sandy: From the sound of it, he won't be needing any exercise later today, because he's getting it now from pacing around the judge's office.

Kirsten: Judge's office?

Sandy: Yeah, he thought it was a good idea to keep Julie out of a church.

Kirsten: Why, she might have spontaneously combusted?

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ That is one wedding I'd pay to attend.

Kirsten: _(She rolls her eyes at him but can't help but laugh a little herself quietly.)_ Do you think we should go down there for him?

Sandy: Oh honey, he doesn't want you down there witnessing this monstrosity. Besides, that would only give her even more satisfaction; it'd be like you were bending to her will.

Kirsten: But I wouldn't be there for her; I'd be there to support my very misguided and stubborn father who could have avoided this mess….

Sandy: I already lectured him about that.

Kirsten: I'm sure he took that well.

Sandy: Aw, there was a little bit of complaining, but generally he conceded that I was right.

Kirsten: I know he's upset about this, but doesn't he seem really…tame to you lately?

Sandy: Almost like it's the calm before the storm. I keep bracing myself for whatever stupid stunt he's going to pull next, but it doesn't come. Whatever it is, it's bound to be a dozy! _(Just then Sandy's cell phone rings and he exchanges a glance with Kirsten before he answers it.)_ Sandy Cohen.

Jimmy: _(Just his voice is heard but his face cannot be seen. The camera's focus remains upon Sandy.)_ Sandy, what the hell is going on? I get off the plane and I see I have six missed calls from Caleb and four from you!

Sandy: Did you forget that the happy nuptials are this morning? In fact, they're in about 22 minutes.

Jimmy: Oh sht!

Sandy: You better believe it! Cal's about ready to skin you alive and mount you on the wall in his hunting cabin.

Jimmy: Caleb has a hunting cabin? I didn't even know he was a hunter. _(He laughs to himself in a surprised tone.)_

Sandy: Jimmy, focus, that really doesn't matter right now! Where are you?

Jimmy: We're in the airport still, getting our luggage.

Sandy: You said we. Does that mean you got her to come with you?

Jimmy: No, I picked up some random and decided to invite her to live with me, my seventeen year old daughter, and my over-protective parents! Who the hell do you think I have with me!

Sandy: How soon can you be at the courthouse? They're getting married there in a Judge Field's office.

Jimmy: It will be at least 45 minutes; can you stall?

Sandy: I've been known to be stall Newport events before. _(Kirsten rolls her eyes.)_ Unfortunately I won't have a mic and a captive audience this time, but I'll get the job done. _(He's up out of his seat and grabbing his keys and jacket as he talks.)_ Just get there as quickly as you can. _(As he walks past Kirsten, he kisses her cheek. She gets up and follows him out the door and into the foyer. He hangs up the phone and opens the front door to leave.)_

Kirsten: Do you want me to come with you?

Sandy: Can't honey, someone has to stay with Zoe, but I'll call you as soon as I have news, promise. _(She goes to yell at him but he's already out of the door and it is already shut, but she talks to the walls.)_

Kirsten: Good luck. _(The camera leaves her and goes to Trey's car. He's driving and looking pretty exhausted while Caitlyn is slowly starting to wake up in the passenger seat. As she begins to stir, Trey clears his throat loudly to wake her up, but then pretends to be sorry that he woke her.)_

Trey: Hey there, sorry about that. I forgot you were sleeping still.

Caitlyn: Where are we?

Trey: Almost to Reno. We have about 15 minutes left.

Caitlyn: I thought you said it was only an eight hour drive? We should have been there hours ago. Did you get lost?

Trey: _(He becomes angry quickly with her questions.)_ No! Dmn it, not all us had the luxury of falling asleep an hour out of Newport! Sorry I didn't drive straight through, Princess, but unless you wanted me to fall asleep at the wheel and kill us both, I thought it was a good idea to pull over at a truck stop and get a few hours of sleep!

Caitlyn: Fine, sorry, I was just asking. Remind me to never talk to you early in the morning again. I should have known you'd be like this; you'd think I would have learned my lesson earlier this week when every morning you snapped at me! Jesus Trey, calm down!

Trey: I'm sorry, I'm just tired.

Caitlyn: Yeah, I realize that, but there's nothing I can do about it. I can't drive. I don't have a license remember.

Trey: I said I was sorry; what else do you want me to say!

Caitlyn: How about you just make a conscious effort to quit acting like an ass!

Trey: Then you better stop acting like a spoiled little…

Caitlyn: Whoa, you better stop right there, because I'm not going to take this from you. If you keep this up, I'll fly home this morning by myself. I have the money, too, so don't think I won't! _(He visibly calms down. After a moment, he talks.)_

Trey: I just need some coffee.

Caitlyn: And if I had some, I'd give it to you. Now, what are we going to do here? It's not like I can gamble, and, no offense, but I'm not spending the whole time we're here watching you blow your money.

Trey: We'll be staying at a hotel, you can swim, work on your tan. There are shops, so you could spend some of your Grandma's money she slipped you, and, don't deny it, I saw her give it to you.

Caitlyn: I wasn't going to deny it, but that still doesn't mean you're getting any of it.

Trey: Too stingy to share; keeping it all for yourself?

Caitlyn: It's for emergencies and nothing else, so as long as everything goes alright while we're gone, every last cent is going to be returned to her.

Trey: Suit yourself.

Caitlyn: Is there anything else for me to do?

Trey: I don't know Caitlyn!

Caitlyn: What did you all the other times you were here? You said that you've been here at least a dozen times, and you just turned 21, right?

Trey: _(He doesn't meet her eyes but keeps his focused on the road.)_ Right.

Caitlyn: So there is no way you've been here that many times since you've been legal to gamble, right?

Trey: Yeah.

Caitlyn: Okay, so what did you do before?

Trey: Just hung out with friends around the hotel, you know, nothing much.

Caitlyn: Oh come on there has to be something.

Trey: Look the only things to do in Reno are hang out in the hotels, gamble, and get married.

Caitlyn: That's not going to happen.

Trey: What?

Caitlyn: Do not even think about it!

Trey: What!

Caitlyn: We're so not getting married!

Trey: Why would we get married?

Caitlyn: If you weren't thinking about it, why would you bring it up?

Trey: Because it's something you can do in Reno! Besides, like you'd ever marry me!

Caitlyn: I wouldn't, because I'm not getting married to anyone for a long, long time!

Trey: Fine!

Caitlyn: Fine!

Trey: This is going to be a pleasant trip! _(He grits his teeth and his countenance is furious, while she just rolls her eyes and watches the cars drive past them on the highway, neither one of them speaking or looking at the other. The camera leaves them and goes to Ryan and Marissa's hotel room. Marissa is just waking up, but she is alone in their bed. While feeling for Ryan's body because her eyes are still closed, she calls out for him.)_

Marissa: Ryan? _(When she doesn't feel anything and he does not respond, she slowly opens her eyes. The room is filled with roses of all colors. There are vases on every imaginable surface and loose petals spread over the wood floors, chairs, window seats, and bed. Beside her on Ryan's pillow is a single rose with a note. She picks the note up and reads it out loud to herself.)_ "Morning Beautiful. I hope you slept well, because we have a very full day….and night ahead of us." _(She laughs at his comment before continuing to read what he wrote to her.)_ Take your time this morning getting ready, pamper yourself. The bath has already been drawn for you. Your dress, which is a surprise, is hanging in the bathroom. All I ask is that you join me on the beach with your hair down and no shoes." _(She laughs again.)_ I have everything else we need. Love, Ryan." _(She hugs the letter to her chest while a large smile plays across her lips. When she leaps out of bed, she excitedly jumps up and down with the letter still clutched in her hand like a little girl. Before she practically skips the bathroom, she kisses the letter and packs it carefully into her suitcase to make sure that she keeps it safe and takes it back with her. Once she enters the bathroom, the only illumination comes from tens of candles which surround the bath and vanity. Peering at her dress, she sees that it is a long, flowing sundress of baby blue silk. She takes it off of the door where it is hanging and places the hanger around her neck and runs out into the bedroom so she can peer at herself in the full length mirror. Upon seeing the dress, she spins around letting it float out from her and giggles to herself, ecstatic and thrilled to not only about the dress but because she is there with Ryan for the weekend. Placing the dress carefully down on the bed, she re-enters the bathroom and slips off her pajamas, letting them fall to the ground as the camera scans down to her feet as she lifts them delicately into the bubbly fantasy awaiting her inside of the Jacuzzi tub. The camera leaves her and goes to Seth and Summer. They have both emerged from the bathroom together, both dressed casually, clean, and refreshed. As they walk around their room gathering the things they need for the day ahead of them, wallet, keys, beach towel, and suntan lotion for Seth, purse, magazines, sunglasses, towels, suntan oil, and Ipod for Summer, they are silent. But, once they are finished, they look up at each other. Slowly a smile takes over both of their faces. Summer goes over to him and laces their arms together, kissing him softly before looking into his eyes. Once she does, she smiles so broadly, her entire face lights up. Surprising him, she breaks the moment and speaks.)_

Summer: Hey Cohen?

Seth: Hm?

Summer: Do you know what we could do today?

Seth: I thought we already had everything planned.

Summer: Yeah, but I had a brainstorm.

Seth: No, Summer, we're not going to the Hoover Dam. _(He rolls his eyes at her, obviously teasing her.)_

Summer: Ah, no, that would be something your lame ass would want to do!

Seth: _(He laughs.)_ Actually, now that you mention it, could we go tomorrow?

Summer: No! I'm not going to go and visit anything that was named after a vacuum.

Seth: Ah, actually Summer….

Summer: What Cohen, does it really matter?

Seth: The Hoover Dam was not named after a vacuum cleaner; it was named after the president.

Summer: What president?

Seth: _(He smiles and laughs softly before kissing her forehead.)_ Never mind, it doesn't matter. So, what did you want to do?

Summer: Well….

Seth: What, Summer, what is it? You're acting very mysterious and quite shy, which is definitely not you.

Summer: You know, we are in Vegas, which provides us with an excellent opportunity to…

Seth: _(He laughs.)_ What? I have no idea what you're getting at.

Summer: What if we would elope! _(His mouth falls open as he looks at her. She's so excited she is slightly bouncing up and down. The camera moves away from them and music starts to play. The song should be Smashing Pumpkins' "Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness". Throughout the song, the rest of the scene goes through a montage of the various couples. The first to be shown are Julie and Caleb. He is waiting in the judge's office, small beads of sweat peppering his brow, but otherwise he has contained any outward signs of his nervous panic. Julie opens the door and comes into the room joining the two somber men. She has a smirk on her face the entire time as she is enjoying this moment. The judge, although he cannot be heard, begins the wedding speech. The camera then pans to Sandy who is sitting at the light right in front of the courthouse waiting for green so that he can go and stall the wedding. He drums his hands agitatedly against the steering wheel, his complete focus on what he is doing and what he has to do. Meanwhile Jimmy is stuck in traffic as he is being watched by his passenger. Neither say a thing, and the passenger is not shown, but Jimmy nervously runs his hands through his hair and cracks his knuckles as he waits for the lines of cars he's stuck behind to move on. Kirsten at the same time is sitting at he kitchen counter in one of the stools, a cup of un-tasted coffee in her hands as she stares at the phone waiting for it to ring. Next Trey and Caitlyn are shown. They are still not talking to each other, both still slightly angry and lost in thought as the car comes to a stop in traffic right in front of a run-down, cheesy wedding chapel. Slowly their eyes meet and they both smile before the light turns. Once it does, they do not move forward which propels those behind them to get angry and beep their horns. Trey pulls the car into the chapel's parking lot, and once it is turned off, he turns to Caitlyn with a questioning look on his face which she just returns. Slowly the camera leaves them and it joins Seth and Summer as they come face to face with each other in their cheesy wedding clothes at a quickie Vegas chapel on the strip. Seth is wearing a knight's costume, but it is too big for him so it is baggy and looks just plain awkward. Summer laughs at him but stops when she realizes that Seth is laughing at her outfit. She is wearing a showgirl's costume, complete with feathered boas and a headdress, glitter, rhinestones, and tacky shoes. Their laughter quickly subsides and their faces become serious as they walk closer to each other and join hands before opening the chapel doors and walking into the main room where the ceremony will take place. Lastly, the camera shows Marissa approaching the beach. Like he asked, she is wearing the dress, her hair is down, and she is not wearing shoes. Ryan is dressed in a simple white oxford button up shirt, the top few buttons, per his usual, are unfastened, and khakis with no shoes either. He kisses her passionately when she approaches him, whispers something that cannot be heard in her ear, and takes her hand in his as he leads her to a location on the beach somewhat in the distance where he has things set up for them. There is a table with two chairs, a hammock, tens of pillows and blankets tossed into a very inviting pile, and toys to build sandcastles with. Marissa laughs gleefully as they move slowly towards their destination, hand and hand, and in no hurry to rush their day together. The wind whips her hair around her face and the sun shines down on them as the camera pulls away from their secluded area of the beach. The scene goes black suddenly and then a lone voice can be heard but it is unclear who is saying it or who he is saying it to.)_

Male Voice: If there is anyone who can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold you peace. _(The episode ends.)_

**End of Episode #13**


	66. Chapter 66

**Episode #14: The Changing Tides**

The episode begins with Seth struggling to work his way into the apartment. He is all alone, carrying not only his one small duffel bag from his and Summer's trip to Vegas but all her luggage and shopping bags as well. It is not a pretty sight. As soon as he gets the door open, the bags all fall into random heaps onto the floor and he kicks the door shut. Looking around he doesn't see anyone else in the entry or kitchen so he moves on to the living room. When he sees no one there or in the dining area, he proceeds down the hallway yelling out for Ryan and Marissa.

Seth: Ryan, buddy, are you here? Marissa come out, come out wherever you are! I don't want to accidentally stumble on either one of you less than fully dressed, and knowing the rate at which you two have sex, I'd say I run a pretty big risk here. Besides, if I were to see you naked Marissa, Summer might start getting the wrong ideas and after the weekend we just had, that would not be the smartest thing to do. Plus, Ryan would beat the sht out of me and that is not something I ever want to experience! _(He knocks on their door.)_ Ryan, Marissa? _(There is no answer, so he tentatively opens the door, partially covering his eyes so that, if he sees something he shouldn't, he can cover them completely. He finds the room completely empty, neat, and organized. Not even their suitcase is out still.)_ Great, so they're not even here to put all Summer's crap away! Now who's going to do it? _(He's quiet for a minute, then smiles and runs out after shutting the door behind him.)_ Maybe they left a note. _(He rushes around the apartment looking for a note. Finally, he finds one on the kitchen fridge and reads it out loud.)_ "Hey Seth, We put this here because we figured it would be the first place you would head when you got home. We just wanted to let you and Summer know that we'll be late tonight. I have work and Ryan has some errands to run. Afterwards, I think we're going out to dinner, so don't wait up for us or make plans. Hopefully we see you when we get home so we can hear about what was sure to be a wild and wacky weekend in Vegas. See you later, Ryan and Marissa! _(Seth crumples up the note and tries to shoot it into the garbage can. He misses, so he goes over, picks it up, and sets it inside.)_ Now what am I going to do all day? _(He wanders out of the kitchen and goes to the living room where he sees that they have messages on their answering machine. Sitting down and flipping over so that he is laying upside down on the couch with his head hanging towards the floor and feet flung over the back, he listens to them.)_

_(First Message)_: Kirsten's Voice: Hey you guys, it's Mom….Kirsten,

Seth: Really, I couldn't tell!

Kirsten's Voice: I…we just wanted to check in and see how your guys' weekends went and to let you know that we have news….on the Julie front. Call me back. Hope you can make it up this weekend. We can't wait to see you! Bye, love you. _(End of Kirsten's message. Second one starts.)_

_(Second Message)_: Call me! _(The voice is female, but they do not leave their name and Seth falls off the couch in shock, quickly running over to the answering machine and hitting delete. He speaks to himself before the next message begins.)_

Seth: What the hell is she doing? Does she want people to find out I'm in touch with her. What if Summer….or Ryan….no, she can't do this again.

_(Third Message)_ Caleb's Voice: Hey Marissa, this is Caleb Nichol….uh, Kirsten's Father. I was just calling to thank you for your help with this whole Julie situation. Please, will you call me back or get in touch with me this weekend if you come down to Newport. I'd like to thank you properly….you and Ryan.

Seth: What the hell kind of medicine is he on? He's been way too chipper lately for anybody's good. Hm….

_(Fourth Message)_ Caitlyn's Voice: Hey Marissa, it's me….Caitlyn.

Seth: Boy, someone's popular!

Caitlyn's Voice: I hope you don't mind, but I called Kirsten and got your number from her. Please don't be mad at her, I practically begged for it. It's just….well, I… _(She starts to become emotional.)_ I really need my big sister; I need your advice, and I want to see you, talk to you, spend time with you. I miss you….a lot. So, I guess, if you wouldn't mind seeing me or even just letting me know you're really okay, please call me back. Thanks….and I love you.

Seth: _(He is teary eyed, so he rubs his eyes and walks away from the machine and goes towards his bedroom, still leaving all the bags in front of the door. As he walks, he talks to himself.)_ Damn, did someone forget to leave the air purifier plugged in while we were gone, because there is just way too much dust and pollen in this room! _(He reaches his room and lays down lazily on the bed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. After dialing and waiting for a second, he begins to talk. Only his end of the conversation is heard.)_ Hey Mom, it's your darling son calling, dmn woman, do you ever answer your phone! I swear this family and answering machines! Half the time when I want to talk to Ryan, I have to just leave him messages on his voice mail, over and over again, until I get everything I need to say out. Speaking of which, maybe I'll give him some calls when I hang up with you. Anywhoooo….I was calling to accept your invitation to stay at home this weekend, from all of us. I haven't talked to anyone yet, but they'll be cool with it. In fact, I think Summer and I are planning on moving back some of stuff this weekend for the big move next week, so call Rosa and ask her to give my room a good one over before we get there, thanks. Oh, and make sure the fridge is stocked full of food. Besides pudding, I'm been craving string cheese, pepperoni, pineapple, and goldfish lately, so make sure you have plenty of those! Thanks. Well, that's about it, but we have lots to tell you about this past weekend, but I'll save it till we're all together, under one roof, one big ol' happy family! So, anyway, it's time to put a little quality Seth/Ryan time on the books, so I need to get him called. Ciao Babe! _(He flips his phone shut and redials again, putting the phone to his ear and waiting for the voicemail or person to pick up, anxiously, and constantly thrashing around trying to get comfortable and to keep himself entertained. The camera fades out and the scene ends.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

The second scene opens with Seth and Summer in bed. Seth is laying on his stomach, arms and legs sprawled over the entire mattress, with Summer stuck beneath him, laying on her side, completely oblivious to Seth's position. They are both snoring softly. When the alarm clock goes off, Seth freaks out and jumps up so that he is standing on the bed, but Summer just rolls over and begins to snore louder. At first Seth is confused as to why is standing on his bed and why he was woken up by an alarm clock on his Summer break, but then his ears pick up on the noises Summer is making and an evil grin takes control of his face. He sneaks off of the bed quietly and leaves the room. The camera follows him and he gets into the entertainment cupboard and pulls out a video camera, sneaking back quietly to the room he shares with Summer. Once he gets there though, he is greatly disappointed. Summer is sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Seth tries to hide the camera but is unsuccessful.

Summer: Cohen, what the hell are you doing up already….and with a video camera? I thought you usually slept until sundown the first week of summer break?

Seth: What camera? _(He again tries to hide it from her by sliding it up his shirt.)_

Summer: _(She jumps out of bed and charges after him, threatening him the whole time she talks with her pointed finger.)_ Were you trying to catch Ryan and Marissa in the act, because I swear Cohen, if you're turning into a miniature porn king, that's it; we're over!

Seth: What!

Summer: You heard me! One Cooper woman in an adult film is enough, and hopefully I never see it, but you better never try to film them again, do you understand me!

Seth: I wasn't trying to film them! That's my brother and his girlfriend you're talking about! Not even I'm that big of a pervert! _(She thinks about this for a moment and then pulls her finger out of his chest, softening just slightly and appearing to accept his response.)_

Summer: Fine, but then what were you doing with the camera….and give that to me! _(She grabs it out his hands and marches into the living room, throwing open the entertainment cabinet's doors again and putting it safely back. He just follows her watching what she does but not saying anything. Once it is back in its place, she whirls back around and faces Seth.)_ I'm waiting, Cohen; why did you have the camera out if you weren't trying to make your own adult film starring the world's sappiest couple!

Seth: _(He fake laughs and shakes his head, trying to escape from the room, working his way towards the kitchen.)_ You know Summer, you're right. Ryan and Marissa are a little too lovey-dovey for me. I think we should do something to shake them up, cause some drama. They were more interesting when that worm thing was happening before.

Summer: Cohen, what the hell are you talking about?

Seth: You know the worm that made the flower sick, Ryan and Marissa fighting, slamming doors, we got to go on stealth missions.

Summer: _(She follows him to the kitchen. Once they're both inside of it, which only takes a few seconds, they begin to talk again as Seth makes coffee.)_ You're an ass, Cohen! There is no way I'd voluntarily bring back weepy, moody Marissa and angry, brooding Ryan. Leave them alone, and you still haven't answered why you had the camera out.

Seth: _(He mumbles under his breath.)_ I was going to film you snoring. _(She pinches his arm hard.)_ OW! What the hell…..

Summer: You better say that a little louder Cohen, or next time, you'll be in so much pain, you won't even be able to yell out!

Seth: Fine! I was going to film you snoring! Happy!

Summer: _(She goes to the fridge and pulls out the orange juice and pours herself a cup while she talks.)_ I don't snore, so nice try Cohen, but I'm not buying it.

Seth: _(He slices a bagel and puts it in the toaster.)_ Oh yeah, well, if you don't snore, then I don't overreact and blow things out of proportion.

Summer: But you do overreact and blow things out of proportion.

Seth: Exactly. _(She looks at him confused, and then finally breaks eye contact as she grabs a muffin from a basket on the counter and takes her orange juice and walks out of the room.)_ Looks like someone wins the prize for being the brightest crayon in the box! _(Ignoring him, she leaves. He grabs the cream cheese, his bagel after barely being able to hold it in his hands because it was so hot and then dropping it onto a plate, and his coffee and chases after her. She's sitting in the living room, calmly eating. Seth sits down in the chair opposite of the couch. After a moment of silence, he can't help but speak.)_ You were too snoring!

Summer: _(Her voice is icy and barely above a whisper.)_ I was not snoring Cohen, and if you dare tell anyone that I was, I'll tell Ryan that you were trying to film him with Marissa, and you know he won't like that at all!

Seth: But I wasn't!

Summer: Yeah, and I wasn't snoring!

Seth: But you were!

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: Fine! _(He pouts while she smirks because she's won the battle.)_

Summer: You'll have to find something to do with yourself again today. I have a location shoot, so I'll be late. Marissa has to work….

Seth: Does she have to go with you on the location shoot as well?

Summer: Hm….I don't know. I wouldn't think so, I mean, she writes and works on the scripts, she doesn't help film at all, but you never know. Why?

Seth: Well, if she wasn't, I thought maybe I could get her to go to lunch with me. We haven't had Seth/Marissa time in a while, and then I could try to pry her for information about their weekend. You know Ryan, he's like a freaking clam, mouth shut as tight as possible and won't let anything slip.

Summer: You're not going to get anything out of Marissa either.

Seth: Are you doubting my powers of persuasion and ability to trick mere mortals into revealing their deepest secrets?

Summer: Uh, yeah! _(She rolls her eyes at him.)_

Seth: _(He shrugs his shoulders.)_ Fair enough, but at least we'll be able to catch up.

Summer: You better not say a word about what we did last weekend!

Seth: Calm down! We agreed that it will be our secret until we decide to tell all of them, and until then, I'll keep it on the down low.

Summer: Cohen, don't say down low.

Seth: Right. _(He's silent for a minute, but then has to talk again.)_ So, how much longer do you think they'll be sleeping, because as soon as you leave, I'll be bored, and Ryan's going to have to keep me company until my lunch date with Marissa….

Summer: If she even can go, and who knows, Ryan might have plans too.

Seth: Like what, wife beater shopping?

Summer: Someone has to buy them, and Marissa hates to shop, so….plus, he probably will go to the gym.

Seth: Well, I might go with him. I've been considering it, you know. Speaking of the gym, when's our next self defense class and when the hell is it going to be over?

Summer: This is the last week there Stretch Armstrong, we have class Wednesday afternoon and Friday morning.

Seth: Whew, good, because I think it was actually starting to affect me! _(Summer rolls her eyes. Seth is quiet for a moment while he thinks.)_ I wonder what they are doing in there….. _(The camera leaves them and goes into Ryan and Marissa's bedroom where they are having breakfast. They have food spread out all over the bed, a feast Seth would be really jealous of if he knew they were eating it. There are scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, fresh muffins, fresh strawberries, and melted chocolate to dip the strawberries in. They are both sitting Indian style on the bed facing the food eating voraciously.)_

Ryan: Ummm…. A guy could get used to this!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ I think we already are used to this. After the breakfasts we ate this past weekend and now this, which I still can't believe you did, thank you, _(She leans her body over to him and kisses him quickly before sitting back down.)_ I don't know how we'll ever go back to bagels or dry cereal every morning.

Ryan: Uh, don't say that. _(She laughs again.)_ So, what are you doing today?

Marissa: Work.

Ryan: All day? _(She shakes her head yes.)_

Marissa: Yeah, I thought I'd get ahead, and then maybe, after my last self defense class on Friday, we could spend the whole day…working out….together. _(She smirks at him before biting into a strawberry, chocolate accidentally sticking to the corner of her mouth. Ryan leans over and kisses her to remove it and she laughs.)_

Ryan: Works for me.

Marissa: So, what are you doing?

Ryan: Thought I'd look for a summer job, maybe test out all the architecture firms in the area and see if I can't get a paid internship with one of them. I already applied to this one out of curiosity, so we'll see how it goes. If not, then I'll just work construction like I have in the past.

Marissa: What about lunch?

Ryan: I'm meeting you somewhere, your choice, but I'm bringing the food.

Marissa: Alright, the park by the studio, say 1:00?

Ryan: Perfect. And dinner?

Marissa: Just you and me again? I like spending all this alone time together, but Seth and Summer are going to get mad eventually.

Ryan: So we should take advantage of the time we have left and never come home. _(She looks at him slyly, trying to feign shock at what he's said, but she can only smile.)_

Marissa: Dinner sounds good, too. Why don't we meet at the studio….I have an idea.

Ryan: If it's like your elevator idea or your pool idea, then I'm definitely in.

Marissa: It just might be!

Ryan: Oh, I'm there!

Marissa: Good, and I'll handle the food. _(She leans back and sighs, completely full.)_ Well, if I can even eat again after that breakfast. But, we have so much left over.

Ryan: I'll let Seth have the leftovers for his lunch; he'll be thrilled. What time do you have to leave for work?

Marissa: _(She looks over at his bedside clock.)_ Soon. Are you giving me a ride? There's no sense in us both driving when we're going to be meeting up anyway.

Ryan: Of course I'll give you a ride. _(He sits back with her, leaning back and relaxing, lifting his right arm for her to crawl in and lean on him.)_ That way I'll be able to spend more time with you.

Marissa: _(Her voice is flirtatious and slightly teasing.)_ Speaking of spending more time together, what are you doing now? _(He looks at her with a quizzical look on his face.)_ I'm going to take a shower…._ (She gets up and starts to walk towards the bathroom, taking off her skimpy nightgown and holding it over her exposed breasts. Quirking one of her eyebrows, she speaks again.)_ Are you joining me? _(He scrambles off of the bed and strips quickly as he chases after her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders, making her squeal in laughter. He shuts the door after they go into the bathroom and the camera leaves them and goes to Sandy and Caleb. They are golfing together. Caleb is the one warming up and getting ready to swing, while Sandy just sits in the cart waiting to drive off for their next shot.)_

Caleb: I can't believe that you and I are golfing together.

Sandy: It was a set up, you know.

Caleb: True, true, Kiki tricked us both into it, but you could have left.

Sandy: And pass up a free round of golf, I don't think so! Besides, it could be worse. _(Caleb looks at him questioning his last statement.)_ I could be golfing with Julie.

Caleb: _(He laughs.)_ She wishes!

Sandy: So, how's everything going on that front?

Caleb: So far, so good. Sherry, the nurse, has agreed to cooperate fully with the authorities, and Jimmy's actually taking her to see Kirsten today about getting an apartment. She's not allowed to leave town until after the trial, so she's going back to work and I've agreed to help her out.

Sandy: That's quite chivalrous of you.

Caleb: Just repaying a favor.

Sandy: _(He snorts a laugh.)_ You're good at that!

Caleb: You do realize that I'm holding a golf club in my hand?

Sandy: Yeah, I haven't seen you swing it once! Are you sure you even know how to use it? _(Sandy laughs at his own joke, while Caleb just turns his back to him and swings, hitting a practically perfect shot.)_ Okay, so not bad, but I've seen better. _(Caleb rolls his eyes.)_

Caleb: This is going to be long morning. _(He takes his time picking up his tee and putting his club back in the bag.)_

Sandy: Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go and find our balls so I can beat you.

Caleb: _(He climbs into the golf cart and Sandy pulls out recklessly, causing Caleb to have to hold onto it.)_ Jesus, where the hell did you learn to drive?

Sandy: My uncle taught me; he was a cab driver. _(Caleb rolls his eyes. As they drive in relative silence, Caleb's cell phone goes off. As he goes to answer it, Sandy talks.)_ Cal, I thought I told you when we left to turn that dmn thing off. I don't like to be interrupted when I'm in my happy place.

Caleb: Do I take orders from you?

Sandy: It would have improved your criminal record.

Caleb: This is ridiculous! _(He answers the phone.)_ What! _(Only his side of the conversation can be heard and the whole time he talks he is short tempered and annoyed.)_ Excuse me? _(There is a slight pause as he listens to what the person on the other line has to say.)_ Fine. _(Another pause)_ What do you want? _(Pause)_ You've got to be kidding me! No! _(Pause)_ I can't believe you're asking me this! _(Pause)_ I'll get there when I get there! _(Pause)_ I can't say the same. _(He hangs up the phone, and his previously playful bad mood is now the genuine thing.)_ Stop the cart.

Sandy: Since when do I take orders from you?

Caleb: You used to work for me!

Sandy: No, I worked for Kirsten. I quit as soon as you took the Newport Group back over.

Caleb: It doesn't matter right now. Just take me back to the clubhouse and then you can finish your free round of golf on your own. I have something I have to do.

Sandy: It can't wait? We just started.

Caleb: Look, I don't have time for your cross-examination. Just turn the cart around and hurry the hell up!

Sandy: _(He chuckles to himself and turns the cart as hard as he can, making Caleb have to hold onto it again so that he doesn't fall out.)_ Your wish is my command. _(Caleb glares at him which just makes Sandy laugh harder. The camera leaves them and goes to Kirsten office. She is working diligently at her desk when her secretary buzzes her.)_

Kirsten: Yes?

Secretary: Mr. Cooper is here to see you with a young woman. _(She lowers her voice.)_ They didn't give me her name. _(Kirsten laughs softly.)_

Kirsten: That's fine, show them in. I'm sure it's probably just Mr. Cooper's daughter.

Secretary: _(Under her breath)_ Yeah, I don't think so…._ (She hangs up the intercom and Kirsten puts her work aside so she misses who walks in. She speaks before she looks up.)_

Kirsten: Hey Jimmy, hello Caitlyn. _(Jimmy clears his throat so Kirsten looks up. She sees that it's not Caitlyn and blushes slightly. Rising from her desk, she walks over to them and holds her hand out for the woman to shake. It's Sherry, the nurse.)_ I'm sorry. I just assumed Jimmy was here with Caitlyn when my secretary said he was here with a young woman. I should have known though; Caitlyn's in school right now. My name is Kirsten. It's a pleasure to meet you….

Sherry:_ (She joins Kirsten's hand and shakes it warmly.)_ Sherry.

Kirsten: Sherry….oh, Sherry. Thank you!

Sherry: _(She looks confused.)_ For what?

Kirsten: For helping my father. We all appreciate what you're doing so much.

Jimmy: Good, we were counting on it. _(Kirsten looks at him confused.)_ We were hoping you would be able to help her get an apartment. She has to stay in town because of the trial, and, well, she'd rather have a place with some permanence than living in a hotel.

Kirsten: _(She shows them to the sofa.)_ Hey, please, sit down. Can I get either of you something to drink or eat?

Sherry: No thank you. I'm fine.

Jimmy: We actually just came from breakfast.

Kirsten: Together?

Jimmy: Yeah. Her car isn't here, and I've been helping her arrange for her things to be sent back here.

Kirsten: I see. Well, I don't blame you about wanting something permanent. It's no fun living out of a suitcase. Trust me, I've been on too many business trips to recommend that. _(All three softly laugh together.)_ What are you looking for?

Sherry: Well, I'm only a nurse, so nothing extravagant, and if it could be close to the hospital, Newport Memorial, that'd be great.

Kirsten: I'm sure we can find something that will be perfect for you.

Jimmy: And don't worry about the cost. Cal already said that whatever she can't cover, he'll pick up.

Sherry: No, thank you, but no. I don't think that's such a good idea. I can support myself. I always have, and I always will.

Kirsten: Jimmy, I agree with her. She's a witness in the case my Dad is bringing against Julie and Lance. If he is paying for her living expenses, it is going to look like he is bribing a witness, which would totally discredit her whole testimony. _(Sherry and Jimmy look at her a little confused as to how she knows this information.)_ Married to a lawyer. _(Jimmy laughs and Sherry nods her head acknowledging that she understands now.)_

Sherry: Not to be pushy, but when do you think you'll be able to find some places for me to look into.

Kirsten: Well, I'll call my realtor this afternoon. I would think she'd have some places for you to check out as soon as tomorrow. How do you want her to get in contact with you?

Jimmy: Just give her my number. I'll be helping Sherry, and because she's staying at the hotel….

Kirsten: No need to explain, I understand. Speaking of apartments though, what about you Jimmy?

Jimmy: What about me?

Kirsten: Well you've been here for a few months already, and it appears as if the move is going to be permanent. Have you thought about finding a place for you and Caitlyn?

Sherry: Is Caitlyn your girlfriend?

Jimmy: No, she's my daughter.

Sherry: I didn't know you had a kid….that Julie has a kid! Ouch. _(Kirsten laughs.)_

Kirsten: Don't worry, they're nothing like their mother.

Sherry: They?

Kirsten: He has two daughters, Marissa, who's dating my son, is 21 and in college and Caitlyn is 17 and in high school still.

Sherry: I can't believe you never mentioned them. Well, if you don't have a place of your own, where are you living?

Kirsten: He's living with his parents.

Sherry: You live with your parents? How old are you?

Jimmy: Thank you Kirsten.

Kirsten: _(She's slightly speechless, but like any good Cohen, quickly comes up with something to say.)_ I'm sorry, I just thought you'd like to get out on your own, find a place where you and Caitlyn can be a family together.

Jimmy: My parents like having her with them since they never got to spend time with her before.

Kirsten: Sure, but you two need to bond on your own. I mean with everything that you've been through…

Jimmy: Kirsten, thank you but no thank you. We're fine where we are. _(He is now annoyed, but his reluctance to give up the easy life annoys Kirsten so she becomes testy as well.)_

Kirsten: I think it has more to do with the fact that if you move out, you'll actually have to be responsible. You might actually have to worry about who is taking care of your daughter, keep track of her, and finally put someone ahead of yourself!

Jimmy: She's practically an adult; I don't think there's really much left for me to do!

Kirsten: That's because Marissa did such a good job raising her little sister!

Jimmy: _(He stands up and paces around the room.)_ I really don't see how this is any of your business, Sandy's, Caleb's, or my Mother's for that matter! I am sick and tired of people lecturing me on how to raise my daughter!

Kirsten: Why? Obviously, you haven't listened to any of us! When was the last time you even saw Caitlyn?

Jimmy: When was the last time you or anyone else let me near my other daughter!

Kirsten: She wants nothing to do with you Jimmy, and you know it, but with Caitlyn, you still have a chance to be a good father.

Jimmy: I think that ship has sailed Kirsten. Let's face it; I'm just not parent material.

Kirsten: Have you even tried?

Jimmy: Maybe I don't want to! Huh, did you ever think of that! Maybe I just want to enjoy my own life and not have to worry about taking care of anyone else! Don't get me wrong, I love my daughters, but I can't take care of them. I can barely take care of myself, and, for now, I just want to be their friend.

Sherry: Uh….

Kirsten: _(Both Kirsten and Jimmy forgot that Sherry was even sitting in the room while they were fighting.)_ I'm sorry. Let me just go and call my realtor and we'll get this search started for you. _(She stands up as does Sherry. Kirsten puts her hand out again, which Sherry gladly accepts.)_ Let me know how everything works out. _(She smiles one last time before Sherry walks towards Jimmy and they walk out together. Jimmy turns back and looks at Kirsten who is, once again, sitting at her desk, and there is only anger and animosity in his eyes. She meets his gaze, glare for glare, as the two former friends fight over how Jimmy's children should be taken care of. The camera leaves her and goes to Jane who is sitting in Caitlyn's room on her bed, holding her cell phone in her hand, and silently crying. Slowly, she dials a number and lets it ring. Because Caitlyn is in school, she knows that it will go to voicemail.)_

Jane: Hey Caitlyn, it's me, Grandma. I was hoping that maybe we could go out to lunch this afternoon, you know to talk. I know that something is wrong and that you want to talk to Marissa, but until you finally get to, maybe I could help. I might not know you as well as she does, but I do love you and I'm worried about you. _(She sniffles and wipes her tears away.)_ I promise I won't be this emotional during lunch. I'll be there to pick you up around 12:30. If you can't make it, just call me and let me know, thanks. See you soon. _(She hangs up the phone and sets it down on Caitlyn's nightstand. Laying down, she takes Caitlyn's pillow and holds it to her, cradling it and hugging it while she cries for her granddaughter. The camera leaves her and goes back to the apartment. Seth is dressed and playing video games while Summer packs her purse with her things for the day.) _

Seth: _(Not looking away from the TV)_ Aren't you going to get ready soon? I thought you said you had to be there by 11:00 and that there's an hour and half drive?

Summer: I do, but I'm not getting ready.

Seth: _(He pauses the game and turns around to face her.)_ Are you serious?

Summer: _(She doesn't even look up from packing her bag.)_ Yeah, why?

Seth: Because you never go anywhere not dressed to impress. _(Ryan and Marissa, unannounced walk out of their room dressed and ready for the day.)_

Marissa: Why would she get ready, Seth? They're just going to change everything when she gets there so that her character looks appropriate for the scene they're working on, so it would just be a waste of time and energy.

Summer: Thank you.

Seth: Look who does belong to the land of the living. I was wondering when you two sleepy heads would be joining us this fine May morning.

Ryan: We've been up for a couple hours Seth. We just didn't want to spend them with you.

Seth: What the hell have you been doing for two hours…?_ (Summer clears her throat and glares at him to shut up. Marissa and Ryan both laugh catching on to what Summer is trying to do.)_

Marissa: If you really want to know, go check it out for yourself. It's still set up. _(Summer and Seth look at each other confused, but Summer shrugs her shoulders and goes back to packing her bag while Seth scrambles up and runs into their room sliding on a rug on the way there and having to catch himself.)_

Summer: Totally knew Cohen would handle that for me. _(Ryan and Marissa turn towards their room expectantly and don't say anything as they are curious as to what Seth will do. He ends up running out of the room with food in both hands as he eats. Summer turns around and stares at him, mouth open, amusement not evident at all. Ryan and Marissa, however laugh loudly at his antics.)_ What the hell is that!

Ryan: That would be our leftover breakfast that we thought Seth might enjoy.

Marissa: And there is a lot more where that came from.

Summer: Why the hell do you have so much food…and why is it in your room?

Ryan: Well….

Marissa: We kind of got used to having a big, excessive breakfast while we were gone over the weekend, and Ryan surprised me this morning with breakfast in bed.

Seth: _(With food still in his mouth.)_ More like a buffet in bed. Summer you should go and see all the food in here.

Ryan: Yeah, well, trust me, there was a lot more! I guess I got a little carried away while I was cooking.

Summer: _(She goes over to Seth and hits him with her very full, very heavy designer bag, nearly causing him to drop the food in his hands, but he catches it and breathes a sigh of relief.)_ You're such an ass, Cohen! Why don't you ever make me breakfast in bed, huh?

Seth: Do you want to be poisoned to death!

Summer: It's the thought that counts! _(Ryan and Marissa snicker in the background.)_ Besides, you spend so much time in that dmn kitchen with Marissa while she cooks; I'd think you'd know how to make a few things yourself.

Marissa: The only thing Seth knows how to do in a kitchen besides eating and annoying me, is making a mess.

Seth: I resent that! I think we all know I make a mean cup of java and an awesome bagel.

Summer: Cohen, you're a Cohen….

Seth: Really, I didn't know that, thanks! _(She goes after him again with her bag, but he sidesteps her and runs back into Marissa and Ryan's room only to come out with more food.)_

Summer: Making coffee and bagels was bred into you! It was not an acquired skill!

Marissa: You know Seth, you can just bring out all the plates with the food on them, I mean, it's all for you.

Seth: I will, but for now, this will work. We have all day to eat it while we hang out.

Ryan: We?

Seth: You and I, buddy.

Ryan: But, I can't.

Seth: Where are you going?

Ryan: Job hunting, you know, something you might want to consider doing yourself.

Seth: Nah, I have Chester and the sailing lessons….

Marissa: Don't forget about his friend! _(She waves her hand in the air making Summer look at her with a confused expression, Ryan laugh, and Seth mock her.)_

Seth: Not to mention this is my last summer break before we graduate, so it has to be all time!

Ryan: What are you talking about? After we graduate, your whole life is going to be one gigantic summer break. Are you telling me that you're acting planning on getting a real job next year?

Seth: I've been considering it.

Summer: Drawing comic books doesn't count as a real job.

Seth: And parading around in designer clothes, getting your hair and makeup done, and kissing randoms counts as a real job? _(His voice is playful so that Summer knows he's teasing her, but she still glares at him.)_

Summer: Don't start with me, Cohen!

Seth: Start what? _(His eyes are big as he tries to pretend to be innocent, but she sees right through it and rolls her eyes.)_ Well then, since Ryan's busy, what's your schedule like today, Marissa?

Marissa: Glad to see where I rank!

Seth: Huh?

Marissa: Because you can't have Ryan, you decided to settle for me.

Seth: And are you telling me that you wouldn't chose Ryan over me, too?

Marissa: That's a whole different ballgame there Seth. We want to spend time with him for very different reasons….at least I hope so. _(She looks at Seth in a puzzled fashion.)_

Seth: Whoa, stop right there! As soon as you said ballgame, you lost me. Remember, I don't do sports…at all! _(Ryan rolls his eyes while Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: My day is pretty full, Seth, sorry, but maybe we could do something tomorrow, lunch?

Seth: What about lunch today?

Marissa: I have a date.

Ryan: With who? _(Seth and Summer perk up and watch them intently thinking that there is a fight brewing. Little do they know that they are being played.)_

Marissa: Oh, with this guy I met a while ago. Great looking, extremely nice, quiet, thoughtful, romantic, sw…_(With every adjective, Seth and Summer's mouths fall open even more. Ryan interrupts her.)_

Ryan: Do not even say it! _(He takes her lips in his and kisses her. Seth and Summer realize what was happening the whole time and get ticked off looks on their faces.)_

Summer: You two seriously need to learn how to keep your hands off each other. Just when we thought it as getting interesting, you have to make it pretty obvious that you're just flirting with each other. Well, it's been a blast this morning everyone, but I've got to get going or I'm going to be late.

Marissa: Good luck today!

Summer: What is this scene we're filming? You're in the know; hell you could have written it! Why can't we know what it's about till we get there?

Marissa: You're shooting the ending of the pilot today, and it has a pretty big cliffhanger. They don't want it leaking out.

Summer: _(She shrugs her shoulders.)_ Hm, okay. _(With that she grabs her bag and leaves the apartment, waving as she goes.)_ See you all tonight.

Marissa: Speaking of leaving, I really need to get going? Are you going to be alright today by yourself? You know, Branning has the afternoon off. You could always call him up and see if he's up to any Seth/Branning time.

Seth: That could be interesting.

Ryan: And we know you have plenty of food to last you until someone comes home.

Seth: Speaking of coming home, will you two tonight?

Marissa: We came home last night.

Seth: Late.

Ryan: So, jealous?

Seth: Nope! I spent the night in bed….not sleeping.

Marissa: Drought's over?

Seth: Finally!

Ryan: Yeah well, sometime you can have fun when you're not in bed. _(Seth just stares at them with his mouth hanging open.)_ Don't wait up. _(He puts his arm around Marissa's waist and they walk out together whispering and laughing together while Seth just keeps staring. Right before they disappear though, Seth jumps up and runs after them, yelling for Marissa. The couple stops and turns back to look at him.)_

Seth: Hey, I forgot to tell you. Your sister called early Monday morning and asked to talk to you. _(He shrugs his shoulders.)_ Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I forgot, but she sounded weird on the phone, like something was bothering her. _(He goes back inside to what he was doing before, and Marissa just turns to Ryan and looks up at him briefly before he leads her away, closing he door as they leave and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	67. Chapter 67

The third scene starts with Seth laying on the living room floor with his drawings spread in front of him, papers, pencils, markers, old books, and picture references scattered all over the place, but his face is cupped in his hands as he sits back and watches his Spanish Soap Operas. Kleenexes are right in front of him along with what is left of Ryan and Marissa's breakfast feast, which at this point is not much. His phone and the remotes are also within his reach. As the show comes to an end, claiming that previews are next, he shuts the TV off and assesses the situation around him. Wiping the last tears from his eyes, he sits up and grabs the remote for the CD player. Turning it on softly, "Steady as She Goes" by The Raconteurs starts to play. Next, he picks up his phone and scrolls down through the numbers until he finds the one he wants. Dialing, he sits back against the couch and relaxes, drumming his fingers along with the beat and tapping his foot as well. Branning picks up. Only Seth is shown, but Branning's voice can be heard.

Branning: Seth?

Seth: Hey Branning! How are you doing, man?

Branning: What's wrong?

Seth: Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?

Branning: Because you've never called me before, and the only reason you wanted my number in the first place was for emergencies.

Seth: Well, this is an emergency.

Branning: But you just said that nothing's wrong.

Seth: No, wait, just listen. I'm so not a person that remains calm in a precarious situation, so the fact that I'm not hyperventilating right now should be proof enough that nothing's wrong, but this is an emergency. You see, it's the first week of summer break and I'm already bored. Summer and Marissa are both off at work, and Ryan, the stupid hard-worker, really, who does that, is off looking for a job because he refuses to mooch off my parents even though I've told him a million times that that is their job! They serve our needs!

Branning: Seth!

Seth: What?

Branning: What do you want?

Seth: Oh, how does some Seth/Branning time sound?

Branning: Excuse me?

Seth: You, me, some video games, some food, some quality conversation.

Branning: You really are desperate, aren't you?

Seth: Totally, and Marissa said you had the afternoon off and so I was hoping that you'd agree to entertain me.

Branning: No video games.

Seth: Okay, agreed….but what are we going to do? That's pretty much a prerequisite to Seth/anybody time.

Branning: I don't do video games.

Seth: How about arcades?

Branning: Seth!

Seth: Fine! Do you know the ice cream parlor by campus?

Branning: Yeah.

Seth: Meet me there around 1:00. I'm hungry again, and we'll figure out what to do after we eat. I always think better on a full stomach.

Branning: You're going to eat ice cream for lunch?

Seth: Nope. I'm stopping by the diner first for a couple cheeseburgers, some chili fries, and maybe some pie. Then I'll come and have ice cream with you for dessert.

Branning: It's a date. _(Seth's silent.)_ As friends you idiot!

Seth: Whew, okay, don't do that to me, Bran! You just made a few new eyebrows pop in.

Branning: First of all, nix on the Bran business. I'm not some nutritious breakfast cereal grain, and secondly, what the hell are you talking about your eyebrows for!

Seth: Ah, that's right! You haven't met the Sandy Cohen yet. Rest assured Branning, my good man, once you do, all will be explained. Hey, speaking of which, you should come home with us this weekend.

Branning: We'll talk about this later. I have to finish up with work if I'm going to meet you on time.

Seth: Don't be late…for the date! _(He laughs at himself.)_

Branning: Bye Seth. _(He hangs up. Seth looks around the living room, which is a mess because of all his stuff, shrugs his shoulders, picks up his skateboard, and leaves. The camera leaves the apartment and goes to Marissa in her little office. She is lost in her own little world, writing diligently on her laptop. Sun is shining into the little office which helps make it cheerful. There is music on in the background softly so as not to disturb anyone else who may be working close by. The song should be Pluto's "Long White Cross". While she is lost in her work, there is a soft knock at her door which startles her slightly. After her head bounds up to see what or whom caused the noise, she calms and smiles at the person before speaking.)_

Marissa: You startled me, but, please, come in. _(She looks around her office and notices that the only other chair in the cramped space is covered with her stuff.)_ Um, here, _(She speaks as she stands up and points to her own chair and attempts to move out of the way.)_ you can have my chair. Sorry about the mess; I just have too much stuff, and because we're going out to lunch and dinner today, I had to have all this extra stuff with me, too…._ (He laughs at her, so she stops rambling. The man is one of her bosses. His name is Josh .)_

Josh: Marissa, please, sit back in your chair. I just stopped in for a minute to check in, see how you were doing, ask you a question, and give you some good news. _(She looks as him warily before accepting what he said and sitting back down.)_ By the way, who are you listening to? I like it; you should maybe talk to Alex. You can write and you have good taste in music, I'm impressed.

Marissa: This is Pluto; they're a band a stumbled across from New Zealand. I'm really into them recently. So, what can I do for you? Thanks for the office by the way.

Josh: Sorry it's so small.

Marissa: Are you kidding me! I'm an intern; I can't believe that I got an office in the first place.

Josh: We don't think of you as an intern, and that's kind of why I'm here. We were all wondering, since you're off of school for the next few months, if you'd like to bump your status up to full time? It would be a doubling in pay and more say on the show.

Marissa: Are you serious?

Josh: I would never ask if I didn't mean it. I know how much this means to you, and I wouldn't purposely get your hopes up for nothing. So…..

Marissa: Wow, I mean, thank you, but, what if I get used to all the added…..power, is that the right word?

Josh: _(He laughs, folds his arms across his chest, and leans against the door frame.)_ What if I told you that we were hoping you get addicted to the newfound influence you would have and then you'd continue to work full time during school. You could do it. It might mean less trips home or longer nights, but….

Marissa: The money would be really good for us. I could put all the extra aside.

Josh: Good for us, are you talking about you and your boyfriend?

Marissa: Uh, yeah, Ryan and I, it would be good for us, but Seth, Summer, and the rest of the family would not like it as much.

Josh: If it was the best thing for you and your career, I'm sure they'd support you. Besides, you can get credits for working here, and then that would cut down on your course load dramatically.

Marissa: That would be nice! I'm so sick of classes; I just want out of there so I can work full time.

Josh: So, what do you say?

Marissa: Give me 24 hours to check with Ryan. It would not be fair of me to make a decision like this….I mean, it will totally change all of our summer plans, but I think my answer will be a yes, but that remains between you and I until I have the definite answer, okay?

Josh: No problem.

Marissa: Now, you said something about good news?

Josh: Oh yeah, it's nothing big.

Marissa: Just tell me and let me be the judge of that.

Josh: _(He starts to walk out the door and speaks over his shoulder.)_ Just thought I'd let you know that we got picked up for the fall lineup. _(He stops once he is out of her sight, but waits to see what her reaction is. She does not disappoint. After the first few seconds, after the shock wears off, she stands up and dances around the room quietly yelling yes to herself over and over again and pulling her arms down in triumph, a smile playing on her face the entire time. After watching her for a few moments and laughing, Josh speaks up again, startling her and making her freeze. When he speaks, his voice is light and jovial.)_ Get out of here. Find that boyfriend of yours and celebrate, and I expect you to take a long, long lunch before you come back here. _(He walks away and shakes his head, laughing at her excited antics the whole way down the hallway. As he begins to disappear, the camera fades away and goes to Ryan who is sitting in a very plush office which has amazing views of the city, waiting for his meeting to begin. His foot nervously shakes and he runs his hands through his hair and rubs the back of his neck out of stress as he waits for the person who is interviewing him to arrive. Finally, after a few agonizing moments alone, the man arrives. He is dressed very sophisticatedly, expensive suit of somber color, but his expression seems pleasant. The gentleman appears to be in his late forties or early fifties, and when he enters the office, he strides confidently to Ryan who stands up and greets him with a firm handshake. Ryan is also dressed in business attire, a suit with a tie, much to Marissa's chagrin. After shaking hands, the men exchange pleasantries and get down to business.)_

Ryan: It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I've been studying your work and the work of some of your colleagues lately in class, and I must admit that I was quite impressed.

Mr. Welsh: I have to admit that I've noticed you as well. That project you were a part of that made the trade journals this month was quite remarkable.

Ryan: Thank you Mr. Welsh.

Mr. Welsh: Please, please, call me Jeff. We might look very formal with the way we dress around here, but we try to keep it as casual as we possibly can, first names for everyone. _(Ryan smiles and nods his head, relieved and somewhat put to ease.)_

Ryan: Jeff then.

Mr. Walsh: Better. Now, I was quite surprised that you accepted the interview today. From what I understood when you put the application in last month that it was more to get your name in our minds for the future and not for an internship this summer?

Ryan: Well, Marissa and I….

Mr. Walsh: I take it Marissa is your girlfriend?

Ryan: Uh, yeah, sorry. Anyway, we were originally going to spend the summer in Newport, that's our home, and she was going to commute here for her work a few days a week, but when I got your call yesterday, I was curious as to see what your offer was. If it was too good to pass up, I knew that she would not mind changing our plans. In fact, I've been considering changing them anyway, but this would give us an excuse for our family.

Mr. Walsh: Well then, let me give you the details. You'd be working with my staff, that's why I'm the one interviewing you, on whatever projects we are assigned. The first one is actually going to be a new Las Vegas hotel and casino. Basically, you'll be my right hand man, running errands, unfortunately for you, doing a lot of busy work, putting finishing touches on designs, but you'll also get to sit in on design meetings and offer opinions, meet with clients, go to the construction sites, all in all, a great learning experience, and if this works out well for both of us, there is always a chance we could ask you to come back an intern again before you graduate at a higher level which often turns into a full time job afterwards.

Ryan: What about hours?

Mr. Walsh: It would be full time position, 9 to 5, five days a week. Did I mention that it is a paid internship?

Ryan: No, you hadn't before then, and I won't lie to you, that is the major deciding factor for me. I have to have a summer job; I pay my own way.

Mr. Walsh: But, aren't you Kirsten Cohen's son?

Ryan: Yes, but I support myself.

Mr. Walsh: I admire that; you don't see that too much these days. I know my own kids would never even consider the idea. So, let me give you the numbers. It's an hourly wage, fifteen dollars an hour, and like I said forty hours a week. If you work over, you get paid more. Basically, it's a four month regular, wage earning job, but you don't get health insurance or any retirement compensation.

Ryan: I assumed that.

Mr. Walsh: So, what do you say? If you want it, the internship is yours.

Ryan: Can you give me a little while to talk to Marissa?

Mr. Walsh: I can't give you much time, because the position starts next week. How long do you need?

Ryan: A few hours, we're meeting for lunch so we can talk then, and I'll get back to you right away. _(The man laughs.)_

Mr. Walsh: Oh, I think I can give you a few hours. I look forward to hearing your answer, which I'm guessing from your expression right now will be a yes.

Ryan: I think we'll have a deal, but Marissa and I talk about everything first, together, before we make a decision.

Mr. Walsh: Well then, I look forward to meeting her soon. Maybe next week, after you start working, _(He winks at him.)_ we'll have to go out to dinner. I'll have my wife join us. It can be a sort of welcome to the firm dinner.

Ryan: If I join, we'd love to. _(He stands up as does Mr. Walsh and they shake hands again.)_ It was a pleasure to meet you.

Mr. Walsh: I look forward to hearing from you later. _(He walks around his desk and slings his arm across Ryan's shoulder leading him out of the office in a friendly way.)_ So, what are these lunch plans? _(Ryan laughs.)_

Ryan: We're just having a picnic in the park by her office. It's nothing big, just an opportunity for us to spend some time together.

Mr. Walsh: Where does she work?

Ryan: FOX television studios. She works for a new show that's in development as an intern in their writing department.

Mr. Walsh: Really?

Ryan: Uh huh.

Mr. Walsh: That is not something you hear everyday. I know my wife would really like to meet her now. She sounds pretty amazing.

Ryan: _(As he thinks of Marissa, he gets a far off look in his eyes.)_ You have no idea. _(Mr. Walsh just smiles and lets Ryan get lost in his own thoughts as he walks him out. When they reach the elevators, he pats his back like a paternal figure. As Ryan disappears in the elevator, the scene fades away and goes to pier where Jimmy and Sherry are walking along the pier eating slices of pizza silently. When they reach the end of it, she leans against the railing and watches Jimmy closely as he stares out at the water and watches the various ships and boats out in the distance. Finally, she breaks the silence.)_

Sherry: So, this is seriously your job, taking care of wayward witnesses? _(She laughs softly trying to ease the mood. He looks at her and offers a weak smile before turning back to watching the water. After a moment's silence, he speaks.)_

Jimmy: I basically get paid, well, I might add, to do whatever Caleb thinks is too dirty or risky to do himself or whatever he feels is beneath him, busy work.

Sherry: And do you have a title?

Jimmy: _(He laughs sardonically.)_ Oh, I'm an employee of the Newport Group which everyone likes to pretend doesn't exist. Basically, I'm Cal's flunky. My first assignment when I started working for him a few months ago was to break up his daughter's marriage.

Sherry: Kirsten, the woman we just met before, you were supposed to break up her marriage, why?

Jimmy: Cal has never quite gotten along with her husband, Sandy, well at least they didn't until recently, but everything's changing around here. I thought relocating back home would be good for me. Sure, I'm making more money than I ever could have back east, but Caleb and I cannot see eye to eye about anything, and I'm holding onto my job by the skin of my teeth. Kirsten and I, well you've seen how deteriorated that relationship is. I at least get along with her husband better than I did in the beginning, and I know if I ever needed anyone to talk to, he'd be there for me.

Sherry: And your daughter? By the way Kirsten spoke, I take it that relationship is not too steady?

Jimmy: What relationship? I should have never have had kids; I see that now, but it's a little too late. Julie and I were young when she got pregnant. I was just out of college and she was barely 18, and before we knew it, my parents had cut me off financially because I stayed with her, we had Marissa, and we were living on the opposite side of the country with nothing, no jobs, no futures, no money. Caitlyn was born a few years later, but we never really had a marriage. I worked as a district manager for a string of banks, but Julie drank away and spent practically all the money I made. Marissa raised Caitlyn, sacrificed her own childhood so her sister could have one, and I just ignored them. It's not as if I didn't love them, because I do. They are the most important things in my life…well except myself. I'm selfish, I know that, and that's why I'm not a good Dad. I can't put their needs ahead of my own. Now Marissa is gone, wants nothing to do with me, and Caitlyn's pretty close to leaving, too, and I have no idea how to fix it, if I even should. I mean, she'd probably be better off without me.

Sherry: Look, I can't pretend to know what you're thinking or feeling, because I don't have children, but I come from a loving family, and I know that even if it's not perfect, anywhere that a child can get love is important. Caitlyn needs whatever kind of support and care you can give her, even if it's not textbook. Some is better than none.

Jimmy: She has my Mom and Dad though. Wouldn't it be better if they just raised her like their own?

Sherry: That's not fair to put that responsibility of their shoulders. She's not their daughter.

Jimmy: They love her though, and they know how to love someone. They can put her needs in front of their own. Hell, they already are.

Sherry: Well, that's something between you, your parents, and your daughter. I can't tell you what to think or what to do. I don't even know them. _(She is silent for a minute before pushing herself off of the railing and walking away.)_ Come on, you promised to show me this arcade you love so much, and I feel the need to kick some ninja ass! _(Jimmy laughs and follows after her, grateful for the change in subject. The camera pans away from them and goes to a visiting room in the local prison. Julie is on one side of the glass holding a phone in her hand. She does not look like the Julie Cooper. Her hair is back in a simple ponytail, she does not have a stitch of makeup on, and she is wearing the typical prison uniform, a jumpsuit. When Caleb sits down opposite of her and picks up the phone, he smirks at her appearance.)_

Caleb: This is a site I never thought I'd see, and I have to admit, I'm enjoying it, Julie Cooper broken and destroyed.

Julie: I'm not down for the count yet Cal. Never underestimate me, haven't you learned that yet?

Caleb: I'm not in the mood for your idle threats, so what the hell do you want? Why did you call me? I was in the middle of a very….interesting round of golf when you called.

Julie: Oh, sorry to disturb your important life, but if you haven't noticed, I'm in prison….

Caleb: Yeah, because I put you there.

Julie: Exactly, and I don't intend upon staying here. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I have a proposition for you.

Caleb: We all know you're good at propositioning yourself. _(He laughs softly at his own little dig at her while she just glares at him.)_

Julie: Look, I don't have time for all this small talk, we have business to discuss. I have a limited time.

Caleb: What kind of business could we ever have to discuss?

Julie: I might not have gone to college, and I might not be the most intelligent person in the world, but I have my share of common sense and I've seen way too many repeats of Law and Order when I was drunk and couldn't sleep to not know that I have a few tricks I can pull out of my sleeve.

Caleb: What are you talking about?

Julie: Look, I'll be blunt. Your case against Lance and I is weak. Your whole case is based upon the word of a former drug addict who you might be paying off in order to cooperate with you, and even if you're not, it will be easy to make it look like you tampered with the witness, so her credibility will be completely shot to hell.

Caleb: It's not like your word, a former porn star, or Lance's, a former convict amongst other things, would be any more reliable.

Julie: True, but it would be a lot easier to put one of us away if you had two witnesses, say Sherry and I to testify against Lance. He is the greater of two evils if you compare us, and my word would be more believable than his. My adult film phase….

Caleb: Is that what you like to call it, a phase?

Julie: Does it really matter what I call it? We both know what I'm referring to, and you're wasting my precious time here, so shut up and listen. _(He concedes that she should talk by nodding his head.)_ Thank you. Now, like I was saying, that part of my life has been over for quite a while, and although I haven't been the model citizen, my record is clean compared to Lance's, which makes my word more reliable. If you put both Sherry and I up on the stand against him, you'd be sure to get a conviction, but the DA won't consider it unless you drop the charges against me and mention the idea to him. Get me out of this, and I'll help you put Lance away for years. If he doesn't go away for this, you can be dmn sure he'll go after you and your family and will make you pay for attempting to lock him up. Do you want to risk that? Think of how bad you'd feel if he hurt Kirsten or Seth or Zoe or even someone else in the family that you don't like as much. That's all I have to say. I want an answer by Monday morning at the latest. _(She places the phone back in its cradle and yells for the guard.)_ Guard! _(She is led away while Caleb watches her with an angry yet slightly panicked look on his face. The camera leaves him and goes to Branning and Seth. They are moving down the sidewalk of the campus, Seth on his skateboard eating his ice cream and Branning, just walking, drinking his milkshake. They talk while they go along.)_

Branning: I can't believe you're seriously on a skateboard. I didn't know people even had those still? Aren't they a little early-to mid 90's?

Seth: What the hell are you talking about?

Branning: I thought skateboards went out with grunge.

Seth: Do I look like someone who cares if something is hip or not? _(Branning looks at his appearance but does not say anything as Seth continues.)_ In fact, I feel better about myself if I am a little left of center, if I like what no one else, or at least, what pop culture doesn't like. If I am un-hip by the common society's opinion, then I'm right on target. I would think you'd understand that.

Branning: Alright, alright, I wasn't born yesterday, you don't have to beat your point over my head, I was just taken aback at first by the skateboard, surprised, but I guess it fits with your quirkiness.

Seth: Nah, it has more to do with the fact that I'm lazy. It's easier to get around when you have wheels. _(Branning laughs.)_

Branning: And there is the Seth I have looked forward to expecting. So, now that you got me out here, what do you intend to do with me?

Seth: Well, you already negated the idea of video games whether we're back at the apartment or in an arcade, and we're not in Newport so I can't take you sailing, what do you normally do for fun?

Branning: I shop.

Seth: Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that. Anything else?

Branning: I spa.

Seth: You're getting worse.

Branning: Vintage shopping?

Seth: _(He rolls his eyes.)_ Branning, Branning, Branning, seriously man, you need to expand your horizons, although vintage shopping is better than retail shopping.

Branning: You're one to talk, Mr. All I do is sail, skate, and play video games.

Seth: I draw comic books, too. _(They're both silent for an idea while they think of what to do. All of a sudden, Seth stops abruptly and jumps off his skateboard and jumps up and down excitedly.)_ I have the perfect idea!

Branning: Well, share this stroke of genius.

Seth: I've been meaning to design Marissa's costume for the comic book, but I just haven't felt the inspiration lately, but we could totally go to a fabric store. You could help me look through patterns, I've got a sketch pad in my bag, and we'll work together and come up with something. Hell, we might even be able to order it today.

Branning: _(He thinks about this idea for a while.)_ I get partial design credit if this comic is ever published.

Seth: Deal, but let's go back to referring to it as a graphic novel. It feels more important that way.

Branning: What are you talking about?

Seth: Oh, you don't know the story, do you Branning? _(Before Branning can respond, Seth starts talking. He puts his arm across his shoulders like they are commiserating about the past.)_ Well, you see, it all started back in high school. Summer and I were on a break and Zach, her boyfriend at the time, found out that I was a brilliant artist who had amazing potential to be a world renowned comic book artist and creator. _(Just then, Seth's phone goes off. He grabs it, holds up a finger to signify that he'd only be a minute, takes his arm off Branning's shoulders, and then answers it. Only his end of the conversation is heard.)_ Hello Summer my love. _(Pause)_ I was just telling Branning the creation tale of Atomic County. _(Pause)_ Of course I want to hear your good news. _(Pause)_ Are you serious? Congratulations! _(Branning tries to get his attention, but Seth shakes off his attempts and focuses on Summer.)_ Yeah, yeah, I understand, and don't worry, we have everything covered. Seth Cohen, party extraordinaire at your service! _(Pause)_ Well, people change. Got to go; things to do, people to harass. _(Pause)_ See you tonight, love you. _(He hangs up the phone and whirls around to face Branning, speaking instantly.)_ Branning, our plans have changed. We are now in charge of organizing a little celebration party to honor Little Miss Vixen and her best friend, The Purple Patch Princess, and yourself now that I think about it, because, congratulations man, you have an official job. The show's been picked up for the fall lineup. Let's go, we have food to buy! _(He puts his skateboard down and hops back on, turning back in the direction they came from.)_ You brought your car right, because I'm all of a sudden not in the mood to skate all around Los Angeles. _(Branning chases after him.)_

Branning: Yeah, I brought my car, but wait, Seth, are you serious? The show's been picked up?

Seth: Branning, get passed the mental road block and get your ass in gear! Yes, the show's been picked up, and we're in charge of the festivities, so let's go! _(He continues to skate off in a hurry, making Branning have to jog to keep up with him. The camera leaves the two and goes to a small, secluded park. Ryan has just arrived carrying the picnic basket which has his and Marissa's lunch in it. As he approaches the spot where they are meeting, he notices that she is already there, but she's looking off in the distance and hasn't noticed him. He quietly puts the basket down and sneaks up on her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumps at first, but as soon as she realizes that it is Ryan, she relaxes and settles back into him.)_

Ryan: A kiss for your thoughts. _(He gently glides his lips across the side of her neck, making her smile and hugs him closer to her.) _

Marissa: I was just thinking about how pretty close to perfect today has been so far.

Ryan: So I take it you had a good morning at work?

Marissa: You could say that. _(She turns around and kisses him passionately on the lips for a few moments, taking him by surprise at first, but he joins her in her fervent desire quickly. When she finally pulls away slightly out of breath, he smiles at her before speaking.)_

Ryan: What was that for?

Marissa: It was because I wanted to, and it's a preview as to what's definitely happening tonight. We have some celebrating to do.

Ryan: More than you know.

Marissa: _(Her face lights up and she smiles radiantly at him.)_ You got the internship?

Ryan: It's mine if I want it.

Marissa: Why wouldn't you want it?

Ryan: It's full time, five days a week, 9 to 5; it will definitely change our summer plans, and I had to ask you whether or not you wanted to do that before I accepted.

Marissa: That actually fits so perfectly with my news, but even if it didn't, you'd be taking this internship no matter what.

Ryan: What do you mean it fits perfectly with your news?

Marissa: I got offered a full time position today, which will turn into a technical internship in the fall when we go back to class so that I can get course credits for it and not have to take many classes while working full time.

Ryan: Are you serious?

Marissa: Uh huh! _(She shakes her head up and down as he lifts her up in his arms and swings her around excitedly. She laughs out of merriment, mirth, and joy. Finally, after a few spins, he puts her back down and kisses her again, deeper and longer than the previous passionate kiss they shared. Her arms snake around his neck as she pulls him closer to her and his hands find their way up the back of her shirt. Eventually, she pulls away and smiles up at him.)_ I may be more adventurous than I used to be in this relationship, but I'm still not ready to make love to you in broad daylight in the middle of a very public park. _(He laughs softly.)_ And if we would have continued at the rate we were going there, I would not have been able to stop. _(He leans down and places gentle kisses on her neck while their arms remain entwined around each other.)_ Oh, and I have more news. _(He stops kissing her and looks into her eyes while he talks.)_

Ryan: What?

Marissa: The show's been picked up for the fall lineup. _(He kisses her lips softly before speaking.)_

Ryan: Then we definitely have a lot to celebrate this evening.

Marissa: _(Her smile fades away and her face falls.)_ But….

Ryan: But what? Is there something wrong?

Marissa: No, I'm ecstatic, but what are we going to do this summer? I know you want to spend it with your family in Newport, but I really don't want to commute to work everyday.

Ryan: Me either. _(She looks up at him surprised.)_ I love my family, don't get me wrong, besides you, they are the most important thing in my life, but like I've told you, you are my family now, and even before we got this news, I had been thinking….

Marissa: About?

Ryan: About you and I staying here in LA together this summer and just going up to Newport on the weekends. Seth and Summer would, of course, still go, there's no way they'd stay here, but we could be alone just the two of us, five days a week, for four months. _(Her face lights up again.)_

Marissa: Really?  
Ryan: Really.

Marissa: _(She hugs him to her as tightly as she can.)_ You don't know how much I've wanted this, but I didn't want to say anything and make you feel like you had to do it for me. I didn't want to take you away from your family, but I wanted to spend some time together just the two of us, and after last weekend, well, I just wanted it more….no, I needed it.

Ryan: Me too. After last weekend, everything changed….for the better, and this, just you and me, this is what I want for as long as I can get. _(He kisses her softly before just holding her to him. Slowly, she pulls back and looks at him with a very somber and serious expression on her face.)_

Marissa: How are we going to tell your family, or, to be more precise, how are we going to break the news to Summer and Seth? They're not going to take this well.

Ryan: I know, but we can't worry about them. This is what we want, what's best for us as a couple, and I don't know about you, but I'm not letting them ruin this for us.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Hell no! _(He laughs and kisses her again, both of them smiling into the kiss. The camera pans back from them in the park and goes to a restaurant with Caitlyn and Jane. Both women are silently looking at their menus while they contemplate what to order, and are holding them so that their eyes cannot be seen. Jane sighs deeply and puts hers down. Breaking the silence, Jane speaks.)_

Jane: Caitlyn, what's wrong? Please, just talk to me. You basically ran away Thursday night and I knew something was wrong then, but it was like you were in denial, like you were trying to push your pain aside, but then last night when you got home from school, I saw that the façade had crumbled and you wanted to talk. You called Marissa, didn't you? _(Caitlyn only shakes her head yes.)_ And she hasn't called you back yet? _(She shakes her head again, but this time it's to negate the question.)_ Sweetheart, I know I'm not Marissa, but please, talk to me. Let me in; let me help you. _(Without any warning, Caitlyn breaks down in heart wrenching sobs. Jane gets up and takes her granddaughter in her arms, leading her out of the restaurant as she tries to comfort her and taking her someplace where she can be alone in her pain. The camera fades away from them and goes black.)_

Commercial Break


	68. Chapter 68

The fourth scene opens up with Ryan and Marissa arriving home. It is about 10:00 at night and the apartment is dark. As they walk in, they're hands are entwined and their bodies practically melded into one as they move as closely together as possible. Ryan slides the door shut as quietly as possible while Marissa waits for him to go into the apartment together. They walk slowly and quietly trying not to make a noise. When they speak, it is in hushed whispers.

Ryan: I can't believe that Seth and Summer are sleeping.

Marissa: Maybe they went out to dinner to celebrate the show getting picked up.

Ryan: Nope, we had the Range Rover and Summer's car was here. I doubt they'd take your car.

Marissa: Summer would rather walk I think. _(Ryan laughs with her.)_ They can't be sleeping though, I mean, it's still early.

Ryan: Well, maybe they found something better to do with their evening, you know celebrate in a better way. _(She winds her arms around his neck and kisses him softly before speaking, holding him close to her the entire time.)_

Marissa: You mean like we did and how we're going to again?

Ryan: Again?

Marissa: Yep.

Ryan: Well then, why are we still out here? _(He picks her up and slings her over his shoulders making her giggle quietly.)_

Marissa: Ryan, we're just changing in our room; we're not staying here.

Ryan: What? _(He puts her down and she starts to unbutton her shirt as she walks away from him slowly, backwards, teasingly, as he follows her.)_

Marissa: I thought we'd reenact one of our adventures from last weekend. You know, there is a pool here? _(Smiling, he quickly unbuttons his shirt as well and takes it off. As they enter the living room to go to the hallway which leads to their bedroom, Ryan's completely shirtless and working to take his belt off while Marissa is down to her bra and skirt, but a light gets switched on when they enter the room startling both of them and making Ryan jump in front of her and cover her body with his.)_

Seth: What, you two couldn't even wait long enough to reach your room, or did you not even bother putting those items of clothing back on? _(Seth laughs at his own joke. Summer just turns away and looks slightly disgusted, and Branning stares. While Marissa puts her shirt back on, Ryan stands in front of her not worrying about himself.)_

Ryan: Jesus, why the hell were you guys sitting in the dmn dark! It's kind of creepy and definitely weird!

Summer: We didn't think you two would come up if we had lights on; you seem to avoid us as much as possible these days. _(Marissa, still buttoning and straightening her clothes, talks behind Ryan's protective body.)_

Marissa: It's not that we're avoiding you; we just like spending time together, just the two of us. Seth understands…or at least I thought he did. He seemed to make it sound like you two were doing the same thing.

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: What?

Branning: So I take it your drought is over.

Ryan: They went to Vegas last weekend; what else were they going to do?

Branning: Oh, there are lots of things to do in Vegas. There are bars, clubs, strippers….

Marissa: All of which would get Seth in trouble. _(She has finished with her own clothes and is helping Ryan with his. His wife beater is back on and they work together quickly to button his shirt. Once they are both fully dressed, they turn around and face their friends.)_

Seth: Hey, I resent that! How do you know I'd be the one getting in trouble, and besides, there's a lot to do in Vegas. Besides the gambling, there are museums, Summer found lots of shops to hit, and there's always eating at the buffets and swimming at the pools.

Ryan: Yeah, I'd never leave the hotel room. _(Marissa playfully slaps him before whispering in his ear.)_

Marissa: We left our hotel room.

Ryan: _(He whispers back.)_ Yeah, but we pretty much did the exact same thing we would have done there everywhere else we went. _(She laughs softly and kisses his cheek, lingering her lips there as long as she could and snaking her arms around his waist. They still have not actually joined the group in sitting down.)_

Seth: Okay, seriously you guys make me sick! Could you act anymore like newlyweds? _(Ryan and Marissa are both startled and stare at Seth with open mouths.)_

Ryan: New….Newly….Newlyweds?

Summer: God Cohen! _(She slaps him upside the head before leaning in and giving him a hard glare and whispering to him.)_ Drop the dmn wedding talk!

Branning: Okay, I'd hate to be the one to point out the obvious, but Ryan and Marissa weren't the ones who spent their weekend in Las Vegas, eloping capital of the world.

Summer: _(Summer whirls around and faces Branning, anger flicking in her eyes.)_ What exactly are you implying Branning?

Branning: Uh….

Marissa: _(Laughing.)_ Oh come on, do you actually think Summer would ever elope? I mean, she'd have to give up her big wedding then, and we all know how much she's looking forward to that.

Seth: Exactly. Even if I would have broached the topic of eloping, which I didn't by the way, I would not have made it back from sin city unless it was in a body bag.

Branning: I see your point, but it's not as if Ryan and Marissa would get married, I mean, they've only known each other a few months. Even for them, that'd be rushing it. Besides, I don't see any rings on their fingers.

Summer: Whatever, let's just change the topic; I'm bored with this. So Coop, where have you and Chino been all night?

Marissa: Having dinner.

Seth: Oh, you went out to eat, always a classic way to celebrate.

Ryan: So then you do know…

Branning: About the show getting picked up, we know.

Summer: Where did you go out to eat?

Ryan: Uh….

Marissa: We actually just ate at the studio, ordered take in,…

Summer: Fooled around on set.

Marissa: What? _(Marissa looks at Ryan desperately.)_

Ryan: No. _(Summer, Seth, and Branning all stare at them not believing what they are saying.)_ Look, I swear to you, we did not fool around on set.

Seth: What, did you do it on Marissa's desk? _(He laughs to himself while Summer and Branning turn incredulous faces on him.)_

Branning: Are you kidding me? Have you seen how small her office is?

Summer: Cohen, trying to have sex in that room would just be torture.

Marissa: So, we're just going to….

Seth: Stop right there, we have dessert.

Branning: And champagne, the good stuff, too, Seth went all out.

Summer: Come on, guys, we're celebrating. Our show got picked up! _(Ryan and Marissa look at each other both with disappointed looks on their faces, communicating with their eyes. After sighing, Marissa speaks.)_

Marissa: Is there anything I can do to help.

Seth: _(He leans back and gets comfortable, while Branning and Summer pretend to be engrossed in a conversation with each other.)_ Actually, now that you mention it, someone has to bring the food in here and open the champagne. If I tried, I'd injure myself, and you really don't want me going for the food, because I'd probably eat it all before it got in here. _(Ryan rolls his eyes and takes Marissa's hand in his leading her out of the room. He yells over his shoulder.)_

Ryan: That's alright Seth; we'll get it. _(The camera follows them into the kitchen. As they walk in, they begin to talk.)_

Marissa: Do you want out of this party as much as I do?

Ryan: You have no idea!

Marissa: I have a plan. First, do you have your cell phone in your pants?

Ryan: Why do you ask? _(He smiles at her and pulls her close to him. She laughs but pushes herself off and avoids his kiss.)_

Marissa: Because, I want you to call my cell phone. I'll run out and answer it and pretend that it's Caitlyn and that she wants to talk. Then I'll say that I'm going outside for fresh air while I talk to her. Once I'm gone, I'll call you and you can say….

Ryan: Did you talk to Caitlyn?

Marissa: Oh, I completely forgot to tell you. Yeah, I did, and, if you don't mind, I told her we'd meet her for dinner Saturday night.

Ryan: _(He kisses her nose.)_ Of course I don't mind. I'd love to meet your sister.

Marissa: Good. So what are you going to say for your excuse to leave?

Ryan: How about that a friend of mine from school needs a ride home because he's been drinking?

Marissa: _(She kisses him quickly.)_ Perfect. So, do you have your phone?

Ryan: Yes, and I've never been so glad! _(She laughs again and he dials her number. As she hears her phone start to ring from her bag in the living room, she runs out of the kitchen in a hurry and rushes to her purse. The camera follows her.)_

Marissa: _(Slightly breathless.)_ Caitlyn? _(Summer, Seth, and Branning all turn to look at her curious.)_ What's wrong?

Summer: They're talking again?

Seth: I guess. She called her Monday morning and left a message for Marissa. I didn't tell her about it though till this morning, so I guess she called her back this afternoon or something.

Marissa: Sure, we can talk. _(There is a slight pause.)_ No, no, it's fine. You're not interrupting anything. _(She motions towards the door and takes the phone away from her mouth and holds it with her hand over the mouth piece as she talks to her three friends.)_ I'm just going to go outside. This could take a while; she's upset, and I think that I'm going to need some fresh air during this conversation. _(The three friends nod at her, but she leaves so quickly so doesn't even see it. Ryan comes back in the room bearing the food and champagne.)_

Ryan: Where'd Marissa go?

Seth: Got a call from Caitlyn.

Ryan: Was she upset again?

Summer: Yeah. Is something wrong?

Ryan: _(He thinks for a moment but quickly replies.)_ Boy drama, I don't know. I didn't ask.

Branning: Oh, boy drama, does Miss Marissa need help? I'm excellent at girl talk. _(Seth and Ryan both look at him like he's crazy. Summer just laughs at their expressions.)_ Right, straight guys, I forgot. _(Ryan sits down on the couch and goes to take a glass full of champagne but his cell phone starts to ring so he leans back and pulls it out of his pocket.)_

Ryan: Hey man. _(Seth, Summer, and Branning all look up at him while he talks.)_ Really? Yeah, no, I understand. _(Slight pause)_ Yeah, don't do that. I'll be right there. _(He hangs up his phone.)_ Sorry, I have to run, but save me some dessert?

Summer: Where are you going?

Ryan: Oh, a friend of mine had a little too much sauce tonight and needs a ride home so that he doesn't end up on the 11:00 news. _(He stands up and walks towards the door.)_ So, about that dessert….

Seth: Yeah dude, I don't think so. If you leave now, I'll eat it all.

Ryan: _(He smirks at him.)_ Fine, I'll just get Marissa to make me some of my own. _(With that he leaves the room and the three are silent until they hear the door shut.)_

Branning: That was interesting. You don't think….

Summer: What that Ryan and Marissa just totally faked those calls to each other so they could spend time alone? I wouldn't put it passed them.

Seth: Yeah, but what the hell are they going to do? Have sex in the elevator? _(Summer and Branning look at each other for a few seconds and contemplate his question. Together they speak.)_

Summer and Branning: Nah!

Summer: They might be horny as hell and always jumping each others bones, but not even they would have sex in an elevator. That's so….

Seth: 80's rock. _(Summer and Branning turn to look at him this time and silently question what he said.)_ What, seriously you two need to brush up on your music knowledge. If we ever play 'name that tune', I'm not playing on either of your teams! Hell, I bet Ryan even knows that reference!

Summer: Well then enlighten us smart ass!

Seth: Nope. _(He reaches for the cupcakes and takes one in each hand and begins to eat. When he talks, his mouth is full.)_ Figure it out for yourself! _(The camera pans away from them and goes to the Cohens' house. Sandy and Kirsten are in bed. He is working on paperwork while she is reading. The house is quiet and their room is only lit by their bedside laps. It is a comfortable silence for the two of them. All of a sudden, the doorbell startles them out of their peaceful personal time. They look at each other to determine who will answer the door. Sandy is the first to concede. He gets out of bed in shorts, a t-shirt, and his classic black socks and throws his robe on but does not tie it. Slowly he walks to the door. As he exits their room and heads down the hallways which leads to the foyer, the person at the door rings the bell again.)_

Sandy: I'm coming, I'm coming! _(He throws the door open to reveal Caleb standing there with an annoyed look on his face.)_

Caleb: What the hell took you so long? _(He pushes his way inside and walks towards the living room noticing that the lights are off.)_ Why is the house dark? Didn't make enough last month to pay the electricity bill, eh Sanford?

Sandy: Always a pleasure, Cal, come right in, and what can we do for you….at a quarter after ten at night?

Caleb: We need to talk.

Sandy: Can't this wait till morning?

Caleb: Where's Kiki?

Sandy: In bed.

Caleb: Oh you've got to be kidding me! You two have been married for almost 25 years now and you still have a sex life? Of all things I thought I might find you doing tonight, I never thought that.

Sandy: We weren't, but that's not a bad idea. She's reading.

Caleb: What, the Kama Sutra?

Sandy: Cal, please, this is my wife you're talking about and you're her father. I do not need to hear those words coming out of your mouth, nor do I want to know why you know about that book. Wait here, I'll go and get her. _(As he leaves the room, Caleb turns on a light and then proceeds into the kitchen. After switching on a light in there as well, he opens the fridge and starts to rummage through it. Eventually he finds something, Thai takeout, shuts the fridge, and sits down at the counter to eat. Just as he takes his first bite, Sandy and Kirsten walk into the room. She's now in her robe as well.)_

Kirsten: Please tell me you're here for more than a late night snack?

Caleb: How old are you two? Late night snack, it's still early.

Sandy: Not when you have a daughter who likes to get up early and a court case first thing in the morning in LA.

Kirsten: Not to mention an 8:00 in the morning meeting that you scheduled.

Caleb: Well, I didn't come here to eat, but while I was waiting for you, I realized that I was hungry, that I hadn't eaten dinner yet.

Kirsten: Why not?

Caleb: Is this all you people eat by the way, Thai? I swear your fridge consists of nothing other than boxes of take out, drinks, and cream cheese.

Sandy: Sounds like the perfect contents to me!

Kirsten: What do you want Dad?

Caleb: Like I told your husband, we need to talk.

Sandy: No, I think you need to talk, you want us to listen, and then you want either advice or pity.

Caleb: I never want pity.

Sandy: Fine, sympathy.

Caleb: You can keep your sympathy for all I care! _(He goes back to eating.)_

Kirsten: Listen you two, we're not going to spend the whole night with you bickering back and forth. Just spit it out; what do you need to tell us.

Caleb: _(He puts the food down and looks up at them. Slowly, he leans back in the stool and folds his arms across his chest.)_ I went and saw Julie today.

Sandy and Kirsten: _(Speak at the same time together.)_ You did what!

Caleb: While we were golfing, _(He motions between himself and Sandy.)_ she called.

Sandy: So that's who you ran off to in such a hurry. After everything she's done to you, I'm surprised you even accepted her call.

Caleb: What can I say, curiosity kills the cat.

Kirsten: You're way past your ninth life, but go on. You saw her?

Caleb: She called and said she had a proposition for me. Like I said, I was curious, so I went to see what she wanted. Turns out, it was a last ditch effort to try to get me to drop all charges against her.

Sandy: Well, that's just ridiculous, you'd never do that, not after all the time and energy we put into bringing her down, not to mention all the money you spent. _(He looks at Caleb and notices that he is not agreeing with him.) _Right?

Caleb: Well….

Kirsten: Oh you've got to be kidding me! Why, what would ever possess you to help this woman?

Caleb: It's more like I'm protecting my family.

Sandy: Against a woman who is going to be sent away for years?

Caleb: That's not certain, I mean, basically all we have is Sherry's word against theirs, and Sherry's nice and I appreciate what she's doing for us, but it's not enough to put Julie and Lance away.

Sandy: So, we'll get more.

Caleb: What if you can't? _(Sandy just looks at him not saying anything.)_ Look, Julie knows Lance well, and she said that if he doesn't get put away for this where he can't hurt anyone, he'll come after what I love most, my family, with both barrels blazing. Granted, Julie's not the most reliable source, but it you look at his track record, she's probably right, and I can't take that risk. She offered to testify against him if I drop all charges against her.

Kirsten: You can't do that!

Caleb: I can't risk my family either!

Sandy: Please, Cal, don't make any hasty decisions about this. Let me look into it, check on the case, see if they've gotten any more evidence.

Caleb: I can't promise anything. _(Caleb stands up and begins to walk out of the kitchen holding the food he took from their fridge. Kirsten follows him.)_

Kirsten: Dad, where do you think you're going? You just can't leave after dropping a bomb like that on us! _(Caleb yawns.)_

Caleb: I think you two had the right idea earlier. Thanks for the food. _(He holds it up and proceeds to walk away. When he reaches the door, he opens it and then turns around to face them.)_ I'm going home to finish eating this and going to bed. I just want this day to be over. I'll talk to you later. _(Before they can even say anything, he has already left the house and shut the door after him. Sandy and Kirsten watch the door for a second in silence, shock and annoyance covering their faces.)_

Sandy: Well, I hope he didn't take the dumplings. _(Kirsten turns to him with a smirk on her face as the camera leaves them and goes to the Cooper residence. Jimmy and Sherry are playing pool with each other while drinking beer and talking. Sherry is shooting currently while Jimmy looks on. She's kicking his ass.)_

Jimmy: Where did you ever learn to play pool like this?

Sherry: I have older brothers…as you know, and they taught me. It was a big thing in my house, any fight or difference was solved by a game of pool. I remember many nights we got caught sneaking out of our rooms and playing at like three in the morning. My Mom would get mad and send us to bed threatening to set our Father after us, but Dad would only join in if he caught us.

Jimmy: And do you still play, your family I mean?

Sherry: Every time we see each other. We actually have a score board where we keep track of all our wins.

Jimmy: And?

Sherry: And what?

Jimmy: Who's in the lead? _(He takes a sip of his beer and leans again the table while she takes a shot. It goes in.)_

Sherry: Me.

Jimmy: _(He laughs.)_ Why don't I find that surprising?

Sherry: Do you want to make the next game interesting?

Jimmy: How?

Sherry: Oh, I don't know, how does a little wager sound?

Jimmy: _(He laughs again.)_ Yeah right! What, do I have fool written across my forehead? _(She smirks at him.)_ Don't answer that.

Sherry: What, are you chicken?

Jimmy: No, I'm just not a glutton for punishment.

Sherry: Fine, I'll let you shoot first.

Jimmy: Yeah, the answer is still no.

Sherry: What do I have to do to get you to bet me?

Jimmy: _(He thinks for a minute before replying.)_ If you let me shoot first and then if you play left handed, I'm in. _(She smiles at him, putting her cue stick down on the table and racking the balls.)_

Sherry: Done, and you can't pull out now. So, what should we wager?

Jimmy: Money?

Sherry: Nah, too boring, besides, I'd feel bad if I took your money.

Jimmy: What then? _(Just then Caitlyn walks in the door, knocking first but still entering because it was open. She notices Sherry and smiles awkwardly.)_

Caitlyn: Hey Dad, could we talk….sorry about interrupting your date, but it's really important.

Sherry: Oh, I'm not his date. He's kind of babysitting me if that makes any sense.

Caitlyn: Is that what they call it these days? _(She laughs to herself and Sherry just looks embarrassed. Jimmy just seems totally oblivious to the situation.)_

Jimmy: Caitlyn, can't this wait? We're a little busy here.

Caitlyn: _(She laughs sarcastically.)_ Yeah, I bet you are!

Jimmy: What's that supposed to mean!

Caitlyn: Nothing, I just really need to talk to you.

Jimmy: About what?

Caitlyn: _(She looks at Sherry and then back at her Dad, blushing slightly.)_ It's private.

Jimmy: I'll talk to you tomorrow. Now, if you'll just run off to bed, we were just about to make our wagers for a friendly game of pool here. _(Caitlyn stares at him completely shocked by his behavior and hurt. Swallowing her pride and fighting back tears, she walks out of the room.)_  
Caitlyn: Yeah, whatever, and don't worry about it. I'll deal with it on my own. _(As she reaches the door, she turns back around.)_ Is Grandma home?

Jimmy: I don't know Caitlyn; I thought you were leaving!

Caitlyn: I'm so gone! _(She rushes out running away from him. Sherry is speechless while Jimmy turns back to finish racking the balls since she stopped half way through to witness their train wreck of their father/daughter relationship.)_

Jimmy: Sorry about that, where were we? Oh, that's right, we were about to make our wagers. How about if I win, you have to treat me to some ice cream?

Sherry: _(She is distracted.)_ What?

Jimmy: Aren't we a little nervous about loosing? I said, if I win, you have to treat me to some ice cream?

Sherry: Fine, and if I win, _(She thinks for a second.)_ you have to take your daughter out for an evening together. _(Jimmy's head snaps up.)_

Jimmy: Oh, don't tell me you're going to start in on me about this, too!

Sherry: Hey, you made the rules, and this is what I want.

Jimmy: _(He is slightly annoyed.)_ Fine, but it has to be the weekends because of work for me and school for her, and this weekend is swamped. Besides, it's not like you're going to win, I mean, you're playing left handed.

Sherry: Yeah, and I was also a drug addict who used to hustle people at pool to make enough money to pay for my coke habit. Rack em'! _(The camera leaves them and goes to a dark room where the only thing illuminating it is the lights from the swimming pool. As water moves, it creates lulling shadows on the walls of the slight waves. Ryan enters the room and looks around for Marissa, finally spotting her treading water in the deep end smiling contentedly. She is already mostly undressed and only remains in her bra and underwear.)_

Ryan: _(He slips his shoes and socks off quickly before he crosses his arms in front of his chest as he watches her with admiration, longing, desire, pride, and love clearly written across his face and in his eyes.)_ So, I take it I don't get to undress you this time?

Marissa: No.

Ryan: Why not?

Marissa: _(She starts to move slowly towards the shallow end of the pool as she talks.)_ Because we don't have all night like we did before. We have to return to the apartment eventually.

Ryan: No we don't.

Marissa: And what about me and work tomorrow?

Ryan: You can call in and say you're doing research.

Marissa: Of what? _(She reaches the stairs and begins to walk out of the pool towards him.)_

Ryan: Well, you write love scenes, do you not?

Marissa: Occasionally.

Ryan: So, this is research for those.

Marissa: Oh, I don't think so! This remains just between you and me. This _(She stands in front of him and wraps her arms around his body even though she's soaking wet and kisses him passionately.)_ is for your eyes only. _(She kisses him again as he wraps his arms around her. Slowly, she pulls back and starts to unbutton his shirt.)_ Now, I do believe you have some catching up to do. For some reason, I'm the only one who's started undressing already, and we need to get back in that pool.

Ryan: Why?

Marissa: Because I'm cold….and you need to warm me up! _(He smiles at her as he lets her undress him never removing his eyes from hers and never doing anything to help take his clothes off. She smiles back and works slowly, because, despite being cold, she's enjoying the task of undressing him. As she unbuttons his last button, she slowly slides the shirt off of his body, letting it fall to the tiled floor and land in a puddle of water.)_

Ryan: You do know that my shirt is soaked now?

Marissa: You don't need it.

Ryan: Uh huh, and what am I going to say when we go back upstairs and my shirt is soaking wet?

Marissa: I've changed my mind.

Ryan: About what. _(She slowly begins to lift his wife beater up off of his body, kissing his abdomen as she eases it off his body. In between kisses, she speaks and music begins to play in the background. The song is Jem's "Come on Closer".)_

Marissa: About….going….back….soon. If….they….become….suspicious…., who…cares. Besides…., they…..would….never….look….for….us….here. _(When she finishes, the shirt is up on his chest so he lets her slip it off of him and it joins the over shirt on the floor in the puddle of water. Their lips meet in a passionate grip as they tug on each others mouths and nibble softly. As the kiss's intensity continues to grow, Marissa rakes her nails down his chest and across his abdominals vertically, making marks the entire way down, until she meets his pant line. Once her hands find his pants, she deftly removes his belt tossing it aside and not even noticing where it lands as they continue to assault each others mouths with their own. Teasing him, she plays with the button on his jeans but does not open it until he moans into her mouth, making her laugh, but it is quickly stopped by him forcing her to kiss him again, not that she needed to be forced; she did it willingly. Finally, she unbuttons his pants and proceeds to unzip them as well, pulling them down ferociously for him to kick away absent mindedly. With just his boxers on, he moves them slowly towards the pool, stopping right at the edge of the steps to pick her up and cradle her in his arms as he walks down into the aqua fantasy. He simply holds her close to him as they continue to kiss each other, passionately, teasingly, playfully, hungrily, lovingly. After a few minutes, she squirms her way out of his arms, takes him by the hand and pulls him further into the water till it comes up to their necks. He pushes her against a wall, pinning her there with his own body. Slowly, he takes her bra off and tosses it unto the ledge of the pool. They then both reach down and take off their underwear, laughing as they toss them out of the pool as well. Her legs slip around his waste as he supports both of them while she is still pushed up against the wall. Their lips meet as they once again join their mouths together, but this time the kisses are slower, just as intense, but, as both know they have all the time in the world, they are not as hurried and rushed. Getting lost in each other, eyes open the entire time, blue locked upon blue, they once again made love in a pool just as they had the weekend before. The camera slowly fades away from them as the scene comes to an end.)_

Commercial Break


	69. Chapter 69

The fifth scene begins at an outside café where Marissa, Summer, and Branning are sitting and eating their lunch together on Friday, late afternoon. The weather is beautiful as it is May in southern California, and the three friends are enjoying each other's company. As they eat music plays softly from across the street from a record store. The song should be The Shorebirds' "Shiver". While food is consumed, they three talk.

Branning: Alright so we've finally managed to loose the boys long enough to have some girl talk, and trust me, there is plenty to discuss. _(Summer and Marissa look at each other conspiring to keep as much of their weekends secret as they can. Neither knows about the others, but because they don't want to share about their own, they never asked about the others. Branning catches the gaze and disappointment fills his face.)_ Oh come on, I need to know something! This is not fair that you two know everything and I know nothing.

Marissa: Except you're wrong. I know about my weekend and Summer knows about her own but we never told each other anything. I don't know about her, but I intend to keep my weekend with Ryan just between the two of us.

Branning: It was that good? _(He quirks his eyebrow at her, but Marissa avoids looking him in the eye and just changes the subject.)_

Marissa: So when are you going to come with us to Newport some weekend?

Summer: Yes, that is a good question? Are you scared of the Newpsies Branning?

Branning: If I were scared of Newpsies, how could I be friends with you? _(Summer's mouth falls open in an indignant gasp, Marissa laughs loudly at Branning's comment and Summer's reaction, and Branning just meets Summer's gaze glare for glare and smirks at her.)_

Summer: I take it back; I don't want you to come home with us!

Marissa: Changing the topic again so as to avoid a dissolution of a friendship, is it okay Sum if Ryan and I drive up separate?

Summer: Sure, but why? I promise I'll behave, and if you ride with us then either you or Ryan could drive and I won't have to put up with Grandpa Cohen's driving.

Marissa: Um…we have plans tonight.

Branning: Oohhhh, spill!

Marissa: Not those type of plans, serious plans.

Summer: You and Chino? _(Summer's tone implies disbelief.)_

Marissa: Yeah, why do you say it like that?

Summer: It's just you two seem so….carefree, bubbly even, and I mean, it's not just occasionally, it's all the freaking time! Really, I think you two are so sweet, when I look at you, I get a toothache!

Marissa: _(She smiles smugly and flips her hair over her shoulder before replying.)_ Thanks! _(She turns to Branning to talk to him.)_ So, since you're not coming with us to Newport this weekend, what are you doing? Have any hot dates?

Branning: Oh no, I don't think so. We're not done talking about you Missy. Now, if I did have a hot date, that'd be a different story, but I don't, so what's with these important plans you and dreamboat have?

Summer: Dreamboat, what decade are you living in? _(She laughs at him while he just sticks his tongue out at her teasingly and turns back to Marissa who is laughing at both of them.)_

Marissa: We're meeting with my sister….for dinner.

Summer: As in Caitlyn?

Branning: Girl who called and interrupted our celebration Tuesday night?

Marissa: What? _(She looks confused as obviously she has forgotten how she and Ryan snuck out of the party for their own private celebration.)_

Branning: You know, cell phone, upset sister, you wanting fresh air…any of this ringing any bells for you? _(Marissa just stares at him for a few seconds until the light bulb goes and she blushes slightly before speaking.)_

Marissa: Oh that, yeah, of course…I just forgot. You know, it's been a hectic week…. _(She trails off as she notices Summer and Branning looking at her suspiciously, not buying a word she is saying.)_ Fine, she never called.

Summer: So, I'm to assume that Ryan's strange call for a designated driver was you calling for a booty call?

Marissa: Summer! _(Summer focuses her eyes on her accusingly.)_ It wasn't a booty call….it was _(Her face turns a deep shade of red.)_ special.

Branning: Where the hell did you guys do it, outside in the bushes?

Marissa: We're not talking about this. _(She picks up her purse and starts to rummage through it. Summer grabs it away from her and causes Marissa to look up at her.)_

Summer: Oh yes we are, because you and Chino lied to us to get out of celebrating, and, besides, I'm just curious where you two…you know. Oh my god, it wasn't the elevator right? I mean, Cohen joked about that, but you wouldn't…. _(Marissa turns her eyes away from Summer and her face reddens, again.)_ Holy sht! _(Marissa realizes that Summer assumes she and Ryan had sex in their apartment complex's elevator, she turns back to her and smiles reassuringly and looks her in the eyes.)_

Marissa: Sum, we did not have sex in our building's elevator. It's safe, trust me, you can still use it. _(She laughs softly while Summer takes a deep breath, holding her hand over her heart, but Branning looks at Marissa suspiciously.)_

Branning: So then, what elevator did you two have sex in? _(Summer smirks as she realizes Branning is right, Marissa never denied having sex in an elevator just not in the one in their building. Marissa stands up and gathers her things, throwing some money down on the table and walking off. Branning and Summer do the same and chase after her, but she just continues on her way trying to stay far enough in front of them that they can't catch up. The scene shifts away from them and goes to the apartment where the boys are having Seth/Ryan time glued in front of the television while they play Playstation. Food is spread out across the coffee table, but the boys are engrossed in their game but talk while they play.)_

Seth: So man, what did you and Marissa do last weekend? You still haven't said anything.

Ryan: And I'm not going to. What did you and Summer do in Vegas?

Seth: You know, the usual, a little gambling, a little sunning, a lot of shopping, and even more eating, nothing special.

Ryan: Cool. _(Seth waits for him to say more, but when he doesn't, he lets out a sigh and then speaks himself.)_

Seth: That's all you're going to say, cool?

Ryan: What did you want me to say?

Seth: I wanted you to ask for details, how, when, where, and a rating…well ratings.

Ryan: Don't want to know. Besides, wouldn't Summer be annoyed, I mean, isn't what happens between you two private? I know it is for us.

Seth: So that's why you won't share anything about your weekend? She threatened you to keep your mouth shut?

Ryan: It was a mutual decision.

Seth: Yeah, whatever man, but I don't believe you, I mean, we're men, we're supposed to brag.

Ryan: Not when what you do matters to you, Seth, not when the things you share with the woman you love are the most important things in the world to you.

Seth: That was sweet Ryan, really disgustingly mushy, but sweet. Now, if you'd mind passing me the Kleenexes while you go and find your balls, we'd be set to go! _(As Seth is preoccupied looking at the TV, Ryan turns towards him and punches him in the arm before playing again.)_ Dude, what the hell was that for!

Ryan: It was a warning! Say anything like that again about my….about Marissa, and you'll get more than a dead arm!

Seth: What the hell is wrong with you! You're acting even weirder than Summer did last weekend, I mean dragging me to get…._ (His eyes become wide as he realizes what he was about to say. Ryan catches on and pauses the game turning towards Seth.)_

Ryan: Summer took you where Seth and to do what?

Seth: _(Seth avoids Ryan's piercing gaze and turns back to the game.)_ Are we going to play today or are you going to gab the whole time? Dmn, Ryan, you sound like a woman!

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: _(He turns back around to face Ryan before speaking, avoiding his eyes the whole time.)_ Fine, I'll tell you, but it's embarrassing. Summer drug me to get tattoos when we were in Vegas, and I didn't want one, but she kept persisting.

Ryan: You got a tattoo? Let me see…unless, never mind. If I can't see it right now with the safe amount of skin you have exposed, then I don't want to see it.

Seth: I didn't get one! I finally talked her out of it, but it was strange.

Ryan: Why didn't you want one? Scared?

Seth: Me, scared of a needle which was going to put permanent ink on my skin, a needle that could possibly infect me with a sexually transmitted disease picked up from some random hooker or her pimp from the strip? Yeah, I wasn't scared at all, Ryan! _(Ryan laughs at him and lets it go, pressing play and attacking Seth's guy before Seth can comprehend what happened. He believes what Seth said, because he thinks his shifty eyes were because he didn't want to admit that he had been scared of a tattoo. All of sudden, as soon as Seth turns back to the TV, his character dies and Ryan wins.)_ Dude, what the hell happened?

Ryan: You lost.

Seth: You cheated.

Ryan: That will teach you to talk while we play. _(He stands up and starts to gather the food that Seth had sitting in front of them and taking it to the kitchen to put away. Seth just follows without offering to help and continuing to talk.)_

Seth: Speaking of tattoos man, what do you think of them? You don't have any do you?

Ryan: That's for Marissa to know and not you. _(Seth's mouth falls open and he stares at Ryan in shock.)_ No Seth, I don't have any tattoos, and I guess they're okay…if you like that sort of thing.

Seth: And you don't?

Ryan: I didn't say that….

Seth: Ah, you didn't have to. It was pretty evident by the tone of your voice. So, you wouldn't want Marissa to get one?

Ryan: It wouldn't change how I felt about her, but, if I had my choice, then no.

Seth: Why, afraid that when she gets older it will stretch out and disgust you when you look at her naked? _(In response Ryan just glares as Seth, but Seth is not deterred.)_ You either answer man, or I'm just going to assume that what I just said is true.

Ryan: No, Seth, that's not why I wouldn't want her to get a tattoo. It's just not Marissa…and _(He becomes flustered as his face turns slightly pink but he continues speaking anyway.)_ she's perfect the way she is. I don't want her to change anything.

Seth: Aw, that's sweet, but seriously, why not?

Ryan: What? _(He stares at Seth incredulously.)_ I just told you why! _(He leaves the room and gathers up more food and Seth follows him into the living room and back into the kitchen like his shadow.)_

Seth: Me, thanks for asking by the way, I think I'd like it if Summer got a tattoo.

Ryan: Then why didn't you let her?

Seth: What?

Ryan: Why didn't you let her get one…when you were in Vegas?

Seth: Oh yeah, because I didn't want one and she would only get one if I did. _(His eyes float away into the far beyond as he starts to think about the topic.) _I could just imagine all the perfect places….

Ryan: Whoa, stop right there, I don't need to hear another word of that thought! _(They makes on last trip back to the living room and reenter the kitchen, Seth still one step behind Ryan.)_

Seth: Fine! _(He pouts for a second before thinking of something else to talk about.)_ So, who's driving this afternoon?

Ryan: Actually, Marissa and I thought we'd go separate.

Seth: Why?

Ryan: We have plans?

Seth: You didn't get enough in the elevator?

Ryan: How do you know about that!

Seth: _(Seth starts laughing.)_ I didn't, but now I do. Oh, and I've been using it all week, why didn't you warn me? I could have been standing in your little men!

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: Yeah, sorry, boundary crossing, but seriously man, the elevator in our apartment complex. I was just kidding when I brought it up Tuesday night, but you two actually….

Ryan: No, we didn't.

Seth: But you just said…

Ryan: Not here Seth….somewhere else, and trust me, you're safe. You'll never be in that elevator. _(Seth looks at him curiously then he smiles broadly before speaking.)_

Seth: Ah, I get it. It happened during your super-secret weekend of love. _(Ryan glares at him.)_ Right, got it, no talking about the weekend, but, seriously man, where did you two go Tuesday night, and don't tell me you went to drive some drunk home, because I'm not that dumb.

Ryan: It's none of your business Seth. I don't ask questions about you and Summer, so why do you constantly ask about Marissa and I?

Seth: Curious.

Ryan: Yeah well, quit.

Seth: Easier said than done. _(He notices that Ryan is going to wash up the few dishes that he dirtied.)_ Ugh, manual labor, that is my cue to leave. If the girls get back soon, give me a warning so I can quit playing in time to grab my suitcase and act like I've been waiting for them to return for a while. _(He doesn't wait for Ryan to reply before leaving the room. Ryan smirks and goes back to washing the dishes. The scene fades to black and picks back up when Ryan finishes drying the last dish and puts it away. He leaves the kitchen and goes to his and Marissa's room, grabbing their suitcase and carrying it to the door. Just as he reaches it, it opens and Marissa walks in, red faced and avoiding Summer as much as possible.)_

Summer: Coop, you better tell me right now where you and Chino had sex Tuesday night or I'll ask….Chino.

Ryan: Hello Summer, and the answer is no, I'm not telling you anything. Nice try. _(As Summer continues to talk, Marissa pleads with Ryan to do something with her eyes, because she has had to listen to Summer's incessant questioning the whole way home.)_

Summer: Un uh, I don't think so! You two are going to tell me where no matter….

Ryan: _(He interrupts her.)_ Seth's playing video games in the living room right now and he's not ready to go.

Summer: What! _(She runs off towards the other room leaving Ryan and Marissa alone.)_ Cohen, get your scrawny ass….._ (Her voice fades out as she leaves goes into the other room. Without saying anything, Ryan grabs their suitcase, puts his other arm around Marissa's waist, and takes them both outside of the apartment, shutting the door quietly after they leave. Once they're in the safely of the hallway, he puts the suitcase down and wraps his arms around her waist holding her close to him, kissing her softly before speaking.)_

Ryan: Did you have to deal with that all day?

Marissa: Yeah, from Branning and Summer both. Did Seth harass you?

Ryan: Oh yeah, but I accidentally let something slip.

Marissa: _(She bites her lip before talking.)_ I did, too, inadvertently, but the damage was done anyway. What was your slip about?

Ryan: The elevator.

Marissa: Well, at least we slipped up on the same thing and didn't reveal two different ones. _(He smiles at her before kissing her again.)_

Ryan: Are you ready to leave?

Marissa: I think so, I mean, I'm a little nervous about seeing Caitlyn, but it's a good nervous.

Ryan: Do you have any idea what she needs to talk to you about?

Marissa: _(She looks up at him and smiles slightly, curious to see what his reaction will be.)_ A boy.

Ryan: _(He rolls his eyes.)_ Well, this could end up being one interesting evening. _(She laughs again as he takes her hand and picks up the suitcase and they walk down the hallway together towards the elevator. As they enter it and the doors close, the scene goes to black and picks up back at the Cohens' house. Seth and Summer, finally, just walk in the house, but they yell out their arrival. Zoe comes flying down the stairs to see them, but her face falls as she notices that Ryan and Marissa aren't with them. A small tear escapes her eye, and as Kirsten enters the foyer from the kitchen, she notices Zoe crying and goes to her while Seth's arms are out awaiting a hug.)_

Kirsten: Zoe, honey, what's wrong?

Zoe: Where's Ryan and Marissa?

Kirsten: _(She looks around and when she doesn't see them she looks to Summer for an explanation.)_

Summer: They had plans…with Caitlyn, Marissa's little sister.

Zoe: _(She looks surprised at this news.)_ Marissa has a little sister? Is she my age?

Kirsten: No honey, she's a lot older than you.

Zoe: Oh…but they're coming later, right?

Summer: Of course. _(Zoe smiles and wiggles her way out of her Mom's arms. She runs over and hugs Summer, kicks Seth in the shin, and then runs up the stairs.)_

Zoe: Tell me when they get here! _(With that she disappears and Kirsten, who was holding in her laughter, finally joins Summer who was rolling with mirth at Zoe's actions towards Seth. As he holds his shin, he lets go of the one small bag he carried in and hobbles over to the couch. Summer puts her purse down and goes over with him. Kirsten looks at the lack of luggage with a confused expression on her face.)_

Kirsten: This is seriously all you guys packed? Normally you bring several large bags for just the weekend, and I thought that you'd start bringing your stuff home this week. I know you're staying one last week in LA before you come back for the summer, but will you be able to bring everything in one trip?

Summer: Oh, we're driving up separate so all the cars will be here, but we brought up a lot today. We're going to let Chino carry it all in when he gets here. _(Kirsten shakes her head and laughs at their antics while she shuts the door. When she goes over to sit with them, she speaks.)_

Kirsten: I'm sure he'll be honored. _(She rolls her eyes, but Summer and Seth are undaunted.)_

Seth: Yeah, well after he got me in trouble with Summer this afternoon, refused to share his sex secrets, and ditched our little soiree Tuesday night to do the nasty with Marissa in some undisclosed location, I think he deserves everything he's about to get.

Kirsten: Seth, that's enough! Ryan would not want you saying these things to me, and can you blame him? Why would he tell you about his and Marissa's personal life? It's between just the two of them. _(Seth starts to protest, but Kirsten holds up her hand to silence him.)_ Now, I want to hear about this little surprise trip to Las Vegas that you two took last weekend. Is there anything I need to know?

Seth: Oh no, we're not telling this story more than once. Until we're all in the same room together, nothing about Vegas will be shared.

Summer: Not to change the subject, but what happened with Julie?

Kirsten: Two can play this withholding game. I guess I won't say anything either until we're all together. Speaking of being all together, have you four made any special summer plans, any trips? _(Summer and Seth look at each other and then both turn to Kirsten and shrug their shoulders.)_

Summer: No, not really. Actually, now that you mention it, Ryan and Marissa haven't said anything about the summer. I know Marissa is working part time and Chino went out and looked for some jobs Tuesday, but he never said if he got one…at least not to me. Did he say anything to you Cohen?

Seth: When? I've barely seen the guy.

Summer: You spent all afternoon with him.

Seth: Yeah, but we were Playstationing it and discussing our lady loves. _(Summer rolls her eyes while Kirsten watches him intently.)_

Kirsten: He was looking for a job in LA?

Seth: I don't know. He said he was going to look for a job in the morning and I didn't see him again until that evening, so who knows where he went. _(Kirsten thinks about this for a moment, her face obviously revealing that she is slightly worried, but she does not say anything.)_

Kirsten: So what was this celebrating about that you mentioned?

Summer: Cohen didn't call and tell you? _(She turns her eyes onto Seth and glares at him.)_

Kirsten: I haven't heard anything from any of you since Seth called and left me a message Monday morning. So, what happened?

Summer: _(She smiles broadly.)_ Our show got picked up for the fall lineup.

Kirsten: Oh, that's wonderful. Congratulations. _(She stands up, as does Summer, and they share a hug.)_ What did your Dad say?

Summer: Actually, he's been out of town all week, but he gets back in tomorrow. I was hoping that maybe we could invite him over. _(She looks at Kirsten with slight hesitance as she does not want to intrude.)_

Kirsten: That would be great, Summer. We'll order in.

Seth: Or, Marissa could cook.

Kirsten: Seth!

Seth: What? Her food is good, I like it more than takeout now, and we're having company; we need to impress.

Summer: Impress my Dad?

Kirsten: We're not asking Mari_ssa _to cook for us…again, and if you dare say a thing Seth, I'll get rid of all the food I bought for you.

Seth: You bought it?

Kirsten: Go and see for yourself._ (He gets up and runs into the kitchen leaving the two women alone.) _I thought that would get rid of him.

Summer: Is something wrong?

Kirsten: No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see how you were doing, talk to you alone for a few minutes.

Summer:_ (She smiles slowly, letting it light up her face gradually.)_ I'm actually good this week. Spending that weekend in Vegas alone with Cohen was good for us, for me. I won't lie to you, the week before that was pretty rough, especially Monday and Tuesday. Cohen and I got into this ridiculous fight Monday night and then I lost it at work on Tuesday in my dressing room with Branning, but I talked to him, and it seemed to help some.

Kirsten: But you and Seth are okay, aren't you?

Summer: We're good, really, really good; better, in fact, than we've been in a long time.

Kirsten: And you and Marissa?

Summer: Getting there. We had a really good day today. I annoyed the hell out of her and she ignored me. _(Kirsten laughs.)_ It felt pretty normal, like it used to before….everything happened. _(She is quiet and reserved for a moment as she thinks about what she went through.)_ How are you…and Sandy, everything going well here?

Kirsten: We're fine, don't worry about us. Now, let's go in the kitchen and check on Seth, make sure that he hasn't eaten so much pudding that his stomach exploded. _(Summer laughs as both women stand up and walk towards the other room. The camera leaves them and goes to Ryan and Marissa who are sitting at the diner on the same side of a booth. Their menus are folded in front of them and they just have waters as they talk. A nervous Marissa keeps checking her watch as they wait for Caitlyn who is late. After he notices her checking it once again, Ryan takes her hands in his and holds them while smiling at her.)_

Ryan: Marissa, calm down, she'll be here. Remember, she's the one who asked to see you.

Marissa: But she's late….

Ryan: By about five minutes, and don't you remember being a teenager? Weren't you late all the time? _(She looks at him showing that his assumption was incorrect.)_ Right, how could you ever be late with that cement block permanently attached to your foot when you drive? _(He laughs at his own little joke at her expense and she just rolls her eyes but leans into his body anyway, letting his arm snake around her shoulders as he holds her close to him.)_

Marissa: Thank you.

Ryan: For what?

Marissa: For coming with me.

Ryan: Marissa, _(He turns around so that his face is facing hers and takes her hands in his and holds them as they talk.)_ I want to meet your sister. You love her, so I want her to be a part of your life, a part of our life. Someday, she's going to be an aunt to our children, and I want her to be there. _(Marissa tears up and leans in and kisses him softly. As she pulls away, there is a smile lighting up her face. After a moment of just looking at each other, she laughs.)_ What, what's so funny?

Marissa: Oh, it's nothing, it's just that we've been here for fifteen minutes already and I just noticed that there is no music on tonight. There's always music playing in here. I guess I was just too distracted to notice before. _(They both look around trying to find the reason for the lack of music, but they don't find anything. Both of them, without realizing that the other is doing the same thing, shrug their shoulders and turn back to their booth, Marissa leaning back into Ryan as he puts his arms around her again She takes his free hand, which is his left, and pulls it across to her left hand and holds them together, entwining their fingers and playing with his hand. They are both silent for a moment before she speaks.)_ How do you think Seth and Summer will take the news?

Ryan: What, that we're going to live in LA during the week for summer break?

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: Truth be told, not well. Are you regretting our decision? _(His voice sounds somewhat nervous as he speaks.)_

Marissa: No, quite the opposite in fact. I know it sounds bad, but I can't wait to kick them out so that we can be alone all the time. We'll be able to do whatever we want…wherever we want for four whole months. _(He laughs.)_

Ryan: Are you sure I can't talk you into you always having to be nude when we're at home?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Nice try, but no….but perhaps I could go with less clothes than I do now when I walk around the apartment. _(He kisses her neck and nuzzles his head into her shoulder mumbling as he talks but she can hear him anyway.)_

Ryan: Except I don't plan on letting you walk around to much. _(She laughs and turns her head around to face him so that she can kiss him back. They both smile into the kiss and get lost in each other until they hear someone clear their throat. Marissa blushes slightly before turning to apologize to whom she assumes is the waitress. Ryan just buries his head back in the crook of her neck.)_

Marissa: We're sorry. We won't do it again, I promise. _(She smiles up at the person in front of her and notices that it is Caitlyn. Jumping up out of the booth, she grabs her sister in a tight hug laughing the entire time. Ryan, who's head was being supported by her shoulder, practically gets whiplash as she leaves the booth but he looks up and sees her hugging her sister, which makes him smile. He stands up to join them. Once Marissa finally lets Caitlyn go, Ryan moves shyly to her and hugs her softly.)_

Ryan: Caitlyn…I presume? _(She shakes her head yes, slightly emotional from the reunion with her sister.)_ I'm Ryan. It's nice to finally meet you…well at least talk to you. I've heard quite a bit about you, most of it good. _(He winks at her as he places his arm around Marissa's waist and hugs her to him. She happy leans into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling from ear to ear.)_

Caitlyn: I've actually heard some things about you, too, well, as much as my Grandma knows.

Ryan: _(He motions towards the table.)_ Why don't we sit? _(He and Marissa get back in on their side of the booth, resuming their position from before and Caitlyn sits across from them. They are all silent as no one knows where to start. Finally, Marissa breaks the silence.)_

Marissa: Hey Caity?

Caitlyn: Yeah?

Marissa: What do you say we get all the heavy, emotional stuff out of the way, order, and then the three of us will just spend the rest of the night having fun?

Caitlyn: Sounds good. _(Ryan looks over at her and sees her hesitation.)_

Ryan: It's alright; you can ask if you want. I can leave if you're uncomfortable and would rather talk to Marissa by herself. I know that this….problem is about a guy.

Caitlyn: If Marissa trusts you, then I do, too. Besides, it might be nice to get another guy's opinion.

Marissa: Alright, so lay it on us. What happened?

Caitlyn: Well….. _(As she begins to tell her story of Trey, of course leaving his name out because she doesn't see the point in saying it when she assumes it wouldn't matter because they don't know him, the camera leaves them and goes to the police station where Julie had been held. Caleb and Julie walk down the steps and move to his car, not saying a thing at first with a very wide distance between them. Finally Cal breaks the silence.)_

Caleb: Where am I dropping you? _(Julie laughs to herself and continues to walk without batting an eye or losing her step.)_

Julie: Your place. _(Caleb almost has a heart attack right then and there, stopping immediately at what she said.)_

Caleb: Ex…excuse me, you see, I asked you where I was to drop you and I could have sworn that you said you were going back to my house, but that's just out of the question.

Julie: Where else would I stay? I have no money, no job, no hopes of either, and if you want me to testify for you, you're going to let me stay in your guest house and you're going to take care of me financially until after the trial.

Caleb: That's extortion.

Julie: So was the way I got out of prison. If it's not broken, don't fix it. Now, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm dirty. I haven't had a decent meal, warm shower, or good night's rest since you had me arrested, and I want to go home.

Caleb: Home?

Julie: Are you coming or have you suddenly turned to stone. You're might be old enough to be a fossil, but can we move it along at a little bit of a faster pace? If you don't hurry up, I'm just going to take the car myself and leave you here. Big Bertha in cell 3A is pretty lonely. I'm sure you could get her so share her bed with you. _(With that she turns on her heal and trounces off towards his car while he mumbles and grumbles the whole way behind her, mad at her, mad at the world, and mainly mad at himself. The camera leaves them and goes back to the diner where Marissa, Ryan, and Caitlyn are just finishing up their talk. Ryan has been silent almost the whole time while he let the two girls talk, only interjecting his thoughts or opinion when they asked for them.)_

Caitlyn: So that's it. That's the whole story. It didn't hit me until after we got back from Reno just how big of a mistake I might have made and I have no idea what to do. _(Marissa is speechless while Caitlyn looks on with hopeful eyes that her big sister would have the magic words to make her life seem better. Marissa turns to Ryan, pleading for his help. Finally, as Caitlyn was about to go insane out of desperation, he speaks up.)_

Ryan: I know you wanted Marissa's opinion, but I have an idea. You know that Marissa is working for FOX, right, on a new show?

Caitlyn: Yeah.

Ryan: Okay, well, the show she works for got picked up for the fall lineup. _(Caitlyn smiles genuinely at her sister, happy for her success.)_

Caitlyn: That's amazing. Congratulations!

Marissa: Thanks.

Ryan: Well, on the way here we discussed it, and we thought we'd invite you to the launch party with us, but now that I've heard this tale you just told us, and I have to tell you, it's something, why don't you bring this guy with you, let us meet him, and we'll be able to judge for ourselves. Maybe I'll even be able to talk to him without him knowing who I am and get a little information for you, check him out. What do you say?

Caitlyn: _(She has tears in her eyes.)_ You'd do that for me?

Ryan: _(Ryan smiles at her and nods his head.)_ You're family now, and one thing you'll learn soon, we Cohens, we're very serious about our family. _(Marissa leans over and kisses him softly yet lets it linger, whispering in his ear.)_

Marissa: I love you. _(He leans down and whispers back to her, completely forgetting just for a moment that Caitlyn is still sitting across from them. He whispers to her as well.)_

Ryan: I love you, too. _(Caitlyn clears her throat bringing Ryan and Marissa out of their moment and they laugh softly as they turn back to her.)_

Caitlyn: Alright, I guess I'm going to a Hollywood party! _(She laughs softly to herself.)_ If someone would have told me six months ago that this would be my life right now, I would have thought they were crazy and on some very strong drugs. Now, let's order. I'm starving! _(The three all silently agree and pick up their menus to prepare to order. The scene fades away from them and goes black as they all have smiles on their faces.)_

Commercial Break


	70. Chapter 70

The last scene takes place late Saturday afternoon, early Saturday evening. It opens with Jimmy and Sherry moving things into her obviously new apartment. The boxes have all been carried in and now they are working on unpacking things and putting stuff away. They have music playing in the background, Beck's "Looser" is playing. As the scene begins Jimmy puts down the last box right inside of the door and slides down the wall as he kicks the door shut with his foot. Sherry, who is already unpacking, reenters the room and sees his action and laughs to herself before leaving briefly through another door. When she comes back she hands Jimmy a beer and sits down against the wall opposite of him.

Sherry: Are we a little out of shape? _(She laughs as she teases him.)_

Jimmy: _(He feigns indignation.)_ Aw, ridicule, just what every guy deserves after he lugged enough stuff for half a dozen people up three flights of stairs I might add. How can you have this much stuff?

Sherry: Only daughter and the baby. I was spoiled. Besides it's different for girls. We just have more things.

Jimmy: You're not kidding. _(He takes a long swing of his beer as she takes a small one.)_ So, what's next?

Sherry: We rest for a few minutes…and talk.

Jimmy: I think I'd rather work.

Sherry: You can leave.

Jimmy: Fine, you win, talk it is.

Sherry: Can I ask you something?

Jimmy: Aren't you going to anyway even if I say no?

Sherry: Yeah.

Jimmy: Go ahead.

Sherry: Why are you constantly hanging around with me? I mean, I keep you around because you've proven to be useful, _(She smirks at him so that she knows she is joking around, at least, slightly.)_ but what's your reason?

Jimmy: I'm bored.

Sherry: You still owe me that date with you and your daughter after I kicked your ass Tuesday at pool.

Jimmy: And I'll pay up…eventually, but like I said, we have conflicting schedules.

Sherry: So shuffle things around, cancel. I saw the look on your daughter's face. She would back out of just about anything to spend some time with you.

Jimmy: It's not that simple.

Sherry: Sure it is. _(She takes another drink.)_ Don't you have any friends?

Jimmy: What do you call friends?

Sherry: People you talk to, people you spend time with.

Jimmy: Nah, not really, I mean I was talking to Sandy and Kirsten, but he's always busy and she's, well, you saw, she's pretty ticked at me right now. And then there's Caleb…

Sherry: That's your boss right, the guy who was foolish enough to date that woman you call an ex wife?

Jimmy: _(He laughs while taking another long drink of his beer.)_ That would be the one! We seemed to be getting along when I first got here, but I guess somewhere along the lines either he changed or he found something in me he doesn't like too well and that friendship is now down the drain.

Sherry: That had to have been awkward since he's your boss.

Jimmy: Oh, we have quite a history and his being my boss was the smallest complication. _(She looks at him with confusion and interest on her face.)_ Kirsten and I dated when we were in high school. _(She shakes her head up and down, nodding that she understands.)_

Sherry: Ah ha. I see. _(He nods his head and laughs softly with her as they both contemplate what he said.)_ So, back to this date between you and your daughter, what did you have in mind?

Jimmy: I was thinking that someone should come along, a third party so that it's not so awkward, sort of like a bumper between us.

Sherry: Oh no, I don't think so. This is between you and your daughter. She needs to see that you want to spend time with her and just her. Me being there, besides being completely inappropriate, would just get in the way.

Jimmy: Alright fine, I get it, but what should we do? I mean, you're a girl…

Sherry: Wow, aren't you observant!

Jimmy: _(He rolls his eyes at her before taking another drink and then proceeding to speak.)_ What about the arcade?

Sherry: No! Is that all you think about?

Jimmy: No, I like sports as well. Cal did bribe before with Lakers tickets which he hasn't coughed up yet, and there's always golf or a baseball game.

Sherry: No sports either! _(He looks at her at a loss now completely clueless as to what to do with Caitlyn.)_ Why not take her to the movies, shopping... _(He rolls his eyes when she says shopping.)_ out to dinner? Or, better yet, ask her what she'd like to do, be open to her suggestions, and just go where she wants, make her happy.

Jimmy: That is always a thought. _(He looks out away in the distance as if he never even thought of asking her, bewildered and amazed at the suggestion. He takes another drink of his beer, finishing it off. When Sherry sees this, she stands up and takes it from him disappearing back into the kitchen. When she's in there, she yells out to him.)_

Sherry: If you're going to stay to help me unpack, we should probably order something to eat. I don't really have any food in the house?

Jimmy: Just beer?

Sherry: No, I have ice cream, bottled water, and chocolate, too.

Jimmy: Aw, the essentials. _(His face falls as he is obviously thinking about something.)_ Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?

Sherry: Depends on what it is. _(He takes this for a yes and continues.)_

Jimmy: I thought you were in NA, so how come you can drink beer? _(She leaves the kitchen bringing with her a phone book, a phone, and two bottles of water. After she hands one to Jimmy, she sits back down in her previous position.)_

Sherry: I probably shouldn't, but I've never really had a problem with alcohol, just cocaine unfortunately. _(He laughs softly not at her problem but at her self-mockery.)_ So, what are you in the mood for? _(He quirks his eye brow, but even before he can say anything, she stops him short.)_ Oh, I don't think so. That…. _(She motions between them.)_ this will NEVER happen! You're too old for me, no offense, and so not my type. _(He laughs.)_

Jimmy: Trust me, I wasn't even going there….I mean, I was, but just as a joke. I might not be a good dad, but I am one, and my older daughter is 21, and that's a little too close to your age for my comfort. How old are you anyway?

Sherry: 23.

Jimmy: _(He flips his hands out as she validates his point.)_ I rest my case. _(She laughs with him.)_

Sherry: So, food?

Jimmy: Well, you can never go wrong with pizza.

Sherry: Sounds good to me. _(She flips open the phone book and turns the phone on as she goes to dial a number. The camera leaves them and goes to the Cohens. Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, Zoe, and Neil are all sitting out at a table by the pool eating and enjoying each others company. The meal has basically finished with Seth still eating and everyone else making small talk. Bored, Summer sits back and decides to liven things up a little bit. As soon as the adults start to talk, Zoe jumps out of her chair and runs off but not before stopping first and hugging Marissa before she goes off to play. Since she's in the backyard, they can watch her easily.)_

Summer: So, we've waited long enough. Tell us what happened with Julie.

Sandy: Do you want the honors, honey, or should I take it?

Kirsten: You were the one there….

Sandy: Right, thanks, I wanted to tell it anyway. That was a fun day. _(Kirsten laughs at him.)_

Seth: So, I take it things went well.

Sandy: Not exactly. I thought everything was fine. Marissa got Sherry's address,… _(He notices confused looks coming from Seth and Summer since they did not know the nurse's name.)_ That's the nurse.

Summer: We are so out of the loop on all this. _(She looks over at her father.)_ Do you know what we're talking about?

Neil: Oh yes, Sandy filled me in earlier when we were catching up over some drinks.

Seth: Typical, everyone in Newport knows about something before I do. _(Sandy and Kirsten both roll their eyes at their son while Neil just chuckles slightly to himself.)_

Sandy: So anyway, after I gave Jimmy the address, he left to go and get her, and I just assumed they came right back and busted Julie and Lance, but I was wrong. I got a call Friday morning from a desperate Caleb telling me he hadn't heard from Jimmy and he had on idea where he was. He was afraid he'd have to go through with the wedding. I started trying to get a hold of Jimmy; he finally called me back and sent me to stall so that he could get there with Sherry. I finally got there, out of breath, and worried that I was too late, bit it turned out I was perfect timing as the judge was just about to begin the ceremony. I think I stopped him mid his first word. I tell you what, if I would have let him, I think Caleb might have kissed me in that moment. _(The table laughs softly.)_

Summer: So that's it? That's what we had to wait to hear?

Seth: What about what happened afterwards? Was she arrested?

Sandy: Oh yeah, and her face when they put the cuffs on her wrists was priceless. In fact, I think I got a picture on my cell phone. _(He pulls it out of his pocket and plays around with it until he comes to the shot he wants. Handing it to his left, Ryan takes it first and then keeps passing it around. As each person sees it, they comment.)_

Ryan: _(He turns to Marissa and has her look with him.)_ Hey hon, _(Everyone looks up when he says the endearment, but Ryan and Marissa don't even notice it. Seth goes to say something but Kirsten sends daggers in his direction, threatening him without a word that if he dared open his mouth there would be severe consequences.)_ have you ever seen her this angry?

Marissa: _(She laughs at Julie before passing the phone along.)_ Once, when I caught her with the mailman. For most people it might be a joke, but for my Mom, it was a reality.

Seth: I think this is the perfect face for a new villain I was going to create for the graphic novel. Could you send this to me, pops, thanks. _(He hands the phone to Summer.)_

Sandy: Pops?

Seth: Thought we'd give it a try. I think it's a keeper. _(He puts two thumbs up and smiles widely at Sandy. Summer sees this after she passes the phone to her Dad and slaps his thumbs down as hard as she can, causing him to moan in mock pain and to shake them like they are broken.)_

Summer: Cohen can you please stop being such a girl! If you don't quit acting like a little bitch, I'm sending you off to visit angry Julie Cooper in jail so she can harden up your ass!

Neil: _(Before Seth can reply, Neil starts to speak before he hands the phone to Kirsten.)_ So, this is Marissa's Mother. I know we've been to the same parties, but I never really saw her. Wow, if Caleb would have had to go through with the wedding, that would have made Marissa's Ryan's step-aunt. _(Seth's head pops up and he smiles broadly while Summer shakes her head out of frustration, Ryan bristles slightly in annoyance, Marissa turns to him and takes his hand in hers calming him down, and Sandy and Kirsten both immediately turn to Ryan to see his reaction. When they see that Marissa has handled the situation effortlessly, they turn back to the rest of the table.)_

Seth: That's exactly what I said! _(Neil looks up surprised that he and Seth would ever share a similar thought. Kirsten, ever the hostess, knows that this conversation needs to stop immediately, so she changes the subject.)_

Kirsten: I don't know about anyone else here, but I am dying to hear about this Vegas trip. _(She kicks Sandy under the table to get him to say something, too. His face, at first, is slightly surprised, but then he goes along and does what she wanted.)_

Sandy: As do I, because, as you two boys know, I love the Vegas!

Seth: _(He nods his head enthusiastically agreeing with Sandy.)_ And the Vegas loves me, Dad, as well as Mr. Roberts' credit cards. _(Neil looks at Summer suspiciously.)_

Summer: Dad, you'd never imagine how great the shopping is there, and there were so many things I couldn't pass up. _(She grins at him sheepishly.)_

Neil: If that's the worst thing you two did while you were in Vegas, I'm thrilled! Knowing Seth and you as well, Summer, I wouldn't put it past the two of you to find some ridiculously stupid costumes and get married in some cheesy, tacky chapel. _(When he says this, surprise and panic streak across Seth and Summer's faces before they quickly hide it. No one notices because they are too busy laughing at the thought of Summer eloping in Vegas.)_

Seth: What, eloping, Summer and I, that's crazy talk. Let's talk about Ryan and Marissa's trip and an elevator. _(Sandy, Kirsten and Neil all look confused while Marissa and Ryan turn to Seth and shoot dangers at him. Marissa reaches across under the table and digs her nails into Seth's arms so hard it causes him to yelp out.)_ What the hell was that!

Kirsten: Seth, language, please.

Seth: She just clawed me like a freaking werewolf!

Neil: _(He laughs.)_ That's my daughter.

Summer: Except, I didn't do anything. I want this conversation to be discussed. Cohen can just continue the way he's going for all I care.

Seth: It was Marissa who clawed me! _(He turns to her and glares right back at her.)_

Marissa: _(Her voice is dripping with fake sincerity but her eyes snap at him, warning him to play along and shut up or else.)_ Sorry.

Ryan: So Seth, I heard that the drought ended? How much did it rain when you were in Vegas? _(Now it is time for Seth and Summer to become uneasy as they shoot dangers at Ryan and Marissa.)_

Sandy: Uh, I hate to break it to you Ryan, and I can't believe that you don't know this, but Las Vegas is in the middle of the dessert. I doubt it rained at all, and I'm not overly surprised that they were having a drought.

Marissa: Oh, he's not talking about Vegas. _(The three adults look confused again.)_

Neil: Well then, where was the drought? _(All eyes turn to Seth and Summer who are both avoiding making eye contact and slightly blushing. Just as Seth goes to say something, the door bell rings and he jumps up and runs inside of the house.)_

Seth: I'll get it!

Kirsten: He was in quite the hurry, and Seth never usually wants to answer the door. Are you guys expecting company?

Ryan: No, I just think he didn't like the taste of his own medicine.

Sandy: I have a feeling we really don't want to know do we.

Summer: _(She speaks under her breath.)_ Well, I sure as hell don't want you to know about it!

Neil: What did you say, Summer?

Summer: _(She looks up surprised that he heard her but then sees Seth returning with Caleb following, so she takes this as her opportunity.)_ Mr. Nichol, hello!

Caleb: _(He is a bit surprised by her reaction to seeing him.)_ Summer, please, it's Caleb.

Seth: Or Grandpa or Gramps, they work well for me. _(Caleb gives him a hard stare and Summer gives Seth a look asking him if he's insane.)_

Caleb: Marissa, it's lovely to see you. Seth informed me on our way out here that he deleted my message to you and didn't tell you about it, but I just wanted to thank you for your help with the situation with Julie.

Marissa: I was glad to help.

Caleb: None the less, I'd like to do something for you, show you how grateful I am for what you did.

Marissa: Just consider us even. _(He looks at her with confusion clearly written on his face.)_ You helped me get my job by mentioning my name to the executives. _(Ryan turns to Seth and Summer and glares at them while they share looks of shock.)_

Summer: You know about that?

Marissa: Of course, they told me the day I went in for the interview, and I wouldn't have accepted the job, but they made it quite clear that I was being hired for my ability and that I would not get any special treatment.

Seth: You see, that's how you're strange. Most people would want the special treatment.

Ryan: Not everyone is as lazy as you Seth. Some of us would like to make it on our own. _(His face is not harsh, but he looks at Kirsten and she smiles at him knowing exactly what he is saying and why he's looking at her. Caleb notices it, too, and a slight look of shock covers his face, but he disguises it quickly.)_

Caleb: Well then, I guess that's fair enough, but if you ever need anything, anything at all, you can always come to me. _(Marissa smiles up at him before standing up and walking towards him and giving him a hug. Surprisingly, it is not awkward or forced, and Caleb hugs her back, a surprised look on his face again, but this time he doesn't remove it.)_

Marissa: _(She pulls away from him and smiles up at him which makes him smile back.)_ I'll keep that in mind, thanks. _(She goes back over and sits down, taking Ryan's hand back into her own again. He turns to her shock written all over his face. Everyone is speechless just staring at either Caleb or Marissa or both of them. Finally, Caleb decides to break the moment.)_

Caleb: Actually, that's what brought me here, Julie. I have news.

Kirsten: Oh please don't tell me you gave into her threats?

Sandy: I told you Cal that we'd figure something out and not to do anything rash until you talked to me.

Marissa: Wait, what's going on?

Sandy: Julie threatened Caleb by saying that the case against her and Lance was weak because all they basically had was Sherry's word, and because she's a former drug addict, it would lessen her credibility and make it so that it was her word vs. theirs.

Ryan: So, she's a porn star…

Neil: Excuse me? Julie did porn?

Caleb: It's called The Porn Identity if you want to check it out.

Summer: Rent that movie, and I swear I will cut off your hands myself! That is just so wrong on so many levels!

Neil: I'm not going to rent it Summer, calm down.

Ryan: She was also a horrible mother and an alcoholic. Plus, they could have doctors testify after examining her to prove that she's not pregnant or ever was.

Marissa: Oh my god!

Ryan: What?

Marissa: Do you remember when I told you there was something bothering me about this, something that I knew was important but I just couldn't think of it?

Ryan: Yeah. Did you remember? _(Marissa shakes her head yes. Her face is extremely pale.)_ What is it?

Marissa: She can't have children!

Sandy: Whoa, what?

Marissa: She can't have children. She had a hysterectomy after Caitlyn was born. She said that she had to go away because she had Post Partum Depression, but I found the medical receipts later when I was older. I don't think my Dad ever found out, and it just totally slipped my mind. I knew there was something missing to this!

Caleb: Oh my god is right!

Kirsten: You did it, didn't you, and now with this piece of information, you wouldn't have needed to?

Seth: Done what? Hello Gramps and parentals, we're all still in the dark here!

Sandy: Julie said that if Caleb dropped the charges against her, then she'd testify against Lance as well, and after telling him that if Lance got off, he'd be able to come after the family to get payback, Caleb was pretty freaked out.

Marissa: But, you didn't do it, right? I mean, after everything you went through, you wouldn't throw that away, would you?

Caleb: I had to protect my family. I don't care what I have to do; no one will hurt my family.

Kirsten: Dad, we live in a gated community, hell,…

Seth: Language, Mother, please. _(She glares at him.)_

Kirsten: This is no time to be flip, Seth! We could have even hired body guards if the worst case scenario happened, and it wouldn't have, because we would have gotten enough evidence.

Caleb: Well, it's too late now. I already dropped the charges and she's back in the guest house.

Sandy: Excuse me? She's living with you again?

Caleb: What can I say, _(His tone is bitter.)_ the woman is excellent at coercion.

Kirsten; Oh, it's not over yet! We are going to figure out a way to bring her down.

Sandy: Honey, I don't think there's anything else we can do.

Kirsten: We're going to sit here all night and think this through. There has to be some loophole, some trick we can use to put her away! _(Sandy turns to the Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer and motions towards Zoe, indicating that he would like them to take her away from the present situation if they would. They get up after shaking their heads.)_

Summer: I think we'll head down to the beach, let Zoe play in the sand, maybe get her some ice cream. _(The four walk off, and Ryan picks up Zoe and tickles her to make her laugh as they walk out.)_

Neil: I think I should be going, too. This is obviously a family conversation, and I don't want to get in the middle of it.

Sandy: Neil, we're sorry about this, chasing you away, but trust me, I wouldn't stay either if I could find a good enough excuse to leave. _(Kirsten whirls around to face him and glares, but he just smiles back sheepishly at her.)_

Neil: Thanks for dinner. We should do this more often…even if the kids aren't here with us.

Sandy: I couldn't agree more. _(He gets up and walks out with him.)_ Here, let me walk you out. _(Kirsten sends him a look which says you better be back here as soon as he's out the door before turning to Caleb who is trying to sneak away.)_

Kirsten: Oh, I don't think so. Take a seat. We're going to be here for a while. _(The camera leaves them and fades out before picking back up at the beach. Seth, Summer, and Zoe are eagerly building the sand castle, while Ryan and Marissa watch on, lazily resting in each others arms. Summer looks up briefly and smiles at them before turning back to Seth.)_

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: What?

Summer: Come on, let's go get our ice cream now. I'm hungry.

Seth: Not arguing here. _(He stands up and brushes the sand off of him while Summer does the same to herself and then Zoe. She walks off holding Zoe's hand while Seth stays back and turns to Ryan and Marissa.)_ So, are you two getting up, because I'm definitely not lifting you up!

Ryan: Na, that's okay. We're really not hungry. We're just going to go hang out on the lifeguard stand.

Seth: The what? _(Ryan and Marissa stand up and walk off together, Ryan holding her tight to them. As they leave, they smile at Seth and point in the direction of the lifeguard stand. Seth sees it and immediately begins to talk.)_ Ah, I see, you're going to go and practice your CPR skills, very Florence Nightingale of you. _(They don't respond.)_ So, how long are you two going to be there, fifteen twenty minutes?

Ryan: _(Slightly yelling because they are a little ways away from Seth.)_ Don't wait up, Seth!

Seth: But, you rode here with us…

Marissa: We'll walk. _(His mouth falls open in shock and he stares at them until Summer breaks into his little world.)_

Summer: _(Screaming at him as she holds Zoe's hand waiting for him and standing in an annoyed and slightly piqued way.)_ Cohen, get your as…._ (She looks down and remembers Zoe is standing by her.)_ ascot in gear! I'm hungry, and you're paying! _(He turns around from Ryan and Marissa and jogs over to Summer and the three of them walk off towards the pier. Ryan and Marissa reach the lifeguard stand and silently walk up and sit down. Ryan leans his back against the stand and places his legs outstretched in front of him. Marissa is laying down on the stand, her head idly rest_ing _in Ryan's lap as he gently caresses her face and smoothes his hand across her brow in a comforting manner.)_

Ryan: So, are you okay?

Marissa: _(Her eyes are closed and she has a small smile playing on her lips, the picture of contentment.)_ Right now, I'm perfect….being here with you.

Ryan: Good, I'm glad, but what about Julie, what are you thinking about that?

Marissa: _(She is silent a moment while she thinks of what to say.)_ I'm not happy about it, I mean, she deserved to go to prison for what she did, not only to Caleb and your family but for the past as well, but I'm not going to let her get me down. Someday, she'll get what's coming to her, and until then I'm going to enjoy this life I have with you. _(He leans down and brushes a soft kiss across her forehead, but her eyes flutter open and she lets her hands go up and hold his face to hers, bring his lips to join hers in a slow, passionate kiss. After a moment, he pulls back and goes back to stroking her face and smiling down at her.)_

Ryan: And living in LA this summer? Are you sure that's what you want? _(She nods her head before speaking.)_

Marissa: Are you kidding me, you and I alone five days a week and then getting to spend the weekends with your family, it sounds perfect. _(He leans down and kisses her softly again, letting his lips linger on hers. The camera pulls away from them and goes to Trey's apartment. Caitlyn is standing outside of his door, knocking. She looks happy with a wide grin plastered on her face. He opens the door in just his jeans which are not even buttoned with hair mussed and eyes that are puffy from sleep. She walks in when he holds the door open to her without saying anything.)_

Caitlyn: What happened to you? You look like sht, and you're already sleeping?

Trey: Just got in a little while ago. I was at some crazy ass party up in Corona. _(She goes to take off her coat and settle into the couch, but he stops her by talking.)_ Look, can we make this quick? I'm tried, I'm still drunk and the hangover is bound to set in sooner or later, and you haven't exactly been the most affectionate person this week. I mean, I've barely seen you since Monday morning when I dropped you off at school.

Caitlyn: Yeah, well, I had a lot of work to catch up on from last weekend and some thing to think about. _(She shifts uncomfortably, tracing patterns into the carpet with the tip of her shoe, never meeting his eyes.)_ I saw my sister, had dinner with her and her boyfriend. _(This perks his attention and his eyes snap open as he collapses into a chair indicating that she might as well sit down on the couch.)_

Trey: How did that go?

Caitlyn: Good, really good, and we actually made plans for next weekend. That's why I'm here. _(Trey just looks at her and with his eyes tells her to go on.)_ They invited me to the launch party for her show…well not her show but the one she works for, and after I told them about you, they told me I could take you with me if I wanted to.

Trey: And you do?

Caitlyn: Yeah. I think it's time you meet some people in my family, and my sister is the person who means the most to me in the whole world, and if you meet Ryan's approval, then I know you're a keeper.

Trey: So, this is like a test for me? _(His voice has a slight edge to it.)_

Caitlyn: _(She realized that she said too much and that she should back out gracefully form the talk and leave as quickly as possible.)_ That's not what I meant. It was a bad joke, sorry, but are you going to go with me?

Trey: Yeah, I'll go. _(She smiles at him and stands up walking towards him nervously. When she reaches his chair, he does nothing but continue to stare off into space ignoring her.)_

Caitlyn: _(She kisses his cheek before stepping back and walking towards the door.)_ I'll call you this week to set everything up. _(She reaches the door and opens it.)_ See you, Trey. _("The Other Side of Mt. Heart Attack" by Liar starts to play. She leaves the apartment and shuts the door behind her. After a few seconds, he goes over and locks the door and pulls his curtains, grabs his cell phone, and flops down on the couch. After dialing a number, he waits for someone to pick up the line. Once they do, he immediately begins to speak.)_

Trey: It's on! The opportunity we've been waiting for just fell into my lap. Everything's going down next weekend, and they won't see it coming! _(The camera pulls away from him and fades to black as the scene ends.)_

**End of Episode #14**


	71. Chapter 71

**Episode #15: The Unexpected Victor**

The first scene opens in Ryan and Marissa's bathroom. He is in the shower finishing up while Marissa is brushing her teeth and hair and washing her face before bed. She is in a pair of his boxers and a loose tank top. It is late night Monday evening and the two are about to go to sleep when they finish. As they finish what they are doing, they talk back and forth.

Marissa: So, we didn't get to talk earlier because Seth and Summer were with us all evening, but how did your first day at work go? You know, we are going to have to tell them soon, I mean, we're supposed to move back to Newport next week, and that's definitely not happening.

Ryan: I know, but I actually have a plan about that.

Marissa: A plan?

Ryan: Yeah, I was trying to think of a place or time when we could tell them without running the risk of bodily injury; you know someplace public where Summer would never consider revealing her rage blackouts to the world.

Marissa: The party?

Ryan: You know me too well.

Marissa: Are we going to tell your parents there, too?

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa: _(She drops her hair brush and looks up in the mirror in a slight panic.)_ Oh sht!

Ryan: What?

Marissa: With everything that happened last weekend up in Newport between Caitlyn and the news about Julie, I completely forget to even invite them to the party.

Ryan: It's no problem. We'll call them tomorrow.

Marissa: But what if they already have plans?

Ryan: _(He steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.)_ Are you kidding me, they would cancel on anyone to be there for you. _(He kisses her cheek before walking into their bedroom to grab some clothes and get dressed for bed. She goes back to brushing her hair.)_

Marissa: I'm going to invite Caleb, too, if you don't mind, I mean, he was the reason that the network even considered looking at me in the first place.

Ryan: _(Yells in from the bedroom.)_ Yeah, that's fine.

Marissa: Soooo, tell me, how was your first day?

Ryan: Well, you know…. _(He walks back in with a pair of boxers on and that's it with a sly grin on his face, but she can't see him because her head is sideways and facing the wall with her hair falling into her face as she brushes it.)_ it was work, nothing interesting. _(She snaps her head up and flips her hair out of her face, but it doesn't work well and she ends up with some in her mouth which she instantly tries to push aside. Ryan laughs not only at tricking her but at her predicament. He goes to her and helps her fix her hair, taking the brush out of her hand while he does it.)_ I think you've used this enough. _(He sets it down on the counter and takes her in his arms, wrapping them around her waist and holding her tight.)_ Work was good. I got an office, _(She quirks her eyebrows at him.)_ but it could very possibly be even smaller than yours.

Marissa: Well, it's a good thing then that we're more talented in cramped spaces than Seth and Summer give us credit for. _(She winks at him and he smiles.)_

Ryan: So does that mean….

Marissa: You'll just have to wait and be patient. You have all summer to find out. You'll just have to remain in suspense.

Ryan: Marissa, that's not fair. I'm not going to be able to concentrate now when I'm there until I know, and the only way to do that is to experiment….a lot! _(She laughs at him.)_

Marissa: So, how's this casino project you told me you'd be working on?

Ryan: Enormous, but it looks like we might get to spend a weekend there on company funds. I'll have to go and check out the site in a couple of weeks, and I'll be gone all weekend and I heard that guests are allowed.

Marissa: It's a date. _(She pecks him on the lips and then turns around to the sink.)_ Now, I have to brush my teeth, so if you'd kindly step aside sir, the sooner I get this done, the sooner we can go to bed. _(He laughs softly at her and stands beside her and they brush their teeth together. When they finish, he turns off the light and leads her by the hand into their bedroom. They get into bed at the same time, turn off the lights, and she lays in his arms as they continue to talk. There is a moment of silence though as they are both lost in thought. Finally, Marissa breaks it.)_

Marissa: You know, it's amazing how much my life has changed since I met you. _(He looks deeply into her eyes as he caresses her face softly with the back of his hands.)_

Ryan: You don't regret any of it, do you? _(She smiles and kisses him softly before leaning into his body and resting her head in the crook of his neck.)_

Marissa: Not a thing, and I never will.

Ryan: _(He pulls her even closer to him.)_ Good. _(There is a moment of silence again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ryan laughs softly to himself.)_

Marissa: What?

Ryan: Nothing, I was just thinking about the party this weekend. I have a feeling, that despite the fact that it's not in Newport, it's still going to be crazy!

Marissa: Oooohhhh, you mean there will probably be secrets revealed, fist fights, and scandals?

Ryan: Oh yeah. _(They both laugh together this time.)_

Marissa: Well, at least we know it won't be with us. _(She leans up and kisses him one last time before settling back against him and closing her eyes.)_ Goodnight.

Ryan: Night. Love you.

Marissa: Love you, too. _(The camera pulls away from them and goes to black as the scene ends.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

As the second scene picks up, it is Tuesday morning. Seth is sitting all by himself at the dining room table, fork in one hand, knife in the other. He has a napkin tucked into the collar of his shirt and a plate sitting in front of him, but there is no food yet in site. No else is around but he just sits patiently and waits. After a moment, Marissa emerges from the kitchen with a giant stack of pancakes on a serving plate and places it down on the table in the middle. Seth dives for them and takes a good half dozen. Marissa laughs before speaking to him, and despite the fact that she hasn't brought in any butter or syrup, he is already eating one.

Marissa: Seth, I have to grab the other stuff, so could you stop stuffing your face for five minutes and go and get Summer and Ryan and let them know that breakfast is ready? Thanks. _(Without even letting him answer, she goes back in the kitchen.)_

Seth: _(Without leaving his eat or slowing down his consumption of the flapjacks, he yells for the others from his seat.)_ Summer, Ryan, food! _(The camera switches to Marissa, who is still in the kitchen, and she hears him and immediately gets annoyed. Yelling through the door, her arms piling up with things to take to the table, she chastises him.)_

Marissa: Seth! I could have done that myself. I hope there's no one else who lives in this building with the name Summer or Ryan, because they'll be coming up, too, because everyone and their freaking brother could have heard that bellow!

Seth: You never specified how to get them to the table.

Marissa: _(She enters the room.)_ Ah, yeah, I did. I said to go and get them, but obviously you just heard what you wanted to hear. _(She is having difficultly taking everything out of her overloaded arms to put on the table. Ryan enters the room and immediately rushes to her side, helping her.)_

Ryan: God Seth, couldn't you stop eating for a minute to help her. You know, she doesn't have to make you food, and then she does, and you still don't appreciate her.

Seth: I appreciate her, and besides I've always heard the best compliment to a chef is a clean plate.

Ryan: We know you like her food, that's quite obvious, _(He motions to Seth who discarded the fork and knife earlier and is just shoving the pancakes into his mouth.)_ but you can help her when she's carrying things into the room. _(Summer enters the room and sits down, taking a few pancakes from the serving plate and preparing them. Ryan and Marissa just watch her in silence as she doesn't say a word and begins to eat almost as quickly as Seth.)_ What is with these two?

Marissa: Sum?

Summer: _(Her mouth is full of food while she talks.)_ What?

Marissa: Uh, what are you doing?

Summer: Eating.

Ryan: Yeah, we can see that, but you're eating like Seth.

Summer: If you _can't_ beat them, join them! If I don't eat as quickly as I can like this oinker that's sitting beside me, I won't get any. _(Ryan and Marissa consider this for a moment and then shake their shoulder giving up and giving in, agreeing with her logic. They sit down and each begin to prepare their breakfast.)_

Ryan: So, when are you going to call home?

Marissa: As soon as we're done eating, why?

Ryan: Well, I figured that both Sandy and Kirsten are already at work, so you'll have to call them each separately.

Summer: _(Through a full mouth of food.)_ Call for what?

Marissa: To invite them to the party Friday night.

Summer: _(She drops her fork and stops eating immediately.)_ Sht!

Ryan: What?

Summer: I haven't told my Dad about that yet.

Marissa: So, you'll call when we call. _(She looks over at Seth who is oblivious to their conversation.)_ Seth can all someone, too. If we each take a person, Summer you might as well take your Dad, Seth can take Sandy, Ryan can call Kirsten, and I'll call Caleb, that way it will save us time.

Summer: Caleb?

Marissa: Yeah, I thought it would be nice to invite him, especially since he got my name in the door.

Summer: Oh, okay, whatever, not really important to me, but….

Ryan: This can't be good. _(Summer smirks at him before turning back to Marissa.)_

Summer: What are we wearing, Coop? I mean, this is your first Hollywood party, you have to look good.

Marissa: I just thought I'd borrow another dress from you if that was okay.

Summer: I mean, you could, but why don't you treat yourself, buy a new one?

Marissa: Can't.

Summer: Why not?

Marissa: You know why. I need the money for more important, less frivolous things.

Summer: Are you always this boring and by the book?

Ryan: Oh trust me, she's not boring!

Summer; Yeah, eating here and way too early in the morning to be hearing stuff like that! _(Ryan and Marissa both laugh.)_

Seth: I'm not going this time. One shopping trip with you guys was enough to last me a lifetime.

Summer: Like you would be invited! I learned my lesson the last time, and it's not as if you actually did any shopping anyway! _(She turns back to Marissa.)_ But, I thought we could go this afternoon after work and Branning could come with us. Oh, and why don't you invite your sister down. I know you invited her to the party, so she can look for a new dress, too.

Marissa: _(She smiles.)_ That's a great idea; I'll call her from work.

Summer: So, Chino, what are you and Seth doing today? _(Marissa and Ryan exchanges glances briefly before he answers.)_

Ryan: Actually, I have stuff to do. Seth's on his own again. Actually he'll be on his own all week.

Seth: What? What am I supposed to do by myself?

Ryan: I don't know. Play video games, go to the arcade, skate, work on the comic, read…

Seth: I have been meaning to start The Brothers' Cave.

Marissa: I don't know that book. Who is it by?

Seth: Not sure, but it's Ben Gibbard's favorite book, and since I love everything that has to do with him, I have to read the book.

Summer: Who the hell is Bed Gibbard?

Marissa: Front man of Deathcab.

Ryan: Dude, that's sad.

Summer: Seriously, Cohen! What the hell, do you have a freaking man crush on him! _(Marissa and Ryan start to laugh instantly.)_

Marissa: Man crush? What the hell is that?

Summer: You know, it's when a straight guy crushes on another, he like worships him and is obsessed, not in a sexual way but in a creepy stalker way.

Ryan: Ah, good to know. Guess you really do learn something new everyday, but that was something I never really wanted to know about.

Seth: _(He is getting exasperated with the other three.)_ I do not have a man crush! I'm just a fan!

Summer: Cohen, please, you have a picture of that guy, true I didn't know his name, but I knew he was a part of Deathcab, on your cell phone for your wallpaper.

Ryan: Man, that is just creepy!

Seth: Fine, I won't read the book! So, now what am I supposed to do?

Marissa: You could always do a little cleaning around here.

Seth: Do you want the vacuum to explode or for the dishwasher to fall apart?

Marissa: Good point.

Summer: Your soaps are on today.

Seth: _(He becomes excited and smiles.)_ I know!

Ryan: You just said that out loud.

Seth: Damn it!

Marissa: New CD's come out today.

Seth: Aww…yes, and I should buy some.

Marissa: Then I can burn them.

Seth: You know, I don't get this relationship. I buy all the CD's and then you get them for free.

Ryan: She doesn't have a trust fund.

Seth: True.

Summer: So Cohen, is that enough to keep you busy for today. We'll brain storm tomorrow morning for other ideas for you.

Seth: I should be good, and if not, I'll call Ryan on his cell phone and talk to him.

Ryan: I'll screen.

Seth: Has it stopped me before?

Ryan: No.

Marissa: _(Knowing that Ryan cannot be disturbed because of work, she tries to help him out.)_ Seth, if you get desperate, leave Ryan alone today and call me. I can talk to you while I write.

Seth: Are you actually asking for Seth/Marissa time?

Marissa: No, I just feel sorry for Ryan and thought he deserved a break from you harassing him.

Seth: By the way man, what are you…. _(Marissa knows where the question is going so she stands up and interrupts him as if she didn't even hear that he was talking.)_

Marissa: Come on, I'm done here. Why don't we go and call the parents? _(Ryan jumps up right after her and follows her out of the room as does Summer, but Seth remains sitting there with a puzzled look on his face as if he is starting to suspect that Ryan and Marissa were up to something. Shrugging it off and forgetting about it, he leaves the room and follows them out to make the phone calls. The camera shifts away from them and goes under the pier where Trey is standing there back to the camera smoking a cigarette. As someone approaches him, he still does not turn around until he hears that they are right behind him. Finally he turns around, takes one last drag off his cigarette, and then flicks it aside without a second look.)_

Trey: You're late.

Dan: So what? It's not as if you have anything better to do. You don't have a job.

Trey: I might not have a job, but that does not mean that I don't have things to do, that we don't have things to do. Where were you by the way?

Dan: None of your goddamned business, that's where. I'm still your Dad if you haven't forgotten….

Trey: Shut up. We don't have time for this. Look, if you've been drinking, whatever, but that's all you're having this week. I need you lucid. It's time.

Dan: It is?

Trey: It's all going down at this party in Hollywood for the show the btch works on. Lots of people, chaos, confusion, no one will see it coming or suspect a thing.

Dan: And how are you getting into a fancy party like that?

Trey: Simple, her sister. You know, I knew it was a good idea to rope her into this in the first place. She has served many purposes, but this one has to be the thing I'll always remember her fondly for.

Dan: What about the sex?

Trey: Uhn, it could have been better, definitely unresponsive, just kind of laid there, but, hey, that's what you get when the chick is a virgin.

Dan: Or was. _(Both guys snicker.)_

Trey: So, do you remember everything from the original plan? Do you know what you're supposed to do?

Dan: I've been waiting for this since I found out that arrogant son of a btch hit the big time. Just who the hell does he think he is, living in Newport, going to college,…

Trey: Getting out, escaping?

Dan: What the hell is wrong with you?

Trey: Nothing. Come on, get out of here. I have some thinking to do.

Dan: There's no way I'm going to let him enjoy the good life if I never got to, especially after I rotted away in that jail cell for so many years! I can't believe you! He got the life, the future, the cash, the girl and you went to jail. You have nothing and will always be a nothing, and you're having second thoughts! _(Trey whirls around to face him anger raging in his eyes as he raises his fist to Dan's face ready to hit him. Dan's voice is eerily calm and quiet.)_ Do that, and you're a dead man. _(Trey puts his fist down but the wrath still rages within him. Dan sees this and chuckles.)_ You know, you'll always been such a hot head. All I have to do is say just the right thing and you blow your top. _(He smacks his face twice successively with just the right amount of force in it as he talks in a mocking tone.)_ Good boy. Now, give me some money. I'm broke. _(He holds his hand out. Trey just scoffs and turns away.)_

Trey: I don't have anything. Remember, I quit my job. Until you know what happens, we're flat broke. _(Dan turns his back to Trey and starts to walk away as he talks to himself loud enough for Trey to hear what he says.)_

Dan: You're never broke as long as you have a sky mask and a gun. _(With that he disappears. Trey turns back to watch the water and lights another cigarette, smoking it slowly as the camera fades back and leaves him. It goes to Marissa's office where she is working and listening to music. The song should be "Anatole" by Hotel Lights. Cracking her fingers and stretching her arms over her head, she looks over to the clock and sees that it is lunch time. Picking up the phone, she leans back in her chair and relaxes as she waits for the person to answer. The camera goes to Caitlyn who is sitting outside of the school, laying on a blanket engrossed in a book while she listlessly eats her lunch. Without breaking eye contact wit the page, she reaches into her purse and takes her phone out, flipping it open and talking without looking to see who is calling her. The camera switches back and forth between the two sisters as they share their brief conversation.)_

Caitlyn: Yeah?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Is that how you greet everyone or am I just special?

Caitlyn: _(She sits up quickly, forgetting about her book and spilling her bottle of water.)_ Marissa? What, no, sht! _(Marissa laughs again.)_ Sorry, I split my water when I jumped up. What do you want…I mean, it's good to hear from you, but, everything's alright, right?

Marissa: _(She is still laughing and having to hold it back as she talks.)_ Yes, everything's fine. I was actually just calling to see if you'd like to go dress shopping with us today, well, actually, Summer will be dress shopping with Branning and I'll be tagging along just to spend time with them, but I'm sure…Jane would let you buy a new dress.

Caitlyn: You, too!

Marissa: No, that's fine. I just borrow Summer's dresses. I'm not throwing my money away on new clothes. I need it for rent, school, and the future.

Caitlyn: _(Her voice is suspicious.)_ What's in the future?

Marissa: _(Her voice shows a slight amount of panic, but she covers nicely.)_ You tell me, because I don't know. I just want to make sure I have a little money set aside in case of an emergency, like my car breaking down or if I got really sick.

Caitlyn: Makes sense. You were always the practical one, but sure, I'd love to come with the three of you, spend some time with you. I missed you, us.

Marissa: Me, too Caity, and I hope you understand….

Caitlyn: No need to explain. Sometimes I wish I had your courage to leave, too, but I don't…yet.

Marissa: Well, anytime you need anything, just let me know. We don't have a spare room but the couch is comfortable or we could pick up an air mattress for you.

Caitlyn: Thanks. _(There is a small moment of silence as both sister thinks to themselves. Caitlyn breaks it will a little laugh before she speaks.)_ So, I've seen Summer at a distance at her engagement party and during the speech she seemed pretty funny.

Marissa: She is. I think you'll like her.

Caitlyn: So then, who's this Branning guy?

Marissa: He's a friend of ours from work.

Caitlyn: _(Her voice perks up.)_ Ooohhh, is he a hunky actor from the show?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ No, he works beside the scenes and he's gay.

Caitlyn: _(She sounds disappointed.)_ Oh.

Marissa: _(She laughs again.)_ Aren't you supposed to have a boyfriend? What would he say about this?

Caitlyn: Nothing.

Marissa: _(Her voice shows her confusion as her brow wrinkles up.)_ What?

Caitlyn: Let's just say that he's distant…and that's how I want him to be for now, at least until you and Ryan meet him this weekend and give me your opinions. Sometimes he's the greatest guy you could ever meet, and then bam, he turns into this giant ass that I can't stand to be around!

Marissa: Dr. Jekle/Mr. Hyde type of personality?

Caitlyn: Worse.

Marissa: Ouch.

Caitlyn: So, what are you up to right now?

Marissa: I'm at work.

Caitlyn: Oh, I'm so sorry!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Caitlyn, I called you, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I can talk on the phone if I want. We have pretty lax rules around here. You're at lunch right?

Caitlyn: Yeah.

Marissa: So, why don't you plan on meeting us around four? Where, I'm not sure yet. I'll talk to Summer and then call and leave a voicemail for you.

Caitlyn: Sounds good, and Marissa?

Marissa: What?

Caitlyn: Thank you.

Marissa: Thank you, Caity. _(There is a slight hesitation in her voice, but she continues after a moment.)_ I love you.

Caitlyn: I love you, too. _(She starts to get emotional, so she speaks quickly before hanging up.)_ Bell just rang, bye. _(She puts her phone down and just lays down on her blanket, closing her eyes, and smiling to herself as the sun beats down on her and her lunch and book are completely forgotten.)_

Marissa: _(She speaks as she hears the dial tone, laughing to herself.)_ Bye. _(She turns back to her music and turns it up slightly, going back to work, and smiling the entire time. The camera blacks out and picks up again later that afternoon. Summer, Marissa, Caitlyn, and Branning are all standing together walking down the sidewalk looking for what store they should go into first.)_

Marissa: Okay, not to be the practical one and rain on your parade you guys, but it's already almost 4:30 and the shops all close at 9:00 because it's a weekday, and knowing how long it takes you to find a dress, Summer, don't you think we should just pick a place and start?

Summer: Excuse me?

Branning: Ugh, don't you know anything!

Summer: Shopping is an art, a craft, something that takes time to create….like a good cup of coffee!

Caitlyn: _(Summer and Branning walk ahead talking animatedly to each other while Marissa and Caitlyn lag behind. Caitlyn whispers to Marissa.)_ Are they always like that?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Oh yeah, but this is nothing. Trust me, just wait until the actual shopping starts. _(Branning and Summer stop in their tracks and turn around and go back to collect the slow Cooper girls. Branning locks arms with Marissa while Summer takes Caitlyn and they lead them away.)_

Branning: Now, as an executive decision, Summer and I have decided to do this the smart way. We're, unfortunately, going to skip the small shops and just hit Nordstrom's. With a big selection, surely this little diva will be able to find something. _(He reaches over and ruffles Summer's hair, causing her to hit his hand away and flip out at him.)_

Summer: What the hell are you doing? Do you even know how long it takes me to do my hair everyday! Not all of us can roll out of bed and not brush our hair and say that it's the messy look! If I did that, I'd give four year olds with perfectly healthy hearts, a coronary when they saw me walking down the street! _(Branning laughs, but they reached the store, so he opens the door and lets the girls all enter before him.)_ I'm sorry Summer. Now, take a deep breath, take in the aroma of new clothes, makeup, perfume, and lead us to your sanctuary! _(She listens to what he says, takes a deep breath, and then leads them away. As they walk, music starts to play. The song should be Feist's "Mushaboom". As the four friends go through the giant store to find the right department, they laugh and smile together at what they have to say, but the music dominates the scene and their comments and laughter cannot be heard while their facial expressions are still seen. When the reach the department, the music fades away and is only heard in the background and their voices are once again heard.)_ So, why don't we split up? Summer and I are the real shoppers here, so we don't need your two slow asses, no matter how adorable they might be, to hurt our progress, so we'll go off and you two can go and spend quality time together….you know, sisterly bonding and whatever. _Marissa and Caitlyn look at each other slightly confused, but shrug their shoulders and walk off. As they leave, Marissa turns around and yells over her shoulder.)_

Marissa: When you're done, call my cell. I'm sure we'll be bored stiff and waiting, so put it on speed dial! _(With that, they disappear and Summer and Branning wait until they know the coast is clear and turn to each other.) _

Branning: Okay, so you already have your dress right?

Summer: Are you kidding me! I've had this dress picked out for weeks just incase the show would get picked up and we'd have a party. This is just an excuse to get Marissa one. Do you know that she actually said she would just borrow another one of mine? What is wrong with that girl?

Branning: _(He laughs and gets a dreamy look on his face.)_ I just think she prefers to not have clothes on, so she doesn't really care what she wears, because she knows no matter what, it will end up on the floor, and can you blame her? I mean, Ryan….dmn that boy is fine!

Summer: _(She walks off and waves for him to follow.)_ Keep dreaming! Never going to happen! _(She laughs to herself as Branning follows with a dreamy look still on his face as his thoughts continue to drift to Ryan. As the camera leaves them, it goes to Ryan who is sitting in his tiny office working on some drafts. Jeff walks in and Ryan doesn't even notice him at first because he's so consumed with what he is doing. Finally, Jeff clears his throat to get his attention and Ryan looks up.)_

Ryan: Oh, I'm sorry. I never even heard you come in.

Jeff: _(He laughs to himself and speaks sarcastically.)_ Really, I hadn't noticed? So, why are you killing yourself working so hard?

Ryan: _(He turns a slight shade of pink.)_ I um….. I just…..

Jeff: _(He laughs heartily and sits down in front of his desk.)_ Well, about that, I have some bad news. _(Ryan's head shoots up and he has a worried look on his face.)_ Calm down, it's just that I need you to finish that project tonight for me, because the client called up and requested it be ready for tomorrow instead of next week. I'd do it myself, but the wife has….

Ryan: Hey, it's okay, I understand, trust me, and we didn't have plans. _(Jeff looks at him like he doesn't believe what he said.)_ Honestly, we didn't.

Jeff: But by your reaction earlier….

Ryan: We just enjoy spending time together, at home, doing nothing. _(He is fully embarrassed which makes his boss laugh harder.)_ But this is good for me, the overtime. It means more spending money I'll have this year.

Jeff: You mean more money to spend on Marissa?

Ryan: _(He smiles cheekily.)_ Oh yeah, but I benefit because of the gifts, too.

Jeff: _(He gets up and walks out of the office.)_ I bet you do! Thanks for doing this Ryan. _(He knocks his hand against the door jam before walking off and leaving Ryan behind embarrassed as he chuckles softly to himself as he closes the door. Ryan goes back to work after sighing loudly to himself as a scowl takes over his brow. The camera leaves him and goes to Seth who is in a jewelry store wandering aimlessly around. "Song with a Mission" by The Sounds is playing in the background. Slowly, he gives up, shoulders slumped dejected, and picks up his cell phone. Dialing quickly, he paces nervously around the store as the employees watch him nervously. Once the person picks up, he starts talking rapidly.)_

Seth: Okay, so I did what you said and we went on a trip last weekend, but I still want to show her how much she means to me, and she has this big thing this weekend, and I need to prove to her just how much I love her, so I was thinking jewelry, but what would she like. You helped me with the engagement ring, and now with this, I don't know. If I don't get something as big as the ring, will she be disappointed? What stone should I get? Should it be a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, earrings? What! _(He finally shuts up and lets the person talk. Finally he starts to breathe again as they talk to him, but what they tell him remains a secret. Hanging up the phone with the smile on his face, he walks up to one of the employees and speaks to them.)_ I'm looking for a…. _(The camera fades away from him and the scene comes to an end.)_

Commercial Break


	72. Chapter 72

The third scene picks up with the three girls getting back to the apartment. It is earlier than Marissa suspected, because it only took Summer and Branning two hours to find a dress, so it was only 7:00 when they arrived back at the apartment. Summer and Caitlyn both are carrying long garment bags with their dresses hanging in them and bags with accessories and shoes, while Marissa just has her bag from work, which has something hidden inside of it. The apartment is dark though, so it appears as if no one is home, but Summer knows better. Before she yells for him though, she switches on some lights.

Summer: Cohen, your pervy ass better be dressed because we have company!_ (His voice drifts into the entry from the living room.)_

Seth: Who? _(Summer motions for Caitlyn to follow her, and Marissa sneaks into her room undetected. She shuts her door quietly and opens her bag and pulls out a Victoria's Secret bag and puts it in her dresser. Then she takes her cell phone out and notices that she has a new voice mail.)_

Marissa: _(Smiling)_ Ryan. _(She puts the phone up to her ear and begins to listen to it. As she listens, her smile fades and she sits down on the bed dejectedly and lays back down on it, shutting her phone and just remaining there, her sister, Seth, and Summer momentarily forgotten. The camera goes back to the living room. Seth, who had been sitting in front of the Playstation, has paused his game and is looking up at Summer as she speaks and at Caitlyn who just stands awkwardly.)_

Seth: So, you're Marissa's little sister.

Caitlyn: _(She turns to Summer and smirks.)_ He's a quick one you have here!

Summer: Don't remind me. _(She rolls her eyes while Caitlyn laughs and Seth briefly pouts before he gets an idea and moves on quickly.)_

Seth: So, can you cook, too?

Summer: What the hell does that matter Cohen?

Seth: Well, I just thought that if Caitlyn can cook, too, then maybe we could convince her and her sister to work together to whip me up a gourmet meal.

Caitlyn: Nope.

Seth: I get it; you don't want to work with another chef in the kitchen. It's your territory, your inner oasis and no one can invade it even if it is just your sister. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised that the Nana and Marissa could work together for Seder.

Caitlyn: _(Her voice and facial expressions show that she is confused.)_ No, I don't cook, and what the hell is Seder?  
Summer: Seth's family is Jewish. It's some holiday they have with Passover. I don't know. I memorized their backwards book once, but I just don't pay much attention anymore.

Caitlyn: You're Jewish? _(Seth shakes his head and stands up twirling around and playing with his Jewfro.)_

Seth: Now who's the quick one!

Caitlyn: Touché. So, does that mean that Ryan is Jewish, too?

Summer: Chino, well, let's just say he's never really found religion.

Seth: And if he had, he'd probably be a Chew because the Kirsten…

Caitlyn: That's your mom, right?

Seth: Good, you're tracking, yeah, the Kirsten she's my Mom and she's a gentile.

Caitlyn: So what does Chew have to do with that?

Seth: Christian and Jew combined makes Chew.

Caitlyn: So, wouldn't that make you a Chew, too?

Summer: Oy, this is gong no where good! _(Seth just rolls his eyes and continues talking ignoring her.)_

Seth: Nope, well, except for Chrismukkah.

Caitlyn: Chrismukkah?

Summer: Oh wow, look at the time! Where could Marissa be? I think I'll go and check on her. _(She scurries out of the room and towards the hallway where the bedrooms are. Once she's gone, Seth turns to Caitlyn to speak to her.)_

Seth: Do you really want to get to know each other?

Caitlyn: No, why?

Seth: Do you Playstation it?

Caitlyn: _(She sits down beside him and starts to play.)_ Thought you'd never ask. _(Seth smiles at her in a side ways glance restarts the game so that it can be two players. The camera leaves them and goes back Marissa in her room. She is not laying on the bed any longer, but instead was changing. As she walks out of the bathroom putting her shirt back on, it is obvious that she has her new lingerie, a navy blue silk bustier, on under it. As Summer knocks, Marissa rushes her shirt down her body and grabs the bag from the store and shoves it back in her drawer. Summer walks in to find Marissa slightly breathless.)_

Summer: What's going on? Is Chino hiding in here?

Marissa: No, why?

Summer: You're out of breath.

Marissa: _(She thinks for a second before replying.)_ Um…you scared me. I wasn't expecting anyone to knock. _(Summer eyes her suspiciously, but accepts what she said as the truth.)_

Summer: So speaking of Chino, where is he?

Marissa: Oh, he had something to do. He'll be late. _(Now Summer is really curious.)_

Summer: He's had something to do a lot lately, all day yesterday, all day today, and now tonight. What's going on?

Marissa: Nothing's going on. _(She avoids her eye contact.)_ I'm going to go make dinner. _(With that Marissa walks off into the kitchen leaving Summer in the room alone. As she is walking out, a piece of paper on the floor by the dresser catches her eye. She goes over and picks it up. It is the receipt from Marissa's lingerie. Summer smirks to herself and puts it on Marissa's nightstand, leaving the room, and shutting the door behind her. The camera leaves the room and goes to Sandy and the Officer who is in charge of the case against Trey and Dan. They are sitting in the detective's office. The door is shut, blinds drawn, and the room is grimly lit with just the overhead light. It is definitely not a place someone would want to spend their evenings. While they talk, the cop eats his dinner.)_

Officer: Are you sure we can't call anywhere and get you something to eat?

Sandy: No, thanks, I'm good. My wife and I both got a late start this morning because we had to make some family plans, but we're meeting up for a late dinner.

Officer: How have you been? I haven't seen much of you down here lately.

Sandy: Busy. Besides work, I've been helping my father-n-law…

Officer: _(He laughs out loud.)_ That had to have been fun! I'd love to see you and Caleb Nichol working together!

Sandy: Unfortunately, I can't say it's the first time, but it was the most pleasant. Not to be rude, but…

Officer: You came here for a reason?

Sandy: Yeah, and I need to leave here in a few minutes to make my 8:30 dinner reservations with my wife and daughter.

Officer: Alright I'd ask what can I do for you, but that could get me into a lot of trouble knowing you, and if I were a betting man, which I am, _(Sandy laughs at him as he changes the expression)_ I'd say this was about the case involving your son and his girlfriend.

Sandy: Am I that obvious?

Officer: I'd say you're just a good Dad, and even when you came down here to socialize and have lunch before, you still always asked about the case. I've been surprised that you haven't at least called to check in about the case.

Sandy: _(He chuckles.)_ Well, the last time I called to check in, one of your officers told me under no uncertain terms to not call back…ever. They said that you had just chewed them out for continually putting me through the line, that sometimes they just needed to say that you weren't in the office. _(Both men laugh together.)_ I take it I caught you on a bad day?

Officer: Oh, everyday is a bad day; that one must have been a nightmare. But, I'm afraid, I don't have any news for you.

Sandy: Still?

Officer: It's as if they just dropped off the radar. I mean, if we had someplace to look for them, something to trace, but nothing. The longer this goes on, the less likely it is we'll catch them before…

Sandy: Before they strike again, and this time do something worse.

Officer: After all the work they put into what they did before, there's no way their satisfied with what they got. They will strike, but we have no idea when, how, why, or for what, and I don't like it.

Sandy: You don't think it! This is my son and his girlfriend we're talking about. Every time that our phone rings late at night, I instantly think that something happened, that they were attacked again, but this time were not so lucky.

Officer: At this point, all I can do is tell you to make sure they don't go anywhere alone, stick to public places, lock their doors, and watch their backs. I don't have enough men to assign someone to watch them, I wish I did, but as it is, we're already strapped.

Sandy: And the investigation?

Officer: Going onto the backburner. If we get new information, we'll start up again, but as for now, I can't keep guys on this case when there are some out there we actually have a chance to solve.

Sandy: I don't like it, but I understand.

Officer: Good. _(Both men stand up.)_ I'll let you know if we hear anything new.

Sandy: I'd appreciate it, and if the kids remember anything else, even if it seems trivial, I'll let you know.

Officer: _(He laughs.)_ Oh, I don't doubt that. _(They shake hands.)_ Now, get going. You can't stand your wife and daughter up…well not at least if you want to remain on their good side!

Sandy: You don't have to tell me twice. _(He waves as he closes the door behind him. As soon as he's gone, the officer buries his head in his hands and rubs his eyes, exhausted. He settles back in his chair and resumes working on paper work. The camera leaves him and goes back to the apartment. Marissa is mid-recipe when she hears the door bell chime. There is food spread all over the kitchen as she is trying to cook, her hair is up and messy, she has an apron on, and she looks slightly flushed as she works hard. She is making a ham-asparagus lasagna. Yelling, she calls for someone to help her. She is listening to music while she works. The song is The Arcade Fire's "Neighborhood 1, Tunnels". After hearing the doorbell ring a second time, a frustrated Marissa puts down the noodle she was arranging in the baking dish and tries to straighten her appearance as best as she can but gives up and goes to answer the door. As she is walking towards it, she yells out into the rest of apartment.)_

Marissa: Thanks for your help everyone else! I was trying to cook and none of you could get off your lazy asses and help me! _(She lowers her voice and speaks to herself.)_ Looks like you don't need dinner then. I know of a much better way to put it to good use. _(She stops talking to herself and plasters a fake smile on her face as she opens the door, but when she sees the person on the other side of it, the smile fades quickly and is replaced with a slightly panicked expression. After a moment of silence, she finally breaks through her guard and speaks up so as not to be rude.)_ Uh…come in, please. Caitlyn is just off doing what….I'm not really sure, but I'll just go get her. _(She starts to walk off, but Jane puts her hand out and stops Marissa who turns around perturbed and annoyed as she wants out of this awkward situation as soon as possible.)_

Jane: I know I was supposed to meet Caitlyn downstairs and not come up, but I wanted to finally officially meet you. Please don't walk away.

Marissa: Look. This is hard for me. I want Caitlyn to be apart of my life. We're sisters. There was a time in my life when she was the most important person in the world to me….

Jane: And now?

Marissa: Ryan is, but I don't see how that's any of your business. You had 21 years of my life to seek me out and try to form a relationship with me; it's too late now, I don't want one. Caitlyn does though, and I'm glad she has you. She needs someone other than Jimmy.

Jane: Jimmy? _(She is confused as to why Marissa is calling her father by his first name.)_

Marissa: If he were a dad, maybe he would deserve to be called one, but he's not, to me or Caitlyn, so calling him that is an insult to all the real dads out there, dads like Sandy.

Jane: Sandy Cohen?

Marissa: Yes. _(She turns around and begins to walk towards the living room in search of Caitlyn, but Jane's voice stops her once again.)_

Jane: That's it? That's all you have to say to me?

Marissa: _(Exasperated, she lets out a prolonged and tired sigh.)_ What do you want me to say?

Jane: Anything! Yell at me for not being a part of your life, ask me questions about your family, tell me about yourself, whatever you want to say, just don't push me away.

Marissa: Yes, but that would require me to care, and I don't…at least not right now, maybe someday. _(She stops for a moment and looks at Jane like she is studying her.)_ Look, you seem like a really nice woman, and Caitlyn loves you, you're good to her, but right now, at this point in my life, I don't want you to be a part it. It is finally good, no, not good, great, and I don't want to do anything to mess that up. Who knows, maybe when Ryan and I have children someday, I will want them to know their great-grandma, but for now, just take care of Caitlyn for me. _(With that she turns around and leaves the room as Summer walks into it. Summer sees Jane and pulls Marissa aside for a minute so that she cannot see or hear them talk.)_

Summer: Is that….

Marissa: Jane Cooper, my missing in action for 21 years, grandmother, the one and only. _(Summer laughs at Marissa's description causing Marissa to smile.)_

Summer: What's she doing here?

Marissa: Well, she's picking up Caitlyn, but she was just supposed to wait downstairs. I think she came up here to talk to me, perhaps apologize for never meeting me, I don't know, but whatever she's selling, I'm not buying. I have too much to do, dinner needs to be finished and then I need to get cleaned up.

Summer: _(Giggling again while taking in her friend's disheveled appearance.)_ You're certainly not too neat in the kitchen there are you, Coop?

Marissa: It's the sign of a good cook.

Summer: I bet you made quite the impression just then to one of the grand dames of Newport society.

Marissa: Oh yes, and we all know that is at the top of my priority list. _(The girls don't notice, but Seth sneaks up on them after listening in on their conversation for a moment.)_

Seth: Well, it's what I live for! _(Marissa jumps slightly, startled, and Summer whirls around, eyes blazing at Seth.)_

Summer: What the hell do you think you're doing Cohen! I swear, if you were eavesdropping, I'll pull your eardrums out with my eye brow tweezers and feed them to my pet piranha!

Seth: You don't have a pet piranha. _(He rolls his eyes.)_

Summer: Not yet, but keep it up Cohen, and you'll be doing more than sleeping with the fishes, you'll be there dinner! Now go and annoy Jane long enough for Marissa to find Caitlyn and say goodbye.

Seth: Find her?

Marissa: Yeah. The last thing I knew she was talking to you. Where did she go?

Seth: She didn't go anywhere. She's still in the living room where you left her, formerly kicking my ass at Halo. What the hell is with the Cooper girls and the Playstation?

Marissa: You were playing a snowboarding game? _(She laughs.)_

Seth: Yeah, why?

Marissa: Seth, did you forget we're from out east? Caitlyn used to go snowboarding every weekend. Boy, she saw you coming from a mile away and suckered your ass!

Seth: Oh, what's that? Yeah, Jane's lonely. I'm going to go and talk to her. _(He leaves and Marissa, with Summer, walks into the living room where Caitlyn is still playing the video game but solo this time. Summer talks first.)_

Summer: So Caitlyn, it was nice to officially meet you, and I'll see you this weekend. _(She gives her a slight wave, which Caitlyn smiles at and returns, and then she walks out of the room heading down the hallway to her room. After few steps, she turns back to Marissa.)_ Hey Coop, will you let Cohen know that I want to see him when he's done? Thanks. _(Turning around, she quickly finishes her descent down the hall and disappears. When she is gone, Marissa turns Caitlyn who has shut off the game, put the controler aside, and stood up.)_

Marissa: So, Jane's here.

Caitlyn: _(She smiles at the mention of her grandmother's name.)_ Oh, okay.

Marissa: Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend? _(Caitlyn goes over and slings her arm across Marissa's shoulder hugging her to her.)_  
Caitlyn: Yeah, you will, now would you quit acting like this?

Marissa: What?

Caitlyn: Like we're strangers, like there is this wall between us. We're sisters, a few months apart is not going to change that, nothing will. Now come on, the sooner I get out of here, the sooner you can do what you have planned. _(Caitlyn winks at her sister and they walk out of the room together laughing conspiratorially. Once they reach the entrance, the girls hug and Caitlyn whispers to her.) _Have fun. _(Marissa laughs as she lets go of her sister and turns to Seth.)_

Marissa: Summer wants you for something in your room.

Seth: _(He smiles.)_ Oh, okay. _(He turns back to Jane.)_ See you later Mrs. Cooper. _(He gives her a slight wave and then ruffles Caitlyn's hair.)_ I want a rematch!

Caitlyn: _(She laughs.)_ You're on, but I'm still going to beat your ass!

Seth: Those are fighting words; sure you can handle the pressure?

Caitlyn: Sure you want to get beat again by a girl?

Seth: _(He avoids her comment and stares down and walks into the hallway.)_ What's that Summer, coming! _(Jane and Caitlyn laugh as Marissa moves to the kitchen door, opening it and standing in the doorway a second before she speaks to Caitlyn.)_

Marissa: See you Caity.

Caitlyn: Bye Marissa. _(Marissa goes to close the door, but Jane's voice stops her.)_

Jane: Bye Marissa. It was nice to actually speak to you.

Marissa: Bye, Jane. _(She closes the kitchen door and walks away. Jane stares after her for a moment but as Caitlyn walks out of the apartment, she refocuses upon what she is doing and follows her granddaughter, shutting the door after she leaves. The camera leaves the apartment and goes to Caleb's office. He is working at his desk. The office is starting to become dark as the only light that is on is on his desk and the light from outside is fading as dusk sets in. There is a soft knock on his door, which makes his head move up and look toward sit.)_

Caleb: Kiki this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you tonight. What are you still doing here?

Kirsten: I actually needed to speak with you.

Caleb: I can't believe you're willing to be in the same room with me, I mean, after Sunday and not being able to come up with anything.

Kirsten: Look, I'm still mad that you acted so rashly, but _(She avoids his eyes and lowers her voice because she has to give in some in their argument.)_ I love that you wanted to protect your family. You just need to think things through a little bit more and listen to Sandy when he gives you advice. But, this is not getting us anywhere. Julie is out of prison and not going back …at least for now. Knowing her, she'll do something else and then we'll be waiting there ready to nail her.

Caleb: _(He laughs at her enthusiasm towards putting Julie away.)_ Nail her, nice, classy terminology there, Kiki. So, what is it that you needed to speak with me about?

Kirsten: Oh, well…. _(She is hedging because she does not exactly want to ask him but is desperate.)_

Caleb: Just say it.

Kirsten: I was wondering if you had plans Friday night.

Caleb: As a matter of fact, I do.

Kirsten: You do? Doing what?

Caleb: _(He laughs.)_ Is it so hard to believe that I could be going out on a Friday night?

Kirsten: Please don't tell me you have a date! I think we've had enough lady drama with you to last us at least the rest of the year. Sure, I'd prefer if you never dated again, but I'm not naïve enough to think that would ever happen.

Caleb: It's not a date.

Kirsten: Oh, good. So, then what is it?

Caleb: Who's the parent here? I think the more important question is, why do you care so much?

Kirsten: I was going to ask a favor of you, but if you already have plans, I guess I can't.

Caleb: What was the favor going to be?

Kirsten: To watch Zoe.

Caleb: Oh, so you're going, too. I figured as much. Do you want to ride up together?

Kirsten: What are you talking about? You were invited to the launch party?

Caleb: Yes.

Kirsten: By whom? Summer?

Caleb: Marissa.

Kirsten: Marissa invited you to the launch?

Caleb: Yes, why is this so difficult for you to grasp.

Kirsten: Because you and Ryan….I mean, they are dating, and…

Caleb: And what? Marissa and I understand each other, I like her, we get along. Sure, Ryan and I have not always seen eye to eye, but we're getting better, and now it seems as if we have a common interest.

Kirsten: Marissa? _(He just nods his head slightly to show her that she is right.)_ Not that I'm complaining, but what makes you like her so much? You're not exactly the softest hearted man in the world, but it seems that she's been able to worm herself into your affections pretty easily.

Caleb: I don't know really. She's just so….different than anybody else I've ever met.

Kirsten: She definitely isn't very Newport, is she?

Caleb: No, and frankly, I find that refreshing. It doesn't hurt her either that she's so talented and smart, not to mention that Zoe just adores her. When I see them together…

Kirsten: _(She smiles.)_ You don't have to explain. Trust me, Sandy and I, well we fell hard for her quickly, too, but not has hard and as fast as Ryan did. He won't say too much,…

Caleb: Really, I hadn't noticed. _(He rolls his eyes and Kirsten just laughs softly to herself.)_

Kirsten: But I think he fell for her the moment he met her.

Caleb: Aren't we being a little overly romantic here, Kiki?

Kirsten: What, you don't believe in love at first sight?

Caleb: No.

Kirsten: What about Mom?

Caleb: _(This sends him reeling. He does not respond right away as he sits and thinks about what Kirsten asked him. She just watches him carefully, looking for a reaction. Finally, without meeting her eyes and gazing off into the distance like he is reliving his past, he breaks the silence and speaks.)_ You're mother was a very special woman. I'll never forget the first moment I saw her…. _(He is quiet once again as he thinks back to the time when he met his wife.)_ I guess I did fall in love with her then, _(He shakes himself out of his revelry and turns back to Kirsten.)_ but anyway, this is pointless and I have a lot of work to do.

Kirsten: _(She laughs while he picks his paper work back up and starts to work on it.)_ Right, well, I guess I'll just have to try and find someone else to watch Zoe, because she can't go with us, obviously. _(She stands up and goes to the door.)_ I assume that Neil's going, too. Why don't you call him up and see if you can go with him.

Caleb: Why, do you and Sandy want some alone time?

Kirsten: Yeah, so not having that conversation. _(She laughs and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. As soon as she is gone, he puts his paperwork down and goes back to daydreaming about the past. The camera leaves him and goes to the apartment where Seth and Summer are lazily laying in their bed, playing with each others hands and stealing kisses every one in a while. All of a sudden, Summer's stomach grumbles making the two of them laugh uncontrollably for a few seconds. Finally, once they stop, Seth rolls over and looks at the bedside clock. He notices that it is almost 9:00. Surprised, he turns back towards Summer.)_

Seth: Whoa, did you see what time it is?

Summer: No, why?

Seth: It's almost nine.

Summer: Yeah so, we've been in here for a while, so what. Time flies when you're having fun. _(She giggles and goes back to trying to kiss him.)_

Seth: Yeah, and while we were having fun, Marissa was supposedly cooking dinner, but where is she. You'd think that it would be done by now, but she's no where in sight.

Summer: You don't think that she thought we went to bed, do you?

Seth: Only one way to find out, and besides, I'm hungry and obviously, you are, too, so even if she's not done, we'll just grab a snack while we wait. _(He helps Summer off of the bed, taking her hand in his, and they walk out of their room. As they walk past Ryan and Marissa's door, it is open but the room is dark and no one is in it. They proceed to the living room, where they find it dark and unoccupied as well. No one is in the dining alcove; the table is not set.)_ I guess she's still in the kitchen then. _When they push the door open, the room is void of Marissa, but it is a mess as her cooking supplies and pans are still sitting out. Looking around the room they spot a note on the fridge from Marissa once again.)_

Marissa's Note: Look, I changed my mind. I'm not cooking you dinner tonight. After all of the times you do absolutely nothing to help me, Seth, and take my food for granted, I decided that you don't deserve a home cooked meal right now. I took dinner with me, and just to torture you, it was a salad, breadsticks, and ham-asparagus lasagna. I didn't bother with dessert, because, if I have my way, it won't be needed. Don't wait up….for either Ryan or myself. Have fun ordering take out and cleaning up the kitchen. Oh, and that wasn't a request. It was an order. Either clean the kitchen up or I'll stop cooking for good. Marissa

Seth: _(His mouth falls open farther and farther as he reads the note, and finally when he reaches the end, he is completely and utterly in shock. Summer just looks slightly confused.)_ Do you think that there is a maid service open right now that we could call to clean this mess up, because I am not sticking these hands in greasy dish water!

Summer: Where the hell did she go? Obviously, she was meeting Chino somewhere, but where could he be. There's something going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is. Clean this up, Cohen, I have some thinking to do. _(With that she stomps quickly out of the room, leaving a grumbling and mumbling Seth behind to complain to himself. Slowly and begrudgingly, he starts to gather up the dishes and pile them in the sink to wash as he puts food away and begins to clean the room despite his protests. The camera leaves him and goes to a dark, small office. Ryan is sitting behind his desk where there is nothing but a single, small lap illuminating the room, trying to concentrate on his work but failing miserably. He sighs heavily and rubs the back of his neck, slowly turning his chair to look out of the window into the glittering LA skyline. He does not notice Marissa standing in the doorway, already having set down her basket of food. She is dressed simply with the same clothes she had one before, her hair is up, but she has cleaned the cooking remains off of herself. As she continues to keep watching Ryan, he swivels back in his chair and looks at his clock, sighing loudly once again and going back to work only to throw his pen aside in frustration. She laughs silently to herself and steps out of the shadows into the room, but he still does not notice her because he is so wrapped up in his annoyance about having to be there. Finally, she speaks, her voice soft and sultry.)_

Marissa: Missing someone? _(His head shoots up and he locks gazes with her, instantly smiling and standing up to greet her, but she motions for him to remain seated. Going over, she sits on his lap, putting one leg on each side of his and wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him in to her. Kissing him softly, she pulls back to speak with him.)_ I thought you might be a little lonely and definitely hungry since you haven't probably eaten since lunch. So I brought you dinner.

Ryan: And?  
Marissa: And…well that depends upon you.

Ryan: Me?

Marissa: Yes, I mean, I don't know how much time you have and I don't want to get in the way of your work, so…

Ryan: Oh trust me, you'll never be in the way of anything in my life.

Marissa; Yeah, but I also want you to come home tonight, and if me distracting you is going to keep you from doing that, than I'll just drop the food off and leave.

Ryan: _(He pulls her back to him by placing his hands behind her head and drawing her face towards his, kissing her urgently and passionately, prying her mouth open with his so that he could mingle their palates together and take in her essence. He mumbles between kisses, his voice raspy with lust and desire yet tender and loving at the same time.)_ You're not going anywhere! _(She pries herself away from him but does not leave his lap.)_

Marissa: Yeah, but will you be able to make it home?

Ryan: I'll make you a deal. Stay with me, keep my company while I work, of course after we have a little break, because I won't be able to concentrate again until after I have you and I don't mean just those two little kisses, I mean all of. Once we're done having dessert…

Marissa: _(Laughing.)_ You mean each other?

Ryan: One and the same in my book, but yeah, once we're done having each other, we'll eat dinner together while I work. As long as I can concentrate, it should only take me about an hour or so more to finish up.

Marissa: Sounds perfect. _(She pecks him quickly on the lips before speaking again.)_ I'd love to watch you work…especially if you do it naked.

Ryan: _(He laughs at her audacity.)_ Excuse me?

Marissa: I'll stay with you while you finish up your work if you do it naked.

Ryan: You're not getting dressed then either.

Marissa: That can be arranged, now, how about we get this party started, because I'm famished! _(He nods his head in mock seriousness.)_

Ryan: Me, too,….for you. _(Standing up and lifting her with him, she giggles as he moves quickly and pushes all of his paperwork aside off of his desk. He laughs along with her.)_ I've always wanted to do that!

Marissa: Well, keep these late nights up and you'll be doing it a lot more!

Ryan: I could get used to that, but only if we go to your office some as well.

Marissa: And you desk at home?

Ryan: _(He laughs again.)_ Honey, we can do this on any desk you want!

Marissa: _(She joins in his laughter.)_ Good. Now, quit talking. I like you better silent. _(He laughs at her, as she is teasing him and they begin to undress each other. He first takes her hair down so that it cascades down her back softly and runs his fingers through it, tugging on it playfully, while she slides his suit jacket off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. Staring at her, she moves her eyes up to meet his and sees a goofy grin on his face.)_ What?

Ryan: Do you care if we do something else I've always wanted to do?

Marissa: Nope. Experiment away. _(He takes her hands in his and winds their fingers together as their lips meet again, and the kiss quickly escalates in passion as their hearts and bodies take over their minds and inhibitions are thrown to the way side. Letting go of her hands, which she immediately takes advantage of by beginning to unbutton his shirt, he moves in to remove her clothes, but laughing to himself, he rips her shirt off and lets the buttons fly around the room carelessly, leaving Marissa in her busier which Ryan just stares at. She laughs at him.)_ Is that what you wanted to do?

Ryan: _(It takes him a moment to gain control of himself before he speaks, and when he does, his voice is shaky.)_Yeah.

Marissa: Looks like I'll just have to borrow your shirt then for the ride home.

Ryan: Works for me. _(With that speaking stops entirely. His pants are removed next, as she deftly unhooks his belt, pulls it out, tosses it aside, and then unbuttons his pants as well letting them slide down his legs to be kicked away. Her pants are removed, too, but Ryan strips them from her legs, one at a time, before kissing his way up them both, first the left and the right while she giggles at his actions and enjoys the sensations his lips cause on her bare skin. Finally, as he reached the inside of her right thigh, he leaned her back onto the desk, moving himself so that he is on top of her, and then proceedes to kiss her without ever letting go of her lips. Hands moving feverishly across each others bodies, tickling and caressing with need and desire, the rest of their clothes are finally removed and the camera leaves the couple and fades away into the night sky line of the city as Ryan and Marissa lose themselves in each other.)_

Commercial Break


	73. Chapter 73

The fourth scene opens up with Sandy and Kirsten as they finish getting ready and say goodbye to Zoe for the night. They are all in Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom. Kirsten is putting the finishing touches on her make up while Sandy is organizing his things, wallet, keys, etc. and putting on his traditional black socks with his dress shoes. Kirsten's marine blue dress is a satin halter one with a twisted halter strap, a ruched empire waist, and a deep keyhole. Zoe is sitting in the middle of their large bed playing with dolls as they three lazily and comfortably talk with each other, discuss the night to come, and then finally, say goodnight to their daughter right before the babysitter gets there as they know it will be a late night.

Zoe: _(She looks over at her mother with a curious expression on her face and an angelic smile gracing her lips.)_ Mommy, _(She waits for Kirsten to look up at her before she continues. Kirsten does so and peers at her daughter through the mirror.)_ when will I be able to wear makeup.

Sandy:_ (He laughs softly to himself which elicits an angry glare from Zoe before she turns back to her Mom.)_ If Ryan and I have anything to say about it, the only makeup you'll be wearing will be costume makeup to make you look like you have green skin and warts.

Kirsten: Sandy! _(Her tone is reprimanding, but she smiles at him without Zoe seeing to show him that she knows he's teasing and that she understands his motivations.)_ Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but it will be a while before you're allowed to wear makeup.

Zoe: But you wear it and so does Summer and Marissa.

Kirsten: But they are older than you.

Zoe: I'm a big girl.

Sandy: _(He goes over and picks her up and sets her on his lap as she drops her dolls to the side, no longer interested in playing because she has her parents' full attention.)_ Yes, you are a big girl, but do you know why women wear makeup?

Zoe: No.

Sandy: It's to make them more beautiful, but you don't need that Zoe; you're perfect just the way you are. _(He gives her an Eskimo kiss which makes her giggle.)_

Zoe: But Mommy is beautiful?

Sandy: Yes, she is, and she doesn't need to wear the makeup either, but you know Mommy, _(He rolls his eyes which makes her laugh.)_ she's stubborn and does not listen to Daddy and all his brilliant ideas.

Kirsten: _(She snorts a laugh at the part of his comment about his brilliant ideas.)_ I could name a few of your ideas that were not so brilliant!

Sandy: _(Ignoring his wife.)_ Did you hear anything Zoe, _(He winks at her.)_ because I didn't!

Zoe: _(She laughs.)_ Me either! _(Kirsten stands up from her vanity and walks to her closet where she puts on her shoes before joining the snickering father and daughter pair.)_

Kirsten: You two think you're so funny, don't you, but I'll remember this moment when someone _(She looks pointedly at Zoe and glares at her in a mockingly menacing way.)_ wants two bedtime stories and not just one, and _(She turns her joking gaze upon her husband.)_ when someone else does not want a bedtime story! Have your fun, you two, because I will get the last laugh. _(She walks to the bed and picks up her purse before walking out of the door into the hallway. Sandy and Zoe laugh and follow her. The three make their way to the kitchen where Kirsten gets a bottle of water out of the fridge and then sets an emergency list of numbers on the counter. Sandy places Zoe on the counter but holds onto her despite the silent reproach from Kirsten that he should not encourage her to sit there.)_

Sandy: Now, honey, do you promise to be good for the babysitter?

Zoe: Yes, Daddy.

Sandy: That means no talking back, no rude comments, no arguing, and no politics! _(Kirsten laughs at his last comment.)_ Oh, and when she tells you to go to bed, you go, and I don't want her to tell me later that you were giving her excuses like you had to find your pet boa that got loose or your sheets had been washed with the wrong laundry detergent and that if she didn't rewash them, you'd have an allergic reaction.

Zoe: But Daddy….

Sandy: No buts, and I still don't know where you learned those excuses….. _(Zoe looks away, biting her lip and trying to avoid his glare, when Sandy laughs all of a sudden and rolls his eyes.)_ I should have known….Seth!

Zoe: Daddy, don't yell at him, because he told me that if he got in trouble he wouldn't teach me any more of his old tricks. If I'm good, then he said he'd teach me the story about the I-Max shark movie.

Kirsten: Zoe, don't listen to your brother. We didn't believe his terrible excuses when he was a kid, and we're definitely not going to fall for them the second time…._ (She goes over and kisses her cheek.)_ no matter how adorable you are. _(She speaks under her breath but Sandy can hear.)_ Or no matter how much better of a liar you are than your brother.

Sandy: She must get that from her Grandpa. _(Zoe looks at the two adults with a confused expression on her face as they laugh softly with each other. The doorbell interrupts their close family moment though.)_

Kirsten: Sandy, you keep telling her about the rules and I'll go and get the door. _(As she walks out of the room, Sandy and Zoe return to their lecture, which is more in fact like a conversation because Zoe interjects her own ideas and opinions in so much, and Kirsten goes and answers the door. Sherry is standing in front of it when she opens it. Kirsten shows her in as Sherry takes off her coat and holds it in her arms with her purse and bag.)_

Sherry: Hey Kirsten.

Kirsten: Hi Sherry, and thank you for doing this. I know it's weird, but, truth be told, the last time we left Zoe with a teenage babysitter, she ended up in the hospital, granted it wasn't the girl's fault, but we just feel a lot better with an adult here with her. You have no idea how much trouble my little precocious daughter can get herself into.

Sherry: I had older brothers, trust me, I've seen it all.

Kirsten: Did they talk to plastic horses?

Sherry: _(She looks at her with a slightly confused look on her face.)_ No,….but they used to talk to their cars.

Kirsten: Oh, I think that's a guy thing. _(After a second of silence, she speaks up again.)_ Are you sure you're okay with this?

Sherry: Please, I appreciate it. After everything that's been going on in my life lately, I can use a night where I can just be a kid again.

Kirsten: _(She smiles at her and begins to lead her to the kitchen where her charge is waiting for her.)_ Well then, follow me. _(The two women walk off together and the camera leaves them and goes to Seth and Summer's bedroom. Summer is standing in front of her full length mirror in their room looking at herself and examining what she sees, turning in every direction to make sure that nothing is out of place or sticking to her dress. She is wearing a chili red hammered silk warp dress with a high/low hemline, a high back, and beaded straps. As she contemplates how she looks, she does not notice Seth watching her from their bathroom doorway with an interested and loving eye. He is already dressed in his suit, with a red tie to match, and is holding something behind his back.)_

Summer: Cohen! _(She yells thinking that he is still getting ready in the bathroom.)_ I need you to come out for a minute. _(Her tone looses its aggressive manner as she continues to ponder what she is wearing.)_ I don't know if this looks alright or if it's appropriate for a launch party. What are you supposed to wear to a launch party? I've never been to one before, and what if they don't dress the same way here for big events that we do back home in Newport? _(Frustrated that he hasn't said anything to her yet or that he is not in the room, she whirls around and starts stomping towards the bathroom before she sees him.)_ Cohen! _(She notices him smiling at her and smiles back.)_ Oh, you're here. _(She twirls around.)_ What do you think? Do I look alright? Should I wear a different dress?

Seth: I thought you bought this one especially for the party?

Summer: _(Looking down at herself still questioning her appearance.)_ Yeah, I did, but then I wasn't sure about it, so I went out and bought a couple more, so I could always change, but then I'd have to redo my hair, because this style wouldn't work with the other dresses, and my makeup would have to be redone as well….

Seth: Summer. _(His voice is calm and somewhat low in tone as he is in a strange mood.)_

Summer: _(She looks up at him.)_ Hm?

Seth: You look perfect, and besides, _(He pulls the box out that he was hiding behind his back.)_ I'm not sure that this would look as good with another outfit. _(Her face lights up as she practically runs across the room and grabs the box from his hands, tearing it open and smiling giddily as she looks into the jewelry container. Inside, there is a necklace, a thin, almost invisible white gold chain with a floating, round diamond hanging from it. Wordlessly, Seth takes it from her grasp, pulls the necklace out of the box, and tosses the box aside. After he puts it on her neck, he turns her around and teasingly plays with it between his fingers as he talks to her in a hushed tone. It falls just into the dip in her throat between her clavicle bones.) _I know that I haven't always seemed that supportive of your job, and this is my way to say that I'm sorry for that and that I am proud of you. Right now there is only one diamond, but this diamond represents your first season, and I promise here and now that for every season the show remains on the air, for every season you prove me wrong and make oodles of money as a talented, famous actress, I will get you a new diamond to add to it before every new season begins. _(When he finishes talking, he smiles at her before speaking again.)_ So, what do you think? Am I forgiven for being a male chauvinistic ass? _(Summer laughs and takes his face in between her hands gently, pulling his lips towards hers. Gently, she kisses him lightly, barely grazing her lips over his before pulling back and smiling up at him with eyes shining with love, adoration, and desire.)_

Summer: You are so passed forgiven right now Cohen, it's not even funny! In fact, I'm pretty sure that someone is going to be getting lucky tonight, and I'm not talking about Chino, even though he gets lucky every night….but that is beside the point. You, Cohen, later, are going to have your world rocked, and I will only be wearing…. _(Her hand floats up and touches the new necklace around her neck.)_ this. _(His smile is intense as he tries to envelope her in an even tighter embrace and kiss her again, but she pushes him away.)_ Ew, Cohen, not right now! Do you even know how long it took me to do this makeup? I love you, but not that much to let you ruin my hard work, and trust me, you wouldn't want to sleep with me now, because I'm so excited I wouldn't be able to concentrate, but tonight, when we're all alone and the party is over, you will be my only priority, the only thing on my mind.

Seth: _(He smiles at her and laughs softly.)_ I can handle that my little saucy minx, who just happens to be the most beautiful and best dressed woman at this Hollywood party!

Summer: _(She smiles gratefully at him as she turns back to her mirror to do her final inspections.)_ I like the way you think Cohen.

Seth: And I like the way you think Summer! Tonight is going to be awesome! _(He doesn't think that she is still paying attention to him so he starts to do a little dance around the room out of anticipation, spinning around and pumping his fist up and down. When he hears Summer's uncontrollable giggling coming from behind them he stops abruptly and without turning around to face her speaks in a slightly panicked voice.)_ I had an itch…on my back that I was trying to reach, but it was hard. So I thought that if I spun around like a dog, I might be able to reach it.

Summer: Really Cohen? _(An evil smirk crosses her face and she pretends to be angry.)_ I swear to Malono Blahnik, Cohen, that if you are lying to me we won't have sex for a year!

Seth: _(He hangs his head in shame and whispers softly.)_ I was doing a victory dance. _(She starts giggling again.)_ I know…. _(Her voice switches yet again much to the dismay of a very bewildered Seth.)_ and don't you dare dance like that at the party and embarrass me! Capiche?

Seth: Crystal clear, Summer, but we are still going to….you are still going to….

Summer: Rock your world tonight, hell yeah!

Seth: _(He walks back into the bathroom talking to her while he does so.)_ Whew, good! I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear you say that! _(Summer laughs as the camera leaves them and goes to Neil's house where he and Caleb are standing in his den having drinks with each other and talking before they leave for LA. Both men are in dress suits and in good moods.)_

Caleb: Well, I guess congratulations are in order. Neil you must me really proud of your daughter.

Neil: I am very proud of her. Of course I would have loved to have seen her finish school, but she can always go back.

Caleb: Trust me, Summer will be fine. She is dedicated, talented, and committed…nothing like Hayley was at her age.

Neil: Hayley, now that is a name I haven't heard in a while, how is she?

Caleb: Surprisingly, good now, but I won't lie to you. There was a time a few years ago when we weren't sure if she'd make it to the end of the year. She was a mess, on drugs again, working as a stripper, miserable. Kiki was so worried, couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and if it wasn't for Ryan bringing her home after he, Seth, and Summer found her in LA, I'm not sure what would have happened.

Neil: Ah, I think I remember when that happened. Wasn't it the first year Ryan was here and the kids were sophomores….wait, Summer was in a strip club!

Caleb: _(He laughs and finishes his drink, putting it back on the bar and sitting down in a chair and lighting a cigar. After puffing on it a few times to get it started, he releases a mouth full of smoke and speaks.)_ In all fairness to the kids, I don't think they knew it was going to be a strip club. They went to someone's birthday party if I remember the story right from Kiki, someone named Brady Gridges, Brandy Valley, I don't know, some B-list teen idol, and once they got there discovered it was a strip club and that my daughter was the main attraction. _(He laughs.)_ In fact, I think it came out that unwittingly, she hit on Ryan. _(Neil joins in on the laughter and sits down as well, lighting a cigar and going through the same process that Caleb did before he speaks.)_

Neil: But, she's better now, Hayley?

Caleb: As far as I know. We don't hear from her much. I get the occasional email, Kiki gets letters from her still, it was their ritual in the past, but other than that, nothing. She never really liked to stay close, too much of a free spirit.

Neil: Where's she living now?

Caleb: Japan, working for a friend of hers who owns a fashion design business or something. I don't know much, because, well, to be frank, she doesn't tell me much, but she's happy, successful, and most importantly, clean and sober.

Neil: Good for her.

Caleb: Yeah, we're proud of her. Granted, we miss her, but if it helps her to stay off the drugs if she's not here in Newport with all the familiar pressures, then I'd rather she stay right where she is.

Neil: And the rest of the family? _(Both men stand up and walk out of the room, making their way to the foyer and front door, smoking their cigars the entire time.)_

Caleb: Good. For the first time in a long time, we're actually feeling like a family.

Neil: I have to tell you, I was surprised when I head that you were going tonight, I mean, you and Ryan….not the best of friends.

Caleb: _(He laughs.)_ We're trying, I think. A while back Kiki kind of blackmailed me into being nice to him, but it seems to be working. And….

Neil: And you're realizing that he might not be as bad as you thought.

Caleb: _(Grimacing because he is admitting that was wrong in the past.)_ Yeah, something like that.

Neil: And Marissa? You two seem to get along well?

Caleb: We do; I like her.

Neil: Which has to help with the Ryan situation?

Caleb: It does, I mean, if she can love him so much, and I trust her judgment, than he's probably not such a bad guy.

Neil: But, of course, you're not going to say anything to him.

Caleb: _(He laughs.)_ Hell no! _(Both men exit the house smiling and get into the Caleb's limo which is awaiting them. As the car drives away, the camera leaves the driveway and goes to Ryan and Marissa's bedroom as they finish getting ready as well. Marissa is wearing a long, acetate/nylon/spandex, off white gown which is softly gathered at the neckline with rhinestone trim on the deep, v-neck front and low racer back as it ties at the hip. Unbeknownst to her, this dress that she "borrowed" from Summer was the one that Summer and Branning bought on their shopping excursion earlier in the week. Ryan is dressed in a suit, sans tie as Marissa likes it, and is just relaxing on their bed watching her finishing getting ready. His hands are lazily resting behind his head as a smile dances across his lips. While putting in her earrings, she catches sight of his smoldering eyes upon her and turns around blushing slightly as a smile graces her lips as well.)_

Marissa: What?

Ryan: Nothing. _(He shakes his head, laughs, and just continues to look at her. She watches him warily before smirking and turning back around and putting the other earring in. When she finishes, she notices that he is still watching her and she stands up and goes over to him, standing there hands on hips and oozing attitude. His eyes travel down her body from her head to her toes and back up again and his smirk just turns into a wide, goofy grin before he speaks.)_ If you think standing like that looking the way you do is going to get me to stop staring at you, you obviously don't know me as well as you thought you did. _(He stands up off of the bed and wraps his arms around her waist but does not do anything else as he just continues to stare at her.)_

Marissa: I never told you not to stare; I just wanted to know what you were staring at.

Ryan: You.

Marissa: Elaborate, please, Ryan.

Ryan: _(He moves in and kisses her left cheek, then her right, then her nose, and finally her lips lightly, stopping to trace them with his tongue and pull away before she can kiss him back.)_ Um…you used my favorite, raspberry plum is it not?

Marissa: Well, if you're not sure, maybe you need another taste.

Ryan: _(He just nods his head as he moves back in for another gentle kiss, this time letting her kiss him back. When he pulls away, they smile at each other.)_ Definitely raspberry plum and definitely delicious. _(She laughs at him.)_

Marissa: I'm glad you like it, but that still doesn't get you out of telling me why I continually keep catching you staring at me.

Ryan: How could I not? _(She smiles slightly at him, not saying a word, but insinuating that he should continue. He leans into her and holds her tighter to his body as his hot breath whispers into her ear.)_ There has only been a few times when I've seen you look this beautiful: New Year's Eve, after every time we made love…

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Well then it hasn't really been a few times now has it? _(He smirks and swats her butt playfully as his arms are wrapped around her causing her to jump slightly in his arms and giggle.)_

Ryan: I guess not, but you're ruining the moment. _(She feigns an apologetic face and sobers up.)_

Marissa: Sorry, continue please.

Ryan: _(He laughs at her antics and goes back to whispering in her ear.)_ And the other time I have seen you look this beautiful was the day on the beach we spent up in Monterey.

Marissa: Want to hear a confession?

Ryan: Always.

Marissa: _(She leans in and whispers to him, letting her breath tickle his neck.)_ That was the best day of my life.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ I aim to please! _(She pulls away from his and slaps him on the chest laughing.)_

Marissa: Hey, that is not what you were supposed to say.

Ryan: Why not?

Marissa: You're supposed to say that it was the best day of your life, too.

Ryan: Can't.

Marissa: Excuse me?

Ryan: I can't say that it was the best day of my life, because each and every day that I spend with you is better than the last.

Marissa: _(She considers what he said for a moment before kissing him softly and pulling him close to her again.)_ Cheesy, but still a good answer. _(After kissing him once more, she steps out of his grasp, and walks back towards the vanity and sits down to grab her things and put them in her handbag.)_

Ryan: So tonight?

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: Are you ready?

Marissa: To tell your parents and then Seth and Summer that we're not spending break with them in Newport, yeah, I am.

Ryan: _(He stares at her slightly shocked.)_ You are?

Marissa: Yes, because although I know telling them will not be fun and dealing with Sandy and Kirsten's disappointment and Seth and Summer's ire will not be fun, I cannot wait to have you all to myself five days out of the week. _(She stands up and grabs her packed purse and stands in front of him.)_

Ryan: I can't argue with that. Ready to go?

Marissa: Yep. _(He puts his arms around her and pulls her to him tightly as they walk out of the room together. The camera leaves them and goes to Trey and Caitlyn. She is ready and waiting for him to finish while she sits on his coach in his apartment and he is nervously fidgeting with his tie in front of the mirror. Caitlyn's dress is a plum v-neck dress with an x back, ruching at the center, front and back, with a full skirt that falls to the mid calf and a bubble hem. Trey, although dressed in respectable clothing, does not look comfortable in what he is wearing. She watches him warily as he becomes angrier and angrier with the tie that he just can't seem to tie. With hesitation, she speaks softly to him.)_

Caitlyn: Do you want my help?

Trey: I'll do it myself. _(She sits back and closes her eyes as she fights off tears that are threatening to come out. Trey does not pay any attention to her and just struggles once more with the tie before ripping it off of his neck and throwing it as hard as he can across the room. She cowers at his anger and the rage that flows out of him.)_ You can take that damn tie and take it back to your rich grandma and tell her that your poor, low-class boyfriend does not want it or need it!

Caitlyn: Trey…. _(She is coming undone emotionally and whispers.)_ This is a formal party….you kind of need to wear the tie.

Trey: Do not tell me what to do, and if Ryan doesn't have to wear a tie, then I sure as hell don't either!

Caitlyn: What?_ (She is puzzled at what he said, but then realizes that they have discussed her sister's utter dislike of ties.)_ Oh, well, I guess you don't have to wear the tie, but could you please calm down?

Trey: I'm calm. _(Although he is no longer pacing his eyes are still snapping with anger as he glares at her.)_ Are we going or are we just going to fight all night?

Caitlyn: _(She gets back a little of her spunk as his tone and implications annoy her.)_ Fighting would require some actual conversation between us, not screaming and yelling from you and cowering in fear from me!

Trey: Are we going or not?

Caitlyn: _(She stands up and walks to the door without glancing at him and watching her feet.)_ Let's go. _(Her tone is dejected and listless until she thinks of a sarcastic comment to say to him.)_ Oh and by the way, thanks for the compliment on my new dress. I really appreciate how much you take notice of me! _(She saunters out of the door of the apartment and waits for him to follow her out. He does, locks the door and then they walk to his car silently. When they get in, both still not speaking or looking at each other, they buckle up and pull away. After a moment, he speaks.)_

Trey: What is this place like?

Caitlyn: What do you mean?

Trey: The building this is being held in, what's it like?

Caitlyn: I don't know! How the hell would I know that?

Trey: Is it one big room, many smaller ones, a lot of hallways, back entrances?

Caitlyn: _(Her tone is suspicious.)_ What?

Trey: Nothing, forget about it. _(They are both silent again for a moment.)_ Is there security, valet parking?

Caitlyn: I Don't Know Trey! _(She pronounces each word harshly, thoroughly annoyed.)_ Why does that matter?

Trey: It's just….with that issue with my friend….

Caitlyn: _(Her tone is bitter.) _And your alibi?

Trey: Yeah.

Caitlyn: Don't worry about it. I promised I would help you, and I will, because my word means something.

Trey: And what is that supposed to mean?

Caitlyn: Figure it out for yourself!

Trey: Do you know what? I am sick and tired of the attitude you've been giving me ever since Reno! What the hell did I do to you!

Caitlyn: Maybe the better question is what the hell have you ever done for me!

Trey: You're so lucky little girl that I am even going with you to this party!

Caitlyn: Oh please! What, that you're letting me ride in this piece of sht car or that you're gracing me with your presence. There are tons of guys who'd kill to go out with me, and I'm stuck with you! Why was I ever so stupid to agree to this? _(She motions between them signaling that she is talking about their relationship.)_

Trey: So the princess gets sick of slumming it; I knew it would happen eventually.

Caitlyn: _(Giving up on the fight because she knows it is not worth it, she just sighs and speaks in an annoyed tone.)_ Just shut up and drive, Trey.

Trey: If only you knew what you just did. _(She eyes him with fear in her eyes as he grips the steering wheel so tightly, all the color drains out of his hands. His jaw is clenched and his eyes slits, and she realizes that no matter what Ryan and Marissa think of Trey, so can't do this any longer and has to somehow get herself out of the mess she helped create. Cowering in the corner of her seat, she watches the other cars drive by and lets a silent tear course its way down her rouged cheek. The camera leaves her and goes to Dan who is packing his car and preparing to go somewhere. He is parked in an alley behind an old abandoned building in an undisclosed, non-descript slum of LA. He opens the trunk and tosses in the items he will need for their plan: a roll of duct tape, rope, a blindfold, blankets, and a sheathed knife. After he closes the trunk, he comes back outside carrying a gun and places it in his pants, tucking it down into his waist line and pulling his shirt over it to keep it concealed. He is dressed all in black. Climbing into the car, he sits back in the seat and pulls a bottle of liquor out from underneath the various empty cartons of food and other garbage, unscrews the lid, and takes a long drink directly from the bottle. Removing the glass container from his lips, he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and sighs contentedly. He takes another long drink of the alcohol before starting the car up after several attempts and pulling out of the ally, taking drinks every so often from the bottle as he drives away from the wasteland he was leaving. The camera fades away from the taillights of his car and goes black.)_

Commercial Break


	74. Chapter 74

The fifth scene begins at the party. Ryan and Marissa, due to the fact that she was not a part of the acting ensemble got to skip the media line and photographers, unlike Summer who took Seth with her due to him being her date, and have already entered the party. It is staged in a large ballroom, but the décor is not elegant and sophisticated but flashy and fun. The room was somewhat divided into two sections. The first for dancing with a large dance floor and dj close by spinning records with dim overhead and colorful lighting like a club. A more sedate portion of the room, divided partly from the dancing with floor to ceiling red velvet drapery, tied back to allow access between the two portions, is filled with round tables and gold leafed chairs and serves as the area in the room where couples and friends could sit, eat, and socialize. This portion is well lit with the chandeliers blazing brightly. Wherever you look, red and gold seems to assault the eye, making it see opulent and glamorous. As the scene begins Goldfrapp's "Ride a White Horse" is playing in the club portion of the room but floats over to the dining side. Ryan and Marissa are socializing with various, unknown people, making small talk and waiting for their friends, roommates, family to join them. The camera scans the room and does not zoom in on the conversation they are having with the unidentified couple, but it does show them conversing. Ryan's arm is wrapped lightly around her waist, pulling her close to him and they stand visibly touching each other. Her hands are holding her purse, while his free hand is holding her wrap. When Seth and Summer walk in the doors, Ryan and Marissa are seen motioning to the other couple who had just arrived and the people they were talking to let them go. The two couples, Ryan and Marissa and Seth and Summer, move across the room until they meet in the middle. Once they do, they begin to talk and work their way to an obscure table to place their things down and make sure there is seating for their guests who have yet to arrive. Since each table seats ten, it is perfect for their small party.

Seth: So have you guys scoped the place out yet, found the best food, spotted the quickest waiters?

Summer: _(She elbows Seth in the ribs which makes him veer away from her and walk a little away from the group as they head to the same destination.)_ Cohen! _(She stops glaring at him and turns to Ryan and Marissa.)_ What he meant to ask was if you guys got us a table yet?

Ryan: No, we were sidetracked.

Marissa: Someone cornered us and we had to talk to them.

Summer: Ooohhh, who?

Seth: Some rich business tycoon for Ryan or an admiring fan of the show for Marissa?

Ryan: _(They look between themselves trying to figure out who they were talking to.)_ I really don't know who they were, do you?

Marissa: Never saw them before in my life. I figured they were friends of your parents or Caleb's and recognized you.

Summer: _(They have reached the table so they begin to put their stuff down on their chairs, purses, wraps for the girls, and suit jackets for the guys.)_ You didn't ask their names or introduce yourselves hoping they'd do the same?

Marissa: They knew our names.

Ryan: And they just jumped right in talking without any introductions.

Marissa: We thought that if we said anything about not knowing them, it would be rude. So we just pretended to.

Seth: _(He yawns visibly.)_ Well, this is all really fascinating, _(He rolls his eyes and does a mock stretch.)_ but my stomach is calling me over to those enormous and gluttonous buffet tables. Can anyone else say cocktail weenies? _(He rubs his hands together out of expectation, smiles enthusiastically, and watches the other three for reactions he hopes are as excited as his own. Summer just looks away and pretends to mess with her hair as if she doesn't know him, Marissa laughs at his antics, and Ryan just stares at him out of shock.)_

Marissa: If I knew you were that easy to please, cocktail weenies of all things, then I would have stopped cooking a long time ago!

Seth: First of all, never stop cooking. That would be a sin and perhaps the death of me.

Summer: Looks like she's cooked her last meal if I have anything to say about! _(Summer smiles at Seth and he makes a kiss my ass reference which makes Summer fume and Marissa laugh even louder. Ryan is still watching on in shock. Seth notices this and speaks to him.)_

Seth: Dude, come on, of anyone here, I would think you'd never be surprised by the stuff that comes out of my mouth.

Ryan: _(He regains his ability to speak.)_ You just never cease to surprise me Seth.

Seth: Thank you.

Summer: Take him away, now, please. _(Ryan chuckles and turns to Marissa and speaks softly to her.)_

Ryan: Do you want me to bring you anything back?

Marissa: _(She speaks softly back to him.)_ Just a water, thanks. I'm too excited to eat right now. _(He smiles at her lovingly and kisses his cheek before turning back to Seth. Noticing that Seth was just waiting for him to go and that he didn't ask Summer if he could get her anything, Ryan turns to her.)_

Ryan: Summer, can I get you something when I'm up there?

Summer: Glass of champagne, thanks Chino. _(Ryan nods his head to signify that he will get her what she wants and then walks off as Seth follows. Seth is smiling and talking rapidly about the food he's about to get. The camera shows them walk off and then goes back to the girls who sit down and begin to speak with each other.)_

Marissa: So, I see there is a new piece of beautiful jewelry around your neck, spill.

Summer: _(She smiles widely.)_ Cohen might be an annoying ass sometimes, something I'm sure you're quite aware of, nice punishment the other night by the way, making him wash the dishes for a meal he didn't even get to eat,…

Marissa: Thank you. _(She smiles wickedly.)_

Summer: but he can be pretty sweet, when he wants to be.

Marissa: I've seen that side of him, too, when he talks about you or someone else that he loves.

Summer: _(She smiles again, and plays with her necklace delicately.)_ Yeah, well, this has to be one of the best things he's ever done for me. _(Marissa just nods at her to show that she should continue with her story.)_ We haven't exactly seen eye to eye about the show, he wasn't very happy that I quit school and I was mad that he wasn't supporting me 110, but tonight, he gave me this as an apology and a promise that he is proud of me. This diamond represents this season, and for every other season that we are one air, he's going to buy me another one to add to the necklace.

Marissa: _(She smiles back at her friend and laughs softly while she speaks.)_ Talk about an incentive to work as hard as you can!

Summer: _(She laughs along with her.)_ You're telling me! I just can't believe that Cohen came up with this all on his own. Did or Chino help him? _(She looks at her suspiciously.)_

Marissa: No. I swear to you I had no idea about the necklace. If he got shopping advice from anyone, it wasn't Ryan and it definitely wasn't me. Maybe he asked Branning.

Summer: Ooohhh, I'll have to find him later and ask him! _(Just then Josh approaches the table and interrupts their conversation.)_

Josh: Find who? _(The girls stand up and greet him cordially, hugs and air kisses being passed around to all. Ryan and Seth return just then. Seth puts his food down and holds out his arms to Josh who stares at him like he is crazy.)_

Seth: Aww…do I get a hug and kiss, too?

Summer: Josh that is my insane and irritating boy friend. Don't pay any attention to him. _(Seth sticks his hand out to shake Josh's. The men shake.)_

Seth: I was just joking with you man. We only hug and kiss on the second meeting. I'm Seth Cohen.

Josh: Josh…

Seth: Oh, I know who you are. _(Marissa walks towards Ryan who has placed their drinks on the table. He puts his arm around her waist and holds her to him just as he did before when they were talking to the other, unknown couple before Seth and Summer arrived. Josh sees them standing there and turns away from Seth to face them.)_

Marissa: Josh, this is Ryan, the man you've heard so much about. _(Ryan looks at Marissa and grins slightly when she says that she has been talking about him before turning towards Josh and putting his hand out to shake his.)_

Josh: It's a pleasure to meet you…finally.

Ryan: Likewise. It seems that every time I'm at the studio to visit Marissa you're either on location shooting somewhere or she's working late and no one else is there.

Josh: _(He turns to Marissa with a reproachful look.)_ She's not supposed to do that…work that late. _(Marissa grins sheepishly and looks away with a slight hint of red of her cheeks.)_

Ryan: Well, she's very dedicated, and don't worry, when I get there, work stops. _(Ryan smirks and Marissa turns to glare at him which just makes Josh laugh.)_

Josh: I see…doing research for some of our more…special scenes, Marissa? _(Her face just goes a deeper shade of red, Josh laughs once again along with the rest of the group and then he excuses himself.)_ I'll see you guys later. Those cocktail weenies are calling my name. _(Seth stops laughing when he says this and walks off with him as they discus the merits of the "delicacy". The song changes to "Tribulations" by LCD Soundsystem. Summer watches as Seth walks off with Josh and then sits down and begins to happily eat his food and drink her champagne. Ryan continues to laugh softly at Marissa who is trying to not laugh herself but eventually can't. Once she starts to giggle softy, he releases her waist, takes her hand, and they go to sit down together. Just as they are about to sit, they notice Sandy and Kirsten enter. They stand up, Ryan's arm once again around her waist holding her close, and start moving towards them and turn to Summer.)_

Marissa: Are you coming with us, Sum? Sandy and Kirsten just got here?

Summer: Ah, go ahead, I better wait for Oscar Myer over there to finish talking to Josh. We'll join you in a second._ (Ryan and Marissa laugh and walk away. The camera follows them as they move towards his parents and they talk between themselves.)_

Ryan: So, what do you think? Should we tell them now and then speak to Summer and Seth later?

Marissa: Sounds good. You don't think it will ruin their evening, do you?

Ryan: No, they'll be disappointed, but they'll be proud of us for the jobs and supportive and understanding. _(They reach Sandy and Kirsten and hugs are exchanged between them all as well as greetings. Once the two couples pull back from the embraces, they stand beside their respective other.)_

Sandy: Marissa you look gorgeous, almost as beautiful as my ageless wife over here. _(He kisses Kirsten on her temples as he pulls her to him and they stand similarly to Ryan and Marissa.)_

Marissa: Thank you.

Kirsten: Hm…and what is it that you want? _(She takes her eyes off of Sandy and turns them towards Ryan and Marissa.)_ He's been sending off compliments in my direction all night and it's starting to become unnerving.

Ryan: I'm not sure I want to hear this answer. _(Everyone laughs.)_

Sandy: Let's just say that I knew that since I was coming to a Hollywood party with the most beautiful woman here, I'd better have my winning personality tonight!

Kirsten: _(She rolls her eyes but smiles happily anyway.)_ And yet you couldn't trim those eyebrows! _(Ryan and Marissa laugh heartily.)_

Sandy: I thought they made me look fierce, very intimidating to anyone who would want to fight me for you. _(They all laugh once again, but the Kirsten looks around her curiously.)_

Kirsten: Where are Seth and Summer? Are they here yet?

Marissa: They're here. Summer is…. _(She turns to the table but Summer is not there anymore.)_ was sitting over there at our table.

Ryan: And Seth is…. _(He looks over at the buffet tables but Seth is not there either.)_ was over talking with Josh at the buffet.

Marissa: But now they're both gone.

Ryan: Didn't Summer say she'd meet us over here?

Marissa: Yeah.

Sandy: It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. We'll see them later.

Kirsten: I was just surprised when I didn't hear Seth pop in with his own quick quip about Sandy's eyebrows. _(Sandy and Kirsten both smile and shrug their shoulders as they think about their son.)_

Ryan: Actually, this kind of works out well for Marissa and I. We need to talk to you about something important.

Kirsten: _(Her face lights up and she begins to smile uncontrollably. Sandy, too, is smiling widely.)_ You're pregnant!

Marissa: _(She turns to Ryan and they look at each other slightly shocked and worried. Suddenly Marissa hands fly to her stomach and she looks down at herself.)_ What, no, I'm not pregnant! Do I look like I am?

Sandy: _(His and Kirsten's smiles fade.)_ What, you're not pregnant?

Ryan and Marissa: No! _(She turns to him self consciously and still covering her stomach with her hands.)_

Marissa: Do I look pregnant?

Ryan: _(He takes her hands away from her body and kisses them both softly as he looks into her eyes. With a straight face, he speaks as earnestly as he can.)_ No, not at all; you look wonderful. _(As he pulls her to him and holds her tightly once again, he turns his eyes on Sandy and Kirsten and they definitely show annoyance.)_

Kirsten: Marissa, I'm so sorry. Sweetie, _(Marissa turns her eyes away from Ryan and looks up at Kirsten.)_ you don't look pregnant at all. We're just excited about future grandchild and jumped the gun a little bit.

Ryan: You could say that again.

Sandy: We really are sorry.

Marissa: It's okay….a little embarrassing, but okay. If and when we ever become pregnant, we'll let you know….eventually… _(Sandy and Kirsten exchange sideways glances after the eventually comment.)_ when we feel it's the right time.

Kirsten: We understand. Now, what did you have to talk to us about, what's so important?

Ryan: Well, first of all, Marissa got promoted from part time to full time. _(Sandy and Kirsten smile widely at her.)_

Sandy: Congratulations, kid!

Marissa: Thanks, but there is more. Ryan got an internship for the summer at one of the top architecture firms in LA.

Kirsten: You did?

Ryan: Yeah, I started this past Monday.

Sandy: Well, why didn't you say anything?

Ryan: We wanted to make all of our decisions before we said anything.

Kirsten: Wait, decisions, about what?

Marissa: Since we both have full time jobs this summer here in LA,….

Kirsten: You're not coming home for the summer. _(Her tone is depressed.)_

Ryan: No, we're not, _(He turns to Sandy for help.)_ but we'll be home almost every weekend, so by the time the summer is over, you'll still be sick of us.

Sandy: Kid, you and I both know that'll never happen. If we could have our way, the four of you would be moving in permanently, you and Marissa in the poolhouse, Seth and Summer up in Seth's bedroom.

Marissa: It's not that we didn't want to spend the summer in Newport, and trust me, we've thought about this decision a lot, but we couldn't pass up these opportunities. Plus, being alone together some will be nice, like a trial run for the future after we graduate.

Sandy: I can understand that….Kirsten?

Kirsten: Oh, I can, too, it's just that I was looking forward to this last summer with you guys so much.

Ryan: You'll still have Seth and Summer the whole time, and it's not like we're going to move far away after we graduate. Marissa and I have every intention of remaining in southern California probably for the rest of our lives.

Sandy: If you thought we'd ever let you leave southern California, you don't know us that well. _(Marissa and Ryan laugh with him and they make Kirsten smile.)_

Kirsten: You promise to come home every weekend?

Marissa: We will as much as we can.

Kirsten: What do you mean?

Ryan: Sometimes, for work, we won't be able to.

Marissa: Ryan will sometimes have to do some traveling to go to construction sites, and well…

Sandy: You want to go with him.

Marissa: Yeah.

Kirsten: Well, I'm not surprised by that. _(She winks at Marissa who just smiles and rolls her eyes at Kirsten's antics.)_ This isn't going to happen too much, is it?

Ryan: So far I only know of one trip. Come on, _(He and Marissa start to walk towards their table.)_ let's sit down, we'll all get something to eat, and then I'll tell you all about it. _(Sandy and Kirsten start to follow him. The camera leaves the four of them and goes into an ally where Seth and Summer are making out. He is leaning up against the wall and she is holding him there while they kiss.)_

Seth: I do believe that we are standing backwards Summer. You're supposed to be pressed up against the wall and I'm supposed to be in charge of this little secret rendezvous.

Summer: Ew! Do you know how many randoms have been up against that wall and who knows how many hookers! If you think that I would ever touch it, you've got another thing coming. Now either shut up and kiss me or I'll leave you out here for the pimps to find! _(He makes his over-used motion to lock his lips shut and throws away the pretend key. Summer laughs at him.)_ God, Cohen, you are so corny, but at least now you'll be quiet! _(They start to kiss again as the camera pans away from them and goes back into the party. The song changes once again and the room is filled with the sounds of The Yeah Yeah Yeahs' "Phenomena". Caleb and Neil arrive and spot Ryan and Marissa right away as they are talking to Josh once again. As the two men approach them, Josh excuses himself and they turn around to welcome their second group of guests.)_

Neil: Marissa, once again, it's a pleasure to see you. You look wonderful. _(She smiles at him and they share a congenial hug.)_

Marissa: Thank you.

Neil:_ (After a few seconds Neil lets her go and turns to Ryan.)_ It's always a pleasure to see you, Ryan.

Ryan: Same to you Dr. Roberts.

Neil: Please, call me Neil. _(Ryan nods his head. Marissa is now saying hello to Caleb.)_

Marissa: I'm glad to see you could make it. I don't think Summer or I would be here without your little push to the network.

Caleb: I was more than happy to do it. _(He hugs her.)_ And I couldn't agree with Neil more, you look stunning.

Marissa: Well, thanks go to Summer. This is her dress.

Neil: It is?

Marissa: Yeah. I always borrow dresses she's worn in the past instead of buying new ones, because, well to be frank, I really can't afford the dresses people around here wear, and she seems to have so many.

Neil: Oh trust me, my credit card and I are well aware of how many dresses my shop-a-holic daughter has.

Ryan: _(He pulls her back to him and speaks.)_ I think it's the woman wearing the dress though that makes it and not the other way around. _(Caleb watches the couple together closely as Neil smiles on. Marissa beams at Ryan and moves in even closer to him and he tightens his grip around her waist. For a second, they get lost in each other's eyes, but Caleb's voice brings them back to reality.)_

Caleb: I couldn't agree more. _(He puts his hand out to shake Ryan's, which startles the younger man slightly, but without a falter, Ryan puts his hand out as well and the two men greet each other cordially. A silent acceptance and word of understanding pass between them as they shake hands and stare at each other. Neil, once again, is oblivious, but Marissa catches on and smiles to herself.)_

Marissa: Come on, let's go over to our table and you guys and take your jackets off and find some refreshments.

Neil: She's trying to get rid of us already. _(The four of them laugh as they head to the group's table.)_ So where is my daughter and that motor mouthed fiancé of hers?

Ryan: We really don't know.

Marissa: They were here one minute. Seth was off talking about food with my boss and Summer was eating Seth's food, and then when we went to greet Sandy and Kirsten, they were gone.

Caleb: Kiki's here already?

Ryan: Yeah, they're off getting something to eat and drink.

Neil: I'm sure Summer and Seth couldn't have gotten too far. Maybe they're dancing…over there. _(He signals to the dance portion of the room.)_

Marissa: We already looked in there, and they weren't there, and they're not in this part of the room, so we thought maybe they went to the bathroom, but they've been gone now for probably at least ten minutes.

Caleb: There was probably a line.

Ryan: I'm sure you're right, and I'm sure they'll be here soon, Neil. _(They reach the table and the men take off their jackets.)_

Neil: Now, about those refreshments.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Follow me. _(She takes Ryan's hand in hers and the group of four walks towards the buffet. When they reach it, Sandy and Kirsten appear in front of them to greet Caleb and Neil. Caleb moves up to Kirsten first while Neil shakes Sandy's hand, the one without the plate of food.)_

Neil: Sandy. It's good to see you again.

Sandy: Same to you. You know, I've been meaning to talk to you. I got these passes to the new golf course…. _(With that, they head back to the table together immersed in their golf talk.)_

Caleb: _(He hugs Kirsten carefully so as not to spill her food and drink. She smiles back at him until she takes in his scent and then a frown covers her face.)_ You look lovely Kiki.

Kirsten: And you smell like scotch and cigars! What do you think you're doing and with your heart? _(Ryan and Marissa exchange glances and move quickly away from the fighting father and daughter.)_

Marissa: Excuse us, I see someone from work that I have to go and say hi to. _(With that they leave Caleb and Kirsten standing there, and their abrupt exit temporarily stops the argument the father and daughter were about to enter into.)_

Caleb: That was awfully hasty.

Kirsten: Were you rude to Ryan earlier?

Caleb: No. Maybe it was your overbearing attitude towards me having a little bit of fun.

Kirsten: You call tempting a heart attack a little bit of fun! _(Caleb rolls his eyes and starts to walk away from her, but she follows him as they continue to bicker. The camera leaves them and goes back to Ryan and Marissa who are working their way to the dance floor, completely lost in each other and standing closely together as they make their way there. They are interrupted by Branning who spots them and makes a beeline towards them and starts to talk as soon as he sees them.)_

Branning: That dress looks amazing on you Miss Marissa! Summer was right!

Marissa: What?

Branning: Oh, um…we talked about which dresses she should show you to wear and I picked another one but she picked this one…from her closet, and she was right.

Marissa: Okay. _(She watches him suspiciously, but does not say anything.)_

Ryan: We were actually going to go and dance.

Branning: Hello to you, too, lover boy, and let me tell you, you look very nice tonight as well! I'll join you on the dance floor. _(Marissa laughs while Ryan just turns red and tries to move away with her and only her.)_

Marissa: Not now, Branning, maybe later.

Branning: You better save me a dance!

Marissa: I'll pencil you into my dance card. _(Ryan and Marissa begin to walk away, but she stops and turns around to face Branning again.)_ Hey, have you seen Seth and Summer around here anywhere?

Branning: No, I just got here, you know, I wanted to be fashionably late, but if I see them, I'll let them know that you were looking for them.

Marissa: Thanks. _(Ryan puts his hands around her waist and guides her to the other portion of the room as he walks behind her. She turns her head around, since he is guiding where they walk, and smiles up at him and they talk as they walk away. Branning watches them, smiling, and then laughs to himself.)_

Branning: All the good ones are straight! _(The camera pulls away from Branning and goes back to the ally where Seth and Summer are straightening their clothes and getting ready to go back inside.)_

Seth: How much longer do we have to stay here?

Summer: Too long. Do you think your parents, my Dad, and Caleb are here yet?

Seth: What time is it?

Summer: Do I look like I have a watch on?

Seth: Well, I don't know….

Summer: Didn't you wear yours?

Seth: Nah, didn't go with the cufflinks. _(She rolls her eyes at him and takes his hand in hers and pulls him after her out of the ally. They are smiling and happy, but when they reach the back of the ally where it connects with the street, Summer stops dead in her tracks and turns pale.)_ What? _(She motions for him to back up and to keep his voice down.)_

Summer: Do you remember the car that I thought had been watching us before the night that Marissa was attacked?

Seth: Yeah.

Summer: It's here.

Seth: How do you know it's the same one?

Summer: License plate dumb ass!

Seth: The license plate…wait, you were going to call that in!

Summer: I forgot.

Seth: What? The girl with the photographic memory forgot to report a detail to the cops which had been bothering her for weeks?

Summer: Cohen….it was the day that we….you know, the day we got the news. _(She adverts her eyes away from him as they start to gather tears, and it takes a moment for him to realize what she is referring to, but once he does, he takes her in his arms for a comforting hug.)_

Seth: Of course. _(After a moment, he pushes her gently away from him but still holds onto her arms as he talks to her and looks her in the eyes.)_ We have to go and warn Ryan and Marissa. It can't be a coincidence that the very same car you thought had been watching our apartment is here tonight. _(She nods her head, they join hands, and together they run as quickly as her heals will allow them back into the party. The camera leaves them and goes back to the ballroom where Caitlyn and Trey have just walked in. The song changes to Living Things' "God Made Hate". Both of them look around the room hoping to spot Ryan and Marissa. Trey sees Marissa walk off towards and through a back door while Caitlyn spots Ryan standing by himself getting something to drink.)_

Trey: I'm going to the bathroom.

Caitlyn: But I just found Ryan. Don't you want to go and meet him?

Trey: Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later. _(He does not wait for her response but heads in the same direction that Marissa went in. Once he is away from Caitlyn, he pulls his jacket aside to check and make sure his weapon is still there. As soon as he sees the knife securely fixed to his belt, he pulls the jacket shut again and walks off quickly. Caitlyn doesn't even waste her time watching him walk off, but instead sighs once and smiles as she goes to see Ryan. Ryan does not notice Caitlyn approach him, and to get his attention, she gently touches his arm. Turning around, he thinks that it is Marissa at first before he sees who is with him.)_

Ryan: That was quick. Back so soon? _(He sees that it is Caitlyn. His smile fades when he realizes that it is not Marissa, but it is quickly replaced by one when he sees that it is her little sister.)_ Caitlyn, how are you? _(He gives her a brotherly hug.)_ Marissa was just worrying about you. She went off to call and see what time you left, but you're here now so it doesn't matter. She should be back in a minute. _(He looks around her.)_ Where's this guy you wanted us to meet?

Caitlyn: Said he had to go the bathroom. _(Ryan watches her closely and inquisitively.)_

Ryan: You don't believe him?

Caitlyn: Let's just say that even if you and Marissa like him, I'm still going to end it.

Ryan: But what about….

Caitlyn: There are ways around that. _(He notices that she is getting upset and that her good mood is failing.)_

Ryan: Come on. Let's get you something to eat and then we'll take you over to the family and formerly introduce you to everyone. _(She smiles up at him.)_

Caitlyn: I'd like that although I think I already met them. _(He takes her arm in his and leads her to the buffet tables. They talk together as they go off. Meanwhile, Seth and Summer have re-entered the party slightly breathless. As they make their way towards Ryan, the adults all spot them and go to head them off. They reach them before Seth and Summer can speak to Ryan.)_

Neil: There you two are! We've been wondering if you would ever join us. _(He goes to kiss his daughter on the cheek and hug her, but she pulls back quickly.)_ What was that for?

Summer: Sorry, Dad, no time to explain. We have a full blown emergency on our hands right now and we need to find Ryan and Marissa.

Kirsten: The last time I saw them, they were heading towards the dance floor.

Seth: Yeah, well they're not there now. Ryan's over with Caitlyn…

Sandy: Caitlyn's here? I didn't know Marissa invited her.

Summer: Yeah, her and her boyfriend, but that doesn't matter.

Kirsten: Wait, Caitlyn's boyfriend is here? The last time they were together, she didn't say he was her boyfriend exactly and she refused to talk about him with me or let me meet him.

Seth: Yeah, well, she's changed her mind I guess.

Kirsten: And she was wearing a rose necklace.

Summer: Okay, that's nice, but there's this car outside, the same car that was watching the apartment for a few weeks before the attack.

Sandy: What car?

Seth: Look there was this car that Summer thought might have been watching us, she memorized the license plate, but after everything that happened with the doctors, we forgot to call it in, but it's here tonight, and so we need to tell Ryan and we have to make sure that they are never by themselves. Are you coming? _(The adults all look at each other and no one says anything to argue with Seth.)_ Alright, let's go. _(They all leave together and make their way towards where Seth and Summer saw Ryan with Caitlyn. When they reach them, Ryan and Caitlyn are talking and laughing together, but Ryan sees the group approaching and their facial expressions and instantly knows that something is wrong.)_

Summer: Where's Coop?

Ryan: She went to call Caitlyn a few minutes ago, because she was running late, but as you can see she's here, so everything's okay. Marissa should be back any time now. Why?

Seth: She's by herself?

Ryan: Yeah…well, not really, I mean there are so many people here, but she was going to go and try to find someplace quiet so she could actually make a phone call.

Sandy: Do you know exactly where she was going?

Ryan: Out back. _(At this point he knows that something is wrong.)_ What is going on?

Summer: We think that they might be here.

Ryan: They? _(Summer looks him in the eye and he understands what she is saying.)_ But…how, I mean….let's go. You can tell me on the way. Someone call the cops. _(He starts running towards the door where Marissa disappeared. Seth and Summer followed by Sandy, Caleb, and Neil all follow. Caitlyn waits for Kirsten to get her phone out and she dials the police. As they walk out following the rest, she speaks with the authorities but the camera moves ahead and rejoins Ryan and the rest of the group as they look for Marissa.)_ Talk now!

Summer: Okay, so back when things started happening, I noticed this car hanging around. It gave me the creeps, but I didn't put two and two together until after Marissa was attacked and it was the day we had our doctor's appointment. I realized that the car had probably been watching us, and I was going to call the cops and tell them the license plate number, but after we got the bad news, I forgot. Well, tonight Seth and I were outside…_(The three older men look at each other confused as to why Seth and Summer would have been outside but they have to ignore their questions because she continues to speak.)_ and we saw the same car right out back where the ally meets one of the small, little side roads.

Ryan: They're here then and Marissa is all on her own! Dmn it! Why did I ever let her go off by herself? They were probably watching for something like that, and now she hasn't come back yet and I have no idea where to look for her.

Sandy: Why don't we split up? _(Kirsten and Caitlyn have reached them and have rejoined the group.)_ We'll go look for her this way, _(He indicates the right side of the hallway where they are standing.)_ and you guys can go that way. _(This time he indicates the left.)_ Keep your cell phones close and if anyone sees Marissa, call us. _(Ryan doesn't even take time to say anything but takes off running down the hallway. Summer, Seth, and Caitlyn follow him while the four adults go the opposite direction. The camera leaves all of them and goes outside into the ally where Marissa is talking on her cell phone. She does not see a person sneaking up behind her until it's too late and see feels the knife in her back, not cutting but pointing hard enough to threaten.)_

Trey: Put the phone down, listen to everything I say, don't say a word, and I won't slice your throat right now. No fighting back this time, do you understand me? Now, when I'm done talking, you're going to move forward and walk out of the ally until you reach the road. When you get there, you'll see a car. I want you to walk towards the car and when you get to it do exactly what me or the other guy tells you.

Marissa: You mean Dan, your father, don't you Trey?

Trey: _(He laughs.)_ Still the little bitch aren't we? This time, you will listen to me, and if you don't I will kill you. It will not bother me at all to get rid of you princess.

Marissa: Why are you doing this?

Trey: Why not? What the hell do I have to loose? I have no future, no security, no life, and then there's Ryan. He has you, his new family, the good life, everything I've always wanted.

Marissa: _(Despite the situation, Marissa is angry that he is doing this to her, stubborn, and fighting back with sarcasm.) _Yeah, and kidnapping me and possibly killing me is really going to help you get all those things.

Trey: _(He sticks the knife into her skin a little more, making her jump which causes him to laugh.)_ Well it will feel good taking the one thing from him that he loves the most, and taking you, he'll loose it and he'll ruin everything else in his life that's good, so we'll be even again.

Marissa: _(Now it's her turn to laugh.)_ You'll never be even with him, Trey, because Ryan will always be better than you!

Trey: _(He is now thoroughly angry and pushes her aside. Although she stumbles she doesn't loose her balance and she twirls around to face him.)_ I guess we'll have to see about that. I've already had the sister voluntarily; maybe it's time to have you now whether you like or not. _(He approaches her and is not paying attention, because she goes off and does a round house kick and lands it right at the side of his face, making him stumble towards the ground. He does not fall though and stands back up only to get kicked directly in the stomach and then punched twice in the face. As he is trying to regain his bearings, she knees him in the groin, punches him in the small of his back, and then does one more round house kick to his face. He falls down in pain and his face his bleeding from where her shoes made contact with his skin.)_

Marissa: No one beats me twice! Did you actually think I'd EVER let you touch me! Oh, and I think I owe you something from before. _(Although she is upset about what could have happened and what she was forced to do and is crying, she spits in his face again, like before, kicks him out of her way, and walks towards the door just as Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Caitlyn run out of it. She runs into Ryan's arms and he holds her close, Seth and Summer stare at the scene in front of them in shock as smiles take over their faces, and Caitlyn just cringes back against the doorframe as she realizes who was Marissa's attacker and how he got to her in the first place: her.)_

Ryan: Come on, let's get you out of here. _(Marissa has silent tears coursing down her cheeks as Ryan picks her up and carrying her away back through the door he just walked through. She holds him close to her and buries her face into his neck. Before he leaves, he turns to Seth and Summer and speaks to them.)_ Can you guys handle the cops for us? If they need anything, tell them we'll come in and see them tomorrow morning. Marissa is going home and that's final; I don't care what they say. Oh, and makes sure that Caitlyn gets home safe, too.

Summer: No problem Chino. We'll see you in a little bit.

Ryan: Thanks. _(The three remaining people in the ally watch as Ryan walks away from them carrying Marissa and the scene fades to black.)_

Commercial Break


	75. Chapter 75

The last scene begins back at the apartment. Ryan and Marissa have been home for a little while but are sitting together and waiting for Seth and Summer to arrive home in the dark living room. Ryan is cradling Marissa in his arms and she is wearing his suit jacket over her dress to keep warm. No longer crying, she is pretty calm considering the situation. For a moment, neither of them talk. Instead, he sits and gently caresses her arm, trying to reassure her that she is safe if only through his presence and she absently plays with her fingers on his chest just trying to separate the night at the party with the evening they are sharing now. Finally, needing to talk, Marissa speaks up and disrupts the silence.

Marissa: Ryan?

Ryan: Hm?

Marissa: Do you think that Caitlyn will be okay?

Ryan: Caitlyn?

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: Honey, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'm more concerned about you right now, not your sister. Besides, what could Caitlyn have to do with this? I mean, all she saw was that her sister beat the crap out of a stranger.

Marissa: Yeah, that's the thing. I don't think he was a stranger to her.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Marissa: Trey said something…

Ryan: You can't listen to what he said to you. He probably would have said anything to hurt and upset you.

Marissa: I know, and I agree, except this makes sense. And you didn't see his eyes when he said it, so full of hate yet he did nothing to make me think that he was lying.

Ryan: He's an expert liar.

Marissa: Maybe so, but I believed him when he said it and I still do.

Ryan: What did he say?

Marissa: Before I tell you, nothing happened, and you have to promise me that you will not freak out this time and shut me out, okay?

Ryan: _(He pulls her away from him so that he can look in her eyes.)_ You're starting to scare me here Marissa.

Marissa: Well, I'm afraid, for Caitlyn, but I will not tell you anything unless you promise…

Ryan: Alright, fine, I'll stay calm, and as for pushing you away, never again. We're stronger together than we are apart. Besides, _(He smirks at her trying to lighten the heavy mood some.)_ I might need you to protect me someday.

Marissa: Haha, very funny, but I wouldn't count on it. It might hurt less than getting beat up yourself, but kicking someone else's ass just about knocks you out. I'm exhausted and my foot really hurts. That brother of yours sure has a thick skull.

Ryan: _(He rolls his eyes.)_ Trust me, I know….about both things, what it feels like to beat someone up and how thick of a skull Trey has, but that still doesn't answer my question. What did Trey say?

Marissa: I couldn't sidetrack you could I?

Ryan: Marissa.

Marissa: Fine. He said "I've already had the sister voluntarily; maybe it's time to have you now whether you like or not." _(As she finishes repeating what Trey said to her, she can tell that Ryan is upset, so she places her hands on his chest and makes him lean back into the couch.)_ Remember your promise? _(She quirks her eyebrow at him.)_ And like I said, he didn't do anything. I never gave him a chance.

Ryan: But if he would have…

Marissa: _(She takes his head in her hands and kisses him gently while staring into his eyes the entire time.)_ Hey, don't think like that; I can't think like that. I mean, if he had….well, I'd be completely broken and without you, because you would be in jail right now for murder.

Ryan: Yes, I would, and I'd still like to get my hands on him….

Marissa: Ryan, stop it! _(Her tone is harsh which startles him at first but it succeeds in calming him down.)_ For the rest of the night, I just want to forget about Trey and everything that has to do with him.

Ryan: Even Caitlyn?

Marissa: Even Caitlyn. I can't do anything for her right now, especially since we don't know the whole story. Seth and Summer said that they'd make sure Caitlyn would be taken care of which means your parents have her, so I know she's safe. _(She buries her head in his neck and kisses it tenderly before speaking again.)_ Tonight I just want you to hold me….and not let go.

Ryan: Every night. _(He kisses her back on her shoulder softly and they just hold each other for a moment until they hear the door opening. It is Seth and Summer who are being extremely quiet, because they are not sure what state Ryan and Marissa are in, where they are at, or how they should behave around them. Before they reach the living room, Ryan calls out so as not to startle them when they came into the room and saw them sitting in the dark.)_

Ryan: We're in here. _(Seth and Summer walk into the room.)_

Summer: Just let us go and put our stuff in our room real quick and we'll be right back. _(They leave again.)_

Ryan: I know we said we would tell them today, but after everything that's happened, do you still want to?

Marissa: We can't keep it from them any longer. They deserve to know, especially since we already told your parents. Hey, look at it this way, they might take it better after what happened this evening if we play the sympathy card.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ That's not really funny.

Marissa: Then why are you laughing? _(Seth and Summer walk back into the room, still dressed for their evening out, but his jacket and her purse, shoes, and shawl are all in the bedroom now. They sit down together on the overstuffed chair.)_

Seth: Laughing about what?

Ryan: Uh…nothing.

Seth: Dude, you're a terrible liar. What's up?

Marissa: Actually, we do have something to tell you guys, but you're probably not going to think it's funny.

Summer: What? Does it have something to do with tonight? Did that animal, no offense Chino…

Ryan: Absolutely none taken!

Summer: Did he do something to you?

Marissa: No, I never gave him a chance.

Seth: We knew you'd kick the sht out of anyone if they ever attacked you. You were a beast with the heavy bag in class!

Marissa: Thanks….I think.

Ryan: Anyway, so, like Marissa said, we have something to tell you.

Summer: Okay. _(She is starting to get nervous thinking that Marissa might be pregnant.)_

Seth: Just tell us already, I mean, how bad can it be?

Marissa: We don't think it's bad at all, in fact we're really excited; we just don't think you'll feel the same.

Summer: So then it's true.

Ryan: What?

Summer: Marissa….she's…._ (She looks away unable to say the word. Ryan and Marissa look at each other confused until Seth blurts out what Summer couldn't say.)_

Seth: You knocked her up, Man!

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: What? _(Ryan glares at him.)_ Yeah, right, sorry Marissa; that wasn't the best way I could have asked.

Marissa: What is with everyone tonight? No, I'm not pregnant, and Seth, if you ever say that about me again, I will knock your lights out!

Seth: Point taken and noted.

Ryan: _(He is annoyed and getting angry as the conversation continues as is Marissa so he just blurts it out.)_ Look, we're not going home to Newport this summer. We both have full time jobs, here, in LA, and we decided to live here….by ourselves while you guys go to Newport.

Marissa: But we'll be up every weekend so we can still hang out all the time. _(Seth and Summer stare at them in shock. Finally, Summer stands up and stalks out of the room without saying anything. Seth gets up and goes to follow, but Ryan and Marissa are not so lucky to escape his wrath.)_

Seth: You know what, after everything we've been through together these last few months, especially tonight, I expected more of you. I guess it's good to find out where we really rank on your priority lists. _(With that, he walks away and goes to his room leaving a stunned Ryan and Marissa.)_

Ryan: That went well! _(He rolls his eyes as Marissa stands up and puts her hand out to help him up as well.)_

Marissa: Come on, let's go to bed. We're not dealing with their selfishness tonight._ (As they walk to their room, she is standing in front of him and takes off his jacket and hands it to him. When she turns back around to continue walking to their room, he notices that there is a blood stain on her back. Moving forward as quickly as he can, dropping his coat in the process, he scoops her up and whisks her into their bathroom.)_

Marissa: Ryan, what are you doing?

Ryan: Baby, you're bleeding.

Marissa: What? _(They reach the bathroom and he puts her down gently and then proceeds to unzip her dress and lets it fall to the floor as she is left standing in just her matching, white lingerie set. His eyes do not even scan her now exposed body as he is too consumed with worry for her. Once the dress is removed, a cut is visible on the small of her back.)_ It must be from the knife he held to my back, but I never felt anything.

Ryan: _(His voice though gentle so as not to scare her is seething with anger.)_ He held a knife to your back!

Marissa: _(She speaks quietly as if to stop from worrying him.)_ Yeah, but how could I not feel it that he cut me?

Ryan: Adrenaline, but he did cut you. I see it right now, and it's still bleeding.

Marissa: _(She bends down and picks up the dress.)_ Oh no, Summer's dress….I ruined it!

Ryan: _(He takes the dress from her and puts it back down.)_ Marissa, the dress is the least of my worries right now. We need to get this cut cleaned and dressed, and if it's too deep, you have to go to the hospital.

Marissa: Ryan, please, no hospitals. It can't be that bad if I didn't feel it. Will you please just do it for me?

Ryan: _(He kisses her back gently.)_ Of course. _(The scene fades away from them and goes to the Cohen's. As Sandy, Kirsten, and Caitlyn come in the door, Sherry jumps up from the couch and meets them there. Sandy signals not to say anything as Kirsten helps Caitlyn up the stairs. As she's walking, Kirsten turns around and speaks softly to Sandy.)_

Kirsten: Will you call them please? _(He nods his head and watches them walk up the stairs together, Caitlyn barely keeping it together. Once they round the corner, Sandy turns back to Sherry and walks with her the few remaining steps to the door.)_

Sherry: What happened to her? I thought you said that it was Marissa who was attacked over the phone?

Sandy: It was Marissa, but somehow Caitlyn is involved in all of this. We don't know how yet, because she still has not said anything other than asking to stay here. Why, I'm not sure, but she said something about he knew where she lived.

Sherry: Have you gotten a hold of Jimmy?

Sandy: Tried. He's not picking up his phone. _(He raises his eye brow at her and even though he doesn't verbalize it, there is the hidden question implied in it asking her whether or not they are dating.)_ I've heard you two have been spending a lot of time together, do you know where he could be?

Sherry: First of all, no, we're not dating. That would just be wrong. I'm way too young for him. Secondly, I have no idea where he would be. I know he hangs out at that arcade down by the pier, but it's closed by this time of night.

Sandy: Alright, well I'll just keep trying to get a hold of him and I'll call Jane, too.

Sherry: How's Marissa?

Sandy: From what Seth and Summer said, shaken up but fine. Trey, on the other hand, well let's just say he won't ever go near her again. _(Sherry looks at him confused.)_ Marissa took a self defense course after the first attack, and she paid attention. _(Sherry and Sandy both laugh softly, not because the situation is humorous but to relieve some of the tension.)_ How was Zoe?  
Sherry: She was great….and fun, definitely took my mind off my troubles for the night. Any time you need someone to watch her, just give me a call.

Sandy: Well, we appreciate it. _(He gets his wallet out to pay her for babysitting, but she pushes his hand aside.)_

Sherry: Sandy, please, you don't have to pay me.

Sandy: I insist.

Sherry: Fine, but pay me in food, not cash. Invite me over for dinner some time soon so that I can meet your family.

Sandy: _(He smiles brightly.)_ That's a great idea. I'll get back to you on the date, because I have to check with Kirsten, but we'll have a barbeque. I am a whiz on the grill and Marissa can cook anything else. _(Sherry laughs.)_

Sherry: Sounds great; I can't wait. Night Sandy, I hope everything ends up okay.

Sandy: Thanks, and it will, I'll make sure of it. _(She walks down the drive way and he raises his hand and waves goodbye while he says it as well.)_ Bye. _(After closing the door, he goes into his office and spins his rolodex to find the Cooper's number. When he finds it, he dials the number, and sits back in his chair as he waits for someone to pick up. Jane does. Sandy leans forward and rests his head in his hands and elbows on his desk as he talks. The camera switches to Jane who was reading a book but put it down to speak on the phone. As she talks, she fidgets with it.)_

Jane: Hello.

Sandy: Jane, Sandy Cohen; I didn't wake you did I?

Jane: No, I'm waiting for Caitlyn to get home from the party. You're calling from home, so does that mean she's on her way?

Sandy: Actually, Caitlyn is staying with us tonight.

Jane: She is? Is Marissa there, too; are they spending some time together?

Sandy: No, Marissa's back in LA. Look, Jane, I don't know how to say this gently. Tonight, Marissa was attacked again and somehow Caitlyn is involved in all of it. She refused to go home, saying he knew where she lived, and asked to stay with us tonight. I hope you don't mind.

Jane: No, it's fine, but is Marissa okay?

Sandy: Oh, yeah, sorry. Actually, she ended up beating him up, but that's a long story in itself and it's late and I'm tired. We'll make sure that she gets home tomorrow, but could you let Jimmy know. We've been trying to get a hold of him for a couple of hours now but haven't been able to.

Jane: Sure, no problem. He's probably upstairs in his room sleeping and I just never heard him come in.

Sandy: Alright, well, thanks.

Jane: Can you tell Caitlyn that I love her and that I'm here for her if she needs me.

Sandy: She knows that, but I'll tell her. Goodnight.

Jane: Goodnight, and thanks for calling me Sandy.

Sandy: Of course. _(He hangs up the phone, stands up, turns off his light and walks out of the room into the dark. The camera leaves him and goes to Caleb who walks into his office, turns the light on, and sits down at his desk. He, too, looks up a number in his rolodex. Sitting back and dialing quickly, there is a deep scowl on his face. As he talks, the camera stays with him.)_

Caleb: Caleb Nichol. I need your help. _(There is a pause while he listens to the person on the other line respond to what he said. Only Caleb's portion of the conversation can be heard.)_ No, not for me personally, but for my….Kirsten's son's girlfriend, Marissa Cooper. _(Pause)_ She's been attacked twice, and my son-in-law, Sandy Cohen, the ADA of Los Angeles county, told me that the police have basically given up on the case. _(Pause)_ No, one of the attackers has been caught, but only after she beat the living daylights out of him. _(Pause)_ No, self defense course. _(Pause)_ The other one though could be just as dangerous. I've got a bunch of information for you from the police department and some of my own, and I want you to do whatever you have to do to track him down and keep her safe. _(Pause)_ I'm talking 24 hour surveillance, body guards, cameras, whatever is necessary, I want you best PI's on the case, but most importantly, when you find him, I want to know before the cops do. This ends with me! _(Pause)_ I don't care what it cost! _(Pause)_ I'll fax everything over to you as soon we hang up. Oh, and keep this hush-hush. I don't need anyone finding out, and those bodyguards are never in plain sight. Keep them hidden. _(Pause)_ I want an update everyday. _(He hangs up the phone and walks to the fax machine as the camera leaves him and goes to a jail where Trey is getting processed. In the background throughout the rest of the scene, this will be a musical montage, the song "Idioteque" by Radiohead plays. The camera first shows him having to enter his personal belongings into record and hand them over. Then he is taken away to change, re-emerging dressed in his jumpsuit. His fingerprints are taken, before he is taken in to have his mug shot taken as well. Finally, after all the proper procedures have been followed, he is led to an interrogation room, where, once he enters he is followed by the detective assigned to the case, the one both Sandy and Ryan and Marissa have met with, the door shuts behind them and they are only visible through the two way mirror as the camera pulls away from the room. The camera leaves the police station and follows Sandy as he walks slowly and dejectedly up the stairs. Quietly, he opens Zoe's door and goes into her bedroom, kneeling down beside her bed and gently stroking her hair out of her face, just watching her sleep. As he does this, along with deep breaths, the tension slowly begins to ease out of him along. Zoe stirs in her sleep slightly, but just rolls back over and doesn't wake up. He stops brushing her hair away, but sits up on the bed with her and gently, so as not to wake her, he pulls her over so that she is sleeping on his lap. When he looks down at her, one solitary tear escapes his eye before the camera leaves him. Next, it goes to Kirsten. She is sitting on the guest room bed with Caitlyn while the younger girl, now changed out of her dress and into warm comfy pajamas that Kirsten gave her to wear for the night, holds onto her tightly, quietly sobbing, and speaking to her, telling her what happened between her and Trey and what she has to do now. The sounds coming out of their mouths can not be heard, as the music dominates the sound, but it is clear that she is confiding in her. As they talk, Kirsten continually rubs her forehead soothingly, brushing her hair back similarly to the way Sandy had been with Zoe. The camera leaves them and goes to Neil. He is sitting in his living room with a glass of scotch in one hand, looking at an old photo album of Summer when she was just a small child with him and her mother. Nostalgically, taking in every detail, he closely examines all of the pictures, tracing Summer's face and smiling at each picture. He slowly sips the drink the entire time. The camera then moves back to Caleb as he is on the phone again. Although his words aren't heard, it is obvious that he is yelling and not too happy, taking out his aggravation and frustration with the situation on whomever is on the other line of the phone. Finally hanging up, he hangs his head in his hands and lets it rest there as the camera pulls away from him and shows Seth and Summer getting ready for bed. The night of passion that had been promised is long forgotten, but they are taking care of each other like those in love do. First, as she takes off her makeup at the vanity, he changes out of his tux, shedding the dress shirt and pants quickly and putting them in the dirty hamper. He pulls a pair of pajama pants on over his boxers and puts a t-shirt on as well. Once Summer is done cleaning her face and taking off her earrings, she stands up and Seth rushes to her side. He unzips her dress for her and gently glides it down her body. Taking her nightgown, he positions it over her head as she raises her arms. It slides down effortlessly and he reaches back and takes off her bra for her, letting it slide out from underneath the pajamas. Taking her hand, they get into bed together. She leans back into him as he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. The entire time he takes care of her, silent tears work their way down her face. Once they are in bed, snuggled together under the covers, he gently soothes her by running his hand up and down her arm and occasionally kissing her forehead. The closer they get, the more she leans into him. Once her tears subside, he reaches over and turns the light off. The camera leaves their room and goes to Ryan and Marissa in the bathroom. He takes a washcloth and wets it with warm water before gently placing it on her back to clean the wound of the blood. Once he finishes cleaning it, after carefully rubbing the blood away, he rinses out the cloth and places it in the dirty hamper. Next he opens up the medicine cabinet and takes down anti-bacterial gel, gauze, and medical tape. Using the supplies, he gently bandages the cut and then bends down and kisses around it a few times making Marissa smile. When he stands back up he takes his dress shirt, pants, and then wife beater off, leaving him in just his boxer-briefs, and then goes into their closet and brings her back her pajamas. Going to help her put them on, she stops his hands, takes them from him, and puts the pajamas down on the sink counter leaving them there. He watches her carefully, staring deeply into her eyes so as to understand what she wants him to do. Finally, he cautiously picks her up and cradles her to him, kissing her delicately as they walk into their bedroom together. Her arms encircle his neck and she pulls him closer to her and deepens the kiss he started. Silently, he lays her down on their bed and joins her, pulling the covers up to keep them warm and to give her a sense of protection. The camera fades away from them as they shed the rest of their clothing and hold each other close as their bodies join in comfort. Leaving them behind the camera moves to Dan who comes out of hiding from inside a building close to the scene of the crime where he could have watched everything yet remain undetected. Walking in the opposite direction his car was once parked in, he goes and gets in Trey's car, which was not parked by a valet but a few blocks away in a parking garage for this very reason. Getting in, he starts the car and pulls out the garage onto the fairly deserted streets of LA since it is in the middle of the night. Skipping forward, it shows him driving on the freeway as he passes a sign saying 'Welcome to Newport'. The camera fades away from the car as the taillights become further and further away until it is black.)_

**End of Episode #15**


	76. Chapter 76

**Episode #16: The Collision Confession**

The scene is a montage of everyone having breakfast, as their lives hang somewhat in limbo. Throughout the scene, Rilo Kiley's "Does He Love You" plays the entire time in the background, louder throughout the entire scene until the very end when dialogue is spoken. It begins with Ryan and Marissa sitting and eating breakfast together on Monday morning at the dining table. Their chairs are pulled close together as they share the paper while they eat. No words are spoken between them, and although they are comfortable and enjoy the others company, they find themselves looking up at the two empty chairs across from them. Summer and Seth are conspicuously absent. As they both look up, they turn to the other and meet each others gaze and hold it as their eyes convey their inner sadness about how their relationship has not only deteriorated with their best friends but that there is another relationship in their life, that with Caitlyn, which is up in the air at the moment. The camera leaves them and goes to show Seth and Summer sitting in their bed, eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee while they each read, Summer her latest script and Seth his comic books. Although she is only one actually working, they both look very studious. Their backs are straight up again the headboard, their hair messy, and the covers pulled up to their waist. Their pajamas are simple and show due to the position of the blankets on them. While the camera stays with them, they each steal miserable glances at the other. While they are happy and content with each other, the events of the past couple of days have left them shaken and unsure of their future, and their anger towards their best friends and family is waning and being replaced with regret and sadness, but both are too stubborn to say anything. Instead they just keep silent and occasionally look at their partner hoping to see something that inspires them to make the first move towards reconciliation with Ryan and Marissa. As the camera pulls away from them, they both sigh audibly. It goes next to Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe silently not eating their food as they watch a glum and despondent Caitlyn eat her breakfast without even looking up from the table. With her head down, she does not know that they are all watching her with concern evident in their eyes. As the doorbell rings, Kirsten gets up to get it, but Caitlyn still stares at her food and Sandy and Zoe continue staring at her. As Kirsten opens the door, she is enveloped in a hug by Jane, surprising her. Once the older woman lets go of her, Kirsten leads her into the kitchen and shows her Caitlyn and both women just stare at her together as well. Caitlyn finally looks up and meets her Grandmother's eyes, but instantly lowers her gaze back to the table and continues eating. Zoe gets out of her chair and goes over and puts her hand on Caitlyn's arm to comfort her. Caitlyn looks up and smiles slightly, but the sadness does not leave her eyes. With that, the camera changes again. It goes to the diner. Jimmy is sitting happily in his regular booth with a large breakfast spread out in front of him, completely oblivious as to what has happened with his daughters over the weekend because he still has not gone home. He's been staying at the office. As he eats, the door opens and the bell makes him look up. He locks gazes with the man who walked in, and as the camera shifts to the man, it is revealed to be Dan with a baseball cap on trying to remain as nondescript as possible. At first the two men watch each other warily, but eventually Jimmy just smiles, shrugs his shoulders, and goes back to his food, leaving a very relieved Dan to find a seat. Although Jimmy may not have recognized Dan from anywhere, Dan could have sworn that he had seen Jimmy before or at least someone who looked like him. It was the eyes. Leaving the diner behind, the camera goes to Caleb as he is talking on the phone and finishing his breakfast in his large dining room. Annoying him, Julie saunters in and makes herself a plate of food, sitting down close to Caleb so that she can listen into his conversation. Without giving her a chance, he stands up, shoots her a glare, and leaves the room. Julie just smirks and starts to eat, their typical morning routine now. Finally, the camera goes back to Ryan and Marissa as they sit and continue to stare off into space and think. Slowly turning to each other, Marissa is the first to break the silence.

Marissa: We need to fix this, Ryan.

Ryan: I know. Meet me at the fountain in front of my office building at noon and we'll have lunch and plan….something. _(He takes her hand and kisses it before they stand up and go to take their plates to the kitchen. As they leave the room, the camera fades out and goes black as the music once again becomes louder until nothing is heard and the scene ends.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

The second scene opens up with Seth on the phone with his mystery woman late in the morning that same day. He is sitting in the living room, aimlessly flicking through the channels, looking for something to watch, in theory, but really just playing with the remote to keep his hands busy while he talks. The TV is muted so as not to disturb his conversation. He is on the couch, legs up on it, flopped down, and in a comfortable position. He is waiting for the person to answer the phone while he lays there. After a moment, they finally answer.

Seth: Finally, what took you so long? _(As always when he talks to the mystery woman, only his responses are heard, so it is quiet while she speaks. She speaks, pause.)_ Oh, yeah, I forgot about that…time difference, what a btch! _(Pause)_ What! _(Pause)_ Look, I'm just making conversation. _(Pause)_ Oh, yeah, and I was calling for a reason. _(Pause)_ Well, first of all, great idea on the gift. It was amazing. She loved it, and if it wasn't for the tiny, insignificant issue we had Friday night…._(Pause)_ oh, yeah, Marissa, _(Pause)_ yep, Ryan's girlfriend, well she was attacked by Ryan's brother. _(Pause)_ No, not me, what are you smoking, his biological brother. _(Pause)_ Yeah, from what I know, he was going to kidnap her after possibly raping her, but this isn't important. _(Pause)_ What! _(Pause)_ Yeah, she's fine. _(Pause)_ No, she knocked the ex-con, well he's going to be a convict again, so what do I call him…. _(Pause)_ oh, yeah, she knocked his ass down and hard! _(Pause)_ Do you remember those self-defense classes I was taking before? _(Pause)_ Yes, those ones…and that wasn't very funny or nice! _(Pause)_ Haha. I see someone is quick even during strange hours. _(Pause)_ Why does every say that. No, it's not inherited. _(Pause)_ I didn't call about Marissa or her problems with Ryan's psycho gene pool; I wanted to talk about me. _(Pause and he laughs)_ That's because it's the best topic there is! _(Pause)_ Well, I was supposed to get hot steamy sex after the necklace, but, yeah, that was an over share wasn't it? _(Pause)_ Sorry, but anyway, it didn't happen. In fact, after the attack the evening got worse. _(Pause)_ Ryan and Marissa decided to share with us after we got back from dealing with the cops for them, that they were staying in LA for the summer and would only see us on the weekends. _(Pause)_ Oh, she got promoted to full time and he got this paid internship at some prestigious design firm. I mean, is that really worth not spending as much time with me as possible? _(Pause)_ So? _(Pause)_ I guess you're right, but I don't want to be away from them that long. Who's going to play Playstation with me? I mean, there's Zoe, but she has her own friends. And who's going to cook for me? _(Pause)_ I've been trying. She yelled at me last week about that and made me wash dishes. _(Pause)_ It was poor Seth! _(Pause)_ So, how are you going? _(Pause)_ Are you still as tired as you were a couple of weeks ago? _(Pause)_ Well, have you seen a doctor? You can't just let this stuff go! You're not a spry young chicken like me anymore. You're getting old…OLD! _(Pause)_ Fine, you're not old. _(Pause)_ You know what it sounds like to me, it sounds like you have the legendary kissing disease! You have mono. I will bet you my….um….how about….no…. _(Pause)_ Oh, yeah, sorry, I already lost Deathcab and Brighteyes for a month, can't do that again, so I'll bet you my signed edition of Kavalier and Clay that you have mono! _(Pause)_ So what if I have three signed copies, it would still pain me to get rid of one. They're like my children. They have been nurtured on my…. _(Pause)_ Yeah, okay, you get the picture. But get that checked out. I want to know what the doctor said the next time I call you….which will be the next time I have a problem. _(Pause)_ No, not in an hour! _(Unbeknownst to him, Summer slipped silently into the apartment to surprise him. She was supposed to work all day long, but they were having camera problems so they quit early and she had thought that they could spend the day having fun together, enjoying summer break. She hears the end of his conversation.)_ Yes, yes, yes, I swear, no one knows about you. _(Pause)_ Yes, not even Ryan. I can't wait. _(Pause)_ Oh, she doesn't expect a thing. You see, I'm what they call stealth, there's nothing I can't get past Summer. _(Pause)_ Okay, yeah, I understand. I love you, too. _(He flips his phone shut and un-mutes the TV, settling back for some Spanish soap operas and never hears Summer slip right back out the door she just entered with tears falling steadily out of her eyes. The camera moves away from their living room and goes to Ryan and Marissa having lunch. Ryan is sitting outside on the edge of the fountain, food beside him, waiting for Marissa, watching the crowds of people milling around the business center for any sign of her. When he finally sees her walking towards him, a smile already on her face because she has spotted him, a grin takes control of his face as well. Standing up to greet her, he pulls her into a sweet hug and kisses her cheek as she holds him tightly to her for a second before they move away from each other and sit down. Knowing that they have limited time, they cannot spend their entire lunch break holding each other and kissing playfully, so he takes the food and hands her one of the containers.)_

Marissa: Oohhh….fancy.

Ryan: Hey, I have a limited selection here, and I knew that if you stopped and picked up something for us, it would take you at least ten minutes, and those are ten minutes I would rather spend with you. I'll sacrifice satisfying my stomach in order to satisfy my Marissa quota. _(He grins at her while looking at her reaction out of the corner of his eye, and when he sees that she is laughing so hard that there are tears in her eyes, he leans over and kisses her on the lips stopping her instantly from laughing at him as she takes his mouth in her own. Finally, after a few moments, he pulls away, leaving them both breathless.)_

Marissa: First of all, what was that for?

Ryan: I had to stop you from laughing at me somehow, and besides, I rather enjoyed it. What, didn't you?

Marissa: You know I enjoyed it you smug ass,…

Ryan: Aren't we starting to sound like Summer!

Marissa: Haha, funny, yeah, do you want me to channel her in the bedroom department, too, because I am very capable of going months without sex, too. I went 21 years without it, a few months won't kill me, though it might you.

Ryan: _(He leans closer to her pulling her body closer to his and snakes one of his hands up her shirt, gently massaging the small of her back with his finger tips and then letting them work their way up to her back and around to the front of her chest, dipping his fingers into her bra. Because they are sitting so tightly together, it is hard to tell what exactly there are doing, so those around them would not know just how intimate they were getting in such a public place.)_ Are you sure you want to go a few months? _(He leans his lips in to her neck and kisses it softly before pulling back and whispering huskily in her ear.)_ I think you would miss me making love to you as much as I would.

Marissa: _(Her voice is low and hoarse as he elicits severe urges and feelings in her.)_ Ryan, please, we can't do this here…and definitely not now. You have to stop, because if you don't, I'm going to lose it in front of about a hundred, unsuspecting people. _(He pulls his hand down from her breasts and back out the back of her shirt but he keeps his arms wrapped around her.)_ Thank you. _(They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before she starts laughing all of a sudden, but this time it is softer.)_

Ryan: Now what?

Marissa: Sorry, just thinking about your cheesy line from before. You do know that if Seth ever heard you say something like that, he would never let you live it down.

Ryan: What? _(He tries to play it off as if he doesn't even remember what she is referring to.)_

Marissa: Um, your Marissa quota would be a good place to start. I'd keep that one just between us.

Ryan: Oh, so you mean I can't use that on the women I date on the side?

Marissa: Only if I can tell all my little flings about your cheesy lines so we can make fun of you while in bed. _(Although they are both teasing each other, Ryan suddenly stops smiling and looks at her earnestly.)_

Ryan: You do know that I would never cheat on you, right?

Marissa: Ryan, of course I know that, and, _(She starts to laugh.)_ just to warn you, if you do, let's just say you better enjoy it, because it would be the last time you're with any woman me or otherwise. _(He laughs at her.)_

Ryan: Well, I think that I'm safe. Oh, and just to let you, if any guy ever lays a finger on you,…

Marissa: Alright, alright caveman, back down, I get the picture, but like you said to me, you don't have anything to worry about. You're more than enough….well, you'd be practically perfect for me if you'd let me go long enough to eat. _(He laughs at her, kisses her one last time and then lets her go. They both open up their plastic sandwich containers and start to eat.)_ So, did you get me anything for dessert…and I don't mean you, so don't even try another cheesy line. I think you've shared enough of those with me already this afternoon.

Ryan: I guess you'll just have to be patient and wait and see.

Marissa: That's not funny or nice while I think of it.

Ryan: So, you made fun of me.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Fine, be that way. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry. _(Now it is Ryan's turn to laugh.)_ What?

Ryan: I may say cheesy lines, but sometimes, out of the blue, you say something so…hillbilly.

Marissa: I do not!

Ryan: Fish to fry, oh, I beg to differ!

Marissa: That is a common expression.

Ryan: Yeah maybe for, what did you call it, BFE.

Marissa: Anyway, what should we do about Seth and Summer. Did you come up with any ideas, because I came up with one, but you're probably not going to like it?

Ryan: Smooth.

Marissa: _(She ignores him laughing at her.)_ I have no idea what you're talking about. So, do you have any ideas?

Ryan: No, I don't, what's yours, and you're not getting out of this teasing session that easily. We'll pick up on it later.

Marissa: _(She smiles cheekily at him.)_ Yeah, we'll see about that. I have many ways to get what I what from you, Ryan Atwood.

Ryan: As do I Marissa…..

Marissa: So, my idea is that we would spend this weekend focusing on Seth and Summer, the guys would have male bonding time and the girls would go away together.

Ryan: Wait, what, go away? You're right; I'm not going to like this. You know we haven't been apart since we first got together.

Marissa: It had to happen sometime, and this is for a good cause. Besides, it will only be for one weekend.

Ryan: First of all, it did not have to happen and still doesn't, and second of all, yeah, one weekend filled with tossing and turning at night when I can't sleep, sexual frustration, and missing you.

Marissa: We'll survive. We need to do this for them.

Ryan: No we don't.

Marissa: Ryan, they're our best friends, your brother, your future sister in law, we can't let this divide between us continue.

Ryan: We didn't cause it.

Marissa: Inadvertently, we did.

Ryan: Just because we got real jobs for this summer and don't want to commute everyday back and forth to LA and want to spend a little time alone together, does not mean that we don't value them or want them in our lives. What Seth said was way off base.

Marissa: You're right, it was, but it was Seth, and we all know that he overreacts, and he doesn't take alone time very well. Without us in Newport with him this summer, he's going to bored stiff all day long.

Ryan: But you said that Summer is only going to filming a day or two a week, so that leaves plenty of time for her to spend with Seth.

Marissa: Yeah, but they're not like us. They don't spend all their time together. They need breaks, and if I know Summer, she'll be shopping, tanning, and going to spas on all of her days off. Seth does not like to do any of those three things. He'll probably end up being Zoe's permanent babysitter all summer, entertaining her and her little friends.

Ryan: More like they will entertain him.

Marissa: Exactly, so even though wanting to stay here in LA is justified, you have to look at it through Seth's eyes. He's afraid of being lonely; he's going to miss us.

Ryan: You're right.

Marissa: I always am. _(He laughs, but when he looks at her and she is watching him carefully, just asking him to question her, he stops laughing but still keeps the smirk on his face.)_

Ryan: Continue.

Marissa: Better, and thank you. Now, I think that when we do spend time with them, we're going to have to step it up a notch and make the weekends a little more special to show that we still care. So, my idea was that you, Sandy, Neil, Caleb, and Seth could have a male bonding weekend in Newport at the house, grill, drink beer, shoot pool, play video games, watch porn. _(Ryan raises his eyebrow at her.)_

Ryan: Porn?

Marissa: Well, don't you guys do that together, watch it?

Ryan: No, at least, I don't watch porn with other guys. _(She starts laughing.)_ What?

Marissa: But you do watch porn?

Ryan: _(He realizes the trap he got himself into.)_ Occasionally, _(His face turns red out of embarrassment.)_ but I swear to you that I haven't since I met you.

Marissa: Ryan, it's okay with me if you watch porn. I understand….it's just something guys do.

Ryan: And do girls do it?

Marissa: Do what?

Ryan: Watch porn.

Marissa: This one does not. _(She starts laughing.)_

Ryan: Ah ha, so you do.

Marissa: No.

Ryan: Then….why were you laughing?

Marissa: It's nothing, forget about it.

Ryan: Oh, I don't think so. You brought this conversation up. Spill.

Marissa: Fine! _(She looks away from him embarrassed and plays with the hem of her skirt as she avoids his eyes.)_ If you really want to know, there's no need for porn. I get turned on by regular movies.

Ryan: Oh really?

Marissa: Yes, now can we please drop the subject.

Ryan: Nope.

Marissa: What?

Ryan: Not until you tell me what movie turns you on.

Marissa: You've got to be kidding me.

Ryan: Oh, I don't think so. I need to know what those movies are.

Marissa: Why? You've never had a problem turning me on before. Are we doubting our sexual prowess?

Ryan: No, but I thought this might come in handy down the road sometime. Besides, you never know when I might need to jump start you.

Marissa: I can't believe we're having this conversation.

Ryan: Must I remind you for a second time that you brought this up.

Marissa: _(She mumbles under her breath.)_ Dirty Dancing.

Ryan: Hm…mumbling, now we're sounding like Seth. _(She shoots him a glare, but he just keeps teasing her.)_ Now, what did you say, because I couldn't hear you?

Marissa: _(She is still mumbling and talking softly.)_ Dirty Dancing.

Ryan: Still can't hear you.

Marissa: _(She yells at the top of her voice eliciting many stares from those around them which makes her embarrassed and causes Ryan to laugh.)_ Dirty Dancing! _(Once she realizes what she's done, she lowers her head in shame and tries to avoid the eyes all looking at her. Ryan moves in and attempts to kiss her, but she pushes him away.)_ Look what you made me do!

Ryan: What?

Marissa: I just made a total fool out of myself in front of some of the most successful businesses men and women in LA!

Ryan: Who cares?

Marissa: I care!

Ryan: Marissa, come on, please look at me, pretty please. _(She looks up at him and tries to hold a smile in but can't. When she smiles, he laughs.)_ There, that's what I want to see, and for that, you do get your dessert.

Marissa: _(Now it is her turn to laugh.)_ Awww…you did get me something. _(He turns around and gives her a cupcake which makes her laugh. She kisses his cheek and starts to eat it while he talks.)_

Ryan: Alright, so while we're having a guys weekend in Newport, where exactly are you lovely ladies going to be going?

Marissa: San Diego.

Ryan: To the zoo?

Marissa: _(She rolls her eyes at him.)_ Although Zoe might like that idea, I don't think Summer would appreciate it too much. Actually, we're going to a bridal show this weekend. I figured Summer would be in seventh heaven with your Mom, planning away, and Zoe and I could eat the cake samples.

Ryan: You have had quite the sweet tooth lately.

Marissa: Lately? Try my whole life. _(Ryan laughs.)_

Ryan: Okay, so that solves that family issue, though I'm still not convinced it's a good idea.

Marissa: I'll make up it up to you later, promise. _(He smiles at her and pulls her to him while she continues to slowly eat her cupcake.)_

Ryan: Now about your sister, I had an idea, but you're not going to like it.

Marissa: What?

Ryan: You, Newport, Jimmy, Julie, and Caitlyn.

Marissa: Oh no, I don't think so.

Ryan: Marissa, you know you have to do this.

Marissa: Not like this, not with them.

Ryan: Then how else are you going to help your sister?

Marissa: I'll talk to her over the phone.

Ryan: Yeah, because that's worked so well so far. She's not answering your calls, and from what we've seen and heard about her so far, I think she needs someone to be watching over her pretty much all the time. Jimmy and Julie might not be the best parents, _(Marissa gives him a questioning look.)_ okay, so they could possibly be the worst ones ever, but they're all she has, and you've got to try and do something for her. _(She just keeps looking at her cupcake, or what remains of it.)_ You know I'm right. _(After a moment she looks up and nods at him.)_

Marissa: I know, but there's a part of me which thinks she would just be better off on her own.

Ryan: Not when we don't know what Trey did to her. When she told us about the guy she was dating, it sounded serious, I think she was sleeping with him. I hate to say it, but she needs to have herself checked not only to make sure she's not pregnant but for diseases as well. _(Marissa shakes her head and closes her eyes in disgust at Trey.)_ Plus, she probably blames herself for Trey getting close to you.

Marissa: What, why?

Ryan: Think about it. He, not only probably pumped her for information on us, but he was her date to the party. If she wouldn't have brought him, he wouldn't have been able to be there to attack you.

Marissa: But that's ridiculous, even if she wouldn't have brought him, he would have just found another way to get to me, another time.

Ryan: She's not thinking logically right now. Common sense has flown out the window a long time ago, and she's running on raw emotion right now.

Marissa: And she's a minor, so for medical reasons, she's going to need one of them.

Ryan: Right.

Marissa: I can't believe this is happening.

Ryan: Are you going to do it today?

Marissa: Yeah, after lunch, I'll go back to the office, talk to Josh, and just stay late an hour or so every night the rest of the week to make up for it. It won't be a problem.

Ryan: I wish I could come with you.

Marissa: _(She turns her body to face his and smiles up at him while resting her hand on his cheek.)_ I wish you could come, too, but I know, work calls. If I want you home with me tonight, which I do, then you have to get everything done this afternoon, and that's fine. Oh, I could stop by your parents' house, too. I could let them know about this weekend and ask for Kirsten's help in getting the hotel.

Ryan: _(He kisses her nose.)_ They'd love to see you.

Marissa: Do you think I should call ahead and let them know I'm going to be stopping by?

Ryan: Nah, surprise them. _(She laughs and then looks down in her hands at the little bit of cupcake that she has left and holds it up to him laughing.)_

Marissa: Do you want the last bite?

Ryan: _(He opens his mouth and leans towards her.)_ Sure. _(She then pops it into her mouth and giggles as he stares at her in mock indignation. While chewing it, she makes noises to show just how much she enjoyed it, making him pick her up and swing her around.)_

Marissa: Ryan, put me down! _(He keeps swirling around with her.)_ Ryan, come on, I'm going to be sick! _(Still he doesn't do anything.)_ Strike? _(She is down on the ground within seconds. They stare into each others eyes for a few seconds before she puts her hand out.) _Can I have some change? I want to make a wish. _(She nods her head to the fountain. He laughs at her childish antics but pulls out some change from his pocket anyway and watches her mesmerized.)_ Thanks. _(She goes to the edge of the fountain and stands up where they had been sitting and silently thinks of a wish before she throws in each coin. Once she finishes, she climbs down, picks up her stuff and goes to stand by Ryan. He takes her hand in his and kisses it before they walk off and throw their garbage away from their lunch.)_

Ryan: Walk me back to my office?

Marissa: Sure, but I can't stay. _(She looks at him slyly and they both smile when they realize they are thinking of the same thing, the last time she was in his office. They keep walking for a few moments in silence until he breaks the quiet and speaks again.)_

Ryan: So, what did you wish for?

Marissa: If I told you, now they wouldn't come true, would they, and trust me, I think you'd like each and everyone.

Ryan: Well then, in that case, you should just keep them to yourself. _(The camera pans away from them as they continue to walk towards his office, as they enjoy each others company and remain totally oblivious to the world around them. It leaves them and goes to the Cooper residence. Jane is sitting on the stairs in the foyer and staring at the door, waiting for Jimmy to come home. She still has not seen him since Friday evening and has been unable to tell him about the whole incident involving Caitlyn and Trey. After a few moments, the front door opens quietly and Jimmy walks in calm and collected, believing that no one is home.)_

Jane: _(Her voice is cold and unwavering.)_ Where have you been? _(She startles him and he jumps slightly and then scowls at her.)_

Jimmy: I think I'm a little too old to report back to my Mommy every moment of the day, thank you very much.

Jane: You're right, you are, but you're also too old for me to be taking care of your child, doing your laundry, and giving you a place to live, but yet, I'm still doing all that.

Jimmy: What's this about? Where's you car?

Jane: So I was right. You don't come home if you think I'm here.

Jimmy: Well I was trying to avoid another lecture, but it looks as though you like giving them so much, you'll resort to trickery to get your incessant complaints listened to.

Jane: My car is parked down the street at a friend's house, and did you ever think that I need to talk to you for a reason. I've been trying to reach you since late Friday night. Why didn't you answer your cell phone?

Jimmy: _(He pulls it out of his pocket and laughs slightly.)_ Go figure, it's dead. Whoops.

Jane: It was important.

Jimmy: It always is with you.

Jane: _(She glances up the stairs with a worried expression on her face before turning back to Jimmy.)_ Look, can we please talk in the other room. I don't want Caitlyn to hear us talking.

Jimmy: Wait, Caitlyn's home? Isn't it Monday? Shouldn't she be in school?  
Jane: Yes, she would be, but she had a rough weekend.

Jimmy: What, something happened?

Jane: Oh, you could say that, hence me trying to get in touch with you for the past two and half days. _(Jimmy puts his hand out to symbolize that she should lead the way into the room. She does. The camera moves away from them and music begins to play in the background, Wolfmother's "White Unicorn". As the song starts, Caitlyn creeps her way down the stairs and stops at the bottom of them to see if she can hear where the talking is going on. She does, so she moves towards the living room where Jimmy and Jane are talking.)_ Now, before you say anything, both girls are physically fine, but on Friday night at the launch party for Marissa's show that Caitlyn went to, Marissa was attacked again by Ryan's brother, who was, from what I can gather which isn't much because Caitlyn won't talk to anyone, also Caitlyn's boyfriend. Anyway, Marissa ended up winning the fight. Rumor has it your daughter has a mean fighting streak now that she took a self defense course, but anyway, she definitely held her own again this Trey fellow. _(At the mention of his name, Caitlyn shudders but keeps listening.)_ He was arrested, but they haven't gotten his accomplice yet, his and Ryan's father, Dan. Caitlyn ended up seeing the end of the fight where they found Marissa standing over an unconscious Trey.

Jimmy: How long had they been dating?

Jane: I don't know, but they went away together a couple of weekends ago, so I think they were sleeping together. _(Caitlyn has to stifle a sob and she leaves the doorway and sneaks off to the kitchen. Pausing with her hand on the door of the fridge to gather herself she contemplates what she is going to do and then she resolutely sets her face, opens the fridge, and pulls out a full bottle of wine. After uncorking it, she walks back upstairs with even bothering to take a glass. When she is back in her room, she locks the door and crawls into her bed, turning the music up even louder, drinking the wine quickly, and crying the entire time. As the song continues, the camera pans between Caitlyn drinking alone in her room, as she falls apart at the seams, and Jane and Jimmy as they talk intently in the living room. Finally, the camera ends up in Caitlyn's room as the song is drawing to a close. After drinking the wine as quickly as possible, she passes out drunk from the liquor and sheer exhaustion and the bottle rolls out of her hands and unto the ground where it rolls under her bed and hits a pregnancy test box. The scene goes black and comes to and end.)_

Commercial Break


	77. Chapter 77

The third scene starts at the Cooper house. It is later in the afternoon and everyone is gathering to speak about and to Caitlyn. Marissa had called earlier and set the meeting up with Jane, deciding that even if she did not want the woman to be in her life at the present point, she did care about Caitlyn, was more responsible than either Jimmy or Julie, and might be able to help more than either of the actual parents. Jane told Jimmy what was going to occur, the adults would talk amongst themselves before they went to get Caitlyn, who unbeknownst to them was in a drunken state of sleep. Only Jane and Jimmy are there so far, waiting in the living room for Julie and Marissa to join them. Jane had difficulty convincing Julie to come, but eventually it was her curiosity that won out and she agreed to go. Jimmy believed this was a good sign for his relationship with Marissa, but Jane warned him to not even bring it up. As they sit in the living room together, silent, and each lost in their own thoughts, fiddling with their fingers, the doorbell rings. Jane gets up and answers it. When she pulls the door open, Julie is standing there, sunglasses on, with a deep scowl on her face and looking very perturbed.

Julie: _(Without removing her glasses)_ Alright, let's get this started. I have better things to do than talk about some adolescent puppy love with a convicted convict.

Jane: Why, does it remind you too much of your own childhood?

Julie: _(She pushes past Jane who was still holding the door and walks towards the living room where she turns her head from Jimmy and refuses to look at him. Calling over her shoulder, she speaks to Jane.)_ I'll take something to drink….alcoholic preferable. I don't see another way to get through this afternoon.

Jane: _(She enters the room and sits down in the chair she vacated to open the door.)_ No. If you want something to drink, get it yourself. _(Exasperated, Julie sits down and lets out a loud sigh.)_

Julie: And I thought the wealthy of Newport were supposed to have impeccable manners. _(She finally takes off her sunglasses.)_

Jane: Not when they're dealing with coke wh0res, sluts, and gold diggers. We only reserve disdain and mockery for them.

Julie: Where's Marissa? I thought this little pow-wow was her idea in the first place.

Jimmy: It was. She was driving from LA from work. Give her a few minutes. She'll be here.

Julie: I really don't see why it's necessary that I am here. It's not like I'm a part of Caitlyn's life or even care what happens. So, she got used by a slightly older criminal, who cares. He was hot, and I would bet money so was the sex.

Jane: Wait, you met him?

Julie: Well, sort of. It's not like Caitlyn introduced us. We, Cal and I, saw them on Valentines Day at the pier.

Jane: You could have said something.

Julie: Why? I never even gave it a second thought….well, at least not about them as a couple, I thought about him afterwards quite a lot!

Jimmy: This is unbelievable! Why are you here again?

Jane: Marissa said she should be here for medical reasons. Caitlyn is going to need tested…

Jimmy: For disease?

Jane: Yes.

Julie: _(She laughs.)_ You might want to check and see if she's knocked up, too. We all know how easily those in my family conceive children.

Jimmy: Caitlyn wouldn't have been trying to trap him. I'm sure she protected herself….unlike you. _(The doorbell rings again. Jane gets up to answer it, but before she leaves the room, she turns to Jimmy and Julie.)_

Jane: Play nice, you two. This is not about you, no matter how much you want to make it. This is about Caitlyn and helping her, not about you two trying to see who can one up the other. Grow up! _(She leaves the room and opens the door to reveal that Marissa has arrived. A small smile forms on her face, one that Marissa tries to return, but it is evident that it is forced. After she lets her in, she stops her from walking towards the living room.)_ Wait, I have a question for you. How do I pacify them so that they are calm enough to listen and will stop fighting? You lived with them for 21 years; you must know them pretty well.

Marissa: Give Julie alcohol, hard and grained, if you have it, like whisky, and put sports on for Jimmy.

Jane: Can't do the sports, because we have to talk, but whisky I can do. Can I get you anything? _(Yelling can be heard from the living room.)_

Marissa: Water, that's all I drink, but I'll come with you if you don't mind, brace myself before I have to go into the ring. Where's Caitlyn?

Jane: Upstairs, sleeping. I figured we'd wait and talk and then get her, let her have her peace and attempt at quiet. _(Marissa can't help but share a laugh with Jane as she makes fun of her parents. They walk into the kitchen together. Jane first gets Marissa a bottle of water and herself a cup of tea, then she gets Julie's bottle of whiskey but does not bother to get a glass. When Marissa notices this, Jane smiles wryly.)_ No sense in dirtying unnecessary dishes. _(They begin to walk out of the room, but Marissa stops her.)_

Marissa: Before we go in there, how is Caitlyn? She won't answer my phone calls.

Jane: Don't take it personally. She won't speak to me, and I live with her. She didn't come home from Sandy and Kirsten's until this morning, she refused to, but Kirsten told me that the only person she would respond to after the first night when she talked to Kirsten was Zoe.

Marissa: _(She smiles.)_ Zoe is pretty undeniable.

Jane: _(She notices the look of love on Marissa's face.)_ You two are close then I take it?

Marissa: Yes, very, and actually, when we're done here, I'm going over to Sandy and Kirsten's to see them all before I go home, so let's get this started, if you don't mind.

Jane: Sure. _(The two women walk back into the living room. Jane hands Julie her bottle of whiskey, which she salutes her with before twisting off the cap and taking a large chug.)_

Jimmy: Well I see you haven't changed at all.

Julie: Nope, still like my whisky, and you're still a waste. Aw, doesn't it make you nostalgic for the 80's.

Jimmy: Yeah, not really. _(Jane and Marissa both sit down in arm chairs, but Marissa is not in the mood to deal with their bickering, so she cuts right to the chase.)_

Marissa: Alright, look, I don't have time to put up with you childish games and fighting, so let's just cut to the chase. First of all, one of you needs to make Caitlyn a doctor's appointment with an OB-GYN. She needs tested to make sure she's not pregnant and for possible STD's. Secondly, she needs to start seeing a therapist. By her reluctance to talk and her reaction to the whole situation, this is not going to be something she will get over easily. She is going to need professional help.

Jimmy: What about you?

Marissa: What about me? This is about Caitlyn. I'm fine, I'm talking, I'm functioning, I'm going to work, I'm actually doing great, I'm happy. Trey's locked up, and there is not a doubt in my mind that they will catch Dan soon. What I am concerned about is Caitlyn, how she met and started seeing Trey in the first place, and making sure that she is okay, that he hasn't hurt her too badly.

Julie: This is rich. So she had a bad relationship, big deal. Move on, get over it, and find someone new.

Jane: Some people can't do that Julie.

Jimmy: Some people have a heart, feelings.

Marissa: It might be a good idea to let her get away, rest, recuperate away from everything here that reminds her of him and what happened. What about school?

Jane: I called them and explained the extenuating circumstances. They're sending home all her school work and she's allowed to just finish the year out through correspondence.

Marissa: Good. I also think it would be a good idea to make sure she's never alone too much. We don't know how she's going to react to this. I'm going to be living in LA this summer, so I will only be in Newport on the weekends, but she is welcome to stay with us…

Jimmy: Us?

Marissa: Ryan and I, we already discussed it, and if she wants, she can live with us this summer. Seth and Summer will be in Newport the whole time, so their room will be open, and you'll be able to see her when we come home for the weekends.

Julie: _(She is still drinking steadily and getting drunk very quickly. Before she speaks, she snorts out a laugh.)_ Yeah, like that would happen. Jimmy spending time with his kids! Even I spent more time with you two brats when you were growing up than he did!

Marissa: I wasn't really speaking about Jimmy or you for that matter when I said that. It was mainly for Jane's benefit.

Julie: I don't even understand why you would want your little sister to live with you. I've seen Ryan, and if I had the opportunity to live alone with him with no pesky roommates, there is no way in hell I'd invite anyone to live with us!

Jimmy: Marissa is capable of putting someone else's needs ahead of her own.

Julie: What, unlike you?

Jimmy: Do you know, I have just about had it with all your comments! It's obvious that you really don't care, so I'll take care of this; you can leave.

Julie: What, you mean you'll delegate _(She says with air quotes.)_ this to your Mommy as well?

Jimmy: It's not like you're around to help me out! _(Marissa and Jane realize that this is getting out of hand, so they try to step in and stop the fight before it escalates.)_

Jane: Jimmy, stop this now. This is not going to help Caitlyn; it's just going to make you feel better about yourself.

Jimmy: Stay out of this mother! This is between Julie and I, and it needed settled a long time ago.

Marissa: Look, I don't have time for you two to fight about who's the worse parent. Can we please just finish this and then you two can fight each other to the death for all I care.

Julie: Shut up, Marissa! Mind your own dmn business and run on back to your rich new family. You're not wanted here!

Jane: That's enough Julie. If anyone is going to leave my house, it will not be my granddaughter. You will go. _(Julie just takes another drink from her bottle before smiling and sitting back in her chair again. Marissa watches Jane out of the corner of her eye as she continues to defend her.)_ I mean, can you blame her for finding a new family, a better family? James and I ignored her and Caitlyn's existence since they were born just because they were your children, something I will regret for the rest of my life, Jimmy was an absent father who made her take care of her little sister, and you were a drunk and a slut who did nothing for your children! I should have done something about this a long time ago, ignore my pride and gotten custody of them when they were little girls. Who knows how many tears they could have avoided let alone gotten the opportunity to actually have a childhood!

Julie: Oh please, like you have any claim over Caitlyn! Sure, you could have gotten Marissa, but there's no way we would have let her go. She was our live in maid, but Caitlyn, who I would have gladly have handed off to anyone who asked for her, couldn't have gone with you. _(The three other adults in the room have confused looks on their faces. Jimmy is the first to speak.)_

Jimmy: What do you mean Julie?

Julie: Oh please, like you don't already know this! Don't play innocent with me. The only two people who have any right to be here right now talking about Caitlyn and what to do with her are Marissa and I.

Jane: And why would that be?

Julie: Isn't it obvious?

Jane: No.

Julie: _(She stands up and sways unevenly on her feet.)_ What do I have to do, paint a picture for you? She's not his! _(She laughs wickedly.)_

Marissa: Oh my god.

Jane: Julie, what did you say?

Jimmy: You've got to be kidding me! Seventeen years, seventeen years, you let me believe that she was my daughter, and now, all of a sudden, you decide that I should know the truth!

Julie: I thought it might liven up this discussion a little bit. I was getting bored, and it definitely gave me the upper hand!

Jane: Get out of my house, call yourself a cab, and never, ever show your face around me or my granddaughters again.

Julie: You say that plural?

Jane: That is because I have two granddaughters. Whether Caitlyn is related to me by blood or not, it does not matter; I love her. _(Marissa starts to tear up, but hastily wipes them off of her face. Jimmy gets up and storms out of the room. Jane jumps up and tries to go after him.)_ Jimmy, please, wait…. _(But she is too late; he's out of the front door before she even has a chance to catch him. Julie walks past her, still carrying the bottle of whisky and laughing softly to herself.)_

Julie: Thanks for the refreshments. I'll stop by; we'll do this again. _(She opens the door and saunters out, leaving Jane and Marissa shell shocked, mouths gaping, eyes wide. Slowly, Jane shuts the door and walks into the kitchen, motioning for Marissa to follow her. As the two women enter the room, Marissa takes a seat at the breakfast counter on a stool while Jane pours herself a drink and gulps it quickly before putting the alcohol away. After a moment of silence, Marissa speaks up.)_

Marissa: Did you mean what you said back there or did you say it to get a reaction out of Julie?

Jane: What are you talking about?

Marissa: Do you really still love Caitlyn like she was your real granddaughter?

Jane: She is my real granddaughter. Relationships are not formed by blood but by the heart.

Marissa: Alright then, we'll do this together. Obviously, Julie will be no help and it doesn't look like Jimmy will either. He's still the birthfather on record, so I think we should try to have him sign over guardianship to you.

Jane: Really?

Marissa: Yes. Unless she comes to live with me, which at this point, I'm not sure she'll do because she, we think, feels guilty for what happened,…

Jane: Because she technically led him to you?

Marissa: Yeah, that's what Ryan thinks, and it makes sense.

Jane: Well, I'd be honored to be her legal guardian.

Marissa: I think you'll be able to take the best care of her right now anyway. With my work schedule and Ryan's, she would be on her own a lot, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't come and visit us as much as she wants.

Jane: No, I agree, and don't worry, I will get her to the doctors' even if I have to physically force Jimmy to take her. _(Marissa smiles and stands up.)_ Do you think we should tell her about this…that Jimmy is not her father…right away or should we wait?

Marissa: Honestly, I have no idea. Why don't we wait and ask her doctors?

Jane: That's a good idea.

Marissa: Well, I know this isn't the best time to leave, and I never got to see Caitlyn, but I think she needs her sleep more than she needs any attempt from me to comfort her. At least she can escape in her sleep. But I do need to get going because I have some other things I have to do while I'm here, so I'll show myself out. _(She starts to walk away, but Jane's voice stops her.)_

Jane: Do you know how good of a big sister you are?

Marissa: Thanks. _(Her voice becomes slightly emotional.)_ Do you know how good of a grandmother you're being right now? _(Jane walks up to her. Hesitantly, Marissa hugs her, whispering into her ear while she holds her close.)_ Thank you, for loving her. It's all she's ever really wanted.

Jane: _(She pulls herself out of Marissa's embrace but keeps her hands on her arms as she looks into the younger woman's face.)_You might not believe me and this might not be the right time to say this, but I love you, too. You do know that, right?

Marissa: _(She stifles a cry.)_ Yeah, I do. Could we maybe have lunch some time, maybe next weekend, just the two of us?

Jane: _(She smiles at her and lets tears fall down her face, not even bothering to wipe them away.)_ Sounds perfect. I will call you tonight with an update on Caitlyn. _(She walks Marissa to the door. After opening it for her, the two women share another smile.)_ Have a nice evening.

Marissa: You, too. _(With one last smile exchanged, Marissa walks out and moves towards her car. Jane watches her leave the entire time and does not close the door until her car has disappeared. With a smile on her face, she walks up the stairs to check on Caitlyn and the camera fades away. It goes to Caleb who is sitting in his office at the Newport Group on the phone. Only his side of the conversation can be heard.)_

Caleb: First of all, has Marissa figured out that she's being watched? _(Pause)_ Good. Now what about this Atwood fellow, any sign of him? _(Pause)_ So that means he's close? _(Pause)_ Put a few men on it. I will not sleep peacefully until I know that you've found him, and remember what I said. _(Pause)_ Exactly. I'll expect your call tomorrow afternoon around the same time. _(He hangs up the phone and looks off in the distance as he thinks to himself. The camera leaves him as he remains sitting there pondering the situation his family is in and goes to the Roberts' mansion where, inside, Neil and Summer are sitting together at the kitchen table, playing cards, snacking on junk food, and talking.)_

Neil: Now, Summer, we've talked about the weather, my work, your work, Ryan and Marissa, The Cohens, and, against my will, the season finale of The Valley, but you've been here for hours, you've won a hell of a lot of money off of me as you win hand after hand of poker, yet still we haven't even broached the reason why all of sudden, without any forewarning, you showed up at home today upset and asking if you could spend the night, which, by the way, you never have to ask to do. You are and always will be welcome wherever I am at.

Summer: It's nothing, really, I was just overreacting.

Neil: Well, you do that well. _(Summer glares at him with the looks she normally reserves for Seth when she is about to go into a rage blackout.)_ Rage blackouts, right, yeah, sorry. _(They are both silent for a moment until Neil ventures to speak again.)_ Does this have to do with Seth? You haven't even said his name once since you got here.

Summer: Cohen? A little, I guess, I don't know. It's a lot of different things. _(After a pause.) _Do you ever talk to Mom at all?

Neil: What?

Summer: My Mom, do you ever talk to her?

Neil: No. I don't know where she is. When she left, she cut off ties not only with you but with me as well. I tried to find her at first, but I don't think she wanted to be found. After about a year, I gave up. What's brought this on? You haven't asked about your Mom since middle school.

Summer: I don't know. I guess it's just knowing that I can't have children and seeing how close the Cohens are as a family…

Neil: Hey, we're a family. We might be a small one, but I think dmn good despite the fact that there are only two members…

Summer: _(She laughs.)_ Or because of it. _(He smiles at his daughter.)_ Do you think she ever had more children? I mean, I might have a brother or sister out there that I never met.

Neil: I don't know. To be honest, I never thought about it.

Summer: Did you ever want to have more children, Dad?

Neil: Now, that I did think about. But after a few years of marriage with Gloria, I knew that she would not make a good mother, and I couldn't risk bringing another child into this world with an unstable parent.

Summer: You're a good Dad, do you know that? _(She stands up and goes over to his side of the table and kisses his cheek before hugging him around his shoulders.)_ I love you, Daddy.

Neil: You're a good daughter, and I love you, too, but I think this sudden showcase of affection has more to do with you getting a look at my cards. _(She laughs.)_

Summer: You're right, and I'd just fold now if I were you. _(He laughs with her and puts his cards down.)_

Neil: Come on. I think I've lost enough money for one night. What do you say, I take you shopping so that you can spend all the money you won from me, we'll stop and take a look at wedding dresses, too, if you want, and then afterwards, we'll go out to dinner, just the two of us.

Summer: _(She takes his arms in hers and they begin to walk out of the house together.)_ Sounds good….except, why don't we just get take out and come back here and watch movies after we shop.

Neil: You mean, you'll let me eat greasy food tonight?

Summer: No, we're going to get vegetable pizza.

Neil: _(His voice is slightly whiney as he complains about her food selection.)_ Summer!

Summer: Do you want to eat at all!

Neil: _(He laughs again at her strict control over him.)_ Fine. _(They are both quiet for seconds before Summer speaks up.)_

Summer: Dad?

Neil: Hm?

Summer: Do you really think that Cohen is okay with adopting kids?

Neil: Summer. _(She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.)_

Summer: Because if he's not, if he would be happier with someone else, I'd rather let him go now than start a family after we're married and have him decide that I'm not enough for him, that adopting isn't enough for him.

Neil: Honey, I want you to listen to me. You know that I have not always approved of Seth, but it was never because I did not think that he loved you enough. That boy is devoted to you; you are his world. He would rather have no kids, adopted or not, then loose you. If there is one thing I'm sure about, it is that. Now, I want you to quit worrying about this, and if you can't, ask Seth for yourself. I guarantee you the thought hasn't even crossed his mind to not be with you over this. _(Summer smiles up at her father before they continue out of the door. As he is shutting it and locking it behind him, her face changes though, her smile disappears and it is replaced by a worried expression. Once he is finished, she puts her fake smile back on and they walk off arm in arm to his car. The camera leaves them and goes to an apartment complex's hallway. There, standing in front of an unknown door, is Seth, knocking profusely, due to his impatience. Finally, the door swings open and without waiting for an invite, Seth walks in. When the door is closed, it is revealed to be Branning's apartment.)_

Branning: _(He is dressed extremely causally, shorts and a t-shirt.)_ Seth….you're in my apartment. Why?

Seth: I need to talk to someone.

Branning: I think your fiancé should do fine in that area. I'm under the impression she knows how to listen.

Seth: She does, and I would, but she's not home.

Branning: Really? Where's she at?

Seth: Work, I guess, I don't know. Why?

Branning: Oh, nothing, just curious. We got done early today because they were having problems with a camera. I thought she said she was going home to spend time with you.

Seth: She probably meant her other home, Rodeo Drive.

Branning: Smart girl. So, Summer's not home, but there's always Ryan and Marissa.

Seth: Yeah, they're not home either, work, and even if they were, I'm still pretending to be mad at them.

Branning: Pretending?

Seth: Well, you see, they're staying in LA this summer for work and are only going home to Newport on the weekends, and I kind of sort of maybe said that they didn't care enough about their family while telling them off. I was mad at the time because I was hurt and sad, but I'm over it now, but I can't give in that easily, so I'm just pretending to be mad now.

Branning: Aw, yeah, makes perfect sense. _(His tone of voice displays that he obviously does not think this but is not in the mood to listen to Seth's explanation, so he just goes along with what he said.)_ So, I was your last option?

Seth: Yeah pretty much. My normal go-to for advice is who I need to talk about, so I can't very well talk to her.

Branning: Oh, there's another woman in your life, this is sounding juicy. _(He leads him in to the living room and has him sit down.)_ Do tell.

Seth: Well, first, before I get started, because that could take a while, what are you doing in a couple of weeks?

Branning: Working.

Seth: Yeah, besides that.

Branning: I don't know. Do I get a specific date?

Seth: Oh, sure. What are you doing June 10th?

Branning: Obviously, you want me to do something, so why don't you just tell me what I'm doing.

Seth: Good idea. You're coming to my little sister's birthday party. I know it sounds lame, but it's not the friend one, it's the family one.

Branning: Aw, and you consider me family, I'm touched.

Seth: Yeah, no. _(He shakes his head while he says no to get the point across then smiles.)_ We're allowed to have our friends for the family party, and it should be fun. My Dad and I fighting over the barbeque, my Grandpa sitting in the corner snarking nasty, snide comments at everyone, Summer working on her tan, my Mom rushing around waiting on us hand and foot, Marissa cooking the rest of the delicious food, reason enough to come, and, the thing I think you'll like the best, Ryan in his swim trunks, because it's a pool party.

Branning: _(His voice is hopeful.) _He doesn't wear a Speedo, does he?

Seth: No, but if you agree to come, I'll promise not to wear one.

Branning: Alright, I'm in. Now, should I bring anything?

Seth: BYOB, bring your own booze man.

Branning: Really?

Seth: Nah, it's a dry party. Um…just bring yourself, your swim suit, not birthday suit, I love you, but I don't love you that much or in that way….

Branning: I know Seth, get on with it.

Seth: Right, bring your own sun tan lotion, and the key to get in, a birthday present. If you need ideas, just ask Summer.

Branning: Trust me, I can buy for a little girl.

Seth: You can?

Branning: Yeah.

Seth: Well, I know you don't have kids; do you have a little sister, too, or perhaps some young nieces?

Branning: I'm just a shopping expert.

Seth: Yeah, don't remind me. I had to go on one of those shopping expeditions, one of the scariest experiences of my sheltered and protected life, thank you very much. _(Branning laughs at him.)_

Branning: So, now that I said that I will come to the party, are you ready to talk about this mystery woman yet?

Seth: Nope.

Branning: Fine, what else do you have to talk about first?

Seth: The new Wolfmother CD?

Branning: Can you dance to it?

Seth: You could do a little head banging, some finger drumming, does that work?

Branning: No, so we're not talking about it.

Seth: What about the new comics that come out this week?

Branning: Do you want me to fall asleep on you right now?

Seth: Alright, we'll table that discussion for later. I tried this new ice cream flavor today.

Branning: Seth!

Seth: What?

Branning: Is there a point to this utter nonsense?

Seth: Sure.

Branning: What is it?

Seth: When I come up with it, I'll let you know. _(Branning glares at him.)_ By the way, why are you dressed like that? Normally you're dressed to impress.

Branning: I was cleaning.

Seth: Dude, you so need to get a Ryan. He handles that for you.

Branning: I've been trying; flirting with him doesn't seem to help my cause. Dmn Marissa! _(Seth laughs.)_

Seth: You know, she's good at cleaning, too. You could always jump fences and try to steal her from Ryan.

Branning: Not going to happen. I'll just keep cleaning for myself and keep working on Ryan. _(Seth laughs again.)_

Seth: I'm just glad you don't clean in a French maid's outfit.

Branning: Only when I know company is coming over. You surprised me.

Seth: _(Seth's mouth falls open in shock.)_ Okay, I think I'll be leaving now. _(He gets up to walk away and Branning laughs.)_

Branning: You might be able to dish out the sarcasm, but you don't even recognize anyone else's. _(Seth, without saying anything, walks backwards and sits back down.)_

Seth: Alright, so let's cut to the chase and talk about this issue of mine before you scare me so bad again I really do leave.

Branning: Oh, before you begin, can I get you anything to eat or drink?

Seth: Later, we'll be ordering in, but for now, I'll talk. _(Branning's mouth drops open as Seth invites himself over for dinner, but he just lets him talk, knowing he'd be fighting a losing battle.)_ Alright, so it's about….. _(The camera pans away from him and goes to the Cohen's. Marissa is standing outside of the door, after ringing the bell, and waiting for someone to answer it. The door swings open and Sandy is there to greet her.)_

Sandy: Marissa! _(Because he yells her name, Kirsten and Zoe, who were in the kitchen, hear who it is and come rushing to see her. Marissa smiles at the sight of them as they do at her. As Sandy shuts the door, Zoe launches herself onto Marissa's leg and holds tight while Kirsten gives her a quick hug.)_

Kirsten: You know, when I said that you guys don't have to knock because this is your house as well, you were included in that.

Marissa: _(She laughs and bends over and picks up Zoe, putting her on her hip and kissing her cheek before smiling at her and turning to talk to Kirsten.)_ Are you sure?

Sandy: Positive. So, how are you kid?

Marissa: I'm good, but Caitlyn, not so much.

Zoe: She's your sister.

Marissa: Yes, she is.

Zoe: She's really sad, and she doesn't talk or smile or laugh as much as you do.

Marissa: That's because something happened to hurt her feelings.

Zoe: I made her smile.

Marissa: You did?

Zoe: Yep. I petted her leg and smiled at her.

Marissa: _(She hugs Zoe to her.)_ Thank you for making her feel a little better.

Zoe: No problem. _(The three adults laugh at her response and then the group of four walk into the kitchen.)_

Sandy: So, not that we're complaining, but this is a surprise. What brings you to Newport today?

Marissa: Caitlyn.

Kirsten: Did you go to see her?

Marissa: Actually, I went to see Jane, Jimmy, and Julie about Caitlyn.

Sandy: And how did that go?

Marissa: Definitely not as planned, but I'll tell you about that in a minute. I wanted to ask you first about this weekend. Do you guys have anything planned?

Kirsten: Just helping Seth and Summer get moved back in. You and Ryan are coming home this weekend, right?

Marissa: Well, sort of, but that's why I'm here. _(Sandy and Kirsten look at her slightly confused.)_ Seth and Summer are not very happy with Ryan and I right now, so we wanted to do something to show them how special they are to us. Our idea was to split up the boys and girls this weekend. The guys would stay here and have a guys' weekend, video games, beer, sports, and the girls would go to San Diego to the….

Kirsten: To the big bridal convention, I heard about that.

Marissa: Yeah, well I thought Summer would be in seventh heaven down there.

Zoe: Do I get to go? _(Marissa smiles at her and laughs.)_

Marissa: You're a girl, right?

Zoe: Definitely!

Marissa: Well then, you're going. _(She turns back to Kirsten.)_ Shopping's really not my thing, but I thought that while you and Summer went around to all the booths, Zoe and I would just play around, eat a lot of cake. _(Sandy laughs.)_

Sandy: That's what I'd be doing! _(Kirsten rolls her eyes at him.)_

Kirsten: It sounds great. What did Seth and Summer say?

Marissa: Actually, we're keeping it a surprise for them, but I was wondering if you could book the hotel for us?

Kirsten: Consider it done. _(She turns to Zoe.)_ Zoe, baby, why don't you run up to your room and grab that picture you drew for Marissa's office and bring it down for her.

Marissa: Do you think you could make one for Ryan, too, while you're up there, because I don't want him to get jealous?

Zoe: _(Marissa sets her down and she runs off, yelling over her shoulder.)_ Sure! _(Once she's gone, the three adults go over and sit down at the kitchen table.)_

Sandy: This must not be a quick and easy story.

Marissa: You could say that again. _(She begins to get emotional and tears gather in her eyes. Kirsten sees this and moves her chair closer to Marissa and takes her into her arms.)_

Kirsten: Honey, what is it?

Marissa: _(After a few sniffles and composing herself, she begins to talk.)_ We gave Julie whisky to try and get her to shut up so we could actually discuss Caitlyn.

Sandy: No offense, but why did you have her there in the first place?  
Marissa: For medical reasons, Caitlyn's underage and Jane and I have no legal control over her. Well, anyway, she got drunk, really drunk, really quickly, and she and Jimmy started fighting, only to have it end with her revealing that Caitlyn is not Jimmy's daughter.

Kirsten: What?

Sandy: I must say this really does not surprise me. She doesn't look anything like him, and knowing Julie's track record….

Kirsten: Sandy! _(He stops talking and smiles apologetically at Marissa who just laughs.)_ Honey, what can we do to help? _(With that the scene fades and ends.)_

Commercial Break


	78. Chapter 78

The fourth scene starts with Sandy and Kirsten sitting in their kitchen. The sun has set, it is dark, so the room is lit with unnatural lighting. They are both sitting at the table, dinner dishes and left over food spread over it, just staring off into space, unable to focus on what they want to say as their thoughts rush through their heads at chaotic speeds. Zoe has been excused from the table and is upstairs in her room playing. Silence pervades the room until Kirsten finally breaks through the quiet.

Kirsten: So, how are we going to do this?

Sandy: Talk to Jimmy, I have clue. That man has gotten even more stubborn than your father. Shows you what happens when you hang out with Caleb Nichol. _(Kirsten glares at him, slightly annoyed, conveying her wish that he, for once, could just have a serious discussion with her.)_ I'm sorry honey, but you know how I deal with stressful situations, I joke.

Kirsten: Well, this once, can we just put the stand-up routine aside for a few minutes. _(He nods his head yes and they are both silent for a moment while they once again contemplate the situation.)_

Sandy: I just cannot imagine how Caitlyn is going to deal with this news.

Kirsten: Yeah, but Marissa said that they're waiting to tell her until after they talk to her doctors.

Sandy: Which I think is a good idea.

Kirsten: You, the advocate for always striving for full disclosure?

Sandy: Yeah, well that girl has a lot to deal with right now, and the last thing she needs, if she can't handle the news, is to have an identity crisis. I think that Marissa and Jane both have her best interests in mind, and if they think they need to take this precaution before proceeding to tell her that Jimmy is not her father, then I trust their judgment.

Kirsten: And now we're faced with trying to convince Jimmy to act like the father he was supposed to be for the past seventeen years to a girl that, it turns out, was not his biological daughter in the first place.

Sandy: Well, we couldn't very well have turned Marissa down. She has enough on her plate right now, and with the way her relationship is so strained right now with Jimmy, I doubt any conversation between them would be productive.

Kirsten: He'd probably end up turning the conversation into why she left and why she won't come back, selfishly ignoring what Caitlyn needs and focusing only on what he wants, Marissa back so that he can take advantage of her again.

Sandy: Do you have any ideas of how you're going to go about this?

Kirsten: Excuse me, what?

Sandy: Well, I figured that since you guys were close in the past, he might open up to you and listen to what you have to say.

Kirsten: The last time I tried to talk to him about his relationship with Caitlyn, it turned into a fight.

Sandy: At least he'll speak to you about the issue. Whenever I bring it up, I just get the silent treatment.

Kirsten: I didn't know you spoke to him about Caitlyn.

Sandy: A couple of weeks ago, but it didn't do any good. It's weird, it's not as if he doesn't want to be a good father or that he doesn't love his kids….

Kirsten: It's just that he doesn't know how.

Sandy: Yeah. I just want to shake him and yell at him that it's not hard, just love them and put their needs ahead of your own and you're pretty much good to go.

Kirsten: But for Jimmy, who's always been selfish, it's pretty hard to put someone else first on the priority list.

Sandy: So, anyway, if you don't want to talk to him on your own, how do you want to do this? Invite him over for dinner one night, both of us try to reason with him at once?

Kirsten: Actually, I had a different idea.

Sandy: And it is what?

Kirsten: _(She looks up at him with pleading eyes.)_ Well,….

Sandy: Oh no, I don't think. There is no way I'm going to do this on my own.

Kirsten: You wouldn't be on your own. _(He looks at her confused.)_ Ryan would be there with you.

Sandy: Ryan?

Kirsten: Yeah, I'd say Seth, Neil, and my Dad, too, but Seth can't be involved because he can't keep a secret, Neil doesn't know the situation or Jimmy that well for that matter, so he can't help, and my Dad's temper would probably get the better of him, so he would just ruin any progress you and Ryan could make, so it will just be you two.

Sandy: _(He laughs ironically.)_ And does Ryan know about his involvement in the Jimmy intervention that you have planned?

Kirsten: Not yet….but he will. I'm going to call and talk to him about it tomorrow evening after he gets off of work.

Sandy: Why not now?

Kirsten: Oh, Marissa said something about going home and spending time with just the two of them, and I figured I wouldn't interrupt. They need to have some time to just be with each other right now, to offer comfort to each other, especially after the afternoon she had today.

Sandy: _(He leans back and puts his hands behind his head to get comfortable.)_ So, what does this plan of yours entail?

Kirsten: You invite him over to join in on the guys' weekend.

Sandy: _(He bolts upright and stares at her like she has gone insane.)_ Are you nuts! Ruin our weekend by having to deal with Jimmy?

Kirsten: Wait, would you just hear me out before you overreact?

Sandy: _(He begrudgingly sits back and relaxes yet again.)_ Fine, but this better be good.

Kirsten: _(She smiles slightly at his childish behavior before starting to talk.)_ Alright, so what I was thinking is that you would invite him over Friday night, let him relax, eat guy food, drink a lot of beer, and talk about guy things, make him feel comfortable and slightly buzzed from the alcohol, then you and Ryan would pull him aside as the other guys were busy doing something else and you would speak to him calmly and rationally. I think, because he's dating Marissa, Ryan might be able to pull the 'Marissa wants this' card, and no matter what you think, I believe that Jimmy respects you and your opinion. He wants you to be his friend. So then after you talk to him, the way I see it, there are two possible reactions he could have. One, he'll be reasonable and will listen to everything you two say to him and then leave to go off and think quietly to himself. This is the response we hope to get. The other one is that he'll be furious at the two of you for forcing him to face a situation he wants to avoid, which we all know is how Jimmy Cooper will deal with this, so he'll yell and scream for a few seconds before running off to pout somewhere and feel sorry for himself. No matter what, he won't stay after you talk to him, so you'll have the rest of your guys' weekend to do whatever you want, to have fun in peace.

Sandy: You do know that the chances are better that the second reaction is what we'll get.

Kirsten: I do, but I have hope that the Jimmy I used to know, the compassionate person despite his selfishness, still exists somewhere inside of him, and that when he's needed the most, that Jimmy will surface. _(Sandy is quiet as he thinks over her plan and she remains silent as well as she watches him think, hopeful that he will like the plan and go along with it.)_

Sandy: And you honestly think this route has the best chances of yielding the results we're looking for?

Kirsten: I do.

Sandy: Okay then, as long as Ryan goes for it, I'm in. _(She stands up and goes to his side of the table and wraps her arms around him in a hug and kisses his cheek.)_

Kirsten: Thank you for doing this.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ If you would have told me in the first place that this would be your reaction if I said yes, we would have been able to save ourselves a lot of time and could have gotten to the fun part, my reward for doing what you want, a lot sooner. _(She laughs at him.)_

Kirsten: Oh no we can't, because our daughter is upstairs in her room playing and there are still a couple of hours left this evening before she goes to bed.

Sandy: Oh, I think she's tired now.

Kirsten: Nice try. _(She lets go of him and stands up. After grabbing dishes from the table, she proceeds to take them to the counter and sets them in the sink. Sandy just watches her walk for a few seconds, but as she returns to the table for her second load, she raises her eyebrows at him and speaks.)_ You know, you could help me if you want to remain on that good side you mentioned so that you can collect that reward later.

Sandy: Anything for you dear. _(He stands up as well and together they clear the table. As he makes his first trip to the sink, he starts laughing out loud which puts a puzzled look on her face.)_

Kirsten: What's so funny?

Sandy: You.

Kirsten: Me?

Sandy: Yeah you.

Kirsten: Care to explain.

Sandy: I just find it humorous how all you Newpsies resort to the use of alcohol in all your plots of trickery.

Kirsten: Do you want to talk to Jimmy about this when he's perfectly sober? _(Sandy thinks about this silently for a few moments before laughing out loud again.)_

Sandy: Hell no! _(They laugh together as she gives him an 'I told you so' look and the camera leaves them and goes to Seth and Branning in Branning's apartment. Both guys are lounging on separate couches, they hands resting behind their heads as they stare up at the ceiling as they talk, completely relaxed and comfortable with each other. The room is partially in the dark since there is only one light on and the window only emits the city lights.)_

Branning: So let me get this straight. You've been secretly talking to her since she left years ago and not a single person in your family or, more importantly, your fiancé knows that you are in contact?

Seth: Yes.

Branning: And you ask her for advice, especially about Summer?

Seth: Well, she is a woman, and I started going to her for help long before Marissa moved here, and now it's like I'm addicted to her words of wisdom.

Branning: Were you always this close….I mean, when she was still in Newport?

Seth: No. We got along but we barely knew each other until she moved away. She was just always someone who I knew, but there was never really an opportunity to form a bond.

Branning: Then how….

Seth: How did we get so close?

Branning: Yeah.

Seth: I really don't know. One day I was online, bored stiff, and she was on, too. We started talking, had a good time, and that one talk turned to two, then ten, then a hundred, and eventually we moved onto real voice to voice action.

Branning: Ew, you make it sound dirty.

Seth: Yeah, I realized that after I said it, but that was not my intention. That would just be wrong.

Branning Yes, it would. _(They both pause and shudder at the thought before Branning continues with his line of questioning.)_ And now you're worried about her?

Seth: Really worried. She's always tired and says that she never really feels right, and I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

Branning: Has she ever been sick before?

Seth: I don't know, I mean, I'm sure she's had the regular illnesses, the flu, lots of common colds, the chicken pox, but whether or not she's had any serious diseases, I have no clue.

Branning: What about family history?

Seth: There is some history of heart trouble, but that wouldn't be it because she's not that old and she's active, eats healthy, but there's also a history of cancer.

Branning: You don't think….

Seth: I don't know what to think. She won't go to he doctor. It's like she knows that something is wrong, too, but she doesn't want to face it, so she avoids it and just keeps telling me that she'll be fine, that she's just overstressed and overworked.

Branning: What about getting her to come here for a visit so that you can persuade her in person to see a doctor. At least you'd be able to see what shape she's in physically, something you can't tell over the phone.

Seth: That's an idea, but I don't think she'll go for it. She hasn't been in Newport for such a long time, and she never really liked it here.

Branning: You could always go there.

Seth: I've been thinking about that, but how would I explain a trip to Summer?

Branning: I don't know, how about the truth? I don't get why you haven't told her about this yet.

Seth: I guess it's just that I've been keeping it a secret for so long now that it's second nature. Plus, she doesn't want me to tell anyone that we're in contact with each other.

Branning: _(He thinks for a moment before proceeding to talk.)_ Well, the way it looks to me, I think you have two options.

Seth: Oh, why are there always only two!

Branning: Seth, shut up.

Seth: Okay.

Branning: Like I was saying, option number one, you tell Summer the truth and risk ticking off and loosing your confident.

Seth: Yeah, that's not an option.

Branning: Alright, well then option number two is to just keep Summer and the rest of your family in the dark and trust her that she'll take care of herself, that if she really is sick that she'll get herself the proper help.

Seth: You suck at this!

Branning: At what?

Seth: Giving advice! Both of those options are terrible.

Branning: Do you have a better idea? _(Seth thinks for a few seconds before jumping off of the couch and snapping his fingers together excitedly.)_ I take that as a yes. Oh, I don't want to hear this.

Seth: You could go and see her for me, spy on her, check her out and report back to me. We'll get you a good digital camera so that you can take pictures from afar but still get close up shots, you can email me the photos, and then I'll be able to decide from there what to do.

Branning: Yeah, no.

Seth: Why not?

Branning: Dude, that's stalking! I'm not going to jail just so that you can sleep better at night.

Seth: It's not so that I can sleep better at night, you might be saving a life.

Branning: Nice try, Seth, but not happening.

Seth: It was worth a shot. _(He lays back down and they both resume thinking. After a moment, this time Branning breaks the silence.)_

Branning: What do you normally do when you have a problem that you can't figure out and you can't ask her?

Seth: I go to Ryan.

Branning: Then go to him.

Seth: But he's a part of the family, he's not allowed to know that I'm in contact with her either.

Branning: So then don't tell him who it is. Just say that it is someone from your past before he moved to Newport and you need some advice.

Seth: That could work.

Branning: Yes, it could.

Seth: _(He jumps up again and starts pacing around the apartment.)_ Now, where are those take out menus?

Branning: _(He stands up to get the menus for him.)_ Are you always this manic-depressive?

Seth: Just when I go off my meds. _(Branning's mouth falls open in shock.)_ Dude, I was just joking, get a grip. Now let me see, what am I in the mood for….. _(The scene fades away from them and goes back to the apartment where Ryan and Marissa are just finishing the dishes in the kitchen together. As she puts the last plate away, he takes her hand and leads her to the couch where he sits down and pulls her down to sit on top of him.)_

Ryan: So, are you ready to talk yet? You had your peaceful dinner where it was only about you and me, but I know you need to get whatever happened off of your chest, a chest I like very much by the way,…

Marissa: Ryan! _(She laughs at his attempt to flirt despite the seriousness of the situation.)_

Ryan: Sorry, couldn't help myself. The comment was just waiting for me to use it.

Marissa: I'm sure it was, but you're right. I do want to tell you, no, actually, I need to tell you what happened, it's just I'm so sick of my crazy family getting in the way of my life. How bad of a person does that make me sound?

Ryan: I think you're justified in feeling that way by now, after everything they've put you through. We just did not luck out when we got in line for our biological families. Between your alcoholic and neglectful parents to my alcoholic, abusive, and criminal parents, we're quite the pair.

Marissa: Yes, but at least we know that the cycle will stop with us. Our kids will not have to put up with childhoods like we had. _(She kisses him softly before snuggling deeper into him.)_ It's funny that you used the word biological, because that's actually what we have to talk about, biology.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: _(She laughs at his confusion.)_ Caitlyn's biology to be exact. _(She turns to look at his baffled expression and continues talking.)_ It turns out that after all these years, Caitlyn is not Jimmy's biological daughter.

Ryan: _(He is utterly shocked.)_ Excuse me!

Marissa: Yeah. Julie dropped the bomb on us today while we were talking. We, Jane and I, got her drunk to try to pacify her so that she would stop picking fights with Jimmy, but all it did was make her talk more. She got mad and went off that she and I were the only two who had a right to be there talking about Caitlyn because Jimmy and Jane were not actually related to her.

Ryan: Wow! _(She is quiet for a moment as she lets the information sink in for him.)_ So then, who is her father?

Marissa: Oh my god, I never even thought to ask….not that Julie knows for sure.

Ryan: So how did everyone take the news?

Marissa: Julie laughed and taunted, Jimmy ran away, like always, and Jane and I sat in shock for the first few minutes. Once we got rid of Julie, we talked about it though and Jane was great. Nothing changed for her. Caitlyn is still her granddaughter, no questions asked.

Ryan: And what do you think about that…about Jane?

Marissa: I'm glad that she's going to be there for Caity, in fact, we're going to try and get Jimmy to sign over guardianship to her. _(Ryan looks at her confused.)_ He's still the father as of the birth records, so the law will accept his decision. At this point, I believe that Jane is the only adult amongst them who still cares for Caitlyn, so she's her best option. I respect her for loving Caitlyn no questions asked, blood or not.

Ryan: So then there might be a relationship between the two of you someday?

Marissa: Perhaps. She said some things today that got to me, how she regrets letting her pride stand in the way of knowing and taking care of us, but there are still some wounds that need healed before I consider her my Grandma. We're going to have lunch soon though.

Ryan: That sounds good. Do you want me to come with you or is it just a girls' afternoon out? _(She smiles at his offer.)_

Marissa: Just a girls' afternoon out, but I'll keep my cell phone handy in case I need you to come in and whisk me away.

Ryan: My white horse and I are always ready to whisk you away anytime you want. _(She laughs at him.)_ Too cheesy?

Marissa: Just a little bit, but I'll let it slide since I detect a slight sense of self-deprecating humor behind that remark.

Ryan: Just a tad. _(He joins in the laughter with her.)_ So what about Caitlyn? Did you get Jimmy or Julie to agree to take her to the doctors?

Marissa: Not exactly, but Jane said she will resort to violence if she has to in order to get Jimmy to take her, and I think, if anything, she is a very capable woman of getting what she wants.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ I've met her a few times before, but I don't really know her, but I think Jane and I are going to get along. _(Marissa laughs, too.)_

Marissa: I could see that.

Ryan: And what about our offer, is she going to move in with us?

Marissa: Actually, the more I thought about it, the more I realized it's probably not the best idea. With our work schedules, she'd be alone more here than she would in Newport, so it's probably best if she stays living with Jane and we just spend as much free time with her as possible on the weekends. She can always come down here if she needs a break, too.

Ryan: _(He smiles up at her and kisses her forehead.)_ I would have done anything to help Caitlyn, because she's your sister, but for personal reasons, I can't help but be happy that it's just going to be you and me this summer. _(Marissa turns her head so that she can kiss him on the lips softly. Whispering, after she pulls away, she smiles at him.)_

Marissa: Me, too. _(He sits up suddenly and she falls gently back onto the couch as he stands up. She watches him, curious, as he moves.)_

Ryan: Don't move; I'll be right back. I have a surprise for you.

Marissa: _(She smiles and laughs slightly as she sits up on her knees in anticipation.)_ Ooohhh, a surpise! Is it another cupcake?

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ No. _(Walking towards the CD player, he presses play since he already had it inside so that she wouldn't see it. "Cry to Me" by Solomon Burke starts to play. Marissa's face changes from a smile to a shocked expression of pleasure when she hears what the song is.)_ Dance with me? _(She nods her head, so he helps her up off the couch and attempts to take her in his arms, but she shakes his hands loose and takes off his shirt and wife beater quickly.)_

Marissa: If we're going to do this, then we're going to do this right. _(Silkily, she moves around his shoulder, letting her hands caress him and kissing the back of his neck before letting her hand trail down to his butt as she grazes it softly while expressing exactly what is one her mind at the same time. Returning to face him, they stare in each others eyes for a few seconds until she raises her arms and he takes her shirt off of her before pulling her to him and dancing a Dirty Dance. The scene leaves them as their passion escalates and goes to Caitlyn, who unbeknownst to anyone, has snuck out of her house and has gone to Trey's apartment. Letting herself in with the key she knew was hidden outside, she looks around the apartment with her blood shot eyes and tear stained face, slightly red due to her drunken condition. Her clothes are loose and baggy, her hair greasy and dirty, thrown up in a messy bun, her posture depressed and stooped. Everything about her screams someone who has been hurt beyond words. As more tears come to her eyes, music starts to play in the background. The song should be The Mars Volta's "The Widow". Refusing to let her painful emotions take over again, she lashes out in rage, ripping posters off the walls, knocking things off his shelves, taking a light chair and throwing it against his TV and then throwing it into his coffee table, shattering both things. Then she runs to the kitchen, and grabs a knife, going back to the living room and slashing every single pillow and piece of upholstered furniture. When there is nothing left to destroy in the dingy, small room, she runs to his bedroom, stabbing and ripping his pillows, sheets, and mattress, screaming and crying in pain despite her best efforts. Dropping the knife when there was nothing else to destroy, she turns to his drawers and begins to throw everything out of them until she spots the laptop and blueprints. She picks them up, shock written all over her face as recognition of what they mean sets in. She gathers them without a second thought and runs out of the apartment, not even bothering to relock the door. When she steps off the porch she sees a man watching her intently. Unbeknownst to her, it is Dan. He makes his way towards her, but she is quick enough to out run him and gets herself safely back to the cab, she luckily asked to wait for her. The scene fades off as she rides away in the car with Dan still chasing her after her.)_

Commercial Break


	79. Chapter 79

The fifth scene opens up late Friday afternoon as Ryan and Marissa are returning home from work. They've taken to the habit of carpooling together so as to spend more time with each other and to save on gas money, not to mention that it doesn't hurt the environment either. Because of this, they walk into the apartment together at the same time, but instead of being assaulted by Seth and Summer with bags to carry to the car since they are moving back to Newport that evening for the summer, the apartment is deathly quiet and the bags are neatly stacked by the door. Seth and Summer, after a moment, walk out of separate rooms, not speaking, and ignore each other completely. Ryan and Marissa exchange glances before facing their roommates.

Marissa: Hey Sum, is everything alright?

Summer: _(Her voice is cold and distant and she refuses to meet her eyes.)_ Yeah, why wouldn't it be?

Ryan: Seth, you're unusually quiet.

Seth: Have a lot on my mind.

Ryan: Oh, okay. _(He and Marissa look at each other again and they both shrug their shoulders.)_ So, do you want us to start helping you carry down your bags?

Summer: Sure, thanks Chino. _(She grabs two bags and starts to walk out of the apartment without saying another word, but Ryan puts his hand out and stops her in her tracks.)_

Ryan: Alright, stop right there. What the hell is going on? _(Seth and Summer both stay absolutely quiet and just shuffle their feet.)_

Marissa: Listen, we have something planned for this weekend….for you two and you better snap out of these moods or you're going to ruin it.

Seth: Fine! I request Seth/Marissa time before we load the cars.

Ryan: Seth/Marissa time?

Seth: Yeah, sorry buddy, but this takes a woman's finesse, and let's face it, you don't have those skills. _(Ryan rolls his eyes at Seth and turns to Summer.)_ Am I correct in my guess that you need to talk to me, too?

Summer: Yeah, but we'll load while we talk. For some reason the idea of schlepping heavy things right now sounds appealing. _(She turns and glares at Seth.)_ Perhaps because I know it will help me define my muscles so I can beat Cohen's skanky little ass into the ground!

Marissa: Alright, I think I've heard enough. Seth, move, now. _(She pushes him towards the hallway and they disappear into her and Ryan's bedroom, the door shutting behind them.)_

Summer: You're okay with that?

Ryan: _(Ryan looks at Summer with a confused look on his face as he grabs as many bags as he can carry.)_ With what?

Summer: With your girlfriend going into a bedroom, closing the doors with Cohen?

Ryan: _(He laughs because the idea that Summer is implying is ludicrous to him.)_ Uh, yeah. _(He opens the door and lets her leave first before following her and just leaving it open.)_ I take it you're not?

Summer: Let's just say I'm not too sure there is going to be a wedding. _(Ryan stops dead in his tracks, drops the suitcases, and turns around to face her.)_

Ryan: What do you mean you're not sure there is going to be a wedding?

Summer: Look, I overheard Seth talking to someone on the phone Monday and he told them that he loves them and that I had no clue about them.

Ryan: _(After thinking about that for a moment, he responds.)_ Okay, so I can see how that might sound suspicious, but I honestly don't think Seth would ever cheat on you, Summer. Now listen, we weren't going to tell you until we got to Newport, but like Marissa said we have a surprise for you guys. You, Marissa, Kirsten, and Zoe are all going down to San Diego to some big bridal expo this weekend, just the girls, and Seth and I are having a guys' weekend in Newport with Sandy, Caleb, and your Dad.

Summer: Great! A guys' weekend, just what Cohen needs, booze and strippers!

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ There will be no strippers; that I can promise you.

Summer: And what about the alcohol?

Ryan: That I can't promise, but we're not going to be getting wasted, just drinking beer leisurely. We're probably not even going to leave the house.

Summer: I bet you'll be watching a lot of porn.

Ryan: Yeah, not talking about that with you, but I'll talk to Seth this weekend and figure out what's going on for you. Trust me, he's not cheating on you. He's probably doing something stupid,…

Summer: Something Coheny.

Ryan: Right, but I know that he is a faithful guy, and I think, somewhere underneath all your insecurities, you do, too. Now, come on, pick up your bags and let's load the cars. _(He picks his up and gets in the elevator, holding it open with his foot as he waits for her. She picks her bags up as well, but walks into the elevator slightly annoyed and holding her nose in the air.)_

Summer: I do not have any insecurities! _(As the elevator doors close, Ryan's laughter is heard ringing through the hallway. The camera leaves them and goes to Ryan and Marissa's bedroom where she is sitting in Ryan's office chair while Seth paces the room as he talks.)_

Seth: I have no idea what I did. The last I knew, we were good, and then she never came home Monday night and just left a message, late, telling me that she went home and spent time with her Dad, and now she won't speak to me.

Marissa: _(She is thinking back and slightly confused.)_ Where were you then Monday if you weren't with Summer?

Seth: Oh, Branning and I were having a bonding session.

Marissa: That seems to be happening more and more lately. Maybe Summer thinks you're having an affair with Branning, that you're now batting for the other team.

Seth: _(He gives her an annoyed look.)_ I can't believe I'm saying this Marissa, but now is not the time to joke.

Marissa: I know, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself, but we all know that you'd never cheat on Summer.

Seth: Of course not, I can't even believe that she'll have me. _(Marissa laughs softly before he continues to talk.)_ I think maybe I should just stay here this weekend, give her some space, try to figure out what I did wrong.

Marissa: No, wait, you can't.

Seth: Why not?

Marissa: Remember I told you that we have something planned for this weekend.

Seth: Yeah, but you can do it without me.

Marissa: Seth, listen, I wasn't going to tell you this until we got to Newport, but you're not even going to be with Summer this weekend. Summer, Kirsten, Zoe and I are going to San Diego to a bridal convention, while you, Ryan, Sandy, Caleb, and Neil are having a guys' weekend in Newport. You can relax this evening, all day Saturday, and Sunday afternoon, talk to Ryan about this, ask him for advice, and then come up with a plan to work things out with Summer, not to mention that I could try to talk to her this weekend for you and see if I can't figure out what's wrong.

Seth: You'd do that?

Marissa: Yeah, why wouldn't I?

Seth: Well after how I reacted to your and Ryan's news about staying here in LA for the summer and after what I said, I wasn't too sure how you would treat me.

Marissa: Seth, listen to me, I'm not mad about what you said. I was hurt that you said it in the first place, that you think that little of Ryan and I, but staying here was not about you or Summer, it was about us, our careers and our relationship.

Seth: Your relationship?

Marissa: Yeah. We wanted to spend some time alone with one another, test out what it will be like when it is just the two of us. It might be good for you and Summer, too, practice for when you're married.

Seth: I never thought of it like that.

Marissa: And we'll be there almost every weekend.

Seth: True. _(He pauses for a second before continuing.)_ This will give me some time to work on my novel.

Marissa: What novel?

Seth: Oh, just something I've been meaning to write since before Ryan got to town.

Marissa: Have you started it?

Seth: No, but I have a lot of ideas trapped up inside of this handsome head of mine. _(As he says this, he taps it with his finger.)_

Marissa: Alright, future Nobel Peace Prize winner for literature, let's go and help carry your bags out to the car. Ryan shouldn't have to do all the work. _(She stands up and walks towards the door, but Seth lags behind.)_

Seth: Aw, but the conversation was just getting good; we just started talking about me.

Marissa: Seth, we basically talked about you the whole time.

Seth: Yeah, but we took a detour to you and Ryan there for a moment, and I really wasn't feeling it, but then we got back to where we should have been the whole time, me. Plus, I don't want to carry bags. It's good for Ryan. He's always concerned that he fills out those wife beaters properly. The workout will save him a gym session.

Marissa: _(She opens the door and turns around smirking at him.)_ Don't worry, I make sure he gets plenty of workouts.

Seth: _(As she walks out of the room, he talks to himself and covers his ears.)_ Virgin ears, here, virgin ears, I can't handle innuendos like that! _(The camera leaves him and goes to the Cooper residence. Jane is in Caitlyn's room and sees that she's in the bathroom, but wanting to talk to her, she knocks on the door and speaks through it.)_

Jane: Caitlyn, are you alright? Do you want anything in particular for dinner?

Caitlyn: _(Yelling from inside of the door.)_ I'm not really hungry.

Jane: Alright, but will you come down and sit with me while I eat, maybe eat something little or at least drink some water. I don't want you getting dehydrated. Plus, I'd love your company this evening….it would just be me and you.

Caitlyn: Ah…sure. I'll be down in a little while. I'm just going to take a shower first.

Jane: Okay, see you in a little bit honey. _(The camera follows Jane until she leaves the room. Right at Caitlyn's doorway, she turns around and takes one final look at the closed and locked bathroom door, but then leaves. It then goes into the bathroom where Caitlyn is indeed getting ready to take a shower. The song "Possum Kingdom" by Toadies starts to play. She is frantically tearing off her clothes, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. As she undresses, faint bruises can be seen on her thighs, ribs, and chest. They look to be about three weeks old. When she is finally free of all her clothing, she steps into the steaming hot shower, taking a bottle of vodka with her. She sets the alcohol bottle down and takes the soap and a sponge and lathers it up. Softly, she starts to scrub her body, but after a few seconds, the motions become harsh and cruel, like she is trying to forcefully remove her own skin. There are a few times when her hand slips and she ends up scratching herself, leaving slight blood trails where her nails were. Eventually, she collapses, physically exhausted and emotionally drained and starts to cry. As the scalding hot water continues to beat down on her reddened skin, she reaches for the bottle of alcohol and slowly drinks from it, huddled in a ball, and crying loudly but the sound of the shower cover her sobs. The camera leaves her and goes to the four friends as they arrive at the Cohens. Ryan, Marissa, Summer, and, a begrudgingly working, Seth labor to unload the cars of the last bags. Most of the luggage has already been unloaded and carried upstairs to Seth's room. When they enter the house, they put the bags down. Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe, who have already said goodbye, join them in the foyer briefly.)_

Kirsten: We're going to go and get in the car. Go ahead and say your goodbyes. _(She smiles at both couples before leaving out the door, holding Zoe's hand and with Sandy following.)_

Summer: Yeah, I'm going to the bathroom before we go. _(She walks off down the hallway, leaving Seth, Ryan, and Marissa all standing in the foyer together.)_

Seth: Goodbye to you, too, Summer. I guess I'll just go and get the grill started. The other guys should be here soon. _(He walks off leaving Ryan and Marissa alone. He takes her in his arms, holding her tightly to him, and laces his hands together at the small of her back.)_

Ryan: I still don't know why I let you talk me into this.

Marissa: Ryan, it will be good for Seth and Summer, and I think it's needed. They're not doing well right now….

Ryan: Seth talked to you about it then, too?

Marissa: Yeah, and I'm going to talk to Summer for him, as I imagine you're going to doing with Seth for Summer.

Ryan: Of course. Plus, I also have to talk to Jimmy about Caitlyn.

Marissa: Sorry about that. That will not be fun.

Ryan: No, _(He kisses her quickly.)_ but it's for your sister whom you love, so I don't mind.

Marissa: Are you trying to get something out of me?

Ryan: Maybe.

Marissa: You know you can't get it unless you tell me what it is.

Ryan: Stay here. You don't want to go to a bridal convention, I know you don't.

Marissa: And what, be a part of guys' weekend?

Ryan: Yeah. I know I'd have more fun if you were here!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ I bet you would, but the point of this weekend is not for you and I to have fun but for Seth and Summer.

Ryan: I know.

Marissa: So then, why are we still talking? _(Ryan laughs.)_

Ryan: I really have no idea. _(He goes in to kiss her as Marissa's arms wrap around his neck and her fingers find their way into his hair. The kiss starts out soft and sensual but escalates quickly and becomes heated and extremely passionate. Ryan starts to move them up against the wall, but Marissa starts giggling.)_

Marissa: Not the best place for that, Ryan. _(He shakes his head to agree with her but just moves in to kiss her once again. As they continue to "say goodbye" in the foyer, Summer re-enters from the bathroom, grimaces when she sees them, but then goes up to Marissa, grabs her by the arm, and drags her outside with her.)_

Summer: Say goodbye to Chino, Coop. _(Ryan becomes mad, instantly, and starts after them, but Marissa just laughs and holds up her hand to stop him.)_

Marissa: Bye Ryan. I'll call you tonight.

Ryan: Call me when you get there, too, so I know that you made it alright. _(Summer rolls her eyes and continues to drag Marissa away as Ryan watches on still slightly annoyed that his farewell was interrupted. The camera leaves them and goes back to Jane who is in the kitchen putting pizza on a plate for herself. Caitlyn enters the room, freshly showered, hair down and wet, and with her body completely covered in baggy clothes. Jane smiles at her when she sees her and Caitlyn gives her a small smile back.)_

Jane: I know you said you weren't hungry, but I ordered pizza. I know you like it, and this way, whenever you're hungry, you can just help yourself. _(Her tone is slightly pleading.)_ Do you want me to get you any now?

Caitlyn: _(She recognizes the beseeching tone in her voice.)_ How about we go slow and I'll take just one slice.

Jane: And a water?

Caitlyn: And a water.

Jane: _(She starts to get everything ready for her.)_ Why don't you go ahead into the family room? I'll bring everything in for you. Do you want to just kick back and watch movies tonight? You're Grandpa is out with some of his buddies.

Caitlyn: _(She laughs.)_ Well, it's Friday night, I'm not surprised. Let me guess, poker?

Jane: _(She laughs, too.)_ You know him too well already.

Caitlyn: You have to admit Grandma, you married a very predictable man.

Jane: Yes, I did. _(The camera follows Caitlyn as she goes into the family room and sits down on the couch. She instantly grabs a pillow and holds to her chest as if she is protecting herself. Tears form in her eyes but she quickly blinks them away. Jane appears in the doorway and watches her for a moment before she steps in and puts the food down.)_ So, what movie do you want to watch?

Caitlyn: Your choice.

Jane: Are you sure?

Caitlyn: Yeah, and besides, you always let me choose. Tonight's your night to pick, no matter how many movies we watch.

Jane: Well okay then. Dig in and let me pick something. _(Caitlyn picks up her plate and sits it in her lap before picking up her bottle of water, opening it, and taking a long drink from it. Jane picks a movie, The Family Stone, and puts it in the DVD player. She flashes the box to Caitlyn to show her what she picked. Caitlyn smiles at her choice, takes a bite of pizza, and Jane goes and sits next to her. As they both sit and watch the screen as the menu comes up, Jane begins to speak softly.)_ I just wanted to let you know that you two doctors appointments Monday morning.

Caitlyn: Two?

Jane: One with an OB-GYN, _(She pauses slightly and looks over at Caitlyn to see her reaction. The younger girl blushes and lowers her head.)_ and the other one is with a therapist. Marissa and I both thought you might like to talk about what happened, whatever it was, you don't have to tell me anything unless you want to, with a stranger, someone who was impartial.

Caitlyn: That's probably a good idea…thanks, but just to let you know, I'm not pregnant. _(Her cheeks become an even deeper shade of red.)_ I already checked.

Jane: _(She pulls her close to her and hugs her tightly by the shoulders.)_ We just want to make sure that you're healthy, that's all. _(Caitlyn nods her head as a few tears escape her tightly shut eyes. Jane just kisses her hair and speaks softly once again.)_ Alright, that's enough talk. Let's just enjoy our evening. How does that sound?

Caitlyn: _(She laughs quietly and sniffles.)_ Good, _(She clears her voice so that she's easier to understand.)_ it sounds good. _(They both smile at each other before turning to their food and the screen. The camera moves away from them and goes to a hotel hallway. Summer is struggling with two big suitcases while Kirsten is carrying her small carry on and Zoe's backpack and Marissa just has a duffle bag. As they reach their doors, Kirsten passes a key card to Marissa.)_

Kirsten: I had a feeling that you would appreciate this room. _(Marissa looks at her quizzically.)_ Part of this hotel was built in the 1800's, and that room is an original room. It's still very much Victorian, and this room, _(She holds up her own key card.)_ is for a resort room. It still has some of the old charm of the original hotel but it's slightly bigger and more modern. Now all we have to do is figure out who is staying where. _(She turns to Summer.)_ I assume you and Marissa want to room together right?

Zoe: I want to room with Marissa! _(She looks up pleadingly to her Mom. Kirsten's eyes move to Marissa who shrugs her shoulders.)_

Marissa: It's fine with me if you don't mind and if Summer doesn't care. _(Everyone turns to look at Summer.)_

Summer: Actually, I think I'd rather be in the roomier room anyway….I do have a lot of stuff. Besides, Kirsten and I can have girl talk.

Zoe: Marissa and I can have girl talk, too. _(She is starting to get annoyed and stomps her foot for emphasis.)_

Kirsten: Of course you can. _(She looks up at Marissa and hands her Zoe's backpack.)_ If she ever becomes a problem, just let me know.

Marissa: We'll be fine. Come on Zoe, _(She holds her hand out to her and Zoe takes it.)_ let's get settled in. Do you want to unlock the door? _(Zoe nods her head yes so Marissa hands her the key card and shows her what to do.)_

Kirsten: When you two are done, put your pajamas on and then come over to our room. I thought we'd just order up room service and watch movies. _(At the mention of movies, Zoe forgets about opening the door and turns around to speak with her Mother.)_

Zoe: Can we watch Scarface?

Kirsten: How do you know about that movie?

Zoe: Daddy and I watched it together.

Kirsten: Your father let you watch Scarface?

Zoe: Well, not all of it. I had to plug my ears and close my eyes sometimes, but I want to see the whole thing.

Kirsten: Not tonight, honey. We're going to watch girl movies.

Zoe: Okay. _(She turns back to her key and opening the door. Marissa stifles a giggle and Kirsten just turns back to her door and goes inside. Summer had already opened it and took herself and her two suitcases inside. The scene moves away from them and goes to the Cohens where the men, all the planned guests, and the one "surprise" one, are all sitting around one of the tables after eating. The left over food, which is minimal, is still on the table along with quite a few empty beer bottles. They all have a partially full bottle in front of them as well.)_

Sandy: We should do this more often!

Neil: I second that. Do you know how long it has been since I drank beer and ate steak? Summer might not live with me anymore, but somehow she manages to watch my diet and control it from LA. It's only going to get worse now that she's back in Newport.

Seth: She does that to you, too? _(His mouth opens slightly in shock.)_ Sure, she doesn't control what I eat, no one could do that…well except Marissa because she cooks most of it, but she won't let me drink beer either! She says it's not good for me.

Sandy: Hey guys, I only get to do stuff like this when Kirsten's away, so I understand.

Caleb: At least it's not your doctor telling you that you can't eat like this. Yours is still technically by choice; mine, trying to save myself from another heart attack.

Seth: So you're saying what we just fed you could kill you?

Caleb: Yes.

Seth: _(He ponders it for a moment.)_ At least you'd die a happy man. _(All the men laugh and raise their beer bottles to salute what Seth said.)_

Sandy: What about you Jimmy? Who controls what you eat and drink?

Jimmy: My Mother. _(The men all laugh at this and Jimmy smiles self-deprecatingly.)_

Neil: Why don't you and Caitlyn move out, get your own place? It has to be kind of weird living with your parents at your age?

Jimmy: Yeah, about that….

Sandy: Ryan, what about you?

Ryan: _(The two men exchange glances and they understand why Sandy shifted the conversation onto him.)_ What do you mean?

Seth: Are you kidding me? Marissa lets Ryan have whatever he wants. She keeps beer in the fridge for him; Summer just won't let me drink it. She'll cook him whatever he wants, whenever he wants. It's freaking ridonkulous! _(All the men stare at Ryan somewhat enviously except for Jimmy who just looks slightly annoyed.)_

Jimmy: How is she?

Ryan: _(He jumps at the opportunity, knowing it is a way to get Jimmy away from the rest of the guys so that he and Sandy can talk to him about Caitlyn.)_ If you want, we could go inside, _(He looks at Sandy.)_ use Sandy's office, and talk about her if you want. I could catch you up on what she's been doing.

Jimmy: Really?

Ryan: Sure. Is that okay with you Sandy?

Sandy: _(He catches on.)_ Go right ahead, take all the time you need. _(Ryan and Jimmy stand up and begin to walk off. Seth yells to them.)_

Seth: Hey, I thought this was a guys' weekend. No talking about the ball and chains!

Ryan: _(Without turning around, he yells back at Seth.)_ Shut up, Seth! _(With that, Ryan and Jimmy disappear into the house. Sandy stands up.)_

Sandy: I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom, but I'll bring some more beer on my way back. _(He scampers inside before anyone can say anything. Seth stands up and motions for the other two guys to follow him. They sneak around the house and as they move, he talks quietly.)_

Seth: Okay, so I overheard my Dad and Ryan talking, and they're corning Jimmy right now about something big, something life changing that has to deal with Caitlyn. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I plan on finding out what it is.

Neil: Yeah, but how are we going to hear?

Seth: _(Seth laughs and rolls his eyes.)_ What do you take me for, Neil? I'm no idiot, and I happen to be quite skillful at being stealth. Earlier, when my Dad wasn't looking, I snuck into his office and opened up the window slightly but put the blind down so he couldn't see, so we will be able to hear everything if we stand outside of it.

Caleb: _(He laughs and slaps Seth on the back in a congratulatory way, but almost makes him fall over on his face. Caleb doesn't notice this and just turns to Neil and talks to him.)_ That's my Grandson! _(Neil does notice Seth almost falling down and laughs softly before replying back to Caleb.)_

Neil: Yes, it is. _(The camera moves away from them as they get to the front of the house and close to the window and goes inside to Sandy's office. Sandy has just walked in and joined Ryan and Jimmy. Jimmy is sitting in the chair in front of Sandy's desk. When he notices Ryan and Sandy standing in front of him with their arms crossed, he realizes that he's been tricked.)_

Jimmy: What the hell is going on here?

Sandy: Jimmy, calm down, we just want to talk to you about Caitlyn.

Jimmy: What about her?

Ryan: We know that she's not your biological daughter, but that shouldn't matter. _(The camera pans back outside and shows Caleb, Neil, and Seth all with shocked expressions on their faces.)_

Seth: Holy sht, am I glad we decided to spy! _(The camera moves back in to the office.)_

Jimmy: What is this an ambush?

Sandy: I guess you could look at it like that, but Jimmy, come on, we know you're a good guy, just act like it.

Jimmy: That's easy for you to say! You didn't just find out that the girl you thought was your daughter for 17 years was someone else's!

Ryan: Why isn't she your daughter? Sure, you're not blood related, but look at me. My biological family basically abandoned me, but my real family, my real Dad, Sandy, my real Mom, Kirsten, my real brother Seth, and my real sister Zoe, they're not actually related to me, and I can't imagine being any closer to them even if they were. _(Sandy was not expecting this and becomes slightly emotional. When he goes to talk, it is evident in his voice until he clears it.)_

Sandy: Jimmy, look, I know that on a good day, you have a hard time being a father, but Caitlyn needs you now. No matter what a DNA test might say, she thinks of you as her Dad, and it's time you put your own hurt pride and selfishness aside and just be there for her, let her talk to you, let her spend time with you, show her that you love her.

Ryan: And you do love her, we know you do. Marissa has told me a lot about her childhood and Caitlyn's, and although you were a terrible Father and hurt them both a lot, she never doubted that you loved her.

Jimmy: _(He is silent a moment and looks up at them confused and with a million questions running through his eyes.)_ I don't even know where to begin….how do I….what do I….

Sandy: You're a Father, whether or not you believe so yourself. Just look inside of your heart and follow your instincts. You can do this Jimmy. Kirsten and I, Ryan and Marissa we all think that you can, and anytime down the road when you might need help or you have a question, all you have to do is ask and we'll do anything we can for you and Caitlyn.

Jimmy: _(He stands up.)_ If you'll excuse me, I think that I'm going to leave now. I have a lot to sort through.

Sandy: Sure, we understand. Let me show you to the door. _(He starts to move after Jimmy, but Jimmy puts his hand up to stop him.)_

Jimmy: No, it's fine. Go back to your party, have fun. I'll show myself out….and thanks, both of you. Will you tell Marissa I said hi, Ryan? _(Ryan just nods his head yes to show that he will do what Jimmy wants. With that, Jimmy leaves the office and the camera goes back outside to a still shocked Caleb, Neil, and Seth.)_

Seth: Alright, so here's the difficult part. Run! _(They all three start running back through the same route they took to get there in the first place.) _We have to be back there by the time they get back so they don't suspect anything. _(As they round the corner into the backyard, Ryan and Sandy are standing there with ticked off expressions on their faces. Seth, breathing heavily, waves at Sandy and Ryan.)_ Hello Father and Ryan. We were just playing tag. _(He reaches over and touches his Grandfather.) _You're it!

Sandy: Seth! _(The camera fades away and goes black as the three "stealth" men get in trouble.)_

Commercial Break


	80. Chapter 80

The last scene opens up with the girls checking out of their hotel late Sunday morning. Although they had planned to not be back in Newport until later that afternoon, they all agreed, well everyone except Summer who did not voice an opinion, that they wanted to see the guys some over the weekend before it ended. The camera shows Kirsten talking to the desk clerk, turning in their keys, and then rejoining the other three women as they walk out, this time with a bellboy handling their luggage. They talk amongst themselves as they exit the hotel.

Kirsten: Well, I must say, this was fun girls. We should do it again.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ I had fun, too, but if I told Ryan any time soon that just the girls were going away again for the weekend, he would probably lock me up with him in a room and swallow the key.

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ So I take it he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of being separated for less than 48 hours?

Summer: _(She snorts.)_ You could say that again! You should have seen the death rays he shot at me when I drug Coop away from him during their very non-G rated goodbye Friday evening.

Marissa: Sum, it wasn't that bad!

Summer: Oh, I beg to differ! If I hadn't of walked in when I did, you two would have been horizontal…._ (She is cut off by Kirsten yelling frantically.)_

Kirsten: I think our car just arrived!

Zoe: _(Kirsten shoots Summer a look showing her that she has to watch what she says in front Zoe, which elicits an apologetic grin from the brunette.)_ Can I sit with Marissa?

Marissa: Actually, Zoe, I thought I'd drive home if that's okay. Your Mommy drove down here, and this way you two can relax and watch a movie while Summer and I talk.

Zoe: But, I want to talk with you, too. _(She stops Marissa and takes her hand in her own and looks up at her with pleading eyes. The car did arrive just then so Summer and Kirsten loaded their bags in while Marissa talked to Zoe.)_

Marissa: Zoe, honey, did you notice this weekend how Summer was kind of sad?

Zoe: _(She thinks about this for a moment.)_ Yeah.

Marissa: Well, I want to find out why, so I have to talk to her with just the two of us, but I promise that if I need any help, I'll come to you, okay?

Zoe: Deal!

Marissa: Plus, I need you to keep your Mom entertained while we talk. We don't want her to get lonely, do we?

Zoe: No! _(Marissa smiles at her.)_

Marissa: Good. _(She begins to stand up, but Zoe launches herself at Marissa and hugs her tightly. Marissa ends up standing up and just carrying Zoe with her to the car where she puts her in the back seat.)_

Kirsten: Are you sure you want to drive Marissa?

Marissa: Sure, it's no problem. _(She winks at Zoe, who smiles mischievously and turns to her Mom.)_

Zoe: Mommy?

Kirsten: _(She climbs in beside her daughter.)_ Yeah?

Zoe: Can we wear the headphones while we watch the movie? _(Kirsten laughs.)_

Kirsten: Sure. _(As she gets the headphones out, she doesn't notice Zoe wink back at Marissa. Marissa closes Zoe's door and laughs softly to herself before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling out of the hotel parking lot. The camera leaves them and goes to the Cohen family room where Neil, Seth, Caleb, and Sandy are all still sleeping, slightly hung-over from their weekend activities. Caleb is on the couch while Neil and Sandy each have a chair and Seth is rolled up in a little ball on the floor with the rug pulled over him as a blanket. Slowly, Neil awakes at the sound of his beeper going off. He groggily gets us and shakes Sandy awake.)_

Neil: Hey Sandy, sorry to…._ (He yawns.)_ wake you, but I just wanted to thank you for the weekend and let you know I have to head off. I just got paged to the hospital.

Sandy: _(He yawns as well.)_ No problem, anytime Neil. _(There is a slight pause while Neil looks around for his keys.)_

Neil: Do you know where I left my keys?

Caleb: _(He heard them stirring around and wakes him. After rubbing his face to get the sleep out of it, he responds.)_ I think we all left them on the table by the front door.

Neil: Ah, I believe you're right. _(He starts walking off and talks over his shoulder.)_ See you guys later. _(Sandy looks down at his watch but it is not there.)_

Sandy: Oh, hey Neil, do you know what time it is?

Neil: _(Neil looks at his watch.)_ It's around 11:30.

Sandy: Thanks…..what, 11:30? Dmn, I need to get this place cleaned up before Kirsten gets home. _(He jumps up and moves to the kitchen in a hurry making Neil laugh and Caleb smirk.)_

Caleb: Well, I should be going to. I've put off work long enough. Wait up Neil, I'll walk out with you. _(Caleb stands up and the two men walk off to the foyer and grab their keys. Neil opens the door and exits first while Caleb follows. As soon as they're gone, Seth flips the rug off of and sneaks out of the family room through the foyer and out of the living room doors so that he wouldn't have to help his Dad clean up. He doesn't even bother to knock on the poolhouse doors but enters it without any warning. Ryan is still sleeping, and much to Seth's amusement, hugging a pillow tightly to his body with his back to him. Seth decides to play a trick on him and speaks in a girly voice.)_

Seth: Ryan, oh Ryan baby, wake up….I'm bored. _(His voice at the end sounds like he is pouting.)_

Ryan: _(The camera moves around and shows that his eyes are wide open and that he is smiling wickedly, but his voice sounds like he is still half asleep.)_ Marissa?

Seth: Yes.

Ryan: Come closer. _(Seth snickers and moves so that he is standing on the bed next to Ryan looking down at him, but before he can plant his feet, Ryan spins around and with the pillow he was holding, hits Seth as hard as he can and makes him fall over rather ungraciously.)_

Seth: _(His voice shows his annoyance.) _Dude, what the hell!

Ryan: What? That should stop you from EVER doing that again! How many times do I have to tell you that what you just did is really creepy and slightly more than just a little weird?

Seth: Or was it weird because you really thought I was your girlfriend and were turned on?

Ryan: I can't even believe you would ask a question like that, but no, I did not think you were Marissa and I was not turned on. _(The next part he says without even thinking about the consequences.)_ Trust me, Marissa wouldn't talk about being bored; she'd fix it so that she wasn't.

Seth: _(He snickers.)_ And thank you for that piece of information. I'm sure we can have many pleasant dinners with that as fodder for conversation….all at Marissa's and your expense.

Ryan: _(Because Seth has thoroughly ticked him off, he does not go about starting this conversation the way he had planned.)_ Or maybe we could talk about your mystery love that you talk to on the phone.

Seth: Yeah, well….what? _(He starts to panic.)_ How the hell do you know about her? _(He jumps off of the bed and starts to pace around the room. Ryan, who was shirtless, grabs his discarded wife beater from the night before and slips it over his head before getting out of his bed and going to sit in the chair.)_

Ryan: So Summer was right! I can't believe you; what the hell is wrong with you, man?

Seth: What are you talking about?

Ryan: You're having an affair!

Seth: What, no, I'm not having an affair, but Summer really thinks that I am?

Ryan: Yeah. Seth, she walked in on you telling some woman over the phone that you loved her and that Summer still had no idea about her. What was she supposed to think?

Seth: And what did you tell her?

Ryan: I told her that it was all just some misunderstanding, that you would never cheat on her.

Seth: Good, because I wouldn't.

Ryan: Then what is going on Seth?

Seth: _(He stops pacing and goes to sit on Ryan's bed, but stops himself and looks at Ryan before asking him a question.)_ These have been washed since the last time you and Marissa both slept in this bed, right?

Ryan: I guess, I don't know. Just sit down. _(Seth looks at the bed one more time, fully stands up, and moves to sit on the floor. Ryan just rolls his eyes but does not say anything but waits for Seth to start talking.)_

Seth: Okay, I can't tell you who I was on the phone with, but I'm not having an affair; I never would. There is no way I could do that to Summer; I love her too much.

Ryan: Wait, why can't you tell me who it is?

Seth: I can't tell anyone. The person asked me not to. But I was going to talk to you about the situation anyway. There's a problem. Okay, look, this person was around more before you moved here, and although you know them, you don't know them, know them.

Ryan: Seth, you're not making sense.

Seth: That seems to be a common problem. Focus Ryan, follow my train of thought here. So, anyway, I think this person is sick, really sick, but they won't go and get themselves checked out, but I can't go and see them because they don't live around here and I'd have to tell Summer where I was going if I went to see them, but I promised I would not tell anyone that I was in contract with her, because she really hasn't stayed in contract with anyone else.

Ryan: What do you want me to do about it?

Seth: Go and see her for me, spy on her, report back to me how she looks, take pictures.

Ryan: I'm not going to stalk your mystery lover.

Seth: First of all, she's not my mystery lover; that would just be wrong, and secondly, what is with you guys? You're all a bunch of freaking chickens, afraid of getting arrested for stalking.

Ryan: Who else have you asked to do this?

Seth: Branning.

Ryan: Wait, you went to Branning before you went to me or Marissa?

Seth: Yeah.

Ryan: _(He smirks to himself.)_ What's going on with you two?

Seth: Not this again! First Marissa, and now you, can you please just be serious for five minutes?

Ryan: This coming from the guy who believes that it is never too early to joke after a traumatic event?

Seth: Yeah, well, not when the possible traumatic event is the demise of Sethummer, the greatest super couple ever created.

Ryan: You're doing it again.

Seth: What?

Ryan: Talking about yourself in the third person.

Seth: It's the stress getting to me. _(He speaks again after a slight pause.)_ So, what do you think I should do?

Ryan: Just tell Summer the truth, that you're talking to someone from the past who's important to you, you think they're sick, and that you can't tell her who it is because you promised you wouldn't.

Seth: Like that will ever fly with Summer!

Ryan: Well then, keep putting your relationship in jeopardy. Do you know what she said to me Friday; she said there might not even be a wedding. _(Seth gets a puzzled look on his face, but doesn't say anything.)_

Seth: I guess I better call my mystery woman and talk it over with her before Summer gets back.

Ryan: Might be a good idea.

Seth: _(He stands up and moves towards the door.)_ Hey, before I go, how's your relationship, man?

Ryan: Good.

Seth: A one word answer, the classic Ryan Atwood response. Glad to see nothing really changes around here. _(With that he walks out of the poolhouse, shutting the door behind him, and leaving a slightly grinning Ryan behind as he cleans up the room and makes the bed before Marissa gets back. The camera leaves them and goes back to the four girls who are still on their way home. Kirsten and Zoe fell asleep watching the movie, just as Marissa assumed they would and Summer was just staring out the window lost in thought. There is music playing in the background softly, Badly Drawn Boy's "Silent Sigh". Marissa, who has been collecting and organizing exactly what she wants to say, finally breaks the silence by addressing Summer.)_

Marissa: So, how are you really doing?

Summer: _(She turns around momentarily startled by Marissa's voice and not expecting that question.)_ What do you mean?

Marissa: Well, first of all, we have your little surprise trip home to see your Dad Monday, the fact that you've barely been around the apartment all week…

Summer: _(Her tone is accusatory and biting.)_ I thought that's how you and Ryan wanted it.

Marissa: That's not fair.

Summer: Well neither is the fact that you're ditching me all summer long to hang out with him.

Marissa: Summer, I'm going to say this once, and then I'm not discussing this again with you. Yes, I'm spending the summer in LA with Ryan, but it's not about you or Seth; it's about what's best for us. We have jobs, full time ones, and it would be very stressful to have to deal with commuting back and forth everyday, and even if we did, you'd never see us on the weekdays anyway, and on the weekends, Ryan and I would want to be by ourselves, catching up from the week before, but this way, when we're home on the weekends, we'll be able to spend more time with the family. Plus, and I'm not saying this to hurt you, but if I had the choice between spending time with Ryan and spending time with you, I'd choose Ryan every time, because not only do I love him, but he is my best friend. I'd hope that you would feel the same way about Seth.

Summer: _(Her voice becomes soft and the emotion expressed in it is raw.)_ I used to, but now….

Marissa: Sum, he's not cheating on you.

Summer: _(Her voice grows louder and is agitated and annoyed.)_ How would you know!

Marissa: _(She looks in the rearview mirror to see if the other two passengers were still sleeping. They were.)_ Because I talked to him about it, but why would you ever think that Seth is cheating on you?

Summer: Because I overheard a phone conversation he was having.

Marissa: And?

Summer: And he told the woman that he loved her and that I had no idea about her.

Marissa: Okay, so I can see how that would make you think he was cheating on you, but there must be another explanation, because he told me he wasn't cheating on you, and I believe him. If you could have seen his expression when he said it, you would believe him, too. Sum, he still can't even believe that you agreed to marry him.

Summer: _(She turns to look a Marissa with a small smile on her face.)_ Really?

Marissa: _(She takes her eyes off of the road briefly to look her friend in the eyes.)_ Really. _(She pauses for a second.)_ Is that all there is?

Summer: No, there's more, but if you don't mind, I think I'm talked out right now.

Marissa: Okay, but just talk to Seth, and you can always come to me when you're ready to discuss what else is bothering you.

Summer: Thanks.

Marissa: For what?

Summer: For being there even when I continue to push you away.

Marissa: I've told you before, you're going to have to do a lot more than say a few mean things to get rid of me. You're stuck with me.

Summer: _(She laughs.)_ I could think of worse things.

Marissa: Why don't you try to sleep? We still have about an hour left to drive, and I doubt you slept much this weekend with this weighing on your mind. _(Summer just smiles at her before closing her eyes and settling back down in her seat with her head resting against the cool window. The camera leaves them and goes to the Cooper house where Jimmy is knocking softly on Caitlyn's door.)_

Jimmy: Caitlyn? _(He waits for a second.)_ Caitlyn, are you in here, it's me, Jimmy…uh, Dad. I just wanted to check on you, see how you were feeling, perhaps ask if you wanted to go out and grab something to eat, just the two of us. _(There is still no answer.)_ I hope you're dressed, because I'm coming in. _(He opens the door and steps into the empty room. He first goes to her bathroom, but she's not in here as the open door easily reveals. He checks her closet next, but she's not in there. Finally, he goes to her window, which is open wide and looks out of it. He sees how easy it is to get down from it and then glances to the driveway where he sees only two cars. His car is missing.)_ Sht! _(He takes off running out of the room, not even bothering to shut her door and the camera pulls away from him and goes inside of a jail. Caitlyn is there, sitting timidly waiting to talk to Trey. She is dressed, once again, in baggy clothes. Her hair is in a simple ponytail and she is not wearing any makeup. As she waits, she fidgets with her shaky hands and tries to keep herself as calm as possible by breathing deeply. Because she was looking down, she did not see Trey being led in, and when she moves her eyes up to glance around the room, she almost faints when her eyes lock with Trey's who are watching her with humor dancing in them. He picks up the phone and motions for her to do the same with a sneer on his lips.)_

Trey: Well, well, well, look who it is, my loyal girlfriend. I was not expecting to see you here. Imagine what gossip would say if they knew Newport's latest princess was in a jail visiting a convict and not for some charity of the week.

Caitlyn: _(She's whispering.)_ Shut up Trey.

Trey: I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Could you say it a little louder? _(He is baiting her, and it works. When she speaks the next time she is practically screaming.)_

Caitlyn: Shut up Trey! _(The guard gives her a warning look which just makes Trey laugh at her.)_ I didn't come here to listen to you talk or for you to mock me. I came here, hoping that finally confronting you about everything you did to me would maybe let me sleep through a night, would help me not hate myself, not to feel so dirty.

Trey: Fine, talk, this is sure to keep me entertained for a while.

Caitlyn: Was I always just a mark, or did you decide to use me after you started dating me, when you found out who I really was and that I was related to Marissa?

Trey: Always a mark. What would I want with a seventeen year old virgin?

Caitlyn: Unfortunately I can't say I still am one. _(He laughs.)_

Trey: No you can't, but I hope the next guy who has you sees a little more excitement. You were like screwing a lifeless doll.

Caitlyn: Does that include the time you raped me in Reno?

Trey: _(His voice becomes harsh.)_ What the hell are you talking about?

Caitlyn: _(Tears start to stream down her face.)_ I said no, Trey.

Trey: So what, you were my girlfriend….

Caitlyn: Yeah, under false pretenses.

Trey: And if I wanted to have sex with you, I got to. No questions asked.

Caitlyn: That's not how it works.

Trey: In Chino, it works like that.

Caitlyn: Well, I'm not from Chino, and it doesn't work like that there either. You're just too much of an animal to know better. You didn't even use protection!

Trey: So what? I like it better that way.

Caitlyn: You could have gotten me pregnant, and who knows what diseases I picked up from you. _(He laughs.)_

Trey: Yeah, that would be an interesting thing to explain to your society friends and dates. 'Who's this,' they'd ask when they see your kid. 'Oh, that's my kid with my ex. He's a convicted felon.' Great first date conversation, and then you'd have to break it to them that you're not exactly Newport Beach clean anymore. _(He laughs again.)_

Caitlyn: Don't flatter yourself, I'm not pregnant.

Trey: Too bad. That would have ruined your life for good.

Caitlyn: Why do you hate me so much?

Trey: Why do I hate you? Why? Because you sit there in your designer clothes and judge me, knowing that you have a mansion to go home to when you're done here, that you have rich grandparents and you'll never have to work a day in your life! That's why I hate you!

Caitlyn: And that's why you hate Ryan and Marissa, because they now have money by association?

Trey: Partly, but Ryan's also happy, and that's not how we Atwoods are supposed to live our lives, and we intended to fix that.

Caitlyn: Too bad you failed.

Trey: I might have failed, but my Dad's still out there, and he hates Ryan and Marissa….and you even more than I do. _(He moves closer to the glass and smirks at her.)_ And he knows who you are, trust me, I made it quite clear to him. He knows where you live, where you go to school, where you hang out, and it wouldn't surprise me if he isn't watching your every move. _(He laughs viciously.)_ You're not safe yet, sweetheart! _(She starts to shake uncontrollably.)_

Caitlyn: I hate you. I hate you! _(Her voice continues to rise until she is screaming and sobbing at the same time.)_ I HATE YOU! _(The guard comes to her and makes her hang up her phone. As Trey is led viciously back to his cell, since his guard heard the conversation and was not too impressed with what he revealed, the guard on Caitlyn's side, gently helps her leave the room and shows her out. As she walks out, she is barely holding it together and Trey is just laughing at her the entire time. Music starts to play as they both leave. The song is Lit's "Miserable". As Caitlyn reaches her car, she is barely holding it together and rummages through it until she finds what she is looking for, her recent form of release, alcohol. She pulls out a bottle of vodka and takes a deep drink from it. Before she pulls out of the driveway of the prison, since she will be going past guards, she hides it once again. She waves at he guards with her hair in her face as she passes them so that they can't see her devastated and tear-stained face. Once she is out of the prison compound, she takes the bottle out of its hiding spot, opens it, and takes another long drink, holding it in her hand as she drives with the other down the California interstate. As she is crying, she tries to find her cell phone, still holding the bottle of vodka and taking drinks every couple of seconds. Finally, she accidentally drops the bottle and it spills its contents, but she is able to find the phone. Dialing haphazardly and swerving into the other lane, resulting in some horns to be sounded in her direction, she finally manages to finish the call and holds the cell phone to her ear. While she talks to the person, the camera switches between them.)_

Marissa: Hey Caitlyn, how are…._ (She hears her sister's sobbing.)_ What's wrong?

Caitlyn: I'm so sorry, Marissa, so sorry. _(Her voice is slightly slurred because of the alcohol.)_

Marissa: For what, Caity?

Caitlyn: For causing all this to happen to you, for bringing him to you that night.

Marissa: But Caitlyn, you didn't do anything wrong. He lied to you, and he was after Ryan and I even before he met you.

Caitlyn: Yeah, but he wouldn't have been able to go to that party if I hadn't of invited him!

Marissa: You didn't know who he was. He lied to you. You're a victim here just as much as I am, if not more. Are you listening to me?

Caitlyn: _(She hiccups.)_ Yeah.

Marissa: Wait, have you been drinking?

Caitlyn: I…uh….maybe.

Marissa: How much? _(She does not answer her.)_ How much Caitlyn!

Caitlyn: _(Her crying is getting louder so it is hard for Marissa to hear her.)_ A lot.

Marissa: Let me talk to Jane, now.

Caitlyn: She's not here.

Marissa: Who's there with you then?

Caitlyn: No one.

Marissa: What! We had an agreement that you'd never be left alone, and a few days after we make it, they leave you home alone! That's it; you're coming to live with me today. I'll be at the house to pick you up in a little over an hour. I just have to drop the girls off.

Caitlyn: I'm not at home.

Marissa: _(This throws Marissa slightly and surprises her.)_ What do you mean? Where are you?

Caitlyn: In a car.

Marissa: With whom? Let me talk to whoever is driving.

Caitlyn: You are; I'm driving.

Marissa: Caitlyn! _(She yells loud enough to wake Summer up who turns around and watches a very upset and worried Marissa talk to her sister on the phone.)_ What the hell are you doing! You don't have your license and you've been drinking. Pull over right now. I'll send Ryan after you.

Caitlyn: NO! Just listen to me. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry for everything that's happened.

Marissa: _(She interrupts her.)_ Caitlyn pull the car over now.

Caitlyn: _(She is so lost in her own world of pain that what Marissa said did not even register. She keeps driving and her voice rises to a scream.)_ I'm sorry that I started seeing him, I'm sorry that I let him use me, I'm sorry that I slept with him, I'm sorry that I let him rape me and that I didn't say anything….

Marissa: _(Her voice is soft and she is crying now, too.) _He raped you? _(When Summer hears this, she jumps into action. She wakes up Kirsten but motions for her to be quiet. Kirsten leans Zoe, who's been sleeping on her, down on the seat, and she listens to the conversation. Summer, through hand motions, shows Marissa that she needs to pull over.)_

Caitlyn: _(Her sister's softly stated question was not heard.)_ I'm sorry that he gave me your necklace. I didn't know it was yours, and I'm sorry that I wore it. I'm sorry that I invited him to your party, that I ruined it by bringing him, that my bad judgment helped him attack you again. I'm sorry for giving him an alibi for the night he first attacked you. I'm sorry for going to Reno with him. I'm sorry for telling him things about you and Ryan, about your lives. I'm sorry for being a bad sister, for not being there for you. I'M SORRY! _(Finally, she breaks down and just sobs uncontrollably. Forgetting what she is doing, she lets go of the wheel and cradles her head in her left hand after her right one drops the phone, she uses it to hold her head as well.)_

Marissa: Caitlyn, Caitlyn, can you hear me? _(Because Caitlyn has dropped the phone, she doesn't hear Marissa's voice and Marissa can't hear anything but softer sobs coming from her sister. As the music gets louder, Marissa continues to call for her sister.)_ Caitlyn, please, say something, anything. Let me know that you're okay! Caitlyn! CAITLYN! _(Still, there is nothing, and then, over the phone, Marissa, who is, by now, practically hysterical herself, hears horns blaring and the shrieking sound of crashing metal and then complete silence. The scene goes black and the episode ends.)_

**End of Episode #16**


	81. Chapter 81

**Episode #17: The Surprise Send-off**

The opening scene begins early Monday morning. It is still dark out, Ryan and Marissa are still asleep, but the silence of their bedroom is broken by the shrill ring of their phone. As they lay together, Marissa is nestled securely in Ryan's arms, his head buried in her hair, but the phone disturbs him from his slumber while she sleeps through it. Groggily, he lifts one hand off of Marissa and uses it to feel across the nightstand for the phone. When he finds it, he holds it to his ear and talks although his eyes are still closed. The conversation is short, but only his words can be heard and only his reactions can be seen.

Ryan: Hello? _(He listens to what the person has to say and then all of a sudden shoots up so that he is sitting up straight in bed. His sudden movement wrenches Marissa's body and wakes her up as well. Although she sits up along with him, it takes her a little longer to move, but once she does, she wraps her arms around him to hold him close, eager to hear what is happening and to help keep her body warm as her actions comfort the both of them. He turns to Marissa when he speaks so that he can look in her eyes as he says it.)_ She woke up. _(Instantly Marissa's eyes fill with tears and she just smiles brightly and hugs Ryan to her tighter, kissing his shoulder.)_ Thanks, and yeah, she's up, too. Will do; call us back when you have more news. _(He hangs the phone up and takes Marissa in his arms hugging her to him as tightly as he can. After a few moments, she lifts her head from the crook of his neck and smiles up at him before kissing him tenderly. When they pull away, they lay back down together, Marissa on Ryan's chest as he leans up against the headboard and makes a phone call. After just one ring, the other line picks up. Both people are shown and heard this time.)_

Seth: Hola Hombre! Welcome to Seth's Sex Hotline where we answer any and all of your intercourse inquiries.

Ryan: Seth?

Seth: The one and only.

Ryan: Two questions: what are you doing up so early and what the hell was that greeting about?

Seth: And how would you like to pay for this call? Discover, Mastercard, or Visa?

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: Right. The answer to question number one is that there was a late night marathon of Audrey Hepburn movies on, and I couldn't pass it up.

Ryan: You've been spending too much time with Branning. _(Marissa playfully slaps Ryan's chest after he says that making him laugh. She pretends to be angry while glaring at him, but ends up laughing as well. To make up for slapping him, she begins to kiss his chest, making Ryan speed up his conversation with Seth.)_

Seth: And the answer to question number two…

Ryan: Yeah, don't worry about it. I was just calling to let you know…. _(He takes a deep breath trying to regain his composer since Marissa's lips have traveled from his chest down to his pant line.)_

Seth: Ryan? Are you okay?

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Better than you know!

Seth: Holy Hell, you're getting it on right now! Dude, congratulations, but that's still a little creepy. I was just kidding about the sex hotline, but….

Ryan: Seth, listen, I can't talk. Just let everyone know that Caitlyn woke up from her coma. Thanks! _(He hangs up the phone quickly and pulls Marissa up to him so that he can kiss her. The camera leaves them and goes back to Seth who is sitting on the couch, still holding the phone in deep thought until the dial tone can he heard. When it starts, he turns the phone off and tosses it onto the couch. Standing up, he makes his way into the kitchen and opens a cupboard with an evil smirk on his face. The camera just focuses on his back as he takes something out of it and makes his way to his parents' room. After he opens the door and walks in, he whispers to get their attention.)_

Seth: Mom, Dad…. _(There is no answer.)_ Oh well, I guess I have to resort to other means of waking them up. _(All of a sudden he blows a fog horn, making Sandy and Kirsten jump up out of bed and look around like something is wrong.)_ Oh, you're up. Good. I just wanted to let you know that Caitlyn woke up out of her coma. Go back to sleep, now. _(He leaves chuckling to himself and runs away from their room and up the stairs to his own room where Summer is sleeping peacefully. He starts the whole process over again. Whispering, he calls Summer's name.)_ Summer… _(She doesn't answer, she he sounds the fog horn again, causing the same reaction from Summer.)_ Well, good morning there sleepy head. Caitlyn woke up from her coma. Got to go! _(He starts to run out of the room, but Summer gets right out of bed and chases after him.)_

Summer: Cohen, your skinny ass can run as far as it wants, but when I find you, wherever you are, I'm going to beat you until you're so black and blue that you blend in with the freaking night! _(The camera watches her run out of the room and then goes black.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

The second scene opens up on Friday afternoon as Seth lays on a raft in the middle of the pool talking on his cell phone. No one else is at home. He has a virgin-c0cktail sitting in the cup holder of the raft, umbrella and decorative fruits included, and suntan lotion, of the highest SPF, is caked on his body. However, instead of wearing sunglasses to block out the sun light from his eyes, he's wearing a ridiculous plastic visor. He is, once again, talking to the mystery woman. Like always, only his side of the conversation can be heard.

Seth: Hello there, friend o' mine, and how are you this fine afternoon? _(Pause while she replies.)_ Oh, yeah, that's right. Sorry. So then, what are you doing? _(Pause)_ Me first, aw…you shouldn't have, but okay. Well, as you know, it's Zoe's birthday party this weekend, so I thought I'd get a jump start on my tan. We're having a pool party, and I don't want to blind anyone. _(Pause)_ Hey, I resent that! I'm not pasty! _(Pause)_ No, I'm not at the beach. I'm home alone and enjoying the killer rays from the comforts of my very own infinity pool. I've got the suntan lotion on…. _(Pause)_ I never said I wanted to look like a lobster tomorrow; I just don't want to glow in the dark. _(Pause)_ Shut up. I'm talking here, remember. Anyway, I'm lounging in the pool chair, I've got my Shirley Temple at my side, my second best girl on the phone, and I'm looking pretty spiffy with my Batman swim-trunks and lime green visor. _(Pause)_ Visors are too cool! _(Pause)_ Who died and made you the fashion police? As far as I know that old Rivers bat is still alive and kicking, and until she foams at the mouth and keels over, you just need to take a back seat and let her do the talkin'! _(Pause)_ Yeah, well she's not here, so it doesn't matter. _(Pause)_ Well, of course there will be yours truly, Summer, Ryan, Marissa, Mom, Dad, Gramps, Doc Roberts, my home boy, Branning, I told you about him, you'd get along, I think, The Cooper family sans Jimmy, we assume, and, of course, the birthday day, Miss Zoe herself. _(Pause)_ We're going to heat up the barbeque, play some water sports, eat a boatload of cake because Marissa is making it for us, and opening presents, all and all, a jolly good time! _(Pause)_ Now, that's enough about me. I want to hear what's been going on with you. What are you doing right now? _(After she speaks, he sits up quickly, knocking his drink into the pool and not even noticing it.)_ What do you mean you're on a break from getting tests run? What kind of tests, and why do you have to take a break? _(His voice is bordering on hysterical. After she speaks again, he hastily wipes some tears that are falling down his face.)_ No, I want to know what's going on! _(Pause)_ I will not calm down! _(Pause)_ What do you mean you won't know the details for a few days? What do they think is going on? _(Pause)_ Fine! I'll wait. _(When he speaks again, he is quieter and trying to calm himself down.)_ Yeah, I understand. Of course you do. _(Pause)_ Well, if I had something like this to discuss and I wanted someone strong and level headed, I'd go to Marissa. _(Pause)_ Yeah, I know, but as soon as you tell her who you are, she'll talk to you. _(Pause)_ She's great at giving advice. _(Pause)_ I'll only give you her number if you promise you will call me as soon as you know for sure what's going on. _(Pause)_ Alright, get something to write on….. _(The camera pulls back from him as he goes to tell the person Marissa's telephone number. It leaves him and goes to Kirsten and Zoe who are shopping for a new bathing suit for the little girl's party. As they walk around the store looking at what they have to offer, they talk about her birthday party.)_

Zoe: Mommy?

Kirsten: What honey?

Zoe: What's a coma? _(Kirsten looks at her slightly shocked by what she's asked.)_ I heard Seth and Summer talking about Marissa's little sister and they said that she was in a coma.

Kirsten: She was, but she's all better now.

Zoe: Well, what is it?

Kirsten: It's when your body sleeps for a long time without waking up because it got hurt.

Zoe: How'd she get hurt?

Kirsten: She was in a car accident. _(She picks up a pink polka dot bikini and holds it up to her.)_ Do you like this one, sweetie?

Zoe: Yeah. _(After a few seconds, she asked another question.)_ So, is it like Snow White when she ate the poisonous apple?

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ Yeah, I guess it is.

Zoe: Did a prince wake her up?

Kirsten: No. She woke up on her own…after she was feeling better.

Zoe: Is she still in the hospital?

Kirsten: No, she came home yesterday, and actually, she's going to be coming to your birthday party tomorrow.

Zoe: She is? _(She is excited.)_

Kirsten: Yeah. We thought, if it's okay with you, that you could share your party and it could also be a welcome home party for Caitlyn.

Zoe: That's fine, but we should get her some presents, too, so she feels special like me. _(Kirsten laughs at her.)_

Kirsten: That's a very nice idea honey, and we will.

Zoe: We should get her…. _(She starts jumping up and down and pointing to a bathing suit that is hanging up on the wall. It is black bikini that ties around the neck and has sheer panels that hang from the top that reach the bottoms.)_ Mommy, Mommy, can I try that one on, too?

Kirsten: _(She grabs one in the right size for her.)_ Of course. But, I have to tell you something, Zoe. When you see Caitlyn, you can't stare, because even though she woke up, she's still hurt a little bit. She has a broken leg….

Zoe: Can I draw on her cast?

Kirsten: You'll have to ask her when you see her, but I'm sure she won't care.

Zoe: What else is wrong with her?

Kirsten: She broke a couple of ribs, so she'll have to sit the whole time; she won't be able to play with you too much. Plus, she also has a lot of cuts and bruises on her face, neck, arms, and legs.

Zoe: _(She thinks about this for a moment and then replies really seriously.) _Should we buy her some Band-Aids? _(Kirsten grabs one more swimsuit, a one piece with a cutout that is red with a sheer red wrap.)_

Kirsten: I think she has plenty, but come on, let's try these on so that we can go get Caitlyn some presents. _(Mother and daughter walk up together to a sales representative and disappear into the dressing rooms. The camera leaves them and goes to Caleb who is walking up the pier to meet Sandy who is already waiting. Sandy is dressed to hit the waves while Caleb is still in his suit from work.)_

Caleb: What did you do, take the day off to bum around?_ (He points to Sandy's casual attire.)_

Sandy: Actually, Cal, I already put in a long day at the office, and this is my reward. Since Kirsten and Zoe are off shopping, Ryan and Marissa are still in the city, Summer's there, too, working, and Seth said he had to catch up with an old friend this afternoon….

Caleb: What old friend? He only ever had two, one's his fiancé and the other is his brother?

Sandy: So we're admitting that Ryan is a part of the family now? This is progress Cal, but I don't know who he was meeting. He didn't say, and I wasn't going to push, because it meant I had a Friday afternoon to surf. Since I started this new job, I haven't had near the same amount of time to be on the board as I used to.

Caleb: _(His voice is dripping with sarcasm.)_ What a shame.

Sandy: So what brings me the pleasure of your company today, Cal? Please don't tell me you're dating another porn star who says she's pregnant and we have to track down her ex-junkie of a nurse that took the fake DNA test?

Caleb: I hope you fall off that board, get drug under by an undertow, and eventually eaten by sharks.

Sandy: Love you, too, Cal, but that's enough mushy talk, what can I do for you?

Caleb: We need to talk….about the attack.

Sandy: Do you know something I don't?

Caleb: I know a lot of things you don't, but that's another story. Listen, I wasn't going to say anything for my own personal reasons, but I've hired a team of private investigators who've been trying to track down this Dan character.

Sandy: And?

Caleb: We haven't gotten him yet, but we're getting close. He's here…in Newport, so I wanted to tell you to be careful, and that if you see anyone watching the house in a uniform, it's just my men. I put bodyguards on Marissa after the second attack, and now that I know he's in town, I've put some on the house as well, and with Zoe's party tomorrow, well, if history repeats itself and he chooses to hit us again during a party, well, I'll be ready for him.

Sandy: You're not going to take this into your own hands, are you Cal?

Caleb: That's all I wanted to say. _(He starts to walk away, but Sandy puts down his board and chases after him.)_

Sandy: Caleb, do not do anything stupid. Do not put your own revenge against this man ahead of the case. Let the law handle this!

Caleb: I have no idea what you're talking about. _(He turns around and starts walking away again but calls to Sandy over his shoulder.)_ You might want to get out there and get some time on the waves in before it's dark. _(With that, he leaves.)_

Sandy: _(He picks his board back up and watches Caleb leave.)_ What are you up to, old man; what do you have up those dirty sleeves of yours? _(The camera pulls away as he continues to watch Caleb leave and goes to Julie who is snooping around Caleb's office. After shuffling through the various papers on his desk, she finds something she finds curious. It is a homemade invitation. Opening it, she finds out that it is to a party for Zoe. She made the invitation herself. Smiling to herself, Julie, since she is alone, thinks out loud to herself.)_

Julie: Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is this an invitation to a party that I was not invited to…and I'm practically family? _(She laughs to herself.)_ And the little brat and I are so close. Maybe I should go anyway, surprise her, make a very important announcement that will no doubt make this a birthday to remember. _(She reads a little more of the invitation.)_ Oh, a pool party. Luckily for me, when I still had Caleb's credit cards I made some very wise swimwear purchases. _(She laughs wickedly one more time, rips the invitation in two, and tosses it in the garbage can. As she walks out of the room, she rubs her hands together as if she is cleaning them off after a hard day's work. The camera leaves her and goes to Summer's dressing room where she and Branning are talking while she changes to head back to Newport. She already has her regular clothes on, but she's now working at her makeup table to take off her stage makeup and apply what she normally wears. While she works, Branning is flipping through the magazines that she has scattered on the coffee table.)_

Branning: So, what did you get the little rugrat?

Summer: Clothes? You?

Branning: Same.

Summer: Great minds….

Branning: _(He salutes her with the magazine he is currently paging through.)_ I also picked myself up a new pair of swim-trunks, figured I should look my best in front of Ryan.

Summer: _(She laughs.)_ You should just give that up now, because that's never going to happen. You should have seen him last weekend. I literally had to drag Marissa away from him while they were saying their goodbye.

Branning: How'd he react?

Summer: If his eyes could shoot laser beams, I'd be dead. _(Branning laughs.)_ Then, later before we left to go home, Kirsten said we should all do something together again soon, and Marissa basically admitted that Ryan would throw a tantrum if we took her away from him again.

Branning: Are they still trying to training for the sex-Olympics?

Summer: Oh yeah…I swear a tragedy only makes them hornier!

Branning: Tragedy?

Summer: Yeah, where have you been? Haven't you talked to Marissa lately?

Branning: Nope. I've tried calling her, but she's always busy or her phone's shut off. I've been trying to catch her in her office, but she's never there.

Summer: Yeah, her sister was in a bad car accident a couple of weeks ago. If she's not here, working weird hours, or in bed, she's been at the hospital.

Branning: What happened?

Summer: Long or short version?

Branning: Short….I just found a dreamy spread of Abercrombie models who I must drool over for a few minutes, so I need to save my concentration for that. _(He puts his magazine down for a few minutes until she finishes talking.)_

Summer: Well, you know how Trey….

Branning: That's the bad boy, ex-convict hunk that attacked Marissa, Ryan's gorgeous brunette brother?

Summer: Is that all you think of?

Branning: What?  
Summer: Sex?

Branning: _(He thinks about it for a second then replies.)_ Yeah.

Summer: So, you're no different than straight guys?

Branning: Well, the logistics are…

Summer: Enough said, moving on. Anyway, so you know that Marissa's sister was dating him…whatever that meant.

Branning: Yeah.

Summer: Well, she didn't take the news too well, kind of had a nervous break down, started drinking, stole her Dad's car, and in the middle of this melodramatic apology for all the things she thought she did wrong, including getting raped by that animal, she wrecked on the freeway going 90.

Branning: _(He's shocked.)_ And she lived?

Summer: I guess the fact that she was drunk helped, because her body was pretty limber and didn't get near as injured as it would have if she had been sober.

Branning: What about the other people she hit?

Summer: Well, turns out she somehow avoided the other cars and just slammed into the cement median and then rolled the car a few times.

Branning: _(He's silent for a moment while he thinks about this.)_ I feel like I'm watching an episode of our show!

Summer: I know.

Branning: So….what exactly happened to her?

Summer: Well she was in a coma…

Branning: Was?

Summer: Yeah, she woke up really early Monday morning, _(Her voice becomes angry and her face hardens into a frown.)_ and then assface thought he should wake us up with a fog horn to let us know!

Branning: And I'm to assume that assface translates into Seth?

Summer: One in the same.

Branning: We'll come back to him in a minute, but she woke up, so that's good, right?

Summer: It's really good. I mean, she still has a broken leg and some cracked ribs, and I guess not even the thickest foundation can cover some of her bruises, but she's alive and healing.

Branning: And emotionally?

Summer: Well, I think it's helping that she's not drinking any more, and from what Marissa's said over the phone, now that she knows that Trey did no permanent damage to her when he raped her….

Branning: You mean she's not knocked up and she's still clean south of the border?

Summer: Yeah…you sure have an interesting way of putting things. No wonder you and Seth get along so well.

Branning: Please don't tell him that!

Summer: Why?

Branning: Because he's driving me nuts! After that night when you went to Newport and left him on his own and he came to talk to me, he's been calling me constantly, asking for Seth/Branning time.

Summer: Aww….Seth's made a new friend!

Branning: Yeah, well, who asked him to?

Summer: I know Ryan, Marissa, and I appreciate it. It keeps him occupied away from us more. One thing you'll learn about Seth, once he determines that he likes you, there's no getting rid of him. You're stuck for life now. _(He picks up his magazine and stares at the male models.)_

Branning: Oh trust me, if I want to get rid of him, I know exactly how to do it.

Summer: Branning….

Branning: What?

Summer: You're not going to hit on him and make him think that you like him!

Branning: Why not?

Summer: Because whenever Seth's masculinity is threatened, which isn't often, he reacts by thinking that we have to have Is that really so bad?

Summer: It is when your partner claims to have a bad back so the only place you do it is in a bed, which means you get bed sores!

Branning: Ew!

Summer: Hey!

Branning: What?

Summer: That's my line!

Branning: Whoops, sorry. Guess it's contagious. _(He shrugs his shoulders and goes back to the magazine, but Summer is still annoyed and staring at him. He doesn't even notice.)_ So, since we're on the topic of Seth, how are you guys? He seems to think things are going better. I take it he told you about his mystery woman?

Summer: Yes, he did, but I still don't understand why he didn't just tell me about her in the first place. What did he think I was going to do? I mean, they're related. Obviously, nothing was happening between them!

Branning: It had nothing to do with you, personally, she just asked him not to say anything to anybody.

Summer: So I guess you're a nobody since he told you.

Branning: Haha, I guess someone forgot to leave their btch persona back on set!

Summer: _(She sticks her tongue out at him and makes him laugh.)_ He was supposed to call her today to try and find out what's wrong. She's been putting off his questions for the last couple of weeks, but I guess she was going to the doctors or something yesterday, so she should know if she's sick or not.

Branning: What do you think it is?

Summer: It's probably nothing. Cohen has a tendency to think the worst and over-react.

Branning: Really? I never noticed!

Summer: _(She stands up and walks towards Branning, taking the magazine out of his hands and throwing it down the table. He slowly lifts his eyes to her to find that she is standing with her hands on her hips.)_ Let's go! I don't want to get stuck in the Friday night traffic. _(She starts to walk out of the room, and he stands to follow her.)_

Branning: Are you sure it's okay I stay with you guys this whole weekend?

Summer: Please! The Cohens invited Marissa to stay with us all winter break when none of us had ever met her before. Besides, you'll fit right in when we all gang up and make fun of Cohen. Now quit all this gabbing and let's go! _(The both leave the dressing room, shutting the door behind them. As the door shuts, the camera leaves the room and goes to Marissa's office where she is working on editing a script. While she works, as per usual, she has music on in the background. She's listening to Annie Stela's "It's You". After a few moments, her cell phone starts to ring. She picks it up without even looking at it.)_

Marissa: Hey Ryan, I'm sorry, but I'm almost done. I just have one last page to edit, and then I'll meet you outside…_ (Her voice takes on a flirtatious quality to it.)_ unless you want to come in?

Mystery Woman: _(Her voice can be heard while she talks to Marissa, but her face is not shown.)_ It's not Ryan. _(She laughs softly.)_

Marissa: Oh my god! I'm so sorry….

Mystery Woman: It's okay. Seth warned me that you two were pretty crazy about each other.

Marissa: He did, wait, who are you? Sorry, that was rude, but….

Mystery Woman: No, I get it, you get this anonymous call late one Friday afternoon, the number doesn't come up, and you don't recognize the voice. Asking who it is, is pretty understandable.

Marissa: Thanks.

Mystery Woman: I'm Hayley….Kirsten's sister.

Marissa: Oh…..OH!

Hayley: _(She laughs.)_ And the recognition has set in. It's nice to finally meet you…well at least talk to you. Seth had told me soooo much about you, well, actually, he talks more about your cooking, but he's mentioned a few other things about you as well.

Marissa: Glad to see where I fit into the grand scheme of Seth's life.

Hayley: Quick witted, I'm not surprised, although I've heard that all Ryan's other flings were bimbos.

Marissa: Excuse me?

Hayley: Sorry, you're not a fling. Seth said you two were practically married already, just needed the papers. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: You say whatever is on your mind, don't you?

Hayley: Pretty much. Life's too short to use pleasantries in conversation and to sugar coat the truth.

Marissa: Well, it's nice to meet…talk to you, too. I must admit, however, that I'm a little surprised that you're calling me.

Hayley: As am I, but my usual confidant can't handle stressful situations.

Marissa: _(After a few seconds of silence.)_ You're Seth's mystery woman!

Hayley: _(She laughs.)_ Is that what you've been calling me?

Marissa: Well, Summer started it, but it sort of caught on, so yeah.

Hayley: I like it; although, it does have some sexual undertones to it, and that would be just wrong.

Marissa: That's pretty much the reaction Seth had.

Hayley: How scary is that!

Marissa: What?

Hayley: That my mind works similarly to Seth's!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ I understand your pain.

Hayley: _(There is an awkward silence for a moment until she starts to speak.)_ So, I bet you're wondering why exactly I'm calling you and why Seth couldn't handle the situation.

Marissa: I have to admit that I'm rather curious.

Hayley: Well, Seth said that you give good advice, that you're a good listener, that you're trustworthy, and that you can keep a level head.

Marissa: I guess so, but I didn't know Seth thought so highly of me.

Hayley: Oh, trust me, he might go on and on about your cooking, but Seth loves you for you and not for your ability to feed him. He respects you….a lot.

Marissa: _(She is quiet for a moment.)_ Wow….I had no idea.

Hayley: Yeah, well, my nephew might talk a lot, but he's not too good about handing out compliments unless they're to himself. _(Marissa laughs.)_ So anyway, I don't know if Seth's said anything to you…in loose terms without naming my name, but I haven't been feeling well lately. I've been tired, feeling run down, and just seem to never feel like myself. I've been avoiding it, but Seth kept insisting, so I went to the doctors yesterday.

Marissa: And?

Hayley: And he sent me to the hospital right away to have tests run. I'm sick….really sick. _(She starts to cry.)_ And I need your help. _(Although Marissa's expression shows her sympathy, she, as Seth predicted, is holding it together. As the scene fades out on her talking to Hayley, their voices fade to nothing and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	82. Chapter 82

The third scene picks up right where the last one ended, in Marissa office while she is calmly talking to Hayley about her illness. Marissa has given up on finishing her work, Hayley has taken priority, so she has shut her computer down and is sitting back in her chair in deep thought and concentration. Again, although Hayley's voice can be heard, she is not shown.

Marissa: Well, I can honestly say that when we started this conversation that I never expected it would lead here. First, how are you doing?

Hayley: _(She is still slightly crying, but Marissa's calm demeanor is contagious and she is breathing deeply and trying to still her troubled thoughts and emotions.)_ To be honest, I don't think it has fully sunk in yet….I mean, never in my wildest dreams did I think this was going to be the news I got…

Marissa: I can understand that. So now we need to figure out what the best course of action is for you.

Hayley: We?

Marissa: Hey, you might not really know me yet, but we're family, and that means we help each other. Obviously, Seth will be no help whatsoever, and I don't think that you should tell Kirsten or your father this over the phone.

Hayley: Oh, Dad, I haven't even thought of how I'm going to break the news to him….

Marissa: I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. I don't know what he was like before, but everyone says that he has mellowed quite a bit. He reminds me of a giant teddy bear.

Hayley: Have you told him that, because I don't think he'd like that thought too well?

Marissa: Trust me, he might grumble in front of the boys, but he'd secretly be pleased.

Hayley: A lot has changed…and not just with my Dad. Ryan's dating seriously, who would have thought, Seth's engaged to an actual woman and not a doll or his imaginary friend, _(Marissa laughs.)_ I have a niece I've only seen in pictures, and Sandy works for the government.

Marissa: It will be quite a shock and a huge adjustment for you.

Hayley: What do you mean?

Marissa: Oh come on Hayley, you know as well as I do that you're going to have to come home for this. There's no way you can deal with this on your own, with no one to support you, and here, in Newport, even if it's not your favorite place in the world, you already have a built in support system, your family, who just so happens to miss you and wants you to come home.

Hayley: Yeah, but this way?

Marissa: They will take you any way they can get you. If there is one thing I know about the Cohens, they cherish their family.

Hayley: But, I'm a Nichol.

Marissa: Hayley!

Hayley: Alright, alright, you have a point, but where do I even begin?

Marissa: It's simple really, begin your medical treatment there and get ready to move as quickly as possible.

Hayley: Right….and how exactly do I do that? _(She starts to breath heavily as if she is going to have a panic attack.)_

Marissa: Hayley, calm down. This is not good for you. Now I want you to listen to me. Are you listening?

Hayley: Uh huh.

Marissa: Okay, first you need to turn in your two weeks notice to your boss Monday morning. Those two weeks should give you plenty of time to get everything organized and ready for the move. I don't want you packing or shipping anything yourself. Hire it done. Put your apartment up for sale, and don't worry about how quickly it sells, because there is plenty of room either at home with us or at your Dad's.

Hayley: Or my sisters.

Marissa: Right…that's what I meant. _(She blushes slightly as she realized that she claimed that for her own house.)_

Hayley: Wow!

Marissa: What?

Hayley: Seth was not kidding. Are you sure that you and Ryan aren't married?

Marissa: _(Her face just gets a deeper shade of red.)_ Did you get the invitation?

Hayley: _(She laughs.)_ Okay, I get your point. But there is going to be one?

Marissa: We'll see, but that's enough about me. We'll figure out where you're going to stay when you get here, but I'll go ahead and book your flight.

Hayley: For when?

Marissa: Well, we're having a big July 4th family party the weekend before the holiday, so why don't you make it home for that, have some fun with us, and then we'll tell them the next week.

Hayley: You think?

Marissa: Yes. You will deserve to have some fun and reconnect with your family without the added stress of worrying about telling them your news.

Hayley: And you don't mind keeping it a secret?

Marissa: Well….

Hayley: Hey, what does that mean?

Marissa: I'm not keeping it a secret…at least not from everyone. I'm telling Ryan. We tell each other everything, and this is definitely something that I can't keep from him. He has more right to know than I do.

Hayley: But just Ryan?

Marissa: Just Ryan.

Hayley: I guess that's okay, I mean, he's always seemed pretty trustworthy.

Marissa: _(She laughs softly as she thinks about Ryan.)_ He is, but listen, I'm actually running late. I was supposed to meet him outside to go home to Newport about fifteen minutes ago. I'm surprised that he hasn't come in yet…. _(She starts thinking to herself but then remembers that she's talking to Hayley.)_ but you have my cell number, so call me anytime you want. I'll get your number and screen name from Seth so that if I have to get in touch with you, then I'll be able to.

Hayley: Sounds good…and you don't mind me calling if I need someone to talk to about this?

Marissa: Not at all. It actually helps me feel like I'm really apart of the family. _(She smiles to herself and Hayley smiles as well.)_

Hayley: Well, anything that I can do to help. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: Okay, just promise me that you'll take it easy, relax, and just try and stay calm. Panicking is not going to help the situation.

Hayley: I'll try.

Marissa: That's all I can ask. _(She pauses for a moment before continuing.)_ It was really nice talking to you; I just wish it would have been under different circumstances.

Hayley: Me, too, but hey, you can't have everything, right?

Marissa: Right.

Hayley: Well, talk to you soon.

Marissa: _(She stands up and turns her light out as she grabs her bag and exits the room.)_ Bye Hayley. _(She hangs up the phone, puts it in her big carry all bag, and shuts her office door behind her before walking down the hallway to exit. The camera leaves her and goes to Sandy who is approaching the arcade's doors. Because it is getting dark, he is done surfing, but he's still in his board shorts, flip flops, and t-shirt. He's looking for Jimmy and spots him almost immediately playing with a couple of kids. He laughs softly as he watches them for a moment and collects his thoughts before walking in and getting Jimmy's attention.)_

Sandy: Jimmy, I had a feeling I'd find you here. Hey guys, _(He turns to the kids that Jimmy had been playing with and hands them some money.)_ the ice cream's on me. While you go and eat, I'm going to talk to your friend here, and by the time you're back, he'll be ready for round two. _(The kids all look at Sandy and then the money before taking it and running off, yelling quick thanks over their shoulders. Sandy laughs again at their antics while Jimmy just watches him skeptically.)_

Jimmy: So….

Sandy: Can we talk?

Jimmy: Now that you got rid of my posse, I guess I have no choice. Do you want to… _(He points the game to indicate that he'd play Sandy while they talked, but Sandy shakes his head no.)_

Sandy: I think this type of conversation calls for a relaxing setting, and an arcade does not really fit the bill. Come on, let's go take a walk. _(They exit the arcade together and start to walk slowly along the pier.)_ So, how are you doing? I haven't seen or heard from you since that night…

Jimmy: Well I thought about what you and Ryan said.

Sandy: And?

Jimmy: And I decided that you guys were right. I honestly sat down and just stared at all the pictures I had of Caitlyn, granted there aren't many of them, because as you know, I wasn't the best parent in the world, but I realized while I was looking at her, that she was still my little girl and I want her in my life.

Sandy: _(He smiles.)_ That's great Jimmy! So I take it you and Caitlyn have been spending more time together?

Jimmy: Well….

Sandy: Oh Jimmy, what's wrong now?

Jimmy: I went to see if she wanted to grab something to eat with me the night of her accident, but then I realized that she was gone, that she'd taken my car, and I immediately began to panic. After we got the call from Kirsten that she'd been in a car wreck, I've never moved so fast to get to the hospital, but she'd been drinking, and Julie drank….what if they drank because of me, what if I drive people to the bottle? What if she's better off without me in her life?

Sandy: Well you don't ask the easy questions, do you there, Jimbo? _(At the suddenly bestowed nickname, Jimmy gives Sandy a curious look, but Sandy does not notice and just continues on with his semi-lecture.)_ Well, the way I see it, Julie was a lost cause from the beginning. There's no way you drove her to drink, especially when she'd been doing it as part of her "career" _(He uses quotation marks to emphasize his sarcasm.)_ before you even met her. As for Caitlyn, she's not an alcoholic, Jimmy. She's a young girl who has had way too many bad things happen to her in a short time span, and she didn't know how to handle it. Sure, maybe if you'd been there for her, she wouldn't have needed to drink, but it's too late to do anything about that. She needed a release, something to help dull the pain, and unfortunately she picked perhaps the worst thing she could have, but you have another chance. Don't you see that? _(Jimmy looks up at him confused.)_ She lived Jimmy, and now you have the chance to be the Dad that Caitlyn deserves and the Dad I think you really want to be.

Jimmy: But how do I start…how do I apologize for all that I've missed?

Sandy: I think being there now will mean more than any apology you could ever offer up. _(They come to a bench and Jimmy sits down. Sandy sees that this might take a little while, so he sits down beside him.)_ Look, you know that Ryan is not our biological son, so I can somewhat relate to your situation. You have no idea how much I wish that I somehow could have found him when he was a baby and taken him away from his family, raised him from the beginning of his life, but, just like you, Kirsten and I could not go back and change his childhood. When Ryan came to us he was an abused, mentally, emotionally, and physically, young man of 15, and although it did not take long for us to fall in love with him and feel as if he were our son just like Seth was, there was no way we could make the pain of his childhood go away or convince him how much we cared with just words; we had to show him how much we cared. That meant being there for him, supporting him, listening to him when he came to us, being patient, because not only were we adjusting to a new situation, he was trying to get used to a new town, a new home, and a new family.

Jimmy: But Caitlyn wasn't taken in by a strange family.

Sandy: First of all, I resent being called strange. We're quirky, yes, strange, no. _(Jimmy laughs and Sandy smiles glad that he lightened the heavy mood a little even if for only a moment.)_ But, if you think about it, she kind of was. She's in a new town, and trust me, because I know from personal experience, Newport is something that takes a while to get used to, and she basically does have a whole new family. Before you moved here a few months ago, her family had consisted of a loving, caring sister, an alcoholic mother, and a dismissive father, but now her sister is gone, her parents are divorced and basically living separate lives than she is, and she was dumped into the care of a set of Grandparents she'd never met before. Now, don't get me wrong, your parents are wonderful people, and Jane has been amazing with Caitlyn, but her situation is not that unlike Ryan's, and something like that takes some getting used to.

Jimmy: So how did you and Kirsten do it; how did you make Ryan comfortable in his new life and with you?

Sandy: Patience, Jimmy, and lots of it. Just be there for Caitlyn, show her that you want to be a part of her life, but don't push her, support her, love her, spend time with her and not because it's a chore; do it because you want to. Eventually, she'll be able to feel your love and she'll be comfortable with you.

Jimmy: You make it seem so easy.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ It's not, but have fun with it. For instance, besides going to the arcade to hang out with kids a third of your age, what else do you do for fun?

Jimmy: I like sports.

Sandy: Well, we have plenty of pro-sports teams around here. Take her to some games with you.

Jimmy: Sherry said not to do that.

Sandy: Look, from what I can tell about Caitlyn, she's not a girly-girl, and even if she's not into the sports herself, knowing that you want her there with you, will more than make up for it. And if she doesn't understand, explain it to her, teach her about your interests.

Jimmy: I could do that.

Sandy: Sure you could.

Jimmy: Maybe even tomorrow. We could go to a baseball game together.

Sandy: How about you wait till Sunday?

Jimmy: Why?

Sandy: Tomorrow is Zoe's birthday party, but we've decided to combine and make it a welcome home party for Caitlyn, too.

Jimmy: You guys didn't have to do that.

Sandy: Are you kidding me? She's practically family, and once Ryan and Marissa get married, _(This time, unlike the previous times when this was mentioned, Jimmy does not bat an eye.)_ she will be. Besides, you try talking Zoe out of it, because I sure as hell won't. Because Caitlyn is Marissa's sister, Zoe is now thoroughly obsessed with her. She thinks they should be sisters, too. When I talked to Kirsten earlier, they were shopping for presents…for Caitlyn, at Zoe's insistence. _(Jimmy laughs.)_

Jimmy: Your daughter sounds amazing, Sandy.

Sandy: She is, just as your two daughters are amazing.

Jimmy: Really quickly before I go back in there and say goodbye to my buddies, _(Sandy smiles at this.)_ how is Marissa? How did she handle Caitlyn's accident?

Sandy: Like a general. I've never seen someone operate so well under pressure. I swear she became even more organized than she is normally. She was taking care of everyone, somehow working her normal amount of hours, and managed to be at the hospital whenever she was allowed. She was starting to scare Ryan, because he thought she'd make herself sick for sure because she was going on practically no sleep every night, but she's fine he said.

Jimmy: Are you sure?

Sandy: Yeah, and you'll see for yourself if you come to Zoe's party tomorrow.

Jimmy: What?

Sandy: The Cooper family was invited and you're a part of that family.

Jimmy: Yeah, but Marissa really doesn't want to be around me….

Sandy: But she wants you to act like Caitlyn's Father, and a father would be there tomorrow, but I have to warn you, she's pretty mad at you.

Jimmy: Marissa?

Sandy: _(He chuckles heartily.)_ Oh definitely, so be forewarned that she'll have some choice words for you if you do come, but I think you need to give her the chance to say what's on her mind.

Jimmy: Hey, I'd rather have her yelling at me instead of ignoring the fact that I do actually exist.

Sandy: _(He stands up and laughs again.)_ Hey, so this is progress then. _(He sticks his hand out. Jimmy stands up and takes it, shaking Sandy's hand.)_ So, I'll see you tomorrow?

Jimmy: I think I'll be there.

Sandy: Good. See you later Jimbo.

Jimmy: _(He laughs this time.)_ Bye Sandy. _(The two men go off in separate directions, Sandy towards the parking lot and Jimmy back towards the arcade. The camera leaves them and goes to the freeway where Dan is standing on the side of the road, thumb out, bag strewn across his shoulder as he waits for someone to pick him up. As he waits, he walks up the road the entire time. Eventually, a semi pulls over and he gets in.)_

Truck Driver: Where you headed?

Dan: Anywhere, I don't care. I just need out of this goddmn town!

Truck Driver: Never been, but I've heard my fair share of stories. Don't think I ever will step foot in Newport Beach. Truckers really aren't its style.

Dan: Factory workers either.

Truck Driver: I was thinking you didn't look like you belonged there.

Dan: Hell no, but my turncoat of a son lives there.

Truck Driver: Visiting?

Dan: You could say that, I guess.

Truck Driver: Hey, look on the bright side. If he's rich enough to live there, he's rich enough to give you back some of the money it took to raise his ungrateful ass!

Dan: _(He smiles.)_ That's not a bad idea. So where's this rig going?

Truck Driver: Reno. You a fan?

Dan: I guess you could say that. I needed to get there eventually in the next couple of weeks before I head back anyway. I guess I'll deal with my business there first and then just enjoy the next few weeks.

Truck Driver: You on vacation?

Dan: Pretty much. _(He laughs while the driver looks at him strangely.)_

Truck Driver: Well, we'll be in here for a few hours. Care if I listen to the radio?

Dan: Be my guest. I'm just going to sack out if you don't mind. Wake me when we get there?

Truck Driver: Sure, no problem….

Dan: _(He sticks his hand out to the driver.)_ Dan.

Truck Driver: Nice to meet you, Dan. My name's Tom. _(Dan nods his head. After the two men shake hands, the driver turns the radio on softly and Dan leans his head against the window and closes his eyes for a long nap. The camera leaves them and goes inside of a prison visiting room. This time it is Julie there. As she waits for the person she is there to see, she picks at her manicured nails and sighs heavily out of boredom. Eventually, the person on the other side of the glass picks up the phone and knocks to get her attention. She picks up the phone as well and instantly starts in on them.)_

Julie: It's about dmn time! Do you keep all your visitors waiting that long or do you just reserve this special treatment for me?

Lance: Sorry Jules, I was busy.

Julie: Getting busy? What did someone drop the soap?

Lance: What do you want Julie? To be honest, I never thought I'd see you here, what after you sold me out to Daddy Warbucks and all.

Julie: A girl always has to take care of herself first Lance, you should know that by now.

Lance: _(He laughs.)_ Yes, I should. So you're in the free and clear?

Julie: Yes, I am, and now I'm here to help you.

Lance: Seriously?

Julie: Yeah, and, well, it will be fun for me. I've been bored lately, and doing this for you will help to entertain me.

Lance: Do you benefit any more than that from what you have planned?

Julie: Just a little well deserved revenge, that's all.

Lance: I see. So how have you been…other than bored?

Julie: Good. I'm living with Cal again.

Lance: How did you manage that?

Julie: Told him that I wouldn't testify against you if he didn't put me up in his guest house.

Lance: And?

Julie: And, unfortunately, he doesn't keep many of the valuables out there and the main house has a tight security system, but I'll figure out a way to make money off of him one way or another. _(Lance laughs.)_

Lance: That's my girl. So, what's this plan of yours?

Julie: Let's just say that I have some information that I plan to use to my advantage…and yours, and if everything goes according to plan, Cal will have no choice but to drop the charges against you.

Lance: As simple as that?

Julie: Well, other people have roles to play in this, but they're all pretty predictable, so as long as they react the way I think they will, we're golden.

Lance: Good. The sooner I'm out of this place, the better, although, I think if the worst happens, I've found us a new market for your film.

Julie: Lance, you are not selling my video to a bunch of convicts!

Lance: Why not? You made it with one.

Julie: _(Her eyes flash angrily at him.)_ That's not the point, and the worst will not happen. I will find a way to get money out of that old tight wad one way or another.

Lance: You know there is this novel idea of a real job.

Julie: Like you're one to talk!

Lance: Look, my time's almost up. Are you here for more than just a little chat?

Julie: What do you mean?  
Lance: You know they allow conjugal visits here. _(He smirks at her and she looks at him repulsed.)_ I take that as a no.

Julie: You're dmned straight that's a no! I can't believe you have the gall to even ask me that!

Lance: Don't get your feathers in a bunch, Jules, I was just playing around with you. I have to have some fun some way.

Julie: _(Glaring at him, she stands up and calls for the guard.)_ Guard! _(The man comes over to her and she smiles up at him, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.)_ Will you please escort me away from this pig! _(She looks back down at Lance with distaste in her eyes, making him laugh even harder at her antics. As he is led away, still laughing, he waves at her, teasingly, but she just pretends to ignore him as she flirts with the guard who does in deed escort her out. The camera leaves the prison visiting room and goes to Seth's bedroom. He is laying on his bed, holding Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles on his chest and staring up at the ceiling with a far off, glassy look to his eyes. There is a knock on his door, but he does not get up to answer it and does not say anything to the person. Kirsten walks in the room looking around for dirty laundry and then spots him on the bed. He slightly startles her.)_

Kirsten: Seth! _(She takes a deep breath before talking again.)_ Why didn't you let me know you were in here?

Seth: Didn't feel like it.

Kirsten: Are you okay?

Seth: Yeah.

Kirsten: Well, I knocked but there was no answer so I just came in. I was doing some laundry so I thought I'd see if you wanted anything washed.

Seth: You're doing laundry?

Kirsten: Yeah…well, what can I say, I'm bored. _(Seth laughs softly at this but still does not look away from the ceiling. She sits down on the edge of his bed.)_ Are you sure you're okay honey?

Seth: I'm fine.

Kirsten: You're awfully quiet…well, for you.

Seth: Just thinking.

Kirsten: About?

Seth: Life.

Kirsten: Without music on? Wow, this must be serious. Are the friends helping? _(She nods her head towards the two toy horses he's holding and smiles at him. He sits them down on the stand beside him and sits up to talk to her.)_

Seth: Not really, not this time. So, how was shopping? Zoe get her new bathing suit?

Kirsten: Yes, but I'm been warned not to let anyone know what it looks like. She wants it to be a surprise. _(Seth laughs softly.)_ Speaking of surprises, there was one in the pool for me when I went out to clean up around the patio for the party tomorrow. _(He looks at her confused.)_ A floating cup, umbrella, and fruit in the pool, care to explain.

Seth: _(He laughs.)_ I was wondering what happened to my Shirley Temple, must of knocked it into the pool when I was….

Kirsten: _(His sudden stop in his explanation catches her attention and she looks up at him curious.)_ While you were doing what, Seth?

Seth: Practicing my butterfly stroke, have to make sure I'm in the best shape possible for tomorrow. Never know who will challenge me to a swim-off.

Kirsten: Uh huh, not buying it, Seth. Want to try again?

Seth: While I was saving a drowning bird? _(She shakes her head no.)_ While I was trying to flag down a UFO?

Kirsten: Trust me, you wouldn't have to wave them down. They'd be coming for you.

Seth: Aw, Mom, no wonder we don't hang out more. _(She laughs at him and nods her head to try yet again to explain his cup and other supplies in the pool.)_ I knocked it over when I was fighting off a swarm of killer bees or perhaps when I was….

Kirsten: Alright, I get it. You were doing something that I probably don't want to hear about anyway. Just don't do it in the pool again, okay? Other people use it, too. You're lucky I just treated it. _(Seth realizes what she is implying and he jumps out of bed and starts to shake his head profusely.)_

Seth: What….NO! I did not do what you're thinking. I was just on the phone and got some bad news. I swear, that's it, and I'm sorry I didn't clean up my mess, but I didn't even realize it got spilled. I was too distracted.

Kirsten: And this bad news is what put you in this contemplative mood?

Seth: Yeah.

Kirsten: Are you okay? Summer? Ryan and Marissa?

Seth: I'm fine; they're fine. It's just a friend of mine might be sick.

Kirsten: _(She stands and hugs him.)_ Oh honey, I'm so sorry. _(After a couple of seconds, she pulls away and looks at him questioningly.)_ Wait, what friends?

Seth: Very funny, Mom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to emulate Ryan and try on his whole brooding routine for a little while. _(He starts to push her out of the door while he continues to talk to her.)_ It's been nice talking to you. I'll let you know how the brooding goes. _(Just as he goes to close the door on her, she sticks her hand in it and pushes it back open.)_  
Kirsten: Not so fast, Seth. _(She takes him gently by the arm and pulls him out of the room with her, shutting the door after he is in the hallway.)_ You're doing no such thing. I'm not leaving you up here to feel sorry for yourself. You're coming downstairs with your sister and I and you're going to help us decorate for her party tomorrow.

Seth: _(He uses a whiny voice.)_ Mom!

Kirsten: Seth! _(They begin to walk down the stairs together.)_

Seth: Wait, are there balloons?

Kirsten: Tons…and I rented you your own helium tank to use. _(He smiles up at her and runs down the stairs causing her to laugh.)_

Seth: Why didn't you say so in the first place? You know, I should really work on my balloon animals, too, while I'm at it. _(With that he disappears around the corner as she continues her way down the stairs laughing at her son's mood swings and eccentric personality. The camera leaves her and goes to the studio where Marissa has just walked outside to spot Ryan waiting for her by the doors with the Range Rover. As she opens the door and gets in, he hands her her daily rose and leans over and kisses her gently. She puts her bag down behind her and then turns to him with a smirk on her face. There is music playing, "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's.)_

Marissa: Thank you for the rose. _(She kisses him softly again before sitting back in her seat and buckling up.)_ But, what's this? _(He pulls out of the parking lot and they begin their drive home.)_

Ryan: You don't recognize them? I thought it was one of your CD's.

Marissa: It is, but you're listening to it, voluntarily.

Ryan: Yeah, well, I knew I was picking you up, and I hate the radio, so…

Marissa: You know I put some of your Journey CD's in here for you.

Ryan: Really?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Yeah. You don't have to listen to what I like.

Ryan: It's not bad actually. I kind of like this song. You have pretty good taste, I mean, after all, you did pick me.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Oh, I picked you. I do believe you were the one who picked me up and never let me leave your side once you found me.

Ryan: If memory serves me correctly, which it does, because I'll never forget any of the details about that night, I was going to leave but you insisted that I stay and sit with you.

Marissa: I didn't want to be rude.

Ryan: Is that all?

Marissa: Of course, what other reason could I have possibly had to keep you around?

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ I don't know….perhaps you were as attracted to me as I was to you.

Marissa: Awww…you were attracted to me, that's sweet.

Ryan: Marissa…

Marissa: Ryan?

Ryan: You're cruel, do you know that?

Marissa: Not scoring points there Atwood.

Ryan: Who said I needed to? _(She laughs but it quickly dies away as she recalls the phone conversation she was just having with Hayley. When he looks over at her face, he notices that she is deep in thought and slightly upset.) _Hey, what's wrong? _(He takes her hand in his and kisses it before letting their entwined hands rest on the arm rest.)_

Marissa: I had a phone call today, and it was definitely unexpected.

Ryan: _(He is puzzled as to who it could have been and why it is bothering her.)_ Who was it?

Marissa: Hayley…. _(Recognition does not set in right away.)_ Your Aunt Hayley, Kirsten's sister.

Ryan: _(The news sinks in and a shocked expression covers his face.)_ Wow, really? _(She shakes her head yes.)_ What did she want? I mean, she doesn't even know you.

Marissa: Seth recommended that she talk to me, so she called.

Ryan: She's been talking to Seth? _(Marissa looks at him steadily, raising her eyebrows slightly to imply that he should think about what he just said.)_ She's the mystery woman.

Marissa: Right.

Ryan: Well, how is she? _(He pauses for a second.)_ Wait, Seth said that he thought his mystery woman was sick. Is she?

Marissa: Yes, and she's coming home in a few weeks….for good, but she doesn't want us to say anything. She wants to tell them herself.

Ryan: That's understandable, but what's wrong with her?

Marissa: Well…. _(The camera fades away from the couple as they continue to discuss Hayley and fades to black as the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	83. Chapter 83

The fourth scene starts out early Saturday morning, the day of the party. Caitlyn is laying in her bed, just thinking, while she listens to music. It's obvious that she has not really slept and that she is in deep though. The song that is playing softly in the background is Eisley's "Head Against the Sky". Jane looks into the room to check on her and is surprised to see that she is awake. Gently, without saying anything, she comes in and sits on her bed beside her. Caitlyn sees that she does this, but still remains silent until Jane finally breaks the quiet of the room when she speaks.

Jane: You know, I'll never understand your taste in music. No offense, but if I'd had the last few weeks that you've had, there's no way I'd be listening to music this depressing. _(Caitlyn laughs softly.)_

Caitlyn: I guess I just like it, because I feel as if the music is identifying with what I'm feeling right now. Happy music would just seem so contrived and ridiculing. Strangely enough, I find this comforting. _(Sensing that Caitlyn is in a mood to talk, Jane settles back in the bed and pulls her Granddaughter over to her so that she is laying against her side and wraps one of her arms around her. They both relax back into the mound of pillows behind them after they are situated.)_

Jane: I don't care what it is, anything that gives you a sense of comfort now is good in my book. _(She pauses for a second while considering what she should say next.)_ How are you kiddo? _(Caitlyn shrugs her shoulders to symbolize that she doesn't know.)_ What about therapy? Does it help to talk there?

Caitlyn: I guess so, I mean, there's just so much to talk about, and sometimes I get there and I just don't know where to start.

Jane: Don't worry about her, just talk about whatever you feel like talking about that day. What she thinks isn't important. What matters is what you think and feel; she's just there to listen and offer unbiased advice when you want it.

Caitlyn: I know, it's just weird. So much of what happened to me is personal, things that I would have a hard time talking about to anyone and I'm supposed to tell them to a stranger.

Jane: Everything's confidential.

Caitlyn: I know….

Jane: Is there anyone you would feel comfortable talking to about this?

Caitlyn: Normally I would say Marissa, but after what I caused to happen to her….

Jane: Caitlyn, quit this, now. How many times do Marissa and I have to tell you that she does not blame you?

Caitlyn: I know she says that, but does she really mean it. I mean, how could she not blame me?

Jane: Did you take Trey to her apartment the first time he attacked her?

Caitlyn: _(Her voice is little more than a whisper.)_ No.

Jane: Did you purposely take him to that party so that he could hurt her again?

Caitlyn: Of course not!

Jane: Did you know that Trey was the person who was harassing her and Ryan? Did you know that he was Ryan's brother?

Caitlyn: No.

Jane: Did Trey constantly lie to you, about his age, about his background, about his intentions?

Caitlyn: Yes.

Jane: Was he a good liar?

Caitlyn: _(He snorts a laugh as if the answer is obvious.)_ Oh you could definitely say that!

Jane: Would you ever wish for anything bad to happen to your sister?

Caitlyn: What do you think? _(Her voice shows slight irritation at the present line of questioning.)_

Jane: Just answer my question.

Caitlyn: _(She giggles which makes Jane beam even though Caitlyn can't see her.)_ Yes, counselor, and no, I'd never, ever want anything bad to happen to Marissa.

Jane: Alright, so then why can't you see that what happened to her is not your fault? You can talk to her if you want to. Marissa wants you to open up to her.

Caitlyn: Oh, I know that. She's always been there to listen to me, but I'm not ready to talk to her yet.

Jane: _(Her tone is hopeful.)_ What about me?

Caitlyn: No offense, but I'm just not comfortable enough with you to talk about some of these things.

Jane: That's understandable, we're still getting to know one another, but if you ever change your mind, I am here to listen, if you want to talk to me.

Caitlyn: Thanks.

Jane: And I assume that you can't talk to Jimmy about this either, right?

Caitlyn: _(She laughs again, causing Jane to smile just as she did before.)_ No way!

Jane: What about someone from school, one of your friends?

Caitlyn: Yeah, don't really have any. When I would tell you that I was with my friends….

Jane: You were with him.

Caitlyn: Uh huh.

Jane: Well, I'll give you this much. You're a good liar. _(Caitlyn laughs. Without even thinking, Jane continues.)_ That's something you get from your father. I was never able to figure him out when he was in high school, and I'm sure that I don't want to know, even to this day, what he was really doing when he was lying to me. _(Shock covers her face as she realizes what she said, but because Caitlyn is leaning against her, she can't see, so she just continues the conversation.)_

Caitlyn: It's about the only thing that I got from him then. We're nothing alike, at all, I mean, you've seen us. We don't resemble each other one iota!

Jane: Oh, that doesn't matter.

Caitlyn: _(She laughs nervously.)_ I know.

Jane: _(She hastily tries to change the subject.)_ So, is there anyone else you could think of that you might be able to talk to?

Caitlyn: Well, there is one person…. _(The scene fades away from them and goes to Seth, Summer, and Branning who are all sleepily making their way into the Diner. They practically fall into a booth when they go to sit down, because they're all still tired. Once they're seated, they rest their heads on their hands which are supported by their elbows on the table. Their eyes are heavy with sleep, but they are awake nonetheless. Of the three of them, Seth is the most chipper. In the background, the song "Louisiana" by The Walkmen is playing.)_

Summer: I can't believe we got kicked out of our house!

Branning: Yeah, well if Seth hadn't of ambushed Marissa this morning after waiting up all night for her so he could help her bake, we'd still be sleeping right now.

Seth: Excuse me if I'm excited about the birthday cake. I've been looking forward to this for months!

Summer: What are you talking about? Marissa bakes us cakes all the time.

Seth: Yeah, but not birthday cakes with decorations and colorful frosting and sprinkles and….

Branning: Whoa, there Seth; who's birthday is this, yours or Zoe's?

Seth: You have a point, but if she would have let me help her, then I could have licked the spoons and bowls clean.

Summer: _(She rolls her eyes and tiredly picks up a menu.)_ Oh my god, could you be any more pathetic! _(Branning picks up his menu as well and begins to look through it.)_

Branning: So I was kind of surprised when we pulled into the parking lot this morning. You guys eat here often or am I getting the low class special?

Seth: You did not just insult the Diner, did you, because if you did, well, the shit is going to hit the fan and the Ironist is going to kick your ass!

Summer: _(She just stares at him in shock, mouth agape, but is too tired to laugh at him.)_ Don't mind Seth. He was raised by a pack of rabid dogs. He doesn't know any better, but the Diner is a pretty special place for us. We used to come here like everyday back in high school for one reason or another, and actually, you should feel pretty special, because this is our signature booth.

Branning: Your signature booth?

Summer: Yeah, we always sat her, Ryan, Seth and I. Now Marissa comes here with us, too, but, of course, since she didn't go to high school with us, it doesn't mean as much to her.

Branning: So this place is pretty much filled with good memories for the three of you?

Seth: And bad. When Summer and I were on our break, she brought Zach here with her. They used to share black and white milkshakes. It was disgusting.

Summer: Well at least Zach knew how to use a straw! _(Seth laughingly mocks her while Branning just grins from ear to ear.)_

Branning: Is this how you two were in high school, constantly bickering back and forth?

Summer: No, we fought more then.

Branning: Yeah, that's what bickering means.

Seth: No, bickering is playful; fighting is serious, right Summer?

Summer: You've got it Cohen. _(She sets down her menu.)_ I don't even know why I'm looking at this. I order pancakes every time anyway.

Seth: As do I snookums. _(He leans in to kiss her, but she pushes his face away roughly.)_ What!

Summer: Do not call me snookums!

Branning: Alright, so why don't we change the topic. So, what's the party going to be like?

Seth: What do you mean; it's a pool party. What do you think we're going to do?

Branning: Well, that depends.

Summer: On what? What do you do in a pool?

Branning: Depends upon whom I'm with. If I'm with little kids, I play with them and help them learn how to swim. If I'm with say you two, I lounge around and we gossip. However, say I'm with someone like Ryan….

Seth: Hey there buddy, stop right there! Brakes on, please. This is a family restaurant; let's keep it G-rated, thank you very much!

Summer: Yeah, seriously, we're about to order food here, and there's no way I'm going to let your little Ryan fantasy ruin my short stack!

Branning: _(He laughs.)_ Alright, alright, I give in, but the thought did wake me up. So, what are we going to do today until we're due back at the house for the celebration festivities?

Seth: I wonder if Mom got a piñata.

Summer: Cohen! _(He doesn't respond, because he's too lost in thought.)_ COHEN!

Seth: What, woman!

Summer: Oh no you didn't! _(Between every word, she pinches him, and the pinches increase in intensity as she continues to speak.)_ How many times have I warned you never to call me woman!

Seth: It's just a habit. You can call me man if it makes you feel any better.

Summer: You'd have to be one first! _(Branning, all of a sudden, starts laughing hilariously.)_

Branning: So, what is this, bickering or fighting? _(All of a sudden, Summer and Seth both turn to him with wrath in their eyes.)_ Yeah, I'm just going to figure out what I'm eating for breakfast. Carry on. _(He lifts his menu and hides behind it. Seth and Summer giggle silently together and Summer winks at him.)_

Summer: You know what Cohen, you can take back your ring, too, because I sure as hell won't be needing it!

Seth: Works for me! I'll be able to invest in more comic books this way! _(Branning throws his menu down and looks at them as they are about to start laughing. Once they do, he gets ticked off and stands up to storm out of the Diner, but Summer stands up and runs after him.)_

Summer: Branning, Branning, stop, please, come back. We're sorry; we just couldn't resist. _(She starts laughing again, which makes him even more annoyed.)_

Branning: You don't sound very apologetic!

Summer: I am, we are, just come on, don't go. If you stay, we'll invite to a really cool party.

Branning: And it's not a birthday party for a four year old?

Summer: No, promise.

Branning: Will there be strippers? _(Seth starts laughing.)_

Seth: If you get someone drunk enough, there might be. _(Summer shoots a glare his way.)_

Summer: No, Branning, no strippers, but Ryan will there.

Branning: _(He moves back to the table.)_ Again, why didn't you say so in the first place? So tell me, what's this party for?

Summer: You're invited, officially now, to the Cohen family Fourth of July celebration, held at the beach this year.

Branning: You've got to be kidding me, another family party?

Seth: There are fireworks…speaking of which, I'm in charge of purchasing them this year, so I thought we could go and peruse the wares after we finish breakfast.

Summer: And I'm in charge of decorations, so you can help me with that.

Branning: And what if I said I already had plans for the Fourth?

Seth: _(His tone is dismissive.)_ Break them.

Summer: _(Her tone is unbelieving.)_ With whom?

Branning: Why do I take this abuse?

Summer: _(She smiles cheekily up at him.)_ Because you love us!

Branning: Do not.

Summer: Do so.

Branning: Do not.

Summer: Do….

Seth: _(He interrupts her.)_ Because you love Ryan!

Branning: Do no….yeah, I so do! _(He gets a dreamy expression on his face, making Summer elbow Seth while she snaps her fingers in front of Branning to get his attention.)_

Summer: Hello, focus! _(He looks at her, smirking.)_ Okay, that's better. Now, did you pick what you're ordering yet, because I'm starving, and if we're going shopping for fireworks, decorations, and a new bikini for me,…

Branning: Wait, we're seriously doing all that?

Summer: Yeah.

Seth: _(His tone is whiny.)_ Ugh….shopping….._ (Once he realized what she said, he becomes excited instead.)_ did you say new bikini?

Summer: Yes, I did, Cohen.

Seth: Have I ever told you that I love the mall? _(She laughs and leans over and kisses him. Branning just rolls his eyes and covers his face with his menu.)_

Branning: If I hear any moaning, not even the promise of Ryan stripping at the party will get be back to this table. _(Seth and Summer laugh as the scene fades out on the four as the waitress approaches to take their order. It goes to Caleb who is in his office at work, despite the fact that it is a Saturday. He is on the phone with the man who is in charge of the investigation he is bankrolling to find Dan.)_

Caleb: Where was he last seen? _(Pause while the guy responds.)_ Hitchhiking? Do you know where he was headed? _(Pause)_ Reno? Like Father, like son, I guess. _(Pause)_ What, oh, his son took one of my employee's daughter there. _(Pause)_ Yes, the son that's in jail. How many sons do you think he has! _(Pause)_ If I meant Ryan, I would have said Ryan, and besides, he dates Marissa, you know the woman you're supposed to have your men guarding for me. _(Pause)_ Yeah, well your clueless behavior is making me doubt your ability to handle this case. _(Pause)_ Speaking of which, I want security doubled for the party this afternoon. _(Pause)_ It could have been a diversionary tactic. We do not know for sure if he's in Reno or not, but, in case he is, send some men there as well. _(Pause)_ Just my son in law knows, so keep your men hidden and at a distance. I do not want my Granddaughter's party ruined. Do you understand me? _(Pause)_ Good. Now, if you hear anything about his whereabouts, call me on my cell. I'll keep it on all afternoon and evening. I want to hear the news as soon as you get it. _(Pause)_ Keep me posted. _(He hangs up the phone and goes straight back to work. The camera leaves him and goes to a cheap motel where Dan is searching rapidly through the room, looking behind and beneath the furniture. As he looks, he talks to himself.)_

Dan: Dmn it, Trey! After all the trouble I went through to get here, listening to that stupid truck driver Tom ramble on and on, those papers better be here you worthless son of a bitch! I need those documents. Why you had to hide them here, I'll never know, afraid of the cops finding them if one of us got caught. It's a good thing you're locked up, because you really did not have the taste for this kind of thing. _(Finally goes into the bathroom and lifts the toilet lid to reveal a sealed plastic case. Pulling it out, he opens it, dropping the case into the bathroom sink and taking the papers out into the main room with him again. When he spreads the papers out onto the table in the room, they are revealed to be blueprints.)_ Thank you Ryan, thank you very much. You're little school project is going to help Daddy get what he wants once and for all! _(He laughs manically as the camera scans the blueprints until it highlights the label of the document. In the upper corner of the paper, the blueprints say, Cohen house. The camera fades away from Dan and goes to Kirsten as she is getting Zoe up and helping her to get ready. She goes into the room, which is still slightly dark as the shades are drawn against the morning light. Kirsten opens them up and the light from the exposed windows wakes up Zoe. She yawns as she stretches before sitting up straight in bed and smiling.)_

Zoe: Morning Mommy.

Kirsten: _(She smiles back at her.)_ Good Morning Zoe. So, are you ready for your party?

Zoe: How much longer do I have to wait?

Kirsten: Just a few more hours now, but it won't take long. We're going to get you ready and then we're going to run some errands together, starting with breakfast, anything you want.

Zoe: We're not eating breakfast here?

Kirsten: Nope. Marissa, with Ryan's help, although I can only see him distracting her from her work, is making your birthday cake in the kitchen right now, and she wants it to be a surprise, so I agreed to take you out for breakfast. Seth, Summer, and Branning all went out for breakfast a while ago. Marissa made them leave because Seth was annoying her.

Zoe: Figures. _(She laughs.)_ I like Branning though, he's funny. He likes to make fun of Seth just like Daddy, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer do.

Kirsten: _(Kirsten laughs with her and sits down on her bed, tickling her slightly.) _That's because Seth makes it so easy for us to make fun of him. _(Zoe nods her head agreeing with her Mom.)_

Zoe: What kind of errands do we have to run?

Kirsten: Well, we have to pick up the food from the caterers. I wanted to stop by the store and get some new pool toys for you all to play with. I have to take back Seth's helium tank. Oh, and I thought, if you wanted to, we could go to the spa and gets manicures and pedicures together, as a birthday treat. _(Zoe pushes her covers back and jumps up on her bed, slapping her hands together in anticipation.)_

Zoe: Can I get them to match my new bathing suit?

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ Anything you want, honey. But come on, you know that you're not allowed to jump on your bed. Down, now, please. _(Zoe listens and climbs down from her bed. The two girls walk into her bathroom together. While Kirsten draws her bath for her, Zoe stands on a stool and brushes her teeth.)_

Zoe: Is Daddy coming with us?

Kirsten: Oh, he wanted to honey, but he had to run some errands too this morning, so it's just us. Besides, I don't think Daddy would want to go to the spa.

Zoe: Why? Branning said last night that he loves going to the spa.

Kirsten: _(She laughs, knowing that she is flirting with a dangerous topic here with her young daughter, and that this is something that she is not ready to discuss with her nor willing to.)_ Well, Zoe, different people have different interests. Although Branning likes to go to the spa, your Daddy doesn't.

Zoe: Do Seth and Ryan?

Kirsten: No, I don't think so, at least they'd never admit to it.

Zoe: Grandpa?

Kirsten: _(She laughs.)_ Definitely not!

Zoe: _(She finishes brushing her teeth and puts her toothbrush away. After she climbs down from her stool, she goes to the closet in the bathroom, opens it, but turns around to face her mom before she gets something out of it.)_ Can I take a bubble bath?

Kirsten: Sure.

Zoe: _(She giggles excitedly and pulls down the bubbles.)_ Yes! _(Kirsten smiles at her enthusiasm and stands up from the side of the tub, since it is filling and at the right temperature.)_

Kirsten: Alright then. The water is ready for you. I'm going to go and get dressed while you take your bubble bath. Whenever you're done, just call and Mommy will come and help you get dressed, okay?

Zoe: Gotcha! _(Kirsten laughs again as she leaves the room and shuts the door behind her, nodding her head from side to side as she hears her daughter start to sing in the bathroom.)_

Kirsten: Just like Seth! _(With that, she leaves Zoe's bedroom and starts down the hall towards the stairs and her own bedroom. The camera leaves her and goes to the kitchen where Ryan and Marissa are working on the cake a little while later. They are still in their pajamas as they work. All the ingredients for the cake are out on the island, so that they are in easy access for Marissa. At first, Ryan is merely watching her as she puts ingredients into the bowl while reading the cookbook, handing things to her when she asks for them.)_

Marissa: Sugar?

Ryan: Which kind?

Marissa: Granulated. _(She looks up at him expectantly, but he just looks at her confused. After thinking for a moment, Marissa laughs.)_ White. _(He nods his head and grabs the correct sugar for her, handing it to her. As she measures it out, he watches her eagerly.)_

Ryan: Do you know how sexy you look when you're cooking? _(She laughs.)_

Marissa: Oh, like I'm really going to believe that one! You just wait until I start adding the flour, because no matter what I do, I always end up with it on my face and in my hair. At least they say the sign of a good cook is a messy kitchen, because I leave my mark, that's for sure! _(He laughs at her.)_

Ryan: I can't wait.

Marissa: For me to have flour on me? _(She looks up when she finishes the questions and he just nods his head at her, showing that he is indeed looking forward to that.)_

Ryan: Oh yeah!

Marissa: Have you gone completely insane? _(He just smirks at her.)_ You do know that flour is disgusting to eat plain, so you're not going to have any fun licking in off of me. _(She laughs at him, but he just continues to watch her.)_

Ryan: I know that, but it will be fun to wash it off of you.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Who said you'll be invited to join me in the shower? You're supposed to be helping me here, not distracting me. Did you preheat the oven like I asked you to?

Ryan: _(His tone implies that he's not really talking about an oven that you cook food in.)_ Definitely!

Marissa: Ryan!

Ryan: _(He laughs and holds up his hands in surrender.)_ Yes, I turned the oven on for you just like you asked me to.

Marissa: Thank you.

Ryan: You're welcome.

Marissa: _(She rolls her eyes at him.)_ Eggs, please. _(He hands her the eggs and watches her crack them into the bowl. When she goes to mix the batter with a spoon, he quietly moves so that he is standing behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, drawing her body back to lean into his just as he presses his body into hers. While she continues to concentrate on the cake, or at least attempts to, he starts to kiss her exposed neck, sucking on it softly.)_ Ryan, I'm trying to stir here!

Ryan: Yeah, well, I'm trying to get something stirring here. _(She laughs but does not push him away.)_

Marissa: You know your Mom and Zoe are still here. They haven't left yet to go out to breakfast or run their errands.

Ryan: So?

Marissa: So, do you really want them to walk in on us right now?

Ryan: Don't really care. _(He goes back to kissing her neck and then travels his lips down to her shoulders, sliding the straps of her tank top down her arms so that he can have free access to the bare skin.)_

Marissa: Well, I do care.

Ryan: Sshhh….stop complaining. I know you don't want me to stop, and when we hear them approaching, I'll stop until they leave.

Marissa: Okay, but make sure you pay attention.

Ryan: I will.

Marissa: You know, if you let me finish this cake and stop distracting me, then I'll be able to give you my undivided attention later.

Ryan: Yeah, but I'm bored now. _(She laughs, but shakes her shoulders to make him stop kissing them. He does, but he doesn't pull away form her either. Instead, he places his hands over her hands and moves them with her as she stirs the batter, slowly letting them caress her skin and tease the back of her hands and wrists. Then he starts to run them up and down her arms, eliciting goosebumps from her skin. Unbeknownst to Ryan, because he can not see her face, she closes her eyes and smiles from the pleasure his touches are causing for her. Once again, he starts to kiss her neck, slowly dragging his tongue down from her ear to her shoulder in circular patterns. All of a sudden, they hear Kirsten's voice coming from the foyer. Marissa jumps but Ryan just keeps up his assault.)_

Kirsten: Ryan, Marissa, Zoe and I are leaving now. If you need anything while we're out, just call my cell. See you guys this afternoon. _(They hear the door close as they leave. Once he hears that they are alone, while continuing to tease with his mouth as he moves it across the back of her neck and up and down her spine, he takes his hands away form hers and slips them up her shirt until he finds her breasts, which are free from the constraints of a bra. Gently, he begins to massage them, softly squeezing her nipples every few seconds, until, by surprise, Marissa pushes him off of her as she turns around and takes his mouth into hers, kissing him passionately and deeply, easing her tongue into his mouth which he gladly accepts. Their hands each find the hem of the others shirt as they break away from their kiss long enough to shed each other of them. Once they have been removed, their lips once again take possession of each others as Ryan lifts Marissa up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her away from the island, but they do not go far, as they stop by the fridge and Ryan leans her up against it, the cold from the appliance stimulating her even more. Hungrily, she moves her hands from the back of his neck to the waistband of his sweatpants, pushing them down in a hurry, leaving him only in his boxers as he steps out of the pants, still holding her up. Although she has to drop her legs from his waist, he still holds on to her as she pushes down her own shorts, leaving her in just her boyshorts. With their bodies pressed tightly against each others, she wraps her legs around him once again, savoring the foreplay a little longer as they continue to kiss and fondle each other. Lost to the world and totally oblivious to their surroundings and precarious position in the family kitchen, Ryan and Marissa celebrate Zoe's birthday their own private way. As the cameras pull away and the scene fades out, both of them reach to remove the others last item of clothing.)_

Commercial Break


	84. Chapter 84

The fifth scene begins with Hayley. This is the first time she is actually shown, and it is obvious that her illness has been affecting her body for a while now, but she just never accepted it or went to get help. Her frame is shriveling away; she's practically skin and bones. Her once bronzed skin is pale and sallow, her hair dull and appears almost to be thinning, there are heavy, extremely dark bags under her eyes, and as she moves, it is obvious that she has absolutely no energy. It is as if each step is a mile log jog all on its own, and her breathing is labored. She is going to talk to her boss, the same friend who gave her the job to begin with. Although it is Sunday morning, she is just going to her friend's apartment to speak with her, knowing it is alright since they have a personal relationship and not just a professional one. As she rings to get into the apartment building, she has to lean up against the wall to regain her composure and strength to continue. Once she's buzzed in, she, with visible effort, makes her way to the lift, presses the appropriate floor button, and then rests against the wall once again. When the elevator stops, she makes her way to her friend's apartment, knocks, and is quickly ushered in and led to a chair as soon as the friend sees the condition Hayley is in. Without a word, she goes and gets her something to drink, water, and brings it in to her. Sitting across from her, she waits for Hayley to drink a little bit before they talk.

Friend: You're going home aren't you?

Hayley: I really don't have much choice now that….well, you know, that I know….

Friend: If you really don't want to, you're always welcome to move in with me. We've been friends for so many years. This is not going to make me abandon you.

Hayley: _(She smiles at her before speaking again.)_ I know, and I appreciate that. Part of me would love to stay here, but I know that the best medical care is at home, and I need to see my family, give them this chance to catch up with me….before….

Friend: There are a lot of those, aren't there, unfinished sentences? _(Hayley shrugs her shoulders, not wanting to reply to that question.)_ Are you going to tell them?

Hayley: Two people already know.

Friend: Really, who?

Hayley: Well, surprisingly, do you remember me telling you about Ryan, the kid that my sister and her husband took in and raised as their own son?

Friend: Yeah. _(She is surprised.)_ You told him? I didn't even know you guys were close, that you even talked.

Hayley: _(She laughs.)_ We don't, but when I went to tell Seth, he flipped out as soon as I told him that I was seriously sick, and he wouldn't listen and I was just falling apart, so he recommended that I talk to Marissa. _(The friend has a confused expression on her face.)_ Marissa is Ryan's girlfriend.

Friend: But you don't even know her…do you?

Hayley: Nope, didn't know her, and yesterday, when I told her, it was the first time I'd ever talked to her, but it went well. It was like we've known each other forever. She listened to me, remained calm but not stoically, and she helped me make my plans for going home. She's even booking my flight for me.

Friend: When are you leaving?

Hayley: The weekend before July 4th. The family is having a big party, and Marissa thought I might like to have a few days just to enjoy them before I dropped the bomb.

Friend: And do you?

Hayley: Yeah, and little basic, simple family time sounds really good right now.

Friend: With your family? _(Both girls laugh together.)_

Hayley: Okay, so maybe it won't be that relaxing, but they're my family, and as much as I've denied it and tried to push it away, I've missed them. Plus, I have a niece to meet for the first time, supposedly my Dad's mellowed, and I get to meet Marissa, too.

Friend: Seems like she made quite an impression on you with just one phone call?

Hayley: I liked her. She was easy to talk to, compassionate, and funny.

Friend: And I assume she was going to tell Ryan, since he's her boyfriend, about your condition?

Hayley: They have no secrets. _(She smirks knowing that her friend will make a smart ass comment.)_

Friend: Don't they sound old, married, and boring.

Hayley: Seth did say that they're even more disgustingly sweet than his parents.

Friend: Wait, they're more stable and more in love than the poster couple for a steady relationship of Orange County? How old are they again?

Hayley: _(She laughs.)_ 21.

Friend: I think I'm going to be sick. _(The scene fades out on them as they continue to talk and laugh softly together as the morning continues. The camera leaves them and goes back to the Cohen house where it's mid-afternoon Saturday. The party is about to begin. Although none of the guests have arrived yet, Sandy has started the grill and is working on cooking his portion of the meal. He is in a pair of his surfing trunks and a t-shirt. Kirsten has set out the side dishes she got from the caterer on the large table they're all going to use to eat together, and there is music playing softly in the background. Unlike usual, today it is not being controlled by Seth or Marissa but Sandy. He has the Beach Boys on. The first song to play, which exudes the Sandy Cohen persona, is "Surfin' USA". He sings along with the music as he cooks. After a few moments of Sandy alone, the five young adults wander out to the patio, Ryan and Marissa from the poolhouse, Seth, Summer and Branning from the house. All of them are wearing their swimming attire, though it is obvious they dressed with different purposes in mind. Ryan and Marissa are the first to emerge. Their suits are conservative, Ryan wearing a basic pair of trunks, dark blue, and Marissa wearing a one piece, white, high necked suit similar to what competitive swimmers wear. He carries their towels and sun tan lotion out while she goes and picks up a volleyball and holds it up as if to question whether or not he wants to play. Smiling at her, he shows that he likes the idea. As they sit down on a beach chair so that he can put the suntan lotion on her shoulders and back, Seth, Summer, and Branning walk out. Seth and Summer are in matching swimsuits, both red. Seth, like Ryan, is in trunks, but he's also wearing a t-shirt with them. Summer's suit is a not so conservative bikini, but she has a sheer wrap on with it. Branning, like Seth, is wearing both trunks, black, and a t-shirt.)_

Seth: Oh here we go, Ryan and Marissa, foreplay 101.

Marissa: You wish Seth, but sorry to disappoint, he's just helping me out.

Summer: Is that what they call it these days? _(She snorts a laugh, but both she and Seth are consumed with their own private humor and miss Ryan leaning in and kissing Marissa's neck before he whispers in her ear.)_

Ryan: If only they know how you satiated my appetite this morning. _(Marissa turns back and smiles at him, gives him a peck on the lips, then stands and tosses the volleyball up in the air and turns to her friends.)_

Marissa: So, who's up for a little friendly game in the pool?

Seth: Whoa, whoa, whoa, we can't play Magic the Gathering or Jenga in the pool!

Summer: No, dumbass, can't you see she's holding a volleyball?

Seth: That sounds threateningly close to being a sport.

Branning: _(Ryan closes the sun screen and tosses it down on the beach chair as he stands up to come to Marissa's side.)_ You know, I also have sensitive skin. Do you offer that service to all, Ryan, or are your suntan lotion applying skills solely reserved for Marissa?

Ryan: _(He reddens slightly before replying. Marissa just laughs at him and threads her arm through his.)_ I think you know the answer to that.

Branning: Dmn!

Summer: Branning, how many times do you have to strike out before you just give up? Give it a rest, please! Now, about this volleyball game….

Marissa: Well, obviously, Ryan and I are a team.

Seth: Yeah, like that's totally fair! _(He rolls his eyes.)_

Ryan: Hey, just because I can pick a girl with athletic abilities and you can't…

Summer: Chino, I'd quit right there if I were you, especially if you don't want one of those marshmallow roasting sticks shoved someplace no one or no thing has gone before!

Ryan: Point taken.

Branning: How are we going to do this though? There are five of us. Who gets Seth, because obviously, if we're going to try to make this fair at all, I'm Summer's partner. _(Summer goes over and laces her arm through Branning's like Marissa has done to Ryan.)_

Seth: Hey, don't worry about me! I think I'll just watch. You know, with that modeling contract I have, if I get hit in the face and damage is done to this handsome mug, _(He points to his own face while he shakes his head up and down knowingly.)_ well let's just say America will be disappointed. _(Sandy, who has been listening in on their playful bickering, starts to laugh loudly. Seth slowly turns to him and glares menacingly.)_ Do not even start with me, Sanford Cohen! I'm not about to listen to ridicule from someone with taste this god-awful in music! What the hell are you listening to?

Marissa: You don't know who this is? _(She is shocked and staring at him dumbly while Summer, Branning, and Ryan are still laughing at Seth's model comment.)_

Seth: _(He turns to her, disappointment written clearly on his face.)_ You do?

Marissa: Yeah, I thought everyone in the English speaking world knew the Beach Boys.

Sandy: Son, this is great music!

Seth: Yeah, if by great you mean old like a great grandfather, but if you meant great as in the quality, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken. I think we all know by now who has the enviable musical taste in this family, and it certainly isn't you.

Ryan: You're right, it's Marissa. _(He wraps his arms around her and hugs her from behind. Seth whirls to face him.)_

Seth: And for that, since I just decided that I'm score keeper, you and Marissa start negative one!

Marissa: Like it's going to matter! _(She laughs, runs, and jumps in the pool, closely followed by Ryan. Branning shakes his head and walks down the stairs to get on his side of the net. Summer takes off her wrap and goes to walk in, but Marissa's voice stops her.)_ No offense, Sum, but you're seriously going to play in that?

Summer: _(She looks down at her suit in confusion.)_ Yeah, why?

Marissa: You do realize that the top could come off very easily while you're diving around for the ball.

Seth: New rule, bonus points for indecent exposure!

Branning: _(His voice is sarcastic.)_ Does that count for Ryan and I, too, Seth?

Seth: Amendment to that rule, bonus points for female indecent exposure! _(Marissa, Ryan, and Branning all laugh while Summer contemplates what Marissa said to her.)_

Summer: Can it, Cohen! I'm not resorting to cheap sexual tricks to win this match. _(She looks at Marissa closely.)_ So that's why your bathing suit looks circa 1950's, you didn't want any unnecessary peep shows?

Marissa: That and this is a family party. I really didn't feel comfortable parading around in my skimpy bikinis.

Seth: _(His voice is curious.)_ But you have some?

Ryan: _(Ryan smirks and looks Marissa's body up and down, making her roll her eyes at him.)_ Oh, she definitely does!

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: Sorry. Warm up; I'll be right back. I just need to go find a dry erase board and marker to keep score, a whistle so I can control you animals, and my visor so that I can see through the sun. _(He goes to run into the house, but Summer's voice stops him dead in his tracks.)_

Summer: If you dare grab that visor, I'll chop it up into tiny pieces and make you eat it with your pudding!

Seth: Noted, I'll get sun glasses. _(He disappears into the house while the four in the pool laugh amongst themselves. Sandy smiles on affectionately before he is broken from his revelry by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He yells inside to Kirsten.)_

Sandy: Honey, do you need me to get that?

Kirsten: _(From inside of the house.)_ I've got it, but thanks. _(He turns back to the grill, opens it back up and flips the meat over expertly. After a moment, Kirsten, Zoe, and Caleb walk out to the patio. The song changes to "Kokomo". Caleb is in a pair of khakis and a Hawaiian shirt. Kirsten is in a one piece, light blue, halter swimsuit, but she's wearing a skirt over it. Zoe ended up getting the pink polka dot bikini, and as she comes outside, she sees Marissa and runs over to the edge of the pool to talk to her. Marissa swims over to her and they begin a little private conversation while the four in the pool wait for their 'referee' to return with his supplies. Kirsten, Sandy, and Caleb all talk for a moment.)_

Sandy: What, Cal, no Speedo, decided not to scare the kiddies?

Caleb: _(He glares at him.)_ I see you're up to your usual tasteless humor. _(Sandy laughs and Kirsten has to stifle one.)_ I couldn't imagine what you'd be like high. I bet you're just a laugh riot!

Sandy: No, Cal, I couldn't imagine what you'd be like high! _(Kirsten, who is still trying to hold in her laughter, starts walking towards the house as she talks over her shoulder quickly.)_

Kirsten: I have to go check on….the thing. I'll be right back. _(She disappears into the house and her laughter can he faintly heard. Sandy smiles and Caleb just smirks.)_

Caleb: You didn't say anything to her about what I told you yesterday, did you?

Sandy: No, I didn't, because I was hoping we could talk some more about that today.

Caleb: _(He obviously is attempting to change the subject.)_ Where's Seth?

Sandy: In the house getting his score-keeping equipment. _(Caleb eyes his suspiciously, curious as to what he means and slightly confused.)_ Don't ask, it's Seth; you'll see. But I'm not that easily deterred, what the hell do you think you're doing taking a matter like this into your own hands?

Caleb: We're not discussing this here. I told you that in confidence so that you were pre-warned that there were men guarding your house. I'm going to turn him over to the cops, don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, but there are a few things we need to discuss before he's handed over into protective custody.

Sandy: _(He laughs ironically.)_ Yeah, I'm sure you're just going to talk to him!

Caleb: Are you honestly telling me you wouldn't want to get a few good licks into him after what he did to your family?

Sandy: That won't solve anything, Cal.

Caleb: Of course it won't, but it sure as hell will make me feel a little bit better.

Sandy: I don't need to hear about this.

Caleb: I'm sure Ryan would like a chance to confront him as well. Marissa is basically just a young woman whom I have taken a platonic interest in; he's in love with her, which means he has to hate him even more.

Sandy: And the man just happens to be his father.

Caleb: I think all their bond was severed when he helped attack Marissa.

Sandy: Keep Ryan out of this, Cal, and I'm serious here. He does not need to be involved in something illegal, not again.

Caleb: I won't tell him, but if he figures something out or asks what is going on, I'm not going to lie to him either. He has a right to confront that animal.

Sandy: After years of ridiculing him for having a criminal background, you're now encouraging similar behavior?

Caleb: I think getting retribution against someone who hurt you and those you love is a lot different than stealing a car because your older brother told you to.

Sandy: Not in the eyes of the law.

Caleb: Well sometimes the law isn't right, no matter what you think! _(He sees Seth approaching from the house and goes over to greet him.)_

Seth: Gramps, fancy seeing you here? Care to join in a little friendly game of volleyball? I'll award you a handicap due to your age and let you play closer to the net.

Caleb: _(He smiles at him and puts his arm around his shoulder as they walk towards the pool.)_ Seth, you're too generous to me, but I'm afraid I'm going to steal Zoe from Marissa and talk to the birthday girl for a little while. _(Seth stops their progression and turns towards him with a serious look on his face.)_

Seth: Hey, what were you and my Dad talking about over there so seriously?

Caleb: Oh you know your Father, I was getting another moral lesson. _(Seth snorts a laugh and goes back to walking towards the pool with Caleb. When they approach, Caleb bends down and picks Zoe up, tossing her over his shoulder, making her giggle.) _Yes, you're definitely four now! I can feel that you're heavier. _(She laughs again.)_

Branning: Oh, watch it there, Mr. Nichol. No lady likes her weight commented on. _(Caleb looks over at Branning and smiles.)_ I'm Branning. _(He moves over to the edge of the pool and offers Caleb his hand to shake, which he does.)_ I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Caleb: Please, call me Caleb. _(He laughs.)_ Commenting on the ways of women, are we? Do you consider yourself an expert? _(Everyone in the pool starts to laugh as does Sandy in the background.)_ What, did I say something wrong?

Seth: Let's just say that Branning's not exactly a lady's man, Gramps. _(He eyes him carefully so as to get the point across. When Caleb realizes what he is implying, his face turns beet red.)_

Caleb: Oh….sorry.

Branning: _(Still laughing slightly.)_ No offense taken.

Caleb: Well, I'll leave the four of you to your game since your score keeper returned. _(He laughs at Seth's role and then turns to Marissa and winks at her.)_ I'll keep your shadow occupied while you have some fun. _(He motions to Zoe who just laughs at her Grandpa. Marissa smiles up at him while she laughs softly.)_

Marissa: Thanks! _(As they walk away, Zoe can be heard talking rapidly to Caleb.)_

Zoe: So, what did you get me for my birthday, Grandpa? _(Once they are far enough away, they can't be heard any longer. Meanwhile, Seth has dragged a barstool up to the edge of the pool and is situating himself in it with his score board in his hands, whistle around his neck, and a pair of Summer's designer sun glasses over his eyes.)_

Seth: Now, I want a clean match. Opponents shake hands. _(The four of them glare up at Seth.)_

Ryan: You really are the lamest person alive, aren't you?

Seth: I resent that. At least I don't listen to Journey.

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: What my little aspiring Olympian?

Summer: Put that dmn whistle between those girly little lips and let's get this started! _(Seth blows the whistle as loudly as he can while Summer takes the volleyball and serves it as his head. Putting his hands up to block it, it lands on Ryan and Marissa's side of the pool and Marissa grabs it, smirking.)_

Marissa: Our serve! _(Ryan laughs at her, Summer glares, and Branning just shakes his head.)_

Branning: This is going to be one interesting game. _(The doorbell rings.)_

Kirsten: _(Calling from inside of the house.)_ Sandy, can you get that, please?

Sandy: _(He laughs at Branning's comment.)_ I happen to agree with you 100 Branning. _(As he walks into the house, Seth jumps down from his stool and runs into the poolhouse, emerging with a CD and puts it in the CD player.)_

Summer: Cohen, what are you doing? You're supposed to be keeping score.

Seth: This was an emergency. Since the tunes were left unattended, it gave me an excellent opportunity to change them! _(He takes the Beach Boys CD and hides it in a potted plant before scrambling back to his seat. Deathcab's "Summer Skin" starts to play.)_

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: _(His voice is innocent.)_ What?

Summer: Do we seriously have to listen to Deathcab all the freaking time?

Seth: First of all, I think that was close to an insult by tone and implication, so watch it or you'll start with a negative score as well, and secondly, cut me a little slack here. I'm still trying to make up from the month long withdrawal I had to go through when you took my CD's away anyway even though I didn't lose the bet. _(He sits back down in his chair just as Sandy, Kirsten, and Neil, who is dressed similarly to Caleb but with shorts instead of pants, come out from inside of the house. They are all carrying presents. After setting them down on the present table, they turn to the four in the pool and begin to talk to them.)_

Sandy: What bet?

Summer: Oh, Cohen and I had a bet…_ (Seth turns to look at her and she stops talking immediately and then searches her mind for a moment for a plausible lie before speaking again.)_ to see who could accurately guess which team would win the NBA playoffs. _(Everyone laughs.)_

Kirsten: Nice try Summer, but I don't think Seth knows what the NBA stands for.

Seth: I do so! It stands for the national baccarat association! _(He looks pleased with himself because he thinks he's come up with the right answer, but everyone's laughter once again shows him the error of his ways.)_ Serve hit the ball! _(Marissa laughs and follows his instructions as the four in the pool quickly forget about Seth and start to play their volleyball game. While Seth is trying to pay attention in order to keep score, Neil walks up to him to talk.)_

Neil: So Seth, why the sidelines? _(Seth just looks as him confused.)_

Seth: Sidelines?

Neil: Why aren't you playing, too?

Seth: Ah, see, if I would have played, then the teams would have been uneven. Plus, they both wanted me on their sides, so to avoid a fight and keep the peace, I sacrificed myself and volunteered to sit out of this one, you know for the good of mankind.

Neil: Good of mankind?

Seth: Have you not seen your daughter mad? _(Neil laughs.)_

Neil: Well, how magnanimous of you. _(He walks off to join Caleb and Zoe. Sandy, who is standing over with Kirsten at the grill checking on the food again, calls over to his son.)_

Sandy: Seth Ezekiel!

Seth: I'm busy Sanford! _(Caleb snickers at Seth calling Sandy that.)_

Sandy: Where is my Beach Boys CD and what is this that we're listening to now? It definitely doesn't inspire a party atmosphere!

Seth: I have no idea what you're talking about. Delusional, crazy….perhaps you've been whittling apples again to make pipes. _(The four in the pool, all extremely competitive, do not even hear what the father and son pair are arguing over, but the other adults do. Caleb and Neil both laugh at what Seth said while Kirsten turns to him annoyed.)_

Kirsten: Not in front of Zoe, Seth!

Seth: _(He, by this time is completely ignoring the volleyball game.)_ Please, like she knows what I'm talking about anyway. _(He turns to her.)_ Zoe.

Zoe: _(Her voice sounds annoyed and tired.)_ What Seth?

Seth: Do you know what delusional means?

Zoe: _(She turns to her grandfather and asks him. He whispers in her ear and she repeats what he tells her to say.)_ It's what Mommy was when she married Daddy. _(Neil and Caleb both laugh, as does Seth, while Sandy and Kirsten turn to Caleb and shoot him a dirty look, but the game continues.)_

Seth: Do you know what crazy means?

Zoe: _(This time she doesn't need Caleb's help and offers her own explanation.)_ You're crazy, Seth!

Seth: That I am. Next question, do you know what whittling means? _(Zoe leans back into her Grandfather and repeats what he tells her to.)_

Zoe: It's like carving a turkey but normally with wood. _(Sandy rolls his eyes, and, this time, Kirsten can't help but join in on Neil, Caleb, and Seth's laughter.)_

Seth: And you know what an apple is, right?

Zoe: Duh, Seth.

Seth: Alright, then the last question is, do you know what you do with a pipe?

Kirsten: Seth!

Seth: Relax there Kiki, _(Caleb laughs again while Kirsten just glares at her son.)_ I have this under control. So Zoe, the million dollar question, …

Zoe: Do I really get a million dollars?

Seth: Sure, in Monopoly money, but focus for me here…

Sandy: That's rich! The 21 year old with the attention span the size of a gnat is telling Zoe to focus!

Seth: Sanford do you want me to tell Mom how much money you lost in poker to Grandpa during our guys' weekend? _(Sandy stops talking, laughing, and smiling right away. Kirsten turns to look at him curious.)_ Yeah, didn't think so. So Zoe…. _(She leans over and she talks with Caleb quietly.)_

Zoe: Well, Grandpa told me there are many ways to use a pipe, and it depends upon which kind you have, but the most common use is to transfer liquids with them.

Seth: You see, parentals, no harm, no foul. According to Gramps and Zoe over there, Dad you're a woman who made a bad decision about who to marry, a devilishly handsome, dashing young man of 21 who just happens to be a comic book genius, or you were carving an apple for the transfer of some undisclosed… _(He cannot finish because fighting from the pool interrupts his train of thought as everyone turns to look at the quarreling teams.)_

Summer: That ball was not out!

Ryan: Oh, I do believe it was.

Branning: Why don't you just re-serve Summer?

Marissa: I don't think so! That shot was clearly out, and now it's our ball!

Summer: Then why did you hit it?

Ryan: Instinct!

Branning: Seth! _(Seth whirls around in his chair and looks at him confused.)_

Seth: What's up?

Branning: Was Summer's serve in or out?

Seth: What's a serve? _(Groans can be heard from the four in the pool as their frustration with their 'referee's' ineptitude grows. Their reactions cause bewilderment from Seth and laughter from the adults. Eventually Seth just decides to chose one of the options Branning gave him, so shrugging his shoulders, he replies.)_ It was out.

Marissa: See!

Summer: Like assclown up there knows what the hell he's doing!

Ryan: Hey, he's the ref, what he says goes. _(He snickers. Summer grumbles and throws the ball towards his head, but he easily catches it and tosses it to Marissa for her to serve. As they continue to play, Seth tries to pay attention as closely as possible, keeping his eyes glued to the ball. The doorbell rings once again and Sandy and Kirsten go and answer it. While they are gone briefly, the game continues with a few minor words being shared and Caleb and Neil talk and entertain Zoe.)_

Neil: So Zoe, what's the one thing you wanted most for your birthday?

Zoe: Well, what I wanted Ryan and Marissa said I couldn't have.

Caleb: What was that? _(He is curious and Neil looks on interested, too.)_

Zoe: _(She shrugs her shoulders like it is a common wish.)_ For them to have a baby. _(Both men start to laugh, but as they turn back to her to talk some more, they notice that she is gone and that she has launched herself out of her sitting position and ran towards the door where Sandy and Kirsten are leading the Coopers, sans Jimmy, out to the patio. While Caitlyn is just in shorts and a tank top despite her bruising and cuts, Jane is in a sundress while James is dressed in a pair of khakis and a lacrosse shirt. James is carrying the presents they brought for Zoe and Sandy takes him over to the table to put them down while Jane and Kirsten talk quietly at a table. Meanwhile, Zoe has quickly made her way to Caitlyn who is still using crutches to walk. Leading her, which makes Caitlyn laugh to herself silently, Zoe moves with Caitlyn to a lounge chair and holds her crutches for her as she lays down on it. Caitlyn then motions to her to sit on her good leg so they can talk.)_

Caitlyn: Come on, climb up. I haven't seen you in ages! _(Zoe laughs at Caitlyn's dramatic tone.)_ What have you been doing this summer?

Zoe: Well, I've been going to the beach with Summer, beating Seth at video games, and learning how to cook on the weekends! Marissa is teaching me.

Caitlyn: She taught me, too.

Zoe: I love her. Do you?

Caitlyn: _(Her face and tone become very serious as she answers Zoe's question.)_ Yes, I do, very much.

Zoe: I like you, too. I don't love you yet, because I don't know you that well, but I think we could be good friends. You should come over for a sleep over! _(Caitlyn laughs.)_

Caitlyn: We'll see.

Zoe: We'd have so much fun. Marissa taught me how to braid hair, so I could play with yours. We could watch The Valley, Summer's favorite show, and play with my dolls.

Caitlyn: You watch The Valley?

Zoe: Well duh, it's like the best show ever! _(Caitlyn laughs even louder and smiles at Zoe.)_

Caitlyn: You're a pretty cool young lady, do you know that?

Zoe: Yeah, I think so, too. _(She shrugs her shoulders and then gingerly touches Caitlyn's cast.)_ Does your leg still hurt?

Caitlyn: Nope, but I still have to keep wearing the cast for a while. Do you want to sign it later?

Zoe: Really?

Caitlyn: We're friends aren't we, and all my friends have to sign my cast. _(Zoe smiles at her but then her smile fades.)_

Zoe: Do your ribs hurt?

Caitlyn: Yeah, a little, but they're okay right now.

Zoe: I wanted to buy you some Band-Aids, but Mommy said you already had some, but we got you presents to make you feel better.

Caitlyn: _(She smiles at the little girl genuinely happy for the first time in quite a few weeks.)_ You didn't have to do that.

Zoe: _(She waves her hand to dismiss it.)_ Oh, it was no big deal; Mommy and I love to shop.

Caitlyn: _(She laughs again.)_ I bet your Daddy loves that! _(Zoe just shrugs her shoulders and puts her little hands in front of Caitlyn's face.)_

Zoe: Look what I got today at the spa.

Caitlyn: They look very nice and they match your adorable bathing suit! Do you think they have that in my size? _(Now it is Zoe's turn to laugh.)_

Zoe: No silly, you're not a little girl!

Caitlyn: Oh, okay. _(She tickles Zoe slightly who just keeps on giggling. Once she stops she looks at her very seriously.)_ I need to ask you to do something very important for me. Do you think you can do it?

Zoe: I'll try. _(She, too, is now completely serious.)_

Caitlyn: I need you to promise me that you'll always look after Marissa and that you'll take care of her for me. Can you do that? _(Zoe nods her head up and down and then sticks her hand out to shake Caitlyn's.)_

Zoe: You have yourself a deal! _(The two girls shake hands and then Caitlyn tells Zoe to grab her purse which is sitting beside the chair and to get a marker out so she can draw on her cast and sign it. The camera's focus shifts away from them and goes to Sandy, Kirsten, and Jane as they stand away from Caitlyn and Zoe and observe them together. James has now gone to talk to Neil and Caleb.)_

Kirsten: Wow, I have not seen her that happy….well….

Jane: _(She finishes her thought for her since Kirsten was unsure if she should say it, because she did not want to offend Jane.)_ Since she got here, I know.

Kirsten: It's like she just feeds off Zoe's innocence.

Jane: If I would have known how much she enjoyed spending time with her, I would have been inviting Zoe over everyday for either lunch, dinner, or whatever excuse I could think of.

Sandy: I guess we know who to call from now on if we need a babysitter.

Jane: Well, about that…

Kirsten: Oh, don't listen to Sandy. We wouldn't impose upon Caitlyn.

Jane: She would be glad to do it, but… _(Sandy interrupts her.)_

Sandy: And I didn't mean to imply that we would take advantage of her generosity. We would pay her to watch Zoe for us.

Jane: I know you would, even though I'm not sure Caitlyn would take the money, but that's not what I was referring to.

Kirsten: Jane, what is it?

Jane: I'll let Caitlyn tell everyone later. She has some big news.

Sandy: Oh, I hope it's good news for her sake.

Jane: _(She smiles melancholically.)_ It is.

Sandy: _(He picks up on her mood, so he decides to let the comment slide and changes the subject.)_ Why don't you two lovely ladies go and let everyone know it's time to eat while I go and get the not so friendly competitors out of the pool. _(The women laugh before they walk off talking to get the three men and two girls. Sandy watches them for a second before he goes to the pool. As the party gathers around the table, the scene fades and comes to an end.)_

Commercial Break


	85. Chapter 85

The last scene opens up with everyone sitting around the large table, enjoying each others company, talking amongst themselves, and eating birthday cake. There are many small conversations going on between various couples and friends. Ryan and Marissa are currently lost in each other, talking softly, laughing playfully, and ignoring the rest of the conversations around them until Seth brings them out of their own little word by addressing Marissa.

Seth: Marissa, this cake is delicious! It must have taken you all morning to make it.

Marissa: _(Ryan snickers and Marissa softly elbows him so that no one can see she's doing it.)_ Not really.

Seth: Yeah, but you were just putting the finishing touches on it a little while ago, so what do you mean?

Ryan: She had to let it cool before she could frost and decorate it, right? _(He turns and smiles at Marissa who smiles back at him and nods her head.)_

Marissa: Hey, you learned something today about cooking! _(They laugh together while everyone else at the table laughs at them.)_

Branning: You two really make me sick. Are they always like this? _(He addresses this question to Seth and Summer.)_

Summer: Unfortunately, yes. _(She rolls her eyes. Seth is still lost in thought.)_

Seth: Okay, back to me and my questions here, yeah, thanks. I still don't get this, Marissa. I mean, you started cooking at like 8:00 this morning; if it didn't take you long, why were you just finishing when we came in about two hours ago?

Marissa: I had other things to do….

Summer: _(She snorts a laugh.)_ And by other things, do you mean Ryan? _(Marissa's face becomes bright red while Ryan starts to get annoyed.)_

Ryan: Why does every family meal have to end up like this, with Marissa and I as the main conversation point? _(All the adults look around at each other sheepishly, not able to deny the truth in that statement but also not wanting to face Ryan while he is mad. Zoe, on the other hand, is thinking about this extremely hard. All of a sudden, she jumps up in her seat as if she has had a brain storm.)_

Zoe: Ryan, whenever Marissa is cooking too slowly, you should slap her on the butt to make her hurry up like Mommy does to Daddy! _(Kirsten's face turns a bright red while Sandy just smiles on proudly. It takes a couple of moments for the remark to sink in for everyone, but once it does, they all start to laugh. Marissa is just grateful that the attention has been taken off of her. Sandy turns to Ryan, still smirking at his daughter's comment, and speaks loudly.)_

Sandy: Guess you're not the topic of choice now!

Kirsten: Sandy!

Sandy: Oh honey, _(He turns to Kirsten.)_ come on, you have to admit that was funny.

Kirsten: Fine, it was somewhat funny, but it still doesn't answer Seth's question. _(She turns to Marissa and Ryan again.)_ When I left this morning you guys were in the kitchen working together. Perhaps Ryan was a little more distracting than he was helpful.

Ryan: Hey, I resent that. I was stirring things up, heating the oven for her, and working things with my hands to make them tender and soft! _(Marissa turns to him speechless that he said that while everyone else looks on slightly confused, trying to figure out just what he was alluding to. Luckily for Marissa, the only other person at the table who could cook spoke up to help her out.)_

Caitlyn: Oh, you mean you kneaded the butter to make it soft enough to use in the batter? _(She smiles innocently at Ryan and Marissa. Marissa mouths a sly thank you to her, while Ryan just nods his head.)_

Ryan: Yep, that's exactly what I did.

Marissa: And it took a while, because, Seth, not only do you have to cook things, but you also have to clean up afterwards, which means dishes. Then Ryan and I each had to take showers.

Summer: Why didn't you just take a shower together? We all know you've done that before, so what was different this time? _(Just then the doorbell rings, and before anyone can say anything, Marissa jumps out of her chair and runs towards the house, eager to be the one who answers the door because then she can escape the awkward conversation. Ryan gets up and follows after her into the house. Summer calls after him.)_ You can't get away that easily, Chino! You will answer my questions! _(Once he and Marissa are both gone, Kirsten thinks out loud.)_

Kirsten: I wonder who that could be. We didn't invite anyone else. _(She turns to look at Sandy who has a sheepish look on his face.)_ Sandy, what did you do?

Sandy: I might have invited someone else to the party.

Kirsten: Who? _(The camera leaves them and goes to the front door as Marissa opens it to find Jimmy standing there with a present in his arms looking like he'd like to be anywhere but there. Ryan is at her side by now.)_

Marissa: What are you doing here?

Jimmy: Hi Marissa, Ryan. I…um….Sandy actually invited me, because he said this was sort of a party for Caitlyn as well, and he thought that I should be here for her.

Marissa: So you decide to come around for a party and we're all supposed to be glad to see you and welcome you with open arms. Well, what about all those times you left her to care for herself in the past? What about the fact that you never came to see her when she was in the hospital, in a coma no less!

Ryan: Marissa, _(She doesn't hear that he said her name softly, so he gently puts his hand on her back and says her name louder.)_ Marissa! _(She turns to face him and as soon as she does, her face softens. Jimmy notices this and starts to think.)_ Why don't you two go into Sandy's office and talk for a little while. I think there are things you both need to say to each other, if not for yourselves then for Caitlyn. I'll go back out to the party, because I don't want to intrude and I'll let them know what's going on.

Jimmy: Wait, you don't have to do that. Stay. You're a part of Marissa's life now, a big part of it, and you should be a part of this as well. You're her family.

Ryan: I don't think so, Jimmy. That means a lot to me, that you accept me as a part of Marissa's life, but this is between you and her. I don't want to get in the way, and, plus, you don't know my family. Someone will need to be there to stop them all from barging in here and interrupting the two of you. Let's just say they're a curious bunch. _(He leans in and hugs Marissa lightly while brushing his lips against hers. When he speaks to her, it's in a whisper so that it's just between the two of them.)_ If you need me, for anything, I'm just outside. _(He kisses her again before going, leaving them standing there just basically staring at the floor. Marissa plays awkwardly with her hands while Jimmy absently rubs the back of his neck to relieve the tension. They are very much father and daughter. After a moment, Marissa silently leads him into Sandy's office. Without even thinking about it, Jimmy sits down in the same chair he sat in when Ryan and Sandy talked to him, while Marissa goes and stares absently out of the window. They remain in silence for a moment. Just when Jimmy goes to say something, Marissa starts to talk, but her voice is calm and reflective, as if she has partially forgotten that he is there with her. She is swept up in the memories of her childhood and thinking back.)_

Marissa: There are so many things from my childhood that I look back on and I know that it was not fair to me that it was like that, but most of them don't matter, because I wouldn't change anything about it now because it led me to Ryan and my current life. I'm happy. I have a new family, a family I'm making with Ryan and his family, and we know that we're going to be good parents, attentive and loving, to our children someday. I have an amazing job, great friends, everything is practically perfect, but sometimes when I let myself fall into a nostalgic mood, there are a few moments I will never be able to forget or forgive you for. Do you know how embarrassing it was that day when I was in third grade and you forgot to pick me up from school? I was so excited that I got to stay after to help the teacher and you promised you would pick me up, but then I sat there, on the sidewalk of the school out front, for hours. Luckily my teacher didn't go home right away after I went outside to wait for you and she checked in with me. She ended up sitting there for two hours with me, because I kept saying that you would come, that you promised. Eventually, it was dark, I was cold, I was crying, and she insisted on taking me home. When I got there, Julie was passed out drunk, Caitlyn was crying her eyes out upstairs in her room because she was hungry and scared because no one was watching her, and you were sitting in your office watching a basketball game, totally obviously to the world.

Jimmy: _(He is barely able to speak, and when he does, his voice comes out as a whisper.)_ Why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't you confront me that night?

Marissa: I was nine years old, why should I be expected to confront you about your negligence? You were my father, you were supposed to notice me, be there for me. It was not my job to take care of you, but I did it anyway, and I never complained. _(They are both silent for a moment, but then he breaks through the silence again.)_

Jimmy: What else haunts you?

Marissa: I guess the other memory that still bothers me was from when I was eighteen, the day I graduated.

Jimmy: You know, I don't remember that day.

Marissa: That's because you weren't there.

Jimmy: What?

Marissa: You didn't go to my graduation ceremony, you didn't throw me a party, you never even read my valedictorian speech….and I was so proud of that. _(She starts to cry, but stifles the sobs and lets the tears flow down her cheeks uninhibited.)_ My whole goal in high school was to be valedictorian, and I was, and you didn't even know about it.

Jimmy: You never told me.

Marissa: You never asked.

Jimmy: You're right, I didn't. Do you still have the speech? I'd love to hear it, if you would share it with me now.

Marissa: I think it's a little late for that now.

Jimmy: It's never too late.

Marissa: _(She is silent a moment while she thinks about this.)_ Why?

Jimmy: Why what?

Marissa: Why did you not care? _(Her voice is tiny like she is a frightened child.)_ I guess you could excuse yourself where Caitlyn is concerned, say you never felt a bond with her, but you can't do that with me. There is no denying the fact that I am your daughter. We even look alike. Kirsten recognized it the first time she saw me, I'm sure of it. So why did you not want me?

Jimmy: It's not like that. _(She whirls around to face him anger replacing the pain that was in her eyes.)_

Marissa: Do not even start with the excuses right now! I want the harsh truth no matter what it is. Don't worry, I'm not going to fall apart if you don't love me, but I need to put this past me once and for all. I need to put you in the past once and for all.

Jimmy: _(He considers his words carefully before he speaks.)_ They're not excuses, it's just the truth. I've never doubted the fact that I love you. I know that I love you. You are and always have been the most important person in my life…other than myself, but I don't know how to be a parent. Some people just can't put the needs of others ahead of their own, and I can't. I see that now. I'm a selfish person, and the sad thing is that I really don't want to change. Sure, I feel guilty that I've hurt you and Caitlyn, but I like my life simple. I like waking up in the morning and not having to think about the fact that I have two daughters. I can barely take care of myself. For years, you did it for me, and now that you're not there, I see how much you really did for me.

Marissa: So, that's all you have to say for yourself? You just don't know how to be a parent. That's your big explanation?

Jimmy: Basically, yeah.

Marissa: Well, that sucks! I deserve more than that after everything you've put me through, and Caitlyn…..oh, do not even get me started on what you've done to her these past few months when I stupidly left her in your care. I should have taken her with me when I left, but I wasn't thinking, and now inadvertently, our relationship has been damaged, one more thing Trey has taken from me, and I don't know how to fix it. But you're going to do something about it if it's the last thing I do! If I have to push you every step of the way, you're going to be the father she deserves, the father I deserved, whether or not you like it!

Jimmy: But, I'm not her father.

Marissa: Oh and who is? Some random that Julie slept with while you were married? Yeah, I'm sure he'd be a positive influence in Caitlyn's life. You're the only father she knows, and if you won't do this for her, I don't care what I have to do, I will take her away from you and you'll never see her or me again.

Jimmy: _(He is extremely pensive and lost in thought.)_ What else did Trey take from you?

Marissa: It's none of your business.

Jimmy: You wanted me to be honest with you in this conversation, shouldn't you do me the same courtesy.

Marissa: That has nothing to do with what we're discussing here.

Jimmy: Well, for arguments sake, let's just say that this one time I care enough to ask. _(This hits home for Marissa and all the fight leaves her.)_

Marissa: Ryan and I were going to start a family as soon as nature allowed, but when Trey and Dan attacked, we realized that it wasn't the best time to bring a child into this world. _(She pauses and thinks for a moment.) _It's as if they stole a little bit of the innocence from our relationship.

Jimmy: Do you guys want a big family?

Marissa: _(She smiles as she thinks of the family plans she and Ryan have made.)_ Yes.

Jimmy: You'll be a good Mom, and, although I was wary of Ryan at the beginning because I felt as if he was taking you away from me….

Marissa: You pushed me away; I was already gone.

Jimmy: You're right, I did, and you were, but I see how happy you are now, how happy he makes you, and, for once, I'm not going to the selfish thing. I'm going to support you. He loves you so much. You can see it in his eyes as soon as he sees you or speaks about you, and he'll be a great father to your kids.

Marissa: I feel the same way about him. I wish Caitlyn could have had something similar for her first relationship. _(Jimmy rubs his face tiredly.)_

Jimmy: What do you want me to do….for Caitlyn? _(The camera leaves them and goes back outside where the large group has broken up into smaller ones. The parents are all sitting around the table still talking amongst themselves, Summer, Caitlyn, and Zoe are playing and talking together by the edge of the pool, and Ryan and Seth are talking quietly so that no one can hear their discussion.)_

Seth: Are you really sure you should have left them in there by themselves. I mean, come on, Jimmy, the dude does not have a backbone whatsoever, and Marissa has some spunk to her.

Ryan: What are you saying Seth?

Seth: What if she murders him in a rage blackout?

Ryan: We're not talking about your fiancé here; we're talking about my….Marissa.

Seth: Oh come on, man, please tell me. I want to know what your cute little nicknames are for each other!

Ryan: Drop it, Seth.

Seth: No way man, this is something I am going to annoy you with until you give in and tell me.

Ryan: Not going to happen, and if you insist upon this, I'll just not talk to you.

Seth: Dude, you're not going to abandon me, are you? Come on, that's not fair. Summer's ditched me for girl talk and I'm not joining in the geriatrics' conversation!

Ryan: Well then, shut up.

Seth: Alright, what do you want to talk about? How's work, how's the family, how's life?

Ryan: What are you talking about?

Seth: I don't know. _(He shrugs his shoulders.)_ But, you've got to admit we act like old married men, and that's what old married men ask each other. We need to do something wild, something fun, something to shake up our lives.

Ryan: Like what?

Seth: Julie Cooper!

Ryan: What! You want to do Julie Cooper! Are you insane!

Seth: No, she's here! _(He hits Ryan's arm softly to get him to turn around and face the patio doors. Everyone is just staring at her. Unbeknownst to anyone, she just let herself into the house without knocking or ringing the door bell. She is dressed to make an impression, too, and not a very matronly one. Her suit, a bikini, is extremely skimpy, dark green, and barely covering her body. The breasts are pushed up and together creating a lot of cleavage, and the bottoms of the suit are cut to reveal as much skin as possible. Her hair and makeup are done to perfection, and she is wearing stilettos and sun glasses. That is it, no cover up, no outside piece of clothing to go over the suit. There are many different reactions from the group of people sitting there, previously enjoying themselves. Caitlyn immediately becomes timid and tries to hide her presence as well as possible. Summer, Ryan, Caleb, and Jane all become angry right away, while Sandy and Kirsten are trying to think of ways to do damage control. James sees completely out of it, shell shocked by seeing her. Then there's Seth who just smiles on in enjoyment, knowing that he's about to get some entertainment. Julie walks up the stairs and stands in the middle of everyone there.)_

Julie: Well isn't this cozy. A pool party, how sweet, but where's my invitation? Did it get lost in the mail?

Zoe: You weren't invited!

Kirsten: Zoe! _(She glares at her to make her be quiet, but Zoe just glares back at her mother before Summer can distract her away from the confrontation by talking softly to her.)_

Julie: What a shame! And to think that I'm practically family, and if you look at the banner hanging up there, this party is not only for Marissa's future sister-in-law's birthday but for MY DAUGHTER'S welcome home. I'd say I have more right to be than Jimmy. _(She looks around the patio for him.)_ Where is my loser of an ex-husband? I saw his car outside so I know he's here, and now that I think about it, Marissa's not here either.

Sandy: Julie I'm not sure it's appropriate for you to be here right now.

Caleb: It's not. How did you even find out about this party?

Julie: You know Caleb, it's pretty irresponsible of you to leave your invitation just lying underneath papers on your desk. It's as if you were asking for me to find it.

Caleb: What were you doing in my office?

Julie: Looking for information on you that I could use to my advantage, but then I realized that I didn't need anything from you. I have information of my own that I can twist your arm with. If you do what I want, I won't reveal some interesting biological information. _(She looks straight at Jane when she says this.)_

Jane: Julie if you dare…

Julie: What are you going to do to stop me? Do you want to pay me off? I don't care who gives me the money, but either someone is going to pay me to keep this information to myself or I'm telling the world. Oh, and Cal, you will also have to drop the charges against Lance.

Caleb: _(He is becoming very annoyed.)_ Not going to happen, Julie.

Julie: Well then I guess someone here is going to get a big surprise!

Sandy: Julie I want you out of my house right now.

Julie: Call the cops, call security, do what you have to do, but that won't stop me from talking. So, what's it going to be? Are you going to give me what I want or am I here today to ruin someone's life? _(Ryan is starting to stand up and clench and unclench his fists in order to attempt to fight off his aggression. Caleb stands up as well and starts to walk menacingly towards Julie, but she holds her ground and glares back at him. No one says anything.)_ Fine! If this is the way you people want to play this, that's fine by me, but don't you dare say I didn't warn you. Caitlyn! _(Because she is trying to avoid any inclusion into the events that are transpiring, she does not answer her immediately.)_ Caitlyn!

Caitlyn: _(In a small voice.)_ What?

Jane: _(She stands up and rushes towards Julie.)_ Don't do this Julie! I will not let you blackmail me, not even for this, but for once in your life put your daughter ahead of your own selfish needs.

Julie: I want you to listen to me carefully, Caitlyn, do you understand me?

Caitlyn: I'm listening. _(Julie takes the moment to look around at her audience one last time, giving them one last opportunity to stop her.)_

Seth: _(He turns and whispers to Ryan.)_ At least you know that you'll have a fine wife some day even when she's getting up in age! They always say you can predict how a woman will age by looking at her mother, and Julie ages well!

Ryan: _(He doesn't even turn to face him when he replies, because his eyes are on Marissa and Jimmy who have just wandered out to the patio to walk in on the present, tense situation.)_ Seth, shut the hell up, now! _(He begins to move towards Caitlyn as does Marissa and Jimmy who see the panic written all over her face and Julie standing in the middle of the confrontation smugly. Julie, however, does not see their arrival. _

Julie: All right, if that's how you want to play this, but don't say I didn't warn you or give you a chance to stop this. Caitlyn, _(Julie turns around to face her daughter.)_ Jimmy Cooper is not your father. _(Surprising everyone, Jimmy's voice is heard strongly over the silence.)_

Jimmy: Yes, I am. _(Everyone turns around to face him, surprised and confused by what he is saying, but, none the less, going along with it.)_ Do not listen to your mother, Caitlyn. She is a lonely, desperate, manipulative woman who has nothing better to do than mess with other people's lives, but this is one thing she's not going to get away with. If you don't believe me, we'll go right now and take a DNA test. I don't care what I have to do. I will prove to you that I am your father. _(By this time, Ryan, Marissa, and Jimmy have all reached Caitlyn's side. She is still reclined in the lawn chair. Jimmy kneels down beside her and takes her hand in his squeezing it tightly. Marissa, who is just staring at the scene in front of her, has silent tears streaming down her face, thankful for what he's doing for her little sister. Ryan comes up beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her closely to him. Looking around at everyone else at the party, due to the fact that they all know the truth except for Caitlyn and Zoe, they are all confused yet relieved to see what Jimmy was doing. Zoe just watches everything trying to figure out what is happening. Finally, after several moments of silence, Caitlyn speaks up, her voice surprisingly calm and strong.)_

Caitlyn: Julie, I want you to leave, now, and please, never come near me again. _(Annoyed and angered that her plan did not work, Julie does leave, stomping and complaining loudly her whole way back to the house and through it until they hear the front door slam. Once she is gone, sighs and deep breaths are heard around the group as they each feel relief that the stressful situation has passed. The camera fades away briefly and comes back up a little while later as the party is once again going on as each person tries to act as normal as possible. There are small groups of people off talking to themselves, but Jimmy stands alone just watching Caitlyn while she plays and talks to Zoe, Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Summer. Sandy sees him alone and goes up to speak with him.)_

Sandy: That was a pretty amazing thing you did for her, Jimmy. Stupid and gutsy, because it could have completely backfired in your face, but you might be able to make a go at this parent thing after all.

Jimmy: Well, it's about time I did something right by her.

Sandy: It's a good start. Have you talked to her about taking in a baseball game tomorrow?

Jimmy: No, but, yet again, I also didn't realize that she is on crutches.

Sandy: Watch it at home with her. Order a bunch of take out, get her favorite type of ice cream, and explain the game to her while you watch it on the big screen. She won't care what you do with her, Jimbo, just do something.

Jimmy: _(He smiles at Sandy and then turns towards Caitlyn. Before he leaves though, he turns back to speak to Sandy.)_ I think I'll ask her now. _(Sandy smiles back at him and waves him off. As Jimmy approaches Caitlyn, she smiles at him while Marissa stiffens visibly but does not leave the group.)_ Hey Caitlyn, I have a favor to ask of you.

Caitlyn: _(She looks up at him slightly confused but interested at the same time.)_ What is it?

Jimmy: Well, you see, there's this game on tomorrow, a baseball game, and I really don't want to watch it all by myself, so I was wondering if you'd watch it with me. We'd order anything you wanted to eat, kick back, and just talk while we take in the game. It's been a long time since we just hung out.

Caitlyn: _(Her smile fades from her face as she listens to Jimmy talk. When he sees this, he starts to think that it's too late, that she wants nothing to do with him either, but when she speaks, he knows it's worse than that by her tone.)_ Actually, there's something that I need to talk to you about, something that I need to say to everyone. Can you help me up? _(Jimmy does this, helping her stand and then handing her the crutches. She moves so that she is standing for all to hear her and Jane comes up to stand beside her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder and hugging her to her so that she knows that she is being supported.)_ I have some news, and before anyone says anything, this is what I want, what I need to do for me. I think you all know that I've never really been happy here, in Newport. It's a beautiful town, and there are definitely some great people here, _(She looks around the room at all of them showing that she cares for them all.)_ but it's just not me. I miss Pennsylvania. I miss my friends. I miss the simplicity of life there. Not everyone is cut out to live here, and I guess I'm just one of those people. So, I'm going home. I've already talked to the neighbor who Marissa and I were both really close with. We've actually stayed in touch this whole time, and she's graciously offered to let me stay with her. Grandma's giving me her permission, and I guess you could stop that Dad, but I'm hoping that you let me do this, that you'll realize it's what I need. And I don't expect you to come with me. You're happier here, and I want that for you, I really do, but I don't want you to be a stranger. We could visit each other. Grandma already made me promise that I'll come to visit for my birthday and all major holidays, so I'll be around, but, in the long run, I just want to go home. _(Everyone looks at her shocked and sad as well. As she says her last words, her eyes fall to Marissa who, despite the fact that she is crying silently, is smiling at her baby sister, and as their eyes meet, both girls know that they understand each other and that Marissa supports her decision. The camera fades out on the party and the scene ends.)_

**End of Episode #17**


	86. Chapter 86

**Episode #18: The Welcome Home Fireworks**

The first scene begins on a Monday morning during the last week of June as Ryan sits in his office at work, working on designs and totally lost in what he is doing. Startling him, there is a knock on his door. Assuming it is just his boss or another co-worker, he just raises his voice and calls out to them.

Ryan: _(With a loud voice)_ Come in! _(Surprising Ryan, Jane walks through his door, or at least attempts to, but her arms are loaded down with blueprints and a laptop case. When he sees her, he jumps up and runs to her, helping to unburden her of all the stuff she's carrying.)_ I'm so sorry, Mrs. Cooper. I just assumed you were one of the guys I worked with. What did they do, find out you were coming to see me and made you their errand girl?

Jane: _(He has taken everything out of her arms now except her purse and she collapses onto his chair, laughing.)_ Girl, thank you for that you sweet boy. _(Ryan rolls his eyes when he hears her call him a boy, but does not let her see it nor does he say anything about it.)_ I haven't been called a girl for probably a good 45 years. If I had to carry an armful of your things up to you everyday for you to call me that, I'd do it, no complaints. _(He laughs with her and sits down in his chair, her remarks just registering in his mind.)_

Ryan: My things? But my laptop was stolen and I haven't had that many blueprints since…

Jane: Since Trey took them, yes, I assumed as much, but they're yours.

Ryan: How…I mean, where….

Jane: _(She laughs softly.)_ It's kind of a long story. Do you have time for me to tell you now?

Ryan: Sure, go ahead.

Jane: Well, I didn't find out about this until a few days before Caitlyn left, but everything was so hectic, as I assume you remember, getting all the paperwork sorted out, contacting the schools, setting up the bank account for her, not to mention packing everything up, anyway, I ended up forgetting about this stuff. But Caitlyn's gone now, and I suddenly find that I have a lot of free time on my hands, and I stumbled across the papers and computer when I was cleaning yesterday afternoon. I had put them away in a closet for safe keeping but then, like I said, forgot they were there.

Ryan: Okay, that's fine, I understand, but how did Caitlyn get them?

Jane: This is the part I'm not as sure about. She was hedging the truth some, I could see that she wasn't comfortable speaking about the topic, but she knew you would want this stuff back, so she broke down and told me the bare minimum of what I would need to know. _(Ryan just kept watching her, nodding his head to tell her to go on.)_ I guess, after Trey was arrested, when Caitlyn was secretly drinking, she snuck out of the house and went to his apartment and had a mini break down. As she was going through it, I'm assuming she was destroying everything she could get her hands on, but she wouldn't confirm my suspicions, she found this stuff buried in one of his drawers and took them back with her. On her way out though, she saw Dan watching her and he began to chase her. She just barely beat him into a cab and then, by the time she got back to the house, was so upset she just hid everything and drank herself to sleep, blocking out the night. I don't know if this is everything they took or not, but it's all she had and she said it's all that Trey had in his apartment.

Ryan: _(He is speechless for a moment and then smiles at Jane.)_ Thank you…thank you so much for bringing it back to me. The computer is not that important; it's replaceable, but some of those designs, well, they weren't.

Jane: I assumed so, and don't worry, in case any of them were private, I didn't peak.

Ryan: _(He laughed.)_ No, that one is locked away in the Cohen's safe, but _(He winked at her.)_ some day I promise you'll see it actualized. These ones were just important for sentimental reasons. A lot of them were my first real designs.

Jane: Well, for the first time in this whole situation, I feel as if I've done some good, so it made my trip up here worth it.

Ryan: Trust me, you've done a lot of good when it comes to Caitlyn, and Marissa, too, in a way, because she saw how well you treated her sister. That means more to her than you know. _(She smiles up at him appreciatively.)_ Speaking of Caitlyn, how is she, glad to be home. We still haven't been able to get in touch with her.

Jane: She's been busy getting situated back into her old life, but she's on strict orders to call me everyday. _(Ryan laughs.)_ She's doing well though, and yes, very happy to be home. She's been reconnecting with a lot of her old friends and doing a lot of unpacking.

Ryan: Do you think we'll be able to talk her into going to college out here after she has her senior year back home? I know Marissa would love to have her out here when we…. _(His face turns red as he realizes what he was about to say to her Grandmother, but Jane just laughs it off, wavering her hand at his embarrassment.)_

Jane: When you start your family, Ryan, there's no reason to be embarrassed about talking about that. I'm looking forward to being a Great-Grandma, even if it's only in theory.

Ryan: Marissa's coming around; you'll be involved in our kids' lives.

Jane: Well, I can't wait, and I know Sandy and Kirsten are even more anxious. If I tell you something, you can't tell them I told you. Every time Kirsten sees you two, she confessed to me she watches Marissa closely for signs, cravings, mood swings, subtle changes in her body. She pays so much attention to her, I wouldn't be surprised if Kirsten figures it out before Marissa does. _(Ryan laughs.)_

Ryan: They don't exactly push it, but there have been some comments here and there to make us know just how much they're looking forward to grandchildren. The fourth should be interesting. Kirsten will probably try to force Marissa to take it easy just in case.

Jane: I'd love to see Marissa's reaction! _(She laughs just thinking about it.)_

Ryan: Well, you will won't you? Can't you guys make it?

Jane: To what, dear?

Ryan: Oh, I'm sorry, Marissa and I just assumed that Kirsten already invited you. We're having a big party for the fourth this Sunday, and you're more than welcome to come, you, James, and Jimmy.

Jane: Marissa won't mind?

Ryan: She already thinks you're coming. I think she wants to talk to you about Caitlyn, drill you for information.

Jane: And she's alright with Jimmy being there.

Ryan: Not yet, but let's say they're moving in the right direction. No matter what, Marissa is a gracious hostess, and she would never turn him away. She would rather do what's right and invite him than not and look like the smaller person. _(Jane laughs.)_

Jane: And it won't ruin her day?

Ryan: Trust me, I'll make sure she's distracted. _(He smirks up at her and Jane starts laughing loudly as she stands up. He stands up to say goodbye awkwardly, but she pulls him into a hug, patting his back.)_

Jane: I don't think I've laughed this hard in a while. I might have to pop in from time to time to talk to you, Ryan. You cheered me right up. _(She starts to walk out of the door, but turns around to speak to him one last time.)_ Oh, and we'll be there for the party, all dressed in our red, white, and blue. _(Ryan waves one last time as she walks out the door, shutting it behind her. Without even thinking about it, he just goes right back to work. The scene fades out and ends.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

The second scene begins in the kitchen of the apartment as Marissa cooks dinner and talks to Hayley via speaker phone. The camera shifts back and forth between the two women. Marissa is cooking stir-fry and, in preparation, is cutting vegetables, and Hayley, when the camera shows her, is sitting in her living room with packed, taped, and labeled boxes, all organized by the moving company, surrounding her. She is aimlessly flipping through the TV, though it's just something to keep her eyes and fingers occupied while she talks.

Hayley: You sound different; are you feeling all right?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking you that? I'm fine though, just talking on speaker phone because I'm cooking.

Hayley: Oh Miss five star chef, what's on the menu tonight?

Marissa: Nothing special, just stir-fry, but it's a little hard to chop the vegetables when I have a phone in my hands so I'm multi tasking.

Hayley: Do you need to hang up?

Marissa: Oh, please, don't do that! You're saving me here. You have no idea how hot it is in this kitchen right now. Normally, I freeze, but I have the air cranked and I'm still sweating to death.

Hayley: Take your clothes off.

Marissa: Excuse me? _(She is shocked.)_

Hayley: If you're hot, take your clothes off. It's a simple concept. I thought you said that it's just you and Ryan now in the apartment, that Seth and Summer are in Newport, so what's the big deal?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ The big deal is that if Ryan came home and found me cooking with my clothes off, you'd hear some things you wouldn't want to. We're not exactly what you'd call shy. _(Hayley laughs.)_

Hayley: Great! Thanks for the warning. At least I'll know what the noises are when you two wake me up in the middle of the night while I'm staying with you.

Marissa: So not funny! _(After a pause, she laughs and takes off her shirt, leaving her in just a sports bra and shorts.)_

Hayley: Now what are you laughing about?

Marissa: Nothing…I just partially followed your advice.

Hayley: Aw, so you're topless.

Marissa: And you're shameless, but no, I have a bra on.

Hayley: Still going to turn on Ryan. Speaking of which, how is the sex life?

Marissa: Hayley!

Hayley: What? It's been a long time since I had any, and it doesn't appear as if I'll be getting any in the near future either. Come on, please. I know this is kind of weird, but honestly, I don't think of Ryan like a nephew, and even if I did, Seth always shares his sex stories with me. It's kind of scary actually. Do you know they only have sex laying down in bed? How boring is that!

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Boy do I know what you're getting for your birthday.

Hayley: Oh honey, I bought one of those years ago. Come on, confess. At least tell me you and Ryan and more adventurous?

Marissa: We are.

Hayley: So….

Marissa: Fine, but if I tell you any of this, you have to swear you will NEVER and I mean NEVER tell Seth or Summer or your sister.

Hayley: Please, Kirsten and I, we do not talk about sex, and Seth just doesn't understand the art. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: Okay, so we don't have too many stories….yet, but we keep adding to our list. We had it on a public beach one afternoon in broad daylight, no one was around, but they easily could have been, in an elevator, of course several pools, but not Sandy and Kirsten's so you're safe, the usual spots in the apartment, his office, the sets at work, oh, and don't let me forget a couple of weekends ago we had it up against Sandy and Kirsten's fridge. _(Hayley starts laughing.)_ Don't worry, I disinfected and scrubbed it down just in case.

Hayley: And how long have you been dating?

Marissa: Officially since New Years Eve. _(Hayley laughs again.)_

Hayley: I think you two are doing well.

Marissa: Oh, and for when you're here, don't worry, I have that covered. I have some other spots for us to try out and we won't even be in the apartment. You'll be safe.

Hayley: You know you're going to have to tell me about that, too.

Marissa: Not until after it happens; I don't want to jinx it.

Hayley: Alright, fine, but let's go back to the original question, how is it?

Marissa: How do you think?

Hayley: Can't I at least get some adjective?

Marissa: Well… _(Although no one is there and she's all alone, her face blushes.)_ I really don't have anything to compare him to, but ….

Hayley: Wait, are you saying that you've only been with Ryan?

Marissa: Ugh, how do I get myself into these conversations! And yes, I've only been with Ryan.

Hayley: And you're this adventurous already? Dmn, he must be good!

Marissa: Oh he is. _(The embarrassment is gone and she is just daydreaming now. Unbeknownst to her because she can't hear over her and Hayley's excited conversation, Ryan has snuck into the apartment and is secretly standing outside the kitchen door listening in.)_ I think I am honestly addicted to him. We seriously cannot go 24 hours without making love.

Hayley: Ew!

Marissa: What?

Hayley: You just said making love….who says that?

Marissa: _(She gets slightly defensive.)_ I do! We're not just having sex; it's more than that, and that's why I think it's so good.

Hayley: Are we talking eyes rolling in the back of your head, multiple orgasms good?

Marissa: Oh yeah!

Hayley: Why did my sister adopt him?

Marissa: Hayley!

Hayley: Oh calm down, you're safe. I'm not going to go after him. _(Ryan walks into the kitchen grinning smugly.)_

Ryan: Don't worry Hayley; I'm not interested anyway. Marissa is more than enough for me. Hey gorgeous. _(He wraps his arms around her and begins to kiss her neck. Hayley is laughing uncontrollably because she knows that he heard that conversation, and Marissa's face is so red it looks like she is covered in tomato sauce.)_

Hayley: Just get home from work, Ryan?

Ryan: A few minutes ago. Did I miss anything interesting?

Hayley: Not much. How was the elevator ride? _(Marissa just looks away from Ryan.)_ And your fridge, is it lonely?

Marissa: It's been nice talking to you Hayley. Bye! _(She presses the end button as Hayley continues to laugh until she is disconnected. Ryan is laughing, too, until Marissa glares at him.)_

Ryan: I'm sorry, honey, but it was just too good not to listen to. Multiple…

Marissa: Like you don't already know! _(He moves towards her, still smiling, and she can't help but smile back. Reaching out for her, he tries to take off her shorts.)_

Ryan: I think it's too hot in here for you to be wearing these.

Marissa: Why don't you take off some of your own clothes, because this is as undressed as I'm getting. _(She kisses him on the lips softly before turning back to her work cooking.)_ How was your day?

Ryan: Interesting, Jane came to see me and brought by my laptop and blueprints. Apparently Caitlyn found them in Trey's apartment and just forgot to give them back after everything that happened.

Marissa: Did you get back everything?

Ryan: I don't know. I didn't have time to look through it all, so I just brought it home. _(He takes off his jacket, over shirt, pants, wife beater, and socks. Grabbing a knife, he takes some of the vegetables and they work together to cook dinner.)_ I invited them, Jane, James, and Jimmy to the fourth party; I hope you don't mind.

Marissa: They weren't already invited?

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Guess not, but she said they'd be there.

Marissa: That's fine.

Ryan: Your day?

Marissa: Pretty uneventful until that conversation. We had storyboard meetings most of the day. Oh, and Hayley's plane comes in Friday afternoon, so I thought we'd just hang out here until we drive up on Sunday for the party with her instead of going home this whole weekend, is that okay?

Ryan: Perfect. _(He kisses the back of her neck as he moves around her with sliced vegetables and dumps them in the pan. Reaching into the fridge, he pulls out two water bottles, hands one to her, and then goes back to work on the cooking. The camera fades out on them as they work together and goes to Jane and Jimmy. She is ordering take out in the kitchen when he is arriving home from work. He goes in and greets her.)_

Jimmy: Hey Mom.

Jane: Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I was just about to order some Chinese. Any requests?

Jimmy: Nope, don't care, not too picky, just order a lot. I'm starved. So how was your day?

Jane: _(She looks up at him with a smile on her face, pleased that he's being considerate enough to ask.)_ It was good. I took Ryan's laptop and blueprints to him this morning. Do you have plans for the fourth?

Jimmy: No, why? I actually forgot it was even coming up.

Jane: Ryan invited us all to the Cohens' party.

Jimmy: Marissa doesn't mind?

Jane: He doesn't think so, but, he said, if she does, he'll keep her distracted. _(Jane tries to keep a straight face, but Jimmy's laughter makes her laugh as well.)_

Jimmy: Those two are practically perfect together. If nothing else, I'm glad that she's got him in her life.

Jane: And the Cohens feel the same way, trust me.

Jimmy: She does seem to fit right into their little family, doesn't she?

Jane: From day one….I know it's going to sound bad, strange even, but doesn't it seem as if everything happened for a reason, that you were a bad father so that she could get to this place in her life?

Jimmy: _(He laughs.)_ I guess so, but it's still not fair.

Jane: _(Her voice gets harsh.)_ I know, and you're not going to make that same mistake twice with Caitlyn. _(At the mention of Caitlyn's name, Jimmy swings off the counter he was sitting on and runs out of the room, calling over his shoulder.)_

Jimmy: Thanks for reminding me why I came home so early. I wanted to call Caitlyn before it got to late. Save me some Chinese. _(With that he was gone, leaving Jane smiling to herself as she dialed the delivery number. The camera moves away from her and goes to Caleb. He is standing on the pier by himself looking out over the harbor. After a few minutes, a man approaches him, but his face is not seen. When he speaks though, it is obvious that it is the man who is in charge of the investigation Caleb is running. They talk quietly so that those passing by on the pier cannot hear what they are saying.)_

Caleb: Why exactly did you want to meet today? Is something wrong?

Man: Well, there is good news and there is bad news. As for why we're meeting out here, I'm sick of my office, it's Monday, and I have a date later nearby, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. Which do you want first though, good or bad?

Caleb: Good.

Man: The last place anyone spotted Dan, he was headed east up in Montana.

Caleb: Montana? What the hell could he be doing up in that god forsaken place? I don't think he's working as a ranch hand.

Man: I doubt that piece of scum ever worked. _(Caleb glares at him, showing him that his personal opinion was not what he was after. He wanted information and quickly, too.)_ Anyway, so the bad news is that was over a week ago, and the trail has gone dry, completely dry. We've heard some rumors, but nothing concrete.

Caleb: Where was he rumored to be?

Man: Well, we picked up a tip from Arizona a few days ago, Rhode Island yesterday, and there was one the day after he was spotted in Montana that said he was in Alabama.

Caleb: So basically I'm paying you out the ass to tell me that you have no idea where he is. He could be in Newport for all you know!

Man: We'd know if he were here.

Caleb: Yeah, suddenly not so faithful in your word or the skills of your men. I want him found and I want him brought to me. Do you understand? _(The guy shakes his head.)_

Man: That's always been the idea. He's just proving to be a little bit more slippery than originally anticipated, but we'll find him.

Caleb: Just make sure it's not too late! _(With that he stomps off leaving the man standing by himself for a moment until he walks off, too. The camera leaves the pier and goes inside of a fancy restaurant where Seth and Summer are sitting bored stiff by each other waiting for what appears to be their two dinner companions due to the two menus sitting in the empty seats in front of them.)_

Summer: Do you think we've been stood up?

Seth: _(He takes a drink from his water with a straw.)_ Well, that's what happens when you try to be friends with water polo players.

Summer: _(She rolls her eyes.)_ Cohen that was years ago, give it a rest, and besides, _(She takes his straw out of his cup and angrily slams it down on the table, eliciting a few stares from the other patrons.)_ perhaps they're afraid to come because of your disgusting table manners! _(In an attempt to sneak it by her, Seth pulls another straw off the table and unwraps it underneath the table cloth, but as soon as he goes to put it in his cup, Summer's voice stops his dead in his tracks.)_ Do that and you'll learn a new meaning for the word pain tonight!

Zach: Hey guys. Look at you two, fighting, who would have guessed. _(He sits down and picks up his menu to glance through it.)_ Seems like the old days except this time, I'm not involved.

Seth: Zach, _(He reaches across the table and shakes his hand, slipping him the straw. Zach looks at it strangely but just shakes his head and puts it down.)_ always a pleasure buddy. So, how have you been?

Zach: Average, you?

Summer: Oh, it's been crazy around here between Chino's psycho brother and Marissa's sister dating him, turning into a mini-alcoholic for a couple of weeks, wrecking her Dad's car after stealing it and not having a license, and then going into a coma, let's just say we're all looking forward to a relaxing weekend.

Seth: _(He looks at her annoyed.)_ I think he was asking me how I was, Summer, thank you very much.

Summer: Yeah, who cares?

Zach: _(He steps in to stop their bickering.)_ So, who's the fourth guest?

Luke: The one and only Luke Ward! _(Luke walks up to the table and slaps Zach in the back before going over and dragging Seth out of his chair and hugging him in a bear hug.)_ Cohen, how the hell are you man?

Seth: Go ahead Summer….I….can't…breathe. _(Luke finally lets go of Seth and walks over to Summer, hugging her gently before sitting down in his seat beside Zach.)_

Summer: As you can see, Seth's just as big of a geek as when you left, but things are okay…crazy but okay. You?

Luke: Can't complain, although I must tell you, I was shocked as hell when I got your phone call inviting me out to dinner tonight.

Summer: Well, we wanted to invite you guys to the Cohen family picnic this weekend for the Fourth.

Zach: Sure, that sounds awesome! My family's all in DC this weekend for some big political event for the holiday so I was just going to watch baseball all day, but that sounds much better. Is the whole gang going to be there?

Seth: Pretty much.

Luke: So, who's the whole gang?

Summer: _(She smirks.)_ Actually, Luke, that's why we're inviting you. We heard you were in town for the week, and we thought we'd have some fun with Chino.

Luke: He is still a hard ass, right? _(Seth snorts a laugh and Zach has to bite back one as well. Summer glares at the both of them for a moment before turning back to Luke.)_

Summer: Well, not exactly, you see, Chino met someone.

Luke: Wait, are you telling me that Chino settled down….with one girl….in a relationship! No way!

Seth: He's whipped. _(Luke laughs.)_

Luke: Oh this is going to be fun! Who's the chick? Is she hot?

Zach: Oh yeah!

Seth: Um, get all the smart ass comments about Marissa out of the way now and get your daydreaming done this week, too, because, ask Zach, Ryan is very protective.

Summer: Like a freaking attack dog, seriously, they're disgusting!

Luke: I'm not afraid of Chino! I do believe I won that fight on the beach all those years ago.

Seth: Yeah you and half a dozen of your water polo minions!

Summer: Aw, Seth, are you still bitter that you lost your one and only fight? _(She laughs at him.)_

Luke: So when and where is this party exactly? _(He leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head in anticipation. The camera fades away from them and goes to Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe in the kitchen. He is on the phone while they are in the background making decorations for the Fourth celebration.)_

Sandy: Hey Sherry, it's me, Sandy Cohen. _(Only Sandy's voice can be heard and she is not shown either.)_ I was actually calling to see if you would like to join our family for the Fourth. We're having a big party, fireworks and everything, down at the beach and we'd love it if you could join us. _(Pause while she responds.)_ Great! We're starting at 1:00. _(Pause)_ See you then! _(He hangs up the phone and goes over to see how his ladies are progressing. There is glitter everywhere. Zoe has paint all over her clothes and skin, and even Kirsten has a few specs of it on herself, too. Sandy chuckles as he sees them.)_

Kirsten: Do not even start laughing at me, or I swear I will take this blue paint and you will look like a smurf when I'm done with you!

Sandy: _(Sandy doesn't even attempt to hold in his laughter, but he picks up Zoe and puts her on his shoulders.)_ Say bye to Mommy, Zoe. It's bath time.

Kirsten: _(As he begins to walk out of the room, she calls after them.)_ Oh, and don't even think about not helping me clean this up, Sanford Cohen!

Sandy: _(He laughs again.)_ I'll be down in a few minutes, and we'll see about that whole idea of yours where we paint each other. I think you might have something there, honey! This could be very interesting! _(She can't help but laugh as well as he disappears up the stairs and she just sits down at the table and looks over the mess they have to clean up. The camera pulls away from them and it is now later at night back in the apartment. Marissa and Ryan are getting ready for bed. She's just wearing an extra large t-shirt of his and that's it while he, once again, is just in his boxers. They're going through the blueprints to see if everything is there. As they finish, Marissa turns to Ryan and sees that he has a puzzled expression on his face.)_

Marissa: What?

Ryan: I just could have sworn that I had a set of blueprints here for the house in Newport, but maybe my professor never gave them back.

Marissa: You don't think they'd keep them, do you?

Ryan: Why would they want them? They wouldn't be worth anything, because they're already copy righted. It was one of my first projects and we just had to do a design for a building we knew well.

Marissa: I'm sure they're somewhere. You'll find them. Come on, let's go to bed. I'm exhausted. I'm sooo looking forward to this long weekend we have coming up.

Ryan: You and me both! _(They climb into bed and Marissa feels Ryan's hands underneath her shirt as they lay underneath the sheet.)_

Marissa: What are you doing?

Ryan: It's too hot for clothing. I'm taking your shirt off. Besides, I like laying skin to skin. _(She lifts her hands above her head and the shirt gets pulled off and thrown carelessly to the side. There are movements underneath the covers and Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: What are you doing?

Ryan: Hey, if you're naked, I'm definitely going to be naked, too. _(He tosses his boxers out from underneath the covers and pulls Marissa close to him so that they are snuggling together.)_

Marissa: You know, this isn't exactly going to keep us cool.

Ryan: _(He kisses the back of her neck.)_ Umm….I don't care. _(She laughs but rolls over to face him. When he notices her serious face and that she's biting her lip softly, he stops flirting with her and focuses upon their conversation.)_ What's wrong?

Marissa: Nothing, really, I just….

Ryan: _(He tilts her chin up so that he can look into her eyes.)_ Talk to me, what's bothering you?

Marissa: _(A few tears seep out of her eyes, before she laughs and wipes them away.)_ This is ridiculous, I'm sorry, it's just a couple of weeks ago when I was talking to Jimmy we got on the topic of children and the fact that we want a big family, and now, since then, it's all I can think about. I just want them to catch Dan and then get both of their trials over with as quickly as possible because I want to go back to how we were before, _(She laughs again.)_ especially since we seem to be getting even more adventurous. It would make things easier if we didn't have to worry about condoms. _(Ryan laughs with her and then kisses her slowly and softly.)_

Ryan: Yes, it would, but it doesn't matter. After Zoe's party a couple of weeks ago, I hid a few condoms in all of your purses, in the Range Rover, and in your car.

Marissa: I should yell at you for being too sure of yourself, but that's too good of an idea to argue with.

Ryan: Are you sure you're okay though?

Marissa: _(She takes a deep breath, avoiding his eyes for a moment but then reconnecting with them.)_ What if they never find Dan, then what are we going to do, never have children?

Ryan: Hey, that is not even an option! We have to hope they find him, but if they don't find him soon, we'll take it from there, decide what we want to do as time goes on. _(He smiles before replying.)_ And to think you wanted to wait until your 40's to have kids. What happened to that woman?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ At the rate we're going, by the time we're 40, we'll be so worn out physically, bad backs, sore joints, tired muscles; we won't be able to have sex any more.

Ryan: That, I guarantee you, will never be a problem. _(With that, he rolls on top of her making her giggle and they begin to kiss the night away as the camera fades and the scene comes to an end.)_

Commercial Break


	87. Chapter 87

The third scene opens in the car. Marissa has the Range Rover for the afternoon because she had to pick Hayley up from the airport and it would be easier to load the luggage that came with her into it. Although not all of it was sent yet, there was still a good deal to take back to the apartment. The two women are sitting in the front, talking like old friends. It is late Friday afternoon and they are headed back to the apartment.

Marissa: It's your first night in LA, back home in California, so you get to pick what we have for dinner.

Hayley: You're not going out of your way for me. We can just order take out or something.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ Hayley, trust me, it's no big deal. I cook almost every night. I enjoy doing it, so quit being so self deprecating and just tell me what you want to eat.

Hayley: Honestly, these new meds I'm on leave me with little or no appetite. Why don't you just make something that you and Ryan both like? I'm sure it will be fine, and I'll have a little bit of that.

Marissa: You're eating a full meal, _(Hayley goes to object.)_ no objections. Come on, you know how important it is to keep yourself as healthy as possible and skipping meals is not going to help your condition.

Hayley: Fine! _(She pauses for a moment.)_ I pity your kids someday, do you know that? You're going to be the most attentive mother. They won't be able to get anything past you. _(She laughs, but stops when she notices that Marissa's happy expression that was previously gracing her face has been replaced with a depressed and tearful one. Hesitantly, she puts a hand out to get her attention and offer some sympathy.)_ Hey, what's wrong; what did I say wrong?

Marissa: You didn't say anything wrong. I've just been pretty emotional lately. _(She pauses for a second noticing that Hayley is clearly confused.)_ To make a long story short, before I was attacked, Ryan and I weren't necessarily trying to have a baby but we weren't doing anything to prevent it either, but once they came after us he became distant and standoffish. It was because he was afraid to be with me, afraid to conceive a child when our lives were in such chaos, so we decided to start taking precautions, but it's been months and they still haven't caught Dan and who knows when they will. I just want to go back to how we were before they tried to ruin our lives.

Hayley: You want to have a baby?

Marissa: _(She sniffles and fights back tears, wiping away the ones that have already fallen.)_ Yeah. _(Hayley looks shocked and doesn't respond.) _I know it sounds weird, I mean, we're 21, and, in the beginning, Ryan had to convince me that this was a good idea, to have kids early. I always thought I'd have them when I was much older with a steady career and money saved in the bank, but I don't care about all of that anymore. I want to have Ryan's child. I want us to make a family of our own. Plus, _(She laughs trying to lighten the mood.)_ we want a lot of children, so we should start having them now, and making them just might be the best part. _(Hayley smiles at her and squeezes her hand to show that she is sympathetic. After a moment, she speaks up rather excited.)_

Hayley: Wait…let's think about this. Your overly emotional, one could say having mood swings, … _(Marissa interrupts her.)_

Marissa: I don't have PMS.

Hayley: That's not what I'm going towards. So, your emotional, you said on the phone Monday that you've been hot lately which could be hot flashes, do you think you could be pregnant?

Marissa: No. _(She thinks for just a split second and then shakes her head negatively as she reiterates her first stance on the question.)_ No, there's no way. I can't be pregnant. I mean, we use condoms.

Hayley: Are you on birth control?

Marissa: No, I refuse to use it. It's just not natural to shut your body down like that. There is no way I'm going to take the risk it won't start back up again.

Hayley: Okay, makes sense, I guess. _(She frowns as it is obvious that she never thought about it like that.)_ Are you sure you guys used a condom every time?

Marissa: Yes.

Hayley: Even up against the fridge?

Marissa: I'm sure. We've been really careful when it came to that. And I know they're not always 100 full proof, Seth and Summer are verification of that fact, but I'd know if I were pregnant, I'd sense it, and I'm not.

Hayley: Do you think you should stop and get a test anyway just to be sure?

Marissa: _(She sighs.)_ No, like I said, I know I'm not pregnant. _(She smiles sadly.)_ It would be amazing, but I'm not.

Hayley: _(She squeezes her hand again.)_ Soon though, soon, I just know it. _(The two women smile at one another. Making an effort to improve her mood and change the subject, she brings up a much more pleasant and entertaining topic.)_ So what exactly happened Monday night after you so rudely hung up on me. Ryan walked in after hearing you confess just how much you enjoy having sex with him….oh wait, excuse me, making love, _(She says this in a mock tone to imply that she's making fun of them but really she's just teasing.)_ to find you cooking dinner in just a bra and shorts. Did your fridge see some action as well?

Marissa: No, it did not. _(Hayley just looks at her with wide eyes and nods her head to show that she wants her to continue.)_ We merely cooked dinner together, of course flirting the entire time, but nothing overtly sexual, then we ate dinner, lounged around the living room together just talking and catching up, and then went to bed.

Hayley: That's it? You're not leaving anything out in this story?

Marissa: No, I'm just not giving details about how we went to bed. _(Hayley laughs.)_

Hayley: I knew it! I knew you guys wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of each other a whole night in an apartment by yourselves.

Marissa: Oh trust me, we don't go a whole night even when there are other people in the apartment with us, but don't worry, I have it covered for this weekend.

Hayley: _(She laughs.)_ I remember and Sunday afternoon, you're sharing all. _(Both girls laugh together as the camera fades out on them and goes to Ryan's office where he is just finishing up work for the week. As he's packing up his briefcase, his boss knocks on the door and enters when Ryan looks up and acknowledges him.)_

Ryan: Mr. Walsh, what can I do for you?

Jeff: How many times do I have to tell you Ryan, please, call me Jeff. _(Ryan nods his head and smiles weakly.)_ And there's nothing that you can do for me this weekend except enjoy yourself and don't get too smashed over the holiday; we don't want you hung over on Tuesday when you come back. _(Ryan laughs.)_

Ryan: That I can guarantee you won't happen.

Jeff: Aw, Marissa controls how much you drink, too?

Ryan: No, I do, and I don't drink that much. Never have. Plus, we're going to a family picnic, so I doubt there will be any alcohol there.

Jeff: _(He laughs.)_ I have to admit that you're one in a million Ryan. There are not many 21 year olds out there like you.

Ryan: _(Joking back with him as he picks up his packed briefcase and holds it against his side.)_ I take that was a compliment?

Jeff: _(He laughs again.)_ Most definitely. Are you heading out?

Ryan: Yeah, I just finished my last bit of work and I was going home, why?

Jeff: No reason, I'll walk you out while we talk. I was heading home myself.

Ryan: _(They leave his office. After Ryan shuts the door behind them, they walk to the lifts talking amicably. When Ryan speaks up again however, the nervousness can be heard in his voice.)_ So, what did you need to talk to me about?

Jeff: Calm down. _(He laughs.)_ Kid you are seriously wired way too tight. Do you ever relax? _(Because they're walking, Jeff cannot see Ryan's face, but if he could, he would know instantly what he was thinking about. Ryan is smiling widely and has a lazy, pleasure filled expression on his face while he blushes slightly.)_

Ryan: Yeah, I relax.

Jeff: Glad to hear, but anyway, let me get to the point of this conversation. I wanted to check with you about Vegas, make sure you'll still be able to go and to see if Marissa will be coming with you.

Ryan: Yes and Yes. _(His voice shows enthusiasm.)_ Just tell us when and where and we'll be there.

Jeff: It sounds as if you're excited about going?

Ryan: _(His face reddens some as they step unto the elevator and he presses the ground floor button.)_ We are. _(His boss just looks at him curiously wondering why they are so excited to go to Vegas.)_ It's just nice to get away just the two of us sometimes.

Jeff: _(He laughs as Ryan's face reddens some more.)_ Oh, I understand. Maybe I'll be able to pull some strings for you to ensure that you have a really nice room.

Ryan: _(His response is hasty as he tries to stop his boss from doing him an unnecessary favors.)_ You don't have to do that….

Jeff: Are you kidding me? After my wife met Marissa, she wouldn't speak to me for a month if I didn't make sure you two kids were as comfortable as possible.

Ryan: Well….thanks. I'm sure whatever you get us will be great.

Jeff: _(He smirks at him.)_ It will. _(After a moment's pause, he continues.)_ So anyway, how does the first weekend in August sound?

Ryan: _(The get off of the lift and walk outside together.)_ Great, I think, but I'll check with Marissa this weekend and give you our final answer on Tuesday.

Jeff: No rush. _(He stops at a car parked outside of the building.)_ Well I stop here, privileged parking, but I assume you're off to the parking garage?

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Yes, I am. _(Jeff puts his hand out and Ryan shakes it.)_

Jeff: Have a nice long weekend, Ryan.

Ryan: You too. _(With that he walks away from his boss as Jeff climbs in his car and pulls out. The camera leaves them and goes to Newport. It is later in the evening and Seth, Summer, Sandy, and Kirsten are all sitting around one of the patio tables after dinner just talking and enjoying each others company. Zoe, the little fish she is, is in the pool swimming as the adults all watch her closely. Kirsten and Sandy are just sitting in their chairs normally, but Summer is reclined in hers with her feet up in Seth's lap and his in hers. It is a peaceful atmosphere and the talk flows easily.)_

Sandy: So tell me again why you two took it upon yourselves to invite Luke Ward to the picnic this weekend? _(Seth and Summer laugh before they can speak.)_

Seth: Let's just say that after Zoe's birthday party, we wanted to make sure that Ryan and Marissa had another awkward meal. It's just too much fun to pass up, and who better than to make a situation awkward than Luke, the king of putting his foot in his mouth.

Kirsten: _(She playfully teases him.)_ I think that's you, Seth.

Seth: Alright, fine, but he's the king of saying inappropriately rude things. It's like the guy does not have any self control or censorship. He does not think before he opens his mouth. _(Sandy, Kirsten, and Summer all try to hold in their laughter, because for once Seth is being serious, but they can't, and they all explode in loud guffaws.)_ What! _(He looks around at them confused as to what's so funny and is slightly defensive.)_

Summer: Cohen, do you not see that what you said about Luke is exactly what we all say about you when people ask why you say the things you do?

Seth: I'm not that bad! _(Summer eyes him as if asking, you're not.)_ Oh my god, I'm another Luke! _(He ponders this for a minute before continuing.)_ Why didn't you guys ever say anything?

Sandy: Oh son, we've tried, but seriously, when do you ever stop taking yourself long enough to listen to what anyone else says? _(He chuckles at his own comment and Summer and Kirsten join in.)_

Seth: Well this is just great! So not only am I a geek but now I find out I'm an ass, too!

Summer: _(She playfully rubs his leg.)_ Aw, Cohen, we still love you anyway.

Seth: _(Mumbling)_ Yeah, like you love Luke. If he's a big dumb golden retriever, what does that make me, a yipping, obnoxious poodle?

Summer: If the paw fits…. _(Seth looks up bewildered at what she said while Sandy and Kirsten break out into snickers.)_

Seth: _(He goes to stand up.)_ That's it; I'm not taking this abuse any longer. If any of you need a whipping boy to make fun of later, I'll be drowning my sorrows in pudding in the kitchen. _(Although he tries to get up, Summer doesn't let him, pushing him back and down and forcefully holding him in his chair with her legs.)_

Kirsten: Okay Seth, we'll stop. _(She pauses to think for a moment.)_ So what exactly do you want Luke to do to Ryan and Marissa?

Summer: We already told him about how whipped Ryan is.

Seth: And how hot Marissa is…

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: _(He's totally oblivious to what he said wrong.)_ What? _(Sandy laughs while Kirsten looks on sympathetically.)_

Sandy: Oh you're in for it now, son. _(Seth just continues to look around at the other three adults with a confused expression on his face.)_

Summer: So now you think that Marissa's hot? What next Cohen, are you going to hit on here?

Seth: What….no, I'm not interested in Marissa. That would be just….wrong. I mean, she's had sex with Ryan….everywhere! And I'm not even attracted to her. Sure, she's hot, I mean come on Summer, even you can see that, but her and I…as an us, NEVER! _(By the end of his ramble, once again, all three of the other adults are laughing. This just annoys Seth.)_ I'm glad to see how much what I said meant to you, Summer.

Summer: Cohen, I'm sorry, but the abject horror in your eyes at the thought of sleeping with Ryan's girlfriend was too funny not to laugh at.

Sandy: Anyway, changing the subject to something a little bit safer, are you guys hoping that Luke hits on Marissa?

Seth: You know he will.

Summer: And you know how well Ryan will take that.

Seth: We're expecting a good old fashion Ryan and Luke knock down, drag out fight with a couple bloodied lips, shiners, and, who knows, maybe even a cracked rib or two.

Kirsten: Seth! I cannot believe you would want that to happen to Ryan!

Seth: Are you kidding me? Hell no. Our goal is to have Luke attack Ryan, which we'll make sure Marissa sees, and then she'll beat the living day lights out of him. _(Sandy starts laughing.)_

Sandy: Luke Ward beat up by the pocket-sized Purple Patch Princess, _(Seth smiles and nods his head at him agreeing with the use of her comic book alter ego's name.)_ that is something I would pay money to see.

Kirsten: Sandy!

Sandy: Oh honey, come on, you know that I like Luke, _(Seth shoots his head up at him and looks at him as if he's gone insane.)_ you know like a person likes a cold shower to shock the system, _(Summer and Seth laugh quietly at this while he continues and Kirsten tries to glare, unsuccessfully.)_ but you have to admit that seeing him get taken down a few pegs would be nice.

Kirsten: _(She turns away from him on purpose and changing the subject.)_ So where is Luke living these days?

Summer: Still in Portland. I guess he likes it up there.

Seth: Even without the water polo. _(Summer rolls her eyes.)_ He took over his Dad's dealership there so his Dad could come back to California to be closer to his younger brothers.

Kirsten: Oh, where is Carson living now? Surely he's not back in Newport because I haven't heard anything.

Seth: And we all know how you Newpsies gossip. _(Kirsten shoots him a glare and Summer takes over to avoid a mother/son battle.)_

Summer: He's living down in Sand Diego.

Kirsten: And Zach and Branning are coming, too?

Summer: Yep.

Sandy: _(Everyone is silent for a moment until Sandy speaks up.)_ You know, this might be an excellent opportunity to play matchmaker.

Seth: Yeah, we already tried that. Zach's straight, and, despite the Speedos and shaving his chest, Luke is, too.

Sandy: _(He looks at his son confused.)_ What?

Summer: _(She kicks Seth lightly and glares at him.)_ Nothing, who did you want to set up, Sandy?

Sandy: You guys remember Sherry, right?

Seth: How could we forget?

Sandy: Well, she's coming to the party as well.

Summer: Isn't she dating Jimmy?

Kirsten: No, definitely not. She's actually just a couple years older than you guys, so it would be like Jimmy was dating his daughter.

Seth: It worked for Gramps.

Sandy: That's debatable. _(Kirsten rolls her eyes at him.)_

Summer: _(Summer is thinking about this now herself, because she, too, enjoys a little matchmaking challenge.)_ Who do you have in mind for her, Zach or Luke?

Sandy: Really doesn't matter; whoever she hits it off with the best, I guess.

Kirsten: Sandy maybe she doesn't want to be dating right now, and Luke, I don't think he'll ever want to settle down in a monogamous relationship.

Sandy: Stranger things have happened.

Seth: Like what?

Summer: So then we'll try Zach first. He might not be too smooth with the ladies, as I should know, but we can help him.

Sandy: That's the spirit Summer, so you and I will handle this together. It can be our little project.

Seth: _(His voice has a whiny edge to it.)_ What about me?

Kirsten: I think it's better if you stay out of it. We all know how well you handled your own social life before Ryan got here; I don't think Luke or Zach need that kind of help. _(Sandy and Summer both laugh.)_

Sandy: Good point honey.

Seth: Hey, that was a long time ago! I think I've gotten much better since then!

Summer: Oh really, and where exactly have you been practicing these pick up skills, Cohen!

Seth: What….I…..who…..no, I didn't, what? _(He frantically looks around at the other three people seated with him and tries to get some help in explaining himself, but just falters and has nothing to say. After a few agonizing moments for Seth, the adults all start to laugh and stand up to clear the table and get Zoe out of the pool since it is almost dark. The camera pans away from the happy family scene and goes to the apartment where Ryan, Marissa, and Hayley have just finished their dinner and are quietly sitting around the table talking and enjoying each others company as well. As they talk, Hayley quickly becomes tired and, after a while, Marissa notices her depleted energy and calls it a night.)_

Ryan: So Hayley, where are you thinking about living now that you're back?

Hayley: Initially Marissa and I talked about Newport, with either Sandy and Kirsten or my Dad, but so far the medicine seems to helping and, at least for a while, I'd like to try to keep living on my own, perhaps stay in the city.

Marissa: _(She smiles and becomes excited.)_ We should see if there are any apartments available in the building, that way you could be close in case you needed any of us, you could come up here for dinner every night so that I can make sure that you eat right, and we'd be able to hang out all the time.

Ryan: Plus, it'd save a lot of money on the phone bill. _(Marissa turns to Ryan and mock glares at him which makes both he and Hayley laugh.)_ Oh come on, Marissa, we both know how much this past month you two have been talking on the phone. You've been practically inseparable.

Hayley: _(talks in a playful tone.)_ Aw, is Ryan jealous? Was I taking away from his quality time with his girlfriend?

Ryan: _(Ryan and Marissa exchange knowing glances and then both turn back to Hayley as he replies.)_ That's not what I meant, Hayley, and you know it. I think it's great that you two get along so well. It will just be nice not having to worry about international fees.

Marissa: _(Underneath the table so that Hayley can't see them, she squeezes his leg teasingly.)_ You know, Ryan, there are other advantages to this idea as well. We could always send Seth and Summer down to Hayley's when we wanted some peace and quiet. She could be their babysitter for us. _(Hayley and Ryan both laugh, but she stops as she sees Ryan smile and realizes that they are serious.)_

Hayley: Hey, no, I don't think so! Seth might be alright to talk to on the phone or on the internet, but both he and Summer, at the same time, without a buffer, live in person, you've got to be kidding me!

Ryan: It's not that bad. We live with them; you can spend a couple hours a week with them.

Hayley: Hey, your living with them was voluntary. This is being forced onto me and…I'm sick. It would be bad for my health. _(Ryan and Marissa laugh before continuing the conversation.)_

Marissa: Well that's not going to last that much longer. In less than a year, we'll be out on our own, looking for our first house, probably closer to Newport, starting our family, saving up for our dream home, just the two of us. _(Marissa moves closer to Ryan.)_

Ryan: And we'll have all the privacy in the world with no one to interrupt us or poke into our business, not to mention that Marissa can walk around nude… _(She playfully smacks his arms and smirks at him shaking her head no.)_ if she wants to.

Marissa: Which will be a no!

Ryan: Scantily clad? _(She negates by shaking her head.)_ Half dressed? _(This time she just looks at him as if he knows better.)_ Can I at least use my imagination?

Marissa: _(After leaning even closer and kissing his cheek, she whispers to him.)_ Always. _(Suddenly, Hayley yawning loudly while nodding off startles them out of their little flirting session and Marissa jumps into action. She stands up, completely forgetting what she was doing before and goes to Hayley's side, helping her stand up and leading her towards Seth and Summer's room.)_ I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I'm just going to help her get ready for bed. Would you clean up _(She motions towards the table and the dishes on it.)_ while you're waiting for me? _(He nods his head to agree and she disappears with Hayley into the room while Ryan stands up and goes about cleaning off the table. The camera pans away from them and goes to Seth and Summer who are alone now and on his boat. They are idling in the middle of the harbor, just sitting in each others arms and watching the stars as they talk quietly, enjoying the peace and solitude with each other.)_

Seth: Are you thirsty or hungery; I brought snacks?

Summer: _(She laughs.)_ Your customary juice boxes, goldfish, and kudos?

Seth: Are there any other snacks…well besides pudding, but that would require spoons and we don't have any silverware, and I didn't think you would suck the pudding out of the cup like I do when I get desperate.

Summer: You were right, I wouldn't.

Seth: So, do you want….

Summer: _(She interrupts him softly with her voice and by placing a gentle hand on his arm and rubbing it softly.)_ I'm fine Cohen, perfectly fine just where I am. I don't want you to move to get me some silly snacks.

Seth: Are you sure, not even a drink?

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: Alright, alright, I get it. _(They are both quiet for a moment, but Seth can never stay like that for long.)_ Not that I'm complaining here, but I can't believe you suggested this. You never want to go sailing with me.

Summer: I just wanted to spend some time with you…alone. I mean, we're always with your family, and that's great, too, but sometimes it should just be us.

Seth: And that's it, nothing's wrong?

Summer: Nothing's wrong….

Seth: But, there is something on your mind.

Summer: I guess….I don't know.

Seth: Well, right now's the perfect opportunity to talk. It's just you, me, and fish, and we both know that they're not talking. Me, I can't promise anything, but I'll try not to spill whatever it is that you may or may not want to talk to me about. I might not have the best track record when it comes to keeping secrets, but I can honestly say that I'm trying to get better; it's just a very long and very slow process, but someday….

Summer: _(She interrupts him by yelling.)_ Cohen!

Seth: Hm?

Summer: I get it, okay, can you please shut up now so that I can get a word in edge wise. Remember this was my suggestion to come sailing because I have the problem which means, I get to talk.

Seth: Right, of course, what is that you want to say? I'm all ears….well, not really, I have other features, very good looking ones I happen to think, but you know the saying. _(She turns around and glares at him making him stop talking. After a moment's silence, she begins to speak.)_

Summer: Thank you. It's about Ryan and Marissa. Have they seemed….different to you recently, like they have some big secret and they're afraid that if they talk too much they'll let it spill?

Seth: I don't know. I never really thought about it. Ryan's never Mr. Talkative and, although Marissa has her moments, she usually lets me dominate the conversations, so, no, I haven't noticed anything off or different.

Summer: Like she has a choice about you dominating the conversation!

Seth: I've heard her yell before; she could over power my voice. _(Summer laughs before shuddering.)_

Summer: Yeah, except those screams did not come from talking.

Seth: _(Now it is his turn to shudder and appear as if he is going to be sick.)_ True.

Summer: You don't think that something's wrong, do you? They're not sick or mad or…

Seth: Pregnant?

Summer: How did you know that's what I was thinking?

Seth: I'm supposed to know; I'm your fiancé, right? _(He looks at her seriously but laughs after a second and she shakes her head to agree with him, but the mood is playful and fun and it appears as if they are joking around with each other. After a moment, she returns them to the previous conversation.)_

Summer: So, what do you think?

Seth: _(He thinks for a moment.)_ You know, I don't think she is. I mean, obviously, she's not showing, so if she was pregnant, she just found out and they've been somewhat quiet for about a month now. I haven't noticed any weird cravings, mood swings, strange cleaning habits, or sickness.

Summer: That's true. _(They both sit and think again as silence takes over the little boat.)_ You know it all started back around the time when I thought you were having a secret affair but it turned out you were just talking to Hayley.

Seth: You don't think they lied about Hayley, do you? I mean, what if something is seriously wrong with her?

Summer: What exactly did they say?

Seth: All Marissa told me was that she was sick, but that she was getting help and she was on medicine and that there was nothing I could do for her, that worrying and stressing her out would not help, and that she would tell me when she was ready to.

Summer: So you don't even know what she has?

Seth: No.

Summer: Just ask Hayley then the next time she calls.

Seth: That's just it; she hasn't really been calling as much since I got her in touch with Marissa. We just talk about once a week now and mainly it's only on the internet.

Summer: I'm sure it's nothing, but, just in case, we'll talk to Ryan and Marissa on Sunday during the picnic. You're probably just overreacting. Hayley's probably just busy with work.

Seth: You're probably right. They're probably knee deep in designing the spring/summer 2007 line to present in September.

Summer: _(Her voice shows shock and delight.)_ Cohen, I can't believe you knew that! Maybe you reading In Style wasn't such a bad idea! _(After quickly kissing him on the cheek, she leans back into him and they both smile.)_

Seth: Just keeping you on your toes my dainty dahlia. _(As the camera pans away from them, Summer shakes her head at his corniness, but does not say anything else. It goes to the roof of their apartment building next where Marissa is leading a protesting Ryan out of the building and onto the top of the structure.)_

Ryan: Marissa, what are we doing on the roof?

Marissa: There are several reasons.

Ryan: Okay, but are any of them more important than the fact that I don't do heights?

Marissa: They all are. Besides, you don't have to look down….just out at the city. The lights up here are amazing! _(The camera pans out and scans the city and it indeed is a magnificent view from the top of their building, but as she looks at it, he watches her.)_

Ryan: I have something better to look at it, but I can do that inside our apartment, too. _(She starts moving again until they round a corner and come across a ready made bed of comfortable blankets and pillows.)_ What is this for? _(He smiles and turns to her while she just smirks back at him.)_

Marissa: What do you think?

Ryan: Well I hope it doesn't mean we're sleeping up here tonight.

Marissa: Depends upon how you define sleeping.

Ryan: Eyes closed, resting.

Marissa: Yeah, we're definitely not resting and I prefer to do this with our eyes open.

Ryan: _(Laughing, he pulls her into his arms and wraps them tightly around her waist drawing her as close to him as possible.)_ Me, too. _(Softly, he leans in and kisses her nose making her giggle.)_ So, what inspired this?

Marissa: Two things: one, I didn't really want to disturb Hayley; she needs her sleep, and two, I thought it would be a romantic adventure for us, something else to add to our list. _(This time he leans in and kisses her mouth, but only for a moment and then pulls away quickly much to her chagrin.)_

Ryan: It is pretty romantic.

Marissa: Thank you. _(She tries to kiss him, but he pulls away from her.)_ Are we going to spend all night talking about this or are we going to do something?

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Aren't we impatient?

Marissa: Well, I've known about this for days, so the anticipation is much higher for me at the moment. _(He leans in and kisses her once again on the mouth, letting her encircle her arms around his neck to take him even deeper into the kiss as the embrace lengthens in time and intensifies in passion. Once again, he's the one to break away.)_

Ryan: I highly doubt that. _(Because she thinks that he is about to start another talking session, she goes to speak to hurry the process up, but is pleasantly surprised when he picks her up and holds her in his arms as he kisses her once again, cutting off the words she was about to say before she spoke and making her giggle. Setting her gently down on the pillows and blankets, he draws one up over them and speaks once more.)_ Just because you might be into exhibitionism, doesn't mean I want any pilots flying over to see any of you that is reserved for only my eyes. _(She laughs once again as the drawn blanket covers both of their heads and they quickly toss their clothes outside of it while they continue to kiss, touch, caress, and pleasure each other underneath the blanket so no one can see. The camera fades away from them and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	88. Chapter 88

The fourth scene begins early Sunday morning when Ryan wakes up to find himself alone in bed. Marissa is no where in sight, and after he puts on a shirt, he stumbles out of the bedroom and follows the sound of laughter into the kitchen. When he opens the door he finds Marissa and Hayley cooking, laughing, and enjoying themselves, both of them still in their pajamas.

Ryan: What are you two doing? _(He looks around at the mess in the kitchen and just smiles because it's Marissa's calling card when she's in the kitchen.)_

Hayley: _(In a smart ass tone)_ What does it look like we're doing genius? _(Marissa laughs at her while Ryan just glares teasingly.)_

Ryan: _(He spots what they are making, and his tone is excited.)_ Is that cheesecake?

Marissa: _(Leaning over, she kisses his cheek.)_ Yes, it is. Good morning. How did you sleep? _(Dipping her finger into the filling, she puts it in front of him to lick which he does.)_

Hayley: Hey, none of that! I've heard about your extra-curricular activities in the kitchen, and they have absolutely nothing to do with cooking. We don't need to rub in the fact that my fun is now over!

Ryan: _(He and Marissa exchange a look and just laugh at Hayley's comment before changing the subject.)_ So, what made you two decide to make this? I thought Kirsten said not to worry about cooking anything, that she was having the whole meal catered to save on the fuss.

Marissa: She did. _(Marissa turned back to stirring the cheesecake filling.)_ But, I knew that you loved it and I just had to have some cheesecake right now. It's the strangest thing ever. I woke up this morning and craved it. _(Ryan laughs at her while Hayley watches them carefully not saying anything.)_

Ryan: _(While he talks to Hayley, he pokes her teasingly.)_ I'm surprised you're up so early. After how tired you got last night, I figured we'd have to drag you out of bed.

Hayley: The medication is weird. It knocks me out but yet I can't sleep through the night, so I'm up early. I'll have to take a nap though sometime this afternoon.

Marissa: We could always drop you off at the house when we get to Newport, let you take your nap, and then I'll make up some excuse and come back and pick you up a couple of hours later after you've gotten some sleep, that way we don't ruin the surprise.

Ryan: That would work, I mean, everyone will already be at the beach and they won't suspect anything if we show up a little later, because we have to drive there with the holiday weekend traffic.

Hayley: Well then I guess it's settled.

Marissa: _(She turns to Ryan.)_ Do you want anything for breakfast? _(While grabbing a bagel he kisses her and then starts to walk out of the kitchen.)_

Ryan: Nope, I'm good. I'm going to go and jump in the shower. I might as well get in there before you two start vying for it.

Marissa: Save me some hot water.

Ryan: _(He steps back from the door and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.)_ You could just join me.

Hayley: I don't think so. _(She pushes Ryan playfully away from them.)_ I might be able to hand her things, but that's as far as my cooking skills go. Besides, if you two get in that shower, you might not ever leave, and I know you'd use all the hot water.

Ryan: _(He holds up his hand to ward her off.)_ I'm going; I'm going. You two better be ready on time though. _(With one final push, Hayley gets him out of the room.)_

Hayley: Is he always that hard to get rid of?

Marissa: I don't know. I never try to get rid of him. _(Hayley laughs at her, and the two women go back to continue working on the dessert. The camera leaves them and goes to the beach where the party is getting started. It is now Sunday afternoon. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Zoe, Caleb and Neil are already there. They are all sitting around the tables and chairs that the family brought to use for the party quietly talking, but their calm, relaxing afternoon is interrupted when a loud voice carries over the entire conversation.)_

Luke: _(Yelling)_ Cohen, where's Chino and his chick? _(Caleb turns around to Sandy with a shocked and concerned look on his face.)_

Caleb: Who invited that ass?

Sandy: That would be your grandson.

Caleb: And does Ryan know about this?

Sandy: Not a clue. _(Kirsten and Summer stand up to greet their latest arrivals to the party, ever the polished hostesses.)_

Kirsten: _(She awkwardly hugs the two young men as she greets them.)_ Zach, Luke we're so glad you could join us.

Summer: _(She hugs Zach softly but Luke takes her in his arms and lifts her off of the ground.)_ Hey guys, thanks for coming. _(When Luke puts her down, she moves back to Seth and pinches him, whispering into his ear so that Luke cannot hear what she says.)_ If this doesn't work, if Chino and Luke don't cause a scene like you said they would, you're going to be wearing my candy striper outfit to the hospital and volunteering to give old men sponge baths.

Seth: _(He swallows thickly but smiles up at her nonetheless trying to show that he is confident.)_ Something will happen, I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting afternoon. _(He stands up and goes to Zach and Luke, shaking their hands and then holding his palm in pain because Luke shook it too strongly.)_ What's in the bags? _(He nudges his head down to point to two bags Luke and Zach both dropped when they arrived. Smiling widely, Luke picks one up and throws it at Seth and it almost knocks over the smaller guy.)_ Sports equipment. Zach and I thought we'd challenge you and Chino to a few games.

Seth: _(His voice is wary.)_ Games?

Zach: We brought equipment to play football, baseball, soccer, and volleyball.

Seth: Yeah, I keep score.

Summer: _(She elbows Seth.)_ Shut it, Cohen. That could be fun, but you better not be a sexist ass, Luke. Marissa and I are playing, too!

Luke: Hey, no objections here. I've been waiting for a chance to tackle you since middle school, and if Marissa is as hot as you say she is, it will be my pleasure to take her down, too.

Summer: Yeah, nice try. We'll be playing flag football. _(She rolls her eyes.)_ What are we, Ward, a little desperate for action that you have to resort to sports?

Luke: No complaints in that department! How about you Zach? _(He slaps him on the back but is too preoccupied to notice Zach's red face and embarrassed look. Seth does however, and for once in his life, he does the selfless thing and helps Zach out.)_

Seth: Come on Luke, I'll let you tell me about your many conquests while you set up the volleyball net. _(As Luke walks off with the bags of sports equipment, a smile on his naively innocent face, Summer smiles at Seth in a very loving way while Zach just shoots him a look of gratitude to which Seth replies teasingly..)_ Yeah, you owe me, buddy. _(He walks off and joins Luke leaving Summer and Zach alone.)_

Summer: So how have you been? _(They begin to walk to the food/drink table.)_

Zach: Busy but good, you?

Summer: Not busy but still good. Seth and I have just been taking it easy, not really doing much this summer. We've actually been hanging out with his little sister quite a bit. I think I spend more time with that four year old than I do people my own age, so today will be nice.

Zach: Can I ask you something without you getting offended or think that I'm overly rude?

Summer: I'm sure you can pull it off. _(She smiles at him before opening a cooler.)_ Want anything to drink?

Zach: Got any Yoo-hoos in there?

Summer: What are you ten?

Zach: Shouldn't you be used to it by now; you are engaged, after all, to Seth.

Summer: Good point, but nope, fresh out of Yoo-hoos. Seth and Zoe do have some juice boxes in here if you want one of those.

Zach: I'll pass, thanks though. How about just a pop?

Summer: _(She tosses him a pop and pulls one out for herself.)_ Here you go. _(They both open it and a take a drink. Before they can say anything else though, there is a new arrival to the party: Sherry. Zach notices her right away and completely looses his train of thought from before, but what he doesn't see is that so does Luke. Sandy is the first to approach her and welcome her to the party. He leads her over to where Summer and Zach are standing.)_

Sandy: Summer, Zach, this is Sherry. Sherry, please meet my future daughter in law and a good friend of the family. _(Sherry sticks her hand out and first shakes Summer's hand and then Zach's.)_

Sherry: It's a pleasure to meet you. _(She turns to Sandy.)_ I'd love to officially meet the rest of the family. Oh, and I have to say hello to Zoe. Where is she?

Summer: I just saw Kirsten take her down to go swimming. Come with me. I want to introduce you to my Dad, and then I'll take you down to see Zoe. Zach, are you coming, too?

Zach: No. I think I'm going to just hang out here with Mr. Cohen.

Sandy: Zach, please, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Sandy. _(Zach smiles at him and nods his head. Summer just rolls her eyes and walks off with Sherry. The camera stays with the girls for a moment.)_

Summer: So that was Zach. What did you think?

Sherry: _(She blushes and laughs.)_ You're not subtle at all, but he seems nice.

Summer: He is; he's really nice, would do anything for anybody. Zach's a good guy. I should know.

Sherry: _(She looks at her confused.)_ What do you mean?

Summer: Oh, we dated back in high school. It was completely uneventful though. I kind of used him as a rebound guy and to make Cohen jealous, but we were able to stay friends, so I guess it worked out. _(Sherry laughed.)_

Sherry: And the other one? _(She nods over to Luke who is making his way towards Zach and Sandy.)_

Summer: That's Luke and he's a whole different story! _(The camera leaves them and goes back to Sandy and Zach who are talking but have no clue that Luke is walking up behind them and is listening into their conversation.)_

Zach: So, Sherry is she….

Sandy: Single, yes.

Zach: _(His face turns red.)_ Was I that obvious?

Sandy: Hey, we hoped this would happen.

Zach: But I didn't say anything to her and then copped out and stayed here to talk to you, no offense.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ None taken, but it's a long day, and I'm sure you'll get plenty of opportunities to talk to her. _(Luke comes up with a smile on his face and puts his arms around both guys' shoulders.)_

Luke: So, who's the babe?

Sandy: Her name is Sherry, and don't you think that babe is a little chauvinistic?

Luke: Nah, chicks dig it. _(Sandy rolls his eyes.)_

Zach: So, how's the net coming along? Cohen help you at all?

Luke: It's good, and no, did you really think he'd help?

Sandy: He's not the biggest fan of manual labor. _(Sandy and Zach laugh, but Luke is not paying much attention. He's focused on Sherry who Summer is currently introducing to her Dad.)_

Luke: If you two will excuse me. I think I'm going to go and introduce myself. _(Seth walks up to them and stops Luke from walking away by pointing over his shoulder.)_

Seth: Might want to reconsider that, buddy, because someone just arrived who you've been looking forward to meeting since we told you about this party. _(All three men not facing the same direction as Seth, the parking lot, turn around to see Ryan and Marissa walking towards them. The two are totally oblivious to the others, walking hand in hand closely together and talking to each other. Marissa is carrying a beach bag with their supplies in it, while Ryan is carrying the cheesecake she made in his free hand. Seth turns to his father.)_ Is that what I think it is?

Sandy: Looks like Marissa made something despite your Mother's protests.

Seth: Yeah, I'm going to go and find out what it is.

Luke: I'll help. _(The two of them walk off together towards Ryan and Marissa. Sandy and Zach continue to stand there and watch and Sherry and Summer rejoin them eager to see what happens, too.)_

Sandy: Now, if you want to see some early fireworks, Zach, I would recommend pulling up a chair and watching the show that's about to be put on for us.

Summer: What's going on? _(She stands next to Sandy and Sherry just happens to stand next to Zach making him smile.)_ Did they say anything to each other yet?

Sandy: You're just in time. Would it be too rude to pull up four chairs?

Sherry: Hey they won't know what we're doing. We could just be innocently talking to each other while facing their direction.

Sandy: I like the way you think.

Zach: _(He turns off towards the chairs.)_ I'll get them; you guys just stay there. _(The camera leaves them and goes to Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Luke just as Luke and Seth approach them.)_

Luke: Chino, look at you, whipped and in love. Never thought I'd see the day. _(He laughs out loud and eyes Marissa the whole time making her annoyed and a little self conscious.)_

Ryan: What the hell are you doing here?

Luke: _(He laughs and then turns towards Seth and slaps him on the back.)_ Cohen invited me.

Ryan: _(He glares at Seth when he talks.)_ He did.

Luke: _(He just continues to watch Marissa intently.)_ And who are you? _(Marissa squeezes Ryan's hand for support and comfort bringing him back to her and taking his attention away from Seth. Marissa puts her hand out tentatively to shake Luke's, but he grabs it and goes to lean in like he's going to kiss it.)_

Marissa: Marissa Cooper, and you are?

Luke: Luke Ward. _(He gets closer to her hand but stops as she talks.)_

Marissa: Luke Ward, _(He smiles at her because she seems to recognize who he is, and he once again moves in to kiss her hand, but it is abruptly pulled away from him and her next words stun him.)_ The ass! _(Ryan and Seth chuckle to themselves.)_

Seth: That would be the one. _(Luke turns to glare at him.)_

Luke: Watch it, Cohen, I could still pound you!

Marissa: _(She snorts and rolls her eyes.)_ Over my dead body! Ryan and I will not let you hurt Seth, _(Seth smiles smugly up at Luke which only annoys him more.)_ and you don't have any of your little minions around to hold Ryan for you while you hit him. _(This startles Luke and he turns back to look at her.)_ Oh yeah, I've heard about you and the ways you fight. Thinking that you're the winner after two guys hold Ryan for you so you can hit him, what a man! _(Her tone just becomes even more sarcastic.)_ Oh, and nice line. 'Welcome to Newport, bitch,' who says lame things like that? _(By this time, Luke's mouth is hanging open in shock and Ryan and Seth are rolling with laughter, but Marissa just continues to glare menacingly at Luke. Finally, Ryan steps in to help his old friend/enemy.)_

Ryan: _(He lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.)_ Hey, Marissa, it's alright. _(He laughs again.)_ Luke's okay now. I swear. _(He leans in and whispers to her so that the other two can't hear.)_ Thank you for wanting to defend and protect me against Luke, but you don't have to. However, I have to tell you, you're so damn cute when you do it! _(She turns to him; the anger vanished from her eyes, and smiles slyly at him before whispering back.)_

Marissa: Well, I'll have to keep that in mind. _(Her voice becomes its normal pitch.)_ Come on, I want to go say hi to everyone else and we need to put that _(She motions towards the cheesecake.)_ in the cooler.

Seth: _(He follows behind her as she walks away with Ryan still holding on to her, his arm around her waist.)_ Speaking of that, what is it?

Marissa: _(She turns and speaks over her shoulder.)_ Cheesecake. _(Ryan and Marissa walk away faster and go to the table where the food is while Seth and Luke approach the group of four which had been watching the whole greeting scene play out. Summer stands up and walks towards Seth to speak with him. Her voice is somewhat urgent but whispered so no one else can hear it.)_

Summer: What the hell happened back there! That was not what we wanted to happen. Now how are we supposed to get a fight out of those two? _(Seth goes to speak, but he is interrupted by Luke.)_

Luke: She is…. _(Seth and Summer cringe at what they think he is about to say, but he surprises them.)_ probably the hottest freaking woman I've ever met in my life. I think it's time for a little innocent game of touch football. _(He walks off smiling to himself as he goes to start the game by asking Ryan to play leaving Seth and Summer to talk alone for a moment.)_

Summer: Yeah, I'm definitely thinking that Luke and Ryan are going to have different definitions of what touch football really means. _(Seth laughs.)_ This is going to get interesting. _(The just stand there for a moment and watch as Luke, in the distance, talks Ryan into playing football, probably by challenging him. Then he turns around and yells back for them.)_

Luke: _(Yelling) _Stevens, Cohen, grab the girls and let's go! _(He runs off to get the football out of the equipment bag. The four of them, Summer, Seth, Sherry, and Zach all walk off to join Ryan and Marissa and wait there. When Luke gets back with the ball, they start to divide up the teams.)_

Zach: So, how are we going to do this? There are seven of us which makes for uneven teams.

Seth: Oh hey, don't mind me. I'll be the ref.

Ryan: Too bad you suck at it.

Seth: Well I'm better at watching than I am at participating.

Marissa: Wait, where's Branning? He could be the eighth player to make the teams even.

Summer: Yeah, where is he?

Luke: Who's Branning?

Ryan: A friend of ours. He works with Marissa and Summer.

Seth: Maybe he's stuck in traffic.

Summer: He said he was coming. I doubt he'd miss the opportunity to spend time with Ryan.

Luke: Wait, he's gay?

Zach: Why didn't he just stay up here with you guys this weekend?

Summer: Oh there was some sale that he said he couldn't miss in town.

Luke: No way; he is gay!

Marissa: _(She turns around to face Luke, annoyed with him once again.)_ Is that going to a problem?

Luke: _(He holds up his hands defensively.)_ Hey, it's fine as long as he hits on Chino and not me.

Marissa: I don't think that will be a problem. I couldn't imagine anyone being interested or attracted to you. _(Ryan, Seth, Summer, Zach, and Sherry all chuckle while Luke just smiles in a lazy, pleased way enjoying her attitude. Ryan slips his arms around her waist and pulls her back to lean into him.)_

Ryan: _(Whispering in her ear again.)_ If we're going to play, you better quit this or I'm going to have to leave with you right now.

Marissa: _(She turns around and kisses him quickly before whispering back.)_ And would that be such a bad thing? _(He laughs but Summer interrupts their moment.)_

Summer: Hey you two, save it for when it's dark and we can't see you, okay? _(She starts moving towards the table where her bag is sitting.)_ I'm just going to go and call Branning, see where he's at. _(They all nod and watch her walk off, but she stops when Sherry speaks up and points towards the parking lot where someone just pulled in.)_

Sherry: Wait, who's that? Is it Branning?

Luke: _(He laughs.)_ Yep, that has to be him. That guy is so gay! _(Summer smacks him over the head.)_

Summer: Shut it, Luke.

Seth: _(He turns away from Luke and speaks to everyone else.)_ He would know; I mean, with his Dad and all. _(He nods at them knowingly. Luke glares at him.)_

Luke: Watch it Cohen!

Seth: _(He puts his hands behind his head and rests them there.)_ Bring it on, Luke; bring it on! Dude, I not only have Ryan to protect me now, but Marissa, too, and she might be even more dangerous, because she's trained. _(Luke snorts a laugh and walks off while talking.)_

Luke: Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. _(Seth laughs to himself as everyone follows Luke to start the game.)_

Seth: Keep it up, and you will see it! _(Everyone stands in a circle to talk about the game.)_

Luke: Alright so guys vs. girls. Cohen, Summer, Sherry, and hot stuff here, _(He winks at Marissa who glares at him.)_ against Ryan, Zach, Branning, and I. What do you say?

Summer: I don't think so! I'm not playing with Cohen!

Seth: _(He nods his head at her and smirks sarcastically.)_ Thanks Summer, glad to see what you really think about me.

Summer: Cohen, look, you know I love you, but you suck at sports or anything else that includes a little bit of coordination.

Luke: So, he's bad in the sack? Well, Summer, if you ever get bored, you have my number. _(She rolls her eyes at him while Marissa talks under her breath.)_

Marissa: Yeah, I bet that would be fun! He probably has a mirror right next to his bed so he can check his hair, the vain ass! _(Ryan hears her and laughs loudly causing everyone to look at them strangely for a second before moving on.)_

Ryan: Marissa and I are on a team together, no matter what, you guys can fight about the rest of the teams.

Summer: I call Chino. I refuse to be with Cohen or Luke. I don't need him trying to slap my ass after ever good play.

Luke: Fine, but I get Zach.

Summer: If you two are together on a team, then you definitely get Cohen. It's only fair.

Zach: That's fine. _(Luke goes to protest but Zach keeps talking.)_ But we'll take Branning, too.

Summer: Works for me. Come on Sherry; that means you're with us. _(The two separate teams of four split up and go to huddle. While each team discusses their strategy, the camera pans away from them and shows Sandy, Neil, and Caleb greeting their latest arrivals, the Coopers. The six of them all sit down in lawn chairs to watch the kids play the game.)_

Jimmy: So what's going on out there? _(He motions to the football game.)_

Sandy: Football.

James: With the girls?

Caleb: They're playing touch.

Jimmy: Are they sure that's a good idea?

Neil: You don't know my daughter. She has a very thick competitive streak running through her, and she also suffers from something called rage blackouts.

Sandy: They're not pretty. She can handle herself, trust me.

Jimmy: What about Marissa?

Jane: _(She laughs.)_ Oh, Marissa will be fine. I'm seen her angry.

Jimmy: So have I.

James: And what about the other girl out there with them?

Caleb: Sherry?

Sandy: I think she'll be okay, too.

Jimmy: She grew up with a bunch of older brothers and used to hustle people at pool for money. She's tough.

Jane: Looks like maybe the guys should be afraid of the girls.

Sandy: All I know is that Seth is going to get hurt and we'll never hear the end of it. _(Caleb and Neil laugh.)_

Jane: Where are Kirsten and Zoe? _(Sandy points further down the beach.)_

Sandy: Swimming. She promised her, but they'll be back in a little while. I think we're eating about….. _(But that is as far as he gets before being cut off by everyone silencing him with pleas to be quiet. When he does so he realizes that they're trying to pay attention to the game, because the eight have started to play. The camera switches back to the game and goes to the boys' huddle. They look over and see that Sherry is holding the ball, which means, they assume that she's going to be quarterback.)_

Luke: _(Laughing)_ Oh this is going to be easier than I thought. Chino's not even handling the ball himself.

Zach: _(He's watching Sherry intently, and it appears as if she knows what she's doing as she throws a couple of practice passes to Ryan, Marissa, and Summer.)_ I think it's hot!

Seth: So, what exactly do you want me to do?

Luke: Stay out of the way and don't do anything stupid.

Seth: Right, I can handle that.

Branning: I call Ryan.

Zach: What do you mean?

Branning: _(He smirks.)_ I'll cover him.

Seth: _(He rolls his eyes.)_ I bet you will. This is the opportunity you've been waiting for since you met him.

Branning: Damn straight!

Luke: Alright fine; you handle Chino, but I've got his girl.

Zach: Dude, do not mess with Marissa.

Luke: I can handle Chino.

Seth: _(He laughs and mumbles under his breath.)_ But you won't see Marissa coming.

Branning: _(He looks over at Seth curious as to what he said.)_ What was that?

Seth: Nothing……I had to clear my throat, allergies.

Luke: Okay, so that means that Branning's on Ryan, I'm on Marissa, so Zach, you need to cover Summer or Sherry in case she does a quarterback sneak.

Zach: Got it.

Branning: So we're ready?

Luke: Ready as we'll ever be. _(They separate and take their positions. Luke moves Seth so that he is standing out of the way and motions for him just to stand there. If they need him to do anything, they'll yell. Ryan snaps the ball to Sherry who tosses it off to Summer who gains a few yards before Zach touches her and stops the play. On the next play, she airs it out to Marissa who catches it easily, but as soon as she stops off to run for extra yardage after the catch, Luke is there to touch her, but he brushes his hand against her butt. She wheels around to face him, glaring, and shoves him a little.)_

Luke: Whoa, hey, easy there. You don't want to get too rough….or is that how you like it? _(His eyes have a devilish gleam to them.)_

Marissa: _(Her voice is threatening.)_ Do something like that again, and you'll be sorry.

Luke: _(He laughs.)_ What, I didn't do anything!

Ryan: _(He jogs up to them and pulls Marissa back with him to the huddle. On their way there, he speaks to her about what happened.)_ What did he do?

Marissa: Touched my ass!

Ryan: If he does anything else, let me know and I'll take care of it.

Marissa: _(She leans in and kisses his cheek.)_ Thanks, but I got this one covered. _(He raises his eye brows at her in a questioning look.)_ Hey, I can't let those self defense techniques go to waste. Practicing them will be good for me.

Ryan: _(He laughs at her and throws his arm playfully across her shoulder.)_ Do you want the ball again right away?

Marissa: I don't know. It might end the game pretty quickly.

Ryan: Works for me! There's something I want to show you anyway.

Marissa: Not on this beach, Mister, we're not alone. _(He laughs at her, but before he can reply, Summer, once again interrupts.)_

Summer: Hey are we going to play or are you two going to flirt all day?

Marissa: _(Her expression hardens as she hands Sherry the ball back.)_ Same play.

Sherry: What, are you sure?

Marissa: Oh yeah. _(After they get lined up again, Ryan hikes the ball to Sherry, and they run the exact same play again with similar results. Marissa catches it beautifully and just when she runs to get extra yardage, Luke comes up to stop her. This time, however, he does not touch her on her butt but instead brushes his hand up against her breast. As soon as he does, she throws the football down on the ground as hard as she can and turns to him, angry.)_ What the hell do you think you're doing! I told you not to try anything again!

Luke: I think you're overreacting a little bit. Besides, what Chino doesn't know won't hurt him. _(He smirks at her.)_

Marissa: Yeah, well, it'll hurt you! _(He starts to move towards her, but she makes a stiff arm and jabs the heal of her hand into his nose as hard as she can making it instantly start to bleed. He stops in his tracks and puts his hands up to cover it but forgets to pay attention to what she does next. She moves in closer to him and knees him as hard as she can in his groin.)_ The first hit was for harassing me. That was for attacking Ryan in the past! Try anything again, and I'll make it so you can't walk! _(Branning, Summer, and Seth are all looking on laughing while Zach and Sherry just stare in shock and amazement. Ryan walks up to her and puts his arm around her waist as they walk off together. He leans in and kisses her jaw while they leave the group alone. Back with the adults, Sandy, Caleb, and Neil are all laughing at what happened while Jimmy and James are in shock and Jane just smiles on, her pride in Marissa evident. The camera laves the picnic and follows Ryan and Marissa as they go off on their own. They walk silently, just holding hands, and eventually they wind their way off of the beach and into a little wooded area which opens up into a park where there is a pond. When she sees it, she smiles over at Ryan and they walk to the shore where there is a canoe. After they get in and push out, they finally begin to talk.)_

Marissa: How did you know about this place? _(Smirking at him and giggling, she raises her eyebrows as she asks another question.)_ Did you bring all your flings from high school here when you wanted some action, because I have to say, this is pretty romantic. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have a CD player stashed in her somewhere. _(She starts to jokingly look around the canoe.)_

Ryan: Very funny, and no, you're the first person I've ever come here with.

Marissa: _(She leans across the middle and kisses him gently.)_ Aw, you really do love me. _(He can tell by her voice that she is teasing him, but he pulls her back to him and kisses her again.)_

Ryan: _(His voice is serious.)_ I really do. _(Her smile is radiant as she looks into his eyes and caresses his face.)_

Marissa: I really love you, too. _(He stops paddling and puts the oars down in the canoe as they idle in the middle of the pond. Sitting down in the canoe, he pulls her so that she is leaning against him, sitting between his legs. As he gently rubs her stomach, drawing circles and different patterns along the exposed skin between her tank top and shorts, she relaxes against him and closes her eyes while they talk.)_

Ryan: Sorry about Luke.

Marissa: _(She laughs ironically.)_ Yeah, well, you obviously didn't know he was coming, and I don't think anyone could make him behave properly. _(Ryan chuckles in agreement wit her.)_

Ryan: Probably not.

Marissa: I have this sneaky suspicion that Seth and Summer invited him here in hopes of eliciting some early fireworks and I'm not talking about the ones they bought.

Ryan: You, too? Why they do stuff like that, I'll never know.

Marissa: And I didn't disappoint.

Ryan: Definitely not! _(He laughs.)_ I don't think Luke will ever live that down, and I have to tell you, you have never looked sexier! _(She laughs with him.)_

Marissa: I aim to please. _(They're both silent for a moment. He leans down and kisses her shoulder before settling back down in the canoe, lowering himself and her so that they are lying on the bottom and just moving along with the natural currents of the pond.)_ How did you guys ever put up with him? I mean, after the way you said he treated you, you actually became friends?

Ryan: I'd say friends is stretching it, and I'd never tell Luke this, but it was kind of out of pity. He's not a bad guy, really, he's just a macho jerk.

Marissa: _(She rolls her eyes.)_ I hadn't noticed. _(He laughs softly before continuing.)_

Ryan: When I first came here, to town, I mean, I don't even think Luke knew why he hated me. I was just different than he was, and that's all it took. After I defended Seth at that party we went to the first night, our fate was sealed and we were enemies. Then we got assigned to work together on a project, to both of our dismays, and when it came out that his Dad was gay, all his friends deserted him. Seth and I were the outcasts along with Anna….

Marissa: That was his first girlfriend right, the one Summer initially didn't like but ended up bonding with. What does she say; she was the Rose to her Blanche?

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Yeah, that's it. So, anyway, Luke ended up just sort of pushing his way into our group and it was okay. He was sort of the odd ball of us, didn't really fit in too well, but we at least didn't harass him about his Dad.

Marissa: And then he moved to Portland with his Dad at the end of the year?

Ryan: Yeah, and really, that's the last we saw or heard from him….until today.

Marissa: I have a pretty good feeling he won't be back for a while.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ Really, what makes you say that?

Marissa: _(She turns her body over so that she is laying on her stomach against Ryan and looking into his face.)_ Just a hunch, but I don't want to talk about Luke any more.

Ryan: _(He smirks at her and leans his head in closer so when he talks, his breath tickles her lips.)_ What do you want to talk about?

Marissa: _(She kisses him softly.)_ Uh huh, no talking… _(Another kiss) _at all. We _(kiss)_ only have a little while _(Kiss)_ by ourselves. We need to make the most of it, _(Kiss)_ especially since _(kiss)_ I have to go and pick up Hayley _(Kiss) _in a little while.

Ryan: A long while. _(She laughs and kisses him again.)_

Marissa: We'll see how long you can keep me interested.

Ryan: Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. _(She laughs but it is quickly silenced by him kissing her passionately and not letting go. The camera pulls away from them as they continue to play with each others mouths and let their hands explore their clothes covered bodies while gently rolling along in the canoe.)_

Commercial Break


	89. Chapter 89

The fifth scene opens with Sandy and Caleb alone, separated somewhat from the rest of the group, discussing things quietly. No one is really paying attention to them, because they are busy doing their own thing.

Caleb: So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about that couldn't wait until Tuesday. This is supposed to be a holiday, a party; we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves not worrying about things we can't do anything about right now.

Sandy: Like you would actually let me talk to you on a weekday. This is the only chance you've given me to speak with you since Zoe's party a few weeks ago. Afraid of what I have to say?

Caleb: _(He scoffs at this idea before replying.)_ I'm not afraid of you. I've just been busy. What do you want? Can you make it quick? I'm hungry, and I don't want to spend my afternoon fighting with you.

Sandy: That makes two of us. _(Caleb just stares at him not impressed with his witty, sarcastic remark until he finally just starts talking again.)_ I want to know what the hell you think you're doing putting pressure on the DA to move up Lance's case. Do you want a mistrial to be called because of your illegal interference?

Caleb: I want that woman out of my life for good, and that won't happen until after the trial is over.

Sandy: _(He rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in the air frustrated.)_ If there is a trial! This isn't the business world; you can't just go around and put pressure on whoever you want to get the results you believe you need or deserve.

Caleb: There will be a trial, and I have done nothing wrong. I've just expressed to the DA how much our family would appreciate getting the trial over and done with as soon as possible because there will be another trial soon for Dan and Trey.

Sandy: _(This intrigues him.)_ There will?

Caleb: Yes. As for Trey, he's already in prison, and they don't need to have Dan in custody before they hold his trial, and with Dan, I have a feeling we'll get him soon. They lost track of him a few weeks ago…

Sandy: Where was the last place he was spotted?

Caleb: Our last accurate, positive ID came from Montana, but he's moved around since then, and that was weeks ago. We haven't pinpointed him, but we believe he's back in California and probably on his way here.

Sandy: Are you going to listen to me when you find him; are you going to just call the police and let them handle him?

Caleb: We'll see. _(He begins to walk away, but Sandy grabs his arm and pulls him back around. They do not realize that they've attracted Ryan's attention. He has recently returned from his secret rendezvous with Marissa in the little park and is working his way towards the commotion.)_

Sandy: What the hell is that supposed to mean, we'll see!

Caleb: I guess it depends upon the situation. I will try to respect what you said, but if that animal makes me mad enough, who knows what I'll do.

Sandy: If you go through with this, I will not represent you.

Caleb: Noted, now if you would please let go of my arm…. _(Sandy does so, but they continue to talk.)_

Sandy: Why does this matter so much to you?

Caleb: No one threatens my family, attacks them, and gets away with it! _(Sandy's eyes loose some of their harshness when he hears Caleb say this.)_ I will catch Dan Atwood, and it will be worst day of his life! _(Sandy finally notices Ryan standing behind them listening in and pulls away slightly shocked, but it's too late; Ryan has heard what Caleb said and steps into the conversation.)_

Ryan: What do you know so far? _(Caleb is slightly startled because he didn't see him, but he handles the situation well and just calmly answers.)_

Caleb: We think he's back in California, _(He notices Ryan's eyes get bigger.)_ but don't worry, I have this beach covered in security. Marissa will be fine. I even pulled her personal body guards off of her and placed them on the perimeter so that there is no way he can get close.

Ryan: So there's no one watching Marissa right now and he could be somewhere close! _(His voice is showing panic.)_

Caleb: I guess, but that doesn't matter, because the beach is secure.

Ryan: She's not here! _(With that he turns around and runs towards the parking lot. Sandy and Caleb watch him leave, but both are speechless for a moment until what Ryan said registered.)_

Sandy: I have a bad feeling about this.

Caleb: You and me both.

Sandy: Is there anything we can do?

Caleb: What? We don't know where Marissa is, and sending the men to look for her is not going to do any good. We'll just have to wait for Ryan to call us as much as I hate to do that.

Sandy: Should we say anything to anyone else?

Caleb: No. There's no need to make them panic or ruin the afternoon if there is no reason to. I'm going to go and call the head of the investigation though, see if I can't get some new information from him. _(Sandy just nods his head and walks away trying to hide the worry and concern that are very evident on his face. The scene shifts to the security booth outside of the Cohen's gated community. Trey's beat up old car pulls up to the booth to talk to the security personnel and to gain entrance into the community. When the guard approaches the car, he begins to speak to the person inside: Dan. Dan is wearing Trey's old work clothes for when he worked for the pool cleaning company.)_

Security Guard: How can I help you?

Dan: Oh, I just need to go and check on someone's pool…. _(He leans over and looks at a clipboard with old paperwork on it.)_ The Cohens'. They're having a party tomorrow and they think something's wrong with their pool.

Security Guard: Where's your truck?

Dan: You know those rich people, they couldn't even wait long enough for me to go and grab it from work. They insisted that I come right away. _(He snorts out of annoyance and laughs in a disgusted way.)_ And when Caleb Nichol's daughter says jump, you say how high, if you know what I mean?

Security Guard: _(He laughs along with him.)_ You know, I've never been treated like that by Sandy and Kirsten, but I've seen how some of the other people who live here treat the rest of us regular folks, and it makes me sick. _(Dan nods sympathetically, but just lets the security guard keep talking.)_ Well, let me let you in. You don't need to waste more of your afternoon talking to me. This is your holiday weekend, too. You should be able to enjoy it at least a little bit.

Dan: _(He smiles at him.)_ Thanks, I appreciate it, and I hope you get some free time, too. _(The gates open, and with a tip of his hat, Dan pulls through while the security guard goes back to the game on the television in the booth without a second thought to the man he just let in. The scene goes back to the beach where Sherry, Zach, Seth, and Summer are all sitting around a table eating and talking to each other. Luke is off hitting golf balls into the ocean completely by himself and enjoying every minute of it.)_

Summer: So Sherry, what are your plans for after the trial? Do you want to stay in Newport?

Sherry: Actually, no. I only signed a temporary lease on my apartment so that it will be easier to pack and move again when the trial is over.

Zach: _(His tone is curious and interested and not nosey.)_ What trial?

Seth: Oh, she's the key witness in this case Gramps has against the guy who organized the fake DNA test for Julie's non-existent devil spawn.

Zach: _(He looks confused.)_ Who's Julie?

Summer: Marissa's Mom. She was dating Caleb and then tried to trick him into marriage by saying she was pregnant. Lucky Sherry here just happened to be the nurse they blackmailed into fixing the results of the bogus DNA test they ran.

Zach: _(He turns to Sherry.)_ Why you?

Sherry: _(She responds honestly and without any shame.)_ I needed money to pay off my old drug dealer. _(She notices the shock in his eyes and laughs.)_ I've been clean now for a while, but I had a big debt worked up, and Lance, that's the guy's name who the case is against, knew my old dealer. If I didn't accept, he was going to have him come after me and get his money one way or another. _(Zach's eyes become very big as he listens to Sherry's blunt story. She laughs again.)_ So, what about you? Have you ever been blackmailed? _(Zach, Seth, and Summer all laugh at her question.)_

Zach: No, I can't say I have been, but I've been followed, harassed, and tricked.

Summer: _(She is surprised by this and immediately wants to know the details.)_ By who!

Zach: _(He laughs and points his hand which is holding his sandwich at Seth.)_ Your fiancé over there, back in high school when we were competing for you and had the potential comic book deal going at the same time.

Summer: _(She turns to Seth who is bracing his body for her to hit him, but he is shocked when she leans in and kisses his cheek, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him towards her.)_ I can't believe you did that for me, Cohen. That was so sweet! _(Zach laughs not surprised at her response since he's seen, first hand, just how strange their relationship is, but Sherry, who does not know them nearly as well, sits there in confusion as she watches them. Further surprising Seth, Summer stands up.)_ Uh, Cohen, I think we forgot some things back in the car. Come with me to get them? _(He looks up at her still surprised, but realizes that she does not want to go to the car for non-existent things, but is trying to sneak off for some along time. He stands up and takes her hand in his, turning back around to talk to Zach and Sherry.)_

Seth: Sorry about this. We'll be back in a few minutes, but help yourselves to anything. Have fun! _(He wiggles his eyebrows at them before Summer, with a final pull, gets him to leave and follow her quickly towards the cars for a few yards until they switch directions and run down the beach away from the party to be by themselves. Zach and Sherry stare awkwardly at each other for a few moments until she breaks the ice.)_

Sherry: So that wasn't obvious at all.

Zach: The more you get to know Seth and Summer, the more you'll come to learn to expect the unexpected with them.

Sherry: So they were always this crazy?

Zach: If not worse. _(They both laugh. Standing up from the table, they begin to walk idly in the opposite direction that Seth and Summer went just talking amicably.)_

Sherry: So tell me a little bit more about yourself.

Zach: What would you like to know?

Sherry: Any family?

Zach: Just one sister, she's married. My Dad's in politics, and my Mom is very involved with her choice charities. _(They both laugh softly.)_

Sherry: As are all proper Newport Beach wives. What about you? What do you want to do?

Zach: What I want to do and what I am doing are two very different things. I would love to design and write comic books. That was always the childhood and teenage dream, but I had to give it up.

Sherry: Why?

Zach: Dad said so. No son of his was going to waste his potential on something as trivial as comic books, and if he was going to pay for my education, I had to do what he wanted.

Sherry: So you gave in?

Zach: I didn't have the guts to go off on my own.

Sherry: So what are you doing?

Zach: Poli-Sci, of course; my Dad wants the Stevens name to continue in politics.

Sherry: No offense, but you really don't seem cut out for the job.

Zach: I'm not, but we'll let him figure that out on his own. He won't listen to me, so he'll have to learn the hard way. I minored in art though, so at least I have that to fall back on. _(She laughs with him.)_

Sherry: I can just imagine how well your parents would react to that.

Zach: Enough about me; tell me more about you.

Sherry: What do you want to know?

Zach: I guess tell me the same information I told you. I'd love to hear about your family, your job. I know you're a nurse, right?

Sherry: Right, and I love it. People ask me why I don't want to go further and become a doctor, but that's just not me. I think there's more contact with the patient when you're a nurse, and that's the part I enjoy, getting to know the people I help. Sure, I could make more money as a doctor, but that's not important to me.

Zach: _(He laughs.)_ I take it you're not from this area originally.

Sherry: Definitely not. I'm from Philly, born and raised. I moved out here after college, because I got a job. I've lived here for three years.

Zach: So how old does that make you?

Sherry: Why are you interested?

Zach: No reason. _(She gives him a questioning look.)_ Alright, I confess, I was thinking about maybe asking you out.

Sherry: _(She smiles up at him.)_ Well, in that case, I'm 23 and yes.

Zach: Yes, what?

Sherry: Yes to the date. It will be fun, but won't there be a slight problem.

Zach: _(He's confused.)_ What?

Sherry: Summer told me you live in San Francisco, and well, I'm stuck here for the foreseeable future.

Zach: I'm free tomorrow, what about then?

Sherry: _(She laughs.)_ Okay, that sounds good. And if everything goes well, we can stay in touch through email and the phone.

Zach: And I occasionally come down here for weekends. If there was a particular reason, I might come down more. _(She laughs.)_

Sherry: I think we're getting ahead of ourselves.

Zach: We are. _(He nudges her hips with his own.)_ I might not even like you. _(She laughs.)_

Sherry: Well, I'll tell you this much now. If you ever insist upon double dating with your buddy over there, _(She indicates Luke who is still hitting golf balls into the ocean as hard as he can.)_ I'll be gone so fast, I'll leave skid marks.

Zach: _(He laughs with her.)_ That will never happen. Luke and I, we're not really close friends, and I have no doubt that if he came along on the date, he'd hit on you.

Sherry: Wouldn't get anywhere.

Zach: _(He smiles at her statement, pleased that she feels that way, but she doesn't see his reaction and they keep talking and walking along the shore.)_ So, you never finished telling me about yourself, your family.

Sherry: Oh, yeah. My Mom died when I was younger, but my Dad's still around, and I'm really close with my two older brothers. We talk almost every day.

Zach: Two older brothers, huh? Sounds like I better be careful. I can just imagine how well they'd take to the idea of you dating anyone, and if it didn't turn out too well, I should probably run for my life, right?

Sherry: _(She laughs.)_ Aw, I'll protect you. _(The both start laughing together and the camera pulls away from them and goes to Seth and Summer who are sitting on a group of boulders on the beach in each others arms and kissing playfully.)_

Summer: Cohen, wait, stop. _(He pulls away from her and looks at her curiously.)_

Seth: What's wrong?

Summer: _(She laughs.)_ Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking. What do you think Sherry and Zach are up to right now?

Seth: Is that why you brought me here to make out, so you could give them alone time?

Summer: Not exactly, I really was flattered by what you did to Zach, but you have to admit, it was the perfect opportunity to give them some alone time. Ryan and Marissa disappeared somewhere, Sandy and Caleb were off on their own looking like they were discussing something serious, Luke and his pea sized brain were occupied, my Dad was off on the Cooper's boat fishing with James and Jimmy, and Jane went off to find your Mom and Zoe, so they were left all alone.

Seth: Okay, so you have a point, but didn't you learn anything from the last time you played matchmaker.

Summer: Yeah, I learned that Zach is straight. _(He laughs and shakes his head.)_

Seth: That's not what I meant. Didn't you learn that you should just stay out of other peoples' love lives?

Summer: Why would I do that? Besides, I think this time your Dad and I had it covered.

Seth: Do you realize how scary it is that you're taking my Dad's ideas when it comes to romance.

Summer: What? Your Mom has been married to him for almost 25 years, and you don't hear her complaining.

Seth: Yeah, because I don't ask.

Summer: No, because she's happy. Your Dad is very romantic, and he knows how to treat a woman with respect and love.

Seth: I don't need to hear this.

Summer: Cohen, grow up. _(He looks at her shocked, but she continues totally oblivious of his consternation.)_ I guess I need this, too. I mean, come on, what else do I have to look forward to? There's work, but who really looks forward to that?

Seth: What about our wedding?

Summer: _(She looks at him knowingly.)_ I am looking forward to that, but it's not until next October and the big ceremony doesn't mean as much to me anymore since what happened in Vegas.

Seth: Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same way.

Summer: And don't get me wrong, I love spending time with your parents and Zoe, but I miss Ryan and Marissa, too, and it just seems as if we keep growing further and further apart.

Seth: You've been able to spend more time with your Dad.

Summer: _(She smiles.)_ That has been nice, especially since you two seem to be getting along so much better.

Seth: _(He pulls her to him and kisses her forehead.)_ It's all for you. You're too important to the both of us to fight over you anymore. You end up paying the price and you don't deserve to be put between me and your Father.

Summer: _(She snuggles further into his arms.)_ Thanks for that. _(They are both quiet for a moment.)_ Have you heard anything from Hayley?

Seth: Not a thing. I left her a couple of messages and I emailed her, but she hasn't gotten back to me.

Summer: That has to be frustrating.

Seth: More like scary.

Summer: _(Her voice becomes reflective and as she continues to talk, it is as if she has forgotten that Seth is even there with her and that they were talking about Hayley.)_ Not knowing about where someone in your family is, how they're doing, it's devastating. There are so many questions that you have, but it's impossible to have any of them answered. I mean, you miss so much not the least of which is the simple, every day type of things, smiles, hugs, and endearing nicknames. Then there are the bigger issues like health history, heritage, lost memories, and to face the fact that you might never get those back, it's one of the most frightening feelings in the world.

Seth: _(When he speaks, he brings her back to the present and the reality that she is not alone.)_ I don't think it's that serious, but I love you for worrying about her and me. It's sweet.

Summer: _(She lightens the mood so that he can not see how upset she is.)_ You did not just call me sweet, did you?

Seth: I guess I did. What, are you going to do something about it?

Summer: Just don't let it get out. I have a rep to protect.

Seth: Isn't that line from Grease?

Summer: _(She turns around and smirks at him.)_ Cohen, I thought you said you quit watching musicals, especially chick ones.

Seth: _(He throws his arms up in protest and becomes defensive which just makes her laugh.)_ Sandy Cohen made me watch those movies so much growing up; I could recite the entire scripts in my sleep.

Summer: _(Playing with him, so she is mockingly serious.)_ You do.

Seth: _(He naively believes her.)_ I do! _(As soon as she starts to laugh, he catches on and begins to pout.)_

Summer: Ah, Cohen, come on, I'm sorry. It was just too easy, and you know I can't resist jokes handed to me on a silver platter. _(He nods his head and rolls his eyes to show agreement, but jumps up off of the rock and holds his hand out to her to help her get down off of it, too. When they're standing side by side, he puts his arm gingerly around her shoulder and pulls her into his side in a companionable fashion, holding her close. She then puts her arm around his waist so that she can hold him close as well. Turning to her and kissing her hair, he speaks up again.)_

Seth: Come on, let's head back. I hear that cheesecake Marissa made calling my name, and maybe if we're really nice to her and insult Luke, she'll let us cut it now.

Summer: _(She laughs.)_ You know, that really does sound good right now. I wonder if she brought toppings for it, fresh fruit.

Seth: Oh, a little berry medley does sound delicious right now with some strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries. I can just imagine it. _(He gets a dreamy look to his face and his mouth hangs open obviously watering in anticipation making Summer laugh at him.)_

Summer: Cohen, hold on there, can you make it until we get back to the party? We do have a little ways to walk?

Seth: We could always run. _(He is excited about this idea.)_

Summer: Think you have the stamina to run the whole way?

Seth: When I know there is cheesecake waiting for me, I'm very motivated and can do anything I put my stomach to. _(She laughs again and starts running off ahead of him. He stares at her for a moment before he begins to run, too.)_

Summer: Race you! _(With that they both set off down the beach and the camera shifts away from them. It goes to the Cohens' where Marissa is walking around the house to get to the poolhouse. Knocking softly on the door, no one answers, so she starts to knock a little louder and calls for Hayley.)_

Marissa: Hayley, are you up yet? We need to get going. I think everyone's eating as we speak, so if you want to get some food before Seth eats it all, we better leave soon. _(There is still no answer.)_ Hayley, are you alright? _(Silence still haunts the backyard.)_ I'm coming in. _(She opens the poolhouse doors only to see the bed made, nothing out of place, and no one there. She is slightly confused, but checks the bathroom. As she walks towards it, she calls out.)_ Are you in the bathroom Hayley? _(Again, there is no answer, so she opens the door and peers inside of it to see that it is empty just like the poolhouse.)_ Hm, she must have gone into the main house for something. _(Shutting the bathroom door, she makes her way towards the entrance of the poolhouse and leaves, shutting that door behind her as well. Casually making her way towards the main house, she decides to go in through the kitchen doors, assuming that Hayley could be getting a snack or something to drink. As she pushes the kitchen door open, she finds that the house is eerily quiet, and Hayley is no where to be found. Shrugging her shoulders, she goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. After taking a long drink, she puts the lid back on and begins to walk around the house calling out for Hayley.)_ Hayley, where are you? I didn't realize you were into playing hide and seek. _(She laughs at her own little joke.)_ I guess you're more like your nephew than you thought. _(Still there is no response. Thinking out loud to herself, she begins to wander up the stairs.)_ Maybe she wasn't comfortable in the poolhouse and went upstairs to the guest room instead. _(She rounds the top of the stairs and walks down the hall to the guest room, opening the door and peering in; still no Hayley in sight. She checks the guest bathroom, but it, too, is empty. Systematically, she goes through all the other rooms on the second story, Seth's bedroom and bathroom, although she could not fathom why she would want to go in there, Zoe's bedroom and bathroom, and then finally, giving up, she started back down the stairs to continue checking the ground floor. Again, she started to think out loud to herself. Worried, there was a confused and concerned expression on her face, her brow buried in concentration and thought.)_ Where are you Hayley? _(She thinks for a moment and then it's like a light bulb went off in her head and she starts to walk quickly towards Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom.)_ Oh, I know where you're at! Kirsten told me that you always raid her closets when you finally come home. _(She starts laughing and practically runs into the room calling out Hayley's name, but stops dead in her tracks when she sees her in front of her tied up, gagged, bound to a chair, and unconscious. Panic starts to set in. Her hand rushes to her forehead as if its presence there will help her think. She runs to the phone, but just as she picks it up, she hears a menacing and bitter voice behind her.)_

Dan: I wouldn't do that if I were you if you want your friend here to make it through the afternoon. _(Turning around slowly, Dan is surprised to see that she is remaining calm and cool under pressure.)_

Marissa: Dan, Dan Atwood, I take it.

Dan: _(He smirks.)_ The one and only.

Marissa: You need to let her go. _(She nods her head towards Hayley.)_ She's sick and has nothing to do with this situation.

Dan: Funny, because she said something similar about you. She said that she was having an affair with Ryan and that he was really in love with her and was gong to leave you soon. I might not know my son that well or even like him, but even I know that he's too self-righteous to ever cheat on you or anyone else for that matter. Besides, you're a lot hotter than she is, so even if he wasn't Mr. Ryan do-good Atwood, he still wouldn't leave you for her. _(Marissa just watches him while he speaks, completely expressionless.)_

Marissa: Alright, fine, so she lied. She's not dating him; he's not cheating on me, but she still has nothing to do with this situation, and like I said, she's sick, extremely sick, and this is not doing anything to help her immune system.

Dan: Do you really think I give a shit if she's sick or not! I rotted away in prison for years, beaten, bruised, battered, and sick half of the time, and no one fought to get me any help. She can die for all I care, and one way or another, someone is going to today.

Marissa: That's what you think. _(Lunging towards him, she round kicks him in the face, but as he stumbles from the blow and she moves in for the next assault, he pulls a gun from his back pants waistband and trains it right on her forehead stopping her in her tracks instantly.)_

Dan: _(He laughs and starts to walk towards her.)_ I thought this might stop you from kicking me again. See, not everyone comes into a battle as unprepared as Trey. You're little self-defense moves are not going to work on me. _(As he walks towards her, she backs up until she is leaning against the bed and has no where else to move to. He gets right up in her face and before she can protect herself, he pistol whips her face and the blow makes her fall to the bed in pain, holding her bleeding forehead.)_ That's for kicking me! Do it again, and I won't hit you with this gun, I'll shoot you with it! Now, you and I, we have some very important things to discuss. _(He leans over and grabs her hair to jerk her head up to look at him.)_ Are you listening, bitch! _(When she nods her head yes, still refusing to cry or back away from his glare, meeting him eye to eye, he shoves her head away from his hand and steps away from her and goes to Hayley. Slapping her face, to wake her up, she eventually rouses, but is groggy and unsure of her surroundings.)_ Look who decided to join us. Wake up, slut; it's time to give Dan exactly what he wants! _(He goes to untie Hayley, the gun trained on her in his right hand while his left hand works on loosening the ropes around her wrists. While he works, he turns his head around to address Marissa.)_And if you dare try anything like you just did before, I'll kill her right here, right now, do you understand me! _(Marissa just glares at him, the hate evident in her eyes.)_ Yeah, that's what I thought. _(Smirking and chuckling to himself, he goes back to untying Hayley, setting his malicious plot in motion.)_

Commercial Break


	90. Chapter 90

The last scene begins back at the beach. Caleb is pacing on his cell phone, eagerly awaiting news on Dan's location. He is totally oblivious to those around him as they are to him. Everyone else is enjoying their holiday, eating, laughing, and having fun but at different portions of the beach; some a far distance off. Jane, Kirsten, and Zoe have returned from swimming and are sitting together eating. Seth and Summer are playing in the surf while Jimmy, back from fishing although Neil and James went back out, and Sandy are sitting in beach chairs, talking, Jimmy is completely unaware of Sandy's nerves because the other man is attempting to hide them.

Sandy: So Jimbo, can I offer you anything to eat or drink? I'm a little hungry myself, so I thought I'd over to see the ladies and fix myself a plate. Do you want me to grab you anything?

Jimmy: Na, I'm fine. I'm just going to sit here and continue relaxing. You go though, I'm good.

Sandy: _(He looks at him for a second before standing up and leaving.)_ Alright, be back in a few. _(The camera pans to Caleb who is, once again, on the phone. This time though, his side of the conversation can be heard.)_

Caleb: You better not be calling me with an update again to let me know that there are no updates. _(He pauses while the person replies.)_ What do you mean you got a tip? Where is he? _(He pauses, but when he speaks again his tone is fearful and upset.)_ You've got to be kidding me! Send the men, take them off of the beach and meet me there as soon as you can. I'm leaving now! _(He snaps his phone shut and looks around to see who he could take with him to help. First he sees Sandy but shakes his head profusely. Then his eyes land on Seth who is still playing around with Summer. This time he speaks out loud.)_ Absolutely not! _(Finally, he spots Jimmy just lounging in his chair watching the ocean roll into the beach. Raising his voice, he yells to him.)_ Jimmy, get up, let's go. I need your help! _(Jimmy looks at him for a moment, curious and startled, but Caleb is already off running to his car, and, Jimmy, knowing that it must be serious, gets up and runs after him without saying a word to anyone or to Caleb in protest. Just as the two men reach the car and drive off, Sandy turns around to go back to Jimmy and notices that he is no longer there. Scanning the beach he does not find him and then notices that Caleb is gone, too. Finally, he turns to the parking lot and notices that Cal's car is gone as well. Turning to Kirsten, his voice is forceful as he needs her to help him.)_

Sandy: Kirsten, where is Sherry?

Kirsten: _(She doesn't notice his tone right away because she is preoccupied, but Jane picks up on it immediately and tunes into the conversation.)_ I don't know. I think Seth and Summer said something about her heading off with Zach so they could talk alone. Looks like you were right…. _(He does not let her finish her thought as he interrupts her by turning towards Seth and Summer and calling out for them.)_

Sandy: Seth, Summer, come here! _(The pair look at each other curiously but listen to what he requested and go up the beach to speak with him quickly.)_

Seth: What?

Sandy: _(His voice is anxious and he speaks rapidly.)_ I need you to go and find Sherry and Zach. I need them to meet me at the house as soon as they can.

Kirsten: _(She is now starting to get worried and demands answers.)_ Sandy, what's going on?

Sandy: I'm sorry; I don't have time to explain. I need to get the cops called and stop Caleb before he does something stupid. _(He goes to walk off, but she steps in front of him to stop him.)_

Kirsten: I want to know what's going on before you leave, now Sandy!

Sandy: _(He lets out a sigh and speaks quickly in order to say what he needs to so he can leave.)_ Caleb has had men following Dan or at least attempting to and men also guarding Marissa. His men lost track of Dan and Caleb called off Marissa's guards for the afternoon because he thought she'd be here all day and put them on the perimeter of the beach to stand watch. She left though, Ryan went after her, but Caleb remained because he still didn't know where Dan was. A couple of minutes ago, I saw him head out with Jimmy like a bat out of hell, so I assume he heard something. I want everyone, including the cops, to meet me at the house so that I can call my contacts from there to try and find them. If we don't get there before your Dad or soon after him, he might do something that he'll regret and ruin the case.

Kirsten: _(Her tone displays that she knows what he is implying.)_ He's going after Dan himself, isn't he? _(All Sandy does is shake his head.)_

Sandy: I've got to go. _(He leans in and kisses Kirsten softly more out of hope and fear than anything else and begins to talk away. Seth and Summer go after Zach and Sherry, but turn around and yell back at Sandy.)_

Seth: We're coming with Zach and Sherry, Dad, and you can't say anything that will make us change our minds.

Kirsten: _(She walks after Sandy.)_ And I'm coming with you.

Jane: _(She stands up and goes as well.)_ As am I. Marissa is my Granddaughter. I have to be there.

Sandy: I don't like this, and besides, who's going to stay with Zoe?

Zoe: I want to come, too! _(She begins to stand up and go after the adults, but two arms wrap around her and pick her up, slinging her over their shoulders. Unbeknownst to anyone, Luke had wandered up the beach and joined them hearing the end of the conversation. Although normally he is self-centered, he realizes that the Cohen's need him now, and they have been there for him in the past, so this is a chance for him to repay the favor.)_

Luke: I'll stay here with Zoe. _(Kirsten looks at him warily, unsure of whether or not this is such a good idea.)_ It's okay. We'll be fine. Remember, I have two little brothers. I have a lot of experience watching kids. We'll stay away from the water, too, if that makes you feel any better. I'll teach her to golf; we'll build sand castles. It'll be fun. _(He brings Zoe down off his shoulder and hangs her upside down for a moment before putting her up on his shoulders to sit. She giggles and Kirsten smiles at him despite the situation. Sandy, who's in a hurry to leave, starts walking away again and Jane follows. Seth and Summer leave to find Zach and Sherry, and Kirsten speaks with Luke briefly.)_

Kirsten: Luke, if you need anything, just call my cell. If James and Neil come back, please let them know what's going on….and thanks. I really appreciate it.

Luke: Don't sweat it Mrs. Cohen. It's the least I could do. Now go before Sandy leaves you here. _(Kirsten smiles at him one more time and then turns around and runs off towards Sandy and Jane. Luke and Zoe watch them leave for a moment before he walks off with her still on his shoulders to find something to do.)_ So, Zoe, what exactly do you want to do?

Zoe: _(She thinks for a moment before squirming around on him to let him know that she wants down. After he puts her back on the ground, she runs off to the tables where the food is at and lifts up the table cloth and pulls out a shovel. Dragging it towards him, she hands it to him and speaks up with a large, ornery smile on her face.)_ Let's dig for buried treasure! _(Luke looks at her with a shocked and disgruntled look on his face, but doesn't say anything. Giving her a grimacing smile, he lets her lead him to where he's supposed to dig. The camera pulls away from them and goes back to the Cohens' house where Dan is still holding Marissa and Hayley there against their will. Marissa is still sitting on the bed, holding her bleeding, aching head in her hands and trying to remain defiant and strong in the face of the monster who is out to harm the person she loves most in this world, while Hayley is slowly regaining consciousness, but it is obvious that she is struggling to remain awake. Once she's fully untied, Dan steps away from her but keeps the gun pointed on either Marissa or Hayley the entire time. Turning towards Marissa, he yells at her.)_

Dan: Get up off of the bed. _(She is slow to move due to her head injury.)_ Now! _(Marissa manages to scramble off of the bed and stands there awaiting his next orders while she shakes her head and blinks trying to regain control of her senses.)_ Go over and stay by your little friend. _(Using the gun, Dan points in Hayley's direction and Marissa does what she is told. While she does this, Dan backs up while keeping the gun trained on them and approaches his bag which is located near the door. Bending down but still keeping the weapon on his hostages, he reaches inside of the duffel and pulls out a rolled up blueprint. Going back to the bed, he unrolls it and puts random objects on the corners to keep it down. Marissa notices that he has a blueprint and her mind begins to race as she tries to think of which one Ryan said he was missing. Finally, the memory clicks and her mouth drops open in shock and horror at her realization.)_

Marissa: That's a blueprint of this house, isn't it? _(Dan whirls around to face her, anger flicking in his eyes.)_

Dan: Who said you could open your mouth!

Marissa: _(Never one to take orders, insults, or disrespect without a battle, Marissa opens her mouth and fights back with Dan.)_ No one, but I don't take orders from anyone either! I will speak when I want to. _(Hayley puts her hand up to take hold of Marissa's arm in an attempt to get her attention, but Marissa, too angry, shakes it off and just matches Dan glare for glare.)_

Dan: I always knew Ryan was the weakest Atwood, but to date a bitch like you, I never would have guessed that! You may be hot, but women should only be seen and not heard. All you're good for is fucking. Men don't need to hear you speak or know that you can think. I just can't believe you're Ryan's woman!

Marissa: _(She grimaces at what he said.)_ I'm not anyone's woman. Ryan and I are partners, equals, and it appears to me that the weakest Atwood is you, because you're the only one with absolutely no humanity. It takes a bigger man to love than it does to hate. _(This sends Dan over the edge and he goes over and grabs her arm and drags her towards the bed. Pushing her towards it, he holds the gun in the small of her back so that she doesn't try anything.)_

Dan: That's enough out of you! Now, do you see what this is? _(He points to something on the blueprint.)_

Marissa: Yes. _(He expects her to say more, and when she doesn't he laughs.)_

Dan: You're learning. We'll get along much better if you stick to one word answers. _(She goes to turn around to confront him, but he pushes the gun further into her back making her stay where she is.)_ Now, we're going there, the three of us, and you two are going to open it for me. _(Marissa starts to laugh and it sets Dan off even more.)_ What's so goddamned funny!

Marissa: How are we supposed to open a safe we don't know the password to? It appears as if your genius plan has a few holes in it.

Dan: You seem to think you're so smart, let's see how well you work under pressure. We don't have all day. Someone will figure out something's wrong, my guess, Ryan will come here looking to rescue you and then you're opportunity to appease me will be over. You either get that safe open before I get caught or someone is going to die. _(He pulls the gun out of her back and twirls it around in the air, pointing it at both Marissa and Hayley, and then laughing.)_ And I can guarantee you it won't be me!

Marissa: _(Because the gun is no longer in her back, she turns around to face him.)_ Like your word is trustworthy. Even if we get the safe open, what is to guarantee us that you don't kill someone anyway?

Dan: Oh I am going to kill someone, Ryan. That bastard does not deserve to live after he did nothing to help me and left me in that jail to rot while he lived it up here in Newport in the lap of luxury, but if you get the safe open for me, I won't kill your innocent friend her. Hell, I might even be persuaded to let you live.

Marissa: I won't let you kill Ryan! _(He laughs at her while grabbing her arm roughly and dragging her after him.)_

Dan: I'd like to see you try!_ Turning around as he walks with Marissa, he looks at Hayley and yells at her.)_ Come on! Get your ass in gear or I'll shoot her now! _(Hayley scrambles out of her chair and moves as quickly as she can, but she's weak and tired so the going is not easy. Getting tired of waiting for her, he grabs her by the arm, too, and drags her along with Marissa out of the room towards Sandy's office. Hayley whimpers as he pulls her along because he is hurting her, but Marissa just continues to fight back.)_

Marissa: You might have the advantage now, because you have the gun, but you're stupid, you're impatient, and you're angry, a combination that does not create a steady head who can think straight. You'll mess up and I'll be watching you, and when you do, I'll jump in and I'll take the advantage from you. I don't care what I have to do, you will not hurt Ryan.

Dan: _(They arrive in the office and he tosses them aside and they both stumble onto the chairs in front of Sandy's desk. Hayley collapses down on one, exhausted, while Marissa stands her ground and watches Dan's every move. He turns his back on them to focus on the shelves, tearing things off of it and letting them fall on the floor. Books land at his feet, but some of Sandy's personal mementos made of breakable material, shatter when they hit the ground. While he is not paying attention, Marissa moves behind Sandy's desk and begins to rummage though his drawers as silently as she can, but before she can find anything useful, Dan turns back around and she freezes and acts as if she was just standing there twisting a strand of hair in her hand nervously. He turns back around once more to feel the wall for the safe, and while he does so, she grabs a cordless phone off of the desk and gives it to Hayley silently telling her to hide it on her person. Once Dan has the portion of the wall which was blocking the safe opened, he turns and grabs Marissa and pulls her towards it and shoves her in front. As he goes to grab Hayley as well, Marissa yells out.)_

Marissa: Let her sit. She won't be any help to either of us if you make her stand and she looses consciousness. She can help me think of codes while she's sitting and I'll just punch them in.

Dan: Fine. _(He sits down in Sandy's chair behind the desk and twirls the gun around in his hand once again as he watches the two women work. Before Marissa puts in the first guess, she turns back around and faces Dan.)_

Marissa: You've seen the blueprints. Was there anything on them about the details of the safe? What if we put in the wrong code too many times? Does it set off an alarm; does it automatically shut the system off?

Dan: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Marissa: _(She smirks at him.)_ You see, this is what I meant by your plan having some flaws to it. A smart criminal would have done research on the safe and learned every detail about it, perhaps even found out how easy it was to crack the safe without knowing the code, but not you.

Hayley: _(Her voice is quiet but pleading.)_ Marissa, please! Do not bait him!

Dan: _(He stands up and walks around to the girls, pinching Hayley's cheek and turning towards Marissa.) _You know, you should really listen to your friend and keep your trap shut. If not, I'll kill her right here in front of you, and I doubt you'd sleep very well with her death on your conscious! _(Hayley starts to panic, breathing hard and shaking. Dan sees this and laughs at her.)_ Aren't you the little wimp! Next we'll see you piss your pants in fear.

Marissa: _(Her voice is cold and demanding.)_ Leave her alone. _(She searches for something to distract him.)_ You know, Dan, you sound a little parched. Sandy has an excellent bar in here. Why don't you help yourself while I work on the safe? _(She points out where the alcohol is, and although he watches her for a second, he moves towards it and takes a bottle with him back to Sandy's chair behind the desk.)_

Dan: I know what you're doing, and it won't work. I can hold my liquor with the best of them. You're not going to get me drunk and then pull one over.

Marissa: _(Her tone is biting.)_ Trust me, I've heard enough stories to know all about your substance abuse problems and to know that you have a high tolerance. I was just hoping you'd be occupied enough to leave Hayley alone.

Dan: _(He laughs again, mocking her while he opens the bottle and takes his first drink, sighing in satisfaction.)_ What a nice, sweet friend. _(Marissa turns around and faces the safe thinking about what to put in as a password.)_ I must say, this Cohen guy has good taste in Scotch.

Marissa: _(Without turning around to look at him, she replies.)_ I'm sure he'll be pleased you liked his alcohol. I'll make sure I pass along the message.

Dan: _(He laughs.)_ If I let you live. _(Ignoring him, Marissa turns around and talks to Hayley.)_

Marissa: I'm going to need your help. I haven't known Sandy near as long as you have, so you'll probably have a better idea what his code would be. I'm going to try everyone's birthday first, Seth's, Zoe's, Ryan's, and Kirsten's. _(Hayley nods her head but does not say anything. As Marissa types in the birthdays, all of which don't work, and Dan keeps drinking. All of a sudden, startling Marissa, Hayley speaks up. Her voice is shaky but resolute as she believes what she is saying.)_

Hayley: Sandy's too smart to make it something as obvious as someone's birthday or middle name. It would have to be a strange word that no one would guess, a law term, or something that has significance to him. _(She thinks for a moment.)_ Try yogalates.

Dan: _(He hears this and laughs in an angry way.)_ I might not be from Newport Beach, but even I know that is utter nonsense. _(He stands up and walks towards Hayley, holding the gun to her head.)_ And here I thought you were the one cooperating. Give her a serious guess or I'll shoot you right now!

Hayley: _(She is starting to panic again, tears running down her face, but she speaks anyway.)_ I am serious when I say that. It's a type of exercise class my sister goes to and my brother-in-law has always teased her about it. _(He pulls the gun away from her head and points it at Marissa as he walks back towards his chair.)_

Dan: Try it. _(She does but it doesn't work.)_

Hayley: Swamp rose. _(Marissa tries it. It doesn't work. This pattern continues, Hayley suggests words and Marissa types them in, but nothing works.)_ Berkley _(Marissa types.)_, bagels and smear _(Marissa types.)_, Solomon Burke _(Marissa types.)_, Over the Top _(Marissa types.)_, Steve McQueen, _(Marissa types, but this time when it fails, Dan jumps out of his seat and goes to the window because they all three hear a car door slam. As his back is turned, Marissa signals for Hayley to make a phone call and just let them listen in to the conversation. She barely has time to do so and hide it under her shirt again before Dan turns back around to cock the gun with a large, evil smirk on his face.)_

Dan: It looks as if we have company. _(He laughs. Just then, the three of them hear the front door open and Ryan's voice calls out.)_

Marissa: Marissa, where are you! _(His voice is panicked, as he would no doubt see that not only was the Range Rover there, which she drove, but so was a car he did not recognize, the car Dan drove. Before Ryan can check Sandy's office as he goes off towards the family room and kitchen and before Dan can say or do anything to attack Ryan, Marissa calls out to him.)_

Marissa: Ryan, get out of here right now! He wants to kill you. I have this covered, please, just leave! _(While she's yelling, Ryan moves to the office not listening to her pleas and sees Dan go up to her and grab her by the hair roughly and pull her back so she can hear him whispering menacingly.)_

Dan: You're not helping yourself or you little friend here stay alive. One more outburst like that, and I'll do worse than kill you both, I'll leave you so broken and used, _(He runs his eyes up and down her body causing her to shiver in fear.)_ you'd wish I would have killed you. _(With that, Ryan reaches the doorway just as Dan punches her in the small of her back and makes her fall to the ground in pain. Kicking her once, he barks an order at her before Ryan can get to her side.)_ Stand up! You have five minutes to get that safe open or I'll just kill you all and steal what I can! _(As she struggles to stand again, Dan goes to hit her once more but Ryan jumps in front of him and pushes him away.)_

Ryan: If you touch her again, I'll kill you with my bare hands! _(Dan just laughs and points the gun at Ryan's head, but Marissa jumps in front of Ryan to shield him. He goes to push her away, but she continually fights him.)_

Marissa: Dan, listen to me. The cops aren't here yet, you can still get away, just please, don't kill him, please! We'll help you gather everything we can, Kirsten's jewelry, the silver, all the electronics, anything valuable. No one has to die! _(Before he can respond to what she said, there is a loud humming noise that comes from Hayley. The dial tone of the phone can be heard as the line was cut off when the other end was hung up. Marissa rushes to Hayley's side as Ryan runs after her and they block Dan from her. He begins to scream, waving the gun around as he yells, furious.)_

Dan: What the hell was that! _(No one answers him.)_ That's it! I'm sick of these little games. Who's going to be the first to die? _(He points the gun at all three of them and then stops at Marissa.)_ I think it would be fun to see Ryan watch you die. Besides, after all the shit you've pulled today, it will be a pleasure to watch you suffer in pain! _(Just as he goes to press the trigger, Ryan jumps in front of Marissa and pushes her away, but the gun does not go off. When they look up, Caleb and Jimmy have Dan restrained and the gun has been knocked away. Hayley scrambles to it and puts the safety back on before resting back against the wall and practically collapsing. Ryan moves to Marissa's side and sits down with her and takes her in his arms as she finally breaks down and begins to quietly cry. He buries his face in her shoulder just savoring the fact that they are both still alive. Suddenly, surprising everyone, Dan starts to laugh hysterically at the situation they are all in. The others just watch him, but he does not say anything.)_

Caleb: Jimmy, do you have him? _(Jimmy moves one of his arms and wraps it around Dan's neck and holds him tightly.)_

Jimmy: He's not going anywhere, _(He tightens his grip around Dan's neck making him stop laughing and almost gag from the force.)_ are you?

Caleb: I'll be right back. I'm going to go and get some rope. _(Caleb, actually running, leaves the room. Jimmy, though he's still holding on to Dan so he won't leave, turns to the others, especially Marissa.)_

Jimmy: Are you alright? _(Still crying, Marissa does not answer him but just holds onto Ryan tighter as if she's afraid he'll disappear or he'll be hurt if she lets go. Ryan answers for her.)_

Ryan: She's alive. At this point, that's all I can think about. She needs to see a doctor though as soon as we can get her there. _(This makes Marissa look up and talk.)_

Marissa: No, no doctors. I'm fine, just this gash on my head and a few bruises, nothing serious.

Ryan: I'd feel better if you'd go.

Marissa: _(She whispers.)_ I don't want to leave you. Please, I don't want to go to the doctors. I swear, I'm fine.

Ryan: _(His voice is reproachful.)_ Marissa…..

Marissa: Ryan. Look, if I get a really bad headache or anything, I'll go, but I'm not going to the hospital when there's nothing wrong with me. I don't have insurance and it's a waste of money.

Jimmy: Jesus Christ, Marissa, _(He's annoyed with her reasoning.)_ I'll pay for your goddamned doctor bill!

Marissa: _(She is also adamant when she speaks.)_ No! _(She looks between Ryan and Jimmy tagging up against her.)_ I'm not going to the hospital and that's final, but someone needs to take care of Hayley. _(She looks over at Hayley who has lost consciousness.)_ Hayley, Hayley, HAYLEY! _(Marissa nudges Ryan to go over and take care of Hayley but he just holds on tighter to her.)_ Ryan, I'm fine, go check on Hayley, please. _(Before Ryan can answer, Caleb runs back in with the rope. Jimmy pushes Dan down into a chair and holds him there while Caleb ties him. Once Jimmy lets go of Dan's neck, he gasps for air and rubs at it.)_

Caleb: Ryan, stay with Marissa. I'll check on Hayley as soon as I get him tied up. _(Pulling on the rope to make sure it is taunt, Dan yelps out in pain.)_

Dan: Hey, not so tight! _(Caleb just pulls it even more and Dan scoffs and cusses at him under his breath. Once he's finished, he steps aside and checks on Hayley. Kneeling down beside her, he notices that she's still breathing.)_

Caleb: What did he do to her?

Marissa: I'm not sure. When I got here, she was unconscious and tied up in a chair. He woke her up and was dragging her around, but she's sick. _(Caleb whirls around and faces Marissa when she says this.)_

Caleb: What, like the flu or something?

Marissa: Not quite, but I'll let her tell you. It's not my place. _(Before Caleb can reply, they all turn quickly when they hear Jimmy go off and punch Dan as hard as he can. Caleb stands up and walks towards him as Jimmy glares at Dan and talks to Ryan.)_

Jimmy: Want your turn, Ryan, for what he did to Marissa?

Ryan: _(Marissa's eyes get big as she thinks he's going to leave her to beat up on Dan.) _No thanks, I'm staying here. _(She looks up at him adoringly and kisses him softly before wrapping her arms around his neck. Although she whispers Caleb and Jimmy can hear her.)_

Marissa: Thank you….for staying with me. I know you'd love to hit him, but that would just put you at his level and you're so much better than he is. _(Caleb stops in his tracks and smirks at what Marissa said, shaking his head and unclenching his hands. He was going to go and take a few swings at Dan himself, but not wanting to disappoint Marissa, he restrains himself. Ryan leans down and whispers back to Marissa while the two men just look on.)_

Ryan: I'm not going anywhere…ever. _(Interrupting their moment, unintentionally, Jimmy turns to Caleb and speaks.)_  
Jimmy: So what should we do with him now?

Caleb: _(Rubbing his hands over his face and sighing, Caleb finally speaks in a dejected tone.)_ Just call the cops. Let them handle him. _(Walking in behind the two men is Sandy leading Kirsten and Jane. The two women survey the situation quickly and then Ryan nods to Hayley and Kirsten rushes to her side.)_

Sandy: _(He goes up and shakes Caleb's hand.)_ I couldn't agree with you more, Cal. _(He lowers his voice.)_ Thank you. _(The two men exchange knowing glances and then Sandy speaks again.)_ And the cops are already on their way. They should be here anytime.

Kirsten: What's Hayley doing here? _(She addresses her question to Marissa and Ryan.)_

Ryan: She's home…for good now. _(Smiling despite the situation, Kirsten turns back to her sister and tries to take care of her, brushing her hair back and just soothingly comforting her unconscious form. Jane just watches by with Jimmy as everything enfolds in front of them and they stay out of the way. Just then, a commotion can be heard in the entry way and then four armed officers rush into the room. Sandy moves up to talk to them.)_

Sandy: Can we do this in another room. I don't want my family exposed to anything else. _(The head officer nods his head and goes over to where Dan is sitting. He signals one of his men over and they untie Dan and then cuff him as they begin to read him his rights.)_

Officer: You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…. _(As they lead him out of the room Sandy and Caleb follow as they recount everything that Dan has done to their family and that afternoon's events to the two officers not leading him.)_

Jane: Is there anything I can do to help? _(She directs her question to Kirsten who is still in shock over what she can tell has happened to her sister and her son's girlfriend, so Marissa answers. She is now sitting up and just holding Ryan's hand as he gently rubs his thumb over her palm in a soothing manor.)_

Marissa: Why don't you get a cold cloth. Perhaps it would shock her awake.

Jimmy: And me?

Marissa: The gun, _(Marissa points to Hayley.)_ she's hiding it somewhere. She put the safety on it, but the cops will need it and, frankly, I want it as far away from me as it can get. _(Jimmy goes over and grabs the gun and leaves the room to give it to the officers. As he exits, Seth, Summer, Sherry, and Zach all rush into the room. Sherry moves right to Marissa because she sees her first. She tries to look at Marissa's cut on her forehead from the pistol hitting her, but Marissa brushes her off and points to Hayley.)_

Marissa: I'm fine, but she's not. _(Zach starts to pick up the broken pieces of glass from the things Dan broke and throws them away while Seth and Summer watch shocked, incapable of moving. Jane reenters carrying the cold cloth and hands it to Sherry who presses it against Hayley's forehead and then leaves again not wanting to interrupt. Slowly, Hayley begins to regain consciousness, and as she does, Ryan stands up and, despite Marissa's protests, picks her up and carries her in his arms.)_

Ryan: We're going home. Marissa refuses to go to the hospital, but after the afternoon she's had, I'm going to make sure she has a quiet, peaceful evening, and I want to be able to take care of her. I'll talk to the cops on the way out and tell them how they can get in touch with us. I'll call you tomorrow. _(Marissa starts to speak up, but Hayley's voice stops her.)_

Hayley: Wait, what about me?

Kirsten: You're not going anywhere. We're taking you to the hospital, _(She turns to look at Sherry who shakes her head yes agreeing with her.)_ and then you're staying right here so I can take care of you.

Hayley: But my things are all at Ryan and Marissa's….

Kirsten: _(She turns to them.)_ How long has she been here?

Ryan: Just the weekend. Listen, you guys need to talk.

Hayley: But my medicine…

Kirsten: What medicine?

Sherry: Whatever it is, we'll get you more at the hospital. Do you know what you're on? _(Hayley nods her head, but she looks afraid. Marisa notices this and speaks to her calmly.)_

Marissa: Hayley, everything is going to be okay. Just tell them, and if you need anything, anything at all, or you want to come back and stay with us, call and we'll come and get you, right Ryan? _(She turns to look at him and he nods his head to agree.)_

Ryan: Of course.

Hayley: Are you sure?

Marissa: Positive.

Kirsten: _(She's starting to get worked up.)_ What's going on!

Marissa: _(Her voice is soothing.)_ Kirsten, Hayley's sick, and you need to listen to everything she says to you before you say anything. Just, please, remain calm. She can't handle any added stress right now, and she needs you more than she ever has before. _(Kirsten's face goes white, as does Seth and Summer's, but she nods her head to show Marissa that she understands. Caleb and Sandy reenter the room.)_

Sandy: Where are you two going?

Ryan: We're going to talk to the police briefly and then we're going home.

Caleb: I think that's a good idea. Do you want my driver to take you? _(Ryan's shocked by his offer but smiles as he declines.)_

Ryan: No, it's fine. I can drive, but thank you Mr. Nichol. _(Shocking everyone, Caleb puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder and squeezes it.)_

Caleb: It's Caleb, and Ryan, _(Ryan looks him in the eye.)_ take care of her. _(Caleb nods towards Marissa. Ryan just smiles.)_

Ryan: Always. _(With that they leave. Zach notices that this is no time for him to be in the room, that what is about to be discussed is a family matter. He goes up to Sherry and puts his hand through her arm to help her up.)_

Zach: Why don't we go and move the car up and get it ready to take Hayley to the hospital. _(She goes with him without a word, and the family turns back to face Hayley after they leave.)_

Seth: _(He finally breaks his silence and clears his throat first before he speaks.)_ It's serious, isn't it? That's why you've been avoiding my phone calls and emails?

Hayley: Partly, but I've been busy preparing for the move, and once I was in LA, I didn't check my email at all.

Kirsten: Hayley, what is it? Are you pregnant, cancer?

Hayley: _(She looks around at the faces of the people she loves, her family members, and takes a deep breath before she speaks.)_ No, I'm not pregnant and I don't have cancer, although those would be preferable. _(Their expressions become almost panicked at this point.)_ I have AIDS. _(The room remains silent as everyone tries to absorb the news and the camera fades out and the episode ends.)_

**End of Episode #18**


	91. Chapter 91

**Episode #19:The Deceitful Daughter**

The first scene opens with at a small bistro in the heart of downtown LA in the business district. Ryan and Marissa are both sitting at a table outside as they wait for their company to join them, both dressed for work. It is early morning; the restaurant has justopened. In the background, softly playing, is Ladytron's "Destroy Everything".

Marissa: _(Glancing down at her watch.)_ What time did Sandy say he would be here?

Ryan: Five minutes ago. _(Appearing somewhat nervous, he goes to loosen his tie, and Marissa sees his action.)_

Marissa: I wish you didn't have to wear those to work.

Ryan: _(He laughs and moves his chair closer to hers.)_ Better get used it, because unless I'm my own boss someday, the tie will be a dress code prerequisite for quite a while.

Marissa: _(She leans in and kisses him softly.)_ I guess I'll just have to settle for taking it off of you every night. _(Ryan laughs and leans in to kiss her back, but they are interrupted by Sandy clearing his throat and laughing.)_

Sandy: Sorry, I'm late, but I brought a guest who likes to take a little longer in the bathroom than I do. _(Ryan and Marissa look up to see Hayley standing with Sandy. Marissa stands up to give her a hug while Ryan stands and shakes Sandy's hand. After pleasantries and greetings are exchanged the four of them sit down.)_ I see we're just in time, Hayley. Who knows what those two would have been up to if we were five minutes later.

Hayley: _(She smirks at Ryan and Marissa.)_ They probably wouldn't have even stayed around. Perhaps they'd run off to the bathroom for a quicky, retreat to the car, or even go home before they went to work.

Ryan: _(He glares at Hayley before talking while Marissa ducks her head in embarrassment and Sandy laughs although Hayley was a little too blunt even for him. Ryan's voice is harsh and his tone betrays the fact that he considered the past conversation over and dared her to even try to continue it.)_ What can we do for you Hayley? _(Marissa reaches under the table and squeezes his hand in an attempt to calm him down and show him that she was okay. Hayley laughs once again before she speaks.)_

Hayley: I'm here to finally start looking at apartments.

Sandy: Can you believe that Kirsten has let her out of her sight? _(All four laugh softly at his sarcastic remark.)_

Marissa: _(She turns to direct her question to Hayley.)_ How did you manage to break free from your shadow?

Hayley: Well, she had work that she couldn't get out of and my Dad had to be there, too, so she couldn't pull the sneak attack, father bonding trick she's been pulling just about every other day. I swear they're quite the team.

Sandy: As an innocent bystander, it's pretty funny to watch. Every morning, Hayley gets up earlier and earlier trying to sneak by Kirsten, but she's always waiting outside of her door with her breakfast on a tray and a smile on her face.

Ryan: She's not cooking it is she? Hayley might annoy me sometimes, _(He shoots a playful smirk at her which makes her roll her eyes and laugh softly.)_ but even when I'm mad at her I wouldn't wish that fate on her. Death by Kirsten's food would not be a pleasant way to go down. _(Marissa and Sandy laugh while Hayley looks slightly fearful.)_

Sandy: Don't worry kid; she's keeping the local delivery boys in college with her even more frequent calls for takeout.

Marissa: _(Laughing)_ At least her paranoia is helping a good cause.

Ryan: So if you're both here and Kirsten and Caleb are at the office, who has Zoe today?

Sandy: Sherry. She wanted to spend some time with her. Believe or not, she volunteered….willingly for babysitting duty. _(The other three laugh at his mock horrified face.)_ The trial starts tomorrow, so she'll be tied down to that. I think she wanted a lighthearted, innocent day to relax before the stress testifying is going to bring.

Hayley: _(She's laughing.)_ And she thought babysitting my niece was going to accomplish that. She's got an interesting idea of relaxing.

Marissa: _(Sounding wistful.)_ You're wrong Hayley; there is nothing like spending a day with a child, just the two of you. It's the best feeling in the world when they fall asleep in your arms or look up at you with adoration in their eyes, and spending time with Zoe is even better because she's so adorably sweet and funny. If I wasn't afraid of kidnapping charges, I'd sneak her into my suitcase one Sunday afternoon and take her home with me for good. _(Ryan looks at her and has a worried look on his face. Sandy picks up on this and attempts to lighten the somewhat heavy mood now.)_

Sandy: Well, Marissa, anytime you feel like kidnapping my daughter for a few days, let me know. I'm sure Kirsten and I could use a break every once in a while, and there's no one I would trust more with her. _(Marissa smiles at him.)_

Marissa: I might have to take you up on that offer.

Sandy: _(Laughing)_ How about this weekend?

Ryan: _(He wraps his arm around Marissa.)_ Sorry, Marissa is all mine this weekend. You'll have to wait your turn.

Hayley: _(This perks her interest. Smiling innocently, she turns to them with genuine curiosity on her face but her eyes are jumping with spunk and mischief.)_ Oh and do we have some special plans? Just what exactly are you two up to?

Marissa: _(She misses Hayley's eyes because she was lost in her own thought.)_ We're going to Vegas.

Sandy: Oh, the Vegas, just don't do anything I wouldn't.

Ryan: And that would be what?

Sandy: _(He thinks about that for a moment.)_ Let me amend that; don't do anything Seth would do. _(The four of them all laugh.)_

Ryan: I don't think you have to worry about that.

Hayley: So why Vegas? Are we eloping?

Marissa: Please, I am so not the Vegas, cheap chapel, Elvis impersonating justice of the peace type of girl. The idea of it is not even funny.

Sandy: Don't knock it till you've tried it. _(The three of them turn to him.)_

Hayley: Are we missing an interesting story about you and my sister?

Sandy: Nope, but if we ever renew our vows, I intend upon doing so in Vegas.

Hayley: _(She speaks under her breath.)_ Looks like you'll only be having one wedding in this lifetime. _(Sandy chooses to ignore her, so he just continues on with the conversation.)_

Sandy: So if you're not going to the Vegas to elope, what are you going for? I can't imagine you two as the gambling type. That would be the other son and his partner I would guess, especially since they've already been to the Vegas once already this year.

Ryan: I'm going for work.

Marissa: He's been helping to design a new casino, so we're going to inspect it and meet with the clients.

Hayley: Oh, an all expense paid trip, even better. I bet you're flying first class, staying in the most expensive suite available and allowed to expense everything to the firm.

Ryan: _(He turns to look at her.)_ Jealous?

Hayley: Are you kidding me? I've had an expense account my whole life. It's called Daddy.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ And if my kids do not get an inheritance from their grandfather, you're looking at the reason why. _(Sandy, Ryan, and Marissa laugh at his comment while Hayley smirks at Sandy good naturedly.)_

Hayley: Don't you think it's time you left for work, Sanford?

Marissa: We haven't even ordered yet.

Sandy: _(He stands up and moves to kiss Marissa's cheek as he says goodbye.)_ As much as I hate to admit this, she's right. I'm running late for work, so I really must get going. _(Ryan stands up to say goodbye to him.)_ Next week, same time, same place if I promise to be on time?

Ryan: Sounds good. _(He grabs his briefcase and suit jacket before bending down and kissing Marissa.)_ I've got to go, too, or I'll be late. Can you walk from here? _(She nods her head. He moves in closer and kisses her again before whispering.)_ Love you.

Marissa: Love you, too. Pick me up?

Ryan: Of course. _(With one last kiss, he stands up and walks off with Sandy after nodding his goodbye to Hayley who just rolls her eyes at him. Once they are gone, Hayley turns to Marissa.)_

Hayley: So, how much time do you have until you have to run off to work, too?

Marissa: A few minutes, why?

Hayley: I saw the look in your eye when you were talking about Zoe, now spill. _(As Marissa begins to talk, the camera pulls away from the two women and fades as the scene ends.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

The second scene begins in the formal dining room of the Cooper house. The meal is spread across the table as Jane, James Sr., and Jimmy all sit together to eat. Although no one is fighting, what should be a pleasant meal is a quiet and isolated one as they all eat from their plates slowly and dejected, slyly stealing glances at the chair which is conspicuously empty, the chair that Caitlyn used to occupy. It is obvious that they are all missing her presence, and even though she has been gone now for almost two months, they are unable to adjust to her absence. In the short time she lived there, she, inadvertently, made her grandparents' lives revolve around her and just as her father got his game together and realized he wanted to be a part of her life, it was too late and she was already gone. Startling everyone, James Sr. speaks out. His voice, though not loud when compared to other speaking voices, seems ridiculously loud in the deathly silent, large, echoing room.

James Sr.: _(He is addressing Jimmy.)_ How was your day?

Jimmy: Boring, same as usual. You?

James Sr.: Same. _(They both go back to eating for a second, but once James has chewed his bite of food, he begins to speaks again.)_ What does Caleb have you working on now?

Jimmy: Research.

Jane: _(Trying to sound interested despite her depressed mood, she joins in on their conversation.)_ Researching what?

Jimmy: Competing firms and the top prospects in the country in the architecture field. It seems as if he's about to do something drastic, almost like he's trying to prepare for the future, but he won't tell me what he's up to. _(He thinks out loud as he continues to talk, getting lost in thought.)_ It's as if he's trying to talk himself out of something that he knows he has to do, something that he secretly wants but is afraid to admit to. I have no idea what he's up, and it's actually driving me nuts.

James Sr.: I always just assumed that the reigns would be passed down to Ryan after he graduated from college.

Jane: Then you obviously haven't been paying too much attention to their relationship over the years. _(James looks at her confused.)_ It's basically been a love/hate relationship without any ounce of love involved.

Jimmy: He's changed though. _(Now it is time for both Jane and James to look at Jimmy confused.)_ Something's changed between Ryan and Caleb these past couple of months. Caleb cares about Marissa; I think he looks towards her as like a daughter, constantly wanting to take care of her and admiring the woman she is.

James Sr.: I don't know Marissa well, but from what I can see, how can someone not admire the woman she is.

Jane: _(Her voice is soft.)_ She is amazing.

Jimmy: Well, I think Caleb's respect for Marissa has made him realize that maybe Ryan is not as bad as he initially assumed. It's kind of hard not to trust Marissa's judgement, and if she can love Ryan as much as she does, there must be something there….at least that's what I think has been going through his mind. Who knows with him?

James Sr.: What does Kirsten say about all this?

Jimmy: Oh, she's adamant that the business will be passed down to Ryan.

Jane: She's not exactly one to not get her way either. _(The three of them all sit and take another bite of their food while they think of another topic to discuss.)_

Jimmy: So, _(He looks at his mother.)_ when was the last time you talked to Marissa? What's she been up to?

Jane: Busy with work, like usual, but she likes it like that, so that's good. Plus, Hayley's back in town.

Jimmy: Hayley Nichol, Kirsten's sister?

Jane: The one and only.

Jimmy: Whatever happened to her? The last thing I remember about her she was a little kid who used to drive Kirsten and I crazy when we would use babysitting her as an excuse for a date. _(Jane and James laugh.)_

James Sr.: Don't worry, we knew exactly what you two were up, and Hayley always told us, too. _(Jimmy laughs at this.)_

Jane: Who would have ever predicted back then what Hayley's life would come to?

Jimmy: What do you mean? _(Both he and James turn to Jane and watch her curiously.)_

Jane: You don't know?

James Sr.: Know what? I've heard she's back in town? Is she finally ready to settle down and make a life for herself here?

Jimmy: Wait, before you talk about now; what was she doing before?

Jane: For the past few years she's been living in Japan working for a designer friend of hers.

Jimmy: Japan?

James Sr.: It seemed to be good for her. Before she went there she was little wild.

Jane: A little wild doesn't even begin to describe it. Caleb was good at keeping it pretty hush, hush, but word got out. Partying, sleeping around, drugs, booze, stripping, large debts to friends, she did it all.

Jimmy: And now?

Jane: And now she seems to have her life together. She's responsible, was good at her job, and interested in becoming a part of her family again.

James Sr.: Well that's good. _(Jane just looks off as if she is thinking to herself; the sadness is evident in her eyes.)_

Jimmy: Why did you say was good at her job and why is she back if everything was going so well in Japan?

Jane: She's sick.

James Sr.: Well surely they have doctors in Japan, too. _(He laughs softly.)_ That is so Caleb Nichol, insisting that she have American doctors. Is she permanently relocating her or just staying until she recuperates? What does she have anyway?

Jane: No, she's here for good. It's not something she can recuperate from?

Jimmy: What are you talking about?

Jane: She has AIDS. _(The table falls completely quiet after the forks James and Jimmy were holding fall to their plates and their faces pop up in shock and surprise. After a moment of just staring at her, James finally speaks up.)_

James Sr.: Are you serious?

Jane: Do you think I would joke about something like that?

James Sr.: No, but I wish you were joking.

Jimmy: Caleb hasn't said anything to me about this.

Jane: They're not exactly broadcasting it all around town.

James Sr.: Yeah, but this is Newport, everyone is bound to find out sooner or later.

Jimmy: How do you know this?

Jane: Marissa told me. _(She notices their confused expression.)_ We talk sometimes. It's not as if they're keeping it a secret, but they're also not taking out a front page ad in the local newspaper. When it comes out, it comes out. Right now they're just trying to get Hayley adjusted and as comfortable as possible while they figure out what they're going to do.

James Sr.: That family does not get a break, do they? First Seth's fiancé looses the baby, then the whole mess with Ryan's family happened, and now this. You'd think they'd eventually get some stress free months to take a few deep breaths and recuperate.

Jimmy: _(He rolls his eyes and takes a drink before speaking.)_ Not in Newport.

James Sr.: At least this shouldn't affect Marissa too much. She barely knows Hayley, right?

Jane: Actually, they're pretty close. I guess Marissa was the first person Hayley confided in. Seth got them in contact with each other knowing that Marissa is a good person to talk to, and it's because of Marissa that Hayley came home in the first place.

Jimmy: So that's why she was so worried about her the day Dan attacked.

Jane: Apparently.

James Sr.: I wish there was something we could do?

Jane: Just being there to support the family as friends will be enough. They know we'll do anything we can. Perhaps a benefit should be arranged. I could always mention it to Kirsten and see what she says, volunteer to host it for her.

Jimmy: And I'll talk to Sandy, and you can talk to Caleb, Dad; see if they have any suggestions as to what we can do to help them.

James Sr.: We're going golfing this weekend; I'll talk to him then.

Jane: Speaking of this weekend, Marissa and Ryan are going to Vegas.

Jimmy: Well that's a little bit of a lighter dinner conversation. What are they going there for, business or pleasure?

Jane: Essentially it is a business trip, but they'll have some free time to spend with each other and to have some fun.

James Sr.: _(He laughs.)_ You don't think they'd elope do you? _(Jimmy's face becomes slightly pale but Jane just laughs with a slight twinkle in her eye.)_

Jane: I teased her about the same thing when she told me, and she profusely shot that idea down practically before I even uttered it. _(Jimmy takes a large gulp of his drink, visibly glad to hear the news.)_ I thought I might take a trip this weekend, too.

James Sr.: Oh really, where? That ought to be nice. Are you and the girls planning a weekend away at the spa again?

Jane: No, I thought I'd go and see Caitlyn. She starts school in a couple of weeks, so I don't want to go when she's starting to get ready or her senior year, but I want to see her before she gets started. It'll be a while before she has a break long enough to come and visit, probably Thanksgiving.

Jimmy: It sounds like a good idea. Maybe I could go a few weeks after she starts school?

Jane: I think she would like that. _(She smiles at her son.)_ Now, let's finish this dinner and we'll figure out something to do tonight to keep us from being completely bored without her here to keep us entertained. _(The three of them laugh ruefully at her very true statement as they go back to the food in front of them and silence once again takes over the table. The scene shifts to the Cohen house where Sandy has just arrived home from work for dinner.)_

Sandy: Hello! I'm home. _(He looks around him but doesn't see anyone or hear anything, so he goes into his office and puts his briefcase down and takes off his suit jacket before loosening his tie and taking it off as well. Walking out of the office, he goes back to his bedroom to see if Kirsten is there, but it is empty. Returning to the main portion of the house, he is greeted by Kirsten when she walks in from the patio through the living room doors.)_

Kirsten: Where's Hayley?

Sandy: _(He laughs as he walks towards her.)_ I'm good; how are you? My day, it was interesting; how was yours, sweetheart?

Kirsten: Come on Sandy, you know I care about that, but this is important.

Sandy: _(He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him, kissing her softly on the lips before chuckling softly and beginning to speak.)_ She's in LA, looking for apartments. She's staying with the kids. Marissa will look out for her, and you might as well get used to it for a while, because now that she's been able to sneak away, I doubt she'll be back for a few days. You've been a little smothering.

Kirsten: I'm just worried about her, and I imagine you were her accomplice on this escape.

Sandy: _(He smiles.)_ You know me too well. _(His face falls and takes on a nervous appearance.) _Just do me a favor; don't tell your father. _(Just at that exact moment, as always with his perfect timing, Caleb enters the living room to hear Sandy's last statement.)_

Caleb: Don't tell me what, and where's Hayley? I'm starving; let's get this show on the road.

Sandy: _(He whispers to Kirsten.)_ What's he doing here….again? This is the fifth night in a row. _(His voice becomes louder.)_ Are you between gourmet chefs, Cal; have all the restaurant employees in Newport Beach gone on strike, because you've been eating most of your meals here recently. Not that I'm about to file for bankruptcy or anything, but, as you like to point out about every 2.5 seconds, I don't make that much money. I can't afford to be feeding you every night, especially with your expensive taste. _(Kirsten laughs while Caleb just glares at him waiting for his diatribe to be over.)_

Kirsten: Hayley stayed in LA for the night to spend some time with the kids.

Caleb: Well, that ought to be fun for her, but I hope they don't let her exert herself too much. I'll call her tonight when I get home to check up on her, make sure she took her medicine and that she's getting enough rest.

Sandy: She's not two, Cal. She's been taking care of herself for years. You don't have to worry; she'll be okay.

Caleb: I'd like to see how you'd react if this was your daughter in this situation. _(With that, he walks out of the room and back to the patio.)_

Kirsten: I know you like to tease him, and in some weird way, it's how your relationship works, but lay off of him for a while, okay. This has him pretty shaken.

Sandy: _(He moves them over so that they can sit on a couch while they talk.)_ I know it does, but I thought a little normalcy might be just what the doctor ordered to get him back to his ornery self. I have to admit, it's kind of boring now without him to fight back with me. _(Kirsten laughs.)_

Kirsten: I'm sure we'd be able to find you someone to fight with if you really want to. Now, what were you talking about when you first came in? You were acting flip but I could tell that you had something on your mind.

Sandy: There was something, but I really don't want to talk about it with your father here. This is something we need to discuss on our own.

Kirsten: Is something wrong? Please don't tell me something else happened; I don't think I could take any more bad news.

Sandy: It's not bad news, just an interesting idea. _(He smiles at her trying to calm her nerves before standing up and holding his hand out for her as well.)_ So what's on our menu tonight for dinner. You know, one of these nights we need to make your Dad pay and take us out to some ridiculously expensive, overpriced and over-sauced restaurant. _(Kirsten laughs.)_

Kirsten: Just the Cohen usual tonight, Thai.

Sandy: Now you're talking. _(They begin to walk towards the doors to lead them out to the patio where the food is set up.)_ What did Zoe and Sherry do today?

Kirsten: I don't know. It was a secret. _(They laugh together.)_ Actually, Sherry is still here. Zoe asked her to stay for dinner, and I think she's trying to avoid the reality of tomorrow for as long as she can. I don't think she'll be getting much sleep tonight.

Sandy: It's too bad that Zach couldn't make it down here for this.

Kirsten: _(They stop in the doorway to watch Sherry and Zoe playing at the edge of the pool as they dip their feet in.)_ I don't think she wanted him to see this, to hear what she has to say in court. Sure, she's told him the basics, but the details, that has to be painful to admit to herself let alone her new boyfriend.

Sandy: _(He smirks.)_ You know, you still haven't told me I was right about the two of them, and to think that you doubted my matchmaking abilities!

Kirsten: _(She rolls her eyes at him and pokes him in the ribs.)_ I think Seth and Summer had more to do with them actually getting together than you did. You were, justifiably, a little distracted that afternoon.

Sandy: True, but Summer would have never gotten the idea if it wasn't for my meddling. _(Kirsten laughs at him, but before she can respond, they see Zoe running towards them, hands out, and hair streaming behind her. Launching herself in her father's arms, she kisses his cheek and wraps her little arms around his neck tightly.)_

Zoe: Good evening, Daddy. _(He looks over at Kirsten with an amused look on his face at his daughter's formal greeting but does not say anything to tease her.)_

Sandy: Hello there to you, too, Zoe. And how was your day?

Zoe: Perfect!

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ Perfect, huh? What did you do?

Zoe: Duh, Daddy, that's prohibited information. Girl talk is always strictly off limits to boys.

Sandy: But I'm not a boy; I'm your Dad. _(She rolls her eyes at him.)_ Besides, you wouldn't tell you Mom either.

Zoe: That's because it's a secret.

Sandy: And who taught you all this?

Zoe: _(She giggles.)_ Who do you think, Daddy? Summer!

Sandy: _(Putting her down on the ground and taking her tiny hand in his they begin to walk towards the table where dinner is spread out waiting for them and Cal is sitting very impatiently.)_ I should have known. _(Kirsten walks out of the room as well, shutting the door behind her. Through the glass, she can be seen going over to Sherry and wrapping her arm around her in a warm, motherly embrace as they walk towards the table and sit down as well as the five of them share a comfortable, friendly, relaxed dinner together. The camera leaves them and goes to LA where Seth, Summer, and Hayley are all sitting around the living room on the couch, completely quiet, all staring at the TV. Hayley has a pad of paper in front of her and appears to be keeping score. They are watching jeopardy and competing against each other. Totally lost in what they are doing, they don't hear Ryan and Marissa come in.)_

Marissa: Sorry we're late, guys, but we had to stop by and pick some stuff up for our trip this weekend. Seth, Summer, Hayley, where are you? _(There is no answer. She turns to Ryan.)_ You don't think they went out to eat without leaving a note or calling us, do you?

Ryan: Seth does not voluntarily go out to eat anymore since you started living here, and the fact that you haven't cooked in a while for him because they've been in Newport makes me sure they're here somewhere. _(They continue walking into the apartment and stop when they see the three of them sitting in front of the TV mesmerized as they wait for the final jeopardy answer. Not realizing how precarious the situation is to them, Marissa continues to talk.)_

Marissa: There you three are; why didn't you say something when we called out for you. Let me go and change and I'll get dinner started. I'm sure I have something in the kitchen I can whip up quickly.

Seth: _(He speaks quickly.)_ No need, we cooked, but if you don't mind, we're kind of busy here, so…. _(As the show comes back on, Summer pinches him to get him to be quiet. When he doesn't complain, Marissa and Ryan look on confused and then finally give up, shrug their shoulders and go into their bedroom. As they change out of their work clothes and put on comfortable clothes to lounge around the apartment, they talk.)_

Marissa: Has your boss told you what time exactly we're leaving Friday?

Ryan: No, sorry, and I don't want to push him. With the meeting with the clients this weekend, he's been a little on edge lately.

Marissa: _(Taking her clothes, she goes into the bathroom.)_ It's okay. I was just curious. I took the whole day off, so it doesn't matter. That's why I'm working later this week every night. How much do you guys have left to do?

Ryan: Not as much as I feared we would. We'll probably pull one more late night, but this week should be nothing like last week. _(Once his suit is off, he walks into the bathroom to put his dirty clothes in the hamper to find her in just her undergarments as she washes her face. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he dips his head in to kiss her neck.)_ Do you know how much I wish that we were alone right now?

Marissa: _(Laughing, she looks at him through the mirror.)_ We've been pretty lucky this summer, and it's already August. Before you know it, they'll be back full time and many of the habits we've gotten into will have to be broken.

Ryan: But only for a year.

Marissa: _(Smiling at his statement and kissing his shoulder that is by hers, she shows him that she agrees with his statement.)_ For example, no more eating dinner together dressed like we are now. _(She motions towards their rather naked appearance and he laughs.)_

Ryan: Oh how I'll miss those dinners.

Marissa: And no more impromptu sex marathons in the living area of the apartment. We'll, once again, be banished to either the bedroom or the bathroom.

Ryan: Or the pool, the roof, our offices, the car when we go parking.

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ There's always that, too, but we've never been parking before.

Ryan: I know. It's been something I've been meaning to start. _(Rolling her eyes as she moves away from him, she goes towards her clothes, a t-shirt and pair of shorts. Just as she begins to put them on, they hear Summer calling out for them.)_

Summer: Hurry it up in there, lovebirds! This dinner took us hours to prepare, and if your horny asses ruin it, we'll never cook again.

Ryan: _(He speaks under his breath as he puts on a pair of sweatpants and a fresh wife beater.)_ Like they were planning on it anyway. _(Marissa laughs at his comment as they walk out of the room together, practically running into Summer who had her ear pressed up against their bedroom door.)_

Marissa: Hey Sum…what were you doing?

Summer: _(Ignoring Marissa's comment, she walks towards the table talking over her shoulder.)_ Good…you weren't, you know. Let's eat. _(Seth and Hayley are already sitting down at the table. When Marissa looks to see what they cooked, she starts laughing immediately and Ryan just rolls his eyes.)_

Marissa: Frozen pizza and salad, aw guys, you shouldn't have.

Seth: Hey, you have no idea how many frozen pizzas we went through this afternoon before we made two correctly.

Summer: Who knew you had to take them out of the box. _(She looks at Ryan and Marissa with the surprise written all over her face.)_

Ryan: You're not kidding, are you?

Hayley: No, they're not. After Marissa and I split up this morning, I stayed at the bistro, drank coffee and read the paper for a while before going to the art museum. I thought I'd be alone here and be bored so I didn't come back right away, but when I did, I found Seth and Summer panicking because they had tried to cook three pizzas so far and none of them had turned out. _(Ryan and Marissa start laughing.)_

Marissa: I didn't know they were coming down to visit until I got to work. I never thought about calling you, Hayley, sorry. Work was a little hectic today. We had to do almost a complete rewrite on an upcoming episode.

Summer: Really, why?

Marissa: We couldn't book the location we needed for it, so we had to improvise and change things, but the location was directly written into the script, so things had to be altered before you start filming it next week and we didn't want to fall behind on the other shows, so we crammed the rewrite in in between our storyboard meetings today.

Seth: Yeah, I'm sure that was interesting, but I want to hear more about this trip to Vegas you two have planned. Why didn't you tell us about that? We had to hear about it from Hayley this afternoon as she was teaching us how to make frozen pizza. If you had told us about this a month ago, we would have been able to harass you for much longer.

Ryan: Hm, and I wonder why we didn't say anything. _(He tosses a crouton at him, which Seth ducks to avoid being hit like it is a boulder and not a piece of hardened bread.)_

Summer: So why are you going to Vegas? Hayley said it has something to do with work?

Marissa: Ryan's firm is building a new casino there, and his boss asked him to come along to meet with the clients since he's been working on the project this whole time. We get to see the site, too.

Summer: You actually sound excited about this, Coop?

Marissa: _(She laughs.)_ I am; why wouldn't I be?

Seth: Aw, because it's as boring as hell.

Ryan: If anyone would know what that's like, it would be you. _(Seth look at him incredulously. Deciding to not play nice, Ryan smirks at Seth and Summer before continuing.)_ Don't worry though, we're not going to be getting tattoos while we're there. _(Summer turns to look at Seth confused.)_

Summer: Tattoos, what the hell are you talking about Chino?

Hayley: You two have tattoos? No way, I want to see!

Seth: _(He turns to look at Hayley, first.)_ No, we don't have tattoos. _(Turning to Summer, he looks at her so that Ryan cannot see his face. Unbeknownst to Ryan, Seth winks.)_ Ryan wasn't supposed to say anything Summer, but I let it slip to him how we almost got tattoos when we were in Vegas.

Summer: _(Playing along.)_ Cohen! _(She slaps him over the head.)_ What the hell is wrong with you? You were supposed to keep one thing from Ryan, one freaking thing, and you couldn't even do that!

Seth: _(Rubbing his head and glaring at her.)_ Ow! You didn't have to hit me so hard, Summer!

Summer: _(Mumbling)_ It's not like it's going to hurt anything.

Hayley: Okay then. _(She rolls her eyes at the bickering couple.)_ Let's change the subject. So, I talked to the manager of this place today and he's going to show me some apartments on Friday if you want to come with us Marissa. Summer already said she'd come with me.

Marissa: I'll try, but it'll depend upon what time your appointment is. We're not sure what time we're leaving for Vegas yet.

Hayley: Fair enough. I'll call him and ask and then let you know.

Marissa: Sound great.

Ryan: _(As they all settle down to eating, Ryan looks around at the five of them and then realizes something. With a frown on his face, he speaks up.)_ Uh, guys, where are we all sleeping tonight. There are five of us, two couple and one single, but only two beds.

Summer: Aw, Chino, are you worried you won't get any tonight? _(Seth snickers with her.)_

Hayley: They're quite creative. I'm sure they'll come up with something, won't you? _(She turns to face Marissa and smirks while Marissa just glares at her while she blushes.)_

Marissa: Sounds like someone is jealous.

Hayley: I am, but that doesn't mean that you two aren't proficient in the art of getting it on! _(Seth, Summer, and even Ryan laugh at Hayley's comment. When Marissa hears Ryan laughing along with them, she turns to face him.)_

Marissa: What are you laughing about? They're teasing you here, too, you know.

Ryan: I take it as a compliment. _(Without letting anyone else see what he's doing, he takes his hand and places on the small of Marissa's back, as he softly runs his fingers against her exposed skin.)_

Hayley: _(Still laughing, she talks.)_ Don't worry about it, I'll take the couch.

Marissa: Absolutely not! Your sister would never forgive me if I let you sleep on the couch. You can have our bed.

Ryan: _(His head shoots up when her response registers.) _Hey, why can't she take Seth and Summer's bed?

Seth: Dude, please, like my back can sleep on this couch. I won't be able to walk for a week afterwards if you make me sleep out here.

Ryan: It's not like you don't sleep out here once a week during school anyway when you piss Summer off so much she won't let you sleep in your room.

Marissa: _(Before Seth can retort back to Ryan's sarcastic statement, Marissa intervenes.)_ No, it's fine. We'll sleep out here. It's not like we haven't before. _(This gets Seth and Summer's attention.)_

Summer: Wait, you've slept out here before?

Seth: Together?

Summer: Naked? _(She makes a disgusted face. Ryan notices their expressions and decides to torture them.)_

Ryan: Yeah, and we've tried sleeping on just about every empty spot of the floor, the big armchair in the living room, and this table.

Marissa: But don't worry, _(She smirks at them.)_ it's been a few days and I've cleaned since then. _(Hayley starts laughing realizing that they're telling the truth but Seth and Summer take it as a joke and move on, each taking another slice of pizza as the conversation continues and the camera pans away from the scene as it ends.)_

Commercial Break


	92. Chapter 92

The third scene begins as Sherry is just getting home from the Cohens. It is later in the evening, the time of night when most people are getting ready for bed, especially if they have an 8:00 court date the next morning like she does. Walking into her apartment, it is dark and she does not turn the overhead light but, instead, walks over to her couch, turns on a side lamp to a dim setting, drops her bags from the day at her feet, and collapses onto the couch. Rolling over, she pulls her cell phone out of her purse and dials. While waiting for the person to pick up, she leans back and relaxes into the cushions of the couch. It is obvious, by the state of her apartment filled with many unpacked boxes, that she is not going to permanently settle in Newport.

Sherry: _(As the person on the other end picks up the line, she begins to speak.)_ Hey you, sorry I'm calling later than I said I would, but I got talking to the Cohens. _(The camera switches to the person she is talking to, Zach. He is laying in his bed in his apartment in San Francisco. As he begins to talk, he pauses the TV and concentrates on their conversation. The camera will switch back and forth between them as they talk.)_

Zach: Hey, it's alright. I'm just glad that you weren't alone this evening. Did you have a good time today with Zoe?

Sherry: _(She sighs.)_ It was just what I needed. When we were playing, just the two of us, I was finally able to relax and forget about the trial tomorrow. I don't know why I'm so nervous.

Zach: I think it's a normal reaction to be a little bit on edge if you're the main witness for the prosecution in a criminal case. _(She laughs ruefully.)_

Sherry: I just wish I had never put myself in a position where I would ever have to do this. _(She pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts.)_ What if we loose; what if he gets away with it?

Zach: That's not going to happen.

Sherry: As much as I love your optimism, I have to face reality here, and the fact is that nothing is guaranteed; I have to face the cold hard facts, and they are that tomorrow I might testify against a very dangerous, connected man who, if he is not convicted, can come after me with everything he has.

Zach: But you won't be living there anymore, so he'll have to find you first.

Sherry: I'm a nurse; I work in public hospitals. It is very easy to track me down. Caleb was able to track me down and I hadn't even begun working yet.

Zach: Well, we'll worry about crossing that bridge if and when we come to it. I honestly believe that your case is strong enough, what with your testimony and that other woman, Marissa's Mom, what's her name….

Sherry: Julie.

Zach: I don't see how the guy could get off when you're both testifying against him.

Sherry: We'll see about Julie, whether or not she sticks to her word and tells the truth. She's not exactly the most trustworthy person, but that's enough about that. I have to sit and listen to this trial all day tomorrow and probably all week, so let's talk about something else. What did you do today?

Zach: _(He chuckles.)_ Not much.

Sherry: Wow, now that's why a girl calls to talk to a guy.

Zach: I'm sorry. I'd just rather hear about your day than mine. I really didn't do much, just the usual.

Sherry: Alright, so what were you doing right when I called?

Zach: Watching TV. _(She is silent while she waits for his to continue.)_ Some old game I had taped. _(She still remains silent.)_ Fine, I was watching an old water polo match from high school. _(Instantly, she starts laughing. At the sound of her voice, he smiles.)_

Sherry: You do realize how lame that is?

Zach: _(He laughs along with her.)_ Yeah, I know, but I was bored, it's summer, and late night TV sucks.

Sherry: You're forgiven, but I would recommend never letting my brothers ever find that tape.

Zach: Throwing it away tonight. _(As she laughs at him, she rolls her eyes and stands up, gathering her bags in her arms and turning off the light before leaving the room to go to her bedroom. Once she enters, she drops the bags again and tries to change and get ready for bed while she talks, but it makes rustling noises.)_ What are you doing?

Sherry: Getting ready for bed, why?

Zach: _(His voice sounds very interested.)_ You're getting ready for bed?

Sherry: You're so not funny. I'm tired, I'm grumpy, and my back is sore; we are definitely not having the conversation you're conjuring up right now in your over-active imagination tonight.

Zach: Why is your back sore?

Sherry: _(Collapsing onto her bed still dressed, she sighs and closes her eyes while she talks.)_ Unlike someone else I know, I did not spend the whole day laying in bed watching myself play around with a bunch of hairless guys in Speedos; I was chasing around and towing around a four year old who has the energy level of Rachel Dratch.

Zach: _(His voice sounds confused.)_ Who's that?

Sherry: _(Moaning in frustration, she shakes her head.)_ Goodnight Zach. I'll call you tomorrow when I get back from the trial.

Zach: Wait, who's Rachel… _(Before he can finish, he hears her giggling and then the dial tone as she has ended the call. Leaning back in bed, he un-pauses the game and continues watching it while Sherry just continues laying where she dropped, not even attempting to get up and change into her pajamas. The camera leaves them and goes to Seth and Summer as they are also getting ready for bed. Already changed into their pajamas, Seth is laying in bed reading comics while Summer finishes up in the bathroom. After a moment, she walks out and goes to sit down at her vanity. While brushing her hair, she speaks with Seth through her mirror.)_

Summer: Cohen, what are you reading? _(Her voice is just curious, lacking its normal animosity.)_

Seth: Last week's comics, why?

Summer: Just curious. _(He goes back to reading while she is watching him in the mirror. After about two seconds, she starts to speak again making him look up from his comic slightly exasperated, but knowing better, he does not say anything.)_ How's your comic coming along?

Seth: Not well. _(He attempts to go back to reading, but she, once again, interrupts his concentration by talking.)_

Summer: How come?

Seth: _(Sighing, he lays the comic book down knowing that she's in the mood to talk and that nothing will deter her.)_ I don't know. I think I've lost my muse. It always seems to come easier to me when I'm feeling the angst.

Summer: And you only feel the angst when we're not getting along.

Seth: _(He winks at her and shoots his fingers like a pistol.)_ Bingo.

Summer: _(With her mouth open in shock and slight disgust, she stares at him.)_ Yeah, don't ever do that again….ever! _(He blows at the imaginary smoke at the end of his finger and acts as if he puts it back in the holster looking apologetic.)_

Seth: Right.

Summer: So, anyway back to the Atomic County Blues, if you really want me to, I'm sure I could get mad at you.

Seth: _(He laughs.)_ No, thanks for the offer, but really, I'd rather not be able to write than have you mad at me. _(He frowns as he thinks about his two options.)_ It's easier on my kidneys that way. _(Summer just looks at him for a moment with a confused look on her face, brushes his comment off, and then continues.)_

Summer: For instance, there's something very important coming up.

Seth: Yeah, I know, don't remind, we start back to school at the end of the month.

Summer: That's not what I'm talking about. _(Seth looks puzzled as he thinks about what she is referring to.)_

Seth: What are you talking about, Summer? There aren't any major holidays coming up until Halloween.

Summer: _(She rolls her eyes.)_ That's a major holiday?

Seth: It's become one since Zoe was born and we've formed our little secret, silent contest as to who can come up with the best costume. _(He starts to think about costume ideas.)_ I wonder if Marissa can sew….

Summer: _(She gets up from her vanity and climbs into bed with him, but they remain on their own separate sides as they continue to talk. She picks up his comic and flips through it lazily just for something to do.)_ Why do you care if she can sew?

Seth: If she can sew, then I might be able to talk her into making me a homemade costume made to actually fit my body.

Summer: What, so you don't have to rent a kid's costume and just suffer with floods and ¾ length sleeves? _(She snorts at her own humor while Seth just smirks at her.)_

Seth: No, so it can be original.

Summer: Well, that was interesting and, you know, entertaining for all of two seconds, but back to what I want to talk about, there is still something coming up soon that you haven't mentioned.

Seth: _(He adverts his eyes from her and slumps down into bed.)_ Summer, do we really have to do this right now. We both know how it will end. _(His voice becomes extremely sarcastic.)_ I'll forget something really important in our relationship like the first time we shared a plate of chili cheese fries, and then you'll get mad, I'll be in the doghouse, and voila, angst and writing issues solved. _(He rolls over and pulls the blankets over his head.)_ Great, now that that's covered, can we please go to sleep. _(He reaches up and turns off his bedside lamp, but as soon as his light goes off, she reaches over and turns hers on.)_

Summer: Sorry, Cohen, you're not getting out of this that easily, and it's not something as trivial as a shared plate of greasy food; this is important to me, and I thought it was important to you, too. _(He doesn't reply. Angered, she reaches behind her back and pulls her pillow out and smacks him over the head with it making him flip over in bed and sit up to confront her.)_

Seth: What the hell was that for!

Summer: One, it was for making fun of me earlier about the fries.

Seth: That was like two minutes ago; talk about a delayed reaction!

Summer: I'm tired; give me a break.

Seth: Good, you're tired and I'm tired, so let's both go to bed and forget this ridiculous argument. _(He goes to lay back down, but Summer doesn't give me a chance as she grabs his pillow off of the bed and tosses it onto the floor on her side and starts talking.)_

Summer: I'm not done yet! The pillow in the face was also for ignoring me. I'm serious here, Seth; there is something very important coming up that you're forgetting. _(Her voice becomes saddened.)_ Maybe you don't care about it as much as I do.

Seth: _(He is becoming extremely exasperated.)_ Summer, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!

Summer: _(His tone makes her forget about her grief and she becomes angry instead.)_ Actually, you're forgetting two things! You're grandfather's birthday is coming up soon, and… _(Before she can say anything else, the light bulb goes off for Seth and he realizes what she was hinting at and what he was indeed forgetting, but he covers for himself.)_

Seth: Ooooohhhhhh! We're talking about birthdays, too; I didn't know that. _(Summer looks confused, but he just pushes on through so she can't say anything.)_ Well, in that case, your birthday is in a couple of weeks and boy do I have a big surprise in store for you!

Summer: _(Her tone displays her disbelief in his statement.)_ You do?

Seth: _(He screws his face up and scoffs at the idea that he would forget.)_ Of course, what do you take me for, an idiot. I know perfectly well that if I ever forgot your birthday you'd shave all the hair off of my body and make miniature wigs for Princess Sparkle!

Summer: _(She thinks about what he said.)_ She would look good with brunette curls. _(Seth shakes his head to show that he agrees with her.)_ And you swear that you didn't forget?

Seth: Of course. _(He leans over and kisses her temple before pulling back and pouting.)_ Now can I please have my pillow back?

Summer: _(She eyes him warily before reaching down and picking the pillow up. Before she hands it to him though, she stops and offers a threat.)_ It better be a good surprise, Cohen!

Seth: The best. _(He holds his hand out for the pillow, and, finally, she relinquishes it.)_

Summer: Night! _(With a chipper countenance once again, she kisses his cheek goodnight and flops down into bed shutting her light off. As Seth slowly lays down as well, his face holds the look of sheer fear. The camera leaves them and goes to Hayley who is in Ryan and Marissa's room getting ready for bed. She is changed and shifting through the CD's Marissa has laying out on top of the CD player. As she is looking, there is a soft knock on the door.)_

Hayley: Come in. _(Marissa enters the room and sees what Hayley is doing.)_

Marissa: Looking for something to block out Mike Tyson and her bitch? _(Hayley laughs.)_

Hayley: Something like that? Do they do that every night?

Marissa: I try to ignore it, because, in a very twisted and sick way, I think it's their foreplay. _(Hayley giggles again while she continues to look through the CD's. Marissa walks over to her and sifts through the stacks until she finds what she's looking for and hands it to Hayley.)_ Try this. I made it a couple of weeks ago and have been hooked.

Hayley: _(She looks at he blank CD and then back up at Marissa.)_ What is it?

Marissa: It's a bunch of my favorite songs from the 90's. Guess I was feeling nostalgic.

Hayley: Oh, the 90's. _(Her voice becomes wistful.)_ Those were the good days….although I don't remember much about them. _(The smile disappears from her face to be replaced by a look of confusion.)_ I did blow, Monica blew Bill, and Seth wanted blown. _(Marissa starts laughing at her summary of a whole decade.)_ That about covers it. _(Picking up the CD again, she shakes it as she puts it in.) _Maybe this will help my memory.

Marissa: Well, while you're taking a trip down memory lane, do you care if I use the bathroom to get ready for bed?

Hayley: _(She waves her towards it.)_ Take your time. I'm going to bed now.

Marissa: _(Walking towards the bathroom door with her pajamas in hand, she turns back around and speaks over her shoulder.)_ Night Hayley.

Hayley: See you in the morning. _(Taking the remote for the CD player, she settles down in the bed and goes to turn off the light when her phone rings. While she answers, the first song comes on, The Cranberries' "Zombie", but she has to turn it down really softly so that she can hear the person on the other line of the phone. The camera shows them both during the conversation.)_ Hey Dad. _(As the camera pans to Caleb, he is walking through a long hallway in the upstairs of his house looking at picture after picture of Hayley and Kirsten from when they were children that adorn the walls.)_

Caleb: Although I was hoping you were resting, I am glad you're awake. I wanted to talk to you about something important.

Hayley: _(She laughs wryly.)_ My day was good, too, Dad.

Caleb: Sorry. What did you do today?

Hayley: Not much, just hung out basically. I don't have the energy I used to, but I did go to an obscure little art museum where they showcase modern paintings and sculptures. You know, you should really invest some of that molding money of yours into some young artists, give back to society, Dad.

Caleb: _(His tone is dismissive which just makes her shake her head at his predictability.)_ Yeah, I'll think about that. I hope you weren't on your feet all day gallivanting through the city.

Hayley: I wasn't. After the museum, I came back to the apartment and saved Seth and Summer from burning the building down….they were trying to cook.

Caleb: Note to self, get them cooking lessons before they move in together without Marissa and Ryan. _(Hayley laughs.)_

Hayley: Boy, I can tell you've been hanging out with Sandy a lot. When did Caleb Nichol learn the meaning of sarcasm?

Caleb: _(He blatantly ignores her comment just as she thought he would, making her chuckle softly again.)_ Have you rested at all today?

Hayley: _(She sighs and rolls her eyes.)_ Yes. As soon as I showed Dumb and Dumber how to cook a frozen pizza, _(Caleb snorts to hold in a laugh.)_ they forced me to sit down, put my feet up, and rest. Then we watched game shows all evening before Ryan and Marissa got back from work.

Caleb: Game shows?

Hayley: You know, Jeopardy, Lingo, Family Feud, Whammy…. _(He doesn't say anything.)_ Never mind. It's too juvenile for you, got it.

Caleb: And after dinner?

Hayley: _(Her tone is completely serious.)_ We sat around and talked, watched a movie, and then I went out and ran a few miles. I have to make sure that all this extra food Kiki has been forcing down my throat doesn't go to my ass.

Caleb: Hayley!

Hayley: _(She groans in desperation.)_ I was joking. After the movie, I took a bath and got ready for bed.

Caleb: So you're trying to go to sleep now?

Hayley: Yep. _(He doesn't say anything, and she can tell that he wanted to talk to her about something. Sighing, she asks.)_ So, what's up; why did you call?

Caleb: Well I wanted to see how you were, catch up.

Hayley: I saw you last night.

Caleb: I know, but….

Hayley: Dad, listen, I lived overseas for years and we barely spoke except for on holidays like Christmas. This is a little much right now. I need you to tone it down a few notches. It's great that you want to talk to me; I want to talk to you, too, but not everyday. I'm 31 years old. _(The song changes in the background to Counting Crows' "Long December", and it perks Hayley's interest as she turns towards the CD player with a sad smile on her face.)_

Caleb: You might be 31 years old, but your still my daughter, and I want you to tell me one more time how you think …. this happened.

Hayley: This Dad, this is called AIDS, and until you can say it, I don't think you're ready to talk about the details. I'm tired, you're pissing me off, and I'm hanging up. I'll call you next time, okay. _(She doesn't wait for his response and shuts her phone off as she puts it back on the nightstand. Reaching for the remote, she turns the CD player back up and starts the song over again to listen to it carefully. Turning off the light, she settles down into the bed as the strains of the song wash over her, the words comfortingly familiar and reflective of her situation. Leaving her, the camera goes to Sandy and Kirsten. They are outside on the patio, all alone, the lights in the house turned off and everything is quiet. Sitting together just relaxing after a stressful day, they finally get a chance to talk.)_

Kirsten: Are you going tomorrow to the trial?

Sandy: No. This is your Dad's show; I'm staying out of it. You?

Kirsten: Lucky me gets to hold down the fort this week as he's preoccupied with more personal matters.

Sandy: Oh, so back to head honcho for a few days?

Kirsten: It appears that way. I'm just going to take Zoe with me and hopefully keep her entertained with movies and toys.

Sandy: Maybe Summer, if she's not filming this week, would come up and spend some time with her.

Kirsten: We'll see. _(They are quiet for a moment as each gather their thoughts.)_ Are you ever going to tell me what happened today, what your news is?

Sandy: You know, five hours ago I couldn't wait to tell you. I was so excited, but now….

Kirsten: But now what?

Sandy: I'm not sure what I want.

Kirsten: Why don't you fill me in and maybe I'll be able to help you sort through it.

Sandy: The DA announced he's retiring today, that he's not going to run for re-election.

Kirsten: And you're not sure you want to get used to another boss?

Sandy: Well, actually, I'm considering running to be the boss. _(Her mouth falls open in shock as she just stares at him.)_

Kirsten: What?

Sandy: All day long since I found out he was going to retire I couldn't get rid of the idea that if I ran for DA I wouldn't be someone's workhorse any longer; I'd be the driver with his own team of workhorses.

Kirsten: _(Her voice sounds incredulous.)_ You can't be serious?

Sandy: _(He starts to get defensive.)_ I never said it was a done deal. I just said I was considering it.

Kirsten: I didn't even think you liked working as an ADA. Being DA is just going to mean more hassle, a bigger work load, and more stress. Sure, hanging out down at the station during your free time is fun, and I get that you like to talk to the guys and steal their donuts and coffee, but Sandy this is a big decision.

Sandy: _(He stands up and walks away from her going towards their bedroom.)_ I know it's a big decision! Did you ever think that's why I wanted to talk to you about it.

Kirsten: _(She gets up and follows him.)_ This Sandy, walking away when I say something you don't like is not talking. _(They both enter the room and she closes the door behind them.)_ Look, if this is really what you want, I'll support you. Hell, I'll get the Newport Group to back your campaign…._(He looks up at her with skeptical eyes.)_ not that you'd ever accept our money, but I could offer, but, honey, I don't think you'd be happy doing it.

Sandy: What else am I going to do? I've tried the private sector; I got bored. I will never work for your Father again no matter how much he's mellowed; that was just not me. I loved the PD's office, but I've grown past that. I need a challenge.

Kirsten: Are you really getting it in the DA's office?

Sandy: _(He collapses dejectedly onto the bed and sits there looking out in front of him at nothing in particular.)_ No, but maybe if I was the DA it would be different.

Kirsten: _(She sits down beside him and takes his hand in hers.)_ It might be, but it might not be, and if you do this, if you win, you've got a four year long commitment unless you quit and you'd never do that.

Sandy: I know one thing, I can't stay where I'm at that much longer. Something has to change. _(He shrugs his shoulders and laughs ruefully.) _Maybe I just need a whole new career. How does Sandy Cohen, firefighter sound or Sandy Cohen, dentist sound?

Kirsten: I think you'd look pretty cute in a firefighter uniform. _(This finally makes Sandy laugh good-naturedly as he takes her in his arms and squeezes her softly in a loving hug.)_ Come on, let's get changed and we'll talk about this some more….in bed. _(He stands up and un-tucks his shirt as he watches her walk into their bathroom, following her.)_

Sandy: Have I ever told you how much I like the way you think? _(The last thing that can be heard from them is Kirsten's laughter as the camera pans away from them and goes back to the apartment where Ryan and Marissa are just lying down on the couch to go to sleep. He lays down first and then motions for her to lay down on top of him. Compiling, she sighs as he wraps his arms around her in an intimate and comforting gesture.)_

Ryan: Are you okay? You seem tense?

Marissa: Just thinking.

Ryan: _(He laughs softly.)_ Okay, about what?

Marissa: I don't know….life, this weekend, us.

Ryan: _(Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts, he finally speaks in a soft tone, sounding interested yet not pressing at the same time.)_ In general or about something specific?

Marissa: _(Her voice is soft as she moves her eyes away from his and rests her head on his chest.)_ Something specific.

Ryan: Wow, we're not really in the sharing mood right now, are we?

Marissa: _(Her voice sounds somewhat frustrated.)_ Ryan….

Ryan: Hey, I was just teasing. Take your time; it's okay.

Marissa: _(Sounding as if she's about to break emotionally, her voice cracks.)_ It's not that I don't want to talk to you, I just want to make sure that what I say comes out right, that I don't mess this up.

Ryan: Marissa, what is it? You're really starting to worry me here.

Marissa: _(She sits up some and looks him in the eyes again.)_ It's nothing really, I swear. There's just been something stupid bothering me, but I'll get over it. _(He starts to protest, but she stops him by putting her finger gently on his lips.)_ It's not about you, you did nothing wrong. I'm mad at myself, and I just can't stop thinking about it. That's it.

Ryan: Will you make me a deal?

Marissa: We'll see. What is it?

Ryan: If this, whatever it is, is still bothering you this weekend, will you please tell me? It'll just be us in Vegas, no Seth, no Summer, no Hayley, no parents, and I want you to relax and have a good time. If this is still upsetting you, we'll be able to talk there with no one interrupting us. _(She looks doubtful, as if she is not going to agree to what he is asking, but when he looks deeply into her eyes, practically pleading with her, she relents.)_ Please?

Marissa: _(In barely a whisper, she answers.)_ Okay. _(Settling down onto his chest once again, she goes to say goodnight but his voice stops her.)_

Ryan: Hey. _(Looking up at him, he's smiling at her.)_ Do I not get a goodnight kiss tonight? I know we're not alone, but I thought I could at least get a ….. _(Before he can finish, her lips are gently on his, kissing him goodnight as the camera pulls away and the scene ends.)_

Commercial Break


	93. Chapter 93

The fourth scene begins as Caleb walks into Kirsten's office. She is busy at work and completely oblivious to him, because her door was open and he said nothing and did not make a noise to announce his presence. Zoe, who is also in the room, playing on the floor with her dolls but definitely less interested in what she is doing, sees him first. Just when she goes to say something to him, Caleb puts his finger up and signals her to be quiet. So giggles softly as he continues to move closer to Kirsten's desk, preparing to startle her.

Caleb: _(His voice is booming and loud.)_ Kiki!

Kirsten: _(Jumping slightly at the sound of her own name and the unexpected noise, she glances up at her father slightly scared because he startled her so badly. After a moment, she regains her breath and glares at him, yelling loudly.)_ What the hell do you think you're doing scaring me like that! _(Zoe can be heard giggling loudly now while Kirsten just closes her eyes and sighs, realizing what she said.)_

Zoe: _(Her voice is slightly taunting.)_ Mommy said a bad word!

Kirsten: Mommy was frightened by Grandpa's mean joke, and someone _(She looks pointedly at Zoe.)_ didn't say anything to warn me.

Zoe: Why the hell would I warn you? _(Caleb starts laughing loudly, while Kirsten turns her glare on him.)_

Kirsten: What's so funny! _(Before he can reply, she turns around and faces Zoe.)_ And you missy, you can sit down right now and not say another word. I'll deal with you after I deal with your Grandpa. _(Zoe picks up her dolls and climbs onto the couch, not even fazed at all by her Mother's threats. As Kirsten watches her total indifference towards her anger, she returns her fury to her Father.)_ I don't appreciate you coming in here and disturbing my daughter's afternoon. Look what you made her do!

Caleb: I was not he one who swore. I do believe that was you, so if you want to get mad at anyone, you should be mad at yourself for that temper you have.

Kirsten: _(Yelling)_ I do not have a temper!

Caleb: Yeah, and I'm not rich. _(He chuckles again and goes to sit down in a chair in front of her desk, but she beats him to it and pulls it away from him.)_

Kirsten: Oh no, you're not staying. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you wanted to be at the trial all day? _(Before she can beat him this time, he sits down in the other chair and she gives in and goes back around to sit in her own desk chair.)_

Caleb: We just finished the closing arguments.

Kirsten: Already?

Caleb: It's an open and shut case. _(He turns around in his chair and addresses Zoe.)_ Would you get Grandpa a drink please, Zoe? Make it a scotch.

Zoe: _(She looks confused.)_ What's a scotch? _(She starts to get up.)_

Kirsten: Sit back down! _(Zoe looks confused.)_

Zoe: But Grandpa….

Kirsten: _(She turns and glares at Caleb.)_ But Grandpa knows better than to ask a four year old to pour him a drink, and did I say you could get up? _(Zoe shakes her head no.)_ No, I didn't, because you're still in trouble.

Caleb: Damn it, Kiki, let the girl play. _(Zoe starts to giggle again, making Kirsten shake her head in aggravation and drop it in her hands.)_ Like it really matters that she swore or not!

Kirsten: Dad, would you please watch the language?

Caleb: What, what did I say?

Zoe: _(She yells out loudly.)_ Damn it, right Mommy?

Kirsten: _(She closes her eyes out of frustration.)_ Yes, that is what your Grandfather said that was bad, but that doesn't mean you get to repeat it. _(She turns to Caleb, rubbing at her forehead as if she is getting a headache.)_ What did you want Dad?

Caleb: Good, now we're talking. I came her to ask if two of my best girls wanted to go out to lunch, my treat.

Kirsten: Thanks Dad, but really…. _(Before she can turn him down, Zoe jumps up from the couch and runs towards Caleb who stands and picks her up.)_

Zoe: Can we go to the playground afterwards, too, Grandpa? _(They begin to walk out of the door ignoring a staring Kirsten.)_

Caleb: We'll see. Come Kiki, who knows when the jury will be back, so let's get moving. An imminent victory always make me hungry. _(Shaking her head in dismay, she picks up her purse and walks out of the office, shutting the door behind her and chasing down the retreating figures of her pushy Father and precocious and devious daughter. The scene leaves her and goes to Ryan's office where he is busy working just as Kirsten was. However, when someone approaches his open door, they knock to announce their presence. Looking up, Ryan is greeted with the sight of his boss.)_

Ryan: What can I do for you Jeff. Come in. _(Ryan stands and motions towards another seat for his boss to sit in.)_

Jeff: Someone's on the ball today; you called me by my first name and didn't need to be reminded to do so first.

Ryan: _(He laughs as he sits back down.)_ Well, I've been trying. I figured it would be a long weekend with me constantly calling you Mr. Welsh and you constantly reminding me not to.

Jeff: _(Now it is his turn to laugh.)_ That would have become tiring. So, speaking of this weekend, are you and Marissa all ready?

Ryan: The bag is packed and in the car to go to the airport. Whenever you give the word, she'll be here to pick me up and we'll meet you and your wife at the airport.

Jeff: Sounds good. Oh, and I came here to let you know that we'll be leaving at 4:00. Once we're there, the two of you will have a little time to settle into your suite, unpack, and get ready for dinner with the clients.

Ryan: Sounds good. I'll call Marissa right now and let her know.

Jeff: Great. See you in a couple of hours. Are you leaving now or do you have some stuff to finish up?

Ryan: I'm actually staying, but my work's all done. Marissa's out to lunch with my brother's fiancé and my aunt, so I'm not going to make her leave early to come and pick me up. I'll just get a jump start on next week's work load. _(Jeff shakes his head and chuckles at Ryan while he walks out of the office. Just as Ryan is about to pick up the phone to call Marissa, Jeff stops dead in his tracks and turns around quickly.)_

Jeff: Did you say that you only have one bag before?

Ryan: _(He is confused.)_ What?

Jeff: You said something like your bag was packed and loaded in the car. Did you honestly mean that the two of you, together, have just one bag?

Ryan: _(He is still confused as to why his boss is asking this question and why it is that big of a deal, but he answers anyway.)_ Yeah….why?

Jeff: Nothing….that's just amazing!

Ryan: We're only going to be gone a weekend.

Jeff: When I left this morning, my wife was starting to pack. I just called her to let he know what time we'd be leaving and she was still working on it. Plus, she brings empty suitcases to bring back everything that she's bought.

Ryan: _(He sounds slightly fearful of Jeff's answer.)_ She shops that much?

Jeff: Are you kidding me? Vegas is one of her favorite shopping destinations. She won't leave the stores until it's time to go out every night. When I check in this evening, she'll go shopping until it's time to meet up. Does Marissa like to shop?

Ryan: No.

Jeff: Oh….well, I'm sure they'll be able to find something they both like to do.

Ryan: _(Giving his boss a fake smile, he shakes his head in agreement.)_ I'm sure you're right….but I really need to….

Jeff: Right, call Marissa, got it. See you later Ryan. _(With that he finally walks out of the office as Ryan walks towards his door and shuts it before walking back to his desk and collapsing in his chair, sighing loudly.)_

Ryan: _(Talking to himself)_ This is not what I needed right now; Marissa is going to be so bored this weekend. _(Despite his sudden wariness for the trip they are about to take, Ryan picks up his phone and dials Marissa's number. When she picks up, he can't help but smile slightly despite his now somber mood.)_ Hey you. _(He's quiet while Marissa responds. She is not shown.)_ So, we're leaving at ….. _(The camera pans away from him and goes to Marissa, who is with Summer and Hayley eating lunch at an outdoor café, just as she is finishing her conversation with Ryan.)_

Marissa: Okay, I really have to go this time. If you could see the death glares Summer is sending me right now, you might even be scared. _(She laughs.)_ Do you want me to tell her that? Uh huh, that's what I thought. _(Pause) _Alright, see you in a little bit. Love you. _(Smiling to herself, she hangs up the phone.)_

Summer: What were you saying about me?

Marissa: _(She adverts her eyes away from Summer and focuses on Hayley.)_ So, Hayley, I won't be able to go with you to look at apartments today. We're leaving at four, but I have to pick Ryan up at his office and then drive to LAX, so as soon as our lunch is over, I'm going to head over there. I don't want to be late.

Hayley: _(She waves her hand dismissively.)_ Don't worry about it.

Summer: Seriously, Coop, what were you and Atwood saying about me?

Marissa: Are you thinking of looking at one or two bedroom apartments?

Hayley: One. There's no point to me having two bedrooms. It will just make more work for a maid. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Marissa: You're going to have a maid?

Hayley: As long I have Daddy's bank account paying for my expenses again, you better believe I'm having a maid.

Summer: _(She has had it.)_ Marissa! _(People around them turn to stare at the group of women after Summer's loud outburst. Marissa turns to her, slightly annoyed.)_

Marissa: What Summer?

Summer: _(She lowers her voice but the edge is still in it.)_ What did you say about me while you were on the phone?

Marissa: We weren't talking about you, Summer.

Summer: Yes you were, at the very end when you told him about the death glares.

Marissa: He just said that he wasn't scared of you. Can we move on now? I have to leave soon, and I really wanted to find out more about Hayley's apartment before I go.

Hayley: There's really not much more to talk about, at least not until I see some options.

Summer: See, now let's talk about me. Atwood seriously isn't afraid of me? _(Before Marissa can respond, Hayley cuts her off and starts speaking again.)_

Hayley: Actually, Summer, let's skip you….

Summer: _(She interrupts.)_ And what talk about you? We just were and, frankly, you're boring.

Hayley: No, I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about Marissa….and Ryan and this little trip to Vegas. _(Marissa sits back in her chair annoyed and sighs out of frustration.)_

Marissa: Not this again!

Summer: Ooohhhh….that's a good idea. So, Coop, at least tell me you went and bought some new sexy lingerie.

Hayley: She could always wait and buy it there. It is Vegas; the lingerie might be a little trashier.

Summer: No, it's the same stuff….at least if you go to the high end stores.

Hayley: Why would you do that? You have to go to where the strippers shop. When in Vegas, do as the locals do.

Summer: Is that how you picked up your little exotic dancing hobby? _(Marissa just stares on at the two women as they playfully continue to banter back and forth.)_

Hayley: No, first time I ever did that I was down in South America. Ran up a rather large bar tab and it was either work it off by dancing for them or running away, and there was no way I was going to do that. Carnival was coming up.

Summer: I'm so jealous! I always wanted to go to Carnival. I tried talking Cohen into it our freshman year of college, but he insisted we go to some comic book convention instead.

Hayley: And you let him get away with that?

Summer: Have you ever tried to take that boy away from his comics? He might be weak, but his voice is shrill, and after a few hours of his whining, I gave in and agreed to go to his Geeks Anonymous weekend with him. Have you ever been to Mardi Gras?

Hayley: When I was in high school I snuck off to Mardi Gras, thought it was great until I went to Carnival. That's something I'd like to do again.

Summer: You, me, and Marissa, we'll go this year.

Marissa: Leave me out of it. _(They both stop talking immediately and turn to her.)_

Hayley: You don't want to go?

Summer: Are you afraid of a little fun?

Marissa: No, but I'm also not going on vacation to have to baby-sit you two the whole time.

Hayley: Please, we'd be perfect angels!

Marissa: This from the woman who has pitchfork tattoo on her ass. _(She rolls her eyes and Summer turns to look at Hayley with a new found respect.)_

Summer: You have to show that to me later.

Hayley: _(She laughs.)_ I'll moon you while we're looking at the apartments.

Summer: _(Shrugging her shoulders, she continues talking.)_ Whenever, but we got side tracked there; back to Coop. So do you and Ryan have anything planned for this weekend, a little couples spa time, perhaps some raunchy shows, or even a little trip to a chapel?

Marissa: _(She turns to Hayley.) _We've already been down this road, so why don't you fill her in for me. I don't feel like wasting my breath for the second time. _(Summer turns to Hayley to hear what she says.)_

Hayley: She said she wasn't the Elvis impersonator, eloping kind of girl.

Summer: They don't all have Elvis impersonators.

Marissa: _(She turns to her very curious.)_ And how do you know this?

Summer: _(Her face goes red as she realizes her slip and tries to cover for herself.)_ Fools Rush In.

Hayley: A movie, you base your knowledge of a whole city on one movie?

Summer: I've seen the show, too, and I've been there….not to a chapel, don't worry, _(She laughs nervously.)_ but some of them….as we were driving past, didn't look too cheesy.

Marissa: Whatever, it doesn't matter. We're not getting married in Vegas, end of story. Ryan's going to work, I'm going to relax, and hopefully, somewhere along the line, we'll be able to spend some quality time with each other, but I've got to run. _(She stands up, drops some money on the table and kisses both Hayley and Summer on the cheek before walking away.)_ I'll see you guys Sunday night.

Summer: _(After Marissa is gone)_ Was it just me or was she acting strangely?

Hayley: She seemed a little off, but you seemed as if you were the cat who swallowed the canary. What are you hiding?

Summer: _(She picks up her menu and looks at it while she talks.)_ Nothing. _(Hayley pulls the menu down.)_

Hayley: We already ate.

Summer: Not dessert.

Hayley: _(She looks at her incredulously.)_ You're still hungry?

Summer: Yep.

Hayley: So then order something; I'm in no hurry. It's not like I have a pressing social or even business life to get back to.

Summer: I will, but thanks for your permission. _(Hayley watches her closely, but Summer is saved by her cell phone ringing.)_ Just a minute. _(She reaches down and pulls the phone out of her bag. Only her side of the conversation can be heard.)_ Sherry! What a surprise. I thought you were in court today. _(As they continue to talk, the camera pans away from the café and goes to the apartment where Seth is pacing back and forth through the length of the main living area while listening to music. He's listening Rock Kills Kid's "Paralyzed". After a few moments of pacing, a knock can be heard at the door and he jumps before scrambling to it. When he opens the door, Branning is standing on the other side of it looking slightly perturbed.)_

Branning: Now what was so important that I had to cancel my hair appointment and meet you here right away? If someone is not either dead, dying, or in critical condition, I will destroy every single one of your comic books before you even have a chance to sputter out an insincere apology!

Seth: _(He holds his hands up in a placating manor.)_ Okay, so no one is dead yet…but if you don't help me, Summer will murder me and part of the blood will be on your hands for just standing by and letting it happen.

Branning: _(He walks further into the apartment as Seth follows him like a lost puppy dog.)_ What did you do now?

Seth: Nothing. _(Branning looks confused.)_ But that's why she'll be mad.

Branning: I don't get it.

Seth: _(He motions towards the couch as he walks to the stereo and turns it off.)_ Sit. We have much to discuss.

Branning: Do I get refreshments?

Seth: _(He collapses into a chair.) _Who do I look like, Marissa? Hell no there are no refreshments.

Branning: Well, I'm hungry, so let's go and get something to eat while you talk for a couple hours straight about yourself. I need to get something out of this unfair relationship.

Seth: No can do my friend. I have no appetite.

Branning: _(His eyes widen in shock and he sits back in the sofa and makes himself comfortable.)_ This really is serious, isn't it?

Seth: For once in my life I was not exaggerating the dire straights I am currently in.

Branning: Like I said before, what did you do?

Seth: I didn't do anything per say; it's more like I didn't do something that I should have and unless I can come up with a brilliant plan, hence your presence here, I am screwed.

Branning: No, you'll never be screwed again.

Seth: True. _(Branning just watches him as he waits for more of the story to fall into place.)_ Okay, so do you know when Summer's birthday is?

Branning: Yeah, it's coming up in a couple of weeks, why?

Seth: Well, you're already one step ahead of me.

Branning: You forgot her birthday.

Seth: Yeah.

Branning: And she figured out that you forgot it.

Seth: Pretty much, but I covered.

Branning: How?

Seth: _(He looks away and avoids Branning's watching eye.)_ By telling her that I had something planned….

Branning: And of course alluding to it being a bigger than life, mind boggling, best birthday ever surprise?

Seth: I guess you could say that.

Branning: But in all actuality you have nothing planned, haven't bought a gift, and are totally clueless.

Seth: Wrong there my friend. _(He smiles widely at Branning.)_

Branning: So you bought her a gift then, because you already told me you have no plan and I already know that you're clueless.

Seth: Au contraire, I have a plan. The plan has already been set in motion.

Branning: Well that was quick. _(He smiles at him and scoots forward out of anticipation of what Seth is going to share to be his big plan.)_

Seth: I called you to fix it and come up with something grand and ginormous!

Branning: And that's your amazing plan?

Seth: _(He scoffs.) _If you're not up to the challenge…..

Branning: Seth, shut up.

Seth: Right. That's what I was hoping you'd do, take charge, although I was hoping you'd be a little nicer when you did it, but a guy can't have everything can he. I mean you're basically coming to my rescue….maybe we should bump up your role in Atomic County….

Branning: _(He breaks through his rambling by yelling at him.) _Seth!

Seth: Yeah? Were you going to say something? Do you have an idea?

Branning: First of all, if I'm going to help you, you have to tone it down a few notches can you do that?

Seth: Toning down right now. _(Branning rolls his eyes.)_

Branning: Secondly, no more rambling.

Seth: I wasn't rambling. I was talking quickly, but everything I said was of the utmost importance, and I hope that you were listening to me, because, if not, I'll just have to go back and repeat everything again, and we don't have time for that. Who knows when Summer will be back from lunch, and if she catches you here, she'll know something is up or she'll think I'm having an affair with you, and we can't have that happening, no we can't, we can't at all! _(Branning gets up and starts to walk away, but the phone rings and stops him from moving and Seth from talking.)_

Branning: Are you going to answer that?

Seth: No.

Branning: Why not?

Seth: It could be Summer.

Branning: _(He walks over and picks up the phone.)_ Hello. _(The camera shifts back to Hayley and Summer at the café where they are paying and getting ready to leave and continues to show them when one of them talks.)_

Summer: Branning?

Branning: The one and only.

Summer: Why are you answering my phone? _(Hayley whispers to her.)_

Hayley: Branning's there? _(Summer shrugs her shoulders before nodding her head yeah. Hayley just looks at her curiously while they continue to walk to the car.)_

Branning: Seth wouldn't answer it.

Summer: Put the ass on; I need to talk to him.

Branning: Okay. _(He goes to hand Seth the phone, but Summer yells out and stops him.)_

Summer: Wait! _(He puts the phone back to his ear.)_ Why are you there?

Branning: We're working on your surprise. _(Seth's jaw drops when he says this and he begins to wave his hands around in the air trying to get him to stop talking.)_

Summer: This way I know it will not be lame. Okay, now put Cohen on.

Branning: Right. _(He hands Seth the phone, but covers the mouth piece and speaks to him before he lets go of the phone.)_ Do not say anything stupid and just play it cool. _(Seth nods that he understands. Lifting the phone up hesitantly to his ear, he takes a deep breath before he speaks.)_

Seth: Yes my bubbling brunette beauty?

Summer: _(She rolls her eyes.)_ We're going out to dinner tonight.

Seth: Right, just you and me or you, me, and Hayley?

Summer: Oh shit, Hayley!

Hayley: What?

Summer: Nothing….I just….. we're going out to dinner tonight and….

Hayley: _(She laughs.)_ And I wasn't invited, right? _(Summer nods her head.)_ It's okay; I don't care. I'll order something ridiculously greasy to eat, curl up in Ryan and Marissa's bed and get crumbs all through it for them while I watch TV.

Seth: Or I could ask Branning to stay here with her and keep her company.

Branning: No! It's a Friday night; I am not staying in.

Seth: Yes, you are. You're staying here and bonding with my aunt. You two can work on the you know what….

Summer: Cohen, you can say surprise. Branning already told me you were working on it.

Branning: I'm not staying.

Summer: Tell Branning we'll be there in a little while. Hayley's looking forward to spending some time with him.

Hayley: What? I am?

Summer: You are.

Seth: Good, it's all set. So, you, me and dinner, sounds great.

Summer: Actually, we're going out with Sherry. She has some news for us.

Seth: You talked to Sherry? What about the trial?

Summer: Jury's out…deliberating. I've got to go, Cohen. See you in a few. _(With that, she flips her phone shut and the camera goes back to Seth and Branning.)_

Seth: So a night with my Aunt, that ought to be fun. You know, she's a big fan of Connect Four and the Golden Girls. I bet you guys have a lot in common.

Branning: I'm going to beat you one of these days, do you know that?

Seth: _(He walks towards the kitchen.)_ I didn't know you were into S&M, Branning! Aren't we kinky!

Branning: _(He rolls his eyes but ignores Seth's comment.)_ What are you doing?

Seth: Eating. I'm hungry.

Branning: _(He follows him to the kitchen.)_ What about your lack of appetite?

Seth: Yeah, that, I was lying.

Branning: I should have known. _(When he enters the kitchen, Seth is standing in front of the open freezer looking through their food options. Finally, he pulls out a frozen pizza.)_

Seth: Branning, my friend, for agreeing to help me, I'm going to teach you the fine art of how to cook a frozen pizza. Now, if you'll please step out of the way. Spectators belong in the corner over there, thanks. _(He shoos Branning towards the opposite side of the kitchen and begins to prepare his delicacy while Branning just watches on in horror. The camera leaves them and goes to Caleb, Kirsten, and Zoe who are all sitting in a restaurant together. The two adults are just sitting there talking while Zoe eats her dessert, a hot fudge, brownie sundae.)_

Caleb: You've been unusually quiet this afternoon, Kiki. You can't be this mad about a couple little swear words.

Kirsten: It's not about that. I just have a lot on my mind right now.

Caleb: Well, I'll listen.

Kirsten: And judge and tell me how to react. Thanks, but no thanks, I'll figure it out for myself.

Caleb: I won't do any such thing. When have I ever…. _(He stops talking when Kirsten looks up at him with accusing eyes.)_ Okay, so maybe I've been known to meddle a little bit in the past, but I've learned my lesson.

Kirsten: And that is what?

Caleb: That you're too stubborn even for me to control any longer. _(At this Kirsten offers a soft laugh and smiles faintly.)_ So, are you ready to tell me yet?

Kirsten: I can't.

Caleb: _(He becomes worried.)_ Is something wrong? You're not sick are you? Zoe and Seth are okay, right? Do you know something I don't about Hayley?

Kirsten: I know lots of things about Hayley that you have no idea about but not the type of information you're looking for. Zoe, as you can see, Seth, and Ryan are all fine as well as the girls.

Caleb: And Sandy?

Kirsten: Are you asking out of genuine interest or for an opportunity to belittle my husband? _(He thinks about this for a moment and chuckles.)_

Caleb: I think it's genuine interest.

Kirsten: _(Her voice is hesitant.)_ Sandy's fine.

Caleb: But it's about him?

Kirsten: He's at a crossroads right now.

Caleb: _(He sits back in his chair and sighs.)_ Kiki, spare us the metaphors please. Just tell me what's going on.

Kirsten: Well, he's…. _(Just as she goes to talk, Caleb's phone goes off and he holds up a finger to stop her from talking. Answering it, he stands right away.)_

Caleb: The jury is in? I'll be right there. Thanks for calling. _(He goes over and kisses Kirsten's cheek.)_ We'll finish this discussion later. I'll swing by the house with dinner and we'll celebrate Lance's conviction.

Kirsten: If he's convicted.

Caleb: _(He laughs.)_ He will be.

Kirsten: _(Under her breath.)_ I really don't want to know why you're so sure about that. _(He hears her despite her mumbling and laughs once again before ruffling Zoe's hair in passing by her.)_

Caleb: See you later, kid.

Zoe: _(She waves her spoon at him and then goes back to eating, replying with a mouth full of ice cream and brownie.)_ Later. _(The scene ends as Kirsten smiles at her daughter and watches her finish eating her dessert.)_

Commercial Break


	94. Chapter 94

The fifth scene begins at the apartment in LA. Seth and Summer have just left their room, dressed and ready to go out and meet Sherry for dinner. Branning and Hayley are sitting awkwardly together in the living room on opposite ends of the couch just staring at the TV which is set to, of all things, the weather channel. As soon as they hear Seth and Summer reappear, they quickly shut off the TV and they both jump up and walk towards them.

Seth: _(His voice is teasing and slightly disbelieving.)_ Were you two just watching the weather channel?

Summer: You know you just hit the interactive menu and the full 5 day forecast will come up for you instantly instead of waiting for them to show the west coast.

Seth: Not to mention the fact that we live in Southern California and it's August. What are your weather options, sunny, partially sunny, or hotter than hell?

Hayley: _(Her tone is dismissive and she waves off their comments with a flip of her hand.)_ I like one of the weathermen. He's kind of cute in a sophisticated, buttoned up, smart guy way.

Seth: _(He turns to Branning and mocks him.)_ Well, we all know you're not crushing on any of the female anchors, so does that mean you and Hayley are lusting after the same meteorologist? _(Ignoring Seth, Branning grabs his keys off of the table behind the couch and starts to walk towards the door.)_ Hey, where are you going?

Branning: Home, to change, and then out.

Hayley: _(She gets excited.)_ Oh, out where?

Summer: Nowhere you're going! Branning, you're not leaving.

Branning: Yes, I am. Hayley is an adult; she does not need a babysitter.

Hayley: Thank you!

Seth: This is the same adult who started sending me porn when I was ten in an attempt to encourage a healthy sex life…..

Summer: _(She whispers to herself.)_ Well that sure explains a lot. _(Hayley and Branning attempt to hold in their laughter but can't while Seth's face turns a deep shade of crimson.)_

Seth: So that was mildly horrifying, but moving on. She also gave me marijuana one year for my birthday back in high school.

Hayley: _(She shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes.)_ It was for medicinal reasons. You were too uptight; I was trying to loosen you up. _(She thinks for a moment.)_ What did you end up doing with it?

Seth: I still have it somewhere packed away with all of the other weird gifts you gave me. _(Hayley begins to smile mischievously, but no one seems to notice her. Seth turns back to Branning.) _I really think you should stay Branning, get to know my aunt here, talk a little about any subject….perhaps what we were discussing this afternoon, you know, the for Atomic County.

Summer: Cohen, shut the hell up and go get my purse. _(She pushes him towards their room.)_ Look, Branning, I'm not stupid and I haven't been dating Ernest there off and on, mainly on, but anyway, for six long years to not know when he's up to something. He wants you to stay here and use Hayley as a resource for my birthday surprise, and if you have a charitable bone in your body, you'll do it so that I don't end up with Bubbles the Clown making balloon animals or at a freaking Indie concert.

Branning: So let me get this straight, what exactly do you want for this said surprise?

Summer: I don't care as long as it's loud, fun, and exciting!

Hayley: Oh, so a strip club? _(Her eyes are dancing in mirth.)_

Summer: And tasteful and classy with no naked, steroid popping men with man boobs.

Hayley: Strippers out then.

Summer: Uh, yeah. _(She turns back to Branning.)_ Are you staying or not? _(Seth reappears with her purse and walks up to her side. Summer and Seth both have their backs to Hayley so they can't see her, but Branning can, so he notices when she motions, determinedly, that he should stay.)_

Branning: I'm staying.

Summer: Don't wait up, kids. _(Laughing she scoots back to Hayley and gives her a hug, which Hayley returns with a bemused expression on her face and then Summer runs over to Branning, kisses his cheek quickly, and, before they know it, she's out the door. Seth, mockingly, opens his arms first to Hayley and then Branning, imitating that he wants a hug. Hayley walks away and Branning puts Summer's light jacket in his arms and then pushes him out the door before closing it and turning around to face Hayley.)_

Branning: Now, what are you up to?

Hayley: Well, if I were to go out and my Dad, sister, or Marissa found out about it, Seth would be disinherited, disemboweled, and starved to death respectively, and although he's annoying, he is my nephew, and if anyone is going to torture him, it's going to be me, but, it's a Friday night and I refuse to not have fun. So, I'm going to raid Seth's junk, find that pot, and you're going to smoke it with me, because it's no fun getting high alone. Then, and only then, will we work on this ridiculous task of figuring out a surprise for Summer from Seth.

Branning: How did you…..

Hayley: Know that he didn't come up with one on his own yet, because he's never been able to come up with anything on his own. I've given him instructions for every birthday, Christmas, Valentines Day, Sweetest Day, and anniversary present he has given her.

Branning: _(He laughs.)_ I should have known.

Hayley: You should have, but that's not important right now. Are you with me?

Branning: _(He laughs and motions her towards Seth and Summer's room.)_ Lead the way. _(Laughing, she makes her way towards the bedroom with Branning following, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. The scene shifts away from them and goes to Ryan and Marissa who are walking into the formal dining room of their Las Vegas hotel, his arm protectively slung lowly on her hip with his hand holding her tightly and pulling her towards him. Marissa has on a crisp, cream suit, pants fitted at the top but loose around her legs, and jacket, from the back, conservative, but in the front, it has a plunging neckline, only one button, a slightly exposed abdomen with no shirt underneath. She is wearing all of her hair back and up in a tight chignon at the nape of her neck, and her eye makeup was is dark and mysterious. Ryan is just in a basic grey suit with a cream pinstripe, sans tie much to Marissa's pleasure. As they approach the room, the maitre-d walks up to them.)_

Maitre-d: Mr. Atwood and Miss Cooper I presume?

Ryan: Yes.

Maitre-d: If you will follow me to your table, I'll seat you. Mr. Welsh just called down and asked me to give you the message that Mrs. Welsh is running late and they'll be here in a few minutes. _(Ryan nods to the gentleman and then he and Marissa follow him to large, secluded table in a private, back room of the restaurant. As the maitre-d goes to place their menus down on the table, Ryan speaks up.)_

Ryan: Actually, we're just going to step outside onto the balcony for a moment to enjoy the view. If Mr. and Mrs. Welsh arrive, would you let them know where we are, please?

Maitre-d: Of course, sir.

Ryan: Thank you. _(The man leaves them alone, and Ryan takes Marissa's hand in his and leads her out onto the balcony. During his whole conversation with the maitre-d, she had not been paying attention and just stared off into space. When they reach the balcony, Ryan looks around and is quite happy to see that it is deserted and that they are by themselves. Turning to her, he takes her other hand in his and tries to get her to look at him.)_ Marissa?

Marissa: Hm? _(Like the excuse he gave the maitre-d, she is looking out at the Las Vegas skyline and appears to be mesmerized by it.)_

Ryan: Will you talk to me now?

Marissa: About what? _(She still refuses to meet his eye.)_

Ryan: About what's been bothering you. It's obvious something still is.

Marissa: _(She sighs, sounding somewhat annoyed.)_ Ryan, please, not now.

Ryan: _(He raises his voice and lets go of her of hands to grab her upper arms to force her to look at him.)_ Yes now. This has gone on long enough. You're really starting to scare me here. _(He lowers his voice but his tone becomes even more emotional and he pronounces each word individually with emphasis.)_ What is wrong?

Marissa: It's nothing that can't wait until after dinner.

Ryan: Why then?

Marissa: Because this dinner is important for your job. All it's going to do if I tell you now is upset you and then you won't be able to concentrate on this meeting.

Ryan: Like I'll be able to concentrate when I'm this worried about you, especially after that comforting reassurance. You're not sick are you?

Marissa: No, I'm not sick…. _(He looks as if he is about to protest.)_ I swear. _(He goes to speak again, but she interrupts him and continues.)_ Like I told you before, it's not as if something is….wrong, it's just that I've been thinking a lot about something, and I've made a decision.

Ryan: And it affects us as a couple?

Marissa: How could it not?

Ryan: _(Starting to slightly panic, he lets go of her arms and takes her face in his hands gently, looking deeply into her eyes as if he'll be able to read what she's thinking from them.)_ And you're not leaving?

Marissa: Never. _(She covers his hands with her own and leans in and kisses him softly.)_ Now, can we talk about something normal until the rest of the group arrives? I've missed you this week.

Ryan: _(Leaning his forehead against hers, he smiles.)_ Sure.

Marissa: Tonight is going to suck, isn't it? _(Her blunt, accepting tone makes him laugh loudly.)_

Ryan: Yeah, I'd say the chances of tonight….well the dinner portion…. going well _(She smiles at him and his eyes regain some of their sparkle.)_ is about as good as Caleb taking Sandy to a father/son outing for the Newport Group. _(Marissa laughs, making Ryan smile.)_ I don't think you're going to get along with my boss' wife either. She's a little high maintenance, at least that's what he told me.

Marissa: Summer's high maintenance, and she's one of my best friends.

Ryan: Yeah, but there is more to Summer than just her love of shopping; Mrs. Welsh, not so much.

Marissa: I'll survive. Besides, it's not the end of the world. After your inspection of the hotel tomorrow morning, we have the rest of the weekend to be alone.

Ryan: True, and speaking of being alone, I must tell you, this outfit you have on….

Marissa: _(She smirks at him.)_ Yeah?

Ryan: _(He looks her up and down as a lazy grin appears on his face.)_ It should keep her talking for at least an hour, so we can fool around under the table. _(Marissa giggles.)_

Marissa: I don't think that's such a good idea; what if we get caught?

Ryan: I'll be discreet. _(She rolls her eyes.)_

Marissa: The last time you were discreet, _(She says the last word with air quotes.)_ we ended up having sex in the bathroom of the restaurant.

Ryan: _(He smiles at the memory as he thinks back to it, getting lost momentarily.)_ Oh yeah, that was a good night! _(Marissa laughs which brings him out of his revelry.)_ But seriously, where did you get this? I know it's not Summer's because she's so short, she'd be swimming in pants that long.

Marissa: I borrowed it from the wardrobe department. Luckily me is the exact same size as the lead actress on the show, so I can use her wardrobe any time I want.

Ryan: That's a nice perk.

Marissa: _(She wraps her arms around his waist, letting her hands fall low so that she can flirtatiously brush them against his ass.)_ One that we're both enjoying?

Ryan: Definitely…._(He leans in and whispers to her.) _but I can't wait to take it off of you. _(Just as he goes in kiss her, she pulls back and plasters a fake smile on her face, turning away from him, and taking his hand in hers and pulling him close to her side. Turning to look at what she saw, he sees his boss and his boss's wife making their way towards them.)_

Jeff: Ryan, Marissa, there you are. What are you two doing out here? _(He puts his hand out and shakes Ryan's hand. When Marissa puts her hand out for him to shake, he waves her off and pulls he into a hug, surprising her and making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Exchanging anxious glances with Ryan to signify that she is uncomfortable with the situation, Ryan clears his throat and begins to talk, causing Jeff to pull back.)_

Ryan: We were just talking and getting a view of the skyline at night. _(He turns to his boss's wife.)_ Good evening, Mrs. Welsh.

Mrs. Welsh: Yes, hello there. Jeff, I'm starving. Can we please sit already?

Jeff: _(Rolling his eyes he begins to walk into the dining room as she follows, leaving Ryan and Marissa alone.)_

Marissa: _(Laughing.)_ Well, that went well. _(Shooting her a look to show that he didn't think her sarcasm was that funny and that what she said was the understatement of the night…so far, she just laughed at him.)_

Ryan: It's going to be a long night. _(He wraps his arm around her as they begin to follow the other couple inside.)_

Marissa: Speaking of which, I need you to do me a favor.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: Whatever you do, do not let me order anything other than white food. _(Ryan laughs.)_ It's not funny. If I get something on this suit, I have to pay for it, so I guess tonight I'll be practicing what's it's like to have to eat like an 80 year old woman in a nursing home. _(This just makes Ryan laugh harder as he leans in and quickly kisses her cheek making her smile softly.) _

Ryan: And what if they insist that the table orders red wine?

Marissa: _(Without batting an eye, she quickly replies.)_ I'm allergic to grapes. _(As they near the table, Ryan is still chuckling as he pulls out Marissa's chair for her and they sit down to wait for the clients. The camera pulls away from them and goes to Sandy and Kirsten's where they are sitting around the family room with Caleb and Zoe. The adults are talking, but Zoe is sitting on Cal's lap and listening to everything they say as if she is a vital part of the conversation.)_

Kirsten: I can't believe everything went so smoothly with the trial. He was convicted, end of story?

Caleb: Kiki, how many times do I have to tell you this? _(Sandy snickers and Kirsten glares at him.)_ He was found guilty and sentenced to six to ten years in prison, pending his parole hearings, which because of his record, in all likelihood, will not go his way.

Kirsten: But normally things like this don't work out so well for us.

Caleb: Things are looking up for the Nichol family. _(Kirsten raises her eyebrow at him in a questioning manor.)_ Or perhaps it was just time we caught a break, but whatever it was, the justice system worked and the guilty went to jail like they always do.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ Then why aren't you in prison?

Caleb: _(He smirks.)_ Extenuating circumstances.

Zoe: What are those?

Sandy: Extenuating circumstances in your Grandfather's case are large, foreign bank accounts.

Kirsten: Sandy!

Sandy: I'm kidding, honey, I'm kidding. _(She looks away from him, and when she does so, he shakes his head no to Zoe to show her that he was not joking, making her giggle. Kirsten whirls around to look at him, but by that time, he's just sitting there with a mock look of innocence on his face. Caleb just ignores the whole situation.)_

Caleb: Although I am fascinating, I prefer putting others in the hot seat, so let's talk about you, Sanford.

Zoe: Yeah, Sanford! _(Caleb puts his hand out for Zoe to give him a high five, making the little girl giggle. Kirsten smiles on as she watches her father play with her daughter while Sandy just shakes his head.)_

Sandy: What about me, Cal?

Kirsten: Dad, this is not the right time for this.

Caleb: I think it's the perfect time for this.

Sandy: _(He turns to Kirsten, annoyance clearly written all over his face.)_ I thought we agreed not to involve your father in this.

Kirsten: Sandy I didn't….

Caleb: _(Interrupting her.)_ Oh give it a rest, Sandy, she didn't betray your confidence. I could just tell she was upset, and all she admitted was that it was about you. What did you do this time, try to take in another stray kid, threatened to bring charges against my company again?

Kirsten: Dad, please….

Sandy: No, Kirsten, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and assumed you told him or think that he would ever in a million years respect our privacy.

Caleb: Of course not! I haven't done that the previous 23 years you were married, why would year 24 make any difference?

Kirsten: _(She mutters under her breath.)_ Maybe it could be our 25 anniversary present. _(Sandy chuckles and Zoe just watches everything unfold around her rather amused at the adults' bickering.)_

Caleb: Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to make a few phone calls?

Sandy: I'm considering running for DA. There, that's it; are you happy now?

Caleb: As long as it's not for Orange County, I don't care if you run for mayor.

Kirsten: Thanks Dad, that's supportive.

Caleb: Oh you've got to be kidding me! You back him on this crazy plan. _(Sandy goes to interrupt but Caleb keeps talking.)_ Please, he won't like being DA anymore than he enjoys be an ADA. I don't know why he left the PD's office in the first place. He's never liked any of his jobs since then!

Sandy: I really don't think you are in the position to speak for me!

Kirsten: _(She stands up and walks towards Caleb and Zoe, picking her daughter up off of Cal's lap and putting her down and taking her hand as they walk out of the room. The two men just watch them leave.)_ While you two put each others' ego to the test, Zoe and I are going out for dessert….alone! Don't wait up. _(Silence takes over the room until they hear the front door slam shut. As soon as it does, they both explode, speaking at the same time and saying the same thing.)_

Sandy and Caleb: Now look what you've done! _(They stare at each other.)_ Me? _(Pointing incredulously at themselves, they then turn their finger and point to the other person.)_ Not me, you! _(Getting annoyed, they both sulk, cross their arms in front of their chests, sink back into their separate couches, and glare at each other. The camera leaves them and goes back to the restaurant where Ryan, Marissa, his boss, and the boss's wife are sitting with the two gentlemen who are their clients. Dinner is over, dessert has been served and eaten, and now the men are about to speak business. Marissa, who was bored with the small talk, is actually looking forward to this part of the conversation, because she enjoys hearing about Ryan's work and thinks he is adorable when he gets lost in his ideas, but she is not going to get to stay, because Mrs. Welsh has other ideas. Standing up, she motions for Marissa to do so as well. Marissa does stand, but she is confused as to why she is standing and what she is about to do. She looks at Ryan who just shrugs his shoulders as confused as she is.)_

Mrs. Welsh: I know what happens now. You men will discuss business, and, sorry, but that is the last thing I'm about to sit and suffer through. Marissa and I will go out and sit on the balcony and get to know each other better while you make me lots of money to spend.

Marissa: Well….um…..actually….

Mrs. Welsh: _(She turns around and looks at her pointedly.)_ What is it, dear? Spit it out.

Marissa: I was going to stay here.

Mrs. Welsh: And listen to the business talk? Are you trying to get put to sleep?

Marissa: _(Her voice is somewhat defensive.)_ I like hearing about Ryan's work.

Mrs. Welsh: Honey, you already caught him, there's no sense in suffering to prove you're interested.

Ryan: _(He attempts to defend Marissa.)_ No, she actually asks about my work all the time and even helps me with ideas.

Mrs. Welsh: That's lovely, Kyle……

Jeff: It's Ryan honey.

Mrs. Welsh: Whatever. Let's go Marissa. _(She takes her hand and pulls her away. Although Marissa goes, she looks over her shoulder at an apologetic looking Ryan one last time. Once they reach the balcony, Mrs. Welsh kicks off her heals, opens her purse and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and leans up against the railing.)_ Want one? _(She puts the box of cigarettes out offering Marissa one.)_

Marissa: No thank you.

Mrs. Welsh: _(She laughs.)_ Are you always this well mannered?

Marissa: Excuse me?

Mrs. Welsh: You politely make small talk at dinner, you insist that you want to listen quietly to the boring technical talk of the new hotel…..

Marissa: But I did want to.

Mrs. Welsh: Well, that's sad, but you're young. Give it a few more years, and you'll be so sick of architectural talk, you'll want to scream every time you hear anyone utter the word blueprint.

Marissa: I disagree. _(She is trying to remain polite, but Mrs. Welsh, who still has never actually introduced herself, is annoying her.)_

Mrs. Welsh: We'll see. To be honest with you, I thought you'd have more of a backbone. I read about you in the paper, how you stood up to…. who was it, Ryan's psychotic father and brother. That was quite a story, right out of the pages of a cheap paperback novel.

Marissa: If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather not discuss that. That is something that is a part of my personal life. It has nothing to do with Ryan's work.

Mrs. Welsh: And, as I've already told you, his work bores me, and this doesn't. Doesn't it make you nervous to be with a man who has relatives like that?

Marissa: Ryan is nothing like his biological brother and father and he would never hurt me.

Mrs. Welsh: Oh, that's right; he was taken in by the Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, Caleb Nichol's daughter and son-in-law.

Marissa: _(She obviously tries to change the subject.)_ So, what are your plans for tomorrow?

Mrs. Welsh: Shopping, what else?

Marissa: There are several museums and gardens you could go to see.

Mrs. Welsh: I'm on vacation not taking a humanities course in college, and besides, I wasn't finished before. What about children? Jeff tells me you two are pretty serious. Do you really want to have someone's children who has insanity and violence in his genes?

Marissa: I think his genes will fit well with the alcoholic, cheating stripper and selfish, neglectful lying genes that I inherited from my parents. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go get ready for bed for the man who you don't approve of for me! _(She turns around to leave, but cannot walk away without saying one more thing.)_ Oh, and those cigarettes are just ruining all Dr. Roberts' fine work on your fake face. _(Mrs. Welsh stares at her in shock.)_ Yeah, I did my homework on you, too. _(With that, Marissa leaves the older woman standing there perturbed and embarrassed. As she runs through the dining room, tears coursing their way down her face, the anger fading quickly to be replaced by pain and hurt, Ryan sees Marissa's retreating figure and stands up to excuse himself. No one else at the table saw Marissa run out.)_

Ryan: If you will excuse me. I'm sorry about this, but I'm not feeling well. Mr. Welsh, is it alright if I just go back to my room?

Jeff: _(He eyes him suspiciously, but notices the silent pleading in Ryan's eyes and then scans across the room to see his wife leaning smugly in the doorway to the balcony.)_ Of course. We'll just continue this tomorrow. _(The other three gentlemen stand up and shake hands with Ryan before he leaves in a hurry to see what was wrong with Marissa. The camera leaves the restaurant and goes to another one where Seth, Summer, and Sherry are all sitting together. While the two women are done eating, Seth is finishing off his second dessert.)_

Seth: You two should really order some of this mousse? It's like pudding but richer and silkier…..I wonder if this is Marissa's recipe?

Summer: _(She just rolls her eyes at him.)_ Cohen, there are a few other people on this earth besides Marissa who can cook. _(Seth looks up at her puzzled, but quickly ignores her and goes back to eating.)_ And Sherry and I are fine with the one dessert we each had. Not all of us are gluttons who have to try everything on the dessert menu.

Seth: _(With food still in his mouth, he responds.)_ That's not true. I only ordered the three things that I'd never had before. It's not my fault they're always adding new things to the menu, and curious stomachs want to know how they taste, Summer.

Summer: _(She kicks him under the table and whispers threateningly and quickly to him.)_ Stop talking with your mouth full, ass! _(Sherry just snickers at them, making Summer whirl around to confront her.)_ And what do you find so funny?

Sherry: _(She looks shocked at Summer's outburst and is attempting, rather unsuccessfully, to keep her laughter in check.)_ Nothing.

Summer: Yeah, that's what I thought, because just wait until you're out at a decent restaurant and Zach does something as Coheny as talking with food in his mouth.

Sherry: I don't think Zach would do…..

Summer: _(She interrupts her.)_ Ssh! I don't need to hear any more about Zach's attributes; they just make me realize how much Cohen here is lacking. _(Sherry, despite her efforts, laughs anyway.)_ Laugh it up, someone ought to enjoy my misery.

Seth: Please, Summer, you're such a drama queen! You like that I'm rude and have no manners, because it makes you look better! _(Undetected by Sherry who is wiping tears away form her eyes and Seth who is staring into his dish of mousse, Summer grabs a butter knife off of the table and jabs it into Seth's leg under the table, causing him to jump and squeal out of pain. As the other customers turn to look at the rather loud and obnoxious party of three, Summer smiles apologetically and offers an explanation.)_

Summer: Don't mind him; he's schizophrenic, thought he was bit by a spider.

Seth: _(Mumbling under his breath) _Yeah, a sterling silver, rosewood patterned spider.

Summer: _(She turns to Sherry ignoring Seth who eventually goes back to eating.)_ So, what is this big news you have to tell us. We already discussed the trial to the fullest detail, shared our personal news, and covered all the latest gossip, so I think the only thing left is your surprise.

Sherry: _(Without making a big deal out of the revelation, she just says it.)_ Well, since the trial is over, I have no reason to stay in Newport and I never intended to, but I've decided where I'm relocating to. In fact, I already have a job somewhere else.

Summer: That's great. Where are you going? I hope you're not going too far, San Diego perhaps.

Sherry: San Francisco actually.

Seth: Hey, Zach lives there.

Sherry: Yes, he does. _(She smiles coyly.)_

Summer: OH MY GOD! You and Zach are moving in together; you're going to be shacking up!

Seth: _(Before Sherry has a chance to confirm Summer's guess, Seth interrupts.)_ You do know that he doesn't put out, don't you? _(Summer snickers but Sherry is shocked into a stuttering mess.)_

Sherry: I uh….um…..how do you know that?

Seth: The dude turned down Summer, the ultimate sex kitten, in high school when all those hormones were raging and swirling around and that was during his sexual peak. He's almost past that now, so there is no way you're getting any out of him, O'Brien. _(Sherry buries her head in her face because she is so embarrassed.)_

Summer: I hate to do this and I hardly ever do, but I have to side with Cohen here Sherry. Zach's staying a virgin until he gets married, and unless you two plan on tying the knot soon, you're going to have to find some other way to amuse yourselves when you're alone.

Sherry: You know there is more to a relationship than sex?

Summer: _(She snorts in refuting Sherry's statement.)_ Tell that to Ryan and Marissa!

Seth: _(He is in deep thought.) _No, you're right Sherry, there is more to a relationship than sex. There's also foreplay, making out, bickering, making up, which is best done with sex, but you're entering a very long and frustrating dry spell, so that won't be happening, and food. _(Summer thinks about what Seth says and shakes her head in concurrence.) _

Sherry: Do you guys know how sad that is that you describe a relationship like that?

Seth: Hey, we're honest.

Summer: And it's not a bad thing.

Sherry: It's not?

Seth: Well, for us it's not, but for you…well let's just say you might need to invest in some DVD sets of Sex and the City for inspiration! _(Summer laughs while Sherry looks confused.)_

Summer: Oohhh…the rabbit, I remember that!

Sherry: The rabbit? What are you guys talking about? _(Summer throws up her hand and motions the waiter.)_

Summer: Check please!

Seth: But I'm not done eating yet.

Sherry: Where are we going?

Summer: We have an emergency here. Cohen, grab my purse for me, we're going shopping for Sherry! _(Seth jumps up excited, food forgotten.)_

Seth: Are you getting new toys, too? _(Sherry's eyes widen as she realizes what type of shopping they have in mind.)_

Sherry: Oh no…. I don't think so! We are not doing this!

Summer: _(She stand up as well, and together with Seth, they each take one of Sherry's arms and pull the horrified woman out of the restaurant. As the waiter approaches them, Seth quells his worries.)_

Seth: Don't worry about it dude, I left you plenty of cash to cover the dinner and give you a very generous tip for putting up with us. We're in a hurry though, so whatever change there is, it's yours. Happy uh….Labor Day! _(Seth pats him on the chest and then continues to drag a hesitant Sherry out of the restaurant as the camera pans away from them and goes to Ryan and Marissa's hotel room. When Ryan reaches it, the lights are already out and Marissa is in bed, silently crying. Without saying anything, he strips down and climbs in bed with her, taking her in his arms despite her weak protest initially. Kissing her hair and pulling his arms around her even tighter, Ryan sighs before he speaks.)_

Ryan: What did she say to you?

Marissa: _(She mumbles.)_ Nothing.

Ryan: Marissa, please…

Marissa: _(She sits up in bed and just cries harder.)_ She brought up your Dad and brother and made a big deal about it, questioning whether or not it was a good idea I was with you. I mean, where does she get the nerve to say things to me like that! It's none of her business, and if I don't have any worries about that, why should she think she has the right to!

Ryan: I do. _(This stops her dead in her tracks and the anger vanishes.)_

Marissa: What?

Ryan: I worry about that, that I'll pass down their genes to our kids.

Marissa: Ryan, we've already talked about this, months ago.

Ryan: I know…and it's not realistic, because we're not our parents and their problems came from their nurturing or lack there of and not nature, but the part of my brain that forgets logic and overreacts can't help but think…..

Marissa: Ryan, listen to me! _(She moves closer to him and moves his face, holding it in her hands as she stares into his eyes.)_ I'm not saying this to hurt you, but if there was a single doubt in my mind that you were a potential danger to our children or that they would somehow turn out to be like your father or brother, I wouldn't have children with you, but, you see, I'm not afraid of that at all, I swear.

Ryan: Are you sure?

Marissa: _(She laughs ironically.)_ That's one of the few things I am sure of. Come here. _(She pulls him down so that he is laying on her chest, their arms wrapped around each other. They are both silent for a moment as they take comfort from the others embrace, but Ryan wants more. He wants them to comfort each other the ultimate way. Lowering his lips to hers, they share a gentle, soft, yet passionate kiss that slowly escalates into desire for each other, need for each other. There is no foreplay as their instincts and urgency for reassurance takes over. Just as he is about to enter her, Marissa pulls away slightly and, breathlessly speaks.)_ Ryan….do you…..have…..a

Ryan: _(He leans down and places soft kisses on her face in between his words.)_ Why don't we….not. Dan and Trey are locked up, we're ready for this, so, let's go back to the way were before. _(Startling him, Marissa pushes him away and breaks down in tears, curling up in a little ball as if to protect herself.)_

Marissa: I'm sorry….I can't. _(Ryan sits there stunned for a moment, before he flops back down on his side of the bed, confused, dejected, and hurting while Marissa cries to herself the whole time. Unable to take her pain even though he's now hurting, too, he moves over to her and spoons against her naked body, pulling her in gently to him and softly, soothingly massaging her stomach. Leaning further into her so that his lips were by her ear, he whispers as he slowly realizes what has been bothering her.)_

Ryan: Hey, hey….. _(She hiccups as she tries to get her breathing and tears under control.)_ It's going to be okay. Whatever this is, whatever is bothering you, we'll get through it together. Marissa…..I….I love you.

Marissa: _(Making him smile faintly, she turns around so that she can lean her head on his chest and wrap her arms around him as well. She whispers quietly back to him.)_ I love you, too. _(The camera pulls away from them slowly as the scene comes to a close.)_

Commercial Break


	95. Chapter 95

The last scene opens with Jimmy sitting in the back yard of his parent's house by the pool. Relaxing in a lounge chair, a beer in hand that he is not drinking, he is apparently lost in thought and staring off into space. Walking out to see him, Sherry spots him before he does her, and, confused, she watches him for a moment trying to figure out what he is doing. Finally, after waiting for him to recognize her presence and not being successful, she clears her throat and moves over to sit in the chair beside him.

Sherry: Your Dad thought I'd be able to find you out here, said you've been spending a lot of your free time out here.

Jimmy: _(His tone is depressed yet reflective at the same time.)_ So I have.

Sherry: Doing what?

Jimmy: _(He does not answer at first but takes a deep, bracing breath before he speaks, the whole time his eyes on the setting sun and the horizon and not his guest's face.)_ Do you know that it was right here where he first made his move on her? _(Sherry looks at him confused, but Jimmy does not give her a chance to ask any questions as he continues to talk in his quiet voice.)_ He posed as our pool boy, and she never saw him coming. From there, he never looked back.

Sherry: _(She realizes what he is talking about.)_ Is this what you do the whole time you're back here, brood over what happened to Caitlyn?

Jimmy: What…. _(He laughs.)_ no. It was hot and I was contemplating taking a swim in the pool until I started thinking about how long it had been since the pool was cleaned. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, I was trapped in this train of thought.

Sherry: Sounds healthy….. _(Jimmy snorts in agreement, rolls his eyes, and takes a sip from his beer.)_ So what did you come out here to think about in the first place?

Jimmy: Me.

Sherry: Big surprise there! Hasn't thinking about yourself caused enough damage, Jimmy?

Jimmy: No…wait, that's not what I meant.

Sherry: So you weren't thinking about yourself?

Jimmy: No, I was, but in connection to my kids…..to Caitlyn. _(Sherry just motions for him to continue.)_ I don't know…I guess I've been thinking a lot about what you said, about maybe getting my own place.

Sherry: I think that's a great idea, and I have the perfect place in mind.

Jimmy: _(He's surprised.)_ You do?

Sherry: My place.

Jimmy: You want me to move in with you? Wouldn't that be a little awkward, especially now that rumor has it you've got a steady boyfriend?

Sherry: Jimmy, we might be friends, but there is no way I'd ever share an apartment with you. I won't be there; I'm moving.

Jimmy: Did you find a better place, perhaps closer to the hospital?

Sherry: Jimmy, shut up and listen to me. I'm moving out of Newport to San Francisco.

Jimmy: But what about your job, your friends? I mean, you're just starting to form a little support system here, what with the Cohens and their kids and me.

Sherry: I never planned on staying here past the trial… _(She goes to continue, but he interrupts her.)_

Jimmy: Congratulations on that by the way.

Sherry: Thank…I guess, but anyway, I don't like Newport. I was here too long before, and look what kind of mess I got myself into. Plus, Zach and I, we're doing pretty good together, and I want to see if anything can come of it. I already have a job lined up, I'm going to be moving into Zach's apartment with him, and since I'll be splitting the rent with someone in a less expensive market, I'll be able to stock some money away for a rainy day. I don't see any drawbacks.

Jimmy: You're really sure about this?

Sherry: _(Rolling her eyes and pushing him away playfully, she laughs.)_ I'm positive. Now about my apartment…..

Jimmy: It's two bedrooms, right?

Sherry: Yep, so Caitlyn would have her own room when she comes to visit.

Jimmy: And no one else has put any offers on it?

Sherry: I told the realtor that I had a friend who was interested, so I'd save her the hassle of putting it on the market and check with him first.

Jimmy: Confident, much? _(He snickers at her forwardness.)_

Sherry: I just knew that you'd see the smart logic behind my extremely astute plan.

Jimmy: I'm not touching that one.

Sherry: And people say your dumb; I don't get it!

Jimmy: _(He plays along enjoying the friendly banter. It is something he doesn't get that often.)_ Hey, don't let my Mom hear you say that about her baby boy.

Sherry: Speaking of your Mom, where is she? I thought we could team up to work together on this project I like to call 'get Jimmy Cooper to grow up'?

Jimmy: She's in Pennsylvania visiting Caitlyn. She'll be back later tonight. Her plane comes in at 8:00.

Sherry: Maybe I'll see here there.

Jimmy: _(He sits up surprised his previous nonchalance gone.)_ What, you mean you're leaving tonight?

Sherry: My plane leaves at 8:30. It'll make for a late night for Zach and I when we finally get home, but I wanted to be up there as soon as I could.

Jimmy: Do you want me to drive you to the airport? After everything you've done for me, it's the least I could do for you.

Sherry: _(She stands up and slings her purse over her shoulder.)_ No, that's okay, but thanks anyway. Newport might not have been my favorite town, but there were a few places I'll miss and I want to go and see them one last time before I go. _(Jimmy stands up with her and gives her a friendly hug.)_

Jimmy: Just because you're moving doesn't mean you won't be back at all. You'll see all those places again.

Sherry: What do you mean?

Jimmy: We'll get you back here for something. Zach comes back, doesn't he, so he'll just have to bring you along. Besides, there will be countless Newpsie parties for you to attend if you want to, Sandy and Kirsten's big 25th wedding anniversary party this upcoming January, and, don't forget about the event of the century, Seth and Summer's wedding.

Sherry: You're daughter, Marissa, will be getting married eventually, too, you know, and stranger things have happened, but you could find yourself a better half as well.

Jimmy: I think I'd rather eat glass, but hey that'd be pretty much like my first marriage, pure torture. _(Sherry laughs again and then starts moving towards the door that leads back into the house, motioning for Jimmy to sit back down.)_

Sherry: I'll show myself out; you just sit there and think of color swatches for that new apartment of yours. _(With one last wave, she leaves him alone, smiling after her several moments after she has left. The camera leaves the Cooper residence and goes to Ryan and Marissa arriving back at their apartment. Neither speaks as Ryan lets them in, and as they wander into their bedroom, they drop their bags before looking in the other rooms to see if anyone else is at home. The apartment is empty. Coming back together and standing in front of the other, the tension between them is palpable, and it is obvious that they are nervous and unsure of how to act around each other. They have never been this uncomfortable with each other even when they first met. Ryan scuffs his feet along the floor and stares at them while Marissa wrings her hands and watches the wall behind Ryan's face as she speaks.)_

Ryan: So….

Marissa: Seth and Summer aren't here.

Ryan: And it looks like Hayley went back to Newport. At least we'll have our bed back. _(He tries to lighten the mood, but as he looks up at her, he realizes that the comment about the bed was the wrong one as she winces. Their problems revolved around that piece of furniture, why exactly she still wouldn't tell him.)_

Marissa: Right….well I'm going to go and cook some dinner. Do you want anything…..

Ryan: _(He moves a step closer to her and sees that she visibly begins to fidget with anxiety. Seeing this, he stops dead in his tracks and drops the hands he was going to try and take hers with.)_ Whatever you want will be fine. I guess I'll…..unpack. _(She nodded her head to show him that she agreed with what he was going to do and left him there standing there and watching her as she silently, dejectedly made her way back to the kitchen without another word shared between them. Once she disappears, he turns back around and goes back in their bedroom to unpack their suitcase. Taking their clothes out that are dirty first, which were packed in a separate, plastic bag, he takes them and puts them in the hamper. Moving back, he removes the clean clothes they did not wear on the trip and puts them back in their respective drawers. Opening one of Marissa's drawers to put a clean pair of pajamas away, he looks inside and sees a pamphlet for birth control. Immediately dropping the clothes, he picks up the pamphlet and walks out of their room slowly towards the kitchen. When he reaches it, the door is closed. He pushes it open and just watches Marissa as she cooks. Unlike normal, she is not enjoying what she is doing. Cooking looks like a chore for her. Noticing her face, he sees that she is attempting, rather unsuccessfully, to hold back the tears. Sniffling, she wipes her nose with her sleeve before she gives up and throws the knife that she was using to cut the vegetables across the counter. Running her hands through her hair, frustrated, she turns her back to Ryan as she tries to regain her composure, and she is still unaware that he is watching her. Startling her, he says her name, but unlike normal, his voice is not loving and kind but angry and hurt.)_

Ryan: Marissa, we need to talk, now! _(Without waiting for her to say anything, he tosses the birth control pamphlet down on the counter and walks out, letting the door swing shut and bang loudly. She turns around to see his back fade away from her sight, but jumps when she hears the door shut. Noticing the pamphlet, she picks it up and that is her undoing as she can no longer even attempt to stop the tears from flowing. Following him out of the door, she, this time, lets it close softly. First she looks in the living room for him, but he is not there, and knowing that he has to be in their room then, she takes a deep breath and walks in. He is sitting on the bed, his back to her, shoulders slumped and obviously upset. With a soft, timid voice, she breaks the silence.)_

Marissa: I wasn't going to use it. The idea of it still scares me, but in a weaker moment of self-doubt I grabbed one from the doctor's office.

Ryan: Why were you at the doctor's office? I thought you said you weren't sick? _(Although his voice still has an edge to it, she can tell that he is worried. Hesitating before she moves, she sits down beside him and picks up his hand. At first he seems to fight her until he looks up in her eyes and notices that she needs the physical closeness to talk, a thought that boosts his spirits.)_

Marissa: I'm not sick, Ryan. I promised you and I wouldn't lie about something so serious or break a promise to you.

Ryan: Then why are you going to the doctors…..oh my god, are you? _(Suddenly, the strange moods, the lack of interest or at least strange reaction to sex, and her possible interest in birth control make sense…or so he thought. As soon as he sees her face though as it contorts into more pain, he knows that she is not pregnant.)_ You're not, are you?

Marissa: No. I didn't even think I was, but Hayley kept insisting, and finally to shut her up, I made an appointment.

Ryan: _(His voice betrays his confusion.)_ What does Hayley have to do with this? Why did she think you were pregnant?

Marissa: Well, do you remember how emotional I was around the time they finally caught your Dad?

Ryan: Yes, but you were under a lot of stress. I would have been worried about you if you wouldn't have been a little emotional.

Marissa: That's what I thought, too. Then she noticed that I had cravings for certain foods….

Ryan: _(At this he laughs, surprising Marissa at first but then making her smile at him.)_ Marissa, please, you always have cravings for food. That is one thing I won't have to get used to someday when you do become pregnant. For instance, I bet there is something you're craving right now; am I right?

Marissa: _(She now fully laughs.)_ Yeah, you're right. _(His eyes egg her on to tell him what it is.)_ Rosemary herb Triscuits.

Ryan: See. If you would have come to me, I would have been able to tell you that Hayley had no idea what she was talking about. No one knows you….or your body _(He lets his eyes fall off of her face for a moment before meeting her gaze again, his attention making her blush pleasantly.)_ better than I do.

Marissa: There's more to this though than me being upset about not being pregnant. _(Ryan looks at her strangely after her last statement.)_ After Hayley started nagging me about it, I knew it was a long shot, but I liked the idea and I started to hope…..and that's why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd be disappointed if I wasn't, and with everything that has happened, you didn't need that on top of everything else.

Ryan: Like you needed to go through that alone? I don't care if you think you're saving me from feeling worse, I'd rather be able to help you through something than be spared my feelings. Trust me, it was harder to sit back and watch you upset than it would have been to hold your hand through this. _(She looks up and smiles at him, moving her body into the crook of his arm so that he can hold her. When he feels her against him, he can sense how tense she is.)_ This other part is worse isn't it?

Marissa: Do not panic. I'm not sick, but when I was there, she went ahead and did my annual exam. I guess my blood pressure was through the roof and my heart rate was elevated too high for her taste, and she inquired as to why I would be stressed.

Ryan: _(His tone sounds guilty.)_ My family….

Marissa: _(Turning around so that her face was towards his, she lets go of his hand and holds onto his face, resting her forehead against his and looking intently into his eyes.)_ Listen to me, what they did was not your fault, and if you blame yourself and get upset about it, it's just going to make me even more stressed out.

Ryan: You're playing dirty.

Marissa: Whatever I have to do to make you relax and not beat yourself up about this, I'll do, dirty tactics or not. _(Sighing, he closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them back up. Kissing her softly on the lips briefly, he pulls back to continue the conversation.)_

Ryan: So what do we do now? What does the doctor recommend?

Marissa: She does not want me to even try to get pregnant until after my stats go back to normal, and with the trial coming up eventually…..

Ryan: You can't stop thinking about either, huh?

Marissa: We're so alike sometimes it's scary do you know that? _(He laughs softly at her very true statement.)_ I just keep thinking that what if they get off on some technicality, what if the cops did something wrong when they arrested them or what if someone looses some of the evidence. Stranger things have happened.

Ryan: Marissa, you need to quit worrying about this.

Marissa: Easier said than done….

Ryan: I know, I know, _(Lying down on their bed, he takes her with him, holding her in his arms and softly, gently playing with her hair in an attempt to sooth her.)_ but just remember that I don't care what I have to do, you will be safe and our children will be safe to. We can move, change our names, our identities, run off together where no can find us, anything as long as nothing happens to you, but that's not going to happen. They're going to be convicted.

Marissa: I hope you're right, but if not, you know that I'll go anywhere with you? _(Hearing her say those words, he has to release some of his emotion, so he leans down and tips her chin up to him to that her lips meet his. Their kiss is not overly passionate just tender, sweet, loving. After a moment, they pull back as she settles back into his arms.)_ I'm supposed to go in for monthly check-ups so that the doctor can monitor me. Once everything is closer to a normal range, we'll get the green light to start our family.

Ryan: And until then, we'll just continue using condoms. I didn't realize fully in Las Vegas what you were saying when you said no. I thought you didn't want to be with me….

Marissa: So that's why you were so distant?

Ryan: Yeah. Why were you?

Marissa: I thought you were mad about me needing to still use condoms.

Ryan: _(He laughs.)_ I'm not even sure I can be mad at you at this point.

Marissa: _(Laughing, she sits up and playfully shoves him.)_ Oh, listen to you! Ten minutes ago, you practically bit my head off when you found that birth control pamphlet. I think we'll have to check the door to the kitchen to make sure it's still properly on its hinges.

Ryan: _(He gives her a questioning look.)_ I wasn't that bad!

Marissa: Oh yeah, well let me go and demonstrate. _(Moving to get up off of the bed, he stops her and pulls her back to him.)_

Ryan: Where do you think you're going?

Marissa: To reenact you door slam and then to finish dinner.

Ryan: I'm not hungry; I'd rather stay here. I've missed you these past few weeks. You've been here physically but emotionally…..

Marissa: I've been distant, yeah, I know. That was for my own self-protection.

Ryan: It ends tonight. _(His voice is suggestive.)_ We're going to stay in this room and _(Unable to help it, Marissa yawns loudly.)_ and you're going to rest, no thinking, no worrying, no talking, just rest and hopefully you'll fall asleep early.

Marissa: But, Ryan….

Ryan: No buts. I don't care what type of charms you try to pull, you're not getting your way. This is one battle I'm going to win.

Marissa: _(She moves from the crook of his arm and slides her body on top of his letting her hands find his waistband of his pants and her lips find his Adam's Apple.)_ I'm sure I can persuade you to think differently. _(Before she can do anything else, he flips them over and gently holds her arms down.)_

Ryan: Not tonight; tonight you're going to sleep. Now you can either quit trying to seduce me and I'll stay in here with you or I'll go out into the living room and spend my evening by myself.

Marissa: _(Rolling her eyes and playfully pushing him off of her, she settles back down into his arms.)_ Like that was even a choice. _(Laughing, he kisses her forehead and goes back to smoothing her hair as her eyes already begin to flutter shut. The camera leaves them and goes to Seth and Branning who are shopping for CD's. As they go through the racks, they discuss the various issues Seth has on his mind.)_

Seth: So, dude, what happened Friday night? We left at 7:00, you and Hayley were awake and slightly bitchy; we come home at midnight and you two are passed out on Ryan and Marissa's bed, completely dressed and dead to the world.

Branning: _(He silently laughs and avoids looking Seth in the eye, pretending to be interested in a CD.) _What can I say, we were tired. We worked our little minds to exhaustion for you.

Seth: _(Not recognizing the sarcasm behind the answer, he continues.)_ That makes sense, but what happened to all our food? Did you two hold a party for the apartment building or something, because not even I could have gobbled up all the food that apparently was consumed?

Branning: Uh…yeah, the food….Hayley's medicine made her hungry. _(Avoiding Seth's gaze again, he snickers at the irony of that statement for what caused her hunger could have been used for medicinal purposes.)_

Seth: Whatever the reason, lucky you gets to go grocery shopping with me this evening before I drop you off and head back to Newport for the week. If Marissa catches her kitchen that void of food, she'll be after me faster than you on a pop star! _(Rolling his eyes, Branning just decides to change the conversation.)_

Branning: So, where's Summer?

Seth: Oh, I don't know. She said something about her Dad being out of town and needing to check on the house. _(Seth shrugs his shoulders and goes back to perusing, bored with the topic switch away from him.)_

Branning: But couldn't she have waited a few more hours until you went home, too?

Seth: Yeah, I don't know. I didn't really think about it. She took Hayley home, too, maybe that's why she went early. _(Although Branning still wanted to protest more, he knew it was pointless and that Seth was totally oblivious to anything that was not staring him directly in the face.)_ So Dude, back to this brainstorming session you did with the aunt, what did you two come up with?

Branning: _(He hesitates when he speaks.)_ Yeah….um…..I guess we're still working on it.

Seth: That's cool. Just make sure it's totally awesome, that Summer will like it and be surprised, and that she'll believe that I came up with it.

Branning: That's all, huh?

Seth: Yeah, nothing you two geniuses can't handle. _(He pats him on the back in an attempted manly way.)_ I have faith in you.

Branning: Thanks, Seth, you have no idea how little that means to me. _(Following after his selfish friend who had moved on to the next row, Branning changes the subject once again.)_ Have you at least figured out what you're getting her for her birthday?

Seth: I thought I'd leave that up to you, too, buddy.

Branning: Whoa, I don't think so. _(He moves so that he is standing in front of Seth.)_ She's not my girlfriend….

Seth: Yeah because you don't do girls, literally and metaphorically speaking.

Branning: You have to come up with the gift, Seth, on your own for once. You're not harassing Hayley about this either.

Seth: What's this? You spend one night eating in bed with my Aunt and suddenly you're protecting her from the likes of her favorite nephew?

Branning: About that, she told me she prefers Ryan. He's not as demanding!

Seth: _(He rolls his eyes.)_ That's because he's got the less complicated, easier to please girlfriend. He'd be annoying Hayley for advice, too, if he dated someone as high maintenance as Summer.

Branning: Yeah, I'd avoid putting that in her card.

Seth: Good point.

Branning: So…..?

Seth: So what?

Branning: The gift?

Seth: Oh, I don't know. I used the traditional jewelry one last time.

Branning: You really don't know women, do you?

Seth: What do you mean?

Branning: Women can never have too much jewelry. Stick with that and Summer will be happy.

Seth: Really, every time?

Branning: Just put some thought into the pieces and, with Summer especially, you should be good to go.

Seth: Alright then, I'll meet you one night after you get off of work this week and we'll go shopping!

Branning: _(Seth walks away, but Branning chases after him.)_ Seth that's not what I meant….

Seth: _(He's totally ignoring him.)_ I wonder if she'd like a new mix CD, perhaps this time with songs that remind me of us instead of just her? _(With that, Seth walks out of the store, the CD's forgotten, and Branning just follows perplexed as to how he keeps getting himself into these situations with Seth. As the camera pulls away from Seth, Straylight Run's "The Perfect Ending" begins to play and it shows Hayley playing with Zoe in Newport at the Cohen's house. They are the only two at home, playing out by the pool. Hayley is teasing her, picking her up, tossing her over her shoulder, and tickling her out on the patio by the pool. Stumbling and shaking off her dizziness, she puts Zoe down before trying to settle her swaying body. She stops laughing with Zoe who picks up on the change in the atmosphere quickly and becomes frightened for her aunt. Although she starts to cry, Hayley cannot move to go and help her as her eyes roll back in her head and she looses consciousness, falling hard to the cement of the patio. Zoe rushes over to her and shakes her, sobbing the entire time and calling out her name, but Hayley does not wake. Frightened, Zoe runs into the house and picks up a phone, dialing the numbers her parents have drilled into her head, 911. As she cries on the phone, the camera leaves them and goes to Summer who is, although all alone in her father's home, sneaking around it quietly. Moving into his office, she first rummages through his filing cabinet, looking for anything that might catch her eye or sound as if it will help her with her mission. Finding nothing, she moves to his desk. Searching the unlocked drawers before she pulls out his key set he left for her since he was out of town, she doesn't find anything and has to resort to going through his personal, locked papers. Finally, she finds something that obviously interests here. Moving away from the desk, she makes copies of it, hides them in her purse, and then replaces the original papers in the locked drawer, resealing it and checking to make sure that she left everything the same as it had been before, even going so far as to reload his copy machine with the exact amount of paper she used. Satisfied that he would never suspect anything, she closes the door and sneaks her way out of the house, never looking back. Walking to her car, she has a smug smile on her face as she makes sure that her purse is securely on her arm. The camera fades as she drives away from the house.)_

**End of Episode #19**


	96. Chapter 96

**Episode #20: The Not-so Charming Premiere**

The first scene opens with Ryan and Marissa in bed early Saturday morning. Because of the premiere party that night, they are in LA for the weekend and did not go to Newport to spend time with the family. The room is still semi-dark, the curtains helping to dull the light from the sun, but Marissa gets up and begins to move around, pulling out clothes and gathering supplies to shower and get ready for the day ahead. She takes them into the bathroom and then reappears with just a silk robe on. After a moment she looks at the clock and realizes that she has to get Ryan up. Sitting down on his side of the bed, she gently runs her hands through his hair while she calls his name softly.

Marissa: Ryan. _(No response.)_ Ryan, come on, you have to get up. You said you had to go into the office this morning to finish up some work. _(He groans and pulls the pillow he was laying on over his head making Marissa giggle slightly.)_ Fine, if you want to play that way, I'm game. _(With a mischievous sparkle to her eyes, she stands up and goes to the end of the bed, lifting the blankets and crawling underneath them until she makes her way half way up Ryan's body. Nothing can be seen, but within a matter of seconds, he sits straight up in bed and smiles widely.)_

Ryan: I'm up! _(She slides out of the blankets and sits in his lap.)_ Hey, what are you doing? I thought….you know. _(He wiggles his eyebrows at her. Laughing, she stands up and begins to walk away from him, leaving a confused and slightly frustrated Ryan behind.)_

Marissa: Later. You have to get to work and I have things to do.

Ryan: _(He stands up and gets out of bed making his way towards her and grabbing her playfully before she can slip into the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around her, he draws her back into his body and lets his arms rest snuggly around her waist as his hands slowly, so she doesn't notice, tugs at her robe to pull it open.)_ That was not a very nice way to get me up.

Marissa: You seemed to enjoy it while it lasted.

Ryan: _(He rolls his eyes and snorts.)_ Yeah, all two seconds of it.

Marissa: Exactly, two seconds, how turned on can you get in that short amount of time?

Ryan: When it's you, two seconds is like twenty minutes of foreplay. _(Marissa laughs at this and attempts to pull away but he doesn't let her, and, instead, begins to walk them back to the bed.)_

Marissa: Ryan, we can't do this. You're going to be late for work.

Ryan: I volunteered to go in; I can volunteer to start late, too.

Marissa: Yeah, well I want to get going before everything gets picked over.

Ryan: _(He stops and removes one of his arms from her waist to tilt her head towards him so he can see her face when he talks to her. Before she can do anything, his arm is back in its original position.)_ Before what gets picked over?

Marissa: Fresh fruit. I'm driving out to that orchard we passed on our way back from Newport a couple of days ago when we went to visit Hayley in the hospital. They had a sign up saying that their Transparent apples were available now.

Ryan: I don't get it; are they your favorite type?

Marissa: Actually, yes, but most people don't like them to eat. They're extremely tart, but they make the best applesauce.

Ryan: _(He laughs at her out of surprise.)_ You're going to make homemade applesauce today? Are you serious?

Marissa: Yeah, and I might try to pick up some peaches and other fresh fruit as well.

Ryan: For what, just to eat?

Marissa: Nope. I want to make some homemade jelly.

Ryan: _(Smirking, he, once again, begins to pull them towards the bed.)_ I like that idea. Jelly could be fun.

Marissa: Ryan, come on! Can't you wait a few hours to fool around?

Ryan: _(Leaning in he begins to nibble on her neck.)_ Nope. I don't want to wait a few minutes let alone hours.

Marissa: _(Frustrated, Marissa sighs, grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bathroom.)_ Fine, but we're multitasking!

Ryan: Whatever you say! _(With that, he laughs again, grabs the belt of her robe, opens it, picks her up, throws her over his shoulder, and quickly moves into the bathroom, kicking he door shut. As the camera fades out, the only sounds are her giggling and the water being turned on in the shower.)_

Credits and Commercial Break

The second scene picks back up late that morning back in Newport Memorial where Kirsten and Zoe are going into Hayley's hospital room to visit her. While Kirsten is holding on to Zoe's hand, Zoe is gripping a larger purse rather tightly as if her life depends upon it and that it is slightly heavy. When they enter the room, Hayley is looking through a magazine with one hand and flipping through the channels on her tv, without even looking, aimlessly in a vain attempt to entertain herself. Seeing her sister and niece, she drops both objects and gives them a bored, lazy smile.

Hayley: I have now learned what Lauren Hill meant when she sang 'killing me softly'. It wasn't about guy issues; it was about being stuck in a deathly quiet hospital room for six days! _(Zoe snickers at her aunt's obvious bad mood while Kirsten looks at her slightly confused.)_

Kirsten: I thought Roberta Flack sang that song.

Hayley: Yeah, back in the day when you were living in a mail truck!

Zoe: You lived in a truck, Mommy? _(She wrinkles her nose at the idea and gives her Mom a strange look. Turning to Hayley Kirsten smiles annoyed.)_

Kirsten: Thanks for that, Hayley. _(She turns to her daughter.)_ I'll tell you the story later, honey.

Zoe: _(Her voice is excited.)_ For bed time?

Kirsten: Sure. _(She grabs the remote and hands it to Zoe, sitting her down in a chair so that she can watch tv.)_ Why don't you find something to watch while I talk to Aunt Hayley? _(Zoe does what she is told, but once Kirsten's back is to her, she looks over at Hayley and makes goofy faces making fun of her Mom and Hayley has to stifle laughter.)_ Sandy and Dad are working on the paperwork to get you released this afternoon.

Hayley: Great, so I can get back to LA and finalize my apartment.

Kirsten: _(Without meeting her eyes, she moves to Hayley's bedside and begins to straighten out her blankets, rearranging them and tucking them under her. At first Hayley just stares at her like she is slightly insane, but soon her fidgeting starts to annoy her and she erupts.)_

Hayley: What, what is it!

Kirsten: Well, actually, we decided that it's not such a good idea that you get an apartment in the city by yourself even if you do live in the kids' building. So, I called and cancelled your plans to move in there.

Hayley: _(She is angry.)_ Excuse me? You did what!

Kirsten: We felt that after you passed out from exhaustion and had to stay in here for almost a week while they made sure you got enough sleep and rest because you weren't taking care of yourself….

Hayley: No, I was trying to live a normal life while I still have the chance!

Kirsten: _(Quitting with the blanket, she starts to pull and fluff Hayley's pillows despite the fact that the woman is still laying on it. Her voice is slightly harsh.)_ I would appreciate it if you would not talk like that in front of my four year old daughter. _(She lowers her voice.)_ She's already upset enough and worried about you. She does not need to hear about you…..

Hayley: _(Finishing her sentence, her voice is angry and frustrated.)_ About what, about me dying, well, I'd hate to break it to you, but it's inevitable, and I think that as a parent you have the responsibility to make her understand why instead of sweeping it under the rug!

Kirsten: _(She moves away from her and begins to fuss with the flowers now while she speaks. Her tone is dismissive.)_ That's a long way off, Hayley, and thinking like that is not going to help any of us.

Hayley: If this experience has taught me one thing its that I could die at anytime. _(Without letting Kirsten see her, she sneaks a glance at Zoe who appears to be completely lost in what she is watching on tv, still tightly gripping her large purse. Turning back to Kirsten she sees that she is just moving things back and forth and not actually accomplishing anything.)_ Jesus, Kiks, how many cups of coffee did you drink this morning?

Kirsten: _(She turns around looking confused.)_ Hm?

Hayley: What's wrong with you? You're jumpier than Dad on tax day.

Kirsten: _(Rolling her eyes, she turns back to the flowers.)_ Nothing is wrong, I just have a lot on my mind.

Hayley: Well, why don't you go for a walk and work some it out? You're driving me crazy with all your fidgeting.

Kirsten: And what about Zoe?

Hayley: I'll look after her. Please! I'm already going stir crazy in here and your inability to sit still makes me want to jump out that window.

Kirsten: I don't know, Hayley…. _(Zoe interrupts her.)_

Zoe: I want some juice, Mommy.

Kirsten: _(She moves towards her daughter and affectionately smoothes her hair as she speaks to her.)_ We'll get you some juice when we go home in a little bit.

Zoe: But I'm thirsty now.

Hayley: Just get her some juice. I promise not to traumatize her while you're gone. We'll keep the shows G-rated, I won't share any more of your embarrassing secrets, and I'll refrain from telling her any of my more interesting ones. _(Kirsten still looks hesitant.)_ Kiks, please, if not for us, then go get some air for yourself. Everything will be fine. _(Finally, a nervous Kirsten leaves the room after smiling at both of them. As soon as she goes, Zoe switches off the tv and climbs up on Hayley's bed, dragging her bag with her and opening it up.)_

Zoe: Daddy said that the plastic food they've been feeding you in here would not even be good enough for a republican let alone his favorite sister-in-law, so he gave me this to sneak in for you. Mommy will be mad, so you have to eat quickly. _(She pulls out a bagel in a Ziploc bag and then a thermos.)_ It has Daddy's special coffee mix in it, and he smeared the bagel himself.

Hayley: This looks delicious! Thank you. _(She pulls her into a hug and gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek making Zoe giggle.)_ So why was your Mommy acting so weird?

Zoe: _(She shrugs her shoulders.)_ I don't know. Grandpa and Daddy were talking about weird stuff on the way here.

Hayley: Grandpa rode with you guys? _(Zoe shakes her head yes.)_ Do you remember anything they said? What were some of the funny words?

Zoe: _(She shrugs her shoulders.)_ I don't know. They were talking about Daddy's work some, but unlike last time, Grandpa and Daddy didn't get into a fight. I was kind of hoping they would, because I got ice cream when they fought before, but they were getting along.

Hayley: _(She is really curious.)_ Why?

Zoe: Grandpa kept saying he was going to do what's best for his family, whatever that means.

Hayley: So they were talking about the family?

Zoe: And you.

Hayley: _(She rolls her eyes.)_ Of course. Now it makes sense. They're deciding just what they want to do with me, and that's why your Mom refused to meet my eyes. _(Zoe looks confused. Once Hayley knows it, she sighs and smiles at her niece.)_ Let's not think about those worry warts. _(Zoe laughs.)_ I have to eat my bagel so you and your Dad don't get in trouble from Nurse Ratchet…..otherwise known as my loving, over-protective, annoying sister. _(She holds out her hand towards Zoe.)_ May I please have my bagel now Miss Cohen? _(Giggling, Zoe gets it out and dips her fingers in the cream cheese first and then licking them off.)_ Hey, what do you think you're doing! _(As the camera pulls from them, Hayley moves in and begins to tickle Zoe who just squeals out of delight, the bagel and coffee completely forgotten as the aunt and her niece bond. Leaving them, the scene moves to Summer who is sitting in her father's office on his phone.)_

Summer: I know, I know…. _(The person on the other line of the phone speaks so she pauses.)_ but I got the information you needed. Can we move forward now? _(Pause)_ I realize that, but this is something I have to do. _(She is so consumed with her conversation that she does not hear her father approach and enter the room. As he walks in, he is going through the mail and not paying attention to where he walks, hence not seeing what she is doing right away.)_

Neil: Summer, what are you doing here? I thought your premiere party was tonight. _(He notices she is on the phone.)_ Oh, I'm sorry. _(He motions for her to continue while he sets his briefcase down beside his desk and sits down in the chair opposite her and continues opening his mail.)_

Summer: I'll call you back later, Sherry. _(She stresses the name.)_ My Dad just walked in and I want to talk to him. _(Hanging up the phone, she plasters a fake smile on her face and speaks with enthusiasm.)_ What are you doing home so early Dad?

Neil: I had a cancellation. What are you doing here? _(He puts the mail down and focuses on his daughter.) _I figured you and Marissa would be getting ready all day long for your big night.

Summer: Yeah, Marissa doesn't get into the prep work as much as I do, but we're getting together at Branning's later. I actually stopped by to pick up some jewelry for us to wear tonight.

Neil: Ah, I understand now. _(He laughs at himself.)_ And that was Sherry on the phone? She called for you here?

Summer: Um….no. I called her. _(Just when her Dad went to ask another question, she cut him off.)_ I let my battery die in my cell. It's charging now out in my car.

Neil: Well then, while it finishes, what do you say you let your Dad treat you to lunch. You can tell me what you want for your birthday.

Summer: That sounds great, but….

Neil: _(He finishes her thought for her.)_ you have to run, I know. Well, it was nice to see you for a few minutes. _(He stands up and opens his arms to her for a hug. She goes into them.)_

Summer: Aw, I know, Daddy, but I'll see you next weekend for my party at the Cohens, right?

Neil: _(He kisses her forehead.)_ Wouldn't miss it, sweetie. _(As she starts to move away, he waves and speaks up one last time.)_ Let me know how tonight goes!

Summer: _(She cannot be seen, but her voice is heard.)_ I will! _(With that, the front door can be heard closing and Neil picks up his mail and sits at his desk to continue going through it as the camera pulls away from him. The scene shifts to the same office at the police department that Ryan and Marissa, together, had visited before. This time, Ryan is alone and waiting for someone to see him. He constantly checks his watch as he waits and he seems anxious. After a few moment alone, the same officer they met with before comes in and Ryan stands up to greet him.)_

Officer: Ryan Atwood, _(He sticks his hand out for Ryan to shake.)_ I was a little surprised when I heard it was you waiting in my office. I figured I'd never see you again after they caught Trey and Dan.

Ryan: Yeah, well, I kind of needed some answers about a few things, and I thought I could count on you to give me the honest truth and not the run around.

Officer: Sure. _(He sits down and motions for Ryan to do the same.)_ So, what can I help you with? You're not in trouble are you?

Ryan: What….no, it's nothing like that. I just….it's actually still about Trey and Dan. I just need to know how soon their trial is going to happen.

Officer: Surely, Sandy could tell you that?

Ryan: I know, but there's been some family….emergencies, and I didn't want to put any more added stress onto his shoulders.

Officer: That would explain why we haven't seen him around here that much lately. _(He is hesitant to ask, but it obvious that it is just general concern which prompts him to eventually speak up.)_ Is everything okay?

Ryan: His sister-in-law….my aunt, I guess, is sick. He's been helping out a lot with that.

Officer: Well, tell him we'll all keep him in our thoughts.

Ryan: Will do. But, about….

Officer: The trial, I don't know what I can tell you Ryan. I'm just a cop; I don't work in the DA's office and I have nothing to do with the trials unless I'm called as a witness.

Ryan: They won't tell me anything, and Marissa is really stressed over it. It's causing some health issues, and if I had a date then it's something we can plan ahead for. It will stop the wondering.

Officer: Alright, alright, I'll tell you what I've heard, but this is just office gossip. Rumor has it the case might not go to trial until next summer.

Ryan: A year! You've got to be kidding me. Marissa can't handle that!

Officer: There is nothing anyone can do about it. The system is backed up…badly.

Ryan: What about Caleb? He pushed the trial for Lance through quickly.

Officer: I'm going to pretend you did not just insinuate that Mr. Nichol did anything underhanded to get the trial date pushed up for that case or that you wanted him to do it for this one, and I'm just going to tell you he won't get anywhere with that here. Mr. Nichol does not have the same pull in this jurisdiction than he does in Orange County.

Ryan: So you're saying there is nothing we can do?

Officer: There is nothing you can do, but it might not be that bad. Remember I said that it might not go to trial until the summer, but my prediction is Trey will get tried at the end of the winter and Dan soon to follow, say early-mid spring.

Ryan: But Marissa is still going to have wait through limbo for months?

Officer: I'm afraid so. _(Ryan rubs his hand tiredly over his face and sighs.)_ You two kids don't catch too many breaks, do you?

Ryan: It doesn't seem like it, does it? _(He stands up and puts his hand out once again for the officer to shake, which he does.)_ Well, thanks for your time. I know it's not your fault we have to wait this long for the trial, it's just frustrating. They've already stolen so much time from us, and now….

Officer: It's hard to move ahead when the future is uncertain.

Ryan: Exactly.

Officer: Well, I'll keep my ears tuned and eyes peeled. If I hear anything, I'll somehow get he information to you. If it will help at all, tell Marissa that I will do everything in my power to make sure they get locked up.

Ryan: She never doubted it. _(The two men nod at each other and share a knowing glance before Ryan walks out of the door, waving slightly and then knocking on the doorframe softly before shutting the door behind him. The officer shakes his head and stares off into space, frustrated. Leaving the department, the camera goes to the hospital waiting room where Sandy and Caleb are sitting together, talking. Caleb is working on Hayley's release papers.)_

Caleb: I'm her father, and I say she should live with me.

Sandy: Cal, we've been over this already. You're no spring chicken, and if she needs picked up or carried, you're not going to be able to handle that.

Caleb: I'll hire her a full time nurse.

Sandy: Are we talking about the same Hayley Nichol, here, because the one I know would either refuse to let the nurse in her room or make a game out of it to see how quickly she could torture them into quitting?

Caleb: And what, you think she'll let you take care of her?

Sandy: She will before she lets some stranger, and I have ways to make her cooperate. _(Caleb eyes him warily.)_ Bribery. _(This makes the father in law laugh.)_

Caleb: It's a scary thought, but you're more like me than you give yourself credit for. _(Sandy looks absolutely frightened and insulted, but remains silent as Caleb continues to talk.)_ So, what's your plan? You and Kirsten will take Hayley into your house and take care of her yourselves? Who's going to watch over her during the day when you're both at work?

Sandy: That's a good question. _(Both men fall silent as they begin to think.)_

Caleb: It'll really be difficult if you run for office. Plus, have fun explaining the sister-in-law with AIDS.

Sandy: That has nothing to do with my ability to practice law nor should it reflect negatively upon Hayley's character or mine.

Caleb: But it will. Have you made a decision about that yet?

Sandy: To be honest, and I haven't even told Kirsten yet because I didn't want to get her hopes up, but I highly doubt I'll run.

Caleb: Just remain an ADA?

Sandy: Not sure about that either. _(He drops his head in his hands and rubs it tiredly.)_ I can't believe it's not even lunch time yet. I'm exhausted.

Caleb: _(He is still thinking and ignoring Sandy's complaints.)_ You could always open up a private office in the home, work right there with Hayley.

Sandy: I tried that, working for myself in the private sector; I didn't like it. I want something where I can help people, make a difference.

Caleb: Of course you do. _(He rolls his eyes.)_ You couldn't just want to make a bunch of money or be successful,…. _(Sandy interrupts him.)_

Sandy: Our idea of success is very different, Cal.

Caleb: _(He snorts in agreement.)_ You've got that right.

Sandy: But if I want to work from home to take care of Hayley, I really don't have any other work options.

Caleb: You could always go back to school, retrain for something new, perhaps talk Hayley into taking some courses just to keep herself busy.

Sandy: You know, Cal, that's not a bad idea.

Caleb: Which part you a college-redo or Hayley a first time college student.

Sandy: Hayley, I'm not going back to school. I like the law just not the politics of it.

Caleb: _(He stands up and begins to walk towards the door to leave.)_ I'm going up to see Hayley after I drop off this completed paper work and tell her the good news, that she'll now be a full time resident of Case de la Cohen.

Sandy: I'll be up in a few. _(Caleb waves at him dismissively, but as he walks off, he speaks under his breath, but it is loud enough in the quiet room for Sandy to hear.)_

Caleb: Hayley's going to love her free law lessons when Sanford's bored with work and comes to make small talk. _(Sandy looks up as he says this and an excited, interested expression takes over his face. Standing up to walk after him, a light, childlike movement to his step, he smiles and repeats one word that Caleb said.)_

Sandy: Lessons. _(As he makes his way out of the waiting room, the camera leaves him and goes to the apartment in LA where Marissa is working away in the kitchen with her fresh fruit. Just like she said, she got an assortment of fruit, mainly apples for her homemade applesauce, but plenty of other things to make jelly out of. She has music on, Bell X1's "Enjoy the Silence" and is enjoying her time. Disrupting her solitude, the front door opens, and before she can say anything, the person makes their presence known.)_

Seth: Hola, housemates! Ready or not here I come. Let's hope you're dressed.

Marissa: I'm in the kitchen, Seth.

Seth: Well then you're either dressed and cooking, which is my personal wish in this situation, especially since I'm making my way there or you're getting frisky with Ryan and not so dressed. _(He pushes the door open.)_ Ah ha, you are clothed! Glad to see the kitchen isn't getting broken in on this fine August morning.

Marissa: _(Rolling her eyes at Seth, she motions for him to stand beside her.)_ Don't kid yourself; we broke in this kitchen a long time ago.

Seth: _(Under his breath)_ Yeah, I was afraid of that. _(He looks around the room to see all of the fruit spread out.)_ What the hell are you making?

Marissa: Home made jelly and applesauce, and you can either roll up those designer sleeves and help me or get out, and I imagine you had something on your mind and wanted to talk to someone, so my guess is you better grab that knife and work on cutting those bushels of apples.

Seth: _(He goes to grab the knife she indicated, but pulls away and listens to the music for a moment.)_ Yeah, I like this song, but it doesn't quite work for the situation. I'll be right back. _(With that, he disappears out of the room leaving Marissa slightly bewildered. Shrugging her shoulders, she goes back to working, but Seth reappears moments later with a CD in hand.)_

Marissa: Do I even want to know what is on that CD?

Seth: It's not that bad. They're just all my favorite food songs. _(He is completely serious when he says this, making Marissa laugh, but he ignores her and pops in the CD. Skipping a few tracks, "Peaches" by The Presidents of United States starts to play. Marissa eyes Seth incredulously, with a smile on her face.)_ See what I mean? This is the proper music for this task. _(Shaking her head, the two of them go back to work on the food while the music continues.)_

Marissa: Alright, I concede, this song was a good idea. Now, what's on your mind since you're diligently working away?

Seth: Yeah, I can't figure out what to get Summer for her birthday.

Marissa: What about this surprise you have cooked up for her?

Seth: I delegated that; it's being taken care of, but my little elves refuse to help me come up with a birthday gift. I've been instructed to purchase some form of jewelry, but do you know how many options there are out there?

Marissa: I can imagine. It's not something I shop for on a regular basis, jewelry that is, but just make it personal.

Seth: Like what?

Marissa: I don't know. She's your girlfriend. You seemed to do well with her gift you got her for the party we had when the show got picked up.

Seth: Yeah, the female elf helped me with that one.

Marissa: This is just my sneaky suspicion, but I doubt they would like you calling them elves.

Seth: Fine my female little person helped me. _(Marissa rolls her eyes at Seth's utter lack of tact and just continues talking.)_

Marissa: Has she mentioned anything she wanted, shown you anything?

Seth: Nope. I'm supposed to know her well enough to not need her to give me suggestions…at least that is what she says.

Marissa: Okay….let me think. What about something monogrammed, like an ID bracelet?

Seth: Yeah, I did those monogrammed stars for her dressing room for Valentine's Day, that won't work. What else do you have for me?

Marissa: What about a necklace that says her name?

Seth: Like the necklace Carrie wore on Sex and the City?

Marissa: Sure, that would work.

Seth: _(He ponders this.)_ I like that idea, but….I just got her a necklace. We'll store that idea for a later gift, keep brainstorming there, Purple Patch Princess.

Marissa: So, no necklace then. What about a ring?

Seth: Nope, too close to the wedding debacle we're in the middle of. Don't want to confuse those lines.

Marissa: Earrings?

Seth: She wears her hair down to much. What else do you have for me?

Marissa: What the hell else is there, a pin, an ankle bracelet?

Seth: Let's go back to the idea of a regular bracelet. What other kinds do they have other than those monogrammed ones you mentioned?

Marissa: _(She thinks for a moment before replying.)_ I guess you could always get her charm bracelet.

Seth: Hey, that's thoughtful! _(He becomes excited and completely stops working so that he can focus on talking.)_ I could get really cool charms that express who Summer is.

Marissa: And you could tell everyone about the gift and we all could pick out charms to go with it as well.

Seth: I think we're on to something here. I'll get it this week. You're good at this, Marissa!

Marissa: At what?

Seth: Helping me when my little elves abandon me!

Marissa: _(She shakes her head at him and just continues to work.)_ So glad I was there for you. _(Her voice was dripping in sarcasm.)_ No pick up that damn knife and let's get going. I have a lot to do before I have to meet Summer at Branning's to get ready.

Seth: And Ryan and I are getting ready here?

Marissa: I guess so, at least, I know Ryan is, you, however, can get dressed wherever you want….as long as we're not in the same room. _(Seth mock laughs at her comment while the song changes and The Flaming Lips' "She Don't Use Jelly" comes on. As the friends continue to talk and work together, the camera pulls away from them and the scene ends as it goes to commercial break.)_

Commercial Break


	97. Chapter 97

The third scene begins in the apartment again where Seth is sitting on the counter eating an apple while Marissa works at cleaning up the mess they made. She is almost done and is just finishing up the dishes. While she works and Seth eats, they continue talking. The music has been turned off due to the more serious nature of their conversation.

Seth: So, I've noticed that we've pretty much exhausted just about any topic you could ever think of about me and I know more about your job than I ever wanted to, but there is still one topic you seem to be avoiding like the plague.

Marissa: _(She avoids his eyes as she talks.)_ I don't know what you're talking about Seth.

Seth: Oh so you're not purposely dodging any topic that could lead to either talk of Vegas or your relationship with Ryan.

Marissa: Ryan and I are fine.

Seth: You know, you sound more like him everyday.

Marissa: _(She drops what she's doing and turns to Seth, shock written all over her face as well as curiosity.)_ You've talked to Ryan about this?

Seth: No, but obviously something happened. Ryan doesn't talk to me about anything unless I force him into it.

Marissa: Have you ever considered the fact that maybe he doesn't open up to you willingly because you push him too hard. Ryan will talk to you when he's ready; you just have to wait for that.

Seth: Yeah, no thanks, I'm not that patient. _(She rolls her eyes at this but does not say anything.)_ So, if your relationship is off limits, tell me about Vegas. _(His voice becomes excited and loud.)_ Was it awesome!

Marissa: _(Snorting back a laugh, he turns off the faucet and faces Seth for a moment so he can see her sarcastic expression before going to wipe off the counters, motioning for him to get up in the process.)_ Let's put it this way: I have absolutely NO desire to ever go back to that city EVER!

Seth: It took you to the cleaners then I take it?

Marissa: Never even played one slot machine. _(Seth looks at her confused.)_

Seth: But that's the point of Vegas, to get drunk, gamble away all your money, and do outrageous things.

Marissa: Oh, there were fireworks.

Seth: _(He claps his hands together.)_ Now, we're talking! Let me guess, you and Ryan never left the hotel room because you were practicing making me a little niece or nephew.

Marissa: _(Her tone is annoyed.)_ Seth!

Seth: _(He feigns innocence.)_ What?

Marissa: That was definitely boundary crossing and you know it!

Seth: Well if you would just tell me what happened, I wouldn't have to jump to incorrect conclusions.

Marissa: _(She looks at him wryly.)_ You're not going to drop this or leave until you get something, are you?

Seth: Absolutely not. _(Smirking at her, he crossing his arms and leans against the counter waiting for her to start talking.)_

Marissa: The abbreviated version is that I got into a fight with Ryan's boss's wife and then Ryan and I had a misunderstanding. I got emotional; he was clueless, and I spent the night crying while he tried, in vain, to comfort me. Then we came home and had a fight only to finally talk and reach an understanding.

Seth: What did you fight about?

Marissa: Nice try, but you don't get that privileged information. It's just between Ryan and I; it's none of your business, Summer's, or anyone else's for that matter.

Seth: I have one more question. _(Sighing she concedes and just motions for him to ask away.)_ Are you two okay now?

Marissa: _(Smiling, she answers, her voice full warmth and sincerity.)_ Like I told you before, we're fine.

Seth: Well then, now that we covered that, let's go back to me.

Marissa: _(Moving towards him, she shakes her head no and pushes him towards the door.)_ Oh no, I don't think so. I need to get my stuff gathered up to head over to Branning's. Why we're getting ready there, I don't know, but I'll go with the flow.

Seth: What am I supposed to do?

Marissa: Take a walk, listen to some music in your car, I don't care. Just give me twenty minutes of alone time and then you can come back up an start getting ready.

Seth: I can't even go to my room?

Marissa: _(Opening the door, she sees Ryan there just going to unlock it. She smiles at him before pushing Seth out.)_ You'll never stay in there. See you soon, Seth. _(Grabbing Ryan, she pulls him into the apartment before shutting the door in Seth's face when he goes to contradict her, chain locking it so he can't get in. Leaning in, she kisses Ryan briefly.)_ Hey you.

Ryan: _(He kisses her again, this time slightly longer.)_ Hey to you, too. Sorry I'm later than I thought.

Marissa: _(She smirks at him.)_ You left later this morning than you'd initially planned, too, so I assumed you'd be late. _(He playfully mocks her.)_ But, because you were late, we don't get to fool around before I leave.

Ryan: You could be a little late to meet Summer at Branning's. _(Marissa shakes her head no.)_ Tell me again, why are you getting ready there?

Marissa: I have no idea.

Ryan: So that means it will just be me and Seth here? Do you know how cruel that is? _(Marissa laughs at him.)_

Marissa: I think he might be tame. He already hit me up for the Vegas information. _(Ryan starts to say something, but she stops him.)_ Don't worry, I just told him the bare minimums. _(She starts to walk off, and when he doesn't follow her, she turns back around and takes his hand to pull him after her.)_ I have to gather everything up to take with me, though Summer is bringing me another of her old dresses to wear, so you can keep me company.

Ryan: I'll never turn down an offer like that. _(As they walk into their room, still hand in hand, he shuts the door behind them and the camera fades away and goes to the Cohens' house where Sandy, Kirsten, Caleb, Hayley, and Zoe are all returning from the hospital. Sandy is carrying Zoe who is almost asleep while Kirsten fusses over Hayley and insists that she help her walk in. Caleb just stands back slightly and holds the bag Hayley brought home with her unsure of what to do.)_

Sandy: I'm going to go and put her down for her nap, why don't you all go and sit down in the living room and I'll be back in a second.

Hayley: And then you'll finally tell me the decisions you all made together, without me, about my life?

Kirsten: Hayley, it's not like that…. _(Before she finish what she is about to say, Hayley shrugs off her arm and walks quickly to couch, flopping down on it lazily and annoyed. Kirsten looks at Caleb who shrugs his shoulders, hands her the bag and walks into the living room as well. Moving to her side, Sandy kisses Kirsten's cheek before walking up the stairs.)_

Sandy: It'll be okay; relax, honey. _(Kirsten joins the other two silent people in the living room, briefly sitting down before standing back up and wringing her hands together.)_

Kirsten: Can I get anyone anything to drink or eat?

Caleb: I'm fine, thanks, Kiki. Just sit down.

Hayley: I'll take a dirty martini….no, make that two, please. _(Caleb laughs at her while Kirsten glares, first at her sister and then at her father after she hears his response.)_

Kirsten: It's not funny!

Caleb: Oh, lighten up Kirsten! It's good that she's making jokes; she'd not dead yet!

Hayley: Thank you!

Kirsten: I don't think we should be talking like this. _(Sandy walks down the stairs and picks up on the tension in the room.)_

Sandy: What's going on?

Hayley: I'm the one dying, but Kirsten is the one having a panic attack. She needs to chill out and just let me be. There's nothing we can do at this point; there's no cure, so I just want to enjoy the time I have left and that's impossible when she's driving me insane!

Sandy: Honey why don't you go and lay down. Your Dad and I will talk to Hayley. _(At first Kirsten looks hesitant, but then goes without a word to argue. Once she's gone, he sits down in the couch opposite of her and exchanges a worried, stressed glance with Caleb before sighing and rubbing his face in a tired manner.)_ You're going to have to compromise with her a little, give a little and so will she. This is hard on her, accepting that you're sick. You're not just her baby sister; you're like a daughter to her.

Hayley: _(Smiling to show that she is teasing, she softens her eyes and nods at Sandy.)_ Well that's a little creepy in an incestuous kind of way but still sweet, and I know that I overreact to her protectiveness, but you guys need to dial it down a little bit. Give me room to breathe and I'll start taking it easy, and you really need to stop making decisions for me. My body might be failing, but my mind is still quite capable of making decisions for itself.

Sandy: Point taken.

Hayley: Well, let's get this over with. What did you decide for me?

Caleb: You'll be living here. I'd have to hire a nurse if you stayed at my place, and we guessed that you'd prefer family helping you instead of a stranger.

Hayley: Yeah, the idea of a stranger helping me go the bathroom when this gets really bad is not appealing on any level….even if he was hot, though I will reconsider it for the sponge baths.

Sandy: _(He laughs.)_ Count me out of that; anything involving the bathroom will be your sister's expertise.

Caleb: _(He smirks at Sandy's comment.)_ I'd hope so!

Hayley: What else? _(The men stare at her confused.)_ What else did you decide for me?

Sandy: Not much.

Caleb: We're basically taking this as it comes, one step at a time.

Sandy: I still need to figure out what I'm doing for a job.

Hayley: Whoa, wait a second there. _(She becomes annoyed again.)_ Do not tell me you're quitting your job to take care of me.

Sandy: Well, someone has to be here during the day to watch out for you, but….

Hayley: _(She interrupts him.)_ I can take care of myself for a few hours a day!

Caleb: No you can't, and if you insist upon this foolish behavior, I'll have you declared incompetent and get legal control over you. _(Hayley goes to yell at him, but he continues to push on.)_ Remember what Sanford here said, _(Sandy rolls his eyes at the now playfully mocking nickname.)_ compromise with us. Besides, do you actually think this tree-hugging hippie was happy working for the man? He's been looking for an excuse to leave the DA's office, and you so happen to fit the bill.

Sandy: I wouldn't quite put it like that, Cal, but _(He turns to Hayley.)_ he has the general idea right This is more to this than just you and the need for someone to watch over you during the day. Besides, it'll be fun, you and me, bonding, making fun of your father, plotting tricks against Seth, bickering over the sesame bagels, you'll love it.

Hayley: _(She shakes her head and laughs at him despite herself.)_ I'll hate it, but it could be worse. _(Standing up, she motions towards the kitchen.)_ I'm going to go and order dinner; I feel as if I've earned the right to pick what we eat tonight after a week of mystery meat, glue for gravy, and jello, _(They both go to protest.)_ and when I'm done, calm down, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm going to take over the Tivo, _(She smirks at Sandy.)_ and veg out on the couch. There has to be an episode of the Golden Girls on one of your 500 channels. _(She disappears into the kitchen leaving the two men alone. They stare after her for a moment before turning and settling back into the couch and sighing a breath of relief.)_

Sandy: Same old Hayley. _(He laughs.)_

Caleb: Still up to no good…..just as I'd expect. _(They share a smile before both laying down on their couches and relaxing. The camera leaves them and goes to Marissa, Summer, and Branning while they're getting ready for the party. Summer is already dressed in a Kay Unger silk cocktail dress with deep v-necks in both the front and back, an empire waist with a tie sash, and a floral print. Hair parted on the right side and swept back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, she looks elegant and tasteful, soft and cool for the August evening party. Her jewelry is light and delicate and her heals are fierce stilettos which wrap around her ankles. Completely ready, she stands, purse in hand waiting for Marissa to appear from the bathroom where she was getting ready. Branning is also ready dressed in a basic pair of slacks with a dress shirt, his ensemble less formal than previous parties. After a few moments, the door from the bathroom opens and Marissa walks out.)_

Marissa: I hope you have another dress, because I am so not wearing this! _(She looks down at herself unsure and hesitant while Branning and Summer look on impressed. Wearing a Betsy Johnson shirt dress which accentuates her long, graceful, slender legs, she looks playful, flirty, and innocent all at once. The dress is white with allover floral embroidery and eyelets, has tiered, scalloped lace trim, a spread collar and button front, three-quarter length sleeves, and a thin black tie with pompoms at the waist. Her shoes were black stilettos to accent the tie and made her legs look even longer while her hair was thrown up in a messy twist, sexy tendrils escaping and framing her face, making it appear as if she just got out of bed.)_

Branning: I told you we picked the right dress from your closet, Summer. _(Marissa totally concerned with how she looked misses his wink in Summer's direction.)_

Marissa: Yeah, maybe for Summer, but I'm too tall to wear this dress. _(She looks up at them.)_ This is too inappropriate to wear to a work party.

Summer: Please, this is a causal premiere. You're supposed to have fun, and that dress screams fun.

Branning: And Ryan will like it. He won't be able to take his hands of you in it.

Marissa: _(She smirks at them.)_ Trust me, we don't have a problem in that department. He does not need even more encouragement, and this dress screams sex.

Branning: Yeah in a school-girl, innocent type of way. _(Summer laughs and Marissa glares at both of them.)_

Marissa: Not helping here Branning. _(Looking at herself once more, she moves towards the bathroom.)_ Okay, that's it, I'm not wearing this. What else did you bring me?

Summer: Nothing, and we're running behind. The boys will be here any minute, so there's no time to go out and get you something else. You're just going to have to suck it up and flaunt it. _(Mumbling under her breath, she walks towards the purse Summer is holding out for her and takes it before walking towards the door and ignoring them. Branning turns to Summer and smiles at her before whispering.)_

Branning: You're the devil child! You just lied to her right to her face. What happened to that BCBG silk champagne bubble dress you also picked up for her tonight?

Summer: I'll let her wear that some other time, but there was no way I was letting her pass up that dress; it was made for her body.

Branning: _(He looks Marissa up and down objectively before turning back to Summer.)_ She looks hot!

Summer: _(Giggling, she whispers back to him, earning herself a playful poke in the ribs.)_ And, for once, I look elegant and she looks fun and flirty. It's a complete role reversal. _(Startling them out of their secret discussion, Summer's phone rings. Picking it up, she exhales loudly.)_ What do you mean you're running late, Cohen? Marissa left there over an hour ago, plenty of time for you two to shower….separately _(Branning laughs softly to himself while she continues to talk.)_ and get dressed and be here on time. _(Pause while Seth responds.)_ I don't care if it's fashionable to be late in this town; this is a party for me and I don't want to be late! _(Pause)_ Cohen, put that damn controller down this minute and get your skinny ass dressed and here before my dress wrinkles or Atwood will be taking you to the ER and not taking his girlfriend to her premiere. I heard that video game in the background, ass! _(With that, she snaps her phone shut and turns to Marissa.) _The boys are running late, but that still doesn't mean we have time to get you a different dress. _(Marissa's face falls, but Summer keeps talking.)_ Come on, come in here. We need to have a little chat. We haven't had any good girl time for the three of us lately. _(Branning smirks at her and gives her the bird but moves to sit by her anyway. Marissa giggles despite herself and comes back into the room and sits down in a chair slightly uncomfortably.)_ So, Marissa, Branning and I are dying here. You, Atwood, a plush hotel, and a weekend without family to interrupt you, how hot was your trip to Vegas? _(Rolling her eyes, Marissa sighs and sits back in her chair annoyed as the camera pulls away from the two girls and Branning and goes back to their apartment where Seth and Ryan are finishing getting ready. Ryan is silent, cleaning up the living room already dressed while Seth messes with his hair in the mirror in the entry way.)_

Seth: Dude, what is with you? You seem even quieter than normal. This can't still be about your fight with Marissa…..whatever that may be, I'm not going to ask, but if you want to tell me, I'll never turn down some gossip. _(Ryan glares at him in response before turning back to the game system and his cleaning.)_ Alright, fine, no Sin City talk, but something is wrong, and this is an important night for Marissa. You don't want to ruin it for her by brooding all night. _(He can see that Ryan is weakening so he continues to try to convince him to open up.)_ Besides, talking about it with someone relatively unbiased will help you sort through whatever it is that is bothering you.

Ryan: Fine. _(Just as he goes to talk, Seth interrupts him.)_

Seth: Great, but let's talk on the way. Summer threatened bodily injury….again….and she's been tame lately, so you know when her normal, vicious side reappears, she'll have to reassert her dominance which will not bode well for my body. _(He grabs a jacket and heads out the door with Ryan following a step behind, keys in hand. As they make their way to the elevator, they talk.)_ So, where were you again. I believe you'd gotten as far as fine before I interrupted you. Proceed.

Ryan: I went to the police station today.

Seth: _(He nods his head to show that he is listening while responding.)_ Voluntarily or protesting in cuffs?

Ryan: Seth! _(His voice is annoyed, but Seth looks at him as if he is innocent.)_

Seth: What? It wouldn't be he first time you've been arrested.

Ryan: Anyway, I went to find out some information about the trials…._(Seth looks at him confused.)_ for Dan and Trey.

Seth: Okay, so what about them?

Ryan: It could be as late as next summer before they get underway.

Seth: The court systems are notoriously slow. I don't get why this is bothering you so much. _(They step into the elevator and Ryan presses the ground floor button.)_

Ryan: It bothers us….especially Marissa that they're not put away yet. It's….unnerving.

Seth: Knowing that you're still not 100 safe, that there's still a chance they can hurt you? _(His voice is sympathetic and understanding.)_

Ryan: Yeah….and it's more than that. It's affecting Marissa's health, stressing her out, _(He mumbles the last part.)_ making it so that it's not safe for us to…..you know. _(He shrugs his shoulders and looks away.)_

Seth: _(He is shocked.)_ Wow, seriously, not at all?

Ryan: What? _(He looks confused and then he realizes what Seth is implying.)_ Oh, no….NO! _(He visibly looks sick at the idea.)_ We just can't try…. _(Seth still looks bewildered, so he speaks rapidly.)_ try for a baby.

Seth: Oh….._(Recognition sets in.)_ OH!

Ryan: Yeah. _(The elevator stops and they get off and walk away both silent as they think about what they were just discussing. The camera leaves them and goes back to Branning's apartment. Summer and Branning are sitting on his couch together, her feet on his legs, and Marissa is still in the same chair she was in before, but more relaxed and looking slightly less uncomfortable in the dress she is wearing.)_

Summer: If I ever see that woman I am so kicking her ass! _(Marissa laughs and Branning just shakes his head to agree with Summer.)_ Is Ryan's boss a prick, too?

Marissa: No, he's genuinely a nice guy. I have no idea how he ended up with someone who is such a bitch. I felt bad for him!

Branning: No one speaks to you like that and gets away with it, not while I have breath in my body!

Marissa: _(She holds up her hands.)_ Down, boy, I took care of it.

Summer: I'm so telling my Dad to make her next boob job lopsided! _(This time both Marissa and Branning laugh.)_

Branning: Wouldn't that open your Dad up to a malpractice suit?

Summer: _(Her face falls and she becomes discouraged.)_ Oh, yeah.

Branning: Don't worry about it. My Mom taught me well. I know many things we can do to her to get her back say at a work party or something. _(He turns to Marissa.) _You just have to insist that Ryan's whole entourage must come with him to the event. _(Marissa laughs.)_

Summer: Your Mom? You and your Mom are close?

Branning: She's like my best friend. We talk everyday. That's where I learned my fashion sense.

Marissa: What are some of the things your Mom would do? _(Although she is animated and Branning is nostalgic for his Mom, Summer is just quiet and thoughtful as she listens on.)_

Branning: She loved bathroom torture. One thing she'd tell me to do was to lock her in a bathroom stall and hang a sign on the bathroom door saying out of order so no one would let her out. _(Marissa laughs so hard she has tears streaming down her face.)_

Marissa: It'd have to be a sound proof bathroom, because that woman's voice carries….and not in a good way!

Branning: Then there's always the fake, embarrassing, emotional public confrontation. I could pretend to be a young lover she used and tossed aside begging her to take me back or claim to be the love child she gave up for adoption in high school.

Marissa: Oh my god, she would kill you, chew you up, and spit you back out if you did something like that, and it would be hilarious. Did your Mom really do things like this?

Branning: _(Laughing)_ What do you mean did; she still does them! _(The doorbell rings and he moves Summer's legs aside to stand up and make his way there. Summer just sits for a moment totally oblivious to what is going on while Marissa stands up and puts he shoes back on an grabs her purse making her way behind Branning. As he opens the door, she talks.)_

Marissa: We could say you're my bodyguard when we go to this!

Seth: _(He looks slightly puzzled.)_ They already know who Branning is though.

Branning: _(He laughs.)_ Weren't you ever taught not to listen into people's conversations, Seth? We were talking about a hypothetical party for Ryan's work where we could get back at Ryan's boss's wife….._(He notices that both boys are staring at their respective partners.) _and with that, I'll leave you to your drooling. I'll be out in the car. Clean up the puddles on the floor before you lock up, thanks. _(With that, he disappears. Seth approaches Summer first and attempts to wrap his arms around her to give her a sweet kiss, but she brushes him off and walks past him without a word and leaves the apartment. Ryan and Marissa look on confused. Seth, to hide his slight embarrassment covers badly.)_

Seth: You know, Summer, _(He laughs nervously.) _she's just not really into the PDA like you two. _(He follows her the door and leaves Ryan and Marissa alone. After a moment where Ryan just stares at her not saying a thing, Marissa becomes self-conscious again.)_

Marissa: Is it that bad? I wanted to change, but Summer said we didn't have time to go back to the apartment and she didn't bring me any other dresses. _(She goes to cross her arms across her chest in a self-protective way, but Ryan pulls her arms away and holds them out so that he can look at her again.)_

Ryan: Don't you dare take that dress off! _(Marissa laughs and then decides to tease him.)_

Marissa: Ever?

Ryan: Oh no, it's coming off of you this evening as early as I can get you home, but until then, I want to enjoy this view! _(He smirks at her and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls he closer to him, letting his hands dip lowly on her hips.)_

Marissa: So you don't think I look a little…..inappropriate.

Ryan: If this is inappropriate, you should have been dressing that way a long time ago. _(Marissa can't help but laugh, and her genuine giddiness makes Ryan smile, too. In this moment, they both have forgotten about the stress in their lives. Interrupting them, a horn can be heard coming from the street.)_

Marissa: I think we're being paged. _(She sighs as they are brought back to reality, but as she goes to leave like their friends want them to, Ryan holds her there in front of him and kisses her softly. At first it starts out gentle and sweet, but soon their attraction takes over and they are in a full embrace. When they finally pull away, both are slightly breathless.)_

Ryan: Now we can go! _(He takes her hand in his and waits for her to lock up the apartment before they walk out together. The scene fades and picks back up at the party. Everyone has just finished the screening of the first episode, so the guests are scattering to do what they want. Some are eating and talking around the table while others, including Seth, Summer, and Branning, are dancing, horribly, to "The Electric Slide". Ryan and Marissa are doing neither. Sitting closely together on a couch, Marissa is silent and appears shell shocked while Ryan is just watching her concerned. Finally, he speaks up.)_

Ryan: Are you okay?

Marissa: That was…..I mean….what was that! _(Ryan goes to talk, but she doesn't even notice and continues to think out loud. Although her voice is soft so people can not overhear them, it is full of passion and anger.)_ That was horrible! I helped write the pilot, to tweak it, and it was nothing like that. All of our edge has been eradicated, all of our pivotal moments have been watered down, and it's just a shell of what it was supposed to be.

Ryan: I'd hate to admit it, because this is your job, but you're right. _(She smiles at him wryly to show that she doesn't mind that he said that)_ The show we watched tonight will never name it a full season.

Marissa: It shouldn't even be allowed to air at all!

Ryan: What's up with Summer's character anyway? Is she supposed to be so one dimensional?

Marissa: No, and it's not Summer's fault. She did everything she could with what they gave her. She was supposed to be a little bitchy but with a heart of gold.

Ryan: She came off as a party skank. _(Marissa starts laughing at him.)_ What?

Marissa: I can't believe you just said skank! If nothing else good came out of that disaster we just suffered through, the fact that it lead you to say skank made everything better.

Ryan: Not everything. You could be out of a job in a few weeks if this is received by the public as bad as I think it will be.

Marissa: Then I better start looking for a new job. There is nothing I can do about it now. _(She shrugs her shoulders.)_ This…..that oh not-so charming premier episode we just watched, was NOT my fault.

Ryan: What do you want to do then? Tonight, even though it didn't turn out like you hoped, is still about you. _(She smiles at him and leans in and kisses his lips softly.)_

Marissa: I think I should go home and write, try to work on my portfolio, prepare for the inevitable job interviews I'll be going on. _(Ryan stare at her blankly, incredulous that she wants to do that. Laughing, she stands up and holds her hand out for him.)_ You are so gullible! Come on, let's sneak out of here and take a taxi home. I think you promised to take this dress off of me. _(Wrapping his arm around her waist, they practically run out of the room together.)_

Ryan: _(His voice is light and teasing.)_ You know, if this writing thing doesn't work out for you, you could always try acting, too, because you're not so bad!

Marissa: _(She sticks her tongue out and he moves to capture it, but she's too quick for him, but his actions make her laugh anyway.)_ Yeah, like that will ever happen. _(Her laughter can be heard as they run out of the room, watched smugly by Branning who smiles at them before going back to his dancing partners. The scene fades and the comes to a close.)_

Commercial Break


	98. Chapter 98

_Dear Readers, _

_First of all, I just want to thank all of you who have travelled with me through this story, but, as things inevitably do, this fan fiction had to change. Due to the fact that I can no longer write for certain characters because of disinterest in them and also time restraints, I had to change the format of this story. Although I have many storylines I still want to explore, this will from now on be in a novel format and mainly Ryan and Marissa in a bubble. The other characters will still occasionally appear and affect storyline, but we will see everything mainly through Ryan and Marissa's eyes. I hope you all keep reading and that this won't push you away, but I know that people read my story for various reasons, and this change may erradicate some of those. To those of you who keep reading, thank you and I hope you enjoy! _

_Charlynn_

**The Private Celebration**

It was late one Saturday afternoon in early May. Marissa was alone in the hotel room which had become Ryan's home for the past five months as he had been working for an architectural firm in San Francisco with an internship for his final credits to graduate from UCLA, and instead of finding him a temporary apartment, the firm had insisted he stay in a hotel. His life consisted of room service and continental breakfasts, a one room living space with only cable and wireless internet to distract him from his wandering thoughts, his longing thoughts, long, daily visits to the complementary gym, and the occasional dip in the hotel pool. His only true escapes from his loneliness were his nightly calls to Marissa and their constant messaging online. To make matters worse, because of their schedules and money restraints, it had been over a month since they had last seen each other.

Like Ryan, Marissa had continued to intern at Fox for credits towards graduation even after the show she and Summer had worked on was cancelled almost immediately. While Summer had been left jobless and fighting with the thousands of other hopeful actors in and around the Los Angeles area, Marissa had retained her position with the network and they had shifted her and put her on a developing team for another new show. This one, like the last, would debut in the fall, but it was smarter, chic, visually appealing; Marissa knew it would be a hit. However, despite the internship, she still had had to take a few courses that semester, but she had taken her last final the previous Friday before flying up to San Francisco to see Ryan.

No one understood why it was so necessary for her to see him that day. To everyone else but Marissa it had seemed like an extravagance, a crazy whim, especially when she had to juggle her work schedule in order to do it. While in San Francisco with Ryan, she would work during the day while he was at work and email and fax things back to the studio. Then, the next weekend, she would return with Ryan for graduation, his internship over, and then she would help him look for a full time job in the Los Angeles area in order to accommodate her job which would become full time after graduation. No one else, however, knew the secret they had kept for a year, and that secret was the very reason Marissa was there to surprise him.

Everything was ready; the room was set up. Curtains drawn, she had gone against hotel policy and had placed candles throughout the entire room, letting their gentle glow provide the only illumination in the room as they created the perfect ambiance for the night ahead. Sporadically around the room, she had placed flowers hand chosen for their aromatic beauty. Their meal had been ordered hours before and when they were ready….much later, if Marissa had her way, it would be brought up to them when she called and asked for it. Even she was ready.

The previous Christmas had been a hectic, confusing, painful one for many reasons, but for Ryan and Marissa, privately, it had been magical. Although Caitlyn did not come home, Jane, James Sr, and Jimmy had surprised her with a trip to the Caribbean for the holidays as a family, and she had sent Ryan a very special package in the mail before she left. She had kept the special piece of jewelry for months, unsure of how to give it back to Marissa or how to explain how she had worn it as her own for weeks. In the end though, she had decided that words were not necessary, that it would be enough for Marissa and Ryan just to have it back, so she had sent it to Ryan with just a simple apology for waiting so long.

In the middle of the chaos surrounding the Cohen family that holiday season, Ryan and Marissa had been able to escape into their own little world in the poolhouse, drawing the blinds to the outside drama and focusing upon each other and their love. Their worries about Hayley's health, deteriorating quicker than anyone had hoped with the added stress of all of Newport society knowing of the disease after Julie had made the public announcement at a Newport Group AIDS awareness benefit a month before, melted away. The secret fears they held in their heart for Summer, depressed and gone from all those who love her after she ran away a few days before the holidays to go in search of the Mother who had abandoned her in favor of starting a new family far away from the pressure and constraints of the Southern California community her first husband lived and worked in, that she would just be disappointed in her Mother all over again. They were even able to forget about their strained relationship with Seth, who, after feeling rejected by Summer had out of his confusion and desperation to feel cared for, had turned to Marissa and tried to kiss her the night before. There in the middle of the poolhouse as Ryan slid Marissa's rose necklace onto her slender, regal neck again, the necklace that meant so much to their relationship, everything fell into place for the lovers and all their fears, worries, and annoyance with the world and others slipped away to be replaced by bliss and contentment only the other could provide.

And now, here she was, lying across his bed, flower petals sprinkled across the surface with her, with only that very rose necklace adorning her golden, toned, desirable body, the epitome of perfection waiting for the man she loved to arrive home from work to surprise him. Hearing a key slide into the door, she couldn't help but let a smile erupt on her face, her eyes shimmering with the love and anticipation she felt for him.

The shock and awe over his face when he stepped into the room almost made Marissa giggle out loud. As his briefcase dropped to the floor, his mouth did the same before a wide, ecstatic grin took the replace of the surprise on his handsome face. His tie and jacket already off, cuffs unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, letting her glimpse the forearms she craved so much, his collar undone as well, revealing a peak of his chest, just enough to tease her, all of this combined made it impossible for Marissa to remain in her seductive pose as she sprang off the bed and practically ran into his arms, burying her face into his neck and inhaling his essence. As she felt his arms wrap securely around her, one dipping low on her waist to graze her bare derrière and the other wound around her shoulders so his hand could loosely curl itself in her long, now brunette, locks, she finally felt safe for the first time in over a month.

"Hey," she whispered softly in his ear, letting her lips punctuate her greeting with a gentle kiss on his neck.

He pulled back from her slightly, pulling his arms away from her body to cup her face in his hands and brought her mouth to his. Their lips met in a gentle, caring, protective embrace as if they were trying to express how much they had missed each other in a soft, delicate way before letting their desire for the other take them to levels of passion they had only been able to imagine or remember since the last time they had seen each other.

Eyes locked on the others, Ryan finally spoke up, his voice a low, husky plea of need and want. "Hey."

As they let their foreheads lean against the others, nose grazing softly in an intimate gesture, they both, simultaneously, let their minds go back to that fateful morning a year before.

_She walked down to the beach, sand massaging her bare feet, the warmth soothing her, the sea air blowing her hair in every direction, tickling her face, neck, and shoulders, the dress Ryan had left behind for her to wear covering her excited and slightly nervous body. What was awaiting her at the end of her walk, she did not know, but she knew it was important, that it would be, perhaps, the most important, monumental day of her life. Today her life was changing forever; she could feel the electric anticipation in the air. _

_As soon as she saw Ryan, he approached her, taking her in his arms, mingling their lips together in a fiery, desperate kiss before whispering in her ear._

"_I have a surprise for you," his loving voice rang out for only her to hear._

_They walked down the beach, hand in hand, until they approached an area he had prepared for them. It was like their own personal oasis with no one in sight. A small table with two chairs sat to the side of a hammock and bed of pillows, a place where they could share a meal later whenever they were ready to break their intimate embraces and dine on the fresh, sea delicacies the chef prepared at the hotel daily. He even had brought sand toys to build sandcastles with. All in all, together, he had created for her their own little paradise._

_She thought that had been it, that the beach oasis had been her surprise, but as they stood in the midst of the fairy land he had created, she suddenly saw someone walking towards them, dressed in a suit and carrying a book. He looked like a figure of authority, someone of importance, and as she turned back to Ryan, questions lining her delicate face, he pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket and held it in his hand for her to take. Opening it slowly, the tears of joy already casting a gleam to her sapphire eye, she saw two unadorned, traditional gold wedding bands secured on two simplistic, gold chains. Looking up at Ryan, she knew, without a word shared between them what it meant, who the mystery man was, and why they were there that weekend._

"_I thought we could wear them on the necklaces, close to our hearts," he explained, "at least until we decide that it's okay to tell others. I know that realistically this is not the best time to get married. We're still in school, our future is uncertain, and if the family found out about it we could hurt their feelings, but putting all that aside, us…together, as husband and wife, well," Ryan confessed, an adorable blush moving up his neck to turn his ears a bright red, "it just makes sense. I want this, I want you to be with me forever, and I think," he grinned at her sheepishly, "that you want the same thing."_

_Just as he finished expressing his love for her, the stranger approached them, speaking up almost immediately. _

"_Will there be a wedding today," he asked and then followed Ryan's gaze towards Marissa as they both waited for her answer._

_Her voice filled the air, sure and decisive in its volume as she turned towards Ryan. "Yes," she answered both men, rejoining her hands with those of the man beside her, turning to fully face him, already ready to say her vows. _

_The ceremony was simple, non-religious, and solely about two people who were in love with each other. When the justice of the peace pronounced them man and wife, he slipped away soundlessly, leaving the newlyweds to enjoy their afternoon together, frolicking and making love on the beach long after the sun departed from the sky and the stars took over its vestige to watch over those below. _

As both Ryan and Marissa let their memories fade back into their subconscious, they became fully aware of their present situation, she was naked in his arms, and it was exactly a year later after their wedding.

"Happy Anniversary," their voices melted together to form one harmonious melody as their bodies came together once again. Picking his wife up in his arms, Ryan carried her over to his bed, laying her down gently, letting his hands trail down her body as he stood back to watch her in awe. Although she blushed at his attention, she did not say a word, used to his loving gazes after being married to him for a year, and she returned the favor as she watched him desperately tear his own clothes off of his body.

Joining her on the bed, he pulled her into his arms, both of them lying side by side, staring intently into the others eyes while they let their hands explore, become reacquainted with their hungry bodies. It was sensual and delicious, caring yet greedy at the same time. As their passion increased, their mouths found their way to each other as their fingers continued to tantalize and tease the others body to the brink of no return, sending sensations up their spine that neither had felt in over a month.

Their need was voracious, and it did not take long for their foreplay to become painful. Reaching to his nightstand, Ryan went to grab a condom, but her gentle, soft voice stopped him immediately.

"I'm ready," Marissa whispered into his ear before pulling his hands back to her body, letting them rest on her breasts as she moved their hips closer together. "We're ready….to try again, for a baby," she continued, expanding her previous thought. Biting her lip, she looked down suddenly unsure of what she was saying, nervous around him after all this time, completely endearing her all over again in Ryan's heart.

"I'm ready, too," he assured her, leaning in and kissing her nose softly, making her giggle and look back up with tears in her eyes.

Changing their positions he moved on top of her, joining their bodies together soundlessly, feeling, once again, how perfect they fit with each other, as if their bodies were made to be united as one. As they made love, their skin glistening with the mingled gloss of their sweet sweat, celebrating their anniversary, Ryan and Marissa sealed their fate as a family forever.

Hours later as they lounged together on the bed, a dinner of their favorite foods spread out before them, naked bodies cuddled, keeping each other warm, they couldn't help but wonder if perhaps they had finally after months of pain and feeling unsure because of the drama surrounding their families, conceived the child they wanted so desperately.

Letting his hands fall to well below her belly button, Ryan caressed Marissa's lower abdomen, loving the feeling of her taunt, smooth skin against his fingers, savoring her nearness while he had her with him.

"What do you think," he asked her softly, his lips moving against her neck, nibbling tenderly, "do you think we made a baby tonight?"

Giggling, Marissa covered his hands with her own and let their fingers entwine, bringing them to her lips to gently kiss his hands before settling them back on her stomach and falling even deeper into his comforting arms. "I don't know," she said honestly, the sound of mischief evident in her tone, "but the night is still young, you know, so if we haven't yet, there are still many other opportunities to do so."

Ryan chuckled at her flirtatious manner before she continued talking, the seductive quality leaving her voice to be replaced by a reflective, whimsical one.

"Wouldn't it just be….poetic," she stopped speaking to look up at her husband and shoot him a warning glare to curb any jokes he might make about her word choice and was pleasantly surprised to see an interested, patient look on his face free of any mocking or sarcasm, "if we conceived our first child on our first anniversary?"

"I like the sound of that," he admitted while standing up and removing the food from the bed. While he worked, Marissa merely watched his body move, enjoying the vision he created for her. When he was finished, he crawled back into the bed with her and pulled the covers over them, positioning their bodies so that she was nestled into his, his arms wrapped around her holding her tightly.

"So, boy or girl," he quizzed her, bewildering Marissa at first. "And do not say the copout that all you want is a healthy child," he teased her, "like all women do. I know you have to have a preference. I do."

Twisting her head to look at him, her eyes wide with shock, she confronted him playfully. "You have a preference! How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Marissa," he teased her, "we've been discussing the idea of kids for well over a year now, and there was a time when we were trying before."

"That's true," she admitted thoughtfully before she turned her eyes back up at him with another question on her lips. "So, what is your preference?"

"If I answer this, you have to, too," he said giving her a condition.

Laughing, she sealed their bargain with a kiss. "Deal."

"Okay," he spoke hesitantly, letting his free hand that was not underneath her body softly caress her face, "I want a miniature you, a little girl with all your innocence, enthusiasm for life, and ability to love so that, in a way," he stopped speaking long enough for her to notice the blush he was unaware he sometimes had creep back onto his ears, "I can erase all the pain and suffering you went through as a little girl."

Leaning into him, her own hand found his face as she tenderly stroked his brow, joining their gazes together once again. "You already have erased all that pain from my life," she confided in him, the tears his confession had stirred in her eyes falling freely, "the day you told me you loved me, none of those memories could ever touch me again."

They stayed locked together like that for several minutes as the others declaration sifted into their hearts to make a permanent home and to create an everlasting memory of the moment. Breaking through the silence, Ryan leaned into Marissa, capturing her mouth in his and kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers.

"I do believe you owe me your preference now," he said with a light tone, the meaning of the day too important to remain somber and quiet.

"You can't laugh," she chided.

"Hey, what do you take me for," he played with her. "If you didn't laugh at me, I won't laugh at you."

Smiling at him, she finally confessed. "Okay, so I really don't prefer if it is a boy or a girl, but," she continued when he went to protest, "I want him or her to have your eyes."

"My eyes," Ryan asked incredulously, "why my eyes? Yours are gorgeous."

"Thank you," she replied to his compliment after kissing his shoulder before answering his question, "but I want our baby to have your eyes because, to me, your eyes mean peace and comfort, and if our baby has your eyes, maybe that feeling will be….I don't know, somehow transferred to them, like a constant sense of protection."

"You don't have to worry about that," Ryan promised solemnly. "I will always keep you and our children safe, always."

Sliding her body out from underneath his arms, Marissa went to cloak his form with her own, letting their faces come within millimeters of each other, kissing his jaw line delicately.

"What are you doing," he quizzed her, a smile breaking onto his face.

"Making a baby," she cooed out, her voice soft and childlike in an adorable manner, completely driving him wild.

Laughing he let his hands roam up and down her back as she continued to kiss his face. "That's a good idea," he agreed with her. "We definitely need to take full advantage of the rest of the night and tomorrow afternoon before you have to go back."

"I don't have to go back," she laughed at his shocked expression. "I worked some things out with the studio. I'm yours for the week."

"Damn," he mockingly cursed. "I'm going to have to cancel with my mistress. We had plans for this week when my pesky wife was back in LA."

Playing along, Marissa got up out of the bed, leaving his body exposed and aroused. "Well, in that case," she teased, "let me get out of your hair now. I already got what I came here for."

Ryan sprang out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and making he squeal giddily as he carried her back to the bed. "And what's that? What did you get out of me?"

With hope shining in her eyes, she let him put her back in the bed, blanketing her body with her own and joining their hands together. "A baby."


	99. Chapter 99

**Getting Their Ducks in a Row**

"How are my girls," Ryan called out as he walked into his and Marissa's new apartment. Things had definitely changed since graduation, and they had only gotten better for the young, married couple.

Getting several job offers, Ryan had his pick of where he wanted to settle in Southern California, plus the option of going further away. Surprising him, Marissa had requested that they move from LA, so they had settled an hour outside of the city in Laguna Beach, living together in a two-bedroom, beach front apartment which had plenty of room for the occasional guest or addition to their budding family.

Although not licensed yet as an architect, he still had a few years of on the job experience to gain, Ryan was happy in his position, learning new tricks of the trade constantly and improving his skill with every project he was assigned to work on. Even though he did not know his long term career goals, did he want to start his own business someday or eventually work with Kirsten, he was enjoying himself and his income, combined with Marissa's, provided them with a very comfortable lifestyle with plenty to save for whatever might come their way in the near future.

Marissa had surprised Ryan when she suggested that he take the job in Laguna. He thought the commute would be too difficult for her, and the fact that they were trying for a baby did not improve his skepticism for he never wanted her to drive that far everyday while she was pregnant. However, the network had been very accommodating. Apparently, it was quite easy for her to work from home, something she had learned from the week she had spent with him in San Francisco. She would write at home during the day while he was at work, stay in contact with the studio via phone, email, and fax, and, once a week, go into the city for a meeting. That schedule they could both live with.

Pulling his tie off after sitting down his briefcase on the sidebar table in the entryway, Ryan made his way through the apartment looking for his wife. He knew she wasn't working, if she was music would be playing from her office and he would hear her singing along with it while she pounded away at the keys on her laptop, so he assumed, by the silence of the apartment, that she was sleeping. Pushing the door of their bedroom open, he saw that his suspicions were correct, but she was not alone. Curled up in Marissa's arms was his little sister sound asleep beside her.

Tossing his tie on the nightstand beside the bed, he kicked off his shoes before settling down beside Marissa and carefully taking her into his arms. Not wanting to wake her, he didn't say a thing, but he could not resist kissing the back of her neck softly, the curling wisps of hair too tantalizing for him to resist. His gentle actions made her stir and before he knew it she had shifted in his arms, slowly letting go of Zoe, and grabbed his hand to pull him off of the bed with her. Shutting the door behind them, they walked into the living room where she pushed him down onto the couch and climbed into his arms, letting him hold her closely.

Kissing him tenderly, savoring the feeling of his lips on hers, Marissa didn't pull away until she needed to take a breath. "Hi," she cooed out, her eyes sparkling out of contentment and joy.

Returning the sentiment, Ryan leaned in and kissed her again before laughing softly.

"We almost got caught," he answered. When she just stared at him in puzzlement, he continued. "When I came in a few minutes ago I said 'how are my girls'. If Zoe would have heard me…."

"We would have just covered and said you knew she was coming." Teasing him, Marissa glared at him slightly. "And who said we're having a baby girl. I could very well be carrying our son."

"Uh huh," Ryan mocked her, "and so why is it that I always catch you calling the baby a her, and don't think I didn't spot that little dress you hid in the closet a couple of weeks ago. You think it's a girl, too, admit it."

Blushing, Marissa just grinned at him, refusing to say anything and changed the subject. "How was your day?"

Pulling her back to him, Ryan talked while soothingly running his hands up and down her back. "Long, boring, felt like I'd never get to come home. We had meeting all day. How was your day, shopping with Summer?" When he said his soon-to-be sister-in-law's name, he did not attempt to hide the slight tone of disdain from his voice. Their relationship with their brunette counterparts would never be the same again. Slowly things, sometimes out of their power, chipped away at their bond to the point where they no longer wanted to live together and spoke perhaps only once or twice a week. Ryan could not forget or forgive the fact that Seth had attempted to kiss his wife, and neither of them could understand or help eradicate Summer's jealousy towards Marissa. There was an unspoken line running through the family, and inevitably, it affected them all.

"Long, boring, felt like I'd never get to come home," Marissa replied, using the same response he had. "Summer would not make up her mind about what bridesmaid dresses she wanted, but, thankfully, I talked her into empire waist gowns." She waited for a comment from Ryan and after he just sat there in silence for a moment, she giggled and kept talking. "It's a high waist, easier to hide my bump so we won't have to tell anyone about the baby until after the wedding."

"You know, we don't have to do that," Ryan spoke quietly. "This is good news, the baby; we should be able to share it with those we love."

Sighing, Marissa agreed with him. "I know, and it's not like I don't want to. As soon as I reach that fourth month mark and I've gotten through my first trimester, I would love to tell everyone, but I'm not going to put up with dirty looks and complaints for two months while Seth and Summer sulk over our news. I am supposed to remain stress free, and if that means waiting until after they return from their honeymoon to tell everyone about the baby, then that is what we'll do."

"It's a good thing we don't live with them anymore or go home that often," Ryan teased. "It would not have been easy to hide your morning sickness before we got you on that medication. Did you get any weird looks today? No one suspected anything did they?"

"No one had a clue, but…" her voice trailed off as she confessed what happened, "I did have to lie a little bit. When we were leaving, I wasn't thinking when I was talking to your Mom and I told her that I've never been this exhausted before in my life. She started watching me carefully, so I covered and said that with moving in and getting settled into the apartment, I was really tired. She seemed to believe it."

Knowing her feelings and emotions were extremely sensitive, Ryan carefully asked his next question. "If you were tired, why did you bring Zoe home with you?"

"I felt bad," Marissa confessed. "Your Mom is so run down, between working full time, taking care of Zoe and Hayley, and picking up the slack around the house because of all the classes Sandy's taking to get his teaching degree as quickly as possible, so I wanted to give her a break. Besides, Zoe is easy to take care of. She actually insisted that we take a nap this afternoon after I finished dinner."

"Well, I don't care what you say," Ryan admonished, "you're going to bed early and I'll take care of Zoe tonight."

"Trust me, Zoe will go to bed really early." Laughing she continued, "I bet Summer had her try on at least 100 dresses. You should have seen some of the looks Zoe was shooting her way. It's a good thing we're already married, because there is no way anyone will ever be able to talk Zoe into being a flower girl again."

"Did you have any fun today at all," Ryan inquired incredulously, horrified by the description of her day that she had shared with him thus far.

Quiet for a moment while she thought, Marissa suddenly sat up excited in Ryan's lap, a smile lighting up her already glowing face. "Oh, lunch was delicious. Zoe and I snuck out while Summer and Branning were looking at some stupid, unnecessary accessory and your Mom was on a business call."

"What did you have?"

"We split this amazing sundae, had some cinnamon rolls, cheese sticks, and then for dessert I bought some maple fudge." As Ryan smirked at her, a playful glare on his face, she attempted to look as innocent as possible. "I'm sorry, honey, but it all just looked so good, I couldn't help myself, but I made a healthy dinner."

Nodding at her, he ordered, "go on. What did you make?"

"Marinated chicken breasts, a zucchini casserole, sweet corn…"

"That will be fun to watch Zoe eat, and you get to clean her up afterwards," Ryan taunted as he interrupted her.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she just ignored his comment. "And my dessert is pretty healthy as well, blueberry muffins."

"And there are no hidden stashes of chocolate anywhere or a large tub of excessively sweet ice cream in the freezer," he continued to pick.

"No," she answered honestly before dropping her voice and breaking eye contact with him, "but there might be some left over fudge in the fridge."

Surprising her, Ryan guided Marissa down again so she was laying on top of him, taking her mouth in a leisurely kiss. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to eat that in bed tonight." Smiling into the kiss, Marissa just un-tucked Ryan's shirt so that her hands could have access to his stomach, sliding them up and down the muscular, toned surface. Forgetting the fact that a very curious four year old was asleep in their bed, Ryan unbuttoned Marissa shirt, leaving it open for his eyes to admire, not in any hurry to rush.

"Stop playing doctor," a loud, high-pitched voice demanded, shocking Ryan and Marissa and making her fall down on top of him so that her undressed appearance would not be noticed. "I'm hungry. Let's eat dinner." And with that, the little girl walked through the living room into the kitchen laughing softly to herself.

As Marissa closed her shirt, re-buttoning it, a deep blush on her face, Ryan helped her. "I guess this is one thing we're going to have to be careful about," he said ruefully.

"Not for a long time," Marissa comforted him. "We have seven months before the baby's born, and for quite a while after that she'll be completely oblivious to her parent's foreplay."

Standing up from the couch, Ryan wrapped his arm around Marissa's waist as they walked into the kitchen to join Zoe. Leaning over and whispering to her, he pointed out something she completely missed. "You did it again," he said, clarifying his statement when he saw her bewildered expression. "You called the baby a girl."

Four hours later, after dinner, a game of Candyland, an intense coloring competition where Zoe insisted upon judging and grading Ryan and Marissa's works of art, a bath, and a bedtime story, Ryan finally made his way into his room to see his wife resting peacefully on their bed, book in hand, fudge already out beside her, and soft music playing. Without a word, he silently kissed her, Marissa's eyes never straying from her book, and made his way into their bathroom to shower quickly before joining her.

Dressed in just his boxers, he settled into the bed, pulling Marissa's book out of her hands and marking it for her before sitting it down on his bedside table. Noticing her flushed appearance, he slid the blankets off of her body to reveal that she was merely wearing a pair of barely there panties. Laughing to himself, his eyes greedily took in her appearance.

"What's this," he asked, unable to hide the note of pleasure in his voice.

"It's too hot to wear anything else, but I knew that if I let you see what I had on before you took your shower, you never would have." Teasing him, she wrinkled her nose and continued. "And you stunk, so there was no way you were touching me before you cleaned up."

"Well, I'm all clean now," he played along, "promise."

Rolling onto her side to face him, Marissa looked deeply into Ryan's eyes, a mischievous glint in her own. "Did you lock our door so Zoe couldn't wander in?"

"As soon as I walked in," he answered her, rolling onto his side as well to stare into her eyes.

"And the baby monitor, did you turn it on when you left the living room?" Although they had a spare bedroom, it was currently home to all their computer equipment, work supplies, and odds and ends they hadn't yet unpacked.

"I did, but I don't think it's necessary. She's four, Marissa, she'll sleep through the night."

"I know, but what if she has a nightmare or gets confused because she's not used to our apartment." Playing her trump card, she turned the tables on him. "Just imagine if it was our daughter sleeping at Seth and Summer's, and she had never stayed there before. Wouldn't you want to know that they could hear her if anything went wrong?"

Without batting an eye, he responded, "she's never staying with them or anyone else for that matter. She'll never not be with at least one of us."

"Uh huh," Marissa smirked at him. "And when it's been weeks since we've had any alone time, we're both exhausted, and it's our anniversary, do you really think you'll turn down anyone's offer to watch the kids for us over night?"

"If you're trying to scare me, it's a little late for that, don't you think," he questioned her. "You're already pregnant, and even if we could, we're not giving her back." His hand automatically moved to Marissa stomach, gently caressing it.

Covering his hand with her own, Marissa brought it up to her lips and kissed it before guiding it to her breast. Letting it sit there while she spoke, she moved her body closer to his. "You do know how much I love you, right?"

"Almost as much as I love you," he teased her lightly. Eyes dancing with mirth, he picked up the fudge that was still between them and dropped it on top of her book on his bedside table. "You know, I think we need to work up an appetite before we finish your fudge."

"Oh trust me," she giggled, "my appetite is just fine right now, but," she went on when she noticed he was about to object, "that doesn't mean that I don't find your idea appealing for other reasons. What did you have in mind?"

Without a word, he slid his hand from her breasts to the edge of her baby blue, lace panties. Lifting her hips for him, he slid them down her legs, throwing them carelessly onto the floor, not caring about where they landed. Moving his hand back up to her, he sought out her warmth, merely resting his hand there while he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight," he asked her considerately. "You were tired earlier, and I don't want to…."

His voice trailed off as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and playfully bit it. Moving her hand inside of his boxers, immediately inducing the reaction she was looking for, she answered him with a desired filled grin on her face.

"Baby you better take advantage of moments like this while you can. I might want you all the time right now, but that could change any day. Who knows what my moods will be like in a month or two. Besides, like you're really going to want to sleep with me when I'm big, bloated, bitchy, and bemoaning the fact that you got me pregnant?"

"And I'm going to find you breathtaking beautiful, craving your body the entire time," he contradicted her. "Besides, I do believe you were the one who instigated our anniversary celebrations."

"What were those again," she feigned confusion. "You better remind me of exactly what we were doing." With that, she rolled on top of him, suffocating any response he might have had with her lips, their discussion forgotten within seconds as the waves of pleasure washed over their bodies, taking their senses into matching states of euphoria.

"Come in, Marissa," a voice from inside of a large office called out after they noticed the young woman pacing in front of their doorway. As she walked in, the man noticed how nervous she looked, wringing her hands together and avoiding meeting his eyes. "Sit, make yourself comfortable," he suggested kindly to her. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," she began, taking several deep breaths before continuing. "There's something I have to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to take the news."

"You're not quitting, are you," he asked in concern.

"What," Marissa stuttered flabbergasted. "Mr. Robinson, I swear, quitting is the last thing from my mind right now. Even if I didn't like my job, which I do," she added when he looked up at her in alarm, "I really couldn't afford to quit. I'm expecting."

Totally oblivious, he asked, "expecting what?"

"A baby," she answered him, unable to keep her ecstatic smile off of her face.

Mr. Robinson, Tennessee, name chosen himself and changed to pay tribute to his favorite American playwright, was the executive producer of the new show that Marissa was working on, a family drama about a young woman who's parents die and leave her in charge of her three younger siblings just as she is about to move cross country to pursue her dreams. Simply entitled after the main character, _Esme_ would premiere that fall. Working for Mr. Robinson was quite a different experience for Marissa. Compared to her last job, he was a complete professional. Having almost thirty years of knowledge and skill in the television industry, he knew what it took to make a hit show, but because his life had been his work, never marrying and never having children, at times he was slow to understand some of the things people said to him. This situation was one of those.

"You're pregnant," he asked her, a small smile creeping onto his face. Standing up, he rounded his desk and gently pulled her into a fatherly hug, congratulating her the entire time. "This is great news, Marissa. Your family must be thrilled!"

"Actually," she confessed as she sat back down in her chair and he made his way back to his own, "they don't know yet. We're keeping it to ourselves for a while. You're actually the first person we've told."

"Well, I'm honored," he said honestly, beaming at her. "What I don't understand is why you were nervous about telling me this."

Hesitantly, she answered, "I'm due in February, right in the middle of sweeps, and I know that's probably going to be an inconvenience."

"Marissa," he gently chided her, "what kind of boss do you take me for? This is the twenty first century. Women have babies; they go on maternity leave. It's not a hard or unheard of concept. Besides," he smirked at her, "by the time February rolls around, I'll have all my episodes in from you already. I don't run things the way other producers do. Sure, they might have to be edited and reworked slightly, but the other writers on the staff can handle that, and you'll be ready to come back to work just as we're starting work on season two."

"If there is a season two," she corrected him, an amused look on her face. She loved how confident he was in this show, a project she was extremely proud of, due to the fact that she was one of its creators.

"There will be a season two and many others following that. If this show wasn't capable of at least five good seasons, I would never have signed on to produce it." Pulling out his calendar, he smiled up at her. "Now, let's get down to business and figure out when I'll be able to get you back to work."

And just like that, one more piece fell into place for Marissa, Ryan, and their unborn child, one more detail was sorted out.

What was supposed to be a quick trip to LA turned into an all day excursion. Following her meeting with Mr. Robinson, he had insisted that she let him take her out for a celebratory lunch which turned into a five course meal at his favorite four star restaurant. Unfortunately, on their way to dinner, she spotted an adorable baby boutique. After their lunch was over, they parted ways back at the studio, and Marissa quickly found herself at that very store she had glimpsed earlier. She didn't buy a thing, wanting to make most if not all of her purchases with Ryan, but she lost track of time browsing. Never one to enjoy shopping for herself, she was initially surprised by how much she enjoyed even window shopping for their unborn child. The long day had exhausted her though.

Unlocking the door to their apartment, the last thing Marissa wanted to do that evening was cook dinner. Walking past the kitchen she saw a recently delivered pizza on the counter and smiled to herself. Sometimes it amazed her how well Ryan seemed to know her. He had no idea that she was tired, but it was as if he could sense want she wanted, always able to take care of her.

Unlike her, she could not always tell what he was doing by gauging the sounds coming from the apartment. She knew he was home, she saw his car in the parking lot, but he often worked in complete silence, so it was nothing new for her to walk into their apartment and hear nothing. Looking into the living room, she didn't find him, so she made her way to their bedroom and then their bathroom, but still she did not find her husband. Smiling to herself, she went to the spare room expecting to find him working away diligently, creating another masterpiece on his computer, but, instead, when she opened the door, she found him standing in the middle of an almost empty room. Besides the small work station he had set up in a corner of the room, portioned off with an oriental screen she had filled with pictures of them together, everything had been put away and the room appeared ready to be decorated for the baby.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said softly, making his way to her and encircling her waist with his arms, drawing her into him so that she was leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know she won't be here for a while, but I would rather get the room ready now instead of when you're on maternity leave and supposed to be resting."

"Aw, that's sweet," she teased him. "You just want me to do all the work." When he went to protest, she giggled and stopped him from saying anything by talking herself. "I know you'll help me, and I'm glad you did this. Today, after I had lunch with Mr. Robinson…."

"How did he take the news," he cut her off, eager to hear of her boss's reaction.

"Really well," she answered him. "And he insisted that if it's a boy that we have to name it after him."

"My son will not be named Tennessee," Ryan shot back effortlessly, making Marissa laugh again.

"Oh, he said there's no need for the first name, he only wants dibs on the middle," she played with him. Before he could say anything else, she continued. "Anyway, so I stopped at this baby boutique, and I really want to start buying things. Now that we have the room ready, we can." Getting excited, she turned around in his arms, placing her own around his neck and looking up at him with pleading eyes. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Staying in bed the entire time with my gorgeous wife," he shot back making her roll her eyes.

"Try again," she ordered.

"Staying in bed part of the time but making small excursions to the shower, couch, and perhaps even the kitchen counter." Marissa couldn't help but laugh at this while shaking her head no. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Take me baby shopping," she asked sweetly, punctuating her request by placing a small, strategic kiss in the hollow of his throat.

"And what do I get in return," he asked her, the serious expression on his face hiding his mirth entirely.

Simply shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "me."

"I'd love to take you shopping for the baby," he whispered to her, turning her around in his arms again so they could both look at the room. "So what do you think? Are you convinced enough that we're having a baby girl to paint the room pink?"

"Absolutely not," Marissa laughed.

"Do you want to find out what we're having….when we can, I mean," Ryan asked unsure of her response.

"Not really, do you?"

Brushing his lips against the exposed skin of her neck, he quietly replied, "no, I like not knowing for sure."

"It's settled then. We'll just decorate the room for either a boy or a girl," Marissa decided effortlessly.

"And that means what," Ryan pondered.

"What about yellow," she suggested, "a pale yellow, like the sunshine?"

"I like it," he agreed with her. "This room has eastern exposure, too, so it could be like the sunrise."

Smiling to herself at how adorable his idea was, Marissa pulled her husband's arms around her even tighter, and they just stood there imagining the room they were going to create for their baby, savoring every second of their time together as they prepared for the arrival of their little bundle of joy.


	100. Chapter 100

**Gaining a Third Conspirator**

"Honey, I'm so sorry I'm late," Ryan immediately began to apologize loudly when he walked in the door of his and Marissa's apartment one Friday evening, hurrying to make his way through the main living space and into their bedroom, stripping the entire way. As he walked to their room, he continued to undress. Jacket, tie, and belt off, he worked on un-buttoning his shirt. "I know I was supposed to be home a half an hour ago, but we had this major breakthrough with the Grant project we're working on. Well, I came up with the idea of including a cupola in order to get natural light throughout the whole building. Problem solved, but we had to go back to the drawing boards and rework everything."

Entering their bedroom, Ryan did not pay any attention to his surroundings, merely walking straight towards the bathroom. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready, promise." Just as he reached the door though, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning around with only his pants, which were unfastened, on, he smiled softly to himself when he saw that Marissa was curled up on their bed, hair drying naturally while she slept in only her robe. Completely disregarding that they were definitely going to be late, he climbed into bed with her.

Tenderly pushing back the hair that was cascading down onto her smooth, slightly flushed cheek, Ryan lowered his lips to her forehead and placed a light kiss there, letting them linger there a moment while he took in the subtle, comforting scent of lavender on her skin. Merely watching her sleep for several minutes, Ryan sighed when he realized he would have to wake her.

Grazing the backside of his fingers across her jaw line, letting his finger tips caress her lips, he spoke in barely a whisper. "Marissa, it's time to get up. We're going to be late to your premiere party." When she did nothing, he raised his voice slightly and tried again. "Baby, it's almost 6:30. We're supposed to be in LA at 8:00. Come on, you've got to get up."

Eye lashes fluttering, she made her way into his arms, resting her head on his bare chest and sighing in contentment. "We're not going," she dismissed his concerns, settling down for a quiet evening in bed with her husband.

"What do you mean we're not going," he asked her puzzled. "This is your big night, the premiere of a show you helped create. Of course we're going."

Sitting up in bed and opening her eyes, Marissa grinned at his concern, her body still close to his. "I decided I really didn't want to go. We've barely seen each other this week, I'm exhausted, I hate the drive into LA, and I don't have a dress that will fit me because I didn't think ahead and go shopping for a new one. Plus," she added, the disdain evident in her voice, "they're having filet mignon for dinner afterwards and that's just…..not an option. The thought of it alone makes me slightly queasy. Could you imagine having to smell a room filled with it?"

Ryan laughed at her newfound dislike for the high end steak, knowing it was just a symptom of her pregnancy before he kissed her head and pulled her down with him so that they were snuggled together in the bed. "And your bosses won't care," he inquired in concern. "Because if they would, I can get us there in time if we have to go."

"No, it's fine," Marissa disregarded his concerns. "No one cares if the writers are there for things like this or not. And when I called in this afternoon, they even sent me a copy of the show so we could watch it tonight since we won't be there."

"Well then, it's a date," Ryan pronounced, getting up off of the bed and making his way into their closet where he continued to talk to Marissa while he finished changing. "I'll order us in some dinner, and we'll spend the night in bed together. Does that sound alright with you?"

"Sounds great," Marissa agreed, "just make sure the food is somewhat bland. I don't think I could handle anything spicy tonight." Suddenly excited, she sat up in bed, her voice animated. "Oh, and we don't have to worry about ordering dessert. I got bored writing today, so I took a break, and I made some pound cake."

"Do we have any vanilla ice cream to go with it?"

"Yeah, I picked some up last week," Marissa answered him. "Oh, and I also have some fresh strawberries, too, if you want to put that on for a topping."

Emerging from the closet, clad only in a pair of shorts, Ryan made his way back to the bed, picking his phone up off of the nightstand on his way. Retaking Marissa in his arms, he went to make a call before she interrupted him.

"Hey, what do you think about working on the baby's room tomorrow," Marissa pondered out loud. "Neither of us has to work, so we have the whole day with nothing to do. We could go to the store early, pick up supplies, and then you could paint while I give instructions."

Tickling her and making her giggle after she insinuated that she wouldn't help him at all, Ryan teased her back. "Oh, I don't think so. Trust me, they have paint that you can use, too. Besides, how are we supposed to have a paint war if you're not painting?"

"We are not having a paint war," Marissa admonished, laughing, her eyes dancing with merriment. "Now call and order us dinner. We're starving," she admitted, rubbing her stomach lovingly. Listening to his wife, Ryan put the phone to his ear, ordered dinner, and then sat back with her in his arms once again as they spent a relaxing, quiet, peaceful evening in bed, enjoying each others company.

Laying on the paint splattered plastic tarp covering the floor of the baby's room, Ryan hovering carefully over Marissa, the two were focused upon each other, lips locked in a passionate embrace, clothes quickly melting away as their paint brushes and rollers rested in the pans forgotten, the room only half way done. It was early afternoon, and Ryan, after watching Marissa peel off her tank top which he had splattered with paint, had decided that they needed to take a break in order to attend to each other. Marissa was not one to argue.

Pulling them out of their private moment, the doorbell sounded its way through the apartment, making Ryan roll off of Marissa and lay down on the floor beside her, groaning out in frustration while she merely sighed and tried to catch her breath.

"You're going to have to get that," she told him in a shaky voice. "I'm in no shape to answer the door, and, besides, you have more clothes on." She was right; he did have more clothes on. While she was merely resting there with her boyshorts on, he still had on his old, tattered, ripped jeans.

Grumbling while he stood and not bothering to throw a shirt on, Ryan smirked down at her before walking out of the room, his voice traveling back to her as he moved away. "You owe me for this. Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back as soon as I get rid of whoever is at the door."

Unable to keep the smile off of his face as he thought about the day they had shared so far, he made his way to the front door. Starting with her surprise breakfast in bed after she had woke up early, energized and eager to do something special for him, they had taken a shower together before making their way to the store. Their trip to buy paint had been playful and fun with Marissa riding on the back of the cart as Ryan pushed her through the store, stopping every few minutes to steal a kiss when no one was watching them. At first when they had gotten back to the apartment, they had both been serious, working away diligently to paint the room, but after a couple of hours, he had gotten bored. Turning around, he had seen her, left hand on her back while the right one painted away, blowing the stray pieces of hair off of her face as they tickled and annoyed her, and suddenly, he could not concentrate on the task at hand any longer. Without a word, he had walked the expanse of the room and stopped to take her in his arms, kissing up her neck to her surprise before she melted into his embrace. Now, twenty minutes later, he had to leave her ready and waiting behind to deal with their sudden and unwanted intrusion. Pulling the door open quickly without bothering to look through the peep hole, he was shocked by who he saw.

"Is this how you always answer the door," Hayley laughed loudly as she pushed her way passed him and breezed into the living room. "I see nothing has changed with you and Marissa. Still going at it every chance you get and taking every opportunity to rub it in the faces of those of us not getting any."

"Hayley…..I….uh….," Ryan began, stumbling over his words only to be interrupted by his smirking, mischievous aunt.

"What am I doing here," she said for him. "I was bored, and it's been a while since I've seen Marissa, at least a month since we went shopping that day for Bridezilla's dresses, and I missed you horny kids." Attempting to walk her way further into the apartment, Ryan jumped in front of her, eliciting strange looks from the older woman. "Where is she, Ryan?"

"Uh…sleeping," he answered in a hurry, attempting to usher her towards the couch.

Dismissing him and trying her best to get around him, Hayley kept moving her way towards the hallway and bedrooms. "Well then, let's wake her up. It's Saturday afternoon, what the hell is she doing sleeping anyway?"

"She's tired," Ryan replied in a firm tone, holding Hayley back gently by her arms. "We're not waking her up. Sit here, and I'll go and check on her, and we can talk until she wakes up."

Not saying a word, she merely watched him make his way towards where Marissa supposedly was sleeping, doubt evident in her eyes. As he went past their bedroom, she became really suspicious. "Why is she sleeping in the guest bedroom, Ryan," she asked out loud following after him. "Are you two having problems?"

"We're fine, Hayley," he shot back annoyed. "She was working earlier and got tired, so she laid down in there to take a nap."

"Yeah, but the last time I was here, which, granted was when you first moved in, there wasn't a bed in the guest room. It was a bunch of junk mixed in with your computer equipment. What are you hiding," she inquired, hands on her hips.

Turning her around, he pushed her back towards the living room before answering. "Nothing; now go and sit, relax. I'll be back out in a minute." Moving into the spare room, quickly shutting the door after him, he did not see Hayley smirk as she went back to stand outside of the room to eavesdrop.

"Is Hayley here," Marissa asked him as he walked into the room. Already up and getting dressed, he went to her side to help her, handing her pieces of clothing when she needed them.

"Yeah, she is," he responded. "She said she missed us."

"We can't let her see this room….or me," she feverishly pointed out as she looked down at her appearance, her tight tank top hugging her small bump. "She'll figure things out instantly."

Before Ryan could respond, the door flew open and Hayley stood there watching them, curiosity written plainly on her face. "Figure out what," she pondered, looking around at the partially painted room before her eyes fell on the frozen, bewildered couple standing in front of her. "What exactly is going on here?"

Nervous, Marissa stepped forward, her hand, instinctively, going to rest on her abdomen. "Hayley, you cannot say anything to anyone. This has to remain between the three of us."

"So, you're pregnant," she surmised walking further into the room. "What…..when…..I don't understand."

Moving to Marissa, Ryan snaked his arm around her waist drawing her into him. "Well, Hayley, when two people love each other very, very much…."

"I don't need the sex talk, Ryan," Hayley snapped at him, her tone making it crystal clear that she was not in a joking mood.

"You did ask what," Marissa teased her, smiling broadly, only to wipe the smile off of her face to speak in a gentle, calm voice when she noticed Hayley's lack of humor in the situation. "I'm due in February, and before you ask, even though it shouldn't matter, yes, we're married, too, but you cannot say anything to the rest of the family, especially Seth and Summer."

Confused, Hayley inquired, "why not?"

"Because things are rough already between us," Ryan explained. "Imagine how they would react if they found out that we're already married and expecting right before their wedding. To put it mildly, they would be furious. We're going to wait until after the wedding to tell Sandy and Kirsten, and then we'll tell Seth and Summer after they get back from their honeymoon."

"That is," Marissa added, "if you agree to keep this secret with us."

"Wow!" Utterly flabbergasted by the magnitude of the news she had just found out, Hayley was practically speechless. "I just….when did this all happen?"

"It's a long story," Ryan teased, picking up a paintbrush and handing it to her, "but we'll tell you for the very fair price of two hours of manual labor to help us finish this nursery."

"You've got yourself a deal," Hayley laughed as she turned towards a bare spot on the wall, shock still written plainly across her face. Grabbing their brushes as well, Marissa and Ryan turned to work on the painting, too.

"I guess we should start with last May," Marissa began. "Do you remember the weekend when you sent Seth and Summer to Vegas?" When Hayley nodded, she continued, "Well, we went up to Monterey….and got married."

As the sun made its descent in the sky, afternoon turning into dusk, the three friends, a blushing, expecting mom-to-be, her doting husband, and perhaps their closest friend in the whole world, quickly finished painting the nursery, talked of the happy couple's wedding and pregnancy, and strengthened their bond.

On her way to the kitchen for some orange juice and her pre-natal vitamin, Marissa called out to a still slumbering Hayley who was slightly snoring on the couch. "Wake up Hayley. We're leaving in an hour. You can use the spare bathroom, and I'll drop you off in Newport on my way up to LA."

It was Monday morning. Hayley had stayed the rest of the weekend with Ryan and Marissa after surprising them Saturday afternoon, but all three of them had to return to the real world and leave their own private oasis in the little apartment in Laguna Beach behind as the work week was dragging them back into reality. Hayley had a doctor's appointment to attend and Kirsten to appease. Staying away from the house for forty hours, despite the fact that Marissa and Ryan took good care of her, was pushing her sister's limits and sending her into a tailspin of worry and paranoia. Marissa had her weekly meeting with the other writers and producers of the show and would likely be gone all day, only to return tired, aching, and slightly moody. Ryan also had work, as always, but that, compared to what he had to do afterwards, was something he was looking forward to. Following work, he had to meet Seth, Sandy, Branning, Luke, and Zach for their tux fittings, a commitment that would surely give him a pounding headache and a penchant for his punching bag. All in all, the week was not starting off that well for any of them.

"It's too early," Hayley complained shuffling into the kitchen, hair askew, eyes puffy, and clothes twisted and wrinkled all from sleeping.

"You were the one who insisted that we stay up last night and play cards," Marissa teased her. "Besides, Kirsten will have you doing nothing but sleep this entire week after your wild and crazy weekend of fun."

"Fun my ass," Hayley responded back with a snort, making her way towards her salvation, the coffee pot. "You two put me to work the whole time, first painting the walls of the nursery, then the ceiling. Who the hell makes a sick woman labor for hours painting tedious clouds onto a ceiling?"

"Oh, shut up, you loved every minute of it," Marissa shot back at her, laughing at the complaints her best friend was offering her. "Plus, you owed us after barging into the room when Ryan told you to wait in the living room. You weren't even supposed to know there was a reason for a nursery. Your curiosity and nosiness got you into the mess, so you can thank yourself."

Smirking at the glowing, content woman beside her who was greedily eating a yogurt, she played along. "Thank you, Hayley."

"Morning ladies," Ryan interrupted, walking into the room, kissing Marissa on the cheek before making his way towards Hayley and the coffee. Pouring himself a cup, he rested against the counter while he drank it.

"What time will you be home tonight, "Marissa inquired of him. "Should I make dinner or do you think you'll eat out with everyone."

"I'll be home as early as I possibly can, and make dinner or order in, your choice, because I'm not going out to eat with them."

"What's wrong, Ryan," Hayley mocked, "not looking forward to bonding with the boys….and Branning?" His glare was all that it took to answer her question. "Well, this has been fun, but the java and I have a date with the guest bathroom's shower." Pushing her way through the kitchen, she left, speaking over her shoulder. "Excuse me love birds. Keep it G-rated in front of my great niece or nephew, will you?"

"Want some breakfast," Marissa asked him after Hayley had disappeared down the hallway, sliding her arms around his neck and giving him a small, chaste kiss.

"I'll just grab something and eat it on my way," Ryan answered her, encasing her in his arms as well. "I can think of something I'd much prefer doing in the last few minutes before I have to leave for work. We didn't get nearly enough alone time this weekend."

"Have fun with that….by yourself," she teased him, moving out of his grasp and away from his outstretched arms, placing her empty glass in the sink. "I have to take a shower and get ready for work."

Following her, he shot back, "oh, trust me, I can watch." The only response he got was her mirthful peals of laughter. "I take that as a no then?"

"If you watch me shower, you'll end up getting in, which will lead to us both being late, which cannot happen," she answered him, turning around with her hands impatiently on her hips. Shooing him towards the door, Marissa continued to talk. "I'll see you tonight, and if you're a really good boy and get home early enough, we can shower together….later. Now go," she ordered, giving him a light, playful tap on the ass, sending him chuckling out the door as she made her way to the shower, for now, alone.

"Hey man," Branning greeted Ryan, stepping over beside him as the men waited for their tuxes to be brought out so they could try them on. "Long time, no see; how are you and Marissa?"

"We're good….great," Ryan answered, sneaking a quick peak around the room to make sure that no one was listening into their conversation. "We're both pretty busy, but it's nice living on our own. How are you?"

"Bored and definitely overloaded with Seth/Branning time." Laughing, he continued. "Dude, what happened between the four of you? Seth and Summer avoid talking about it, you and Seth barely seem to be speaking even though you're his best man, and there's this obvious tension in your family."

"It's complicated." Ryan's short tone made it apparent that he did not wish to discuss the issue further. "But whenever you need a break from LA, you're always welcome to come down and stay with us for a weekend. You'll have to sleep on the couch though and give us warning, because we're still not fully settled in. We'll just hide all the boxes in the empty spare room and lock it so you can't peak into our junk," he lied through his teeth.

"Will do," Branning responded, a wide smile covering his face. "I appreciate the offer." Changing the subject, he turned to Ryan with an impish sparkle in his eye. "So, tell me what you have planned for the bachelor party? Granted, I personally won't enjoy the strippers, but I'll have fun getting Seth in trouble with Summer afterwards."

"There won't be any strippers, nothing for Seth to get yelled at for, because there's not going to be a bachelor party, and, before you ask," he stopped Branning from interrupting him, "there's no bachelorette party either. Marissa and I are too busy to throw them, and, besides, I think Seth's gotten himself into enough trouble this year, and Summer's quota

for doing crazy, outrageous things has been filled as well.

"Oh, well, okay then, I guess." Stumbling with his words, Branning was at a loss for what to say. Confused by Ryan's vehement feelings towards his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law, he merely changed the subject. "So, are you coming out to dinner with us tonight?"

"Nope, Marissa and I have plans." With that, Ryan picked up his tux, made his way to the dressing room, and left Branning standing there with many questions filtering their way through his mind.

"Looks like I need to make a visit to Newport and Hayley," Branning said to himself as he followed Ryan's path to the dressing rooms, tux in hand. "She'll know what this is all about.


	101. Chapter 101

**Stealing the Spotlight**

It was a beautiful, October day in Southern California, the weather perfect for an outdoor wedding. The sun was shining, there was not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was just right so that no one would be too hot or too cold…..well at least it would be for anyone who was not five months pregnant. For someone currently in that state, as was Marissa Atwood, the day was going to be hell, and it didn't help matters that she was the maid of honor in a wedding where she and the bride, to put it mildly, did not see eye to eye on anything. Painfully aware and self conscious of her ever growing stomach, she stood in front of the full length mirror contemplating out loud a way she could get out of her wedding duties.

"What do you think, baby," she cooed while rubbing her swollen abdomen, "think Mommy would be able to convince Bridezilla that she was kidnapped? Perhaps I could get a debilitating case of food poisoning; that's always pleasant." Sighing loudly, she turned to the side, the sheer chiffon robe she was wearing falling open as she moved gracefully, a smile, unbidden, passing across her face as she giggled at the sight of their child. "How am I going to cover you up today?"

"We'll manage," Ryan spoke softly, his body languidly leaning on the door frame. How long he had been standing there observing her, she could not tell. Standing up straight and walking into the room, he slid his arms around her from behind, holding his wife and child close to him as he spoke, kissing her neck softly to emphasize his words. "You'll have your gaudy, over-sized, ridiculous bouquet of the most expensive flowers Summer could find to help hide her, my coat during the reception, and of course, me."

"How are you going to help hide the bump," Marissa asked through chuckles. "What are you going to do, hold me against you all night?"

Rearranging his face into a mock-serious expression, Ryan stared back at her in the mirror. "How else would I hold you? We are going to be the couple in the corner making out the whole time."

"So you're planning on getting drunk," she teased back, "because there is no other way you'd be willing to embarrass yourself in public like that."

"There will be no other way to get through today," he shot back at her smirking. "What, from the sappy, overwritten vows to the food that looks good but tastes terrible and then finally, to top it all off, I have to be a hypocrite and give a speech celebrating the union of two people that don't trust each other anymore, who got married because everyone expected them to. I'm going to need the alcohol, you, and this little one," he added as he placed his hands over hers on the baby, "to make it through the evening with my sanity intact."

"And yet again the pregnant wife gets the bum deal, no alcohol for her," Marissa complained good-naturedly. "I guess I'll just have to get my buzz off a sugar high, devouring the cake piece by piece until the point where we'll both have to be carried home, you because you're wasted and me because I'm too fat to move." Pulling out of his arms, she moved towards her dress, taking it off the hanger and holding it out in front of her. "I'm already going to look like a giant grape. Why not burst from too much food intake and make wine?"

"You're not going to look like a giant grape," Ryan dismissed as he lounged back on their bed to watch her get dressed, his eyes smiling up at her when she slipped off her robe and was left standing there in only her thong. "You're going to look amazing, maybe not as good as you look now, but still amazing."

"Yes, and wouldn't that be the talk of the day, if I showed up practically naked and obviously pregnant," Marissa lamented, sitting down to pull on her pantyhose. "At least I wouldn't have to be there long. Summer would murder me before the wedding even started."

Laughing, Ryan agreed. "You have a point there. Changing the subject though," he started, his curiosity written plainly on his face, "did anyone question you as to why you were getting dressed at home?"

"Hayley smirked at me, but other than that she behaved…."

"I've been pleasantly surprised at how well she's kept our secret for us," he interrupted. "I thought for sure everyone would know within 24 hours of her returning to Newport that week."

"Me, too," Marissa agreed, "but so far, so good. Kirsten was too concerned making sure that Zoe's dress perfectly matched the detail work on Summer's, while Summer was too preoccupied with herself and Sherry and the other bridesmaid….oh, what's her name…..oh well, I don't know who she is, but they didn't pay any attention."

"Wasn't the other girl someone Summer went to UCLA with," Ryan asked, the shrug of Marissa's shoulders showing him that she knew no more than he did.

Hose on, Marissa put her strapless bra on and then followed it quickly with her dress, a plum, empire waist, crepe backed gown with ribbon detail before slipping on her heels. "If nothing else is going to kill me tonight, wearing these heels, because everyone in the bridal party has to have matching shoes, while five months pregnant with swollen feet will."

"I'll give you a foot massage when we get home," Ryan called after her as she disappeared into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Getting up off of the bed still dressed in only his oxford shirt and boxers, he made his way to his tux, slipping on his pants and tucking in his shirt. Buttoning up his vest, he made his way to their dresser, to check and make sure that his hair wasn't too out of place before settling back down on the bed, completely unconcerned about wrinkling his wedding wear, to wait for Marissa to emerge.

"That's it! I don't care what Summer wants or doesn't want," Marissa practically screamed coming out of the bathroom in a fit of fury, "but I cannot wear these stupid shoes."

"What do you want me to get you instead," he asked standing up and walking towards their closet as she sat down to remove the offending stilettos.

"My really comfy black flip-flops that I wear everywhere, my dress will be long enough to cover them, and what Summer won't know won't hurt her," she answered.

"But you're wearing hose….."

"Yep, not anymore!" Walking out of the closet, shoes in hand, Ryan saw her shimmying her way out of the silk stockings, a sight that was definitely pleasing to his eyes. "I can't handle these either. "They're hot, itchy, and they're cutting off my circulation. I'm not wearing them."

"You know," Ryan said gently, "she's going to be able to tell you don't have heals on, because you're not going to be taller than me."

"Which is another reason I don't want to wear them."

"Yeah, but should we take them just in case, you know, maybe wearing them for a few minutes during the ceremony just to appease her wouldn't be so bad," Ryan suggested timidly.

"Nope, I'm not wearing them, end of discussion. Besides," Marissa began, waving her hand to dismiss his concerns as she searched for her purse, "she'll be so self-involved she'll never put two and two together and I'll be fine. However," she continued, pulling him with her towards their bedroom door," she will notice if we're late, so let's go. The sooner we get this thing started, the sooner it will be over."

And with that the exuberant couple walked hand in hand out of their apartment's door totally unprepared for what the day held before them.

Stepping into the Presidential Suite of the Balboa Bay Club and Resort where Summer and Seth had reserved not only the ball room for their wedding but also the wedding lawn, side lawn, and coconut grove outdoor terrace, claiming they wanted to offer their guests every possible amenity available, Marissa's over-sensitive nose instantly rebelled causing her to wince as the waves of designer perfume hit her upon entrance. The main living area of the suite where the women of the bridal party were getting ready was chaos. With a hair dresser and makeup artist for everyone, the once large room, crowded with dresses, flowers, and elaborate furniture, seemed claustrophobic and stuffy. The noise level so high, no one noticed as Marissa slipped in, undetected, and made her way to a desolate corner of the room to settle into a chair to wait the remaining time away, observing all those around her.

Hayley was the only other person ready. Sitting on a couch with Branning, the fact that he was with the women not surprising Marissa at all, the two sat talking quietly, the twinkle in their eyes betraying the fact that they were probably up to no good, while snacking on candy whenever Summer or Kirsten were not looking. They both looked completely happy, at peace, and were the only ones in the room apparently enjoying themselves.

Sherry sat timidly off in her own corner in a makeup chair, patiently waiting as her personal team went through their mini torture session, pinning up her hair and performing last minute touch ups on her makeup. She looked bored. There was no other word to describe it, and Marissa had a feeling, agreeing to be in the wedding had turned out to be a much bigger hassle than she'd ever imagined.

While Zoe looked furious, Kirsten appeared quite frazzled and worn out. The months of wedding preparation on top of all the other worry in her life, from her sick, dying sister to the large, multi-million dollar corporation she helped run, were draining her. She looked too thin, tired, as if she could break at any time, and, despite the beautiful, orchid, crepe back, satin dress with a rounded neck, elegant makeup, and healthy, upswept hair, Marissa could see just how exhausted she was. At least that was something she could help with. Making a mental note to speak with Ryan, Marissa turned her attention back to the flower girl who was sitting in her dress, a long sheath, orchid dress, again with ribbon detailing, not allowed to move under Kirsten's watchful eye as her hair was curled into delicate ringlets. Although she looked adorable, Marissa knew she would have both hair and dress destroyed before the reception had gone even an hour into the long night.

Finally, in the center of the room, sat Summer in her silk bridal robe gossiping with her old college friend……Melanie, Marissa finally remembered, as they caught up on all the latest scandal and rumors surrounding their former sorority sisters. Both sipped champagne as the finishing touches were applied to their hair, their makeup already perfected, while Summer's Vera Wang, her choice designer for the entire wedding party, strapless ballgown with a drop waist and sculpted bodice with jacquard detailing hung looming in the corner of the room, impressive, intimidating, imminent. It was exactly what Summer had always pictured for her wedding day and symbolized everything Marissa feared about brides.

Holding a pillow in her lap to further disguise her pregnancy, the minutes past by pleasantly for Marissa as she let her imagination roam to her child who was gently playing inside of her, perhaps eager as well for the wedding to be over, eager to be in comfortable clothing again. She sat and thought about possible baby names, they had not discussed them yet, dreamt about what their child would look like, and imagined the three of them playing together in the baby's nursery or in their bed or, even when she was old enough, in the park. It was the perfect way to pass the time, and everything would have continued to move smoothly if Summer and Melanie had not decided that they needed to reapply their perfume one last time before Summer stepped into her gown. Marissa tried to avoid the scent, turned away from it, but unable to fight it off, she sneezed, loudly, alerting everyone in the room to the fact that she was there and had been for quite some time.

"Oh…..Marissa," Summer began when she saw her, the smile instantly falling off of her face, "so nice of you to join us, and you wore your hair like that. You know," she added, her voice filled with insincere concern, "we might have enough time for someone to fix it for you, you know, make it look more like ours."

Plastering a smile on her face, Marissa stood up. "Thanks but no thanks, Summer. I don't want to be a fuss, and, really, my hair's fine like this. I like it, Ryan likes it, so everything is good. If you'll excuse me," she continued, turning her back to the silent room to put the pillow down, never turning back around as she worked her way towards the door, "I'm just going to step outside for a moment, attempt to get my allergies under control. I'll be back in a few minutes." And before anyone could stop her, she was gone.

"What was that all about," Branning asked emphatically as he and Hayley slowly made their way through the hotel to the room where Seth and his groomsmen were getting ready. "I knew they were all on the outs for some reason, but it was down right frigid in there. Poof their hair, add some shoulder pads to their dresses, and call them Alexis and Blake, and we would have had a cat fight right out of Dynasty!"

"Yeah, I didn't watch that one," Hayley joked. "I preferred dentures over diamonds, hip replacement surgery over plastic surgery, lessons over lies. I was a Golden Girls fan, sorry, drama darling."

"Very funny, smart ass, now spill the beans," Branning demanded of his friend. Freed from the suddenly intense confines of the suite, they had been sent to check on the boys' progress, to make sure they were all ready and that nothing had gone wrong, and they were only too happy to escape. "What exactly happened between Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer last winter? One day they all went back to Newport for Christmas Vacation, and then the next time I see them, a few weeks later, they're not speaking, Ryan went off to San Francisco for his internship while Marissa either worked constantly or went up there to see him, and Summer threw herself into the wedding preparations. Do you realize we all haven't hung out together once since last November?

"It's a long story," Hayley began, eager to finally share the scoop with someone who was interested.

"And it's going to be a long wedding with very few single, attractive gay men, if any, to entertain me, so spill the beans, Jack."

Glancing around her anxiously, Hayley made sure that no one was watching them before pulling Branning into a dark closet. "Okay, fine, but we've got to make this quick."

"Hayley, honey, I love you," Branning fawned, "but I don't even swing your way when I'm high."

"Do you want to know this or not," she asked him, her tone curt. As he nodded his head yes, she continued. "Alright, so shut up. Listen closely, because I'm going to have to give you the condensed, rushed version. We'll expand upon later when we're both drunk, because I'll be more accessible then while you will be unable to remember it later. Here we go." Taking a deep breath, she began. "Summer's been teetering on the edge of depression ever since she found out she couldn't have children, and though they patched the friendship up so that it didn't sink, there have been issues between the four of them since then. I don't think any of us realized how much she had been affected by it until it was too late and she had skipped town to find the mother who had abandoned her, leaving Seth behind with only a note saying nothing in it but a 'goodbye, I'll be back when I figure out who I am'. Talk about major identity issues there on Summer's part, and then, to make things worse, Seth, always lacking self-confidence, got confused and tried to kiss Marissa. Ryan saw him, flipped out, and it ruined Christmas. Summer came home after New Year's, depressed, barely hanging on by a thread, and a few skips away from crazy, because things went terribly with her mother. Ryan and Marissa demanded that Seth tell her the truth about the almost kiss, Summer, I guess as a coping mechanism, blamed Marissa, her animosity over the fact that she was still baby capable flaring up, and the rest is history. Ryan's mad at Seth because he tried to kiss Marissa, Marissa is sick of being made to feel as if she did something wrong for wanting to have children and for being capable of having them, Seth has no idea how to act around Summer, and Summer is mad at the world. The only things holding her together are her anger and this wedding, which shouldn't even be happening, because Seth and Summer no longer communicate. It's a mess, and the best part is, the shit is about to hit the fan."

"There's more," Branning asked incredulous. "What the hell else could go wrong?"

"That my friend," Hayley answered, opening the closet door and pulling him out with her, "is where we'll pick up later when we each have enough bubbly in us to float away."

Making their way down the hallway, the two friends remained silent, lost in their own thoughts, Branning running everything Hayley had told him over in his mind, and Hayley imagining just how unforgettable the wedding reception could be.

Meanwhile, outside and hiding from the rest of the world, sat Marissa under a shade tree on a bench waiting quietly for her husband to join her. Needing an emergency comfort and support session, she had called him on the cell phones they had snuck in without anyone noticing and asked for him to join her. He did not need to be asked twice.

Sitting down beside her, he took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly, remaining silent as he knew she would speak when she was ready. A few moments passed by, the quiet soothing both of their nerves, before she turned to him, a gentle smile on her lips. "Hey you," she cooed out, leaning in for a quick kiss. "How crazy is it in your room of torture?"

"It's not actually that bad. Seth's freaking out, of course, but Luke has him under control by playing video games. Zach is reading a comic book, and Sandy and Caleb are fighting, as usual, about something, I think, just to pass the time. Really no one paid any attention to me. I just snuck in, grabbed some snacks, and sat down to watch a little tv. No one even seemed concerned that Branning hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, he's here," Marissa laughed, "he's just in with the girls. When I laughed he and Hayley were plotting something, I could just tell, and it was definitely not good."

"I should have known," Ryan said as he joined in on her laughter. "And how was everyone else holding up?"

"You know, the usual. Sherry seemed a little bewildered and overwhelmed, Zoe was annoyed, Kirsten looked exhausted, and Summer was basking in the spotlight with her sorority sister before she noticed I was there. I figured out her name by the way, the sorority sister. It's Melanie. Anyway," she shook her head as she continued to talk, physically shuddering off the topic of conversation to move on to another one, "besides wanting to see you and run away from the drama, I had an idea."

"Okay," Ryan began hesitantly, "tell me what it is."

"Well, like I said, your Mom looked really tired, so I thought that we'd offer to watch Zoe for a week and Hayley can stay with us, too, after we tell them about the baby, so that she can get a little break. She just seems so run down, and it might be fun. I'd like to have the two of them around during the day to keep me company when you're off at work. The little one and I can only talk for so long before I run out of things to say. What do you think," Marissa finished, looking up at him eagerly.

"I think it sounds like a great idea, but there's one problem," Ryan stated.

"What? Why wouldn't it work," Marissa queried, confused by his reaction. "Do you not want them to stay with us? We had fun earlier in the year when both Zoe and Hayley spent the night."

"Nothing like that, I just…..I don't think Kirsten will agree to it, not with everything that's coming up. You'll never get her to go on a week long trip when there's Halloween, the Aids benefit, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's coming up." Seeing Marissa's face fall, he thought for a moment. "But, you might be able to convince her to go away with Sandy again for their anniversary. I know we sent them on that big trip to Europe last year for their 25th, but they both deserve a break. The only thing I don't like is that you'll eight months pregnant at the time. You won't need the added stress of a five year old and a sick woman."

"I'm not going to be an invalid, Ryan," Marissa teased. "Besides, they'll be able to help me prepare for the baby, and we can all take our naps together if that would make you feel better."

"There's no way I'm going to win this, is there," he asked already defeated.

"Nope," she giggled, kissing his cheek to soften the blow. "I always win."

"That you do. Now, come on," Ryan playfully pulled her up with him. "I'll walk you back." Taking her hand in his, they slowly wound their way back into the hotel, neither in a hurry to leave the other.

Surprisingly, the wedding ceremony went quickly for Ryan and Marissa. They never heard the vows that Seth and Summer shared with each other or a single word the minister spoke; their eyes were locked on each other the entire time, their thoughts the same as they thought back to their simple, loving, private nuptials on the beach. Neither would ever want it any other way.

However, they were not so lucky when it came to taking photos. Not satisfied with just one photographer, Summer had hired three, one that specialized in black and white photography, and two separate color photographers to so that while the women were all getting their pictures taken together, the men could as well. Then the two groups joined together for all three photographers to take their picture, totaling well over an hour of posing in the California sunshine. By the time they were finished, Marissa was exhausted, hot, and severely grumpy.

Finally, they had made their way into the main reception area, the ballroom, where, after the bridal party was introduced, they sat down for the meal. While they were waiting for the food to be served, Ryan slipped his jacket around Marissa, despite the fact that she was already warm even though the air conditioning was on, because she was nervous that her pregnancy was obvious, and the blissfully happy couple sat in their own little world at the end of the bridal party table, completely against tradition, and whispered continually to each other. If someone didn't know better, they would have thought there were the newlyweds.

Everything was going smoothly, no one had suspected anything, and despite the coldness that existed between the four former friends and family members, they had been able to get along, but as a waiter made his way down the table pouring glasses of champagne for the traditional best man toast before the meal was served, the whole charade fell apart.

"Oh, no thankful, none for me," Marissa politely protested as the man went to pour champagne into her crystal goblet. "I'll just stick to my water."

"But Ma'am," he began, confused by her reaction, "it's customary that everyone toasts the couple."

"I know, and I'm going to, but I just don't want champagne," she continued to explain, not wanting to reveal why she had to refuse the alcoholic beverage.

"Um…Mrs. Cohen said that everyone was to get some. Are you sure, I mean…."

Annoyed, Ryan spoke up. "She said she doesn't want any. I don't care what Mrs. Cohen said. She doesn't want any champagne."

Afraid of Summer, the young waiter just stood there unsure of what to do, all the while drawing attention to that end of the table. Finally, annoyed, Summer and Seth both stood up and walked towards Ryan and Marissa, eliciting a similar reaction from Hayley who knew that nothing good could come out of the situation. Motioning for Sandy and Kirsten to join her, the three of them made their way towards the commotion.

"What the hell's going on, Chino," Summer barked at him, her tone rigid and lacking compassion. Turning towards the waiter, she addressed him. "Why haven't you poured Miss Cooper any champagne?"

"She refused it," he answered, looking between the two women the entire time, unsure of who he should listen to.

"Well, I'm telling you to fill her glass, now do it, "Summer ordered before turning around to go back to her seat. Ryan's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Do not pour champagne into that glass. Marissa doesn't want any."

Whirling around to face him, Summer whispered, the animosity dripping from her voice, "And why not?"

"I don't feel well," Marissa answered, lying well so that no one would see through her story, "and alcohol is just going to make it worse. I'll just drink my water."

"You are looking rather flushed," Seth spoke up, slightly concerned. "Do you need to lie down?" Summer just glared at him; Seth ignored her.

"No, I'm just warm, that's all, a little overheated perhaps," Marissa dismissed Seth's concerns without thinking.

"Then take off the damn coat, drink the freaking champagne, and quit pissing me off," Summer ordered. "This is my wedding day, and I will not have you ruining it by being the center of attention."

Fed up, Marissa jumped up from her chair and faced Summer head on. "I can't drink, Summer!"

"Marissa," Ryan cautioned, standing up to take her hand in an attempt to calm her down. "Why don't you sit down and relax. This isn't good for you, getting this upset."

"What do you mean," Kirsten spoke up, confused as the couple retook their seats. Turning to Marissa, she asked her. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick," Marissa answered, "I'm fine."

"But you just said you weren't feeling well," Sandy piped in, also bewildered by what was happening in front of him.

"She's not sick….sick, just not feeling well," Hayley attempted to explain, "you know, probably just a bug or something. It'll pass. Why don't we all sit back down, Ryan can make his toast while Marissa drinks water, and everything can just continue as planned?"

"No," Summer yelled. "I want to know what is going on. This is not adding up. First she won't drink, then she's hot but refuses to take off Ryan's coat, and now you're acting strange, too, Hayley. You know what's going on, and I want to know now!"

"Nothing is going on, Summer, I swear," Hayley reasoned, gently urging a very quiet and thoughtful Summer back towards the other end of the table. "Now, come on, I'm starving. Let's get this show on the road."

Just when Summer seemed to be submitting to Hayley, she pushed back, making her stumble slightly, and marched her way back towards Marissa. "Stand up," she ordered. When Marissa did not listen, Summer screamed at her, "I said stand up," eliciting stares from every single one of the 500 guests in attendance. "There has been something weird going on with you all day. You held the pillow in front of you when we were talking either before walking out with your back towards everyone. You held your flowers tightly to your body, never moving them away even throughout the entire time we took pictures, and now you won't take off Ryan's coat. What did you do to your dress?"

"Summer," Sandy spoke softly, "I really don't think this is the time or place for this. Please, just go back down to the other end of the table and sit down. We'll deal with this later."

"No, we'll deal with this now! Stand up, Marissa!"

Tossing her napkin down on the table and standing up so abruptly, her chair squeaked, Marissa glared at Summer. "You know what; I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not going to sit here while you scream and yell at me for no reason. If you want to ruin your own wedding day, be my guest, but I'm out of here." Without a word, Ryan stood up and wrapped his hand around her waist, leading her out of the room, never noticing that his hand had pulled back the coat that was hiding the bulge of her stomach, revealing to Summer and the rest of the room that Marissa was pregnant.

"What the hell is that," Summer shrieked, her voice suddenly filled not only with ire but with pain as well.

"Summer, calm down," Hayley instantly stepped in, standing in front of the irate brunette. "You don't want to do this here. Just let her leave."

But it was too late; Ryan and Marissa, knowing there were caught, stopped dead in their tracks. Too shocked to realize how dangerous the situation was, Sandy, Kirsten, and even Seth made their way to them, slow smiles creeping up onto all of their faces.

"You're pregnant," Kirsten stated hesitantly, not completely sure of what she herself saw. "I mean when…..how…..what……this is amazing."

"It's about time this happened," Sandy said exuberantly, "we've been waiting for this for months now. When are you due?"

"February," Marissa answered unable to keep the smile off of her face. Turning to Seth, she began to apologize. "I'm so sorry this had to happen this way, Seth. We wanted to wait until after your wedding to tell you all everything, but I guess that didn't work out exactly as we planned."

"Hey, that's cool. I'm happy for you," Seth said genuinely. Unsure of what to do, he shyly offered his hand to Ryan in a congratulatory shake and what perhaps was the first step to the brothers mending the fences of their relationship. "This is great news, man."

"Thanks, Seth. That means a lot," Ryan said sincerely.

"Wait though," Kirsten interrupted, "you said you were going to wait until after the wedding to tell us everything. What else could there be?"

Looking at each other, Ryan and Marissa merely shrugged in agreement before turning back to their family to share the rest of their news. "Well….we're married."

With even bigger smiles on their faces, Sandy and Kirsten moved closer to the happy, expecting couple to give them hugs, but before they could even reach them, the hushed whispers of the room as the guests discussed the revelations they just witnessed ceased as Summer completely lost control.

"NO! What the hell is going on here! This is my wedding, my special day, and here you waltz in, already married and pregnant," she shrieked, horrified of the information she had just heard. "You cannot do this to me! I will not let you do this to me! I can't be here right now; I can't handle this! Cohen, let's go."

"Wha…..what, Summer, what do you mean? We're at our reception," he stumbled out, completely taken aback by his wife's actions.

"We're leaving…NOW," Summer ordered, stomping her way out of the ballroom with Seth trailing behind her, devastated, embarrassed, and confused. This was no way to start a marriage, no way to bind a family together, no way to celebrate his brother's amazing news, and no way to live your life. As Seth Cohen followed Summer Cohen out to their limo to drive to the airport hours early for their honeymoon, fear raged inside of his mind, making him question just how they were ever going to get past this.


	102. Chapter 102

**The Tear Filled Thank You **

"Come in, come in," Marissa beamed cheerily at the older woman at the door, ushering her into the living area of the apartment. "Let me just take your coat and hang it up for you," she offered, "and when I get back I'll get lunch out."

Handing her light jacket to the waiting young lady, Jane smiled. "I hope you didn't go to too much trouble with lunch. You're supposed to be taking it easy," she chided merrily. "My first great-grandchild is more important than you cooking me a good lunch."

"Actually, we're both starting to feel better," Marissa called from the hallway as she hung up Jane's coat. "I know it's been a stressful few weeks, but I can't let what happened at the wedding bother me anymore. I have work to focus on during the day, Ryan's been amazing, so understanding and patient with me, and I have the baby to look out for." Coming into the living room, she sat down next to the other woman. "Surprising me more than anyone, it was Seth who helped me realize that I didn't do anything wrong at the wedding."

"Seth called you," Jane asked shocked. According to local gossip, the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Seth Cohen had refused to come home once their honeymoon in Tahiti ended and were traveling around Europe, living off their trust funds.

"Yeah, he did," Marissa answered before continuing. "I guess Summer was out shopping, the first time she had let him out of her sight, and he took the opportunity to call Ryan. He wanted to congratulate us again and apologize, for maybe the hundredth time for what happened last winter. I think Ryan's finally accepted his apology, which is good, because they're brothers. Something like this should not ruin their relationship forever."

"That's all well and good," Jane agreed, "but how exactly did all of this make you feel better?"

"Oh, that didn't make me feel better," Marissa dismissed. "Sure, it was good to hear, but Seth talked to me when he was finished with Ryan. He told me that there was no reason to feel guilty about what happened at the wedding reception, that he knew I had tried my hardest to keep it a secret so as to protect Summer, and then he even apologized for her behavior and for the fact that her insecurity forced me into a situation where I had to hide such amazing news."

Pleasantly shocked, Jane asked, "Is that what he really said, that the baby was amazing news?"

Smiling brightly, Marissa shook her head yes. "He's so excited about being an uncle, and he's convinced that it's going to be a boy. Yesterday he emailed me a list of what he called potential names; each one had something to do with either Seth's own name or his favorite bands. He actually sent us a package in the mail full of mementos from Europe. It should be here next week."

"Are any of the names options?"

"Absolutely not," Marissa giggled, her face practically glowing. "They were horrible! I pity anyone or anything that Seth ever gets an opportunity to name. Besides," she admitted, averting her eyes, "I think the baby's a girl."

"Well then, I bet you are right," the older woman surmised. "Women tend to have a sixth sense about this sort of thing." Curious, she inquired, "Are you buying things only for a little girl?"

Standing up, Marissa signaled for Jane to follow her. "Oh no, I'm not that sure. We're doing things very conservatively. Let me show you."

With that, she pushed open the door to the baby's room, revealing a completed nursery. The soft, soothing yellow walls had been finished while the blue sky detailing with clouds and little birds on the ceiling complimented the sunrise theme, creating a beautiful room for Ryan and Marissa's first child. The crib had been set up underneath the large picture window of the room, a beautiful, antique, cherry crib, the bedding plush and cozy. There was a small dresser, painted white and crackled with yellow paint full of clothes already washed and folded for the baby, the top decorated with a delicate fairytale lamp, pictures of family members, and an heirloom silver baby cup. An already stocked dressing table occupied a space on the opposite wall, the finish matching the crib. The walls had pictures and decorations matching the room's theme scattered on them, and finally, other than odds and ends, toys, and a stroller, the room was finished with a beautiful wicker rocker made snug with pillows, cushions, and stuffed animals, the ideal place for a young mother to rock her precious baby to sleep at night.

"The bassinet is in our room," Marissa explained, looking around the room excitedly with Jane. "We want the baby to stay with us for the first couple of weeks after it's born just to be safe."

"I'm not surprised by that at all," Jane answered following the younger woman out of the room. "You and Ryan are going to be great parents." Before Marissa could even say anything, a pleasant blush gracing her face, Jane continued. "Now, let's go have some of that lunch. It smells amazing. What did you make?"

"Oh, it's nothing special, just soup and sandwiches."

Chuckling, Jane added. "And knowing you, the sandwiches could probably rival a chef's and the soup is probably homemade, and I know you have something for dessert as well."

"A cook never shares her secrets," Marissa teased, showing Jane to her seat and disappearing into the kitchen, talking loudly so that the other woman could still hear her. "I was so excited to hear from Caitlyn last week," she gushed. "It's been so long since I've seen her…since July when she was here to visit, but with this being her freshman year, I understand why she can't visit that much. It will be amazing to see her during her break. A whole month with my sister will be so much fun."

"Is she going to stay here," Jane asked. Although she wanted her granddaughter to stay with her, she understood the sisters' desire to spend as much time with each other as possible.

Sighing, Marissa responded, "I don't think so for the simple fact that we don't have the room." Laughing, she emerged from the kitchen, food in hand. "I don't think she'd fit too well in the baby's crib. She better stay with you, but she'll be spending a lot of time here, that I can promise you."

"Well, I'm sure time will go quickly for you, especially with the Aids benefit this weekend." Taking a sip from her glass of cider, Jane continued. "Are all the preparations complete?"

"I honestly have no idea," chuckled Marissa. "Ryan was very sneaky and went behind my back and told Kirsten that the stress over the wedding debacle had my blood pressure elevated to a dangerous level, that I needed to remain as stress free as possible, so I wasn't allowed to help with the benefit. She even let Hayley help, and you know how over-protective she is of her, but I was ordered to rest, relax, and plan my outfit which took all of about ten seconds, because I'm just re-wearing the dress from the wedding. There's no reason to waste money on a new dress, no matter how much people will gossip about it later."

"You looked lovely before, and you'll look even better the second time around," Jane complimented, the two women smiling at each other, Marissa appreciating the compliment while Jane savored the time she got to spend with the granddaughter she never knew. Going back to their meal, neither woman noticing the man who had just entered the apartment and snuck away silently, and the afternoon passed easily as conversation ebbed and flowed like the sea from one topic to another.

Leaving the apartment, Ryan went back to his car, deciding to run some errands for Marissa and not interrupt her lunch with her grandmother. Though it had taken a while, the two women had eventually bonded. Their relationship would never be perfect, too much time had slipped away from them, but they were now friends, meeting at least once a month for lunch to catch up and discuss their lives. Sliding into the Range Rover he had retained possession of after college, Ryan pulled out his cell phone to make what was sure to be an embarrassing and awkward phone call.

"Please tell me you're some gorgeous man who has secretly admired me for months, and then finally, desperate, you broke down and hired a private investigator to track me down," Branning greeted, unsure of who was on the line because he did not recognize the number.

"Branning, this is Ryan Atwood," the self-conscious man stumbled. "I need your help….with Marissa."

"Damn! I was right, you are a very gorgeous man, but, unfortunately you're not calling to win my ardor or even ask me out for dinner," Branning lamented, his tone in mock distraught and pain. "And as for helping you with Marissa, that's like asking someone with no hands to read brail. I could give her advice, but…"

"Branning," Ryan yelled, frustrated. "I don't need your help in….that way. Trust me, we have that covered well."

"I know, and there's a six month bump as evidence that proves your point."

Sighing loudly, Ryan ignored the comment. "Now that we have that covered, can I please get to the point?" Met with silence, he continued. "You know Marissa. She doesn't like to shop, and she likes to spend money even less than that, but this weekend is the Aids benefit the Newport Group is throwing to jump start their new charity in Hayley's name…"

"I know; I was invited," Branning answered in a steady tone, his jolly humor disappearing in the wake of the conversation's serious turn. "And, in fact, I'm been helping Kirsten with the preparations. This is one charity that I support 110."

"Well I'm glad that you've been helping, because Marissa has been forbidden to lift a finger," Ryan explained. "After that whole wedding fiasco….let's just say that she deserves a peaceful evening on the town."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but how exactly do you want me to help," Branning asked.

"I was hoping that you'd be able to do some shopping for me, pick something out for Marissa to make her feel special. Being six months pregnant, no matter how many times I tell her that she looks amazing, she never feels that great about her appearance. Don't worry about how much it costs either; splurge. I want Marissa to feel like the princess of the ball. I'll give you my credit card, so you can buy not only the dress but everything that she'll need to go with it, too."

"You call that a favor; I call that fun," Branning said eagerly. "I'll go tonight and drop everything off on Friday afternoon so that she can be ready for you that evening when you get home from work, completely taking your breath away. Speaking of work, why aren't you there?"

"My work was finished for the day, so I decided to spend the afternoon with Marissa, but her Grandmother is over for lunch, so I'm going to go run some errands while they finish up, but that doesn't matter. You'll get the dress, right?"

"Of course, don't worry about, but I do have one question," Branning admitted. "What size is Marissa?"

"The doctor said her weight is right on track, and she's only gaining it is only in her stomach, so she's happy about that."

Laughing, Branning pushed, "No, what size of dress should I buy her?"

"Um…..I don't know," Ryan tripped over his words, "perhaps……a medium."

"Yeah, you're not going to be any help," Branning complained. "Don't worry about it though, I'll figure it out. I'll talk to some sales girls, call my Mom, do some research. I'll make sure the dress fits."

"Thanks, I owe you big time," Ryan admitted sincerely.

Teasing him, Branning replied sarcastically, "except you'll never repay me the way I want you to."

"I'm a married man, Branning."

"And straight," he added.

"You could definitely say that again," Ryan responded, laughing. "Now where do you want to meet so I can give you my credit card?"

"I'll handle it for now. Spend the day with Marissa," Branning offered. "You can pay me back later."

With that, the two men hung up, both to go shopping for vastly different things.

Ryan had gotten ready at work that Friday evening, showering and dressing in the men's locker room adjoining the complimentary gym, so that when he arrived at home, he would be properly attired to greet his stunning wife. She deserved a special night, and he intended to give it to her. Walking towards their bedroom, he knocked on the closed door softly, not wanting to startle her before he entered, but stepping into the room, she was no where in sight but her dress was.

Branning had done what Ryan asked; the dress was amazing, and even Ryan, hopeless when it came to fashion, could figure that out. It was black silk, with metallic gold beaded trim around the bust and shoulder straps which crisscrossed in the back to form an empire waist where the dress flowed out into a full and trailing skirt. In that dress she wouldn't just be beautiful; she would be a goddess.

Looking around the room some more, he noticed that everything was laid out for Marissa to get ready. New, matching shoes were sitting in front of the bed while a purse and shawl, both also new, were lying on it. The jewelry she was wearing that evening was carefully set out on her vanity. Seeing all of this, Ryan assumed she was still in the bathroom either fixing her hair or her makeup. Walking towards the door, he, once again, knocked softly to be greeted by her sweet voice calling out to him.

"It's about time you realized where I was," Marissa giggled, teasing her husband. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

Stepping into the bathroom, Ryan grinned immediately at the sight before him. The room was lit with soft candle light, and his wife, looking blissfully calm and happy, sat immersed in a bubble bath.

"What's all this," he asked her softly, kneeling beside the jacuzzi tub careful to not get anything on his tux. "I thought you'd be ready already. Did you not like the dress?"

"The dress is amazing, but," Marissa continued, a gentle, demure smile on her face, "what I love even more is the fact that you had Branning get it for me." Suddenly somber, she peered at him carefully. "It's a Marchesa though, very expensive, and with all the accessories he bought…."

"Ssshh….," Ryan told her affectionately, reaching up to her face to carefully brush off a few stray bubbles that were on her cheek. "He was told to spare no expense. I wanted to do something special for you, and no arguments," he added when he noticed that she was about to interrupt him. "Isn't a man allowed to spoil his pregnant wife every once in a while?"

"Only if said pregnant wife gets to return the favor," Marissa purred. Curling her finger, she motioned for him to get in the tub with her.

"Are you sure," he questioned. "I mean….not that I don't want, because I, well, always want to and it's been a while because of the pregnancy, but…..I'm already dressed and ready to go."

"Are you denying me something I want," Marissa played him easily. "And besides, said pregnancy gives us a perfect excuse to be late, so take off that tux and clime into this tub with me before my very fickle and moody personality changes its mind."

It only took him a moment to shed the complicated evening wear, going to stand beside her as soon as he was finished. "I have a better idea," Ryan smirked at her. "You're coming with me!" Before Marissa could even protest, Ryan scooped her up in his arms, bath suds and all, and carried his wet, giggling, pregnant wife into their bedroom, carefully laying her on their bed before joining her. Supporting his weight with his muscular arms so as not to crush the baby, Ryan leaned down to delicately place a kiss upon her lips, savoring their first touches.

"Honey," Marissa began hesitantly, "I know it's been a while, and who knows when it will happen again, but we don't have the luxury to take our time, no matter how much I want to. If we take this as slow as we both want to, we'll miss the entire benefit, and I am definitely showing off that amazing dress tonight!"

"Yes, you are," Ryan agreed with her, flipping them over quickly and making Marissa laugh again, "because I am showing you off as well."

"Well then, let's get down to business," Marissa suggested, sliding her still wet body down his, placing feather light kisses all along his chest, stomach, and thighs. Pulling her back up to him, Ryan joined their mouths together in a fiery embrace, igniting both of their passions. As she lowered herself onto him, all thoughts, rationality, and sense of time vanished from both of their minds only to be replaced by a delirious sense of euphoria. It was definitely going to be a magical night.

The colors of fall might not ever transform Newport Beach, but that did not stop Kirsten from using its hues as her inspiration for the night's event. Transforming the country club into an autumnal dream of crimson, amber, and gold, the ballroom resembled a magical forest full of fairy lights, pumpkins, and even authentic tree stumps to sit on. Anywhere you went in the room, the sweet scent of apples filled your nose, creating a pleasant environment for all. Kirsten had even carried her fall theme over onto the menu that evening, and the guests were fully enjoying themselves whether eating, dancing, or even just socializing with the other rich and powerful of the Southern California elitist society.

By the time Ryan and Marissa arrived, the party was in full swing, but it only took a moment for eyes to turn to the glowing, exultant couple. Before they could even find their table, Kirsten, Sandy, Hayley, Branning, and even Caleb were at their side.

"I must say," Branning spoke first, "I did a damn good job picking out your dress!"

"You look wonderful, Marissa," Kirsten agreed in less abrasive terms. "It looks like I better start taking Branning with me as my personal shopper."

"Nonsense and no offense to Branning, but you look great Kirsten. You don't need a personal shopper," Marissa said earnestly, and she was right. Dressed in an espresso, matte jersey, long, flared dress with a deep v-neckline, ruched bust, empire waist, and jeweled floral pins on the shoulder straps, Kirsten looked every bit the elegant hostess.

Agreeing with her, Sandy replied, "I concur, Marissa. My wife here looks amazing." Rewarded with a soft kiss on the cheek, Sandy beamed at the people around him, his love for his wife written plainly across his face.

"Both of my girls look wonderful tonight," Caleb said proudly, pulling Hayley into an affectionate embrace.

"Hey, watch it there, Dad," Hayley squealed in mock protest. "You cannot wrinkle the lady of the hour's dress. How would that look for me to appear on stage for my speech all mussed and fussed?"

"I bet that most of the men in this room would like to help muss you up," Branning teased, poking Hayley in the side. Reflecting her cheery, upbeat personality, her dress was a fun saffron with a full skirt, banded waist, and gathered shoulder strap that split open in the back. She looked vibrant and even healthy.

Playing along, Hayley taunted Branning, "Oh, do you think they'd want to play with me in the closet like you did at Seth and Summer's wedding?"

At the mention of their names, it was as if a dark cloud fell across the small group, silencing the friendly banter, smiles disappearing. Though no one blamed Ryan and Marissa for what had happened, no one liked the results either. Quickly, perhaps before anything hurtful could be said, the family broke apart, Kirsten and Sandy making their excuses that they had to go and greet other guests, Caleb claiming he spotted an old business associate, and Branning went to chase after, what he called, a Forbes model, a good looking, wealthy heir to a fortune 500 company.

"As if I wasn't nervous enough about my speech later," Hayley lamented, "I had to go and put my foot in my mouth, and I was just talking to family. I know I'm going to end up insulting someone or making a fool out of myself when I'm pushed onto that stage in an hour."

"You'll be great," Marissa cheered her on. "Just speak from your heart, and no one will be able to find fault. Besides," she teased, "even if you do offend someone, no one will say anything because you're the guest of honor, so, if I were you, I'd take this opportunity to tell off every old classmate, neighbor, and newpsie that you don't like."

Laughing, Hayley, smiling once again, walked away from the young couple. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, but if you'll excuse me, I need to go throw up in the bathroom."

The next hour passed by quickly for Ryan and Marissa. After finding their table, they had gotten something to eat, sitting together, whispering and sharing close embraces the entire time. Lost in their own world, they never noticed the various people who would stop and watch them occasionally, smiling at how obviously in love they were. Once they were finished eating, they joined the couples on the dance floor, at Ryan's insistence and Marissa's surprise, holding each other closely as they gently swayed to the band. A few songs and exactly seven small kisses later, their dancing was interrupted by Hayley taking the stage for her speech, so they took their seats, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Before I say anything so embarrassing that I have to run off the stage and hide for the rest of the night or bore you all to sleep," Hayley began, "I just want to thank you all so much for coming tonight, for joining in this battle with us." After a short round of applause, she continued. "Now, I'm going to keep this short, because, unlike my….my niece, wow, that's weird to say, my niece Marissa, I do not have a talent for writing, and I certainly don't have a flair for dramatics on the stage like my very entertaining brother in law, Sandy, but there are a few things I want to say." Taking a deep breath, she pushed on. "I was diagnosed with Aids about a year and half ago, not HIV like many people, but full blown Aids. I went through all the stages of grief, denial, anger, acceptance, but as I stand before you today I realize that I am thankful to the disease for some things it's given me. It brought me home to my family, something, at one point, I thought was improbable. It gave me the two best friends a girl could ask for, Marissa and Branning. It led me to finally getting to know my niece Zoe, and," she paused long enough to wipe away a few tears and smile radiantly at those watching her enthralled, "the pleasure to be here while Marissa was pregnant with my first great niece or nephew. It gave me a chance to mend fences with people I had once fought with, my Father the most significant person on that list. It has given me a chance to finally learn to love myself, trust my instincts, and believe in who I am, but most importantly, this disease has given me the chance to change lives for the better with your help. If I hadn't of gotten sick, the Newport Group would never have started this charity, and through your donations and their hard work, we'll be able to push science one step closer to finding a cure for this disease that has given me so much but will ultimately take my life. To be honest with you, I really don't know exactly how I got Aids. Anyone who knew me before can attest to the fact that I was a wild child, parties, drugs, and casual sex were my life, but, to me, the how is not important any longer; what is important is what I do about it, the legacy I leave behind, but I need your help to do this. My fate has been decided. Do not donate your money for me, but open your wallets and pull out your checkbooks for those who will contact the disease in the future. They need you and your money, and hell, as my Dad always said, charity is a great tax write off!"

Finally laughing, Hayley's tears stopped. With a polite and sweet, "Thank you," for her closing words, she made her way off of the stage and into the waiting arms of her family who were there to support her, Kirsten, Sandy, Caleb, Marissa, Ryan, and Branning, and as the small group, gathered once again, both celebrating the evening's success and mourning over its source, photographers and press snapped away, but they all remained oblivious. The only thing that mattered that night was each other.


	103. Chapter 103

**Bed Rest and Candy Canes**

"Uh…Marissa," a hesitant Caitlyn asked her sister, her facial expression portraying the confusion evident in her voice. "Why are you eating so quickly? Take your time. You're going to make yourself sick."

Answering with her mouth full, Marissa said, "Can't. If Ryan sees that I already ate once when he gets here, he won't let me eat again. I don't know who made him the damn food Nazi, but he watches what I eat like a hawk. I'm still hungry, so I'm going to eat another meal when he gets here, one that he'll approve of."

"Yeah, I can't believe that he wouldn't approve of an order of fries, cheesecake, and an extra large chocolate sundae." Giggling, she continued. "Marissa, he loves you and the baby you're carrying. He just wants you to be healthy, and you really can't blame him."

"I don't," Marissa protested, "and we love him, too, but, at this point, I'm almost eight months pregnant and I REALLY love food. Sometimes a girl just needs something other than salads or broccoli or bananas, you know?"

"No, I can't say that I do," Caitlyn responded, laughing. "I've never been pregnant, which is a good thing, a very good thing, and I plan on keeping it that way for a LONG time."

"Okay finished," Marissa shouted, almost jumping out of her side of the booth as she waved their waitress over. Caitlyn merely giggled at her older sister as she paid little attention to what she said and, instead, focused upon her small ruse so that her husband would not catch her unhealthy food habits. "Now when my husband gets here," Marissa instructed, "he cannot know that I already ate, so act like I'm a new customer."

Smiling down at her, the waitress just shook her head as she walked away, talking over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I understand." Winking, she explained. "I have two kids at home," and as she went back into the kitchen, the two mothers shared a knowing smile.

Changing the subject to distract Marissa from further thoughts about her stomach, Caitlyn posed, "So, what are your and Ryan's plan for Christmas Day? Are you coming to Grandma's for dinner?"

"Yeah, we are," Marissa answered, "but we'll be at the Cohen's for breakfast and opening gifts, just the six of us, Sandy, Kirsten, Hayley, Zoe, Ryan, and I, because Seth said in his emails home last week that Summer still refuses to come home. I guess her Dad is meeting them in New York City and they're spending the holidays there. At least it will be peaceful, but it will be weird without them there….even Summer, and Kirsten is really upset that Seth isn't coming home."

Interrupting, Caitlyn replied, "You know, I know that you've told me about Summer and everything that's happened with her, but I just don't get it. It was like one minute everything was great between you guys and then….it just fell apart."

"I don't think she's been okay since she lost the baby almost two years ago. She hid it well, but I think…the loss of that part of her…broke her. It was gradual though," Marissa mused, lost in her own thought. "I mean, she didn't loose all hope at once. At first, she still had the hope that she would be able to have a child, but then she lost that. Then the show got cancelled, so she lost her job. That's when she started pondering a lot about her Mom. If I think about it, I can remember weird things she said or moments where she would act different and we all just brushed it aside, but her Mom was on her mind for months before she went to see her. When that was a disaster, she lost another piece of hope, only to come home and find out that when she was gone her fiancé tried to kiss her best friend, making her loose hope in their relationship, blaming me to salvage her dignity. At that point, she had nothing left."

"Then why did they get married?"

Sighing, Marissa responded, "Summer may have lost all hope…lost herself, but she never lost her pride, and to go back on an engagement and a wedding she had already announced and had been planning for months would have been too much of an embarrassment for her. Plus, I do think she still loves Seth; she just doesn't trust him anymore."

"Or herself," Caitlyn added. "She can't trust anyone because she doesn't trust herself. From what you've said, I don't think she has any idea who she is anymore." They were both silent for a moment while they thought about the broken woman they both knew, one Marissa had loved as a best friend and one Caitlyn had admired from afar. Breaking the silence, Caitlyn suggested, "do you ever think she'd consider therapy. I mean, she might need it to accept what has happened and move on." Laughing ruefully at herself, she pushed on. "I know that I didn't accept the idea very easily, but I could talk to her, tell her how it helped me deal with everything that Trey did to me."

"I think that's a great idea," Marissa said enthused. "I have no idea when she'll be home, but maybe I could even pass along your number and email address to Seth and have him causally mention it to her. It's worth a shot."

Sharing small smiles of agreement, the two sisters quietly sat for a moment thinking over the idea. "That's enough depressing talk though," Caitlyn finally spoke up. "It's the holidays, you're pregnant with my first niece or nephew, probably niece, but we're not holding our breath, and we got done shopping before Ryan, which is a great accomplishment seeing as he hates to shop, so we should be talking about good things. What else do you two crazy kids have planned for Christmas?"

"Not much," Marissa shared. "After breakfast at Sandy and Kirsten's we're going back home to spend the afternoon together, opening our presents from each other and, knowing Ryan, probably taking a nap, because he'll think that I look tired." Rolling her eyes at the mere thoughts of her husband's paranoia and protectiveness, she continued. "Afterwards, we'll meet you at Jane's for Christmas dinner."

"And more presents, don't forget that," Caitlyn added in giggling. "You should see the tree. There are so many presents around it that you can barely walk through the room because they're taking over the whole floor space, and most of them are for the baby, so you'll be opening presents for most of the night…if not the next day as well."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen! After an hour of sitting up, my back starts to hurt; after two, it feels like it's about to split in half. At three hours, Ryan literally has to carry me home. If they want me to open up that many presents for the baby, they better set up a bed for me to lie in and provide me with lots of chocolate to distract me." Continuing, Marissa spoke over Caitlyn's quiet laughter. "Besides, Ryan would never let me open all the gifts on my own or stay that late. I bet you, right here, right now, that he'll make sure I'm home, in bed, and comfortable by 8:00."

"Is that because he's worried about you and the baby or because it gives him an excuse to have sex with you," Caitlyn teased. "If you spend most of your time in bed, you'll be bored, and other than sleeping, there's really only one other thing you can do in bed, the very thing that got you into this situation in the first place.

"Sex, what is that again," Marissa teased, snorting playfully. "It's been too long since I've had good sex. I mean, we try, but the angle just seems to be all wrong, and I'm too big. Look at me," Marissa complained. "I'm not even eight months yet, and it looks like I'm pregnant with twins."

"You're not, right?"

"What….twins….oh, god no; I wouldn't be able to fit in the doorway if I was," she joked.

Teasing her, Caitlyn shot back, "well maybe the whole two lunch thing is part of the problem. You're not supposed to literally eat for two, you know."

"Yeah, let's see if you're still singing that song when you're pregnant, Marissa retorted sarcastically. "At this point I don't care how big I get though as long as my blood pressure stays low enough."

"How high is it," Caitlyn asked in concern.

"Too high," the older sister answered. "If it's not lower by my appointment next week then they'll probably put me on bed rest until I give birth, which will be miserable, but I'll do anything to make sure the baby is healthy."

"Is it hereditary?"

"No, as far as we can tell, and, granted, because of both Ryan and our craptastic parents, it's hard to determine to the fullest extent, but there doesn't seem to be a history for high blood pressure on either side. They tell me that it's stress induced."

"But what are you worried about," Caitlyn asked. "You're not keeping the pregnancy or the fact that you and Ryan are married a secret any longer, you and Ryan both have excellent jobs, so money is not an issue, the two of you get along beautifully, so what could there possibly be that's making you worry so much?"

Sighing dejectedly, Marissa answered, "it's Hayley. I don't know what's happened, but in a month's time, she's really started to deteriorate. She's tired all the time, she looks as if she's lost weight, and, when I was talking to her last night, it sounded like she has a cold."

"So, lots of people get colds; what the big deal," a confused Caitlyn asked.

"It's a very big deal. Because of the aids, her immune system is depleted, and this simple, common cold for her could be a death sentence. If it gets worse, it could develop into pneumonia, and I don't even want to think about what would happen if she got that sick."

Silently, Caitlyn reached across the booth's table and took her sister's hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Then don't think about it. The worst case scenario is going to do nothing to help you right now. You need to remain calm and not overreact to something that very well could be nothing. You don't even know for sure that she has a cold, so just take a deep breath and relax. If Ryan comes in here and catches you worrying, he'll make you go home right away and I'll get that glare he likes to shoot at everyone but you when he's angry."

"That's because it never worked with me," Marissa confided, laughing softly. As she fell into her memories, she never noticed a man walk up behind her and stop to listen. "The first night I got here, I met Ryan out at the beach, and we just sat on this old lifeguard tower and talked for hours. It was like we had known each other our whole lives but had the excitement you only get when you meet someone new that you're attracted to. It was amazing, but anyway," she continued, shaking her head to get back to her point, "I was taunting him because we had a class together, and while he was excited, I pretended to be disappointed. When I accused him of not being able to take a little teasing, he gave me the famous Atwood glare, and I just laughed at him."

Moving so she could see him, Ryan slid into the booth beside her and kissed her softly, letting his hands gently cup her face, the pads of his thumbs delicately stroking her finely chiseled cheek bones. Pulling away, he looked deeply into her eyes and spoke in a whisper. "I think a little part of me fell in love with you at that exact moment. No one had ever….just been that comfortable with me, and it was like a drug…you were like a drug that I could not get enough of from that point on." Leaning in, he let his lips graze against her neck as he lowered his voice even more. "I still can't get enough."

Clearing her throat loudly, Caitlyn shook her head in exasperation while she talked. "You two have been married for a year and a half already, you're having your first child in about a month, and yet you still can't keep your hands off each other. Enough is enough! I, for one, vote for you to start practicing your 'we're parents, we don't have sex, and we show absolutely no PDA' motto right now."

"And just how exactly are we supposed to have our second child if we completely abstain from making love," Marissa asked smugly, purposely using the more endearing term to annoy her sister even more. "Besides, I can guarantee you that even when we're done having kids, are old, grey, and decrepit, and living in Miami as retirees, we're still going to have more PDA than you'll ever be able to stomach."

"I believe that," Caitlyn grumbled under her breath, the mirth in her eyes telling the two sitting across from her that she was merely in jest.

"Speaking of stomachs," Ryan spoke up, changing the subject, "I'm starving."

"Me, too," Marissa agreed, smirking slightly at Caitlyn when Ryan turned around to locate their waitress and motion her over. "That's why we're here on time. I just couldn't wait any longer for lunch, so we quit looking for gifts and settled for gift certificates."

"Grinning sheepishly, Ryan turned back to her. "Same here," he confessed. Sliding his arm behind Marissa and pulling her into his side, he let his hand tickle her exposed shoulder softly while he talked. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the day since the shopping if over?"

As the afternoon progressed, the three ate their lunch, talking animatedly the entire time, Ryan never the wiser of Marissa's slight deception while the girls bonded together in secrecy. It was the perfect way to start off their holiday season.

With everyone's perpetually busy schedule, it had been difficult to find an evening when the whole family could gather to decorate Sandy and Kirsten's house. Ryan and Marissa, alone every night at their apartment in Laguna Beach, had decorated the week before, Marissa, bored at home during the day, prepared everything and Ryan, determined to spend as much time with her and their unborn child as possible, was home plenty early every night to help her hang and place everything. However, the Cohen's were different. Between Hayley's doctor appointment, Zoe's school schedule, Sandy's classes, and Kirsten's overburden of work, the early weeks of December had passed them by without a chance to even purchase a tree. Stepping in, Ryan and Marissa volunteered to do the shopping for them. All they had to do was be there, all of them, on the chosen night. So, here they were on the first night of Hanukkah, together, the house ablaze with lights and activity, the kitchen filled with the delicious scent of cookies, and the faces of all those there animated with joy and delight.

Kirsten had insisted that even though Seth was not there to grace them with his stories, his instructions, or his holiday cheer, they would still decorate for and celebrate Chrismukkah in his honor, even going so far as to take pictures for him to see what they had done when he returned…whenever that would be. So, while Ryan and Marissa with Zoe's assistance baked sugar cookies, gingerbread boys, lemon and dream bars, and candy in the kitchen, Kirsten carefully decorated the tree, a tree she thought Seth would be proud of, while Sandy and Hayley playfully bickered over the order of the stockings on the mantle. It was the perfect picture of Newport domesticity and dysfunction rolled into one image. There was even Christmas music, an alternating mix of instrumental for Kirsten, Elvis for Sandy, and The Chipmunks for Hayley and Zoe, playing not-so-softly in the background.

"I don't see why you should be first on the mantle," Sandy complained to Hayley, moving her stocking towards the center again. "The man of the house should be first."

"Well, in that case," the irked woman retorted sarcastically, "we should put Ryan at the head." Before Sandy could respond, she continued. "No, in all seriousness, I should be first, because my name is aphetically first, and we are so not doing this by age. A lady never reveals her age."

"Good thing you're not a lady then."

Just as she went to physically attack him, a pillow in each hand, both she and Sandy stopped dead in their tracks as the front door swung open hastily to reveal an ecstatic Seth and a furious Summer.

"Not only does it look like Chrismukkah in here, by the way, your tree choosing skills are vastly improving Mother, but it smells like Marissa's cookies, too," Seth boomed out loudly as he bounded down the stairs into the living room. "It just makes a little confused Jewish boy's heart go pitter-patter to see all this festive cheer. Bags are in the car, Dad," he added as an aside making a sweep of the room with his eyes as if he were looking for something….or someone in particular. "Speaking of Marissa, where are those two crazy, horny kids hiding?"

"Don't say horny, Seth," Kirsten admonished seriously, but the large smile on her face eroded any of the authority she tried to infuse into what she said. Taking her son into her arms, she hugged him tightly, whispering softly in his ear. "I'm so glad you're home. It's just not Chrismukkah without you." Pulling away from him, she went to move towards Summer to greet her as well. "And Summer, it's good to see you, too. How was Europe?" Looking at the younger woman in front of her, she became confused as she saw her visibly tense up, her face turning an irate shade of red, her eyes sparking with animosity and pain. Turning around, she knew instantly what had upset her. Marissa and Ryan, with Zoe on his hip, had entered the living room to see what the fuss was about only to find Seth; all three of them breaking out into smiles at the sight of the quirky, brunette man.

"Holy hell, Marissa," Seth teased, taking her in his arms for a brotherly hug, his hand finding its way to her stomach when he pulled away, "are you having quintuplets? You're huge!"

"Seth," Ryan shouted annoyed already with his brother and silently trying to quiet him with a glare, but Marissa's laugh surprised them both.

"It's okay, Ryan," she dismissed the comment only Seth would make. "A couple of days ago when I was having waiting with Caitlyn at the diner to have lunch with you, Ryan, I said myself that it looks as if I'm having twins. I'm used to the ridicule, but be forewarned," she playfully threatened Seth, "those who make cracks at my pregnancy are going to be the last ones to hold the baby when it's born."

"Actually, Marissa," Sandy began, moving towards her and throwing his arm around her shoulders in an affectionate embrace, "I was thinking to myself this very night that it looks like you lost some weight."

Giggling, she responded, "And that just moved you into the lead for first family member to hold the baby after Ryan and me."

"But it was my idea in the first place that you and Ryan should have babies," Zoe complained, pouting. "Remember, I married you at the diner on Valentine's Day and told you that you had to have twelve babies."

"Twelve kids," Seth instantly started laughing, Sandy joining in on the jollity. "Say goodbye to your sex life now, Ryan. Zoe just issued your marital bed a death sentence."

As the five of them continued to playfully banter back and forth, making their way into the kitchen at Seth's insistance for cookies, Hayley sat back and watched Summer's reaction, moving towards Kirsten the entire time.

"Are you hungry, Summer," Kirsten finally spoke up after a moment of the young girl's silence. "We have left over take-out in the fridge. I'll heat some up for you if you want me to. Or you could just come in and help me finish this tree. I needed another woman's opinion on it anyway, so it's a good thing you decided to come home."

"I'm sure Marissa could tell you what to do," Summer bit out harshly. "She can do anything, cook, get an even better job after she looses her first one, carry a baby; ask her. If you'll excuse me, I need to go and touch up my makeup." And with that, she quickly went up the stairs towards the guest bathroom, her face the picture of emotionless acceptance.

"You have to make them leave right now," Hayley ordered her sister. "They cannot stay here."

Harshly, Kirsten responded, "I am not going to kick out my son and his wife, especially when I haven't seen him for more than two months."

"Marissa can't handle any stress right now."

"Then we'll keep her calm," Kirsten dismissed the younger woman's concerns. "Besides, everything's fine. She, Ryan, and Seth are getting along beautifully, just like the old days."

"Yeah, for now, but what's going to happen when Summer's excuse to fix her flawless makeup runs out and she comes back down here only to confront her every insecurity in the shape of Marissa? I'll tell you what's going to happen," Hayley continued, "she's going to loose it, just like she did at the wedding, but even worse this time because not only did she fail at motherhood and her career, but her marriage is failing, too, while Marissa and Ryan's has never been stronger. Summer will flip out, yell, scream, hurl hurtful and inaccurate accusations at them, and Marissa will become upset, causing her blood pressure to rise dangerously. We cannot let that happen, which means Seth and Summer can't stay here."

"I'm sure the perfect mother Marissa will be just fine," Summer remarked caustically, gliding down towards them like a queen, her chin tilted high, her small nose in the air. "And if not, if she doesn't like the fact that Seth and I are here, which, by the way we have more right because Seth is Sandy and Kirsten's real son, then she can leave. I'm not going anywhere." Stopping at the end of the staircase, hands on her hips, she faced off with Hayley.

"You know what, Summer," Hayley yelled, confronting the angry woman in front of her, "I have just about had it with this attitude of yours! I'm sorry you got dealt a bad hand, but no one here did that to you. Marissa did not cause your ectopic pregnancy, she didn't get the show cancelled, she didn't make your mother turn out to be a heartless bitch, and she did nothing to make Seth kiss her. In fact, of all of us, she has been the most supportive towards you, always there to help and never turning away from you no matter how much you hurt her, and I'm not going to stand by and,…." She stumbled, coughing loudly, doubled over in pain, but would not give in. By this time everyone had reappeared in the living room to watch the scene unfold, no one moving a muscle to interfere, too mesmerized by what they were witnessing and too relieved that someone was finally saying what they were all thinking but to afraid to admit to. Starting again, her breath ragged, Hayley picked up where she left off. "I'm not going to stand by….and let….you…hurt her….any,…" but before she could finish the thought, she fell over, unconscious, her skin pale to the sight and cold to the touch. Summer was silenced, finally showing some compassionate emotion as fear crossed her face briefly before the mask of detached passiveness fell into place. Zoe cried softly, burying her face into Sandy's shoulder roughly, afraid to watch the scene unfold in front of her, her mind flashing back to the fearful day Hayley had collapsed by the pool with only Zoe there to help her. Sandy looked to Kirsten who looked back at him, both in shock. Seth glared at Summer, letting anger at his wife take over instead of the terror he knew would cause him to loose control. The only two with enough poise under pressure to act were Ryan and Marissa. While he ran to Hayley's side to check her vitals and move her to the couch, Marissa ran….or, to be more precise, walked as quickly as her pregnancy would allow her to the nearest phone and called for help. Suddenly their perfect holiday season was ruined as everything that Marissa feared became a reality.

"Ryan's on his way," Marissa announced perkily as she walked into Hayley's hospital room completely unannounced Christmas morning without even a word of greeting, slowing eating a candy cane the entire time, making it seem as if their visit was expected, planned, as if visiting sick aids patients in hospitals was customary for everyone on holidays. "I finally figured out how to beat Ryan somewhere," she continued sitting down beside the bed in a chair positioned for visitors, her feet already seeking a readily available stool. "All I have to do is make sure that he's so loaded down with bags, presents, and food that he can't see where he's walking. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"Is he alright," Hayley asked while laughing. "Should we call an orderly and ask them to help him out?"

Backing up into the door because his hands were full, Ryan entered the room. "At least someone was concerned about me. Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing about my wife." Smirking at Marissa, he put the various things he carried to the room down before bending over to kiss her briefly, heading out the door as soon as he broke away from the kiss.

"Now where is he going," Hayley pondered out loud. "Are you telling me there's more to carry up here?"

"I did prepare a full meal, and you know how I like to cook, especially when I'm pregnant and everything sounds good. Plus, there are presents and a few decorations to brighten this room up. He probably only has two more trips to make, but, in the meantime, I want to hear how you're doing."

Trying to sidetrack Marissa, Hayley said, "I'd rather hear about you and what is probably my little niece."

"Nice try, but I'm not Seth," Marissa countered. "Changing the subject to me won't deter me from my original question. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine….as long as I'm laying down, not excited, and relaxed, which means I'm terrible, because you know how well I listen to doctors' orders. Plus, the bed's uncomfortable, the food sucks, all the shows are repeats because of the holidays, and I hate reading. I'm bored out of my mind. Now, I answered honestly, so let's hear about you. How's that blood pressure doing?"

"Not so hot. In fact," Marissa continued, "it's terrible. Starting tomorrow, after the holiday festivities have ended, I've been ordered to full-time bed rest."

"So we're both going to be bored bitches; Merry Christmas to us."

Actually, I have a very genius plan about that," Marissa's eyes twinkled as she admitted her plotting, "but I need to know when you can bust out of this place."

"You mean when I can leave a hospital where I'm on bed rest but at least some of the male nurses and doctors are hot to go home and be on bed rest again but there I only get my smothering sister and hairy brother-in-law to take care of me? Tomorrow."

"That's perfect! It fits with my idea flawlessly," Marissa teased unwilling to say more, "but you'll have to wait for Ryan to get back here, because I know he wanted to be here, too, when I talked to you about it."

So they sat together, the tv on mute as an old repeat of _Empty Nest_ played in the background, and talked softly while waiting for Ryan. As Marissa predicted, he made two more trips, stopping after the second to give her another kiss and causing Hayley to make mock gagging sounds behind them before he left again. Her taunting only resulted in a nice wallop from Marissa to her leg, a punch that would ultimately leave a bruise, but Hayley enjoyed the back and forth bantering. Finally, with everything unpacked, Ryan and Marissa gathered around Hayley's beside as they exchanged gifts. Most presents were for the baby, but there were a few for each person, humorous gag gifts and meaningful mementos. However, as Ryan was packing up the discarded wrapping paper, he stood up quickly with a small, unopened gift that Marissa knew he had pulled from his pocket instead of finding it on the ground like he faked.

"What's this," he inquired curiously, pulling off the act brilliantly. Shrugging, he handed the gift to Hayley. "It says it's for you."

"Oooo, maybe someone has a secret admirer on the staff," Marissa teased.

As she opened, Hayley responded. "I doubt it. It's pretty common knowledge around here that I have aids, so unless this so called admirer has a death wish, I doubt it."

They were all silent as she handed the small sheet of used paper to Ryan, pulling apart the small box to reveal a key chain with a set of keys.

"I remember when Ryan gave me a key to his home on our first Valentines Day," Marissa shared. "It was the most meaningful gift anyone has ever or will ever give to me other than my children, and we felt, for this Christmas, that you deserved a similar gift. So those are keys to our house…our apartment…your home now, too." Sharing a glance with Ryan first, she moved over to sit on the side of Hayley's bed, taking her thin, frail hands in her own. "With me going on bed rest and you already forced to remain in one, we thought it would be a good idea if we suffered together. Although we don't really have a bedroom for you, our sofa is a converter, and we already set up the living room as your temporary bedroom. We even put a mini fridge beside it instead of a night table," she admitted, eliciting giggles from Hayley. "We'll just hang out together all day, watching movies, painting each others nails, playing on my laptop, talking, and then, at night, when Ryan gets home, he'll cook us dinner, wait on us hand and foot, and then keep us company until I go into bed with him. So," she asked hesitantly rubbing her large bump affectionately, "what do you say? Will you move in with us, Aunt Hayley?"

With tears of joy in her eyes, Hayley shook her head yes, too emotional to speak. Putting one of her hands over Marissa's on her stomach and holding the other out for Ryan to take, the three of them sat there for a minute, silent, savoring the moment as the love they felt for each other flowed between them. It may have been an unconventional Christmas, but none of them would change a single thing about it. Sometimes the most painful things in life end up being the most meaningful, and that was the lesson Ryan, Marissa, and Hayley had all learned that fateful holiday season, and they were stronger because of it.

A/N: Just to let you all know, there are only two more posts left on this fic. Thanks for reading, sticking with me, and being loyal. I'll always appreciate it. As for this post, ENJOY!

Charlynn


	104. Chapter 104

**A Life in the Balance**

Christmas and New Years had come and gone, Hayley had been released from the hospital and Caitlyn had gone back to school, Seth and Summer had remained in Newport, their traveling apparently finished for the time being, but she stayed away from the family, making it so that Seth could only visit when she was otherwise occupied, Sandy and Kirsten had celebrated another year of blissful matrimony, and Marissa had entered her ninth month of pregnancy, leaving Ryan a nervous wreck and ushering in the coldest January Southern California had seen in years. Those unaccustomed to the cold were seen bustling about town in new winter jackets, coats they had purchased just for the cold wave, but to Marissa, someone who had lived for 21 years in a temperate climate, suffering through winter after winter of miserable weather, it was still warm for January. Plus, in her third trimester, the chilly days were a relief to her always warm body. However, the atypical weather was not good for Hayley.

Her cold was lingering, and, although it appeared to be stagnant, never changing for better or for worse, the crisp days, the wind, the rain prevented her from leaving the apartment at all, for the doctors were too afraid that her very weakened immune system would not be able to take the strain. So, she remained in the living room, on the couch, only getting up for quick errands to the kitchen or DVD player, bathroom or front door. It was a mundane life, and her only comfort was knowing that Marissa was beside her every step of the way, her blood pressure still elevated too highly for her to get off of bed rest either.

"What are we doing for lunch," Hayley asked, buried under layer after layer of blankets to combat the frigid temperatures of the apartment, even going so far as to using heating pads.

"I really don't care as long as its cold, perhaps some sherbet," Marissa suggested, her body completely void of blankets. "Look in the fridge to see what Ryan left us for the day."

Too lazy to move, eyes glued to the television as a soap opera, their latest obsession for it was mindless entertainment that could eat up hours of their time every day, droned on, Hayley responded, "You look," without even glancing in her best friend's direction.

"The fridge is on your side of the bed," Marissa argued annoyed.

"We could always order in," Hayley suggested instead. "If I get out from underneath this pile of blankets it will take me the rest of the day to warm back up. I can't wait until you push out that human furnace you're carrying around and your thermostat goes back to an even keel. My poor body can't take too much more of these ridiculous temperatures you set the apartment to."

Agreeing with her, Marissa said, "you and me both, but we can't order in again. I told you yesterday that it was the last time I'd let you pay for lunch. We've ordered in every day for the past two weeks. It's getting a little excessive."

"Ah, who cares, Hayley bickered. "It's not as if Ryan knows or cares. We eat the food he leaves, too, so he's never the wiser, and my money is just wasting away in my bank account. With Daddy Deep-pockets paying for my medicine, the money I've made over the years is just sitting there, and I really don't think Zoe or your little bundle of joy will ever want for money, so it's not like I need to be frugal so I can leave them an inheritance." Taking a breath, she continued, her tone innocent and convincing. "Come on, you know you want to order in. We'll get you something ridiculously sweet and cold enough to make your teeth hurt, and I'll get something nice and steamy so as to help warm me up. I'm thinking Chili, corn bread muffins, and hot chocolate."

Swallowing thickly, a disgusted look upon her face, Marissa grimaced. "I think you're going to make me sick."

"What's new," Hayley dismissed playfully, quickly removing an arm from underneath the covers to reach for the phone. Before she could even turn it on though, the doorbell rang. "Did you already order something and forget about it," she asked Marissa.

"No! You already ordered something for yourself and didn't ask me if I wanted anything," Marissa accused. "For that, you're definitely answering the door."

"I didn't order anything yet," Hayley argued, "and it's not my apartment, so you answer the door. I'm not supposed to get out of bed or be in the cold."

"I'm not supposed to get out of bed either, and it takes me longer to stand up," Marissa continued to quarrel with her, the whole time the doorbell would occasionally peel again as the person grew impatient. "Besides, you're closer to the door."

Sitting up excitedly, Hayley put her hand out in the shape of a fist. "I'll tell you what," she offered, "I'll play you. Whoever looses has to get up and open the door."

"What are we playing?"

"Rock, paper scissors," the older woman suggested before being interrupted by her younger, pregnant counterpart.

"I hate that game," Marissa whined. "What about thumb wresting?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Hayley shrugged her shoulders in accordance, agreeing to the battle of appendages in order to determine who would have to open the door. They played the first round, their shouts and cheers, giggles and laughter betraying the fact that they were in the apartment and having fun to anyone who would be passing by or standing outside of the door, the fact that they were playing for a purpose completely forgotten as their competitive natures took over. Loosing the first game, Hayley had suggested that they extend the play into a tournament, making the winner the best out of three, and then the best out of seven after she lost the second game. So, as time slipped by, food temporarily forgotten, the person outside of the door gave up on the two women answering it for him and went to find his own way into the apartment. Ten minutes later, as he walked in, they were still playing, their rowdy commentary amusing the sweeper as he unlocked the door.

"Sports, always sports," Seth complained, sitting down in the chair beside the couch where both his sister-in-law and aunt were immersed in the thumb wrestling tournament. "They've always been the bane of my existence. First in high school as the jocks liked to use me as their personal chew toy, and now as my own family ignores my pleas for entrance. It really makes a man feel loved and appreciated."

"Oh, hey Seth," Marissa greeted instinctively, her attention never wavering from the task in front of her. It was only after she beat Hayley, again, to leave their tournament the victor that she realized what she had said. Turning around hastily, she jumped when she saw Seth watching them with an exasperated expression upon his face. "Seth, what the hell are you doing here….and how did you get in?"

"Tired of waiting for my deaf relatives to answer their door, I found the sweeper and he let me in." Laughing, he continued, "Just exactly what the hell were you thumb wrestling for?"

"To see who would answer the door," Hayley explained nonchalantly as if it was an every day occurrence, settling back down into the blankets. "The more important question is, dear nephew, what the hell are you doing here on a Wednesday afternoon?"

"Well, you see," Seth began, snatching one of the blankets off the top of Hayley before she could react, "holy freaking frost bite, it's cold in here," he finished by shouting. "Don't you guys have heat?"

"We do," Hayley answered with an annoyed sigh, "but Miss I'm Knocked-up and Dying of Heat Stoke here," she said pointing to Marissa who only smirked, "won't let us turn it on because she gets too hot, but quit changing the subject, Seth, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out carrying Summer's shopping bags with your tail between your legs or accompanying her to a day spa?"

"Now I remember why I was excited when you went to live in Japan," Seth responded smartly, giving his aunt the finger in the process, "but, actually, I got a break from Summer duty. She's with her yoga instructor for the day and she said that I would interfere with her Zen, so here I am, leaving one abuser for another."

Thoughtfully, Marissa spoke up. "You know, Seth, there is a way you could occupy your time other than sitting around with women all day long," she suggested, only continuing when he nodded to show his interest. "There is this wonderful thing called a job. You could actually work for a living, get out, meet new people, do something with your degree."

"Yeah, I'm still looking," Seth answered flippantly, turning to the tv. "Hey, The Young and Restless, I love this show," he exclaimed excitedly. "It hasn't been as good lately, but it's always a dependable source of entertainment. Sharon's my favorite. The girl is hot and can act, too!" As he rambled on, never noticing the amused smirks on Hayley and Marissa's faces, he betrayed what was perhaps his final secret, his love for soap operas. "I can't handle all the teenagers though," he complained. "They annoy the crap out of me, and, seriously, why the hell would anyone from the key 18-49 demographic want to watch a story about teenagers. They just left that horrifyingly embarrassing time period behind. There's no way they'd want to be reminded of it."

"I'll tell you what, Seth," Marissa offered, the sarcasm very evident in her voice, "if the network ever develops a soap opera, I'll give them your number so you can offer them your valuable insight; since, apparently, you're an expert on the genre." Before he could respond and over Hayley's loud burst of laughter, she continued. "But, in the meantime, why don't you go and pick up some lunch for us poor, lonely, miserable women on bed rest. We'll call it in, Hayley will pay for it, and she'll even treat you, too, if you'll pick it up for us, anything you want."

"Works for me," Seth agreed, "but not until Y&R is over. I don't like The Bold and the Beautiful, so I'll go and pick up the grub while it's on."

"Don't say grub," Marissa admonished, a look of distaste on her face, but he just ignored her and continued rambling.

"Maybe I should pick up some movies for us, too. We can make a night of it when Ryan gets home, like the good ol' days. Instead of Summer, it'll be Hayley, but we can make it work. We'll get a bunch of films Ryan will hate, I'll eat the whole night, Marissa will pretend to fall asleep so she and Ryan can sneak off to make whoopee…"

"Don't say whoopee either, Seth," Marissa chastised him again, but, just like before, he continued as if he could not hear her.

"Auntie will get annoyed with me and start a pillow fight, which she'll ultimately win because she's more of a man than I am, and I'll spend the night, hogging all the blankets from the couch and irritating her even more. Then in the morning," he began only to be cut off by an empty pop bottle hitting him upside the head as Hayley's voice rang out, frustrated.

"Seth, shut up! You're not spending the night, you're not sleeping on this couch with me, and you're not going to stay here for the afternoon if you don't stop talking. Now, instead of trying to get yourself beat up by not stopping your incessant babbling, why don't you just tell me what's wrong. I'm sure Marissa and I can come up with a solution for you to whatever is bothering you."

Burying his head in his hands, Seth answered, his voice suddenly filled with pain and no longer carefree and relaxed. "I think I want a divorce," he confessed, only looking up to meet the concerned eyes watching him in distress. "I know it's only been four months, and even some Hollywood marriages last longer than that, but I just….I can't take it anymore. And it's not even about me, which, I know, is a first. She's just miserable with me. I think she sees everything that's gone wrong in her life, every disappointment, everything that has been taken away from her unfairly over the past two years every time she looks at me, and I just can't take seeing the pain in her eyes any longer, knowing that I helped cause it and that I can't take it away." As if he was almost trying to convince himself, his voice became decisive and stubborn. "It'll be better this way; she'll be better this way."

"Don't you think that's a little premature, Seth," Marissa suggested. "I mean, divorce, it's so….permanent, final. It might be the thing that would push her over the edge instead of helping her."

"Well we all can't have the perfect marriage, Marissa, the perfect life, like you, with your cute, little apartment, soon-to-be-born baby, and ideal sex life; some of us live in the real world."

"Seth, that's enough," Hayley admonished her nephew before Marissa could defend herself. "And, as for Marissa having the perfect life, I have four words for you: Dan and Trey Atwood. Why don't you think for once before you speak! But, aside from that, I agree with Marissa. You have loved Summer for as long as I can remember, and, granted, there are a few hazy, burnt out years clouding my memory, but you can't give up on her, your love, or your marriage this quickly."

"I don't know what else I can do though," he complained. "She won't talk to me, and she's never going to get better unless she talks about this."

Agreeing with him, Marissa said, "exactly, she needs to talk about what happened to her, but not with you, not yet. Seth," she continued hesitantly, "I think she needs to seek some professional help, some therapy."

Incredulous, he stared at her for a moment before repeating what she said. "Therapy?"

"It was actually Caitlyn who suggested it to me, because of how much it helped her." Slowly sitting up, she took his hands in hers, drawing his eyes up to her own deep blue, compassionate ones. "I know the idea of therapy is scary; it's like admitting that something is really wrong with her, but there is something really wrong with Summer. She needs someone who is outside of everything that has hurt her, someone who is unbiased, sympathetic, yet not involved."

This time with a much more positive tone, he repeated her suggestion once again, squeezing her hands for reassurance. "Therapy….I guess she could try that."

"And maybe," Hayley pointed out kindly, "after she gets on stable ground, you'll be able to go together, to get some couple counseling, fix your marriage."

"Yeah, maybe," he agreed with a slight smile on his face.

Pushing, Marissa said, "so you'll talk to her tonight."

"Next month," Seth argued, freeing his hands from her firm grasp.

"I don't think so, Seth," Hayley argued. "You'll talk to her tomorrow at the latest."

"She has a stressful week coming up," Seth disputed, "there's this important, seasonal sale at the mall, and I don't want to ruin that for her. I'll tell her next week."

Smirking, Marissa gave him an ultimatum. "Either you tell her by this weekend or I'm going to tell Ryan all about your little obsession with daytime dramas." The threat worked. Before she or Hayley could say anything else, Seth was running out the door, yelling over his shoulder.

"Call in your orders to that deli down the road. I'll be back in a few." And just like that, there was one less thing on Hayley's list to worry about, one less thing to keep her up at night, one less thing to keep her fighting.

The last day of January, a Saturday, saw the return of warmer weather and some alone time for Ryan and Marissa. Because of the previous cool temperatures, Hayley had missed her previous doctor appointment, so Kirsten had shown up at their door, bright and early, whisking her away to the hospital on their first sunny day in almost two weeks, for a full check up and to fill her prescriptions, insisting that she would stay with her, Sandy, and Zoe all day long and give the young, married couple an afternoon to themselves. They loved spending time with Hayley, but the idea of just being alone with each other was too appealing to Ryan and Marissa for them to argue.

Marissa had assumed they would spend the day in bed even if they could not make love, but Ryan had surprised her by taking her to the beach. Because she had been on bed rest, it had been a month since she had seen the ocean, and the sight of it was enough to bring a wide, peaceful smile to her lips, as if she needed to be near the crashing waves every so often to remain calm. They just lounged around all day on a beach blanket Ryan had brought with them, talking about the baby, reading books, arguing over possible names and only becoming more confused upon what they would call their child, and flirting innocently, never going further than holding hands and kissing each other delicately on the cheeks or lips. If it wasn't for Marissa's swollen abdomen, observes would have thought they were on a first date, their behavior was so chaste. Marissa found the whole experience to be utterly adorable and exactly what she needed.

It was almost time for dinner when she woke up from her second, short nap of the afternoon, curled into Ryan's body, his arms holding her tightly, and she found him just simply watching her, his face serene and content. "Sorry," she whispered softly not wanting to ruin the moment, "you just keep me too relaxed and I fall asleep."

"Hey, that's a good thing," he argued with her. "That's what I'm here for, to keep you and the baby relaxed."

Curious, she asked, "how long was I out for? It can't be fun to spend your afternoon with someone who sleeps the whole time."

"Just about an hour or so," he answered, his hand moving from her belly to her face as he smoothed away the hair that was blowing in the breeze and tickling her blushed cheeks. "And I don't care what you do this afternoon. I'm just happy to be with you, alone. It seems as if it's been forever."

"Pretty close," she admitted ruefully. "Let's hope the next time I'm pregnant that things are a little calmer, because I don't think I'll be able to handle high blood pressure and bed rest again. This….not being able to go anywhere, not being able to be alone with you whenever I want, it's killing me. I mean, I love Hayley like she was my sister, but….she's no you." Leaning over, Marissa captured Ryan's lips in a gentle kiss. Although it only lasted for a few seconds, she needed to be near him. Pulling away and settling back into his arms, her eyes focusing upon the ocean as he merely watched her, and she became thoughtful. "What were you thinking about when I woke up? You seemed lost to the world."

"Well," he admitted with a slight blush turning his ears scarlet, "I was thinking about you, and the baby, and a house." When she looked at him with wide eyes, he continued. "Not THE house, our house that I will someday build for you, but a house. Our family is growing quickly, and with Hayley living with us, our two bedroom apartment all of a sudden feels cramped and cluttered. Smiling devilishly, he added, "we're going to need our own private oasis if we're going to work on that second baby you were just talking about."

Giggling, Marissa teased him. "We need to worry about having this baby first and naming it."

"About that," Ryan confessed slowly, his eyes straying from hers as he fidgeted with the blanket, trying, in vain, to make it appear as if his idea was trivial and something he didn't care about.

Sitting up, Marissa yelled out breathlessly. "You thought of a name!"

"Not exactly," he said as he pushed her back down on the blanket. "And I won't tell you unless you remain calm and lying down." Though she rolled her eyes, she went back into his arms, resting, like he asked, so Ryan continued to talk. "Okay, so what I thought was we could go online to all those baby websites you're always looking at and look up names with a certain meaning, kind of keep everything, even the name, with the same theme that we used to decorate the baby's room."

"Wouldn't those all be feminine names though," Marissa asked only to have Ryan smirk at her. She knew what that look meant. "Alright, so we both pretty much have already decided that the baby is a girl, but we're going to get a rude awakening if the doctor hands us a boy, so just be prepared."

"We can always think of a backup, boy's name, just in case," Ryan suggested, "but I don't think we'll need it. I guess it can always be used the next time."

"Next time," Marissa agreed, kissing him quickly before he could playfully yell at her to remain lying down. "So, that's what we'll do tonight. I'll graciously let you cook something for dinner and then we'll just lounge around in our bed, just the three of us, you, me, and this monster we made," she affectionate said as she caressed her belly, "and we'll surf the net for baby names."

With their plans made and an empty apartment waiting for them at home, Ryan packed up their beach supplies, loaded them in the car, and then came back for his wife, refusing to let her walk to the parking lot and carrying her the entire way while she merrily laughed at his ridiculously over-protective behavior, the sound of her mirth making Ryan smile. Just like their afternoon had been, their evening was going to be just what they needed, an extension to their perfect date.

"I have an idea," Hayley shouted out in a hurry Monday night, a sly smile, the size of a chestier cat's, on her face. "After dinner, Ryan should go and rent us some porn!"

Marissa couldn't help but giggle when she heard the cooking utensil Ryan must have been using in the kitchen when Hayley uttered those fateful words clatter to the counter top. "We're not renting porn," Marissa immediately shot down the idea. "And if I ever did, I sure as hell wouldn't watch it with you. What made you think of that?"

"Well, they were just talking about Mark Walberg on E!NewsLive, and that made me think of Boogie Nights….and one thing led to another, and I realized I was in the mood for some porn."

Entering the room, Ryan asked her, "So you've watched it before then, porn?"

"Hell yes," Hayley admitted proudly. "I'm no prude, and when a girl is going through a dry spell or a particularly depressing point in her life, porn is always a quick and painless way to entertain oneself….in more than one way."

"Okay, that's enough information for me," Ryan said decisively, moving his way back to the kitchen quickly. "I'll just be…..in the kitchen trying to forget what I just heard."

As he left the room, Hayley turned to Marissa once more with a pleading look on her face. "No, we're not renting porn tonight, and that's that! Maybe," Marissa conceded with a roll of her eyes, "when I'm in the hospital giving birth, I'll have Ryan stop and rent you some for when you're stuck here all alone. It has been a while since…."

"Since I got laid," Hayley sighed, "tell me about it."

"Aw, look, it's 7:30, time for Jeopardy," Marissa said too enthusiastically for the situation, obviously uncomfortable with Hayley's frank discussion of her rather lacking sex life. "I'll just change the channel and then we'll sit here, SILENTLY, and watch."

The game show went off smoothly with Marissa handedly beating Hayley while Ryan finished their dinner for them. Just as Final Jeopardy was about to begin, he arrived in the room, three plates of dinner balanced precariously in his arms, and handed them out to their respective parties. Sitting down in the chair beside the couch, Ryan went to listen to the conclusion of the game show, but Hayley's loud, slightly angry tone shattered the peaceful drone of the television and made him shoot right out of his chair.

"What the hell, Marissa," Hayley complained, "I can't believe you just spilled your water all over me! It's going to take forever to dry all these blankets so I can sleep here tonight."

As Ryan looked at the two women, he knew something was wrong. Although Hayley was still irritated and slightly fuming, Marissa just stared in front of her in shock, her eyes betraying a sense of sheer panic. Noticing she wasn't even holding her water, he spoke up. "Hayley, Marissa isn't drinking anything right now."

"So then what….. oh my god."

"Oh my god, is right, Hayley," Ryan whispered, his palms suddenly sweaty and his eyes as large as saucers. Going to his wife's side, he picked her up, not needing to ask any other questions, and carried her towards the door. "Can you grab the bag she has in our room for the hospital, Hayley, and set it by the door, please? I'll be back for it after I get her in the car."

"Screw that, Hayley said jumping up, her doctor's ordered best rest forgotten, "I'm coming with you. Take her down to the car, I'll grab the bag, turn everything off, and meet you there."

Not in the mood to argue with her and knowing it would just be wasted time, Ryan merely shook his head before running out the door with Marissa in his arms as she fought with him, claiming she wanted to change her clothes before they drove to the hospital. He wouldn't listen. Five minutes later, the three of them were racing to the hospital, Ryan now panicking, Marissa nervous about labor, and Hayley relieved that she had lived long enough to see this moment.

Arriving at the hospital, Ryan went off with Marissa and a nurse to get settled into their room as he gave Hayley his cell phone to call their family and friends, in order to tell them that Marissa was in labor. He never realized that she would have to go outside, back into the damp, chilly night to stand in the drizzle of rain while contacting all their loved ones. It wasn't as if she would say anything; she still acted as if she were invincible, the disease hardly ever entering into her realm of decision making. So, while Marissa's contractions progressed and Ryan stood by her side holding her hand and uttering reassurances and platitudes, Hayley, unwittingly, put her life at risk.

Soon, they were all there, Sandy, Kirsten, Zoe, Caleb, for he was still Marissa's biggest fan, Branning, Jane, James Sr., Jimmy, though no one was sure what Marissa would think of that, Seth, and, surprising everyone, even Summer, waiting with a pacing, anxious Hayley for news on the baby, their minds filled with the hope a new life brings and distracted from the one that hung in the balance….that is until that life lost consciousness, fainting mid-pace in the crowded waiting room, burning with fever, frail and weak, wracked with sickness.


	105. Chapter 105

**And Life Goes On**

The hospital waiting room, just an hour before bustling with activity and excitement, boisterous conversation and beaming faces as the unconventional family gathered to await the birth of a new member, curious with anticipation and nervous with uncertainty, now sat silent, no one talking, no one moving, no one reacting. It was a setting frozen in time, the few occupants remaining left in a daze of confusion and pain, worry and anxiety, silent questions eroding away each of their minds, lost in thought. Silently, a fourth member joined their group, hands full of steaming cups of cheap, bitter hospital coffee, handing them out to the others quietly waiting for news, retaking the seat they had abandoned just moments before to go get the hot refreshment, a convenient excuse to escape the monotonous disconnection in the pale yellow, slightly tacky room. Simultaneously, without even realizing it, the four linked individuals, two women and two men, took hesitant sips from Styrofoam cups, their senses not even acknowledging the burning sensation the too-hot beverage left on their tongue.

"Someone has to say something," Seth erupted, startling the other three members of their stagnant group. "We can't just sit here in silence; I'm going insane here, and you all act like nothing's wrong!"

Sighing, Sandy stood up and started to pace the waiting room, scrubbing his tired face with his tanned, ocean-worn hands, never meeting his son's eyes. "Loosing our cool is not going to help the situation, Seth. We all just need to remain calm." Turning to Jane, he looked at her as he spoke, the slight appearance of hope not escaping his audience. "Did you hear any news when you went to get the coffee?"

"I saw Branning in the cafeteria; he was sitting with James and Jimmy. He had just come from Hayley's room, but he said her condition is the same." Standing up, she walked to the windows over looking the late night sky of Laguna Beach before continuing. "Falling in and out of consciousness, disoriented when awake, and her condition is continually worsening. The doctors don't think she'll last another 24 hours."

"And what about Marissa and the baby," Summer shocked them all by asking. Not only was her voice surprising in itself for it was the first time she had spoken all night, but the fact that she appeared concerned for the friend she had shunned, the sister-in-law she had cruelly ignored, made them all turn to her in disbelief. "Was there any new on them?"

"It could still be a little while," Jane answered with a small smile tugging at her thin lips. "She's still only dilated 6 inches. It appears as if Ryan rushed things by bringing her to the hospital so early."

"That's Kid Chino for you though," Seth contributed, joining Jane in her amused moment, "always the over-protective worrier when it comes to Marissa. He's probably driving her crazy right now."

"All first time fathers drive their wives crazy during labor," Sandy chuckled, his eyes clouding over with memories of long ago as he remembered his own experience as a first time father. "I don't think your Mother was ever closer to divorcing me than she was the day you were born, Seth. In fact, I do believe castration was threatened."

"And that's all we need to hear about naked Seth, castration, or anything else involving me and The Kirsten being…..that close," Seth interjected loudly over the tiny peals of laughter his wife, father, and sister-in-law's grandmother were eliciting.

Sitting back down and taking another drink of his coffee, Sandy had to agree with his son. "Yeah, I guess this isn't the best time or most appropriate place for a stroll down memory lane."

"Do Ryan and Marissa know," Summer astonished her companions once again by speaking up, "about Hayley, I mean?"

"Well, I don't know," Jane answered the younger woman honestly. "I didn't say anything, and I don't think her doctors know about what's been going on, so I would imagine not."

"Oy," Sandy sighed, reclining back in his chair, hands once again rubbing his face, attempting to rub all his cares away for good, "they should not have to be dealing with this, not today. She does not need the stress…."

"Especially with her blood pressure," Summer offered insightfully. "What," she shouted, her raised voice catching their attention even more. "I may be a bitch, but I do have the ability to pay attention. I know she's been on bed rest; I know they've been watching her blood pressure closely." As Seth reached over to take her hand in an effort to calm her down, she shoved him away. "Ugh, Seth, do not even start patronizing me right now. I seriously can't handle it!"

Taking control of the conversation and recognizing a woman on edge, Jane interrupted the fight that was about to take place between the young married couple before it could begin. "Summer's right though. Marissa does not need to deal with the stress of knowing that Hayley is….."

"Dying," Sandy finished for her. "There's no sense in tiptoeing around that fact. We're going to have to face it sometime. It might as well be now." Massaging his temples, he posed a question to the others in the room without lifting up his face to look at them. "So, what do we do?"

"We wait," Seth said decisively. "We wait until after she gives birth. We let them enjoy this moment. They'll never get to experience the birth of their first child again, and we're not going to ruin that. We'll remain here, occasionally going to check with Branning or Mom or Grandpa for news about Hayley, and when Ryan comes to tell us about the baby, we'll go with him, make fools of ourselves over it, because that's what happy aunts, uncles, and grandparents do, and then, after they get to be on cloud nine for a little while, we'll gently tell Ryan what happened and leave it up to him as to how and when Marissa should be told." As he continued talking, he noticed the astounded expressions on the faces around him. Shrugging sheepishly, he continued. "He's my brother, and he would do the same thing for me if the roles were reversed." Looking at Summer, their eyes catching each other, chocolate on chocolate, he pushed on, "they both would," and held her gaze until she looked away, tears shimmering and threatening to fall onto her suddenly pale and stricken face.

"So we'll wait," Jane agreed, taking her seat after moving away from the window.

"We wait," Sandy repeated, his tone resolute and final. Always the leader, the control was once again back in his capable hands. Things were no where close to being alright, but at least they weren't quite as lost as before.

Numerous half filled or empty coffee cups littered the small waiting room, the white, institutional, cheap clock continued to tick away, the hour quickly approaching morning, and the four occupants sat divided in space, chairs separating them, but united in their thoughts and concerns. They had been at the hospital for ten hours, sitting, waiting, and worrying. No one said a word; the tv forever emitting the scenes of horror and joy around the world as the news flashed by silently on mute. The oldest member of the group, the soon to be great-grandmother, sat upright in her chair, posture perfect as her great-grandmother had taught her all those years before, her hands neatly folded in her lap, her clothes free of creases and wrinkles. The calmest member of the group, the soon to be grandfather, sat slumped in his chair in an attempt to try and find a comfortable position to relax, his eyes closed though not sleeping, the anxiety he felt hidden away from the rest of the world behind his lowered lids, his breathing steady, regular, dependable just as he was. The most ashamed member of the group, the soon to be aunt, sat with her head in her hands, her hair falling around her face to shield her silent tears from her husband and his family, her petite body slightly trembling in despair. The jumpiest member of the group, the soon to be uncle, sat in his chair in a variety of positions, his nerves making him move and shift constantly, his right foot bouncing continually as if someone was pulling it with a sting, his untied shoelaces clicking against the linoleum floor with every subtle movement. Just the clock and shoelaces, both shockingly loud in the otherwise silent room, broke through the defenses those waiting there had put around themselves, keeping them aware that this was no nightmare; this was their reality.

"A girl," Ryan shouted as he ran into the waiting room, his scrubs still on, "Marissa was right; our baby was a little girl. I have a daughter." As he continued to ramble, the bright morning sun beating through the small, slightly dirty confines of the hospital windows, those who had just fallen asleep in the room out of sheer exhaustion shook the sleep from their stiff and cramped bodies, eager to hear the good news….any news at that point. "And they're both perfect, absolutely perfect," Ryan continued. "Marissa's awake, barely, while our daughter is in the nursery. They're smiling, and happy, and content, and so beautiful," he exclaimed passionately, not caring that the dopey grin on his face or proud, ecstatic tone in his voice completely betrayed the usual tough, emotionless exterior he displayed to the world.

Without waiting for a response, he left the room believing they would follow him but not really caring if they did, because he not only didn't want to be away from his girls any longer; he couldn't be. Scrambling to catch up to the man practically sprinting in front of them, the four family members, suddenly wide awake, made their way down the brightly lit hallways until they came to a stop outside of the nursery. Coming to stand by Ryan as he stood in the window to watch his daughter, Sandy to his left, his arm proudly finding its way across the younger man's broad shoulders, Seth, Summer, and Jane to his right, the group looked on as baby girl Atwood fell asleep soundly, not bothering to stay awake for those wishing to see the blue eyes that combined the hues of her parents' perfectly.

"There's no name listed," Jane realized, turning towards Ryan, the obvious question evident from the four words she already uttered.

"We weren't sure what to name her yet," Ryan confessed, his eyes never leaving his daughter. "It's narrowed down, but we thought we'd ask Hayley what she thought about the middle name. After all, she's been there every step of the way with us."

"What do you mean," Sandy asked confused.

Answering him quickly, Ryan said, "Oh, she found out months before anyone else, the little sneak. She showed up one day unexpectedly and unannounced and caught Marissa and I painting the nursery. There's no real way to hide that."

Laughing, Seth responded, "she's always had freakishly good timing like that." Curious, he pushed on. "Tell us more though, dude; give us the baby stats."

"She was 7 pounds, 13 ounces, 20 and ½ inches long," Ryan answered him, "and before you ask, we have no idea who she looks like." Chuckling he continued. "Marissa and I have already argued about it. She says she looks like me, but I'm convinced she looks like Marissa."

"Herself," Summer spoke up, making Ryan realize for the first time that she was even there. "She just looks like herself, her own, individual, unique person."

Feeling a connection with his sister-in-law for the first time in months, Ryan merely nodded, a small smile of accord being shared between the two. Breaking the moment, he stepped away from the window to look around him, expecting to see the rest of his family waiting for their turn to ooh and aww over his daughter, but was surprised when no one was there.

"Where is everyone," he asked naively, the grin on his face swiftly fading. "Where's Branning, Kirsten, Zoe and Hayley; hell, even Caleb's here, right?" When no one answered him, their eyes averting to the various corners of the hall, he continued to question them. "What's going on? Why aren't they here? They should be here; they would want to be here." Suddenly realization set in. "Something happened, didn't it?" Still there was no answer or even an acknowledgement of his queries. "Someone better tell me what happened right now!"

Finally, Sandy, turning to face the younger man, revealed their secret, his eyes sorrowful and apologetic. "It's Hayley, Ryan. Things they…..they don't look so good."

The bubble of joy and bliss had been ruptured; the lazy lull of a content, peaceful silence had been interrupted. Gone were the feelings of giddiness and exhaustion first time mothers feel after giving birth to be replaced with a searing, blinding sense of pain and heartache. Marissa was no longer in her dream world where just she, Ryan, and their little, innocent, wonderful baby daughter lived in a mist of merriment, but, instead, she was in her worst nightmare, trapped in a world where birth was overshadowed by death, where elation was replaced with sadness, where celebration would be replaced with mourning.

She had sat in silence, refusing to break down or say a word after Ryan had told her that Hayley was, barring a miracle, dying, that the day of their daughter's birth would also be the day of her best friend's death. Thoughts rushed through her tired and dull mind at a frightening pace. Her daughter would never know her great aunt. Hayley would never get to tease her about her boyfriends, take her shopping, embarrass her in front of her friends, or see her eventually, someday, have a daughter of her own. They would never again spend a lazy day on the couch together, eating junk food, watching cheesy movies, playing ridiculously childish games, or giggling endlessly over secrets and gossip. Their whole family would never be the same again.

"I need to see her; our daughter needs to see her," Marissa said abruptly, meeting Ryan's eyes for the first time since he broke the news to her as gently as he could. As she went to awkwardly climb out of the bed, wincing as the pain from just giving birth swept over her body, an audible groan escaped her lips as she struggled to make her tired limbs work.

"What do you think you're doing," Ryan gently chided her, jumping forward to lift her up effortlessly in his arms. "You can't walk, Marissa, and I'm not letting you go anywhere. You just went through almost twelve hours of labor!"

"Put me down, Ryan," she demanded struggling, in vain, to free herself from his grasp. "I don't care what I just did; this might be my last time to see Hayley." Noticing that he was relenting, she continued. "This might be our last time to introduce our daughter to her great aunt. I have to….we have to do this."

"Alright," he agreed with a deep sigh. Placing a kiss on her brow, he lowered her to her bed, pulling the comforters up despite the look of confusion upon her face. "Give me ten minutes to talk to the nurses, let them know what we're doing, and to get the baby. Until I come back though, with a wheelchair, I want you to rest." Their hands remained clasped together even as he walked away, only separating when neither could reach each other any longer. Refusing to cry, at least not yet, Marissa hastily wiped away the lone tear that tricked down her pale, apprehensive face, the anger she felt over being so helpless in the situation taking over as an infuriated scream shook her whole frame. It was raw, irrational, desperate, but it was a release.

True to his word, Ryan returned to her room ten minutes later, their daughter secured safely in his arms as a nurse pushed a wheelchair behind the father and child pair. Leaving the family alone, the nurse exited the heavy, oppressive room full of dread, sympathy for their situation written clearly across her brow. In order to lift Marissa out of bed to put her in the chair, Ryan handed their little girl to her before picking her fragile body up and placing her back down again in the wheelchair. Before leaving the room, he kissed her delicately on the lips, their embrace conveying their silent support for their spouse. Words were not necessary between them; they both knew how the other felt.

Hayley was unconscious when they reached her room. While Caleb, Zoe, and Branning sat outside in the hallway, Zoe sleeping across both of their laps, Kirsten was in the room with her sister, holding her hand the entire time. Always the pillar of strength, she refused to cry, simply believing that the doctors were wrong, that her baby sister was not dying. She was startled when Ryan and Marissa entered, but smiled for the first time when she saw what or more like whom Marissa was holding in her arms. There was nothing they could do except wait for Hayley to wake again, if she would, so, as the minutes ticked by, the strain of the situation taking a toll on Marissa's weary mind and body although she refused to leave and sleep, the three adults spoke softly in hushed whispers about the new addition to their family, admiring her while she slept soundly in her Mother's arms, as another member of their family slipped closer and closer to leaving the world forever.

"Wait," Kirsten exclaimed an hour later, staggering the new parents with her sudden strength of voice, "you never told me her name."

"It's Orianna," Hayley answered for them, making them all jump in surprise and turn to face her.

"What…..how," Ryan stuttered out completely baffled as to how she would already know that. Marissa hadn't shared their idea for a name and he knew that he hadn't.

Struggling to breathe, she continued, laughing to their utter surprise. "I peaked at your list yesterday when Marissa was taking a bath and Ryan was at work," she confessed.

Smiling and turning her eyes to her granddaughter, Kirsten remarked, "it's beautiful, but I've never heard of it before."

"It means golden or dawning in Latin," Hayley explained, each word she spoke draining her of the little life she had left. "Just like her room," she continued, her eyes closing in pain as she struggled to suppress a wracking cough. Before she could say anything else though, Kirsten cut her off.

"Would you quit talking; you're going to exhaust yourself," she scolded, standing up from her chair beside Hayley's bed to straighten and tuck in her blankets. "You're going to need all your energy to focus on getting better." Her eyes avoided those of her sister's, eyes which told that they knew the truth, that they knew they were dying, but Marissa noticed the aggrieved expression on her best friend's countenance when Kirsten said that and stepped in.

"Kirsten," Marissa said gently as Ryan pushed her closer to the bed. "It's okay. Hayley knows." Those simple words were Kirsten's undoing. Excusing herself quietly, she escaped into the hall to let her tears fall freely as she went to find the rest of her family to let them know that Hayley had awakened if they wanted to say their final goodbyes.

"Would you like to hold your great niece," Marissa asked the dying woman before her, a tender smile caressing her wise and exquisite face.

Taking his daughter from his wife's arms, Ryan carefully handed her to Hayley, speaking only after the baby was safely in her arms. "I'd like you to meet Orianna Hayley Atwood," he said with a simple, secret glance at Marissa, her eyes agreeing to his idea for a middle name, the very thing which had been keeping them from bestowing their daughter with a name before.

"I think she looks like me," Hayley joked, making Ryan and Marissa laugh with her as they both thought to themselves what a truly amazing person they were sitting with. No one else faced with the idea of dying long before they were supposed to could laugh in what very well could be their last few minutes, but Hayley did. "You guys," she continued in a whisper, her voice as loud as she could make it, bringing Ryan and Marissa's attention back to what she was saying, "she's absolutely perfect."

"We think so, too," Marissa confessed, taking Ryan's hand in her own, needing to feel him close to her. Choking back a sob, she sat there mesmerized as she watched Hayley tilt her head down to speak to their daughter so quietly neither she nor Ryan could hear what she was saying, the words of wisdom she was offering meant only for her great niece's ears. Moments later, her eyes tightly closed to keep her emotion and pain at bay, Hayley kissed the little, sleeping girl in her arms one last time before settling back into her pillows. It was as if her heart was filled to capacity, as if it would be impossible for someone to feel any more love in that moment, for it stopped completely never to beat again. There, in a hospital in Laguna Beach far from the exotic locales she had explored and quaint villages she had traveled to looking for a piece of happiness, Hayley Nichol finally found the unconditional love she had been searching for her entire life the very moment her life's journey stopped forever.

Marissa awoke abruptly. It had not taken long for her to fall asleep after she, Ryan, and Orianna had left Hayley's room. She was utterly exhausted, and seeing that, Ryan had gingerly held and comforted her until she fell asleep not wanting to hurt her sore body. Sometime after she had fallen asleep, he had relocated to a chair beside her, and now, as she opened her eyes in the pitch black room, knowing that someone else was in there that shouldn't be, she could hear him, oblivious to the rest of the world, snoring softly beside her. Reaching her hand out, Marissa felt the portable incubator her daughter was lying in, reassured that she was safe, but that still didn't tell her who was there standing in the doorway, their shadow from the light behind them casting not only a gloom but doubt over her tired eyes.

"Who's there," Marissa called out softly, expecting an immediate answer. When she didn't get one, panic started to set in. "Tell me who you are right now or I'm pressing the call button," she warned, her left hand moving towards the remote while her right went to her daughter. No other voice would have flabbergasted her more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten or worry you," Summer apologized quietly, her eyes refusing to meet the woman's across from her as she stepped further into the room and let the door shut behind her. "I just….well….I wanted to see the baby," she finally whispered. Marissa could hear the hesitance in her voice. "If it's a problem, I'll just leave now." Before she could take a step towards the exit, perhaps walking out of Marissa's life forever, her voice rang out confidently stopping Summer in her tracks.

"I'd like that," Marissa told her, repositioning her body so that she was sitting up in the bed. "She's sleeping now, but you're more than welcome to hold her. I needed to feed her again anyway," Marissa continued to talk as she noticed Summer relaxed some the more she rambled.

As she picked up the sleeping baby and held her in her arms, at first tentative but then, within seconds, her embrace softened as the baby seemed to melt into her body, a smile graced Summer's face, a real, genuine smile, perhaps the first one in months. "I can't stay long," she confessed. "My flight leaves in a couple of hours and I still need to go back to the hotel to pack my bags."

Confused, Marissa asked, "flight?"

"Yeah….I'm, um….I'm going to enter a therapy program….in San Francisco," Summer confided softly. "It's far enough from home that I can get away from all my baggage and pain, but yet still close enough that I won't feel completely separated from those I love. Plus, Zach and Sherry are in San Francisco, so they'll be able to visit me."

"What about the funeral and Seth, your husband" Marissa inquired, shocked at what she was hearing. "I mean, you can't just leave. People need you here."

"I'll be back; I want to come back….when I'm better." Breaking down, she explained. "It's like something is shattered inside of me, and no matter what I do, I can't fix it. If I want to save my marriage, if I want to be able to be there for the people I love, I have to learn how to love myself first." Wiping away her tears and laughing slightly at herself in a self-deprecating manor, she continued. "Ugh, I told myself I wouldn't cry, but after everything that's happened these past 24 hours between Hayley dying and Orianna's birth, my strength is shot. But I'll be home for the funeral," she finally answered Marissa's original question. "I'm flying up this morning to get settled in, and I'll be back down in two days for the service. I haven't been there for Seth in well over a year, but I will be there for him at Hayley's funeral." Handing the baby back to Marissa, Summer went to leave, but stopped before she walked out the door, turned around, and began to speak once again. "Thank you….for letting me hold her. I hope," she said, audibly choking back a sob, "that, someday, you'll let me be a real aunt to your daughter. She's amazing, Marissa."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Marissa replied softly. Grinning at the unsure woman in front of her as she was about to leave the only home she had known her whole life in order to heal her broken heart, she added. "She's going to need her aunt just as much as I think her aunt needs her."

Summer nodded, a large smile taking over her face as well. "And sorry," she spoke earnestly, "for everything."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." And with a small wave and one last smile towards the baby waking in her Mother's arms, Summer walked out of the hospital room finally able to breath for the first time in almost two years.

"As far away now as you ever were,

bones and a little skin.

Now rain intercedes, clouds pull back.

As far away as when you were in Georgia,

living in that broken-down house.

John there and Pat, and loud music."

Her voice rang out loud and true, conveying a sense of honesty, pride, and love to those in the small, intimate church. With her daughter in her arms, she read the final eulogy, a poem she had found in a children's book while pregnant, while the pall bearers carried the rich, mahogany casket out of the chapel and to the waiting car outside, her husband one of them. She had meant to read it to her daughter after she was born one night while she rocked her to sleep, but as she contemplated what she should read at the service, her mind kept coming back to the hauntingly beautiful poem she had read months before that had always reminded her of her best friend, her husband's aunt, her daughter's great aunt.

"Your voice lost somewhere in Colorado.

Your legs went fast uphill in California.

What was it like there?

You never said.

Rain swept along the eaves and gutters."

Scanning the front row, her eyes ran across the women of her immediate family, Kirsten, her mother-in-law, who was devastated, sat rigidly in her pew, her arms securely around her daughter, Zoe, sun glasses hiding the dark, sleepless circles underneath her tear filled, red rimmed eyes, and Summer, her sister-in-law, who had tears steaming down her face, the grief she felt evident, but, thankfully, her eyes were not as haunted as they had been the past year. She was finally starting to heal. Both women and the small child were all impeccably dressed, their designer clothes and expensive jewelry hiding the poor, miserable state their hearts were in.

"Into some other place you are gone.

No phone reaches you now.

The busy signal of the bees means you are gone.

Sun waking through trees, across a million miles,

means your chair is empty."

The men she loved past silently by her and the sleeping baby in her arms, her husband, her brother-in-law, her father-in-law, her grandfather-in-law, and her friend, all helping to take her best friend to her final resting place. Their black suits were practically identical in style and design, but the facial expressions that went along with them were not. Each displayed their own level of mourning, ranging from stoic and strong to emotional and falling apart, but she knew that they all had all loved Hayley in their own, special way, and that their lives would forever be different without her in it.

"A book you read once

has flopped back closed,

the last of your breath seeps out

between its pages."

The other people faded into the background of the congregation, the friends, the close business associates, the distant family members. They had all come to pay their final respects to a woman many of them had scorned in the past or to the powerful, wealthy family they feared. She hated that they were there, cheapening this final goodbye to her beloved friend, but she read on, her misty eyes skimming over the words slowly, giving them the deference they deserved, honoring the woman she would miss with all her heart the best way she knew how.

"You are gone.

Your bone sticks in the ground.

Your shadow has fled from the open spaces,

to creep back under a bush.

The last of your laugh in a room

has swirled with water down the drain.

Still are you with me,

and to the ends of the earth."

The last words echoed throughout the old walls of the church as she stepped down from the pulpit and made her way down the aisle, joining the women of her family as they exited first, moving, bonded together in their grief, as one, towards the men in their lives seeking comfort, love, support, and understanding. Taking a deep breath of fresh air as she stepped outside, Marissa made her way to her husband who was waiting by their car holding the door open for her. Just as she approached them, Orianna woke up, her sapphire eyes locking with those of her Mother's. Silently, Ryan wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly, his lips kissing her hair gently, as the three of them, their family, stood there together, perfectly connected as one for that moment in time.

Looking up into Ryan's eyes, Marissa softly said, "and life goes on," as they got into their car to drive to the cemetery. Their lives might never be the same again; Newport, without Hayley Nichol would never be the same, but they had each other, and that was all they needed.

**_A/N: Just a few quick words. For one, thank you to all of you who have taken this journey with me, read this entire tale as I wrote it. Your comments over the past ten months have been greatly appreciated; you have no idea how much. This has been a real learning experience for me, writing this story, not to mention good practice. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I must admit this is bittersweet, ending this, because it was my first fan fiction ever, but the time has come. It needs to end. For those of you who like my stories, I'll have plenty to come in the future. In fact, there are three new fics planned and one little ficlet that will stem from a one shot that many requested be continued. Which one, I'm not sharing. LOL Finally, in closing, just in case anyone was curious, the poem I used was "Notes" by Greg Kuzma._**

Thanks again,  
Charlynn


	106. Chapter 106

_A/N: Don't get excited. LOL This is just an index of summaries for each scene in Newport prior to the change in format to make it easier for readers (current or future) to find a specific scene. Hope this helps! Again, thanks for all your support for this story!_

_Charlynn_

****

**Episode #1: The New Arrival**

**Scene 1**

Marissa, driving in her car, contemplates her life and realizes that she can't remain where she's at any longer. She needs a change; she needs to live for herself, so she decides to leave.

**Scene 2**

Ryan, Seth, and Summer arrive home for the winter, holiday break. Seth is eager for Chrismukkah, planning their festivities from the moment the scene begins. Although he complains about the tree his Mom bought, they make fun of him and his ridiculous behavior including his homemade Chrismukkah shirts her made for everyone. Too bad he dried them all, causing them to shrink. When Sandy and Kirsten share a close moment, Ryan takes Zoe to the poolhouse; Seth and Summer follow. Ryan and Seth get in a small squabble, and Seth tattles. Zoe, however, gets Seth in trouble, too. Because they get to punish each other, Seth demands that Ryan carry in all the boxes with holiday decorations in them, and Ryan says that Seth is not allowed to speak while they all decorate, no orders, no comments, no advice.

**Scene 3**

Marissa, after he cross country drive, arrives in Newport and immediately heads to ocean as if she is drawn to it, finding the lifeguard stand and relaxing there.

Ryan, sick of Seth's incessant rambling, leaves for some peace and quiet and agrees to help Kirsten out by picking up dinner on his way home. He finds his way to the beach and the very lifeguard stand Marissa is sitting on.

Ryan offers to leave the stand, but Marissa invites him to sit and join her. They immediately start to talk and learn that they'll both be going to UCLA in the spring and that they will have a class together. At her insistence, he tells her about his family. Also, he learns that she's living in her car until classes resume and is bothered by the idea. They flirt the entire time, ending the scene with him tickling her.

**Scene 4**

Ryan and Marissa continue to talk at the beach, flirting with each other and learning more about what the other person is like until Seth interrupts by calling to inquire where Ryan and, more importantly, his food was. Ryan invites her to come home with him for dinner.

Once they arrive at the Cohen's, Marissa is shocked when she sees the house and intrigued by the idea of a poolhouse. Once inside, Marissa instantly fits in with Seth and Summer, picking on Seth and making them both laugh, but she and Ryan do not tell them that they just met. Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe join the meal. Kirsten thinks that Marissa seems familiar, but Sandy dismisses her worries. They all share a friendly, comfortable dinner together.

**Scene 5**

After dinner, Ryan and Marissa retire to the poolhouse while Kirsten takes Zoe to put her to bed and Summer keeps Seth from harassing Ryan and Marissa. Seth and Summer leave to go upstairs to his room where they will spend their evening.

In the poolhouse, Ryan and Marissa discuss the idea of a roommate for Ryan, but he teases her and makes it obvious that he only has one person in mind for the role: her. They end up having a very flirtatious pillow fight before Marissa insists that Ryan take her back to her car. He distracts her and ends up challenging her to predicting what type of guy he is, predicting his relationship past. She summarizes him perfectly. Eventually, he convinces her to spend the night, platonically as friends, but she insists that he take her back to her car first thing in the morning.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Seth's room, Summer is changing while Seth watches the poolhouse out of his window. Seth is excited about the development and can't stop talking about it and the possibility that maybe Ryan will ask Marissa to move into their apartment with them back at school until Summer makes him turn around to see her in a holiday inspired piece of lingerie. They go to _bed_.

**Scene 6**

Early the next morning, Summer finds Seth spying on a spooning Ryan and Marissa in the poolhouse, laying on the cement outside of this door. Eventually, Sandy and Kirsten join them, too, before everyone goes back in the house to eat breakfast, talk, and not get caught by Ryan. They get the idea to invite Marissa to stay with them during the holidays.

Ryan and Marissa wake up in each others arms, and although the situation could be awkward, it isn't, and they share a cute moment where she agrees to consider moving in with them as their fourth roommate. After brushing their teeth and changing, they go inside for breakfast.

As Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Summer all await for Ryan and Marissa to join them in the kitchen, spying out of the windows, they discuss possible plans for that evening for the four friends and bicker the entire time. They try to act normal when Ryan and Marissa walk in, but Seth is never stealth.

The family attempts to convince Marissa to stay with them during Christmas break, but it takes some work, but eventually she agrees. While they talk in the kitchen, they all get to know one another better. After Sandy and Kirsten leave to get supplies for the poolhouse, the four young adults have breakfast together. They all agree to have a classic movie night in the poolhouse.

After Ryan and Marissa leave to go to her car and get her supplies, Seth and Summer share a typical flirtatious round of bickering, their version of foreplay.

**Scene 7**

Ryan and Marissa arrive back at the house with the movies and meet Seth and Summer, who got the food, in the poolhouse. They all chat back and forth, laughing, and getting along before they watch the movie, but once they settle down, Ryan and Marissa are on the bed together while Seth and Summer curl up on the floor in a pile of cushions and pillows.

Sandy and Kirsten come out to say hello after the first movie ends, and end up borrowing _My Fair Lady_ because Sandy wants to watch it. Marissa is touched when Kirsten calls her honey.

After the second movie is over, Seth and Summer look up to find what they assume is a sleeping Ryan and Marissa, but really they are faking. While gathering their supplies an the movies to go back to Seth's room, they let some embarrassing sexual secrets slip, giving Ryan and Marissa future blackmail tools.

Once their gone, Ryan and Marissa start to heavily flirt. He tries to get her to admit that she finds him irresistible, but she doesn't give in. She makes him agree that their first kiss will be really special – at the perfect time. It is revealed that Marissa is a virgin. They end up erotically letting their hands wander each others bodies over their clothes, trailing them over every inch before going to sleep in each others arms again.

**Episode #2: Commitments**

**Scene 1**

Summer wakes up really early and drags Seth out of bed as well, eager for New Year's Eve and wanting to start her entire day of pampering and preparations with Marissa as soon as she can. Seth complains the whole time.

**Scene 2**

While eating, Seth and Summer discuss Ryan and Marissa's relationship. Summer shares her suspicions that they just, in fact, met the day Ryan brought her home to meet them. Seth, of course, over reacts and makes it all about himself, annoying Summer. She kicks him out of the house with food to wake up Ryan and Marissa.

Once Ryan and Marissa are awake, Seth rambles on and on, amusing Marissa and annoying Ryan as he makes plans for Seth/Ryan time that afternoon while the girls were getting ready for that night. He reveals that he is going to propose that night when Ryan and Marissa admit to wanting to sneak out of the party early, because he wants them there. They agree, reluctantly, lamenting the fact that their plans were ruined once Seth leaves.

**Scene 3**

Marissa and Summer bond while going shopping for a new dress for Summer. Although Summer offers to buy Marissa a new dress as well, she declines, but Summer sneaks one for her anyway. They discuss Marissa's relationship with Ryan, and Marissa admits that they haven't even kissed yet. Summer tells her that she knows she just moved there, and Marissa reveals a little bit about her former life in Pennsylvania. As a final sign of their bonding, Summer decides that she'll give Marissa the nickname of Coop.

While Summer insists that Marissa watch The Valley, she rips off the tags from the new dress she bought her before suggesting she "borrow" that one. It fits perfectly, and Marissa loves it. They grab their things from Summer's room and head to the poolhouse to get ready for that evening.

**Scene 4**

Ryan and Seth, while sailing, also discuss Ryan's relationship with Marissa, the status of whether or not she'll be moving in with them, and how they met. When Seth annoys Ryan by being too nosey, he teases him about the very embarrassing sexual information he and Marissa overheard the night they all watched movies together. After Seth insists, Ryan tries to give Seth sex advice, but he's not willing to adapt. Turning the table on Ryan, Seth teases him and figures out that Ryan has already fallen for Marissa.

Once they get back from sailing, Seth calls Summer to make sure it's safe for them to enter the house, not wanting to anger her.

Once in Seth's room to get ready, Ryan teases Seth about his purple tie that will coordinate with Summer's dress, telling him he is whipped. Sandy joins them and he and Seth gang up on Ryan and insist he'll be whipped soon enough as well. Sandy leaves to get ready, while Seth and Ryan bicker over who will use the bathroom first. Eventually, Ryan just leaves and Seth rambles on to himself.

Kirsten gets home, late, and she and Sandy talk while they get ready in their room. She cannot let go of the fact that Marissa reminds her of her old high school boyfriend, Jimmy Cooper, but Sandy keeps insisting that there's nothing to it. They flirt the entire time, but eventually she kicks him out to get ready in another bathroom.

**Scene 5**

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer all arrive at the party, and Marissa is impressed, never having seen a party like the one they are at before. The group of friends chat for a few minutes before splitting up and going off to dance with their partners.

Sandy and Kirsten arrive, and the two couples go up to them to greet them. They make small talk, and compliments are handed out to the two younger women. Once their greetings are exchanged, the couple go back to enjoying the party and dancing.

While on the dancefloor, Sandy gets an emergency call telling him that Zoe was rushed to the hospital after she passed out. He leaves to get the car, while Kirsten goes off to gather Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer to go with them to the hospital.

**Rest of the Episode**

At the hospital, the four friends are in the waiting room eager to hear news about Zoe, while Sandy and Kirsten are off talking to the doctors. Marissa tries to reassure them that it's probably nothing serious. While Ryan and Seth go off for coffee and to check on the news, Summer tries to call Caleb, leaving him a message, before the two girls go out for food for the family.

Walking through the hallways to the cafeteria, Ryan asks Seth about what his plans were for proposing to Summer. He admits that he had created a whole play where he would use their pet, plastic horses to play their roles in a relationship, and that the ring was hidden in a new saddlebag on Captain Oats. Seth laments that it will take him forever to think of another special proposal, but Ryan suggests he just do something normal and heartfelt.

Finding Sandy and Kirsten, the boys get good news: nothing is seriously wrong with their little sister. She was merely dehydrated, and that combined with her ear infection which threw off her equilibrium made her pass out.

Marissa and Summer return with food, and while they're getting it out of the backseat, Summer notices Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle, putting them in her purse to give to Zoe to play with. The boys meet them outside to help carry the food in.

After eating, Seth and Summer are the first to say their goodbyes to Zoe, but when Summer tries to give her the two horses, Seth freaks out, they fight over Captain Oats, and when he falls, the saddle bag pops open and the ring is revealed. Seth is forced to propose right there, but Summer accepts.

It is revealed that Marissa can cook, amazing Sandy and Seth, and she agrees to cook them a celebratory dinner the next day…with Ryan's help. Afterwards, all six say goodbye to Zoe as the four younger adults prepare to leave and Sandy and Kirsten go to stay outside of the room.

Once Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer have left, Sandy surprises Kirsten by playing music for her in the hospital from a CD player he borrowed from the nurses so they can share a New Year's dance and kiss.

Seth and Summer arrive home and celebrate their engagement.

Ryan and Marissa go to the beach, eventually arriving at the lifeguard stand they met at. Just as the clock strikes midnight, they share their first kiss.

Music Montage: While Seth and Summer dance in his room, she they share the moment when they realized their had fallen in love with each other. At the hospital, Kirsten is asleep in Sandy's lap, and as he quietly soothes her hair away from her face, he talks softly to her about their life, showing just how much he is in love with his wife. Ryan apologizes to Marissa that their perfect New Year's Eve was ruined, but she dismisses his concerns, saying it was perfect, because he was where he was supposed to be, with his family and that she wouldn't change a thing about it. They share another tender embrace. Kirsten stirs at the hospital, unsure of her surrounds, but when she sees Sandy, she is calm, once again, and settles back down into his arms after kissing him. Seth and Summer share a kiss after he thanks her for loving him and saying yes to his proposal. After accepting Ryan's offer to move in, they go back to spending the rest of the night in each others arms, on the beach, kissing under the stars. (Song – Ryan Adams – "Wonderwall")

**Episode #3: First Day Jitters**

**Scene 1**

Seth and Summer wake up early on their first day back to classes, and although they find it funny that Ryan and Marissa are not up yet, they shrug it off and decide to go out to breakfast together not bothering to wake up their friends.

**Scene 2**

Once they return from breakfast, there is still no sign of Ryan or Marissa. They are still sleeping. Rambling, Seth brings up children, and Seth and Summer agree that eventually they want to have them. While flirting, Ryan and Marissa emerge from their room. They don't believe Seth and Summer about how late it is, but eventually Ryan realizes that they're not lying. It turns out, Marissa set their alarm wrong, and they both missed their classes, so they have to go and meet with their professors and explain why. While Ryan and Marissa get ready in a hurry, Seth walks Summer to class.

Seth and Summer handle dinner by ordering in because Ryan and Marissa are late getting home. She's off looking for a job. Because she still hasn't found one, she explains that she can't go with them to Newport that weekend for Sandy and Kirsten's anniversary party even though she wants to.

Seth and Summer plot together to have Caleb pull some strings and get Marissa a really good job at a television studio as a writing intern, because that is what she wants to do. Ryan suspects that they are up to something.

she was just dehydrated, and that combined with her ear infection which threw off her equilibrium, she passed out.

**Scene 3**

Julie, Marissa's mother, arrives in Newport looking ever so stylish and wealthy, and goes to The Arches for lunch in hopes of finding someone she could use to her financial advantage.

While Sandy and Kirsten are discussing their party, Caleb just strolls right in unannounced, but leaves right away when he doesn't like what they're having for lunch, instead going out to eat by himself.

Jimmy and Caitlyn, Marissa's dad and sister, arrive in Newport, and go to his parent's house, James Sr. and Jane Cooper, where they will be staying, perhaps on a permanent basis.

Caleb spots Julie at the restaurant, and sits with her. They talk, but she lies about herself, covering up her dirty secrets and making it seem as if she is much more suitable than she really is. They hit it off.

At dinner later in the week, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer discuss possible summer plans before Seth and Summer share with Marissa that they got her a job with Fox working as a writing intern with a new show in development.

Kirsten, hand delivers an invitation to Jane and James Sr. because a stack of invites accidentally did not get mailed, but she is shocked when her old high school boyfriend, Jimmy Cooper answers the door. So as not to be rude, she invites him and his daughter to their party as well, and they briefly catch up, exchanging pleasantries.

**Scene 4**

At the party, Sandy and Kirsten stand in a line greeting their guests. Seth and Summer go through first, talking briefly with them, congratulating the married couple on 24 years of marriage, and making small talk. After they pass through, Ryan and Marissa talk with them.

The four friends meet up, Ryan and Marissa going off for a walk along the beach while Seth and Summer dance and bicker per their usual flirting. When he pulls her close to him, it causes her to yell out in pain as she reveals that her breasts have been tender.

On the way to the party, Jane and James Sr. catch Jimmy up on the Cohens, their children, and Caleb. They all agree that their lives are better without Julie in it.

Caleb arrives at the party with Julie on his arm. He and Sandy bicker back and forth, and Sandy makes digs at both Caleb and Julie's expense, although some of them go undetected. Neither of them trust Julie right away. Kirsten remembers to tell Sandy that she ran into Jimmy and invited him and his daughter, someone, she was glad to hear, was named Caitlyn.

Julie prods Caleb for more information on his family, and they end up talking about how Caleb does not like Ryan or accept him. He mentions throwing a party to introduce her to Newport society, but excuses himself as she sees the Coopers come in, wanting to say hello to Jimmy after all these years.

**Scene 5**

Caleb is excited to see Jimmy and talks to him for quite a while, trying to catch up. He offers him a job at the Newport group though he doesn't run it any longer, putting Kirsten in an awkward position, and it is revealed that Jimmy has two daughters, his oldest 21, and that he's newly single as his wife left him. As the Coopers walk off with Caleb, Sandy and Kirsten start to panic and put the pieces together as to how all these new people to Newport are related.

Ryan and Marissa, alone on the beach, decide that it is time to go back to the party though they really don't want to. While walking back, he tells her about Sandy's habit of singing to Kirsten at their anniversary parties.

Julie becomes uneasy as Caleb tells her about running into Jimmy Cooper, realizing that his daughter's former high school boyfriend shares the same name as his date.

Caleb sees Seth and Summer getting along and enjoying themselves and introduces them to Julie. Summer and Seth both become suspicious of Julie, thinking that perhaps she is Marissa's Mom, and go looking for their friend to warn her.

As Sandy and Kirsten try to find Ryan and Marissa, too, Jimmy and Caitlyn corner them wanting to meet their sons. They try to get rid of them, but after spotting Seth and Summer, they can't make any excuses up to not introduce Jimmy and Caitlyn to them. It is awkward though as the four try not to reveal anything about Marissa. Once they leave, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Summer all discuss their concerns before going off to continue looking for Ryan and Marissa.

**Scene 6**

Ryan and Marissa arrive back at the party, flirting the entire time, and go to get something to eat. Jane spots Marissa, shocked to see her, and she and James Sr. decide to go and find Jimmy to let him know that his missing daughter is at the party with the Cohens' adopted son, Ryan.

Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Summer all spot Ryan and Marissa, approach them, and warn her about her family being there. She starts to panic. As Ryan leads Marissa out of the party, Seth and Summer going to help him get the car, Sandy and Kirsten run interference and stop Jimmy from going after her. Sandy even lies and says that the girl with Ryan was named Amanda, that they've never met a Marissa. Jimmy doesn't believe them and gets angry. Leaving with Caitlyn, he goes off to find his parents. Sandy and Kirsten decide it's probably a good idea for them to leave their party early and go home.

In the parking lot, the four friends run into Caleb and Julie. Caleb is curious as to what is going on, but when Marissa hears Julie's voice, she faints, causing Ryan to have to carry her to the car. They leave in a hurry, confusing Caleb. Julie tells him that they need to talk.

Inside, Jimmy and Caitlyn find his parents, and he insists that they leave so he can go off and look for Marissa. Jane and James Sr. think out loud about how potentially close the Cohens could be to Marissa. Jimmy gets upset when Caitlyn sides with Marissa and agrees that Jimmy should just leave her be for now. Leaving, they run into Caleb and Julie, their connection revealed to all.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer arrive back at the Cohens', and Seth and Summer leave Ryan and Marissa alone. She breaks down, insisting that she has to leave, but when she says that she doesn't want to because she not only loves her new life but him as well, he tells her that he's fallen in love with her, too, promising to keep her protected from her family, that they will not get near her or take her away from him. She agrees to stay, and they go to sleep with Ryan holding her as tight as he can just as she asked.

Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Summer meet up in the kitchen and share their concerns for Marissa and discussing what her family could have done to her to make her react so badly to seeing them again. Worried, they all go to bed. (Song – Depeche Mode – "Precious")

**Episode #4: Surfacing**

**Scene 1**

Seth, Summer, Sandy, and Kirsten all meet up in the kitchen the next morning again, still concerned about Marissa and curious as to whether or not she slept at all. They end up sharing their nightmares, all of them revolving around being somehow connected to Julie Cooper.

**Scene 2**

Marissa wakes up the next morning upset and believing she has to leave again. She and Ryan end up fighting as she packs her bag to run away, because she says she can't get soft, she can't let him take care of her, but he counters by accusing her of being afraid of her feelings, afraid of letting him in. When it seems as if she is not listening to him, he pulls her up against him and kisses her passionately, challenging her to be and adult and stay, stay with him and in their relationship. Unable to respond with words, after a few seconds, she runs back into his arms, returning his kiss, and admits that she wants to be with him, that she won't leave. They end up making love for the first time.

Julie shows up the Coopers early the next morning to discuss her upcoming divorce with Jimmy, but ends up getting into a fight with Caitlyn who answers the door. After Caitlyn leaves, fed up with her, Julie then shares words with Jane, before finally finding Jimmy to talk to him about their settlement. They can come to no agreement and just end up bickering the whole time.

**Scene 3**

Ryan and Marissa awake later in the afternoon, staying in bed for a while to enjoy their afterglow, to flirt, and to kiss some more, making plans to speak with Ryan's family about her history and then to go back to bed. They get dressed and go inside where they are surprised to find no one waiting for them.

After getting something to eat, the family slowly enters the kitchen joining Ryan and Marissa, Summer first, then Seth, and finally Sandy and Kirsten together. While everyone decides to eat, Marissa shares her family's past, upsetting the Cohens as they feel sympathy for what she had to deal with. Afterwards, they welcome her to the Cohen family with ice cream and champagne. Summer ends up getting teased as she asks for pickles, because they tell her weird cravings are a sign she's pregnant. She dismisses them. Zoe arrives home while they're all eating their ice cream when her babysitter brings her, temporarily interrupting their party. As the family spends time together, they laugh, share stories, and bicker back and forth, and everyone enjoys themselves. Sandy and Kirsten comment upon how good Ryan and Marissa are with Zoe, pondering if they will have kids together someday in the future. Seth toasts Marissa inclusion into their family, but after everyone finishes their ice cream, Ryan and Marissa, claiming exhaustion go back to the poolhouse and Seth and Summer, suspicious of their friends, go to their room because Summer doesn't feel well.

**Scene 4**

While Summer talks to Marissa when she cooks dinner, Marissa shares with her the news that she got her an audition for a part on the show she works for. Then Summer quizzes Marissa about what happened between her and Ryan the day before back in Newport. Marissa reveals that she and Ryan made love for the first time. When she doesn't' want to talk about herself and her love life any longer, she turns the tables and asks Summer about Seth's endurance practice.

At the same time, Ryan and Seth are at the arcade, bonding and talking about their lives and their relationships. As they leave, Seth grills Ryan about what happened between him and Marissa the day before as well. Ryan finally admits that they slept together for the first time and, accidentally, lets it slip that Marissa had been a virgin. To turn the focus off of himself though, Ryan, just like Marissa, teases Seth about his endurance practice.

**Scene 5**

Spending some quality family time together, Sandy, Kirsten and Zoe go out to dinner with each other, their conversation light and carefree.

Ryan and Marissa, finally alone at home, lounge on the couch together, enjoying their privacy. After telling Ryan about the job she helped Summer get, Marissa flirts with him as they try to figure out what to do with a whole evening to themselves. It's an easy choice, and he ends up carrying her to bed.

An excited Summer shares her job news with Seth at a fancy restaurant because she wants to celebrate what she thinks is good news with her fiancé, but he does not take it well, getting angry that she is dropping out of school. They end up fighting, and Summer becomes upset. He ends up walking out on her.

An angry Jimmy crashes Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe's happy dinner together. When Jimmy starts getting mean, Kirsten takes Zoe out of the restaurant, leaving Sandy to have a heated confrontation with him. He swears to do everything he can to protect Marissa from her family.

Once their home, Kirsten calls Marissa to warn her about Jimmy's insistence that he is a part of her life. Not to upset her though, they change the subject and she asks about her work, and is pleased to hear how much Marissa likes it. When she picks up on the fact that Ryan and Marissa are fooling around, she lets them go claiming there's a bad connection. Sandy and Kirsten laugh over Ryan and Marissa's actions, agreeing they should follow suit and enjoy their weekend as well.

Although Marissa is embarrassed because Kirsten knew what she and Ryan were doing, he dismisses her concerns, and they end up making love again.

**Scene 6**

Marissa and Ryan are taking full advantage of their evening at home alone, locking their door so Summer and Seth cannot barge in on them when they get home, and begin to fool around again.

Laying on the couch together, drinking wine, Sandy and Kirsten, in order to keep Jimmy away from Marissa, decide to throw the annual Valentine's Day party that year themselves at their house.

Upset and alone at the pier, Jimmy gets a call from Caitlyn as she checks up on him to see when he's coming home. He says he's still looking for Marissa. He tries calling her cell phone, but the number has been disconnected. Upset, he tosses the phone into the ocean and sits on the bench, his head in his hands, depressed.

On her way home, Summer tries calling Seth, but he ignores her call and just keeps walking around the campus, thinking, quietly to himself about what his fiancé told him that night.

Ryan and Marissa, alone in their room eating ice cream, hear Summer come in and are curious when she doesn't even say anything through the door. Deciding it's a good idea to put some clothes on, they get out of bed and get dressed, agreeing to play cards.

Musical Montage: Seth continues to pace around campus, while Summer is curled up in their bed, in pain, holding Princess Sparkle. Sandy holds a sleeping Kirsten in his arms, softly rubbing her arm. Ryan and Marissa have a good time playing cards, laughing and joking around with each other. Jimmy, still upset on the pier, goes off and hits a lamppost, injuring his hand. Back to Seth, he sits on a park bench, staring off into space while Summer cries to herself. Ryan and Marissa are startled out of their fun when they hear Summer scream out in pain. They rush to her, call for help, and calls Seth. They change and go with the ambulance as it takes Summer to the hospital. Seth eventually checks his voice mail, and, once he hears it, panics and runs off to catch a cab. The scene ends as Summer is wheeled into the ER unconscious as Ryan and Marissa watch on in concern. (Song – 30 Seconds to Mars – "Attack")

**Episode #5: The Conceived**

**Scene 1**

Seth arrives at the hospital and becomes angry at Ryan and Marissa when they, at first, won't tell him what's wrong with Summer and then accuse her of being pregnant. Finally, a doctor comes out and lets them know that Summer suffered from an ectopic pregnancy and one of her fallopian tubes ruptured, requiring emergency surgery.

**Scene 2**

Ryan and Marissa check in with Seth after Summer's surgery, telling him that they are going home to shower, get something to eat, and to grab some things for Seth and Summer before they come back to the hospital.

At home, Ryan and Marissa discuss Summer's condition and how it could affect Seth and Summer's future chances at having children. He goes off to shower while she goes to make muffins to take to Seth.

A nurse comes in to check on Summer and tries to reassure Seth that Summer will be alright. He ends up confiding in her about his insecurities over her new job and their fight the night before. In order to calm him, she asks him to share their engagement story.

Marissa not only packs a bag of things to take to Seth and Summer at the hospital, but she changes their blood stained sheets as well, having Ryan throw them away so they wouldn't have to see them when they came home.

Summer wakes up and Seth has to tell her what happened. She, at first, becomes angry, but then breaks down. Seth asks for he nurse to get the doctor for them so they can talk to her. He then tells Summer that Ryan and Marissa would be back soon, that they went to get them things from home.

Ryan calls home and tells Sandy and Kirsten what happened to Summer.

Seth and Summer meet with the doctor, and although she tries to reassure them that they can't overreact now and think the worst, they ask for the cold hard numbers, wanting to be prepared. Her news leaves them in shock.

**Scene 3**

Sandy walks into the kitchen to find an upset Kirsten silently thinking. He tries to tease and flirt with her, but his reluctance to be serious upsets her, and they end up fighting. She is very mysterious as to what is upsetting her, alluding to the fact that it has to do with children and that she probably won't have any more, Summer's health crisis affecting her in unexpected ways.

Ryan, also affected by Summer's pregnancy, brings up the topic of children with Marissa, eager to hear what her ideas are on that front. When she says that she wants to wait a long time before starting a family, they get in a fight, because he had different ideas; he thought it was a better idea to just let nature runs its course, not to prevent anything just in case something went wrong with Summer. While fighting, their words become harsh and callous and they hurt each other, ending up their conversation not speaking when they get to the hospital.

Sandy tries to talk to Kirsten again, but when he turns everything into a joke and assumes she's upset that she'll be approaching menopause soon, she erupts on him. Eventually they talk rationally, ending their fight, and she even tells him about wanting to throw a welcome home party for Summer when she gets out of the hospital. However, there is still something bothering her, something she has kept secret from her husband their entire marriage.

An upset Summer, worries that even if she'll have the chance to be a mom, she'll be a bad one, because she never even knew she was pregnant. Seth reassures her, and tells her that even if they have to adopt or have a surrogacy, they will be parents. He then apologizes for how he acted about her job and explains his actions.

Ryan and Marissa are forced to talk when they get to Summer's room and find both she and Seth asleep. Marissa tries to pull away from him, but he pushes her into an empty hospital room and they talk about their fight and their opinions on children. His love for her and passion for their future family wins her over, and she gets him to confess what he sees for them as a couple someday, a dream he had about them and their children, two already born and one on the way. They end up having make up sex in the hospital room, finding the idea of getting caught and in trouble enticing.

A still sleeping Seth and Summer are disrupted by an angry Doctor Roberts as he attacks Seth and throws him up against a wall. He is distracted when Summer wakes up, and Seth escapes to call a nurse in. When she arrives, she is not happy with the sight in front of her.

**Scene 4**

On the pier, Kirsten runs into Jimmy, and the two end up having an honest conversation. She asks about his hand, but he dismisses it because he realizes she's upset. She tells him about what happened to Summer, and eventually it is revealed why she is upset. Summer loosing her baby makes her think about the child she aborted when she was still with Jimmy. He tries to make her see that she did the right thing for her then. They end up going to get coffee as Jimmy makes a deal he'll consider lay off Marissa if she tells him about how she's doing.

Summer makes her father and Seth talk, giving him an ultimatum to either accept Seth in her life or leave it, saying that she was going to marry him whether or not he approved. He gives in, an they invite him to stay in LA for a few days and visit them, to get to know Seth better.

After Kirsten tells Jimmy about Marissa's new life, he agrees to back off and let her live her life in peace but insists that Kirsten needs to forgive herself for the abortion and that she needs to tell Sandy.

Ryan and Marissa enter Summer room to find her and Seth relaxing, she was watching The Valley while he ate Marissa's muffins. They quizzed them about where they were, figuring out that they had sex in the hospital and teasing them about it. They then tell them about the confrontation with Doctor Roberts. Marissa and Ryan eventually sneak out of the room when Seth and Summer start to bicker as things return to normal.

**Scene 5**

Kirsten arrives home to find a dressed up Sandy with a surprise for her, a special dinner. She tells him about her afternoon and talk with Jimmy, leaving out the part about her abortion though, and they decide to call Marissa and ask her to help with the party for Summer so they can enjoy their night together.

As Seth and Summer argue about what to order for dinner, Ryan and Marissa show up with food for them all. The four friends share a fun filled meal together.

After their meal, Sandy literally sweeps Kirsten off of her feet and carries her into their room where she calls Marissa and leaves her a voice mail asking her to help with the welcome home party before she and Sandy enjoy the rest of their evening.

**Scene 6**

Seth and Summer arrive at the apartment, bickering per usual, to be surprised by the party. Everyone has fun at the party, picking on each other, laughing, and enjoying their family. After they leave, the four friends sit in the living room and talk briefly before saying goodnight, going off to their respective rooms.

Musical Montage: On the way home, Kirsten finally confesses to Sandy that, while she was dating Jimmy, she had had an abortion. Doctor Roberts looks at childhood pictures of Summer contemplating his daughter's relationship with her fiancé. Seth gently helps Summer change into her pajamas before they get into bed together. Kirsten tries to get Sandy to talk to her about the abortion, but he says that he needs to think about it and is cold towards her. As Ryan and Marissa are getting ready for bed, she admits to him that she's changed her mind, and they agree to just let nature take its course, literally, as they make love. (Song – Beth Orton – "Conceived")

**Episode #6: The Green Eyed Monster**

**Scene 1**

Ryan arrives to pick Marissa up for a date after she gets off of work and sees her hugging and kissing a male coworker/friend goodbye, totally loosing control and getting jealous. She hates his reaction, and they end up not speaking and in a fight. (Song – Wolfmother – "Mindseye")

**Scene 2**

Early Saturday morning, Caleb calls and informs Kirsten that he's called an emergency board meeting, meaning both she and Sandy have to go into the office.

Caleb meets with Jimmy and informs him that he is hired on at the Newport Group, and that they'll be announcing it at the meeting that morning. The two also make small talk and slightly bond.

Seth and Summer, bored in bed, decide to talk. She shares with him that she is planning on going back to work after her check up with the doctor as long as she gets the green light to return to her normal activities and makes sure he didn't forget about their appointment. Finally they discuss the obvious rift between Ryan and Marissa, and Summer insists that Seth try to talk to Ryan about what's wrong. Hungry, she sends him out for food.

Sandy and Kirsten, anxious because they know that Caleb is up to no good, decide to put their issues aside to work together to figure out what he is up to.

Jimmy and Caleb discuss the older man's relationship with his son in law, giving Jimmy insight into their family dynamics and what his assignment will be while working for Caleb.

**Scene 3**

Sandy and Kirsten refuse to go into the board meeting without Caleb first telling them what he's going to announce. He agrees and reveals that not only is he hiring Jimmy but he's also coming back full time, demoting Kirsten. Sandy quits, and Kirsten is unsure if she'll stay with the company.

Seth and Summer discuss Ryan and Marissa's obvious issues, and she admits that she's working on plan. Then they share a tender moment while having lunch when he tells her that he is ready to have children whenever she can and gives her a baby names book.

Ryan and Marissa have a confrontation. He tries to apologize but does not apologize for the right thing. When asked for a clue, Marissa recites a poem for him, but he is utterly clueless and nothing is accomplished.

Summer reveals her plan to get Ryan and Marissa to talk: Seth will trick Ryan into meeting him at the diner and Marissa into leaving her room and going into theirs where he will lock her in so she's forced to talk to Summer.

Sandy admits to Kirsten that he's not disappointed in her for having an abortion just slightly jealous. She comforts him and they return their relationship to steady ground. They then discuss their future job ideas, what Sandy wants to do since he is, once again, unemployed, and she contemplates what to do with her Dad.

**Scene 4**

Seth succeeds in tricking Marissa and locks her into his and Summer's room with Summer so that the two women can talk. Meanwhile, he calls Ryan who is at the library researching the poem Marissa recited to him and tells him that Marissa wants to meet him at the diner, that she wanted to talk.

Julie calls Cal's bluff and tells him that she can't afford Newport and plans to move back to Riverside where she's originally from. They agree to meet for dinner that night, and he says he might be able to help her out financially.

As Marissa gives in and agrees to talk to Summer, Ryan arrives at the diner and spots Seth, immediately annoyed. Seth blackmails him into talking him though, telling him that only he can free Marissa from where he has her locked up. As the scene flows back and forth between the two conversation, the tale is told to the two friends, Marissa reveals why she is so upset, and Ryan realizes what he did wrong, rushing out to fix it with Marissa.

**Scene 5**

Seth barges in on Summer and Marissa talking, but Marissa leaves to take a shower, while Seth and Summer end up bickering. To make it up to her, she makes him give her a foot massage.

At dinner, Caleb gets the idea that Julie should open up a party catering service, and that he'll have her throw a surprise engagement party for Seth and Summer to announce her new business. Even though she was hoping for a handout, she accepts the idea of the business and agrees to do it though she's not happy about it.

Ryan arrives back with his supplies for apologizing to Marissa, and Summer has Seth spy on him. He ends up asking for Seth's help in setting up, so their spying was pointless.

Sandy and Kirsten arrive home for an afternoon picnic with Zoe. The little girl, exhausted, goes right to bed, letting them spend the night playing strip chess and flirting like teenagers.

Ryan, startling Marissa while she's taking her shower, finally apologizes for the right thing: that he didn't trust her with another guy, even if nothing was happening, and that he didn't trust their relationship. In a wet, wild fantasy in the shower, they make up. (Song – Sheryl Crow – "Strong Enough")

**Scene 6**

Seth and Summer, quietly, watch Marissa and Ryan flirt while they are getting ready to leave for a day out together. Curious as to what they're up to, they quiz their friends, but Ryan and Marissa won't reveal anything. Leaving them, Seth and Summer go back to their room. Although they can't have sex because of her ectopic pregnancy for six weeks, they continue with the massage he gave her the night before, making it a full bodied one.

Making the most of their weekend, Sandy, Kristen, and Zoe decide to spend the day together again, going to the park and pier before coming home to go swimming and call the boys and their girlfriends.

Caleb lets Julie move into his guest house.

Jane and James Sr. meet Jimmy for breakfast and interrupt him as he reads the paper, engrossed with a picture of Kirsten.

Caitlyn, who is sitting out by the pool, is startled by the poolboy who flirts with her shamelessly. She flirts back, and it is revealed that his name is Trey.

Musical Montage: Seth and Summer, still in bed, lazily draw pictures and words into each others naked backs, flirting playfully, and enjoying their own alone time, Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe are shown playing at the park, the perfect picture of an ideal family, and Ryan and Marissa spend their day on a secluded beach making love. (Song – Sia – "Breathe Me")

**Episode #7: The Sting**

**Scene 1**

Thursday afternoon: At the end of Ryan and Marissa's creative writing course, the professor asks to speak with Marissa alone. He makes sexual advances and attempts to bribe/threaten her into sleeping with him, using Ryan as bait. She doesn't answer him, but also avoids telling Ryan what happened.

**Scene 2**

This scene has three dinners that interweave together on Thursday evening:

Dinner #1: The four friends, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer, have a celebration dinner for Summer since she is back to work, but Marissa is distracted, not herself, and claims that school work is bothering her. Ryan doesn't buy it, so they talk, but she only tells him that she is handling it.

Dinner #2: Kirsten, Caleb, and Julie have dinner. Caleb explains his new arrangement with Julie to his daughter and discusses the party for Seth and Summer's engagement, recruiting Kristen to help Julie.

Dinner #3: Trey meets with Caitlyn at the diner. As they talk, Trey pushes her for information about her life, her family, her sister, and it appears as if he may know more already than he alludes to Caitlyn about. (Song – Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs - "Date with a Night")

**Scene 3**

Friday morning, Seth takes Summer to work. As they leave, they notice a car parked across the street, but their ignore it and go on their way not saying anything to anyone else.

Later, Kirsten is at work and Caleb talks to her about a business trip she has to take Valentine's Day weekend.

After Marissa finishes with her classes, she goes home to pack for the weekend. While there, she breaks down and cries about the predicament she is in before leaving, but she doesn't notice the car eerily still parked across the street. (Songs – Fiona Apple - "Parting Gift" and "O' Sailor")

Trey picks Caitlyn up from school as she skips her afternoon classes to spend time with them.

Finally, late in the afternoon, the four leave for Newport. Summer notices the car again, but they ignore her. Ryan drives; Marissa controls the music. (Song – Jenny Lewis – "The Big Guns")

**Scene 4**

Marissa wakes up Saturday morning and speaks with Sandy. She tells him about her problem with the professor, and he comforts her by saying he will think of something, that she should enjoy her weekend. They both agree that it is best to keep it a secret from Ryan.

Later that morning, the four friends make plans to go out that night at the Baitshop while they are eating their breakfast in the poolhouse. The boys announce that they're going to have Seth/Ryan time that afternoon while the girls leave to go shopping.

**Scene 5**

The first part of this scene takes place at the Baitshop. The four friends spend time together, chatting, and are relatively bored. Although they don't see them, Caitlyn and Trey are also there, and he very much sees Ryan and Marissa and encourages Caitlyn to tell him about her sister. Eventually the four friends separate into couples and talk together that way. (Songs – Bright Eyes – "The Calendar Hung Itself" and Ween – "Taste Good on the Bun" and Morningwood – "Jetsetter Music Letter")

The second part of the fifth scene takes place Sunday morning. Sandy recruits Summer to help with his plan to catch the perverted professor. They discuss the plans for the sting, and Summer is excited to help.

Meanwhile, Jimmy meets with Caleb for breakfast. Caleb tells him that he will be going on a business trip, a Valentine's Day business trip.

**Scene 6**

During the sting operation Monday morning, Sandy and cops are in a classroom close by and listening into the conversations between a wired Marissa and Summer and the professor. The professor spills all and Sandy and cops get enough information to arrest him. The girls are sent home while the dirty work is handled.

That afternoon, Sandy arrives home to see Kirsten and shares with her what happened that afternoon and the fact that he got a very interesting job offer, ADA of Los Angeles County.

The scene concludes with Marissa and Summer arriving home. Summer leaves and goes to work while Marissa waits for Ryan so she can talk to him and tell him what happened. By dancing, they comfort each other and share a tender moment. (Song – Aqualung – "Brighter Than Sunshine")

**Episode #8: The Key to My Heart**

**Scene 1**

It is early Friday evening the weekend of Valentine's Day and Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer have all just arrived in Newport to find Sandy and Zoe but no Kirsten. Marissa gets an idea to give Sandy and Kirsten a happy Valentine's Day after all.

**Scene 2**

After dinner, Marissa finds Sandy and tells him to go find Kirsten and surprise her for Valentine's Day. The airport, she tells him, is holding a seat for him to Atlanta, she packed his bag and hands it to him, and promises to handle Kirsten's party with Summer as she hurries him out of the door.

Meanwhile, Seth and Summer are in his room. She's forcing him to help her pick out her outfit for the party, because she bought several, and she divulges her dress trick concerning Marissa and that she bought her another new dress that she'll pass off as one of her old ones, while he spies on Ryan and Marissa flirting outside by the pool.

Ryan eventually throws her in and then they disappear into the poolhouse where Seth can't wait any longer.

**Scene 3**

It opens Saturday morning in the Cohen kitchen as Summer is on the warpath via phone with the caterer, Seth reads his paper idly while eating, and Ryan and Marissa work together to get Zoe fed while they eat themselves.

While Julie and Caleb are eating and making Valentine's Day plans, Jimmy calls with an update on his trip with Kirsten and shares that Sandy showed up, angering Caleb.

Elsewhere in Atlanta, Sandy and Kirsten are getting up together. They order breakfast and plan their day and night while discussing what Caleb could be up to.

Early that afternoon, Ryan and Marissa are playing with Zoe while Summer is still working on the party plans and Seth is bored stiff. It is agreed that Seth and Summer will host the party while Ryan and Marissa take Zoe out with them only to return her to sleep at the house while Ryan and Marissa get some alone time.

**Scene 4**

Early Saturday evening, Summer, Zoe, and Marissa get ready together up in the guest bedroom of the Cohen house. Marissa asks to borrow a dress from Summer for later that night when she and Ryan would be alone. Eventually Summer and Marissa get into a slight argument over Marissa's abilities to conceive a child.

Caitlyn gets ready for the school dance. Jane comes in and talks to her about her plans, but Caitlyn hedges the truth. (Song – Nada Surf – "Blankest Year")

Ryan and Seth talk while they are getting ready for that evening, and surprisingly, they also talk about children and the possibility of them. Their conversation goes much smoother than Marissa and Summer's.

The scene ends with Jane dropping Caitlyn off at the dance and pulling away, missing seeing her get into Trey's car and pull away with him.

**Scene 5**

The party starts and Seth and Summer have to greet the guests much to both of their displeasure, but Summer is in her element, a regular Newpsie.

Ryan, Marissa, and Zoe go to see a movie and go to the diner for dinner where Zoe "marries" them and pronounces that they'll have a dozen kids. When a waitress becomes confused and thinks that the three of them are a family, a husband and wife out with their little girl, Ryan does not deny it.

The scene goes back to Seth and Summer who sneak away from the party to exchange their gifts.

Caleb and Julie go to his yacht for dinner. They run into Caitlyn and Trey on the pier. The scene is interesting and slightly revealing to say the least.

At the end of the scene, Seth and Summer are sharing a slow dance after the guests have left and before Ryan and Marissa have arrived back with Zoe. (Song – Deathcab - "I Will Follow You Into the Dark")

**Scene 6**

Sandy and Kirsten are curled up on the couch in the hotel watching _An Affair to Remember_ as he gives her her Valentine's Day presents. They share a sweet moment.

Seth and Summer tuck Zoe into bed. For a bedtime story, Seth recounts his memories of Summer, and, even when the two girls fall asleep, he continues.

Finally, the scene concludes with Ryan and Marissa as they share their Valentine's Day together, first at the beach and then at the poolhouse. After a picnic dessert on the beach and exchanging gifts in the poolhouse, she surprises him with a cupid, lingerie costume and they enjoy each other's company immensely.

**Episode #9: Two Worlds Collide**

**Scene 1**

This scene is a Monday morning breakfast scene between the four friends. They discuss several things, Ryan's project that week, the girls' day off Thursday, and Summer's desire to go dress shopping for the wedding and that Branning needs to go with them. While Marissa teases Ryan about their lack of "time", Seth and Summer bicker, per usual.

**Scene 2**

Monday afternoon, the girls discuss their shopping plans with Branning.

Caitlyn calls Trey and they make plans for that upcoming Saturday night.

Jimmy and Caleb meet to discuss his next task.

Sandy returns home from his first day as ADA and discusses it with Kirsten.

Julie calls a mystery person and starts to plan something very Julie Cooper.

Seth, bored at home while listening to music, calls Ryan and speaks with his voice mail incessantly. When he runs out of time, he just calls back and keeps talking. (Song - Michael Stipe and Joseph Arthur - "In the Sun")

**Scene 3**

Seth, Summer, Marissa, and Branning go on a shopping trip. Summer and Branning are in their element, but a bored Seth and Marissa, who is also not feeling well, hide in the racks and talk before getting caught and getting to escape and go home.

Kirsten goes to Caleb's to work on the party plans with Julie, but the red head is no where to be found. Kirsten just stays and works alone.

It is shown who Julie was talking to earlier, Lance, as they meet.

Later that evening, Seth and Marissa return to the apartment and talk while they play video games and listen to music. (Songs – Soft - "Higher" and Neko Case - "Star Witness")

**Scene 4**

Kirsten gets stood up at a restaurant by Sandy, but Jimmy arrives, by coincidence, and they end up having dinner and talking about their worries.

Branning comes over for dinner at the apartment, and it is just him, Seth, Summer, and Marissa as Ryan is working on his project at the library. They notice that Marissa is distracted and upset and tell her to go and see Ryan. She gets an idea and changes into Summer's Little Miss Vixen costume before grabbing food and heading out on her way.

Trey meets with a mystery person in a parking lot across from the apartment building. They allude to plans but don't out-right state what they're up to. (Song – Nirvana – "Lake of Fire")

**Scene 5**

Branning, Summer, and Seth get drunk together instead of watching movies and disclose some very entertaining and interesting information. Seth and Summer make a bet that Zach is gay and that he would be interested in Branning, while Summer admits that she is jealous of Marissa.

Kirsten goes home and confronts Sandy about standing her up. They fight and he walks out on her.

Finally, Marissa surprises Ryan in the library, and they "study" each other. (Song – Zero 7 – "Waiting Line")

**Scene 6**

This scene opens with Caitlyn becoming annoyed as she waits for Trey who stood her up. Eventually her annoyance turns to worry. She tries calling him but only gets his voicemail. Pissed, she goes out looking like a slut to the Baitshop. (Song – Liz Phair – "Fuck and Run")

Jimmy reports back to Caleb at the office about Julie's past with Lance and warns him to watch his back.

While Summer is out, Ryan is working on his project still, and Seth is off in his room, two men break into the apartment and steal very interesting, specific objects, leave a note for Ryan, and harass/knock around Marissa. By the time they leave, Marissa is bleeding from a head wound and unconscious. Ryan finds her just moments later. She wakes up eventually and insists that they not call an ambulance. They comfort each other and worry together at the end of the scene. (Song – Nine Inch Nails – "Everyday Is Exactly the Same")

**Episode #10: The Fete**

**Scene 1**

Marissa, Seth, and Summer wait for Ryan to arrive at their favorite LA diner after midterms while discussing their spring break plans. When Ryan arrives, it is evident that things are strained between him and Marissa. They leave together after Ryan becomes agitated and upset before anyone even has a chance to order. (Song – The Magic Numbers – "Forever Lost")

**Scene 2**

While Summer and Marissa wait in the car for the boys to join them with the luggage, Summer tries to talk to Marissa about the problems she is having with Ryan, but they only end up fighting

Trey corners Caitlyn at school and they get in a heated fight in the parking lot of Harbor

Kirsten and Sandy fight over his new job and the fact that he is never around for his family any more

Lance calls Julie to tell her that he's being followed and they speed up the time table on their plan

The scene ends with Seth and Summer discussing the problems between Ryan and Marissa, while the on-edge couple sleeps in the backseat, and what the upcoming party is for. (Songs – Of Montreal – "Wraith Pinned to the Mist and Other Games" and Scissor Sisters – "Take Your Mama")

**Scene 3**

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer arrive in Newport to be greeted by Kirsten and Zoe. While Ryan and Marissa go out to the poolhouse to get settled and Seth takes his and Summer's bags to their room, Kirsten and Summer talk privately in her room not only about what is bothering Ryan and Marissa but issues that Kirsten is having in her own marriage.

After Trey sneaks onto the Cooper's property, he gets Caitlyn to actually listen to his "excuses" for not meeting her for their date, and she, naively, believes him, and she invites him to go to the engagement party with her.

Before dinner, Kirsten goes to the poolhouse to talk to Ryan and Marissa to make sure that they are okay, prompting them to have a real conversation where Ryan reveals that he couldn't handle her pregnant right now because of his fear something would happen to her and the baby and that he's scared he will pass along his family's troubled genes to their children. Marissa reassures him.

The scene jumps forward to the middle of the next week when Marissa, Seth, and Summer are at their self-defense class. While Marissa works away, Seth and Summer talk secretly in a hallway, and she ends up calling Zach to invite him down for a weekend in LA. (Song – Bush – "Machinehead")

**Scene 4**

Kirsten and Julie are setting up for the party at Cal's when he comes and asks to speak to Kirsten privately. She agrees, but first makes him swear that he'll not be rude to Ryan any longer and give him a chance. Cal confesses the problems he is having with Julie.

Jimmy and Sandy meet at the pier, and, over ice cream, discuss not only Sandy's problems with Kirsten but the problems Caleb is having with Julie. Jimmy asks him to help investigate her, but Sandy is unsure, promising to give him an answer at the party.

Summer interrupts Marissa, Ryan, and Seth playing video games in the poolhouse and insists that they get ready for the party that night. Seth leaves, like she told him to, but Marissa stays back for a few moments with Ryan only to have Summer interrupt them by unlocking the poolhouse doors. After making plans to leave the party early to spend time along together, Marissa leaves the poolhouse to get ready with Summer upstairs in the main house, but Seth sneaks in and annoys Ryan while he gets showered and dressed in the bathroom.

**Scene 5**

Seth and Summer arrive at their own party but are still clueless that it is for them and are greeted by Sandy and Kirsten. They discuss Ryan and Marissa briefly, but leave the married couple alone as they go off to find Dr. Roberts. Sandy and Kirsten end up fighting and parting ways. (Song – Rilo Kiley – "I Never")

While Sandy goes off and greats Jimmy and Caitlyn, discussing the Julie situation and agreeing to help with it after Caitlyn leaves them alone, Kirsten finds Caleb and they also talk about Julie. (Song – Carey Brothers – "If You Were Here")

Ryan and Marissa arrive and speak with Kirsten and Caleb, who is actually nice to Ryan because of his agreement with Kirsten. Julie interrupts them, making Marissa uneasy, but Caleb helps the young couple leave the group gracefully before he and Kirsten fight with her.

Seth, Summer, and Neil all sit together and eat while talking about their lives until they spot that Ryan and Marissa are dancing. Seth and Summer excuse themselves to go and speak with their friends.

Trey arrives and surprises Caitlyn with jewelry, the same necklace that he stole so violently off of Marissa's neck, but because they are in the shadows of the party, no one pays any attention to them. (Song – 311 – "Love Song")

Sandy and Kirsten meet up once again, and, this time, they get along slightly better, discussing the conversations they've had that evening while not together. Kirsten excuses herself after she spots Caitlyn dancing with a strange young man, and, curious, she goes off to speak with her.

Kirsten speaks with Caitlyn after Trey runs off so that she won't see him. She notices the necklace she is wearing, and not only asks many questions about it but alludes to there being more behind it then Caitlyn knows, raising doubts in Caitlyn's mind that she quickly suppresses.

**Scene 6**

Sandy (past), Neil (present), and Caleb (future) give a toast as the 'three ghosts of Summereth' to celebrate the couple's engagement, embarrassing the young couple and making the entire party laugh many times. At the end, Seth and Summer are invited on stage to dance while Ryan and Marissa slip out of the party undetected by anyone but Trey who is still lurking in the shadows. As soon as he sees them leave, he makes his excuses to Caitlyn and takes off as well. Because of this, Caitlyn gets cab money from Jimmy and leaves the party, too, interrupting his discussion with Caleb about Sandy deciding to help them. (Song – Matt Pond PA – "Champagne Supernova")

During a musical montage, Julie tells Caleb that she is pregnant, Seth finds Summer crying by herself in a guest bedroom in his Grandfather's house, upset because their future, as Caleb told the entire party, is not as concrete as everyone thinks it is, her insecurities over the possible inability to have children escaping her, Sandy gets a page from work and leaves the party much to Kirsten's chagrin, Caitlyn takes the necklace off that Trey got her while in her bedroom at home, her mind flowing back to everything that Kirsten hauntingly told her, and Ryan and Marissa finally make love for the first time since the attack (it had been a couple of weeks), but, unlike before, they use a condom. (Song – Bush – "Glycerine")

**Episode #11: The Baby Bombshells**

**Scene 1**

While the four friends are enjoying a lazy evening at home, Seth is playing video games, Summer is painting her nails, and Ryan and Marissa are hiding behind his text book making out, Sandy calls and invites them to Seder dinner, enlisting Marissa's help for the Nana in preparing the meal. Faking a rage blackout, Summer scares all the others away so she can watch tv in peace.

**Scene 2**

Seth and Summer get ready for their doctor's appointment. Before the leave, Summer mentions the car she noticed sitting in the parking lot before the attack and that she memorized the license plate. They make plans to contact the police with information later that day.

Sandy and Kirsten discuss the Seder dinner and he gently lets her know that she'll have to pick the Nana up from the airport because he has a late day

Julie tells Caleb that the paternity test is that afternoon – they are distant and rude to each other

Marissa and Ryan meet with cops about the case on Trey and Dan, speak about their suspicions on why they might be doing this and where they could be hiding. They are having a hard time finding them, and there is a lack of leads.

**Scene 3**

Seth and Summer have their 6 week check up (although slightly late because of busy schedules) – they get bad news, 5 chance of ever even conceiving a child again, and, even if they did, she would most likely loose it before her second trimester. After Seth suggests that Marissa could be a surrogate for them, Summer becomes angry and leaves enraged.

At the hospital, Julie leaves with the nurse, and it is revealed that Lance and Julie are blackmailing her into helping them fake the DNA test results.

Kirsten and the Nana's ride home is interrupted by Caleb calling because he's bored while waiting at the hospital for Julie, but the two women, after discussing the various members of their family end up fighting and riding home in silence.

Marissa and Ryan attempt to pack, but he is upset and silent as he broods over what his father and brother did and the fact that he cannot figure out where to find them. To get his mind off the case, Marissa seduces him, but they are interrupted by an angry and rude Summer who barges in their room without knocking. She ends up dumping cold water on them to stop them from making love and gets into a fight with Ryan, saying many numerous, hurtful things about Marissa, his and Marissa's relationship, and any future children they might have. They decide to ride up separately, and, after Summer leaves them alone, Ryan locks the door and they go back to what they were doing before they were interrupted. (Songs - Margot and the Nuclear So and So - "Quiet As A Mouse" and The Cardigans – "Lovefool")

**Scene 4**

Ryan and Marissa arrive in Newport to be greeted by Kirsten and Sophie. After they go off to take a nap, actually tired, the two women take a walk to pick Zoe up from a friend's house down the street.

Seth and Summer arrive to an empty house, Summer leaves in a bad mood to go upstairs, but soon Kirsten, Sophie, and Zoe come back. Seth and Zoe go off to check on Ryan and Marissa after everyone exchanges greetings. They wake them up.

Seth and Ryan go off to pick up dinner together so that Seth can talk to Ryan about what he and Summer found out at the doctor's office. While he talks to Ryan, Kirsten talks to Summer upstairs, and the two scenes flow back and forth seamlessly. (Song – Hotel Lights - "AM Slow Golden Hit")

Meanwhile, Sophie, Marissa, and Zoe are discussing how Ryan and Marissa met only to be interrupted by the doorbell ringing. It is Caleb who invites himself in and to stay for dinner much to Sophie's displeasure. He proceeds to talk to Zoe and Marissa, showing a soft side for both of them.

Seth and Ryan return home with the food. Seth goes to eat immediately while Ryan and Marissa flirt and help Zoe. Caleb and Sophie watch the young couple with interest, commenting upon how their future. Kirsten and Summer join the group, but she is quiet. Sandy arrives home, and the family has a loud, fun, and loving dinner where everyone enjoys themselves except for Summer.

**Scene 5**

Marissa gets up early to go grocery shopping with Sophie, but Ryan has other plans and tries to seduce her. Sophie arrives at the poolhouse only to interrupt them in a very close, precarious spot. She figures out what is going on and covers for them, telling Marissa she woke up late, so she should take her time. Ryan and Marissa get to finish what they started.

Julie and Caleb meet with the doctor who reads the results of the fake paternity tests, which proclaims that Caleb is indeed the father of Julie's non-existent child.

Sandy gets up to go surfing, waking Kirsten in the process of getting ready. They discuss his work issues, Seth and Summer's bad news, and the fact that Ryan and Marissa are ready to have children, that they are not, to their best knowledge, doing anything to prevent having children. Slowly, they get on better ground before he leaves and Kirsten makes plans to spend the afternoon with Summer.

Ryan invites himself to go with Sophie and Marissa grocery shopping. They leave together, discussing Ryan and Marissa's relationship, while Seth pouts because no one would make him breakfast. (Because of Seder he can't eat his traditional bagel or cereal.)

Caleb arrives unannounced and bribes Seth into inviting him to the Seder in exchange for a lavish, carbohydrate filled breakfast at his treat. He wants to discuss the Julie situation with Sandy and needs a neutral setting to do so.

**Scene 6**

Ryan, Marissa, and Zoe finish cleaning up the mess from making the macaroons while the two adults flirt and Zoe talks about what she wants for her birthday. Sophie, who is cooking in the background, quietly observes them, only interrupting when she asks them to put the little girl down for her nap.

Caleb arrives. Ryan answers the door, and although their interaction is awkward, they get along. He goes to speak with Sandy, and they talk about what to do with Julie. Caleb reveals that Jimmy is off looking for the nurse who helped Lance and Julie, and Sandy suggests lulling Julie into a sense of comfort by doing exactly what she wants. Sandy insists that Cal tell Kirsten himself about his latest mess.

Kirsten and Summer get into a fight while having facials and pedicures. Summer, feeling sorry for herself, makes Kirsten angry because of her attitude, and the older woman confronts her on. Eventually, Summer breaks down, but she reveals, in a moment of weakness, that she is also bothered by the fact that she has no relationship with her mother.

Sandy and Sophie share a tender, humorous moment while setting the table for dinner, discussing Ryan and Marissa and their relationship in the process. It is agreed that she is not allowed to have the traditional four glasses of wine during dinner just in case.

Sophie asks Marissa to get Zoe ready for dinner while she gets ready herself. Ryan goes with Marissa to help.

Everyone enjoys the dinner, gets along, and shares a few laughs, except for Summer who is utterly miserable.

**Episode #12: The Bended Knee**

**Scene 1**

While in bed waiting for Ryan who just showered, Marissa talks to Kirsten online and invites her up to LA for the afternoon on Sunday. They plan on going out to dinner as a family and touring the television studio. Ryan, after he's dressed, gets down on his knees, and asks Marissa to go away with him for a weekend after their finals. She agrees. (Song – South – "Loosen Your Mind")

**Scene 2**

While talking to Marissa while she prepares dinner, they discuss her rift with Summer and make plans for their groups of friends to get together on Friday night because they might not get to see Branning much during the summer.

Summer talks to Ryan about her issues with Marissa and he urges her to talk to her, the four eat dinner together. (Song – The Vines – "Don't Listen to the Radio")

Sandy arrives home from work early. He and Kirsten talk about Sunday plans and share a close moment while they get dinner ready, but Zoe interrupts and catches them in a compromising position.

Caleb and Jimmy discuss plans for Julie at Jimmy's parents' while eating pizza and watching a basketball game.

Marissa tells them about her dinner plans while they eat, prompting Summer to run off with a brainstorm and secretly call Zach to invite for hat weekend in particular.

**Scene 3**

Julie and Caleb fight when she insists that not only she move into the main house, but that they tell the whole family of her pregnancy at the dinner they are having in LA by crashing it.

Sandy and Jimmy meet at an arcade to catch up on Julie's case. Besides talking about the fake ring Jimmy is to buy for Caleb to give to Julie, Marissa and Ryan's relationship, and the latest information on the nurse, they also discuss Caitlyn, and Sandy presses Jimmy to actually spend time with his daughter, to form a relationship with her. Caleb interrupts asking for Sandy to help him tell Kirsten about Julie. After he agrees, he hangs up, and he and Jimmy part ways; Sandy leaving the pier and Jimmy going back into the arcade.

Ryan and Marissa work on cooking dinner for their guests, flirting the entire time, and he mentions that it would be alright for her to contact Caitlyn if she wanted to, sensing just how much she was missing her sister.

Summer and Branning make small talk while Seth eats the appetizers Marissa has put out in the living room for them, but then end up harassing Seth. He leaves and goes to see if he can hang out with Ryan and Marissa, but they refuse him entrance into the kitchen knowing he'll just eat the food. Instead they have him move the appetizers to the table with Branning and Summer's help, and the three continue to talk, this time about Ryan and what he was like before he met Marissa.

Zach arrives and it is immediately awkward as Summer's plan to set up Zach and Branning starts to materialize. Seth just sits back and laughs at the entire situation, while Ryan and Marissa watch on in confusion.

**Scene 4**

The dinner introductions are awkward and annoying for Marissa as Zach's naïveté gets on her nerves. He is also confused about Branning and all of Summer's innuendoes.

Caleb arrives at the Cohens and he, Sandy, and Kirsten talk about the situation with Julie. Sandy harasses Caleb the whole time, making jokes, but Caleb slips up and says something nice about Ryan, much to Sandy and Kirsten's delight.

While Caleb goes upstairs to play with Zoe, Sandy and Kirsten call Ryan and Marissa and discuss the plans for the weekend, how Caleb and Julie will crash their dinner with the news that she is pregnant. Ryan and Marissa agree to tell Seth who will pass the news along to Summer.

Julie and Lance meet at the pier and she pays him off for his services with the money Caleb purposely deposited in her account for her to get Lance off of their back. They agree to not see each other for a while, waiting to perhaps have an affair until after Caleb has married her.

Ryan and Marissa get Seth away from the dinner party to share the information with him. He makes jokes the entire time about how if Julie did marry Caleb, Ryan and Marissa would technically be related, annoying Ryan to no end. After they get rid of Seth, kicking him out of their room and making him go back out with Summer, Zach, and Branning, Ryan and Marissa discuss the latest developments privately.

Ever persistent, Summer refuses to give up on her idea that Zach and Branning should date, even though Zach is still confused and Branning is annoyed and exhausted. Seth finally helps him escape, and the party comes to a close.

**Scene 5**

Ryan and Marissa are fooling around in the kitchen Sunday morning as they make breakfast only to have Seth interrupt them first for coffee and then Summer as she asks to speak with Marissa.

Caleb meets up with Jimmy at the diner in Newport where Jimmy is eating a lavish, unhealthy breakfast but Cal only has coffee. Jimmy gives him the fake ring, but they end up fighting Jimmy's lack of parenting when it comes to Caitlyn and how Jimmy treated Marissa.

Marissa and Summer finally talk, but nothing is fixed between them. Summer just shares how she is feeling, Marissa tries to assure her that she can't push her away and that she wants to be there for her, but Summer admits that nothing is solved, that she still will probably become irrationally mad at Marissa because she has something she'll never have, the ability to have children.

Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe share a cute family moment on the way to LA while the parents discuss the various things that are happening in their family. When Zoe says things she is not supposed to, revealing some father-daughter bonding activities that Sandy was trying to keep from his wife, Kirsten, playfully, gets annoyed with her husband and they flirtatiously bicker back and forth.

Julie leaves a message for Caitlyn telling her that they need to talk.

Summer and Seth meet Zach at the LA diner they frequent for a late breakfast and to say goodbye. He invites them up for a weekend in LA and they discuss the various changes that have taken place in their circle of friends, mainly with Ryan. (Song – Gossip – "Standing in the Way of Control")

Ryan and Marissa share a tender moment outside of the studio as they wait for Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe to arrive, only to be teased by their family once they arrive.

**Scene 6**

Marissa and Ryan get ready for the dinner with the family, again sharing a touching moment.

The family attempts to order drinks after they are seated, annoying their waiter in the process at some of their outrageous orders or rambling. As they make small talk, enjoying their evening, Julie and Caleb arrive, crashing the party. Julie and Caleb share their "news" to the chagrin of everyone at the table, and they all play their repulsed, angered roles beautifully, annoying Julie in the process. As Caleb "proposes", Marissa runs off and Ryan follows her, according to their secret plan. Eventually, after exchanging bickering words, Caleb and Julie leave. The plot is pulled off without a single problem.

After sneaking off, Ryan and Marissa lock the door to the women's restroom and have an intense, passionate quickie, never even raising suspicion.

Arriving back at the table afterwards, the family goes on talking and joking as if they were never interrupted, agreeing to order for each other to make the meal interesting.

**Episode #13: The Wedding Bell _Blues_?**

**Scene 1**

While the four lounge around their living room, Summer, Marissa, and Ryan discuss their weekend plans, but Summer gets annoyed when she learns that Ryan and Marissa are going away and never told her. After storming off, Sandy calls and sets up a breakfast for himself, Ryan, and Marissa to discuss his plan to find out information on the missing nurse.

Julie informs Caleb that they are getting married that upcoming Friday, shocking him.

Caitlyn gets a mysterious phone call and leaves her room immediately in a hurry.

**Scene 2**

Julie waits for Caleb to leave, then orders a car, and heads out with only trouble on her mind.

Summer tries to seduce Seth while he's working on one of his final projects, annoying him, and causing a fight. They both say mean things to each other, and he ends up walking out on her as she breaks down in tears. (Song – Beck – "Lost Cause")

Marissa tries to pack for the upcoming weekend while Ryan is supposed to be studying, but, instead, he's studying her and her movement with only one thing in mind. He cheekily describes the perfect blueprint….for a woman. Eventually, she gives up trying to be productive, changes into lingerie, and he gets her rose for night, and they find a way to entertain themselves as he continues to study her up close and personal, using the rose as his pointer.

Caleb and Jimmy meet at the office, and Caleb reveals that Julie is demanding to get married at the end of the week. He asks Jimmy to stall his divorce, but he cannot be persuaded. They end up fighting again over Marissa, because Caleb is growing closer to her and Jimmy is jealous. Caleb warns him not to hurt Marissa again, threatening him with his job. They part on bad terms.

Julie shows up at the Cohens to invite Sandy and Kirsten to the wedding that Friday, but she and Kirsten end up fighting. Kirsten gives as good as she gets, and Julie leaves annoyed. As they are talking about what happened, Caleb calls.

Caitlyn shows up at Trey's where he lies to her about why he stood her up the night of the attack and makes her agree to give him an alibi.

**Scene 3**

Ryan and Marissa arrive late at the LA diner to meet Sandy for breakfast because they were fooling around. Sandy proceeds to embarrass them before they talk seriously. They three of them share a tender moment and make their plans for Marissa's undercover mission to the hospital to unearth information on the nurse. (Songs – They Might Be Giants – "Ana Ng" and Ben Folds Five - "Army")

Caitlyn wakes up at Trey's, and it's obvious that she not only spent the night but that they slept together for the first time. They bicker as she has to get ready for school, and he acts suspiciously when she goes to get into his drawers for something to where. After she goes into the bathroom to shower, it is revealed that he has Ryan's computer and blueprints hidden in his drawers.

Jane discovers that Caitlyn snuck out the night before and that she didn't sleep in her bed. Worried, she goes to Jimmy to speak to him about it, but he completely ignores her, ending their fight by leaving and feeling sorry for himself.

Branning and Summer lounge around her dressing room eating breakfast while she gets ready, talking. She ends up revealing to him how jealous she is of Marissa and how her relationship with Seth is rocky, sharing the details of their fight. He tries to comfort her when she breaks down in tears, but doesn't know how.

Seth calls a mystery person for advice on how to fix his issues with Summer.

**Scene 4**

On her way to her divorce proceedings, Julie gets in touch with Caitlyn and the two have an extremely sarcastic fight after she reveals that she's "pregnant", but Caitlyn gives just as good as she gets.

Ryan worries over Marissa asking questions and going undercover into the hospital, but she reassures him and goes anyway. Ryan's extremely behavior and level of concern over Marissa amuses Sandy and causes him to tease his son.

Jimmy celebrates his divorce while Julie broadcasts to her lawyer that she and Caleb are not only getting married but that's carrying his child, much to Caleb's dismay. They fight while leaving the courthouse as she tells that he better not embarrass her and that she has social plans.

Marissa gets the information she needs beautifully; the nurses she question never suspect that she is not who she says she is. Ryan is relieved to see her when she walks out with the nurse's address in hand. The three of them part ways as Sandy heads off to work and Ryan and Marissa go back to LA.

Summer arrives home to a surprise, Seth dressed up as Elvis. He tells her that they are going away that weekend as well, to Las Vegas, and their relationship takes a step back onto safer ground. (Song – Elvis – "Fools Rush In")

**Scene 5**

Ryan and Marissa stop by the apartment on their way out of the city to say goodbye to Seth and Summer only to find out that they are going out of town as well. As they leave, they not only talk about their own trip but also wonder if Seth and Summer will elope when in Las Vegas.

Jimmy finds where the nurse, Sherry, is staying and tells her what he is doing there, that he wants her help to put Julie and Lance away and that Caleb will protect her if she helps them. She agrees to speak with him, and the two leave to talk at a local café.

Caleb just walks into the Cohens house uninvited without even ringing the doorbell as Kirsten works on paperwork and Sandy plays in the pool with Zoe. Although they tease him, he is upset about not upcoming wedding and nervous that Jimmy won't get back in time with Sherry, so they invite him to stay for dinner and he ends up taking them all out to eat.

Caitlyn goes home for the first time that week to pack a bag, because she and Trey are leaving town. Jane is worried about her and tries to get information from her, but Caitlyn brushes her concerns aside. When she brings up Marissa and asks her granddaughter what she thinks her sister would think about the situation, she starts to break through Caitlyn's exterior, but she leaves anyway with Trey.

Ryan and Marissa arrive at their hotel in Monterey, and while riding up to their room, Marissa surprises him by stopping the elevators, calling the front desk, and making up a believable excuse as to why the elevator had to be stopped. They end up making love in it, just as she promised him there would be some adventures. (Song – Aerosmith - "Love in an Elevator")

**Scene 6**

Seth and Summer wake up in their hotel room getting along better and discuss their upcoming day and what to do.

Caleb calls Sandy panicking because Jimmy still hasn't arrived at the courthouse and he only has a half an hour before he has to marry Julie. Sandy agrees to try and help him and immediately hangs up to keep calling Jimmy.

A smug Julie gets ready for the wedding in a side room off of the judge's chambers, singing and talking to herself the entire time.

Kirsten wanders into Sandy's office and he tells her about Caleb's nervousness. While she's in there, Jimmy calls Sandy back. He's running late, so Sandy heads off to stall the wedding while Jimmy agrees to bring Sherry and meet him there as soon as he can.

Trey and Caitlyn, just outside of Reno, get into a fight, because he accuses her of being a spoiled princess and she doesn't realize where his animosity is stemming from. While fighting, the idea of eloping comes up, but both refute it emphatically.

Marissa awakes in an empty bed, but there is a surprise for her. The room is filled with flowers, roses of every variety, a letter from Ryan explaining the surprise, a beautiful dress, and a luxurious bath to relax and get ready in.

Summer gets a brainstorm after she and Seth get ready to hit the town – what if they eloped?

The episode ends with a musical montage of all the key storylines: With no one there yet to stall the wedding because Jimmy is caught in traffic and Sandy is still on his way, Julie and Caleb's wedding starts, Caitlyn and Trey pull up outside of a run down chapel and end up pulling into the parking lot with questioning looks upon their faces, Seth and Summer with ridiculous costumes on greet each other at the doors of their chapel in Vegas before walking in, and Marissa joins Ryan on the beach where he has set up a little oasis for them to enjoy that day. As the scene fades out a voice over can be heard, a male, asking if anyone objected to the marriage. (Song – The Smashing Pumpkins – "Mellon Collie and Infinite Sadness")

**Episode #14: The Changing Tides**

**Scene 1**

Seth arrives home carrying his luggage and all of Summer's and her shopping bags from Vegas to find an empty apartment. After rambling on to himself, he finds a note from Ryan and Marissa telling him they'll be late. He listens to the messages, one from Kirsten to all of them, one from his mystery woman but she doesn't leave a name, causing him to panic and delete it quickly, one from Caleb asking for Marissa to call him or come and see him that weekend so he could thank her for helping with the Julie situation, and one from Caitlyn, who is upset, as she asks for Marissa to talk to her, claiming she needs her sister. Seth gets emotional, goes to his room, leaves a message from his Mom accepting her invite to go home that weekend, and then calls Ryan to talk to his voice mail.

**Scene 2**

Summer's alarm wakes Seth up, startling him, but she still sleeps on, snoring. When he hears her, he sneaks off and gets the camera, but the time he returns, she is already awake. They bicker back and forth until he realizes that Ryan and Marissa are not around and begin wonder where they are. Unbeknownst to Marissa, Seth makes lunch plans for the two of them.

Ryan and Marissa are in their room having a decadent breakfast in bed. After making their plans for the day to meet up for both lunch and dinner because she has to work and he has interviews for a job, they take a shower together.

Kirsten tricks Caleb and Sandy into going golfing together. Although they are bickering, it is good natured until Caleb receives a mysterious phone call, instantly putting him in a bad mood and making it so that he has to leave immediately.

Jimmy and Sherry arrive at Kirsten's office to meet with her about finding Sherry a temporary apartment while she has to remain in Newport for the trial. Kirsten agrees, but ends up getting into a fight with Jimmy about his lack of ambition towards moving out of his parents' house and letting them care for Caitlyn.

A worried and emotional Jane leaves a message for Caitlyn on her cell phone asking her to go out to lunch with her so they can talk. She is worried about her granddaughter.

Ryan and Marissa leave their room ready for the day ahead of them and talk briefly with Seth and Summer about everyone's plans for the day. Marissa suggests that Seth call Branning after she broke the news that she already made plans for lunch, because he had the afternoon off.

**Scene 3**

Seth, after watching Spanish soap operas, calls Branning to set up a time for them to meet. They agree to get ice cream by the campus and then figure out how to spend their afternoon together. (Song – The Raconteurs – "Steady as She Goes")

Marissa's boss stops by her office to talk to her. He lets her know that the show was picked up for the fall lineup and asks her to join the staff full time, even after she goes back to school in the fall. (Song – Pluto – "Long White Cross")

Ryan has a job interview for a paid internship with an architectural company. Although he likes the offer, he has to talk to Marissa before he gives his would be boss his answer. He leaves the office building to meet her for lunch.

Jimmy and Sherry eat their lunch on the pier while talking. She questions him about his life, and he laments how nothing is like he thought it would be when he came home. Plus, they discuss Caitlyn, and she tries to give him advice, telling him that any relationship he could have with her, even if not perfect, would be better than none. When he is torn, she changes the subject, and they head off to the arcade.

Caleb meets with his mystery caller, Julie, in prison. She tries to convince him to make a deal for with the DA, claiming that his case against Lance is weak, and that with her testimony and Sherry's, Lance would definitely be put away. However, if he is not convicted, she threatens, he would come after Caleb's family.

Branning and Seth meet up for ice cream. They are unsure of what to do, but eventually decide to work on Marissa's costume for the graphic novel. Summer calls and tells them that the show has been picked up, insisting that they get supplies for a little celebration that evening.

Ryan and Marissa meet in the park and share their respective work news, agreeing to stay in the city during the summer and commute back and forth to Newport on the weekends, just like they did during school, except, this time, it would only be the two of them staying in their apartment.

Jane and Caitlyn are sitting in a restaurant looking at menus when Jane speaks up asking Caitlyn to talk to her. The young girl breaks down, and Jane leads her away sobbing in her arms to someplace where she can be upset in private.

**Scene 4**

Ryan and Marissa arrive home late that night thinking that Seth and Summer are already in bed. As they undress each other on their way to their room, Seth switches on a light, revealing that he, Summer, and Branning are all sitting up waiting for them. They insist that Ryan and Marissa stay and celebrate with them, pushing them to get the food and champagne out of the kitchen. There, they formulate a plan to get away. Faking calls, they claim they have to leave for two unrelated emergencies, raising suspicions with their friends.

Sandy and Kirsten are already in bed, she's reading and he's working on casework, when Caleb arrives at their house, incessantly ringing the bell. Letting him, in, he and Sandy bicker back and forth while he eats and tells them about his meeting with Julie at the prison. Sandy asks him not to do anything until he checks in on the case and evaluates how strong it is. Caleb doesn't promise anything.

Jimmy and Sherry are hanging out at the Coopers, playing pool. Caitlyn tries to talk to him, but he just dismisses her. Sherry sees this and wagers that if she beats him playing left handed, he has to spend an evening with his daughter.

Ryan and Marissa meet back up in the room of their apartment complex that houses the indoor pool, eventually making love in it. (Song – Jem – "Come On Closer")

**Scene 5**

Marissa, Branning, and Summer meet for lunch, and Branning, eager to learn information about the girls' weekends, pries. When Marisa mentions that she and Ryan are meeting Caitlyn for dinner, she is tricked into slipping up and admitting that they faked their phone calls earlier in the week and that they had had sex in an elevator before. (Song – Shorebirds – "Shiver")

Ryan and Seth talk while playing video games. Seth almost lets it slip that Summer took him to a wedding chapel in Vegas, but covers by saying tattoo parlor instead, causing an interesting conversation. Ryan also lets it slip that he and Marissa have made love in an elevator.

Marissa arrives back at the apartment, still avoiding Summer's questions, and to get Summer off of their back, Ryan tells her that Seth is playing video games and is not ready to leave. Ryan and Marissa sneak off and head to Newport before either of their roommates notice.

Seth and Summer arrive in Newport to be greeted by Kirsten who is eager to hear about their trip to Vegas and Zoe is disappointed that Marissa is not with them. Because Seth and Summer refuse to share their Vegas stories until everyone is there, Kirsten refuses to tell them what happened with Julie. They make plans to have a family dinner that weekend, even inviting Neil.

Caitlyn joins Ryan and Marissa at the diner, agreeing to tell them about her relationship issues, seeking not only her sister's advice but another guy's as well.

Caleb picks Julie up from jail after agreeing to her stipulations, but is utterly shocked when she continues to blackmail him, this time into letting her live in his guest house until the trial and for paying for all her expenses.

After hearing Caitlyn's story about her boyfriend, whom she does not name, Ryan suggests that she bring him with her to the launch party for the show Marissa works on so that they can meet him for themselves and judge whether or not he's bad for her first hand. She agrees.

**Scene 6**

Jimmy helps Sherry move into her apartment, and they discuss what he is going to do with Caitlyn to repay his debt to her since she lost the pool game. They also emphatically agree that there will never be anything between other than friendship. (Song – Beck – "Looser")

Ryan, Marissa, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Zoe, and Neil all have lunch together. They discuss Julie's arrest, and both Ryan and Marissa and Seth and Summer attempt to embarrass their friends by bringing up delicate subjects regarding their weekend. Caleb arrives and thanks Marissa for helping him, causing her to remember that Julie had a hysterectomy when she was a little girl, but it's too late. Caleb already agreed to her stipulations and the charges were dropped against her. As Kirsten, Sandy, and Caleb prepare to brain storm for ideas of how they could still get Julie in trouble, the four young adults take Zoe to the beach and Neil goes home.

At the beach, Seth, Summer, and Zoe build a sandcastle before going off to get ice cream. Marissa and Ryan retire to the lifeguard stand and sit in each others arms just passing the evening leisurely, discussing their plans to remain in LA during the week for that summer.

Caitlyn goes to Trey's apartment to invite him to the launch party with her. He is cold and distant but perks up at the mention of Ryan and Marissa and agrees to go with her. After she leaves, he makes a phone call, declaring that what he and his partner have been waiting for is happening, that they're striking on the upcoming weekend and no one will suspect a thing. (Song – Liar – "The Other Side of Mt. Heart Attack")

**Episode #15: The Unexpected Victor**

**Scene 1**

Ryan and Marissa get ready for bed together while discussing the party that weekend, who they'll invite, his new job, and how much their lives have changed since they met each other.

**Scene 2**

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer all eat breakfast together. Because Ryan can't spend the afternoon with Seth and the girls are going shopping with Branning and Caitlyn for dresses for the party, they all help Seth brainstorm for ideas on what he can do to occupy his time for the day. When they're done, they call Sandy, Kirsten, Caleb, and Neil to invite them to the party.

Trey and Dan meet under the pier to discuss their plans for the party, revealing their motivation behind their attacks on Ryan and Marissa.

Marissa calls Caitlyn and invites her to go shopping with them that afternoon. She accepts. (Song – Hotel Lights – "Anatole")

Marissa, Caitlyn, Branning, and Summer all go shopping together, laughing, teasing, and having a good time. The group splits up into two, Marissa and Caitlyn go off to find the younger one a dress and to bond, while Summer and Branning go to find a dress for Marissa though it is a secret. (Song – Feist – "Mushaboom")

Ryan's boss interrupts him while he is working and lost in thought to ask him to stay late and finish up a project for the next day, teasing Ryan about Marissa in the process.

Seth, confused in a jewelry, makes another phone call to his mystery woman asking her for advice on what to buy Summer. She helps him. (Song – The Sounds – "Song With a Mission")

**Scene 3**

Marissa, Summer, and Caitlyn all return to the apartment. While Marissa goes off on her own to hide a purchase she picked up for Ryan from Victoria's Secret, she checks her voice mail and hears the message Ryan left for her about work. Meanwhile, Summer introduces Caitlyn and Seth and leaves them alone, and they end up playing video games. When she goes to see Marissa, she becomes curious as to why Ryan has been so busy lately.

Sandy meets with the officer in charge of the case against Trey and Dan. There is still no news, and the case is going to be put on the backburner until something new develops.

While Marissa is cooking dinner, the doorbell rings, but everyone else is too lazy to get it. It's Jane there to pick up Caitlyn. She attempts to talk to Marissa, but she brushes her off, not interested in listen to her. Marissa confides this to Summer while Seth eavesdrops, eventually sending him to keep Jane occupied while Marissa says goodbye to Caitlyn. (Song - The Arcade Fire - "Neighborhood 1, Tunnels")

Kirsten meets with Caleb to see if he would be free that Friday night to watch Zoe, but is surprised to find out that he is going to the launch party, too. They discuss how Marissa wormed her way into his affections and reminisce about his wife/her mother.

A hungry Seth and Summer leave their room in search of food and Marissa to find the apartment void of both and a note from her telling them she took the food to Ryan and that Seth has to clean up after her, because he never appreciates what she does for him.

With picnic basket in hand, Marissa surprises Ryan at his office with dinner…and dessert, her in a new piece of lingerie. Before they eat though, they make love on his desk, agreeing that this should be something they experiment with in other places.

**Scene 4**

Kirsten and Sandy get ready for the party Friday night while talking to Zoe. Once they're ready, Sandy gives his daughter the rules for how she is to behave with the baby sitter, and Kirsten opens the door to reveal that Sherry will be watching the little girl that evening.

While Summer finishes getting ready, Seth surprises her with a diamond necklace, and she promises that, after the party, they will have their own little celebration.

Caleb and Neil, who are riding up to LA together, share a drink and cigar before they go, surprisingly, discussing Hayley and what she's been up to.

Ryan, who is already dressed, lounges on his and Marissa's bed as he watches her put the finishing touches on her outfit. They share a tender moment before they leave for the party.

Trey and Caitlyn leave for the party after he has a mini-meltdown over his inability to put on a tie. They fight in the car and basically call it quits then and there.

Dan packs his car full of the supplies he and Trey will need that night and pulls away, headed in the direction of LA, drinking the entire time.

**Scene 5**

The four friends meet up at the party and make small talk, Ryan and Seth going after refreshments and Ryan and Marissa discussing her latest piece of jewelry, when Marissa's boss approaches their table to talk to them. The girls introduce him to their respective partners, and he eventually leaves, with Seth, discussing the merits of the cocktail weenie. (Songs – Goldfrapp – "Ride a White Horse" and LCD Soundsystem – "Tribulations")

Ryan and Marissa spot Sandy and Kirsten as they enter the party and go off to speak with them. When they go to tell them their news, Sandy and Kirsten both jump the gun and assume she is pregnant, which makes Marissa extremely self-conscious. Eventually, they do tell them about their jobs and that they will be staying in LA during the week for the summer.

Seth and Summer sneak out of the party and make out in a back alley, flirting and laughing the entire time.

Caleb and Neil arrive and spot Ryan and Marissa, going to them to talk. Acting civil, Caleb shakes Ryan's hand, making Marissa pleased in the process. They help them to the table and show them where to find the refreshments where they run into Sandy and Kirsten and the group disperses into smaller ones. (Song – Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs – "Phenomena")

Ryan and Marissa, on the way to the dance floor, run into Branning, who, once again, teases Ryan. They ask him to keep an eye out for Seth and Summer.

Seth and Summer, still out in the alley, make their back inside figuring that their guests had arrived, but on their way, Summer spots the same car that had been watching their apartment before. Hurrying, they rush to warn Ryan and Marissa.

Back inside, Trey and Caitlyn arrive. While Caitlyn spots Ryan and goes to him to say hi, Trey, who saw Marissa, follows her. (Song – Living Things – "God Made Hate")

Seth and Summer arrive back inside, but are cut off by their parents and Caleb before they can reach Ryan to warn him. To get away from their family, they tell them what is going on before they all go towards Ryan. As soon as Summer and Seth tell him of their suspicions, the whole family goes after Marissa. They split up into two groups to find her.

In the alley, while she is on her phone, Marissa is attacked, a knife being pointed into her back by Trey though she can't see his face. Trey tells her what to do, but she asks questions trying to figure out why he is attacking them. She pushes his buttons and makes him angry, but when he pushes her, she fights back, putting her self-defense classes to good use and beating him up. Just as she goes to walk away, Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Caitlyn run outside to see her and the damage she has done to Trey. She runs into Ryan's waiting arms as the other three look on, Seth and Summer impressed and amused and Caitlyn in horror, because she blames herself for bringing Trey.

**Scene 6**

Ryan and Marissa, at home, alone, waiting for Seth and Summer to arrive, briefly discuss what Trey said to her, how he alluded to being with Caitlyn, and Marissa expresses that she is worried for her little sister. Summer and Seth come home, and Ryan and Marissa decide to share their news with them. Jumping to the same conclusions as Kirsten, they accuse Marissa of being pregnant, and completely overreact when they tell them the real news, accusing them of being selfish.

As Marissa and Ryan make their way to their room, he notices that she is bleeding; the point where Trey pushed the knife into her back having been cut. He carries her into their bathroom and dresses the wound for her after she begs him not to make her go to the hospital.

Kirsten and Sandy arrive home with Caitlyn who asked to stay there because she was afraid to go home because Trey knew where she lived. Sandy speaks with Sherry briefly as she leaves, giving her an overview of what happened that night and checking in on Zoe's behavior. They agree to forego traditional babysitting payment by having a barbeque where she could meet the rest of the family. He goes into his office after she leaves and calls Jane to let her know what happened that night, to tell her that Caitlyn was staying at their house, and to ask her to inform Jimmy.

An upset Caleb makes a phone call hiring body guards for Marissa and private investigators to find Dan.

Musical montage: Trey is processed at jail, Sandy goes into Zoe's room and holds her while she sleeps, visibly upset by the night's events, Kirsten comforts Caitlyn, holding the young woman in her arms as she cries and shares with her what happened with Trey, Neil looks at old photo albums of Summer with her mother, Caleb is on the phone once again, taking out his pain on the poor person he is talking to, Seth and Summer get ready for bed and comfort each other by holding onto their loved one while they lay silently together, Ryan finishes cleaning and dressing Marissa wound and goes to help her get changed, but she stops him, and they end up going to bed together, making love in order to comfort their partner and to assure each other that they are both safe and sound, and finally, Dan enters Newport in Trey's car, free and looking for revenge. (Song – Radiohead - "Idioteque")

**Episode #16: The Collision Confession**

**Scene 1**

Musical montage: Ryan and Marissa comfortably having breakfast together, sitting closely as they read the paper but are upset that their best friends are not there with them, Seth and Summer sit in bed eating their breakfast while she reads her latest script and he reads comics, both starting to regret how they treated their best friends but too stubborn to admit to anything, Kirsten, Sandy, and Zoe all watch Caitlyn eat her breakfast, silently, only moving when Jane arrives and Zoe tries to comfort Caitlyn, Jimmy has breakfast at the diner and unwittingly meets Dan's eyes, but he does not recognize him, smiles, and just goes on his merry way eating his breakfast again, Caleb is on the phone while he eats his breakfast, but Julie comes in and tries to eavesdrop, making him leave the room, and, finally, Ryan and Marissa are shown once again as they speak and decide to meet for lunch to try and formulate a plan to fix the problems facing their family. (Song – Rilo Kiley – "Does He Love You")

**Scene 2**

Seth is having another discussion with his mystery woman, lamenting about his deteriorating relationship with Ryan and Marissa and becomes worried when he realizes that she is still not feeling well (the mystery woman). Unbeknownst to him, Summer arrives and hears the end of his conversation where he tells the mystery woman that no one suspects them and that he loves her, leaving the apartment in tears, thinking the worse.

Ryan and Marissa meet for lunch, and through lots of flirting, devise a plan to make up with Seth and Summer. While Ryan, Seth, Sandy, Neil, and Caleb will have a guys' weekend in Newport, Marissa would take Summer, Kirsten, and Zoe to San Diego to a bridal expo. Although Ryan doesn't like the idea, he agrees that they have to do something for their friends and that her idea is a good one. He also gets her to admit that she needs to meet with Caitlyn, Jimmy, and Julie so that she can get checked out medically to make sure she is not pregnant or diseased. She plans on going to Newport that afternoon to meet with them.

Jimmy arrives home for the first time Monday afternoon since the previous week and starts to fight with Jane when she asks to talk to him. He eventually concedes when she tells him that something is wrong with Caitlyn. As they go off to talk, she sneaks down the stairs and eavesdrops into their conversation. She slyly gets a bottle of wine from the fridge and drinks herself unconscious. (Song – Wolfmother – "White Unicorn")

**Scene 3**

Julie is the first to arrive at the Coopers to speak about Caitlyn and bickers the whole time with Jane and Jimmy. When Marissa gets there, Jimmy and Julie are fighting full force. She and Jane try to stop them long enough to talk about Caitlyn, but nothing works, and Julie ends up telling them all that Caitlyn is not Jimmy's daughter. He runs off, upset, and she saunters out pleased with herself, leaving Jane and Marissa alone. As Jane stands by Caitlyn and says that Julie's revelation changes nothing about how she feels towards her Granddaughter, Marissa finally lets some of her animosity towards her grandmother go and they move a step closer to having a relationship, making a date to have lunch the next week. They plan on trying to get custody of Caitlyn given to Jane.

Caleb receives an update on the investigation detailing that Marissa has not realized she is being watched and that the private investigators think that Dan is close.

Summer goes home to Newport to spend the day with her father, because she was upset. After making small talk while playing cards, Neil finally asks her what's wrong, but she hedges the truth and surprises him when she asks about her Mom. Agreeing to spend the evening together, they leave to go shopping with the money she won from him playing poker and to pick up take out. He reassures her of Seth's feelings when she asks him if he thought he would be happier with a woman that could have children but doubts still remain in her mind that she won't share with him.

Seth ends up at Branning's appointment as he is looking for someone to talk to about the mystery woman. He's worried about her, but can't talk to anyone else because they're not home and they're not supposed to know about her. Before he even starts the tale, he invites Branning to Zoe's birthday party the next month and invites himself to stay for dinner, and an exasperated Branning just lets him, knowing there is nothing he can do to stop him.

Marissa arrives at the Cohens'. After telling them about the weekend she and Ryan planned to surprise Seth and Summer with, they send Zoe to her room to draw a picture for Ryan's office so that they can talk in private. Marissa reveals to them that Caitlyn is not Jimmy's daughter.

**Scene 4**

Sandy and Kirsten discuss the news Marissa shared with them and come up with a plan to try and get through to Jimmy about being there for Caitlyn and actually acting like a real parent. He agrees, after she convinces him, to invite him to the guys' weekend and, with Ryan's help, confront him there, privately, after he has been drinking some in order to help make him mellow.

After Branning fails to give Seth good advice on what he should do with his concerns about his mystery woman, Seth finally agrees that he will talk to Ryan about her but just won't say her name, keeping his promise to keep her identity a secret from his family. Once this is determined, they order dinner.

After washing the dishes from their dinner, Ryan and Marissa talk about her afternoon in Newport, about Caitlyn, Jane, and Marissa's reactions to all of the news/decisions that were shared and made that day. As a surprise to help her relax and forget her worries, he dances with her, reenacting a scene from Dirty Dancing. (Song – Solomon Burke – "Cry to Me")

Caitlyn sneaks out of the house and goes to Trey's apartment where she destroys it, ripping, breaking, and slashing everything she can get her hands on. When she is tossing things out of his drawers in his bedroom, she finds the hidden laptop and blueprints, takes them with her when she leaves, and spots Dan who is watching her, barely out running him back to her cab. (Song – The Mars Volta – "The Widow")

**Scene 5**

Ryan and Marissa arrive home Friday after work and are confronted with Seth and Summer who are not speaking to each other. They split up, Ryan and Summer talking while they carry bags to the car and Seth and Marissa talking in her room, each unhappy member of the couple confessing the problems they are having in their relationship and their concerns about their partner. Ryan and Marissa both spill about their weekend plans and promise to help their friend figure out what is wrong in their relationship.

Jane, concerned for her granddaughter, asks her to come down stairs and eat dinner with her. Caitlyn agrees, but says she wants to take a shower first. While she showers, she sobs to herself, scrubbing her bruised body so hard, she makes herself bleed, and drinks out of a vodka bottle the entire time. (Song – Toadies – "Possum Kingdom")

After unloading the cars of Seth and Summer's luggage, the couples say goodbye to each other before leaving for their weekend in San Diego, except Seth and Summer barely speak to each other and Summer interrupts Ryan and Marissa's goodbye.

Caitlyn leaves her room and joins Jane downstairs for dinner, even agreeing to eat a slice of pizza to please her Grandmother. They decide to just relax together and watch a movie. Before it starts, Jane shares that she has two doctors' appointments the upcoming Monday, one with an OB-GYN, as a precaution, and one with a therapist.

The four girls arrive at their hotel in San Diego, and it is decided that Marissa and Zoe will share a room while Kirsten and Summer do. That evening, instead of going out, they agree to order up room service and watch movies together.

While Ryan gets Jimmy away from the main group on the first night of the guys' weekend and Sandy sneaks away to join him so they can discuss Caitlyn, Seth, who overheard their plan, fills in Neil and Caleb, and they sneak off to an open window to listen in. Although initially annoyed at the ambush, Jimmy listens to what Ryan and Sandy say and leaves to think over their advice. Seth, Neil, and Caleb have to hurry back into the backyard from their spy lookout, but get caught anyway.

**Scene 6**

Marissa, Kirsten, Summer, and Zoe check out of their hotel, and Marissa volunteers to drive home while Kirsten and Zoe watch a movie in the back so she can talk to Summer who is riding in the passenger seat.

Neil gets an emergency page from the hospital late Sunday morning, so he has to leave, and Caleb goes to claiming he has work to do. As Sandy goes into the kitchen to start cleaning up the guys' mess, Seth sneaks out to the poolhouse to talk to Ryan. They discuss his mystery woman, and Ryan advises Seth to just tell Summer the truth. Seth agrees to call his mystery woman and tell her his predicament.

After Kirsten and Zoe fall asleep watching their movie, Marissa gets Summer to talk to her and reassures her friend that Seth is not cheating on her, telling her that she needs to talk to him about her worries and concerns. (Song – Badly Drawn Boy – "Silent Sigh")

Jimmy goes to Caitlyn's room to speak with her, finally making an effort, but she is not there, and he realizes that she, once again, snuck out of her window and took his car, despite not having a license.

Caitlyn goes to the jail where Trey is being kept and confronts him. Not only does he mock her, but, before she leaves, he threatens her as well, telling her she is still not safe because Dan is still out there, Upset, crying, and falling apart, a guard gently leads her outside. Once in Jimmy's car, she leaves the prison drinking. On her way back to Newport, still crying and drinking, she calls Marissa. Completely destroyed, she apologizes for everything she ever had to do with Trey, causing Marissa to become upset in the process. At the very end, so upset, Caitlyn drops her phone and cradles her head in her hands as she cries, forgetting that she is driving, looses control of the car, wrecks, and all Marissa can hear is the sound of crushing metal. (Song – Lit – "Miserable")

**Episode #17: The Surprise Send-Off**

**Scene 1**

Ryan is roused from a deep sleep by a phone call telling him that Caitlyn woke up from her coma. As he calls the Cohens' to share the news with them, Marissa starts to seduce him, so he makes his phone call with Seth short. Seth, bored and wide awake, uses a fog horn to wake his parents and Summer up to share the news with them.

**Scene 2**

Seth, enjoying an afternoon by himself in the pool, talks on the phone to his mystery woman, telling her about Zoe's party and then inquiring into her health. When she admits that she is having tests run, that something is wrong, he becomes upset, but, knowing that she needs someone to talk to, he recommends she call Marissa and gives her Marissa's number.

Kirsten and Zoe, while shopping for a new bathing suit for the little girl's party, talk about Caitlyn, and Zoe agrees to share her party with Marissa's sister, to welcome her home for the hospital. They decide to get her presents, too.

Caleb meets Sandy at the pier as he is about to go surfing and finally confides in him that he has hired private investigators to track down Dan and body guards to watch over Marissa so as he does not become suspicious if he sees men watching the house. Sandy becomes worried over Caleb's desire for revenge, but the older man walks away refusing to talk about it.

Julie, snooping around Caleb's office, finds the invitation Zoe made for him to her party and plans on crashing it.

While changing after work, Summer and Branning catch up. They not only talk about Caitlyn and her accident but her relationship with Seth as well and her reaction to learning about the mystery woman. They leave, together, for the weekend in Newport.

While at work, Marissa gets a call from Seth's mystery woman. It's Hayley. After making small talk and going through introductions for a few moments, Hayley confides in her that she is sick, really sick. (Song – Annie Stela – "It's You")

**Scene 3**

Marissa and Hayley finish their phone conversation by Marissa making Hayley see that she has to move back home so her family could be there to support and help her, giving her instructions of how she should go about the moving process as stress free as possible.

Sandy finds Jimmy, once again, at his favorite arcade, and the two talk about Caitlyn. Jimmy shares that he has decided that he doesn't care if Caitlyn is his biological daughter, he is her Dad, and Sandy invites him to the party the next day.

Dan leaves Newport, hitchhiking a ride to Reno.

Julie goes to jail and pays Lance a visit, alluding to the fact that she has a plan to get him out and is still trying to make money off of Caleb.

Kirsten stumbles upon a contemplative Seth as she gathers laundry, and they share a humorous yet touching conversation where he shares with her that he's worried about a sick friend. To get his mind off of it, she insists that he helps her and Zoe decorate for the party the next day, giving him balloon duty.

Ryan picks Marissa up from work as they make their way to Newport for the weekend. She confides in him about her surprise phone call from Hayley and shares with him the fact that Hayley is sick and moving back home. (Song – Plain White T's – "Hey There Delilah")

**Scene 4**

Early Saturday morning, Jane is surprised to find Caitlyn already awake when she checks on her. They curl up in bed together, Jane holding her granddaughter, and talk. Eventually Caitlyn admits that there is one person that she feels she can talk to. (Song – Eisley – "Head Against the Sky")  
Seth, Summer, and Branning all go to the diner for an early breakfast after getting kicked out of the house so Marissa could make Zoe's birthday cake. They share a humorous morning together, and Seth and Summer invite him to the fourth of July party the family will be having. (Song - The Walkman – "Louisiana")

Caleb gets the update detailing that his hired private investigators believe that Dan went to Reno. He doubles security for the party.

Dan frantically searches a sleazy Reno hotel looking for papers Trey hid there for him. Finally, he finds them, blueprints to the Cohens' house.

Kirsten gets Zoe up the morning of her birthday party, and, while they get the little girl's bath ready, they discuss their morning and early afternoon plans to run errands and spend some quality time together.

Ryan will not let Marissa concentrate on the task at hand when she attempts to bake Zoe's birthday cake. Instead, he manages to seduce her, and they end up making love up against the fridge in the Cohens' kitchen.

**Scene 5**

Hayley meets with her boss, who is also her friend, and shares with her that she has decided to go home, leaving her job and life in Japan behind.

While Sandy mans the grill, Ryan and Marissa emerge from the poolhouse dressed for the party in their swimming attire and Seth, Summer, and Branning come out of the house also in their suits. The five agree to play volleyball with Seth as the score keeper. Before the game starts, he harasses Sandy about his musical taste and runs inside for his referee equipment. Caleb arrives, and Kirsten and Zoe show him outside to the party. Zoe immediately runs to Marissa's side so they can talk. Sandy and Caleb argue over Caleb taking the Dan situation into his own hands, and Sandy warns him not to involve Ryan. Branning introduces himself to Caleb as he takes Zoe with him so that Marissa can play volleyball. When Sandy leaves to open the door, Seth hides the Beach Boys CD and replaces it with a Deathcab one. Neil arrives and Sandy and Kirsten show him outside to the party. He greets Seth and makes small talk with him as they four in the pool continue to play before he goes over to sit with and talk to Caleb and Zoe. Sandy confronts Seth about taking his Beach Boys CD. A humorous moment between Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Caleb, and Zoe is interrupted by a fight breaking out in the pool, a fight which the referee, Seth, has no idea how to solve, so he just picks a random solution, annoying Summer. Caitlyn, Jane, and James Sr. arrive at the party, and Zoe goes to see her, interrupting the talk she was having with her Grandfather and Neil, and they catch up with Caitlyn ending their conversation by asking her to always look out for Marissa. Jane, Kirsten, and Sandy watch on and Jane shares that Caitlyn has some news. The various groups rejoin to have lunch. (Songs – Beach Boys – "Surfin' USA" and Beach Boys – "Kokomo" and Deathcab – "Summer Skin")

**Scene 6**

While Seth interrogates Marissa about what she did all morning after she admits that it didn't take her long to bake the cake, Zoe stands up and reveals that her Mom smacks her Dad on the butt to hurry him up when he's cooking. The doorbell interrupts the awkward conversation, and Marissa, with Ryan trailing after her, goes to answer it.

Marissa and Jimmy finally discuss all of their issues, revealing a deeper insight into her childhood and their complicated relationship. She makes it clear to him that she will not stand by and let him hurt Caitlyn any longer, that he will either be a parent towards her or she'll take her away from him for good.

Outside, the lunch group has broken up. Caitlyn, Summer, Branning, and Zoe are off talking to each other poolside, while the adults sit at the table and talk and Seth and Ryan are off by themselves, chatting as well. Interrupting all of them, Julie walks out, announced after letting herself in, and causes quite the scene. She tries to blackmail them into paying her to remain quiet about Caitlyn's paternity, but no one gives in. Although she tells her daughter the truth, Jimmy denies it. Caitlyn believes Jimmy and tells Julie to leave and never come near her again.

Later, Jimmy approaches Caitlyn at Sandy's prodding and asks her to spend the next day with him just hanging out and getting to know each other better. She says no, because she is moving back east to live with the next door neighbor she and Marissa were close with before.

**Episode 18: The Welcome Home Fireworks**

**Scene 1**

Ryan gets a surprise visit from Jane at work as she brings him his laptop and blueprints that Caitlyn found in Trey's apartment, explaining how she came to have them in the first place. He invites her, James Sr., and Jimmy to the July 4th party.

**Scene 2**

Marissa and Hayley have a very personal conversation as Hayley quizzes Marissa on her sex life, and, after some prodding, Marissa shares not knowing that Ryan is eavesdropping the entire time. Embarrassed, Marissa hangs up on Hayley. Hot in the apartment, they both wear little as they cook dinner together, catching up on each others day.

Jimmy arrives home early and shares a few, pleasant words for Jane as she orders dinner. At the mention of Caitlyn, he runs out of the room to go and call her, obviously making an effort to be a parental figure in her life.

Caleb meets with the man in charge of the investigation of Dan at the pier and receives the bad news that they have lost track of him.

Summer and Seth are out to dinner waiting for their two mystery guests. Zach is the first to arrive followed closely by Luke. The couple invites both of them to the July fourth party, looking to elicit some entertainment for themselves as they watch the fireworks spark between Ryan and Luke as they fight over Luke hitting on Marissa.

While Sandy calls Sherry and invites her to the fourth party, Kirsten and Zoe work on holiday decorations, making a mess of the kitchen and each other. Sandy takes his daughter off for a bath while Kirsten looks on the mess with utter disbelief that they could cause so much destruction.

After going through the blueprints with Marissa, Ryan realizes that he is missing the one for the house in Newport. They assume that he just misplaced it and don't give it a second thought. After getting comfortable in bed, Marissa turns to him upset. Although she makes light of it, she is concerned that they won't catch Dan and she is eager to get their lives moving again as she is tired of the limbo they are in. He assures her that even if Dan is not caught, they will have the lives they want….somehow.

**Scene 3**

Marissa picks Hayley up from the hospital and shares with her that she is anxious to have a baby, even getting upset slightly. Hayley thinks that perhaps she is already pregnant because of how emotional she is, but Marissa refutes that idea quickly, knowing that she is not.

Ryan walks out Friday afternoon from work with his boss, and they settle on the first weekend in August for their trip to Vegas to check on the new hotel. Ryan informs his boss that Marissa will definitely be with him. They wish each other a nice long weekend before parting.

After dinner and while Zoe plays in the pool, Seth, Summer, Sandy, and Kirsten lounge around the pool discussing the upcoming party. They talk about why they invited Luke and a possible romantic set-up for Sherry and one of the single guys that they're inviting.

At the end of their dinner, Ryan, Marissa, and Hayley are discussing where she's going to live now that she's home. She shares that she would like to live on her own at least for a little while longer, and they all agree she should look for a place in their apartment complex so she'll be close. As she starts to fall asleep at the table, Marissa helps her into Seth and Summer's room where she'll be staying while Ryan cleans up from their meal.

Seth and Summer are out on his boat so as to have some alone time, and they discuss the changes that Summer has noticed in Ryan and Marissa. She thinks that they're hiding something, and, although they trace the timeline of their changes back to when Seth got Hayley in touch with Marissa, neither of them realize that there is more to Hayley's sickness than they were told.

Ryan and Marissa, so as not to disturb Hayley and because the view is amazing, go onto the roof of their apartment building where she has a bed of pillows and blankets awaiting them. They make love, adding another exotic locale to their ever growing list.

**Scene 4**

Ryan wakes up Sunday morning to find two giggling women in the kitchen making cheesecake. Despite not needing to bring anything, Marissa knew that Ryan liked it and she woke up craving it. They decide to drop Hayley off at the house in Newport so she can take a nap, her medication makes her tired, and then they'd pick her up as they're surprise later.

Zach and Luke arrive at the party where the Cohens, Neil, and Caleb are already. Because Luke starts harassing Zach about his love life, Seth, for once selfless, asks him to set up the volleyball net he brought while he shares his sex stories. Summer stays with Zach, and, while they talk, Sherry arrives. She and Summer go off to find Zoe and Kirsten after introductions are handed out, and Sandy and Zach stick together and chat. Luke eavesdrops and hears that Zach is intrigued by Sherry, but just as he goes to introduce himself, Ryan and Marissa arrive and he becomes distracted. He, along with Seth who spotted food, goes off to greet them while Sandy, Summer, Zach, and Sherry pull up chairs to watch the interaction. Marissa does not disappoint, verbally attacking Luke when he threatens Seth, and completely turning him on. Luke decides they need to play touch football, diving the teams so that it is Ryan, Marissa, Summer, and Sherry vs. Luke, Zach, Branning, and Seth. The Coopers arrive and join Sandy, Caleb, and Neil as they watch and comment on the game. Luke guards Marissa and uses the idea of _touch _football to his advantage, brushing his hand up against her butt and angering Marissa to the point where she shoves him. Ryan pulls her off of him, but they agree to run the same play again to teach Luke a lesson. The second time he touches her on her breast, setting her off, and she kicks the crap out of him, ending the game early and entertaining all the other party guests. Ryan and Marissa go off on their own afterwards, and Ryan takes her to a small pond off the beach where there is a canoe. Lounging in it, they relax, talk about how Ryan and Luke came to be friends, flirt, and eventually make out.

**Scene 5**

Sandy and Caleb have a serious discussion despite the afternoon being a party. They talk about Caleb putting pressure on the DA to move up Lance's case, something Sandy warns him against doing if he doesn't want to have a mistrial, and about what he'll do when his private investigators catch Dan. They do not see Ryan eavesdropping on their conversation, and when he hears that Marissa's guards have been pulled off of her to surround the beach; he panics and runs off because she's alone. Sandy and Caleb are nervous, but they have no idea where Marissa has gone so they can't do anything about it.

Dan, disguised in Trey's old pool-cleaning uniform, tricks the security guard at the gate of the Cohen's community to let him in, giving him access to their house.

While eating, Seth, Summer, Sherry, and Zach talk. Because the trial is mentioned, she reveals her involvement in it, and Zach is impressed by how blunt and honest she is. After he mentions Seth's underhanded schemes in high school to win Summer back, she becomes turned on and drags him off down the beach with the excuse that they left something in the car, leaving Sherry and Zach alone to talk. They share a little bit about their lives, telling each other about their families and their career goals, agreeing to go out for a date the next evening.

Seth and Summer, off making out on a group of rocks, break apart to discuss her second attempts at matchmaking, pondering how things are going between Sherry and Zach, and, after they briefly discuss Hayley, Summer relates that it is difficult to now know where someone you're related to is or how they are. She's lost in her own thoughts, her own pain, but Seth just assumes she's thinking about his issues with Hayley and never realizes that there was a very important reason behind her thoughts. Later, they decide to race back to the party, eager to eat Marissa's cheesecake.

Marissa arrives at the Cohens' to pick up Hayley, but can't find her. After searching the poolhouse and the rest of the main house, she eventually makes her way to Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom where she finds an unconscious Hayley bound, gagged, and tied to a chair. Spotting Dan, she attempts to attack him, but he pulls his gun on her, pistol whipping her because she kicked him. Their afternoon of torture is just beginning as he has plans for them.

**Scene 6**

While the various groups of people play and enjoy themselves along the beach, Caleb finally gets a call telling him where Dan is. Getting Jimmy to go with him to help, they leave. Sandy doesn't notice they're missing until it's too late. He sends Summer and Seth after Sherry and Zach, wanting them to meet him at the house where he's going to call the police and his contacts in an attempt to locate Dan before Caleb does or, at least, not long after. Seth and Summer insist upon coming with Sherry and Zach, and Kirsten and Jane insist upon going with Sandy. Luke volunteers to stay and watch Zoe.

Back at the Cohens', Dan pulls out the blueprint, locates the safe, and drags both Marissa and Hayley to it ordering them to open it. If they don't, they all die; if they do, he might let the girls live. No matter what though, he tells them that Ryan will die. Marissa does not take this standing, fighting back the entire time, looking for an advantage. While they're working, a car pulls up in the driveway, temporarily distracting Dan enough so Hayley can make a phone call. Even though she doesn't talk, she lets the voices around her carry through the hidden phone. Marissa tries to warn Ryan to leave, that Dan wants to kill him, that she has everything covered, but he doesn't listen. Angry, Dan attacks Marissa, punching her and kicking her, igniting Ryan's wrath. He threatens him, but Marissa jumps in front of him continually fighting with him so that he cannot stand in front of the gun's path to protect her, trying to talk some sense into Dan. Before Dan can do anything else, the dial tone from the phone is heard as the other line hung up on Hayley, and he goes off, attempting to fire the gun at Marissa only to have Ryan jump in front of her. However, there is no shot as Caleb and Jimmy knock the gun away and restrain Dan. Hayley gets the gun, putting on the safety, as Ryan pulls Marissa into his arms and comforts her as she finally breaks down. Jimmy holds Dan, who has lost it, laughing the entire time like a crazed maniac, while Caleb goes off to get rope. Restraining him, Jimmy goes off and punches him as hard as he can, offering Ryan a chance to as well, but Marissa begs for him to stay with her and he does as she wishes. Caleb checks on Hayley and determines she's still breathing, but he is worried after Marissa tells him that she is sick. He decides to just call the cops and let them take care of Dan. The cops arrive right after Sandy, Kirsten, and Jane, taking Dan into custody. Sandy and Caleb go with the officers as they recount the afternoon's events, while Kirsten cares for Hayley and Marissa directs Jane to get Hayley a cold wash cloth and for Jimmy to get the gun away from Hayley and hand it over to the cops. Sherry, Zach, Summer, and Seth arrive. Zach starts to clean up the broken glass in the room so no one else gets hurt, while Sherry works on Hayley, agreeing with Kirsten when she says she needs to go to the hospital, and Seth and Summer look on in shock and disbelief. Ryan insists that he and Marissa go home so she can rest. Hayley wants to go with them and becomes upset at the thought of having to finally tell her family what is wrong with her, but Marissa calms her down and she stays. Ryan and Marissa leave after Caleb shares a close moment with Ryan shocking them all, and Zach, seeing that he and Sherry should not be there, leave to get the car ready to take Kirsten to the hospital. Once they leave, everyone's attention turns to Hayley who finally confesses what is wrong with her: She has Aids.

**Episode #19: The Deceitful Daughter**

**Scene 1**

Ryan and Marissa meet Sandy for breakfast in LA, and he brings a surprise guest with him, Hayley, who Kirsten and Caleb actually let out of their sight long enough for her to hunt for apartments. Ryan and Marissa share their plans to go to Vegas that weekend, and Marissa raises Ryan's concern as she seems to become upset slightly when talking about children. (Song – Ladytron – "Destroy Everything")

**Scene 2**

Jane, James Sr. and Jimmy are all dining together; the silence pervading the room as Caitlyn's presence is definitely missed. Eventually, they discuss the Cohens, specifically Marissa, Ryan, and Hayley and what has been going on in their lives. Jane announces that she is going to go and see Caitlyn that weekend.

Sandy arrives home at dinner time to not only be greeted by Kirsten and Zoe but Sherry and Caleb as well. Both nervous about the trial, they're there to relax. Sandy tries to tease Caleb but he's not playing along, and both Caleb and Kirsten are worried about Hayley who remained in LA to spend time with her two nephews and their significant others. Sandy has news to share with Kirsten, but he doesn't want to talk until they're alone.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, and Hayley all have dinner together in LA at the apartment after Hayley helps them cook dinner: boxed pizza. They joke around and have a good time as the evening passes by, discussing not only Hayley's search for an apartment but also Ryan and Marissa's trip to Vegas.

**Scene 3**

Sherry calls Zach after she gets back from the Cohens'. They talk about the trial that starts the next morning and how they spent their days. It is alluded to the fact that she won't be staying in Newport for much longer, and they are definitely dating now.

Seth and Summer are getting ready for bed as he laments that he has writers block. As their conversation progresses, she insists that there is something important coming up. He can't think of anything, but as soon as she mentions his Grandfather's birthday, he remembers that hers is coming up, too, and lies that he has a big surprise planned for her.

Hayley goes to bed early, listening to music, but is interrupted by Caleb calling her cell phone to check in with her. He quizzes her about her day, wanting to make sure that she didn't out do it, and asks, yet again, how she got Aids. She gets annoyed and hangs up on him. (Songs – The Cranberries – "Zombie" and Counting Crows – "Long December")

After everyone has left and Zoe is in bed, Sandy and Kirsten get an opportunity to talk. He reveals that he is considering running for DA. Although he doesn't like his current job as ADA, he has no idea what else he could do, because he doesn't want to go back to working at the Newport Group, in the private sector, or as a PD. He, sarcastically, suggests a whole new career.

After Ryan and Marissa on the couch to go to bed for night, Hayley has their bed at Marissa's insistence, he picks up on the fact that something is bothering her, but she won't talk about it. He makes her promise that if something is still bothering her when they're in Las Vegas, that she'll talk to him.

**Scene 4**

At her office, Kirsten is busy working while Zoe plays. Caleb sneaks in and scares his daughter, causing her to swear, and then Zoe copies her. Despite her Mom yelling at her, Zoe continues to act cheeky until Caleb, without asking, picks her to take her and Kirsten out to lunch while they await the verdict for the trial.

Ryan's boss lets him know what time they are leaving for Vegas so he can call and tell Marissa. While they talk, he reveals that his wife loves to shop, and Ryan becomes worries that Marissa and his boss's wife will not get along. He calls Marissa to tell her their flight time.

Marissa, Summer, and Hayley are all out to lunch together when Ryan calls. After they hang up, she returns to their conversation. Hayley and Summer either playfully bicker back and forth the entire time or harass Marissa about her trip with Ryan to Vegas. After Marissa leaves to pick Ryan up, Sherry calls Summer.

Seth, worried and claiming to not have an appetite, has Branning over to discuss his problem – the fact that he told Summer he had something planned for her but, in fact, doesn't even have a gift yet. He tells Branning that he is depending upon him to think of something wonderful. When Seth continues to mumble, Branning goes to leave but ends up answering the phone when Seth refuses to. It's Summer. Because Seth and Summer suddenly have plans with Sherry that evening, they invite and insist that Branning stay with Hayley to keep her company. Seth also insists that they work on the surprise for him. After they hang up, Seth reveals that he really is hungry and decides to teach Branning how to make frozen pizza. (Song – Rock Kills Kid – "Paralyzed")

While Zoe finishes her dessert, Caleb picks up on the fact that Kirsten is upset about something. She is hesitant to talk to him about it, because she promised Sandy she wouldn't, but he gets a call telling him that the verdict is back and has to leave.

**Scene 5**

Although Branning was going to leave, Seth, Summer, and especially Hayley though sly messages with her eyes, gets him to stay with her while Seth and Summer go out. Once they're gone, she shares with him her plan for the evening: they're raiding Seth's room to find the hidden pot she him before, getting high, and, only then, thinking of a surprise for Summer.

Marissa is still upset about something as she and Ryan are in Vegas going out to dinner to meet his boss, his boss's wife, and the clients. Although he tries to get her to talk to him, she refuses to then, because she does not want to upset him before the dinner, but she assures him that she's fine and that they're fine as a couple. They flirt until his boss and his boss's wife arrive and then go into dinner.

After dinner, Caleb, Sandy, Kirsten, and Zoe are sitting around the family room discussing the trial, Lance was convicted, but then Caleb changes the subject and asks about what is bothering Sandy and Kirsten. He and Sandy end up bickering, annoying Kirsten, who takes Zoe and they end up leaving for dessert.

When it comes time for Ryan and his boss to discuss their work with their clients, his boss's wife insists that Marissa go out with her on the balcony to talk while they wait for the men to finish. She immediately starts to pry into their personal life, asking Marissa how she can handle being with a man with such a troubled family background. Marissa defends Ryan and gives back as good as she gets, leaving upset. Ryan sees her leaving and goes after her.

Sherry announces that she's moving to San Francisco with Zach, but Seth and Summer tease her about his no sex before marriage pact, getting a brain storm that they need to take her shopping for supplies to amuse herself despite her protests.

Ryan finds Marissa in tears back in their room and crawls into bed, pulling her into his arms, to comfort her. She tells him what his boss's wife said and, surprising her, he agrees that he worries that he'll pass on his father's and brother's genes to their children, too. She reassures him, but when they go to make love, without a condom since both Dan and Trey are in prison, she breaks down again and pulls away from him. Though puzzled, he pulls her back into his arms and comforts her.

**Scene 6**

Late Sunday afternoon, Sherry stops by the Coopers' to say goodbye to Jimmy, convincing him in a tricky way to take her apartment off of her hands, giving him and Caitlyn a real home. They part as friends, alluding to the upcoming events where they will see each other again.

Ryan and Marissa arrive home from Vegas, but they are distant. They've never been this awkward with each other, not even the first day they met. While she cooks dinner, he unpacks their bag. Putting clothes back in her drawer, he finds a pamphlet for birth control and angrily confronts an already upset Marissa. They finally talk, and she reveals that, although she thought it was a long shot, Hayley talked her into going to the doctors to see if she was pregnant. Although she wasn't, they are not allowed to try either until Marissa's blood pressure and heart rate level out, the stress from the Dan/Trey situation and upcoming trial having taken a large toll on her heath. Disappointed that they have to wait yet communicating once again, a tired Ryan insists that Marissa relax and go to sleep, their dinner and fight completely forgotten.

Seth and Branning are shopping for CD's while they catch up about their Friday nights. Branning hedges the truth about what he and Hayley did, but agrees that they'll come up with a surprise for him as long as Seth picks out the present himself. They leave to go grocery shopping.

Music montage: Hayley and Zoe are alone at the house in Newport, playing, when she looses consciousness, scaring Zoe who calls for help. Summer, acting strangely, snoops around her father's office, unlocking his filing cabinet and searching for something. When she finds something that interests her, she makes copies before putting the originals back and sneaking back out of the house. (Song – Straylight Run – "The Perfect Ending")

**Episode #20: The No-so Charming Premiere**

**Scene 1**

Marissa wakes up early and attempts to get Ryan, but he won't budge. She resorts to sneaky tactics, crawling under the covers and 'rousing' him quickly only to pull away. Although she has plans, wanting to pick up fresh fruit to make homemade applesauce and jelly, from an orchard, and he has to go into work, they take time to have some fun and shower together.

**Scene 2**

Kirsten and Zoe visit Hayley in the hospital and announce that she can check out that afternoon. While Kirsten is upset and fidgeting, annoying Hayley, she tells her that she won't be moving into an apartment on her own. Because she's annoying her, Hayley insists that Kirsten take a walk and calm down. Once she's gone, Zoe climbs on the bed and surprises Hayley with a Sandy Cohen breakfast her Dad helped her sneak into the hospital.

While on the phone, talking shiftily, Summer is startled when her Dad arrives home early and walks into his office. She has to scramble and cover for herself, lying so as not to raise her father's suspicions.

Still worried about Marissa's health, Ryan goes to see with the detective who was in charge of Trey and Dan's case to see when the trial might be. Although normally he would go to someone in the DA's office, they've been giving him the run around and Sandy has been preoccupied with Hayley. The officer tells him it could be as late as the next summer, but he would guess that Trey's would be at the end of February and Dan's by April. After thanking him, Ryan leaves.

Sandy and Caleb talk and decide that Hayley should stay with Sandy and Kirsten. Admitting he doesn't think he'll run for DA, Sandy gets an idea when Caleb teases him about giving Hayley lessons on the law during the day when he gets bored taking care of her.

Seth arrives home to find Marissa cooking in the kitchen. Wanting to talk to her, she insists that he helps. He does, and they discuss what he should get Summer for her birthday. (Songs – Bell X1 – "Enjoy the Silence" and The Presidents of the United States – "Peaches" and The Flaming Lips – "She Don't Use Jelly")

**Scene 3**

Cleaning up the kitchen, Marissa and Seth talk again, but, this time, their discussion is more serious. He pushes for information on their trip to Vegas and her relationship with Ryan. She only tells him the bare minimums, keeping the important parts private between her and Ryan. When Ryan arrives home, she kicks Seth out the apartment so she can have a few minutes alone with him while she gathers her stuff to take to Branning's so she can get ready there with him and Summer for the premiere party that night.

After putting Zoe down for a nap, Sandy joins Kirsten, Caleb, and Hayley as they discuss where she's going to live. Hayley and Kirsten get into a little tiff, but it's quickly smoothed over by Sandy when he suggests she go and lie down, relax a little bit. Hayley takes the news pretty well that she'll be living with Kirsten and Sandy.

Because the party is less formal, their dresses are as well, but Marissa is uncomfortable in the sexy dress that Summer and Branning picked out for her, but they lie and say there isn't another option and that they don't have time to get one. After Seth calls and says they're going to be late, Summer insists that Marissa tell her and Branning about the trip she and Ryan took to Vegas, annoying Marissa who just rolls her eyes.

Seth, picking up on Ryan's bad mood, insists that he tells him what's wrong before the party so as not to ruin Marissa's night. He shares how his visit to the police department went and how the waiting for the trial is affecting Marissa's health.

Back at Branning's, after Marissa confessed how terrible Ryan's boss's wife treated her, Branning shares his Mom's secret plots to get back at bitches. The mention of Mothers silences Summer quickly and puts her in a pondering mood. The boys arrive and interrupt their discussion. Seth goes to greet Summer with a kiss, but she rudely pushes past him and he lies to cover his embarrassment. Ryan and Marissa share a cute, flirting moment as he compliments her outfit and how she looks in it.

After the screening, while most people are off eating and dancing, including Seth, Summer, and Branning, Ryan and Marissa are off quietly talking to themselves. Marissa is utterly horrified by the episode they watched, disappointed at how much it was watered down and made into a cliché. Ryan agrees with her opinion, and they both fear the show will be cancelled soon after it premieres to the country. They sneak out of the party early, eager to go home and celebrate the night even if the show was terrible. (Song – "The Electric Slide")


End file.
